


Harry Potter: Blessed by Fates

by FrankieSpitfire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Bashing, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 429,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieSpitfire/pseuds/FrankieSpitfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and done with,Voldemort is no more. Harry returns to Hogwarts to finish his education. But life has a few more things in store for The Boy Who Lived. Defeating the Dark Lord was easy. Dealing with friends, enemies and love, proves to be much more difficult. Harry and his friends discover that being a teenager and growing up isn't all that fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaper 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling, but I have taken the liberty to play with them. If I owned them, believe me, things would be a whole lot different. To make things easier, here are some notes...
> 
> 1) Severus is alive, but Harry did see the pensive with his memories.
> 
> 2)Harry will be entering his Eight Year, so basically Voldie pants was defeated in the middle of Seventh Year
> 
> 3)Narcissa was actually a bitch and was killed by Voldemort, so I left her out completely.
> 
> 4) I have taken liberty to replace Narcissa's input and made it so that it was Lucius, who lied to Voldie in the forest. (So yeah I totally changed some things.)
> 
> 5)Draco is NOT a brat, well maybe a little...
> 
> 6) Both twins are alive and pranking away
> 
> 7) Remus did not marry Tonks
> 
>  
> 
> If you don't like the pairings or your eyes are sensitive to slash or any kind of love... Turn back now and you will not suffer from a brain hemorrage.

Chapter 1

 

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, had done what everyone had expected of him. He had defeated The Dark Lord. Not only defeated, but destroyed completely. The Wizarding World was rid of the menace named Lord Voldemort. By the hands of a mere 17 year old. The Wizarding World celebrated the victory and honoured their dead, everyone moved on from the horrors of the war. Everyone, but not all. Harry Potter, the 17 year old, was not moving on just yet. He was tired, feeling the angst of the world and the loss. The pang of pain in his chest, when he thought about the people he had lost. He kept thinking about seeing his mother and father. How he desperately wanted to join them, feel their presence once again. He had died for Merlin's sake! Harry had never thought himself to be suicidal, not by the least, but there had been this one moment, when he would have gone with death gladly. Just to be at peace, with his family. Then his blasted dogfather had manipulated him into going back. The one thing Harry had always wanted was a family. A family of his own. His own little boy or girl, his children. And he was not going to have them if he was dead. So Harry came back from the dead, killed the bastard and saved the world...

X

 

Ron and Hermione sat by the main entrance, what was left of it at least. Ron was gazing into the vastness, not really paying attention to the girl.  
" Ron, are you even listening to me?" asked Hermione with a teasing tone.

Ron blinked once or twice and asked " Did you say anything?"

Hermione asked " Were you not listening at all, honestly Ronald?"

" Sorry, my mind was somewhere else. What were we talking about?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled and said " We were talking about Harry. He seems a bit off, don't you think?"

" Well, he did die, for like a few minutes. I mean if I was dead for a few minutes I'd freak out too. And he defeated the bloody lunatic." reasoned Ron.

The girl gave a nod and said " You are probably right. He'll tell us if anything is wrong. How about we go inside and eat?"

Ron was up before Hermione and said " You should of said there was food, I'm bloody starving!"

The two walked inside, leaving the dark-haired teen on his own.

X

Harry was twiddling his wand, the Elder Wand to be exact. He was thinking about getting rid of it. Snapping it in two, so no one could use its power for evil again. The wand answered to him now, making Harry its Master. But Harry did not want to be the most powerful wizard or the Master of such great wand, he just wanted to be a normal teenager. He wanted a normal life with no evil Dark Lords hanging over his head. Harry Potter wanted to be a regular wizard with a nice job and a big family. Taking a deep breath, Harry snapped the Elder Wand into two and threw the broken pieces into the distance.  
HPHP Neville Longbottom was feeling great. He was no longer a bumbling idiot, but a war hero. From some deep corner of his soul, Neville had gathered up his courage and had stood up for himself and for his friends. The immense power surge left Neville feeling courageous. His usual negative self-image was beginning to leave him, though it still crept up on him on occasions. So now, feeling braver and more in tune with himself, Neville Longbottom decided to grab the bull by its horns. He was going to impress the one person he had ever had a crush on. Taking a lungful of air and puffing his chest out like a mighty lion, Neville walked up to the dining table in the Great Hall. There were only three people there. Hermione and Ron were eating, the latter filling his plate like a starving man. Ginny was sitting alone, writing a letter.

Hermione noticed the boy first and said " Hi Neville!"

" Someone sure seems hungry!" noted Neville, raising an eyebrow at Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said " I have no clue where he puts it all. Did you come down for lunch?"

" Might as well eat while I'm here. Any of you seen Harry? I went looking for him earlier but he wasn't inside the castle." asked Neville.

Hermione said " He's outside somewhere. I think he needs a bit of breathing space. Everything happened rather fast."

Ron chewed on his mouthful and mumbled " 'Arry's thinking!"

Hermione nudged Ron and tutted " Don't talk with your mouth full, Ronald!"

" Don't call me Ronald, sound like my mum..." muttered the redhead.

Hermione and Neville both laughed and Hermione said " Well, Ronald... I told Hagrid that we would help him with something, so eat up."

" But I haven't even had dessert yet!" whined Ron.

 

The girl gave Ron a glare that meant serious trouble if he argued with her. Ron dragged himself up and followed the bossy girl.

They heard Neville say " I'll save some dessert for you Ronald!"

The Weasley's hair matched his cheeks as the girl dragged him out of the Great Hall.

X 

Harry was just on the edge of the forest when he heard someone come up to him. He turned to see who it was and came face to face with Luna.

" Hello Harry!" said the blonde girl.

" Hi Luna..." greeted the boy.

Luna stood beside the dark-haired teen and said " Don't worry, you will see them again!"

Harry looked puzzled and Luna continued " Your family, you will see them again someday."

" I wanted to stay with them." stated Harry.

Luna smiled " But you have a destiny to fulfil."

" Haven't I already? I defeated Voldemort, saved the bloody Wizarding World. What else am I supposed to do?" ranted the teen.

The girl offered a simple smile and said " The Fates have blessed you, Harry."

" Blessed me how?" asked Harry.

Luna turned to leave and said " You will see soon enough."

Harry, more confused than before, watched the girl leave. Harry had no doubt that the girl was a Seer or at least had some of their abilities.

X 

When Harry finally made it back inside it was getting dark outside. He had spent the entire day just thinking. He was met by a frantic Hermione.

" Harry, you had me so worried! " lectured the girl while flinging her arms around Harry's neck.

Ron chuckled and said " Yeah mate, she was freaking out!"

" I was not freaking out, Ronald... I was worried!" huffed Hermione.

Harry sighed and explained " I guess I lost track of time. I'm perfectly fine 'Mione. I didn't throw myself of the bridge!"

" Don't talk like that, Harry." said the girl.

Harry sat down onto the sofa and said " Sorry, I didn't mean it. And I'm sorry you were worried about me. I needed to get out, you know!"

" We get it mate, you needed your space." offered Ron.

Harry continued "Just before I 'died'... I saw my mum, dad and Sirius. They were there supporting me and telling me that they would always be there for me. Mum told me thatthey will always stay close to me. I wanted to go with them so badly. Because I went there to die willingly, Voldemort couldn't kill me, only the Horcrux. After I 'died' Dumbledore was there with my parents. He told me that I could go back, that it wasn't my end..."

Hermione took Harry's hand into hers and asked " But you didn't want to come back, did you?"

" For a while I didn't. My family was there, all those people I had lost were there. I wanted to stay with them, I didn't want to care about the rest of the world for just this once. I didn't want to be The Boy Who Lived, The Golden Boy or the Chosen One. I wanted to be me, Harry Potter. The boy with bad eyesight and unruly bird nest for a hair." explained Harry.

Ron asked " Why did you come back then?"

Hermione shot the redhead a look of annoyance, but Harry said " Sirius knew where to push. He knew what I wanted most."

" What's that?" asked the girl.

Harry said " A family of my own. Before he died, we talked about it and I told him that what I desired most was my own family. A son or a daughter, who I would teach Quidditch. I want to buy them their first broom or owl. Take them to Ollivander's for their first wand. I want to stand on platform 9¾ and send them to Hogwarts. Can't do that when I'm dead. Also I'd miss you guys too much."

Ron said " I would bloody hell hope so. I can't imagine my life without my best mate!

Hermione smiled and said " I couldn't handle Ron on my own."

Harry laughed and knew that he made the right decision by living on. He had amazing friends and now a much brighter future without any mad dark wizards.

 

X

 

The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione left Hogwarts. The school was to be rebuilt and ready for the next school year. Harry and all of his friends decided to go back to finish their education. They were going back as Eight Years. The Golden Trio had skipped their Seventh Year in favour of hunting down Horcruxes and all three wanted to continue their education. The rest like Neville, Dean and Seamus all wanted to finish their education as well, they had spent their Seventh Year in hiding or under the terror of the Carrows. The three friends were all heading towards the Burrow. Both Bill and Charlie were staying for a few days and Ron wanted to spend some time with his older brother's.

" Did you hear, the ferret and his git of a father are both facing Azkaban!" said Ron, reading the Daily Prophet.

Harry grabbed the paper and after reading the headlines, said " That's complete rubbish! How can they publish something that isn't true?"

" What isn't true, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry showed her the article " This! They're saying that Malfoy was the one who captured me and then delivered to Voldemort. He didn't do anything to me, he didn't even have a wand!"

" Wait, which Malfoy are we talking about?" asked Ron.

Harry sighed " Lucius Malfoy."

" Are you saying that You-Know-Who's right hand man, Lucius bloody Malfoy didn't do anything to you?" asked Ron a bit sceptically.

The dark-haired teen said " He didn't have a wand. He and Draco never did anything to me and Luna told me that they never hurt her or Ollivander either when they were kept prisoners in the Malfoy Manor."

" I would have never thought that Malfoy would pass up the opportunity to please Voldemort." mused Hermione.

Harry said " I think he finally understood the mess he had gotten both himself and son into. I think that's why he helped me in the end..."

Ron screeched " What?"

" Harry, you forgot to mention that little detail!" said Hermione.

Ron was still in mild shock " Harry, what do you mean helped you? Malfoy helped you?"

" He saved my life in the Forbidden Forest." said Harry.

Ron was gaping like a fish and Hermione said " Harry, what happened in the Forest?"

" When I went to meet Voldemort, I had a little conversation with my mum and dad, Sirius was there too. Like I told you, they were preparing me. I had to meet my death willingly. That's what I did. I stood before Voldemort and his Death Eaters, knowing that I was going to die. I accepted it. Malfoy was there too, but he stood in the back. After I came back from the dead, Voldemort ordered one of his Death Eaters to check if I was really dead. It was Malfoy. He kneeled by my side and asked me if Draco was alive. I nodded and the next thing I know, Malfoy stands up and tells Voldemort that I'm dead. Thus, saving my life. If Voldemort had known that I was indeed alive, he would have killed me again, the second time succeeding. " Harry explained the events to his friends.

Hermione asked " So he lied to Voldemort?"

" Yes, he lied to Voldemort." said Harry.

Ron shook his head and said in disbelief " I guess I never thought he'd even care about his son. Death Eaters would sell their own mothers to Voldemort just to please him. He took a big risk, lying to the bastard like that!"

" His love for Draco was bigger than his loyalty to Voldemort. The way he sounded when he asked me, it was pure terror in his voice. He was genuinely scared for Draco. I have no idea why he helped me though." Harry explained to Ron.

Hermione took another look at the paper and said " It says there is going to be a trial. If the Wizengamot finds him guilty, he will receive the Dementor's Kiss."

" I thought they didn't use Dementors anymore?" Ron looked puzzled.

Hermione said " They don't. Shacklebolt doesn't use Dementors anymore. But it says here that they'll make Malfoy an example for the other Death Eaters in hiding."

" That's absurd. Anyway, I'm testifying at the trial." said Harry.

Ron looked vary and asked " You are, mate? I mean maybe it's...better this way..."

" What do you mean better? I can't let them accuse him of things he didn't do. Yes, he was a Death Eater and most likely did bad things. And he has never been exactly friendly with us... But he doesn't deserve the Kiss, just because the Ministry wants to make an example out of him." argued the dark-haired teen.

" I agree with Harry. It's not right. He should at least have a change to defend himself. And if Harry wants to help him then I'm supporting Harry." Hermione stated.

Ron sighed and said " I don't like this, but I'm with you, mate. If you want to help Malfoy and the ferret then I'm behind you too."

Harry said " Thank you. Blame it on my here complex, but I want to help him."

X

 

The Burrow was packed. Bill and Charlie, the twins and now Ron, Harry and Hermione were all there. Ginny was due to arrive later. Molly was in her usual mother hen mode and was cooking for the lot. After a round of hugs and kisses, Harry sat down with Hermione next to him.

" How are your parents doing?" asked Harry.

Hermione smiled weakly and said " They are getting better at St. Mungo's. The Healer said they will regain their full memory in a week or two. I miss them..."

Harry pulled the girl into a hug and said " We could go see them if you want. I was planning on going myself, Severus is still recovering there."

" It's so weird to think that you and Snape of all people are now on first-name basis." laughed Hermione.

Harry said " I wrote to him and he responded. I guess he never saw past my dad and I saw him as mean dungeon bat, who had a grudge against my dad. After I saw his memories, I saw the real Snape. And we decided to work past our differences. He loved my mum and I think my mum cared for him as well."

Hermione said " Is he coming back to teach?"

" I think so. I know McGonagall asked him to be the new DADA teacher. I haven't spoken to him about it, but I'm sure he'll accept the position. He might not be fond of children, but he loves knowledge and he has been after the DADA position forever." explained Harry.

The girl laughed " He hates his students, especially if you are not in his House."

Ron noticed the two sitting alone and approached them " Hey, mum said dinner will be ready soon."

" Judging by the smell I'd say dinner is more than ready!" laughed Hermione.

Ron smiled " Mum's a bit... neurotic at the moment. What are you doing here though, everyone's asking for you!"

" I'm sorry, I just needed a moment. I saw your family and..." rambled Hermione.

Ron understood and sat next to the girl " I understand. I'm sure your mum and dad will get better soon."

" I know they will. It is just a bit overwhelming." said Hermione.

Harry asked " Ron, do you want to come with us when we go to St. Mungo's?"

" Yeah, sure!" offered the redhead.

Harry said teasingly " We might pop in and see Snape too!"

" I ain't visiting that git. Harry, I get that you and him are now buddies, but I will not go and see him. I would like to have a Snape free summer, thank you very much!" said Ron in a serious tone.

Hermione laughed " Harry was only joking, Ron."

" He better be." muttered the redhead.

X

 

The dinner was indeed burnt, but none of the Weasleys cared for that matter. The table was filled with various foods and Ron was not the only hungry redhead behind the table. It was a family trait, as both Charlie and Bill were filling their plates like it was going out of fashion. The twins were more refined in that department, but even at the dinner table the pranking did not stop. Harry was seated next to Ron and Bill. On Ron's right was Charlie and at the head of the table sat Arthur. The twins sat across from Harry, with Hermione sitting between them. From the look on Hermione's face, Harry immediately understood that Hermione was a bit uncomfortable.  
Fred cleared his throat and announced " Dear family I have an announcement to make!"

"Yeah, and what's that?" asked Charlie.

The twin smirked and said " I've decided to go back to Hogwarts!"


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy sat in the far end of the room. Both he and his father were under house arrest. They could not leave the Manor nor have visitors. Draco didn't mind the isolation, what he did mind was being in the Malfoy Manor. His former home, because the blonde refused to acknowledge it as his home any longer. The Dark Lord's stay had ruined and infested the place with evil. It clung to the walls and hung from the ceiling. Draco vividly remembered the day, when Voldemort had killed one of Hogwart's Professors in front of his followers. The way the woman had pleaded and begged. The way the light was extinguished form her eyes. Draco did not want to watch, but he couldn't take his eyes form the sight. It was cruel and vile, it burned into his mind. So Draco welcomed the silence and the remoteness, he just wished the Manor away in his mind. His father was no better. He now hated the Manor as well. The once proud and arrogant Lucius Malfoy was replaced with a broken and pathetic excuse for a wizard. His stay in Azkaban helped along, but it was the fear and dread The Dark Lord had injected into both Malfoys that gave the end result. Draco knew that if it had not been for his father's last minute decision to help Potter and defect from the war, they would be in more trouble than they were at the moment. Draco often thought about the events that had taken place. His inability to see through his mission had resulted in more torture for him and his family. He did not much care for Narcissa. The woman was only a mother of convenience. But Draco did care about his father, Lucius was the reason Draco even had the Mark on his arm. Now they were facing their punishment. The trial was rescheduled and was now three days earlier. The blonde teen could already imagine the Dementor hovering above him, ready to suck out his soul. The young Malfoy knew that realistically he would get to keep his soul in a deep and dingy cell in Azkaban, never to see daylight again. He seriously doubted that he'd be lucky enough to escape like Black had. Draco's worry and nightmares were more about Lucius. If the Wizengamot found him guilty, he's get the Kiss. Draco did not like the idea of being an orphan, even if he himself was in Azkaban. 

X

Harry woke and the first thing to invade his senses was the smell of freshly baked bread. Stretching and yawning, the messy-haired teen dragged his feet down stairs. The closer he got, the louder in became. Adjusting his glasses, Harry was met by the Weasleys and Remus.

The latter spoke up. "Morning Harry!"

The teen responded " Morning Remus! Do I smell bread?"

Molly ushered forward and said " Come along dear, I just took out a patch of freshly baked buns."

Harry seated himself behind the table. Upon seeing everyone else still standing and looking tense, Harry asked " Why are you all being weird?"

"You offend us," said Fred.

"Little self-proclaimed brother," continued George.

"Calling us weird," started up Fred.

"Us of all people," finished George.

Harry snorted and said " Shut up! Idiots, the pair of you. You look odd, like your hiding something. And Remus is here. Not that I don't like the surprise visit, it's just suspicious."

Hermione chose the exact moment to walk into the kitchen. She stopped at halt and asked " Is something wrong?"

"You see, even Hermione thinks something is up." stated Harry.

Remus sighed and said " Nothing is has happened per se."

"You're rubbish at this, Remus. Let me try." huffed Charlie.

Harry just gave them pointed looks " Well."

"A letter came from the Ministry today. Addressed to one Harry James Potter. It says confidential on the back. Forge tried to open it." explained the second eldest Weasley boy.

One of the twins said " Nearly got my bloody finger bitten off."

"Teaches you not to open letters addressed to someone else." tutted Hermione.

Harry took a bun from the plate and said "So where is the letter?"

"Here you go." said Remus, handing over the Ministry envelope.

Harry took a bite from his food and opened the letter. He scanned it over with his eyes and sighed. After a few minutes of reading, Harry cast a Tempus and stood.

" What does it say?" asked Hermione.

Harry folded the letter and said "It's a subpoena."

"You've been called into the Wizengamot?" asked Bill.

Harry gave a nod and said  Yes. I expressed my wish to testify. The hearing was supposed to be next week, but it's moved. I have a few hours to get ready."

"Harry, whose trial are you testifying in?" inquired Remus.

The teen had just made it to the stairs, when he said "The Malfoys."

What ensued was a Weasley mayhem. Molly dropped his third patch of buns, Bill looked strangely amused. Charlie was choking on his coffee and Remus just stared gobsmacked. The twins were howling with laughter. That was the scene Arthur walked into. "What happened here?" 

Bill cleared his throat and said "Morning, Dad, coffee?"

 

X 

 

Harry was straightening his tie in front of a shabby mirror, when Ginny walked in. She offered and took the tie from Harry's hands. "Here, let me help you with that."   
Harry smiled weakly and thanked her "I've never been able to do it properly."

Ginny said " Harry, there is something I want to talk about."

"If it's about the trial, then I'd rather you didn't say anything." said the teen.

Ginny shook her head and said "No, it's not about that. If you think you should do it then I support you. I wanted to talk about something else."

"When I come back, we'll talk. I don't want to be late." apologized Harry.

The youngest Weasley agreed and gave Harry a peck on the cheek "For good luck."

Harry couldn't help to think how utterly sisterly the kiss felt.

 

X

 

The Wizengamot was all gathered into the room. They were all looking vary, some showing disgust, some being judgmental. Harry was not particularly nervous, but he felt anxious. He wasn't sure if it was the whole trial or just the fact that he was about to see both Malfoys again. The last time being in the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry could not help the odd feeling it gave him. As Harry sat there, he saw Draco being lead in. The blonde looked tired. Harry couldn't remember a time where Draco Malfoy looked anything but perfect. Now he looked like a human wreck. He was aware of his surroundings, but did not seem to care. It was like he had given up.  
The first thing Draco saw, as he stepped into the room, was Harry bloody Potter. He knew that he was done for. There was no way St. Potter was saying anything remotely good about him and his father. The second thing Draco noticed were the Ministry appointed Aurors next to the stand. There goes his chance to make a run for it, thought the blonde as he was lead into the room.  
The Boy Who Lived Twice, the Chosen One, The Saviour of the Wizarding World, or commonly known as Harry Potter took the witness stand. There were a few gasps and a lot of whispering, but they were all silenced by a loud thumping of a hammer. Silence greeted the hall once again and someone spoke up. "State you full name and status, please."

Harry took a deep breath and said "Harry James Potter, Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter and the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

"It says here that you are testifying on the behalf of Draco and Lucius Malfoy?" inquired the same woman.

Harry gave a nod and said "Yes."

Hushed whispers broke out in the courtroom.

 

X

 

Draco was confused. Why was Potter doing this? Why was his school yard rival helping him and his father? Surely Potter wasn't doing it out of the goodness of his heart. People always wanted something in return.  
The hearing for Draco was not as long as expected. After Harry, the Boy Who Lived, had given his testimony, the Wizengamot came up with a decision rather quickly. Draco was not going to Azkaban nor was he any longer under house arrest. Harry's testimony cleared Draco if not completely than at least legally. The blonde and Harry shared a look of uncertainty before Draco was shown out of the court room.  
Next they brought in Lucius Malfoy. The man looked even worse than his son. The usual Malfoy grace and posture was somewhat gone. Harry saw a broken man, not a powerful and cunning wizard he was used to seeing when looking at the older Malfoy. The man's silky blonde hair was barely taken care of and the man's usual porcelain skin was pale and sickly looking. Harry did not see Lucius Malfoy, he was looking at a street urchin, picked up from the nearest alleyway.  
Lucius, unlike his son, was not paying any attention what so ever. He knew that he had to fight against it, he had Draco to think about. But he couldn't bring himself to care. It was his own doing. He had been naive and foolish when he first joined the Death Eater ranks, and he had been too much of a coward the second time around. It was his price to pay.  
Harry once again took the stand, making sure Lucius saw him. He needed the man to know that someone was here for him. After saying what he came there to say, Harry stepped down and walked back to his seat. The entire Wizengamot was in a heated discussion. Harry had only one thing in mind. Lucius Malfoy. It was ridiculous, but the dark-haired teen could not tear his thoughts or eyes away from the Malfoy Lord. There was something completely enticing and utterly vulnerable about the man, that had Harry's attention. There true remorse coming from the man's grey eyes captivated Harry. It was more than odd, because never before had Harry seen Lucius Malfoy look so human. No masks, no deception. It was strangely welcomed to see him as just a man. Harry wasn't sure whether the man knew he was being watched. Much like Draco, Lucius didn't lift his eyes any higher than his own lap. In a way it was him asking for forgiveness. Harry barely noticed the Wizengamot. He was brought back to the present, when they announced Lucius' sentence.

 

X

 

The breath Harry had been holding was released when the woman form the Wizengamot said " Due to information given to the Light and the aiding of Mr. Potter, therefore saving his life, the Wizengamot decided to free Lucius Malfoy of all charges. He will be serving a lighter sentence in the form of house arrest due to his involvement with the Dark. This house arrest will last 12 weeks. All dark objects will be removed from Mr. Malfoy's possession. Mr. Malfoy, you will be re-evaluated in three months time. If the Department of Magical Law Enforcement finds you reformed, you will have the right to have a wand once again. If you show any signs of going back to your old ways, I assure you, that even Harry Potter can't help you then. The hearing has ended. Aurors Hicks and Robertson, will you please escort Mr. Malfoy back to his Manor."

Two Aurors stood and walked to the blonde's side. Lucius stood and showed no restraint as he was accompanied out of the court room. Harry watched him go. It was in the Ministry corridor where he ran into the two blondes. He witnessed an unusual sight. Lucius was holding Draco in an embrace. It was a father hugging his son. Draco looked like a little boy, childlike and filled with emotion. Lucius didn't seem to particularly want to let go either. Harry knew that both must have been under a lot of stress and now knowing that neither was going to go to Azkaban, was a huge relief. It was such an intimate and personal moment, that even by looking for afar, Harry felt like he was intruding. The spell was broken though, when Draco noticed Harry and stiffened. That set off Lucius, who by now had noticed Harry standing there as well. No one said anything. Words would have just complicated things. Draco acknowledged Harry's presence with a polite nod. Harry replied with the same nod. But Lucius' gaze lingered on a bit longer. He met Harry's eyes across the corridor and Harry noted the hesitation in the man's pale eyes. Harry was unsure how to proceed. Should he give Draco's father a courteous nod as well, or try to assure the man even more. Making a hasty decision, Harry offered the elder Malfoy a slight smile and a nod. The next few moments were crucial in Harry's mind. Would his efforts be accepted or was Lucius going to reject his offer of peace? In a lord like manner, Lucius inclined his head in a bow and his piercing eyes met Harry's emerald gaze. Harry wasn't sure why, but somehow the man's approval and appreciation was important to him. Maybe it was because he had seen the man so un-Malfoy like or perhaps seeing him as a living, breathing man. Even when the Aurors motioned the two blondes to move, Harry was still in a trance like state, watching the Malfoys.

By the time Harry reached the Burrow it was almost dinner time. Even though the hearing had ended well over two hours ago, Harry was still thinking about it. He had just sat on a park bench and allowed his mind to slip away. He didn't know what it was, that was bothering him so much. He was unnerved about something, but he did not know what 'that' was. Why did seeing Malfoy look so human bother him, why was he even thinking about the two? Sure he regretted things, but Draco was still an utter brat and his father was still a pompous git, who thought too much of blood-purity. Harry felt frustrated, not knowing why all of this was affecting him so much. And since when did he feel compassion for Death Eaters? The little annoying voice in Harry's head knew the reason. 'You feel empathy towards them, because they protected their family!' And Harry was a sucker for family.  
Ginny sat in room Ron and Harry were sharing. She had wanted to talk to Harry sooner, but the time was never good. Now she wanted to have that conversation no matter what.  
Harry grabbed his tie, in effort of getting it off his neck. He was too tired to do anything other than fall into bed and sleep the world away. His well formed plan was interrupted by Ginny.

"I was beginning to think that you forgot where the Burrow is." joked the redheaded girl.

Harry sighed "I was just clearing my mind."

" How did it go?" asked Ginny.

Harry tossed his jacket onto the bed and said "It went fine. I said what I had to say and they listened."

"Did they Malfoy the Kiss?" asked Ginny, a bit anxious to ask the question.

The boy shook his head and said "No, they let him go. His supposed to be under house arrest and has to give up his Dark relics and stuff. And he can't have a wand unless he is proven himself worthy to have one."

"You know what I think about the Malfoys and what they think of my family. But I understand why you helped them and I even see why he helped you. I can imagine being scared out of my mind, not knowing where my child is. He must have really been out of his mind with worry over Draco." explained the girl.

Harry said "He was. I never thought he'd care about Draco, but even today after the hearing, I saw how much he loves his son. He's a good father, who has made bad choices."

"Harry, there is something I want to discuss with you." said Ginny, after getting her nerve together.

Harry turned to the redhead and asked " Discuss what?"

"Us." said Ginny.

Harry asked " What about us?"

Ginny sighed and continued "Harry, when we got together I thought that we would eventually get married and have a bunch of kids... And as time went by, I still thought about it like that. And then came Voldemort and the war, the Horcrux hunt across Britain... I guess what I'm trying to say is that we've both changed and matured a bit. And even though I thought we'd get past this phase, I don't think we will. You see, Harry, I see you as a brother. I thought I liked you more than that, but you're my brother. I guess it was a childish crush on my part. And I know that you see me as a sister. You can't even deny it. The few times we have kissed, have been as awkward for you as they have been for me. I think we should just stick with being siblings rather than a couple."

"Thank Merlin... I guess I knew, but I didn't want to say anything until I was really sure." said Harry.

Ginny smiled and said "I'm glad you're not mad. At least now we can explain this to mum and dad properly. And this way Bill and Charlie won't kick your arse."

Harry and Ginny both laughed at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Hermione arrived at St. Mungo's lunchtime the next day. Hermione really wanted to see her parents first and Harry agreed, he didn't really have a reason to stick around as neither would recognize him. So Harry accompanied the girl up to the ward her parents were in and then quietly made his way out. Severus Snape had been in St. Mungo's ever since the Battle of Hogwarts. After Voldemort realized that the Elder Wand did not obey him, he foolishly believed that Snape was the Master of the Elder Wand. Harry had been filled with horror when he had witnessed the snake attack the Potion Master. He didn't particularly like Snape at the time, but he knew that the man had had a bad childhood and Harry's own father had been the bully responsible of making the boy suffer at school. James and Sirius had both been cruel towards Severus, therefore making the already angry boy even more hateful. Harry had seen the man's memories, Snape had been Lily's friend. And eventually it had been Severus, who told Harry what was needed of him. Dumbledore had used Harry, maybe not maliciously, but still for the greater good as he called it. Making a break from the past, Harry decided that he would try to make peace with Severus Snape. If not for himself then for his mother Lily, who had cared about the onyx-eyed man.  
Harry knocked on the door and after a positive response, he pushed the door opened and peered inside.

"Sir." he said, carefully edging himself into the room.

Severus drawled "Potter."

"How are you feeling?" asked the teen with concern.

Severus eyed the dark-haired man carefully and said "Better than expected."

"I thought I'd pop by and see how you were doing." said Harry, scratching his nape awkwardly.

Severus raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms "And what is you deduction on the matter, Mr. Potter?"

"Looking good, Sir." said Harry, mockingly.

Severus said "You are still an insufferable brat, Potter. But thank you for your concern."

Harry walked a bit closer and said "Hermione is visiting her parents and she might come visit after she's done."

"Ms. Granger's parents are here?" asked Snape.

The teen gave a nod and said "It's a long story really, but before we went to hunt down the Horcruxes, Hermione Obliviated her parents and sent them to Australia. She didn't want them to be hurt or in case something happened to her... They're here at St. Mungo's to recover."

"Admirable actions on her part." Snape said.

After a few moments of silence, Snape eyed Harry and said "I read about the trial. Is the Prophet making up stories again?"

"No, they got it right this time around." sighed Harry.

Severus drawled in his usual manner "And do tell, what inspired you to testify on their behalf, Potter?"

"I would have thought you'd be pleased Malfoy isn't getting the Kiss?" asked Harry curiously.

Snape scowled " Don't change the subject. My thoughts on the matter are not relevant at the moment."

"Yes, I helped the Malfoys. Blame it on my idiotic hero complex, but I saw injustice and had to do something. It didn't feel right to let them punish Draco for his father's mistakes.And I was in Lucius Malfoy's debt." explained Harry.

Severus narrowed his dark eyed and asked "Elaborate, Potter."

Harry had only told Hermione and Ron, and of course the entire Wizengamot. He let out a deep breath of air and said " When I was in the Forbidden Forest... After I saw the conversation you and Dumbledore had, I went to face my fate. Voldemort was there with his Death Eaters, looking smug that he finally had the chance to off me. So there I was, facing Voldemort's wand. He killed me, or so he thought. I saw Dumbledore and my mum. Dad was there with Sirius. They were telling me how proud they were. Voldemort had killed his own Horcrux by 'killing' me. He wanted to make sure I was really dead, so he ordered someone to check. It was Malfoy. He wanted to know if Draco was alive. I knew Draco was in the castle, I told him that his son was alive. Next thing I know, Malfoy gets up and tells Voldemort that I'm dead. So the bastard brought me to the castle to brag about killing Harry Potter, giving me the chance to make my move."

"Lucius Malfoy lied to the Dark Lord?" asked Severus slowly.

Harry asked " Why do people keep having the same reaction? Yes, he lied. He didn't give a rat's arse about the Dark Lord, he only wanted to know if Draco was safe. He didn't fight in the Battle of Hogwarts, he didn't have a wand. Obviously his love for his son was greater than is loyalty to Voldemort."

Severus said after a few passing moments "Lucius is an extremely proud man. For him to express such distress openly and to you no less... "

"Yeah, well... I returned the favour. It's my saving people thing." huffed the teen.

Snape in a bored tone of voice " You are an idiot, Potter."

"I've been told that too." chuckled Harry.

 

X

 

Draco was finally out of the Manor, though going out among other people was not a pleasant way to pass time if you had a bad reputation. Luckily for the young Malfoy, people did not tend to recognize him in certain places. One of these places was muggle London. Draco, usually vary of visiting the muggle-part of the city, had to swallow his pride. He wore his usual black attire that could pass as an expensive muggle suit. What was different about the Malfoy heir though was his sneer-free expression. The face he usually wore was nowhere to be seen, in its place was a relaxed and youthful face of an almost 18-year old young man. He was finally free to be himself, there was no dark cloud looming over him. He did not need to hide and act a certain part. Much like his father, Draco put on a face on indifference and aloofness. Now he had no need for it. Yes, he still thought highly about blood purity and didn't really like muggles or muggle-borns. But he was not the mean and cruel Draco, he was forced to be. He had to do everything to keep his family from harm's way. If acting like a snobbish brat helped then Draco used it. Draco's mind drifted to Harry Potter. His father had spoken about what went on in the Forbidden Forest. It was the only reason why Harry had helped Lucius. What Draco did not understand was the fact that Harry had also helped him. He'd be in Azkaban for sure if Potter hadn't saved his arse. The blonde still remembered the day when Harry Potter refused his friendship. He could admit that one of the reasons for befriending Harry was the fame and power linked to his name. Draco was man enough to admit that it was not for just selfless reasons that he wanted to be Harry's friend. And if he was completely honest it was partly because Harry had already made friends with the Weasley boy. The feud between the Weasleys and the Malfoys was something Draco had never quite understood. He didn't know why the two families were at each other's throats all the time. Weasleys were poor and his father called them blood traitors, being awfully fond of muggles and muggle-borns. Draco had his own reasons to dislike the redheads. He was an only child, whilst the Weasleys had more children they could count. It was something Draco himself wanted. Siblings, brothers and sisters. He was jealous of Ron Weasley for having such a big family. Lucius had explained it to his son. Narcissa had not been interested in more children, she didn't want the one she had given birth. And Lucius didn't want to spent more time with his wife than he had to. Thus, more children was never an option for the two. Unlike Narcissa, Lucius wanted to have more children. He himself had been an only child and he didn't want that for Draco. Unfortunately he ended up marrying the most unfeeling woman in the Wizarding World. Plus, Draco knew for a certain that his father didn't particularly like to touch his wife.

 

X

 

Ron picked up the newspaper and muttered something about evil gits and blondes. Bill just rolled his eyes and continued with his own paper. Ginny came bouncing into the room and cleared her throat. All the eyes in the room were on her. Ginny took a deep breath and said " I thought I should tell you all that Harry and I broke up."

"What?" spluttered Ron.

Ginny sighed " We both realized that this isn't going to work and that we are better of friends and siblings than boyfriend and girlfriend. It was a mutual decision."

"Yeah, but I thought you and Harry..." asked Bill.

Ginny held out her hand and continued "So did we at first, but things change and so do people. I realized that Harry was more like a brother. Honestly, it was like kissing Ron or Charlie."

"If that's what you guys decided, it's cool. I mean you're both young." offered Charlie, making vague hand gestures.

Bill snorted "At least we don't have to hex Harry for hurting our baby sister."

 

X

 

It was finally September 1st. The train was boarding and Platform 93/4 was filled with new eager students and anxious older students. Harry, Ron and Hermione all decided to take the train. As the settled in an empty compartment, Harry thought back at the first time he boarded the Hogwarts Express. His first meeting with Ron and Hermione. He remembered Ron trying to spell his rat and Hermione being a know-it-all. He remembered the first sight of Hogwarts and the people he met that day. Harry could still picture the little blonde boy offering his hand in friendship. He often thought what could have happened if he had accepted Draco's offer.

"Harry." said Hermione, waving a hand in front of Harry's face.

The teen blinked and asked " What? Did you say anything?"

"You suddenly spaced out, mate." said Ron.

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes " Just thinking about stuff. We sat in this very same compartment when we first boarded the train."

"Oh yeah, I remember this being here." said Ron, pointing towards a scribble of someone's name on the compartment wall.

Hermione said "I remember being a right brat to you when we first met."

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it?" mocked Ron, doing a perfect impression of Hermione.

Both Harry and Hermione laughed and the girl said " I was horrible."

"A bit. Bushy-haired know-it-all, but still the brightest witch of our time." said Harry.

Hermione smiled and Ron said " I can't believe this will be our final year."

"Can you imagine a quiet year at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

Harry shook his head and answered " Maybe we'll actually learn something."

"I'll have you know, Harry Potter, that I always managed to do my homework. Even if we had to battle with giant chess pieces or run from a werewolf." lectured Hermione.

Ron chuckled " Knowing Harry's luck, something interesting will happen. It wouldn't be another year at Hogwarts if anything didn't happen."

"Strangely, I agree with Ron." laughed the girl.

 

X

 

The First Years and Seventh Years came in together, followed by the Eight Years. There were about 20 of them, including the Golden Trio. Some of the Slytherins were back as well, including Parkinson and Zabini. A few Hufflepuffs were back as well and Ravenclaws like Luna, Terry Boot and Patil all decided to continue their education at Hogwarts. As Headmistress McGonagall welcomed the First and Seventh Years, Harry took a look around. The castle was entirely rebuilt, though nothing was changed. It still looked like Hogwarts. But the feeling was completely different. No longer was there a lingering threat of danger or the fear of Voldemort. It was brighter and every single witch and wizard knew that everything was finally alright.  
The dark-haired man was brought back from his thoughts when he heard McGonagall say "This year I would like you all to welcome the Eight Years. They are the students, who could not finish their final school year because of the war. They have all decided to finish their education this year. I hope that they will set example and show the younger students what it means to be a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also Hogwarts welcomes back Professor Lupin. He will be teaching Defence Against Dark Arts until Professor Snape returns to take over the position."  
The Great Hall broke out in whispers and McGonagall raised her hands "Silence! Professor Snape will be returning to his teaching position when he is released from St. Mungo's. I know you all have questions and I will do my best to answer them. Severus Snape was a spy for the Light, everything he did was done under the orders of Albus Dumbledore. Furthermore, Professor Slughorn has agreed to take over the Potions position. Now let us begin the Sorting."

After the Sorting, Gryffindor gained 18, Slytherin 16, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff both gained 15 new students. The Eight Years were given their own dormitory. The twenty or so students were all put together, meaning that Gryffindor and Slytherin were sharing rooms. While the Slytherins were not happy about the arrangement, Harry couldn't care less. He wanted a incident free year at Hogwarts.

"Harry, can I have a word?" asked Neville.

Harry, who was unpacking his trunk, lifted his head and said " Sure, what's up?"

"It's kind of personal..." said Neville, looking around.

Harry took out his wand. The new wand he had gotten was made of Willow and had a Dragon heartstring core. Harry cast the Muffliato around them and sat down indicating Neville to do the same.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Harry.

Neville fiddled with his fingers and asked " If you look at me, what do you see? Be honest Harry."

"Well, you're tall and filled in nicely...Neville, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say?" asked Harry, confused.

Neville sighed " It's okay Harry, I couldn't see anything good about myself either."

Harry frowned " Don't say that. You're brave and loyal. You were brilliant out there Nev. Don't sell yourself short. Like I said, you filled in nicely. Don't let people like Parkinson tell you off. Is this about someone?"

"Sort of..." mumbled Neville.

Harry smiled and said " Oh, right...You like someone?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll never see me like that. I mean I'm me and he's..." Neville drifted off, not saying anything further.

Harry caught the slip and asked " He?"

"Well...I'm gay." said Neville.

Harry asked the other boy " So, who's this bloke you like?"

"You're okay with me being gay?" asked Neville.

Harry answered " I know some muggles have a problem with it, but I don't. It's fine... So who's the guy you like?"

"He's in Gryffindor." said Neville.

The dark-haired teen raised an eyebrow and said "That's not a lot to go on, Nev. Is he an Eight Year or a Seventh Year? Do I know him? What's he like? If it's me, I'm flattered, but..."

"Merlin no...I mean you're a good-looking guy, Harry, but you're more like my brother." laughed Neville.

Harry laughed along and said " Yeah ,that's exactly what Ginny said..."

" Wait, you and Ginny broke up?" asked Neville.

Harry gave a nod and said " We decided to call it quits. We're more like brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend. We parted on good terms, we're still good friends."

" I guess it was for the best." mumbled Neville.

Harry nudged Neville and said " Back to you. Obviously you want to tell me, so come on. Out with it."

" Okay, okay... He's in our Year, you know him very well and ... I guess the red hair is a dead giveaway." chuckled Neville.

Harry's eyes widened and he blurted " You like Ron?!"

" Yeah..." said Neville awkwardly, scratching his head.

Harry half laughed when he said " You sure know how to picked them, Nev."

Neville hit the laughed boy with a pillow and said " You're supposed to help me."

" Well, I can give you advice. The best way to a Weasley's heart is through their stomach." laughed Harry.

 

X

 

Draco Malfoy stood next to his trunk, in front of him, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was one of the students, who decided to come back. The main concern though was the boy's safety. There were more than enough wand-happy students, who would gladly hex him into the next week. His father had argued and advised his son not to return. Draco wanted to face his fears and face the people he had hurt. So there he was, standing at the gates of Hogwarts, waiting for McGonagall to escort him in. He decided against the train, partly because of the other students and partly because of his father. The Aurors had visited the Manor that morning, doing an inspection on the house and the residents. On one hand, Draco didn't want to leave his father alone. The man was a wreck, former self completely vanished. But on the other hand, Draco had his own life to live. The young blonde saw McGonagall coming towards him. She opened the gate with a flick of her wand.

Standing in front of the Malfoy heir, the witch said " I hope, Mr. Malfoy, that this time you will not fail Hogwarts and yourself. You are only given one chance, use it wisely."

Draco gave a nod and followed the woman into the castle. The first person Draco saw was Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

Molly Weasley was fussing, a common occurrence for the woman. Ever since Fred had declared is return to Hogwarts, the Weasley matriarch had been overly attached. She just could not believe that her little boy was going back to school. Fred had reminded her that he already had that speech when he was eleven and going to Hogwarts for the first time.  
" Mum, this is Hogwarts we are talking about." said Bill, as Molly once again raised the subject of Fred's future.

Charlie snorted " It's not like he's going to Azkaban."

Molly whipped her head towards her second oldest son and said "Don't get smart with me, Charlie."

"What's the worst that can happen?" asked Bill.

Charlie mumbled " Bloody burn the school down..."

X

Draco was glued to the spot, not knowing if he should move or say something. McGonagall ushered him along and Draco obeyed, not wanting to feel Harry's eyes on him any longer. As soon as he was out of view, Hermione asked Harry " I didn't know Draco was coming back to school?"

Harry answered the girl "Me neither. I thought he was done with Hogwarts."

"He didn't seem very happy to be here, maybe his father made him come back." mused Hermione.

The dark-haired teen shook his head "I don't think so... Let's just leave him alone. I'm pretty sure he'll stay away from us as well. He doesn't need any more trouble right now."

Hermione shrugged and together with Harry they walked towards the Great Hall.

X

The Malfoy Manor was quiet, eerily so. The only ones in the huge place were Lucius Malfoy and a couple of house elves. During his stay, Voldemort had killed practically all the elves. Only a few survived. Voldemort did a lot of thing is the house, things that Lucius was keen to forget. The torturing that took place left a permanent mark on the Manor. If the stained floors were something to go by. There were burn marks on the dining table, the very same table Voldemort used for his meetings. Lucius could still picture that damn snake slithering around the room and on the table. The image of Nagini attacking a Hogwarts professor was vivid in the blonde's mind. The Aurors had been in the manor earlier that morning, just before Draco was due to leave for school. The boy had decided to stay behind for a little longer, just to make sure that his father was alright. All of the Dark objects were now gone from the house. It surprised Lucius how little he cared. When he was younger and more into the Dark Arts, Lucius had a wide collection of dark relics and objects. Now, in his older age, the man didn't care for them. His father's influence and power over him was diminishing. The Dark Lord was gone forever, his father was long gone and he had a son to think about. And he had a lot of time for thinking. One of the things that still lingered in the man's mind was a certain dark-haired teen. Harry Potter was the last person he had hoped to see at the hearing. Even though Lucius had helped the boy in the forest, he didn't think that Harry would care what would happen to Lucius or Draco. Seeing him in the witness stand had surprised both Malfoys. Lucius had already accepted his faith, he knew he deserved it. It was his own doing and he knew that he only had himself to blame for it. To see the Boy Saviour standing up for him was rather unexpected.

X

"Harry, do you reckon the ferret will be staying here now?" asked Ron, looking up from his book.

Harry sighed and said "I don't know, Ron."

"Well he is an Eight Year like us, so I reckon he'll sleep here. They stuffed the rest of the Slytherins here, didn't they. What if Malfoy is our new roommate?" rambled the redhead.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and said " Ron, I don't very much care if Draco will be out together with the rest of us. Maybe he'll stay here, maybe someplace else. Can we just not talk about this."

"No need to get all snippy about it, just asking mate!" said Ron, rolling his eyes.

Harry picked up his own book again and started making notes, when Ron started up again " Yeah, but they wouldn't possibly think that Malfoy would survive here for long. He'll be better off with the dungeon bat."

Harry threw his textbook onto the table " Ron, stop thinking about Draco! It's none of your business. And his name is Severus, not dungeon bat."

"Calm down, mate... Geez, you're touchy." muttered Ron.

Harry just grumbled " Shut up."

X

Neville, Luna and Harry were all present in Herbology. They all had to pair up and Harry immediately teamed up with Neville. The boy was a wonder-kid in the subject. As they were working on the assignment, Neville spoke up " I heard that Professor Sprout is thinking about retiring."

"Really?" asked Harry.

Neville nodded and continued "I talked to both her and McGonagall about being an apprentice. I mean I love Herbology and it's the one thing I don't mess up."

"You want to study it?" asked Harry, putting down his gloves.

The taller boy smiled "I'm thinking about it. What about you, Harry?"

"Haven't really given it a though. I guess I always wanted to be an Auror, but then there was the war and Voldemort...I don't want to chase down dark wizards my whole life. I'm not sure what I want to do after Hogwarts." explained Harry.

Luna, who was working next to the two boys, said "You still have time, Harry."

"The year will be over before I know it. I'd like to think about my options." argued Harry.

Patil, Luna's partner for the task, said "You could become a teacher. You were brilliant in our Fifth Year, teaching us in DA."

"Or you could play Quidditch. You're an amazing Seeker, Harry." said Neville.

Harry shrugged and said " We'll see..."

X

By the time Harry got back from Herbology, he was already later for his next glass. He had opted against Potions this year. Severus Snape was no longer teaching the subject and since Harry didn't want to enter Auror training in the future, taking Potions would not be a necessary requirement. As the teen was half running towards the common room, he almost ran into someone coming down the staircase.  
Harry looked up and was met by the grey-blue eyes of one Draco Malfoy. To say it was uncomfortable was an understatement. There was silence before Harry cleared his throat and said " Malfoy."

The former Slytherin prince looked the other boy straight in the eye and replied "Potter."

The tone in which the blonde said the name was not hostile nor angry. It was simple stating a fact.

Harry took a step back and asked "Are you staying in the Eight Year dormitory?"

Draco winced a bit and said "No, I'm staying down the dungeons. Professor Snape took me in."

"Oh...Um...Good, I mean it's probably better anyway." mumbled Harry, not sure how to continue.

Draco too was shifting for one foot to the other, trying to ease the uncomfortable setting "Too many Gryffindors in one place."

Harry had to smile at the blonde's comment. And it looked as if Draco too was wearing a hint of a smile. Harry walked pass the blonde and as he was about to enter the commonroom, he heard Draco say " Potter. Thank you,"

Harry turned to face the other teen and said "No problem."

After watching Draco leave, Harry took a deep breath and entered the Eight Year common room with a few things on his mind.

X

Fred was leaving the next morning for Hogwarts. McGonagall was pleased that Fred wanted to continue his education, but the thought of even one Weasley twin at Hogwarts had given the poor witch a migraine. Molly was in a baking frenzy. Ever since the end of the war, the Weasley woman had been a bit obsessed, with everything really. Ron thought that his mother had finally cracked. Bill and Charlie were due to leave the Burrow in a few days, so they didn't have to put up with their mother any longer. Arthur was happy to have long days in the Ministry, as the woman was driving him nuts. The twins were endlessly teasing the woman

Molly sighed and said " What will I do without my boys."

"Ron promised to be back for Christmas, so did Ginny. And you have Dad." suggested Bill.

The woman started up again "My own children, leaving me like that."

"Mother dearest." said Fred,

"Darling Mummy."stated George.

"You know," said Fred.

"How much we love you," grinned the other twin.

"Crazy or not. " smiled Fred.

Bill slapped both of them upside the head and said " Gits."

X

It was the first night back at Hogwarts. Harry couldn't get any sleep whatsoever. He was thinking about various things, like his future and the rest of the school year. And oddly enough he was thinking about Draco Malfoy. The blonde teen had shown maturity and Harry had no doubt in his mind that Draco had meant what he said. He was grateful for Harry's help. The thought of a truce between them didn't sound that bad in Harry's mind. Perhaps it was time to put the school yard teasing and fights to rest. Harry was willing to do so, if only the blonde thought the same way.

"Harry, mate, you asleep?" asked Ron is hushed voice.

The dark-haired teen said " What is it, Ron?"

"I found a box of Chocolate on my bed." said Ron.

Harry said "Congratulations, Ron."

"There was a note with them, didn't have a name though. I didn't eat them though. Do you reckon someone left them by accident?" muttered the redhead.

Harry asked "Someone left a box of sweets on your bed by accident... I think you got yourself an admirer, Ron."

The Weasley boy almost choked on his own tongue "Me? You think someone fancies me?"

"Why else would someone give you chocolate?" asked Harry.

Ron was in thought for a few moments, then said in awe " Bloody hell, Harry."

"Go to sleep, Ron." ordered Harry sleepily.

Ron settled back into bed. Silence descended over the tow, until Ron muttered " Blimey."

X

The first lesson of the day was DADA. Remus smiled when he saw Harry and Hermione enter his classroom before the start of the class.

"Good morning, you two." said Remus, voice warm and loving.

Harry gave Remus a hug and said " It's good to have you back at Hogwarts."

"Well it is only until Severus returns. McGonagall offered me the Transfiguration position with her. Since she's Headmistress, her work load has doubled. She asked my help with the First Years." explained the werewolf.

Hermione asked "When is Professor Snape coming back?"

"At the start of next week. I had a chat with him yesterday. I must say, I never thought I could have a friendly conversation with the man." laughed Remus.

Harry said "Well, Severus is a good man...If he wants to be. I never thought I'd have a civil talk with him, but look how things have turned out."

"Your mother cared for him, but after they drifted apart and Lily started dating James...The man has had a hard life." sighed Remus and watched the other students coming in.

Harry and Hermione sat down, obviously waiting for their third companion. Ron was either sleeping or running towards the classroom. The door opened and Harry was sure to see Ron's flaming head come in. Instead he saw blonde hair.

Draco was nervous. It was his first class since he came back to school. All eyes turned to him. He saw angry looks and a few wands pointed at him. The only ones giving him looks other than hate, were Blaise and Pansy. And surprisingly Harry Potter. Draco inched into the room slowly and walked towards the only empty seat in the classroom. It was seated next to Harry. The dark-haired boy gave him a small nod and Draco took that as an invitation. During the class, no one took their eyes of the fallen Slytherin.

X

There was somewhat of a commotion in the Eight Year's common room. Everyone was gathered around in the middle of the room. When Harry entered the room, all he saw was a mass of people. He wasn't sure what was going on until he heard someone's mischievous voice "Now make sure you're not caught. I've just arrived back into this fine establishment."

Harry watched the swarm of people leave, all talking with one another. He came face to face with Fred Weasley.

"Now, now little brother. Can I interest you in some of WWW fine products?" said Fred.

Harry narrowed his eyes and said "Make sure McGonagall doesn't catch you. She hasn't had time to Weasley proof the castle yet."

"I'm deeply offended that you think so little of me. I'm no amateur." tutted the redheaded twin.

Ron, who strode into the room, saw his brother and groaned "Great, I have to share rooms with my brother."

Fred threw a pillow at the younger Weasley and Harry said "I have to share it with the two of you."

"Just like back home, right Ronniekins?" teased Fred.

X

As the day progressed, Draco and Harry kept seeing each other in hallways and class. Draco was annoyed, but not because it was Harry Potter, his nemesis. He was feeling fidgety because there was something is his mind all morning. Draco wasn't the same person anymore. The hard times he and his fellow schoolmates had gone through affected him maybe more than others. He felt older and now knew what his mistakes were and how to correct them. He saw Harry in the Great Hall and mustered up all his courage. He walked up to the Boy Who Lived. That gained him the attention of the entire Great Hall. You could hear a pin drop. It was dead silent. Harry looked up and saw the blonde standing next to him.  
Before Harry could open his mouth, Draco said " There is something I would like to talk about, Potter."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was in the library, her haven and the place where she was most comfortable. The witch was smart, everyone knew it. But Hermione constantly wanted to push herself harder. This was her final year at Hogwarts and the young woman was already mentally preparing herself for graduation. As she was sitting in front of a massive amount of books, the library door opened and closed shortly after. She was sitting close to the doors, but her obsessive need to keep reading an interesting chapter about defensive spells had her eyes fixed on the book. She was so deep in the book that she didn't even see or hear a certain someone by the table behind the one she was sitting. Satisfied with the book, Hermione stood and went to put it back to its place on the shelf. As she came back for her belongings, the witch noticed something on her bag. It was a long stemmed rose, the colour of snow. Hermione picked it up and stared at it with both confusion and wonder. Since it was on her bag, Hermione deducted that it must have been meant for her. There was no note or letter with the precious gift. The girl hurriedly packed her stuff and rose in hand walked out of the library.

X

After Draco's request, Harry had stood from the table. Half of the Great Hall stood as well, ready to draw out their wands if the two decided to have a go at each other. Harry himself was calm and just gave the other boy a nod and followed the Slytherin out. Draco didn't stop until they were within safe distance of the Great Hall and other students.

"You wanted to talk, so let's talk." said Harry.

Draco looked as uncomfortable as he sounded when he said "We have never been on amiable terms with each other, Potter."

"That's an understatement of the year. We used to hate each other's guts, Malfoy." laughed Harry.

Draco chuckled a bit and replied "Yet you helped my family."

"It was the right thing to do. Hermione says it's my idiot complex. Harry Potter to the rescue." stated Harry.

Draco's eyes were unreadable when he said to the dark-haired teen "Thank you for helping us."

"Like I said, it was the right thing to do. You've always been at my throat, ever since our First Year. But now I understand why you acted like a brat. You protected your family. You did the things you did because snake face threatened you." explained Harry.

Draco's facade cracked a little as he answered Harry "It didn't feel like I had a choice. If I had refused... my father's life was on the line."

Harry could understand. He would have done the same thing for his mum or dad "He's gone now, he can't hurt you anymore."

Draco lifted his pale eyes and looked Harry straight in the eye "I'm sorry for how I have treated you and your friends over the years."

Harry was more than surprised to hear the blonde apologize. To him of all people. But the way his eyes pleaded with Harry's told the wizard that Draco had meant it. He was genuine in his attempt to mend bridges between to two. Harry wanted to move on and holding on to a petty childhood rivalry was not the right way to go. Draco had done bad things, but he had had good reason to do so. Harry could relate. So Harry made up his mind and decided that it was time to let old wounds heal. He reached out his hand and held in front of Draco. "Peace?"

Draco stared at the offered hand and swallowed the lump in his throat. Harry Potter was actually doing this. Saint bloody Potter was making peace with his second archenemy right after the Dark Lord. Without further though, Draco took the hand of one Harry James Potter. "Peace."

X

Severus Snape was about to be released from St. Mungo's. A predicament that both the Healers and the man himself were happy about. The Potion master's sour mood and even gloomier attitude had the Healers going insane. Quite a few of them wanted to be admitted into the psych ward after dealing with Snape. The man was bored and anxious to get out of that damn hospital. Snape was currently sharing a room with a whale sized man, who couldn't stop talking.

"Oh, for the love of all that is magic...Shut up." growled Severus.

The man immediately stopped. Snape breathed out a sigh of relief. It lasted about five minutes, then the man started up again. He moaned and whined, reminding Severus a First Year Hufflepuff.

"So, when are you getting out of here. They told me that I'd be out in a few days. Just until I'm fit enough to go back home alone. My wife left me, you see. She said that she couldn't stand to be in the same room with me. Wonder what she meant by that?" rambled the man.

Snape's features held great restraint. He had never desired to use an Unforgivable this much. He wanted to use the Cruciatus and keep that man under it until his eyes popped out.

"My Magda always made me dinner. No one's going to make me dinner or lunch anymore. Maybe I should just stay here, the Healers will look after me." whined the annoying man.

Severus snapped " Continue talking and I will make sure you never leave this place."

The man perked up at that and asked " Can you really? "

" Out of all the idiots out there, I had to get stuck with you." muttered Severus.

The man remained silent for a while. Then it came like a tidal wave again " Did I tell you about the time my Magda and I went hiking?"

Severus was already looking for his wand.

X

It was over. Twelve weeks of house arrest was done with. Lucius Malfoy was once again a free man, but the knowledge left the man cold. He had no desire to ever leave the safe walls of his Manor. During the house arrest, the Malfoy patriarch had had the house thoroughly cleaned. The little house elves had been more than happy to rid the Manor of evil. Some rooms had been sealed off for good, the Dark Lord's stay had permanently ruined them. The place felt lighter now, but all was easily removed. The house elves could do only little, nothing would remove the horrible memories. Draco had written to his father and they had made it a habit now. Draco would write once or twice a week and Lucius would answer. The letters were checked by Aurors to make sure nothing sinister was going on. Lucius had enjoyed every letter sent by his son. The man missed his son, even though it wasn't his first time going away to school. But this time it was different. The Malfoy Lord could talk about it and show it freely. For the better part of Lucius' life he had done what others ordered him to do. First his own father, then the Dark Lord. Along the way, Lucius had forgotten what he wanted or desired. Abraxas, his father, had him marry a Black. They were known for interbreeding and were downright insane in his opinion. He never would have married Narcissa if his father had not ordered it. Now both Narcissa and Abraxas were dead, the Dark Lord was vanquished and the war was finally over. No Malfoy would ever take orders from someone again, that Lucius promised himself and Draco.

X

"Am I seeing things or is Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy, sitting with Draco Malfoy?" asked Dean Thomas.

Luna smiled dreamily and said "It is time to put the past where it belongs."

Ginny, who only just now noticed, said "Harry wants to be done with the war and that includes making peace with Malfoy."

Dean shrugged and said "If Harry knows what he is doing then I trust his judgment. I had a pretty good chat with Zabini yesterday, he ain't that bad."

Ginny nudged the boy and said " One thing I've learned over the years is that judging a person based on his actions will not lead you right all the time. Take Professor Snape for instance. He was a spy for so long and we all fell for his acting. He always did what was best for Harry, not the other way around."

Luna agreed and said "Maybe not all the Slytherins are bad. Draco is only loyal to his family."

Dean frowned and asked the blonde girl "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said." Luna replied with her usual cheerful tone.

Dean looked at Ginny, who shrugged in response. Though she had a good idea what the girl had meant. Ginny was brought back from her thoughts when she heard Dean say "That Parkinson pug is still a bitch."

Ginny laughed and said "Not all things can be changed, Dean. Her personality being one of those things."

X

Arthur Weasley had the misfortune of being on the receiving end of one of Molly's rants. This time she had not needed a reason to be upset. Bill and Charlie had gone back to their own life and the Burrow was empty again. Well, Arthur was living there but Molly didn't seem to care. Or maybe she did care, the man had no idea what to think about his wife's behaviour. As Molly went on and on about everything and nothing, Arthur simply blocked her out. Lately the man had been wondering for days bow, how long he'd be willing to go on like that. After being married to the woman for so long, Arthur honestly couldn't think up enough reasons why he had stayed married that long. Of course the children had had a big influence on his decisions. After Bill's birth, Arthur had been so smitten with his firstborn and heir, that thinking about his marriage wasn't a priority at the time. And then came Charlie and Percy, the twins and the two youngest Weasleys. Somehow Arthur's life wasn't his own anymore. At the beginning he and Molly had gotten along fine, but there was never that special spark, no real chemistry. They went to school together and shared some friends. Arthur could still remember the day he stood next to Molly and declared his wedding vows. There was a foggy blur surrounding the memory, but Arthur remembered the feelings he had had at the time. They were not happy feelings. And then Molly told him about the great news. Now watching his wife huffing and puffing around the room, Arthur could not remember why he had married the woman in the first place.

X

Ron chuckled as he read the letter from the Burrow "Mum's completely flipped the lid."

Ginny sighed "I don't know what's wrong with her. When I told her about Harry and me, she didn't take it that well either."

Ron said " You know Fred and George are always saying that mum's a bit loony."

Ginny sighed and said to her brother "Poor dad. He's at home with mum."

Fred, who had just joined them, asked "Any news from home?"

Ron gave Fred the letter. After reading it through, Fred snorted "Georgie and me always knew mum was a bit nutty."

"Maybe she's just sad that all of her kids have left the Burrow. Bill and Charlie, even the twins don't live there anymore." suggested Hermione, who settled herself next to Ginny.

Fred grinned "Why do you think Georgie and I moved out. It was like a bloody nuthouse."

Ginny agreed and explained "Mum's too controlling. Sometimes it's just suffocating to be around her. Dad's sad too, he's unhappy. Even Ron sees that, and he's not the sharpest tool in the shed."

Ron protested with a load grunt "Hello, I'm sitting right here."

Hermione laughed out loud and Fred high-fived Ginny, ignoring Ron's protesting.

X

An entire week had gone by and it was Hogsmeade weekend. As a new rule, the Eight Years didn't need a permission from the guardian or parent. The Head of House was the one to give the permission. Both Hermione and Harry were going, Ginny and Fred followed suit. They were about to enter Honeydukes when Harry spotted a familiar blonde.

"I'll catch up with you guys." said Harry and disappeared from view.

The three watched him go, all three just shrugging.

Harry found himself following Draco. The boy went into the Three Broomsticks. It was warm inside the pub and the smoke made it a bit hard to see. Harry however saw where Draco was headed. He found the boy in the back. The Slytherin saw Harry and raised an eyebrow at the other teen.

"Hi." said Harry awkwardly.

Draco asked "Making sure I'm not up to something?"

Harry said "Old habits die hard I guess."

"Since you are here, care to join me, Potter?" asked the blonde.

Harry sat down and said "Harry. I think we should move past the name calling."

Draco gave a nod and said "Alright, Harry..."

Harry didn't know why but he grinned. Draco smiled as well. After a few silent moments, Harry asked "How is your father?"

Draco wasn't sure whether Harry had meant it as a real question or was making fun of him. Being friendly with Harry Potter was a lot harder than being his enemy.

"Draco?" Harry asked, voice concerned.

The blonde snapped back to reality and stared at Harry "Oh, he's doing better. We write to each other every week.... I didn't want to leave him alone."

"The house arrest should be over now, right?" questioned the boy.

Draco gave a nod and said "Yes, it's over now."

"He can come visit you now." suggested Harry.

But the blonde said nothing for a while. Draco did want to see his father, but Lucius coming to see him would not go down well.

"He doesn't want to leave the Manor. After everything that has happened... He's tired and half the time doesn't even listen to me." explained Draco.

Harry remembered the man he had seen in the courtroom. Lucius had been miserable.

" I'm sorry about your mother." said Harry.

Draco laughed, which made Harry frown. The blonde saw the confusion and explained " I'm not sorry she's dead. Dreadful woman, really. Narcissa Black only had eyes for money and parties. She was glad to have me out of her womb and out of her life. She never did know how to act like a mother or a proper Malfoy. My father and I hardly miss her."

"Oh, I just...never mind." muttered Harry, still thinking about Draco's words.

The blonde continued "Father is really happy to be rid of her. She was going through my father's fortune like it was going out of style. And he no longer has to tolerate her. She really was a ghastly witch."

Harry asked "So your parents weren't in love?"

"Narcissa loved the money and her title. My father didn't even want to touch her. I think I was conceived after a bottle of Firewhiskey and quite a few fertility potions. Father didn't want to do it again." chuckled Draco, highly amused to see Harry blushing a bit.

Harry changed the subject and asked " Have you written to him recently?"

"No, I planned to write tomorrow. Why?" inquired Draco.

Harry said " Ask him to come and visit next Hogsmeade weekend. You want to see him and I'm sure he wants to see you as well. I'll even go and ask McGonagall's permission to use her office."

"Why would you do that?" asked Draco.

Harry looked Draco in the eye and said "I didn't get to meet my mum and dad. You have the chance to do so. And I can see how much you want to see him."

Draco said " I am worried about him. I wasn't sure if I should come back to Hogwarts or stay with him. I've never seen him like this before. At least the house elves made him wash his hair."

Harry snorted and said "Ask him, beg if you have to. Say that Harry Potter orders him to visit his son. I don't care, just make him come to see you."

After a short pause, Draco said with a small scorn "Malfoys don't beg."

Harry started laughing at the almost pouty expression on the other's face.

X

Harry eventually met up with his friends, who were still in Hogsmeade. Draco followed the dark-haired wizard after a couple of minutes. He was distracted by something on his right and wasn't looking ahead. He ran into someone's solid chest. The stranger's arms wrapped around Draco's slim waist to stop him from falling on his backside. Draco was about to yell at the rude stranger, who had almost knocked him down, but his mouth went dry as he glanced up and looked into blue eyes. The next thing he saw was a mop of red hair.


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry, what should I do? What if it's Ron or... It wasn't you, was it Harry?" rambled Hermione, as she and Harry entered their dormitory.

Harry answered the girl "No, it wasn't me. And I'm sure it wasn't Ron."

"Wonderful! I have some creep stalking me now." groaned the Gryffindor girl.

Harry smiled smugly and grabbed his book from the bedside table "Stalkers don't leave roses, Hermione. And at least it happened in the library. I'm sure there isn't anyone under your bed, watching you sleep at night!"

Harry walked off, leaving a gaping Hermione behind. After finding her voice again, Hermione gasped "Harry James Potter, come back here."

But Harry was already gone.

X

Severus Snape was back walking the halls of Hogwarts again. He's teaching life would not start until next week, but he decided to spend the rest of his recovery in the castle. After years of being denied the position, Snape finally had it. The Defence Against the Dark Arts was one of subjects the man had always wanted to teach, but each year he was deprived of it. Quirrell had been an idiot and a means to an end for Voldemort. Severus didn't even want to think about Lockhart. Even though Snape held the DADA position after that pink menace named Dolores, he never quite had it. Now, it was his. The man stopped behind the classroom door and pushed it open. He strode inside, robes billowing behind him. He was caught off guard, when he saw both Lupin and the Potter boy inside.

"Professor Snape, you're back. They released you from St. Mungo's." declared the boy, surprise and amusement mixing together.

Severus raised an eyebrow and drawled "No, Potter...I escaped and decided to hide myself in the most obvious place."

"At least they didn't cure you from that charming personality." chuckled Harry.

Severus replied "Insufferable as ever, Mr. Potter."

Remus Lupin was witnessing the banter between the two and wasn't sure if he should keep his wand near. Harry Potter and Severus Snape mocking each other was a sight that Lupin would never have thought to see.

Severus gave Remus a short nod and said "Lupin."

Remus smiled warmly and said "Severus."

The former Potion Master sneered at the use of his first name, but kept his tongue at check.

Harry sensed the uneasiness and cleared his throat " When will you be starting?"

"Next week." replied Snape.

Remus spoke up "The First and Second Years are starting with the Transfiguration class at the start of next week. McGonagall asked me to take the First Years as soon as possible."

Harry was good at observing and one thing he saw for certain was the guarded and uncomfortable posture of Snape and the uneasiness of Remus.

"I'm late for... Divination. I'm just going ... Good to see you again, Professor Snape." stammered the dark-haired teen and quickly made his way out the door.

Remus chuckled and Severus inquired "What is so amusing, Lupin?"

"Harry doesn't take Divination." answered the werewolf.

X

Draco was pacing his quarters, surely walking a hole into the floor. The blonde was agitated, downright twitchy. And Malfoys were never twitchy. He was glad that his talk with Harry had been successful. He was making things right after all. But that was not the reason he was on the edge. Every time he closed his eyes, he'd see blue eyes and red hair. Which would not be a problem if it was someone else. But no, it had to be a Weasley. A tall, blue-eyed, devilishly handsome Weasley. Draco only knew two of the Weasley editions personally, the Weasel and the Weaslette. And the annoying gits, who finished each other's sentences. He couldn't recall the others though, but he knew that the man was definitely a Weasley. They were the only wizarding family with such shade of red.

"Get a grip." mumbled the teen to himself.

He didn't even hear or see someone coming in, until a deep voice asked "Talking to yourself, Draco?

Draco whipped his head around and saw Severus Snape standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"You're out from St. Mungo's?" asked the blonde.

Severus did something equivalent to an eye roll and said "Your assumption is outstanding, your intelligence rivals Potter's."

Draco asked "Associating with Potter, are we now?"

"Funny, I was about to ask a similar question!" drawled Snape.

Draco's expression changed and he said "Father and I are grateful for his help. We are putting the past behind us."

"So I've heard." said the man and walked further into the room.

Draco bit his lower lip and asked "Are you sending me back to the dormitory, now that you are back?"

Severus answered "The Eight Year dormitory is filled with Gryffindor know-it-alls and snivelling Hufflepuffs. Potter can't watch over you all the time. I believe I can house you until something better comes up."

"Thank you!" Draco replied.

Severus eyed the boy and asked "How's your father?"

"He is well. Better than before at least. Harry is pestering me about asking him to visit next Hogsmeade weekend." explained the blonde teen.

Severus asked "Oh, it's Harry now? You really have found your conscience."

"About time, right?" muttered the blonde.

X

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all eating in the Great Hall, when one of them spotted another redhead coming towards them.

"Blimey, what are you doing here?" asked Ron, putting down his fork.

Bill Weasley, the eldest of the Weasley children, gave his younger brother and sister a smile and said "Can't I visit my siblings?"

"Yeah, but it's weird enough to have Fred here." explained Ron.

Bill said "I'm afraid it's going to get even weirder. McGonagall asked me for a favour."

"You're going to teach something?" asked Hermione.

Ron and Ginny both groaned at the thought of having their older brother at Hogwarts.

"A month long teaching position. Arithmancy." grinned Bill.

Hermione almost squealed at the thought of having Bill teaching them her favourite subject. "That's wonderful."

Ron gaped like a fish "What's so bloody wonderful about it?"

"Ron, you don't even take Arithmancy." said Hermione.

The younger redhead defended himself "Yeah, but he's still a Professor."

"It's only for a month or so." said Ginny, looking at Bill for confirmation.

Bill gave a nod and said "A month, not more."

Ron seemed to sulk and Hermione tutted "Don't act like a child, Ronald."

Both Bill and Ginny chuckled.

X

Lucius Malfoy sat in an armchair near the fireplace. The Malfoy patriarch swirled his glass of cognac, honey-brown liquid gently splashing back and forth. The man was looking better than before. The lustre was back in his white-gold hair and even though his clothes still hung from his malnourished form, he was getting back to his former glory. Draco's letter was on his desk in the study, waiting for a reply. His son's request had left him confused. Draco couldn't honestly expect him to go to Hogwarts. His son was his first priority now, but the prospect of facing dozens, maybe even more wands did not appeal to the blonde. What did intrigued him was the last part of Draco's letter. His son had successfully befriended the Potter boy. Though he couldn't be called a boy anymore, Harry Potter had turned into a man. The dark-haired Boy Saviour had been on Lucius' mind ever since the Wizengamot hearing well over three months ago. There was something about the teen that had captured the blonde's attention. The way Potter carried himself and his magical ability alone could tell the Malfoy patriarch a few things about the man. Defeating the Dark Lord had required powerful magic and Harry Potter had been showing powerful magic ever since he was a boy. One thing that the Malfoys loved was power and influence. That was one of the reasons Lucius Malfoy had aligned himself with Voldemort. Supremacy was promised and with Voldemort's rise to power, his followers had thought that their life was set. Lucius had soon realized that he was serving a mad man, but by then it had been too late. He hadn't cared for Narcissa, but he had cared about Draco's welfare. When Voldemort had gone after the Potters and little Harry had vanquished him, Lucius had been glad. He no longer had to serve the power crazed lunatic. The blonde still remembered the day when his Mark had once again burned after so many years. Voldemort had summoned him to the graveyard, where Potter had been captured. Seeing the fourteen year old teen, covered in grime and hiding his fear, had affected the blonde somewhat. Thoughts of his own son had invaded Lucius' mind and seeing his lord torture a mere child had disgusted the man. But still Lucius had served the man, and he had allowed his son to serve him as well. Sometimes Lucius thought that he got everything he deserved.

X

 

"Harry." shouted Luna across the hall. The teen in question turned and stopped after seeing Luna waving to him. Luna had caught up with Harry and smiled brightly " Hello Harry."

"Luna, aren't you supposed to be in class?" asked Harry.

The blonde girl said "I just came from the hospital wing."

"Are you alright?" Harry inquired.

Luna shrugged and showed her hand "I cut my hand in Potions. Slughorn sent me to the hospital wing. It's nothing really."

"I have a free period. Do you want to walk with me?" asked Harry.

Luna linked her arm with Harry's and said "How have you been doing, Harry?"

"Fine. Being back at Hogwarts is great. And after I graduate I don't have to go back to the Dursley's." explained the teen.

Luna said "Daddy wants to take me to Romania on the upcoming Christmas holiday. He wants me to work with him after I graduate. The Quibbler has been doing well lately andhe could use my help."

"I think I'll stay here for Christmas. I don't really have a place to go, other than the Burrow. " said Harry.

Luna asked " You've been getting along with Draco Malfoy. I saw you two talking."

"We've come to an understanding. I'm sure you know about his trial and me helping him out. He apologized for being a brat to me all those years." said Harry.

The girl nodded in understanding and said "It is good that you are putting the past behind you."

 

"I know why he did what he did and I can't fault him for thinking about his family. I'd do the same thing given the chance. " said Harry.

Luna and Harry reached an alcove and they sat down, Luna said "They really were nice to us, at the Manor. I heard Draco and his father talking once. Draco was crying and Mr. Malfoy was comforting him, telling him to stay safe."

"They had Voldemort staying over, I'd call that a stressful situation." said Harry.

Luna sighed "I heard someone talking about Lady Malfoy too. She was killed I think."

"Voldemort was disappointed with the Malfoys and killed her to make a point." said Harry.

Luna said vaguely "It is a good thing he didn't know."

"Who didn't know what?" asked Harry.

Luna smiled dreamily and replied "I heard Draco congratulating Mr. Malfoy on being a widow now."

Harry chuckled and said "Draco told me that he didn't care for his mother and neither had his father."

Luna said, stating a fact "Of course Mr. Malfoy didn't like her very much. He is destined for another."

Harry looked at the girl and asked "What are you talking about, Luna?"

"We should be getting back to class. Come on, Harry." Luna said, getting up.

Harry followed suit and the two walked to class. As they went, Harry thought to himself that there was no way Luna wasn't a Seer.

X

Draco was still annoyed by the fact that some red-haired twit had his stomach in knots. To top it all off, the twit was most definitely a Weasley. As Draco was descending from the stairs and heading for the Great Hall, a conversation caught his attention. It was one of the Weasleys he did know and Longbottom.

"I'm telling you Nev, Bill is teaching until Christmas." said Ginny.

The Longbottom boy answered "Having Fred in Hogwarts is enough."

"Tell me about it. My whole family will be moving in soon!" joked the girl.

Draco walked past them and into the Great Hall. People still knew him well enough to step aside when he was in sight. He noticed Harry and Luna Lovegood sitting close by and Granger reading a book across them. His fragile truce with Harry gave him some privileges. One of them included him not getting hexed by his friends whenever he was near the Golden Boy. Harry noticed him first and offered the blonde teen a smile, indicating that he could sit down with them. Though his relations with Potter were now better than ever, Granger and Weasel were not that forgiving. Even now, Draco had to think about accepting Harry's offer to sit with him. It was Lovegood, who moved a seat allowing Draco to sit next to Harry. She smiled and returned to her book. After a slight look across the table, Draco sat down next to the dark-haired wizard.

"You missed lunch." said Harry and pushed a cup of pumpkin juice towards the boy.

Draco said "I wasn't hungry. I wrote the letter."

"Oh, did he reply?" asked Harry.

Draco lowered his voice and said "He's agreed to come, but wants me to ask McGonagall if it is allowed for him to come to Hogwarts."

Harry said "I'm sure she'll understand. I could vouch for him if you'd like?"

"Why would you, Harry? " asked Draco.

The teen responded "Because he is your father. Are you normally this suspicious about everything?"

"Only when it comes to you." said Draco, taking the offered cup.

Hermione, who had been reading a book until Draco had sat down, listened the friendly banter between the two. She had been wary about the newfound friendship between her best friend and Draco Malfoy, but seeing them relaxed around each other changed the girl's attitude. The Slytherin was honest and really did try to improve himself.

"Hermione could help you with it, right?" asked Harry.

Hermione blinked and looked at her friend " I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I said that you could help Draco with his Arithmancy homework." said Harry.

Hermione looked between the two and stuttered "Oh, I... Sure, I could help Draco."

"Great, we should do a study group together." said Harry.

Before Draco could say anything, Ron came strutting in. He planted his backside next to Hermione and said "Bloody hell, Bill's a nightmare."

Hermione nudged the boy under the table and inclined her head towards Harry and Draco, the latter looking quite uncomfortable.

"What's Bill done?" asked Harry.

Ron said "Other than being barmy, nothing really... I can't believe he'll be teaching."

"Ron, you don't take his class." said Hermione.

Harry and Luna both chuckled and Hermione smiled. The only one feeling out of place was Draco. He stood and addressed Harry "I'll go and speak with McGonagall."

Harry gave a short nod and watched the blonde walk away.

"What does the ferret want with the Headmistress?" asked Ron.

Hermione tutted and said "Ron, we agreed to be civil with Draco. Don't call him ferret."

Ron said "He's probably calling me Weasel behind my back."

"That's not the point. We agreed to be nice to him for Harry's sake." said Hermione.

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. Hermione turned to Harry and asked "Is he really going to visit Draco?"

"He wrote to him and he promised to come, if Draco asks McGonagall for permission." explained Harry.

Ron cut in and asked "What are you two talking about?"

"Draco's father is coming to see Draco next Hogsmeade weekend." said Hermione.

Ron gaped "What? Malfoy Senior is coming to Hogwarts? "

Harry hissed "Lower your voice, Ron. The whole of Hogwarts doesn't need to know that."

Hermione said "Draco's having a hard time right now. Of course seeing his father is important to him."

"Yeah, but he was a Death Eater. Can you imagine the look on everyone's face when he walks into the Great Hall." said Ron.

Harry said " The key word is 'was' a Death Eater. And he isn't going to walk in the front door, Ron. I'm sure McGonagall could open up the Floo in the Headmistress' office for alittle while. He still hasn't got a wand, there isn't much he could do."

Ron huffed "Never thought I'd see Harry Potter defending the Malfoys."

Harry said "Things change, Ron."

"Well, I for one think it's a good thing Harry's moving on." said Bill, coming to stand behind Harry.

Harry said "Thanks Bill."

Bill sat down and said "After all, the war is over and done with. You were stupid kids back then, no need for that anymore."

"Spoken like a true Professor." said Hermione.

Bill and the others laughed at her comment. Only Ron looked unhappy about the prospect of having Bill as a teacher.

X

Draco was coming out of the Headmistress' office just as the lesson was about to begin. McGonagall had allowed Lucius to come and visit Draco, only because Harry had already had a word with the woman. The blonde had yet again been helped by the Boy Saviour, but he didn't mind. He only had to write to his father and set a date. Draco's next lesson was Arithmancy, a subject he wasn't really good at, but wanted to take nonetheless. He could already imagine Granger helping him with their homework for next week. His views on half-bloods and muggleborns had changed somewhat, but he still thought highly of pure blood. But Granger had proved herself and she was an exceptionally smart witch. In thought, Draco had walked to the class door and saw Hermione half running towards the same door. Like a gentlemen he was, Draco held the door open for the girl and followed her inside. He promptly froze when he saw their new Professor sitting behind the table, dragon skinned boots on the table. How in Merlin's name could this be happening to him, thought Draco as he eyed the redheaded devil.

"Morning everyone, I'm William Weasley, Bill for short. I'm your new Arithmancy Professor until Christmas break." explained the redhead in front of the class.

Draco had found an empty seat next to Hermione. So it was the eldest Weasley son, Draco thought as he watched the man talk. The entire lesson went by quickly, Draco doing nothing but gawking at the man.


	7. Chapter 7

Another Hogsmeade weekend had arrived. After the war, the mood was understandably low. Death and chaos, the mourning of loved ones and the feeling of abandon had taken over. Harry himself suffered from it. When the school had been reopened, the Headmistress had decided that Hogsmeade trips were going to take place every weekend. It was a treat for the older students like the Seventh and Eight Years, who had been in the middle of everything. It was getting colder already and everyone's thoughts were on the upcoming Christmas break. Hogsmeade was filled with students, who visited Zonko's or Honeydukes and couples, who preferred to be alone. One of those couples were Ginny and Dean, who had recently gotten back together. Dean had been a bit unsure whether he'd want an angry Harry Potter coming after him, but Harry himself came them his blessing so to say. Harry had decided to go to The Three Broomsticks with Hermione and Ron.

"Dean works fast." commented Ron.

Harry turned to his right and saw Dean and Ginny sitting close to each other and sharing a butterbeer.

"I'm happy for her." said Harry and returned to his own beverage.

Hermione was edgy as she shifted in her chair constantly.

"You alright, Mione?" asked Ron.

Hermione spluttered out "No, I am not alright, Ron! There was another rose, this time on my bed."

"Well, that means he or she is an Eight Year. No one else can get into our dormitory." suggested Harry.

Hermione sighed "How is that supposed to make me feel better. It could be anyone."

"Maybe it's Parkinson or that Hufflepuff, who stammers every time Harry's around." joked Ron.

Hermione slapped the redhead's arm and said "That would indicated his crush on Harry, not me. And I'd rather date Moaning Myrtle than Parkinson."

"She's taken in by Harry as well. Looks like everyone wants a piece of the Chosen One." laughed Ron.

Harry glared at the Weasley and said "I feel like a Muggle celebrity. I get more fan mail than I can read through. Some girl sent me a her marriage vows, in case we ever get married. I got some girl's knickers with my name on them."

Hermione laughed and said "A least my mystery admirer isn't sending me their underwear."

"I gave the chocolates to Fred, to test them out." said Ron.

Harry laughed " I don't need a repeat of Sixth Year, you telling me about the moon."

"But it was bloody good chocolate!" said Ron.

Hermione put down her cup and asked "Harry, you and Ginny... "

"Me and Ginny what?" asked Harry.

Hermione asked "Did she break up with you or was it the other way around?"

"It was a mutual agreement. We both felt that we were better of friends. Why?" explained Harry.

Hermione shrugged and said "I was just curious."

Silence descended on the trio, until Ron groaned "I forgot to do my essay! Remus will skin me alive."

"You could ask Neville. He'll help you with it." said Hermione.

Ron got up and said "Might as well."

The two waited for Ron to leave. Harry eyed Hermione, but before he could open his mouth, the girl said " It fairly obvious, Harry. Besides Neville can't keep his eyes off Ron's arse during Quidditch."

Harry laughed and Hermione soon followed.

X

Harry had left Hermione with Luna and Ginny and he himself had returned to the castle. He was going up the stairs when something caught his eye. He took a few steps back and saw Fred. With him a bouquet of red and white roses. A slow smirk played its way onto Harry's mouth and he crept up behind the Weasley.

"Are those for me, Freddy?" asked Harry.

Fred turned and said "As much as I find your body delicious, I like them with more brain."

"I'm hurt." fake swooned the dark-haired teen.

Fred chuckled and asked "Aren't you supposed to be in Hogsmeade?"

"Don't worry, Hermione is still there. You like them a little more brainy, eh?" teased Harry.

Harry wasn't sure, but he could swear that Fred had blushed a little.

"She's one feisty witch." said Fred.

Harry said "Just don't take too long to make your move."

"I'm working on it." defended Fred,

Harry laughed a little and patted the redhead's back "She thinks you're a creepy stalker."

" Wicked." said Fred.

Harry ignored the twin and walked ahead. He stopped though to say " Just remember that if you hurt her, I know a few castrating spells."

X

Severus Snape was stirring one of his potions, when there was a knock on the door.

Harry Potter poked his messy head inside and said "Morning, Professor."

"What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you, Mr. Potter?" drawled Snape.

Harry said " It is always a pleasure to see you, Professor."

"Aren't you supposed to be in Hogsmeade?" asked Snape.

Potter came in and walked to the work table much to Severus' annoyance.

"What are you working on?" asked Harry.

Severus said " Suddenly interested in Potion making, Potter?"

"Just making a conversation." sighed Harry.

Severus threw a handful of herbs into the cauldron and said " Since you are here, make yourself useful and cut up some slugs."

"I can do that." said Harry and crabbed the cutting board.

Snape said " Make them even, Potter."

"I get it, I'm not that stupid." huffed the teen.

Severus said " Could have fooled me."

"What is it that you are making?" asked Harry.

Snape took the slugs and added them to the potion, he said " Madam Pomfrey is running low on a few things."

"Okay... Can I do anything else?" asked Harry.

Severus drawled "I'm quite alright, Potter."

Harry said "You know, you could call me Harry, that being my name and all."

"Where would be the fun in that?" asked Snape.

Harry groaned under his breath and stood "It was nice seeing you Professor."

Snape replied "Oh yes, bonding over potion making."

"You need a Personality Charm." said Harry walking towards the door.

Severus scowled "I hope you are better in Charms than in Potions, Potter"

"You're just doing it to annoy me." Harry said and opened the door.

Severus said nothing and Harry turned to leave, only to stop dead in his tracks. Harry's mouth went dry and all thoughts stopped. He was looking into the pale grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

X

Draco was fidgety and after every minute or so checked the time. He was in the Headmistress' office, McGonagall herself had left him alone just a few moments ago. It wasn't rational, but Draco feared that perhaps his father had changed his mind and wasn't coming after all. The blonde was about to get up from the chair he was sitting in, when the Floo flashed green. Lucius Malfoy stepped out, looking regal as ever. Draco was pleased to see his father looking his best once again. Though he was thinner than before, Draco was nonetheless satisfied to see his father looking better.

"Draco." said Lucius as he saw his son.

The younger blonde was out of the chair faster than lightning and hugged his father " Merlin, I thought you changed your mind about coming."

Lucius chuckled and said " I've missed you, Dragon."

"You look better, healthier..." said Draco.

Lucius said " So do you. I'm glad you are doing well."

 "Harry has been force-feeding me." joked the boy.

Lucius asked "He has accepted your hand friendship?"

"I apologized for my past behaviour and he and I put the past to rest. He understands why I acted the way I did. He values family and friends above all and understood my situation. He is not what others make him out to be. He has been nice to me ever since I came back." explained Draco.

Lucius sighed "I fear we have all misjudged him. I'm happy for you, Draco."

"He even talked to McGonagall on my behalf. It's his doing." said Draco.

The Malfoy patriarch was surprised to hear about Harry's help "He is far too forgiving."

"Heart of gold, Granger calls is." said the young blonde.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and asked "The Muggle-born?"

"She's not what I expected either. Smart and loyal to her friends. She's been helping me with Arithmancy." said Draco, hoping not to have angered his father.

Lucius sighed and said "I have been wrong about many things, son. And I have wronged you by teaching you what my father taught me. I was a fool to allow it. For that, I am truly sorry."

Draco sat down next to his father and said "Some things can be repaired. The war is over and we will never bow down to anyone ever again. If Harry Potter, the epitome of Light, can forgive me, then some mistakes can be fixed. Nothing will bring back the people, who lost their lives, but asking for forgiveness is the first step towards healing."

"Wise words from such a young man." said Lucius.

Draco smirked "The war forced me to grow up. Being friends with Harry Potter has shown me a few truths about life and about myself. "

"I hope that now you can live your own life like you wish to live it." said Lucius.

Draco assured the older blonde "I will, as should you."

"I am afraid it is too late for me, Dragon." said Lucius.

Draco replied "You never know what's around the corner, so to speak."

Lucius wasn't convinced.

X

After seeing his son, Lucius wanted to pay a overdue visit to Severus Snape. He knew through Draco that the man was out from St. Mungo's and back in Hogwarts. As he was walking towards the dungeons, Lucius couldn't help thinking about Draco's words. Maybe he could start fresh, make a better future for himself. But who in their right mind would want anything to do with an ex-Death Eater. Of course, Lucius could spend the rest of his years alone in the Manor, but the thought of being alone did not suit the Malfoy patriarch. He wanted to see his son start his own family and fill the Manor with children, his grandchildren. Perhaps it was wishful thinking on his part, but Lucius wanted more children of his own. He wasn't that old, middle age in the muggle world and young in the wizarding world. If he was lucky, he'd be facing another hundred years or so. And he was a pureblood, his bloodline still considered pure enough to have a long lifespan. Not really paying attention to his surroundings, Lucius found himself behind Severus' door. As he was about to knock, the door opened and he was met by a pair of green eyes and a mop of messy dark hair.

"Mr. Malfoy." stammered the boy, surprise lacing his voice.

Lucius inclined his head and replied "Mr. Potter!"

Harry wasn't at all sure why he felt so flustered. His eyes took in the man's appearance and Harry had to admit that the Malfoy Lord was back to his former self. The man's hair was lustrous and Harry had a sudden urge to run his fingers through them. The dark-haired wizard had no idea why the thought popped into his head. To add to Harry's mortification, he was still staring at the man. Harry took a few steps back and noticed Severus watching him. The teen allowed Lucius to walk into the room and then walked out the door as fast as he possibly could without embarrassing himself more.

Severus drawled "You look well."

"I could say the same about you, Severus." said Lucius and took a seat in one of the armchairs.

Severus crossed his arms and asked "Did you see Draco?"

"Yes, we talked. He is doing well. I was against him returning to Hogwarts, but I can't make decisions for him anymore." explained the blonde.

Severus handed the other man a glass of Firewhiskey and said "He is staying with me at the moment. I can't imagine him willingly staying with Gryffindors."

"From what he told me, I think he will be alright in the company of Gryffindors." said Lucius.

Severus scowled "He's made friends with Potter."

"It is time for change, Severus. You ought to follow my son's lead and make peace with your past. I've been told that Harry Potter is not what he seems. I believe he takes moreafter his mother than James Potter." suggested the blonde.

Severus drank his glass empty and said "James Potter was an arrogant, good-for-nothing swine."

"Yet his son is brave, loyal and good-hearted. Forgiving enough to help my son and reach out to you." said Lucius.

The onyx-eyed man sighed "Everything I have done, I have done for Lily."

"Harry is Lily's son. You yourself told me what she meant to you. Don't let James Potter's school yard bullying affect your opinion on Harry." said Lucius.

Severus Snape rarely admitted when he was wrong, but he knew deep down that this was one of those rare times. Harry was foremost Lily's son a boy with her eyes and golden heart.

"Lily was an exceptionally forgiving woman. He saw something in me that even I myself couldn't see. It is only fair that her son inherited the same traits." explained Severus, looking less cold when talking about Lily.

Lucius said "At the time, when the Dark Lord went after the Potters, I did not care much for them. I was glad to see him gone, I did not think about the way he had perished. I am sorry you lost her like this."

"Her sacrifice saved us all in the end." said Severus.

The blonde's eyes showed gratefulness, but he said nothing. Severus knew what the Dark Lord's defeat meant for them all. Freedom, a peace that none of them deserved.

X

Hermione and Ginny were the last ones back from Hogsmeade. They were chatting when they entered the Eight Year common room. Ginny noticed Harry first.

"Where did you go off to?" asked Ginny.

Hermione sat next to Harry as the wizard said " I caught up with some homework."

Satisfied with the answer Ginny walked off. But Hermione wasn't content with the reply and asked " You didn't really have homework, did you Harry?"

"No, Mione'... I went to see Professor Snape." said Harry.

Hermione asked "Is he recovering alright?"

"He's all cured. " said Harry.

Hermione gave a nod and inquired "Have you talked to Draco? I saw him down in the Hall with Blaise."

"I haven't seen him since this morning. His father came to see him today." explained the wizard.

The girl asked "Did you see him?"

"You could say that..." Harry said vaguely.

Hermione was about to ask him what he meant, when the portrait swung open and Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway.

"Blaise gave me the password." said the blonde.

Harry said "You are an Eight Year and this is the Eight Year common room."

"I'd like a word, Harry." said the blonde wizard.

Hermione was about to stand, when Draco stopped her "No, stay... "

The girl sat back down and Draco explained " I'd like to ask you to the Manor for Christmas. If you already made plans then it's alright, but if you haven't then I'd like you and your friends to come over. My father had the Manor redone and cleaned, I thought that maybe you'd like to visit the Manor in a more happy setting than last time."

"Wait, are you asking me to spend Christmas with you?" asked Harry.

Draco looked uneasy and said " Look, forget I asked... It was a stupid idea."

" No, it's a good idea. I just wasn't sure I heard you right. I'm spending Christmas Eve with the Weasleys, but after that I am free. If your offer still stands that is." said Harry.

Draco smiled faintly and said " It still stands. And I meant it when I said you can brings your friends. Granger and Weasley, and Lovegood if she wants."

Harry looked to Hermione, eyed searching for an answer. Hermione said "I'd love to come. My parents are spending the holidays with my aunt in America. But wouldn't your father mind?"

 

"He was the one who suggested it actually. We had a talk earlier today and doesn't mind." said Draco.

Harry said " Then it's sorted. We'll be there."

Draco tried to portray indifference, but inside he was like a little kid, who's snatched up the best broom.

After the blonde had left, Hermione asked "Did we really just agreed to spend Christmas over at Malfoy Manor?"

Harry laughed "We did. Wait 'til Ron hears about it."

"He'll think we've both gone mad." chuckled the girl.

X

 

Herbology class was almost over and Neville, who had been paired with Harry, was putting away the empty containers of fertiliser. Harry was once again in thought and was not paying attention. The dark-haired wizard was still confused over his behaviour and the more than weird thoughts he'd been having. He kept thinking about Lucius Malfoy and his ridiculously wonderful hair and his pale grey eyes. He was being stupid. Of course Lucius Malfoy was an attractive man, Harry couldn't deny that. He had eyes. But he had never viewed anyone as attractive before, in a sense other than just an observation. He was always on the run, dealing with Voldemort and escaping death. Harry never had time to think about people as attractive. Sure he'd heard his Gryffindor friends talking about girls or boys they liked. Seamus would always talk about girls and Lavender about boys. Harry was focused on the war. He'd kissed Cho in his Fifth Year, but it had not done anything for him. He didn't get butterflies nor did he go weak in the knees. It was just bland, no fireworks. Earlier, he'd felt something. A flutter of excitement in the pits of his stomach. Only problem was that Harry had no idea what that something was or why Lucius Malfoy had been the one to make him feel that something. Harry was brought back from his thoughts, when Neville nudged him and asked "Harry, you alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking... Hey, Neville?" asked Harry.

Neville turned and faced the teen " What is it, Harry?"

"Can I ask you something?" asked Harry.

Neville gave a nod and the dark-haired wizard asked " How did you know that you like guys?"

"I guess I've always known. It was our Fourth Year I think, when I knew for sure. All the guys talked about kissing girls and I knew that I'd rather kiss a boy." explained Neville.

Harry asked "So, it wasn't this big revelation?"

"Not really, but I guess it is different for everyone. Some blokes date women half their lives before they realize they fancy men instead." said Neville.

Harry nodded in understanding. Neville asked " Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." shrugged Harry.

Neville asked "Do you think you might be gay?"

"Honestly, I've never thought about it. I haven't had time to think about fancying someone with Voldemort and the war on my back." explained Harry.

Neville inquired "But you did go out with Ginny?"

"We never actually went out on dates. We kissed a few times, but it was always like kissing a sister." said the teen.

Longbottom asked " Who was your first kiss, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Cho, in our Fifth Year. We were standing under the mistletoe. But it wasn't anything special. Actually it was quite wet and weird." replied Harry.

Neville responded "Wet?"

"She had been crying... It really was awkward, since she was crying over Cedric." said Harry.

Neville laughed and said " That is not the best way to kiss a girl."

"Well, maybe I don't want to kiss a girl." muttered the dark-haired teen-

Neville said " There is only one way to find out, Harry. You love, who you love. Being gay in the Wizarding World isn't a big deal. So do I know him?"

" Know who?" asked Harry in confusion.

Neville said " The bloke you like... You wouldn't be asking me these questions if there wasn't someone who had your attention."

Harry said " There isn't anyone, I was just interested..."

" Whatever you say, Harry." said Neville and smirked.

Harry groaned as he watched Neville walk out of the greenhouse with a grin.

X

Draco was pleased with himself. He had had a chance to talk to his father and Harry Potter had agreed to visit the Malfoy Manor during Christmas. The blonde entered the library and walked to the back end with his books. He favoured the silence and no one else usually went to the back end to study. As the made his way to the back, Draco felt someone's eyes on him. Even when he walked further he couldn't shake the odd feeling of being watched. Not sure who or what was making him feel uneasy, Draco made sure his wand was close by. He dumped his books onto the table and went to get another one from the shelf. As he was examining the bookcase, Draco felt a body press into him from behind. The blonde was trapped between the bookcase and the hard chest of someone. To make things worse, Draco wasn't afraid but aroused. A strong and definitely male body was pressed tightly to his, could he be blamed?

A deep voice next to Draco's ear asked "Not so feisty anymore?"

Draco swallowed hard and willed his stupid body to move or at least push the body behind him away. Even the stranger's voice held Draco's attention.

"Who are you?" demanded Draco.

The stranger chuckled and said "I've caught you before. Perhaps this time I'll keep you."

Draco was able to turn while being caged between strong arms. He was met by blue eyes and red hair.

"Weasley?" Draco gritted out.

Bill Weasley smirked "Draco Malfoy, all grown up."


	8. Chapter 8

It was the end of October, a time which was depressing for Harry ever since he and Hermione had visited Godric's Hollow. The Eight and Seventh Years were having a Halloween party together. Alcohol, like Firewhiskey and some other muggle drinks were all present, courtesy of Fred Weasley. Everyone was present, except Harry and Hermione. The Chosen One had other things in mind. With McGonagall's permission, Hermione had apparated them into Godric's Hollow. It was like the last time, though without the snow this time. The Potter House was still much as before, roof caved in and the sense of death hanging in the air. Hermione pulled the other teen into a hug, when she saw the tears in Harry's eyes. They stood for a couple of moments and then moved towards the graveyard. Hermione had a beautiful bouquet of lilies and Harry carried another bouquet of flowers. As the two were about to reach the Potter headstone, Harry froze. A dark figure was kneeling next to the gravestone, a single white lily in hand. Harry watched as the flower was placed onto the ground. They both recognized the figure. Severus Snape stood to leave, but Harry stopped him.

"Wait!" the teen called after the man.

Snape turned and saw Harry and Hermione Granger, the latter handing Harry flowers and nudging him forward.

" You don't have to leave. Please stay." Harry said as he walked to the grave.

Severus said "Very well."

Harry placed both of the bouquets down and said "I miss you! But I'm glad I didn't stay. I have a few things I'd like to do, before I see you again."

The teen ran his hand over the engraved names, tracing every letter with care. He continued. "Everyone says I have her eyes. Lily Potter's eyes and James Potter's god-awful hair that can't be tamed. Sirius always told me about my dad, what they did as Marauders. Remus told me that my mother was a kind and bright witch. But Sirius always saw me as James, told me how much I looked like him. I never knew either of them, so how could I be like someone I've never actually met?"

"Your mother was one of a kind, her compassion for others had no limits." said Snape.

Harry stood and said "You loved her and for her you made sacrifices. You went to Dumbledore and asked for his help. You may have hated my dad, but I am not my father. I'm

Harry, a kid, who lost his parents to a psychopath. I'm the poor idiot, who is famous for something I never wanted. No one ever sees me as me, they all see the Saviour. Even you couldn't see me as anything more than the son of James Potter. I'm her son too, Lily's son."

Severus lowered his eyes as Harry continued " Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did, what you did. But you shouldn't hate me for something that is not my fault. Hate me for being a lazy, idiotic Gryffindor, not for my dad. If anything I'm more like my mum. I've always felt closer to her."

"She gave you her heart." said Severus.

Harry asked "What do you mean?"

"Lily Evans had a heart of gold, her kind-heartedness and forgiving nature made her who she was. She loved you enough to give her life for you. It was her love that saved you, it has been with you ever since. She loved you more than anything. I have loved her from the first time I saw her. It was me, who made all the wrong choices back then." Severus spoke.

Harry eyed the man and said "Your Patronus is a doe like my mother's. I think it shows how much you both cared for each other.

The two men stood side by side in front of the gravestone for a while. Hermione had walked off to give the two some privacy. She was glad that Harry and Professor Snape were getting along better. Harry had spoken to Hermione about what he had seen in the Pensive. She now understood a lot of things she had not understood before.

X

It was a few hours later when Harry and Hermione returned. Harry and Hermione had gone to a small cafe near Godric's Hollow after leaving the graveyard. The dark-haired teen felt better now that he had visited his parents and had an almost heart-to-heart talk with Snape. The Halloween party was still at full swing. Harry saw Ginny and Dean snogging happily in an alcove and Seamus was attempting flirting with some Seventh Year girls. Everyone was having a good time. Hermione pushed Harry towards the dance floor and grabbed the boy's hand.

"I think we are all aware of my dance skills, Hermione." hissed the teen.

Hermione waved the boy off and said "Come on, Harry. Look at Ron making an idiot out of himself. You are much better than him."

Harry looked over to where Hermione was pointing. He saw Ron doing something that resembled an imitation of a chicken.

"What in Merlin's name is he doing?" asked Harry.

Hermione laughed " Fred gave him Firewhiskey."

"Drunk Ron is him impersonating a chicken?" asked Harry.

The girl only laughed harder and pulled Harry to the dance floor.

From the back end of the room, Draco watched his schoolmates. He and Blaise had remained friends after all that had happened. It was the other teen, who had dragged him to the party. The blonde still thought about his encounter with the eldest Weasley son. He'd never expected to be attracted to a redhead, a Weasley no less. But he couldn't deny the sensation his body had felt while being trapped under the man. Draco didn't have a problem with gender, he didn't think much of it really. Man or woman, as long as they were attractive. The blonde knew he was vain, but he liked pretty things. He was going to change himself for the better. But it wasn't going to happen overnight. His biggest problem right now was avoiding the aforementioned Weasley. But life never made things easy.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked a voice behind the blonde.

Draco fought against the shudder that ran down his spine "Of course, foolish Gryffindors and alcohol. I'm having the time of my life."

Bill chuckled sinfully and ran a hand down Draco's back. He could feel the blonde's body tensing up under his touch.

"You got a smart mouth on you. I like that!" said Bill, his breath ghosting over Draco's neck.

The blonde unconsciously bared his neck for the older man. Bill didn't waste a second and kissed his way up from Draco's collarbone to his ear. Draco closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. Bill's arm sneaked around him and pulled him tighter to the redhead's body. Draco was aware that they were in a room with other students, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. The other man's mouth was doing wonderful things to his neck and it sent a wave of desire through his body. Suddenly Bill pulled away, leaving Draco in need for more.

"Come with me, the idiotic Gryffindors won't miss you." said Bill.

Draco ran every possible scenario through his mind and came up with an answer for Bill "Let's go."

X

Severus was still a bit edgy after meeting with Harry. He had decided to visit Godric's Hollow and Lily's grave. After his talk with Lucius, Severus decided to take the blonde's advice. He didn't expect to see Harry there with the Granger girl. The man was about to fill his glass gain when there was a knock on the door. Severus hoped to Merlin that it wasn't Harry. One heart-to-heart was enough for him. Instead he saw Remus Lupin behind his door.

"Lupin." Severus drawled.

Remus himself was looking a bit jittery when he greeted Severus.

"You might as well come in." said Severus and held the door open for the other man.

Remus said "I thought that perhaps we could talk..."

"And what, due tell, can you and I possibly talk about?" asked Severus.

Remus said "I wanted to thank you for what you have done for Harry."

"I certainly didn't do it..." argued Snape, but he was cut off by Remus, who said "You did it for Lily, I know. She really was a remarkable woman."

Severus sighed "She was too good for this world."

Remus replied "I have something of hers. It's a locket."

Severus turned to face the man and asked "What kind of a locket?"

"Golden with the letter 'L' carved into the back." said Remus and pulled it out from his pocket.

Severus knew the locket very well. It was him, who had given it to the woman on her birthday. Severus had had an owl deliver it, he couldn't have risked her life by being seen with him. By that time he was already on the wrong side and Lily was together with Potter.

"I can't believe she kept it." said Severus as he took the locket from the werewolf.

Remus' face showed confusion and the onyx-eyed man explained "I was the one who gave it to her."

Remus recalled the day he'd first seen it on the woman's neck. He had assumed that it was a gift from James or even Sirius.

"I'm sure she would like you to keep it." suggested Remus.

Severus nodded absentmindedly and closed his hand around the piece of jewellery as if it would disappear.

"Thank you, Lupin." Severus said.

Remus smiled softly. Making peace with the past was not as hard as he had believed.

X

Draco was looking around the room he and Bill had occupied. It must have been the redhead's quarters, but Draco couldn't care less. He had other things on his mind, when Bill's arms wrapped around his waist. Draco was tall, but Bill was still an inch or so taller, giving him a perfect height to kiss the blonde. Draco's breathing was heavy and ragged. Bill was close to him, the man's breath ghosting on his neck, making Draco's blood run faster. The red-haired man caught Draco's jaw between his fingers and thumb. Draco's breath hitched a bit as Bill leaned closer and ran his tongue along the blonde's jaw.

"Tell me, how bad do you want it!" Bill asked, not removing his lips from Draco's skin.

Draco couldn't answer as the older man caught his lips in a kiss. Bill's lips were rougher that Draco's and that made the blonde shiver. As the younger man parted his lips, Bill's tongue slipped in. Draco felt as if he was being devoured by the older man, all of his willpower was gone and his legs had gone weak. One of Bill's hands slid to Draco's back and slowly but steadily made its way to his arse.

" You like that? My lips on yours, my hands...Are you eager for my touch?" asked Bill, planting kisses on Draco's neck.

Draco didn't want to submit that easily, he couldn't let the redhead win their little battle.

" You're so full of yourself, Weasley." muttered Draco, though it came out more weakly than he had planned it.

Bill chuckled and said " Pot meet kettle."

Draco was about to make his comeback, when Bill started opening his buttons. Before Draco could process the thought, his shirt was open and Bill's fingers trailed down to his belt. Draco's head was swimming in desire and need, he wanted Bill bloody Weasley and he wanted him now.

"Touch me, damn it." Draco growled.

Bill didn't need to be told twice. He too was done with teasing the little Malfoy and wanted more. He pushed the shirt down Draco's shoulders and ran both his hands to the blonde's trouser clad arse.

"These need to come off!" Bill snarled.

Bill all but tore the belt off the younger man and lifted the blonde into his arms, the latter wrapping his legs around Bill's waist. As Bill guided them towards the first available flat surface, Draco attacked the man with hot and needy kisses. Finding the bed, Bill threw the blonde onto the bed and trapped the Draco between the bed and his body.

"Why are you still wearing clothes?" asked Draco.

Bill shrugged off his jacket and soon the shirt followed, both landing on the floor.

Draco's nails ran down Bill's back and tug into the skin, when Bill sank his teeth into Draco's neck and collarbone, leaving his marks behind. It wasn't enough to draw blood or even pierce the blonde's silky skin, but it got Draco's blood boiling. Rest of their clothes followed and Bill lowered himself down the blonde's body, Scorpio keeping his eyes on the man when he did. The older man kissed Draco's hipbone and licked his way down to the blonde's thigh. Bill smirked as he watched the blonde come undone under his touch. The older man ran his tongue from root to the tip and got a low moan from the man lying under him. All the while Draco's mind was completely shut down, he could not think rationally. The only thought was pleasure and the burning feeling in his blood. He'd done a few things before, but Bill Weasley was doing fantastic things to his body and Draco allowed the moan to escape from him. He was rewarded with Bill swallowing him down completely. But soon Bill decided to leave teasing aside. He was painfully hard and wanted inside the blonde's tight heat. As if sensing Bill's thoughts, Draco spread his legs wider and allowed the other man to settle between them. Bill muttered the Lubrication Charm and brought his fingers to Draco's entrance. He kissed the blonde's neck, before pushing one finger inside. Feeling the tightness, Bill soon realized that Draco Malfoy was a virgin.

"Fuck...give me another." hissed Draco.

Bill complied and soon he was scissoring the blonde with three fingers. Draco moaned and whimpered like a puddle of goo under Bill. Sensing Draco's eagerness, Bill pulled his fingers out. Draco whined as he did it, wanting them back inside. The redhead quickly covered his own raging erection with lube and positioned himself at the blonde's opening.

"Do you always take this much fucking time, Weasley. Put your cock in me, now." huffed Draco.

Bill grinned at the blonde's feistiness and cast another Lubrication Charm and the Contraceptive Charm before pushing himself home. Draco groaned, before Bill's mouth descended on his, smothering any further moans. After a few painful moments, Draco was begging for more.

"For Merlin's sake, move." muttered the younger man, raking his hands down Bill's back.

Bill needed no further encouragement and picked up his pace, making Draco pant and moan even louder. After a few tried, Bill located the blonde's prostate and watched as

Draco's eyes flew open. He felt Draco's nails digging into his back, as immense pleasure engulfed the blonde. He had never had anyone this responsive, thought Bill as he felt his release nearing.

"Fuck, that feels good... Don't you dare stop." Draco whimpered, feeling his own impending release.

It only took two or three more thrusts and Draco was coming, painting his chest with the sticky substance. Bill followed soon after, emptying himself into the blonde's heat. Panting heavily, Bill lowered his body next to the blonde's and nuzzled Draco's neck. Bill felt Draco's head on his chest and the redhead wrapped his arm around Draco's sated body. Both tired and breathless, they allowed sleep to descend over them.

X

"Did my eyes deceive me or did I just see Draco Malfoy leaving with your brother?" asked Dean.

Ginny smiled and asked " I think you've had a little too much to drink."

"Maybe we should turn in, I think seeing things is not a good sign." laughed Dean.

The two lovebirds walked off, passing Harry and Hermione on the way. Harry too had seen Draco and Bill, but it was none of his business. Bill was old enough to know what he was doing and sensible enough to not allow things to get too far. And if Draco wasn't fighting the other, all was well in Harry's view.

X

Ron was drunk and making it difficult for others to get him to bed.

"We are never letting Ron drink again." huffed Seamus as he and another Gryffindor boy dragged Ron up the stairs.

"It was just one shot of Firewhiskey." argued Hermione, who was helping the boys.

Seamus snorted "Wonder what he'll be like after a whole bottle?"

Ron chose the exact time to throw up, nearly missing Seamus.

"Nasty, I am not cleaning that up." said Seamus.

Hermione sighed, but perked up when she saw Neville coming up the stairs as well. The boy saw Ron and said "I'll help you take him to bed."

Hermione, who had spelled the mess Ron had created away, said "Thank you, Neville."

Seamus and Neville hauled the redhead up and carried him to the dormitory. Thankfully Ron's bed wasn't far and soon the redhead was happily on his own bed. Seamus waved

Neville good night and walked out of the dormitory, leaving the two alone.

Neville gently ran his hand over Ron's forehead. The redhead stirred and muttered in his sleep. It was too quiet for Neville to make anything out of it, but Ron did it again, this time louder.

"No Mum, no more sweaters..." Ron muttered.

Neville laughed quietly and stood to leave, when he heard Ron mutter his name. Neville stopped moving when Ron said his name again. The boy turned, expecting to find Ron awake. But the redhead was still asleep, hugging his pillow close. Ron buried his head into the pillow and murmured Neville's name once more. Neville walked out of the dormitory with one thing on his mind. Had Ron just said his name in his sleep?


	9. Chapter 9

When Draco woke, it was already light outside. The blonde stretched and groaned when a certain ache emitted from his lower back. The haziness which clouded Draco's mind was suddenly gone when the previous night came back to him. Something next to him shifted and Draco pulled the sheet closer to his chest. Bill was still asleep next to him, limbs tangled in the cover. Draco observed the redhead and took in the man's appearance. Bill was tall and had tanned skin, which looked good on the redhead. A white fang hung from the man's neck and Draco recalled Bill calling him Dragon the night before. So the man liked dragons. Draco had never thought himself as easy, but last night he had no problem falling in bed with Bill Weasley. It was a little disconcerting to know that he was no longer a virgin and the fact that it had been a Weasley was a bit confusing. Draco couldn't deny that he liked it, loved it really. But the crux of the matter was that it was a Weasley, a redheaded blood traitor. They were poor and loved muggles, his father would have an aneurysm. But Draco had promised himself to be better, to let go of old prejudice. All that thinking early in the morning was making Draco's head hurt. He carefully edged himself off the bed and grabbed his clothes. After dressing, he threw one last look at Bill's sleeping form and left the room quietly. As he walked towards the dungeons, Draco repeated to himself.

"It was just one night. A stupid mistake, nothing more!"

X

Hermione and Harry were the first to arrive for breakfast. All the other Eight Years were still sleeping or nursing a hangover.

"When did you get in, Harry?" asked Hermione.

The teen yawned and answered " Don't know, midnight I guess."

"Well, you missed Ron throwing up on Seamus and Neville, Ron's knight in shining armour, came to his rescue." explained Hermione.

Harry laughed and piled his plate with toast and eggs. Ron came shuffling in and sat down next to Harry with a thump.

"I'm gonna kill Fred. " muttered Ron, before his head fell onto the table with a loud bang.

Hermione said "You really can't hold your liquor, Ron. That dance you were doing..."

"How much did I humiliate myself?" asked Ron.

Harry patted the boy's back and said "It could have been worse, you know. At least you kept your clothes."

Hermione added "And you didn't dance on the table, claiming to be Elvis. My uncle did that on my dad's birthday."

"What's an Elvis?" asked Ron.

Hermione and Harry both laughed and the dark-haired teen said "It's a Muggle thing."

"Maybe you could smuggle some Hangover Potion from Snape." asked Ron, hope shimmering from his eyes.

Hermione lectured "I'm sure Professor Snape has better things to do than hand out Hangover Potions to students."

Ron groaned and snatched a piece of toast from Harry's plate.

"Bloody Fred and his Firewhiskey." he mumbled.

X

By the time Bill woke up, he had missed breakfast. Reaching out to the other side of the bed, Bill was met by cold sheets. The man lifted his head and craned his neck enough to see that he was alone. He hadn't expected Draco to stay and have a good morning cuddle with him, but a small part of him had hoped. It was oddly unnerving, because Bill was usually the one to leave. he could imagine the blonde's feelings right now. Draco was surely regretting their night together, especially him being a virgin before Bill had taken him to bed. The redhead didn't regret anything. He had set his sights on the young Malfoy months before the school year had started. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Bill had seen Draco and his father. The young blonde had captivated him then and was doing it still. As the man got up, a slow smirk appeared on his lips. He would enjoy chasing the blonde and wearing the dragon down. And he knew just the way to do it.

X

"There is so many roses, I could open up my own greenhouse." said Hermione.

Harry grabbed a new parchment from the table and asked " And you still have no idea who is sending them?"

"No... I mean, it's kind of disturbing, but nice at the same time. I just wish they would do something, you know. Ask me out properly or write a letter. I like poems." babbled the girl with frustration.

Harry asked " You mean romance you?"

"Yes! I want to have candlelight dinners and romantic picnics. I want to be swept off my feet." swooned Hermione.

The wizard chuckled and made a mental note to pass the message on to Fred.

X

It was lunch time and Draco had decided to go eat in the Great Hall. No one paid him any attention anymore which suited the blonde just fine. He had even considered moving to the Eight Year dormitory at some point. As the blonde came around the corner, Harry ran into him.

"Morning!" said Harry and picked up his fallen book.

Draco replied " You are going the wrong way, lunch is that way!"

Harry said " I had a sandwich. I'm meeting with Bill."

" You don't take Arithmancy!" said Draco.

The dark-haired teen moved past the blonde and said " It's a social visit."

When Harry was gone from view, Draco winced at the thought of Bill and Harry. Of course he had no interest in what the two did together. It was a mantra that Draco told himself over and over again. This was ridiculous, Weasley could do whatever he wanted. It wasn't Draco's business what the redhead did or who he did it with. But it bothered Draco, it irked him like nothing else. The Malfoy heir knew that one night of passion did not make them an item, they were not a couple. Draco had no right to tell Bill Weasley what to do. It all confused the blonde, he shouldn't feel like this. Feeling stupid, Draco walked into the Great Hall.

The Hall was not full, but Draco immediately saw the Gryffindors sitting together and surprisingly, Blaise sitting with them. The teen was laughing and talking with Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. He wasn't sure what to do, so Draco walked towards the Slytherin table.

"Draco." the blonde heard someone say.

Turning around, Draco saw Hermione Granger looking at him.

"You can sit with us if you want!" came from the Weaslette.

The blonde was wary about sitting with them, until he heard Granger say "You're Harry's friend. You can sit with us even if he isn't here."

Sitting down beside Blaise, Draco stacked his plate with food. The group was chatting about trivial things and the blonde concentrated on lunch.

"Are you going home for Christmas, Draco?" asked Dean.

The blonde came out of his thoughts and said "Yes."

"My mother wants to spend time with her newest boyfriend. I'll be staying here over the holidays." said Blaise.

Dean said "That sucks."

"It's not the first time." said Blaise.

Draco said "You could come and spend the holidays at the Malfoy Manor."

Blaise asked "Are you sure? Your father wouldn't mind me hanging around the Manor?"

"No, he'll be fine with it. Actually, I asked Harry and his friends as well." assured the blonde.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at the mention of Harry Potter.

"You invited Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, to spend Christmas with you in the Malfoy Manor?" questioned Blaise.

Hermione chuckled and answered for the blonde "Yes, he did. And we accepted."

Ginny asked "I thought you and Harry were spending Christmas with us?"

"We are, but Draco asked us to visit. Actually, the invite was for Ron as well." explained Hermione.

Ginny chuckled "You haven't told Ron, have you?"

The look on the girl's face confirmed Ginny's suspicions. Both Dean and Neville laughed at the look Ron would have on his face when told the news.

X

Harry knocked at the classroom door and stepped inside. Professor Weasley looked up from his table.

"Are you busy?" asked Harry.

Bill said "No, just grading papers."

" Hermione told me about the surprise quiz. She sounded way too excited about it to be honest." Harry told the redhead.

Bill said "I wanted to see who actually pays attention in class. Judging by these, I can say that at least one third of the class knows their stuff. And Hermione's paper was one of the best, along with Malfoy's."

Harry explained "That's because Hermione has been helping Draco with his homework and she's been tutoring him. Speaking of Draco... I saw you two talking at the Halloween party."

Bill's face was a mask of indifference "Yeah?"

"He's not a bad person, Bill. I'm not saying that his actions are excusable, but he had good reason for doing what he did. I think with time and support from us, he has the potential to be a better person. We are actually quite similar, Draco and I. I'm the poor sod, who got saddled with getting rid of Voldemort and he was unfortunate enough to get mixed up in this because of his father's poor judgment. It took us both a few good years to understand that petty school yard bulling and hating each other because we were on different sides, is more than stupid." said Harry.

Bill asked "You seem to have given this a lot of thought."

"It's time to move on from the war. All this hatred between pure-bloods and Muggle-borns is just absurd." said Harry.

The redhead said "I never quite understood why my family and the Malfoys hate each other."

"Well, I know why Draco has a problem with your family." said Harry.

Bill raised an eyebrow at Harry's comment and the teen replied "Think, what's the one thing you have and he doesn't? I'll give you a hint, you have six of them."

"You mean brothers and sisters?" asked Bill.

Harry gave a nod and said "He has always wanted siblings. But his mother refused to have any more children she herself didn't even want. Your mother had seven children,which is rare for pure-bloods. Hermione told me that they usually have just one or if they are lucky two. Interbreeding and something like that."

"It makes sense, the Black family was notorious for interbreeding, cousins marrying cousins and such." said Bill.

Harry asked " But how did your mother manage seven?"

"I've asked myself the same question. Charlie and I think that mum took fertility potions. The Prewett family wasn't known for strong magic, even if the Weasleys have potent magic. Managing seven kids..." explained Bill.

Harry shrugged " Anyway... So what did you and Draco talk about?"

"I believe the muggle saying is that curiosity killed the cat." said Bill.

Harry laughed "I guess I'll let my imagination run wild then."

Bill said "Be my guest, Harry."

Harry turned to leave, but from the doorway said "Draco deserves some good people in his life. I'm glad it's you."

Before Bill could say anything, Harry had closed the door behind him.

X

A week had passed, an entire week without even seeing the redheaded Professor. Draco was not ready to admit to himself that he was going out of his mind. He had missed the previous Arithmancy class and hadn't seen Bill at all. Last time he'd seen the redhead, Bill had been laying half naked in bed. The memory of their night together was still fresh in the blonde's mind. And if Draco was honest, he wanted a repeat performance. Sure, he could find some willing guy and release some tension, but he wanted Bill. It annoyed Draco to no end, but he couldn't get Bill Weasley out of his head. It was a constant battle inside his mind. He wanted Bill, craved his touch. But Bill was Light, had fought against dark wizards and to Draco's irritation was a Weasley. There was so many reasons why he should keep far away from the redhead. Considering the difficulties they would have to overcome, starting with their families. What would the entire Wizarding World say if Bill Weasley associated himself with ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy, son of Voldemort's second in command. It was absurd and frustrating to think about, but Draco couldn't help himself. He was thinking about scenarios that would most definitely not happen, because why would Bill even want him. It was a one night thing, nothing more. Draco had no explanation as to why he was even thinking about something more. A relationship between the two was never happening. Mulling over it would lead to nothing.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry.

Draco was sitting in the common room and hadn't seen Harry come in.

"Draco, are you feeling okay?" asked Harry again as the blonde had not heard the first time.

The blonde looked up and saw Harry's concerned face "I'm alright."

"You're pale and kind of spacing out... You sure?" Harry inquired.

Draco said "I'm fine, really. I missed lunch, that's all."

"Do you want me to get you something?" asked Harry.

Draco snapped "I don't need you to mother me. I'm fine."

"Alright, alright..." Harry backed down.

The blonde sighed, obviously regretful of his tone " Sorry, I... It hasn't been a good day."

"If you want to talk, I'm a good listener, or so I have been told by Hermione." suggested Harry sitting down next to the blonde.

Draco said " I can't believe I'm sitting here with Gryffindor Golden Boy, who wants to have a heart to heart."

"Stranger things have happened." said Harry.

Draco smiled weakly and said " It's just some personal issues."

"Girl problem... or boy problem?" asked Harry.

Draco laughed "Am I going to be parented by Harry Potter?"

Harry said "I think I'm not ready to be parenting Draco Malfoy."

"Thank Merlin for that." chuckled Draco.

Harry cleared his throat and asked "So does this personal problem have anything to do with a certain redheaded Professor?"

Draco paled and looked away, which in hindsight was not the best move. Harry immediately caught on and knew that he was right about something.

"Bill's a great guy, you know." said Harry

"Why should I care about Weasley?" Draco sneered, almost spitting out the name.

Harry knew that Draco took comfort in his older spiteful self, when he felt threatened. The blonde showed his old Slytherin attitude.

"You know, you don't have to do this every time." Harry sighed.

Draco looked at the other teen and asked "Do what?"

"Act like the mean little boy I met, when we were twelve. This facade you have won't work with me anymore, now that I know the real Draco. " explained Harry.

The blonde looked away and Harry said "You can't run forever, Draco. We all have pasts, some worse than others. Pitying yourself is the easy way out. Having others pitying you is the coward's way out. You don't strike me as a coward nor someone, who would give up easily. Stop being pathetic, Draco."

Draco was stunned into silence. No one had ever talked to him like Harry had just moments ago. Even his father had never told him things like that. But he knew Harry was right. Instead of screaming at the dark-haired teen, Draco sighed and said quietly " You're right. I am pathetic. I'm weak, because I couldn't help my father and I couldn't help myself. It's hard for me to be someone other than Draco Malfoy, the boy you met all those years ago. He's a big part of me."

Harry said "No one I asking you to be someone else."

"I'm not sure what is it that you want from me, Harry." said Draco.

The dark-haired wizard said "Let people in. Not everyone is out to get you, Draco. Times are different now, better than before."

"I've lived a better part of my life in fear. Do you have any idea what it's like? Of course you do, you're Harry freaking Potter. My father was in Azkaban, thanks to you. The Dark Lord gave me an assignment and told me that I either succeed or I could kiss life goodbye. It wasn't just my life on the line. He knew that I would fail, I knew it as well, but I was prepared to do anything it took. I was a coward and at the time didn't see that Severus was my only way out. He wasn't pleased with me, but didn't kill me. I even got my father back. It just got worse from then on." explained Draco.

Harry asked " Why did you help me? At the Manor..."

"You were my only hope. You were supposed to be the Dark Lord's demise. The precious prophesy boy, who was meant to vanquish him. I was desperate enough to help you at the time." said Draco.

Harry laughed at Draco's explanation and said " I thought as much..."

"My father thought that if we were the ones to give you to the Dark Lord, all would have been forgiven to us. He wanted to spare me." said Draco.

The other said " It wasn't personal, I know. It's survival instinct, very Slytherin of him. He did the same thing in the forest by helping me."

"I think I've never thanked you for killing the Dark Lord. It all happened rather fast and I didn't properly express my gratitude." Draco said.

Harry chuckled and said "Anytime... But I'm still going to ask about Bill."

"There is nothing to talk about. " defended Draco.

Harry said "If you say so, but just know that Bill's a decent guy. He takes things seriously and would never hurt someone he cares about."

"If you say so, Harry." Draco said distantly.

The dark-haired teen grinned and said "I know so."

Harry missed the small smile on the blonde's face when talking about Bill Weasley. The dark-haired teen walked to one of the sofas near the window and slumped down. Having heart-to-heart's with people was somewhat of a new area of expertise for Harry.

X

Severus loved knowledge and learning, he absolutely hated his students. Now that he was teaching DADA, Severus Snape could honestly say that having Potter and Longbottom in Potions was a blessing. Due to the lack of a proper teacher, kids had no idea what even the basics were. Sure things were good when Lupin taught the subject, but if it hadn't been for Harry's little club, students would all quite possibly kill themselves trying to cast a Patronus. He was currently grading papers and Severus could feel a headache coming on. They were tests from the Third Years. The dark-haired man was slowly losing hope as all the test were surely written by dimwitted baboons not Third Year students. He was interrupted when the door opened and Remus Lupin came in.

"How may I assist you?" drawled Severus, sorting papers.

Remus spoke "It's nearly dinner time."

"And?" asked Severus, still not looking up from his table.

Remus Lupin was a timid man. His furry problem, as James Potter liked to call it, was the reason he rarely opened up to others. The Potters had been great friends to him along with Sirius Black. At school, even if not intentionally, he had been a bastard to Severus. Now that he was all grown up and wiser, Remus Lupin was trying to undo some of the past mistakes on his part.

"I was wondering, if you'd like to have dinner with me." Remus stammered out.

That got Snape's attention and he raised an eyebrow at the man "Dinner... with you."

"I'd like to apologize for everything. At the time, I didn't see any fault in it, but it was wrong of us to treat you as we did. Lily spoke highly of you and that angered James, which angered Sirius. We were dumb kids. I'd like to rectify that. It's cruel drag Lily into this, but I'm sure that she would want us to make peace with the past." explained Remus.

Severus said "You're right, it was uncalled for to bring her into it. Where do you propose this dinner take place?"

"We could go to The Three Broomsticks or the Hog's Head." suggested the werewolf.

Snape eyed the man and asked "When?"

"We could go right now. I'm sure they can manage without us." Remus said.

Severus Snape allowed the werewolf to suffer for a few good minutes before saying "Very well, Lupin. But you're paying."

"Of course, thank you for accepting." Remus said.

The onyx-eyed man gave a nod. Severus had no idea why he had accepted the wolf's invite, but there was something about the man that fascinated Severus.


	10. Chapter 10

It was common knowledge that the Weasley twins were jokers and mischievous pranksters. At Hogwarts, both Fred and George had gotten themselves into every kind of trouble. They were infamous. But their reputation as jokers did not allow them to be taken seriously. At first no one had believed Fred, when he had talked about his plans to return to school. But he was serious, about that and much more. George had hired extra staff to accommodate the growing business. Being back at Hogwarts reminded Fred of all the good times he had spent in the castle with George. Apart from going back to finish his education, Fred was serious about one other thing. Over the course of last year, he had developed a crush on Hermione Granger. She had spent a lot of time at the Burrow and Fred couldn't help to notice that Hermione 'Know-it-all' Granger had grown up to be an intelligent and attractive woman. Fred had thought about just asking the girl out, but he knew that Hermione would say no. One of the reasons why Fred wanted to go back to school was actually Hermione Granger. She was a smart witch, who most likely took interest in smart men. Fred wanted to prove to the girl that he could be book smart too and finish his schooling at Hogwarts. Seeing the girl day in and day out would just be an added bonus. The well laid plan was partly Bill's idea. His older brother had asked about the looks Fred had been sending Hermione's way and Fred had told Bill everything. The curse breaker had suggested sending the girl roses. Fred had read up about old courting customs and found some ideas as to how proceed with the courting. That was why he was currently writing a letter to the Gryffindor girl.

"Need any help with that?" asked Bill, peering over Fred's shoulder.

Fred said " No."

Bill smirked and said "If you need any help with your love letter..."

"I won't." said Fred.

The older Weasley smirked and left Fred alone with his letter.

X

Draco was walking along the corridor, when something caught his eye. As he turned to his right to check it, Draco was surprised to see a door forming. The Room of Requirement had appeared out of nowhere and Draco wasn't sure why. During the last battle, the room had caught fire and Draco thought that it had burned down entirely. Judging by the look of it, it was completely regenerated. The door behind Draco closed and disappeared, leaving the blonde inside. The room was supposed to appear when needed, right? So why had the room materialized out of thin air, when Draco had no need for it. Being back in the room made Draco's skin crawl. He remembered the Vanishing Cabinet and later the fire that had almost killed him. But there was no junk and unneeded rubbish around the room, it looked more spacious and nicer than before. Walking around the room, the blonde found a bed. And not just a dirty mattress on the floor. It was a four-poster bed with silk sheets and dark forest green covers on top. It was a weird place for such a luxurious bed, but there it was. Draco walked closer to the bed and jumped on it, making it bounce lightly. He did it again after making sure there was no one looking.

X

Bill Weasley was walking in one of the seventh floor corridor, when a door appeared out of nowhere. Curious, Bill pushed it open and looked inside. Seeing no one inside, the redhead stepped in and took a look around. It was a normal looking room with a high ceiling and a bit of dust here and there. As the man walked around a bit, the door behind him vanished. Since the way out was gone, Bill went to find another way out. Rounding a corner, Bill came to a halt. In the middle of the room was a huge bed and walking closer, the man noticed the sleeping figure in the bed. With a small smiled on his lips, Bill sat down on the edge of the bed. Draco Malfoy looked angelic, sleeping on silver sheets and dark green bedspread. Bill ran his finger down the blonde's cheek and brushed aside a loose strand of blonde hair. The younger man stirred and opened one pale blue eye.

"Are you watching me sleep?" asked Draco, voice muffled by the pillow.

Bill smiled wickedly and asked " What if I am?"

"Kind of disturbing." mumbled the blonde sleepily.

The redhead chuckled and with a one swift move straddled the blonde, pinning Draco to the bed.

" Get off." Draco protested.

Bill wasn't having any of it and captured the younger man's arms above his head "Don't fight me, Dragon... We had fun last time, didn't we?"

Draco stopped struggling and eyed Bill carefully. He said "Kiss me."

"Is that an order?" smirked Bill.

The blonde said "Yes."

The redhead leaned closer and ran his tongue over Draco's lips, asking for entrance. Draco granted him access and Bill took full advantage, ravishing the blonde's mouth. Draco closed his eyes and allowed the moment to take over. It ignited the desire inside him and made his blood run faster. After a few minutes, Bill pulled away just enough for their lips to be brushing softly against each other.

"Why did you run off in the morning?" asked Bill, lips ghosting over the blonde's.

Draco said "There was no need for me to stay."

Bill understood what Draco meant, but disagreed "I was hoping to wake up next to you."

The blonde inquired "Why?"

"I'll tell you later." Bill said before kissing Draco again.

Not letting the blonde object, Bill started unbuttoning Draco's shirt. But the younger man had an issue with their current position and Draco lifted his body until he was resting on his elbows. The young Malfoy did not want Bill having all the fun and tore Bill's shirt open with force, buttons popping in various directions. Bill only gave him a questioning look.

"You were taking too long." Draco said.

Bill snorted, but allowed the blonde to continue what he was doing. As the redhead was working on his belt buckle, he saw Draco pull out his wand and with a smirk the blonde vanished all of their clothes.

Bill asked " Impatient?"

Draco took advantage of their current arrangement and pushed Bill down on the bed. He climbed the redhead's body and straddled Bill's lap.

"This time I lead." the blonde said with a smirk.

Bill was hard and wanted something done about it. But it seemed that Draco wanted to tease him first, drive him insane before giving him some release. The redhead soon discovered that Draco Malfoy had a wicked mouth and not just for talking. He wasn't sure who was moaning, him or Draco, but it was amazing. The heat and wetness of the blonde's mouth was sending him over the edge far too soon. Fisting his hand into the silver blonde hair, Bill watched Draco's lips wrapped around him. It was all too much for Bill and he tightened his hold on Draco's, making the blonde pull away. Seeing the lust and want in Bill's eyes, Draco crawled onto Bill's lap. Balancing himself, Draco took hold of Bill's shoulders.

"Prepare me." Draco panted out and rested his forehead on Bill's shoulder.

Bill grabbed a wand from the edge of the bed and cast the needed spells. Tossing the wand away, Bill concentrated on the blonde and teased Draco's entrance with his finger. After receiving an irritated grunt form the younger man, Bill started stretching Draco properly. The blonde's grunting was replaced with moans and whimpers of pleasure. Sure of Draco's readiness, Bill removed his fingers. The blonde eased himself back into the redhead's lap and after a few passing moments, Draco lifted himself up. Positioning himself, Draco slowly but steadily lowered himself, making both him and Bill groan. It only took a few minutes and Draco gave Bill the go-ahead. Bill was setting the pace, but he allowed Draco to be in charge. Raking his hands down the older man's chest, Draco whimpered as Bill drove deeper inside him. The redhead couldn't picture a more perfect image than Draco Malfoy riding him, face flushed with desire and eyes the color of liquid silver. After a few more rapid thrusts, they came in unison, Bill's hand wrapped around Draco's member and Bill himself buried deep inside Draco. The blonde slumped into Bill's chest and tried to get his ragged breath under control. Bill was no better, but he gently eased out of the blonde and with the discarded wand muttered a cleaning spell.

"Sleep, Dragon." Bill whispered to the tired blonde in his arms.

Covering them both with the green bedspread, Bill pulled Draco into his chest and wrapped his arms around him. Bill cuddled the sleeping blonde closer. "I'm not letting you get away this time, Draco Malfoy." 

X

The Eight Years were all sharing a class together. Charms was a likable subject among the students and even Harry could manage that without much effort. As the lesson ended, Hermione was almost immediately on his back about homework.

"I was supposed to study with Draco, but he wasn't in Charms. And now I can't find him." said Hermione.

Ron asked "It's weird. He used to make fun of us all the time, now he needs us to help him to do homework."

"Ron, you still need me to help you with homework." tutted Hermione.

The redhead argued "Sometimes, not all the time."

Harry, who had caught up with the two, said "Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"I'm staying here, got some essays to do." said Ron.

Hermione couldn't hold her excited smile and said "I'm going. I had a letter this morning at breakfast."

"What letter?" asked Ron.

Harry asked "A letter from your rose-loving admirer?"

"Yes. He asked me to meet him tomorrow." the girl beamed.

Ron cocked his eyebrow "He? So it's a bloke."

"Where are you meeting him?" came from Harry.

Hermione replied with a smile "The Shrieking Shack, well near it. He has a surprise for me."

"Maybe we should come with you, to make sure he's not a creep or something. It's a little weird, if you ask me." Ron said.

Harry spoke up " Ron, Hermione is the smartest witch I know and she packs a mean punch. I'm sure Draco can tell you all about it. She can handle herself."

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione said.

 

The dark-haired wizard asked "You are going, right?"

Hermione answered "Of course I'm going."

"Just make sure you have your wand with you." suggested Ron.

Hermione threw the boy a look and Ron defended himself "What? I'd tell Ginny the same thing if she'd go out to meet some stranger in the middle of nowhere."

"I'll be fine. The worse thing that can happen is that my mystery admirer is Filch." joked Hermione.

Ron made a face and groaned " Imagine Filch all dressed up and holding a bunch of roses near the Shrieking Shack."

"Filch only has eyes for Mrs. Norris." said Harry.

The Gryffindors all laughed and walked towards their next lesson.

X

It was past dinnertime, but Draco was still absent. Luckily he had not missed too many classes and both Harry and Hermione made notes. Harry, unlike Hermione, wasn't worried about the blonde. He knew that Bill was curiously not present as well. Putting the picture together, Harry had a fair idea where the Slytherin was and with whom. Harry had no reason to be against their growing friendship or relationship. He knew that Draco deserved to have something good in his life and Bill Weasley was a good man. Harry just hoped that the Weasleys and Lucius Malfoy could see past a stupid grudge and concentrate on the happiness of their children. Speaking of Lucius Malfoy, Harry was still wary of his own emotions towards the blonde. A while had passed since Harry had seen the blonde man in court, looking nothing like the Lucius Malfoy he remembered from his Fifth Year. And it wasn't that long since Harry had seen the Malfoy patriarch in Hogwarts, looking very much like the handsome lord he was. What frustrated the teen most was his own feelings, which were more than confusing. Somehow his brain provided his body with weird teenage hormones, which then made his body act completely out of character. Like make him blush in front of Lucius Malfoy. There was a time when Harry thought that there was something wrong with him. He had never felt attraction. Sure he could see that Hermione or Ginny were pretty or that Cho had looked attractive in the Yule Ball. But it was like stating a fact, not some deep sensation he felt in his very soul. At least that was what everyone else said. Another thing Harry had never thought about was his sexuality. He thought that he was straight, because he dated Ginny. Now he wasn't sure anymore, but it was a subject he never really thought about before. Uncle Vernon did not like anyone different, his attitude towards magic said as much. The teen was happy that he did not have to return to the Dursleys ever again. Their opinion did not matter to Harry anymore and frankly never had. According to Neville, the Wizarding World was very accepting of gay wizards and witches. Harry didn't like uncertainty and had asked Neville to meet him after dinner.

"What is it that you wanted to discuss, Harry?" asked Neville.

Harry explained " Remember our last serious discussion, in the greenhouse?"

"Oh, that discussion." realization hit Neville.

Harry gave a nod and said "I'm not sure what I'm feeling or am supposed to feel... I need some advise. Like what do you see in Ron?"

"Well, he's funny and... I can't explain it, Harry. It's just this feeling I get. This might sound totally ridiculous, but I get this bubbling feeling of happiness and love every time I see Ron. I love the way he flies with his broom or the way he looks after his family. At first it was just an odd feeling, like I couldn't breathe or I'd blush madly whenever Ron was near.  I think Muggles say that you have butterflies in your stomach. That's how I felt." explained Neville.

Harry was in awe "Wow, you really have it bad, Nev."

"I know... So tell me about you, Harry." urged the teen.

The wizard fidgeted and said "It was a little like you said, the butterflies in the stomach. I can't explain it, I just froze and my mind shut down. And then I just ran before making a bigger idiot out of myself."

"That doesn't sound like the Harry I know." said Neville.

The other teen grumbled "My point exactly! So much for my Gryffindor courage."

"And you've never felt anything like that with anyone before?" inquired Neville.

Harry shook his head "No, with Ginny it was just comfortable and Cho was crying over Cedric. It's so bloody frustrating, Nev!

"Okay, let me get this straight. You think you might be gay, because you met some bloke and you felt something weird." said Neville.

The dark-haired wizard said "I didn't meet him, I mean I knew him from before. But then it was different, I was just a scrawny kid. What I'm trying to say is that...I was twelve when I first met him. Then it was our Fourth Year and again in the Fifth Year. But I never viewed him like this before. I mean I have never looked at him like that, like an attractive person. Sure, I noticed that he's an attractive person... I'm making a bloody mess out of this, aren't I?"

"What you are trying to say is that you now see him as good-looking in a sexual sense, it made you feel attracted to him? Am I on the right track?" asked Neville.

Harry gave a weak nod, which made Neville say "Definitely not a student then, considering he's older than you...And it's not Professor Snape, we see him every year."

The dark-haired teen crunched his nose and said "I'd rather be straight then."

"I'm just teasing, Harry. So, you sure you don't want to tell me who this mystery person is?" asked Neville.

Harry thought about telling Neville. The boy was one of his best friends right after Hermione and Ron. And unlike Ron, Neville would not flip out.

"It's Malfoy." said Harry.

Neville asked "Draco? Is that the reason you've been friendly with him?"

"I'm not talking about Draco." Harry said and enjoyed the expression on Neville's face.

Neville stammered out "Not Draco... Malfoy as in Lucius Malfoy?"

Harry waited for the onslaught to come, but as Harry had hoped, Neville was calm and just started laughing.

"Only you, Harry." Neville laughed wholeheartedly.

Harry agreed with the boy and said "Like my life wasn't complicated enough with bloody snake-face."

Neville snorted "Hey, if you hook up with Draco's dad does that make Draco your son?"

Harry hit Neville with a pillow as the boy continued to laugh.

X

 

Draco slowly peered his eyes open and the first thing he noticed was someone's strong chest under his head. He was using Bill as a pillow and the redhead did not seem to mind.

"Can't run this time." said Bill with a teasing tone.

Draco asked "What time is it? "

"Too late for you to go to class." said Bill.

The blonde didn't make a move to get up and Bill continued "So where exactly are we?"

"The Room of Requirement." mumbled the blonde sleepily.

Bill said "Doesn't look like it. Does it always come with the bed in it, just in case?"

"The room provides what is required. It only appears when needed. When the door materialized, I came in and found the bed." explained Draco.

The redhead chuckled "Alright, so the room just happened to think that we needed to use it and was even nice enough to provide us with a bed."

"I certainly wasn't thinking about shagging you." protested the blonde.

Bill asked "What were you thinking about if not me buried balls deep inside you?"

"You are awfully conceited for a Weasley. If it wasn't for the red hair..." joked Draco, nuzzling his face closer to the man warm chest.

Bill said "Call it my hidden Slytherin trait."

"We should get out of here, we've been gone the whole day. Your Gryffindor fan club is surely missing you." Draco said.

The redhead replied "You don't seem eager to leave."

"Shut up, Weasley. It's warm and comfortable." snapped Draco groggily.

Bill kissed the blonde's head and said "As warm and comfy as it feels, we can't stay here until the morning. How about we continue this in my bed? I'm sure you remember my bed, Dragon."

"You tired me out, Weasley." mumbled Draco.

Bill teased "Did I wore you out, baby Malfoy?"

"Be glad my wand is too far away." Draco replied.

Bill got up from bed and picked the blonde up, only to have Draco hiss at him " Put me down, damn it! Put me down now, Bill Weasley!"

"On one condition." smiled the redhead. Draco stopped struggling and Bill added "Come out with me?"

"What?" blinked the blonde.

Bill said "Come out with me, Draco Malfoy? On a proper date, with a candlelight dinner and flowers... "

"Why would you want to?" Draco asked in confusion.

Bill replied "Did you really think I'd let you go? I don't care if you're a Malfoy or a Slytherin. I don't give a damn about any of it. You won't get rid of me that easily, Draco."

"A date... with you?" Draco asked again to make sure he had heard right.

Bill kissed the blonde's lips and asked "Is there another Weasley you'd like to date?"

"I'd rather jump off the Astronomy Tower." Draco said seriously.

Bill carried Draco around the room bridal style and said "So, what do you say?"

Draco wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and said "You better bring me some nice flowers, Weasley. And you're paying for the dinner."

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can come up with some flowers." Bill said.


	11. Chapter 11

After his talk with Neville, Harry had gone straight to bed. But sleep was the last thing on the teen's mind. Thoughts of one certain blonde kept him awake. Harry could deal with death threats and mad dark lords. Running across the country and hunting Horcruxes, Harry could deal with that. He knew that they needed to be destroyed in order to kill Voldemort. It all made sense, he had a mission. Now, he was lost. What the hell was he supposed to do with his stupid crush? And he wasn't even sure if it was a crush, only that he had felt attracted to the handsome ex-Death Eater. Maybe he had some weird sexual awakening and Lucius Malfoy just happened to be the first person he saw. Harry knew that he was making up ridiculous scenarios to explain something he was too afraid to admit. As Harry twisted and turned in bed, he decided to just forget about Lucius and not think about him ever again. That proved to be difficult for Harry, because no matter how hard he tried, the feeling in the pit of his stomach remained.  
When Harry opened his eyes again, it was already morning.

"Mate, you were talking in your sleep again!" groaned Ron.

Harry grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and asked "What was I talking about?"

Ron said "Don't know, couldn't make anything out of it."

Harry let out the breath he had been holding and adjusted his glasses. Thankfully Ron hadn't heard anything, but Harry had a fair idea as to what he must have said in his sleep.

If the dream he had was anything to go by.

"Aren't you getting up, Harry? We're late for breakfast." asked Ron, pulling on his trousers.

Harry said "I'm not that hungry. Go ahead without me, Ron."

The redhead grabbed his jumper and dashed out of the room. Mission breakfast would be a tragedy for the Weasley.

Harry looked around and saw no one else in the dormitory. Quickly getting up, the teen hurried into the bathroom. Along the way, Harry grumbled " Like a bloody thirteen year old..."

X

The Great Hall was emptying out by the time Harry made it there. He saw Hermione and Ron with the other Gryffindors.

"Hey, guys." Harry greeted the group.

Luna, who had migrated from the Ravenclaw table, said "Hello, Harry. Did you have nice dreams?"

Harry eyed the smiling girl and stammered "More or less."

"Ginny, Dean and I are going to The Three Broomsticks." said Neville.

Ron asked "Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all." Neville said.

Hermione stood and said to Harry "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Harry said and watched as the girl walked out of the Great Hall.

Ginny asked "Where is Hermione going?"

"I'm sure she'll tell you later." Harry said.

X

 

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Hermione spoke to herself as she made her way down the path towards the Shrieking Shack.

It had started snowing the day before and a thin layer of snow covered the ground. The girl pulled her coat tighter against herself and walked along the road that lead to the tattered building. As she got closer, Hermione noticed a blanket and a basket on the ground. The famous Gryffindor courage or recklessness, which had assisted her before was no failing her now. Hermione walked towards the blanket and planted herself next to it. She was beginning to doubt her choice, until a bright red rose was handed to her from behind. Hermione took the flower and turned to face her suitor. Her expression was of confusion and amazement and she gasped " Fred! "

"Fred Weasley, at your service." the redhead said.

X

Other students were all scattered around the small wizarding village near Hogwarts. Dean and his girlfriend Ginny were sitting in The Three Broomsticks with Neville and a sour looking Ron, who couldn't stomach the view of his little sister snogging Dean Thomas. Neville shot him an understanding look and ordered them butterbeer. They were joined by Luna, who sat right between Neville and the redhead.

"How is everyone doing?" she asked.

Ginny answered " Enjoying ourselves."

"You don't look so well, Ron. " Luna commented.

The redhead mumbled "I'm fine."

The girl allowed the subject drop and said dreamily "Have you heard anything about the Yule Ball?"

Neville said "McGonagall confirmed it this morning. "

"Does that mean that the other schools will be attending as well." asked Ron.

Ginny teased her brother "Wouldn't you like to see the lovely girls of Beauxbatons."

"Actually it's only for Hogwarts students and Professors." said Luna.

Ron asked "We haven't had a Ball since... forever. Why now?"

"I guess now that the war is over and snake face is gone, we can finally relax and have some well deserved fun." said Dean.

Ron groaned "Are you bloody joking? I have to find a date for the Ball."

"You better hurry, Ron. The Ball is in two weeks time." said Dean.

Ginny laughed "Maybe Mum can send you those awful dress robes."

Ron finished his drink and stood " I hate you lot."

The boy walked away, leaving behind a laughing group of teenagers.

X

Harry took advantage of the Hogsmeade weekend and decided to pay Snape a visit. The man was slowly warming up to him and that lifted Harry's mood. He gave a few knocks and pushed the door open after hearing Snape's voice.

"Professor, am I interrupting?" Harry asked.

Snape, who was sitting in his armchair by the fireplace, drawled " You might as well come in, Potter!"

"It's Harry." the teen corrected.

Severus closed the book he had been reading and said "What is it that I can do for you, Harry?"

"Just visiting." Harry shrugged.

Snape asked curiously "And where did you leave your friends, Granger and that Weasley boy?"

"If you must know, Ron went to Hogsmeade and Hermione has a date." the teen explained.

Snape snorted "I pity the fool, who dared to ask Ms. Granger on a date."

"She was actually happy to go and the fool is no other than Fred Weasley." Harry said and slumped into an armchair across the man.

Severus raised an eyebrow and said "Then I wish her luck."

"Fred is a great guy. Yes, he's completely insane at times, but he has a good heart." the teen said.

Severus stood with one swift movement and walked to the huge bookcase to put back the book he had read earlier.

"How did your date with Remus go? Harry asked innocently.

Snape turned around, robes billowing around him "It was not a date, Potter."

"It wasn't? My mistake, Professor." Harry apologized, not looking remotely sorry.

Severus scowled "I don't know why I put up with you, Potter. "

Harry said "Because deep down, Professor, you actually like me and couldn't live without me in your life."

Severus eyed the smiling teen and couldn't help to see Lily's brightness in the boy's expression. He hadn't allowed himself to see past James Potter, it was regretful that it took him that many years to finally see Lily Evans in Harry.

X

"So, on a scale from one to ten, how surprised are you?" Fred asked.

The girl smiled and said "I'd say an eight. I knew that it had to be an Eight Year, because only Eight Years have access to the dorm. And I knew it wasn't Harry or Ron. Or that creepy Huffelpuff boy who keeps staring at Harry when he is not looking. I ruled out Parkinson as well, I think I would rather date a Hippogriff. But I am a little surprised. You never said anything."

Fred sighed " I thought about it. Then I decided to court you instead. Bill gave me this book about courting traditions."

"Well, I think it was a nice idea. I especially liked the roses and the letter with the poem. Remind me to smack Harry later, as he obviously knew about it." Hermione said.

Fred chuckle and said " He caught me with an armful of roses. After telling me to get on with it, he threatened me with a few castrating spells."

"That is sweet of him." Hermione laughed.

After a few more minutes of talking, the pair got up and Fred shrunk the blanket and basket. Taking Hermione's arm into his, they walked towards the road.

"I had a good time, thank you!" said Hermione.

Fred asked "Can I interest you in a wonderful candlelight dinner in the Hogwarts Library?"

"I'd be delighted to accept your invitation." the girl said in a posh voice.

The Weasley twin said "Your wish is my command, Ms. Granger."

"Show the way, Master Weasley." Hermione said.

X

 

Ron was sulking and it didn't particularly suit him. Harry and Hermione were talking about her date and Ron had learned that his brother had been the one sending Hermione gifts. It was fine by Ron, he himself saw Hermione as a sister like Harry did. That was not the reason for Ron's sudden mood drop. It had nothing to do with Hermione or Fred and everything to do with the oncoming Ball. Ron hated Balls and partied where he had to dress up and wear Percy's or Charlie's old dress robes. It was a real downer and it would embarrass both him and his date. Another bib obstacle was finding an actual date for the damn Ball. Hermione was most likely going with Fred, seeing as the two had already arranged their next date. His sister was taking Dean, with whom she seemed to be attached at the mouth permanently. So none of his friends had a problem with finding someone. Even Malfoy would have a date, pug face Parkinson or some other Slytherin girl.

"Hey, Harry. Do you have a date for the Ball yet?" asked Ron from his bed.

Harry said "Haven't had time to think about it. Are you asking me to the Ball, Ron?"

Ron protested "No. Of course not... Just all the good ones are being snagged away, I don't want to go alone."

" Who do you mean by 'good ones'? " asked Hermione.

Ron thought about it and said "You know, pretty girls. Like that girl in Ravenclaw, Seventh Year. She has brown eyes and brown hair, that match her eyes."

"Very poetic of you Ron." snorted Hermione.

Harry suggested "You could just go alone, Ron. It's not the end of the world if you don't have a date."

"Perhaps you should ask Lavender. She is still looking at you like you're her favorite puppy." said Hermione.

Ron grimaced and said " She wouldn't stop kissing me, I was afraid my lips would fall off or something."

"I heard from Blaise that Pansy was crushed when Draco told her no." said Hermione.

Harry laughed " It is still a wonder she is hoping for her happy ending with Draco. Apparently Narcissa had promised Pansy's father that Draco and Pansy will get married after graduation. Fortunately for Draco, his father dissolved the contract Narcissa had made and told Parkinson's dad to find another man for her daughter to marry, because Draco was not."

"Well, it doesn't seem that she got the message." said Ron.

Hermione shuddered "It is awful, if you think about it. To have you parents marry you off to someone they approve of and have them ignore your wishes."

"Remus gave me a book about pureblood traditions. Almost every marriage in the pureblood community is an arranged one. It's good that Draco escaped it thanks to his father." explained Harry.

Ron muttered " At least the git did something right. Imagine the ferret's kids with Parkinson."

Harry glared at the redhead, but Hermione beat him to it " What a horrible thing to say, Ron."

" What did I say?" Ron asked innocently.

Hermione shook her head and she and Harry returned to their homework.

X

 

The noise at the Gryffindor table was loud and students were all chatting about the Yule Ball. The Headmistress and the other teachers had decided that students above the Sixth Year were allowed to attend. The younger students were going to have their own party, but it was going to be smaller and held in their common rooms. Fred and Hermione were sitting close and the Weasley twin was showing the girl how to make paper flowers with magic. Luna was once again sitting among the lions and talking with Ginny and Neville, whilst Dean was comparing Potion notes with Seamus. Harry was engaged in a conversation about Quidditch with Ron, when he noticed Draco coming into the Great Hall, with Parkinson hot on his heels. She was red in the face and about to make a scene in the middle of the Hall.

"You just wait, Draco Malfoy! You can't break a contract like that!" she screeched.

The blonde Slytherin was calm, when he said "Firstly, Narcissa had no legal right to even make a marriage contract. Secondly, the agreement, which my darling mother and your father made was not irreversible, therefore allowing it to be dissolved. My father burned the contract, making it lose any power it might have had on me. Unlike him, I do not have to marry a harpy like my mother. You and I will never get married, have kids or even date. Get over yourself, Pansy and have some dignity."

The girl was fuming and gaping at the same time "But... She promised me that I will be the next Lady Malfoy! She said that you and I will be the future of the Malfoys."

"I don't care what she promised you. You will never be the future of the Malfoys and you certainly won't get your greedy hands on what is ours." Draco sneered.

Pansy was about to slap the blonde, when a hand caught hers and said "Now, now, Ms. Parkinson. Attacking another student and shouting in the Great Hall. Fifty points from Slytherin and detention with Mr. Filch for a week. I suggest you join the rest of your House at the table for breakfast."

Draco watched the girl seethe with anger as she stomped off and sat at the other end of the table.

"Thank you, Professor Weasley. Draco said smugly and sat next to Blaise.

Bill smirked and walked to the staff table, planting himself next to Snape.

Harry and Ron had both watched the scene unfold, as were others.

Hermione whispered "She really does act like a child."

"No wonder... She can't get her hands of the Malfoy fortune now." said Neville.

Ginny laughed and said "I thought she was going to explode, when Draco told her that she will never be a Malfoy."

" It's a good thing Malfoy got rid of her." Ron said.

Harry said "Pansy was so sure of it because of Narcissa's promise. But as the Head of the House and the Family, only Draco's father can make or accept contracts like the one his wife made with Pansy's father. Draco said that his father was livid when he found out and personally disposed of the contract."

"Narcissa Malfoy had a lot of free time on her hands since her husband was serving that lunatic." Neville suggested.

They all agreed with Neville and Luna said " Draco would have never been happy with her."

"Looking at that face, who would." joked Ron.

X

Harry caught up with the Slytherin after breakfast and asked "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I've had worse, trust me." assured Draco.

The dark-haired teen said "So, have a date for the Ball?"

 

"I'm flattered, Potter. But I've decided to go alone." Draco smirked.

Harry snorted "As if... I was only asking, because I heard that Pansy was very much in tears after you refused her."

"She can cry as much as she likes, I'd rather ask Lovegood or the Weaslette." Draco replied.

The dark-haired teen said "You're late. Ginny is going with Dean and Luna is going with me."

"You asked Lovegood to the Ball? I thought you would ask that Chang girl." Draco questioned.

Harry said "I'm going with Luna, because we're friends and because she's nice. And Cho, well she doesn't interest me. Every time she sees, she looks as if she's about to cry."

"Didn't she date Diggory?" asked the blonde.

Harry said "They went to the Yule Ball together at the Triwizard Tournament. She was really emotional after Cedric died and we kissed."

"Harry Potter kissed a girl, congratulations." Draco mocked the teen.

Harry sent him a glare and continued "We were under the mistletoe and we kissed, but she had been crying or was crying at the time, I'm not sure. Anyway, it wasn't pleasant and then we went on a date, which ended in disaster, because she wanted to talk about Cedric. And to top it all, she was jealous of Hermione."

"Why was she jealous of Granger?" Draco asked.

Harry explained "I didn't want to talk about Cedric, about how he died. She insisted and I told her that I had already talked about with Hermione. She got upset and told me to date my precious Hermione if she wasn't good enough or something like that."

"Is anything ever easy for you, Potter?" Draco asked.

The Gryffindor answered "It seems not."

"Well, you did the right thing when you dumped her, or the other way around. She seems a bit emotionally unstable if you asked me." Draco told the other teen.

Harry shrugged "Girls tend to be, don't you think."

"I'd say that Pansy Parkinson is a prime example of that. Her father had to explain to her that she won't be marrying me. She thought I was joking when I told her this morning that I'd rather disown myself than marry her. " Draco said.

Harry chuckled "It is a good thing that you don't have to disown yourself then. The Malfoy name won't die out."

"Even if I did disown myself, I'm sure my father would have another heir." Draco said vaguely.

Harry asked "Is your father thinking about taking a new wife?"

"No, Narcissa was the first and the last." Draco assured.

Harry asked "How would he get another child then, if he doesn't take a wife?"

Draco looked at Harry as if the boy had a second head. The blonde asked "Are you really this daft, Potter?"

Harry eyed the blonde and replied " It was a perfectly normal question, Draco!"

"Oh right, you were Muggle-raised and probably don't know. Wizards can get pregnant." explained Draco.

Harry stared at the blonde and said "I'm guessing a potion is needed."

"Yes, normally it takes a potion. But there are cases were a wizard has gotten pregnant without it, only with his and the sire's powerful magic." the blonde answered.

Harry thought things over and asked "So, if a wizard takes a potion, he can have a baby? Just like that?"

"Well the potion needs to be taken an hour before sex, only then will it be potent enough." the blonde said.

The Gryffindor stopped and realized "Wait, your father wants to knock up another wizard?"

"Took you long enough, Potter." Draco said with a smug on his face.

Harry watched Draco walk up the stairs and disappear around the corner. The teen remained where he was and just gaped. After a few passing moments, Harry mumbled to himself and returned to his dormitory. After reaching his bed, the boy slumped down and closed his eyes. Suddenly his attraction to the elder Malfoy didn't seem so impossible. If Lucius fancied men and so did he, who was to say that they couldn't fancy each other. But the thought alone was too absurd. Lucius would never even look at some eighteen year old teenager, especially if that teen was Harry Potter. The teen was sure that Lucius Malfoy wanted nothing more than to forget the Gryffindor Golden Boy and move on. Harry figured that his best option was to forget Malfoy and his ridiculously shiny hair and pale gray eyes, no matter how gorgeous they were.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for my lovely readers. It's filling in for the next one, which will be longer. And I'm finally bringing in some Harry and Lucius romance in the next chapter. I got inspired a bit and I'm using a few of the suggestions you left me. To clear it up a bit, Draco and Bill are now a couple, as in they have been dating off page or something. I'm sure everyone remembers Ron's relationship with Lavender and how upset Hermione was because of it. I kind of used it now with Neville. You'll see what I mean. Hermione and Ron never happened in my fic. I thought I'd clear that up.

The Great Hall was decorated for the Yule Ball. It was a true winter wonderland with icicles covering the pillars and beautiful ice sculptures standing in the corners of the Hall. The enchanted ceiling showed a clear ski with a small snowfall. It resembled the Yule Ball in Harry's Fourth Year, only now he was not required to perform an opening waltz. He and Luna were standing by the door with Fred and Hermione, the latter looking amazing in her light blue knee length dress. Luna had opted for a cream-colored strapless lace dress. The group was waiting for Ron, who was yet to make an appearance. Before Hermione could comment on the matter, Ron Weasley came down the stairs. Harry and Hermione both grinned as they saw the redhead's attire. Hermione had suggested that Ron could transfigure himself a set of dress robes, but the outcome was hilarious. Ron ended up with shorts instead of dress pants. At the end, Harry had asked Remus to buy a new set of dress robes for Ron. Harry had no qualms about paying for them, but the redhead had insisted that he'd pay the other back.

"Looking good, Ronniekins." Fred cheered.

Ron joined his friends and the group went inside the Hall. Harry saw Ginny and Dean on the dance floor, Seamus and Hannah Abbot were dancing as well. Hermione linked her arm with Fred's and the two walked towards the dancing area.

"I'll get us a drink." Harry said to Luna and disappeared towards the refreshments.

Neville had noticed his friends and went over. Luna smiled brightly, when she saw the Gryffindor coming over. Neville greeted Ron and addressed the girl, "Would you like to dance, Luna?"

"Sure, Harry doesn't really know how to dance." the girl replied honestly.

The said wizard, who had returned with drinks, said "From your lips to God's ears, Luna."

The Ravenclaw smiled and took Neville's hand.

X

 

Most of the older students were in the Great Hall or somewhere nearby. Many of the couples were making good use of the alcoves, kissing and chatting. Draco wasn't in a festive mood. Earlier, he had received a letter from his father. The Aurors had conducted another search in the Manor, trying to find dark artifacts or anything which would indicated that the Malfoys were still supporters of the Dark. Thankfully the Aurors had found nothing, but it was still upsetting the blonde. But school was soon over and Draco could go home once again. The Malfoy heir had discussed a few things with his father and had suggested that maybe now Lucius could find someone for himself. Someone, who would love him for real and perhaps give Draco some brothers or sisters along the way. But his father had argued that there would be no one. His Death Eater days would always hang over his head and drag him down. Draco on the other hand was sure that there was someone out there, who would look past that and give Lucius a chance. Their conversation had ended in argument and two headstrong Malfoys was never a good combination.

"There you are, I've been looking for you." said Blaise, coming behind the blonde.

Draco said "Don't tell me...Pansy?"

"She just don't get it. Can you believe her, she actually tried to talk me into speaking with you on the matter. She seems to think that you are just confused or joking." Blaise chuckled.

The blonde snorted "Pansy will have to get over it."

"Just threaten her with your father. She's always been a bit scared of him." Blaise laughed.

Draco said "I might just do that, if she keeps annoying me."

X

 

Severus Snape sneered at the giddy students, who were currently occupying the Great Hall. The dungeon bat had been dragged out into the daylight by Remus, who had insisted on his presence. So far Severus had seen stupid teenagers, trying to smuggle in Firewhiskey or gushing couples, who were practically doing it on the dance floor. It all reminded Snape, why he hated kids, especially hormonal teenagers. With his usual scowl in place, Severus observed the Hall. He had since arriving seen Hermione Granger and one of the Weasley twins dancing and the youngest Weasley had been attached to Dean Thomas. Severus had also seen Lovegood and Longbottom dancing, whilst the girl's date for the Ball was talking with Bill Weasley. Harry was remarkably similar to James Potter, but Severus ignored that little detail, instead concentrating on other aspects. Even Snape had to admit that the scruffy boy, who entered Hogwarts all those years ago, had matured well. Gone was the boyish appearance and the childlike features. Harry Potter had turned into a man, worthy to be called a wizard. Though, Severus would never admit it out loud. Turning into a sentimental Huffelpuff would be his ruin.

"You could at least pretend to be enjoying yourself, Severus." said Remus Lupin.

The former Potion Professor frowned "I would be enjoying myself with a bottle of Firewhiskey. Watching the next generation making an idiot out of themselves is not something I find amusing."

"Lighten up, Severus. Hasn't anyone told you that your face will get stuck like that if you make faces." Remus laughed.

Snape replied with a snarky tone "Why don't you run along, wolf! "

"You really do need a Personality Charm. This attitude of yours." Remus chuckled and left, before the man could snarl at him.

X

It was nearing midnight and the Ball in the Great Hall was winding down. Making his way into the Eight Year dorm, Draco sighed. Thanks to Blaise' warning, the blonde managed to avoid Pansy. Now he was tired and wanted to sleep. He was no longer staying in the dungeons with Snape. The Gryffindors were alright with him staying in the dorm and the other Houses didn't protest either. As he reached the portrait, an arm slipped around his waist and pair of warm lips descended on his neck.

"You realize that anyone could walk in on us right now!" Draco pointed out.

Bill said " I had to watch you all evening without putting my hands on you."

Draco used the password and peered into the common room. Seeing no one inside, Draco pulled the redhead into the room. With a thump the portrait closed behind them.

"I think you owe me a dance." Bill suggested.

Draco asked " Oh, do I now, Weasley?"

"Indulge me, Malfoy." Bill smiled.

Wrapping his arms around Bill's neck, Draco melted into the redhead's body. Bill lowered his hands to the blonde's waist, just above the hips and pulled Draco closer.

"Your brothers or sister can walk in any minute." Draco said to the redhead. Bill kissed the younger man and started to sway their bodies. There was no music, but it didn't matter. They were perfectly in tune with each other.

"We've been seeing each other since the beginning of the month. Don't you think they'll find out sooner or later." Bill said.

Draco pulled away enough to look Bill in the eye " I wrote to my father yesterday. I left out the details and only said that I have been seeing someone. He was happy for me, but that's now. I didn't tell him I'm dating a Weasley."

"We'll deal with him and my family later. So, does that mean I'm now officially the boyfriend of Draco Malfoy?" Bill teased.

The blonde smirked "It has a nice ring to it, don't you think."

The redhead twirled the blonde around a few times and then pulled him back into his arms. Neither of them noticed the portrait swinging open. They took notice when someone cleared their throat. Draco jerked his head towards the doorway and came face to face with Harry, Ginny and Hermione. Harry was grinning smugly, the girls just stared in astonishment.

"Well, I guess there is no point in saying that it's not what it looks like." Bill said.

Draco snorted "I'd like to see you try."

Hermione said "I guess now I know why you take Arithmancy. You're rubbish at it."

"Wait just a minute! You and Draco?" Ginny finally found her voice.

Bill said "Yes."

"Well, it looks like Malfoys and Weasleys can get along." Harry said.

Ginny crossed her arms and asked "How long?"

"I guess since I came to Hogwarts, but we've been dating since mid-November." Bill answered.

The younger redhead asked "What were you doing before you started dating?"

"Ginny, I'm sure Bill will save you from the details of what they were doing." Hermione said to the other girl.

Ginny flushed bright red and both Harry and Hermione sniggered at the redhead's expression.

Bill asked his sister "Are you okay with this, Gin?"

"If you're happy with Draco then I'm happy for you. You're my big brother, Bill. Nothing will change that. Even if you decide to be Bill Malfoy one day." Ginny told her brother.

Bill smiled "Thanks, Ginny! But don't be expect any wedding invitations just yet."

"I take it that Draco's father doesn't know, who exactly his son is seeing?" Hermione asked.

Draco replied "He knows I'm seeing someone. "

"We'll tell him together." Bill said to the blonde and pulled Draco closer.

Ginny asked " What about Mum? When will you tell her?"

Both Draco and Bill shuddered at the thought of the Weasley matriarch.

"Mum doesn't even know I'm gay. Telling her that I fancy men and that I'm seeing a Malfoy... She'll blow up the Burrow." Bill chuckled.

Ginny suggested "Then take it one step at a time. But you should tell dad first, about Draco I mean."

"We'll deal with it after Yule. I'd like to prepare my father, before I send him into an early grave." Draco said.

Bill gave a nod and said "I agree. But it's getting late and soon others will come. Good night, Dragon."

Bill glared at the group by the door. No one seemed to interested in giving them some privacy, so Bill said "Suit yourselves."

He kissed Draco and deepened the kiss until it was a full-blown snogging session. When he released the blonde, he saw a red-faced Hermione and a smirking Harry. Ginny was almost fanning herself.

"See you tomorrow." Draco said and watched the older redhead leave.

They were all still glaring and Draco inquired "What?"

"Merlin, that was hot." Ginny said.

Harry laughed and said "Make sure your father doesn't see you doing that. No parent wants to see their kid doing that with their tongue."

It was Draco's turn to blush.

X

 

Going down for breakfast, Harry came across Neville, who was sitting in an alcove near the Hall.  
"Hey, why aren't you in the Great Hall?" Harry asked the other teen.

Neville shrugged " I'm not hungry. Plus, Ron's there."

"You know him, first one down." Harry said.

Longbottom sighed "I'm being stupid, it's not his fault. He doesn't know, so I can't blame him."

"What are we talking about, Nev?" Harry inquired.

The teen explained "I saw Ron with some Seventh Year girl yesterday. They were snogging in one of the alcoves. It's stupid of me to be mad at Ron, right? It isn't his fault I'm mooning over him."

"I'm sorry, Neville." Harry said to the teen and sat next to him.

Neville sighed and said "It's fine. Like I would ever get a chance with Ron."

A few moments later, Ron and same girl came out of the Hall, hands linked. They headed up the stairs and didn't notice the two Gryffindors.

"It was fine before, he wasn't seeing someone. Now..." Neville explained.

Harry didn't know how to comfort the boy. He said "Use that Gryffindor courage, Nev. You faced Voldemort. You should do something about it. Tell Ron how you feel. I thought I liked girls until now, maybe Ron isn't opposed to the idea."

X

 

"She's wonderful, really is. I mean, look at her, she's beautiful." Ron told Hermione about his new friend.

Hermione asked " Who was it, who whined about how clingy Lavender was?"

"She's different." Ron said.

Hermione inquired "Aren't they all?"

"No, I'm telling you she couldn't get her eyes off me!"Ron told the girl.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said "Nor her hands."

Ron ignored the girl and said "Whatever, go snog Fred or something!"

Hermione grabbed her notes and said "I will, thank you very much."

Ron groaned, when Hermione left the common room.

 

X

 

It was snowing heavily outside and the temperature had dropped as well. Younger students were having a snowball fight in the courtyard. Harry, Hermione and Ginny walked outside and Harry noticed Draco and Blaise standing across the yard. The dark-haired teen grinned and picked up some snow, making a snowball of it. He aimed and threw it right at Draco. The snowball landed straight where Harry had meant it to go. Draco wiped the snow off his neck and face and turned to the teen. Everyone in the courtyard stopped and stared at the blonde, waiting for his reaction. Even McGonagall had witnessed the act and was waiting to see what Draco Malfoy was about to do. Everyone expected them to draw wands and start curing each other, but Draco shouted across the yard "What are you, five?"

"Aww, come on now, Drakey Pooh." Harry cooed.

Hermione and Ginny laughed out loud. Other students were pretty much cowering in fear. The all knew that Malfoy was skilled in the Dark Arts. Draco took out his wand and conjured a bucket full of snow, which landed on Harry.

"What's the matter, Potty?" Draco laughed.

An epic snow fight ensued, even McGonagall joined in. Students of all ages enjoyed the winter's day.

"Can you believe it's Christmas already." Hermione said.

Harry wiped his glasses from the wet snow and said "Last year it was just the two of us."

"We should visit Godric's Hollow before we go to the Burrow." Hermione suggested.

The dark-haired teen gave a nod "I'd like that."

Ginny and Dean walked over to the two and the girl said "What are you still doing here. Everyone has already gone inside, Ron's probably halfway through with lunch already."

" We'll be right there, Ginny." Hermione said.

X

 

The Christmas trees, which Hagrid had set up were decorated and each student could contribute by placing an ornament on the trees. The Great Hall was still decorated and the Yule Ball ornamentation was still used. It made the Hall look bright and magical. The entire castle was littered with mistletoe, which happened to be a real pain in the arse for some. It was enchanted and whoever got stuck under it with someone else had to kiss the other person in order to move forward. Hermione and Luna had been the first people to get stuck under it together. The two girls had pecked each other on the cheek and walked off. Harry and Draco too were unfortunate to get stuck under the mistletoe, placed above the door which lead to the Great Hall. All eyes had been on the two. The Golden Boy had just shrugged and kissed the blonde. That had been witnessed by Pansy, who shrieked and ran off like a petulant child. Even Professors weren't immune and the entire student body got an eyeful of McGonagall and Slughorn kissing. The most recent victim was Ron, who got stuck under the plant with Neville. Harry knew that Neville had organized it so, but he was nevertheless glad that Neville had taken his advice to go for it. Ron, who looked like a deer in the headlights, gaped at the other teen. They were in a secluded part of the castle and a few other students were around, but paid them no attention. No guts, not glory, thought Neville and kissed the redhead. What was supposed to be a simple peck on the lips turned out to be more like a proper kiss. As soon as the mistletoe allowed them to move, Ron pulled away and made a run for it. Neville was shocked and amazed at the same time. Yes, there was a bit fat chance that he had blown his chances with the redhead altogether, but the kiss had been amazing in his opinion.  
Ron avoided the other Gryffindor the rest of the day. It was in the Great Hall when Neville finally saw Ron. Harry and Hermione had joined him for dinner.

"What's up with Ron?" Hermione asked.

Neville explained " We got stuck under the mistletoe and I kissed him."

"Oh, Ron freaked out, didn't he?" Hermione asked.

Nev said "He ran off and has been avoiding me ever since."

Harry said "That's typical Ron. He'll come around sooner or later."

"But you are coming to Malfoy Manor with us, right?" Hermione inquired.

Neville snorted "Gran just about had a heart attack when I told her I'm going over to Malfoy Manor."

"Luna is going to Romania, so she won't be there. And Dean is spending Christmas in France." Hermione told the boys.

The three continued with dinner with Neville glancing over to Ron every once on a while.

 

X

 

Remus entered the DADA classroom, but saw no one is sight. He went up to the teacher's office and knocked. Snape grumbled something similar to 'come in' and Remus pushed the door open.

"Am I interrupting?" Remus asked.

Snape drawled "No, I was just about done."

"Good, I mean then you're free... I thought that maybe we could have a nightcap." Remus rambled.

Severus noticed the blush spreading across the man's neck.

"Might as well. I have a bottle of some fancy whiskey in the dungeons." Severus suggested and walked to the Floo.

Remus asked "You connected to the Floo with your quarters?"

"Of course. I assure you it is a much safer way to get around." Snape said.

Remus chuckled and asked "I take it you heard about Minerva and Horace getting stuck under the mistletoe?"

"I had the pleasure of witnessing it." Severus said.

 

Severus activated the Floo and green flames engulfed the two. When they stepped out in Snape's quarters, Remus said "It looks... nice."

"Why the tone of surprise? What, did you think I actually lived in a dungeon?" Severus asked.

The room was cozy and had huge bookcases, filled with books and other memorabilia. Fire cracked in the fireplace across the room and shadows danced on the walls. The office space was now a living space, as Slughorn used another office. Severus went over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of dark liquid and two crystal goblets. Remus took the bottle and inspected it.

"I've never seen Firewhiskey like this. It looks quite expensive." The werewolf commented.

Severus said "Lucius Malfoy has extravagant taste and absolutely no sense regarding money."

Remus laughed at the man's explanation and uncorked the bottle "I have no doubt."

The man poured out two glasses and handed on to Severus. They sat in silence until Remus asked "How did you do it?"

"Do what exactly?" Severus questioned.

Lupin continued "Deceive Voldemort for so long."

Severus explained "Contrary to popular belief, the Dark Lord did not spend time with his Death Eaters. And he did not trust me fully at first. Only after Albus' death did he confide in me more. When Lucius fell out of favor, I became his most loyal. I'm an highly skilled Occlumens, Lupin. Even the Dark Lord himself could not get through."

"Harry told me about the lessons Albus ordered you to give him." Remus said.

Severus said "Potter's emotions and his honesty did not allow him to learn it. To be able to shield your mind, one must suppress all emotions."

"Harry was under a lot of stress at the time." Remus pointed out.

Snape said "Nevertheless, Potter will never learn it. He's far too goodhearted and forgiving."

Lupin said "It is what makes him Harry."

Remus cast a Tempus and said "I should go. I promised Harry, that I'll loan him some books before he leaves tomorrow and it's almost bedtime."

Lupin got up and Severus accompanied him to the Floo. The two stood awkwardly by the fireplace, neither sure if they should shake hands or leave it at that. Before Severus could say anything, Remus' lips where on his. Soon he felt himself responding to the light kiss. Remus pulled away and blushed scarlet.

"Thank you for the drink." the man said and stepped into the Floo. Severus was left standing, shocked and speechless. It was all too confusing for the man to digest. He recalled Potter's comment about their 'date' and had to wonder if the werewolf had meant it as one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally reached the long chapter. Warning to all Molly lovers out there. I dislike Mama Weasley and I'm making her the 'bad guy' of the story. And since poor Arthur needs a kick up the arse to get rid of her, I'm giving him at least one reason. Lucius and Harry are finally getting some much needed page time. I hope you like it. Ron's thoughts on Draco and Bill, and Neville will be in the chapter after this one, in case you're wondering. Also Neville will appear in the chapter after the next one. I'm calling the next chapter 'Harry's Initiative' or Harry Takes Charge. The Boy Who Lived should live a little, don't you think!

Christmas time was always a busy time around The Burrow. The twins were in charge of decorating the tree, it was a Weasley tradition. Bill always arrived a day before and if Charlie could get away, he'd come with Bill. Ron and Ginny would arrive from Hogwarts a few days before the 25th. This year was no different. The Weasley clan was all coming together, minus Charlie, who had to stay in Romania. Molly had prepared a heap of food to feed the redheads. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry were due to arrive any minute.

"The kids will be here any minute. Be a dear, Arthur and set the table." said Molly.

Arthur sighed and stood from the sofa. Molly was having a good day it seemed. The woman was unpredictable these days, showing signs of extreme mood swings. One minute she was sweet and lovely and the next she would snap and suck the life out of Arthur like a Dementor. It was tiring and with each passing day the man was getting more fed up with his wife. Arthur had suspected that perhaps now that all the kids had moved out, Ron and Ginny soon to be graduating and following the lead of their older brothers, Molly was simply having a crisis. All mothers had that period after their kids had gone their own way. Molly was a mother of seven, surely sending seven kids into the big world was hard on the woman. But it wasn't the only thing troubling the woman. She nagged about Arthur's job at the Ministry, that he should want better. Arthur loved his job and the money was decent, they were not rich, but they had everything they needed.

"Arthur, did you set the table?" asked Molly, peeking into the room.

Arthur answered "The table is set."

The woman's head disappeared and from the kitchen she said "Is Bill coming?"

"He promised to be here, I'm sure he'll come, Molly." Arthur replied.

Molly cooed "Maybe he'll bring his sweetheart with him. A mother always knows these things. "

"Bill hasn't said anything about seeing someone. Don't get your hopes up, Molly. " argued the man.

The woman continued "Bill will marry a beautiful witch, I'm sure. And the grandkids, I can't wait."

Arthur didn't want to argue and kept his mouth shut. It wasn't long until the door opened and Ron walked in with Ginny.

"Mum, Dad... We're here." said Ron, before coming into the dining room.

Molly came from the kitchen and fussed over her two youngest.

"Mum, you saw us like a month ago." groaned Ron after Molly squeezed the breath out of the boy.

Molly dragged both Ginny and Ron into the kitchen. Arthur asked the kids " I thought Harry and Hermione were coming with you?"

"They'll be here soon. Bill's bringing them." said Ginny.

 

The family was all gathered around the table. Harry was seated between Ron and Bill, Ginny took the place next to Ron. That left Hermione next to Fred and George. Even Percy had come and sat next to Bill. Arthur raised his glass and cleared his throat " This year we have much to be grateful for. Friends and family, our loved ones, who have been by our side during difficult times."

"To peace and prosperity! said Percy.

Fred and George raised the glass and Fred said "To our wonderful family, "

" No matter how annoying. " continued George.

"And to our little brother Harry, " said Fred.

"The slayer of the evillest git ever!" finished George.

The twins said in unison "To Harry!"

The rest raised their glasses and said together "To Harry!"

Harry raised his glass and said "Well, I had help. They refused to let me be a idiotic Gryffindor alone and have stuck by my side ever since we first entered Hogwarts. To Ron and Hermione!"

A chorus of 'Ron' and 'Hermione' emitted from the table.

"I'm bloody hungry, so can we please eat!" said Ron.

Bill chuckled and said "Some things never change."

Harry watched as Ron filled his plate, nearly biting Percy's hand of when the older man reached for the last sausage.

Molly's smile was sickly sweet when she asked "Bill dear, is there something you'd like to tell us?"

Bill lowered his fork and asked "Tell you what, Mum?"

"Dear, I'm your mother and I can see when my children are happy. Come on, tell your mother, who the lucky lady is?" asked Molly.

The redhead almost choked on his food and Harry had to pat the man's back.

Bill choked out " What lucky lady?"

"Bill, you dog." teased Fred.

George grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Bill, I didn't know you were seeing someone?" asked Ron.

Hermione, Ginny and Harry knew the truth. They were about the only ones who knew who the 'lucky lady' was. Bill sighed and said vaguely " Yes, I'm seeing someone."

"Why didn't you bring her, dear?" asked Molly.

Arthur interrupted "Molly, Bill will bring her if he's ready."

"It's new, we haven't been together long." said Bill.

Arthur smiled warmly and said "It's understandable."

"What does she look like?" asked Molly, not ready to drop the subject just yet.

The whole conversation was making Bill, Harry and the two girls uncomfortable. The redhead hadn't actually come out to his family. Only Ginny, Charlie and now Harry knew. Charlie had caught him snogging with Oliver Wood a year or two back. Ginny had just asked whether he liked girls or boys when they were younger. But the rest of the Weasleys had no idea that he will not be making any ladies lucky now or in the future.

Molly asked "Bill, is there a reason you don't want to talk about your lady friend?"

Bill looked to Harry and Ginny for support. Both of them gave him encouraging looks.

"My lady friend is not a lady." said Bill.

The twins caught on immediately and grinned widely. Percy saw the twins smirking and put the puzzle together.

"Bill, I'm sure we'll love her even if she isn't a proper lady. Is she a Muggle?" inquired Molly.

Bill continued "I mean not a lady as in I'm not seeing a woman."

Molly's face fell. The entire room was dead quiet as they all watched Molly's reaction. Her voice was laced with venom. "What do you mean you're not seeing a woman?" 

Bill said " I'm dating a man!"

Arthur looked away from Molly and said to Bill "Well, it is a surprise. But as long as you are happy, son. "

"No. You can't be dating a man. This... It's not normal." argued Molly.

Bill snapped "Mum, I'm gay."

"No, you are not. You need to find a nice girl to settle down with. This is just some silly phase you are going through." Molly said with her usual mothering voice.

Percy spoke up "It's about time you found someone, Bill. Congratulations."

Arthur smiled and said "Yes, we should make a toast. To Bill, for finally finding someone!"

Molly shrieked "No. I will not listen to this. "

"Molly, you need to stop this. Bill prefers men and he has found someone for himself. We should be happy for him." tried Arthur.

Ginny said "And we are happy for him, right?"

The twins smirked and said together "Hear, hear."

Harry said " There is nothing wrong about liking the same sex."

"It's an abomination. Men laying with other men, it's disgusting! " argued Molly.

Arthur took a deep breath and said "Bill is our son and he can do as he pleases. If he has chosen this lifestyle then there is nothing you can do about it. "

Percy said "Yeah, mum... Great-uncle Max married a man."

Molly fumed "I will not have this."

"For Merlin's sake, Mum .I'm gay, I like men. I don't want to marry a woman. You just have to deal with. Dad is okay with it. Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny... they have no problem with it." said Bill.

Ron was still quiet and Harry nudged him. The redhead said "Blimey!"

Bill asked "Are you siding with mum, Ron?"

"No, I mean... Are you happy?" asked Ron.

Bill said "I'm happy, he makes me happy."

"Then I'm happy for you." said Ron.

Hermione smiled and said "That's very grown-up of you, Ron."

Molly was shaking her head and said " How can you all be alright with this? This is wrong. I will not have a son who fornicates with other men. You need to leave this man you are seeing and find a woman to marry. "

"Or what, Mum? " asked Bill.

Molly sneered "Or you are no longer my son."

Arthur snapped at the witch "Molly, think before you speak."

Bill threw his napkin onto the table and said "Fine, if that is how you want to do this..."

The man stood, his chair scraping the floor. Harry and Hermione followed Bill's lead and also stood from the table.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I can't stay here." said Bill.

Arthur said "I understand. I'll owl you."

Bill gave a nod and left the room, Harry said "We support Bill."

Ginny and the twins stood and the girl said "Us as well."

Before Molly could protest, Percy stood like his siblings and said " Bill's my brother and I support his choices.

"No one is leaving, sit down. All of you." demanded Molly.

Harry, Hermione and Percy said goodbye to Arthur and left to follow Bill.

"Mum, this is ridiculous." said Ginny. She walked to the door and asked "Ron, you coming?"

Ron looked to his mother and saw the woman about to burst with anger. To Ginny's surprise, Ron got to his feet and followed his sister.

After the kids were all gone, Arthur asked "Are you happy now? Not only did you insult our son's choices and his partner, you insulted his brothers and sister. You had no right to make my kids leave."

"He will leave this man and realize that he needs a woman by his side!" argued Molly, not really understanding the situation.

Arthur sighed "Molly, you can't meddle with his life."

"Bill will do as I say if he knows what is good for him. I'm his mother and he will listen to me." Molly said, ignoring Arthur completely.

Arthur sighed. It was moments like these, when the man seriously questioned his marriage. The thoughts of dissolving his marriage to the woman had been plaguing Arthur for a while now. He just couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to leave Molly when Bill was about a year old. But just before he could do it, Molly told him about Charlie. He couldn't leave his pregnant wife, so he stayed. Before Arthur knew it Percy was born and then Fred and George followed. At some point, Arthur had just accepted his position. But now the kids were grown- up and didn't need their mummy and daddy to be together. Arthur would be free to do what he had wanted do all those years ago.

X

Draco was pacing in the sitting room. Bill had promised to come over after the Christmas dinner at The Borrow, but it was already late and the blonde was worried that perhaps Bill wasn't coming. He had it all planned. Bill was coming over and they would face Lucius Malfoy together. Draco's father still didn't know who Draco was seeing, something Draco was keen on keeping a secret until he was ready. Now he was freaking out because Bill wasn't there. But a Malfoy would never freak out in front of other and that included other Malfoys. When Draco felt the wards letting someone Apparate in, he grinned. But what he was not expecting was a swarm of redheads and Harry Potter.

"Hey, sorry I'm a bit late." said Bill and pulled the blonde in for a kiss.

Draco saw Ron gaping like a fish and smirked " You should have prepared your brother, he looks a bit green."

Hermione nudged Harry and asked "Did you tell him where staying for Christmas?

Harry shook his head and said "No, I thought you were supposed to tell him."

The girl smiled sheepishly "I forgot."

Ron yelped "You're dating Malfoy? And what do you mean were staying?"

"Ron, close your mouth before you catch flies." said Hermione.

Ron was still gawking at the blonde and his brother and mumbled "I think I need to sit down..."

A voice from the doorway asked " Why, may I ask, is the entire Weasley clan standing in my foyer?"

Lucius Malfoy stood with his hands behind his back and blonde hair loose from the ribbon. He looked, if possible, even more aristocratic than before.

Draco gulped and looked over to his father, while still being in Bill's arms.

"Father, this is the man I wanted to introduce." Draco said calmly.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and Bill said "Bill Weasley, Sir."

"Draco, a word in private?" said Lucius and exited the room.

Draco paled a bit and gave Bill one last peck on the lips before following Lucius.

The older blonde stood next to the window, when Draco entered.

"This isn't how I wanted you to find out. I know what you are going to say, but this is my choice. You don't have to like it. This feud between our families has gone too far. I'm staying with Bill, even if you decide to disown me for it." Draco said, mustering up his courage.

Lucius chuckled and asked "How long have you been practicing this speech?"

"A few weeks." said the younger blonde.

The Malfoy patriarch turned to face Draco and said "Remember when I said that now you can live your life as you wish to live it. I meant it, Draco. If you have chosen Bill Weasley then so be it. I simply wanted to know if you are happy."

Draco blinked and asked "You're not disowning me?"

"Heavens no, where would I get another heir." said Lucius.

Draco let out the breath he had been holding and asked "What about all the bad blood between the Weasleys and Malfoys?"

"Draco, your happiness is important to me. If this is what you want then I will not stand in your way. I have made mistakes, I admit it. One of those mistakes was being weak. I didn't stand up to my father and allowed myself to be dragged into a life I never wanted as a child. I had dreams and I pictured a different future. That was before Narcissa and I married. I was foolish enough to believe something that was not true. Joining the Dark Lord was a grave error on my part. The idea of total blood purity and dark magic was an utopia created by a deranged wizard. I see that now and I have paid for believing it then. I would greatly cherish the chance to change the course of the past, but I cannot. Nothing will erase my actions and partake of the war. But I can change my future by making amends with my past. Thankfully some of the people I have hurt are still alive and I can ask for forgiveness. "

Neither of them noticed someone standing in the doorway until a voice said "Forgiveness is the first step towards healing."

Both blondes turned and Harry said "Bill was worried and they sent me."

"Some brave Gryffindors they are." smirked Draco and gave his father a look that meant 'thank you'.

After Draco had exited the room, Lucius asked "Eavesdropping, Mr. Potter?"

Harry blushed and said "I didn't mean to."

"Since my son is entertaining the Weasleys, would you care for a drink?" asked the blonde.

Harry answered "Sure, just nothing too strong."

Lucius had a wide selection of drinks, Harry discovered as he saw the blonde pouring him a glass.

"It's similar to Firewhiskey, but has a more gentle edge to it." Lucius said as he handed Harry his drink.

The teen took the drink, but his eyes were fixed on the blonde. Catching himself staring, Harry took a sip from his drink and pointedly looked around the room.

"As I understand, you were aware of my son's relationship with Bill Weasley?" asked Lucius, motioning Harry to sit.

Harry said " Yes. Draco wasn't sure about it at first, but they're good together. They have perfect balance. Bill balances Draco's temper and arrogance with his cool nerve and fun loving nature. They fit."

Lucius said "I have no desire to run my son's life. My late wife tried to do so and it did not end well for her, I'm afraid.

"Draco told me about his mother and the lack of affection on her part." Harry said.

Lucius sighed "Unfortunately Narcissa Black did not have a caring bone in her body. Dreadful woman."

Harry didn't want to pry, but asked anyway "Why didn't you divorce her?"

"Divorce is an unheard thing among purebloods. If the match is not perfect, both parties usually have affairs. My marriage was an arranged one, giving me no say in the matter. Narcissa was not too saddened though, she had free reign in the Malfoy vaults. Dissolving our marriage would have meant splitting the Malfoy fortune between us. I did not want to give her the pleasure of robbing me and disgracing the Malfoy name. Also, she hated me, couldn't stand my presence as she once said." explained Lucius.

Harry chuckle and said " She doesn't sound like a smart woman."

"She really wasn't, I assure you." Lucius said.

Harry shifted in his seat and said "She didn't realize what she had."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Harry's comment. An enticing blush spread across the teen's face, when Harry himself realized that he had said it out loud.

"Anyway... Are you sure you don't mind us staying here?" Harry asked the blonde.

Lucius answered "I assure you that it is not a problem. The Manor is big enough to accommodate everyone."

Draco poked his head into the room and said " Harry, the Gryffindors are getting restless without you."

" Oh right... I'll just go, it was nice talking to you Mr. Malfoy." Harry stammered out and stood.

The blonde gave a nod and watched the teen rush out the door.

Draco eyed his father and asked "What did you two talk about? Potter was blushing like a schoolgirl."

Lucius emptied his glass and ignored his son's question, he said "Have the house elves prepare rooms for your friends. I'll be back later."

"You're leaving?" Draco inquired.

Lucius said "I'm going to visit Severus."

The younger blonde sighed "Well, they are all probably hungry, so I'll have dinner prepared. Mother Weasel apparently had a fit."

Lucius sneered "The Prewetts never had any class."

Draco chuckled and went to find his wayward lover and the rest of the Gryffindors.

 

X

 

"Wow, this place is huge." Ginny gasped.

The group entered the drawing room, which held memories for the Golden Trio. Thankfully it did not resemble the old room much as Lucius had it redone and cleaned.

"It's different than I remember." Hermione said.

Draco spoke " We had it redone. Father wanted to remove everything that had been tainted by the Dark Lord and Death Eaters. Most of the rooms in the Manor have been redone in some extent."

"It's beautiful, I like the mantelpiece." Hermione said to the blonde.

Harry looked up and noticed that the chandelier, which Dobby had destroyed was once again hanging.

"It's not the same if that's what you're thinking. It looks like it, but it is a different one." Draco said, when he noticed Harry eyeing the ceiling.

Ginny sat down in one of the armchairs and said "No wonder you acted like a pompous git. You live in a bloody castle."

"The Manor and the land has been ours for many centuries." Draco explained.

Fred, who had been examining the portraits, asked " Who's that on the portrait?"

"Septimus Malfoy, my great-great-great-grandfather or something." Draco said.

Both Fred and George said "Looks like a tosser."

Hermione, who was closest to them, whacked Fred on the head.

"What was that for? George said it too." Fred protested.

Hermione whacked the laughing George too and the redhead asked "Oi! What was that for, woman?"

As the group scattered around the room, Bill pulled Draco to the side and asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just can't believe my father took it so well. I excepted him to curse or give me a lecture of why we don't associate with blood traitors. But he didn't, just gave me a speech on how my happiness comes first." Draco explained.

Bill said "That's good. Now we only have my mum to worry about, I think dad will be okay once we tell him. And Ron will come around."

"I'm sorry your mother was so horrible to you. You'd think my family would have a problem with me not marrying a pretty pureblood debutant. But I guess that would make my father a hypocrite." Draco explained to the redhead.

The redhead sniggered " It is a great loss for the women in Britain. But it would have been a shame to waist that charm on them anyway. "

"Thinking about trading me for my father ?" Draco joked.

Bill said "I don't know. Perhaps a bit too old for my tastes, but you know what they say about older and experienced men."

Draco snorted "Git... Besides, you seem to be a bit old for his taste. I must say, Potter blushes rather fetchingly."

Bill looked over to the teen and asked "I think it's going to be an interesting Yule break, don't you think?"

The blonde smirked "I hope Harry knows what he is doing."

X

Severus Snape had opened his Floo for Lucius to come through and was currently waiting for the man. He needed to talk and hopefully the blonde would provide him some answers. The Floo flashed green and the Malfoy patriarch stepped out of it.

"Severus." the man greeted.

Snape grunted and handed the blonde a glass. Lucius frowned and said "You seem rather annoyed by something. Has someone ruffled your feathers, Severus?"

Snape glared and grumbled "I need your advice, not your cheek."

"Forgive me. What is this urgent matter you needed to talk about?" the blonde asked.

Severus sipped his own drink and said "The wolf kissed me."

Lucius asked in confusion " I'm afraid I don't quite follow. Wolf?"

"How many wolves to do know, Lucius. The werewolf, Lupin." Severus sneered.

Lucius pointed out "I don't actually know him, Severus."

"Does the colour of your hair indicate your level of intelligence. Did you not hear the most important part of the sentence. He kissed me." Severus snarled out.

The Malfoy Lord only raised an eyebrow and said "Stop acting like a Huffelpuff, Severus. Lupin kissed you and...."

"And what? Isn't it enough." Severus grumbled.

Lucius sighed and asked "And why exactly am I here. Do hear your insults?"

"I apologize for that. I'm understandably upset." Snape said.

The blonde asked "Because a man, who treated you poorly in school, kissed you? Or because it was a man, who kissed you?"

"You know I experimented in my youth. It is not the fact that Lupin is a man, but the fact that it is Remus Lupin, friend of James Potter and Sirius Black." Severus explained.

Lucius said " The crux of the matter is your hatred of James Potter. As I recall your own words, Remus was always closer to Lily than James. This petty school yard rivalry has gone on far too long, don't you agree. If Harry Potter, the Saviour of the Wizarding World can spend Yule with his former enemy, than I'm positive that you can forgive Remus Lupin for being a stupid Gryffindor more than twenty years ago."

"Perhaps... Why is Potter spending Yule with you?" Severus asked.

Lucius answered " Draco invited him and his friends. Imagine my surprise when I came across an entrance hall full of Weasleys."

"Spending Christmas with Gryffindors." Severus drawled.

Lucius chuckled "I also had the pleasure of meeting my son's significant other, Arthur's first edition."

"I can already envision the family gatherings." Severus laughed.

Lucius couldn't remember the last time he had seen Severus Snape laughing or even smiling.

"I am glad my misery amuses you, Severus."

The dark-haired man said "You really have changed, Lucius."

"I'd like to think that I can finally be the man I could have been. My bastard of a father is dead, so is the shrew of a woman. The Malfoy name has been dragged through the mud far too long." the blonde explained.

Severus asked " What do you plan to do now?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Draco keeps insisting that I leave the Manor and mingle. I'm afraid there are still too many wands pointed my way. He also thinks I should find myself true love or some nonsense like that." Lucius told the man.

Snape pointed out "Perhaps he is right. Narcissa Black was a menace that I would never wish upon anyone."

"I'm an ex-Death Eater, who spent time in Azkaban. Do you know anyone, who would look past all that?" the blonde questioned.

Severus sighed and allowed the subject drop. He returned to his own problem at hand "What do you propose I do about Lupin then?"

"He obviously harbours some romantic feeling towards you, otherwise he would not have kissed you. I know the way your mind thinks and I know what you fear. I think he is a bit too old for pranking, Severus." the blonde said.

Severus explained his fears "I'm afraid Lupin did it as a joke or to rile me up. This much bad blood cannot be wipe cleaned so easily."

"Chances are that he didn't. What then? Would you be opposed to his romantic gestures?" Lucius inquired.

Snape stood abruptly and aimlessly walked around the room with his black robe flapping around him.

"I've been in love with one person my whole life." the man said.

Lucius reasoned with the man "That person is no more. You won't betray her by moving on and finding someone else. Lily married Potter not you, you can't cling to her memory, Severus. "

Severus snapped angrily "Don't you dare talk about that."

"You know that I only speak the truth. Surely it hurts, I have no doubt. But you're still here, Severus. You can have another chance." the blonde replied.

Severus did not speak. The blonde stood and walked to the fireplace "I promised Draco that I'd not take too long. If you stop sulking, you are welcomed to join us in the Manor."

Lucius disappeared into the green flames, leaving the onyx-eyed man alone with his thoughts.

X

Malfoy Manor was filled with voices, which was an unusual occurrence. Draco lead everyone into the new dining room, which had been added during the summer. The long table was filled with food. That got Ron's attention, who had been quiet for the most of the time.

"Bloody hell, look at the food." came out of Ron's mouth as they entered the room.

Draco snorted "The house elves are by far the best. The food tastes better that in Hogwarts."

"Don't tell him that, he'll move in." Hermione joked.

They all got seated. Harry sat next to Hermione, who immediately occupied the seat next to Fred. Draco sat next to Bill, who pulled Ginny into to the seat next to him. Ron just sat down and waited for dinner.

"Isn't your father coming?" Ginny asked the blonde.

Draco said "He went to see Professor Snape."

Harry asked "Maybe he'll invite Snape over."

"Mate, I'm trying to eat." groaned Ron.

X

 

Eventually everyone got settled in the rooms which the elves had prepared. To Harry's luck or misfortune, he got the room right across the Master bedroom, which was Lucius's bedroom. Draco and Bill had already disappeared into Draco's room and no one else was moving about. Harry, who wasn't familiar with the Manor, decided to find the kitchen or at least an elf, who'd show him. As the teen wondered the corridors, he came across a dimly lit room. The door was half opened and the dark-haired wizard peered inside. Lucius was sitting in an armchair with a book and a glass of what Harry thought was brandy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Harry apologized.

Lucius told the teen " It's quite alright, Mr. Potter."

"Harry, Mr. Potter sounds like some stuffy old librarian." Harry said.

Lucius inclined his head and said "Very well, Harry. Then I must insist you call me Lucius in return."

"Okay... I was actually looking for the kitchen. Maybe you could point me towards it." the teen said.

Lucius chuckled "I'm afraid I myself can't remember. I have never used it myself."

"Oh, never mind then." Harry said.

The blonde asked "Perhaps you'd like a drink or a game of chess?"

"I'm rubbish at chess actually." Harry said timidly.

Lucius placed the book on the table and gestured towards the armchair across from him. The blonde said "Severus is far too good in it and I can never win with him."

Harry sat down and Lucius conjured a chess set, which by the look of it was made of marble and the pieces made of glass. He noticed how he got the white ones as Lucius played with the black ones. The first few moves were simple ones and Harry remembered a few of Ron's advices.

"I haven't had the chance to personally thank you, Harry. For helping Draco and myself." Lucius said and he moved another piece.

Harry said "I only did what was right. You helped me and I returned the favour."

"Nothing will excuse my actions towards you and your friends, but I hope that you accept my apologizes. Protecting Draco was my first priority." the blonde explained.

Harry moved one of his pawn on the chessboard and looked up "Nothing will change what has been said or done, but like I told Draco, it is in the past. We are living in the future  and it is our privilege to shape it for the better."

"Indeed." Lucius drawled and took out one of Harry's pieces.

They played in silence for a while until Harry noticed something. The sleeve of Lucius's dress shirt had ridden up at some point and Harry could see the pale and smooth flesh. Unable to hold back, Harry caught the man's arm and pushed the sleeve up a bit more. Lucius flinched at the contact, but soon relaxed as Harry's hands were gentle.

"It's gone." Harry said as if stating a fact.

Lucius spoke "It disappeared the minute you defeated him."

The teen tenderly touched the skin and ran his fingers across it. He could see faint scarring and the outline of the Dark Mark, but mostly it was gone.  
When Harry realised what he was doing, he released the man's hand and pulled away. Lucius too snapped out of the spell and pulled his hand away, rolling the sleeve back down.

"I knew he would return. You defeated him at the age of one, the Boy Who Lived. But we all knew he'd return as the Mark stayed. When it burned once again I answered to his call. It would have been unwise not to." Lucius told Harry.

The younger man asked " Was he right, in the graveyard? He said that you never tried to find him."

"I must admit that I had not done anything to find him." the blonde said.

Harry asked "But why?"

"When I joined his ranks, I believed his cause. But like all illusions fade, my blind faith in him diminished over time. And I had Draco to think about." the man explained.

Harry allowed the matter drop and changed the subject "Has the Ministry allowed you to have a wand?"

"They are undoubtedly delaying it. Apparently I am a very dangerous wizard." Malfoy said with a smile.

Harry discovered that he really liked the smile. Before, he couldn't even picture Lucius Malfoy with a smile, but Harry realized that he wanted to see it more.

"I have no doubt that you are." Harry said.

Lucius asked "A compliment, from Harry Potter himself?"

"I believe you were asking for it, Lucius." Harry smiled.

The blonde pointed out "Very insightful of you. Oh, and checkmate."

Harry stared at the board and said "I warned you that I'm rubbish at this."

The blonde said " An enjoyable game nevertheless, with such enjoyable company."

Harry tried to contain his flushed appearance and not say something totally out of line. " I enjoyed the company as well." 

 

X

Breakfast was very much like the one in Hogwarts. Chattering and minor food fights were essential. Bill and Draco were too wrapped up in each other to notice, when Fred and George flicked toast at each other or when Ginny dropped her juice into Ron's lap. Hermione and Harry were conversing about some plant and it's healing ability. No one noticed Lucius standing by the door with his usual blank expression. It was Draco, who saw him first.

"Good morning, father." the blonde said and untangled himself from Bill.

Lucius replied " Morning."

Everyone seemed to froze, even the toast which had been flying towards Fred. The Malfoy patriarch walked to the seat, where the Head of the Family usually sat and gracefully lowered himself into the seat, while the entire table watched him. Harry and Hermione didn't seem to pay attention and Harry didn't tremble in fear, when Lucius was mentioned.

"I'd like to have a word with you, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps after breakfast?" Lucius addressed Bill.

Bill replied "Of course."

Draco eyed the Weasleys across the table and laughed. Lucius eyed his son and said "Even if your mother didn't teach you any table manners, I did."

The younger blonde stopped laughing, but could help to snigger "I apologize. It's just... Their expression was as if a Dementor and Umbridge had both entered the room."

There was a small pause until the older Malfoy spoke with a disgusted tone

"I'd look hideous in pink."

Everyone laughed at the comment.

 

X

 

At the Burrow thing were still unsettled. Molly was acting as if the previous day had not happened at all. Arthur didn't feel right being at the Burrow without his children. But he was happy that Bill had found someone and that his kids had stepped up to Molly. The man didn't understand his wife's attitude at all. He had no idea that Molly was so bigoted and thought so badly of same-sex relationships. But Arthur recalled that the Prewetts had been all slightly unhinged. Maybe it was a family trait. Be that as it may, Molly's behaviour towards her own son was unacceptable. The man had written a letter to Bill and owled it, but he was still worried about his other children. Bill had his own place, so Arthur hoped that his sister and brothers were there as well.

X

Harry had discovered that the Malfoy Manor had a balcony, which was big enough to accommodate more than twenty people. It was a beautiful night at the Manor. Draco had suggested that they'd have a real Christmas tree. They had all decorated it and even Ron seemed to be enjoying himself, though was still hesitant about his brother's relationship with Draco. No one cowered at Lucius' presence anymore and Fred had even tried to prank the older Malfoy. Thankfully Hermione stopped her boyfriend before he could spell Lucius' hair pink. Harry liked the Manor and spending Christmas at the Manor was to his liking as well. He never thought he'd be friends with Draco, but that was now a reality. Harry never imagined being smitten with Lucius Malfoy, but that was rapidly becoming his reality as well. As Harry watched the sky and the beauty of the gardens, a voice behind him said "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Harry turned and saw Lucius standing behind him. The light from the room illuminated the doorway and Harry could see the man's silvery eyes and his hair cascading over his shoulder. Harry wanted to slap himself for thinking it, but Lucius really did look like an angel.

"It is beautiful." Harry replied, thought his answer had nothing to do with the night sky.

Lucius came closer and Harry could practically feel the man's warmth next to him.

"I must admit that having the Manor so alive is rather nice. I hope you and your friends are enjoying yourselves." the blonde said.

Harry tore his gaze away from the man long enough to answer "We are. It's all been wonderful."

"Draco seems happier than I have ever seen him. But I guess he never had a reason to be happy before. I'm glad he has everything he desires." Malfoy said.

Harry said "He's still the same Draco, but having Bill in his life has made him reconsider his old prejudices."

"In one of his letters, he said that Harry Potter was parenting him, even if he himself didn't realize it." Lucius chuckled.

Harry laughed and Lucius continued "You've done remarkable things as a wizard. You saved the Wizarding World by defeating the Dark Lord. But I am most grateful for what you have done for my family."

The teen didn't know what to say to the blonde. No one had thanked him like that. Sure, the entire wizarding community had thanked him and thought of him as a hero. But it was different, not as personal. He looked into the man's piercing eyes and tried not to drown in them. He hadn't noticed how they had subconsciously drifted towards each other, bodies almost touching. Harry could feel his heart hammering in his chest and his breath catching in his lungs. Lucius leaned closer and caught Harry's lips in a kiss. The teen's mind shut down, all sense was gone. All he could feel was the other's lips on his. Harry felt himself respond as he parted his lips for Lucius. He could still feel the snow falling onto his skin, but none of it mattered. Before Harry could let out a moan, Lucius pulled back and Harry could see the uncertainty in his face.

"Forgive me." Lucius stammered out and was gone before Harry could speak.

Still in a daze, Harry allowed the snowflakes to melt on his face. The teen's mind was still a complete mush. The only thing that Harry could think about was just how perfect the kiss had been. Nothing compared.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating is fun. This is Harry's Initiative. I like independent Harry, who knows what he wants and isn't afraid to go for it. He has been yanked around by everyone and now he thinks that everyone can just bugger of if they don't like it. Harry's the one, who takes matters into his own hands and for once Lucius is the insecure one. But no one is getting knocked up in this chapter. And I'm not deflowering the delectable blonde just yet, I have plans with him later on in the story.

 

Harry was restless and couldn't sleep. The room in which he was staying was big, the bed alone could fit five people. Definitely no cupboard. But it wasn't the room or the bed which prevented Harry from sleeping. He was thinking about the kiss. Harry could still feel the touch and taste of the man's lips on his. It made him giddy inside and warm in the face. It would have been absolutely perfect if only Lucius hadn't ended it. Lucius had become his private obsession over the last months and he never thought that he'd even get this far, let alone have the man make the first move. Now that it had happened, Harry wanted more. And not only in a physical sense, but on a deeper level than that. He had never voiced his thoughts, but seeing what Draco and Bill had made him a bit jealous. All he had ever desired was a family and as he grew older, Harry comprehended that he wanted what his mum and dad had had. He had thought that Ginny could be the one, but Harry's heart and mind had other plans. Sure there was more than a few things to consider, but Harry couldn't honestly bring himself to care. Lucius was older than him, actually old enough to be his father. But for Harry it only meant that the man was more experienced in life and mature enough to balance his immaturity. The man's past left much to be desired. His Death Eater days would always follow him around whatever he did. However Harry had decided to move on from the war and everything it represented. He had helped the man get pardoned for his crimes and had personally forgiven the man as well. Harry didn't doubt that Lucius really did regret many of the things he had done over the years. But the heart wants what the heart wants, it was as simple as that. No, Harry's problem had nothing to do with him. It had been Lucius, who had gotten cold feet. He was the one, who had kissed Harry and then apologized for doing so. Harry had had a lot of time to think things over, but perhaps it was a spur of a moment thing for the blonde, thus surprising the man. Harry had made up his mind, whereas Lucius had surely not thought about it at all. Throughout his life, the dark-haired wizard had experienced rejection. The Dursleys had been the one to start the chain reaction. Being rejected by the blonde would be the last nail in the coffin for Harry.

X

Ron was still up and sitting next to the Christmas tree they had put up. The redhead had a lot on his mind, the most recent notion being his mother. Hearing Molly say such horrible things about his brother had made Ron seriously reconsider his mum's mental state. It had been a complete surprise to Ron and to the rest of them that Molly was terribly intolerant of same-sex relationships. The Wizarding World was more that accepting of them, even purebloods like the Blacks and Malfoys didn't seem to care. Ron had always thought that it was a problem in the muggle world, whilst wizard and witches clashed over blood purity. Bill had not said anything, but Ron and his siblings knew that it was hurting him more than he let was letting on. But all of them knew for sure that Bill wouldn't give up his relationship with Draco, not for mum or anyone else. That was the other thing in his mind. He loved Bill and would never come between him and the one he loved. If that man happened to be Draco Malfoy than he had to accept it. He had grown up over the summer after all. He had realise d that he hated fighting and arguing with his friends and now Draco was a part of their group thanks to Harry. Perhaps it was time to follow Bill's lead and bury the hatchet between them and the Malfoys. Thinking about Bill and Draco, made Ron think about what had happened in school with him and Neville. He was totally caught off guard by the other Gryffindor, which had caused Ron to run away. It didn't have anything to do with Neville. Ron himself was confused about the kiss. He'd never thought about kissing another boy before. He was one hundred percent straight, he had never doubted that. Until now. A small part of him had liked it and that had freaked him out more than he thought possible. Ron refused to dwell on it, as it was never happening again.

"Can't sleep?" asked Hermione, who had come in and noticed Ron sitting by the tree,

Ron sighed "Thinking about Mum and other stuff."

"I know she's your mother, but she acted like a complete bitch." Hermione said.

Ron smiled at the girl's choice of words as Hermione rarely spoke crudely "She did, didn't she?"

"I guess I always thought her to be the kind of mother, who loves her children no matter what. Like she always dotes Harry as if he was her son and doesn't mind if I stay at The Burrow." the girl said.

Ron said "Makes you think what else we don't know about her. Ever since the beginning of the war and after it ended, she's been really odd. Dad said that it's the stress, but Fred said that mum's completely mental. George calls it her 'Forgot to take her loony potion in the morning' attitude."

Hermione said "I feel so bad about your dad. We left him all alone in The Burrow."

"Who knows, maybe Malfoy wouldn't mind having him over." Ron suggested.

Hermione said " You obviously don't remember what happened in our Second Year."

"Right, bad idea." Ron mumbled.

Hermione sniggered "Well, maybe if Harry asked him."

"What'd you mean?" Ron asked.

Hermione tutted "Honestly, Ronald? Even you can't be this thick."

"What has this got to do with Harry? Hermione, tell me.." Ron questioned the girl.

Hermione got up from the floor and said "Figure it out, Ron. I'm going to bed. Good night."

Ron was left looking puzzled. He couldn't understand what the girl had been on about.

X

It was beginning to look as if no one in the Manor was sleeping, even though the time was late. Lucius was in the en suite of his bedroom, facing the large mirror. At least he had his looks back, he thought as he picked up his brush. When he was slaving away for the Dark Lord, he hadn't much thought about his appearance. It had actually helped him blend in with the other Death Eaters, who all looked as if they had battled a Dementor. And he had always hated the way the Dark Lord himself had eyed him. It had been more than unsettling. Now he was free of him and had regained his looks. Thankful that he no longer looked like a street urchin, Lucius was almost done with his ritual in the bathroom. Severus had once commented on Draco's obsessive behaviour when it came to his looks. Where else had Draco learned it if not from his father. Looking into the mirror once more, Lucius sighed. He had done something rather foolish tonight. It was a rash decision, a spontaneous act on his part. Kissing the Boy Who Lived had not been his grand plan of the day. But Harry had looked utterly delectable, hair tousled in the cold wind. Lucius was a man, who had tried to fight temptation and had lost miserably. Ever since he had first seen Harry in the summer, Lucius could see that the boy had turned into a man. And now he looked, if possible, even more handsome. Harry had an unusual ability to make Lucius feel. He had become numb over the years, unable to feel connected to his emotions. It was partly because the extensive use of Dark Magic, which drained a wizard of their goodness. Lucius wasn't sure if he ever had anything good in him, but he was able to feel love for his son. The other reason for his unfeeling nature was his dreadful marriage to Narcissa. They were never a couple, hardly ever spoke with each other and the only time they had slept together was to make Draco. But Narcissa had had a special talent for annoying Lucius to death. She always wanted something. More money, more fancy parties, more of everything. She had also been very attached to her sister, Bellatrix. The witch had been loyal to the fault and crazier than a bag of cats. Together they had created Lucius's personal hell. But Harry was so much different from them. He possessed beauty that he himself didn't know he had and he had a loving heart. He was witty and his Gryffindor tendencies worked in his favour. Lucius wasn't sure how or when it had happened, but Harry had captured him. No one would ever think that a Malfoy could be insecure, but at the moment Lucius was feeling very unsure of himself. Harry had responded to the kiss, but Lucius did not get his hopes up when it came to the teen. Harry was young and had the world at his feet, Lucius was over forty and had a checkered past. What chance could he possibly have?

X

Harry rolled over in bed and checked the time. It showed just a little over midnight. All of Harry's thoughts had finally lead him to one place. Ever since he was a child, decisions had been made for him. Harry do this and Harry do that. Not once had he done something that he wanted to do, out of desire not obligation. Harry had to defeat Voldemort, Harry had to be great in Quidditch, Harry the Golden Boy. He was sick and tired of being someone else's puppet. He was old enough to know what he wanted. It always annoyed him that he was old enough to face Voldemort time and time again, but too young to make decision for himself, too young to know what was best for him. Well, Harry had had enough and he planned to be the one in charge of his life from now on. He tossed the bedcovers aside and got up from bed. One look into the mirror showed that he looked decent enough. His hair was a mess, but what else was new. With his newfound confidence, Harry walked out the door. It only took him a few steps until he reached the door, which lead to the master bedroom, Lucius's bedroom. Since it was late, Harry wasn't sure if the man was awake of not, but he could see light glowing in the room. The teen decided against knocking in case Lucius was already asleep. Instead he gently pushed the door open and took a deep breath. There was indeed light in the lavish and outrageously huge bedroom, but Harry didn't see anyone in the bed. Closing the door behind him, Harry leaned his back against it. The dark-haired wizard's mouth wanted to drop open, when he saw Lucius coming out of the bedroom, wearing nothing but black silk pyjama bottoms. Upon seeing Harry, Lucius looked startled " What are you doing here, Harry?"

The teen was still gaping at the man's bare chest. Tearing his gaze from the sculpted upper body, Harry said " You left."

" Harry, you shouldn't be here." Lucius said, trying to reason with the younger man.

Harry asked "Why? Because I'm not old enough to know what I want? Or because I'm the Chosen One, the Saviour of the Wizarding World? All my life I've been treated differently. First I was the freak, then the Chosen One. And then a lying freak once again. Everyone keeps making decisions for me, even if they end up hurting me in the end. Dumbledore saw me as a pawn to win the war. Even if he didn't mean it, I got hurt. I never wanted any of it. I never wanted any of my friends to die. I hate every single title the public has bestowed me with. For once in my life I want to be just Harry."

Lucius was taken aback by the speech. He had never thought about Harry's life like that. But he still had his doubts. "I'm too old for you."

Harry pushed himself of the door and walked closer "Then why did you kiss me? You shouldn't have taunted me like that if you had no intention to back it up later. Lucius, I've been thinking about you ever since I saw you at Hogwarts. For the past few months, I've tried to fight this attraction I feel for you. Never in a million year did I dream that anything like this could happen, but here we are."

Lucius heard the words Harry was saying, but he couldn't wrap his mind around them. Harry Potter, the wizarding prodigy, was attracted to him. The dark-haired teen was standing maybe a foot from him, eyes vivid and clear. There was a dozen reasons why he should back off, there was too many obstacles to overcome. But how could Lucius deny the teen, when Harry himself had come to him. Lucius was ready to admit that the teen's fame and status mean nothing to him. He wasn't looking for a way to boost the Malfoy name nor was he interested in anything that the Potter name now held. It was just Harry, a young man with bright green eyes and a heart of gold.

Lucius framed Harry's face with his palm " There are so many reasons, why we shouldn't be doing this."

Harry, who leaned into the touch, questioned " Because of who we are, because we were on different sides? None of this matters anymore, Lucius. This, whatever it is, is between us. It doesn't concern anyone else but us and those closest to us. Who cares what the world thinks. I'm here, because I want to be. I want you."

Sensing the protest in the blonde, Harry closed the distance between them and kissed Lucius before he could say anything. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, Harry realised that they were a perfect fit. He felt all the fight leave the man's body. The younger man felt Lucius hands on his back, slowly caressing him. Harry had pictured it many times in his head, but it was nothing like the real thing. The bed was just a few feet away and Harry had every intention to use it. He ran his hands down the blonde's body, dangerously close to the blonde's hips. Feeling bold, Harry started backing them up towards the bed. Shoving Lucius onto the bed, Harry eyed the man like a hungry man would eye a steak. Straddling the blonde, Harry realised that he had no idea what he was doing. He was new to this and didn't have the faintest idea what to do. It must have shown, because Lucius gave him a reassuring smile and kissed him lightly.

"You haven't done this before." the man stated.

Harry blushed a bit and said "I had this all figure out, up to this part..."

Lucius smirked and pulled Harry's shirt off. He was pleased to see a toned body.

"We'll start at the beginning." the man said and before Harry knew it, he was under the blonde.

Kissing his way down, Lucius heard the teen laugh. Harry said "Sorry, it tickles."

Lucius said "You're wearing far too many clothes."

Harry challenged "How about you do something about it."

Lucius answered "Gladly."

The loose pyjama bottoms came off rather easily and Harry fought against the urge to blush. No one had seen him quite this intimately before, but the need was bigger than the embarrassment. Harry let out an involuntary whimper, when he felt Lucius's hot mouth on his hard member. But there was a first time for everything, Harry thought. He couldn't be blamed if Lucius had such a talented mouth. Soon Harry was a whimpering mess and voiced his bliss by moaning out "Oh, God... Lucius!"  
The sentence died on his lips and he found his release and came with a violent shudder. He'd never come this hard in his life, considering the fact the during the few past months he had had a very active sex life with his hand.

"That was... amazing, mind-blowing..." Harry tried to string a sentence together, but failed.

Lucius chuckled "Articulate as ever."

The teen panted slightly and said "Shut up... "

Giving Harry a slow and sensual kiss, Lucius was once again hovering over the younger man. Harry could feel the blonde's hardness against his own stirring one. One of the perks of being a hormonal teenager, the teen inwardly smiled. Harry couldn't help himself and shamelessly rubbed his rousing erection against the blonde's. Harry had never thought that kissing someone could be this erotic and all consuming. It made him feel as if his skin would burst up in flames. His brain had been reduced into a puddle of goo, he could only feel.

"I want to feel you, Lucius." Harry said.

Lucius tenderly nipped at Harry's neck and jaw, which caused the teen to moan.

"Tell me, Harry. Tell me what you want." Lucius hissed.

Harry shuddered and whimpered " You, I want you... Feel you in me."

Lucius flicked his hand and with a bit of wandless magic got rid of his pants. The skin to skin contact made Harry shiver and he pushed his body nearer to the blonde, trying to get closer to the hot flesh. The Gryffindor could feel that the blonde was definitely not lacking where it mattered. Harry gulped and wasn't sure if it would fit. Lucius looked at the teen under him, making needy noises and chewing his lower lip. Harry's green eyes met his grey ones and Lucius saw the lust dancing in the emerald orbs. The blonde had enough of teasing and ran his hand over Harry's thigh, making the younger man part his legs wider. He could feel Harry's body tremble slightly as his fingers teased Harry's opening. After muttering a lubrication charm, Lucius slowly entered Harry, using his fingers at first. The teen gasped at the sensation, feeling a bit uncomfortable at first.

"Relax, Harry." Lucius calmed the man.

Harry tried to relax his protesting muscles. The blonde sensed Harry's nervousness and kissed him to distract the teen. It worked and Harry groaned from the pleasure. Lucius smirked, when he saw Harry's face twist into a mask of bliss upon finding the teen's prostate.

"Do that again." Harry moaned.

Harry was sure he'd see stars soon enough. The uncomfortable feeling was replaced by something amazing that exploded inside him, making his skin crawl with desire. The dark-haired teen was tossing about in bed, body tense with anticipation. Lucius took great pleasure in seeing Harry eager and ready for him.

"Lucius... Please... I'm ready, please.." Harry pleaded and whined, making the blonde grin.

Casting another lubrication charm and the contraceptive charm, Lucius replaced his fingers with his hard and throbbing erection. Harry gasped sharply and Lucius leaned in to kiss away the tears that were forming in Harry's eyes. Harry felt as if he was being split in two. Lucius gave him time to get used to it and enjoyed ravishing the younger man's neck. Harry gave a nod after he felt the pain morph into pleasure.

"I think you can move now." Harry gave the blonde permission.

Slow and shallow at first, Lucius moved inside Harry's tight heat. Hitting Harry's prostate over and over again, Lucius watched the Boy Who Lived come undone. The teen was groaning and biting his lip, making it red and puffy. Lucius pulled Harry's legs up a bit and bent forwards to capture Harry's mouth in a scorching kiss. Harry's eyes had turned darker with arousal. Lucius's thrusts were becoming more and more forceful with each plunge. Harry was near incoherent by then and couldn't put a single intelligent thought together. He could feel his orgasm coiling in the pit of his stomach.

"Fuck...Lucius, fuck...I'm gonna, can't last.." Harry groaned and dug his finger into Lucius's arm.

Lucius panted " Come for me, Harry."

The Gryffindor arched off the bed and with Lucius's name on his lips, Harry came. Body shuddering violently, Harry's breath was ragged and came out in short pants. It only took a few more thrusts and Lucius spilled himself into Harry, almost growling at the sensation. He collapsed onto Harry, supporting his weight with his elbows. Harry pulled the blonde into a languid kiss, enjoying the afterglow of his release.

"I think you broke me..." Harry smiled leisurely.

Lucius replied lazily "Likewise, Mr. Potter."

Harry said seriously "Well, you are over forty."

"Cheeky." the blonde retorted and pulled Harry on top of his body.

Harry pointed out "I feel sticky."

Lucius waved his hand and vanished the mess they had created. The Gryffindor wanted to roll his eye at the blonde. Of course taking a shower like a normal person would be too hard for the Malfoy. Lucius pulled the cover over them and allowed the dark-haired wizard to nuzzled his neck. Harry's breathing evened out soon after and the blonde felt the teen's chest rising and falling slowly. Lucius took care of the light and fell asleep, Harry wrapped in his arms.

X

Draco and Bill were the first ones up in the morning. Bill had woken the blonde up in a very enjoyable manner. Shuffling about the Manor, Draco heard the rest of the Weasleys getting up. Draco was not a morning person and apparently neither was Hermione, who came out of her room, looking sleepy. She yawned and tried to smooth her hair, which looked even messier than the famous Potter hair. Speaking of the teen, Draco soon arrived behind Harry's door. He gave a knock on the door to see if the wizard was awake and coming down for breakfast. There was no answer and the blonde peered inside. Harry wasn't in the room, but the bed looked as if someone had slept in it at some point. Shrugging, Draco closed the door and went to see if his father was awake. Strangely, the door to the master bedroom was locked, something which was odd. His father never locked his bedroom door. Draco had reached the stairs by the time it hit him. Harry wasn't in is room and his father's bedroom, which happened to be across Harry's, was locked. If all the looks that Draco had seen the two give each other, when the other hadn't been watching were something to go by, then the blonde was not at all surprised. As Draco walked toward the dining room for breakfast, he mulled over the prospect of calling Harry Potter 'dad'.

X

Harry woke, feeling warm and sheltered. Strong arms were wrapped around him, pulling him close to the source of the heat. During the night, Harry had moved from his original place and was now half across the gigantic bed. Harry smiled, when he realised the Lucius had moved with him. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Harry took in the room he was in. Last night he had not had time to look around the bedroom due to obvious reasons. The room was lavish, which no doubt suited a Malfoy. The walls were done in dark green, with black swirling patterns. Harry smirked upon noticing the bedcover which was dark green and the sheet, which was the colour of silver. You can take the man out of Slytherin, but not the Slytherin out of the man. Huge arched windows illuminated the room and looking at the ceiling, Harry saw an elegant crystal chandelier. His observations were cut short when he felt Lucius waking up.

"Morning!" Harry smiled and tipped his head back and gave the blonde a sweet kiss.

Lucius' grey eyes snapped open and met Harry's green ones.

"Sweet dreams?" Harry asked, amused the see Lucius so ruffled.

The blonde answered " No, I had the real thing."

The Gryffindor sat upright, but winced at the sudden movement.

"Are you sore?" Lucius asked concerned about Harry.

The teen smiled "It's a nice kind of sore."

To prove that he was fine, Harry straddled Lucius' lap. He had no idea where his sudden boldness was coming from, but Harry wasn't about to complain. Taking charge of his life and future, Harry lowered his lips on Lucius' mouth. He soon realised that Lucius had taken over and was dominating Harry with his skilful mouth. Needing air, Harry reluctantly dragged his lips away.

"Mmm, best Christmas present ever." Harry said with a mischievous smile.

Lucius chuckled "I've been called many things in my life, but never a Christmas present."

Harry noticed that the blonde had bed hair, his usually straight hair messy and dishevelled.

"Harry?" the blonde said, snapping Harry out of his daydream.

"Huh?" the teen mumbled.

Lucius grazed his knuckles lightly across Harry's cheek. The Gryffindor must have had sensed the underlying question and said "We'll figure it out, together."

X

Severus was feeling particularly miserable and glum in the morning. His little fight with Lucius the day before had left him more than edgy. He hated being at odds with the Malfoy, no matter how much the blonde irritated him at times. Severus was not the first person to admit his wrongdoings. However this time he knew that Lucius had been right about a few things. The problem with his predicament was not the fact that he had disliked the kiss Lupin had given him, but the opposite. Severus had liked it, maybe even a bit too much. That was the reason for his confusion. He felt as if he had somehow betrayed Lily, but Lucius had been right. Lily had never been his and never would be. He should not have felt bad, for there was nothing to feel sorry for. Severus was a man, who had successfully spied for the Light and lied to the Dark Lord. Being kissed by a former schoolmate should not have made him act like a giddy prepubescent. Snape decided to get his affairs in order, starting with Lucius. He only hoped that the invitation was still valid. Since Minerva had changed the wards, allowing Hogwarts Professors to apparate in an out, Severus decided against the Floo. The man Disapparated with a slight crack. The wards around the Manor still allowed him entrance and as Severus walked the pathway, robes billowing behind him, he noticed that the Malfoy gardens were back in their full glory, much like before the Dark Lord had moved in. Snape was glad that his friend was doing better now that the Ministry was ready to allow him some peace. Upon entering the foyer, Severus stopped at halt. Cheerful voices and infectious laughter filled the Manor. Never before had he heard such a thing in the Malfoy Manor. The sight that greeted him in the drawing room was one that left even the great Severus Snape gobsmacked. A swarm of redheads were sitting on the floor, unwrapping gifts like excited five year olds. Draco was sitting in one of the armchairs, with a book. In all honesty, he was sitting on Bill Weasley's lap, but Severus decided to forgo that detail in his mind. The infamous Weasley twins were busy with something, which looked hazardously close to a small firework in the middle of the room. From behind him, he heard " Severus, glad you could come!"  
Lucius looked as handsome as ever, but there was something else about the man. Severus couldn't quite put his finger on it though.

"I am surprise to see the Manor still standing." Severus drawled.

Lucius said "Luckily, Ms. Granger has a gift for taming one of the twins."

Before Severus could reply, Harry Potter entered the room, looking thoroughly debauched. The teen greeted Snape and joined his friends. Snape raised an suspicious eyebrow at Lucius, who was putting on a mask of innocence. He failed miserably, as nothing stayed hidden around Severus Snape.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 will be a two part chapter.

Chapter 15a

 

Eventually Harry had to go back to his own bedroom, as his clothes were there. Coming down the stairs, Harry was greeted by the sight of Severus Snape. Even at Christmas time the man wore black, Harry noted. Upon passing the Professor, Harry brushed his hand against Lucius's. For a brief moment, Harry could see the man smile, but it was soon replaced by his usual aloof expression. Harry greeted the former Potion Master and walked into the drawing room. The younger Malfoy shot Harry a look, which clearly said 'I know'. Hermione pulled the dark-haired wizard into a conversation, but Harry didn't hear a word she said. He could only think about the previous night and how perfect it had felt. Harry didn't know if it was too soon or if he was completely mad, but he felt that he could fell in love with the older man. Actually, he was falling for Lucius already. During the summer, Harry had never thought about his sexual preferences. He was with Ginny, there was no need. But sometimes some things weren't meant be, he and Ginny were one of those things. Without realizing it, Harry had come a long way, but he wouldn't change it for the world. If someone had told him a year ago that he'd be spending Christmas in Malfoy Manor, he would have laughed and advised them to seek help. Now, a year later, he was in Malfoy Manor with Draco and his friends. Hell, he was happy to be in Malfoy Manor. Harry couldn't remember a time when he was happy, truly happy. Yet waking up in the arms of Lucius Malfoy made him insanely happy. As Harry locked eyes with the blonde, he had to contain the warm feeling in his heart. Harry was prepared to do anything to keep that warm feeling in his heart. He'd fight anyone, even Lord Malfoy himself.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked, bringing the teen out form his musings.

Harry gave a nod and assured the girl "I'm fine, just thinking."

"So, do you think I could ask him?" Hermione asked Harry.

The dark-haired wizard asked "Sorry, what are you talking about?"

"You weren't listening, were you?" the girl asked with a smile.

Harry apologized "Sorry, I just spaced out. What were we talking about?"

"I wanted to ask Mr. Malfoy if I could see his library. Draco said earlier that the Manor has a huge library and a wide selection of books that even Hogwarts doesn't have." the girl explained.

Harry knew that Hermione would try to read every single book in the library. She loved knowledge and there wasn't a subject Hermione Granger didn't know.

" I'm sure he wouldn't mind. You should ask him later." Harry said.

Everyone's attention was suddenly turned to the open window and the two owls that flew in. One of them, a light rust-coloured Barn owl, flew straight at Bill and landed on his shoulder. Bill took the letter, while the bird nipped at Draco's hair. The blonde batted the bird away, who in return tried to bite at his finger. The other owl, a grey Eagle owl, landed gracefully on the back of the armchair and offered the letter to Lucius. The bird was clearly well trained, unlike the owl, who was terrorizing Draco.

Bill opened the letter and said "It's from dad. He wants to know if we're all safe and together."

Ginny said "I feel bad that we left him to deal with mum."

Bill read the letter further and said "He wants me to know that he supports me fully and would like to meet my partner."

Draco, who shoved the bird away, said "Do you think he'll accept us?"

Bill said "There is only one way to find out."

The blonde said firmly "I'm coming with you."

The redhead chuckled "No point in arguing, right? I'll arrange the visit."

X

 

Harry saw the grey owl fly in and straight to Lucius. Upon taking the letter, the blonde frowned and left the room. Snape raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Harry wanted to follow the man, but he didn't like the idea of walking past Snape. He glanced over to Bill and held back a snigger. Apparently the Weasley owl was fascinated with the younger blonde and nibbled on his hair and ear.

He heard Ron say "You can't go to The Burrow. Mum fill hex Draco before you can open your mouth."

Bill answered " I'll ask him to come to Shell Cottage."

 

The curiosity got the better of Harry and he decided to go find Lucius. He was worried that perhaps the man had received bad news. Getting up, Harry edged himself away from the rest of his friends and moved towards the door.

He was surprised, when Snape addressed him " Enjoying your holiday, Potter."

Harry said "Very much so, Professor. Glad you decided to join us."

"I was hoping for Gryffindor free holidays, but it seems that my optimism was in vain." Severus drawled.

Harry said smugly "We're everywhere these days, Sir."

"It would seem so." Snape said.

Harry smirked and turned to leave, but heard Snape say "I sincerely hope you know what you're doing, Potter."

The gloomy Professor gave him a look, which Harry thought was genuine concern.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Harry said and walked away to find Lucius.

He found that man in his study. He wore a blank expression, but Harry could see that he was deep in thought. The letter, which he had received was sitting on the table. Harry knocked on the open door to announce his presence. The blonde snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to Harry.

 

"Is everything all right?" Harry asked as we closed the door behind him.

Lucius' expression softened upon seeing Harry and he said "Yes, everything is well. It was a letter from the Ministry."

"I would have thought they had left you alone by now." Harry said.

Lucius took the letter and handed it to Harry. He waited for a moment for Harry to read through it and said " I would like you do come with me, Harry. It is because of you that I have been given this chance."

Harry smiled softly and said "Of course I'll come with you. Do you want to go now?"

Lucius pulled the teen into his arms and gave Harry a brief kiss, he said "He has opened his Floo according to Ministry's orders only for thirty minutes."

"I thought Ollivander would retire after what he went through." Harry said.

Lucius sighed "I'm afraid seeing me will not do him any good."

Harry smirked and said "You want me to come as your bodyguard."

"You are the Saviour after all." Lucius drawled.

The teen said " I'll get my coat."

Lucius released the teen from his embrace and watched him dash out the door. He still couldn't quite believe the events of the previous night. Harry had surprised him and Malfoys were never caught off guard. But the young man was a force of nature. Lucius couldn't bring himself to regret their night together, it had been amazing. And strangely liberating for the blonde. The green-eyed teen was nothing Lucius had expected, Harry really did have a forgiving heart. Only a few days ago, Lucius had no intentions to explore his lure towards the Boy Who Lived. Now he didn't think he'd be able to stay away. It was pitiable that he had reached the age of forty-four, but had never felt love. He loved his son more than anything, but it was different. The only emotion he had felt for Narcissa was loathing. He knew how much misery love could bring. Severus was a prime example. But Harry was unlike anyone he had ever met, he was pure of heart and brave. And for some reason wanted him, his past included. Lucius couldn't remember the last time he had felt this much at peace with himself. Something Harry had very much to do with. Lucius had no clue where it would lead them to, but he knew that somehow they'd be all right. He wasn't about to let go of his second chance.

X

Ollivander's Wand Shop was back in business. After the kidnapping and torture at the hands of Voldemort, Ollivander had been sickly looking. Thankfully his recovery at the Cottage had had a good impact on the old man. He was back in his shop and with his beloved wands. The man had been more than surprised when a letter from the Ministry had arrived in the morning. It was a request to open his Floo for a short amount of time for a wizard. The wizard was none other than Lucius Malfoy. Ollivander knew that the man had escaped the Kiss and Azkaban. The wandmaker had been more than surprised when he had learned that Harry Potter had been the one to come to the man's aid. During his imprisonment in the Malfoy Manor, Garrick had been treated poorly and his only comfort had been Luna Lovegood, a young and bright witch. Ollivander still cringed, when the Malfoy name was mentioned. But a Ministry's request was a Ministry's request. The old wandmaker did understand the need for his Floo. If people saw Lucius Malfoy, an ex-Death Eater, walking out from Ollivanders with a brand new wand, it would without doubt raise an alarm. Now he just only had to wait for the wizard to arrive. He did not have to wait long though, because soon the familiar green flames flashed from the fireplace. Out stumbled Harry Potter, who looked dishevelled, but otherwise unharmed. As Harry dusted himself off, Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the flames with poise.

The teen adjusted his glasses and said with a smile " Mr. Ollivander."

"Mr. Potter." the man greeted back.

Harry said "You look well, Sir."

"The country air did me good. What brings you here, Mr. Potter?" the man inquired.

Harry said "I'm came with Lord Malfoy."

Ollivander glanced over to the said man and saw him standing a few feet from Harry, looking standoffish.

Ollivander spoke "Lord Malfoy, if you would."

Lucius was a bit uncertain in the man's presence. After all the man had been in his cellar for some time and endured torture, which Lucius knew something about. The Dark Lord had been very fond of the Cruciatus Curse and liked to practice it on his Death Eaters. He saw Harry giving him a reassuring look and moved forward.  
Ollivander was already in the back, looking for suitable wands. He came back with a few boxes. The wandmaker took the first one out of its box and held it in front of the blonde. Lucius flexed his fingers around the light brown wand and made a small flick with his wrist. Something in the back corner of the shop almost blew up and the blonde handed the wand back. Lucius was shown more than a dozen wands, different in core and wood, but none of them seemed to like him. One wand disliked him to the point of almost burning the man's hand. Harry sniggered, when he watched the blonde try wand after wand, but with no luck. Ollivander frowned and disappeared into the back again and emerged about ten or so minutes later, with a black box. He blew off the dust and opened it. There was something special about this particular wand, everyone in the room could feel it. Ollivander took the wand out and handed it to Lucius. After making contact with the wand, something similar to a smile appeared onto the blonde's face. He curled his fingers around the dark wand and allowed the magic to dance around him. The wand was perfect for the Malfoy.  
Ollivander watched the wand and wizard bond and told the blonde wizard "Cherry, dragon heartstring, unyielding. I have had this particular wand for over 40 years, yet it has refused every wizard until now. It seems that this wand has chosen you, Lord Malfoy. Treat it with care and tame it well."  
Lucius seemed captivated by his new wand and Harry could only describe the look as fascination of an eleven year old, who had just gotten his first wand.  
"Mr. Ollivander, why didn't the wand like the other wizards?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
The man said "As I have told you before, Mr. Potter, the wand chooses the wizard. And this wand happens to be particularly hard to please. It appears that the wand has deemed Lord Malfoy worthy."

Harry understood, but it was still curious this picky wand had chosen Lucius as its master. The teen watched Lucius pay for the wand and thank the wandmaker.  
The blonde looked content as he walked towards the Floo with Harry behind him.

X

Severus Snape had never considered himself as one for the holidays, but he did enjoy the peace and quiet that came with school breaks. He had been disturbed after finding a room full of redheads. To make matters worse, they were all Gryffindors. But that was not why Severus was sitting in Lucius's study with a cup of strong tea. He was very perceptive man and he was rarely wrong about such things. After the war and during the summer, Severus had started to see the Potter boy in a different light. Sure, he still thought he was an idiotic Gryffindor and useless at Potions, but Harry had proved himself in the man's eyes and Severus now had an odd respect for the teen. They were nowhere near being bosom buddies, but they had a mutual respect for each other and could be civil with one another. Severus even allowed the brat to tease him at times. What worried the onyx-eyed man had nothing to do with Harry as a person but with his budding relationship with his long-time friend. Severus wanted the best for Lucius, the man deserved it after Narcissa Black. He just wasn't sure whether Harry Potter was the best thing for his friend and brother in all but blood. Being involved with the Saviour of the Wizarding World would cause more complications for Lucius and it was something that the man did not need. Severus watched as the emerald flames flashed and Lucius stepped out just in time to steady Harry Potter's shaky frame. Lucius lifted his hand to the teen's face and gently wiped away a smudge of soot with his thumb. Neither of them noticed Severus sitting in the room  
Snape cleared his throat and enjoyed the sight of the two men pulling apart, both looking a bit stunned to see Severus watching them with a raised eyebrow.

Harry scratched his nape and said casually "I'll... go and find my friends."

The teen hurried out of the study, feeling uncomfortable under Snape's intense gaze. Lucius eyed the man and heard Severus ask "Pray tell, how was your outing with Mr. Potter?"

Lucius said "Mr. Potter was kind enough to accompany me to Ollivanders. It seems that the Ministry has finally seen sense and graciously granted me the right to once again have a wand. I was beginning to feel like a Muggle."

Severus snorted at the last part and how the blonde sneered it out as an insult.

"While I am immensely happy for you, I am still waiting for your explanation as to why Potter escorted you." Severus drawled.

Lucius said " I asked Harry to come with me because I wanted to show my gratitude for all he has done for my family. Plus, having the Boy Who Lived at my side assured that no hexes were thrown my way."

Snape actually laughed and said "Trust you to gain something out of the situation. Let's see that new wand of yours then."

The blonde pulled the Ebony wand out of the pocket of his robe. He handed it to Severus and said "Cherry, dragon heartstring core and apparently has taken a great liking in me."

The man examined the wand and said " I am no expert in wands, but this one seems to suit you better than the last one."

"We shall see, Severus." the blonde drawled.

Handing the wand back, Snape asked "You know me well enough, Lucius, so I will not beat around the bush so to speak. Are you sure that it is wise to pursue, let us say...other interests with Potter?"

"I have asked myself the same question, believe me I have. I admit, it was I who initiated it. The temptation was too great for me to refuse. Nevertheless, I backed down, believing that Harry would never be interested." explained Lucius.

Severus snorted "From the looks of it, I'd say Potter is very interested."

Lucius smiled "I will spare you the details, Severus."

Snape groaned "Dear Merlin, don't tell me you deflowered the Boy Who Lived?"

The blonde smirked "I don't kiss and tell, Severus!"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "Do you have any idea what this means, Lucius?"

"I am well aware of the consequences, I assure you." the blonde spoke.

Snape sneered "Not for you...For me, you blonde git! Now, I'll have put up with the brat for your sake."

Lucius started to laugh and watched as the scowl on Snape's face deepened.

"He's an idiotic, self-sacrificing Gryffindor. Do not come running to me, when the brat hurts you! But I would take great pleasure in saying 'I told you so'." Severus drawled and finished his tea.

 

X

 

Harry walked into the drawing room and spotted a familiar face.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

Neville Longbottom gave the teen a smile and walked over to Harry. Pulling the dark-haired teen into a hug, he said "I arrived about ten minutes ago, but you were nowhere to be seen."

"I'll tell you later." Harry said.

Neville smirked and said "Well, I already got a recap of the events from Ginny."

"How shocked are you?" Harry asked.

The teen said "A bit. Who would have thought that a Malfoy and a Weasley could be disgustingly lovey-dovey with each other, as Ginny put it."

Harry chuckled "They seem to be attached at the hip or something."

"I'll have to take your word for it. Haven't seen the happy couple yet. They went to meet Bill's dad." Neville explained to the other teen.

Harry leaned in and asked quietly "How are things with Ron?"

"Avoids eye contact. But I've been here about ten or so minutes. We'll see later on, I guess." Longbottom said.

Harry and Neville walked out of the drawing room, away from others. Neville asked " How are things at your end, Harry?"

The dark-haired wizard said "Let's go into the gardens, there's a gazebo with a permanent Warming Charm. "

Neville looked around in the gardens and eyed the beautiful landscape. Even though the gardens were under a layer of snow, it was still more than amazing. There was a maze of yew hedges, which made up Celtic patterns. A fountain stood in the middle of it all, lined with evergreen cypress trees and beautiful sculptures made of marble. All together it looked like the Garden of Eden.

Neville said "Wow."

Harry said "I can't even imagine what it would look like without the snow."

Longbottom pointed at the evergreen trees and said "They're called the trees of life in Latin. They're pretty useful in Potion making."  
Leading them into the gazebo, the Gryffindor sat down. It was indeed warm in the pergola, Harry noted.

"So, how are things, Harry?" Neville asked as he took a seat.

The teen said "Well, I... He's different now, not at all like I thought he would be. We played chess then night we arrived and talked."

"Be honest, Harry. Did you blush?" Neville asked with a teasing tone.

Harry threw the boy a look and said "Sure, make fun of me."

"Sorry, go on." the teen said.

The wizard continued " Anyway, we played chess and had a chat. That was all that happened, until he next night. I was on the balcony overlooking the gardens, when I saw him standing by the door. He thanked me for helping him and Draco and then...then he kissed me."

Neville gawked at Harry and asked "Lucius Malfoy kissed you?"

"Yeah, he kissed me..." Harry said with a smile.

Longbottom asked "What happened then?"

"He practically ran from the balcony after that." the teen snorted.

Neville closed his mouth as it was hanging open from the surprise, he said " I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry laughed awkwardly and said "Don't be... I couldn't just let him leave me hanging like that, so I thought about it a fair bit and made up my mind. You don't know how bloody frustrating it is to be Harry Potter, the Chosen One. Everything I've done up until now is because it was expected of me. I had to defeat Voldemort and save every sodding witch and wizard. I never got to be just Harry. So I walked straight into Lucius's bedroom and told him that I wanted him, no matter what the rest of the world thinks.

Neville burst out laughing and said "I would really want to see a Pensieve with the memory of you telling Lucius Malfoy that."

Harry said " Sorry, Nev, but you won't be getting that memory."

"And why is that?" the boy asked.

Harry smirked and said " I wouldn't appreciate others seeing Lucius half-naked."

Neville raised an eyebrow and inquired "Why does it sound like there is more to this story, Harry?"

"Well, I used that Gryffindor courage." Harry answered with a sheepish smile.

It didn't take long enough for Neville to understand the meaning behind Harry's words. With wide eyes, Longbottom asked "You mean.."

The dark-haired teen gave a nod and said "Yeah."

Neville questioned the teen "But it wasn't just a one night thing, was it Harry?"

The wizard said "Not for me, Nev. It's amazing and totally mad, but there is no way I'm letting him go now. I'm falling in love with him. "

"Looks to me that you're not falling in love, you already are." Neville said with a genuine smile on his face.

Harry didn't know if the other boy was right or not, but in his heart he knew that this was what he wanted. It didn't matter if he was falling in love or already was in love with the blonde. Nothing would keep him from being with Lucius, if they so desired.

X

Bill Apparated to Shell Cottage with Draco just after they had sent a response to Arthur's letter. Draco had never been to the cottage, didn't even know it existed, so Bill Apparated Side-Along with the blonde. The redhead enjoyed the look on his face when Draco first saw the house itself. When the two went inside, Bill said " It's no Malfoy Manor, but it's home."

Draco looked around and said " It looks... adequate. Perhaps some paint here and there."

Bill chuckled and took the blonde's hand " Come, I'll show you upstairs, dad's gonna be here in a few hours. "

Upstairs, Draco had suggested that they christen the Bill's bed. Two or more hours later there was still no sign of Arthur. Bill left his sleeping lover in bed and went downstairs to stretch his legs a bit. In the kitchen, Bill heard the crack of Apparition and saw his dad walk into the house. With a smile, the Weasley patriarch walked over to his son.

"Good to see you, Dad." Bill said and gave his father a hug.

The older man said "You too, son. I'm sorry about your mother."

Bill said "Don't apologize for her behaviour. She's in the wrong, not you."

Looking around, Arthur asked "Where are your brothers and sister, are they upstairs?"

Bill, trying to prevent his dad from going to the second floor, said "No, actually they're not here. Look, Dad... We should sit down for this."

Arthur frowned, but sat. He asked "But if they're not here, where are they? Staying with the George and Fred?"

Bill said "After we left The Burrow, we all went to see the man I'm dating. Ron, Ginny, Harry and the twins are there now, we're spending the holidays with him."

"Do they now him?" Arthur asked his son.

The younger redhead sighed "You could say that. They know him from school."

Arthur said "Oh, then he's a fair bit younger than you."

"Yes, but it doesn't bother us." the redhead explained.

With a curious smile, the older Weasley asked "Is he here with you, you said in your letter that you would like to introduce us."

Bill said sheepishly "Technically, you already know him."

Arthur looked excited and inquired "Do I really?"

The next thing Bill heard was Draco coming down the stairs, muttering "You better have a good reason for leaving me alone in bed, Weasley."


	16. Chapter 15b

Chapter 15b

After his chat with Severus, Lucius didn't honestly know if he was feeling better or not. Of course Severus was worried about him, they were after all like brothers. The blonde hoped that perhaps his friend could put aside his hatred for Harry's father and accept whatever Lucius and Harry had. Speaking of the teen, Lucius was feeling oddly alone without Harry. It was ridiculous, but Lucius was already missing the teen's presence. The blonde had no clue as to what Harry had told his friends, so he couldn't just go and ask them about Harry's whereabouts without sounding suspicious. Luckily for the blonde, he heard Granger telling someone that the messy-haired teen was outside with a boy called Neville.  
The gazebo was near the fountain and Lucius walked over, immediately seeing Harry. The teen was smiling and engaged in a conversation with the other teen. It didn't take Harry long to notice the blonde man and a smile spread across his face. But there was something different about this smile he was giving to Lucius and the one he had on before. It was more sensual, but in a way timid enough for the other boy not to notice. By now Harry's companion had become aware of the older man. Lucius had no idea what to say for him not sound like a lovesick teenager. But Harry took the opportunity away from him by introducing Neville to him " Lucius, this is Neville Longbottom."  
" Thank you for allowing us to stay, Lord Malfoy!" Neville said, voice surprisingly steady.  
Lucius inclined his head and said " It's my pleasure, Mr. Longbottom!"  
Neville, sensing that he was a bit of a fifth wheel, said " I promised to help Hermione with something, so I'll see you later, Harry!"  
The teen walked out of the pergola, only to stop directly behind the blonde. Neville gave Harry the 'thumbs up'. Harry almost snorted at his friends silent approval.  
" How did it go with Severus?" Harry asked, as Lucius sat next to him.  
The blonde said " Apparently he was more worried about himself than me."  
" Snape has to be nice to me now." Harry chuckled.  
Lucius smiled and said " If he knows what's good for him. He also saw if fit to warn be about your Gryffindor tendencies. Self-sacrificing, idiotic, insufferable brat."  
Harry placed his hand on his heart and said with fake hurt "Oh, how you wound me, Lord Malfoy. And here I thought you liked my little idiotic self."  
Lucius pulled the teen into a loose embrace and said " Definitely not little where it counts."  
Harry asked " Was that a dirty joke? Lucius Malfoy making sexual remarks about the Boy Who Lived Twice, I should sell this to the Prophet."  
The older man said " Two can play at that game, Mr. Potter."  
Harry looked up from his position in the man's arms and met Lucius's eyes " I wouldn't care, you know. If people knew about this, us. I agree that neither of us needs the extra fame by being on the front page of the Prophet again, but I don't want this to be a secret, at least not from friends and family."  
" I think that perhaps we need more time before we tell anyone." Lucius said.  
Harry sighed " I know it has been going on for a few days. But is it wrong of me to feel like it's been longer?"  
" I know what you mean. You have brought light into my world already." Lucius said to the teen.  
The dark-haired wizard leaned up and gave Lucius a tender kiss on the lips.  
" As have you."  
They stayed in the gazebo for a little while. The snow outside had stopped and the midday sun was peeking out behind a cloud. Lucius felt Harry's head getting heavier on his shoulder and he said " Don't fall asleep."  
Harry mumbled " I'm won't. It's just warm and comfy here."  
" Harry?" Lucius spoke gently.  
The teen murmured " Yeah?"  
" If I wish to formally court you, from who should I ask permission?" the blonde asked.  
Harry lifted his head and asked " Don't know, maybe Remus. He's my pseudo-godfather, he's been kind of like a father to me. Wait, does that make me the girl?"  
Lucius chuckled " Only if you wish to be."  
" What does a formal courting even mean?" asked the teen.  
The blonde explained " Well, a courtship could be a private affair or a public one. Asking Lupin's blessing would ensure that during a full moon I would not have to watch my back. I don't actually need anyone's permission, you are of age. During a courtship, we get to know each other and exchange gifts. The duration of the courtship varies, but essentially we are the ones who decide. But I assure you, this is not a traditional courtship, seeing as we have already been rather intimate with each other."  
Harry laughed " Aww, now you've ruined me. So, basically it's dating?"  
The blonde said " I believe so. My marriage to Narcissa was arranged by my father. I knew her from school, but I never liked her. She was much like her sister Bellatrix. When my father announced our upcoming marriage, I couldn't believe it at first. Not many know this, but I was actually meant to marry Narcissa's sister Andromeda. But after she ran away to marry a muggle-born and was disowned, father could not lose his precious chance to join the Malfoy Family and the Black Family therefore arranging my marriage to Narcissa."  
" So, if Andy had stayed, she'd be a Malfoy?" Harry inquired.  
Lucius raised an eyebrow and asked " Andy?"  
" I know her a bit and she goes by Dromeda or Andy. Much like her daughter, who hexes anyone for calling her by her real name. I imagine that things would have been different if you had married Andy instead of her sister." Harry spoke up.  
Lucius idly caressed Harry's hair as he continued speaking " She was different from her sisters. She did not believe in blood purity and liked to concern herself with muggles and muggle-borns. My father told me that as soon as we were wed, I must cleanse her from that filthy habit. Looking back, I'm glad she decided to go against her family. It gave her the life I would never have given her."  
" She's a good mother and loved her husband, Ted. But I guess, you are right. Had she stayed, Andy would not have been safe from Voldemort or his Death Eaters. Even if she had been your wife, her beliefs would have landed her in trouble." Harry said.  
Lucius sighed, agreeing with the teen.  
Harry asked " Can I ask you something?"  
" Ask away." the blonde said.  
The teen questioned awkwardly " Did your father know that you, you know... didn't like your wife like that?"  
Lucius chuckled and said " No, I neglected to inform him. But Narcissa knew and threatened me with it on multiple occasions."  
" I'm sorry you had such a horrible marriage." Harry said.  
Lucius affectionately said " At least something good came out of it."  
" Draco?" Harry inquired, though he knew he was right.  
The blonde merely smiled and said " I prayed for the baby to be a boy. Thank Merlin he was. I couldn't stomach the thought of doing it again."  
Harry laughed until tears were forming in his eyes. Catching his breath, Harry said " Sorry, the image got stuck into my mind. Draco did say that a few bottles of Firewhiskey had been involved."  
" I fed her so many fertility potions that at one point Severus refused to make it any longer." Lucius said.  
The teen said " We should tell Draco, about us. Though, I think he suspects something already because he gave me the oddest look in the morning."  
" He might be against it." Lucius sighed.  
Harry said " I somehow doubt it. He wants you to be happy."  
" You make me very happy, Harry." the blonde told the teen.  
The dark-haired wizard looked Lucius in the eye, mustering every feeling he held for the man into his gaze " So do you. I've never felt like this before."  
Without saying a word, Lucius kissed Harry. It was deep and loving, yet heated enough to emit a low moan from Harry and make his blood rush. The blonde's hand crept under Harry's shirt, exposing his skin to the slightly cold air. But the teen couldn't allow Lucius to have all the fun and with one swift movement straddled the man's lap, aligning his arse with Lucius's crotch. The kiss went on until Harry had to breathe. But that did not stop Lucius, who diverted his attention to Harry's neck and jaw. The teen had to whimper at the sensation which completely empowered him. This was different from their first time, more forceful and needier. Harry gladly allowed Lucius kiss and nip at his skin, in return he wriggled in the man's lap. That proved to be dangerous as Lucius groaned and almost bit him. Harry could feel the hardness under his arse and couldn't help himself. Slowly rocking back and forth, Harry teased the blonde. Lucius, aroused beyond belief, ripped Harry's shirt open causing the buttons to fly. The teen grumbled a bit, but was silenced with a vicious kiss from the blonde. Feeling a bit left out, Harry directed his fingers under Lucius's belt buckle and tugged until he reached his goal. The teen slid his warm hand inside and wrapped his hand around the hardness which had been under his arse until now. Harry was new to it, but he knew that he wanted to please Lucius. And he had to try it at some point. The moment felt right and carefully Harry lowered himself to the floor. Kneeling between the blonde's parted legs, Harry took a tentative lick. That made Lucius almost growl and Harry decided that he must have done something right. He wrapped one of his hands around the impressive erection and slid his tongue from root to tip. Gazing up, Harry met the blonde's lustful eyes, which had turned almost dark. Lucius's hand found its way to Harry's messy hair and as Harry continued, Lucius couldn't stop himself and tightened his hold on the teen's hair. It wasn't hurting the dark-haired wizard, but Harry did hiss around the hard member in his mouth. Harry tried to remember what Lucius had done and mimicked the movements. He licked and sucked, making sure he got it right. Harry could sense the tension in the blonde's body, making Lucius almost shiver. It made Harry feel anxious as well, because he knew that he was making the other man feel like this. Lucius's groans and moans were growing louder and the hold on Harry's hair was tighter than before. The blonde man didn't even have time to warn Harry, before he was coming into the teen's wet and hot mouth. Though it was a new experience for Harry, he felt satisfied that he managed it without embarrassing himself. As he was getting to his feet, Lucius pulled Harry up and into a languid kiss, tasting himself in Harry's mouth.  
" Definitely enjoyed that." Harry said.  
Lucius smirked and said " Allow me to refund."  
With that said, the blonde lowered the zipper of Harry's jeans and shoved his hand inside. Harry could feel his skin burn at the touch, he was painfully hard. He could feel Lucius's nimble fingers around him, making it difficult to think. Feeling like a randy teenager he was, Harry twisted his hands into the blonde hair and kissed their owner. Moaning into the hot mouth, Harry felt his release racing towards the finish. It did not take long until Harry reached the fireworks and coated Lucius's hand with his release. Heavily panting, Harry rested his forehead against Lucius's shoulder and muttered " We are so doing that again."  
Lucius chuckled and planted a kiss to Harry's temple " Preferably on a bed."

HPHP 

Draco stood in the kitchen doorway, pretty much wearing nothing. He had noticed Bill's absence and decided to go find him. Draco had only grabbed a pair of jeans from the foot of the bed, not really thinking about covering himself up. He did not expect to stand in front of Arthur Weasley half-naked. The man's expression was priceless and Draco wanted to bottle it. The man's eyes were about to come out of their sockets and his mouth was hanging open.  
Bill cleared his throat and said " Dad, meet my boyfriend... Draco Malfoy."  
Arthur was still gaping like a fish, but managed to splutter " Malfoy? You're dating a Malfoy?"  
Draco looked at Bill with a meaningful gaze. The redhead took out his wand and used the Summoning Charm to retrieve Draco shirt. Once dressed, Draco spoke up " Mr. Weasley!"  
The man looked at his son and asked " Bill, what is he doing here? Surely you can't be serious about this. He's Lucius Malfoy's son!"  
" Dad, Draco and I are dating. Yes, I am aware that his a Malfoy and no, I am not under the Imperius. He didn't slip me a love potion and I am not being blackmailed into this. I know that's what you were thinking, dad. I'm seeing Draco because I want to." Bill explained.  
Arthur protested " But he was a Death Eater?"  
Draco said before Bill could come to his aid " Yes, but not because I wanted to be. I had no choice, I had to do it."  
" Dad, I would have done the same thing for you or anyone else in the family. Draco isn't at fault." Bill reasoned.  
The older Weasley sighed " Our history with the Malfoys has always been terrible. You can't wipe out the bad blood this easily."  
" I know, but we were prepared to take the risk." Bill said.  
Arthur asked " What about Draco's father. Lucius Malfoy would rather disown his son then have him associating with a Weasley."  
" Actually, he was pretty cool about it. We are spending the holidays at his Manor." Bill chuckled at the look on his dad's face.  
The Weasley patriarch asked with an alarming tone " Are you saying that my kids are at Malfoy Manor?"  
" After we left The Burrow, we went to the Manor. Lucius doesn't mind and he was more than accepting of our relationship. Dad, he's not the same man anymore and neither is Draco." Bill explained.  
Draco walked over to Bill, sure of his safety. The blonde didn't particularly like to talk about it, but he sensed Arthur's wariness " People wear masks, my father and I have done so our entire lives. The war has changed the both of us. He started to doubt his side long before the Battle of Hogwarts. I did what I had to do to keep the both of us alive. I took the Mark because if I hadn't, I'd be an orphan right now. After what happened in the Department of Mysteries, I was left alone with my so-called mother. I had to do everything in my power to keep my father alive."  
Draco stopped for a moment, but continued "I knew that I was given a task that would have been my end. The Dark Lord wanted to make me pay for my father's mistakes and through him he wanted to make me suffer. He knew I would fail, therefore giving him a reason to punish me. Narcissa was already looking for a new piggybank and I had no one other than Severus. When the war came we couldn't get out. He would have found us and killed us for our betrayal. I watched him kill a Hogwarts Professor in my own home, with my father's wand. I had to watch my bloody aunt torture Hermione. They wanted me to use the Cruciatus on Luna Lovegood, but I couldn't do it. Every night I practically cried myself to sleep, while the Death Eaters tortured muggle-borns downstairs. Every morning I saw house elves cleaning blood from the floor. My father was no better. He barely slept, didn't eat for days. The Dark Lord was most displeased with us and to punish me and my father, he killed Narcissa. I couldn't raise my wand to a muggle-born, barely in her teens. He disciplined me by killing both the girl and my mother. I admit that I didn't really care for her, but a life taken is a life taken, no matter my sentiments for them. At Hogwarts, Harry saved my life. By that time I had been separated for my father and I couldn't go back. He himself told me to go and not look back. I watched people die, witches and wizards with whom I shared a meal once or twice or bumped into in a crowded hallway. When he said that Harry was dead, I knew that it would never be over."  
Bill wrapped his arms around Draco, having heard everything before. Draco had unburdened his heart to him and had spoken about his nightmares, that thankfully had been subdued.  
" If it hadn't been for Lucius, Harry would be dead right now. He saved Harry's life in the Forbidden Forest, consequently saving our lives in the process." Bill said.  
Arthur didn't know what to say. He had never imagined that the Malfoys also went through horrible things during the war.  
" Dad, everyone has accepted us, Ron's a bit iffy about it though. Harry assured me that Ron will come around, he's just being stupid. We had the most wonderful Yule in the Malfoy Manor, with a tree and all. Lucius has been nothing but kind to me and my siblings. Fred, the idiot tried to prank him, but luckily Hermione stopped him. He hasn't said one bad word against us, he's alright with us being a couple. He wants Draco to be happy and cared for, that was is only request to me. To take care of his son and never hurt him. They have been through bad things too, it wasn't just the Light side, who suffered. The war is over and hopefully we can live our lives in peace until we're old and grey. Maybe it's time to stop this feuding and at least try to get along. Mum already hates me for being who I am, I can't lose you too." Bill reasoned with his father, pushing the issue.  
Arthur was already affected by his son's speech and pleading. The young blonde was equally earnest, giving the Weasley puppy dog eyes. The man didn't want to lose his son because of his own inability to forgive. Both Bill and Draco had been right, they were not the only ones who had suffered. And the war was over, perhaps the perfect time to make amends.  
" You're my son, Bill and I will always be your father, no matter who you love. Your mother hurt you, something I promise never to do. If this is what your heart truly wants then I won't ever stand in your way." Arthur told his son.  
Bill smiled widely and said " It means the world to me, thank you."  
Arthur smiled and said " I guess that only means one thing. Welcome to the family, Draco!"  
The blonde smiled timidly and said " It's a pleasure to be a part of it."

HPHP 

It was dead quiet in the Malfoy Manor. It was almost lunch time, but no one was around. Hermione was in her own little world after Lucius showed her to the library. It was big and had more books than the girl could even count. Fred and George had decided to do some business and go help Lee in the WWW. Neville and Blaise, who had also arrived it the morning, were oddly enough engaged in a conversation about Herbology, a subject that both actually enjoyed. The two were sitting downstairs in one of the sitting rooms. Severus had annoyed Lucius to no end and the blonde had permitted the man into his Potion-Mixing room, which in reality had been Narcissa's. So the onyx-eyed man was brewing something. That only left Harry and Lucius. After their little romp in the gazebo, Harry had elegantly dragged Lucius upstairs. Harry had discovered that the Manor had an indoor pool. Though smaller in size, Harry still noted that it was big enough to do a few good laps. Charming the door close, Harry had ushered the blonde into the pool with him. Neither did any swimming though, because in the teen's mind snogging in the swimming pool was much more entertaining than actually swimming. They didn't stop until the blonde checked the time and saw that was time for lunch. Down in the dining room, a full meal was already on the table. Ron and Ginny, who had been playing Quidditch outside, were the first ones behind the table. Blaise and Neville came in, both laughing and the latter's arm was around Zabini's shoulder. No one noticed Ron's scowl. Hermione walked into the room, nose in book. Her movements were mechanical as she kept reading throughout the entire time she was putting food on her plate. The Potion Master swept into the room, almost groaning at the sight of the Gryffindors. At least Zabini was a snake and that somewhat comforted Snape. They all noticed that Harry wasn't sitting behind the table and neither was the Lord of the Manor. Neville was the only one, who had a fair idea why neither was there. Hermione was also very insightful and as she looked up from her book, she saw that Harry was missing. She glanced over to Neville as if asking the boy for some answers. Ginny was looking at Hermione and saw her eyeing Neville. Something was going on, but Ginny could quite tell what. Before Ginny could comment, Harry came into the room, hair wet and a stupid grin on his face.  
" Merlin, I'm hungry!" the teen said and hurriedly sat down.  
Severus raised an eyebrow at the teen's oddness, but he was interrupted by Lucius, who walked in. The Lord sat down in perfect view for Ginny to notice the blonde's damp hair. She almost choked on her juice when she put the pieces together. She looked to Hermione, who was looking amused and to Neville, who tried to hide his smirk behind his glass. Ginny continued with his meal, but she was suddenly more aware of what was going on. She noticed how her ex-boyfriend was stealing glances at the Malfoy patriarch. The blonde was no better, though he was slightly better at hiding it. Ginny looked over at her former Potion Master and saw the man raise an eyebrow at her staring. To say that lunch was awkward would have been an understatement. Ron and Blaise had stayed oblivious, but she, Hermione and Neville knew that something was going on with Harry and Lucius. And it seemed that Severus Snape had not been blind to it as well. After lunch, Ginny cornered Neville " You know something, Nev!"  
" What are you talking about?" Neville asked and played dumb.  
Ginny rolled her eyes and said " Harry and Malfoy, there's something's going on. You had to be blind or in Ron's case, thick as a brick."  
" Why do you think something is going on?" the boy asked.  
The redhead said " Oh, please! Harry was eyeing the man all through lunch. And Malfoy was no better. And Harry's hair was wet."  
" So he had a swim." Neville snorted.  
The girl said " By the looks of it, they both did. Come on, Neville, you know something!"  
Neville sighed " Even if I did, it's Harry's business to tell you. Maybe there is something he's like to share."  
" It's totally fine if he's gay, Neville. Yes, we were a couple or something, but I'd be fine with him fancying men. Not a lot of girls can say that they had a gay boyfriend." Ginny explained.  
Neville laughed and said " Come on let's track down Hermione and that book of hers. I'm afraid she'll take it to bed."

HPHP

" I'm glad your father was understanding." Draco said.  
Bill slipped on his jeans and said " Me too, I was expecting something worse. I guess he really did consider what we told him. At least that would make future family get-togethers a bit less tense."  
The blonde chuckled " You should have warned me though, Arthur Weasley saw me half-naked. He probably knew why I was half-naked."  
" Sorry about that. Maybe I should walk around half-naked at the Manor. Give your father a show." Bill teased.  
Draco said " I'm afraid Potter's already doing that."  
" What do you mean?" Bill asked.  
The blonde said " I went to wake Harry in the morning, to see if he would like to have breakfast. He wasn't in his room. My father's bedroom is across from his. The funny things was that the door to my father's bedroom was locked. He never does that, unless there's something he doesn't want me to see. I'm guessing he had one Harry Potter locked inside."  
Bill laughed " Harry sure works fast."  
" How do you know it was Harry, who initiated it?" asked the blonde.  
The redhead explained " Because the new and improved Harry doesn't take crap from no one. Harry's been through enough and now he doesn't want to be the last one finishing the race. I think your father would be far too dignified to take advantage of the Boy Who Lived."  
" Doesn't really matter who started it. If this is what my father wants then I'm going to let him have it. He has lost too many years and if Harry Bloody Potter is what he needs then so be it." Draco sighed.  
Bill kissed the blonde and cooed " Look at you, all grown up."  
Draco said " There has been too much hurt and hate already. But I am not calling Harry Potter dad or anything parent related."  
Bill chuckled " You can call me daddy if you want!"  
" Kinky bastard!" the blonde tease and kissed Bill's neck.  
The redhead said " Come on now, we have to go back to the Manor."  
Draco pouted and said " Fine!"

After the Apparated into the Manor, Draco immediately saw Blaise.  
" You came?" Draco said with a slight surprise.  
Blaise said " Now that's a loaded question, Draco!"  
" Idiot!" the blonde sighed.  
Blaise crossed his arms and asked " Care to explain why you're attached to Professor Weasley?"  
" I'm shagging him." the blonde replied in a cool manner.  
Bill laughed and mock- chided " I knew you only wanted me for my body."  
" Seriously, you're shacked up with a Weasley?" Blaise asked sceptically.  
Draco answered " Yes, have a problem with it?"  
The dark-skinned teen shrugged " It's cool, whatever. At least it's not Potter."  
Bill snorted and Draco wanted to say that he'll leave that to his father. Draco saw Harry walk in.  
The teen eyed Draco with a suspicious eye " Are you wearing jeans?"  
Draco smirked " Yeah, Bill got them for me. Said they make my arse looks nice. What do you say, Harry?"  
The dark-haired teen raised an eyebrow and said " Why would I ever look at your arse, Malfoy?"  
Draco laughed and said " Yeah, you'd rather look at someone else's arse."

HPHP

After dinner everyone decided to go sit in the drawing room. There was a fire cracking in the fireplace and Draco had conjured a heap of pillows. Hermione and Fred were sitting on the floor, the girl's head was on Fred's shoulder. Neville sat next to Blaise, who had saved Longbottom a place next to him. Harry was the only one, who saw Ron's face wearing a mild case of jealousy, even if he himself didn't know it. Seeing Neville and Blaise acting more friendlier with each other was irritating Ron to no end. He couldn't understand why, but it was as if someone had stuck a hot poker to his chest. Ron was happy that Neville had come, but he was still thinking about their stupid kiss under the mistletoe. At least Ron had convinced himself that it was stupid and wrong, something that was never going to happen again. More than anything, Ron was trying to convince himself that he liked women. Girls with breasts and hips, not Longbottom with his green eyes. After the war, Neville had had his teeth fixed and could now be the poster boy for muggle toothpaste. His eyes were more vivid and his chubby cheeks had lost the baby fat. Neville Longbottom was one handsome guy, but Ron was confused over the fact. He wasn't looking at Neville like any other bloke would look at his friend. No, Ron was looking at Neville like a bloke who fancied other blokes. That was what scared him, he couldn't turn gay over night, could he? He still liked girls, but there was something about Neville Longbottom that made his insides turn into butterflies.  
Harry, who was sitting next to Ginny, said " Remember our First Year?"  
Hermione said " How can anyone forget. I wonder how Fluffy is doing?"  
Draco asked " Who's Fluffy?"  
Ron snorted " Only a gigantic three headed dog."  
The blonde asked " What in Merlin's name are you talking about. A three headed dog?"  
" It was guarding something in Hogwarts." Hermione said.  
Ron said " Remember the chess game? Best game I've ever had."  
" Or the Forbidden Forest. I remember Draco almost pissing his pants." Harry said.  
The blonde said " I was like what, eleven."  
" Yeah, but you were still scared shitless and threatened to tell your father." Harry reminded the blonde.  
Draco said " I never did tell him. I wasn't about to admit I was scared."  
Neville spoke up " I remember everyone thinking that Harry was the heir of Slytherin."  
" That was fun." Harry snorted.  
Draco said " How could anyone have believe that. I mean look at you, Potter. You're Gryffindor through and through."  
Harry said " Actually the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."  
" Don't be ridiculous." Blaise said.  
Harry smirked and continued " No, seriously I was almost a snake. But I certain someone was being a snotty git to me. And I knew that dark wizards came for that House."  
" You mean, we could have had you in our House, winning Quidditch every other week." Blaise asked.  
The group laughed until Neville said " It so weird. This is our final year of Hogwarts."  
Harry said " It was the first place I could call home."  
" It was the place where I found the best friends anyone could ask for." Hermione said.  
Fred grinned " I made McGonagall's hair a bit greyer."  
" It's still going to be here, Hogwarts I mean. In our hearts." Ginny said.  
Harry said " One day we can send our children to Hogwarts."  
Neville agreed " Hogwarts is always going to be there."

HPHP

When the group scattered, most of them going to bed, Ginny caught up with Harry and insisted that they have a chat.  
" We haven't had a chance to talk, Harry." Ginny pointed out.  
The teen replied " We've both been a bit occupied."  
Ginny shrugged " I guess. But we can still talk, even if we're not together anymore. So, what's new with you?"  
" Well, I decided that I don't want to be an Auror anymore. The idea of fighting and chasing dark wizards doesn't have the same appeal anymore. But I haven't got a clue as to what I'd like to do after graduation." Harry told the girl.  
The redhead said " I'm thinking something Quidditch related for myself. Maybe go professional or teach."  
" I love Quidditch, but I don't want to make it my job. I'd soon hate it." the teen said .  
The redhead asked " Is there anything else you would like to share?"  
" What are you talking about?" Harry asked.  
Ginny rolled her eyes and said " Don't play dumb with me, Harry James Potter. I'm talking about my ex-boyfriend being into men all of a sudden."  
Harry inquired " How did you know?"  
" Please, give me some credit." Ginny snorted.  
The wizard said " Well, it kind of happened. I never even thought about it. You and Cho were the only girls I had ever dated."  
" It's understandable. I mean, you had too much on your mind to even think about your sexuality and I know mum kind of pushed us into being a couple. She always told me that I should marry you. I'm not mad, if that's what you think. We would have never worked out. And I'm glad we ended it now. Can you imagine our marriage! Me being a nagging witch, while you go out every night to some muggle club for some piece of tail. We'd be horrible as a couple." Ginny laughed.  
Harry chuckled "Probably... I guess I accepted that women just don't do anything for me. I talked with some people and they helped me understand a few things about myself."  
" You mean Neville?" Ginny asked.  
Harry said " Yeah, he's been a good friend."  
Ginny's expression took an interesting and quite devious look, when she asked " So tell me, how's Lucius Malfoy in bed?"


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating again. About this chapter... It has some angsty Lucius and Harry romance. I saw this interview with Jason Isaacs, where he spoke about Lucius's mental state during the war and after Voldemort kind of didn't like him anymore. I got really inspired. He also called himself Luscious Malfoy, which I also agree with. And I wanted to get some teary moments before they're all lovey-doevy. I actually made myself cry a little, what a Huffelpuff, right? I hope it's readable.  
> If you don't like the idea of Lucius having a bit of a break down, skip that part and pretend that they're talking about unicorns and candy floss.

Chapter 16

The arrival of a new year was not far, only a mere week away. The Yule celebrations were over and done with and some of the guest were preparing to leave. Hermione's parents had come back and the girl had promised to spend the remaining days with them. Of course she promised to visit again before the start of the new year. Fred followed his twin's lead and also left, having to be at the WWW to help Lee and George. He and Hermione said their goodbyes to Harry, the redheads and the Malfoys. Now it was only Ginny, Ron and Neville on the Gryffindor side, Draco and Blaise on the Slytherin side. Both Harry and Bill were somewhere in between. And of course Severus and Lucius were both still in the Manor, but Harry considered them to be too Slytherin to even make the list. After a teary farewell, Draco and Bill wondered off. Much to Snape's irritation, the redhead couldn't keep his hands away from the younger Malfoy. When his scowling had become too much, Lucius had reminded him of young love and the sentiments that came with it. Severus had then snapped at the blonde for leering at Potter. Their verbal sparring had ended when Lucius said the words wolf and kiss. That had shut the man up.  
That was why Severus was making use of Lucius study, while pacing the floorboards raw. He had not seen or heard from the wolf ever since that little moment of insanity. And he was not about to admit that he had thought about Lupin a fair bit. He still wasn't sure if the man had been joking or not. Lucius had thrown a bucket of cold water at him when he spoke of Snape's insecurities and the obvious reasons for his stubbornness. Nevertheless it had been the truth and now it was his prerogative to use it or continue with his wallowing. But if Harry Potter could forgive the Dark Lord's former Death Eater and play house with him, then why not Severus. He couldn't be outdone by Potter, now could he? Making up his mind, Severus reached for some parchment and quill. Writing a letter to the wolf couldn't be that hard, could it?

HPHP

Having found a quiet corner in the library, Harry sat down near the window. He was feeling rather pleased with himself, he had what he wanted after all. The noseless bastard was gone and his friends were safe. He was finally free to live his life as he wanted, not how others saw it fit. Harry was more than happy about being it the Manor and he couldn't suppress a smile whenever he thought how it all came about. What made him the happiest was waking up next to Lucius. Even though it had only been a few short days, Harry couldn't regret anything that had happened during those days. It had been the previous night when Lucius had moved Harry's things into his bedroom, claiming that it would most definitely be more easier like that. Harry had not complained, what was there to complain about? Lucius had also asked him to stay until the beginning of school which was more than wonderful in Harry's mind. Everything was going well and even his scowling Potion Master was beginning to be kinder to him. Harry had had the pleasure of being at the receiving end of Snape's fury, but only because the teen had mentioned Remus. His mentor and pseudo-godfather had written to him a day or two ago, just as they had settled into the Manor. Lupin had been a bit vague at first, but Harry had managed to get something out of the man. And Harry was immensely amused as he found out that his werewolf friend was in some way interested in the snarky dungeon bat. Remus was a kind and gentle man even with his creature. The full moon was always a hard and tiring time for the man, even with the potion helping him through it. The teen had learned that Severus had been the one to make the Wolfsbane Potion for Remus when the latter had been a Professor and to Harry's surprise, was still the one brewing it. The dark-haired wizard did not want to meddle, but he hoped that perhaps his furry godfather would be able to sway Severus off his feet. They both needed someone, why not fix the problem by pushing them each other's way. Harry had also managed to avoid Ginny the previous night. Neville had practically rescued him from the youngest Weasley before she could pry any further. The teen wanted to tell everyone, but not yet.

"Harry, mate... You okay?" Ron asked as he waved his hand in front of Harry.  
The other teen came out of his thoughts and blinked a few times before he recognized his redheaded friend.  
" Sorry, thinking. How'd you find me?" Harry inquired.  
Ron plopped himself next to the teen and said " Just a hunch. You're a bit like 'Mione, she always hides in the library when she needs some breathing space. So I figured I'd check the library."  
" Actually I just wondered in, I'm not in need for some breathing space." Harry said.  
Ron gave a nod, but stayed silent. After a few passing moment the redhead was looking more fidgety then before.  
" Are you alright, Ron? You look bothered." Harry suggested.  
Ron sighed, though in Harry's opinion it was more like a grunt. He asked " Have you ever felt like you don't know who you are anymore?"  
Harry answered " Well, when I had Voldemort in my head, I didn't feel like myself, but rather like someone else's puppet."  
" But have you ever been confused about yourself. Like you don't know what to do with yourself anymore?" Ron asked again, this time a bit more desperately.  
The dark-haired wizard asked " You mean you don't recognise yourself anymore?"  
Ron slumped his head and sighed " There are things that I'm confused about."  
" What are you confused about? Maybe I can help." Harry offered.  
The redheaded teen said firmly " Okay, but you can't tell anyone, mate! You know how me and Neville got stuck under that bloody plant."  
" You mean the kiss under the mistletoe?" Harry asked, though he knew what Ron had meant.  
Ron gave a shaky nod " Yeah, that bloody plant."  
" Is this about the kiss?" Harry asked as if pulling teeth from a Hippogriff.  
The redhead pursed his lips, but gave Harry a stiff nod.  
" Ron, you have to give me something to work with. What about the kiss?" Harry grumbled.  
The redhead exploded like a volcano " I bloody liked it, alright! And it's freaking me out because I'm not into blokes! Merlin, I'm messed up!"  
Realisation dawned and Harry wasn't sure if he had heard right.  
" What the hell am I supposed to do, Harry? I've never liked a guy before, not like that. And we're friends, me and Nev. I'm just being an idiot, right? This is just some stupid... I don't bloody hell know what it is!" Ron rambled, making no sense.  
Harry said firmly " Ron, calm down. Start at the beginning."  
" I can't start liking men over night, right? And it's not men, it's just Neville. With his stupid eyes, lips... You've got to help me, Harry. I'm so bloody lost." Ron sighed, letting out his frustration.  
The dark-haired teen felt bad for his friend. It was beginning to look as if Ron had been thinking about it a lot. It never occurred to Harry that perhaps it was all affecting Ron too and not only Neville. And he'd been so wrapped up with his own love life, that he didn't even have time to be there for his friends.  
" And then mum flipped and Bill's dating Draco freaking Malfoy. " Ron mumbled.  
Harry said " You haven't had time to sort everything through."  
" I guess so. I kind of buried the Neville issue and hoped that it will pass. But then mum tells us that she'd rather not have a son than have one, who fancies men. Then I really tried to forget it." Ron explained.  
Harry comforted the redhead " You know that your dad will stand by you no matter what. Forget about your mum for a second and think about what you want."  
" That's the problem, Harry. I don't know what I want. It's all too much. I feel like I don't know myself anymore." Ron said,  
Harry knew what Ron was talking about " Look, I know it's hard, but you just have to let it go and just follow your instincts. Ron, we've been friends a long time and you've known Neville for a few good years too. Wanting something you think you shouldn't have will only make it worse. Sometimes you just have to take that step even if you don't know whether you'll succeed. Don't over think things and just take the chance. You'll never know what you'll find."  
Ron was listening to his friend and something in him told him that Harry was talking from experience. He seemed to know a lot about taking steps into the unknown.

HPHP

Lucius was swirling his glass of brandy, not really wanting it. It was a habit he had picked up during the last few months of the war. Sometimes it all became too much to bear. Taking the edge of with a glass of wine or brandy was simply heavenly after a long torturous day. Placing the untouched glass on the table, Lucius stood to leave, only to find his son standing in the doorway.  
" You know, when I suggested you find someone, I didn't mean Harry Saint Potter." the younger blonde spoke.  
Lucius didn't know what to say. Was Draco angry about the situation?  
" Relax, I'm not telling you to end it." Draco assured his father, seeing Lucius's expression.  
The older blonde asked " How did you know?"  
" You never lock your bedroom door and Harry was conveniently missing from his." Draco explained.  
Lucius allowed himself to smirk " How clever of you."  
They both stayed silent for a little while until Draco asked " Why him?"  
" Why not? Harry is a powerful wizard, capable of great things." Lucius said.  
Draco said " You're doing it again."  
" Doing what?" the older blonde questioned.  
The Malfoy Heir said " You're hiding behind the mask again. Harry called me out on it once, told me to stop wearing my Malfoy mask and stop hiding my true nature. You're doing it now. Don't give me the pureblood supremacy speech. We don't have to pretend to be something we are not nor will ever be."   
Lucius sighed and walked to the French window leading to the terrace. Draco continued " So, why Harry?"  
" He is unlike anyone I have ever met. Too forgiving for his own good and far kinder than the rest. He doesn't care about what I have done, my past mistakes don't hold any place in the present or the future. Harry has given me a chance to be better." Lucius said.  
Draco chuckled " He does have a hero complex. He wants save everyone, who needs saving. Harry likes the lost causes."  
" Do you think that is the reason why he chose me? Another weak one to save?" Lucius asked mournfully.  
The younger blonde silently cursed his big mouth. He had not meant it like the way it had sounded. Draco knew that his father, with his cool demeanour and strong personality, was actually rather fragile at the moment. He was still insecure when it came to others, especially the ones who wanted something from him. Draco knew he had messed up by pointing out that Harry was a sucker for the weak and helpless. Harry was like a knight in shining armour, always helping those, who needed it. To imply that Harry was only interested in Lucius because of his saviour complex was uncalled for and definitely thoughtless.  
" I didn't mean it like that, Father." Draco said.  
Lucius spoke quietly " I still wonder what could Harry possibly see in me. A washed up ex-Death Eater. He is risking everything by being with me."  
Draco sighed. It was beginning to look as if his father was having one of his 'I'm not worthy' speeches. Being stripped of his former self was not doing him any good. Draco himself had gone through it, but Lucius had lost much more. He had to start over again, but there was not much to go by. He was hated by both the Light and the Dark side. Though the Malfoys still had their wealth, even if the Ministry had confiscated some of it for reparations. Lucius was looking much like his former self, still dashingly handsome on the outside, no matter how ugly in the inside. He was still young in the Wizarding World and there was no reason why he could not have more kids and marry. The younger Malfoy was never good with such things and decided to find Harry. Maybe the teen could make Lucius see sense.

HPHP

It was midday when a owl came for Remus. He was staying at Hogwarts during the holidays. Harry had asked him to come over to the Malfoy Manor, but the man had felt a bit uneasy about going. He never really had had any contact with Lucius Malfoy, other than Hogwarts and Harry's Fifth Year in the Department of Mysteries, when the blonde had lead the Death Eaters. Of course he knew everything about the man Voldemort had named his second in command. He just didn't know him personally. And he was not going to take Harry's word for it just yet. The owl, who had come straight in from the open window, was a Snowy Owl and the man could swear it looked just like Harry's Hedwig. The bird dropped its delivery and waited for Remus to give it something. The man had nothing, so the owl, if possible, scowled at him and left. Remus grabbed the letter and read it through. Slumping down, Remus surpassed a laugh. The letter was from Severus, very short yet very informative.  
Lupin  
I wish to have dinner with you. Meet me at the Entrance Hall at 8.   
This is not a date until I say so.  
SS 

HPHP

Arthur Weasley had had enough. He was a quiet and nice man, but right now he was forcing himself not to use one of the Unforgivables. Molly was still in denial and kept telling everyone who was listening that Bill would get over his stupid idea that he liked men. The woman just couldn't believe that her son would take part in such an disgusting thing. Arthur really had tried to calm her, but no matter what the man said or did had helped. It was beginning to look as if the woman would never get over it. The last of Arthur patience went out the window when Molly had declared that if Bill didn't stop his foolishness then they will disown him. Molly herself couldn't disown Bill as a Weasley, but she could disown him as a son. Arthur was feeling rage and anger. How dare she threaten his son like that? This was not the woman he had married all those years ago. Truth be told, Arthur was seriously re-thinking that decision. His father had pressured him into marrying Molly, saying that it would do the family good. The Prewetts were known for their weak magic. A lot of them had been Squibs or had very weak magic. There were rumours that they used illegal potions to enhance their magic, which had resulted in mental illness. Molly's father had been a bit loopy, it was starting to look like Molly was too. The Weasley Matriarch was a fairly good witch, she had strong magic in her. That was probably a one-off, seeing as the Prewetts didn't possess such strong magic. Arthur suspected that perhaps the war had left some emotional scarring, because Molly used to be a doting and sweet mother. Now she was snappish and could raise the roof off the Burrow with her shrieking. But something in him said that it was more than that and it would never be as it was. Arthur was tired of her and her behaviour, especially toward his first born. Their marriage had too many cracks and it would fall apart sooner or later. If it was ever whole it begin with, Arthur though bitterly.

HPHP

Draco had eventfully tracked Harry down and mentioned his not so minor screw up. Harry had almost whacked him, but soothing Lucius's worry was much more important than cuffing his future stepson. The teen found Lucius in the same room, the one with a view over the vast Malfoy land. The blonde sat by the window, deep in thought and didn't even notice Harry come in. The dark-haired wizard slid his arms around the blonde's neck and said " You missed lunch."  
Lucius was a bit startled, when a pair of arms encased him into an embrace from behind his back. He immediately relaxed though, because he knew it was the dark-haired teen.  
" What are you thinking about?" Harry asked.  
Lucius said " Everything, yet nothing."  
" Lucius, I hope you understand that I'm not here with you because of some need to play the hero. I'm here because of you." Harry whispered into the blonde's ear.  
Lucius closed his eyes and sighed deeply " There is a part of me that does not believe you."  
" How can I erase your doubts? Tell me what to do." Harry said.  
Lucius said, voice a bit broken " Don't leave me."  
" I won't. Nothing will make me leave, unless you tell me to." Harry told the other man.  
The blonde couldn't remember a time when he had let others see his tears. He rarely cried at all, he couldn't. It was for the weak ,but Lucius was weak. He felt shame for his actions and felt broken. The reason why he couldn't believe Harry was because he was too broken. He had broken himself. Showing a weakness in front of others was something a Malfoy would never do. There were a lot of things that Malfoys didn't do. They needed no one, but Lucius needed someone to be there. No one had been there for him when he was young and naive. He made one mistake after another because no one had ever told him to stop. But he could bring himself to cry even if times were truly dark. No Cruciatus hurt more than loneliness. And Lucius had been alone ever since he was born. So he built himself up and allowed no one in, because it hurt too much when they left.  
Harry saw the silent tears that rolled down the blonde's alabaster skin. He hated it, but didn't do anything to stop them. They were obviously long due. There was no weakness in allowing yourself to feel, even the bad things. In a way they were similar. Harry had no one until he got his Hogwarts letter. He had not asked, but he suspected that it was the same for Lucius.  
" My mother died when I was born. I wasn't allowed to speak of her as a child. When I was seven, I found my picture of my mother, I didn't even know how she looked like until then. My father caught me with it and put me under the Cruciatus for a few minutes. That was the last time I thought about her. I hate myself for not giving my son a mother. Narcissa treated him like a house elf, didn't want to touch him even. The Dark Lord tortured Draco with the Cruciatus once, I have nightmares about it. I stood a few feet from them and I did nothing. I watched my son writhing in pain and I stood by and did nothing. By the end of the war I was used to the pain, at times even welcomed it. I hoped that perhaps he'd kill me, but I couldn't leave Draco. I am a poor excuse of a wizard and a pathetic man. And I know that you'll leave, when it gets too difficult. I'm not worth it." Lucius spoke quietly.  
The teen released the blonde and walked to face him. He said " Yes, you are. Damn it, I know you are! We all make mistakes, some worse than others, but we are all flawed in some way. I hate what you did, but I don't hate you. I can't. You have to move on and understand that it was never your fault. Not what happened to your mother or to Draco."  
Harry stopped and placed his hand over the blonde's heart " You've done horrible things, but they can't change who you are in here. You regret everything, because you're a good man in here."  
" You don't know that, Harry!" Lucius said weakly.  
The teen captured the blonde's chin between his hand and forced him to look into Harry's eyes " I wouldn't be here if I didn't believe that. You're only human, and it's in our nature to make mistakes. I won't let you push me away, Lucius. Even if you do, I'll fight you. I'll fight for us."  
Harry leaned in and caught the man's lips with his. He could feel the blonde's body silently shaking and he could taste the bittersweet tears that had been falling from the grey eyes earlier.   
Pulling away slightly, Harry said "We're not perfect, never will be. We're all screwed up in some way."

HPHP

It was quiet at The Burrow. Arthur greeted his guest, who had arrived by Floo.  
" Glad you could make it, Remus!" the Weasley said.  
Lupin smiled warmly and said " Well, you said you could use some company. And I have some free time, until 8 o'clock."  
" Oh, what's at 8?" Arthur asked.  
Remus said " A date."  
" Good, good. Someone I know?" the older man pestered.  
Remus said vaguely " You could say that."  
" I'll make some tea." Arthur said, leaving the subject alone.   
The werewolf sat down in one of the worn-out sofas and asked " Isn't Molly home?"  
" She went to visit a friend of hers from our Hogwarts days." Arthur explained.  
Remus asked " How are things?"  
" Manageable at best. I won't lie, Remus, it's been pretty bad ever since the war." the man sighed and placed the tea on the table.  
Remus questioned " Is Molly still acting up. I heard from Harry that she blew up at Bill."  
" Yes, she didn't agree with our son's choices. I never knew that Molly was this bigoted. I knew that the Prewetts were never known for their sweet disposition, but hearing her insult Bill like that was hurtful." Arthur told the werewolf.  
Lupin sighed " Have you talked with Bill?"  
" Yes, we had a rather interesting chat the other day. I met his boyfriend." the redhead said.  
Remus asked " You did?"  
" Oh yes, Got the surprise of my life actually, when Lucius Malfoy's son came down the stairs half-naked." Arthur sniggered.  
Remus almost spat out his tea. Harry had not told him that in his letter.  
" Bill is dating Draco Malfoy?" Remus choked out.  
Arthur sighed " It would seem so."  
" What do you think of it?" Remus asked the man.  
The Weasley patriarch said " I can't say that I'm thrilled about it. But we talked a bit and Draco seems very different now and from what I've heard from the kids. And I will support Bill no matter what. But you do know what that means, don't you?"  
" What?" the man inquired.  
Arthur huffed " I have to spend time with Lucius. His Draco's father and if I am to be his son's father-in-law than that makes us family. He'd be Bill's father-in-law. I have to spend holidays with him."  
Remus laughed at the other's scowling. Spending holidays with someone you have disliked the better part of your life could never end well.  
" Does Molly know about Draco?" Lupin asked.  
Arthur shook his head " No, thank Merlin for that. Things have been tense ever since Bill told us about him seeing a man. Molly can't seem to understand that Bill won't wake up one day and realise that he wants to marry a woman. She thinks Bill should marry a pretty girl and give her grandchildren to spoil."  
" But she could still have grandkids from Bill. Wizards can have children just like witches." Remus pointed out.  
Arthur said " I know that, but she is adamant in her hate towards same-sex relationships. Can you imagine her ever having anything to do with a child who was conceived through the act she finds more than disgusting."  
" True. But she still has other children. I heard that Fred is dating Hermione and surely Ginny will have children one day." Lupin reasoned.  
The redhead said " Charlie sent a letter and said that he met a lovely girl in Romania. Wouldn't say her name, but he said she's a bright young witch."  
" And of course any children Harry has will be like grandchildren to you." the werewolf said.  
Arthur smiled " Harry is like a son to me, of course his children will be our grandkids. Though it doesn't seem that he's seeing someone. Ginny said that he isn't dating anyone. Molly was a bit crossed when they broke up, but Ginny explained it to us. I think Molly's still thinking that they'll get married one day."  
Arthur took a sip from his now lukewarm tea and continued "There is actually something that I wanted to talk about. I wanted to get it off my chest before it starts eating me up."  
" Talk about what?" Lupin asked with curiosity.  
Arthur said " It's been on my mind for some time now, but I never really had the gall to do it. My marriage isn't working and I think I've known for a while now that we can't repair the damage. I've decided to divorce Molly.  
Unbeknownst to the two, someone had overheard the last part of their conversation.


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's an update, give the Slytherin a cookie. This chapter is an introduction the next one so to speak. All of you, who thought it was Molly sneaking around, I hate to disappoint. It would be more fun to just see her explode when she gets the papers, also I have a deviously glorious plan for later.

Chapter 17

Remus had left The Burrow in a hurry. He had spent most of his afternoon with Arthur, not realising the time. When he had cast a Tempus, Remus was surprised to see that he had only two hours before his date with Severus. Even though Severus was adamant in the fact that it was not a date, Remus thought of it as a date. It had been some time since their kiss, which the werewolf had initiated. During their Hogwarts days, Remus, Sirius and James had been great friends, though Remus was always closer to Lily. Sirius and James had been inseparable, while Remus had just tagged along. Their actions towards Severus had been more then childish and immature, Remus realised it now. He hadn't then. If the man was completely honest, he'd admit that he had always liked Severus. He had been a quiet kid, with a good head on his shoulders. Like Lily, Severus had been more suited for Ravenclaw than their own Houses. But they weren't school children anymore, they were adults, each with their own past and flaws. In a way they were both damaged. Remus was cursed with a dark future with his lycanthropy and Severus was forever plagued by his past as a Death Eater, even if he had been a spy for the Light.  
But Remus did not want to think about past misdeeds or glum things in general. For Remus, it was that time of the month soon. It always took a huge toll on him, now even more than before. As he grew older, he's physique got more ragged and weaker than it had been in his youth. Him hating the wolf was a big part of it. Remus could not and would not accept the wolf, he could not allow it run free. The Wolfsbane Potion subdued the creature inside, but by not allowing it to take control, Remus put himself through agony every transformation. Moony wanted to run free, but Remus always stopped him.  
It was already half-past 7 o'clock and he was just about done. He had no idea where he was going with the other man, he had not given and information regarding that. So he chose a tweed jacket and dark grey trousers, but for good measure took a robe with him. Making his way down the stairs, Remus could understand why he was feeling nervous. He had not been out with someone for a long time. He did not count his friends as dates, and those who knew about the wolf, did not want to have anything to do with him. Being who he was made everything a bit more harder for him. The entrance hall was empty, he saw no one in sight. He cast a Tempus and it showed exactly 8 o'clock. Glancing over his shoulder, Remus saw a dark figure coming towards him, black robes billowing behind him like sails. Two things that would probably never change about the man, black robes and a death glare.  
" You're on time. Good!" Severus made a remark.  
Remus greeted the man " It's nice to see you, Severus."  
" Likewise, Lupin." the man drawled.  
Remus chuckled " It wouldn't hurt to use my name. You can't keep calling me Lupin on our date."  
Severus glared and said flatly " Did I not say that this is not a date, wolf!"  
" Of course. So where are we having dinner." Remus smirked.  
Snape told the man " There is a new restaurant in Diagon Alley, I've made reservations for us."  
" Apparition?" Lupin asked.  
Severus gave a nod and held out his arm for Remus. With a small crack and a pop, they were gone.

HPHP 

The young blonde was still feeling bad about his tactlessness. He knew that he had hurt his father with his words, even if he had not meant it. He should have known that it was a touchy subject for Lucius. Bill had tried to reason with the blonde, but Draco needed to just step back and rethink a few things. Draco had not seen his father or Harry after he had told the green-eyed wizard about his cock-up.  
"Come back to bed. You'll talk to him in the morning." Bill sighed as he watched the blonde pace around their room.  
Draco huffed " Fine, fine..."  
He climbed into bed and threw away the cover in frustration.  
" How about I take your mind off it?" Bill suggested and pressed his lips to Draco's neck.  
The blonde reluctantly relaxed as the redhead left kisses on his neck and collarbone. Draco felt his body respond and he tried to push his thoughts into the back of his mind. Bill was doing wicked things to him and it was only fair if he gave back some of it. Pushing the eager redhead flat on his back, Draco straddled him and said " We are going to this my way. Problem?"  
Bill said slyly " I can be very versatile."  
Draco said " Excellent."  
Without saying anything, Draco took his wand and spelled Bill's hands to the headboard with silk ribbons. The redhead chuckled " I bet you've wanted to do that for a long time."  
" Yeah, tying Weasleys to my bed is a major turn-on." Draco said flatly.  
Bill laughed and said " Now who's the kinky bastard."

HPHP

Harry had to admit that he liked taking care of Lucius. Their earlier heart-to-heart had left both of them a bit emotionally drained. But it was a good thing that Lucius had heard everything Harry had told him. The teen knew everything about being insecure, but he had been a kid then. Lucius was a grown man, but could only now allow himself to feel. Harry cursed Voldemort, Lucius's father and lastly Narcissa, who had just as much to do with everything than the rest. They had done everything possible to strip a young man of his dreams and values. The green-eyed teen felt a sudden urge to hug the blonde and never let go. He had pretty much told Lucius that, but Harry wasn't sure if it was love. He could picture himself falling in love with the man, but a part of him was already hopelessly in love. Even Neville had pointed it out to him. It was confusing because it had only been a mere week. But had it not been on the teen's mind during the first months of school? Harry decided to take his own advice and take that step into the unknown. He didn't know what the future held for him, but the young man wanted Lucius to be in it. They had a long road to go, but the first steps had been made.  
Harry glanced over to the other side of the bed, where the blonde was asleep. It was not that late, but it had been a tiring day. His silver hair was like a halo around his perfect features and Harry itched to run his fingers through the blonde strands. But the man was not sleeping peacefully, something was disturbing his slumber. The way he clutched the sheet, told Harry that it was probably a nightmare or at least not a very pleasant dream. The younger man wasn't sure if he should wake Lucius up or not, but seeing the way he was getting more and more distressed swayed Harry's decision. He gently brushed a loose thread of hair from the blonde's face and said "Lucius, wake up."  
It did not have the desired effect and Harry decided to use another approach. He placed a few tender kisses on the blonde's lips and waited. Pale grey eyes opened and stared into green ones.  
" You were having a bad dream." Harry said.  
Lucius sighed " It's always the same one."  
" The one with Draco?" Harry asked gently.  
The blonde gave a small nod and said " This time you were there too, he made me torture you."  
Harry laid down next to the blonde and rested his head on Lucius chest. He could feel and hear the man's beating heart.  
" He can never hurt us again." the teen said.  
Lucius kissed the top of Harry's head and murmured " You are precious to me. Never did I believe I could have something like this. But here you are."  
Harry chuckled " I never expected to survive the war, but I'm glad I did. Someone once told me that life has a funny way of giving and taking. It took my parents and made me go through hell, but it gave me the best of friends and people, who are my family. It also gave me a brilliant and gorgeous Slytherin."  
Lucius was silent, but then said " And it blessed me with a brave Gryffindor."  
The younger man was quiet, until he said " We should have a party, a New Year's party with friends and family."  
" Do you think anyone will show up, other that your friends. I'm the villainous Death Eater, who people tell their kids about." Lucius said.  
Harry snorted " Well, this could be a wonderful chance to correct that. My so-called Gryffindork friends aren't afraid of you and Draco seems to be getting on with them too. I'm sure Arthur would come, seeing as you are like family now and Remus, so you could ask for his blessing. And Andy?"  
" I can't believe I am related to the Weasleys!" Lucius sneered.  
The teen said " Only through marriage, if Bill and Draco ever get there. So, you have to be nice to Arthur. Besides, he is like a father to me."  
The blonde sighed " Fine, I'll be nice to Weasley. But if he tries something, I won't promise anything."  
" Do you want me to confiscate your wands." Harry asked.  
Lucius said " If you'll have this place swarming with Gryffindors then I suggest you take everyone's wands."  
" Snape will love this." Harry laughed.  
The older man smiled " Poor Severus. He'll never forgive me."  
"We should take away his wand before we tell him. I rather like myself in one piece." Harry said.  
Lucius told the teen " I rather like you in one piece as well."

 

HPHP

 

The restaurant in Diagon Alley was indeed new. As they got seated, a nice-looking woman brought them a wine selection. When they had made their choice, the waitress took their order and disappeared. As they were waiting for their food, the silence stretched until Remus couldn't take it anymore.  
" How have you been, how was Yule?" Remus chatted the man up.  
Severus said " It was tolerable."  
" Harry told me about spending time at the Malfoy Manor. He seems to like it there." Remus told the other man.  
Snape raised an eyebrow and asked " Do I detect surprise in your voice?"  
" Surely, you can't expect me to not be surprised. Harry has never liked the Malfoys and now he's suddenly staying at the Manor with them." Lupin replied.  
The onyx-eyed man said "I am under the impression that Potter has very much changed over the summer. He is no longer Dumbledore's Golden Boy, but a young man, who knows exactly what he wants from his life. To be played as a mindless marionette his whole life has really done a number on him. Nevertheless, Harry is not the same idiotic boy anymore. And it was his choice to give Draco a second chance as well as give one to Lucius."  
Remus said " I had no idea you felt so strongly about this. I was under the impression that you disliked Harry."  
" I have come to realise that my anger has been misplaced. It was wrong of me to blame James Potter's actions on Harry, when clearly he is not the same as his father." Severus told the wolf.  
Remus said " I'm glad you see that now. Harry needs people around him, especially parental figures."  
" I sincerely doubt that Harry would ever consider me to be a parental figure." Severus said.  
The werewolf chuckled " You'd be amazed. Harry inherited his mother's kindness and compassion. He is not at all what you and countless others believed him to be."  
Severus was about to say something, when their food arrived. Severus noticed the almost raw steak Lupin had ordered.  
" Feeling a bit carnivorous I see." the dark-haired man commented.  
Lupin said " The full moon is in two weeks time. I get like this before the full moon."  
" Have you been taking your potion?" Severus asked, a bit of worry in his voice.  
Remus gave a nod and assured the man " Yes, but I feel as if it is doing me more harm than good. It upsets the wolf."  
" You speak of the wolf as if it has its own mind." Snape pointed out.  
Lupin sighed " The wolf thinks for itself and it wants to be free to run."  
" Have you tried not taking the Wolfsbane?" the onyx-eyed man inquired.  
Remus chuckled lightly and said " Severus, you know what that would mean. I won't be me anymore."  
" Yes, but it seems that the wolf is more than unhappy with you. The Wolfsbane allows you to still think and it helps you keep your mind sane, but at the same time it is driving the wolf mad. I have not brewed it myself, but there is another potion similar to the Wolfsbane Potion. It subdues the wolf during transformation, but still allows the two to become one." Severus explained.  
Lupin asked " Become one? "  
" Yes, you would have to accept the wolf as a part of you. This is one of the reasons why Wolfsbane won't always help as it should. If the wolf is rejected then the transformation is more painful and they tend to hurt themselves." Snape told Lupin.  
Remus said " I haven't accepted the wolf, I'm not sure if I can."  
" You're afraid to turn into someone like Greyback?" Severus asked, though it was more like a statement.  
Remus sighed " Perhaps, I don't want to turn into a beast."  
Severus placed his hand over Lupin's. It was comforting yet sparked something inside both of them.  
" Greyback was never human to begin with. He abandoned his humanity a long time ago." Snape said.  
Remus didn't say anything.  
" Perhaps we should talk about more cheerful things." Severus suggested.  
Lupin asked with amusement " Cheerful? Oh, do tell."  
Severus threw the man a look, but said " I spoke with Lucius, about you attacking me with your mouth."  
Remus blushed a bit " Sorry about that. I should have asked first, I just couldn't stop myself."  
" I didn't know that you were interested in the same sex." Severus said.  
Lupin cleared his throat and said " Well, I told Lily. She encouraged me to tell James and Sirius, but I only told Sirius."  
" You told the mutt, but not Potter." Snape stated.  
Remus smiled " Yes, Sirius was very understanding. I told Harry last year, he told me the same thing Lily once told me. He said that it doesn't matter who I love, if I do it with my whole heart."  
Severus said " Wise words from the brat."  
" I think he has been spending too much time with you and the Malfoys. He's letting his Slytherin side show more." Remus told Snape.  
Severus snorted " He uses his Gryffindor bravery and idiocy far too much. But he can be very Slytherin about getting his way."  
" So you told Lucius?" Remus asked.  
Severus gave a nod and explained " I needed his opinion. We have been friends and brothers for the better portion of my life. He helped me understand certain things, even if I did call him a brainless blonde twit."  
" I might have mentioned some things to Harry." Remus admitted.  
Severus drawled " I guess it is only fair."  
Remus blushed a bit when he said " I hope I can kiss you again."  
" We'll see, wolf!" Severus said.

 

HPHP

 

By the time Molly arrived back home, Arthur had already retired to the bedroom with a book. The man had enjoyed his free afternoon, he only hoped that Molly would allow him some solitude until the morning.  
" Arthur dear, I'm home!" the woman called out.  
The redhead sighed and counted to ten in his mind before the upcoming onslaught. But it never came. Molly was in the kitchen, looking very much like a loving wife.  
" Hello, dear... How was your day?" Molly cooed.  
Arthur said " Good, it was good. Tinkered with my muggle appliances."  
" I'm glad you had a nice day. Martha sends her love, she's such a sweet friend." Molly said and smiled.  
Arthur was a bit surprised to see Molly acting like her old self. He couldn't dwell on it for long as a letter came for him. It was unusual to get mail this late at night, but a letter had arrived for the man. Curious as to what it said, Arthur opened it. The letter was a short one, couldn't even be called a letter.

 

Dad  
There is something I'd like to talk about. It's is kind of important. It's about what you told Remus. George and I are at the flat.  
Fred 

 

Arthur folded the letter and tucked it into his back pocket. He wasn't sure how Fred had heard about his conversation with Remus and he was sure that Lupin had not been the one to tell him. Fred had probably heard it when they were talking about it. Arthur sighed deeply, he was not expecting to tell the children like this. He had wanted to tell them together. The Weasley just hoped that his kids would not be angry with him. He was after all divorcing their mother.

 

HPHP

 

After his chat with Harry, Ron was feeling a bit more sure of himself. Though he still needed to figure out a few things, but mostly he had decided to take Harry's advice. Ron had always been a bit of slow on the uptake, but he wanted to correct that. The redhead had no idea whether Neville was interested, he didn't even know if Neville was into blokes. He really should have asked Harry about that. Ron didn't want to make a complete idiot out of himself. Not wanting to lose his nerve, Ron decided to find Neville.  
Longbottom was in one of the downstairs sitting rooms with Blaise. The dark-skinned boy was reading a book, while Neville was dozing on the settee, his head on the other boy's lap. They looked disturbingly domesticated and far too friendly for Ron's tastes. He could feel the green-eyed monster scorching through him. It pushed Ron over the edge and he could feel something in him practically snap. All his denying and rebuffing had lead him into this moment. When he had finally gotten his head out of his arse, he'd already missed his chance. Ron felt as if the train was gone and no Flying Ford Anglia would get him there this time around.

 

HPHP

 

Severus was ready to admit that the wine was making his head buzz a bit and that Remus Lupin smelled nice. Not that he'll ever let anyone hear him say that. The dinner had been nice, perhaps a bit more than nice. Severus enjoyed Lupin's company and the man was intelligent enough to satisfy Snape's requirements for the intellectual level. They had Apparated back to Hogwarts and now Snape found himself in Lupin quarters having a drink with the man. If Remus was affected by the alcohol then he hid it well. Somehow Severus had gotten rid of his cloak and Remus had lost that ridiculous tweed jacket of his. The rooms in which Remus resided were more comfortable and looked nicer than the ones Severus had in Hogwarts. Spending time in the wolf's company was making Severus rethink many things. He saw how much Remus cared for Harry and how much the wolf took out of him. He was noticing things that he didn't notice before, little details about Lupin. This, whatever it was, could go into very different directions in Snape's mind. It could either work or blow up in his face. There was a lot of history between the two, but he was ready to let that go and concentrate on the here and now. And he had also come to realise that Lily was his past. Yes, he loved her with all his heart, but Lily was never his and he could not cling to her. He would always love her and she will always have a part in his life and heart. But he had to move on and make a life for himself without her. If Remus was willing and wanted to give him that then he would be a fool to refuse.  
" I enjoyed dinner, thank you for inviting me." Remus said.  
Severus agreed " It was pleasurable."  
Lupin asked " Are we still referring to it as a non-date?"  
Snape drawled " I believe that it may be called a date."  
Remus smiled and asked " Does that mean that I get to kiss you again?"

 

HPHP

 

The Weasley patriarch had a hard time getting away from The Burrow. Molly had insisted that he tell her about this mysterious meeting that her husband had so late in the evening. Arthur had told Molly about the twins needing his help with something in their shop which had resulted in Molly going on and on about how Fred and George needed to find real jobs and stop fooling around. When Arthur finally got out of the house, he went straight to the WWW. George and Fred shared the apartment above the shop. Now that Fred was back in Hogwarts, George had taken Lee as a lodger for the time being. The twins were great friends with the young man and Arthur had a sneaking suspicion that perhaps there was more than friendship going on between George and Lee. As Arthur arrived at the joke shop, he found a note that directed him straight upstairs to the flat. Both Fred and George were in the flat, along with Hermione.  
" Glad you could come, Dad." George greeted his father.  
Hermione also greeted the man and went to the kitchen to make tea.  
Arthur sighed and addressed Fred " I'm guessing you heard me talking with Remus."  
" I came by to see you and I accidently heard your conversation." Fred said.  
George asked rather bluntly " Are you really going to divorce her?"  
" Boys, perhaps we should sit down. There are a few things I need to explain." Arthur suggested.  
Hermione brought the tea and said " Maybe I should go."  
Fred held out his hand for the girl and said " You already know what this is about, besides your family now."  
Hermione looked Arthur's way for silent approval, which the man gave. The young woman sat next to Fred on the sofa.  
" I wanted to tell you all together. Your mother and I are having problems, I'm sure you are all aware of them." Arthur started.  
George snorted " It's a miracle that The Burrow is still standing."  
" I cannot look past these problems anymore, the last drop was how she treated Bill. It looks like she will never come around. I know your mother and she is a stubborn woman." the man said.  
Fred asked " Have you told her?"  
Arthur shook his head " No, I wanted to tell you kids first. She is your mother and it would be wrong of me to ask you take sides. I just wanted to make sure you understood why I have to take this step."  
" It's about bloody time really. She is our mother, but we have realised that she isn't the same anymore." George said.  
Fred said " We all support you in this, dad. Me and George, Bill and Charlie at least. I don't know about Percy, Ron and Ginny though."  
" I think Ron and Ginny will feel the same, they might be young, but they see how things are with you and mum." George told the group.  
Hermione said " Maybe you could have a family meeting."  
" Well, the kids are at Malfoy Manor, I could owl them." Arthur suggested.  
Fred smirked " Or you could come to the Manor with us. Draco's dad is pretty cool for an ex-Death Eater."  
" We'll take away your wands and you could have a nice chat about improving relations." Hermione suggested with amusement.  
Arthur did not look particularly happy about the prospect of dealing with Lucius Malfoy. But he needed to make an effort, much like the blonde man.  
" I would like Harry to be there as well. He is like a son to me and this will affect him too." Arthur said.  
Hermione said " I could write to Harry and ask about visiting the Manor. I'm sure Lucius wouldn't mind."  
" Bill has practically moved in already. Keeps trying to shag Draco on every flat surface." Fred laughed.  
Hermione threw him a look which was mean to threaten the redhead.  
Arthur sighed " Fine, but only if it's alright with Lucius."  
Fred and George shared a look, before George asked " If you divorce mum, who'll get The Burrow?"  
Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment, but said " I think it would be fair to give your mother the house. I'll manage somehow, rent a flat perhaps."  
" What about Ginny and Ron, they both live at The Burrow? I can't really picture them living with Molly after your marriage is dissolved." Hermione asked.  
Arthur stated " They can come live with me if they wish, I'm sure we'll manage. I don't want to make any rash decisions before speaking with everyone. I'll write to Charlie, maybe he could get a day off. And I'll send an owl to Percy as well. "  
Fred said " We're behind you dad, no matter what you decide."  
" She might be our mother, but we feel like we don't know her anymore. What happened with Bill really showed us that we were right all along." George said.  
Arthur smiled faintly and said " Your support means a lot to me. I hope that it doesn't turn ugly. But knowing Molly, I'm afraid she'll fight me on this."


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, Sirius is in doggy heaven.

Chapter 18 

The Manor was dead quiet early in the morning. Most of the occupants were still dead asleep, but not Harry. He had woken up to an empty bed, which was unusual, because Lucius always slept in with him. But the spot beside Harry was empty and the sheets were cold. The teen dragged his feet into the en suite and splashed some water into his face to get rid of the hazy feeling in his head. Pulling on a navy coloured polo shirt, Harry ran his fingers through his messy hair which still insisted on sticking up at odd angles. After wondering around a bit, Harry set his course towards the study. As he had previously thought, Lucius was behind his desk with a stack of papers in front of him. The man was deep in thought and far too engrossed with his work to even notice the teen hanging by the door. Harry walked closer, not wanting to scare the man he said softly "Morning!"  
Lucius looked up and said "You're up rather early?"  
"Well, I woke up and you weren't there." Harry said and walked behind the man. The teen wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and placed a affectionate kiss on his cheek.   
" I had some business that needed my attention." Lucius said to the Gryffindor.  
Harry asked " What is it that you actually do? I mean you were a School Governor and you were a Ministry official."  
" You mean other than being one of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters?" Lucius asked.  
Harry rolled his eyes a bit and said " Don't be cheeky with me, Malfoy."  
" My ancestors did a lot of fine investments in the past and the Malfoy wealth is partly old money that dates back many centuries. The Malfoy Family also owns the Malfoy Apothecary and various other businesses around the Globe. We have many vineyards across Europe, but they are mainly situated in France and Spain. I also do quite a bit of investing." Lucius explained.  
Harry rounded Lucius and perched himself on the man's lap " What are you doing now, if I may ask?"  
" I admit that I have been neglecting my investments up till now." the blonde said and wrapped his arm around the teen's waist to hold him in place.  
Harry snorted " You'll have plenty of time for new investments now that Fudge isn't the Minister of Magic anymore."  
Lucius asked " Who is being cheeky now, Potter?"  
The green-eyed wizard chuckled " Sorry!"  
" Cornelius Fudge is an imbecile, but also quite greedy. He didn't very much care about anything until his pockets were filled with gold. The Malfoy name and wealth were enough for him to fawn over me. I didn't even have to resort to the Imperius Curse for him to do my bidding." Lucius told the teen.  
Harry, who was idly playing with a blonde strand of hair, said "Fudge may have been a fool, but Kingsley is not. No more donations to the Ministry."  
" I very much doubt that Kingsley Shacklebolt would want anything from a Malfoy." the blonde said.  
The dark-haired wizard smiled " I thought that perhaps he could come by on New Year's."  
" I think I misheard you, Harry. You want the Minister of Magic to come to Malfoy Manor to celebrate New Year's with us?" Lucius asked with a frown.  
Harry frowned " We got along well. He was in the Order and he seems to like me. And if the Minister himself sees how much you have changed and reformed than you are well on your way of clearing the Malfoy name."  
" My, my... There is a cunning Slytherin hiding inside the Gryffindor." Lucius drawled.  
Harry said " Well, the Sorting Hat did say that I'd make a great Slytherin."  
Lucius raised an eyebrow and asked " You mean to tell me that the Chosen One could have been a snake instead of a lion?"  
The younger man gave a nod " I think I can be both."  
Before Lucius could say something in return, they heard a tapping sound behind them. Harry turned his head and said " There is an owl behind the window. I think it wants to come in."  
Lucius asked " Who could be sending out letters this early in the morning?"  
" I'll let the owl in." Harry got up from the blonde's lap and went over to the window.  
The owl was very eager to get in with the delivery. No wonder, thought Harry as he saw the windy weather outside. The teen took the letter from the bird and walked back to the blonde. Unfolding it, Harry scanned through it. He heard Lucius ask " Who is it for?"  
" It's from Hermione, but it's is addressed to the both of us I think." Harry said.  
Lucius pulled the wandering teen back to his lap and said " What does it say?"  
Harry spoke " Apparently Arthur would like to see his kids, but he can't have them at The Burrow at the moment, so Hermione wants to know if it would be alright with you if Arthur came here to see his children. She also mentions some kind of family gathering the Weasleys want to have and Arthur wants me to be there as well."  
" Well, Arthur's youngest offspring is here and Draco seems to be permanently attached to the eldest of Arthur's kids. I believe it would be alright if he came here. I'm sure I can visit Severus during your little redhead convention." Lucius sighed.  
Harry pecked the scowling blonde and said " It's mighty bighearted of you. I'm sure Arthur will be grateful for the offer. I'll owl them back right away, I have a feeling it can't wait too long. And you don't have to flee your home because Arthur is coming over. Perhaps it's a good opportunity for you to make peace with each other. For Draco's sake and maybe my sake as well. Arthur has always been kind to me and considers me to be his son. They might me poorer than you and muggle friendly, but it doesn't make them bad people. Arthur is a good, hard-working man. Give him a chance, Lucius."  
Lucius glowered, but said " I hate it when you make sense."  
" Since the entire Weasley clan will be here, minus Molly I think, I'd like to tell them about us." Harry said.  
The blonde seemed to mull over it and eventually said " We did agree to keep it inside the family for the time being. And since you consider them your family, it is only fair to inform them. Draco knows and I'm sure he has already told Bill."  
" Neville and Ginny know too. I told Neville about it when we were back at Hogwarts. I kind of told him about this attraction I felt for you. He downright laughed at me. But he's been very supporting. Ginny must have caught on too and she cornered me the other night. They're both okay with it." Harry explained.  
Lucius asked " But you're afraid what the rest of them might say?"  
" Fred and George will most likely applaud me for scoring with you. But I don't know about Ron and Arthur." the teen said.  
Lucius suggested " You could just start by coming out to them as I am sure you haven't done it yet."  
The teen said " We'll see how it goes. If they don't like it then it's their problem. They are my family, but they can't come between us."  
Lucius smiled fondly and said " Go write that letter. I'll have the elves prepare breakfast."  
" You know the house elves are glad that Hermione isn't here anymore. She scared them with her S.P.E.W talk. The elves were afraid she'll take away their jobs." Harry chuckled.  
Lucius watched the teen walk out of the study, though he had stopped just by the door to do some stretching. Lucius got an eyeful of Harry's smooth skin and the low riding pyjama bottoms didn't leave much to the imagination.

 

HPHP

 

Remus Lupin was having a spectacular morning. He was happily flipping through the morning paper with only one thing in his mind. Last night had turned out much better than he had expected. The memory of it still made him smile.  
The werewolf lowered his lips onto Snape's. It was tentative at first, but soon Remus could feel Severus's lips moving against his own. Who knew that the Potion Master could be this passionate, Remus thought as he flicked his tongue against Snape's lower lip. The man granted him access and Remus took full advantage of the other's mouth. It was awkward at first, but they soon got into a good rhythm, understanding each other's bodies and needs. When he had pulled away, he had seen the slight blush creeping on Severus's neck and cheeks. It was an odd sight, because no one would ever think that something could leave the stern man flustered. But he was as much effected as Lupin. Neither had ever thought that they would be snogging like a couple of horny Hufflepuffs, but there they were. On Lupin's sofa, both flushed and aroused. By the time Severus exited the room it was nearing midnight.   
The man was brought back from his daydream when he heard the kettle wheeze on the stove.

HPHP

Arthur was mentally preparing himself. Fred had informed him that they would be going to Malfoy Manor later. The second oldest Charlie was due to arrive home soon. Arthur had not sent him a letter, it was just a coincidence that Charlie had taken a few days off and was now on his way home. Molly was bustling around the house in a fairly good mood. Arthur didn't want to provoke the beehive that was Molly. The man felt a bit bad about sneaking around like that and keeping something from his wife, but he knew that it was the only way to solve this. If Molly knew, she would do anything to stop the man. Thankfully the holidays were coming to an end and Arthur could go back to work where he could enjoy some peace and quiet.

HPHP

Lucius could feel the wards letting someone Apparate in, he could feel the magic tingling around him. The fair-haired man almost shuddered at the thought of what awaited him in the entrance hall. He had managed to overcome his immediate hate for the Weasleys, Bill and the youngest Weasleys were the first ones to be somewhat accepted by the Malfoy. It was an entirely different story with Arthur. For as long as Lucius could remember he and Arthur had always been less than friendly with each other, one could say that they absolutely hated the sight of each other. Arthur Weasley was a muggle-loving blood traitor, who had more children that he could afford. They clashed over blood and ideals, but the biggest difference was their side in both of the wars that had shattered the Wizarding World. Arthur was probably the Lightest wizard out there, the Weasleys were all Light to the core. The Malfoys were not only Dark, but they had aligned themselves with the Dark Lord from the start. During his rise to power, the Dark Lord had gathered followers with the same mindset as his own, Abraxas Malfoy had been one of the first to join. The Weasleys, though pure-bloods, were considered the lowest of the low among the pure-blooded families. Lucius had changed some of his views and his attitude during the war and after, but it was not something that Lucius could change overnight. He had been raised in a certain way and he was brought up to be a pure-blood supremacist not a muggle-lover. But hadn't he promised Harry to make an effort? Lucius was making steps towards becoming a better man, a better human being in general. There were many things he wanted and wished for, but in order to obtain them, he needed to face his demons. Getting his emotions to settle down, Lucius walked out into the foyer.  
Harry was greeting the redheaded man with a hug, which the man accepted with a warm and loving smile. Lucius could see that Harry had been right about him being like a son to the Weasley. The mass of redheads were all gathered around the man, everyone giving him some sort of a welcome. Lucius tried to recall everyone, but came up short when it came to one. He was shorted then Bill Weasley, but was muscled and had a bit darker complexion that the others. He had shaggy red hair and by the look of it seemed to be older if not the same age as Bill. Lucius also recognized Percy from the Ministry. No one had noticed the blonde man standing by the door, they were all too occupied with having a family reunion of sorts. It was the muggle-born, who saw Lucius observing them with a cold stare.  
" Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said.  
Everyone turned their gaze towards the door, where Lucius was hovering.  
Harry gave the man a reassuring smile which was supposed to make the blonde relax a bit. The teen noticed the usual Malfoy sneer being in place. It was hard for the man, Harry could understand, but he still hoped that Lucius would make an effort for him.  
Arthur inclined his head a bit and acknowledged the blonde " Lucius."  
The blonde said in a clipped tone "Arthur."  
It was awkward and tense, everyone knew it and they were all ready to intervene if the two decided to start brawling like in the Trio's Second Year.   
" Thank you for allowing me to visit my children here." Arthur offered the blonde an olive branch.  
Lucius was going to say something snide, Harry thought for sure. But the blonde surprised Harry by saying " Of course. Welcome to Malfoy Manor."  
Harry smiled inwardly and said " Maybe we could have lunch."  
" I am a bit hungry." Ron said.  
Hermione sniggered and spoke up " You are a growing boy, Ronald."  
Bill eyed the group and said " I think some introductions are in order."  
Arthur caught on and smiled " Right, this is Charlie, my second oldest. And I'm sure you know Percy."  
Charlie inspected the blonde man in front of his family with some reserve. The dragon handler wasn't sure what to think about Lucius Malfoy or the fact that his brothers and sister were very much at ease in the man's presence.  
" Again, welcome to Malfoy Manor. Perhaps we should move into one of the sitting rooms until lunch is being prepared." Lucius said politely.  
Arthur gave a nod and Bill lead his family out of the foyer. Harry remained behind and as the last red head had disappeared the teen closed the distance between him and Lucius.  
" I know you're trying, love. Thank you." Harry said softly and tenderly pecked the blonde's lips.  
Lucius sighed " I will try my best."  
Bill came to the doorway and saw the two standing close together, he cleared his throat. Harry turned towards the voice and took a step back.  
" We were wondering what's taking you so long." Bill said.  
Harry told the redhead " We'll be right there."  
Bill, satisfied with the answer left, leaving the two alone once more.  
" Perhaps it would be best if I left you alone with your family. I feel like I'm intruding, even though it is my home." the blonde said.  
The teen said " Just come and have lunch with us."  
Lucius relented and said " Very well."

Arthur was feeling edgy to put it mildly. He was sitting in Malfoy Manor with Lucius Malfoy himself, a man who he resented. Well, maybe resentment wasn't the right word to describe what Arthur felt towards the blonde. It was dislike, but the Weasley patriarch was trying to work past his issues with Lucius. Their sons were having a relationship which looked to be quite affectionate and intense. The man had no doubts that one day they'll tie the knot and unite the two families. His divorce plans were going to be a reality and Arthur couldn't be more relieved about it. He felt as if he had wasted away a better part of his life, though he had never regretted having his kids and he never would. Molly might be many things, but she was a good mother to their kids when they needed her care. It was the last year or two that had showed Arthur that something was not right about the woman. Molly was only half herself and the other, the slightly mental side, was what had pushed Arthur over the edge. But he was going to speak to his kids and sort it out.   
" Not that it isn't great to see you, but I'm a bit confused as to why we all had to be here. Is something wrong, Dad? " Ginny said.  
Arthur looked over to his family, who were all looking back at him with puzzled expressions. Only the twins and Hermione knew for certain, Bill could only guess. Charlie, like his older brother, had caught on that they were about to hear something which was important to the entire Weasley clan.  
Arthur said " I think it is best to talk after lunch. I will explain everything then."  
A house-elf with huge blue eyes popped into view and told them that lunch was served. Harry thought for a moment that it was Dobby, but he knew better. Lucius stood gracefully and Harry said to the blonde quietly "Prepare yourself, the Weasley boys are a hungry lot."  
Lucius chuckled and said " Your friend Ronald has already demonstrated that."

For Arthur, Charlie and Percy it was the first time to be in the gigantic Manor. Both gaped at the lavishness and wealth. Like Lucius, the Manor oozed power and demanded respect. A part of Arthur understood why the Malfoys were so full of themselves. They had everything Arthur and his family didn't have. Power, riches and of course the poise of a true pure-blood. What surprised the man most was how at ease his children were. Ron and Ginny were acting very at home and Bill was already like a part of the family. Harry and Hermione too were completely comfortable. Arthur saw the twins already in their element, joking and generally lifting the mood. Following everyone's lead the man sat behind the generous table filled with mouth-watering food. Naturally Lucius sat at the head of the table, but before he could take his seat, he courteously helped Harry get seated. It made him raise an eyebrow, because a Malfoy would surely never act like that. Especially a man like Lucius Malfoy. And he had only bestowed the honour to Harry, who now sat closest to the man, just across Draco. But Arthur dismissed it and put it down to his own mind playing tricks on him. Lunch and every other meal for that matter was usually a loud and noisy event, with everyone talking and on occasions throwing food at each other. That was normal at The Burrow. But it seemed that wherever they went, their bad manners went with them. The man had not quite believed Bill and anyone else on how much Lucius had changed over the summer. But he was seeing it with his own eyes. The arrogant blonde was calm and composed as he watched Arthur's kids making lunch an interesting event. There was no curses, no snide remarks or even a comment. Instead, Lucius was talking to Harry and Neville Longbottom, who was sitting next to Harry. It was all incredibly odd, but as Arthur thought about it some more he had to agree that it all fit. He was curious as to what else he was incorrect about. It was quite clear that even a bastard such as Lucius Malfoy could turn himself around. Though if his motives were pure was yet to be discovered.  
" Has Severus returned?" Draco asked.  
Harry shrugged and said " Haven't seen him."  
Bill asked " Where's Zabini, wasn't he here yesterday?"  
Ginny replied "Blaise is upstairs, he said he's having the worst of headaches."  
" He has those every once in a while." Draco said.  
Hermione asked Ron, who was stuffing his face with pudding " Ron, have you done your essay for McGonagall?"  
" No, it's Christmas break. Who studies during school holidays?" Ron asked.  
The girl threw him a look which could only mean that she did study " I will not be doing it for you, Ronald Weasley. You can't let your studies slide during holidays. Harry, did you do it?"  
Harry stammered " I haven't had time, but I'm working on it."  
Draco quietly muttered the Bill " Too busy shagging my father."  
No one heard it, except said father, who raised an eyebrow at his son. Draco paled a bit, but said nothing. 

HPHP

Ron, Ginny and Charlie were sitting on the floor, whilst Bill shared a sofa with Harry. Percy and the twins sat it the armchairs. The Weasley patriarch was situated like a storyteller, everyone saw him from where they were sitting.   
" You're my children and you always come first to me. No matter how old you get, I still worry and I want what is best for you. I have something to tell you and I only hope that you understand." Arthur started out.  
Charlie asked " Dad, you're scaring us a bit."  
Arthur said " I've decided something, it concerns your mother."  
Charlie joked " Are we admitting her to St. Mungo's."  
The older man said " I hope that she doesn't end up there after I tell her... There is no easy way to say this, but I have decided to divorce your mother."  
The entire room was silent. No one said anything, they kept looking at each other. It was Ginny, who broke the silence " About time, Dad."  
Charlie agreed with his sister " Ginny is right, I for one think it's long due."  
Bill was next to speak " If that is what you want then I fully support you. You were there for me when she wasn't. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but... We all know she's a bit mental."  
" Just a bit?" Ron questioned his brother.  
George said " I think we all agree that she's loopy. She wasn't like this when we were younger but this past few years... Why do you think Fred and I moved out. Bill and Charlie did it for the same reasons. She wanted to suffocate us, rule our lives like she saw fit. And she did it to our little brother too. She always went on about how Harry didn't know what was best for him, because he was too young and didn't know anything. But we all knew that Mum wanted to control him too. "  
" Yeah, come to think of it, she always told me to look after you, mate." Ron frowned.  
Harry said " You would think that if I was old enough to fight Voldemort, I'd be old enough to make my own decisions. Sirius never liked the way Molly kept babying me."  
Bill folded his arms across his chest and asked" Have you talked to her about having a divorce?"  
Arthur said " No, I wanted to tell you first. She is your mother after all and you deserve to know what is going on."  
Percy, who had been awfully quiet, now said " Why did you marry Mum in the first place?"  
It was the question Arthur had dreaded, he answered " We were both young and my father saw it fit to join our family with the Prewetts. Your grandfather was convinced that Molly was the right woman for me. I was young and she was a nice girl, but I never had the desire to marry her. But my father made me go through with it. I wasn't too worried, I thought that I'd grow to love her. I never fell in love, but I did care deeply about her. She was my wife and soon she fell pregnant with Bill. By that time, I had already realised that our marriage wouldn't work quite like I hoped. I couldn't leave her while she was pregnant, so I decided to wait until Bill was born and a little older than an infant."  
" But I'm guessing she got pregnant with me?" Charlie suggested.  
Arthur gave a nod " Yes, and then Percy and the twins, Ron and finally Ginny."  
" Is it only me, but doesn't it sound like some plot to keep you from leaving her?" Percy said.  
Arthur denied it " No, she wouldn't do something like this."  
" Are you sure? I mean how much do you really know her?" Ginny pointed out.  
The Weasley said " I think I know your mother after being married to her more than twenty years."  
" She must have taken fertility potions. We all know how unlikely it is for pure-bloods to have this many children. I've studied enough about Potions to know that a very strong fertility potion could do the trick." Bill said.  
But Arthur refused to believe that Molly had done something to keep her husband with her for so long.  
" Whether Molly did something or not is in the past and can't be changed now. A while ago I thought of her as a mother figure, but I knew that she was trying to control me somehow. And I can't say anything bad about her other than that she can be quite crazy at times. But I don't feel like I can trust her anymore. Whatever I could do to help, just let me know." Harry told the man.  
Arthur smiled kindly at the teen " Thank you, Harry."  
Bill said " She's my mum. I love her, even though she doesn't want anything to do with me. But I support you in this, Dad."  
Charlie spoke " I'm with Bill. She gave birth to me and raised me, but she brought this on herself. The way she treated Bill and has been acting towards her other kids doesn't really cast good light on her in my eyes."  
" If you feel it's the right thing to do, then I say do it. I'm with my brothers on this." said the third son, Percy.  
Fred said " Even though she's our mum, "  
" No matter how mental, " continued George.  
Fred picked up again " We're with you, Dad."  
The youngest, Ginerva stated " She is my mother and I am grateful for what she has done for me, but Ron and I have been living in The Burrow with her. I can see how much she has changed and how much she is hurting you. I want you to be happy, Dad. She clearly isn't making you happy, perhaps never has. She'll always be our mother, divorce or not. We'll be there for her if she needs us, but I think we all agree that it is the right thing for you to do. There are no sides, but I don't want to see her making you miserably any longer."  
The redhead nudged Ron seeing as he was the only one who hadn't voiced his opinion.  
" Ginny kind of said everything. I'm not saying that I'm totally fine about this, but we aren't children anymore. We understand what's happening. And it's not like she stops being our mum." Ron said.  
Arthur saw his children, but they weren't children anymore. They had grown up and the man felt pride. No matter how bad things had gotten with Molly, he didn't regret having his brilliant and amazing kids.  
" Your support means everything to me. I don't know how it will go or what will happen, but we'll manage. Your mother will get The Burrow. I will find myself a new place." Arthur said.  
Charlie chuckled " Mum's not gonna take this well, she'll probably blow up The Burrow."  
Harry sensed that the 'Molly issue' was now dealt with. He was still a bit wary about telling everyone about his relationship with Lucius. Maybe it was too soon, but how long were they going to wait? Telling everyone would make it more real and Harry needed to feel as if it wasn't just a little holiday fling but the real thing. He wanted this, more than anything. Harry's heart was already taken, even if it had come as a complete surprise to the teen. But the feelings were too strong to ignore them and Harry found himself wanting to proclaim his love for the blonde in front of the entire Wizarding World. He cared little about gossip and what everyone thought. He had learned to distance himself from it all. The Weasleys were his family, his friends and he cared about them. Telling them was only fair.  
" I'd like to say something." Harry said and gained everyone's attention.  
Harry continued " You guys know that you're my family, the only one I have ever had. You were there for me when no one else was."  
" You're our little brother, Harry." Fred said.  
Harry smiled shyly and said " That is why I hope you're alright with what I'm about to say."  
Both Ginny and Bill gave Harry a reassuring smile, they knew exactly what Harry was about to do.  
" I'm gay." Harry said.  
Fred was the first to speak " I knew it! Pay up, Georgie."  
Harry gaped at the twins " You bet on my sexuality?"  
" Of course. Come on, Harry! It was pretty obvious if you consider your history with girls. No offence, Sis." Fred said.  
Ginny smiled " None taken."  
Charlie said " Hell, I've known that Bill's playing for the other team for years. You're my brother too, it ain't a problem for me."  
Arthur, who hadn't said anything yet, spoke up " You know you're like a son to me. I support you no matter what."  
Harry looked at Ron and asked " Ron?"  
" It's cool, I mean you are who you are." the teen shrugged.  
Now came the part which made Harry a bit tight around the collar. He took a deep breath before he said " Well, I've recently started seeing someone."  
" Is it someone from Hogwarts?" Arthur asked.  
Harry mentally crossed his fingers and said " No, he's not from school. He's older than me actually."  
" Our little Harry likes them older, does he now?" George teased.  
The dark-haired teen decided to treat it like a muggle Band-Aid. He forced it out "Please don't freak out. I know your family hates him, but I guess I can't blame you, I mean...Oh, sod it! I'm dating Lucius."  
What followed wasn't a room full of angry redheads nor was anyone ranting or raving. Truth be told, no one was saying anything. Bill and his sister were of course aware of this. At least Harry had two people in his corner. Charlie's face was quite blank and the twins were just processing the information. Harry eyed everyone nervously, pleading with whoever heard him that his family wouldn't turn his back on him. To everyone's surprise it wasn't Arthur or the twins who got their voice back first. It was Harry's best friend since the first time they had sat in a Hogwarts Express compartment together.  
"Bloody hell, mate. You really don't make anything easy for yourself." Ron almost laughed.  
Bill said to Harry " I think he snapped."  
" Just wait for it..." Harry told the redhead.  
Ron seemed to sober up a bit and he said with an unbelieving tone " Malfoy! Out of all the men out there, you had to go for Malfoy."  
Arthur said " Harry, you can't be serious!"  
Harry sighed, he knew it was going to be like this " I assure you that I am. I know that you don't like him all that much, but..."  
" Harry, the man was a Death Eater." Arthur tried to reason.  
The teen with all his bent up frustration stood and said sharply " I'm not asking you to suddenly love him. Frankly I don't very much care what others say, I just hoped that maybe you would understand. Everyone sees me as the Boy Who Lived Twice, the defeater of the Dark Lord and all that other crap. Everyone wants a piece of the famous Saviour, they all want something from me. This bloody scar will never go away, it will never allow me to be an average guy. Lucius doesn't care about the titles or the fame, he doesn't want anything from me, other than love. He wants me to see him, the real him. And I want to give him that. I want the same thing from him, for him to see Harry. The past can't be changed, we have both accepted that we can't undo the mistakes we have made. No one knows his reasons, you all just think he's evil to the core. We are as much alike as we are different."  
Ginny said " Harry's right, Dad. I see how he looks at Harry, like he's the entire world. And he really has changed. I have seen it, so has Bill. And I'm sure if Ron gets his head out of his arse, he can tell you the same."  
Ron sighed and spoke up "Ginny's right, you know. I've always thought the worst of them, both Draco and his dad. But I see how much Bill loves the ferret, so there must me something good about him, 'cause Bill's a sensible guy. And Lucius has been nothing but polite to us, he really is trying. He's even nice to Hermione, hasn't called her a mudblood or anything nasty. Hell, even Snape's been kind of nice to us. I know that they were on the other side, they fought against us. But we aren't at war anymore, there is no reason to dwell on it. People died, but that's war for you. Innocent lives were lost and I'm sure that both Malfoys have done shitty things in their lives. But if Harry says he's not like that, if Harry wants to have something with him then I stick by him. I'd be a right git not to trust my best friend and brother. It's Harry's choice to be with Lucius, just as it is Bill's choice to be with Draco. I ain't interested in coming between their happiness. I'm not saying I suddenly like the Malfoys, but I trust my brothers. Harry deserves to have a chance at a family with the one he loves."   
Harry couldn't believe what was coming out of Ron's mouth. He was sure that Ron would be the most difficult to reason with. But Ron had completely shocked Harry with his support. The dark-haired teen didn't even know what to say or do.  
" Ronniekins has finally grown up, were proud of you." Fred said with no trace of teasing in his voice.  
Ron shrugged, but he was wearing a small smile. Even Ginny was looking at him like he had suddenly grown an extra head. What? He could be sensible too!  
Arthur too was proud of his son for standing up for Harry, but he was still confused over the fact that Harry was in a relationship with Lucius Malfoy of all people.  
" Just be careful, Harry. If you have chosen Lucius and he has chosen you then there is nothing I could say or do. I am still seeing the old him, the arrogant pure-blood, who is disgusted by muggles and muggle-borns. I know the Lucius Malfoy, who served You Know Who. I need time to overcome this old hatred our families have for each other. But he has to accept us as your family, it works both ways." Arthur told the teen with defeat.  
The dragon handler finally said "Trust Harry to snag himself a rich pure-blood."  
" Our little brother just has good taste. Got himself a cunning Slytherin in a very sexy package." George teased.  
Ron made a face, as Bill chuckled "Where do you think Draco got his looks?"  
Arthur grumbled "Alright, enough talking about how good-looking the Malfoys are."  
Both Ginny and Charlie burst out laughing. Percy, who had been silent until now said " I trust you are happy, that's all that matters, Harry."  
The green-eyed wizard said with a honest smile " I really am happy, Lucius makes me happy."  
Arthur said " Well now it makes perfect sense."  
" What does?" Bill asked.  
The Weasley patriarch explained " When we were having lunch, Lucius helped Harry into his seat and made sure he was cared for. At the time I didn't think much of it, thought that perhaps he was just being polite. But it makes sense now why only Harry got special treatment."  
" I can't honestly understand how Ron didn't caught on. I mean they stare each other at breakfast, lunch and dinner. And Lucius's gaze always lingers when you leave the room. Probably staring at your arse. And you're no better, I've caught you smiling when you think no one sees it. You're already disgustingly mushy with each other. Add the fact that Bill can't seem to get his hands off Draco and the temperature skyrockets in the room every time." Ginny stated with a grin.  
Ron groaned " I so didn't need to know that."  
Harry protested " We're not that bad...right?"  
Bill laughed " It's worse actually. Draco has been complaining how you leer at his father's arse."  
" I don't leer at... " Harry sputtered.  
Ginny chuckled " You do, so don't even try."  
Charlie piped in " At least family gatherings will be more fun from now on."

 

HPHP

 

" I told them." Harry said as he walked into the drawing room.  
Lucius, who was reading a book, looked up and said " Everything?"  
" Yes, I told them about us." Harry said and walked over to the blonde.  
The grey-eyed man put the book away and asked " And how did they react?"  
The dark-haired teen slumped into the armchair across from the other one and said " Well, Bill and Ginny knew beforehand. The twins and Charlie praised me for snagging up a powerful sexy Slytherin. Arthur was of course confused and probably thought I'm under the Imperius."  
Lucius chuckled and asked " What about your friend Ronald?"  
" That was interesting. I was sure that Ron would be against us, but he kind of surprised everyone for standing up for me. He said that it's my choice and that if I trust you then so does he. Ron knows that I don't trust easily and he knows how hard it is for me to find someone, who isn't interested in my fame or money. So for him to be on my side in this is kind of a blessing from him. He knows that I wouldn't be with you if I didn't want it." Harry explained.  
The blonde smiled fondly " I'm glad your family is accepting this."  
" Arthur will come around, he just needs a bit of time to get to know you and not the Big Bad Slytherin." the teen said.  
Lucius smirked deviously " Big Bad Slytherin... Does that make you a little innocent Gryffindor?"   
" You've corrupted me." Harry said.  
Lucius raised his eyebrow and said " Have I really? Well, it has been a pleasure."  
Harry stood from his seat and went over to Lucius with a certain gleam in his green eyes.   
" You know, now that everyone knows, we don't have to sneak around anymore. I get to do this without shocking anyone." said the teen and straddled the man's lap.  
Anyone could walk in and see them, but Harry didn't care. He told his family and Draco was already aware what Harry and Lucius did behind closed doors. It was very liberating to be out in the open and not hiding how much he wanted the blonde. The Slytherin gave his hands free range and slid them down Harry's back, reaching the wizard's backside. Harry, who was a bit obsessed with Lucius's hair, twisted his hands into the lustrous hair and pulled the man into a kiss. Harry had no idea why he was quite possibly excited about doing this out in the open, but it was scorching hot and he was addicted to the kisses. Usually he was the one being dominated by the blonde man, but he felt the urge to show his dominance to Lucius. Harry felt proud that he could get Lucius to submit to him, if the noises were something to go by. But even in his lust hazy mind Harry understood that they weren't in the bedroom and therefore couldn't get too carried away. He really didn't want to scar someone for life. But neither heard someone come in until a voice growled " Get your hands off my godson!"


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When Arthur Weasley left the Manor he was feeling both at ease and worried. The kids had taken his plans well and he could count of their support. But not in a million years had he believed that he'd get such news. Harry Potter was a brave and forgiving person, but to choose a man like Malfoy was puzzling for the redhead. He honestly didn't know what do think. He didn't want to cause harm to the green-eyed teen by turning his back on him and therefore had promised to accept it for his sake. But hadn't he seen how much the man had changed? Lucius had treated him with politeness and had opened his home for Arthur and his children. It was all a bit much to take in at once and Arthur decided to sleep on it and re-think things in the morning. Now he had to deal with Molly. Bill had suggested that he start the divorce sooner rather than later, which is why Arthur was about to visit the Weasley Family solicitor.  
The law practice was in muggle London, situated just near King's Cross. Arthur was currently sitting in the man's office with a nice cup of tea. John Barker was a muggle-born wizard in his early seventies and he, like many others wizards, lived in London.  
"What can I do for you, Arthur?" the man asked.  
The redhead set down his tea and said " I would like you to start my divorce proceedings. I have decided to dissolve my marriage to Molly."  
John asked "Are you sure? You've been married more than twenty years."  
"I haven't been more sure of anything, John. My marriage to Molly is not working, I am afraid that it hasn't been working from the start. If my father hadn't pushed me into it, I would have never married her. My children support me in this." Arthur Weasley explained.  
The solicitor inquired "As I understand it this is not a mutual decision?"  
"No, I haven't told Molly yet. She will react badly." Arthur stated.  
John sighed and asked " Do you think it will be wise to just hand her the papers with no warning? She is your wife of many years and I'm sure she deserves better than just being handed the divorce paper."  
Arthur said " I am conflicted as to how I should do this. I admit that I owe her at least an explanation, no matter how badly she'll take it. But you have no idea what is has been like over the last year. None of us know what to expect from her anymore. One minute she is the Molly I know from our school days and the next one she resembles a Hungarian Horntail. Maybe I'm a coward for not wanting to tell her, but... My kids pointed out a few things, which I guess in hindsight make sense. I wanted to leave her after she had Bill, I spoke of this with my father as well. It wasn't long until she got pregnant with Charlie. I fear that if I tell her about having a divorce, she'll try to stop me somehow. Bill thinks that she took high doses of fertility potion to get pregnant so soon after just having a child. I didn't want to believe it at first, but I can't argue with the facts. Perhaps my father warned her that I planned to have a divorce after she had Bill."  
John frowned and said " Unfortunately it wasn't me who draw up the first marriage contract, perhaps your father gained something from it."  
" Marriage contract? What marriage contract?" the redheaded man asked with confusion.  
" The one your father and Gregory Prewett made. Don't tell me you didn't know?" the man was surprised.  
Arthur said with anger " My father never told me that there was a contract. My marriage to Molly was arranged because of a contract?"  
" I'm sorry to hear that you didn't know, your father should have told you." the man said.  
Arthur said sadly " I guess that is why my father kept insisting that I marry her. But why didn't he tell me that there was some sort of a contract? "  
" My guess is that your father didn't want you to know. Perhaps he owed something to Gregory Prewett." the solicitor suggested.  
The Weasley patriarch asked " Could it be possible to see the contract?"  
" I'll have to go to the Ministry archives and there is a chance that it isn't on record. But I could try." John said.  
Arthur gave a nod " That would be great. I need to know what my father put into this contract and why it was made in the first place. Do you think Molly knows?"  
The grey-haired wizard said " It is possible, but she might not. Perhaps her father didn't tell her either. Though if she is aware of it and knows the terms as to why it was drawn up, it could explain why she is so keen on keeping you by her side. Perhaps we should get to the bottom of this before you start the divorce procedure. You might stand to lose greatly, we have to be sure what the contract says."  
Arthur said " I guess I might not know my wife at all. If she knew and saw it fit to keep me in the dark, then I'm not sure what else she is capable off."

HPHP

Severus was doing his best in holding back a very angry werewolf, who was damn close to fully transforming into one. He saw what had angered the man to no end. Seeing your pseudo-godson in the lap of a former Death Eater, while being thoroughly molested by said Death Eater, would be a good reason to freak out like Remus had done. The couple had broken apart after Remus had growled, Harry was staring at the wolf with wide eyes.  
" Remus, put the wand away! Now!" Harry ordered.  
The wolf snarled " What's going on, Harry? Why are you letting Malfoy touch you like this?"  
Harry said " Lower your wand and I will explain everything."  
Remus lowered his wand and relaxed his shoulders a bit. Severus, who had been standing behind the man, released his arm from his grip and moved to stand inside the room.  
" Lucius and I are together." the teen said, while still shielding the blonde with his body.  
Lupin's gaze was murderous "What! Surely you can't... Harry, that man was a Death Eater, he served Voldemort. He tried to kill you on multiple occasions. He's old enough to be your father!"  
Harry snapped " For Merlin's sake, would you all just change the bleeding record! Yes, Lucius was a Death Eater, but you all seem to forget that he defected with Draco. He saved my life, Remus. I don't give a toss about what side he was on, because he knows now that he was wrong. You're right, he is old enough to be my father, actually he is older than my own dad, but he isn't my father."  
" But it doesn't change what he did, Harry!" Lupin accused.  
The green-eyed wizard sighed " I know and I'm not saying that it pardons him. But why is it so hard for everyone to just accept that I'm not a little child anymore. I don't need to be protected from life, Remus. You all tried and look how well that turned out. And now when I'm finally rid of Voldemort and ready to live my life as I bloody hell like it, there is always someone to stop me. I care about you, Remus, you're like a dad to me, but I won't let you or anyone else come between us."  
The werewolf was staring at Harry with a defeated look on his amber eyes. He hadn't noticed the boy turn into a man, yet before him stood a confident and brave man.  
Lucius, who had been silent, stood behind Harry. The teen immediately leaned into the broad chest behind him.  
" Are you alright?" Lucius asked the teen softly.  
Harry sighed " I'm fine, just upset that's all."  
The blonde wrapped his arms around the teen's waist and said " Calm down, love. Your magic is a bit unsettled, I can feel it. Do you want to sit?"  
Harry turned around and faced the man, he said gently " I'm calming down already."  
Lucius chuckled and softly kissed the teen on the lips, risking with being maimed by an angry werewolf.  
Harry asked Severus, who he had only now noticed " When did you get here, Professor?"  
Severus drawled " When you were slobbering all over each other like a couple of First Years."  
Harry blushed a bit under Snape's knowing gaze and Lucius said " Oh, shall I remind you of your own, what did you call it, slobbering?"  
Snape said " Duly noted."  
Harry turned to Remus, who was still gaping at the sight in front of him " I don't expect you to understand, but I really need you to be okay with it."  
" You're right, I don't understand. But perhaps I'll come to understand it in the future. I just can't wrap my head around it." Remus told the teen.  
The green-eyed wizard walked over to the werewolf and said gently " I don't want to lose you because of this. Merlin knows I've never really had anyone, I can't lose another person I care about. I want a future with Lucius, but I want you to be in my future as well. You need to trust me, Remus. This is what I want and I can't and I won't let it slip through my fingers. This is my chance to have my own family, you of all people should know how important that is to me."  
Remus was already cracking before, but seeing the pleading green eyes and hearing the love in Harry's voice, tipped the man over the edge. This was Harry, the one, who he thought of as a son. Harry wanted a family more than anything and it seemed that he had chosen to have one with Lucius Malfoy.  
" You're the most important thing in my life, Harry. You won't lose me over this. I don't like who you have chosen, but your choice is your own. If you tell me that Lucius isn't what we think he is then I trust you. Your happiness will always come first to me." Lupin said affectionately.  
They both heard Severus mutter 'Gryffindors' under his breath. That caused Harry to snigger.  
" I had planned to ask for your blessing, Lupin." Lucius said to the werewolf.  
Remus asked " Why? "  
Harry snorted " So that you wouldn't eat him during a full moon."  
" I have come to see how important you are to Harry and he to you. It would have been only right to ask for his family's approval. My intentions are honest and I can understand your animosity towards me and my family, but I assure you that I will never hurt Harry." Lucius explained.  
Remus sighed " You're right, I am not overly fond of you and I can't just forget what has happened during the years. But I'm willing to make an effort for Harry. But know that I don't have to wait for a full moon to rip you to shreds if you hurt him."  
Lucius gave an appreciative nod and said " I would not expect anything less."  
Lupin threw Severus a look and he said " Judging by the lack of shock in your part, I'm guessing you knew about this."  
" Unfortunately." Snape drawled.  
Harry said " Nothing stays secret in his presence."  
Snape went over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of dark brown liquid.  
" Since we are all being very Gryffindor about this, I think a drink is needed." Severus said and poured himself and Lucius a glass, which the blonde gladly took.  
Harry suddenly asked Remus " What are you doing here anyway?"  
" Oh, well I wanted to visit you and Severus was kind enough to bring me with him." Lupin explained.  
Snape raised an eyebrow " I do not recall offering, Lupin. You accosted me in the hallway."  
" I thought we were past the name calling, Severus. You had no problem using my name last night." Lupin fired back with a smirk.  
Lucius almost spit out his drink when he heard it. Severus pursed his lips and glared at Lupin.  
" Last night? Am I missing something?" Harry questioned.  
Lucius saw his friend's obvious discomfort and said " Would you like to stay for dinner, Mr. Lupin?"  
" Mr. Lupin was my father, you can call me Remus." the werewolf said.  
Lucius smiled and said " Then I ask that you call me Lucius. Now about dinner?"  
" If it's alright with you I'd like to stay and catch up with Harry." Remus said.  
The blonde said " Of course."  
Remus thanked the man, but didn't miss the scowl on Severus's face. It seemed that the man did not want to be very forthcoming about their relations.

HPHP

Draco Malfoy really did not like muggle London, but he had agreed to go with Bill. Actually, he hardly could say no to the redhead anymore. Draco Malfoy was head over heels in love with Bill Weasley. It was something that would have disgusted the old Draco, but he couldn't deny the fact that he was nothing like the old him. At first it had been fuelled by lust and desire, but with each passing day, Draco felt it turn into love. There had been a time when he thought that love was a weakness, but now it seemed to be the only thing making him stronger. Bill was everything he had ever wanted in a lover. He was the one, who could pick up Draco's mood and infuriate the younger blonde to the point of madness. The way Bill made love to him was addicting. He didn't just think of it as sex, he knew that it was more than that. It was gentle and rough, sweet and bitter all wrapped up in one. He didn't know where he ended and Bill started. But Draco felt more himself than ever before. Bill made him a better person by just looking at him with his blue eyes. It was quite Hufflepuff of the blonde to admit, but he loved Bill with his whole heart, with his very being.  
" Draco, we're here. Did you hear me?" Bill addressed his boyfriend.  
The blonde looked around and said " Sorry, I got distracted. Are we here?"  
" Yeah, come on I'll find us a table." Bill said and went to speak with a woman by the counter.  
Draco looked around and inspected the cosy little muggle cafe. It was dim, but looked inviting.  
" What are you thinking about, Dragon?" Bill asked the blonde.  
Draco said mockingly "Nothing, just trying to figure out if it's a suitable place for a Malfoy."  
" And does it suit a Malfoy?" Bill asked.  
The blonde scrunched his nose and said "It will do."  
" Good, because I got us a table. Now come with me and prepare yourself for the best food you have ever tasted." the redhead said as he took Draco's hand.

A good hour later Draco said " You won this time, Weasley. It really was the best thing I have ever tasted."  
" Glad you liked it. I often come here just for the spiced chicken and rice, they make it better than my mum." Bill said.  
Draco said " Speaking of your mother, have you talked to her since she blew up on you?"  
Bill shook his head "No, I haven't. She hasn't expressed any interest and I recall her saying that she won't want me as a son as long as I continue with my disgusting lifestyle."  
" I really feel sorry for your father." Draco said.  
Bill sighed " Well, my father has realised his mistake. He told us today that he wants to divorce her."  
" Seriously?" Draco inquired.  
The redhead gave a nod " Yes, he wants to dissolve the marriage."  
" I would have never guessed that your parents were having problems. They're like the epitome of a happy family, well at least that was what it seemed like." the blonde said.  
Bill sighed " I guess they were happy at some point, but that's not the case anymore."  
" So is that the reason for Ron's bad mood?" Draco questioned.  
The curse breaker laughed " You could say that it was a part of his bad mood, but it was mainly because of Harry."  
" What has the Boy Wonder done now?" the younger man chuckled.  
Bill told his boyfriend " He told my family about him and your dad."  
" Harry actually told you redheads about it." Draco chuckled.  
The older man said " Yes, he did. Everyone took it pretty okay. Ginny and I already knew about it, so no shock there. The twins gave him a pat on the back for getting into your father's pants and Charlie was amused. My dad was a bit unsure about it, but surprisingly Ron defended your dad and Harry. He was very grown up about it and told us that if Harry trusted Lucius, that so should we. Ron accepted Harry's choice."  
The blonde was more than amazed at Ron's behaviour. Draco had been sure that the youngest Weasley boy would cause more trouble than the rest.  
" That is a shock. I would have never believed that he would be alright with their relationship, but I guess I have no room to talk. Harry thought the same of me. He told me that he expected me to at least blow something up." Draco said.  
Bill laughed " I did too. But you're happy for your father."  
Draco suddenly said with some dislike " I can't believe your brother out did me in this. I was supposed to be the sensible one."  
" It just shows that you have both grown up." Bill said and gave the pouting blonde a kiss.

HPHP

Neville saw Ron sulking in one of the sitting rooms and decided to check up on him.  
" Hey, what's wrong?" Neville asked as he sat next to the redhead.  
Ron sighed " Let's see. My parents are getting divorced, my best mate wants to shack up with Lucius Malfoy and ... Well, it's complicated.  
Neville said " I'm sorry about your parents."  
" It's fine, just a bit of a shock. It's just a bit weird to think about." Ronald told the other teen.  
The dark-haired teen asked " So Harry finally told you?"  
" You knew?" Ron asked the boy.  
Neville gave a small nod " Yeah, I knew. I guess I was the first one to know. He didn't tell you sooner because of the hatred between your family and the Malfoys. He was sure you'd be angry with him."  
" I guess you're right, but I'm not upset that he didn't tell me sooner. I'm glad he told someone. It's kind of funny, you know. A year ago we hated them and they wanted us dead. Now, my brother and best friend are in a relationship with them and I've never seen the Malfoys so relaxed and nice." Ron explained.  
The dark-haired Gryffindor said " A lot of things were different a year ago."  
" Like you being friends with Blaise Zabini." Ron chuckled, but his voice held some sadness.  
Neville shrugged " He's a nice guy really. We both have a lot in common, like Herbology and neither of us has ever had any parents. His mum is a real piece of work. I like him, even if he is a Slytherin."  
Ron paled a bit, but tried to hide his misery " Just don't go making friends with Parkinson."  
Neville laughed and said " I won't."  
Silence descended on them and neither said anything for a while.  
" If you need someone to talk to, I'm a good listener." Neville finally said.  
Ron answered " Yeah, I'll remember that."  
With that Neville stood and exited the room. Ron thumped his head onto the table in front of him and cursed himself. He couldn't say it, he just couldn't do it. Ron wanted to tell Neville everything, but he just couldn't tell him. He cursed his treacherous heart and reluctance to confess.

HPHP

After Harry and Remus had wondered off together, Lucius cornered the Prince of Darkness, who was also known as Severus Snape.  
" What exactly did Lupin mean when he spoke of last night?" Lucius asked with a teasing tone.  
Severus muttered " Damn that wolf... We just had dinner."  
" It sounded much more than just dinner. Come on now, Severus. Surely you can tell me?" Lucius coaxed the onyx-eyed man.  
Snape let out a deep sigh and said " You'll just tell the brat later, though I'm sure Remus has already filled him in. We had dinner and later a drink in Lupin's quarters."  
" Oh, I see. You and Lupin slobbered all over each other like Hufflepuffs." Lucius chuckled.  
" Thank you for your input, Lucius." Severus drawled petulantly.  
The blonde smile and said " Don't be such a prude."  
" I am not being a prude. I simply do not wish to discuss my private affairs. I certainly don't want to know what you and Potter do behind closed doors." Severus explained.  
" Very well, then I won't tell you anything." Lucius stated.  
Severus said " I already got an eyeful and I have to live with that image for the rest of my life."  
" Trust me, Harry is far more flexible." Lucius said slyly.  
Snape groaned " My God, Potter is turning you into a teenager."  
" Perhaps, but what did you expect. Harry is young and it has rubbed off on me." Lucius said.  
Severus rolled his eyes and drawled " In the future, please refrain from using the words 'Harry' and 'rubbing' in the same sentence."  
Lucius laughed at his friend's words and said " My apologies, Severus."  
The dark-haired man knew that the blonde did not look sorry at all.

HPHP 

Dinner was less tense than lunch had been. Partly because everyone had had a bit of time to get use to the new developments and partly because everyone was suddenly aware of the looks that Lucius and Harry seemed to give each other. Harry for one was happy that his friends and family were behind him. Neville, Hermione, Bill and Ginny were firmly on his side and the rest of the Weasleys were on their way there. Ron, who was sitting across Harry, gave the teen a reassuring smile. Harry was truly happy that Ron had taken it well. He couldn't lose him as a friend and brother. The conversation during dinner was light and no one directly asked about the relationship between the Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
" When are you planning on going home, Nev?" Harry asked.  
Neville said with fake hurt " Are you trying to get rid of me already?"  
Harry snorted " Just wondering what your Gran thinks about you staying here."  
" She thought I had hit my head or something when I told him about coming here. But she isn't worried, she told me that I'll be able to take on any wizard now. " Neville sniggered.  
Ginny said " Nice sword work by the way."  
Draco asked " Sword work?"  
Harry explained " Neville chopped off the Nagini's head."  
Both Draco and Lucius shuddered after hearing the name.  
" I hated that blasted snake." Draco said with a frown.  
Harry saw that talking about the snake brought discomfort to both of the blondes. He changed the subject.  
" Anyway, you didn't answer my question, Nev."  
The Gryffindor said " I told Gran that I'll be home in a few days. I actually planned to go tomorrow, somewhere around lunch maybe. Why do you ask?"  
" Well I was wondering what you were doing on New Year's Eve." Harry said.  
Neville shrugged " I haven't any plans if that's what you're asking."  
The green-eyed wizard looked to Lucius for permission and after getting it said " We're planning a get-together at New Year's Eve with friends and family to celebrate the coming of a new year. Of course everyone here is invited. I'm hoping that Luna is available and perhaps Kingsley and Andromeda as well."  
Ginny asked " Can I bring Dean?"  
" Sure, just warn him ahead." Harry said.  
Bill suggested " You should talk to Fred and George about the fireworks."  
" Don't even remind me." Draco groaned.  
Harry saw the curiosity in Lucius's face and explained " In our Fifth Year, the twins wanted to get revenge on Umbridge . During our O.W.L's they set off fireworks inside the castle. It targeted her and some Slytherins."  
Lucius chuckled " I say well done. I believe she is currently in Azkaban?"  
Bill said " Kingsley made sure of it."  
" I had the misfortune of dealing with her quite often as she was Fudge's most loyal fan. She was under the impression that I liked her and approved of her methods." Lucius said with distaste.  
Harry said " Well, you were just being a suck-up and Fudge was a complete waste of space."  
" Sometimes 'sucking up' to the right people will give you certain privileges." the blonde told the teen.  
Harry smiled " True."  
Draco watched his father and Harry bickering like an old married couple. And it seemed that everyone else was in various states of surprise. 

HPHP

Arthur had no desire to go home after everything that he had learned about Molly and his father. A small part of Arthur was still hoping that Molly was innocent in this and really had no clue as to what had been done by their fathers. But the redhead knew better, Molly was after all a Prewett and they were loyal to their kin. It pained him to even think about it. Had Molly really tricked him into staying by getting pregnant over and over again? Had she really sunk as low as that? Arthur only had questions and no answers. John, the solicitor, had arranged a visit to the Ministry in hope that they will be able to find the marriage contract, seeing as many marriage contracts were being kept in the Ministry archives. Arthur had been a fool to trust his father. He had known that his father was most eager to marry him off, but Arthur had been young and trusting back then. Not once had he suspected any kind of foul play. If only he could turn back time and take back the marriage vows he made to Molly.  
The Burrow was quiet, there was no sign of Molly anywhere in the house. The man made his way upstairs, shrugging off his robe as he went. He was dead tired. The bedroom was dark and unoccupied as Arthur went in, something the man was grateful for. He could rest without anyone bothering him. Though one thing still bothered him. Where was Molly and what was she up do now?

HPHP

Finally in the safety of the bedroom, Harry let out a deep sigh. He was glad that everything had gone well, but Harry knew that they still had some problems to work out. Things with Lucius were heading in the right direction as well. Though Harry did think about what would happen once the holidays were over and he had to return to Hogwarts. The teen knew that once school started up again they wouldn't see each other daily, Hogsmeade weekends would be the only place for them to meet up. He'd miss the blonde for sure.  
" Why are you standing by the door?" the blonde asked.  
Harry said " No reason."  
The teen walked to Lucius and gave him a deep kiss.  
" Needed that." Harry said as he pulled back.  
Lucius chuckled " I had a hard time restraining myself earlier."  
The teen said " Since my family and friends know about us, maybe we could go out. I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a bit cooped up here in the Manor. I have my friends here, but I want to spend time with you outside this house."  
" Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked.  
Harry hooked his arms around the blonde's waist and said " Would you be interested, Mr. Malfoy?"  
The blonde man said " I'd be delighted."  
" Everyone is going to find out sooner or later. I have no doubt that Skeeter will write a full three page story about it, but I say let them gossip. They don't matter." the green-eyed teen said.  
Lucius pointed out " We could throw her into the cellar if she writes any slander about you."  
" As nice as it sounds, we can't. But what we could do is go to muggle London. We won't be anyone of importance there." Harry suggested.  
Lucius seemed to consider the option and sighed in defeat " It is the best choice if we wish to avoid making the front page of the Daily Prophet. "  
" How about tomorrow? We'll go to Gringotts and then to London." the teen said.  
Lucius agreed " Very well."  
The teen smiled and went into the en suite, while saying " You'll never believe what Arthur told us today."  
" Is he finally leaving that Prewett woman?" Lucius joked.  
Harry, who had been in the bathroom, came to the door and asked " How did you know?"  
" I was merely joking, I didn't know. Weasley is divorcing his wife?" Lucius looked intrigued.  
Harry said " Yeah, he is."  
" It has been an ongoing joke among purebloods. Everyone knows that the Prewetts were unhinged. One of their ancestors dabbled with some illegal potions which were supposed to make one's magic stronger. Rumours say that the Prewetts were all unbalanced after that. We were all a bit surprised when Weasley married that Prewett chit." Lucius explained.  
The dark-haired wizard said " I didn't know that. Do you think Molly was affected too, she does seem a bit mental?"  
" I was in my Second Year when she graduated, so I really didn't know her. But there were countless rumours circulating and people did say that she was slightly unstable." the blonde told Harry.  
Harry said " I always thought she was a bit suffocating, even her own kids think so."  
" There were rumours that she had been seen in Knockturn Alley once, but that was years back." Lucius said.  
The teen asked " Knockturn Alley? Why would she go there?"  
" Like I said, just a rumour." the blonde reminded the teen.  
Harry sighed " I feel bad for Arthur. He's such a kind and goodhearted man, who doesn't deserve to be bullied by the likes of Molly. I hope that he'll be able to get her to sign."  
" I assure you that he won't." Lucius told Harry.  
The green-eyed wizard said " We'll just have to see."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Draco was in a reasonably good mood when he made his way down the stairs in the morning. The blonde was pleased with many things in fact. He and Bill were going strong and Draco was still a bit bewildered that it was happening to him of all people. Over the past couple of years the young Slytherin had never much thought about his future or something as unimportant as relationships. There were much bigger things happening around him and thinking about whether he'd get laid before the Dark Lord would have him killed was not his first priority. But that didn't stop people from gossiping and he knew that there were rumours circling Hogwarts that he was some kind of Slytherin sex god with conquests over the castle. Draco had never corrected any of the misleading stories and therefore many still believed his reputation. Thinking back, Draco was fairly sure that it had been Pansy, who had started the rumours. She was hell-bent on marrying into the Malfoy family even after Draco had told her off. It had started in their Fifth Year when Parkinson first started to seduce the Prince of Slytherin. It took a whole month to make the annoying girl understand that he was not interested in her and that he was more into his own sex than into girls. But that did not stop the girl and she had come up with an idiotic plan to give Draco a bad reputation and make people think he was easy. That way no one would want anything to do with her future husband and Draco would be running back into her loving arms. The blonde had heard everything from Blaise, who was aware of Pansy's ingenious plan. It was hard to believe that it had all taken place in the beginning of their Fifth Year, almost three years ago. A lot had changed during those three years. The rise and fall of the Dark Lord, almost losing his father and facing death, making friends with Harry Potter and the Gryffindors and lastly falling in love with a Weasley. It was all a bit surreal. But Draco found no reason to complain, he was perfectly fine with the outcome. He was even glad about the most previous turn of events. He had always approved of his father's interests regarding his personal life. With a wife like Narcissa, Draco couldn't really blame his father for the lack of interest in the fairer sex. Lucius was an extremely private person and never did anything undignified in public and that included entertaining anyone in their home. Draco was most thankful for that as he couldn't even picture his father as a sexual being. He ignored that fact. No child wanted to see their parent in that light.  
As the young blonde rounded the corner to his father's study, he stopped mid-step. He was greeted by the sight of the Chosen One perched on the desk with his legs wrapped around Lucius's waist, whilst the blonde man was devouring the raven-haired wizard's mouth with passion. It wasn't until Harry let out a small moan that Draco got his feet moving again and without being noticed walked out of the study. Draco was quite disturbed by what he had seen, but not because it shocked him, but because it was bloody hot.

HPHP

" I think we scarred him for life." Harry said as he pulled his lips away from the blonde's.

Lucius told the teen " I am fairly certain that our bedroom and my study are the only rooms in the Manor that have not been christened by my son and Bill. He is in no position to complain."

"I like the sound of that. Our bedroom." Harry mused.

Lucius smiled and as the teen got to his feet, Harry said " Come on, breakfast and then we are going to spend our day in London."

Lucius was still uncomfortable with the idea of being in a place filled with muggles. He rarely visited muggle London for the obvious reasons. But Harry wanted to go and he couldn't deny the younger man anything. Harry had him wrapped around his finger and the green-eyed wizards didn't even know it. In addition, the teen had been right about muggle London being safer than Diagon Alley or even Hogsmeade.

"Lucius, are you coming?" Harry asked by the door.

The blonde gave Harry a smile and together they left for breakfast.

HPHP

The Ministry of Magic was always busy in the morning. Witches and wizards alike all coming to work. The Atrium was buzzing with loud noises and chattering as Arthur stepped out of the Floo. John had managed to arranged for them to go down the Ministry archives to see if there was any evidence of the marriage contract Arthur's father had made with the Prewetts. Arthur saw the grey-haired solicitor standing by the fountain, impatiently checking his pocket watch. The redhead walked over.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't coming." John said as he greeted the man.

Arthur sighed " It wasn't easy getting out of the house. Molly, she..."

"Say no more, I understand. Now, if you are ready we should be going down into the archives, Greta, the archivist, is expecting us." the grey-haired man said and motioned towards the lifts.

The lift ride itself went by fast even though the archives were located deep under the Ministry. As they stepped out of the lift, a little plump looking woman greeted them behind her desk, "You must me Misters Weasley and Barker. What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"I am Mr. Weasley's solicitor and we recently discovered that there is a marriage contract drawn up between Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley née Prewett. We were hoping to see it." John told the woman.

Greta made a humming noise and said " I will see what I can find, but first I must ask that you prove your identity by tapping your wand against this piece of parchment. I cannot allow just anyone to see confidential documents."

Arthur pulled out his wand from the inner pocket of his robes and gave the parchment a tap with it. His name and date of birth formed onto the parchment in black swirly letters.

"Now, let me see about this contract." Greta said in full business mode.

The woman summoned a massive book which flew straight onto the table. Opening the leather covered book, the woman tapped her wand three times. Arthur saw the woman frown and he asked " Is something wrong?"

Greta removed her glasses and said "The contract you are looking for is indeed in the Ministry archives, or should I say it was."

"What do you mean was? Where did it go?" Arthur asked.

The woman said " It was removed. Someone has taken it from the archives."

"You can just come here and take documents?" the redhead frowned.

John said " Yes, if you don't have a copy of it. But I thought that the only ones that can do it were the ones who had made the contract or signed it?"

" Who took it and when?" Arthur asked, though he dreaded the answer.

Greta pointed her wand at the entry book and said " It was taken out more than fifteen years ago by Molly Weasley herself. It should be in your wife's possession."

Arthur visibly paled. So Molly had known about it and had tried to keep it from Arthur.

The redhead remembered John's words and asked " How could she be allowed to take it?"

" She was either the one to draw it up in the first place or one of the person's who signed it." Greta said.

It was worse than Arthur had previously thought. Molly had been aware of it and had most likely played along, making Arthur an even bigger fool. He had let his father and wife manipulate him into a marriage that he didn't even want. The redhead cursed his inability to stand up to Molly all those years ago. He was a meek man, but right now he wanted to wring Molly Prewett's neck.

HPHP

After visiting Gringotts, Harry and Lucius went to London. It was a miracle that no one seemed to notice the Boy Who Lived walking in Diagon Alley. Though Harry had put on a glamour that made the famous scar disappear and his glasses, which were always a dead giveaway, were also gone. Harry still looked like Harry, but without the major aspects which made Harry Potter stand out. Lucius however did stand out. He was a Malfoy after all and most of the Wizarding World knew a Malfoy when they saw one. During the trial and later the house arrest, the Ministry had frozen the Malfoy vaults and accounts. Luckily they had given everything back, minus the reparation costs that had been taken from Lucius. Both Harry and Lucius had exchanged Galleons into muggle money, though neither had any idea what they were even going to do on their date. It had been an spur-of-the-moment thing on Harry's part and he had told the blonde not to make any plans. The teen just wanted to play it by ear, which needless to say had not amused the blonde. So there they were, walking in one of the parks of London. Harry had insisted on getting some hot chocolate because it was rather cold outside and the snow was once again falling. It was the first time during the colder months that Harry regretted not having a warmer coat then he had. Lucius must have noticed the shivering, because before Harry could protest, Lucius had placed his warm overcoat over the teen's shoulder's. Harry gave the man a smile.

"I guess I didn't realise it would be this cold outside. But what about you?" Harry spoke.

Lucius said "How about we find a place to warm you up? I'll cast a few warming charms over us."

Harry nodded and said "There is a little cafe just around the corner."

The cafe was indeed little, but it looked cosy. Harry sniggered at the looks Lucius received when they entered. A woman near the window was staring at the blonde. Lucius raised an eyebrow at the woman, which made her blush and look away quickly. Harry sneaked his arm around the blonde's waist and lead the man to an empty table.

"It's good to be out of the Manor." Harry said.

Lucius smiled faintly and said " I have not been out of the Manor ever since I visited Draco in Hogwarts."

"Seriously?" the teen gaped.

The blonde man nodded "Everything can be done by owl."

"You are not going to be a hermit anymore, not when I'm around." Harry said.

Before Lucius could reply, the waitress came and took their order. She was about the same age as Harry and kept sneaking glances at Harry, while the teen was looking over the menu.

"I'll have a hot chocolate with whipped cream and an apple tart with apple sauce." Harry said to the girl.

She smiled and tried to contain her blush. Turning to Lucius she asked " And you, sir?"

"A black coffee." the blonde said.

Writing everything down, the girl gave them a smile and walked off.

"She kept looking at me funny." Harry mumbled as the waitress was out of earshot.

Lucius chuckled and said "She is interested."

"In what?" Harry asked dumbly.

The blonde said " In you. You, my dear, are a sight to behold."

"Now you are just teasing." Harry said chastely.

Lucius took the teen's hand into his and said with honesty "I am far from teasing, Harry. I am captivated by you. Your emerald eyes and silky porcelain skin, your smile and even your untameable hair captivate me. You are more precious than any jewel, you're perfect."

Harry smiled timidly and stroked the other man's palm with his fingers. No one had ever said such things about him, no one had bothered to get to know him. They all wanted the Saviour, Harry the Hero. The green-eyed wizard was about to say something to the blonde, but he was interrupted by the waitress, who had brought them their order. She keenly eyed Harry, but her expression soon lost its former shine when she saw the couple's entangled hands and the obviously dazed look in the younger man's eyes.

"Will there be anything else?" she politely asked.  
Harry said " No, we're good."

With one last nod she left, with only one thing in her mind. Why were the hot ones always gay?"

                                                          HPHP

Severus was not avoiding the wolf or so he kept telling himself. He had no idea what he and Lupin were to each other now. They had had dinner two times in total and only one of them was allowed to be called a date. Of course their date had ended rather well, more than Severus had hoped. He admitted being attracted to the wolf, but it was just the chemicals in his brain telling him that he wanted the man physically. He was sure that there was no emotions of other kind, well not yet at least. His blonde friend had advised him to open his dark heart, perhaps Lucius was not being an idiot this time. If Severus allowed his emotions to show then surely opening up to someone wouldn't be that hard. What the onyx-eyed man feared most was rejection and giving others the impression that he was unfeeling. In a way he was, but not to those who he cared about. Lucius and Draco were his only family seeing as his father had hated him more than anything and had been a big part in making Severus a bitter man. Lily had been his first real friend, he had no one else at the time. He always loved the moment he could return to Hogwarts.  
Lucius Malfoy had been a Slytherin prefect when Snape had began attending the school. Even then, Lucius had been the perfect Slytherin with his poise and elegance. For the First Year student, the blonde had been an enigma; arrogant and authoritative. He had instantly liked the Malfoy heir. Even though there was a bit of an age gap between them, Lucius had been polite to him and did not act as if Severus was some snivelling child. From then on, the blonde and the raven-haired man had become a part of each other's lives, they saw each other's horror and happiness. They had been brothers in arms, now brothers bound by deep friendship. Draco saw Severus as his uncle, though he couldn't show it much during the war. When Lucius had been thrown into Azkaban, Draco had no one else but him to count on and at times the young blonde had simply fell apart. When Narcissa had come to him during Draco's Sixth Year, Severus had known from the start that it had not been a mother's plea for her son. No, Narcissa would never do something like that for Lucius's son. Though she was irritating and often acted like a dramatic child, Severus knew the woman enough to understand why she suddenly needed to keep Draco safe. Before landing in Azkaban, Lucius had made it so that in his absence or death, Draco would control everything in the Malfoy name. Lucius wasn't stupid, he knew what Narcissa would do if something happened to him. The money hungry shrew couldn't access the Malfoy vaults, seeing as Draco was the key to open them. It was rather simple actually. If mother dearest wanted something, she would have to ask her son. Narcissa needed Draco alive so she wouldn't end up on the streets. Lucius hated his wife with passion and would rather have lived on the streets himself than have Narcissa Black sink her claws into everything. Severus had been the one to suggest pulling the rug out from under the chit. The fiasco in the Department of Mysteries had been something that had given Narcissa the perfect excuse. She had put on her best Mother of the Year act and had begged Severus to help her precious son. The dark-haired man had played along and agreed. What the man had not expected though was Bellatrix and her demands about the Unbreakable Vow. Luckily for Severus he had already promised his brother in all but blood, that he would look after Draco no matter what; he was willing to do anything to keep the young Malfoy safe. Making the Vow with Narcissa simply cemented his previous promise. It had been one of the few things that he did not regret. He could not have allowed Draco to soil his soul with something as hideous as murder; the young teen would not be making the same mistakes Lucius and Severus had made.  
Snape still remembered when him being a spy for the Light came out. He had expected both Lucius and Draco to turn their backs on him for abusing their trust by lying and deceiving, but it had not been the case. The Malfoys were much relieved that Severus had been on the right side all along. Lucius had understood his reasons, he had been the only one to know about Lily after all. Now they were both free, Severus from the strain of losing too much in life and Lucius from serving a man he never wanted to serve. When the dark-haired wizard had found out about Lucius being in the graveyard, his heart had sank. He had, like many, believed that the blonde truly wanted to serve their lord again now that he was back. It only took one look at the man to realise that Lucius didn't. But fear had made the man return. There was no escaping the Dark Lord. Sooner or later, Lord Voldemort would have retaliated for disobeying him.

                                                        HPHP

When Bill had gotten an owl from his dad, he had not thought much of it. At least nothing serious, probably just a father wanting to see his son. Being back at the Burrow was somewhat bittersweet. The last time Bill had been home was when his mother had very much disowned him for being who he is. But the Burrow was still his home even if Molly had said otherwise. Arthur had assured his eldest that his mother won't be home; Molly was visiting her only living relative from her mother's side.  
He found Arthur in his shed, tinkering with his muggle stuff.

"Dad." Bill got the man's attention.

Arthur smiled and said " Good of you to come so soon, Bill. Let's go inside and I'll fix us a cuppa."

Bill noticed the tired look in his dad's face and had a sinking feeling that they were going to have a conversation about Molly.

Inside, Arthur started to prepare the tea. Bill saw the man's hands shaking a bit and asked "Has something happened? You're upset."

Arthur sighed deeply and said "You're right, something has unsettled me. It is better if a start at the beginning."

Bill accepted the offered cup and they settled behind the kitchen table.

"I visited our family solicitor the other day to have him start the divorce." Arthur said to Bill.

"So it is official now, you're going to have the marriage dissolved." Bill said matter-of-factly.

Arthur said " Not yet. Something new has come to light, I'm afraid."

"What?" Bill inquired.

The older redhead said " I found out that my marriage to your mother was a result of a marriage contract between my father and Molly's father."

Bill wasn't sure if he had heard right, he asked " Your marriage was arranged?"

" Unfortunately and I had no idea. Your grandfather never said anything to me, he never mentioned it at all. I had no idea that my marriage to your mother was set up between our fathers." Arthur explained.

Bill's gaze darkened when he asked " Does mum know about this? Did she knew then?"

" At first I wasn't sure, I didn't want to believe her to be this malicious. But now I have no doubt that she knew and probably insisted on it." the redhead said.

Bill couldn't believe that the woman he called his mother would do anything like this, but lately when it came to Molly nothing surprised Bill anymore.

" Today we went to the Ministry to see if the contract was in the archives. There was records of it being there, but it had been taken out more than a decade ago." Arthur said.

Bill asked " Who took it out?"

" Your mother. She was the one who took it, she has it." Arthur said mournfully.

" That is all the evidence you need. Mum knew about it." Bill told his father.

Arthur said " She did and never told me anything, just like my father. I can't believe that woman I have been married over twenty years manipulated me into marrying her. Half of my life has been a lie, because of her. And I did nothing, I let them trap me like this."

Bill didn't know how to comfort his father " What happens now? You shouldn't act before we know for sure what's in the contract."

" That is what my lawyer suggested as well. But we have no idea where the bloody paper even is. Molly might have gotten rid of it or it could be in the Prewett vault." the Weasley patriarch said.

Bill sighed " Mum will blow up on you if you tell her about the divorce or ask her about the arrangement. But she's the only one who knows where the papers are and I doubt that she was stupid enough to hide them somewhere in the Burrow."

" I honestly don't know what to do now. If it's in Gringotts, you might be able to do something." Arthur suggested.

Bill shook his head and said " I can't get into the Prewett vault, unless I have a key."

"What if you had the key?" the older redhead asked.

Bill said " Then I'd be able to get in the vault."

"Now we just need to find the it." Arthur said.

Bill asked his father "Are you going to tell the others about the reason why you married mum?"

"I will. I just wanted them to still see their mother in good light. If I tell them that their mother is some kind of an evil mastermind behind our marriage, surely they will be disappointed in her." Arthur reasoned.

The younger man said " They already are. The way she reacted to my news and the fact that she hasn't even tried to contact her own children. Ever since they sided with me, Mum's been ignoring us all. Ginny and Ron would rather stay at the Malfoy Manor for the rest of the holidays than come back home. And the twins are thinking about ways to prank her for the way she treated me. It would be a shock and it will most definitely make them angry at her, but none of us are kids anymore and they'll understand. Charlie and I will take care of them if they need a place to stay if they refuse to come home. But the longer you wait with everything the harder it will be later."

HPHP

"Please, never make those noises again in public ." Lucius said to Harry as they walked out of the small cafe.

The teen grinned and said " Sorry, but it was damn good apple tart."

"Which obviously made you do orgasmic sounds in the middle of a cafe with everyone's eyes on you." the blonde teased.

Harry smiled " Well, I only had eyes for you and maybe later when we're alone, I'll make those noises again."

" I look forward to it." Lucius told the teen.

As they walked a bit further, Harry asked " What do you want to do next?"

" Ravish you, but seeing as we are not alone I will refrain from doing so at the moment." Lucius purred into Harry's ear.

The dark-haired teen said " I've never really been in London. I only know a few places."

" What would you say if I took you someplace else?" the blonde asked.

Harry frowned " What do you mean?"

" How do you feel about Vienna?" Lucius asked.

The green-eyed wizards blinked " I...What?"

" There is a little wizarding street in the heart of the city. There is a restaurant that serves the best French cuisine." the blonde said.

Harry asked " Can we just go out of the country like that? Don't we need an International Portkey for that?"

" We could use one, but I can also Apparate us there." the blonde explained.

The younger man argued " Intercontinental Apparition is damn near impossible."

" Nothing is impossible for a Malfoy, love. I assure you that I am very skilled in it, seeing as I often travel by the means of Apparition. There are many things I'm skilled in." the blonde said with a smirk.

Harry said " If I end up with a few limbs short, there won't be any kind of orgasmic noises tonight."

" We can't have that, now can we?" Lucius smiled.

Making sure that no one was watching, Harry pulled the blonde into an alley. Tightly holding Harry's hand, the pair disappeared from view with a faint cracking sound.

HPHP

The Wizarding community in Vienna was similar to Diagon Alley. The street was lined with shops and various display windows which caught the teen's attention. When Harry first visited Diagon Alley with Hagrid, the young boy had been in awe of everything. Never before had he seen shops that sold quills and parchment, a shop with brooms or one with owls. It had been amazing for the young boy. Harry was feeling like he was eleven again, walking down the wizarding street with Lucius.

"It's called Spring Lane. There is a park at the end of the street, it is very beautiful in the spring." Lucius said.

Harry said " It's beautiful here."

Lucius agreed " It is. And the Daily Prophet can't reach us here."

" I'm liking this place already." Harry smiled.

The blonde said " You'll love it even more after dinner. Shall we?"

Harry took the offered hand and Lucius lead them into the restaurant called Le Ciel. Upon entering Harry felt very poorly dressed for such a fancy place, but after getting a reassuring smile from the blonde, the teen calmed down. The inside was even more magnificent than the outside and as they were showed to their table, Harry gaped at the interior. Never in his life had he been in a fancy restaurant and treated like someone special. Of course people treated him like a hero and saviour, but only because of his scar. They didn't make him feel special, but Lucius made him feel special. The blonde aristocrat didn't see Harry as the Chosen One or the Boy Who Lived, the blonde saw Harry, just Harry.

"Love, are you alright?" Lucius asked, seeing Harry's vacant expression.

The teen said " I'm fine, just... I've never been in a place like this."

Lucius smiled gently " We will need to correct that."

" Thank you for bringing me here." the green-eyed teen said.

Lucius said " As much as I enjoyed our time in London, I must say that you should work on your improvisation skills."

" I was just making it up along the way. I'm not a Slytherin, who always has a plan." Harry teased.

Lucius joked " Oh yes, Gryffindors just storm into action without thinking."

" Well at least us Gryffindor have fun, unlike Slytherins, who act like they have a stick up their arse." Harry chuckled.

The blonde replied " I assure that there is nothing 'up my arse', Harry."

Harry snorted and said " That can easily be arranged."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Harry's comment, but chose not to reply.

The teen asked " Can you order for me? I have no idea what I'm looking at."

" There is a neat little spell for that, just tap your wand on the menu two times." Lucius instructed.

Harry did what the blonde said and after a few moments said " That is a neat spell, I was about to order roasted duck liver."

" It is considered a luxury dish." Lucius pointed out.

Harry said " I think I prefer Molly Weasley's cooking."

The blonde said " How about you try the grilled salmon."

" Is it any good?" Harry asked.

Lucius said " Delicious."

" I trust your judgment." Harry smiled.

As the waitress wrote down their orders, Lucius said to the woman " Bring a bottle of Pinot Noir."

The woman smiled and as she left, Harry asked " Trying to get me drunk?"

" There is no need for that, my dear. I will use my devilish charm." Lucius said.

The green-eyed wizard said " Has anyone ever told you that you're very full of yourself?"

" I'm a Malfoy." Lucius reasoned.

The teen laughed " Of course, how could I forget. And a Malfoy always gets what a Malfoy wants, right?"

" Naturally." Lucius smirked.

HPHP

" Are you sure mum won't be coming home today?" Bill asked.

The older man said " She said she'll be staying the night."  
"

Okay, we checked the attic and Percy's old room, I doubt that she would hide something in Ginny's or Ron's room. And your bedroom is out as well. How about the kitchen? She might have hid it in there, because no one but her ever uses the kitchen." Bill said.

Arthur suggested " You go down the kitchen and I'll check the sitting room."

Bill dusted his jeans and said " Can't we just Accio it?"

" You are welcome to try." Arthur chuckled.

As the separated, Bill found himself in the kitchen, Molly's domain. Of course Bill didn't think his mother to be stupid enough to hide the marriage contract or the vault key into a biscuit jar, but it couldn't hurt to look. The redhead decided to hit the pantry first. The last time Bill had been in the small room was when he had been a child, just tall enough to reach the third shelf where Molly kept flour and such. The woman had always preferred to make the food herself rather than use magic or house elves. Looking around the storeroom, Bill's eyes were drawn to shelf or rather the back corner of the said shelf. He was sure he saw something. Moving a few things aside, Bill reached for the dark corner and grabbed a hold of something which felt like a wooden box. It was indeed a medium sized box made of dark wood with eye-catching patterns painted on it. Bill pondered why such a beautiful box was down in the pantry behind pots and pans. The redhead knew he was thinking like a curse breaker, but the urge to check the box over for curses and protection spell got the better of him. Waving his wand over the box, Bill was surprised to find more than one spell on it. Whoever owned the wooden chest really didn't want anyone to open it. Looking closely, Bill noticed to letters carved under the keyhole, or rather someone's initials. M.A.P were the initials belonging to one Molly Aurelia Prewett. The box was his mother's, but Bill had the nagging feeling that what he was looking for could very well be in the box. And why would his mother put not only one, but three protection spells on it. Surely she was trying to keep the content of the chest a secret. But on the other hand, Bill knew that his mum was up to something and he was doing this for his father. Making up his mind, Bill muttered a strong counter-charm which was able to counter his mum's spells. Feeling that the deed was done, the redhead made a move to open the chest but came across another problem. The keyhole was there for a reason, meaning that he would be needing a key to open it. Using the unlocking charm seemed to be a bit farfetched, but Bill counted on her mother being too busy with the charms on the box and not thinking about an Anti-Alohomora charm. Muttering the spell, Bill grinned. He had been right about Molly being too preoccupied to use any kind of protection spells for the lock.

Impatient to open it, the redhead put the chest on the pantry table and opened it. Nothing menacing jumped from the box and Bill peered in. There was no papers or rolls of parchment inside, but Bill immediately spotted a golden key which would fit perfectly into one of the vaults in Gringotts. There was a red velvet pouch in the left corner of the chest and Bill curiously checked its content. It was a bit surprising for the man to find a pouch full of gold coins, by the looks of it Molly had more than a handful of Galleons. But what truly caught Bill's interest were five glass vials filled with white murky liquid. Not sure what they were Bill lifted one vial out of the box and stared at it. The colour of the potion inside was white and Bill knew for sure that if was not a love or a lust potion, the colouring was wrong. It still left the redhead with a few unanswered questions. Gathering the box, Bill decided to show it to his dad.

Arthur was already coming down the stars empty-handed when Bill met him in the kitchen.

" Hey dad, I found the vault key and a few more interesting things." Bill said as Arthur came into the room.

" What did you find?" the man's interest now showing.

The younger of the two out the chest on the table and said " It's mum's secret treasure chest. I found a few vials of some kind of potion, not sure what potion though."

Arthur inspected the glass container and said " I've never seen a potion so white and thick."

" Maybe it's nothing, but then why would mum hide it inside a charm protected chest? We should show it to Professor Snape." Bill suggested.

Arthur said "He would figure it out, I'm sure. You know he is not your professor anymore."

" I still feel like a First Year every time he gives me that dark look of his." Bill said.

Arthur chuckled and said " You should take the key and make a trip to Gringotts. And I'll see what I can do about showing the vial to Severus."

" I'm a bit afraid to even find out to be honest. And I'm not entirely sure what else I might find it the Prewett vault." Bill sighed.

The older man said " That makes two of us."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hermione was wearing the biggest smile on her face as she entered the WWW. Fred and George were busy with the shop, especially now that a new year was approaching and with Fred having free time on his hands, the twin brothers had decided to earn themselves an early New Year's bonus. As the young woman entered the joke shop, she immediately saw her boyfriend. She and Fred were now officially a couple, not just courting. The redheaded prankster was setting up decorations when he saw his lovely know-it-all walk in.

" Fancy seeing you here, Ms. Granger." Fred teased.

Hermione replied " I just came in to visit my boyfriend. Is he around?"

" He might be." the man said and walked over to the girl.

Hermione smiled " Well hello, boyfriend of mine."

" What's got you smiling?" Fred asked.

" I'm going to be a big sister." Hermione said with excitement.

Fred asked " Really? That's great."

" I found out this morning. My mum and dad are over the moon, as am I. I finally get to be a big sister, I've wanted a sibling ever since I was little. Both Harry and Ron are like brothers to me, but I can't exactly cuddle them like little babies." Hermione explained.

Fred snorted "Ronniekins does fit the description though."

" I can't wait to tell them. Should I owl them or invite myself over to the Malfoy Manor?" Hermione almost gushed like an overly excited First Year.

" Maybe owl ahead. Little Harry might have his hands full with his Slytherin devil." the redhead joked.

Hermione sighed " You're right. I do not want to see Harry in his birthday suit, or Lucius Malfoy in his."

" How about you and I have a nice quiet dinner later and perhaps later I can escort you home like a proper gentleman that I am. That way I can congratulate your parents and give you a good night kiss." Fred suggested.

Hermione smiled " That is an excellent idea."

It had only been a few days after Boxing Day that Hermione had introduced Fred to her parents. The Grangers had been more than happy for their daughter and had downright ordered that the girl bring Fred with her more often so they can talk more. They had instantly liked Fred and Hermione's father had been very entertained by the stories Hermione told them about the twins and their antics. Now that the war was over, Hermione had promised herself that she would take good care of her parents and now her little sister or brother as well.

 

HPHP

 

Key in hand, Bill stood in front of the Prewett vault. The goblin was polite and friendly, something that was unusual. Bill wasn't sure what awaited him, but what were a few more surprises, right? The goblin took the key from Bill and with no trouble opened the vault belonging to the Prewetts. Unsurprisingly there were no mountains of gold or anything valuable at all for that matter. Just a few paintings collecting dust and oddly enough some furniture. The redhead decided to look around for a bit and search through the vault properly. His mother was definitely not the sweet lady everyone thought her to be. Her own children were the ones to discover that their mother was not at all what they thought. As the man was literally digging around in the piles of parchment, he came across something that looked like a potion instruction. Putting it aside for further inspection, Bill continued with his search.

The goblin, who was still waiting by the door said " Perhaps I may be of some assistance?"

Bill didn't know how to even react, goblin never offered help to anyone. But the one aiding Bill looked to be younger than the rest of the goblins and perhaps wasn't as grumpy as the others.

" Well, I'm looking for something specific. It is a contract for arranging a marriage." Bill said.

The goblin said " I studied under the hand of Griphook, he spoke highly of you, Bill Weasley. Griphook often spoke how you did not consider us goblins to be inferior to wizards."

" It's true. Goblins are highly intelligent and magical just like wizards and witches." Bill said.

The goblin said " This vault has no magical restriction. You can use magic inside the vault and make your search a bit easier."

Bill draw his wand and tried to summon the contract. After a few failed attempts, a roll of parchment flew straight into Bill's hands.

" It actually worked." Bill muttered.

The goblin said knowingly " Usually does."

Bill turned to the goblin and said " I'd like to look around a bit more."

" I will wait by the cart." said the small hominid.

 

Pocketing the scroll, the redhead walked to a trunk. It had belonged to his uncles Fabian and Gideon. As the trunk clicked open, Bill cast light into it. It was mostly empty, just a stack of letters and old Quidditch magazines. Bill picked up the letters and unfolded the top one. The letter was addressed to Fabian. Bill didn't recognize the handwriting, but it must have been one of the Prewett twins writing to the other. The first one was filled with prank ideas and whatnot, so Bill chucked it aside. The next one proved to be more interesting.

_Dear Fabian, brother and big git._

_How are you doing, brother dearest? Seduced any lovely-looking witches yet? I bet St. Mungo's isn't half as interesting as Hogwarts. I've been doing okay, missing you though. No one to joke around with. You know what the professors are like, dull and older than the castle itself. Molly has been a right terror this week. Honestly she gives me headaches, I love her dearly, but sometimes I would like to test her ability to fly by pushing her from the Astronomy Tower. You should have seen her the other day, face red from the shrieking and eyes trying to pop out. You know how she's always going on about Weasley. Arthur this and Arthur that, even though the poor lad isn't interested. Well, during breakfast, Flora Pemberton stood up and walked straight to the Gryffindor table where Weasley was sitting. Dear Molly was spitting fire when Flora planted a kiss right onto Arthur's mouth. It was rather funny, sorry you had to miss Molly's reaction. Sometimes I think she's a bit loopy, you know what I mean? Even your friend Darren said so when he visited during Yule. I'm telling you, she's not right in the head. But enough about her. I hope you're doing better than the last time I saw you, they better be treating you good in that place. I'll owl you again, hopefully they let you come back to school. It's boring without you._

_Lots of love_

_Gideon_

Bill chuckled as he read the letter. Even Molly's brother had thought that she was a bit crazy. The redhead shrunk the other letters and pocketed them. He closed the drunk and moved on to the next interesting thing in the vault. On the right side of the vault was a shelf. On the shelf were, what Bill thought to be heirlooms and memorabilia of the Prewetts. Next to a particularly ugly vase was a small container with glass bottles. Definitely not Firewhiskey, thought Bill as he lifted one of the glass vessels and eyed its pale blue content. There seemed to be a few of them and Bill had to wonder what was with all the weird potions. Were these Molly's as well? He shrunk and pocketed one of the bottles and took one last look around. He had what he came for and certainly needed no more surprises. As he walked towards the cart, Bill felt a small amount of relief. Maybe now his father would understand things better.

 

HPHP

 

Severus was more than a little surprised when an owl came for him. He wasn't expecting any letters and seeing as the wolf was sitting right next to him, it wasn't from him.

" A secret admirer, Severus?" Remus teased and proceeded to stir his tea.

Severus drawled " Unless Arthur Weasley wants to profess his undying love."

" It's from Arthur?" Lupin was surprised.

Severus unfolded the letter and after reading through it, said " It seems that I was mistaken. He wishes me to help him with a potion. Apparently he wants my help in identifying some potion he found in his house."

" You are an esteemed Potion Master, surely you would be able to help him." Remus said.

Snape said " Obviously, wolf... He must be desperate to ask for my assistance."

" I'm not sure if you know this, probably not, but I trust you not to blab... Arthur wants to divorce Molly." Lupin said.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the blabbing part, but said " Glad that he has finally seen sense. I owe Lucius fifty Galleons."

" Did you bet on Arthur divorcing his wife?" Remus asked shocked.

Severus said " After a few bottles of Firewhiskey we made a bet. I had just returned from one of the Order meetings and I came to Malfoy Manor for some intelligent company. We never discussed anything about the upcoming war or the Order's business. As I was saying, after a few bottles of Firewhiskey I might have said some things about how annoyingly suffocating Molly Weasley was. Lucius wanted to make a bet. He said that sooner or later Weasley would realise what kind of a bint his wife was and divorce her. I clearly said otherwise." 

Remus couldn't stop laughing and through the hilarity said " Sirius always whined how irritating Molly was to him. And how she thought that Sirius shouldn't be near Harry, because he was a bad influence on him."

Severus said " It might have escaped your notice, but the Weasley woman was always more interested in Potter's fame than his wellbeing. I am amazed that none of her children take after her."

" Their good kids, always supporting Harry. I admit I had some doubts about Ginny, but after she and Harry broke up, I think Molly was more upset than anyone else." Remus told the other man.

Severus snorted " The woman has been planning the wedding ever since Potter first met them."

" You might be right about that." Lupin said.

The raven-haired man said with a smirk "I am looking forward to seeing her face when she finds out about her precious Boy Wonder and Lucius."

" I for one am not. Harry might have defeated Voldemort, but even the darkest wizard of all time would have nothing against an angry Molly Weasley." Lupin said.

Severus returned to the letter in his hand and said " Perhaps aiding Arthur is not such a bad idea. I will have to speak to Lucius about using his brewing room."

" Well, Harry said they will be back by dinner time." Lupin mused.

Snape said darkly " I will have to catch him before he drags Potter into his bedroom."

" I would still like to think of Harry as an innocent eighteen year-old." Remus groaned.

Severus drawled " I assure you that there is nothing innocent about Potter anymore."

Remus mutter under his breath and said to the onyx-eyed man " Don't you have a letter to write? I'm sure Arthur is waiting for a response."

" Be useful and feed the bird, it looks half dead." Snape said.

 

HPHP

 

Ron was feeling quite shitty, if he was being completely honest. It was only now sinking in that his mum and dad were not as happy as he had always thought. Ron had seen the change in his dad. The man was not in a happy relationship, but the young redhead had tried to chalk it up to stress and the strain of the upcoming battle. Now everything made more sense to the teen. But he wanted his dad to have a happy life, obviously Molly wasn't the one to provide it, therefore his dad should have another chance. What worried Ron most was his own relationship with his mother. Would his mum hate him for taking dad's side, would she stop seeing Ron as a son? Maybe he was overreacting, but she was still Ron's mum and the boy loved her. He was scared though. Seeing how badly his mother had taken Bill's news of being in a same-sex relationship, Ron was scared out of his mind. He had done a lot of soul-searching and had come to a conclusion. He wanted Neville, there was no other way to explain his conflicting feelings. Everything about the other teen made Ron feel warm inside; he had a serious case of butterflies in his stomach. He wanted to kiss Neville again, feel the other's lips against his own. It was desire, Ron knew that much. But it was so much different than it had been with Lavender or with the girl from the Yule Ball. There had been no fire; no spark of lust with them. But it was there with Neville, it was enough to render Ron speechless. He still fancied girls too, but now he could add the his own gender into the list as well. Ron was glad that he was finally sure of his feelings, but what about Zabini; would Blaise steal his chance with Nev? And what would his mother say if he came out as a bisexual. Surely disown him before sending some hex at him. The last time any of them had spoken to Molly was that dreadful Christmas gathering at the Burrow. She herself had not contacted them, probably didn't even know where they were. What kind of a mother would simply forget her children? Did she even care or were they now the same as Bill in her eyes for stepping up for Bill? Ron's mental musings were disrupted when he heard someone say.

" You shouldn't be thinking that hard, your head might explode."

Ron turned to see Draco Malfoy standing by the door.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, Weasley?" Draco said as he walked in.

The redhead grunted " I'm not in the mood, ferret."

" You know, now that we're practically family, it wouldn't hurt to use my name." the blonde said.

" Now that would be something new for us." Ron chuckled.

Draco sat into one of the sofas facing Ron and said " Well, _Ron_... I think it's worth the effort."

" Afraid my brother would cut you off if you don't play nicely with me?" the redhead teased.

Draco said with a smirk " Not really, Bill is rather insatiable."

" That was more than I ever wanted to know about my brother." Ron grunted.

The blonde said " What do you say then? A truce."

" Fine, _Draco_ , a truce... I guess it would be for Harry's sake as well, him being with your father and all." Ron sighed.

Draco agreed " Trust me, knowing about your brother's sex life is far more tolerable than knowing about your father's."

" You're right about that." Ron said.

The blonde teen asked " So, what's got you sulking?"

" Bill's probably filled you in about our parents getting divorced." Ron started up.

Draco gave a nod " He might have mentioned it. Is this why you're upset, the divorce?"

" Not really, I mean it's fine. Dad deserves to be happy and mum... well she hasn't really been herself lately. The way she treated Bill was eye-opening to say the least. I guess it's always hard when a family is broken apart." Ron explained.

Draco said " I never had a mother, I wouldn't know the feeling. But sometimes I thought what it would be like. To have a mother. I guess that was one of the reasons I always disliked you and your family. You had something I wanted. A mum and siblings. Always wanted them, never had them though. My father was all I had, sometimes Severus too. So I don't know what it would be like if my parents split. Mine were never together to begin with. It made me mad and envious whenever I heard about how nice your mum and dad were, how you were this big happy family."

" I never knew that. You were jealous because... I have a mum and siblings?" Ron was taken aback.

Draco smirked " To me it was worth more than any vault in Gringotts. But I grew up and soon realised that I had the most important person by my side. My father was enough, though I still wonder what kind of life I would have had if I had had a loving mother. Narcissa hated me the moment I came into the world and would have gladly handed me over to the Dark Lord if not for my father."

" So you wouldn't have been such a big git if you had had a mum?" Ron joked.

Draco said " Funny, isn't it. So what's your story?"

" I guess I'm afraid my mum wouldn't want anything to do with me... I've taken my dad's side..." Ron said.

Draco said " You know, a mother should love their children no matter what. She doesn't sound like a very good mother, now does she?"

" She used to be. But right now I'm not sure anymore. I never thought my mum would have an issue with gays, but look how that turned out." Ron mumbled.

The blonde said " You're worried about how she would react to you."

" What?" Ron spluttered out.

Draco said " Give it up. Longbottom might be blind, but I certainly am not. You think he hung the moon. Longbottom definitely has come out if his awkward faze nicely, I'll give you that. Honestly, I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be brave and courageous."

Ron was redder than his hair, but didn't say anything.

" If Harry Saint Potter has the guts to seduce Lucius Malfoy, then surely you can tell Longbottom that you fancy the pants off him." Draco chuckled.

Ron said " What about Zabini?"

" Does the Gryffindor fancy a Slytherin?" Draco teased.

Ron protested " No, of course not... I mean Zabini and Nev, there is something there..."

" I'll let you in on a little secret. Blaise is a tease and flirts with everyone. The only requirement is a pretty face. So I suggest you make your move before Blaise decides that Longbottom might be the one." Draco said.

The redhead snorted " How in the bloody hell am I supposed to do that?"

" How should I know? You fancy him, not me. Be a Gryffindor and tell him or be a Slytherin and seduce him. Whatever works. I'm not about to give you advice how to get Longbottom to bed." Draco snorted.

The Gryffindor said " I can't believe I'm even having this conversation with you."

" Trust me when I say that neither am I, but I have seen and heard weirder things." the blonde told Ron.

" Well, thanks for the heart-to-heart." Ron snorted.

Draco chuckled " Definitely weird. Though giving Harry Potter my blessing to shag my father really tops the weirdo cake."

" Didn't need to know that, mate... Really didn't need to know that." Ron groaned.

Draco laughed " At least your innocent eyes have not seen them practically eating each other's face off."

Ron made a gagging noise and Draco sniggered. It was weird and definitely unusual, but they were making progress. They were not friends yet, but neither really saw any reason to hate each other either. It was a start.

 

HPHP

 

After their meal, Lucius took Harry shopping. The blonde had insisted that Harry acquire proper wizarding attire, which meant robes and whatnot. Harry had insisted that if he had to shop for robes, then it would be only fair if they got him muggle clothing as well. At the end Harry had made a very good deal with the blonde, which meant a pair of muggle jeans for the aristocrat. Of course Harry had picked out the tightest pair of jeans he could find, much to the blonde's disdain. Usually the teen hated shopping, but he liked it with Lucius. It was enjoyable up to the moment when Lucius had insisted on paying for everything. The green-eyed wizard had argued and protested, but it only took one kiss from the blonde to have Harry silenced. And after hearing about the blonde's reasons for wanting to buy everything for Harry, the teen had relented and allowed Lucius to pay. Lucius had never had the pleasure to actually use his money on someone he cared about. Narcissa had just spent his money and Lucius never gifted his wife with anything. She just helped herself with the Galleons and complained if she didn't have enough. So Harry understood why Lucius wanted to pay for everything. Other than Draco, Harry was the only person he wanted to lavish with gifts. They had a great time in the muggle part of Vienna. Though the blonde still didn't like muggles that much, Harry had managed to distract the blonde. With shrunken bags in their pockets, the couple decided to return home. Lucius had to steady the teen after they Apparated to the Manor.

" It's almost dinner time, I can't believe we spent the entire day out." Harry said.

The Manor seemed quiet as they entered the hall. But soon they met Draco, who was reading a book in the drawing room.

" Look who decided to come home. How was London?" Draco inquired.

Harry said " Cold. Where are the others?"

" Severus and Lupin are in the sitting room facing the garden. Bill went to see his father and little Weasleys are outside playing Quidditch. Longbottom  and Blaise went home, as I'm sure you know... Did I leave anyone out?" Draco said.

Harry said " I'll go see Remus. Would you take the stuff upstairs?"

The green-eyed teen gave Lucius his sweetest puppy eyes and smiled when Lucius said " Alright."

Harry gave the blonde a quick peck on the lips and dashed out of the room. Draco burst into a fit of laughter.

" What is it that you find so amusing?" the older blonde asked.

Draco grinned " He's got you whipped already."

" What are you talking about?" the Malfoy Lord asked.

Draco said " The puppy dog eyes, a bit of pouting... Harry's got you whipped."

Lucius raised an eyebrow and left his cackling son in the room. Of course the blonde knew that Harry had him wrapped around his finger, but he couldn't see anything bad in it. Harry would never use him, he wasn't that kind of a person.

 

X

 

Remus and Severus were indeed in the sitting room. Harry watched his former Potion Master smiling wickedly.

" Checkmate, wolf." said Severus.

Remus sighed " Damn, I never win."

" I am unbeatable." Snape drawled.

Harry watched them bicker and smiled. Remus would be good for the grumpy Potion Master.

" And pray tell, Mr. Potter, what are you standing in the doorway for?" Severus suddenly asked.

Harry said " I didn't want to interrupt your game."

" A game of chess usually requires two players. Unfortunately Remus here doesn't even know the difference between a pawn and a knight." Snape said.

Remus said " The only person I have played chess with is Sirius. I won that game."

" The mutt probably didn't even know how to set up the board." Severus stated.

Before Remus could protest, Harry said " It's true, he couldn't even hold it up right."

" How did your date with Lucius go?" Remus asked.

Harry sat on the sofa and said " Great actually. We started in muggle London, had something to eat and then he Apparated us to Vienna."

"Lucius took you to Vienna?" Lupin inquired.

The teen smiled " There is a Wizarding street similar Diagon Alley in Vienna. We had lunch in some fancy restaurant and them we went shopping. Lucius thought that I needed proper wizards clothing. I agreed on the condition that we get him muggle jeans."

" A Malfoy in muggle clothing, now that is something I haven't seen in my life." Remus chuckled.

Harry grinned and said " I got him the tightest pair of jeans I could find."

" As thrilling as it is, I must take my leave. I have some business with Lucius." Severus said and stood.

" Will you be staying for dinner?" Harry asked.

Severus answered " I have decided to stay in the Manor for a few days, so I will be down for dinner. "

With that the onyx-eyed man exited the room, leaving Harry and Remus to talk.

" You know I still have my doubts about you and Malfoy, but as long as you're happy, I'm happy for you." Lupin said.

The green-eyed teen said " I never thought I'd be here. But I never thought I would survive the war either. I guess anything is possible. It wasn't just something that popped into my head. During the trial, I felt so broken, like pieces of me weren't connected. But I knew that I wanted to help them. Sure, Draco was a brat in school, but he never wanted to be a Death Eater. I could see it in his eyes that night in the Astronomy Tower. I didn't want to see it then, but I know that it was fear; fear for his life, his father's life. If Professor Snape had not come, I'm not sure what would have happened. Bellatrix was pressuring him. Maybe I didn't understand then or chose not to, but now I know the reasons behind their actions. I can't fault either of them, I would have done the same for my son or for my father. Sirius said that I'm a good person bad this have happen to. Maybe the Malfoys fit into the same category. They made mistakes, which cost them both too much. I have to accept Lucius for who he is, I can't change his past. I can't let it hang above my head and wait for it to fall down on me, I refuse to wallow in what was. For the first time in my life I feel as if I can make my own decisions. There is no one telling me what to do or to believe. And I know that we might not work, but right now I think that we can. I don't know what the future brings, I'm not a Seer. But I want to find out, I have to find out. I didn't defeat Voldemort for nothing, you know. I don't want to be a hero for the rest of my life, I don't want to be a prophesy on a shelf; I should get the opportunity to be just a normal wizard. This is my chance to be someone other than the Saviour of the Light. Lucius doesn't see the scar on my forehead, he doesn't see the fame or the money. He makes me feel like I'm normal, like none of the crap ever happened at all. Sometimes I think about how lucky I am to have survived, because I get to have this. I've never been happier in my life, Remus. I always felt so numb; I was alive, but at times I couldn't feel anything. Lucius makes me feel, he makes me feel alive."

Remus saw Harry, but he couldn't understand how a boy had turned into a man without him even noticing. But Harry never really was a child to begin with. He never got to be a child.

"You really do have your mother's kind heart. She, like you, could always see the best in people. She would say that no matter what has been done, forgiveness would never be denied for those who truly deserved it. She would understand too, she'd forgive Lucius for everything he has done. Your mother loved you more than anything else in the world and gave her life for you, because a mother's love for their children is greater than anything. She knew that you would be safe. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. If you want to share your life with Lucius, then know that Lily would have approved. No matter what decisions you make, your mother would have stood by you. Sirius was always closer to your father, but I loved Lily like a sister I never had. She was such a special witch. I know that everyone tells you that you're like James, but you have more Lily in you." Remus said to the teen.

Harry smiled " That's what I told Professor Snape; that I have more from my mum than from my dad."

" He knows that. We made his life hard in school, but he has at least given me a chance to make it up to him. People think that he's heartless, but he gave me a chance." Remus said.

The dark-haired wizard said " Not everything is black and white. We're never just light or dark. Our choices make us who we are, but making bad choices does not necessarily make us bad people. Severus made bad choices, but he is a good man. At least when he wants to be."

 

HPHP

 

Dinner in the Malfoy Manor was usually a quiet affair, but with a couple of Weasleys it was not so quiet. Ginny had quickly seated herself next to Harry and asked.

" I'll bug you for the details later, but how was the date? Ginny whispered.

Harry said " Very enjoyable."

" I never imagined saying this to an ex-boyfriend, but I'm so happy for you. You're lucky to have found someone like Lucius. I can see how happy he makes you." Ginny told the teen.

Harry smiled, but said " I'm still worried about your mum. She doesn't know and judging by the way she treated Bill, I'm not so sure she'll want anything to do with me."

" Don't worry about mum, she has no say in your life. I'll makes sure she gets that, Harry." Ginny stated.

Across the table Remus and Severus were talking about the letter Arthur had sent.

" Did you send Arthur the owl?" Remus asked.

Severus replied " Yes."

" Dad send an owl?" Ron, who was closest to them, asked.

Lupin said " He did, but it was for Severus."

" Why would dad write to Professor Snape?" Ron badgered on.

Severus deadpanned " Your father wishes to start a romantic relationship."

Ron's expression was somewhere between horror and fear. Harry started laughing, which set off Ginny.

" You should see your face right now." Harry said through laughter.

Ginny wiped away the tears from all the laughing and said " Gods, you're funny, Ron."

" As amusing as it is to torment young Mr. Weasley, perhaps traumatizing him would not be for the best. Your father wants some help with a potion, nothing else. Regretfully you will not be gaining a stepfather in Professor Snape." Lucius explained.

Harry said " Now you ruined it."

" I'm sure your friend was on the verge of a panic attack." Lucius said.

Ron said " Bloody hell... "

Even Severus had a smug smile on his face which was a rare sight.

" Where's Bill?" Ginny suddenly asked.

Draco said " He went to see your father this morning. I think he said something about your mother visiting someone and that it was safe to go to your house."

" I would have wanted to go too. Get some stuff from the Burrow and see dad." Ginny said with a sigh.

Harry asked " Molly still hasn't contacted you?"

" No, the last time we saw her was at the Burrow, just after we came here. She hasn't sent any letters, not even tried to find us. It's like she doesn't care." Ginny states with a hint of sadness.

Ron piped in " Yeah, ever since we said we'd support Bill, she went mental and now won't even talk to us. I think she feels like we all betrayed her or something. But Bill's our brother, of course we'd support him."

" I am afraid the Prewetts were all very narrow-minded, though the Prewett twins were more unprejudiced than the rest." Lucius spoke up.

Ron said " Uncle Fabian and Gideon?"

"Yeah, remember how dad used to say that they were just like Fred and George. Always joking around and getting up to things is school." Ginny said.

Draco said " Just wait until Momma Weasley hears who her son is dating."

" I'm pretty sure that she'll cause a scene, but it will be nothing compared to the one she will cause when she finds out about Harry. Mum's always going on about how bad the Malfoys are, imagine when she finds out that not one, but two of her sons are dating them. Harry is like a son to mum, but she won't take it lightly." Ron explained.

Harry said " Frankly, I don't care what your mother thinks. I love her, but she can't tell me what I can or can't do. I'm forever grateful for what she has done for me in the past, but she doesn't have a say in this."

The redheaded boy said " Don't worry about mum."

Ginny asked " Where will we live when mum and dad divorce? I mean, not in the Burrow with mum, she'll drive us mad."

" Dad said he'll get a place. Besides, we're in school most of the time and when we graduate, we'll get our own place or Bill said he'd sort something out for us. I'm more worried about how mum will take it, she ain't giving up that easily." Ron said.

Ginny said " I know our mother and she won't just give dad a divorce. Dad's going to need all the help he can get."

 

HPHP

 

 " You should read it." Bill said.

Arthur, who was fiddling with the scroll, said "Maybe we should do it in the morning, with John here. "

" Professor Snape did say that he would help and that Lucius said it would be alright if you came over in the morning. Maybe you can tell everyone about the contract and we can read it together." Bill suggested.

The older man said " You're right. We'll deal with this in the morning. I don't know about you , but I'd like a nice strong tea."

" Sounds good, dad." Bill sighed.

 

HPHP

 

" You have magic hands, love." the blonde said is a sultry voice.

Harry chuckled softly " Don't fall asleep."

The blonde said " I just might."

The teen placed a kiss on Lucius's bare shoulder after pushing aside the man's silky hair. It had been Harry's idea to end their spectacular day with a relaxing bath, but seeing as the bathtub in the Master bedroom was big enough to fit a Quidditch team, the green-eyed wizard sweet-talked the blonde into sharing it with him. Now, Lucius rested against Harry's chest, which gave the younger man perfect access to Lucius's neck. The teen wizard carefully kneaded the blonde's neck and shoulders, while placing soft kisses on the porcelain skin.

" I sent out a few invitations before dinner. To Kingsley and Andromeda, Luna Lovegood and his father, and to Oliver Wood. I hope you don't mind." Harry told the blonde.

Lucius said " Harry, it's perfectly alright for you to invite your friends."

" Don't you want to invite someone, other than Severus that is?" Harry inquired.

The older man said " There isn't anyone to ask. The people I used to associate with are either dead or in Azkaban."

Harry tenderly " I didn't mean to bring it up."

" It's fine." the blonde smiled sadly.

The green-eyed wizard wrapped his arms around the blonde's chest and nipped at his neck " Let's play a game. I'll ask something about you and you do the same. I'll go first... Favourite subject in school?"

Lucius chuckled and said " Transfiguration. What's yours?"

" D.A.D.A or Charms, I like both. Okay, first kiss?" Harry questioned.

Lucius asked " Boy or girl?"

" Both." the teen said.

The blonde said " First girl was some Ravenclaw, I can't recall her name. It was in our Second Year. First boy...That would be Christian Woodlock from Gryffindor, Third Year, he was a keeper in the Gryffindor team."

Harry teased " You kissed a Gryffindor?"

" He was cute and could stay on his broom longer than most." Lucius defended himself.

The younger man said " My first time to kiss a girl was with Cho Chang in our Fifth Year. Other than Ginny, she's the only girl I have ever kissed. With Cho it just happened and well it wasn't all that pleasurable. And the first boy was actually a stunning man from Slytherin House."

" I aim to please." the blonde purred silkily.

The teen asked " First time?"

"Narcissa was the first and only woman I've been with. And she will be the last. I was a bit promiscuous during my Hogwarts days. Severus can tell you stories about our school years. It was all before the war and at the time no one knew what awaited ahead. First time with a boy was Fifth Year, a Slytherin student named Michael. We had a good time in the broom shed. He was very eager. The only reason I even remember him is because our fathers were acquaintances." the blonde explained.

Harry listened and then said " Well, you're my first... everything really."

" I will take it as a compliment." the blonde smiled.

The dark-haired wizard shifted and ran his hand over Lucius's forearm and gently touched the fading scar. The Dark Mark was no more, but it would never truly disappear. Lucius didn't tense up like the last time Harry touched his fading Mark, but he still felt uneasy.

"It is a reminder of my inability to protect my son, a reminder of weakness." Lucius sombrely said.

Harry said " It also says that you're a survivor. You are free of him. He lost and we won. Right now it's just a faded mark, a scar to remind you what you went through, but it doesn't make you who you are. In a way his followers were victims too, they believed his promises and lies. And in the end they paid the price."

Lucius burrowed his face into Harry's neck and whispered " How can you forgive me?"

Harry kissed the blonde's temple and said " Because I care about you. You mean too much to me, I can't fight against my feelings."

Pale grey eyes gazed into green ones and Harry could feel his heart skip a few beats. This was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Lucius Malfoy was the one for him. Harry saw his present and future in those silver eyes. He could feel his chest swell with pure joy and happiness; he could feel air catching in his lungs. When their lips touched, Harry tried to muster all of his desire and love into that one simple touch. The teen could feel himself shiver, yet his skin was burning up; blood was rushing in his veins. The younger wizard didn't even notice when Lucius Apparated them onto the bed. Dripping wet, Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders and licked away the droplets of water from Lucius's collarbone. Flipping them over, the dark-haired wizard straddled the other man. Harry felt Lucius submit to him, he allowed Harry to lead. Over the past few days, Harry had come to understand when Lucius needed the comfort, when he needed Harry to take care of him. It still made the younger man's heart ache whenever he sensed Lucius's defeat. The aristocrat still had relapses into his own little pity party.

Harry kissed his way down the blonde's body and heard the older man moan from the sensation. The young wizard knew what he wanted, but he wasn't sure if Lucius would allow him. During their time together Harry had always been the submissive one. But maybe it was what Lucius needed right now; to feel like he belonged to someone, to have Harry make him his. Emerald eyes asked for permission.

" I've never..." the blonde stated softly.

Harry said with a gently tone " I'll take care of you."

When Lucius fail to say anything, Harry cupped the blonde's face and asked    " Do you trust me? Do you trust me not to hurt you?"

" Yes." Lucius gave a small nod.

The green-eyed wizard said " Then let me make love to you."

The younger man pulled Lucius into a scorching kiss, lips demanding entrance. Harry was new to this; he wasn't sure what to do. But he knew what made him feel good, every little thing Lucius did to him which made him shudder in lust and want. Twisting his hands into the lustrous silver mane, Harry plunged his tongue into Lucius's hot and willing mouth. They were both painfully hard; Harry silently moaning from the friction. But he needed more and like a lazy cat crawled down the blonde's body and without further teasing lowered his lips onto the hard member. Though not awfully skilled in what he was doing, Harry could still make the blonde man whimper and come undone with just his mouth. Without much thought and with a bit of wandless magic he had mastered over the summer, Harry summoned a bottle of massage oil from the en suite.

Lucius felt as if his entire body was on fire. The things the young wizard could do with his mouth alone were heavenly and yet sweet as sin at the same time. Harry had started to shed his virginal tendencies around the blonde and was now quite playful in bed. Right now the lines between, who was dominant and who was submissive, were rather blurred and giving up control wasn't as hard for the blonde wizard as he had previously thought. He trusted Harry. When the blonde had been a great deal younger, his father had always berated him for being too weak, too pliant. Without a mother, Lucius had pushed aside the need to be cared for and had allowed his father to make him the man he was today. Accepting tenderness was somewhat new to the Malfoy. In hindsight he knew that he had done the same to his son by keeping him at arm's length and by keeping up his aloof appearance he had successfully kept away any kind of affection. But that was his old life, he was making a new one with Harry. He was not about to allow his father's ghost or anyone else ruin it.

The green-eyed wizard uncapped the bottle and poured some of the slippery liquid onto his fingers. He had released the blonde's erection from his mouth, not wanting Lucius to get his release just yet. Remembering his first time, Harry leaned in to kiss the blonde before preparing his lover. The dark-haired teen almost cringed when he felt the tightness and heat. He wasn't sure how long he would last. Catching the older man's moans and whimpers with his mouth, Harry proceeded with adding another finger into the tight heat.

" I'm not a china doll, I won't break." the blonde panted out between kisses.

Harry took that as the all clear to add a third one. Easing the discomfort with loving words and lustful kisses, Harry succumbed to the need. With one last kiss Lucius signalled Harry to get on with it.

Pleasure and pain was all the blonde could feel. His muscles were protesting against the intrusion, but at the same time it was making every nerve ending in his body hum. Blood was rushing in his ears and his nimble fingers tightened around the handful of silk sheets. Tears burned in his eyes, but slowly the pain was ebbing away, leaving behind something else entirely. It was the feeling of being owned, controlled. But not in a negative way; it was blissful and the feeling of belonging to another.

The heat was incredible and Harry could only grit his teeth to prevent himself thrusting in with abandon. He was already seeing stars dancing around him, and he hadn't even moved. Looking at the wanton blonde underneath him, Harry felt at home. The sight itself was enough to have the green-eyed man lose himself. White blonde hair spread over the pillow, almost forming a halo around the man's head. Lucius lower lip was caught between his teeth and Harry felt the urge to nibble on it. The pale grey eyes Harry loved so much were darting under the lid, Lucius's lashes framing his eyes. The younger man couldn't resist and bent down to capture Lucius's mouth in a kiss. The blonde eagerly sucked Harry's tongue into his mouth and traced his hands down the smaller man's back.

" Move." the blonde whispered out.

Needing no further encouragement, Harry slowly but with a steady rhythm inched his way inside. Fully sheathed, the teen almost gasped at the feeling. As Harry's thrusts became sharper and quicker, so did the noises Lucius was making. Unable to hold himself back, the younger man plunged inside and watched his lover's eyes darken to the point where Harry could only see a thin line of silver. Pulling Lucius into a more sitting position, Harry immediately found his prostate and felt Lucius nails dig into his back.

" We should have done this ages ago." the blonde said.

Harry sucked on the blonde's neck and said " Ride me."

The blonde almost chuckled at the eagerness of his young lover. Harry was turning out to be a real wildcat in bed. Pushing Harry flat on his back, the blonde straddled the dark-haired man. Both realised that the new angle gave them more pleasure and Harry thoroughly enjoyed hitting the magic spot inside his blonde lover.

" Harry... " the older man breathed out.

The green-eyed man could feel that they were both close. Pleasure was coiling in the pit of his stomach like a snake.                                                                    

Flipping them over, Harry said " Come for me, Lucius."

The teen gave a few forceful thrusts before he felt Lucius's tighten around him, making him shiver and without much effort the blonde found release. The younger man followed suit and spilled himself into the warm body under him. Harry's arms gave out and he collapsed onto Lucius chest, panting and smiling.

The blonde himself was too worn out to even lift a finger and could only catch his breath. He heard the younger man chuckled " Wow, that was... I'm in a sex induced coma right now."

" Now you really did broke me. I'll be limping tomorrow." Lucius said lazily, voice dripping with satisfaction.

Harry lifted his head from the warm spot on Lucius's chest and said cheekily " Now you can use your walking stick properly."

Lucius said " I'd show you what this old man can do, but I'm too tired right now."

Harry, feeling some of his strength return into his legs and arms, lifted himself up and tried to find his wand. Suddenly remembering that he had last used it in the en suite, Harry got up and on wobbly legs went to retrieve it.

His Willow wand in hand, Harry used the cleaning charm to get rid of the mess they had created. Placing it on the nightstand, the teen climbed back to bed and pulled the covers over them. Harry noticed that the blonde was already half asleep.

" Thank you for taking care of me." the blonde mumbled into Harry's neck where he had just a few moments earlier buried him head.

Harry kissed the blonde head and said " My pleasure."

After a few quiet moments, Harry assumed that Lucius had fallen asleep, but he heard the blonde say sleepily " Harry?"

" Yeah?" the teen inquired.

Lucius said softly " I love you."

Not sure if it was the sleep talking or Lucius himself, Harry smiled and said  " I love you too. More than you know."

 

                   

      

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

             


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something weird happened with the text in the article and it won't budge from it's place. I tried, but I couldn't for the love of Salazar make it better. Also be a dear and leave your thoughts on the chapter if you any. It would be much appreciated, feedback always makes me happy:)

Chapter 22

Surprisingly, Harry was the first one down for breakfast. But he had come to know the people currently staying at the Manor and therefore he knew their habits. The teen was mentally counting the seconds until the dining room doors would bang open and reveal Severus Snape or a groggy looking Draco. Usually Harry was one of the last ones to arrive, but he was in such a good mood that sleeping in would have been a waste. He had sneaked out of bed quietly, leaving Lucius's sleeping form between the silk sheets. The green-eyed wizard couldn't remember the last time he had felt this good, this satisfied. Everything seemed brighter and happier. Love really did make a person feel like they were walking on air. It filled him up. Sometimes it still seemed a bit rushed, but within a week, Harry had fallen head over heels in love. There was no denying it, what he felt for the blonde was love. Even though Lucius had said it to him last night, Harry did not want to get his hopes up just yet.

Harry was brought back from his thoughts when he heard someone come in. Bill and a very tired looking Draco came in and settled behind the table full of food.

" You're up early." Bill commented.

Harry buttered up his toast and shrugged. Draco on the other hand groaned    " Where's Father?"

Harry said " Still sleeping, didn't want to wake him."

The redhead chuckled " Long night?"

The green-eyed teen smiled when he recalled their long night " Something like that."

Draco said after a mouthful of strong coffee " Honestly, haven't you heard of the silencing charm. I really do not want to know what my father sounds like when being shagged by Harry Potter."

The dark-haired wizard went a little red in the face as he asked "You heard us?"

"The whole bloody Manor heard you." Draco smirked.

Harry buried his face in his hands and grunted  " Merlin, this is embarrassing."

Bill said " Well, at least I think Professor Snape and Remus were out of earshot."

Draco grabbed a piece of toast and said " Can we please not talk about Harry and my father buggering each other. I'm trying to eat."

 

As the occupants of the room started eating, Lupin and Severus walked in, greeting the younger ones. One of them was wearing a smile and the other a scowl. As each took a seat, Ron and Ginny appeared in the doorway. While Ginny was very much rested and chipper, Ron on the other hand was not. The redhead dragged his feet and yawned madly. Slumping down into his chair, Ron thumped his head on the table.

Remus was the first to speak " So, what's on the plan for today?"

Bill explained " Dad's coming over in about an hour or so."

" And Ron and I will meet with Fred and George in their shop. They have some wicked stuff for the New Year's." Ginny said.

Harry added " Hermione wrote and said that she wants to tell us something wonderful."

Draco said " I'll just sleep the day away. I have to prepare myself for the horde of Gryffindors, who will be here tomorrow."

" Everyone I sent an invite to have been nice enough to send me back their answer. Everyone I have mentioned is coming, except Xenophilius Lovegood. He is still in Romania and can't come, but Luna will be here." Harry said.

Draco said morosely " I didn't think she'd come. After all that happened..."

" She has forgiven you both and knows that you couldn't help it. Luna might seem a bit odd, but she is one of my best friends and she really is smart. She just feels good in her own skin and doesn't want to fit in with the mass." Harry told the blonde.

As the group continued with breakfast, Remus suddenly asked " Where's Lucius?"

Draco muttered something in the lines of 'shagged out' and Bill glanced over to Harry. Ginny was sniggering alongside Bill.

"Keeping up with a teenager is rather strenuous, don't you think?" Severus said with a downright evil smirk.

Bill commented " I've heard exactly the same thing."

Harry groaned and huffed " Alright, enough already. We forgot the damn silencing charm and I'm regretting it now.  I don't complain about you two doing it in every other room, now do I? So let's just drop it."

Both Draco and Bill had the decency to blush. Ginny was holding back her laughing, whilst Ron pretended not to hear Harry's comments. Severus had just raised an eyebrow at the teen's rant.

Before anyone could say anything else, an owl flew inside and dropped the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_ in front of Remus. With hoot, the bird went its way.

Unfolding the paper, Remus felt a vein throb in his forehead.

 

****

**_WIZARDING WORLD'S SECRETS REVEALED: THE BOY WHO LIVED ROMANCED BY A DEATH EATER?_ **

_By Sabrina Reed_

**_The Saviour of the Light, defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Harry Potter involved with former Death Eater Lucius Malfoy? This reporter did not believe it when she came across this piece of information. But how can it be? Has the Chosen One truly crossed over to the Dark side?                                        Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who at the beginning of this year and successfully aided the Ministry in the capturing of several Death Eaters. Before Mr. Potter's return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the young hero shocked the Wizarding World, when he took part in the trial of Lucius and Draco Malfoy, infamous and equally dangerous Death Eaters and supporters of You-Know-Who. Due to Mr. Potter's testimony, Draco Malfoy was freed from all charges and declared innocent. Lucius Malfoy escaped Azkaban and the Kiss due to Mr. Potter's statements.                                              ( See original article on page 4).Only yesterday the two men were seen in Diagon Alley together. Just mere hours later the couple was seen in London, holding hands and kissing. YOUR EYES ARE NOT DECEIVING YOU, ONCE ENEMIES HARRY POTTER AND LUCIUS MALFOY WERE SEEN SHARING INTIMATE EMBRACES. Is our Saviour really involved with one of the most dangerous of dark wizards and if so what is Mr. Potter thinking? Is this just a holiday fling or is it more serious than that? Is the Chosen One being threatened into this? This reporter was left with more questions than answers. Neither Mr. Potter nor Mr. Malfoy were available for a comment on the most recent developments and the nature of their relationship remains a mystery. But judging by the photographs taken of the two wizards and our reliable sources, it is rather obvious as to what the nature of their relationship is.                                                                                                                        See pictures below and the full article on page 2. See Opinion section on page 12 for further comments._ **

****

By now Severus had seen the caption as well and his mood changed considerably. His long time friend would be out for blood soon enough.

" You look like someone has died." Harry said worriedly.

Remus sighed and said " I think it's a bit worse."

He turned the newspaper and allowed Harry to read the bold typed letters. Everyone could see Harry's eyes darken and fist clench a bit.

" It says here that you were seen in London." Remus said.

Harry said " Someone must have followed us. I don't believe for a second that whoever wrote it just happened to be in muggle London the same time as us."

Bill examined the article and said " Someone called Sabrina Reed."

" Probably Skeeter under a false name, she is about the only reporter who knows what I look like even with a small glamour. Or it's someone working for her. That cow followed me around during the summer and tried to corner me after the trial. She even harassed Hermione and Ron." the dark-haired wizard explained.

Ron said with a grin " Ginny here sent a Bat-Bogey Hex her way when she came snooping around."

" Everyone wants a piece of the Boy Who Lived. I got cards and letters from my so-called fans. The more crazy ones sent me their knickers and marriage proposals." Harry said.

Draco spoke up " Father will have their heads. This is slander. They're saying that you've crossed over to the dark side. The article makes it look as if we're training you to be the next Dark Lord."

Bill said " I heard that she wants to write a book about Harry. She considers it to be her master piece when she publishes it."

" Bunch of lies and rubbish probably." Ron said.

Remus asked Harry " The Wizarding World knows about you and Lucius now. If they didn't believe the story, they'll believe the pictures. What are you going to do now?"

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his messy mop of dark hair " I have no idea. No one beside my closest friends and family knew about us. Now everyone knows."

" You're not thinking about taking the easy way out, are you?" Ginny asked.

The green-eyed wizard said " Of course not. We'll have to wait until Lucius sees this."

From the door, a deep voice asked " See what?"

Turning in his seat, Harry was glad to see his blonde lover. Lucius was unusually bright and for once wearing a smile. Harry noticed Draco's smug looking face from the corner of his eyes.

" Morning, love." Harry said and gave the older man a kiss.

Lucius asked gently " Did you sleep well?"

" I slept great." the teen answered.

The blonde took his seat and asked " Now what was it that I needed to see?"

Harry gave Lucius the paper and watched the blonde's beautiful features morph into rage.

" How dare they insult you like this and invade our privacy!" Lucius all but snarled.

Harry soothed the blonde's hand and said " I think it's Rita Skeeter under an alias. We were most likely followed around, how else would they know everything with such detail."

" I will not allow them to insult you or Draco. That shrew will be cleaning the  streets in Diagon Alley when I'm through with her." Lucius growled.

Harry stated " When _we're_ through with her. I have some unresolved issues with her as well."

" Well, at least I am still considered to be a dangerous wizard." Lucius said with a smirk.

Draco chuckled " You could put her into the cellar."

" As lovely as the idea sounds, we will not sink that low. Besides you can't torture people anymore. It's unbecoming for a Malfoy."  said Harry.

 

X

 

Morning in the Burrow was very tense and Arthur couldn't wait to get out of the house. Molly had arrived earlier in the morning and it seemed that the woman was feeling on the edge once again. Thankfully Arthur had business to attend to and he was preparing to go over to Malfoy Manor. Without saying a word to the already frustrated woman, Arthur walked out the door.

Malfoy Manor stood as regal as ever when Arthur arrived, meaning his kids had behaved well and not blown anything up. Arthur had been surprised when he had received a positive answer from Severus. After all, the man had never particularly liked him and his family. So him helping Arthur was very much a surprise. To his immense relief, Remus and Harry were there as well, along with Bill and his two youngest. Arthur was still a bit uncomfortable being alone with both Severus and Lucius, the latter still making him a bit jumpy. The redheaded man was greeted by Bill as he stepped into the entrance hall.

" Morning." Bill greeted and gave his father a brief hug.

Arthur smiled " It was a good thing you decided to return last night. Molly came home before the sun was even up.."

" I don't want to have a confrontation with mum, especially now. Professor Snape and the others are in the drawing room. Well, everyone except Harry and Lucius. After they saw today's paper, Harry wants to plot her ruin." Bill explained as he lead his father into the drawing room.

Arthur frowned  " I haven't seen the paper yet."

" In that case I suggest you do." Bill said.

 

In the drawing room they met with Severus and Remus.

" Good to see you, Arthur. Ginny and Ron are outside." Remus said with a friendly smile.

Severus stood and acknowledged the redhead with a curt nod, he said " I have set up the brewing room."

" Thank you for doing this." Arthur told the Potion Master.

Once again Snape offered a nod. It was Bill, who said something " There are two different potions. It might take a while to know what they are, I remember that much from Potions. Draco told the elves to prepare tea and something to eat if you like. I'll let Harry know you're here, he wanted me to get him if you arrive."

Bill excused himself and left to find Harry, leaving the other three men alone.

Remus asked Arthur " How are things going?"

" Not as I had hoped. But I'm hoping that Severus can help with the potions. I also have something to tell you and my children. Right now only Bill knows of this." Arthur said.

 From the doorway, someone said cheerfully "Dad!"

Both Ginny and Ron had come inside and saw their father.

"Everything alright? " asked Ginny.

 The older redhead said "It's fine. How have you both been?"

Ron snorted "Dad, we're staying in a Manor that has its own Quidditch Pitch and house elves, who make better food than Hogwarts elves and mum put together."

Ginny said "What Ron means is that we're fine. We like it here and the company is nice as well. It's a shame that the holidays will be over eventually."

"I'm glad that you're doing alright." Arthur said.

 

X

 

"You've been awfully quiet. What's on your mind?" Lucius asked the green-eyed wizard.

Harry said " Everything and nothing... Lucius, how do you feel about this, us no longer being a secret?"

The blonde wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and said " I would have liked to keep it away from the tabloids a bit longer and perhaps keep it between us and family for the time being. But the cat is out of the bag so to speak and we cannot do much, unless we make a public statement saying that everything the _Prophet_ wrote is a lie and we are not involved with each other. Believe it or not, but I have no qualms about this being public knowledge. I'm not ashamed. You yourself said that this is between us and other people do not matter. Our family and friends have accepted this. Your adoring fans can't do anything, you're mine now."

Giving the blonde a long and deep kiss, Harry felt at home. He pulled away and said "I'm kind of glad it's out there now. I want to shout it from the rooftops. Tell everyone to keep their hands of what's mine. I don't care if they approve or not, it's my life and I will do as I please. You'd think that after saving the bloody Wizarding World, I'd get some peace and understanding. I know they still hold a lot against you and your family and sometimes letting go of the past is hard. But we're in this together and we'll face everyone together."

"As what?" Lucius asked.

Harry told the blonde "As friends and lovers. As a couple; as two people who want to be together. As Lucius and Harry, not Malfoy and Potter. As two powerful wizards, who can hex anyone who has a problem with us."

" I meant what I said last night, Harry. I truly love you. I never thought I'd feel anything other than loathing and anger, but you changed that. You make every day a bit more brighter for me, just being here makes me happier than I have ever been. The only other time I've felt happy was when Draco was born, but I could not show it or dwell on it for long. I don't yet understand what you see in me or what I can possibly offer you, but I will try my hardest to make you happy." the blonde told his green-eyed lover.

Harry said softly " You're already making me happy. I'm the happiest I have ever been in my life. I've lost so much in my life, but you make it so much better. I see my future in you, I see the man I have fallen in love with. You of all people deserve happiness in your life; we both do. You see me, not my fame or fortune. Every time I look at you, I can't believe how lucky I got. You're everything I want and so much more. I love you, so much."

Twisting his hands into the blonde mane, Harry brought their lips together. It was sweet and addicting, yet full of promises that had been left unsaid. Nothing had ever felt quite like this. Harry was Lucius's redemption; his remedy. Neither had ever felt so loved and needed before. The green-eyed wizards felt like he belonged, he finally had someone by his side.

 

Bill was about to call for Harry's name, when he reached the older Malfoy's study. The door was partly open and Bill saw the two inside. Up until now, Bill had never seen the two being this intimate and open with each other. He couldn't even look away from the honest love the two shared, but he felt like an intruder. Whatever doubt Bill might have had about his little brother and the father of his boyfriend were all gone now. Harry was finally where he belonged; in the arms of the man, who loved him.

 

X

 

Severus was a very meticulous and organised man. He had everything just the way he liked it. The man had taken over the brewing room in Malfoy Manor and had organised it as he saw fit. Lucius didn't know much about Potions and his late wife had no sense of tidiness.                                                                                                      Standing in the drawing room with the Weasleys and Remus, Snape felt a bit annoyed. The eldest Weasley son took out the potions and handed the first one to Severus.

" I know it's not a lust or love potion, the colour is wrong." Bill said.

Severus examined the white liquid and murmured " Opaque and thicker than usual brews. Odourless. I have to admit that I can't say what is in this vial just yet. I'll have to examine every component separately. It will take a few hours or more."

Bill handed over the slightly bigger glass bottle with the blue liquid and said  " There were about four or five bottles of this."

But before Severus could say anything, Harry and Lucius came in.

" When did you get here, Arthur?" Harry asked.

Arthur looked to Bill, who was supposed to tell Harry. The younger redhead said " You were a bit preoccupied, I didn't want to interrupt."

Harry shared a look with Bill, who smirked knowingly.

Severus picked up the bottle and inspected the blue potion, he drawled "Look familiar, Lucius?"

The blonde chuckled " You should know, you brewed it until you couldn't stand the sight of blue anymore."

" What is it?" Harry asked.

Lucius said " It's a fertility potion, one of the strongest. I fed them to Narcissa, until Severus refused to make it for me anymore."

" It is called the Damara Potion, after the fertility goddess Damara. It is considered to be very strong and effective. One bottle, similar to this one, will make a witch highly fertile and it doesn't take much to impregnate said witch." Severus explained.

Harry asked the blonde " But you said you gave your wife loads of it? "

" Narcissa wasn't your average witch. She had a very low chance to ever conceive even with the potion helping. I feed her about six or seven bottles along with other potions which made sure we'd conceive one the first try." Lucius said.

Arthur said with a dreadful tone " It's true then, Molly took strong fertility potions to get pregnant so soon after giving birth."

" My guess is that she waited until her body was healed enough. Like I said, Damara is very efficient and never fails to do its job. Healers prescribe it to couples who have a hard time conceiving. The only place to get it is at St. Mungo's. Unless it is homebrewed or from Knockturn Alley." the onyx-eyed man stated.

Harry asked Arthur  " Where did you find it?"

" I made a little trip to Gringotts and found them in the Prewett vault." Bill said.

Lucius almost sneered " Nothing good ever came from the Prewett family."

" I can't believe my own wife has done such things. First what happened with Bill, then the blasted contract and now this." Arthur sighed.

Harry asked " What contract?"

The redhead said " A marriage contract. It seems that my father and Molly's father arranged my marriage to Molly. There is a marriage contract that binds me to her."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hadn't Arthur been through enough already?

" I hope I'm not interfering, but perhaps I could take a look. My own marriage was after all arranged and there were many clauses attached to it. If you plan to divorce, it might be more beneficial for your wife than you." Lucius explained to the redhead.

Arthur sighed " I would appreciate the help, Lucius. I have yet to read it. I planned to do it with my solicitor, but he is unavailable at the moment. Besides I have not told my kids, Bill knows though."

" Is Molly aware of the contract?" Harry asked.

Arthur gave a nod and said " She is very much involved, probably helped them make it."

Severus said " I never did like that woman. I will try to identify the content of the vial. Right now I only have suspicions, but I can't be sure. "

" Can I help?" Remus asked.

Severus narrowed his black eyes and said " If you can keep your hands off everything, be my quest. I have had Potter and Longbottom in my class, it cannot be worse than that."

The two left for the brewing room, leaving the two Weasleys alone with Harry and Lucius.

"Perhaps we should move into the study and see what is in the contract." Lucius suggested.

Bill said "No point telling Ginny and Ron before you know what is says."

Arthur agreed and said " You're right."

Lucius slid his arm to Harry's waist and said " Shall we?"

 

X

 

Tossing the Floo powder into the fireplace, Molly Weasley disappeared into the green flames. Diagon Alley was busy, especially now that a new year was approaching. Witches and wizards were flooding the streets, eager children eyeing the new broom on display and teenagers alike, who were all customers of the WWW. Molly was still being proud and very difficult when it came to her children. Her oldest had deeply disappointed him and brought shame to their family. The redheaded woman could not believe that one of her children would do such a disgusting thing as to lay with another man. She had hoped that her son would see sense, but Bill was still seeing this man. Molly had no direct contact with any of her children, but she knew that her oldest was still practicing his abnormal ways. Molly couldn't understand why her husband and other children had stood up for Bill, who was clearly the one in the wrong. She had not expected her other kids and Arthur to agree with their Bill's disgusting ways. The was one of the reasons she had not tried to contact her other children, she did not have a clue as to where they even were. But she wasn't concerned. They brought it on themselves by supporting their brother. Molly was certain that in time they will come around and beg for her forgiveness.

Passing by the various shop windows something caught the woman's attention. Her face looked ashen as she read the title of the freshly printed _Daily Prophet._

Curious eyes watched a woman with flaming hair erupt like a geyser in the middle of Diagon Alley. It was obvious that she was very upset if her raging was something to go by. Bystanders stared at the redhead, who seethed with anger and disbelief. But it was soon over as the woman Apparated away. No one wanted to be at the receiving end of her wand.

X

 

" Do not touch anything unless I tell you." Severus warned Remus.

The werewolf gave Snape a wry smile and said " I won't."

Severus wasted no time and immediately started to work on the potion. He usually valued his solitude when working on a brew, but Remus wasn't a student who could not follow instructions. Perhaps having the man help him would not be as unpleasant as Severus had previously thought.

" Since you are here, make use of yourself. Bring me three glass vials from the top drawer." Severus told the werewolf.

Remus went to get them and asked " Will you be able to figure out what it is?"

" Yes, but it will take time and need my full attention." Snape said.

Lupin handed the onyx-eyed man the glass vials and said " I still can't quite believe that Molly would do all this. It is no sin to take a fertility potion, but to take them in order to keep Arthur from leaving and tying him to herself, is really low. She always seemed the motherly type, very loving and committed to her family. I dread to think what could be in this vial."

" I have always disliked that woman. She is suffocating and loud, she cannot understand the concept of growing up. Her own children have moved out from the house, simply because they could not take her tedious shrieking and controlling behaviour any longer. Frankly, she has been asking for it." Severus voiced his opinion.

Remus said " Sirius didn't like her either, because how she treated Harry. She constantly babied him and often said that Sirius would be bad for Harry. I tried to talk to Molly about it, but she didn't listen. Sirius always said that one day Arthur will see sense."

" As much as I dislike the mutt, I have to agree with him." Severus drawled.

Remus sighed " They should have had more time together, Harry and Sirius."

" It pains me to say this, but the boy needed the mutt. But he has you now and the Weasleys. Lucius told me about Harry's biggest fear. Before they announced their relationship, Harry was afraid that he would lose his family. Mainly you and the Weasleys. The boy has been starved of love and affection, I myself made it worse by believing him to be pampered and obnoxious. I compared him with James and only saw what I wanted to see. I should have realised what both Albus and the Dursleys did to him. He was just a boy, not match to the Dark Lord. That old coot of a Headmaster insisted on making him a weapon; Harry's emotional state allowed him to be manipulated." the Potion Master confessed.

Remus said " He's happy now, that's what matters. And you two have started to mend bridges. You have to admit, Harry has a way of getting under your skin. He could teach a Dementor to love. Everything he has been through should have made him bitter and introverted, but he continues to be the same Harry. He hasn't let life get to him. Lily would have been proud of him."

Severus said " I believe you are correct. Now be a good wolf and chop up some of the herbs I laid out on the table."

Remus smirked and said " You're the boss."

" Obviously." the man drawled out.

 

X

 

Arthur felt anxious yet he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was in the marriage contract. It could make things worse or give him a way out, it could go either way. Though the redhead was not considering the latter as an option for him. Bill was sitting next to him on the settee in Lucius's study, while the Harry made himself comfortable in the armchair near the desk. The blonde man himself sat behind the desk, scroll in hand.

" As I understand you yourself had no idea that this contract was drawn up?" Lucius inquired.

Arthur shook his head and said " No, it came as a complete shock to me when my family solicitor told me about it."

" If you are agreeable I can have the Malfoy solicitors aid you in your divorce. Perhaps after we see what is in this contract." Lucius offered.

Arthur wasn't sure what to say. Of course Lucius was doing this for Harry, not for him, but he needed all the help he could get.

" I would be grateful for the help" said the redhead.

Lucius unrolled the scroll and said " It was drawn up in 1967 between Septimus Weasley and Gregory Prewett. It does not say much, but there is an indication here that may refer to a life debt. It is possible that the marriage between yourself and your wife was a way to repay a debt to Gregory Prewett. There is no way of knowing what that debt was though, seeing as both parties involved are now deceased."

" Molly might know." Harry said.

Lucius continued " She may, but I doubt she would tell. It's a standard contract, though it is still magically binding. Oddly enough it has Molly Prewett's signature on it, meaning she witnessed it being made."

" What does it say about divorce?" Bill asked, seeing as Arthur was too upset to talk.

Lucius read it out loud " Should this bond be dissolved, Molly Aurelia Weasley née Prewett is entitled to thirty thousand Galleons and will be receiving half of the content of the vaults belonging to the Weasley family. If the marriage between Molly Aurelia Weasley née Prewett and Arthur Septimus Weasley is dissolved, Molly Weasley née Prewett will receive full custody of any children born into the marriage, if they are still underage at the time of the dissolving process. If the child is of age, Molly Weasley will be entitled to alimony and funding to support her. In case of a dissolving, Molly Weasley will keep her married name and the benefits it entitles her to have."

" Basically divorce would ruin dad. I can't believe she would do this." Bill said in a pained voice.

Harry asked " Is there a way around it, I mean can we do something?"

" Usually marriage contracts are drawn up by the head of the family or in this case their fathers. If it was a mutual decision then it is more solid, but there is no way of finding out whether one of them was against it. It is more complicated because Arthur agreed to it, at least the contract says he did. His signature is on it." Lucius explained.

Arthur stammered " But I didn't sign it, I didn't know about the contract!"

Bill said " We believe you, but it would be difficult to prove it."

" If you decide to go through with the divorce, the only thing she gets out of it is money." Harry said.

Arthur sighed " But I don't have that kind of money. Why would they even think that. My family has never been rich."

" It does not matter how well off you are, she will get it one way or another. Thankfully the vault is practically empty, she won't get much from there." Bill said.

Arthur asked " What can I do?"

Lucius put down the parchment and said " If you can prove that it is not you who signed the contract and that you had no previous knowledge of the contract then it might turn out well for you. But unless you have some kind of proof, it is your word against hers."

" So we can't do anything? I doubt that there is a way to prove it all." Harry asked.

Lucius said " I guess if she is found to be mentally unstable and dangerous, the Ministry would have no choice to admit her to St. Mungo's. You can divorce her on the grounds of her insanity and the safety of your kids and yourself."

" This is so far-fetched, that even you don't believe it would work." Harry snorted

From the study door, a deep yet amused voice said " On the contrary."

Arthur saw Severus and Remus standing by the door and asked " Have you finished with the potion already?"

" It did not take as long as I first believed. I already had some suspicions about the content of the vial, but I needed to be sure." Severus explained.

Harry asked " What did you mean?"

" I have proof that Molly Weasley is no saner than Voldemort himself." Snape drawled with a smirk.

Lucius said " Explain, Severus."

Walking into the room with a confident stride, Severus pulled out the vial filled with white liquid. He said " This is an illegal potion. The only place one can acquire it is Knockturn Alley. The reason this potion is illegal is because is it used to cure mental illness. But it is at least five times stronger than the one Healers prescribe. It should not be taken without supervision, due to its side effects. Since it is highly dangerous, this potion can only be found in the black market. One full vial of this can turn your brain into a useless lump of grey matter. Side effects include extreme mood swings and headaches, as well as general behaviour change, which means that you will act like a raving lunatic one minute and loving the next. The potion helps to maintain some level of control, making the patient fairly normal, but usually it never cures the patient of their mental illness. Molly Weasley is most likely borderline schizophrenic. I believe she has been taking the potion since she was a teenager, the effects will manifest years after the first time the potion was taken. It is highly addictive and it is a criminal offence to possess it."

" It's a cure and a drug at the same time. Kind of like morphine then. It makes the pain go away, but the more you take it the more you want it." the green-eyed teen said.

Bill asked " Are you saying that my mother is some kind of a drug addict and mentally ill on top of that?"

" Yes. Though she might seem like your average healthy witch, I assure you she is not." Severus told the redhead.

Bill questioned " But wouldn't it affect her kids as well? If she took it while she was pregnant, wouldn't it cause damage to the child?"

The Potion Master said " It could, but you all turned out relatively normal if I may say so. Her magic must have protected you from the ill effects of the potion. But we cannot be sure of the effects the potion has on pregnant witches. I have not heard of any case where an expecting witch has used this particular potion."

Bill was taken aback " How could she deliberately put her children in danger like that."

Harry asked " What can we do for her? Isn't there a real cure?"

" Had she not taken the potion in the first place, I believe that she might have had some relief. But I cannot be sure. Mental illness is rare in the magical world, but due to the interbreeding and muggle blood mixing with magical blood, it has become more frequent." Severus explained.

Lucius said " Similar to the Black family, the Prewetts had a lot of interbreeding in the family. It was centuries ago, but almost all the pure-bloods are closely related. The mental illness might stem from there. Though it was always believed to be a rumour that the Prewetts were all a bit unbalanced, there was no reason to suspect an actual illness."

Arthur, who had still not said anything, was furious yet sad at the same time. He couldn't believe how deceitful Molly was, but he couldn't help to feel sorry for her. If she really was sick, like Severus suspected then she needed help. But was it selfish of him to think about himself and his children first. Molly's dishonest deeds hurt not only him but his kids as well. They didn't even know the full story behind it all. Arthur didn't know if he could tell his kids that their mother was not right in the head. It had always been a joke of some kind. The twins always said that their mum was a bit mental. They didn't know how right they had been. How can you tell your children that their mother is not who they thought she was? How would he keep them from hurting too much?

"Dad, are you alright?" Bill asked, placing his hand on the man's shoulder.

Arthur asked "Is it wrong of me to want to help her? Maybe she'll get better if we help her? I can't just leave her alone in this."

"Staying married to her will not help her or you. Molly needs help, but you can't help her by staying with her. We'll all be there for her, but I don't for a second believe that she is an innocent victim in this. She trapped you into a marriage and her unstable mind had nothing to do with it." Harry stated.

Lucius said "I agree with Harry. Her illness gives you grounds to divorce her. She uses an illegal potion, which means that she is knowingly breaking the law."

Arthur was still torn between his options, when an owl swooped inside and dropped two red envelopes on the desk.

Bill said " That's mum's owl."

" Trust her to send a Howler." Remus commented.

Harry opened the seal and the letter burst open, letting out a shrill of a voice.

_HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ASSOCIATING WITH THE MALFOYS? AND WHAT IS THIS RUBBISH ABOUT YOU BEING TOGETHER WITH LUCIUS MALFOY, THAT BASTARD. HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT HE AND HIS BRAT OF A SON DID? THEY WERE ON THE OTHER SIDE, THEY KILLED PEOPLE. OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT THAT,HARRY? YOU STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW, YOU HERE ME! YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU, HARRY. YOU CANNOT DISGRACE THEM AND YOURSELF WITH THE LIKES OF THE MALFOYS.  YOUR THE CHOSEN ONE, THE SAVIOUR OF THE LIGHT, NOT SOME PET TO THOSE DARK WIZARDS. YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED IN MEN, YOU'RE THE BOY WHO LIVED, YOU CANNOT SHAME YOURSELF WITH LAYING WITH OTHER MEN. I DEMAND YOU FORGET ABOUT THIS FOOLISHNESS OR I WILL NOT HAVE YOU IN MY HOUSE ANYMORE. IT IS A DISGRACE TO FORNICATE WITH OTHER MEN, YOU WILL STOP THIS NONSENSE AND MARRY MY GINNY! YOU ARE NOT WELCOMED IN THE BURROW UNTIL YOU STOP BEHAVING LIKE AN IRRESPONSIBLE CHILD AND UNDERSTAND THAT WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS WRONG AND SICK!_

The howler went up in flames as the message stopped. Harry said " Well, she certainly isn't happy about us."

" How dare she." Lucius muttered.

Severus said " Perhaps you should open yours, Lucius."

It turned out to be much worse than the previous one.

_HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THE SAVIOUR OF THE LIGHT!? YOU VILE, TWISTED SORRY EXCUSE OF A WIZARD! KEEP YOUR DIRTY DEATH EATER HANDS AWAY FROM HARRY OR I SWEAR TO SALAZAR HIMSELF THAT YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN. YOU AND YOU SON SHOULD ROT IN AZKABAN, NOT STROLL THE STREETS LIKE YOU'RE INNOCENT. YOU MARK MY WORDS, LUCIUS MALFOY, YOU WILL GET WHAT IS COMING SOON ENOUGH. STAY AWAY FROM HARRY AND FIND SOME OTHER POOR WIZARD TO RUIN WITH YOUR DISGUSTING WAYS. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, BUT I WOULDN'T EXPECT ANYTHING LESS FROM A DEGRADED AND PERVERTED MAN LIKE YOU. STAY AWAY FROM HARRY OR I WILL MAKE VOLDEMORT LOOK LIKE AN ANGEL. HARRY WILL MARRY MY DAUGHTER AND MAKE HER HIS WIFE. YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION AND VOLDEMORT'S WHORE, LUCIUS MALFOY!_

" Charming woman." the blonde calmly said as the letter turned into a pile of ash.

Harry on the other hand was livid " How dare she say such things! If she wasn't your mother, Bill, I would gladly use one of the Unforgivables on her."

" She is clearly unstable and dangerous. The letter can be interpreted as a threat, which it undoubtedly is." Severus said.

Arthur said " Molly is still convinced that Ginny and Harry will marry. She will never get over her prejudice and bigotry views."

Lucius said "  I will have to reset the wards so no more Howlers can get through."

Harry sighed " She really knows where to push. I can't believe she used my parents in order to influence me."

" Don't believe a word she said, Harry. Lily and James would never see you as a disgrace. Molly can't be more wrong." Remus told the teen.

The older redhead said " I will speak with my solicitor about this. I will have this marriage dissolved and maybe then we can help Molly get the help she needs. She is out of line and had no right to say any of it."

" I will have my legal people contact yours. I believe that you could have the contract overruled, considering the facts." Lucius offered.

Arthur stood and said " Thank you for everything, Lucius. And I am sorry about Molly."

" We have a few things in common now. Our sons are together, making us practically family and Harry is your son as well." Lucius said, much to everyone's surprise.

Arthur smiled and said " I'm still grateful for your help."

Severus got up from his seat as well and the dark-haired man said " I too will take my leave, Hogwarts business if you may."

Remus said " I promised McGonagall to help her make new time tables for students. I'll be back for dinner."

Harry told the two men " Dinner is at 7 o'clock, don't be late."

Severus mocked " You already sound like the Lady of the Manor."

The green-eyed wizards said dryly " I will make a lady out of you if you keep it up, Severus Snape."

Chuckling, Remus and Severus left the room. Bill moved towards the door as well and said " I'll go with dad, tell Draco I'll be back before lunch."

Finally alone, Harry got up from his armchair and planted himself into Lucius's lap.

" Nothing she said is true. I saw the look you had when she said those horrible things about you and I know she hurt you. But she's wrong, Molly Weasley don't know you like I do. And I will not leave you just because some crazy bint said so. She can send as many Howlers as she wants, I don't care about her opinion." Harry told the blonde.

Lucius let out a sigh and said " It is not about the words she used, it's more the meaning behind them. She is not the only one who thinks like that. There are many like her, who wish for my death or something equally horrific. During the house arrest, I received letters and Howlers similar to the one Molly Weasley sent. The Aurors looked the other way, because they agreed with them. I don't worry much about myself, but I do worry about Draco and now you. I can't let anything happen to you two. But being with me puts you in danger. I can't allow that."

" Well, I won't let some mentally unbalanced woman come between us. I understand what being with you means, but I am with you in this. Nothing will make me leave, unless you want me to. I still have some influence because I'm the Boy Who Kicked Arse, and if I tell them to get their thumb out from their fat arses and do their job then they bloody hell will. Let's just forget about Molly and every other bigoted sod out there." Harry said.

Lucius chuckled and said " Such a brave Gryffindor."

The teen smiled "And you're a cunning Slytherin. We make a good team."

" That we do." the blonde said.

X

 

Molly was seething with anger and rage. How dare Harry chose Malfoy over her darling Ginny. She was beyond disgusted, but she didn't worry. Harry would see sense soon enough and come crawling back. She won't let Malfoy get what should be hers. Molly could already imagine the fame and glory which would come with being the wife of Harry Potter, the Saviour. Her Ginny would be so loved and she would be rich. Molly knew that Sirius had left everything to Harry and with the Potter vaults, Harry was very rich. Why shouldn't he share it with Molly and her family. The thought of Malfoy getting anything from Harry made Molly see red. How dare that Death Eater scum steal her daughter's future husband. Ginny had insisted that she and Harry were over, but Molly knew better. The boy would be back and marry her precious Ginny. Young people were often confused, so the redheaded woman didn't fret. In time they would all see that she was right. As for Malfoy, she would make sure that he got what he deserved. Vile dark wizards like him shouldn't be alive and Molly planned to make sure that Lucius Malfoy would get his punishment.

 

X

 

" Where's my father?" Draco asked as he noticed Harry sitting in the sitting room with a book.

Harry said " He said he was feeling tired and I sent him upstairs to rest for a while."

" Oh, okay... I heard about the Howler." Draco said.

Harry closed the book and said " She won't be sending anymore Howlers. Your father will strengthen the wards tomorrow."

" Does she really think that you'll marry her daughter?" Draco asked.

" Apparently she doesn't understand the concept of breaking up. Ginny told her that we won't be getting married, ever. Molly doesn't seem to understand that. I bet she's still planning the wedding. Ginny tried to talk to her again before the whole mess at Christmas, but she just told her that maybe in time we will find our way back to each other." Harry explained.

Draco snorted " Of course, because being gay doesn't really count as a reason to break up with your girlfriend."

" I love Ginny, but as a little sister. She's my friend and it never really worked between us. We both realised that and it was a mutual decision to call it quits. Molly will just have to get over the fact that there won't be a wedding and that I'm not interested in women." said the green-eyed teen.

The blonde wizard said " I never thought I'd say this, but you and my father really do love one another. It's all over your faces, I'd be a bloody fool not to see it. I'm glad that he has someone, even if it is the Gryffindor Golden Boy himself. I was afraid that I would see him wither away, alone in the Manor with no one beside the house elves. I learned for a young age that my parents were not in love, but in fact despised each other with passion. Sometimes Narcissa brought her lovers into the Manor and made sure that I saw them. Later she would tell me that she couldn't bear my father's touch and therefore it was her right to have her needs taken care of by someone else. She always tried to turn me against him, saying vile things and constantly telling me about how weak my father was. I'm glad she's dead."

" She was your mother, but no child deserves to have a mother like that. My aunt Petunia never really liked me either. They hated everything magic and made sure that I was reminded regularly." Harry confessed.

Draco asked " Did they hurt you?"

" With words and sometimes my uncle smacked me around, but mostly they made me do chores like a house elf and yelled at me for being a freak. My cousin Dudley made it his favourite game, punch the freak he used to call it. I was glad when I got to go back to Hogwarts, but every summer I got sent back because of the wards. I hated it, but no one could help. I just learned to tune myself out, I made them go away in my head." the dark-haired wizard told the blonde.

Draco had always pictured Harry's life to be the same as a prince would have, to know that he had been treated so badly, made his stomach turn.

" Everyone thought that it was all fine and dandy, but I didn't know about my parents until I was eleven. I was told that they died in a car crash and that my dad was a drunk. I didn't know I was a wizard before Hagrid told me when he came to get me. I had no idea that this world even existed. I was just a nobody, who cleaned the house and wore his cousins hand-me-downs. I got food when I did errands and sometimes I didn't get any food at all. I slept in a cupboard under the stairs until I got my cousin's old room, when I went to Hogwarts. It was easy to believe that I was treated like a prince, when in reality I was hated by my relatives." the teen continued.

" I always thought that you were pampered and raised like a king. It never occurred to me that I might have been wrong. Over the years my image of you was fuel with more misconceptions because of your hero status and the fact that Dumbledore favoured you so much. I was an ignorant child and later I was an even more ignorant adolescent. But I guess you thought the worse of me too. As odd as this may sound, I think that having you as an enemy helped me grow up. It made me see how spoiled I really was. I'm sorry you had such an awful childhood, no kid deserves that." the blonde spoke softly.

Harry was moved by the blonde's words and said " I'm glad that we're friends now. It took us a while, but I guess it was worth the wait."

" You're lucky, you know. Having my father love you is like having the sun suddenly shine on you. When he cares for someone, he does it with his whole heart. I had to watch his loneliness and sadness as a child. He never spoke out of love, always out of duty with a sense of fear. We couldn't be a true family because the Dark Lord saw it as a weakness and being weak was your downfall. Over the summer, we got closer; finally being able to be who we really are. It was nice to spend time together, just us two. A lot of his insecurities come from his childhood, my grandfather wasn't the easiest of men and he raise his son to be cold and calculative. I don't know much about my grandmother, he doesn't like to talk about her, but I know that her absence made it easier for my grandfather to manipulate and control a young child. Giving up control isn't easy for him, he has learned to be dominant in all aspects of his life. When I was still in diapers, he used to take care of me as my mother should have. Severus always speaks fondly of the time when I was just a toddler. He really is a good father, but I know he could not always show it. Just make sure that he doesn't withdraw from being less controlling and more loving. I kind of like that side of him." Draco told the green-eyed wizard.

" Don't worry, I won't let him. I know how lucky I am and I will make sure I tell him every day just how happy he makes me." Harry assured the blonde teen.

 

     

  

      

 

      

 

   

 

            

 

       


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry for the long wait. My only excuse it that I had exams in subjects I'm rubbish in. But I hope you can forgive me and I swear on Salazar's wand that I will try to update sooner next time. The chapter is long and mostly about the New Year's celebration. I didn't want to split it into two chapters, so that's why it's so long. I have figured out a few things I want to do with this story and one of those things is at the end of the chapter. But the rest will be in the upcoming chapters.  
> Frankie :)

Chapter 23

The day of the New Year's party had arrived and everyone had something to do. Surprisingly it had been Ginny, who had taken over the planning and organising of practically everything that needed to be done. Harry was very grateful for that because he really had no idea where to start. The Malfoy elves were very efficient and hard-working, but it had to be perfect and Harry knew that Ginny and Draco, who had offered his help, were going to make it perfect. It was actually quite amazing to watch former rivals and enemies getting along. Even Ron was being helpful and his attitude towards Draco had improved immensely.

The invites had said 8 o'clock and it was already past noon. The decorations, picked out by the redheaded girl and Draco, were neatly in place and it was starting to look complete. The gazebo in the garden was magically enlarged and charms were placed to keep the chilly wind outside. The green-eyed wizard was on his way upstairs when he heard Draco call out for him.

" Hey, Harry, did Father reset the wards, I haven't felt a shift in them?" Draco asked.

The other teen said " The quests will portkey in, so Lucius said he can't reset them now. "

" Right, the Portkey was set up after our old wards. The letters have started to arrive, I guess people do read the _Daily Prophet_ after all. I set the Howlers on fire and I put the other letters on Father's desk. There were a few death threats too, you should show them to Shacklebolt later." the blonde explained.

Harry sighed with frustration " Why can't people just let it go, I mean is it that hard for them to mind their own damn business?"

" Don't think about it now; you just make sure you get ready for tonight and leave everything else to me." Draco told the other.

Harry gave the younger version of Lucius a smile and climbed the rest of the steps.

 

X

 

Severus unlike the rest, was not in a festive mood. But he was never in any kind of mood, so it made no difference to anyone, when the man arrived with a brooding look.

" Lighten up, Sev." Remus teased.

The man whipped around and said in a clipped tone " Do not call me Sev, ever."

" Someone needs a happiness potion." muttered Ginny, who was setting the flowers for the dinner table.

Severus of course heard that and drawled " I hope you're serving something stronger than champagne tonight. I'll need it, I assure you."

Draco smirked " You know where my father keeps his ridiculously expensive whiskey. I'm sure you can help yourself, Severus."

The dark-eyed man gave an almost wicked smile and said " Keep him occupied while I reacquaint myself with his whiskey."

Draco chuckled and explained to the other two in the room " That ghastly thing they call whiskey is Severus's favourite. Somewhat rare and costs more than you can imagine."

" Severus has a bottle of it in his room at Hogwarts, it was actually rather good." Remus said.

Ginny scrunched her nose and said " I'll never understand how you can drink it. Fred gave me Firewhiskey once and I felt awful in the morning. I decided to stick with pumpkin juice."

" I'm not a big fan either." the blonde teen said.

Remus snorted and told the teens " You have a bit of growing up to do before you can appreciate it. Besides, getting drunk is not the point."

" What is the point then?" Ginny asked.

Remus thought about it and said " I actually have no idea."

Draco laughed and said knowingly " It's the whole image and how stuck up they look with a glass of expensive liquor in their hand. All stuffy purebloods do that."

Harry, who had entered the room asked " Stuffy purebloods? I hope you don't mean your dad, because I assure you there is nothing stuffy about him."

Draco said after seeing Harry's impish smile " I am not having this conversation with you. I was perfectly happy picturing my father as someone who did not have a sex, before you came along."

" I'm sure he saw you the same way, before you brought your redheaded devil home." Ginny said to Draco, making the blonde red in the face.

Harry asked " Redheaded devil? Do I even want to know?"

"Fred and George used to think that Bill was the coolest thing after Quidditch and with the whole Rock star look, they said Bill was like the devil or something. I'm sure Draco can appreciate the sexy Rock star look my dear brother is going for." the redheaded girl explained.

Harry smirked and said " Enough with embarrassing my sort of stepson."

" I just realised that no one really knows about Bill and Draco. Everyone found out about you and Lucius in the paper, but almost no one knows about the other Malfoy conquest." Ginny said with mild worry.

Harry sighed " I don't think the people coming tonight will give them a hard time. Luna and Dean know what Draco is like now and Andromeda is Draco's aunt, she won't be too hard to convince. And the rest can think what they like. Same goes when it comes to Lucius and I. They either accept it or they won't. I don't want to give the same speech I gave everyone else already. I defeated Voldemort, no one wants to mess with me now."

" A knight in shining armour." Draco said.

Ginny fake-swooned " Oh, will you defend my honour, fearless knight?"

" Aren't you two a riot of laughs." Harry said flatly.

Ginny said " Just a healthy dose of teasing. Now be a good knight and help me set up some things in the drawing room."

Before they could leave the room , Ginny told Draco " And you can help Ron with his secret plan. Honestly, he's clueless."

" What secret plan?" asked Harry when they were walking away.

From the distance, Ginny's voice was heard " The plan to help Ron get his head out of his arse and make Neville see that Ron is a big boy now. Hermione thinks that Ron's emotional range is now bigger than a teaspoon."

 

X

 

The preparations were all mostly done and the Lord of the Manor was rather pleased with the youngest Weasley and of course his son, who had helped the girl. The twins had brought over their best fireworks for their shop and personal collection. It was nice to just let others take care of things and Lucius actually didn't mind giving up the control outside the bedroom as well. It gave him and Harry more time together and it gave Draco a chance to take charge as the future Lord Malfoy. It was nearing 7 o'clock and the Weasleys were all present, except Percy, who was in Norway, improving wizarding relations with the wizards and witches of the Northern region. And of course the Weasley woman with the flaming hair was missing from the gathering. Arthur had for numerous reasons spent the previous night at Shell Cottage. Molly was still in a fit of rage after the morning paper and naturally Arthur wanted to avoid her at all costs. She had no way of knowing where Arthur was going, something that everyone was happy about. Molly was punishing her own children for things that the woman herself had started. But no one wanted to ruin their mood by thinking about Molly. She was going to be far away from their mind.

 

Upstairs, Ron was getting ready with Draco helping him.

" Would you stop moving or I swear to Salazar you will feel pain." Draco said.

Ron whined pitifully " I'm such a mess."

" Among other things, yes you are. Now stop fidgeting and let me tie this stupid tie you insisted on wearing." Draco gritted through his teeth.

Ron said " Harry said I'd look good in a muggle suit."

" Yes, dashing... Now sit still and stop talking." the blonde said.

A knock on the door interrupted Ron's answer and when a head poked in, Draco said " Oh look, it's the smarter part of the Golden Trio."

Hermione asked as she came in " What happened to you, Ron?"

" You reckon I look good in this?" Ron asked.

Draco muttered " Bleeding gorgeous."

" Ginny said you'd be upstairs and that Draco was helping you get dressed. Which is probably the oddest thing I have ever heard or seen." Hermione explained with a small smile.

Draco said " Weasley here insisted on wearing a tie."

" I'll take over, I think Bill was looking for you, Draco." Hermione said pointedly.

The blonde walked towards the door and said to Hermione in a low voice " Thank you."

Hermione said " Well, you were on the verge of strangling him with the tie."

 

X

 

Downstairs, Arthur and Bill were talking about Arthur's plans for Molly.

" The papers are being drawn up as we speak. Lucius's legal people are being quite helpful and their trying to find a loophole in the contract." Arthur said.

Bill asked " How did it go with the rest? I know Ginny was upset."

" They were all shocked and sad, because Molly's their mother. Of course it came as a surprise that she would be this vindictive. But they handled it well. It's not the right time to feel down, we should be celebrating." Arthur suggested to the younger man.

The curse breaker asked " Mum doesn't know where you are, right?"

" No, I haven't talked to her since she sent those Howlers. I don't think she would be very happy to listen what I have to tell her. The solicitors said that I should use her mental illness and unstable behaviour against her. I'd hate to hurt her, but she has hurt my family and Merlin knows what she'll do when everything comes to light. You never know with her." the older man said.

" Do you really think she's capable of harming someone?" Bill asked.

Arthur said " I don't know, but she isn't who we thought she was. Do we really know what she's capable of?"

Bill saw Draco coming towards them and said " No, I guess we don't."

Draco, who joined the two men said " I almost killed your brother with a muggle tie."

" Ginny said that she sent you to help Ron." Bill chuckled and pulled the blonde against his side.

Arthur asked " Is Harry upstairs?"

" He's getting ready." Draco offered.

Bill asked with concern " Is your dad feeling better?"

"I gave him a potion for the headache." the blonde told his boyfriend.

Arthur, who did not quite understand, asked "Lucius is feeling unwell?"

"He has been having headaches since yesterday morning." said the young blonde.

Bill chuckled "Harry has been taking his role as a nursemaid rather seriously."

The mentioned teen had just come around the corner and heard the comment, he said "I'll whack you on the head for that Bill Weasley!"

"That's my cue, see you later, Dad." said Bill and hurried out of the room.

Draco said "It's half passed seven, meaning that the guests are likely to arrive soon. I still need to get ready."

"What? I thought you were ready?" Harry questioned.

The blonde raised an eyebrow and said "A Malfoy always takes time to get ready."

"Is there some kind of manual saying how to be a Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Draco laughed and said "Don't worry will make a Malfoy out of you, Harry."

 

X

 

Kingsley Shacklebolt was the first to arrive, with him was Auror Nymphadora Tonks.

"Harry, how've you been." Tonks immediately moved to hug the green-eyed wizard.

Harry said "I've been good. But look at you, wearing a dress."

"Figured I'd act like a lady tonight. It's not every day you get to see the inside of Malfoy Manor." Tonks said cheekily.

Kingsley, with his deep voice, said "Harry Potter, you have outdone yourself this time."

"Outdone how?" Harry asked.

The Minister said "I would have never imagined that I'd be standing in Malfoy Manor and celebrating the coming of a new year."

"I'm glad you accepted the invitation." the teen said.

Tonks asked "So, is the _Daily Prophet_ making up stories again or has my estranged uncle really swept you off your feet?"

"Are you asking as an Auror or as a friend?" Harry asked.

Tonks smiled "Don't worry, I think it's romantic. My Auror instincts are telling me that I should trust you. But if you ever need me to teach him a lesson, I'm a Fire Call away."

In the drawing room, the group met with the rest of the guests.

Tonks saw Severus and Remus standing close by and leaned in to ask Harry   "Is there something going on between Remus and our resident dungeon bat?"

Harry said "Something, but you'll have to ask them. And don't call him a dungeon bat. I've spent some time with him and he really can be a nice person if he wants to be."

"I say it's about time. I always told Sirius that Snape needed a proper shag. I promise to behave and play nicely." Tonks said with amusement and went off to greet the Weasleys.

Kingsley, who had been silent, asked "I trust you know what you are doing?"

"All due respect, Sir, but it really isn't any of your business. I know what I'm doing and I am not going to let anyone tell me otherwise." Harry said with conviction.

After a passing moment, Shacklebolt smiled and said "I always knew you were hard-headed."

"Stubborn to the core." Harry said.

 

X

 

Like clockwork, the other guests started to arrive as well. Luna, with a bright plum-coloured dress and Neville, with a tailored dress robe, were next to arrive. It was a sweet reunion as friends greeted each other.

"Hello, Harry." said Luna with her dreamy voice.

The dark-haired teen replied "It's good to see you."

"Daddy sends his apologies." the girl offered.

Harry asked the blonde girl "How was Romania?"

"Wonderful really. Daddy and I saw the reserve for the dragons. They really are magnificent creatures. Daddy said he's putting them into the next issue of the Quibbler. He also said that the Daily Prophet had no right to print mean things about you and Mr. Malfoy. It's not nice to badmouth people, no matter what the past holds." Luna explained.

The Gryffindor said "Not many see it like that."

"He makes you happy, that is what matters to me." Luna said and gave the boy a kiss on the cheeks.

Neville said " Gran just about had a stroke, but she said that you're a sensible young man and therefore must know what you are doing."

"You're Gran is a sensible woman, Nev. I honestly can't take any more snide comments." Harry sighed.

The other teen asked " Was it Mrs. Weasley?"

" She saw the Daily Prophet and naturally thought that I was such a child and that I couldn't possibly understand what Lucius wanted from me. She sent us Howlers and told us everything she thought about it." the green-eyed wizard filled the other Gryffindor in on the latest news.

"After what happened with her own son, did you really think she'll be alright with it? Add the fact that it's none other than Lucius Malfoy." Neville said.

Luna said "Some people just can't accept the happiness of others."

"I really don't want to talk about Molly Weasley tonight. I should find Lucius before everyone starts to think I have him locked up somewhere." Harry joked.

Neville asked slyly "To have your wicked way with him?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said " Go on and mingle."

Neville offered Luna his hand and they walked into the drawing room, while Harry went upstairs.

 

The Master bedroom was lit up dimly and Harry couldn't see the blonde anywhere.

" Lucius?" Harry called out.

The teen heard a grunt from the walk-in-closet and went to investigate. He found his blonde lover flicking through the closet, looking possibly edible with just a towel wrapped around his hips.

" Are you planning on getting ready any time in the nearby future?" Harry asked.

The blonde said " I'm planning on being fashionably late. They can't really start without me, you know."

" How's the headache?" the younger man asked as he joined the Malfoy in the unreasonably large wardrobe.

Lucius sighed and said " Slightly better. The potions Severus makes are  disgusting, but they work very efficiently."

"Kingsley and Tonks are here, so are Luna and Neville." Harry briefed the man.

Lucius picked out a dress shirt and walked out of the closet. Throwing it on the bed, the blonde dropped the towel. Harry, who had followed the man, groaned at the sight.

"See something you like, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked.

The younger of the two said "I definitely like what I see."

Closing the gap between them, Harry captured the man's lips into a scorching kiss.

"But as much as I would like to finish this, we don't have time. We have guests, remember." Harry panted out between kisses.

Lucius planted kisses to the teen's neck and said "They can't start without us, Harry."

Harry moaned quietly and said "True, but it would be rude to keep everyone waiting."

Shoving off Harry's dress robe, Lucius tried to coax the younger man "Let them wait."

Harry could feel the blonde's body radiating heat against his own, making the teen shiver in anticipation and need.

"We ought to lock the door, I don't want Draco or anyone else coming in to look for us." said the younger man and completely shrugged off his robe.

With a swift wave of the wand, the door was locked.

" The Minister of Magic is downstairs and we're about to have sex." chuckled the green-eyed wizard.

Lucius removed Harry's belt, all the while saying " It could be the Queen of England for all I care, I'd still want to have my way with you."

Wearing nothing other than his dress shirt, Harry pushed the blonde down on the edge of the bed. Without a second thought, Lucius had Harry straddle him. Showering the younger man with kisses, the blonde wrapped his arms tighter around Harry's waist.

" It's just like that time in your study." Harry said with a grin.

Lucius asked smugly  "Which time?"

" Cheeky sod." Harry muttered with a smile.

 

It was rushed, but heated nevertheless. Harry was thankful for the many hours of Quidditch training he had under his belt, but riding Lucius was nothing like riding a broom. It was still a mystery to Harry how every time with the blonde was like the first. The man was gentle yet firm, Lucius made sure that Harry was taken care of. But Harry himself liked to take care of the blonde, his man. To him, Lucius was everything and the man deserved to have everything.

Easing his way in and out of Harry's tightness, the blonde man tried his best to understand how such a precious and delicate man like Harry had given him a chance. The teen had seen suffering and pain, witnessed death and experienced grief that ran deeper than the roots of the Elder tree. To Lucius, Harry had never really been a child because the weight of the world had been placed on his shoulders long before the boy even started Hogwarts. In a way, Lucius understood the burden Harry carried with him, but it was different from his own.

Unable to hold back any longer, Harry cried out his release and trembled from the bliss that swallowed him whole. It did not take long for Lucius to follow his younger lover.

" I think we forgot the silencing charm again." Harry hummed lazily.

Lucius entangled Harry from his hair and said " We'll find out soon enough."

" Where's your wand? I'm sticky all over." Harry said.

Dropping Harry to the bed, Lucius looked around for his wand. He found the wooden stick on the floor where he had dropped it after casting the needed charms on Harry. Flexing his fingers around it, the blonde cleaned them both up and redressed Harry.

" Love you." Harry said.

Lucius said " Because I do things for you."

"And because you turn me into putty with just your hands." the teen added.

The blonde replied " You are just keeping me around for the sex."

" Amazing, phenomenal, mind-blowing sex." Harry told the man.

Now dressed and looking stunning as ever, Lucius said " I believe we have guests to attend to."

" Just one more thing." said Harry and reached for the deep blue ribbon in the blonde hair.

As the silver-white mane cascaded over the man's shoulder, Harry said " I like it better this way."

Interlacing their hands, Lucius said " Let's give them something to talk about. Shall we?"

 

X

 

Andromeda Tonks née Black stepped through the Floo which Harry had especially asked Lucius to open. The woman just couldn't stand Portkeys, much like Harry himself. The woman had been quite surprised when she had received the invitation from Harry. The teen and Andromeda had a somewhat mother and son relationship which had been good on both. After Ted's death, the woman had been in dire need for some understanding and comfort. Nymphadora too had taken her dad's death rather harshly and when the war had ended, they were finally able mourn. During the summer, the green-eyed teen had stayed over a few times and his presence had been a welcomed sight. Andromeda was very keen on the teen, considering him to be like a second child. But she didn't know where to stand. She had no issues with Harry being interested in men, but the wizard's choice had surprised the witch. To think that she had been the chosen bride of the Malfoy heir. Her decision to run away had been the right one, but at times she did think about how her decision had had an effect on the lives in her family. Her life, as well as Lucius's would have been different, but there was no way of knowing how much and in what capacity.

The elegant woman saw Harry and the Malfoy Lord coming down the stairs, hands intertwined and affection shining in their eyes.

" Andy, it is so good to see you." Harry said with a huge smile as he gave the woman a warm hug.

The woman said as she kissed the teen on the cheeks "Harry dear, you're positively glowing."

Lucius was a bit hesitant, but he had not seen the woman standing before him for more than twenty or so years. But a nudge into the ribs from Harry opened the man's vocal chords.

"Andromeda, it is lovely to see you again. Welcome to Malfoy Manor." Lucius said politely, trying to keep the coldness to a minimum.

The former Black sister, who was gazing around the lavish space, said "So all this could have been mine? Tempting indeed, but I must say that living in a place such as this would have been rather downhearted. Though I fear that my decision caused you more harm than good. I grew up with that woman and barely tolerated her shrieking. Narcissa cared for no one but herself."

Lucius spoke up, voice unusually kind  "I believe you would have made a wonderful mother for Draco had things gone differently."

"No child deserves a mother such as Narcissa. Perhaps it is not too late for me to show your son some motherly kindness. I am his aunt after all and nothing will change that." Andromeda offered with a smile.

The green-eyed wizard said "If anyone can do it, it's you, Andy."

 

X

 

Ron fiddled with the glass he was holding, his mind running a mile a minute. He had seen Neville arrive, looking very smart and dashing in his finely trimmed robes. The redhead had watched the other Gryffindor with hawk's eye, thankful that Blaise Zabini had not arrived yet.

" Why are you hiding, Ron?" asked Luna, who stepped next to the redhead.

Ron spluttered " I'm not hiding, just standing here."

" Is it a nice place to stand then? Why don't you join us, Neville has been asking for you." Luna said in a chipper tone.  

Ron asked, surprise and wonder lacing his shaky voice " Asking for me?"

" Come along now." Luna took Ron's hand and dragged him away from his standing place near the corner of the room.

 

Hermione and Fred both saw the younger redhead being towed by Luna.

" Poor Ronniekins." Fred said.

The girl disagreed " Ronald needs a fair kick up the arse. I've watched him moon over Neville, yet he refuses to say or do anything."

" He is hardly going to profess his undying love." Fred snorted.

Hermione replied "True, but he ought to realise that if he does not act, someone else just might. You would have to be a complete idiot to not see how completely infatuated Ron is. Not that I'm implying that Neville is an idiot."

Fred wrapped an arm around the girl's waist and said " I have a feeling that Ron will make his move soon enough. Now stop worrying about my thick-headed baby brother and enjoy the evening. We should go over and say hello to Tonks' mother."

Hermione sighed " You're right, enough fussing over Ron. He's a big boy, even though he needs a sitter at times."

 

X

 

It wasn't long until the tension was gone completely which only made Harry happy. He couldn't help but to steal glances at Lucius, who was surprisingly enough conversing with Arthur and Bill. Little Lucius, as Draco was referred by Tonks, was sitting with Luna. The ice between the two blondes had been broken by the ever cheerful girl, who held no grudges against the Malfoys. Though Draco looked remorseful and a bit unsure in her company, Luna kept smiling like she had no care in the world. The green-eyed teen was glad because his friendship with Luna was important to him and his growing friendship with Draco was something Harry did not want to give up now that he had it. Harry was brought back from his thoughts as he heard Hermione and Fred settle down next to him and Andromeda.

" Tell me, how is your joke shop doing?" Andy asked.

Fred proudly said " Better than ever, actually. George has been managing it whilst I'm at Hogwarts, but I try to help him out as much as I can. Hermione here helps out with the numbers."

" Harry mentioned it in one of his letters that you two are dating. Has he been treating you like a princess, Hermione?" Andromeda teased.

Hermione blushed a little as she said " He has. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend than Fred."

" My Ted was just the same. A hopeless romantic and sometimes a fool, but the love of my life all the same." the woman said.

Hermione asked " I hope I'm not being rude, but is it true that you were supposed to marry Mr. Malfoy?"

"Our fathers arranged it so, yes. But it did not happen, as I ran away with a muggle therefore shaming my family. Bellatrix was already promised to one of the Lestrange brothers, leaving my father no other choice than marrying off Narcissa. I knew my sister and her ways; the Malfoy fortune was all it took for her to sign away her life. My Ted always said that it was a match made in hell. You could not find two people more different than my sister and Lucius. You would think that since both the Blacks and Malfoys were dark families, who practiced the darkest of magic, it should be perfect. But I knew it to be what it really was, an unhappy marriage with nothing other than resentment and greed holding it together. Lucius may be many things, but underneath it all he does have a heart and perhaps feels more than anyone else. It is not my tale to tell, but growing up alone with no mother leaves scars deeper than any blade can inflict. It makes my heart weep to think that my nephew suffered the same fate as his father before him." spoke Andromeda.

Hermione had never thought about it in such a way, but it made her realise that not everything was black and white, dark and light did not define a person. Her parents had always told her that sometimes the outside did not matter as much as the inside.

Andromeda said to Harry " I am glad that you have each other. It may not be perfect or easy, but life hardly ever is. You just have to make the best of it by being there and giving a piece of yourself, not expecting to be given anything back. Ted and I had out share of fights and sometimes we hated as fiercely as we loved, but at the end of the day all that mattered was what we had and who we had it with."

Harry said softly " I know it's not going to be easy and I know that there is a chance that it will all blow up in my face, but right now it is perfect. I may be young, but I know that nothing lasts forever. But for once in my life I've decided to be selfish and just take something for myself. I may not last, but I am willing to risk it."

" You, my dear, deserve all the love and happiness in this world. And if anyone gives you any trouble at all, I know a few nasty hexes that can make them reconsider." Andy told him firmly.

Fred smiled and said " As honorary brothers, George and I have a duty to prank anyone, who dares to say a bad word against you or your sexy Slytherin."

" Is there something I should know, Fred Weasley." Hermione asked in a joking manner.

Andy grinned and said " The Malfoy charm can turn even the straightest of men into mindless Hufflepuffs. It is no secret that half of Hogwarts used to trail after Lucius. It was quite amusing to watch actually. During the Quidditch season, girls from all Houses of Hogwarts and a few boys, all tried to catch him in the shower after practice."

Hermione sniggered and said " I guess it runs in the family. Draco too seemed to think that he was Merlin's blessing for both genders."

Fred said " I didn't know Draco's dad was on the Slytherin team."

Harry said " He played chaser for three years."

" Wicked." the redhead said.

 

X

 

" Even at holidays I am surrounded by Gryffindors and teenagers." Severus said to Remus.

The werewolf said " It is a cheerful event and no one cares about your scowling. "

" Look at them, being nauseatingly happy and fluffy with each other." the dark-haired man drawled.

Lupin understood what Severus meant. It made sense to Remus why Severus might feel a bit pushed aside by his best friend now that he was with Harry. It reminded Remus the time when he and Lily had been the best of friends. After James and Lily had gotten together, Remus too had felt a bit rejected by his best friend. Lily no longer had time to study with him in the library or go on walks. Severus too was feeling like he was being chucked to the side.

" Lucius is still your brother and friend, he won't forget about you. I know what it's like when suddenly you're the odd one out, your best friend no longer having time for you." Remus said.

Severus asked " Potter and Lily?"

" James was my friend, but Lily was my best friend up until they got together. She was like me; both of us loved to study and learn, she was a good listener." Lupin said.

" She was." Snape said.

After a little pause, Remus said " I'd like to take you out for lunch tomorrow if you're free."

" It's not like I'm doing anything." Severus drawled.

Lupin smiled and said " You might fool others, but I see right through you."

"I have no idea what you mean." the man countered.

Remus smirked " You like me as much as I like you."

" Is that so?" Severus raised an eyebrow at the other man.

" I'm going to chase after you until you admit it. You told me to connect with the wolf more and I took your advice. You're a smart man, Severus, you know what wolves are like when it comes to our companions. " Remus explained.

Before Severus could answer, Tonks came over and said " Well, fancy seeing you two here."

" Nice seeing you again, Tonks." Lupin said kindly.

Severus bit out " Yes, lovely to see you, Nymphadora."

" Decided to come out from your cave? You could use some sun, Severus." Tonks teased.

Remus chided " Now don't be mean, Dora."

" Fine, I'll behave like I promised Harry. If I can wear a fancy dress, I can be civil with Snape." Tonks said.

Nymphadora did a twirl to show off her dress. Excusing himself, Severus made a move to leave.

" So, tell me about you and Lord Darkness over there. Harry didn't give me any details, but I know that there is something to tell." Dora said.

Remus sighed " Perhaps there is, but I know what you're like. You're worse than some of the girls in Hogwarts when it comes to gossiping."

" I won't say a thing, Auror's honour." Tonks said whilst placing her hand over her heart.

The werewolf said " I asked him out to dinner, he said yes. We've been out a few times, it's not a big deal."

" What, no more juicy details to share? Was there kissing or groping, did you sleep together?" Tonks eagerly asked.

Remus groaned " You really are incorrigible."

" I think muggles call them bases, after some muggle sport. There's four if I remember correctly. Like kissing is the first base, touching the second base and so on. Don't tell me you didn't do anything with Severus. I mean come on, you don't just pass up an opportunity like that." Tonks said with a smirk.

" I am not going to tell you anything." Remus sighed with frustration.

Tonks said while putting up her hands in surrender " Okay, don't wolf out. I was just making a point, that Snape is, underneath all that sarcasm and black, actually rather attractive and that it wouldn't hurt to stake your claim if you want him, which you obviously do."

" What's the third and fourth base?" asked the man.

Nymphadora said with a smirk " What usually comes after kissing and touching?"

" Oh, right... " realisation dawned at the man.

Tonks said "Like I said, stake your claim. He's a catch if you don't mind the attitude."

 

X

 

Blaise Zabini and McGonagall were the last to arrive. After a bit of mingling and chitchat, Lucius asked everyone to settle in the dining room for dinner. The Weasleys occupied one side of the table, seeing as there were seven of them present. Bill had dragged his blonde boyfriend into the seat next to him, bypassing the acceptable etiquette for dinner. Across the redhead sat Luna and Neville, next to the boy were Tonks and her mother. Kingsley had taken a seat next to Remus who was sitting next to Luna. Lucius, as usual, sat at the head of the table like the lord he was. Harry sat to his right, closest to the blonde man. As dinner was being served by the elves, Hermione asked with surprise.

" What are they wearing?" the girl asked.

Lucius explained " It's their new uniform. The old and tattered pillowcases were simply horrendous. Harry assured me that the elves wouldn't mind the new attire."

" I've never seen so well-dressed elves before." Arthur added.

Harry said " They're also getting paid."

" Really? They get paid?" asked Ron.

The green-eyed teen said " They don't actually need it, but it's the least we can do for them."

When dinner was served, Ron was the first to comment " This is bloody fantastic."

" Ronald Weasley." Hermione hissed.

The redhead just shrugged and kept eating. Andromeda spoke up " I heard you are going to be a big sister, Hermione."

" Yes, the baby is going to be a boy according to my dad, but mum keeps telling him that it will be a girl. They'll know in about a month or less. I'm really excited." Hermione said.

Harry said " You're going to make a wonderful sister, just look how well you manage us."

" Harry's right, we'd probably be dead without you, 'Mione." Ron said.

Charlie said across the table " There must me something in the air, cause lots of people are having kids. We have two handlers pregnant and one who just had a baby girl."

" We lost two Aurors as well. One just hit her five months mark and the other told us yesterday. It's the season or something." Tonks said.

Andy said " Dora dear, you remember that young wizard, who trained with you last month and stayed with us? "

" Yeah, what about him." asked the younger woman.

Andy said " Her mother sent me a letter, turns out his expecting as well."

 

All that baby talk made Harry feel a bit uncomfortable. He had always wanted children of his own and thought that he'll have his own family. But he was with Lucius and couldn't picture his life without the blonde man. They were still a new couple, together for no more than a week or so. And the history which lay between them was enough to drive anyone apart. It was all too soon, but Harry had to think about it. Kids were something he wanted, maybe not yet, but someday. They had not even discussed what would happen after the holidays when Harry had to return to school. How could Harry possibly even think about the future generation of Potters if his relationship with Lucius was still shaky and unsure? It was an internal battle inside the green-eyed teen. What if Lucius did not want more children? What if he didn't want them with Harry? And how in Merlin's name was there even supposed to be a kid, when they were both male. But Draco had told him that wizards could get pregnant with the help of a potion and strong magic. But who would be the one to carry it, surely they were both against it. Harry wasn't sure if he could do it, but he did want a child that was his. It was all a mess in his head and the teen tried to cleared his head. Though the longing feeling never went away completely and Harry hoped that it wouldn't be the downfall of his relationship with Lucius Malfoy.

" Love, are you alright?" Lucius brought the teen back to the present.

Harry said  "Fine, just thinking."

The answer did not satisfy Lucius, but he allowed the subject to drop at the moment.

 

Severus, who was looking remarkably better than before was talking with Minerva.

" I am seeing, but I have trouble believing." Minerva said.

Severus said with a hint of amusement " Surely you ought to know by now that Potter never does anything the easy way. As much as it pains me to admit, Harry has an extraordinary talent for bringing out the best in people."

McGonagall sighed " He certainly doesn't let the past get in the way."

" The Malfoys have paid their debt and even though the war is behind us, there are still those who cannot understand it." Snape said.

The Headmistress said " People like Molly Weasley you mean. She sent me a letter, ordering me to tell her where Harry was. After the Howler, I banned her from the school, I cannot allow her to step a foot inside Hogwarts if she cannot behave like a grown woman."

" That woman has cost many people too much already. I will not tolerate her  harassing my friends." Severus said grimly.

Minerva had a proud look on her face and she said " Oh, I have no doubt."

X

 

Ginny had worked her arse off and now she could enjoy the fruits of her labour. Dinner had been more then nice and everyone got along. The drawing room looked very much like a regal room it was. With George's help, Ginny had the room filled with music. Fred was the first to get up and take Hermione dancing. The bushy-haired girl was blushing a bit, but Fred proved to be an excellent dancer. Not wanting to be outdone by his twin, George bowed to Tonks and asked her for a spin around the floor. The Minister of Magic soon took McGonagall dancing and it only made Ginny happy that it was all working out well. Hell, maybe she'd do well in the party planning business.

Soon almost everyone was moving around the floor, though not all of them knew how to dance properly. Luna and Charlie looked to be very cosy with each other. As it turned out, Charlie and Luna had met in the dragon reserve in Romania and hit it off. It was quite clear that both were smitten with the other.

Harry watched Draco being pulled up from the armchair and towards the other couples. Bill let his hands roam and with no shame shoved his tongue into Draco's mouth. The blonde matched the redhead's enthusiasm with the same force. They soon broke away from each other when one of the twins let out a wolf whistle and the other followed. Being in the centre of attention was something Draco used to enjoy, but the scarlet blush on his pale face was as clear as day.

" Thank you for this." Harry said to Lucius.

The blonde asked " What are you thanking me for? I should be thanking you."

" How about you thank me later when we're alone." Harry said suggestively.

The blonde chuckled softly and said " I'm sure I can come up with a few ways to thank you."

" Even Severus looks to be enjoying himself." the teen pointed out.

Lucius glanced over to his friend and said "Lupin is good for him."

" Remus truly likes Severus, and not just as a friends. He was worried about how Severus would react to his attempts in friendship between them, but it seems that they are getting along well." Harry explained.

Lucius sighed " Severus has a guarded heart, it is not easy for him to let someone in. He knows the bitter taste of losing someone and he would rather live his life alone than allow someone access."

" I know that he loved my mum, most likely always will. But Remus is a good man and he would cherish the chance." Harry said.

Lucius kissed the teen's neck and said " As I cherish the one you have given me."

" Dance with me." the green-eyed wizard said.

With one swift move, Lucius had the teen turned around in his arms. Bringing his arms to the younger man's waist, Harry had the chance to rest himself against the blonde's chest. It wasn't so much about dancing, but holding each other close and sharing the intimacy. The gentle sway of the music had the couple rocking side to side. Harry used his shortness to his advantage and snuggled closer to the older man's neck. It was hypnotizing and made their hearts beat in a similar rhythm. At the moment neither cared who else was in the room or who saw them. It was painfully intimate. The younger wizard's lips met the other's in a slow and heated kiss, never breaking the rhythm they were moving with.

They were indeed being watched. Half of the occupants of the room were fixated on the sight that seemed surreal. It felt as if they were intruding. It was nothing new for Draco or Bill who had both seen things neither wanted to see. But there was still something different that captured them in a whole new way. It was confirmation for the ones who still doubted, evidence that they needed to understand that it wasn't just a passing fancy. Hermione smiled as she caught Ginny's gaze. They were both happy for Harry and the blonde man.

Harry's mind was shut down, no one matter more than them. The feeling of just being able to feel was intoxicating. Only the need for air broke them apart. The dark-haired wizard pressed himself as close as he could, almost like he was afraid to lose the contact.

" Is everyone looking at us?" Harry asked in a whisper.

Lucius smiled and said " They are."

" For a minute I forgot that we weren't alone." Harry said.

The blonde said with a smirk " Don't worry about them. We kept our clothes on."

Harry pulled away slightly and said " Thank Merlin for dress robes."

" I could relieve you of your problem, but it would be incredibly obvious if we leave now." Lucius said.

Harry snorted " I'll just think about Molly Weasley or Voldemort."

Lucius grimaced and said " That did it."

" It's midnight soon and I plan to send it away with a bang." Harry said.

" I quite agree with you." Lucius said before they broke apart, the blonde's arm sneaking around Harry's waist.

 

X

" Where's Ron?" asked Bill.

Hermione said " Draco said that he needed to speak with him. They went into the sitting room."

Bill raised an eyebrow to which Hermione said " It's this plan Ginny cooked up and dragged Draco into."

Arthur asked " What's Ginny up to?"

" Nothing serious, just playing matchmaker." Hermione answered.

Fred said "Little Ronniekins better get his act together. I saw Zabini making moves on Nev."

" Draco said not to worry about Blaise. That Slytherin would even flirt with a pot plant." Hermione said.

George said " Well it's almost midnight soon. Me and Fred are going to set up the fireworks."

Fred gave Hermione a kiss and said " Front row seats to the best show in the Wizarding World."

Arthur said " Can I do anything to help?"

" Let us introduce you to the best merchandise of the WWW." said George.

Fred added " Guaranteed to blow up and cause a one hell of a racket."

 

Meanwhile Ron was being lectured by Draco.

" Weasley, get a grip. Your sister will raise hell if you blotch this up. And she will chew my head off since she dragged me into this stupid plan of hers." Draco groaned.

Ron grumbled " Well you said Blaise wasn't going to be a problem, now look at him, fawning over Nev."

" Are you going to let a Slytherin be better than you, so much for the Gryffindor mentality." the blonde said.

Ron said heatedly " Of course not. I ain't going to let Zabini win this."

" So what are you going to do about it?" asked Draco.

Ron got up from his seat and said " I'm going to show Neville what's he's been missing."

With that Ron made to leave, only to stop by the door " Did you just manipulate me?"

Draco laughed and said " You'll thank me later, Weasley. Now go show Longbottom what he's been missing."

 

X

 

Minerva had every intention to speak with Harry and the opportunity presented itself when the teen left Lucius to talk with Kingsley.

" Professor McGonagall." Harry greeted the woman.

The old witch smile and said " None of that, call me Minerva."

" I'll try to remember. How are you?" Harry made small talk.

The witch said " Splendid."

Harry chuckled and said flatly " I know what you wish to talk about. So let's hear it then."

Minerva sighed " You're one of a kind, Harry Potter. Just when I think I'm going to have a easy year with you... I trust you are capable of making your own decisions and if necessary take responsibility for them. You are a great wizard, one that is capable of achieving everything he sets his mind to. You have a good head on your shoulders too. I am not going to tell you what I think you should or shouldn't do, you are old enough to make that choice on your own. But as Headmistress of Hogwarts I have a certain duty to my students, you being one of them. It is my responsibility to see to your wellbeing while you are a student in Hogwarts. What you do outside of the castle walls is none of my business and I do not wish to interfere, but it is very much my business when it comes to the inside of the school. I sincerely hope that you are returning after the holidays, therefore I must insist that you follow the rules. Hogsmeade weekends are still every weekend and owls still deliver."

Harry listened and after a passing moment said " I am returning and I promise to do my best when it comes to following the rules."

" I have no doubts about that, Harry." Minerva said in a matter of fact tone.

Harry suddenly realised that McGonagall had seen Draco and Bill, one of Hogwarts teachers, together.

" What about Bill and Draco?" asked the teen.

Minerva said " Those two already got an earful. It was a wise decision on William's part to come and speak with me."

" So you knew?" Harry was confused.

The Headmistress said " William told me before the holidays. I've already started to search for a new professor to take over from him. Rules are rules, and one of them clearly states that a relationship between a teacher and a student is not allowed. But since he came to me in all honesty, I decided to look the other way. He will stay at Hogwarts as an assistant to the new professor. Nowhere is it written that a teacher's assistant and student cannot form a relationship."

" I'm sure they'll appreciate it." Harry told the woman.

Minerva said with amusement " I'm sure they will."

 

X

 

Fred and George were in their element while setting up the fireworks outside. Hermione had evoked a tradition that her family did on New Year's Eve. Each person had to write down a New Year's promise, something they wished to do the following year. Then they had to throw it into the fire. Handing everyone a piece of parchment, Hermione made a flame hover above the gazebo floor.

It was silly, but everyone did it nonetheless. Luna was first to place her parchment into the fire, she was followed by McGonagall and so on. Even Severus took part. Harry was the last to put his piece of parchment into the flame. The teen had a lot of things he wanted to accomplish and it was hard to just name one. But there was still one thing that was above all others. Right now he had everything he could ever hope for. He had defeated Voldemort and brought back peace to the Wizarding World, he had his friends and more family than he had ever had before. And he was loved. Loved by someone he himself had given his heart to. What else could he wish for? Only that it would last; for him to have a chance to love and be loved. He hoped for a better future and the opportunity to grow old with Lucius. That was his promise; to love.

" Harry, are you done?" Hermione asked.

The teen looked up at her bright face and said " Yeah, I'm done."

" Put it in the fire then. I think it's time." she said.

Harry threw his promise into the flame, his eyes lingering for a moment.

He heard Lucius say " It's almost midnight."

" Draco said that he had the elves make up rooms in case someone decided to stay the night." Harry said.

The blonde said " They are all welcome to stay. We'll just have to remember to put up silencing charms."

" Duly noted. Now let's not keep everyone waiting." the green-eyed wizard said after giving the blonde a soft kiss.

 

X

 

The Weasley twins were both grinning like Cheshire Cats.

" It's not every day we get to blow things up," started Fred.

George continued " Especially in Malfoy Manor."

Fred said " It's been a hard year, but hopefully the next will be better than the ones before. Friends and family, old ones as well as the new, let's send this year away with a big blast and greet the new one in the company of those we most care about."

" Hear, hear." George said with a raised glass.

A chorus of agreement was heard and Fred said " But before we light everything up, I have something to say to my lovely Hermione."

The girl was a bit confused but allowed Fred to pull her next to him.

" We've known each other for years, but as friends. For the past few months I've grown to know you and understand what makes you Hermione Jean  Granger. You are the smartest witch I know and nothing is impossible for you. I love you, I love everything about you, starting with your eyes and smile. I even love how you seems to think that you know everything. But I guess you do, because you couldn't lead me wrong. You're beautiful inside and out and I am damn lucky to have you. Would you, Hermione Granger, make me even more lucky and be my wife?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes and she was, for the first time, speechless. She frantically looked around and saw everyone smiling at her. She was taken aback, but in the most amazing way.

" You're starting to scare me." Fred said with a small smile.

Before she could say anything rational, Hermione blurted out " Yes! I mean... I will, yes."

Picking her up, Fred was overjoyed. He had been nervous, only George and Bill knowing about his plan to propose. But Hermione had said yes, she was going to be his wife.

As the clapping started, George fired up the fireworks and said " Here it goes."

Almost everyone joined in as George started the countdown.

" FIVE, FOUR, THREE..." a chorus of voices said.

Harry faced Lucius and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, as the final numbers were heard, Harry leaned in and brought their lips together.

" HAPPY NEW YEAR!" was heard from the distance.

 

Just before the end of the countdown, Ron mustered up all the courage and Gryffindor pride he had and walked to Neville Longbottom. In the light of the fireworks, Neville looked gorgeous and in Ron's mind he was damn near perfect. Without hesitation, Ron stood tall and faced the one, who had been plaguing his dreams ever since the first kiss they shared under the mistletoe. It was all or nothing, now or never. As the old year left and a new one rolled in, Ron Weasley made up his mind.

Neville, who had seen Ron walking up to him, said " Happy New Year, Ron."

But Ron said nothing, only determination shone from his eyes.

" Ron, what..." but the question died on the teen's lips, when Ron's met his.

It was mind numbing and unexpected, but as the two young men melted into each other, nothing could be more important than what they were doing. Ron discovered that kissing Neville was nothing like kissing a girl, but it made it all the more pleasurable for him.

 

On the other side of the garden, a small group witnessed the whole thing.

" Oh Merlin, look!" said Ginny to the younger Malfoy.

Draco said " I expect a thank you."

" I'll get you a fruit basket. I never believed that Ron would actually have the guts to do it. Way to go, Ron!" the redhead said.

Bill laughed " Now that Ron has entered the dark side, I'm no longer alone."

" Mum's not only going to flip out, she'll explode his time." Ginny said.

Draco told the redheads " What your mother thinks is not important. She's either your mother and loves you for who you are, or she isn't worthy to be called a mother. You all have each other and your father, and as weird as it is you also have the Malfoys by your side."

"Oddly, it made me feel better." Ginny said.

Bill smiled " Weasleys will stick together no matter what."

"You know what? I just realised that I have a wedding to plan." Ginny said in awe.

Draco snorted " Granger will be the smartest of the bunch."

" Well, you're practically a Weasley too." Ginny teased.

The blonde said " You lot need a few good brains in the family."

Bill kissed the blonde wizard and said " How about we find ourselves someplace quiet, so I could lower your level of intelligence a bit."

Ginny rolled her eyes and said " I'll just leave before you start ripping each other's clothes off."

 

 

X

 

" Congratulations, Hermione." Harry said as he hugged the girl.

Hermione smiled and said " I'm literally speechless right now. Can you believe that he actually asked my father for my hand in marriage."

" Fred likes to do things the right way." Harry said.

Hermione gushed " I can't believe we're getting married."

" But you'll wait after graduation, right?" the dark-haired teen asked.

The girl said " Of course. Taking our N.E.W.T's will be hard enough, without adding a wedding to it. No, we will have the ceremony after school is done."

" I'm happy for you, Hermione." the green-eyed teen said.

Hermione told the other Gryffindor " And I'm happy for you. I see how happy Lucius makes you. You belong together, anyone can see it."

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

        

  

  

 

 


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One angsty chapter coming right up. I was listening to these wonderful songs called 'White Blank Page' and 'I Gave You All' by Mumford and Sons and for me they kind of hit the head of the nail with this chapter. I know from a personal experience that unresolved issues will bite you in the arse later if you don't deal with them. But I hope the chapter is not too depressing. Please be kind and give me a review, not matter how small. It's a writer's dream to have feedback which inspires to keep up the work.

Chapter 24

If Neville had to describe his state of mind, it would have been something between confused and jumping with joy. Being lip-locked with your secret love interest was exhilarating, but totally unbelievable from Neville's point of view. This was Ron Weasley kissing him.

" Bloody hell...." Ron panted out as he pulled away from Neville.

Neville gaped at the other teen, but before he could get any words out, Ron pressed a finger to the teen's lips.

" Don't say anything, hear me out... This is going to sound mental, but ever since Christmas, I've been thinking about you. And I thought I was going mad, for thinking of you like that. And I get it if you think I'm being an idiot right now, but...." Ron rambled.

Neville cut him off and said " Ron, I didn't understand a word you just said. What are you on about?"

" Merlin's beard... I like you, Nev, really like you. Bloody hell, I think I might be in love with you." Ron ranted.

The dark-haired Gryffindor looked gobsmacked after Ron's confession.

" Blimey, I'm in love with you." the redhead said in wonder, like he had just figured it out himself.

Neville said " Ron..."

" I made an idiot out of myself just now, didn't I?" Ron was slightly panicking now.

The dark-haired wizard said with a small smirk " You did, but it's okay. I think I might be in love with you too."

With no big effort, Neville crashed their mouths together once more.

 

X

 

Morning came and like Harry had predicted, many people had stayed over. Except for McGonagall, who did not want to leave Hogwarts unattended and the Minister, who was needed in the Ministry. The breakfast table was half-filled with wizards and witches, who were all in various states of awakening. It was no surprise that only a few of them were morning persons, chipper and ready to start the day. Severus was the only one who was suffering from any kind of hangover. That last glass of whiskey should not have happened.

" Could someone pass me the juice?" asked Ginny, whilst yawning madly.

Luna handed over the jug and asked " Has anyone seen Neville this morning?"

" I reckon his still sleeping." Ginny told the girl.

Luna smiled " I'm glad he and Ron worked things out."

" Trust me, we're all grateful for that. Ron was getting on my bloody nerves." Draco said, walking towards the table.

Bill kissed his boyfriend, who had just joined the group for breakfast and said " Did you happen to see your dad and Harry on your way down?"

Draco grumbled " Nope, best bet that their still in bed or otherwise occupied."

" At least they used a silencing charm." Ginny offered nonchalantly.

Severus grunted " Be thankful for small miracles."

 A chipper voice from the doorway alerted everyone that Tonks was definitely a morning person  " Morning! Tell me there's coffee."

" Is your mother coming down for breakfast?" Remus asked.

Tonks slumped next to Bill and said " She's on her way... Hey, where's Harry?"

" Obviously not here." Snape drawled.

Tonks grinned and said " Probably shagging my uncle."

" Dora, what have I told you about being crude?" Andromeda chided as she came into the room.

Tonks winced " Sorry, Mum."

" Now, be a dear and go fetch Harry and Lucius. I want to have breakfast among family." Andromeda said in a tone that left no room for argument .

As Tonks was getting up, Draco said " I'll go. I've interrupted more than one snogging session, wouldn't want Dora to be scarred for life."

" Thanks, little Lucius." Tonks smirked.

 

Knocking on the master bedroom door, Draco waited. When no answer came, the blonde braced himself and twisted the door handle. Realising that the door was not locked, Draco pushed it open. He expected to see his father and Harry all over each other or at least some snogging, but it was nothing like he had imagined

Harry was sitting up in bed, back resting against the headboard; all the while running his fingers through the blonde mane belonging to the elder Malfoy.

Lifting his gaze from the book, he had been reading when Draco came in, Harry said " Good morning, Draco."

" What are you doing?" the young blonde asked.

Harry smirked and said  " What? Did you think all your father and I did was  have sex..."

" I might have thought so, yes." the blonde teen admitted with a small smile.

The green-eyed wizard asked " Did you need anything, other than to make sure we hadn't shagged ourselves into our graves?"

" Andromeda wanted to have breakfast with family, that includes you and my father." Draco said.

Harry smiled " We'll be down in a few, after I wake Sleeping Beauty here."

" Sleeping what?" the blonde was confused.

Harry explained " It's a muggle fairytale. There's a girl, who fell into an eternal sleep after some mean witch cursed her and then the prince woke her up by kissing her. It's just a figure of speech."

" If you're going to snog my father for him to wake up, I'll go downstairs and tell them you're on your way. " Draco told the other teen and made a move to leave.

The dark-haired one said " I'll try my best."

Leaning in, Harry whispered to Lucius " Love, time to get up."

Muttering in his sleep, the older man peered open one silver orb.

" Lucius, we're going down for breakfast. You have less than 10 minutes to get ready." Harry said.

The blonde slowly hoisted himself up and Harry said " Rise and shine."

" You're not the one who is sore." Lucius deadpanned.

Draco, who was still by the door, groaned " I so didn't need to know that."

Lucius turned towards the door and asked " When did you get here, Draco?"

" Draco came to get us for breakfast." the teen next to Lucius said.

The elder Malfoy told his son " Unless you want to get an eyeful, I suggest you leave."

The younger blonde got the message and left.

" I'd like an eyeful, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said suggestively.

Lucius stood in all his naked glory and said " We have less than 5 minutes."

 

X

 

" So, where do we go from here?" asked Neville.                                                                

Ron, who was sitting on the foot of the bed, said " Well... I was kind of hoping you'd want to... date me."

" Dating, as in going on actual dates, holding hands in public and generally acting like a couple?" Neville questioned.

Ron sighed " I know that my mum's been acting like a complete nightmare these last few weeks, but I ain't afraid of her anymore. She was part of the reason I didn't act sooner. I mean, she had just disowned her own son for being gay and ranted about how Bill was an abomination. I got scared and I was conflicted about my feelings and what my mum would do if she knew.  But it's weird, you know... She actually did me a favour by showing her true colours. Now I know where I stand with her. My dad and brothers will support me or Ginny will have kittens if they don't. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wouldn't want to hide. I'll be happy to shout it from the rooftops."

Neville said with a smile " I thought you avoided me because of that kiss under the mistletoe."

" I did for a bit, but because I couldn't figure out why it made me feel the way it did. I thought I was straight, never to venture to the other side. But it confused me and made me think about it harder. I know I can be thick and Hermione will vouch for me, but once I realised that I liked you more than just a friend, I had to do some soul-searching. And then Blaise showed up.." Ron explained as much as he could.

The dark-haired teen asked " Blaise? What does Zabini got to do with anything?"

" I thought he fancied you and that you fancied him, 'cause you spent so much time together at Christmas. I got jealous and then Draco told me that if I didn't get a move on, Blaise will make his moves on you." the redhead said.

Neville burst out laughing " Zabini, really? I mean he's great looking and all, but we have nothing in common other than Herbology. After spending some time in his company I realised that we would not have much to talk about. He's a flirt and a charmer, but I don't fancy him. And you mean to tell me that Draco Malfoy gave you advise on your love life?"

" Yeah, absolutely mental. But I guess I owe him a thanks anyway. He made me see a few things, which I didn't want to see before." Ron said.

Longbottom sighed " I had already come to terms with it. I was sure you'd never even look my way, add the fact that you were only interested in girls and I felt like a fool for wanting something I was never going to have. It's a bit surreal to hear you tell me these things, when I'm still thinking that it's a dream or worse, a nightmare."

Ron crawled closer to Neville, who was sitting on the other end of the large bed. The redhead took Neville's hand into his and said " Does this feel real to you? I'm here and I'm saying that it is real. I know I've acted like jerk and I can be a bit dim when it comes to relationships, but I want us to try."

" I believe you, I do... but I'm me, Neville Longbottom. Useless at everything, average looking and a right klutz when it comes to actually using my wand. I'm a nobody, Ron." the dark-haired teen said sadly

Ron didn't like what he was hearing. Hadn't Neville gotten over his self-esteem issues?

" Listen to me! You're a smart, brave wizard, who can stand up to Voldemort himself. You're bleeding gorgeous, Neville, and you have the kindest of hearts. You are an amazing wizard, who I would be proud to call my boyfriend. You're somebody, Neville." the Weasley told the other.

Wiping away a lone tear, Neville said with a chuckle " I'll need you to tell me that on daily basis. I've spent a lot of time not believing in myself, it's hard to suddenly believe."

" I'll just have to remind you every day how amazing you are." Ron said and captured the other's chin between his finger and thumb.

As Ron leaned in, Neville smiled and closed the gap between them. Neither had ever felt such welcomed heat in the pits of their stomach. Neville could swear his skin was tingling with magic and as Ron pushed him down onto the bed, the dark-haired teen bit his lip. The redhead was hovering above Neville, too far gone to think about how inexperienced he really was when pleasuring another male. Neville, who as untouched as the day he was born, also struggled with his passion overloading his ability to be rational. But they weren't two fumbling teens, having their first awkward grope. Somehow they knew how to move and what to expect from the other. Positioning himself so that he could rub his growing desire against something solid, Ron found an interesting spot on Neville's neck. It made the dark-haired Gryffindor moan shamelessly and arch into Ron's body. When the redhead had time to process the ongoing events, he saw how deliciously puffy Neville's lips were from all of their kissing and the way his skin glistened with moisture.

" You're stunning." Ron murmured in admiration.

Neville managed to give Ron a shy smile before the redhead rolled them over, pulling Neville on top of him.

" We should probably stop." Neville panted.

Ron said " Yeah... "

" I haven't done... well anything really." Neville confessed.

The redhead said " Me neither, with a bloke I mean. Lavender..."

" I guess we're both new to this." the other teen said.

Ron kissed Neville again and suggested " How about we take it slow, until we're ready."

" I was thinking the same thing." said Neville.

The Weasley said "Well, great minds do think alike."

 

X

 

Everyone, except Andy, Dora and Draco, had excused themselves from the breakfast table, other things in mind, when Lucius and Harry finally made their way into the dining room.

Tonks shot the couple a knowing look and said " Good of you to finally grace us with your presence."

Harry told the metamorphmagus " I got distracted."

" I can't even fault you for that." Tonks said with a smile.

Andy said to her daughter  " Dora, don't tease."

" Yes, Dora listen to your mother." Harry mocked.

Andromeda addressed the two wizards, who had just joined them " Did you sleep well?"

" We did, thank you." Lucius said politely.

Andy chuckled " Ah, yes... Sleeping Beauty, was it?"

Draco and Tonks snorted at the comment. Lucius asked " Am I missing something?"

" Ignore them, love." Harry told the blonde.

Tonks said " Fancy yourself as prince, eh Harry?"

Draco hauled with laughter and even the usually composed Andromeda was fighting the hilarity.

" Enough teasing. Now tell me dear, how are you doing with your studies?" Andy asked.

Harry told her " Fine, but I'm glad that it's almost over. Having Remus there makes it a bit better, he helps me with homework sometimes."

" I believe Severus is teaching as well?" Andromeda pointed out.

Draco answered " He's teaching D.A.D.A now."

" I do not know much about Severus, only what Harry has told me about the man. I'm afraid Sirius, with his childish rivalry, painted a rather bad picture for me. I loved my cousin dearly, but at times he was a bigger buffoon than that Fudge ever was." Andromeda explained.

Harry sighed " Sirius never got over his school yard bullying."

" Make no mistake, Sirius was a honourable man. But sometimes his hotheadedness and arrogance got the better of him. We were the rebels in our family, both disagreeing with their ideals and prejudice. That brought us closer and when my family decided that I would make a good Malfoy bride he was the only one who stood up for me. Of course after Ted and I got married, both Bella and Narcissa severed all ties to me, erasing me from their lives and minds. Sirius was my only link to the Blacks." the woman spoke softly.

Tonks said " You never told me that you were supposed to marry a Malfoy."

" Had I listened to my father, I would have. But I loved your father and couldn't give up one good thing in my life, that is before you were born." Andy told her child.

Draco asked " Narcissa was a replacement for you?"

" Yes, she was. I knew little about the Malfoys, but I knew enough. Dark magic, connections to a dark wizard rumoured to start an uproar in the Wizarding World. I had only met Lucius a couple of times, suave and charismatic though he was, my heart was already taken. The shame I brought to my family was more than they could take. Narcissa was the perfect witch to join two powerful pure-blood families. Our father thought he had hit the head of the nail with the match." said the former Black.

The younger blonde spoke morosely " Only problem was that he was wrong. The witch he had sired was nothing more than a money hungry wench  without a scrap of affection inside. But the need for power was clearly more important than anything else."

" Draco..." sighed the elder Malfoy.

But the teen had not said his piece yet. Everything he had bottled up inside broke free, digging up everything Draco had buried away " Have you any idea how hard it was for me? All she needed me for was to secure her position as Lady Malfoy. You got your heir. Narcissa herself told me that had she gotten her way, I would have been dead before even seeing the light of day. All I was good for was making a charade of a marriage look good for others. I always accused Harry of being a spoiled brat, when in reality I was the brat, because how was I to know any better when I had no one to teach me otherwise. I had to pretend that I was somebody else; the snotty and arrogant son of a Malfoy. While Narcissa was too busy going through your vaults, I had to learn how to live without a mother. I was one parent short and then I almost lost you as well."

 

Harry did the only thing he could think of and motioned Tonks to leave the room with him. It was a personal matter between father and son.

No one even noticed the two leave as Lucius said " I did everything I could for you."

" It wasn't enough." Draco said sullenly.

Andromeda said softly " Listen to me. My sister was a lousy mother and a capricious wife, but you can't blame your father for that. I made the choice to run away, I am to blame for Narcissa's presence in your life, no one else. But you made it through without her. She doesn't deserve your anger, simply because she doesn't deserve anything from you, least of all your tears. I may not know the whole story, but what I do know is that your father would have done anything for you. Not because you are his heir, but because you are his son, his blood. Narcissa tried to poison your mind by telling vicious lies. I am sorry for allowing you to suffer with Narcissa for a mother, it is my guilt to carry. But never think that you were not wanted by Lucius. I see how much he cares for you and I have only seen you both for so little. Never fault him for that."

Lucius spoke quietly, yet with such sorrow in his voice " I am sorry for failing you. I am more regretful for the things I did not do, rather for what I did. I never intended for you to get hurt, though my intentions may not always be selfless. I neglected you when you needed me the most and I know that there is nothing for me to do about that now. I taught you all the wrong things and allowed Narcissa to do the same. All that anger inside of you is my doing. I was weak, my mind was clouded by what was offered and I didn't fight it. I owe you so much, yet I have done nothing but push you away. You gave me reason to live when it was the darkest of times. I've been a terrible father to you and I don't expect you to forgive me my wrongdoings, but know that I have always done everything in my power to protect you."

Lucius stood and walked away, not wanting to see the look of disappointment in his son's eyes.

Andromeda quickly took he seat next to Draco and wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulder " Sometimes it's good to vent, get everything out. I know how you must feel, but when the dust settles, you'll both move on. Your father grew up without a mother as well, just like you. He knows the pain, but has locked it away some place deep. Your grandfather was nothing short of cruel and I'm not saying that it excuses Lucius, but you have to understand that your father isn't what he seems. He loves you and for you to say that he never cared for you, hurts him, just like it hurts you by saying it. He's a complicated man, but it isn't all his doing. I may not be your mother, but had things gone differently, I would have been lucky to have you as a son. I'm sorry it took me so long to reach out, but times were dark and treacherous. But you are a part of my family as I am a part of yours."

By the end of it, Draco was silently sobbing into Andy's shoulder. The blonde's issues with Lucius and his past were deeply woven into his very being. From a young age, he had seen cruelty and heard lies. As he grew, so did the fear; the fear of facing everything alone, because Lucius was gambling with their lives when following a mad man, at his own discretion or not.

Andromeda felt distress for the youth shedding tears in her embrace. A child, who has never known a mother's love. Andy cursed her sister into the nine circles of hell for all she had done to both her son and Lucius. To subject a child to hate and greed was something Andromeda felt appalled with. But she was here now and would do anything in her power to give her nephew the affection he so desperately craved.

X    

     

Hermione was still in a daze and the idea of a wedding was wonderful yet scary. They wanted to wait until graduation, but graduation was five months away. It was a fairly long time, but planning a wedding would surely take up a lot of time. Her mother would be in her last months of pregnancy by the end of Spring and Hermione didn't want to put any pressure on her mum or dad. Ginny had already promised to help with everything, party planning being something the girl now loved. Arthur had suggested that they could have the wedding at the Burrow, but the happy couple had not even thought that far ahead. Another problem was Molly and the impending divorce from Arthur. She was Fred's mum, but Molly had made it quite clear that she would not tolerate Bill's lifestyle and as for Harry, she had cut all ties with the young man because his choice of a lover had angered the woman, perhaps even more so than her own son's choices. But Molly was not Hermione's problem, she had other more important things to think about.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 As she was walking back towards the Manor, she came across another new couple. Ron was wearing a impish grin, all the while tugging Neville forward.

" Hey, sister-in-law. Blimey, we're family now." Ron said with a smile.

Hermione said " You didn't come down for breakfast."

"I was kind of busy..." Ron shrugged.

The Gryffindor girl continued " Is there something you want to tell me?"

Neville saw Hermione pointedly looking at their interlaced hands.

Ron told the girl " Well, Neville's agreed to date me."

" And?" Hermione asked.

The redhead sighed " And I realised that I was being an idiot."

" I'm proud of you, Ron. And I'm happy for you two." Hermione pulled the two into a hug.

Neville chuckled " Can we please go inside, I'm freezing my bits off."

 

Walking towards the dining room, the three heard elevated voices, one of them definitely belonging to Draco.

" Wonder what's going on?" Ron inquired.

Neville said " We should go."

Hermione then saw Harry and Tonks leaving the room and walking into the sitting room across the hall.

" Let's go and find Harry. I don't know about you, but it sound to me that it's a personal issue, one that isn't meant for our ears." Hermione told the two boys.

Just before they could cross the hall, Lucius strode past them.

Neville asked " Was he..."

" Yeah." Ron told his boyfriend.

Hermione sighed " We should tell Harry."

 

X

 

Arthur was glad for Shell Cottage and its peaceful location. After having breakfast at Malfoy Manor, both he and Bill had Apparated to the cottage. The elder Weasley had received a letter from the solicitors working on his divorce, but he didn't want to deal with it while he was among his children who could do without the worries over Molly.

" Unless you can read it through the envelope, I think you ought to open it." Bill suggested.

Arthur said " I'm not sure if I want to know what's inside."

" You'll have to sooner or later." the younger redhead said.

The older man took a reassuring breath before tearing it open. Bill was beginning to worry after a little while when Arthur didn't utter a single word.

" What does it say?" asked Bill.

Arthur stammered out " They think I can win this...They say that we have enough proof of her mental illness and her use of illegal potions has a major part in the case against her. The contract could be proven invalid and declared null and void if we can prove that she was under the effects of an illegal potion when she signed the contract as a witness. Apparently there is a spell that can show how long she's been taking that potion we found. If it dates back more years than we have been married, it could mean that she was taking it while she signed the contract, making her an unfit witness. And all marriage contracts which do not have a signature of a witness are considered unlawful."

" That's brilliant." Bill said.

"  Yes, in theory." Arthur added to his son's thought.

Bill said " We just need to have someone who's qualified to perform the spell on her."

" I'll have to meet with John. He will know what to do." Arthur said.

The younger Weasley said " I guess the Malfoy solicitors really did pull out all the stops."

" Which I am very grateful for." the redhead said.

Bill asked " Has she tried to contact you?"

" No, not after the article in _Daily Prophet_ came out. She's being stubborn, insisting that Harry's mind is being poisoned by the Malfoys. She honestly believes that Lucius is trying to make Harry go over to the dark side and forcing him to be the next Voldemort." Arthur told his son.

Bill stated " She's really losing it. It's like she isn't even the same person anymore."

" Severus did say that the longer she takes the potion, the more it affects her mind. She will continue to get worse if she doesn't get help. They can't reverse the effects, but they can make it a bit easier for her in St. Mungo's." said Arthur.

The eldest Weasley son said " Just when things were staring to get better, this happened."

"We'll get through this, all of us together." Arthur assured his firstborn.

Bill sighed and said " I hope so."

X

 

During his time in the Manor, Harry had discovered that whenever Lucius needed to think he could be found in the small sitting room upstairs. Pushing the door open, the green-eyed wizard came across a sight which made his heart ache.

" Drinking doesn't really solve anything, it only causes more problems." Harry said as he closed the door and walked in.

Lucius said " You sound like Severus."

" Maybe I do, but you know I'm right." the teen said.

The blonde retorted " Of course, Harry Potter knows best."

Harry closed the space between them and took the glass from Lucius's hand.

" Forgive me." Lucius quietly told the teen.

The dark-haired wizard placed the glass on the table and said " This isn't the answer."

"  The glass is untouched, I couldn't even properly drown my sorrows." Lucius said.

Harry said " He has a right to be angry, I understand it all too well. But that does not mean that he doesn't care about you."

" I can't really blame him for hating me, I'm a horrible father." the blonde said.

The younger wizard said " You're not a bad father, Lucius. You tried to give him everything and it is not your fault that Narcissa couldn't bring herself to love her own son. You've made mistakes and Draco might never understand some of your reasons, but you did the best you could."

Lucius stood and with frustration walked to the window, he said " I'm the reason he became a Death Eater, I forced him to choose between his own life and mine. My best wasn't good enough. I raised him to fear and respect me, just like my father raised me. I wasn't there when he needed me, Harry. How can he feel anything other than disappointment towards me, when I have failed him as a father."

" You're right, you did disappoint him. You made a wrong choice and it landed you in Azkaban which resulted in him becoming a Death Eater. Voldemort wanted to punish you by punishing Draco. I know how scared he was, but he was willing to do it for you. Because you mattered more than anything to him. And you defected the war because of him, because Draco mattered more to you than a mad man's quest for power." Harry explained to the blonde.

" He was such a small baby, smaller than other newborns. The Healers said that on some level, a magical child depends on their mother's magic. While in the womb, Draco received very little magic from Narcissa. She did not connect with her own child, making her magic unable to give Draco what he needed. It's one of the reasons why Draco resembles me in looks and why our magic is extremely compatible; my magic provided for him. It is a miracle that he didn't turn out to be a Squib, with the lack of magic on Narcissa's part." Lucius explained to Harry.

Harry asked " Does Draco know this? "

" I've never spoken about it. I did not want to tell my son that his mother refused to bond with him, leaving him without care and magic." the blonde said.

The green-eyed teen asked " Would you have disowned him had he been a Squib?"

Lucius sighed and turned to face Harry " The only reason my marriage to Narcissa even took place was to have a heir; magically capable and powerful heir, preferably a male heir. In a way, Narcissa was right in her assessment that I only needed her for breeding. Her only use was giving the Malfoy line a successor. My father was satisfied when Narcissa fell pregnant and I was more than pleased about the prospect of never having to touch my wife again."

" You didn't answer my question, Lucius." the teen said.

The blonde countered " What do you want me to say? Yes, I would have been disappointed and more than irritated that the heir I so desperately needed was not going to be good enough. Would I have disowned him? Yes, most likely, even if to just please my father. Because it's the pure-blood way. We simply don't have non-magical children, it's a disgrace to our name. I prayed to whatever gods were out there that he would show signs of magic, that he would not be a useless Squib, who could not carry the Malfoy name. The moment I had him, the very moment I held him for the first time was the moment I knew that whatever I did to get him was worth it. Whatever I did to please my father was worth it, because he was perfect. My blood and my magic ran through his veins. It was the single most happiest moment of my life, seeing my son for the first time. How could someone think about something as meaningless as approval of others, when you're holding your own flesh and blood in your arms. But no matter how much I wanted him or loved him, I would have had no other choice than to turn my back on him had he been without magic. I would have had no choice, Harry."

Harry couldn't understand the ideals pure-bloods held so high in regard. A child, no matter magical or not, would be a blessing. The teen was sure that he would love his child no matter what, with or without magic. Surely having a son or daughter would be far more important than some outdated way of thinking. Harry himself was a half-blood, someone who according to pure-blood ideals was soiled with muggle blood. What if Harry wanted children with Lucius? Would the man see their children as inadequate to have his name? Would the man be unloving towards their child if it had no magic?

" Magic or not, a child is a blessing." Harry said angrily.

Lucius replied " You don't understand, Harry. You were brought up differently."

" You mean because I grew up with muggles? You think I don't understand how stupid it is not love your children when they happen to have no magic." Harry retorted.

Lucius didn't know what to say. Harry's stance on the issue was clear and Lucius knew that the younger man would not see it through his eyes. Harry had been raised my muggles, not in the spirit of magic and the wizarding ways. It was pointless to argue with Harry because he would never understand the fear Lucius had felt after hearing that Draco could be a Squib. It wasn't the lack of love that would have made the blonde disown his son, but his father's wrath had Draco been as useless as a muggle. Pure-bloods didn't tolerate blood traitors, muggles and Squibs. Especially in their own bloodline.

" What if we ever have a child and it's not magical, would you hate them? Would you love them less for it?" Harry asked, thought dreading the answer.

Lucius was surprised to hear such a question and asked " What?"

" Would you ever get over your pure-blood nonsense? My mother was a muggle-born, making me a half-blood. Do you think less of me because I have dirty blood in me?" Harry pestered on.

The blonde snarled in frustration " Severus is a half-blood, yet his my best friend. Do you really think me to be this narrow-minded?"

" Well, you don't really have good track record when it comes to half-bloods or muggle-borns." Harry said.

The blonde said " I will not deny that I barely tolerate muggles. But my views come from my childhood and with a father like mine, you too would have kept your own opinions to yourself. What do you think the Dark Lord would have done to me had he known that I don't exactly share his ideals?"

" But you had no trouble becoming a Death Eater." said the younger man.

Lucius had to suppress the urge to raise his voice when he said " He was different when I joined him; saner and with a promising future ahead of him. He was charismatic and spoke about things that no one else dared to speak about, no matter how much they wanted to. He promised to make the Wizarding World better, how it was always supposed to be. Muggles were a threat to us, they still are. We got sucked in and only some of us understood the prize we were going to pay for being disillusioned by his promises. I was young and my father decided that we should align ourselves with him, be on the right side. When I saw what he planned to do, I tried to distance myself from him but it was all in vain. Then I had Draco to think about. I couldn't refuse him, simply because he had the power to destroy me."

Harry was silent. He hated the feeling of being at odds with Lucius. They weren't supposed to fight. Harry knew that they had a bad past, bringing it up would only make it that much harder for them to have a future. The teen didn't know what had made him so agitated, perhaps he hadn't really processed through his own emotions. The Dursleys hated him for being magical and treated him like vermin because of it. The pure-blood principles were similar to his uncle's, only in a reversed setting. Vernon hated magic, pure-bloods hated non-magical folk. In a way, Harry was reminded of his muggle relatives when hearing Lucius speak so highly of pure blood and his intolerant attitude towards non-magical children.

" Let's not fight over this... I guess we will just have to agree to disagree." Harry said in defeat, not wanting to keep the argument alive any longer.

Lucius told the green-eyed wizard " We have to accept that our past, upbringing and the way we see things differ from each other. I've lived longer than you, seen things you haven't and for us to disagree on something is only natural."

Harry sighed " I know and I understand, it was naive of me to think that love can conquer all. Obviously we still have some issues to overcome."

The blonde didn't say anything as he heard the door click shut behind him.

 

X

 

When Bill made it back to Malfoy Manor, he could feel that something was wrong. On his way upstairs he saw Harry walking aimlessly in the hallway.

" Hey, you look like you've seen a Dementor." Bill commented.

Harry said " More or less."

" Have you seen Draco?" the redhead asked.

The shorter wizard replied " Not recently. He and Lucius had a row. I think you're just what he needs right now."

" What did they fight about? I'll need some background information before I tackle the Dragon." Bill said.

Harry explained " Draco found out that Andromeda was betrothed to Lucius, but because she ran away, Narcissa was her replacement. He got angry and I said his piece about everything, including Lucius. I don't know what exactly was said, but Lucius is upset and I think Draco is the same. And now I had an argument with Lucius over the thing with Draco and some other issues we clearly need to talk about if we want to make a go at our relationship."

" Sounds serious." Bill stated.

Harry chuckled " Tell me about it... I'd try the library if I were you, it seems like a place I would go if I needed to think."

Bill thanked the teen and said " Don't let one fight ruin what you have. It's a natural part of a relationship and that's what couples do; they have fights and arguments which usually end with great make-up sex. Did you think it would be easy with Lucius? I've had my share of arguments with Draco. They're both Malfoys, meaning double the trouble. Just make sure you don't let him clam up and distance himself from you. Draco is so much like his father that it's scary."

Harry offered the redhead a smile and said " I'll remember that."

" Give it a few hours and you'll both cool off. But it is a Malfoy we're talking about, so give or take a day and you'll be as good as new." Bill advised.

 

X

 

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in his office, listening to something that boggled him. All the years he had known Arthur Weasley he had never heard something as unbelievable as the story the redhead was telling him now. But even he had to admit that Molly had always seemed a bit neurotic.

" You want me to have the Auror Office send Aurors to your house to arrest your wife for the usage of illegal potions." the Minister of Magic said.

Arthur said " Yes, that is what I am asking. I'm planning to divorce Molly, but due to a marriage contract I had no previous knowledge of I cannot simply file for a divorce. I have evidence that Molly has been using an illegal potion for mental illness. Severus Snape was the one who identified the potion as something that is only found in Knockturn Alley or in the black market. She has also been using a fertility potion which can only be used under the supervision of a trained Healer, its usage otherwise is illegal. My legal people found a way to annul our marriage contract, but for that to happen, I have to prove that she was under the influence of an illegal potion whilst signing the contract as a witness."

The Minister said " If she was under the influence of a potion that is considered to be illegal then it would make her signature invalid, making the entire contract void. I believe there is a spell to determinate whether Molly was using any kind of potion, even if it was years back."

" That is what my solicitor said. Kingsley, I'm not asking the Minister of Magic to help me. I'm asking a friend's help. She has brought my family enough suffering and I can't allow her to continue to do so. If there is a way for me to help her, I will do as much as I can. But right now all I am asking is your assistance in dissolving my marriage to her." the redhead tried to sway the man.

Shacklebolt looked thoughtful, but after a passing moment said " I will send a couple of Aurors to collect Molly. We can perform the needed spell while she is here. If she doesn't go with them willingly, we'll have to use force. You have made serious allegations against her, the use of an illegal potion is a punishable crime. The Auror Office needs to see the potions you spoke about, as well as Snape's statement seeing as he was the one who recognized them."

Arthur gave a relived sigh and told the other man " I'm grateful for your help, Kingsley. I was beginning to lose hope, but the Malfoy lawyers really dug deep and came up with a solution."

" Malfoy had his legal people help you?" the man asked with suspicion.

The redhead said " Yes, he did. He really has turned himself around. Harry has been good for him."

The Minister chuckled with his deep voice " It does seem a bit surreal because we are talking about Lucius Malfoy, but I have to admit that though he looks the same as before he certainly doesn't act like his usual arrogant self."

Arthur said " As unusual as it seems, Lucius is trying to be better. Even if it is just for Harry's sake."

"I'll take what I can get. Lucius Malfoy is filthy rich and knows more about politics than perhaps anyone else, including me. He is a dangerous opponent or an ally, you can't have both with that man. Having the Saviour of the Wizarding World at his side makes him even more enigmatic, whether that be in a positive sense or not." the Minister said.

Weasley said " The _Daily Prophet_ either made it worse or made it easier for them to be accepted."

" The verdict is still out on that. The Ministry has had a few letters from concerned witches and wizards regarding Harry's relationship with Malfoy. I also got a few threatening letters from Bill, apparently the younger Malfoy had them gathered up when they had arrived." the man said.

The redhead man said " I'm afraid Molly was one of those 'concerned' people who sent letters, but she decided to send them directly to Harry and Lucius. Though the Howlers are both destroyed, she did make threats against Lucius. I don't recall the exact wording of the threat but she promised that justice will be done and that the Malfoys will pay for their crimes. She did not hold back when insulting Lucius and Draco."

" I'll give out the order right now. Perhaps sending Tonks will calm Molly down a bit, considering that they know one another." Kingsley suggested.

Arthur gave a nod and said " Whatever you think is best."

 

X

 

The library at Malfoy Manor was huge, a maze of bookshelves. As Bill rounded the corner, he saw his blonde lover sitting by the window, looking sullen and perhaps a bit sad.

" Hey." Bill offered the young Malfoy.

Draco gave Bill a look and asked " Did Andromeda sent you?"

" No, it was actually Harry who thought you might need me. But if you don't..." Bill said.

The blonde sighed " I do... Stay with me."

" Want to talk about it?" Bill questioned.

Draco asked " Harry told you, didn't he?"

" Some of it, but I'd like to hear it from you if you want to share with me." the redhead said.

The younger man exhaled and said " I blew up at my father, not much to talk about."

" Of course there is something to talk about, you can't bottle it all up." Bill urged on.

The blonde started to speak " I found out that my aunt Andromeda was the one betrothed to my father. Before she married a muggle that is. My dear mother was just a stand-in bride. I guess you all thought I had such a pristine life; the Malfoy heir with everything and everyone at his feet. Narcissa hated me, she hated the thought of having me. She never spoke out of love or kindness. I thought that there was something wrong with me, because my own mother didn't want to touch me or even look at me. I was about 6 or 7 years old when she told me that she never wanted to have me in the first place, but as a broodmare for a Malfoy she had to secure her place as Lady Malfoy and provide a heir. My father was all I had, but at times he was more concerned with everything else. I'm not saying that he wasn't a good father, but he wasn't there when I needed him. I was so scared when the Dark Lord gave me the task of killing Dumbledore, I knew I was as good as dead myself. He knew I wouldn't be able to do it, but he took pleasure in seeing me suffer. Through me he made my father suffer. When I thought that it couldn't get any worse, I found out that before ending up in Azkaban, my father made it so that I was the only one with access to our vaults and estates. My mother knew it and tried her best to get her hands on everything. If it had not been for Severus, I would have cracked under the pressure."

" Your mother was a real piece of work, but don't you think you're being a bit harsh on your dad?" Bill inquired.

Draco asked " How would you feel then?"

" Angry and miserable, I'd feel like the entire world was out to get me... But I wouldn't blame my dad for not doing enough. Draco, you are lucky to have a father, who is willing to do anything for you. A father who would give is life for you. Do you think it was easy on him, not being able to look after you while he was locked up? He was doing a mad man's bidding, because he was desperate to keep you out of it. You were the perfect candidate to join his Death Eaters, with or without your approval. Your father was one of his high-ranking followers, making you the perfect protégé to one day join his ranks as well. Do you think your father would have wanted you to make the same mistake he did when he was your age? Do you think he wanted you to have that kind of a future? You can be angry at him for not being there when you were a child but you can't fault him for anything else. He did what he had to do to keep you safe, far away from Voldemort and his ways. You took his Mark so you could help your father. Surely neither of you wanted things to go the way they did but you can't change what has been done. During the Battle of Hogwarts, you both defected. You, because you never wanted to be a part of it. Your dad defected because of you, he helped Harry because he wanted you to have a better future, without Voldemort in it." Bill lectured the younger man.

Draco said solemnly  " I know you're right, but... I've been handling it by myself, because I feel like I can't talk about it. Have you actually seen my father? I mean he's so authoritative and even I get scared when he's in one of his moods. I'm afraid to open up to him, because I don't want to make him think I'm weak, unfit to be a Malfoy."

" Stop thinking like that. You stood up to him when you told him that you'd rather be disowned then give up on us. You're not weak, Draco. I agree that your dad is intimidating, at times he even scares me. But you're so much stronger and braver than what I'm seeing right now. You have to talk to him at some point. Right now you're both upset and might say things you don't mean. Your dad loves you and I promise you that he will listen and understand you. You are not so different from one another." the redhead assured his lover.

Taking Bill's hand into his, Draco said " I hate it when you make sense."

Bill said with a smile " And I love to hear you admit it. It will be alright, you'll see."

Draco gave Bill a soft kiss and said " If you say so."

 

X

 

Molly was home alone, something that was a usual sight these days. But Molly wasn't too bothered by it, she knew that in the end they'll all come crawling back. No, she had far more important things to think about. She was convinced that Harry was under some kind of spell, because there was no way that the Saviour of the Light was willingly with a Malfoy. No, Molly knew that there was some kind of foul play behind it. Her letter hadn't had any kind of effect and the woman was sure that Malfoy had done something to Harry. Her Harry would never do such a disgusting thing as kissing another man, a Malfoy no less. There had to be a reason, Molly was sure. Perhaps Bill had somehow turned Harry against her, making him think that he too liked men. Harry was meant to marry Ginny, he precious little girl. She was being stubborn too, but Molly knew that her daughter wouldn't abandon her own mother. Molly needed a plan, something that will make Harry see that he's bewitched and make her own children understand that defying their mother would not be acceptable. She'll deal with Arthur as well. How dare her own husband ignore her and berate her for insulting their son, when she was right. But her first course of action was to get Harry away from that bastard Malfoy. There had to be something she could do? A way to get rid of Lucius and his spawn, making her plans to have Ginny marry Harry a reality.

Before Molly could start working on a plan, two Aurors appeared. Among them was Tonks.

" Molly Weasley, you are to come with us." one of the Aurors said.

The redheaded woman asked " What is the meaning of this?"

Tonks stepped forward " There are some things that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would like to question you about. You will have to come with us, Molly."

" Question about what? I haven't done anything?" Molly shrieked.

The other Auror said " We are investigating the usage of illegal potions and threats made via Howler. If you would please come with us quietly."

Molly seethed " Illegal potions? I think you have made a mistake."

"No, there is no mistake. Unless you are not Molly Weasley née Prewett." said the Auror.

Tonks tried again " Molly, don't make it more difficult than it has to be. These are the charges and we are to take you in."

Molly shook her head " No, you have no right... I want you to leave!"

The Auror with Tonks sighed " If you resist, we will have to use force."

The Weasley woman said " Get out of my house! Now!"

After having gotten permission from the his senior supervisor, the Auror made a move to apprehend the woman in question, but Molly was already fuelled with anger. She whipped out her wand and aimed it at the Auror.

" Molly, don't do anything stupid. Put away your wand and come with us willingly." Tonks said, hand on her own wand.

But the woman was too far gone and shot a hex at the junior Auror which the man luckily dodged. After a few more tries at shooting borderline dark spells at the two Aurors, Molly got stunned by Tonks.

" We'll add assault to the list of charges." Tonks said.

The other said " She put up one hell of a fight. Some of those hexes were not what you call harmless. We'll have to have her wand checked, right?"

" Yes, and if we find any dark spells, she will be charged for them as well. Attacking an Auror is a serious thing." the woman explained.

" I wouldn't want to face her wand again that's for sure." the Auror said.

Dora told the other Auror " Hopefully we won't have to. Come on, let's take her in. She'll be a nightmare when she comes around."

 

 

         

    

 

  

 

     

         
   

  

 

 

      


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brings closure to father and son, great make-up sex for two delicious wizards who are sex-on-legs and a little something for our resident nutcase, who by no means is finished. I'll also mention it again, unless it isn't painfully obvious already, that someone is going to be knocked up, up the duff, bun in the oven...The whole shebang. So if pregnant wizards are not your cup of tea I suggest you get used to the idea or happily ignore it.   
> Lots of love for my brilliant readers, followers and reviewers.

Chapter 25

After sending Bill on his way, Harry found himself in one of the smaller sitting rooms downstairs. It was still early in the day and rare rays of sun pierced through the window. Harry was feeling better than before, his anger subsided. Once he had calmed down and rethought things, he had soon realised that he had allowed the famous Potter temper to take over. Hermione had told him before that his temper would one day land him in a right mess and that if he did not learn to control his emotions, he would not be able to think rationally. Well Hermione was all about logical thinking and rationality, but Harry was emotional and expressed himself through them. Now that he was calmer, he saw things with more clarity. Another thing he had comprehended about the situation was the fact that his relationship with Lucius Malfoy was no picnic. But weren't all relationships hard work and dedication? Of course he and Lucius had their work cut out for them, they faced a lot of hardship but Harry couldn't let that thought scare him. The green-eyed teen knew and understood the blonde's reasons for doing things the way he did, why then had he accused Lucius of being virtually a coward for joining Voldemort? Having gone through what they did, surely it ought to bring them closer rather than drive them apart.

There was no doubt in Harry's mind that Lucius loved Draco more than anything and would do all in his power to keep Draco safe and happy. Thinking back to the blonde's words, Harry had to admit that he had prosecuted Lucius for things the man himself had no control over. In addition, he had questioned the man's ability to love his own child or any children the future held for them. Shaking off the tidal waves of anger, the wizard now understood how hard it must have been for Lucius; the fear of losing his son and the dread of being a servant to a lunatic who had held the lives of his followers in the palm of his hand. Harry couldn't even picture what it had been like or how it would feel like when it was his child's life on the line.

He had often thought about his mother's sacrifice and how much she had given for him. Would Harry do the same? Yes, there would be no other way. Harry valued family above anything else and his kids, magical or not, would always come first to him. So perhaps he had blamed Lucius for things that had been out of his control, of something that would have destroyed the man had things gone differently.  

Deep in thought, Harry missed Neville walking into the room and settling next to him.

" A Knut for your thoughts." Neville said.

Harry, who had realised Neville's presence, said " They are not worth that much."

" If you want to talk about whatever is troubling you, I'm all ears." the teen offered.

The Gryffindor said " Lucius and I had a bit of a tiff. The famous Potter temper made an appearance and things just snowballed from there."

" Trouble in paradise... Did you really expect it to all go smoothly?" Nev questioned.

Harry gave a chuckle " That's what Bill said. Of course I knew that it wouldn't be all sunshine and butterflies, but... I feel like crap afterwards."

" I don't know much about fighting couples, but... After the whirlwind emotions die down, you'll see things in a different perspective." the teen suggested.

The green-eyed wizard sighed " I'm already regretting half the things I said."

Neville said sniggering " We hardly mean the things we say while we're angry. Just think about the making up that comes later."

" Supposedly make-up sex is great." Harry said.

Neville awkwardly said to the other teen " Actually I wanted to talk to you about something... It's a bit embarrassing really."

Harry was listen avidly " What did you want to talk about? I'll try my best to help."

Neville draw out his wand and cast a _Muffliato_ around them. Harry raised an eyebrow at that, but trusted Neville enough to let him do it.

" Well... you know me and Ron, kind a got together last night." Neville started.

Harry nodded " I kind of figured that, yes."

" Remember when you asked me about how I knew that I was gay and how I knew I liked Ron...I thought since you asked for my advice, you'll return the favour." Nev told Harry.

The other wizard said " What's on your mind?"

" I... I haven't been with anyone... I'm a virgin." the raven-haired teen stammered out, blushing a shade of pink.

Harry didn't know what to say. Should he congratulate Neville for being able to tame his hormones for that long?

" This morning, we, I mean Ron and I did some stuff. Just kissing and a bit of touching. But I haven't got the faintest about the rest, you know. Ron's never been with a bloke before either." explained Neville, still sporting a nice coloured blush.

Harry asked " You want to ask about sex?"

" Merlin, this is embarrassing." Neville groaned.

Harry smirked and said " Definitely, but I'll help you as much as I can."

" Okay... Er, what's it like? Sex, I mean." the teen spluttered over his words.

The other Gryffindor started " Amazing, really amazing... I mean if you love each other, then it's loads better because you'll know how to take care of one another and know what the other likes or dislikes."

" Are you...the bottom?" asked Nev.

Harry stated " We're quite versatile. I've been both top and bottom."

" Really? Are you telling me that Lucius Malfoy lets you... top?" Neville asked with surprise lacing his voice.

Offering Neville a smile, Harry said " Don't look so surprised. He doesn't 'let' me top like it's something he dreads. We follow our instincts and see where it takes us. Mixing it up keeps it fresh and interesting. I have nothing against being the bottom, don't get me wrong. But I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end all the time."

" Does it hurt much, the first time?" asked Nev.

The other said " A bit, but it gets better after a little while. When you relax and trust the other not to hurt you. Do you think you and Ron are ready to take such a big step? You only got together and you can't take it back later."

Neville sighed and said " I think I'll like to wait a bit more. I mean, I love Ron and want to be with him, but you're right about us just getting together. I'm still afraid Ron will realise his mistake and walk out on me. I wouldn't be able  to deal with it after giving him a piece of myself. I'm not ready to have sex yet, but I thought that I should at least prepare myself."

" You have every right to do so. I didn't really think about it, but I'm not regretting it either. You'd think the Boy Who Lived would be a bit more vigilant when jumping in bed with Voldemort's former Death Eater. Moody would have taken my head off. But I have no regrets about it." Harry told Neville.

" I can't believe Ron wants me." Neville said.

Harry reasoned " Why wouldn't he? You should give yourself more credit, Nev. You are the only one who seems to think that you're not worth all the things in the world. I thought that no one would want me, because my relatives used to tell me that I was freak and worthless like my father. But then I got friends and Hogwarts became my home. I grew out of my scrawny stage and I reckon I look loads better than before. And I found love with a stunning Slytherin, who despite his flaws is still an amazing man and the love of my life. Did I think I would have all of this? No, of course not. I didn't expect to live as long as I did. I didn't expect to actually defeat Voldemort. But here I am, in spite of everything. Never underestimate yourself, Nev. If you want something, you have to fight for it."

Neville watched something close to comprehension dawn on Harry's face.

" Blimey, I actually gave myself a lecture." Harry said.

Neville said " Thanks for talking with me, Harry. Now I suggest you go and make up with your Slytherin. You said that you have to fight for the things you want, I think it's something worth fighting for."

 

X

 

When Molly regained her consciousness, she found herself in one of the holding cells in the Auror Office. No matter how much she had demanded to be allowed to go free, her attempts had been in vain. It had only gotten worse when Kingsley had come down with a wizard Molly didn't know.

" Molly, what were you thinking? Assault on an Auror is a serious offence." Tonks asked.

The redheaded woman denied everything " I didn't assault anyone. Who gave you any right to come into my house and accuse me of things I haven't done?"

Kingsley cleared his throat " I gave the order, Molly."

" I don't understand, Kingsley. There has to be a mistake. We're friends, we fought in the war together..." Molly tried to use her sweetest tone of voice.

The Minister of Magic said " I'm sorry it had to come to this, Molly. But serious allegations have been made against you and it is the duty of the  Department of Magical Law Enforcement to investigate those claims. This is Mr Blackthorn, he is here to perform a spell on you which will determinate if you have been consuming any illegal potions or brews."

" You can't do that, I have rights. I won't let you cast any spells on me." Molly wailed.

Kingsley addressed the man " Mr Blackthorn if you would."

The shaggy-haired man gave the Minister a nod and started chanting with his wand making circles around Molly. The woman was in a rage, but couldn't do anything. It wouldn't take long, she thought. Soon they will know that she has been taking not so innocent potions and there was no way for her to weasel her way out.

Molly lit up like a Christmas tree, glowing a red and a faint yellow colour. Tonks sighed at the sight. Molly was done for.

" I've completed the test, Minister. The red shows the usage of a potion called the Essence of Rael. It is a highly dangerous potion, very rare and should never be taken without medical supervision. It was named after a witch who originally brewed it and who later killed a dozen muggles in her insane rampage. Fascinating really, but it is a false belief that it cures mental illness. It is documented that it might actually make it worse. Now the yellow shade means high doses of fertility potions, I believe we are dealing with the Damara Potion. Also very dangerous if taken too much. It is also a potion that does not mix well with other potions, the Essence of Rael for instance." explained the man with eagerness.

Kingsley asked " Can you date back the time the potion was first used?"

" Oh, of course. The brighter the glow, the more it dates back actually. The red is a very bright colour, indication that the potion is still being used and that it has been in the system over a long period of time. And there is a spell to make the estimation a bit more accurate." Blackthorn said.

Tonks said " Can you please perform the spell and tell us exactly how long both potions have been in use? We will need a statement and your professional assessment as well."

Blackthorn resumed his mantra and draw up patterns with his wand. Molly was quiet, nothing would help her now. She cursed the person who had dared to cross her. Even if the situation seemed hopeless, Molly was sure that she'll get herself out. Arthur will talk to Kingsley and get her out. No one would turn their back on her, no one.

" Alright, I can now tell you the estimated time. The Essence of Rael was first consumed more than 30 years ago, I'd say in her teens and then so on. The fertility potion has been in the system roughly the same amount of time, give or take a few years." the wizard stated and handed Tonks the parchment with his findings.   

Tonks said " Thank you for your help."

" I think I don't have to remind you that using either one of those potions is a crime in the Wizarding World and it is my duty as a Healer to recommend treatment in St. Mungo's. Unfortunately the effects of the Essence of Rael are irreversible, but it would be best to place her into a secured Mental Ward in St. Mungo's rather than Azkaban. I will stay in contact with the Auror Office over the issue." Blackthorn spoke to Kingsley, making sure that Molly couldn't hear what was being said.

Kingsley said " I'll take it into consideration. Right now I'll have to tell a friend that his wife is indeed a criminal and has been taking Merlin knows what kind of potions to function on a normal level."

" She could pose a danger to those around her and it is my opinion that she should be transferred into the Mental Ward. I've seen patients who have  taken this particular potion and I can assure you, Minister that she can get violent and delusional. They tend to think that the entire world is out to get them and that everyone wants to plot their ruin. It is the usual case of paranoia and the feeling that even their loved ones cannot be trusted." the wizard told the Minister.

Kingsley sighed and said " She already attacked one of my Aurors when they went to take her into custody."

The two man started to walk away from the Auror Office holding cells and Blackthorn explained " Violent outbursts, unusual behaviour and paranoia are all symptoms. She might start to think that her family is against her or that her own husband wants to kill her. Many still think that mental illness such as schizophrenia is strictly a muggle disease. But over the last centuries, muggle blood and magical blood have mixed quite a lot and so muggle illnesses have started to show themselves in the Wizarding World. Sometimes interbreeding can be a factor or when dabbling with strong and dark magic."

" Whatever the reasons are behind Molly Weasley's illness, we will do our best to help her, but she can't evade punishment." said Shacklebolt.

With a sad smile the other said " The illness and the effects of the potion are both a punishment. She will most likely only continue to get worse. Azkaban will only make it harder for her family."

Kingsley accompanied the other wizard to the Floo and said "  I believe I don't have to remind you that everything said here today will remain strictly confidential."

" Of course, Minister Shacklebolt. I hope to hear from you soon, regarding her further treatment and penalty." Blackthorn said with a polite smile.

Kingsley said " We will contact you when we know more."

Blackthorn gave a curt nod before disappearing into the green flames of the Floo.

Tonks, who had caught up with Kingsley, asked from behind the man " Who gets to tell Arthur the good news?"

" The news are both good and bad." Shacklebolt said.

Tonks asked " Arthur will get his divorce and we have proof that Molly is not the saint everyone thought she was. What's the bad news then?"

"Arthur has to tell his children that their mother will never get better and will only continue to get worse. They won't be able to recognize their mother anymore, seeing as she will completely lose her mind given time." the man told the young Auror.

Tonks said " I guess it's bad news, but from what I've heard, the Weasley children already know that Molly has lost her marbles. The way she blew up at Bill and later at Harry. And considering her mental state, I'd say that she really was planning to make good on her promises to punish the Malfoys."

" Whatever she had in mind for the Malfoys will have to be forgotten now. She hasn't really grasped the concept of being in custody. Molly hasn't realised that she is in deep trouble." Shacklebolt said.

Tonks could only agree with the Minister.

 

X

 

Severus had taken great pleasure in telling his best friend 'I told you so'. The man had returned to Hogwarts after breakfast to start the preparations for the next term. A mere hour or two later, Lucius had stepped out of the fireplace in Snape's quarters which Severus had connected to the fireplace in the Manor. The blonde had been obviously upset and Severus had connected the dots almost immediately. It had to be about Potter, Severus had been sure of it. When he had learned that he had indeed been right in his assumption, Severus had smiled darkly. But after he had sent the blonde on his way, Severus had poured himself a large whiskey. It had taken him by surprise, but he should have known. Hearing Lucius spill his fears had really floored the dark-haired man. Recalling the previous few hours, Severus fell into his thoughts

_Severus had grown tired of the blonde's pacing. He was the only one who got to see Lucius Malfoy like this._

_Severus said to the blonde " Did I not tell you that the brat will eventually hurt you? Did I not tell you that Potter would only bring you heartbreak?"_

_Lucius said "What if I lose him over this? I should have known that good things don't happen to men like me."_

_Snape drawled " As much as it pains me to say this, Potter doesn't give up on things easily. You had a fight, so what. That's what couples do, they disagree on things and sometimes they fight over idiotic things."_

_" I don't know how to put myself back together, Sev." Lucius said to his friend._

_Severus told the blonde " Stop being pitiable, Lucius. Did you really expect it to be easy? With Harry Potter, the most stubborn human being aside from you."_

_" Of course I didn't think it would be easy. Love doesn't conquer everything and I'm not naive." the blonde argued._

_Snape pointed out " You're overreacting, Lucius. You weren't this dramatic before. What happened to the Malfoy pride?"_

_" That's what landed me into this mess in the first place. I can't help it that I was raised to think pure-bloods are better. I didn't choose my father, now did I. Harry doesn't understand because he lived with muggles, people who don't know anything about our ways. It's not my fault he's so damn noble and good-hearted." said the older wizard._

_Severus said " Obviously you have some issues to overcome, but surely Potter's anger will have been subsided by now. You should concentrate more on Draco right now, Potter can wait."_

_" No matter what I did to help him, it wasn't enough. I never wanted him to suffer and I knew from the beginning that I wouldn't let him have my son. Draco was different from me, he was his own person right from the start. You know what it was like for me, what it's like to have a father who resents you. I desperately wanted to give Draco what I didn't have but I failed. I couldn't even look after myself. I should have killed that bint before she sank her claws into my son." Lucius confessed._

_Severus spoke " I know what your father was like. He didn't differ from mine. But at least I got away from him, whether it was Hogwarts or someplace else. You should have told someone. Lucius."_

_" I did, but I put my trust in the wrong person. After a while I got used to it, what was one more Cruciatus. I never did tell you why he hated me so much." Lucius told Severus._

_The dark-haired man said "  You could tell me now."_

_" When I was around 7 years old, I found a picture of my mother. I didn't realise it until I was a bit older, but when I thought about it and  I knew. You know what my father looked like, the resemblance was there but it was weak. I have my mother's colouring, her features. That's why he hated me so much, I reminded him of the woman he had lost. It makes sense now, how much he had loved her. It was so easy to blame me for her death, punish me for being born." the blonde said._

_Severus had never known the reasons behind the man's actions, but it made sense now. But how could a father blame an innocent newborn for being the reason behind his wife's death? It was unfair on Lucius to carry around his father's blame, the knowledge that he was not wanted by Abraxas._

_" He despised me, but I was his heir. So he thought that if he couldn't love me, he'd punish me to his heart's content. He made sure I knew how much he hated me, how I would never be anything in his eyes. It was one of the happiest days in my life when the bastard died. I burned everything that reminded me of him. I wanted to set the entire Manor on fire, but it was the Malfoy legacy. But along the way I began to see the similarities between us. I hated it, you know what I was like back then." the blonde continued._

_Severus chuckled " Arrogant, conceited, supercilious... need I go on?"_

_" Draco was the best part of me, he still is." Lucius said._

_The dark-haired wizard said " Talk to him, let him open up to you. He takes after you and not only in looks. Listen to what he tells you, Lucius. And I think it's time you told Draco about your childhood. He will understand you better then. Merlin knows you can be an idiot, so I suggest you involve Potter too. Maybe he will understand what makes you, well you..."_

 

He and Lucius were very much alike, from their abusive childhood up to their Death Eater days. Severus was, in a way, grateful that Harry was in the blonde's life. It was as clear as day to Severus that Lucius was head over heel in love with Harry and vice versa. In the end Snape had taken no pleasure in Lucius's sorrow.

 

X

 

It had been a while since Lucius had last visited the room he was currently in. The walls were done in a cream-coloured tone with conventional floral patterns adding to the wallpaper. The room looked to be in good condition even if no one had entered the room for more than twenty or so years. It was located on the same floor as the Master bedroom, but in a different wing, away from view. Not once had Lucius thought about sealing the room off completely; it was his only link to his mother. Closing the door behind him, Lucius rounded the bed and walked straight towards the nightstand, where a framed picture was placed. It was the same picture he had seen as a small child. Looking at that picture had earned him a Cruciatus. The woman in the picture was breathtaking, a delicate aura around her. She was wearing the sweetest smile and her eyes shone with every positive emotion a person could muster. The witch had white blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, reaching her mid-back. A truly beautiful woman. Her eyes were blue, but it was a rare shade of sapphire rather than the traditional blue. After her untimely death, Abraxas Malfoy had had everything reminding him of her destroyed. There was not even a piece of clothing of hers left, just this one framed photo of her. Lucius thought back at the day he had taken the picture and hidden it so his father wouldn't take it away. He had never heard stories about his mother, never had known anything about the woman who had brought him to this world. A small child had tried to salvage something that would still help him remember his mother.

Taking the framed photo with him, Lucius exited the room, leaving it as untouched as before.

As the blonde stopped behind his son's door, he thought about Severus's words. Perhaps it would help Draco understand.

 

Draco, who was sitting on the bed, looked up from his book when he noticed his door being half ajar. The next thing he saw was his father standing in his doorway looking apologetic.

" Can I come in?" Lucius asked.

Draco sighed, but said " Sure."

Walking inside, Draco noticed that his father was lacking his usual confidence and stride.

"  I was hoping you and I could talk. I know I haven't been there for you and that I've disappointed you in more ways than one. I can't turn back the clock and change the past, I can only ask for your forgiveness. I am sorry, Draco, believe me. I tried to give you the life I never had, but I couldn't. I should have supported you more, protected you more... But what is done is done." the elder Malfoy said.

Draco said softly " I wish we could go back and start again. I wish I would have been stronger. I should be the one who is sorry, I should ask for your forgiveness."

" You have nothing to be sorry for, Draco. We both made mistakes, but I should have been the one to protect you from ever making those mistakes. Narcissa tried to undermine everything I did for you, she wanted me to suffer because there was no love lost between us. When you were smaller I tried to spend as much time as I could with you, but as you grew older I wasn't there for you. I had long forgotten my own ideals and dreams, but I wanted you to have a different life, a better one. But I put you in danger, something I had tried to avoid." explained Lucius.

The younger wizard said, voice cracking " I thought you didn't care about me. Back then, when I was younger. I assumed that since you had no time for me and kept your distance, I wasn't good enough."

Something inside Lucius broke at Draco's admission. It was his own father all over again.

Lucius cradled Draco's face between his hand and looked him in the eye                      " Listen to me... You are the best thing in my life, you gave my life meaning when I had none. Everything I did, I did for you so you could have what I never had. I never meant to make you feel like you weren't good enough, because you are worth so much more than I'll ever be. You were wanted, never doubt that. The moment they handed you over to me, I knew that you were perfect. And then you opened your eyes and looked at me, my own eyes stared back at me. You will always be important to me, you will always be my son. I loved you the minute I saw you, I loved you when you were still in the womb and I will always love you, Draco."

Draco's cheeks were wet with tears even if crying was a very un-Malfoyish thing to do. This was what Draco wanted, his father not the cold and aloof Lord Malfoy.

" I love you too." the younger blonde said and buried his face into Lucius's neck.

The feeling of reconnecting with his son drove Lucius over the edge. He had always kept his emotions to himself, no one could see him being anything than perfect. The liberating feeling of being able to hold his son without fear was overwhelming and new, yet so familiar and it greeted him like an old friend.

" No one would believe it, two Malfoys crying like commoners." Draco chuckled.

Lucius kissed the top of Draco's head and said " It would completely ruin us."

Draco wiped away the stray tears and said " We're going to be alright."

" We will." said the older wizard.

The younger blonde said " I'm sorry I shouted at you."

" Don't worry about it... There is another reason I wanted to talk to you, other than ask for forgiveness. I wanted to show you something." the elder Malfoy said.

Lucius took out the picture frame he had previously shrunken in order to fit it into his pocket. Handing it to Draco, Lucius said " This is my mother, her name was Élise."

" She's beautiful." Draco stated.

Lucius continued " I know I have never really spoken about her."

" You told me she died." the younger wizard said.

" Yes, but I didn't say how. Your grandmother died after she had given birth to me. I don't know much, just that she was too frail and didn't survive even with Healers trying to save her life. She never got to hold her child. I grew up without a mother as well. The first time I saw what she looked like was when I was about 7 years old. I didn't know her name or what she had been like. My father burned all of her things and sealed off her room. I wasn't allowed to talk about her, I couldn't even mention her. He saw me as the reason why she was dead, he blamed me for surviving while she hadn't. Looking like my mother was a curse, because he saw her in me and it never allowed the wounds to heal. I've told you about Abraxas so you know that your grandfather was a cruel man. He thought that it was his right to punish me for being alive and for looking like my mother. He never spoke out of love, only out of hate. He raised me to be cold and unfeeling, because showing weakness was never acceptable. I learned to keep everything inside. I taught myself to keep people away. Over time it changed me and I couldn't even remember what it was like before. I had a duty to my family and eventually I stopped fighting him. It was easier to comply and be what he wanted. He succeeded in making me into someone he approved of, even if he never admitted it I knew that his greatest wish was to make me go through hell. In his eyes, I owed it to him." Lucius told Draco.

Tracing his finger delicately over the picture, Draco whispered " I'm sorry."

" My only wish was for you to have a different life. I had no way of knowing that Narcissa would be the same as my father, cold and manipulative. I should have fought harder, but I didn't have the guts to stand up to my father." said Lucius.

" Like you said, what's done is done. Perhaps now we can both move on." suggested the younger blonde.

Lucius said " You're right."

After a passing moment Draco said " If I didn't know any better I'd say that you're twins."

"Except the eyes. She had sapphire coloured eyes, mine are a lighter tone of grey." said the older blonde.

Draco asked " Can I make a copy out of it? I'd like to have a picture of my grandmother."

Lucius told his son " It's yours, I have planned to give it to you."

"Maybe you should have a painting made after the picture. We could hang it in one of the sitting room?" suggested Draco.

The older wizard said " It's a wonderful idea. She was and always will be the Lady of the Manor."

 

X

After his chat with Neville, Harry had gone to find Lucius, only to discover that the man had gone out. The teen had decided to kill time with his friends, but he had found out that both Hermione and Fred were busy as well, visiting Hermione's parents. Neville and Ron were in each other's company, looking happy and relaxed. Luna had left after breakfast and the older Weasley children were nowhere to be found. Harry didn't want to pester Draco, seeing as the blonde was in the same mood as his father. Severus and Remus had both gone back to Hogwarts and Ginny was out flying. For the first time after the holidays had started Harry felt alone. His friends had all other things in mind and without Lucius around, the teen had nothing do to. Thankfully Harry remembered that Andromeda hadn't left just yet.

He found the witch in the drawing room, having a cup of tea.

" Harry dear, you look sour." commented the woman upon seeing his pseudo-son.

The green-eyed teen sat across Andromeda and said " All my friends are busy doing something and Remus went back to Hogwarts to make sure everything was ready for the next term. Draco is still sulking somewhere in the Manor and Lucius isn't here."

" You'll have to settle with me then, dear. Now tell me what's on your mind, I can see it written all over your face." Andy said.

Harry sighed " I just realised that if Lucius isn't around, I have absolutely nothing to do. I'm always with him. I'm beginning to think Draco was right. All Lucius and I do is have sex."

" You miss him and that's perfectly normal. Over the last two weeks or so you've been constantly together. You share your meals and a bed. Besides you are a new couple, of course all you do is have sex. What do you think Ted and I did for the first few months?" the witch told Harry.

Harry said " I don't want our relationship to be based solely on sex. While I agree that it's not something I'd be willing to give up, I think a relationship should be built on other things as well."

" You're over thinking it, Harry. You love Lucius and Lucius loves you. The two of you just got together. Don't worry about things that don't need worrying about. When I married Ted, I had the same doubts that you have. And let me tell you something, Harry. It wasn't always easy and at times we disagreed on everything and nothing. I'm a Black by blood and with that blood came stubbornness and a temper that could blow up an entire street. You will have that and more with Lucius, you just wait. Right now all you need to worry about is finishing your education and perhaps learning something new. Lucius will back you up in everything you do because he loves you and wants to give you the world." the woman said in a motherly tone.

Harry said " I still don't know what I would like to do after school is over. I always wanted to be an Auror, but after seeing Sirius die and battling with Voldemort, I think that I'd rather not chase after dark wizards all my life. I'm done with death and war, I don't want anything to do with it anymore. I want to help others but not through fighting. "

" Have you thought about becoming a Healer or a mediwizard?" Andy inquired.

The teen said " I would need to take Potions and take my N.E.W.T in it. Only problem is that I'm not taking Potions this year and it would be too late to start now."

" You could still do the test in that subject if you are homeschooled in it. For example if I tutored you, it would be possible for you to still take the test in Potions." said the witch.

Harry asked " For real?"

" Yes, for real. I'll have you know that I was the best potioneer in Hogwarts when I attend it." Andromeda said.

The wizard asked " Would you be willing to tutor me?"

" Only if you are interested in it." said the woman.

Harry stated " I want to do something that will help others. If I became I Healer I would be able to do so. I could focus on a specific field of healing, like working with children."

" Think about it and let me know. I would be happy to tutor you and perhaps brew something with Draco." Andy said with a smile and finished her tea.

 

X

 

Walking into the dining room, Harry immediately noticed that their group had lessened significantly. Only Draco, Bill and Ron along with Neville sat behind the dinner table. Hermione and Fred had decided to stay the night over at Hermione's house and the other twin was restocking the joke shop with Ginny providing help. After his chat with Andromeda, Harry had gone out with the woman to purchase some books about healing and potions. Diagon Alley had been bustling with people, all of them recognizing Harry of course. A few of them had congratulated him on moving on and making peace with former enemies, but those people had been a rare sight. He had gotten everything from disappointed glares to downright insulting comments how he was now whoring himself out to You-Know-Who's former right hand man. To Harry's amusement Andromeda had come to his rescue like a mother lion protecting her cub. She had threatened everyone with Unforgivables if they put one toe out of line again. It was curious though that these were the same people who had praised him for saving the world, the same witches and wizards who owed their lives to Harry.

Overall it had been a fun afternoon which had ended with a late lunch. But  what troubled the teen right now was the lack of one certain blonde. He had not seen Lucius after their quarrel and Harry felt horrible. He wanted to apologize for losing his temper, but he needed to explain to Lucius why he felt so strongly about the issue. It was his own childhood mixed with his beliefs that family was one of the most important things. The green-eyed teen would gladly exchange his fame, money and titles for a family of his own. But no matter how bad his childhood had been, he now had people who cared about him. Remus was like a dad to him, so was Arthur. Andy was like the mother he never had and Tonks was his crazy sister. The Weasley children were all his siblings; Harry had more family members than most. The most recent addition to his list of brothers was Draco, who had slithered into his heart and family like the snake he was. But with Lucius it was different, the blonde wasn't his family and he sure as hell didn't think of him as a father. Lucius had a special place in Harry's heart, a place that was reserved for only one person.

Harry was transported back to the present when he heard Bill start up a conversation.

" Dad had some news. Apparently there is a way to get around the contract and for him to get a divorce." Bill said.  

Ron asked " What about mum, what's dad going to do about her?"

" I don't really know, we talked about maybe placing mum into a hospital so she'll have some kind of treatment." said Bill.

Draco said " At least you can be sure that she will be well taken care of."

Ron muttered " This is bloody insane, I can't believe mum's lost it."

Harry cleared his voice and said " We'll all be there for her. She's still your mum, Ron."

Neville said " School starts in a few days, you should concentrate more on your studies."

" Yeah, no more slacking around." Ron said.

Neville said proudly " Ron here wants to become a Flying instructor."

" That's great, Ron." said Bill.

The younger redhead said " McGonagall said that she would have me as Flying instructor at Hogwarts, 'cause she reckons I'm brilliant on a broom and would work well with kids. You remember what we were like in our First Year, but it's really bad with muggle-borns or muggle-raised students who have never even seen a broom before."

Harry said " You'd be a good teacher, Ron."

" Have you thought about what you'll do after graduation, Harry?" asked Draco.

The dark-haired wizard said " I'm not going to be an Auror that's for sure. Andromeda helped me a bit today with deciding and I think I want to do something in the healing field."

" You suck at Potions and you aren't taking them this year." Draco pointed out.

Harry said " Andy said she'll tutor me, and you, if you wish it."

Bill said " I can always help out, hopefully my skills are not that rusty."

" Father is rubbish in Potions, but Severus might give you some pointers." Draco said.

Ron laughed " Snape teaching Harry Potions? Merlin you're funny, Draco."

Neville said " Snape did say that me and Harry were beyond his teaching skills. Apparently a Troll could be more skilful in it that us."

Harry leaned over to Draco and asked in a lowered voice " Where's your father?"

" Upstairs resting, he wasn't feeling well." said the blonde.

The dark-haired one frowned but asked " Did you guys talk things through?"

" We did. I'd say we both understand the other better now. It was nice to really talk." said Draco.

" I'm glad you got a chance to work things out. He really does love you, you know." Harry explained.

Rolling his eyes, Draco asked " Are we having a parental moment?" The world really has come to an end."

" Smart-arse." Harry shot back.

 

X

 

Tiptoeing into the bedroom Harry had to adjust his eyes to the dimly lit room. The moon was out but it wasn't quite full, merely in its first quarter. The stream of light coming from the window illuminated the bed and Harry had to suppress a shudder at the beauty that was before him. Pale skin almost radiating in the rays of the moon, silky blonde hair reflecting the light. The itch to run his fingers through the lustrous hair was almost unbearable. Slipping off his shirt, Harry quietly made his way into the en-suite to get ready for bed.

Wearing nothing but pyjama bottoms, Harry padded over to his side of the bed and pealed back the bedcover. Crawling under the sheets, Harry settled next to Lucius. The man appeared to be sleeping and the teen had to admit that Lucius looked years younger when asleep. There was no animosity in his features, the usual sneer showing disdain was gone and it was replaced with a blissful look. Sometimes it still astonished Harry that a man like Lucius Malfoy would even look at him, let alone fall in love with him.                                                           As if sensing Harry's gaze, Lucius opened his vivid eyes only to stare into green ones.

" Hi." said Harry with an almost stupid grin.

Lucius didn't say anything, but reached out his hand to Harry. The teen took it and laced their fingers together. Without further delay, the blonde pulled Harry into a loose embrace letting the younger wizard snuggle closer to the heat.

" I'm sorry for picking a fight." mumbled the teen.

Lucius wrapped his strong arms around Harry's waist and said softly "As am I. It was not my intention to have us both lose our temper."

" It's fine, I shouldn't have accused you of being heartless. I know you love your son no matter what and I was out of line when I implied that you don't." Harry said.

The blonde sighed " We are both at fault, Harry. There are things that we disagree on and we won't always find the right way to compromise, but it is perfectly normal, especially if we take our past into consideration."

" I know, I realised it after I had time to think about it properly. It's not going to be a walk through the park, but we'll make it work because I refuse to give up on us. I love you and when you're not with me I miss you. I can't picture my life without you in it and hopefully I won't have to. You mean everything to me, Lucius." said Harry tenderly whilst placing kisses to the man's neck an jaw.

Lucius slid his hands from Harry's waist to his back, mapping out the teen's body. Harry reached pliant lips and captured them into an open-mouthed kiss. Hiking up his leg, Harry straddled the older man and shifted himself until his arse rested on Lucius's lap.

" Done talking I see." drawled the blonde.

Harry raked his nails down the naked chest in front of him and said " For now. I have other things in mind, which involve my mouth occupied with something other than talking."

" You've turned into a minx." Lucius said.

Harry smiled " It's all your doing. I was a virginal Gryffindor before I met you."

" Are you saying I turned you into a sex fiend?" asked Lucius all the while stroking Harry's clothed erection which had made its presence known.

Harry moaned and managed to say " My very own Slytherin sex god."

"Would you believe me when I said, that before you, I hadn't had sex for years?" Lucius told the teen.

Harry snorted " How ever did you survive."

" Like any other male with a sexual appetite such as mine. I think I might have dislocated my wrist a couple of times." the blonde said.

The green-eyed wizard shifted in the blonde's lap, causing both men to groan. Slithering down Lucius's body, Harry said with a sex-laced voice " I had dreams about you, very improper dreams for a noble Gryffindor. I had to wait for everyone to go down for breakfast before I could get out of bed and practically run to the bathroom. It's a miracle no one asked about the moaning I did at night."

" Tut, tut, Mr Potter." Lucius mock-chided.

Harry trailed wet kisses down the blonde's body, simultaneously saying between kisses " Ever since I saw you at Hogwarts, looking all haughty and almighty. I wanted to thread my fingers through your hair, press myself against your body and feel your heat."

Lucius growled low in his throat and moved his hand into Harry's hair. The wizard's scorching mouth descended upon the blonde's hard member, making Lucius tighten his hold on Harry's messy hair. The burn on the teen's scalp was exhilaration and it was making him even harder. Running his tongue up and down the older man's steel-like erection, Harry reminded Lucius once again how sinfully devious he could be.

It didn't take long for Harry to drive the other over the edge and licking his lips, Harry said " Not bad for an innocent Gryffindor."

Lucius murmured leisurely " Innocent my arse."

Harry grinned and with a wicked gleam in his green eyes said " The night is still young, Lucius. And I plan to make you mine, over and over again."

With a smirk, Lucius reached for his wand and threw it at Harry " Don't forget the charms I taught you."

" Wouldn't dream of it." the teen said.

But before Harry could make a move, there was a knock on the door. Grumbling, Harry asked loudly " What is it?"

" Quit shagging my father and get your arse out here. Apparently it's important." called Draco's annoyed voice.

Lucius chuckled and watched Harry climb out of bed. The older wizard was sated for now, but Harry was still sporting a raging hard-on.

Ripping the door open with extreme irritation, Harry snapped " What?"

Draco stood behind the bedroom door looking as much annoyed as Harry, he said " Don't get your knickers in a twist, you are not the only one frustrated here. What do you think I was doing when the bloody owl came sweeping in?"

" Get to the point." Harry told the other teen.

Draco raised an eyebrow, but decided against commentating on Harry's obvious need to get back to what he had been doing. Instead he said " Bill's dad sent an owl. It appears that the Weasel Queen was arrested today by Tonks and some other rookie Auror. She's been charged on the grounds of illegal potion use and attacking an Auror. Bill thought that you should know."

" What else did Arthur say?" asked Harry.

Draco said " Nothing much, he'll be coming over tomorrow morning to speak with Father about some legal issues. And now that I have delivered the message like a goddamned owl, I'll let you go back to whatever you and my father were doing. "

Harry pointed out before Draco could leave " You could have sent Bill to tell me."

Draco's face held wickedness when he said " Bill's a bit tied up at the moment, if you catch my drift.

Harry said flatly " That's more than I ever needed to know about your sex life."

The blonde started to laugh as he disappeared around the corner, leaving Harry alone. As the dark-haired teen closed the door, his mind finally caught up with him. Molly was in custody and perhaps even facing Azkaban. Harry knew that it was something that Arthur had used as a last resort, so maybe things really ere bad seeing how things were looking for Molly at the moment.

Walking towards the bed and the delectable blonde, Harry heard Lucius ask   " What was so important that my son had to interrupt us?"

Harry climbed back to bed, just after removing his pyjama pants. He said      " The Auror's have arrested Molly."

Lucius lifted himself up to his elbows and said " I can honestly say that this does not come as a surprise. She made her own bed."

Harry agreed and said " And now she has to lay in it."

Lucius said " I believe you and I were in the middle of something when we were rudely disrupted."

The teen raked his hands over the blonde's thighs and asked almost candidly  " How do you feel about being tied up?"


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Opening his eyes, the first thing that Harry became aware of was that the sun was out. As blurry as his vision was the teen still recognized that it was morning. The next thing his groggy brain registered was Lucius's sleeping form draped over him like a blanket. Their limbs were tangled together, making it hard for Harry to get up. Thankfully the blonde was showing some signs of waking up and it only took a gently nudge from the dark-haired wizard for Lucius to release his hold on Harry. The younger man made a his way into the bathroom, leaving Lucius in bed.

Harry eyed himself in the mirror. Raven hair resembling a bird's nest, an almost transparent five o'clock shadow gracing his nearly nineteen year old face and an lightning bolt shaped scar forever reminding him of his burdening fame and status in the Wizarding World. None of it mattered to Harry, not the fame nor the fortune . He was Lord Potter and Lord Black, he was probably one of the richest wizards out there. But the green-eyed wizard had already made plans to use the money for helping those who needed it most. Harry already had all he could ever want; friends, family and a man to love.

Discarding the garment covering his lower half and taking off his specs, Harry climbed under the shower's scalding water. It soothed his stiff muscles and relieved the ache in his lower back. Thinking back to the night, Harry had to stifle a grin. He had never thought himself as adventurous before, but he couldn't help it if Lucius brought out his wilder side. Gone was the shy Gryffindor who was as asexual as a broom. The teenage hormones which were never allowed to run wild before were now doing their best to make the teen horny and wanton. Especially if he was around one of the sexiest wizards known to the Wizarding World. Harry couldn't be blamed for wanting the man whenever he saw him. The hazy mist of lust was lifted from Harry's brain when he felt a hand glide down his back, stopping just before reaching the crease of his backside. Hot lips descended on his neck, just below his ear.

Seductive voice rang in Harry's ear " I thought we could share."

Harry bared his neck for the man and exhaled heavily " Brilliant idea."

Lucius's nimble fingers skimmed over Harry's abdomen towards his groin, all the while nipping at the wizard's neck and shoulder.

" As lovely as this feels, we are supposed to meet Arthur for breakfast. He has most likely arrived already." the younger man said.

The blonde drawled  " There it goes."

Harry turned to face his lover and said " We have plenty of time later. I still have four more days before school starts. I plan to occupy your time quite a lot."

Lucius sighed almost miserably " I keep forgetting that you have to go back."

Pushing aside a strand of wet hair, Harry rested his head against the blonde's chest and said " I'd be happy to stay, but I can't. It's only a few months before I graduate."

" I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." the blonde muttered.

Harry chuckled and asked "Is the great Lucius Malfoy pouting?"

" Malfoys do not pout." the man stated.

The green-eyed teen said " I'm fairly sure that it was a pout."

Ignoring the sniggering coming from the younger wizard, Lucius said " Come along, Weasley is waiting."

Harry followed suit, but said " It was a cute pout."

 

X

 

Arthur was indeed already present in the Manor, along with Remus and Severus. Draco and Bill were sitting with the man, waiting for the others.

" How's mum taking it?" Bill asked.

Arthur sighed " Well, I'd say badly. She tried to hex both Tonks and the other Auror when they went over to the Burrow to collect her. Tonks said she was aggravated and didn't listen to anyone. After stunning her, her wand was taken too for further investigation. Tonks had it tested. Molly's wand showed traces of dark spells and hexes. Right now she's being detained by the Aurors, until they know the full list of charges."

Bill was horrified and asked " What do you mean full list of charges?"

" In addition to the illegal potion use, they charged her with assault of an Auror and using dark spells with the intent of harm." the redhead said.

Severus said " For the potions alone she is facing two years in Azkaban, add the assault and the sentence will go up to five."

" Mum could get five years in Azkaban?" asked Bill.

Remus pointed out " If not more."

Arthur explained further " Kingsley told me about another option for her. Instead of Azkaban, she could be placed into St. Mungo's. There is a Mental Ward in which she could stay. She cannot be cured, but they could make it easier on her. We'd be able to visit her there."

" You do realise that once she's there, she won't be getting out." Draco said.

The Weasley patriarch said " Yes, but it's better than have her in Azkaban."

Same time Harry and Lucius came into the room.

" I should put up new wards, that way people won't be able to just walk in an out as they please." Lucius muttered low enough for Harry and Remus, who was closest from the others, to hear.

Remus said with a smirk " You two took your time."

" I'm sorry to hear about Molly." Harry said to Arthur, ignoring the comment from Remus.

Arthur said to the teen " She got herself into this mess, but I'll help her anyway I can."

" Even if you consider her actions towards you and your family?" Lucius asked.

The redhead sagged more into his chair and admitted " Yes, she manipulated me and betrayed my trust. Molly has done hideous things and nothing will excuse her. But she is and will always be the mother of my children. I don't love her like a husband should love his wife. It's hard to admit, but still the truth. I care about her because she gave birth to my children and on some level I will continue to care about her even if I know that she isn't who I believed her to be."

Lucius said " Then you are a better man than me."

Severus snorted, but didn't say anything. It was Remus who spoke " We'll continue to support her as much as we can."

Harry agreed " Whatever you need, I'll help you with it."

Arthur said " Your support is already helping me. And thanks to the Malfoy lawyers, I can have our marriage dissolved."

To everyone's mild surprise, Harry planted a small kiss on the blonde's lips and said " Thank you."

" They are your family." Lucius told the teen.

Draco cleared his throat and said " So what happens now?"

" The annulment of our marriage will be taking place in two days time. All the evidence were presented to the Ministry and the court date was set to the 4th of January." Arthur said.

Bill asked " Can you just have an annulment? I mean the contract is invalid now that it was proved that mum was under the influence of the potion. But are you going to tell her beforehand?"

" The contract between us is null and void now, the annulment is just to make it formal. I could do it without Molly's knowledge, but we have been married for so many years that I think it is only fair if she knew about it." the redheaded man said.

Everyone silently agreed. After being married for more than twenty-five years, it could be considered cruel to not tell Molly. No matter what had happened over the few months and weeks, Arthur was sure that Molly deserved at least some kind of conclusion. What was yet to be seen was her reaction to it. Perhaps telling her now that she had no wand nearby would be best.

 

X

 

As soon as Arthur had left, so had Draco and Bill. The redhead had dragged his boyfriend into Diagon Alley for some shopping and later some lunch. Now in the wizarding street, Draco felt fine about getting some shopping done before going back to Hogwarts. The blonde saw how a few witches and wizards looked at him, he was after all an almost convicted Death Eater and the son of a man who had served Voldemort. But Draco couldn't be bothered with the snide looks and the occasional remarks here or there. He was happy with the direction his life was taking. He had Bill, he had resolved his issues with his father and Harry Potter was becoming more and more like a brother to him. Life was good now that things were not so dark anymore.

As he was sitting in one of the outdoor cafes, a familiar voice came up behind him and said  " Look who it is."

Draco knew that irritating tone of voice and turning around said " What a lovely sight you make, Pansy."

The girl was sweet as honey when she said " Why haven't you contacted me, Drakey. I've missed you."

" I've been busy." said Draco flatly.

Pansy sneered " That's right, I heard your father is involved with Potter. Never would have thought that a man like you father would even look at something like Potter. Honestly, it turns my stomach."

" Then it's a good thing that it is not your concern, Pansy." the blonde said.

Parkinson asked " Don't tell me you approve? He's a Gryffindor and a bloody menace."

"Pansy, be a dear and go annoy someone else." Draco told the girl.

The Slytherin said in a cooing voice " But what about us, Draco."

" There is no us, Parkinson. Never was and never will be. Stop throwing yourself at me like a cheap tart. I have never fancied you, I'd rather have Millicent Bulstrode feel me up than you. You and I will never marry. Get it through that daft head of yours. Narcissa filled your head with pretty little lies. Now leave me alone." Draco said with a raised voice which attracted a small audience.

Before Pansy could utter a word, Bill came out of the cafe and asked " Is there a problem?"

Pansy recognized Bill as her professor and said " Not at all."

Draco smirked as he watched Pansy seethe silently. Turning to Bill, Draco said " I ran into Pansy here and we had little chat, didn't we?"

" Let's get going, love. I promised dad to step by the Burrow later." Bill said and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist.

Draco knew that they had no one to hide their relationship from. Bill was no longer a Hogwarts teacher and what they did together was no one's business. Though it was good to put on a show for the girl.

The blonde said " I lost my appetite anyway."

The shrill of Pansy's voice echoed over the street " Draco Malfoy, what are you doing with...Him?"

The blonde said " What does it look like I'm doing?"

" Of all the blokes out there, you had to hook up with a Weasley? How could you sink this low. It's bad enough your father has lower his standards to the likes of Potter, now you. They can't even afford their children, they're associating with muggles. You were supposed to be with me." Parkinson ranted.

Bill allowed Draco to handle it, he wasn't sure if he could hold back.

Draco sneered at the girl " Get over yourself, I told you there is no us, Parkinson. Secondly, leave my father out of this."

" Ms Parkinson I will only say this once so listen very carefully. Never insult my family again. We might not have a vault full of Galleons, but we have something your parents apparently never gave you. You can stick your pure-blood superiority where the sun doesn't shine. Your obvious obsession with Draco will get you nowhere, seeing as he will never respond to your advances. You are only embarrassing yourself by throwing yourself at him, when he clearly does not wish to have anything to do with you. If you ever even think about interfering with our relationship, you will find out what a Weasley is capable of. Now I suggest you leave us alone before you make an even bigger embarrassment out of yourself." Bill said, trying to keep his voice calm.

Draco held back a snigger. Pansy was red-faced and about to explode like a toad filled with air. To add to her mortification, Draco leaned in and gave Bill an erotic kiss, which made all the people nearby either flush red in the cheeks or stifle a groan.

Pansy Parkinson one the other hand shrieked and with a huffing noise fled from curious eyes.

" That ought to teach her a lesson." Bill said.

Draco said with fake-swoon " My knight."

" At your service." Bill said with a wicked smirk and gave Draco another kiss ignoring prying eyes and whispers.

 

X

 

Meanwhile in the Granger household, Hermione and Fred were having brunch with Thomas and Lydia Granger, Hermione's parents.

" It's so nice to have you over again, Fred." the woman said with a fond smile.

Fred said " It's my pleasure, Mrs Granger."

" I told you not to call me Mrs Granger, call me Lydia." Hermione's mother urged.

Thomas asked " How is your family, Fred?"

" My mother and father are having a divorce." the redhead said.

Lydia said gently " We're sorry to hear that. How are you and your siblings holding up?"

" It's a bit more complicated, Lydia." Fred started.

Hermione came to his rescue " Mrs Weasley hasn't been herself these past few months. She also has a problem with same-sex relationships."

" I thought you said it's very acceptable in the Wizarding World?" asked Thomas.

Hermione sighed " It is, but there are still bigoted wizards and witches, just like among non-magical folk. "

" My eldest brother came out at Christmas and our mother has ever since considered him to be dead, unless he comes to his senses and marries a woman." Fred said with a hint of sadness.

Lydia said " That's dreadful."

Hermione continued " A lot has been going on lately, mum."

" You haven't spoken of your friends, Ron and Harry." Thomas pointed out.

The girl perked up a bit and said " Ronald finally realised his feeling for a fellow schoolmate. Fred's sister and another friend of ours made it their project to get those two together and at New Year's it worked."

" More like Ginny forced Draco to help her." Fred snickered.

The Gryffindor girl said " Could you imagine anyone saying no to Ginny."

Thomas asked after thinking for a minute " Didn't you go to school with a boy called Draco? You called him a bully and an evil snake. Wasn't he that blonde boy?"

Hermione explained with a small smile " Yes, that's Draco. We have overcome our issues and childhood rivalry. We have formed a tentative friendship over the few months. I spent Christmas at his house with Harry and the Weasleys, also New Year's Eve."

Lydia said " It's a very mature thing to do, sweetheart. As children, we often make bad choices and hang around with the wrong crowd."

Hermione said " You don't know how right you are, Mum."

" What about your friend Harry, how's he been?" asked Thomas.

Fred said " Harry has been busy."

Hermione told her parents " Well, he's enjoying his holidays and just taking a break from all the ruckus around him. He is in a new relationship."

" Girls must be throwing themselves at him now after he saved the world." Lydia teased.

Fred snorted " Not only girls."

Lydia said " It's good that your friend has someone. You always said that he needed someone to love him."

Hermione smiled " I'm happy for him, we all are."

" Who's the lucky witch or wizard?" Thomas asked eagerly.

The girl said " It's a wizard and he is older than Harry. I'm not sure if you remember, but when we were in the bookshop buying my school supplies before my Second Year at Hogwarts, you briefly saw him. His son was buying his own books."

" He's quite a bit older if he has a son." said Lydia.

Thomas asked " I can't recall talking to any other wizards beside Mr Weasley and the shopkeeper."

Hermione said " I think I have a the newest _Witch Weekly_ in my bag."

The witch took out her wand and summoned the magazine. Her parents were no strangers to magic and seeing their daughter perform it. A magazine flew straight into her hands and she said " Ginny gave it to me, there's supposed to be a centrefold with the wizards, who are rich, handsome or generally talked about. Apparently Harry made the list of most eligible wizards this month. Here it is, surely you remember him."

Hermione passed the magazine over to her parents and pointed to the right wizard.

Thomas said " Oh right, I remember him, though vaguely."

Lydia read out loud " Lord Lucius Malfoy, one of the wealthiest wizards in the Wizarding World, windowed, rumoured to be involved with Harry Potter. Even though linked to You-Know-Who and dark magic, Lucius Malfoy is still considered to be one of the most eligible wizards with his dashing and dangerous looks, vast fortune and alluring appeal. Rumours of his involvement with The Boy Who Lived have been circulating ever since the two were seen in Diagon Alley and later in muggle London, sharing heated looks and embraces. Neither Lord Malfoy nor Harry Potter have made a statement regarding the closeness of their relationship, but it is agreed upon that two of the wealthiest wizards are indeed together."

Thomas asked Hermione " Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like whatever you're about to say."

Hermione sighed " Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater, he worked under the command of Voldemort, the wizard who tried to kill Harry and rule the Wizarding World. During the war, Mr Malfoy defected and he along with his son were charged with war crimes and for being a Death Eater. Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius's wife, was killed by Voldemort, though it was no loss for him. They hated each other and it was an arranged marriage. Anyway, after the war, Harry testified at the trial and told the court why both Malfoys should not be sent to Azkaban, a prison for wizards. Lucius's son saved Harry's life and later Lucius saved Harry's life as well. Draco Malfoy is Lucius's son. He was found innocent in court. Lucius Malfoy had to serve house arrest and pay for damages caused by the war."

Lydia asked " And you spent Christmas and New Year's with them?"

" I know it sounds bad, but they really are sorry for everything. Draco never wanted to be a follower, he only did what was needed to save his father's life. And Lucius Malfoy joined Voldemort when he was young. You yourself said that young people make bad choices, Mum. He's regretting his past and actions. Harry forgave him and now they're together. I'm happy for them, because I see how happy they are with each other. It's completely illogical, but they fell in love." Hermione explained.

Fred said " My family and the Malfoys have always been out for each other's blood, but we made peace. Harry is like a son to my dad and for Harry he was willing to bury the hatchet. My brother Bill is dating Draco Malfoy, another reason to put the past to rest. Our families have been at war for centuries, but Harry and Bill made us all see how forgiving one another is far more important than some stupid feud."

Thomas said " It is still rather unbelievable. Like one of those TV shows your mum watches."

Lydia chuckled " I have a feeling a lot of men and women are now heartbroken. Two such handsome wizards suddenly off the market."

Hermione laughed " It is a tragedy."

Thomas piped in " Perhaps we will see them both in the wedding."

The girl said " Absolutely."

" I'm already imagining Lucius's face when he sees the Burrow." laughed Fred.

Lydia frowned and Hermione explained " The Malfoy Manor is practically a palace. The room I stayed in was bigger than our entire house, all the rooms are impressive and luxurious. They even have an indoor pool. Lucius Malfoy is accustomed to wealth and luxury, the man is never less than perfect."

" The Burrow isn't what you call the most traditional of homes, but it's home. George and I share an apartment over the shop though." Fred said.

Thomas asked " Where do you plan to live after the wedding, if you don't mind me asking?"

" Fred and I talked about it and we think we'll rent a flat until we find the perfect place for us." Hermione said.

Lydia said " That's wonderful, sweetheart. I can't believe my little girl is all grown-up and getting married."

Hermione said " I'll always be your little girl, Mum."

Thomas told his daughter " We're so very proud of you, Hermione."

 

X

 

The halls of Hogwarts were usually bustling with rowdy students, but during the holidays it was quiet. Only a handful of students had stayed at school over Christmas. Harry used to be one of those students. Having returned to Hogwarts with Remus, Severus could enjoy the silence. He had already dealt with timetables and lesson plans, now he had free time on his hands. The knock on his classroom door made him silently curse.

Remus poked his head inside and asked " Am I interrupting?"

Severus replied " Depends. What can I do for you, Remus?"

Lupin came inside and closed the door behind him, he said " Fancy a butterbeer in Hogsmeade?"

" What are we, thirteen? I have no desire to spend the rest of my student-free days among hormonal teenagers, who cannot keep it in their trousers. I have that enough with Lucius and the brat." the man said.

Remus suggested " How about I make us lunch in my quarters? I'm a fairly good cook or so Harry keeps telling me."

" Fine, amaze me with your cooking skills." sighed Severus as he got up from his chair.

Remus beamed at the man and said " Follow me."

 

Walking side by side in the hallway, Remus said to the onyx-eyed man " I'm worried about Arthur. After he's done with the divorce and Molly, he's going to need all the help he can't get. Harry wants to help Molly get the best treatment. He wants to do it for Arthur and the kids, they don't have that kind of funds themselves. Molly has made a right mess out of things."

Severus said " Once she is properly locked up in Azkaban or in St. Mungo's the problems she has caused will disappear along with her. Arthur will have his divorce and this time around he'll find a proper woman for himself. The Weasley brats are all grown up and once the youngest graduate, they'll actually make something out of themselves. As for Harry's need to play hero again, well he'll realise soon enough that Molly Weasley doesn't deserve a Knut from him."

" You are rather biased about the situation. You have never liked Molly to begin with." said Remus.

Snape said " True. She has always made my wand hand itch."

 

X

 

Molly sat on the cold and hard bench in her cell. She was livid, out-raged that they would dare do this to her. But she understood her situation. They knew about her illegal activity, but one question remained. Who was the one to betray her? She knew for sure that the potion was kept under lock and key, strong wards had been placed around her little treasure chest. Someone must have found it, but who? Molly had a sinking suspicion that it had been Bill. Who else would be able to break through her wards, other than a curse breaker, who knew how to get through strong wards. It all made sense. But how had Bill managed to find it and when? She had not allowed Bill to set foot to the Burrow ever since she found out about his ways. He must have had help from someone, but Molly wasn't sure about it. The only ones living in the Burrow were her and Arthur, surely her husband would not defy her and allow Bill into the house while she wasn't present. But what if it had been Arthur, aiding his son in ruining Molly. The woman was confused and refused to believe that Arthur would do such a thing. But there was still this nagging feeling in the back of her head. Was it really Arthur and Bill, plotting her end? Were they really her enemies?

Molly cursed under her breath and vowed to get even with both Bill and Arthur if the latter was in any way involved. Then she'd make sure that scum like the Malfoys would no longer walk the streets like free men. She wasn't giving up on her plan and the Light side still had a faithful follower in her.

The redhead was too engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Arthur coming in. The man was there to confront Molly about the whole situation, including their divorce. The Weasley patriarch had brought Harry along with him, but the teen wanted to sort out things with Kingsley first. Arthur had decided that he'd rather have Molly in a secured hospital wing than in Azkaban. The Minister of Magic would have some influence in making it happen. Now the man stood in front of Molly, steel bars separating them.

" Molly." Arthur simply said .

Molly looked up and launched herself at the front of the cell " Oh Arthur, you have to help me out of here. Talk to Kingsley, he'll listen to you. I don't know who's accusing me, but I swear I'm innocent. They're all lying, Arthur dear."

The redheaded man sighed " They have proof, Molly. Solid evidence that you have been using illegal potions for the better part of your life. There is no point in denying it."

Molly shrieked " But... But you have to get me out of here. I'm your wife, Arthur. You cannot just leave me here. Think of the children."

" The children are all aware of the situation. Molly, you have to understand that you broke the law, you cannot expect to evade punishment." the man explained.

" No, I will not accept this. You get me out, you hear me. I will not stay here and be the laughing stock of the entire Wizarding World. They should lock up dark wizards and criminals, not people like me." the flamed-haired woman stated with a sneer.

Arthur said with a firm voice " No, Molly you will accept this because you have committed a crime. You attacked the Aurors who came to the Burrow, you used dark spells on them. You tested positive for dangerous and unlawful potions. I know that it's the truth. Nothing you say will convince me otherwise. You're ill and we will get you help."

Molly ranted " Ill? There is nothing wrong with me. You're all in this together, aren't you? It was you and that ungrateful son of yours who did this to me. It's all your fault, you wanted to see me locked up."

" Molly, be reasonable and calm down."Arthur said.

The woman seemed to change her colours like a chameleon and said " Arthur dear, you have to help me. I can't be in here, the kids need me. You need me, I'm your wife. You'll talk to Kingsley, right? He'll realise that this is a mistake. You won't abandon me."

Arthur said " I told the Aurors, Molly. Listen to me, you need help. You can't keep taking that potion, it will make it worse. We'll get you the help you need, I promise you. I'll make sure you don't go to Azkaban, they'll put you in a hospital, they'll help you there."

"You? How could you betray me like this. I don't need help, I'm perfectly fine. There is nothing wrong with me, it's you who are all sick. You want to see me in locked up, all of you against me. It's Bill who turned you against me, isn't it? He has polluted your minds with it, he wants to see me ruined. But I'm right, about everything." Molly went into hysterics as she raved in her cell.

The man could not take it any longer and said " I know about the marriage contract. You deceived me, Molly. All these years, you played me for a fool and I fell for it like an idiot. I never saw your true colours, not before the war. You trapped me into this marriage, even though you knew that I didn't truly love you like a husband should. You trapped me by taking fertility potions so I would never leave you. You knew I wouldn't leave you when you were pregnant, so you made sure I'd stick around. I know now what a fool I was. But it's over, Molly. Two days from now and it will be over."

" What?" the woman visibly paled under the man's words.

Arthur said with confidence "It's over, Molly. The contract is worthless, therefore our marriage will be annulled. You thought that I would never find out, but thankfully I did. I planned to divorce you long before I found the contract. You won't get a sickle from me, Molly. You will get help, but only because you are the mother of my children. I'm doing this for them."

The woman was between anger and disbelief. Had her perfect house of cards finally crumbled to the ground? Was it truly over?

" You can't do this to me, Arthur Weasley!" Molly screamed in frustration.

Arthur said " I can and I will. Actually it has already been done. You only have yourself to blame."

" You won't get away with it, do you hear me? You will not throw me aside like trash. The kids will stand beside me in this, they will never forgive you for this." Molly tried again.

The man told the redhead " The kids know and support me in this, Molly. They have come to see who you really are."

Molly sneered " You've turned them against me."

Neither had notice Harry slip into the room, but they acknowledged him when they heard him say  " No one has turned your children against you. You did it all on your own."

" Harry, you've come to get me out." Molly cooed, like the Howler she had sent has been nothing.

Harry said " No, you deserve this, Molly. No one can evade punishment, especially you. How dare you interfere with my life and tell me what I should or shouldn't do? While I appreciate everything you've done for me in the past, you are not my mother. You have no right to tell me who I should be with or who I should marry. Ginny and I broke up, we will never get married. She told you this herself, so stop living in an illusion where we'll all be a happy family. And how dare you tell me that my parents would be disappointed in me? You don't know them half as much as you claim to know. My mum would never hate me for being gay, neither would my dad. They'd love me no matter what. I don't need your approval, Molly. If I want to be friends with Draco Malfoy then I bloody hell will. Your bigoted ways cost you a son. Bill is a wonderful man, who has done nothing wrong other than believe that his mother would accept him as he is. You have brought your kids nothing but misery these past few weeks yet they have done nothing to deserve it. You need help which will be given to you, but don't expect everything to go back to normal. As for me and Lucius Malfoy, the papers weren't lying this time. We're together. I forgave him for the things he put me through because sometimes things are not what they seems. We weren't the only ones who suffered in this war. I love him and he loves me, there is nothing your prejudice can do about it. And if you ever threaten us again, I will make sure they have cell waiting in Azkaban."

Molly was verbally slapped across the face and she couldn't even utter a word. She was seething inside and the insolence of this teen in front of her and the things that she had heard.

" Those Malfoy bastards have turned you against me, I knew they would. You can't listen to him, Harry. He only speaks lies and I know that you would never have anything to do with him. Love, how silly. He has filled your head with his evil ways. Lucius Malfoy is a worthless excuse for a wizard, he's evil to his core. This must be one of his plans to avenge his precious Voldemort. Yes, of course. You killed his master and like a good whore he's retaliating for him." Molly went into crazy mode and tried to come up with a good explanation for Harry's behaviour.

Harry was beyond livid and Arthur could feel a bit of Harry's magic crackling in the air around them.

" If you ever insult Lucius or Draco again, I will make sure there is always a Dementor by your cell. You have no right to speak about things that your  crazy mind cannot possibly understand. I am with Lucius because I want to be. You should know that the Imperius Curse has no effect on me. And I'm not a complete idiot you know. I've said my piece, make sure you keep your opinion to yourself or the hospital deal is off. I still have a bit of power as the Boy Who Defeated You-Know-Who and I won't hesitate to use it." Harry told Molly through clenched teeth.

Molly seethed " You ungrateful brat! I took you in and gave you a home when you had no one. I could have just left you with your relatives. And this is how you repay me?"

Harry said " Whatever you think I owe you, I have already repaid."

Arthur told Molly " This for your own good. If you fight us on this, it will not be in your best interest. It's either the Mental Ward or Azkaban. For the sake of the kids, I'd much rather have you placed in St. Mungo's. If you try anything else, I won't be able to help you anymore. "

" You won't get away with this! You will regret this, all of you." Molly coolly promised, eyes vivid and showing the madness within.

Arthur and Harry turned to leave, Molly outburst sending them on their way.

 

In the corridor, Arthur slumped against the nearest wall and said " This isn't my wife in there. This Molly is someone I don't know, so cold and insane. She truly is mad."

Harry supported the man and said " It hurt to see her like that, but there is nothing we can to now. She'll be transported to St. Mungo's tomorrow, Kingsley has arranged everything. She won't have to show up at court for your annulment. The Mental Ward is the best place for her. But if she tries anything, I swear to Merlin that she will see the inside of Azkaban."

" As much as it will hurt our kids, I agree with you. I think that she was planning to make her threats a reality. She holds so much hate for the Malfoys and now us, there is no way of knowing what she'll do if she had the chance." Arthur said.

Harry silently agreed with Arthur. Molly would even show Voldemort that hell hath no fury like woman scorned.

 

X

 

 " I can't believe this is actually happening." sighed Charlie, who had taken a few more days off work to be with his family.

Bill said " Dad wanted me to get everyone up to speed. He and Harry are in the Ministry right now trying to sort things out."

" Is mum going to Azkaban?" asked Ginny.

Bill told his siblings " Dad is trying to avoid it. The best place for her right now is St. Mungo's. The Mental Ward is for patients like her and it would be easier for all of us if mum's in a hospital not Azkaban. At least it gives us some kind of hope that she'll get better even if it is highly unlikely."

" We can visit her, right?" Ginny asked.

" Yes, we'll be able to visit." assured Bill.

Percy, who had been quiet, said " But dad is still going through with the divorce."

" The annulment of their marriage will take place two days from now. The contract is invalid because mum wasn't a reliable witness, making the contract lose its credibility." explained the eldest Weasley son.

Charlie asked " Does mum even know that dad knows?"

Bill said " Dad planned to tell her today while she hasn't got a wand on her. She almost hexed Tonks with various dark spells, she'll do worse to dad if she hears about the divorce. Harry went with him so he could talk to Kingsley. He'll be able to sort something out for mum. "

"I have no doubt that our little brother will give mum a good tongue-lashing." said Fred.

George agreed with his twin and explained " Mum threatened the Malfoys and Harry is quite fierce when it comes to protecting the ones he loves. And mum really crossed the line when she insulted Lucius."

Ginny chuckled and said " Mum never really understood that Harry isn't what most think. He's stronger than any of us and has been through more than enough."

" Since mum won't be living in the Burrow anymore, dad will keep it." Bill said.

Charlie said " I've been thinking about coming back home. There is a dragon reserve in Scotland and they have a spot for me if I want it. Dad's going to need us around and what good am I to him in Romania."

Ginny asked " Does your sudden decision have anything to do with a certain blonde Ravenclaw?"

" Partly, but dad is my main reason. I am old enough to settle down and I can't let Bill be the only mature Weasley now can I." said the redhead.

Ron asked " Does this mean we can go home? Don't get me wrong, I like the Malfoy Manor just fine, but I kind of miss the Burrow."

" You can go to the Burrow right now." Bill suggested.

Ginny said " We should wait until dad and Harry get back."

Bill said " They'll know more."

 

X

 

Harry had been a bit sad to see his friends leave, but they missed their own house and their departure gave him more privacy and some breathing space. He and Arthur had come to terms with Molly's lunacy, seeing it firsthand. Harry's heart went out to Arthur and his children, but he couldn't really feel sorry for Molly. The woman had brought this on herself, making sure that no one would stand by her side in the end. The green-eyed teen wanted nothing more to do with the woman. He'd continue to support Arthur and his kids, but his life held no place for Molly anymore.

A strong arm sneaked around Harry's waist and a sultry voice asked " Has anyone ever told you how delectable you look when you're angry?"

Harry melted into the firm chest behind him and said " More like a ruffled owl."

" We finally have the Manor to ourselves." Lucius stated as a fact.

Harry replied " While the idea of ravishing you whenever I please is quite appealing, I'm going to miss having them around."

"Bill will be staying until the beginning of school." the blonde offered.

The teen said  " He and Draco are permanently attached to each other. Where one goes, the other follows."

" I had that certain conversation with Draco when he was younger, hopefully one time was enough." Lucius chuckled.

Harry snorted " You would make a very sexy grandfather."

Lucius turned the teen around in his arms and said " I have something planned for us."

" Dinner in bed perhaps." Harry said.

The blonde said " Something far better that unfortunately involves clothing."

" I'll be down in ten minutes." Harry said and dashed upstairs.

 

The International Portkey in hand, Lucius waited for his companion to come down. It didn't take very long for Harry to get ready. He wasn't overly fond of grooming and taking more than an hour to get dressed. He usually threw something on and ran his fingers through his hair, that was pretty much it for the teen. Lucius was the one who spent hours in the en suite or wardrobe, meticulously selecting his attire. It made Harry snigger whenever he witnessed the blonde give an hour-long show. Everything had to match and be perfect, Harry didn't mind if he was wearing two different socks or underwear that happened to not match his shirt.

One last look in the mirror showed Harry that he was good to go. The blonde was standing in the foyer.

" Do I pass the Malfoy fashion test?" asked Harry.

Lucius had been subjected to the teen's teasing before and said " The Portkey will be activated in one minute's time."

" Portkey?" Harry inquired.

Lucius explained " I could Apparate us, but I it would take too much energy out of me. Besides the Portkey will take us there quicker."

" Where exactly are we going?" Harry asked.

The blonde said " You'll see."

 

 

X

 

It was eerily quiet at the Burrow. Arthur and his kids sat in the kitchen, thinking about the sudden turn of events. The house was quieter without Molly's shrill of a voice demanding and berating. It was starting to sink in, the feeling of loss and oddly relief. Bill and Charlie were handling it better because they had moved out some time ago, only spending time around their mother during holidays and recently due to the war. Plus they were older and had matured without Molly's constant babying. The twins and Percy were somewhat unsure about how they wanted to deal with their mother from now on. Jokers they may be, but Fred and George were fiercely protective of their family. To know how much grief Molly had caused their father and how much deception their mother had used was maddening for them. Percy too struggled to comprehend the viciousness of Molly. He had been more of a mummy's boy growing up, always seeking attention from Molly rather than Arthur. Thinking about the lies and selfishness made Percy angry.

" When can we see her?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence that had descended over the family.

Arthur said " She will be taken to St. Mungo's tomorrow. Kingsley Shacklebolt arranged it as a favour. I imagine you could see her after she has been properly settled in."

" Do I have to visit her?" the youngest Weasley son asked.

Bill told his brother " No one is forcing you. If you don't want to see her, you don't have to, Ron."

" Then I think I'd rather not see her, maybe a bit later. It's still making my head spin if I think about everything that has happened. I mean, she's my mum, but I don't recognise her anymore. This woman was not the one who raised me, I don't know this Molly Weasley." Ron said.

Charlie put his hand on Ron's shoulder and said " I'm not planning on visiting either, not until she calms down and comes to terms with the way things are."

" Whatever you kids decide." Arthur assured the group.

Percy asked " Does she have to be at the hearing? The annulment of your marriage I mean?"

Arthur shook his head and said " No, they have all the paperwork that is needed. Her input isn't necessary or wanted."

Ginny asked " But she does know about it?"

The Weasley patriarch said " Yes, I told her. Harry and I both talked to her, yet she doesn't realise or doesn't want to acknowledge the fact that she won't just have a slap on the wrist for her crimes. She is convinced that she has  done nothing wrong and that Harry and I want to ruin her. I have no idea why she believes that we are trying to hurt her, but she firmly considers it to be the truth nonetheless. An after today, I have no doubt that she will continue to think so."

"Harry threatened her with Azkaban if she as much as thinks badly of the Malfoys." Bill explained to his siblings.

Ginny sniggered " I told you he gets protective."

Ron said " Mum's been asking for it really. First the Howlers and then today. She'll be lucky if she ends up in Azkaban."

" Harry offered to pay for her treatment, but the healer isn't very optimistic about Molly getting better." Arthur said.

Charlie said " That's mighty bighearted of him though. Mum's been a right terror."

Bill told his brother " He isn't doing it for her."

 

X

 

" We're in Paris, you took me to Paris?" the green-eyed teen rambled, face stretched into a grin.

Lucius said " We can always go back home."

Harry said " Don't you dare."

The blonde offered his hand to Harry and said " Let me show you why Paris is called the city of love."

" Fancy a shag on top of the Eiffel Tower?" Harry teased.

Lucius smirked " Do not tempt me."

After a five minute walk, the couple reached a narrow street that was lined with beautifully crafted buildings and a warm light descending on the lane. There were a few people here and there, walking up and down the street, a stray cat running across the road with quiet paws. Harry admired the constructions and the feel that emitted from them.

" This street is more than two hundred years old. You might have felt a change around you as we stepped into this alleyway. It's under complex glamour spells and wards." the blonde said.

" It's a wizarding street, like the one in Vienna?" asked the teen.

Lucius explained " Muggles do not see it and cannot bypass the wards. They feel a sudden urge to just turn around and go someplace else when they get too near to the glamours around the street. This isn't the only wizarding street in Paris, but I brought us here because I intend to show you the best restaurant in this wonderful city."

" You really are spoiling me, Lucius." Harry told the man.

Giving Harry a wicked look, Lucius said " I'm sure you can come up with a few ways to compensate."

 

The place Lucius referred to was a small bistro. It was cosy and reminded Harry of home. As they settled behind a table, someone approached them. A man with dark mahogany hair and an air of seduction around him.

" Well, well. Am I seeing things or did Lord Malfoy himself just step into my fine establishment?" the man drawled with a slight French accent that laced his words.

Harry tensed up, not sure if this man had a problem with Lucius or not.

" They say that eyesight is the first to go as we get older." the blonde said.

The mysterious man with a smile " You are a year older than me, _mon chéri_."

Harry was a bit annoyed when the attractive man latched himself onto Lucius. The man was good-looking and touching Lucius as if they were something other than friends.

" León, I'd like you to meet Harry." Lucius said.

The man grinned at the blonde and asked " Le chat parti, les souris dansent."(*)

" Nothing like that, I assure you." Lucius said to León.

Extending his hand to Harry, León said " _Enchanté_ , Harry. I'm León and I assure you that I have never slept with this gorgeous man. You had that look in your eyes, like you were about to send a Stinging Hex at me."

Harry gaped at the man and said " Nice to meet you too."

Leon asked " So what have you been up to, Luc? Last I heard you were wearing ugly black robes."

" Do you want the short version or the long detailed one?" asked Lucius.

The man smirked " You've been a naughty boy, haven't you?"

" I defected during the last battle that took place at Hogwarts." the blonde said.

Leon laughed " You sure took your time, _chéri._ "

Lucius said " After the war I spent some time in Azkaban, until the trial for Draco and I was held."

The man asked " How is Draco?"

" He's doing well and dating a Weasley." Lucius explained.

Harry snickered at the tone of Lucius's voice and at the face León made after hearing it.

" I hope the children take after Draco, imagine all those freckles." the man shuddered.

Lucius sighed " I have no intention imagining any kind of grandchildren just yet."

The man asked " What did you do with the leech?"

" She's dead." the blonde flatly said.

León chuckled " Did Severus help you hide the body?"

Harry said " Voldemort killed her."

" You dare speak his name? I have a feeling that I'm going to like you, Harry. All those witches and wizards calling him this and that, making a big deal out of saying a name, which really was awful if you ask me. But now if you'll excuse me, I'll bring you two some wine." the man said and walked towards the back.

Harry asked Lucius " He really doesn't know me?"

Lucius smiled " León doesn't concern himself with the war."

" He's... interesting." the teen said.

Lucius asked Harry " You are probably wondering how I came to know him?"

Receiving a nod, Lucius continued " León is a Prince by birth, he's a cousin of Severus. León's father was Eileen Prince's estranged brother, who wasn't well-known because they didn't bring him up in conversations very often. It was during my Fifth Year in Hogwarts when I met León. Severus didn't like him at the beginning, because León has always been very outgoing. We haven't had a chance to talk because of the war."

" But he knows about your Death Eater days?" Harry asked.

Lucius said " Yes, he knows but chooses to ignore it. When he first came to power, Severus and I took the Mark, but León came here. He refused to take the Mark, because he said that it was ugly and didn't go well with his image. Little did he know what he really escaped. But I'm glad that he had the guts to leave and refuse."

Harry asked " So you two never..."

" No." Lucius said with a smile.

The man in question came back with a bottle of red wine and said " You know, the people here absolutely adore the Superior Red. They drink it like it's water."

Harry snorted " Superior Red?"

Lucius said " Glad it amuses you. The generations of Malfoys before me named it, not me."

" Of course, you would have called it the Essence of Lucius or something equally glorifying." mocked León as he poured it into the glasses.

Harry laughed at that and León continued " Everyone knows you're a snob, Luc. And I know loads of embarrassing stories about you, _chéri_. Like how you earned your nickname, Luscious Lucy."

The green-eyed teen looked at the blonde and said " I want to know that story."

" With the risk of being hexed, I'll tell you. And for the fun of humiliating Lucius of course. Imagine Hogwarts, the year was 1971. The annual Halloween party all the older students attend, including one dashing Lucius Malfoy. As usual everyone got drunk and one idiot, a Gryffindor I believe, suggested to play Truth or Dare. Harry darling, never play that game with Slytherins in the room. Anyway, the first ones were easy, tell everyone your secret crush or give the nicest person a kiss. Nothing too hard. But then the bottle landed on Lucius, arrogant sod that he is, he picked dare. He was dared to drink a vial of some potion that no one in the room could identify. Someone had nicked it from Slughorn's office. Everyone expected Lucius to drop dead, but that was not what happened. It was a potion for changing one's gender. Lucius became Lucy, and what a pretty girl he makes. No one said anything, they were all rather distracted by Lucy's very feminine curves. Unfortunately for him, the potion lasted for 24 hours. I think even Slughorn couldn't concentrate during the lesson. It was mortifying for dear Lucius, but hilarious for me. Thus Luscious Lucy was created." León said.

Harry couldn't stop the tears that were running down his face. It was too funny for Harry to handle.

" Something good came of it actually. We had a Quidditch match the next morning, Slytherin against Ravenclaw. The Raven's keeper was too busy admiring Lucy's long legs rather that guarding the hoops." the man added.

Lucius said " Yes, being leered at by horny fifteen year olds really made my day."

" Well, having lady parts for a day did wonders for you academically, though they had no affect on your sweet disposition." León said.

Harry said " I quite like your masculine form. I think Lucy will not be making a reappearance."

" Oh, I forgot. There are pictures too. Good blackmail material." the man said cheerfully making Lucius groan and Harry snigger.


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the attention span of a toddler and I've been studying for my exams, which are horrible, so forgive me for the wait. The next one will have a bit of everything; from fluffy to steamy and some sad moments, because Harry has to go back to Hogwarts. I make no promises, but I'll try to get the next chapter up faster. Give me your thoughts and I will be happy

Chapter 27

Morning in the Burrow was as always, hectic. The twins had stayed over as well as Percy, Charlie and even Bill. The pranksters had been in charge of making breakfast while Bill had taken care of setting the table. It was nice to reconnect as a family, spending time with one another and supporting each other through the hardship. Out of all the Weasley children, Ginny and Ron were the ones who had taken it the hardest. Ginny still wanted to visit her mum, to be there for her even if Molly didn't believe she needed any help. The youngest of Molly's children knew that there wasn't much anyone can do about Molly's illness, but she still had hope that maybe she'll have her mum back one day. Ron one the other hand had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that the woman who had gave birth to him and raised him, was nothing more than a liar and a manipulative witch. Harry was like a brother to him, his best friend from the time they had first entered Hogwarts. To know how poorly Molly really thought of Harry frustrated Ron to no end. Ron had been oblivious to it before, but now he understood how Molly had treated the dark-haired wizard. Always babying him yet belittling Harry as if the teen had no sense of his own. Ron had connected the dots after finding out about Molly's mental state and he had realised that the woman had planned for Ginny and Harry to get married from the start. They way she always seated them together, telling Ginny that one day Harry will notice her. But Ginny and Harry had both seen sense and ended their nonexistent relationship before it got any further. Ginny was happy with Dean, now that they had rekindled their relationship and anyone with a pair of working eyes could see how happy Harry was with Lucius Malfoy. It had taken Ron a bit of time, but he had finally accepted that his best mate was in love with the blonde Slytherin. He saw how the dark-haired teen's eyes lit up every time he spoke of Lucius Malfoy. It was too bloody obvious to ignore. Ron had even grown to like Snape, though  he'd never admit it out loud.

" Ron, you coming too?" asked Charlie.

The redhead blinked stupidly and asked " What?"

" We thought about going to Diagon Alley." said Charlie.

Ron shrugged " Might as well."

Before the family of redheads could move to the fireplace, a Fire Call flashed green in the Floo. The head of Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared.

Arthur asked worriedly " Kingsley?"

The Minister asked " Can I step through, Arthur. I'm afraid it is rather urgent."

The redhead said " Of course, step right through."

The Minister of Magic strode out of the green flames and said " I'm afraid the news I bring are not of the good sort."

" This is about Molly, right?" Arthur asked with dread.

The man gave a short nod and said " Things did not go as we had planned. Molly will not be taken to St. Mungo's today. The Members of the Wizengamot have a few concerns regarding my involvement. The common opinion is that my connection to your family has made me biased and therefore they question my actions towards Molly."

" They think you want her to get off easy?" asked Bill.

Kingsley sighed " Yes and as much as I tried to avoid this, Molly will have to face a trial. Probably not in full scale, but they want to make sure Molly truly needs treatment and that this isn't just a conspiracy to get her a lighter penalty."

" What happens now?" asked Arthur.

The other man said " The Healer who performed the potion detecting spell on her will be attending her trial to explain her condition. She will have to answer questions about her illegal activities. This is exactly what we wanted to avoid, her in a courtroom. Unfortunately the Wizengamot is unanimous and they want to make sure there is no foul play at work."

" Does this mean that she might be sent to Azkaban? If they feel she isn't crazy enough." asked Ron.

Shacklebolt gave a nod but added " Though I am certain that the Healer and Molly herself will show them that she needs help not Azkaban."

Arthur stated " I should be there."

" Only if you want to. The hearing will be closed for anyone who isn't a family member or somehow involved. No reporters will be allowed anywhere near the Ministry." the Minister said.

Ginny asked " Dad, can I come with you? I want to see her. Even if she thinks I'm plotting her ruin. "

Arthur eyed his daughter and the passion in her eyes " Alright, but if you want to leave, you tell me and we'll leave straight away."

Percy said "I'm coming too, I need to see how bad it is."

"Do you think we should tell Harry? Perhaps he'd like to come too." asked Ron.

Arthur said " After the last time, I'm not sure if Harry's up to it."

Bill said " I'll owl him a note."

The eldest Weasley son went to pen a letter to Harry. Ginny followed him out the room.

She caught up with her brother and asked " You think I shouldn't go?"

" Honestly, yes... I don't want you to get hurt." Bill said.

Ginny said " Neither do I, but I feel like I need to see her with my own eyes. I've heard it from dad and Harry, but I guess I need some kind of closure. She's my mum and I'd like to remember her as she was before the war, before it all went to hell. I know she will never be the same, but I can't suddenly forget her or stop loving my mum."

Bill pulled the girl into a hug and said " Do what you have to do, Ginny. I don't want her words to hurt you, but I can't stop you from going. Just don't let her upset you."

Ginny let out an almost inaudible sob " I'm going to miss having a mum."

" We will all miss her, no matter what has been done or said. Just hold your head up high when you see her and don't let her hurt you." the man said.

 

Meanwhile in the other room, Arthur was conversing with Kingsley in one end of the room. The kids were all sitting behind the kitchen table, everyone feeling depressed over the recent development.

" This is bloody insane." Charlie grunted.

Percy told his brother " You can say that again."

Ginny walked back into the kitchen and took a seat, the same moment Arthur came into the room.

" The hearing will start at midday." Arthur told his children.

Charlie said " I thought mum was all set, a nice room in St. Mungo's; we'd be able to visit. Now they'll drag it out and make us all go through with it again. Fucking interfering old coots."

No one said anything because it was agreed upon that the nightmare will continue.

 

X

 

" You look more worn-out than usual. Old age catching up already?" Severus greeted his long-time friend as he stepped through the Floo in Lucius' study.

The blonde deviously " Harry wore me out last night."

" Cease talking. I have no interest in your activities with the Potter brat. It's bad enough that I know that you took the virginal Gryffindor to bed, I'd rather not hear the details." Severus groaned.

Lucius was in a teasing mood and continued " You seem to be suffering from sexual frustration, Sev. Still playing hard to get?"

" Shut up." the onyx-eyed man growled.

The blonde chuckled " You should loosen up a bit. Perhaps wear something other than black."

" Says the most stuck up ponce on the planet." said Severus.

Lucius said " All I'm saying is that you should consider letting Lupin in. He's a decent wizard and according to Harry, he's the sweetest and kindest man he has ever met. Perhaps that is what you need."

" Dear Salazar... Potter really has turned you into a Hufflepuff ." the man said.

The older of the two said with a smirk " He also tied me to the bed, your point being?"

Severus's scowl deepened and he drawled " You've hit puberty again."

Lucius told the Potion Master " Harry brings out the best in me."

" Who would have thought? Lucius Malfoy making puppy eyes at a teenager, a Gryffindor no less." Snape said.

Lucius said " I was sure I wouldn't be seeing daylight again after the Aurors took me to Azkaban, but at the time I was more worried about Draco than myself. When I saw Harry at the trial, I thought he was there to tell everyone what an evil bastard I am. He was so different from what I remembered. More confident and he had an air of grace around him. Harry was captivating and I had to think back at the times I saw him either battling the Death Eaters of the Dark Lord himself. The fiasco at the Department of Mysteries showed us all what an adversary he really was. Bellatrix couldn't control herself and sent Sirius Black through the Veil, all the while cackling like the crazy bint she was. I tried to use spells which wouldn't actually kill anyone. Merlin, Severus...they were just children. If Dumbledore was so bloody brilliant, how in Merlin's name could he allow it. The old fool knew far more than he let on."

Severus said " Dumbledore was only focused on the big picture, he did it for the greater good. Harry was his key to win the war. I don't doubt his fondness for Harry, but sometimes he forgot how damaged the boy really was. Thrusting him into the limelight only made it worse."

"  What's done is done, there is nothing that will change things now." Lucius sighed.

Severus asked " Have you discussed the future with the brat?"

" Would you please stop calling him brat or Potter." the blonde pointed out.

Snape said " Fine... Now answer my question?"

" We haven't discussed anything really." the blonde admitted.

The dark-haired man asked " Idiots, the pair of you. Harry is leaving for school in a few days time and I assure you that McGonagall will not be making any exceptions for the two of you, so you could get cosy with Harry. I know that Potter wants a family, he's desperate for it. Another thing Remus mentioned was the little brats Harry wants." Severus explained.

Lucius said " I know that he wants children, it came up during our argument."

" The question is do you want them? Because trust me when I say that it will drive you apart if you deny him his biggest wish." Snape told the blonde.

The Malfoy Lord sighed " I always wanted more children, but Narcissa wasn't an option. Then 'he' came back and I didn't want to put another child in danger like I had done with Draco. And then I just let go of the idea completely."

" But you want them with Harry?" Snape asked, though he already knew the answer.

Lucius said " It isn't something I'd say no to. But we just started our relationship, children will have to wait."

" I assume Harry knows that wizards can carry children." the man half asked, half stated.

The blonde said " I believe so, but I think his muggle upbringing will make it hard for him to imagine a pregnant male."

" Hopefully I will retire from teaching before Potter's spawn starts school." Severus drawled.

Lucius said " They will also be Malfoys."

" The Potter genes will somehow find a way to overrule the Malfoy genes and create another generation of Gryffindors, who cannot understand the concept of staying out of trouble." the man explained.

The blonde said " Perhaps this is exactly what the Manor needs; children who would fill this cold place with a bit of warmness."

" Salazar, you really have turned into a sentimental idiot." snorted Snape.

Lucius replied smugly  " You just wait, Severus. It will happen to you one day."

 

X

 

Sitting in Hermione's kitchen, Harry tried to remember the last time he had been in 4 Privet Drive. All contact with his relatives was severed long before the Horcrux hunt. Petunia and Vernon never wanted to take care of him, but Harry liked to think that perhaps Petunia cared even a little about her own sister. But the teen couldn't be bothered to concern himself with his so-called family who had neglected him as a child and later as a teenager.

Hermione placed a steaming cup of tea in front of Harry and said with a smile " You were going to tell me about last night."

" It was brilliant; He took me to Paris." the dark-haired teen said.

The girl gaped and asked " Paris as in the most romantic city in Europe?"

" With the Eiffel Tower and all." Harry grinned.

Hermione said " I've always wanted to go there."

Harry continued " He took me into this little restaurant, the best in the city. A friend of his owns it. We had dinner and I heard a few stories about Lucius, but I am sworn to secrecy. It was nice to just enjoy a good meal and good company."

" I'm sure I already know the answer to my question but I'm going to ask anyway... Have you thought about what happens when school starts again?" Hermione pointed out.

Harry sighed " I'll be in Hogwarts and Lucius will be in the Manor. I haven't thought about it much because I know that it's coming and there is no escaping it. Unless I don't go back, but I know you'll skin me alive if I abandon my education, especially now when graduation is so close. I will miss him, more than I can imagine. I'll be sleeping alone, sitting in classes thinking only of Lucius and the fact that I will only get to see him during Hogsmeade weekends with everyone watching and most likely gossiping about us."

Hermione chuckled " Don't forget the more intimate parts of your relationship that you can't practice in school."

Harry said " McGonagall would never allow Lucius to visit during a school week or vice versa. I'll be sleeping in a cold bed, alone and miserable."

The girl said " It can't be that bad, Harry."

The dark-haired Gryffindor said " It is, Hermione... Imagine not being able to see the one person you love the most. That one person that makes you feel happy and loved; that one person you can't live without."

Hermione sat down heavily and said "I'm glad you found each other. I wasn't sure at first, no one really was, but I've seen it with my own eyes and you can't fake feelings like the two of you have for one another. Merlin knows you deserve it, to be loved and cared for. You two deserve each other and I mean it in the best way possible. You've been through so much, no one seems to give you a break. You are lucky to have someone like him, someone who understands what you have gone through in life and the losses that you have suffered during your relatively short life. And Lucius Malfoy is lucky to have you, because you have a tremendous amount of compassion in you and a kind heart. You were willing to forgive him his mistakes. You complete one another, giving each other something the other is lacking."

Harry chuckled a watery laugh and said " You're right.... He filled the void in my heart and soul."

Hermione smiled "You make a gorgeous pair, according to my mum. I think the Malfoy charm really does work wonders, even on glossy paper."

" How are your parents?" asked the wizard.

The Gryffindor witch said "Excited about the baby and my upcoming wedding. Mum can't wait for the doctor's appointment and dad keeps insisting that I bring Fred over more. They're absolutely in love with Fred, can you believe it."

" Fred's a lovable guy." Harry said.

Hermione laughed " He tried to prank my dad. Nevertheless, they love him already."

Harry asked " Have you set a wedding date?"

" No, but we're thinking about having the wedding in April, during Easter perhaps. With everything that's been going on with Molly, Fred thought that perhaps our wedding would cheer everyone up a bit. And we can't wait until the Summer." Hermione said.

Harry told the girl " You'll graduate Hogwarts as a married couple."

" I know and I can't wait." the girl said.

 

After finishing their tea, Hermione suggested going out. She wanted to get her baby brother or sister something from the shops and she didn't take no for an answer. Harry had no choice to go along. As they walked the aisles of the store, Hermione sprinted towards the back.

" Look how cute, Harry." the girl said and pointed at a tiny black vest.

Harry didn't have time to say anything because Hermione was already reaching for a pink and blue bodysuits that had pictures of lions on it.

" What do you think about this one. For a little Gryffindor girl or a boy." Hermione said.

Harry said " You know, there is a shop in Diagon Alley that sells all this baby stuff."

Hermione asked " And how do you know about this baby shop?"

Harry shrugged " I happened to see it when I was out buying books with Andy."

Hermione placed the clothes back and said " We should go there, maybe they have something with magical animals. Dad would like that. He's like Arthur, but with him it's the other way around; obsessed with magic."

Harry chuckled as they made their way out of the store.

 

X

 

Ginny felt cold and uneasy as they were shown into the courtroom. She was thankful that Percy was there as well, giving her some comfort. Some members of the Wizengamot were gathered in their seats, wearing their usual ugly coloured robes. Ginny counted about ten or twelve of them to be present.

In the middle of the room was her mother, magically bound to the chair. She resembled something rabid, that wanted to break free from the confinements holding it down. Her red fiery hair was a mess, the glint in her eyes almost manic. Percy ushered his sister in the back, not wanting Ginny to be too close to Molly.

The beginning of the trial was a blur for the girl, only when it was time for Molly to answer the questions did she perk up.

" Molly Aurelia Weasley, you have been charged with the usage of illegal potions and attacking an Auror. Do you understand the charges?" asked the Wizengamot official.

Molly said with a shrilling tone " I haven't done anything of this sort, this is all a plan to lock me up."

" We have Healer Blackthorn's testimony that you have been using an illegal potions for some time now. Upon casting the needed spells it was proven. Both Aurors Nymphadora Tonks and Henry Lockwood stated that you refused to go with them and then attacked them, using various dark spells. Your wand tested positive for the use of dark spells. This court has been presented with evidence of your unlawful activities." the man said.

Molly looked over to Kingsley and said " You're in this together, all of you."

A woman from the council asked " Tell us why you believe that your family and the Minister is behind it."

The redhead said " Of course they are... First my husband took his son's side, even though I'm right. They were the ones who accused me of these things. They think I'm crazy, that I can't see what is really going on."

" What do you believe is going on?" asked the same woman.

Molly snarled " It's that Malfoy bastard and his son, they are the ones who turned everyone against me. He's poisoned Harry's mind with lies. No one can see what is really going on, but I know what he's after. Lucius Malfoy should be locked up in Azkaban, not putting his dirty hands on the Chosen One. I see what he really is."

" Harry Potter's personal life is not the subject of today's trial, nor is Lord Malfoy's. This council is here to determinate whether Minister Shacklebolt's suggestion to place you in St. Mungo's was based on your actual medical state." said the woman in a plum coloured robe.

Molly said " There is nothing wrong with me."

" I believe I speak for the entire Wizengamot when I say that the proof given to us by Healer Blackthorn is rather convincing. In addition you have proven that the Healer was indeed right in his assessments." said the man who had spoken before.

The woman spat out " You have no idea what you are talking about."

Two Aurors approached Molly and the woman said " Healer Blackthorn assured us that administering a small dose of Veritaserum would not harm you in any way. This can either go one way or another, it is up to you, Mrs Weasley."

" You think you can just ship me off to a nuthouse and be done with it. I'm perfectly fine, I'm not crazy. So I took a potion, it isn't like I'm the only one, who has ever done it." ranted Molly.

The woman from the council asked " You admit to it then, using illegal potions?"

Molly stop ranting and spluttered out " What? No, I didn't say...."

" Yes, you did... Now how about you stop wasting our time and tell us what we want to know. Did you or did you not use illegal potions?" the woman asked.

Molly yelled with frustration " Yes, alright! I've been using a bloody illegal potion since I was in my teens. You have my confession."

"Now on to the matter of your marriage. It seems that your marriage to Arthur Septimus Weasley was arranged between your fathers and that your signature was on the contract. Your signature is null and void, since you tested positive for potions that altered your right state of mind. The contract has lost its credibility due to your predicament. A hearing was supposed to take place on the 4th, am I right?" the woman stated.

Kingsley gave a nod and said " Yes, to dissolve the marriage between Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley."

The woman asked " Was the decision for an annulment mutual?"

Molly shrieked " No, I won't let him divorce me!"

" Unfortunately your opinion on the matter does not matter, Mrs Weasley. Your husband filed for a divorce on the grounds of the safety of your children. You are, according to witnesses and Healer Blackthorn, a danger to those around you. Also the contract between you and your husband does not exist anymore, the annulment will only make it official. Arthur Weasley has presented us with enough proof on the issue, there is no doubt that you indeed tricked him into marrying you. You didn't tell him about the contract, you withhold vital information. Marriage and bonding is considered to be sacred in the Wizarding World, there are laws protecting it. To allow someone to enter a marriage without knowing the full consequences is highly frowned upon."  explained the woman.

The Minister of Magic said " I believe the members of Wizengamot have enough proof on the matter. Placing Mrs Weasley into a secured hospital ward is for the best. It will be easier on her children as well."

The woman from the council said " We will vote on the matter. All those in favour of Minister Shacklebolt's suggestion?"

Practically all the members voted in favour of St. Mungo's, only one didn't raise his hand.

Shacklebolt said " The Auror Office will supervise the transfer."

Molly shouted " No, you can't lock me up... You're all against me! But they will pay, everyone will see that I was right."

" I will advise you not to make threats, Mrs Weasley. Whatever you seem to think of Lord Malfoy does not give you the right to make accusations that are only based on your personal dislike for his family. The war is over and times are different, I suggest you heed the warning. It seems that Mr. Potter is very much capable of making his own decisions and I for one trust his judgment. It was this council's decision to free Lucius Malfoy, there have been no reasons to regret that verdict." said the Member of the Wizengamot.

 

Arthur was sitting next to Ginny and Percy, far enough from Molly. The woman's attitude didn't surprise Arthur, she was still sticking to her story that everything is just a plan to get her locked up. But the men and women sitting there with their crimson robes were not fooled by Molly's ranting. It was also no surprise that she had pulled the Malfoy's into it, accusing Lucius of manipulating with Harry. As the family watched Molly being taken away, Percy said " They didn't need much convincing."

Arthur sighed and told his son " Considering her frame of mind, I think they saw and heard everything they needed."

" She wasn't like this when Ron and I left for school." Ginny said.

Arthur replied " The changes in her have occurred over the past few months. These last few weeks have been the worst. When everything came to light, she just snapped. She is still convinced that Harry will marry you, that's one more reason for her to hate Lucius."

" I knew she would not accept it. I told her that Harry and I are no longer together, that we are better at being siblings than being in a relationship. She just smiled and told me that Harry will come around one day and realise what he really wants. After she went into her usual mothering mode, I just left. Why is me marrying Harry so important to her? Is it the money, does she think Harry is her ticket to prosperity? I told her that I'm with Dean again, but she completely dismissed it and said that I should convince Harry to marry me." Ginny explained what had happened before school.

Arthur said " It's difficult to know what goes on in her head."

" Do you think they'll let me see her before she'll be taken away to St. Mungo's?" asked Ginny.

Percy said " I'll go and ask Kingsley."

Ginny smiled weakly and told Percy before the man could leave " I know you think I shouldn't, but I have to speak to her."

Arthur said " No one is judging you, Ginny. She is your mother and if you want to see her, it is your right."

 

X

 

 " I never knew it was even here." Hermione said to Harry as they stepped inside the store in Diagon Alley.

Harry pointed out " Usually we get our books from the other end of Diagon Alley."

As they moved around the shop, a middle-aged witch approached them with a smile.

" Perhaps I can be of any assistance?" she asked.

Hermione said " We'll just look around."

The woman said with a motherly tone" Just come and get me if you need any help, sweetheart."

Harry was already walking towards the rack with various baby outfits and clothes. He picked one up and showed it to the girl. Hermione rolled her eyes and said " Explaining why the brooms are actually flying around on my sibling's clothes would be rather difficult."

" But your dad would love it." the teen said.

Hermione said " How about we look at the teddies and rattlers for now. I'll get some more stuff when the gender isn't a secret anymore."

The proud sister headed for the toy section, leaving Harry alone. The teen eyed the tiny piece of clothing in his hands and couldn't help a small smile. He would definitely buy it for his little baby boy or girl. He marvelled at the sensation that it gave him. He was young, but knew that having a family was what he wanted. Harry would be the proudest father standing on the Platform or swollen with pride when they would catch their first Snitch. He would make sure that they would never know the feeling of neglect or the feeling of not being wanted. The dark-haired teen placed the animated attire down and went to find Hermione with his mind filled with images of the future.

After their little shopping trip, Hermione had suggested having lunch at South Side where the cafés were located. Now sitting outside with hot chocolate in front of them, Hermione asked the other teen "I think that lady in the baby shop thought you and I are having a baby. She kept giving me funny looks."

" I can already picture the headline of tomorrow's _Daily Prophet._ " Harry said.

Hermione chuckled " _'The Potter-Malfoy affair shattered'_ or _'Harry Potter's secret pregnant mistress'_."

Harry laughed and suggested " How about _'Potter's lovechild'_?"

The girl suddenly drew her wand and erected a few privacy charms around them.

" In case Skeeter is snooping around... Harry, have you and Lucius talked about children?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed " Not really, It has come up but we haven't actually spoken about it. We have been together since Christmas, that isn't a very long time. Talking about kids is a bit rushed, don't you think?"

" Yes, I agree. But I know you, Harry. You want a big family, with a flock of children running around. I noticed you earlier, you had that ridiculously excited grin on your face and I know what went on in your head. It might not be the easiest thing to hear, but you have to think about the possibility that perhaps your desire to have a family isn't what Lucius wants. I'm sorry to sound so negative, but..." the girl explained with an apologetic smile.

The green-eyed wizard said " No, I understand what you're saying and truth be told, I have thought about it myself. Lucius already has an heir, there is no need for other children. At least that's the usual pure-blood tradition. But he's different now; he isn't stuck in his old way of thinking anymore. He doesn't have a lot of faith in his abilities as a father. He sees the way things turned out with Draco, even though it wasn't his fault."

" Perhaps you need to tell him why having a family is so important to you. You told Draco, but maybe the person who needs to hear it the most is Lucius. That way he could understand your reasons for wanting a family; children of your own." Hermione advised Harry.

The dark-haired teen sighed " We had the stupidest argument when he confessed that he had fears about Draco being a Squib after being born. Babies need their mother's magic while in the womb, but Narcissa never supported Draco with her magic."

" That's why Draco takes after his father so much. Lucius gave a proportion of his magic to Draco, since Draco's mother didn't. I've read about it. Usually the carrier or mother provides the child with magic, giving a part of her or his magic to the child. There have been a few cases where a magical child had very weak magic or none at all because the amount of magic they received was too little or something had damaged it. But those few occurrences have all happened due to other reasons, never because the mother refused to bond with her child. Narcissa must have resented Draco and her magic never connected with him." Hermione explained.

Harry gave a nod " That's why Draco is a carbon copy of Lucius."

Hermione said " Not only in the looks department. They have the same magical signature. Well, not exactly the same, but a large portion of Draco's magical core, so to speak, is made up from his father's magic. A magical child develops their own magical signature, something that is entirely their own. But before they are born, the magic is a mixture of their own personal magic as well as the magic that they got from their mother or carrier. Since Draco got nothing from his mother, his father's magic reached out to him. And Draco just absorbed it like a sponge. It's all very complicated, but the short explanation is what I just told you. "

" So in essence Lucius is actually Draco's mother?" Harry was confused.

Hermione laughed and said " No, Narcissa is still his mother, but magically  speaking Lucius had more to do with Draco's development than Draco's mother."

Harry asked " Where did you learn all of that? They don't teach us that in Hogwarts, do they?"

" I have a book about it. It also explains how muggle-borns get their magic. It is like a dormant gene that is passed on until it finds the suitable conditions to activate. It acts as the other source of magic in addition to the muggle-born's own magic." Hermione said.

The green-eyed teen said " Well, anyway as we were talking about Draco, the famous Harry Potter temper came into play and I got angry over the stupidest thing. I get that pure-bloods think differently of blood, but there is a part of me that will never understand how something as insignificant as blood purity could decide how much you love your own child. That's why we argued."

"Lucius was raised to believe that pure-blooded families are better. I'm not saying that he has a right to think so, but imagine how hard it must have been for him. In a way, you are alike when it comes to bad childhoods. I really think you ought to tell him about the Dursleys and what it was like growing up in a family that hates magic. Ignoring the issue will only make it worse, Harry. Talk to him and make him see it through your eyes." Hermione suggested.

Harry said " I will... before school starts."

" How much to you know about magical pregnancies?" Hermione asked.

The Gryffindor said " I know that wizards can have children, with the help of a potion or something."

Hermione made a disapproving sound and lectured " Usually it takes a potion to help things along, but magically competent wizards can conceive without any aid from a potion. Muggle-borns and half-bloods might not be able to have children without outside help, but it isn't a problem for pure-bloods, since they tend to have old and powerful family magic."

" I'm a half-blood." Harry said.

Hermione chuckled " You're also Harry Potter, meaning that you are an exception to the rules. You are more than proficient, magically speaking."

" But that's what the contraceptive charm is for, to avoid mishaps." the dark-haired teen said.

The girl told Harry " It is illegal to have an abortion in the Wizarding World. Every magical child is important and welcomed. There are exceptions for those who have been violated or for those who have been dosed with love potions. Otherwise, it is a crime to harm your unborn in any way, magically or physically. If you don't want children, a contraceptive charm is the most efficient way to protect yourself. Have you been using it?"

Harry cringed, but said " Yes, Hermione."

"Good, you have to finish school first." the girl said.

The wizard replied " Sometimes I wish I wasn't muggle raised. I only found out that men can get pregnant, it's a lot for my brain process through. I haven't even seen a pregnant woman up close."

" I guess people like Ron and Draco, who were both born into the wizarding traditions, know more about such things. The first time I learned about magical creatures was in Hogwarts. Ron grew up with the knowledge. They really should educate muggle-borns on such things. It wouldn't hurt to have an introductory class for the First Years or a class to simply integrate muggle-borns and muggle-raised children into the Wizarding World." Hermione said.

Harry pointed out " You could raise the matter with Professor McGonagall. As the Headmistress, she has a right to suggest new classes to the Hogwarts Board of Governors. Maybe they will approve of the idea. Merlin knows we were clueless. Well, not you obviously, but I didn't know the first thing about wizarding customs and traditions."

Hermione gave a bright smile " You're right, McGonagall will be able to help. Wasn't Lucius on the Board?"

" He was, but he got kicked out after the whole diary incident." Harry sniggered.

Hermione said " Right, the Basilisk and Riddle's diary."

" I can't believe I was twelve when I first met Lucius. A scrawny, four eyed kid, who was covered in soot." Harry laughed.

The Gryffindor girl said " And now, six years later, you're sharing a bed."

" Sirius would have a stroke if he knew. Who knows, maybe he is seeing this wherever he is now." Harry joked.

Hermione said softly " I'm sure Sirius would have supported you. He would have ranted and raved, but in the end he would have realised that you are more important to him than his hatred for Lucius."

" I'd like to believe that. Molly tried to use my parents to influence me, but I trust Remus more than I trust her. My mum would have been happy for me, because that was who she was, a loving mother. And dad would have sulked and ignored the situation until mum would have whacked him on the head for being an idiot. Being a parent means that you'll be there for your children no matter what; I didn't have that growing up, but that is how I would raise my children. I'd teach them to be accepting of others, no matter their blood status or orientation." said the green-eyed wizard with conviction.

Hermione agreed with Harry " You're right, it's absolutely horrid that there are people like Molly, who seem to think that their bigoted opinion is right. Discriminating others for who they are or love is simply idiotic."

" Speaking of Molly... Bill sent me a letter saying that Molly will be put on trial. The Wizengamot isn't entirely convinced that she needs to be placed into St. Mungo's. Kingsley is a long-time friend of the family, making his judgment a bit clouded, at least according to them. I thought about going, but I honestly don't have anything more to say to Molly. She knows what will happen to her if she continues to discredit both Lucius and Draco. And she knows that my relationship with Lucius is not a matter of discussion." Harry told the girl.

Hermione sighed " I wish that all of it would just be over. I don't know about the rest, but Ginny is really upset about the situation. She is the youngest and has always idolized her mother; to know what she is really like hit Ginny hard."

" Bill mentioned that Ginny was going to the trial, so she could speak to Molly. I can't blame her for wanting to see her mother, but I agree with Bill; she is only going to get hurt by Molly." Harry said.

" School will start in a few days and hopefully she can get her mind off Molly." the girl said.

Harry grimaced and said " Can't I be home-schooled?"

" No, you can't. Firstly, we would miss you too much and secondly, you would spend most of your time snogging Lucius, not studying." Hermione said.

Harry argued " I would study."

" Even you don't believe yourself." Hermione said.

The green-eyed teen shrugged and Hermione chuckled " Come on, let's get you back home to your Slytherin."

"It's funny but truth be told, the Manor already feels like my home." Harry confessed.

Hermione said " The Manor is certainly big enough for an extended Potter-Malfoy household and perhaps a Weasley-Malfoy family. You would have live-in babysitters. "

" Somehow I can't imagine Draco changing dirty nappies." Harry snorted.

The girl asked " And have you ever changed one, hmm?"

Harry stated weakly " No, but it can't be that hard."

" When my cousin was no more than a year old, he accidently got a hold of his nappy. Needless to say, he created a mess even his parents didn't want to clean it up." Hermione said.

Harry made a face and said " It's a good thing we have magic."

" Finish your cup and then we're going to a toy store." Hermione told Harry.

The teen sighed " As long as we have time to visit the Burrow."

Hermione got up and said " Don't worry, I'll have you home before it gets dark."

 

X

 

Molly was sitting in her cell, like a ruffled and agitated bird. She didn't see or hear Ginny come in with Arthur. The man stood in the back while Ginny walked closer to her mother.

" Mum?" Ginny began.

Molly whipped her head around and saw her daughter standing just a few metres away, she said " Ginny dear, I knew you wouldn't leave me."

Ginny walked a bit closer and said " Mum, no one is leaving you. But you have to understand that what you did was wrong. They have a right to charge you."

" Surely you don't believe them. It's Bill and the Malfoys, they are the ones who are against me. They have even corrupted your father." Molly explained vehemently.

The younger redhead said " Bill hasn't done anything wrong and neither have the Malfoys. You are the one who turned your back on Bill, saying hurtful things about him and his partner. You are the one who chased us away, mum."

" Ginny..." Molly began, but she was cut off by the younger redhead.

" No, mum... You know I'm telling the truth. Dad and Bill didn't do anything wrong, they're trying to help you. So is Harry, but you can't or won't see it. You have no right to disrespect his relationship with Mr Malfoy, it doesn't concern you. Everything I thought I knew about the Malfoys wasn't at all true. The war affected us all, both the Light and the Dark. I never once thought that perhaps they suffered as well. But the war is over and Voldemort is gone, now is the time to build ourselves up again." Ginny said.

But Molly didn't want to listen, she told Ginny " You can't let them manipulate you. You belong with Harry, he's yours not that bastard's"

" Mum, don't you get it... I will never marry Harry, we broke up because we don't love each other. He's like a brother to me. And Harry is gay, meaning he'll never marry a woman and be miserable. I support him, because I love him like I love Ron or Bill or the twins. I'm with Dean Thomas, because I want to be. Why can't you see that, why can't you just accept that Harry will never be your son-in-law. He is a part of our family, always will. He tried to help you, but you can't accept him the way he is. Harry loves Lucius Malfoy, a man, who is dedicated to his family and sees Harry for who he really is. They're together despite everything that their past holds, despite people like you, who cannot understand that loving someone is never wrong, no matter the gender or age." the redhead told her mother.

Molly berated " Disgusting... Malfoy is meant to be in Azkaban, like the rest of them. He has twisted Harry's mind. Love, don't make me laugh... Lucius Malfoy loves only himself. Harry is just a passing fancy, a way to get revenge for his precious Master. He was more than willing to bend over for You-Know-Who; his kind never changes their spots."

" Why is it suddenly so important to you, mum? You never cared much for the Malfoys. Is it because Harry chose him over me? Or are you angry that the Potter and Black vaults won't be joined with ours?" asked Ginny.

Molly spluttered " Nonsense... I care about his wellbeing, always have. We can't let the Malfoys sink their claws into him, you have to talk some sense into Harry. He won't listen to me, but he'll listen to you, dear."

Ginny sighed inwardly and had to admit to herself that Molly really was delusional. There was this little fragment of hope still lodged into Ginny's heart, but seeing and hearing her mother's illusions and ramblings finally made her see that everyone had been right about Molly.

" I won't tell Harry anything, because I'm happy for him. Harry deserves to be loved by someone who values him for who he is. He's been through so much already, it would be cruel to deny him what he wants and what he is worthy of. I will never come between him and Lucius, because I know love when I see it. They both deserve this change and no one, including you, will take it away from them. You're my mother and I love you, but if you ever try anything to harm their relationship, know that I will not hesitate to go up against you. Mother or not, you have no right. I hoped that perhaps dad was exaggerating, but I see now that you need help." the teen told Molly with a fiery passion behind her words.

Not wanting to hear what Molly had to say, Ginny turned to leave. Arthur gave her a reassuring smile and a kiss on the forehead. Seeing Ginny slip through the door, Arthur sighed and turned to Molly.

" You turned my own daughter against me! I hope you're happy, taking everything from me... You're going to be sorry, Arthur Weasley!" Molly threatened.

Arthur said calmly " No, Molly... It was you who turned everyone against you. They're smart kids and can see how much you have changed. But we can't help you if you don't admit that you need it. No one is trying to ruin you, Molly. We only want to help you get the treatment you need."

" Alright, I'll agree to go to St. Mungo's, on one condition though. You will not divorce me." Molly demanded.

The man said " You don't have a choice, Molly. They will take you there with or without your consent. As for our marriage... we can't rebuild something that wasn't there in the first place. You knew from the beginning that I didn't share your feelings. I love you and care about you, but I was never in love with you, Molly. I grew to love you during our marriage, but... there is no point in dragging this out. Our marriage was based on a lie and as of tomorrow that lie will be dissolved. I will help you get the best treatment and hopefully you will get better. That is all I can do, Molly."

The woman was silent, not even looking at Arthur. She didn't know how to feel. How had it all come to this? How had her perfect world crumbled to the ground? It wasn't fair, it couldn't all end like that. Locked up in a mental hospital, divorced and alone. She knew who was responsible, alongside Arthur of course. Everything was ruined now, her daughter's future and her own marriage. It was all in shambles before her feet. But she also held herself  responsible for what had happened. Why didn't he hide her potions better? Why didn't she suspect it before; Bill's obvious retribution. But of course most of the blame was on Arthur and Bill, and to her horror, on Harry as well. But the boy was under Malfoy's charm and his lies made him act up against Molly. Surely her Harry would never do such a thing. Molly needed a new plan; one which would show everyone that she had been right all along. She would deal with traitors like Arthur and Bill, but she wanted something entirely else for Lucius. Something that would eliminate the problem once and for all.

 

X

 

It was an odd sight to see Lucius and Andromeda Tonks having a civil conversation, but stranger things have happened.                                                                    The witch had Flooed over, in the hopes of seeing Harry and discussing the teen's Potion studies, but Harry had gone out with the muggle-born witch. The entire Manor had been quiet and she had learned that only Lucius was present.

Sitting in the blonde's study, Andy felt that perhaps she needed to have a talk with Lucius " Thank you for giving me a chance to get to know Draco. I know you do not think very highly of me or my beliefs."

Lucius said " You are Draco's family. Narcissa may not have been a proper mother to him, but you are her sister and therefore his family on the Black side. As for your beliefs, I must admit that I care little about them now. Harry has put some things in perspective for me. You are welcome to visit whenever you wish."

" That is one of the things I love about Harry, he's ability to get through to even the coldest of hearts. When I first met him, I didn't really know what to think of him, but now I feel as if I have gained a son." Andy told the man.

The blonde said " I think he was twelve years old when I first met him. Too skinny and shorter than other children his age. But he was driven, it showed in his eyes."

" I believe he tricked you into freeing an house-elf?" Andy chuckled.

Lucius remembered that incident quite well. He had been outsmarted by a Second Year Gryffindor, who apparently had some snake in him.

" Sirius would hex me for saying this, but that boy has more Slytherin in him than anyone likes to admit." Andromeda stated.

The blonde man gave a nod and said " He told me how he almost ended up in the snake pit, but as I understand, he gained a family in the Gryffindor House. As much as I hate to admit it, the Weasleys are a decent family. Instead of vaults filled with gold, they have something that my family never had."

" Narcissa was so much like Bella that at times I doubted that we were sisters at all. Bellatrix was insane, but Narcissa knew how to manipulate others. While I was glad to escape my family, I also felt sadness. Having Draco in my life will give me back a small piece of the past, no matter how much I hated it at the time." Andromeda spoke.

" That is the reason my father liked her so much, she was perfect. I don't deny that she was indeed a beautiful witch, but she cared for no one but herself. I'm sure she wanted to poison my morning coffee more than once." Lucius said.

Andromeda said " You have a chance to start anew with Harry."

" I intend to." Lucius offered.

Andy continued " As a concerned mother figure, I want to know what your intentions are with him. Harry is not what everyone believes him to be; he isn't a spoiled prince, who has everyone at his feet.  He hates all the titles that the public has granted him. I want to be sure that what you are offering him right now is real."

" I love him, that will not change; he is mine as I am his. Severus seems to think that I'm a sentimental old fool, but Harry has changed me. I am what I am, I cannot change the mistakes I have made nor can I take back the decisions I have made in the past. Harry knows this and he knows that it will not be easy. But he is willing to take the risk and give me a second change, regardless of what the rest of the world thinks. I want to share a life with him and I will gladly give him the world if he asks. I hope that answered your question." Lucius told the witch.

The woman smiled and said " Oh, I have no doubt that you love him, but what concerns me is the future. I know him well. What I want to know is if there is a possibility of little scruffy-haired wizards or fair-haired witches running around in the Manor?"

" I know Harry wants a family, but he and I have not discussed it. Perhaps we will leave that conversation for another time, after he finishes school." Lucius evaded the question.

Andy chuckled, but reminded the man " Graduation is just around the corner."

" Draco was a very demanding baby, always wanting attention. He cried most of the nights. Of course Narcissa pretended that he didn't exist. I think he turned half of my hair grey before he was one. He threw food at me and wailed whenever I left him alone." Lucius told the Black sister.

Andy said " Not all babies are like Draco; my Dora was an angel when she was a baby. I wanted more children after Dora, but I never did; now I wish I had."

" You are still young for a witch." Lucius pointed out.

Andy laughed and said " You are as young as you feel, Lucius. I think I'm far too old to take care of a small child. Perhaps I will have the chance to be a grandmother to any children my daughter has or the ones you and Harry will have one day. Knowing Harry, I'll have an army of children to look after."

Lucius frowned and asked " How many is an army?"

" Oh, I'm sure four to six children." Andromeda said with a wave of her hand.

The blonde tried to imagine that many children and started to feel the strain of his almost forty-five years. He would have grey hair before he reached his fifties.

Andromeda started laughing wholeheartedly and Lucius said " Harry and I definitely need to have a chat on that subject."


	29. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( A/N) Who's a bad author? *points at herself*. 
> 
> It's been a while and I'm so terrible sorry. I have no plans to abandon this story, I'm just really busy with exams. I wish I could attend Hogwarts and have amazing sex with Lucius, but that's not going to happen:) Anyway, Harry will be sitting on the Hogwarts Express in the next chapter, so that's kind of sad... But Severus will provide some help( me and my dirty mind). The gates of Hogwarts can't keep lovers apart.  
> Oh and please, pretty please... leave me your thoughts

Chapter 28

 

He couldn't believe it was finally over; it seemed otherworldly to him. Standing in the Atrium of the Ministry, Arthur clutched the roll of parchment in his hand. He had arrived a mere hour ago and now he was standing there as a free man. The man still pondered over the fact that it had all been so easy. Though with the Malfoy solicitors helping his own dear friend John, Arthur couldn't  really see any reason for it not be as simple as it had been. His divorce was no longer a thought in his head, he was a free man who could now fully concentrate on his children. He knew deep down that he would never completely be rid of Molly, she being the mother of his children. But Molly was in St. Mungo's or at least on her way there; she couldn't harm them or herself anymore. With a newfound confidence, Arthur made his way out of the Ministry; he had to tell the kids about his news. However he was stopped by Tonks, who had seen him walking towards the Floo.

" Good Morning, Arthur." the woman said cheerfully.

Arthur smirked and said " A good morning indeed."

" Oh, right... Today was the day of the hearing; your marriage was dissolved." Tonks realised.

The man sighed " Yes, though I am glad it is finally over and done with, I still worry about how my kids will handle it now that Molly... well you know what I mean.

Tonks replied " She will be taken to St. Mungo's later this morning. Would you...."

Arthur cut her off by saying " No, I think it is better if the kids and I are not present. She might react badly."

" Oh, okay... Actually I wanted to speak to you about something else entirely. Mum thought, well I thought and then I told her... anyway we were wondering if you would like to come to supper sometime this week. Mum makes a mean cottage pie. With everything going on, mum thought that you should come over and have a nice home cooked meal, you know now that Molly..." the Auror babbled.

Arthur, a bit surprised though, said " I'd love to... Let's say tomorrow if it isn't any trouble."

" No, it's fine. I'll just let my mum know." Tonks said.

The redheaded man offered the young woman a smile and said " I'll just see you tomorrow then."

Tonks gave a nod and watched as the man strode towards the Floo network. As soon as the man was gone, Tonks smirked mischievously and walked away with vigour in her steps.

 

X

 

The dark-haired Slytherin stifled a groan when he walked into his office in the D.A.D.A classroom; his classroom to be precise. Leaning over his desk was one Remus Lupin and Severus couldn't drag his eyes away. The man was obviously looking for something, too engrossed with what he was doing to even notice someone coming in. He had no idea that Snape was behind him, leering at his trouser clad arse like a starving man.

Snape cleared his throat to announce his presence in his own bloody office. Remus turned around and for a moment flushed pink in the cheeks.

" What, may I ask, are you doing in my office?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

Lupin straightened his jacket and said " Minerva sent me to collect your lesson plans for the Eight Years because she couldn't reach you herself, but I can't seem to find them. She's holding a meeting in the Great Hall right now, to discuss some matters."

Snape grumbled " Oh goody."

" Why are you still teaching if you can't tolerate your students." the werewolf asked.

Severus replied " I like knowledge and I'm good at what I do. The fact that I barely tolerate my students is something that I can't change. I simply do not like idiotic children, who seem to think that having a wand gives them a right to be snotty brats."

Remus chuckled and said " And the fact that you favour your House and its students is neither here nor there."

" I favour Draco because he is family." Snape stated with a hint of sadness

The werewolf said "  You never much talked about your family."

The hard glint in the man's eyes told Remus what he wanted to know and he said " I'm sorry, I should not have brought it up."

" It is a matter I do not wish to talk about, at least not yet... There is another matter entirely that I want to discuss, seeing that you are here." Snape said.

Remus asked " What is it?"

 " Us." the man said without the usual scowl.

Remus perked up at that and asked " Are you finally admitting that there is an 'us'?"

Snape rolled his eyes a bit and said " I am admitting nothing, wolf... I have however come to realise that perhaps I have been a bit hasty when it comes to you and your motives. I admit that I had my doubts, but I have come to see that your intentions as well as your actions are sincere. That being said, I would like to propose something."

Remus smiled and waited for Severus to continue, which he did " I propose that you and I explore this attraction between us. I am not promising anything, but I would like to try."

" You are agreeing to date me?" asked Lupin.

Snape told the man " Yes, that is what I just said, wolf."

" Alright, but I'd like to add something to your proposal." Remus grinned.

The onyx-eyed man said " Be my guest."

" Nothing too physical at first, but I would like to kiss you." Remus said.

Severus gave a nod, but said " Do not think that you get to snog me in the hallways like a teenager."

" How about now?" Lupin daunted.

Snape remembered the blonde aristocrat's words to him and couldn't help to think about the way they had made him think. Lucius had been right about Remus and he knew Severus better than anyone. The broken heart the dark-haired man had inside could only be mended if he himself allowed it. Remus was offering to be the one to fix it, how could Severus refuse.

Without a second thought, Severus pulled Lupin into a kiss. Tentative at first, but as they explored each other's mouths further, heat began to pool into the lower half of Severus's body. The last time he had felt like this had been the time in Lupin's room, when he had been slightly intoxicated and enthralled by the sensation. Again it was Remus, who made him feel the same heat. What had meant to be a simple kiss was rapidly turning into something else entirely. Lupin was perched on the edge of the table, Severus standing between his slightly parted legs. Lupin could practically feel himself get more aroused by the minute, but he didn't want to spook the other male with being too forward. Though the man looked stern and often even scary, Remus had to admit that Severus was a passionate man, with an almost carnal desire running through him.

At some point they needed air and as the dark-haired man pulled apart from the other, he almost smirked the werewolf's dishevelled appearance. The man's lips were parted and a bit puffy from all the snogging, he's eyes were glazed over; his mind was still in a hazy mist formed by the lust racking through his body. Severus skimmed his hand over the man's chest and with a sharp tug pulled Remus forward by his tie. Crashing their lips together again, Snape couldn't actually think clearly. He had had a few bed warmers, but he had not been very satisfied after. No one was suitable for him, no one compared to the image Severus had conjured for himself. Lily had been his perfect idea of a lover, but now Severus had to rethink it. Lupin was oddly perfect for him; from his perfect height to his mind. It felt as if they melted into one. It scared Severus, but he wasn't a little girl. He had been a spy, he had lied to Voldemort's face and gotten away with it. He had his shortcomings, but overall he didn't think himself to be a monster that no one could feel for. It had taken him several years to see it, but he had people telling him that he too deserved more, that he should never settle for something that would not satisfy him completely.

Lucius knew his most guarded secrets, the blonde knew what made Severus the man he was today. Perhaps opening up to Remus would not be such a bad idea after all. Letting people in was not the man's biggest fear though. He was afraid to let anyone in because he couldn't bear to see them leave. It made no sense, but somehow Remus Lupin had found a way to break through the walls surrounding his shielded heart.

 

  

X

 

 

The Staff meeting had already begun, but there was still no sign of Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. The Headmistress frowned. She had sent Lupin to get the lesson plans which Severus had written up because the latter had been absent from breakfast. Minerva thought nothing of it because she knew that the former Potion Professor was most likely visiting Lucius Malfoy. But she was getting more concerned, Lupin had not returned and the other professors were all accounted for. She excused herself from the table and left to track down one of his professors.  

As she was walking the halls of Hogwarts, a thought occurred to her. She would be sending her Gryffindors into the real world in a matter of months. The trouble making trio had only a few short months before taking their exams and graduating. She would miss them dearly, even if they managed to give her a few more grey hair. She still remember the small boy with a lightning bolt scar gracing his delicate features. How that little boy grew up to me a man was a mystery to McGonagall, because she didn't even notice it happening. But the reality of the matter was that Harry was a grown-up, who knew what he wanted. The war had left everyone shattered, everyone had lost something or someone during the dark times under Voldemort's reign. Rebuilding the school and opening its doors to students was something that McGonagall felt most proud of. But the fact remained that her three trouble-seeking lions were graduating.

Without much thought she had reached the D.A.D.A classroom and knocked on the door. When she got no answer she strode inside her teaching robe billowing behind her. Severus's classroom was empty, but Lupin was probably in the office.

She was not prepared for what awaited her behind that particular door. On the edge of the desk sat Lupin, on top of him was Severus Snape. The werewolf's hand was fisted into Snape's hair and the other was clutching the man's black robe. The sounds of moans and groans filled the room, making even McGonagall blush.

" Oh my." she stated softly, but it was loud enough to draw the attention of Severus.

The man quickly regained his posture and shielded Lupin's almost shirt free chest from view.

" I expect you two to join the Staff meeting after you finished." McGonagall said with a slightly amused look on her face.

Closing the door, she took her leave. Remus fastened the few undone buttons on his shirt and said " Right, I forgot the meeting."

Snape drawled " We will continue this later, wolf."

" Our quarters or mine?" the man teased.

The onyx-eyed wizard said " Yours."

" I'm looking forward to it, Sev." Remus all but purred.

Severus rolled his eyes and said " We will discuss the other aspects of our newfound relationship as well."

" Can I tell Harry? I was supposed to see him today." the sandy-haired man inquired.

The other man said " Fine, I'm telling the blonde prat."

Remus chuckled and smooth down his tie and hair. After he was done, he stalked over to Severus and said " I told you there was no point fighting me on this. You're what I want, Severus and I intend to have you; the whole you, with your flaws and sweet attitude included."

With one last kiss, Remus walked to the door . He asked "Coming?"

Severus glared at the werewolf, but followed suit. Together they walked towards the Great Hall to face an amused Headmistress.

 

 

X

Unlike Harry had joked, there were no Potter related news or headlines in the daily newspaper, which was a good thing since Harry hated having his name anywhere near the papers. But the teen's good mood was soon dampened by the prospect of leaving the Manor. He didn't feel as if he was being pathetically clingy, but he and the blonde had only started to move into the more serious stages of their relationship, it was only natural that Harry dreaded the thought of leaving Lucius. Speaking of the blonde man, Harry recalled Hermione's words and he understood that in order to sort things out between him and Lucius, he needed to shed some light on his childhood. Harry didn't particularly like to talk about it, but not because it was too hurtful of a subject to speak about; it had more to do with the pity that he didn't want to receive. On the other hand, Harry was sure that Lucius wouldn't pity him or think any less of him because of his poor upbringing or the lack of it completely. It was now the 4th of January, the train to Hogwarts would be leaving the day after tomorrow; early in the morning so that students could settle back into their school life. For Harry it meant two more days with his lover.

 

A pair of familiar arms wrapped around his waist and soft kiss was pressed to his temple.

" You look lost, love." Lucius's smooth voice brought Harry back to the present.

Harry said sadly " I don't want the holidays to end."

"  Neither do I, but you finishing school is important. As I recall you are allowed to visit Hogsmeade every weekend and need I remind you that Severus has his fireplace connected to the one in my study. I'm sure I could visit my dear friend more often when school starts." Lucius said.

The teen smiled " My cunning Slytherin."

" Only for you." Lucius breathed into Harry's ear.

Taking a deep breath, Harry said " There is something I want to tell you, Lucius. Something about my life as Harry Potter. Just listen and maybe you will understand a few things about me."

" Let's move this into some place more comfortable. I sense that it will be a serious conversation." the blonde suggested and without any warning Apparated them into their bedroom.

Harry smirked as the appeared in the huge bedroom and said " I guess the bed is comfortable."

Lucius settled into the king-size bed, leaning against the headboard. The teen crawled up the man's body and found a spot for himself cuddled against Lucius.

" We could lose the clothes?" the blonde suggested with a grin.

The green-eyed teen chided softly " No, we'll have time for that later."

" What is it that you wanted to tell me, Harry?" Lucius asked.

Mustering up his Gryffindor bravery, Harry began telling his story   " Everyone thinks that I'm the Gryffindor Golden Boy, that I was brought up like a prince; they think I was pampered like the hero everyone believed me to me when in truth nothing was like that all. My relatives didn't want me, but they got saddled with me anyway, because of the blood wards. My Aunt was my only living blood relative, along with my cousin. I had nowhere else to go. They made sure I knew what I was; a freak. I didn't know my name was Harry until I was about 6 or 7 years old, they just called me 'Boy' or 'Freak' if they wanted something. I didn't know my parents were wizards, I had no idea magic even existed until Hagrid came to get me on my birthday. I was such an inconvenience for them that they made me sleep in the cupboard; a small place under the stairs. My glasses were always broken and I had no clothes of my own, they were all my cousin's old clothes. They were always a good four numbers bigger. I did chores around the house; cleaned and cooked. I couldn't even reach the stove, but I didn't complain, because I was just a freak, whose dad was a drunk and a nobody, just like they told me I was. I had no toys and I couldn't leave the house, because they thought I would let everyone know that they were housing a freak. There were days where I didn't get any food, but sometimes they allowed me to eat some leftovers. When the Hogwarts letters came, I was happy, because there was someone who knew my name; knew that I existed. I got my cousin Dudley's old room when I started school, but they put bars on the window and locked me in. Each year I almost cried myself to sleep when I thought about going back there, but no one helped me. The Weasleys tried, but nothing changed. I don't know if Dumbledore knew, but I think he did. He just didn't want to lose his war hero. There wasn't a peaceful year for me, from the First Year up until the war, I had someone after me, trying to kill me. I had no parents, no one to look for support. I had no one, I was always alone."

The teen stopped for a moment, but continued " When Voldemort 'killed' me in the Forbidden Forest, I saw my mum and dad. It was like heaven and everyone I had lost were there. My parents, Sirius and even Dumbledore. It was so peaceful, like I was dreaming and I didn't want to wake up. It was my choice, whether to stay or not. Everyone I loved were in my reach, so close yet so far away. But I couldn't stay, not like this. I wanted to be selfish for just once, screw the rest of the world and everyone who thought I owed them something. Then you were there, so broken and distraught. I could hear the frantic edge to your voice when you asked about Draco. A parent, desperate to find their child. I wonder what my mum was feeling when she sacrificed herself for me. A love so pure that it has protected me ever since that night. I want that. I want to feel loved and cherished for who I am, not who people think I am. I just want to be loved."

Harry didn't even realise that a few tears had escaped him until they ran down his cheek. The teen didn't see the blonde's face, he had no way of knowing what the man was thinking.

Lucius felt numb inside; the feeling was similar to a Dementor hovering over its victim, sucking the very life out of it. How could have Harry suffer like this? It was making his very soul crack in the middle if he thought about the small and skinny little boy being treated worse than an house-elf. His father had been a bastard, but Lucius always had food on the table and the best things money could buy. To be belittled constantly, lied to and neglected like this was too hideous to even imagine.

The older man didn't hesitate to pull Harry into a embrace. The teen immediately burrowed his face into the blonde's chest, his still small frame shaking a little. Lucius held onto Harry like he would disappear otherwise. There were no words, just their bodies pressed into each other, hearts beating in a similar rhythm.

" You will never be alone again, Harry. I promise you this. You are precious to me and I will love you like you deserve to be loved." Lucius solemnly said while placing a kiss on Harry's forehead, just next to the scar.

Harry opened his vivid green orbs and lifted his head just enough to see the blonde's silver eyes burning into his.

"  I love you too. I will never leave because this is where my home is, with you. I feel safe and protected, cherished. I feel whole when I'm with you, because you fill the void in my heart. When you're sad, I'm sad as well because what hurts you, hurts me. We have both suffered, but it's in the past now and we can't change what has been done." Harry stated.

After a short pause, Lucius said " Thank you for telling me this, Harry."

" I don't like to talk about it much, but I don't want us to hide things from each other either. You told me a little about your childhood, I told you about mine. I also wanted you to understand why I got so angry at you when you told me about Draco. I never had a family, no one loved me. I will never understand people who neglect their children. A child is a blessing and being a parent means that your children will always come first, you put their needs above your own." Harry told the blonde.

Lucius's arms wove tighter around Harry's slim form and he said " When Draco was born, I was so afraid that I would mess up or hurt him, because he was so small and fragile. I know that I can't take back the mistakes I have made, but if I could change the past I would. Not so much for my sake, but for Draco's. I would have gladly given him the happiest childhood a child could have, but there was always something that got in the way. When I started to regret my own foolishness, I still had to wear a mask. Narcissa was loyal to her crazy sister and Bellatrix was just waiting for a chance to discredit me. It tore me apart to see my son in pain while being completely helpless myself. I couldn't show any feelings, because had I done that, Draco and I would have both died. I didn't care much for my life, but I wanted Draco to live and perhaps through some miracle survive the war and start over. I know why your mother sacrificed her life for you; a parent's love for their child runs deeper than anything else. I would willingly give my life for Draco, like your mother gave hers for you. I wasn't the father he needed me to be when he was younger, but I'll try my hardest to be the father he needs; to Draco and any children you and I have. "

Harry lifted himself upright and faced Lucius with a small smile gracing his features " You mean it? Children of our own?"

" I was an only child, but despite the fact that I had no mother, I wanted siblings. I know how lonely life as an only child can be and I wanted Draco to have brothers or sisters. But I despised Narcissa and touching her that one time was enough. When _he_ returned I knew that it would be extremely irresponsible of me to put yet another child in danger like I had done with Draco, therefore I abandoned the idea of having more children altogether." Lucius explained to Harry.

The teen frowned " Is that why you want children with me, because it's safe now?"

" Harry, me wanting a family with you has nothing to do with the war or the lack of it. I know that you want children of your own one day. I want to start a family with you because I love you. I didn't mean to imply anything else." the blonde said.

The green-eyed wizard sighed and said " I'm sorry, I know you weren't... I just wasn't sure whether you would like the idea of more children, especially with me."

" Only with you, my love." Lucius assured Harry.

" Good, because I only want them with you." Harry smiled and placed a kiss on the blonde's lips.

Lucius gave Harry a devious smile and said " Perhaps we should practice?"

" You're ruining our post heart-to-heart cuddle, Lucius." the teen chuckled.

Lucius asked " With what?"

" You're being dirty." Harry told the man.

The blonde said " Well, you do know what they say about practicing..."

" It's already perfect." Harry said.

The older man said dramatically " You say that now, but what about later... When I have grey hair and lose my figure."

" I don't know, you're already getting soft in the middle." the teen said whilst poking the blonde man in the waist.

Silence dawned over them and after a while Lucius was sure that Harry had fallen asleep, cuddled against the blonde man.

" Harry?" the blonde tested the waters.

He was rewarded with an answer " Hmm?"

" I'm glad you told me about you childhood." the man said.

Harry replied " Thank you for listening and not judging me."

" I would never judge you, love. We share a similar past, Harry. Like you, I had no parents. The man who raised me was hardly a father; poisoned with hate and power, he succeeded in making me as cold and cruel as he himself was. I was in my Third Year when I decided to seek help, but I misplaced my trust. I spoke about how my father treated me and I asked for help. He did the opposite by contacting my father and discussing my claims of abuse with him." Lucius said with a hint of sneer.

The green-eyed teen asked " Who did you tell?"

" Dumbledore." the man stated.

Harry lifted his head as if wanting confirmation from Lucius. The man continued " Dumbledore was already Headmaster at the time and I was foolish enough to actually believe that he would help me. When he called me into his office one day I knew that I had been a fool to trust him. There sat my father, looking far too pleased with himself. My childish claims weren't enough for Dumbledore, he wanted to make sure that I wasn't a lying little snake."

Harry asked gently " Is that why you disliked Dumbledore so much, because he didn't believe you?"

" I didn't dislike him, Harry, I hated the man." Lucius said.

The dark-haired wizard felt another small piece of his trust for Dumbledore leave him.

" What happened?" the teen asked, though he could already imagine what had taken place.

Lucius told Harry " My father was very fond of the Cruciatus Curse, but he felt that a more personal approach would be more efficient. He whipped me until there was no unmarred skin left. I healed, but some of the cuts were too deep."

Harry laced his fingers together with the blonde's and said " I'm sorry... My relatives were cruel and treated me badly, but they never hurt me physically. Occasionally my uncle smacked me around and he used his belt once, but they never did any serious damage that couldn't heal."

Lucius sighed and said " I haven't trusted many people in my life, you could say that I have only trusted Severus, Draco and now you."

" I learned to trust people. Not everyone tries to hurt you. I saw some of Snape's memories and I know what it was like for him. We are not that different." the teen said.

Lucius said " I took him under my wing in Hogwarts even though he was a few good years younger than me. I knew right away that he was like me; a bastard for a father and no one to look up to."

After a passing moment the teen said " Despite what you think, you've been a good father to Draco. You are not and never will be like your father. And you'll be a wonderful father to our future kids, I know you will."

" You're the first person to have this much fate in me." the blonde stated.

Harry said " Of course I have fate in you, I love you. I want you, all of you. You won't be rid of me any time soon, my sexy Slytherin."

Lucius said flatly " Harry."

The teen asked " What?"

" Take your clothes off." the man purred.

The green-eyed wizard protested " You seriously want to have sex in the middle of the day.

" I don't see why it's relevant what time it is." Lucius raised an eyebrow.

Harry said " I'm having lunch with Remus, like in twenty minutes."

" Then I suggest you get undressed quickly." the man said, not really caring that Harry's werewolf friend was coming over.

Rolling his eyes, Harry got up to his knees and said " I'm going to have lunch with Remus, you can take a cold shower."

" How about you join me?" Lucius persuaded the younger man.

Harry smirked and ran his hand down the man's chest and stopped just above the blonde's crotch which was getting more and more tented as Harry carried out his teasing. The blonde's eyes had turned a shade darker and Harry could see lust dancing in the man's silver orbs. The teen's fingers skilfully made their way under Lucius's shirt, mapping the taut skin.

Harry leaned in, all the while applying pressure to the blonde's trapped erection. A smile played across Harry's lips as he asked " Eager, love?"

Lucius all but growled " Harry..."

Planting a kiss on the blonde man's lips, the younger wizard said " Have fun in the shower."

Before Lucius could utter a single word, Harry smirked and headed out the door, leaving the blonde on the bed with a raging hard-on.

 

X

 

Now sitting in one of the cafés with Remus, Harry's mind wondered back to Lucius and their chat about crappy childhoods. Harry had always thought that he had it worse than the rest, but hearing about the blonde's childhood made Harry's look like a great one. They really were quite the pair, the teen thought.

Remus brought Harry back by asking " How are things, Harry?"

" Fine, just sad that school is about to begin." Harry said.

Remus chuckled " You used to love going back to Hogwarts."

" I didn't have a reason to stay behind before." the teen answered.

Lupin said fondly " You really do love him. Not that I thought otherwise, but it still amazes me. I always wanted you to have a relationship in which you can just be Harry, not the Saviour. Sirius and I were worried that it would be hard for you to find someone who would love you for you and not for the fame and fortune. Did I think that person would be Lucius Malfoy? Of course not, I would have called anyone who believed that insane. But you are so like your mother that I should have known. She and James hated each other when they were younger, but I guess all love stories have to start somewhere. When your dad finally plucked up the courage to ask her out, Lily already had a crush on him and she agreed. They were both stubborn but no matter how much they pretended to dislike one another, Sirius and I knew that those two would end up together. Of course they had their arguments but in the end of the day they loved more than they hated. You and Lucius are very different people, yet you are alike. It's bound to be interesting, knowing your temper and the Malfoy stubbornness."

" I told him about the Dursleys." Harry said.

Remus asked "How did he react?"  

" He didn't go on a killing spree if that's what you mean. We talked and he understood why having a family is so important to me. Hermione suggested that telling Lucius about the Dursleys would help him see it from my point of view." the younger man said.

"I'm glad you told him, Harry." Lupin said.

The teen chuckled and said " Enough about me, how are things going with you and Snape?"

" Moving in the right direction, that's all I'm going to say for now." Remus replied.

The green-eyed wizard huffed " Come on, Rem."

"We agreed to take it slow." Remus said.

Harry grinned " I told you he would cave in eventually."

" Yes, you were right about Severus." Lupin said.

The green-eyed wizard said " I'm happy for you and strangely enough for Snape. You both deserve someone."

" I'm happy for you and Lucius." the man replied.

Harry pointed out "Everyone seems to have someone. Ginny and Dean, Hermione and Fred are on the verge of getting married, you and Severus. Even Ron got his head out of his arse and confessed to Neville. And my somewhat step-son is with my adoptive big brother."

" Must be something in the air." Remus chuckled.

Harry said " I think the house-elves at Hogwarts have done something with the water supply."

 

 

X

 

 

When Bill had suggested visiting the Burrow, Draco hadn't been sure what to expect, but now standing in front of a weird-looking house, the blonde had to admit that this was not what he had previously thought. In the middle of the field, surrounded with nothing more than empty vastness, stood a house. From the house, Draco could hear voices which he immediately recognized as Ron's and Ginny's. Bill wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and said    " Welcome to the Burrow."

Everyone turned their attention to the door when Bill walked in with a certain blonde Slytherin.

Right away, Arthur went over to greet his eldest " We were beginning to think that you weren't coming. It's nice to see you again, Draco. Come now, Fred and George made lunch."

Ginny said " He's been like this all afternoon."

Everyone scattered away, leaving Bill and Draco alone. The latter said " It looks....nice."

Bill laughed " You don't have to say it for my sake."

" Alright, it looks like shit... Better?" Draco said.

The redhead said " It is what it is. To me it's home."

" Come on, Weasley...I'm hungry." the blonde said and started walking towards, what he thought was the kitchen.

 

When everyone was seated, Draco fully understood what a family meal meant in the terms of the Weasley family. Chatter filled the room, knives and forks scraping along the cutlery and every now and then the twins did something that made Ginny or Charlie whack them up the head. It was just so odd for the blonde, who had been raised to have the very best table manners. As if sensing Draco's trail of thought, Bill said " You don't have to worry about manners. Teaching seven children how to behave was just too much for my parents. I think Percy is the only proper Weasley."

Across the table Charlie hollered to Bill " You should see the guys in the reserve, it's a miracle I still know how to use a fork."

" Draco should be familiar with it by now, he's seen Ron plenty." Ginny snorted.

Ron said " Honestly, who uses three different forks to eat supper?"

" It's called dining etiquette, _Ronald_." Draco drawled with a very Snape-like tone.

Ginny said " I remember the look on Mr Malfoy's face when Ron just grabbed the chicken and started eating it."

" Good thing Harry was there to distract him." Charlie piped in.

Arthur diverted his attention to Draco and Bill and asked "How are Harry and Lucius?"

"They're... happy, nauseatingly adorable and still not using a silencing charm." Draco summed it up with a small smirk.

Arthur looked a bit red in the face and Bill said " What my lovely other half meant is that once school starts again, we'll have two love-sick wizards to deal with."

" It's two days from now. It's easier on the rest of us because both Ron and I can actually see our boyfriends at Hogwarts and Bill's an teacher's assistant now, he'll see Draco as much as he wants " Ginny said.

" Well, graduation isn't far away." Percy said.

Arthur asked his youngest son " How is young Mr Longbottom?"

Ron smiled a bit and said " Brilliant, he told his Gran and she invited me over for some tea and a chat."

" She wants to know if your intentions are honourable." Bill said.

" Yeah, but she's bloody scary!" Ron shuddered.

Arthur chuckle and said " She's a tough woman and her grandson is all she has."

" What if I stuff up or something?" Ron asked.

Draco said " Wear your best outfit, the muggle suit wouldn't be a bad choice. Buy flowers for Longbottom and for his grandmother. Be polite and try not to molest her grandson in front of her. Don't show her your obvious fear and perhaps throw in some heroic stories about yourself. She is a pure-blooded witch, meaning that she will expect good manners and a strong personality. Don't act like a Gryffindor, be confident. If all goes well, she won't bother you two anymore. It's all just a test."

Ron stuttered out " Um..Thanks, Draco."

The blonde said " If your brother could face my father, you can face Augusta Longbottom."

" Your dad wasn't that scary. I mean I expected something else entirely." Ginny said.

Draco told the girl "He's changed. Partly because of Harry, but the war took a lot out of him. Narcissa is dead, so is that lunatic. We don't have to pretend anymore."

" Face it, Draco...Harry turned your dad into a sweet puppy." Bill chuckled.

Draco hissed " Maybe I should tell your dad how much you like being tied to my bed."

Bill said " Fair enough."

They heard Arthur ask " How is the wedding planning coming along?"

Fred said " We've decided to have a traditional wizarding ceremony with a bit of muggle customs mixed with our customs. Hermione's mum will be able to attend because she isn't due yet when we get married. We don't want a big wedding, just family and friends."

" Are you having an engagement party?" asked Draco.

Fred said " I'm not sure, Hermione hasn't said anything about that."

" It is a one of our customs to have a big lavish party where Hermione shows off her ring to the gossip hungry witches and you'll be one the receiving end of handshakes, all congratulating you on catching such a fine woman. It's all pretty boring and only serves one cause; to drink and show off." the blonde said.

" I think will skip that part, thank you." Fred snorted.

Ginny asked " But you're still letting me help with the planning, right?"

" We'd be lost without you, Gin." Fred told her sister.

Bill groaned " She's turning into a socialite."

" But she still loves Quidditch, that's something true socialites don't understand." Draco said.

 

X    

 

Harry had returned from his lunch with Remus. The man looked happier and healthier, something, Harry suspected, had everything to do with Severus Snape. At least the man wasn't so bitter anymore, he even seemed to tolerate Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors. Of course Snape's change in attitude was partly because the man had finally realised that Harry wasn't his dad, but his own person. And Harry could overlook the fact that Severus was good friends with Lucius. Speaking of the blonde wizard, Harry wondered around the Manor, trying to find him.

In search of his blonde lover, Harry finally looked into the man's study. Not seeing the man in question anywhere, the teen walked over to the huge bookcase which was filled with all sorts of books about magic; both light and dark. Seeing one with and interesting title, Harry picked it up and flicked through it. He looked up when he heard someone come into the room. The blonde looked possibly edible in his black trousers and fur-lined robe.

" You look...wow!" Harry said, placing the book he had found back into the bookcase.

Lucius said smugly" I always look 'wow' as you so elegantly put it."

" What's the special occasion?" the teen inquired.

The blonde ran his fingers through his hair, knowing fully what kind of reaction it always emitted from the younger man. Harry was a bit obsessed with his hair. Lucius noticed Harry's stare and said " I'm having a drink with a business associate of mine."

The younger man questioned " You dressed up to go out?"

Lucius said " I'm a Malfoy and we always look good; when having drinks with business associates or ravishing Gryffindors such as yourself."

"Ravished a lot of Gryffindors, have you?" asked Harry.

The blonde man walked over to the teen with a predatory gleam in his pale eyes. His almost wicked expression made Harry tingle in all the right places and something heavy settled in the pit of his stomach. This was the Lucius that made him all hot and bothered, this version of the blonde aristocrat never failed to excite Harry. Sensual and seductive; almost like a tiger stalking its prey.

" Lucius..." the teen breathed out. 

Pushing the teen against the bookcase, Lucius pressed his body into Harry's. A leather-gloved hand travelled from Harry's chest to his lower stomach.

The man chuckled rather sinfully and leaned in, his hot breath ghosting over Harry neck. The teen moaned when he felt the blonde's tongue trace the shell of his ear. Harry's arms which had been pinned to his sides were now making their way down Lucius's back. The green-eyed wizard trembled at the sight of Lucius slowly sinking onto his knees in front of Harry. Without even thinking, Harry buried his hands into the lustrous hair. All blood flow was suddenly directed into the lower parts of Harry's body, making his jeans very uncomfortable and tight. The younger wizard almost lost it when Lucius used his teeth to remove his glove, making an erotic show out of it. Harry wanted to arch off the bookcase, he needed some kind of contact. As if reading Harry's mind, Lucius used his glove-free hand to outline the teen's straining erection. With one swift movement, the top button of Harry's jeans was undone and Harry had to brace himself against the bookcase behind him for support. Giving the younger man a true Malfoy smirk, Lucius got up and placed a kiss on Harry's lips. He said in a sultry voice " Enjoy your shower."

Harry blinked stupidly, desire making him incoherent. He gaped at the man who had just masterfully teased him into the very brink of release.

" Lucius, you bastard!" he bellowed after the smirking man.

Harry had just learned his first vital lesson; never tease a Malfoy without going through with the whole thing.

 

 

X

 

Lucius Malfoy was a proud and arrogant wizard, who enjoyed the attention he got, above all he liked when people cowered in fear or bowed in admiration. He didn't have much of the latter these days, but being an ex-Death Eater and a former inmate of Azkaban gave him a certain dangerous appeal. Not many held him in high opinion, people greeted him with distain and distrust. But a small part of Lucius liked to bask in the power he apparently had over others. It gave him back some of the control and he felt a bit like himself. He hated to be needy, he wasn't used to giving up control. With Harry is wasn't an issue; it became an issue for him outside the bedroom.

Lucius knew well enough that reverting back to his old hateful-self wasn't the answer, but every now and then he used it to hide his insecurities which he didn't have before. The concept of being 'good' was something a Malfoy had never practiced before, it was an idea Lucius struggled with. Though it was much easier with Harry by his side; he wanted to be better because of Harry.

But being good didn't mean that he couldn't be bad anymore. He still liked the idea of others looking up to him, fearing him. Lucius was still a cunning Slytherin and knew how to use his authority and how to manipulate. Teaching new tricks to an old dog wasn't impossible, but it was apparent that some of the old tricks could still be rather useful.

Walking into the high class establishment, Lucius could feel all set of eyes in the room staring. Not bothered by it, the man simply strode towards the person who he was supposed to meet.

Gareth Greengrass wasn't a man Lucius particularly liked, but business was business and personal opinion wasn't relevant. The Greengrass family was pure-blooded, but they had been one of the few blood purists, who had not followed Voldemort. That however was not the reason for the blonde's dislike. There was something about the slightly older man that unnerved Lucius, he just didn't quite know what that something was. But Lucius was foremost a business man and didn't allow it to ruin a good deal.

The only reason he was currently sitting across Gareth Greengrass was the man's interest in one of the Malfoy Apothecaries. After opening one in Great Britain, Abraxas had opened one in France. Gareth wanted to buy it.

With a self-satisfied expression, Greengrass greeted the blonde " Lucius Malfoy, it's a pleasure to see you again."

" The pleasure is all yours." Lucius stated.

Gareth said " Now let's play nice, Lucius."

" Make it quick, I have other things to do as well." the blonde didn't bother hiding his dislike.

Greengrass winced faintly, but kept up his front " Alright...You have something that I want. Name your price and we can seal the deal."

" I am rather curious why the sudden interest in it. You have never cared for such things before." Lucius asked.

The man sifted in his seat and said " I have my reasons, ones that do not concern you. I wish to buy it from you, that is all you need to know."

" Very well, I have no use for it anymore. Make me an offer and I might even consider selling it to you." the blonde said.

Greengrass clenched his jaw and said " Might consider?"

" You didn't expect me to just hand it over to you, now did you?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Our families have done business for many years and..." the other man tried to say, but was cut off by Lucius, who said " And what? If you want something from me, you'll have to ask nicely. Make an offer and I'll get back to you."

Gareth was seething inside and decided to taunt the other man " I heard you escaped Azkaban again. I guess bedding the Boy Who Lived gives you certain privileges."

Pale eyes developed a dangerous glint and Lucius had to restrain himself.

Greengrass continued " From kissing You-Know-Who's robes to lowering yourself to please the half-blooded Saviour. "

Lucius hissed dangerously " Think very hard about how you speak to me. You do not want me as your enemy, Greengrass. You would do well to remember that. As for Lord Potter, I suggest you choose your words wisely when speaking about him. I might just revert back to my old, much darker ways. I assure you that you will most definitely regret it."

Enjoying the look of alarm on the man's face, Lucius added " I do hope you enjoy the rest of your day."

With that, the blonde swiftly made his way out the door. Gareth Greengrass wondered just how far would Lucius Malfoy go when defending the young Saviour and what exactly was going on between the two. The Greengrass patriarch had to adjust his position, his pants a bit tighter than before. He had fancied Lucius in school, but it was nothing compared to the desire and lust he felt now. However Gareth had not expected Harry Potter to step into the scene.

 

 

X

 

 

Harry was finishing his Transfiguration essay when Lucius arrived back. The younger wizard immediately sensed that the blonde was somewhat agitated. Putting away his parchment and quill, Harry asked " What's wrong?"

" How dare he speak to me like that...I should have strangled him!" the man ranted.

Harry got up from the bed and walked over " Lucius, what happened?"

" Who does he think he is, talking to me like that..." Lucius continued.

The green-eyed wizard asked " Who are you talking about?"

" That idiot Greengrass." Lucius sneered.

Harry pondered " I think there is a Greengrass in my Year."

" I will ruin him if so much as thinks about insulting me or you again." Lucius said while removing his expensive robe.

Harry asked " What did he say that has you this livid?"

" Implied that I'm 'bedding' you so I wouldn't end up in Azkaban. He can't believe that I have lowered myself to please a half-blood." Lucius said.

The green-eyed teen was silent, Lucius sighed and pulled Harry into a loose embrace.

" Let's face it...half of the Wizarding World thinks that." Harry sighed.

The blonde said " It doesn't matter what they think."

"You're right, but I'm still sorry you had a falling out with a friend." Harry told Lucius.

The older man chuckled and said " Gareth Greengrass is no more my friend than a Dementor. I can't stand him, but our families have business connections, which in the light of today will be severed. I think he hasn't gotten over the fact that I declined his advances during our Hogwarts days."

The teen smiled " Well, in that case I'm happy that you don't have to deal with him again."

" Did you enjoy your shower, love?" the blonde asked slyly.

Harry huffed " I learned my lesson, no need to look so damn pleased with yourself."

Lucius started backing Harry towards the bed and said  " I don't think you have. Perhaps I should punish you for earlier, hmm? Would you like that, Harry?"

The teen's eyes took a darker shade and the emerald orbs were turning black with want " I think I need to learn some more."

Lucius freed the other wizard from his shirt and slid his hands downwards to work with the belt on Harry's skin-tight jeans.

Harry rasped out " I'll make you wear those jeans I got you... You're arse will look spectacular in them."

Lucius trailed kisses on Harry's neck and said " It already looks spectacular, in and out of pants."

The raven-haired man said " You're so full of yourself."

" Among other things." Lucius specified.

The blonde tweaked one of Harry's nipples which emitted a moan from the slender teen. Slipping his tongue into Harry's willing mouth, the blonde thoroughly ravished the younger man, making him putty in his hands.

Harry enjoyed the dominate streak and possessiveness that Lucius showed him from time to time. He couldn't think or breathe properly, the blonde's tactics of seduction were astonishing.

Pushing the dark-haired wizard onto the bed, Lucius said " Such a wanton little Gryffindor."

Harry growled softly " Not little."

Lucius smirked and drawled " Not where it counts, love..."

The Gryffindor got to his knees and crawled to towards the edge of the bed, eyes fixated on the lower parts of the blonde man. Delicate fingers undid the blonde's trousers and as the slid down to the man's ankles, Harry dragged his teeth along the waistband of the silk boxers Lucius wore. But the blonde was having none that and traced his thumb across Harry's bottom lip, he said  " Now, now... I'm not done with your lesson yet, Mr. Potter."

The teen scooted back down the bed when Lucius caged his under his bigger body. With a flick of his hand, Lucius rid Harry of his jeans and underwear in one go.

" I think one shower wasn't enough." Lucius smirked when he saw how aroused Harry already was.

The green-eyed teen groaned " I'm a young man with a sex drive matching my wild teenage hormones."

Chuckling, the blonde asked " Should I help you with that?"

Harry dragged the older man closer and kissed him with eager passion. After a bit of snogging, Lucius slid down Harry's body.

" Lucius..." Harry whined, needing more contact.

The man asked " What?"

" Touch me." the younger man ordered.

Lucius continued with his questions " Touch you where?"

" Don't be an idiot, Lucius...I need." Harry grunted.

Caressing Harry's thighs, Lucius asked " Need what?"

The younger man almost pleaded " Merlin, stop teasing me!"

" Call me Lucius." the blonde grinned and nipped at Harry's hipbone.

Harry swore " Stop being a bloody prat."

The older wizard said " Tut-tut, Harry...My teeth are dangerously close to your lovely bits."

The green-eyed wizard whimpered " Please..."

Without warning, Lucius engulfed Harry's length into his hot mouth, making the teen arch off the bed with a loud moan.

Harry's eyesight was more blurred than usual, arousal clouding his mind and vision. Watching the blonde at work, Harry had to bit his already sensitive and glistening lower lip. Fair hair sprawled out, silver orbs darkened to the point where they almost appeared dark; Harry was transfixed on the sight.

Releasing Harry's member and flexing is jaw, Lucius spread the teen's legs wider apart and said " You make a wonderful sight, so delectable under me."

" Fuck, Lucius..." Harry whimpered, his erection still as hard as steel.

The blonde said " I plan to."

" Now, fuck me now... Need you." Harry panted, one of his hands travelling down to his weeping member.

" Good things come to those who wait." Lucius said and pulled Harry's legs up.

The teen muttered " I hate you, you prat...."

" Is that so? Well, in that case I might just leave you hanging." the blonde said.

" Don't you dare! Oh god...Please, Lucius. I can't take much more teasing, just need you." the younger wizard said, eyes on fire.

Reaching for his wand, which he had left on the edge of the massive bed, Lucius cast the proper charms on the teen writhing under him.

As soon as Harry felt something cool and wet on his arse, he smirked. He couldn't take much more teasing.

" I really have turned you into a sex fiend." the blonde said with a smug expression.

Harry ordered " Lucius...put your cock in me, now."

The blonde wrapped Harry's legs around his waist and pulled the teen into his lap. Introducing his fingers to Harry's entrance, Lucius said " Such a filthy mouth, I like it..."

Bracing himself against the blonde's firm chest, Harry hissed through his clenched teeth " If you don't start fucking me, I'll charm your hair permanently curly."

" You wouldn't dare." Lucius narrowed his eyes.

Harry said " Try me. Don't come crying to me when your hair looks worse that rat nest that bitch Bellatrix had."

" You're an evil one, Harry." Lucius said and removed his finger to replace them with something much bigger.

The green-eyed wizard kissed the blonde and said " Don't tell anyone."

Without further ado, Lucius slammed inside, making Harry cry out. It was either quick or painstakingly slow, but sex between them was always mind-blowing. Harry was a whimpering mess; constantly begging for more. Of course Lucius was happy to comply.

The green-eyed teen caved in first, shattering in the blonde's lap as his orgasm raked through him. Harry could swear that all of his magic left him and slammed back into him, making him tremble. His blonde Slytherin demi-god followed soon after, biting into Harry's shoulder. The room was filled with panting and ragged breathing, both wizards spent.

" I think I'm going to call you Merlin from now on." Harry breathed out.

Lucius snorted and said " You flatter me, love."

" Even if you did tease me." the teen added.

Sinking into the mattress, Lucius said " I feel like I got trampled over by a Hippogriff."

" Old age." Harry provided.

Lucius drawled " I make you see stars every time."

" Cheeky sod... " the younger man said, a yawn cutting off his sentence.

The blonde waved his hand over them, cleaning up the mess they had created and pulled Harry against him. The messy-haired wizard snuggled into Lucius and muttered "Love you."

Lucius kissed the teen's forehead and said " And I love you, Harry."

Neither cared that there was still some daylight outside, the clock showing no more than 5 o'clock in the evening.


	30. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've written, partly to compensate for the lack of updates. I've come to realise that making promises is pointless because I seem to be horrible in keeping them. So this time I won't promise a quicker update, because I'd rather not lie. It would be another week or more before the next one. But you have all been incredibly patient and it makes me really happy. Thank you for still hanging around.  
> Lots of love and kisses from me and from the Harry potter characters that I do not own.

Chapter 29 

Harry didn't want to move from his spot, he was far too comfortable. There was a pleasant ache in his muscles and there was an almost silent hum in his mind. He used to hate waking up in the mornings because most of the time it meant the start of another dreadful day for him. Now it was different. Harry got to wake up next to a warm body which was generally pressed tightly against his own.                                                                                                                                                                                                                            The green-eyed teen compared Lucius with a cat; the man definitely enjoyed draping himself over Harry's smaller form. The blonde wanted to be close to Harry, he craved the simplest human touch. It made sense because no one had been very forthcoming with affection when it came to the blonde wizard. To Harry it had been a huge issue as well, because Hermione and Ron had been the first to actually hug him. Now he had loads of people to shower him with love, but what mattered most to Harry was the intimate touch and love he received from Lucius. The teen was brought back from his thoughts when Lucius shifted.

The blonde next to Harry murmured sleepily "Must you think so loud."

" Sorry, did I interrupt your beauty sleep?" Harry said.

Lucius sighed " Honestly, Harry... It takes hard work to look as good as I do."

" I guess... I don't want you to wrinkle to bad before I'm twenty." Harry joked.

The blonde said " I don't have wrinkles, you brat."

The younger wizard said " Must be all the beauty sleep. Now I know where Draco gets it from, the excessive need to look perfect. Get your arse out of bed and let's have breakfast. I have plans for us today."

" Plans?" Lucius questioned.

Harry rolled out of bed and as he walked towards the bathroom he said" Yes, plans. We're getting some fresh air, I've seen the inside of the Manor enough."

" Can't we just stay in bed and enjoy something other than fresh air?" the blonde suggested.

Harry poked his head into the bedroom and said " Lucius, I love you, but I want to get out of bed and go out. The train leaves tomorrow morning and I want us to do something together," he then added "and no, I don't mean sex."

" I wasn't going to say anything." Lucius said.

Harry snorted " Yes, you were... Now get dressed or I'm having breakfast without you."

" Fine..." the blonde grumbled and more or less stomped into the en suite.

The green-eyed wizard slipped on his shirt and said " I want us to go to Diagon Alley. I don't want to hide, if people have something against us then it's their problem."

" Showing up together is practically the same as making a statement about our relationship." Lucius said.

Harry asked with uncertainty " You don't want us to be seen together?"

" No, that is not what I meant. I simply stated the obvious. As much I hate seeing my name or yours in the _Prophet_ , I have no intention to hide our relationship. I might not be proud of my past, but I am proud to stand beside you and tell the world how precious you are to me." the blonde told Harry.

Harry smiled and said " It's hardly a secret anymore."

" Yes, but they only have their little rumours and speculations. They have nothing concrete. At least not yet." Lucius said.

The younger man chuckled " Whatever you are thinking, forget it. I really don't want to end up on the front page again. How about we don't advertise it, but we won't hide it either."

" And here I was, thinking about ravishing you in the middle of Diagon Alley." Lucius teased.

" Breakfast first then we'll see about the ravishing." Harry said and lead the other man out of the bedroom.

X

 

" Would you just relax, you're not about to meet Merlin." Ginny snapped at her brother.

Ron groaned " Feels like it though... What if she doesn't like me, or worse tells me that I'm good enough for Neville? Maybe she'll hate me..What if I stuff up and make an idiot out of myself? I can't do this... I'll just tell Neville to go without me... "

Charlie laughed and said " Ron, shut up... Remember what little Malfoy told you. Be yourself and show her that your intentions with Neville are honest. I've have no doubt that she really is intimidating, but you'll be fine as long as you manage to impress her. She is very protective over her grandson and you have to show her that you are the best man to take care of Neville."

"Right, got it... Impress her and make sure she sees that I mean business." Ron mumbled.

" What time did Neville say he'd be here?" Ginny asked.

Ron said " Exactly twelve o'clock."

" You still have an hour until Neville comes. I promised to help George with the shop and then I'm meeting Hermione." Ginny told her brothers.

Ron said " Dad's having dinner with Tonks and her mum."

" She's up to something." Charlie said.

Ginny asked " What do you mean?"

" I know Dora and she is up to something. I'm not sure what, but she's been acting strange lately." the older Weasley said.

Ron questioned " Yeah, but she's always been a bit mental...You reckon it has something to do with dad, since she invited him over?"

Ginny suddenly said " Oh gosh... What if Tonks is interesting in dad?"

" That's a bit fat-fetched, Ginny." Ron snorted.

Charlie smiled and said " Actually, I think Ginny is on to something. Or maybe Tonks is trying to get dad and Andromeda together."

" But dad just got his divorce and mum.. well, she hasn't been gone for long. Don't you think it would be a bit weird, considering how long we have known Tonks?" Ron argued.

Ginny said " It's just dinner, right? No need to feel so alarmed. Maybe you think I'm wrong but I hope dad finds happiness. Because let's face it, mum never made him happy and I think he deserves to have someone who will make him happy. I wouldn't mind dad moving on and having another relationship if he wants to."

" I guess you're making sense... But I'd rather not think about it now. Like you said, it's just dinner." Ron said.

Ginny sighed and said " Of course."

Charlie clapped Ron on the back and said " Good luck, Ronnie."

Ron muttered " I feel loads better now."

Ginny chuckled and suggested " You and Neville can always elope if his Gran doesn't approve."

" Hilarious." Ron said flatly.

The girl said " Why not? You could get married and raise a bunch of kids."

Ron groaned and left the room, leaving Ginny to laugh on her own.

 

 

X

 

Hogwarts was ready to welcome back the students, who had decided to spend their holidays somewhere else. A handful of students had stayed behind, much to Snape's dismay. But he took great pleasure in scaring the poor kids in the hallways. There wasn't a student in Hogwarts who did not know Severus Snape and his glare. Even some of the teachers felt uneasy and quite scared to be in the same room as the former Potion Master.

Snape was feeling rather triumphant in the morning and he was almost never in a good mood come morning. But he was feeling content and he had good reason. After dozens of failed attempts, Severus had managed to brew something that was rumoured to be almost impossible to make. The Wolfsbane Potion was all that people like Lupin had, but it was harmful even if it helped them. Man and wolf could exist together in the same body and mind, but only if it was allowed. Remus never connected to his wolf and each time the moon was full, he put himself through torture. He was weak and looked shabbier that other werewolves, but it was because of his reluctance to let his wolf run free.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             Snape had read up on the subject and knew that the transformation would be much more safer for Remus if the man didn't put himself through the self-hate. So to help Remus, Severus had busied himself with research and brewing. The end result was in his hand, inside a glass bottle.

It was a week before the next full moon and Remus was already feeling the effects. A week or so prior to the full moon, all werewolves felt agitated and restless. Those who had mates, craved to be near them and have more physical contact than usual. Hot flashes were normal as well, but Remus still felt, quite honestly, like shit. It was hard to restrain himself near Severus. But it wasn't Lupin's fault that Severus was all dark and mysterious and just too sensual for his own good. It was hard not to jump the man and just rip off his black robes. Remus was frustrated both sexually and mentally. So when Severus entered his quarters, Remus wasn't sure if he could contain his feelings.

" You missed breakfast." the man stated.

Remus said " I wasn't feeling well."

" Have you taken the potion?" Severus asked.

The werewolf sighed " No, not yet.."

" Don't take it." Snape said.

Remus was a bit surprised " And why not? Do you think it would be best to just let me lose my mind and do Merlin knows what?"

" I didn't say that. I simply want you to reconsider taking the Wolfsbane potion. I have made some progress with my research and I have managed to successfully brew a replacement for the original potion. It is more effective." Snape explained and pulled out the glass container.

" And you think it will help me in what way?" Remus asked

Severus said " It will help you with your transformation and make it less painful. The Wolfsbane helps you keep your mind clear but it causes you more harm physically. I've seen you in your werewolf form and I can say that you look more like a plucked Hippogriff than a werewolf. As long as you keep the two apart you will feel only half human and half wolf, blend them into one entity and you will feel better."

" Why do you keep insisting that I embrace the wolf. Severus, you know that I don't want to." Remus asked.

" You don't want to or you simply won't because you're afraid to turn into Greyback? There is a big difference between you and him. Greyback forsake any empathy he knew and embraced the wolf to the point of forgetting his humanity. He was driven by animalistic urges and pleasure-seeking nature. He liked hurting others and he took great pleasure in inflicting harm on children, defenceless young children who had done nothing to deserve it. Do you believe yourself to be similar to him? The wolf, Moony... he is a part of you whether you like it or not. He won't leave you, he will always be your other half. You have to trust me, Remus." Severus spoke with conviction.

" I do trust you, but I can't. Why can't you understand that?" Remus pressed on.

Severus said  " Even if I promise to stay with you through it?"

" What do you mean?" the man asked.

Snape elaborated " This potion I have brewed for you will help you through it without causing you pain, it will also help you preserve your own mind. But only if you accept the wolf. You have to feel it run through your veins, feel the wolf inside grow and allow it to run free like it wants. I can stay with you through the transformation and you will not hurt me."

" You can't be sure. I might hurt you." Remus said.

Severus said " I assure you that I have brewed it right, there is no room for failure while brewing something like this. And you won't hurt me if you let the two become one. You see me as your mate, don't bother denying it. Therefore I can say that you won't harm me in any way. You won't harm those who you see as family, that includes Harry. He's like a son to you. Anyone else is up to you, if you see them as a threat or not."

Remus took a deep breath and said " I don't know..."

" What do you have to lose? You're already putting yourself through hell each full moon. You can take the Wolfsbane potion and go through with it again or your could trust me and stop hating yourself for something that is out of your control. You can't put the wolf into a mould that you yourself have created, it doesn't fit. By melding the two together you give yourself a chance as well." the onyx-eyed man explained.

Remus sagged his shoulders and said " I'll try... but I won't promise anything."

" I'll stay with you." Severus said.

Remus asked " Should I take the potion you brewed now or.."

" No, you'll take it before the sun sets the day the moon becomes full." Snape said.

Lupin gaped " What am I supposed to do for the entire next week?"

"Get to know Moony a bit better. Consider it as a test trial." Snape said.

Remus protested " You can't be serious."

" I am quite serious." Severus said and left the room with his robes billowing behind him.

Remus stared at the glass bottle in his hand and imagined what it could be like. The struggle inside his head was getting tiring and Severus had been right. He didn't have anything to lose, other than his constant headache. Moony was the night whereas Remus was the day. Moony liked the moon and the thrill of the night, Remus hated it with passion. It was like denying himself the pleasure of being free, because deep down he knew that he wasn't happy.  The dark-haired man had also been right about Greyback; the man wasn't human to begin with. Remus knew that he would never become something as vicious as Greyback had been. Lily had been the first person to accept him and consequently accept Moony. She had been like a ray of light, shooting straight through the dark mist that had surrounded Remus. Then James and Sirius accepted him for who he was, no questions asked. But it was Harry's support and understanding that Remus treasured most. The young boy, now a young man, had acknowledge Remus as creature and a man. Harry had been the first person after Lily to truly understand him; and possibly understand the wolf as well. When Remus saw Harry as a son, Moony saw Harry as his cub. It was the only thing Remus and Moony agreed on. The one thing connecting them was Harry.

 

 

X

 

 

Diagon Alley was swarming with witches and wizards, everyone busy with their shopping and daily routine. It was as if everything was the same, there was no trace of the war left. People were finally moving on and they weren't afraid anymore. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was as usual packed with excited youngsters and the occasional annoyed parent. Harry marvelled at the sight and felt oddly proud that he had decided to help the twins start their joke shop.

" Little brother, to what do I owe the honour of your visit?" George said.

Harry said " Just thought I'd stop by while I'm in Diagon Alley."

" And I though you came to visit me because you missed me and loved me so much you couldn't live another day without me. How you wound me." George said while placing his hand over his heart.

The green-eyed man rolled his eyes and said " You seem to be doing good, even with Fred in Hogwarts."

" It's a bit difficult, but we correspond through letters and Lee helps me. Business isn't as blooming while school is in session. We manage just fine. So, if you didn't come here to see your favourite twin, what exactly brought you here?" the redhead inquired.

Harry said " Actually I wanted your help with something. I spoke to Bill and he said that Fred hadn't thought about an engagement party. But then I spoke to Ginny, who said that Hermione had let it slip that she would like to have a small get-together to celebrate her engagement to Fred. Merlin knows you guys need some good things to cheer you up after the whole Molly drama. So I thought that we should arrange something for them, as a surprise."

" I like the idea but I'm not sure if we can afford it." George said.

Harry said with a grin " That's not an issue. I want to give them a party and I'll fund it myself. The money is just sitting in the vault and I'd rather spend it on my friends and family than anything else. It sort of my gift to them. But I want you and Ginny to help me set it all up."

"Have you thought about the date or something? I imagine it's going to be hard to organize something like that while in school." the redhead asked.

" Remus said that if I asked McGonagall, she would probably allow us to leave Hogwarts for one Hogsmeade weekend. That's two days for us to celebrate their upcoming wedding. And as to when, I'd say as soon as possible. Perhaps the first Hogsmeade weekend; that give us a little over a week to put it together." the dark-haired teen explained.

George chuckled " Sneaky little Gryffindor."

" So you'll help me?" the teen asked.

The Weasley said " Of course I'll help. It is my duty as the best man to throw Fred a wicked bachelor party and help you with the engagement party. You can count on me."

" Great, that's why I came in...and because I heard from Fred that you sell something I'm interested in." Harry said.

George teased " Let me guess, you want to send your sexy Slytherin dirty notes during classes, am I right?"

" You make it sound like I'm some kind of pervert." the teen said.

The redhead laughed and said " I don't know, Harrykins, you did seduce a much older man, and what a man indeed..."

" I didn't seduce... well, I might have, but that is beside the point." the teen defended himself.

" Who would have thought that our sweet, innocent Harry had it in him; to snag himself a gorgeous and wealthy man." the redhead continue to tease.

Harry asked " Are you sure you aren't interested in the men? Sounds as if you have given it a lot of thought, or is it just my gorgeous man you fancy?"

" I never said I was completely straight, now did I. And there is no harm in admiring the view. Don't worry; I'll keep my urges under control." the redhead joked.

The green-eyed wizards said " Just find me some of that parchment and I won't tell your dad that you fancy Lucius."

George flushed red and said " I don't fancy Malfoy, either of them."

" You sure? Not even a little bit?" the teen pressed on, making George flush even darker red.

The redhead said " You're positively evil, you know that?"

" That's what you get for making it sound as if I'm some kind of pervert." Harry chuckled.

George said " My deepest apologies."

Harry called after the older wizard " I'm still telling Ginny."

" What happened to Gryffindor loyalty?" George asked.

The dark-haired wizard said " I'm half-Slytherin, haven't you heard."

" You've been hanging around Professor Snape for too long." the redhead told Harry.

" He's such good company." the younger man said.

George said before disappearing between the shelves " And Dumbledore liked to wear a dress on the weekends."

Harry laughed and said " How do you know he didn't?"

 

 

X

 

Lucius hated crowds; people grinding against one another and ignoring each other's personal space. Walking out of Gringotts, he had to hide his sneer. He would have gladly spent the entire day in bed with Harry, but the teen had insisted on coming to Diagon Alley. At least something productive had come out of it and Lucius had managed to make trip to the wizarding bank to take care of some matters. The messy haired wizard had left to visit one of the Weasley twins in his joke shop to discuss something.                                                               It didn't take the blonde long to notice Harry making his way towards the bank, all the while avoiding curious eyes. The younger man had told Lucius about the time he and Andromeda had visited the wizarding street. It made the older man livid; to think that those had been the same people to worship Harry.

Harry offered Lucius a smile and asked as he came to stand in front of the man " All done?"

" Everything is taken care of. Can we leave now?" Lucius inquired.

The teen said " No. I need an owl."

" An owl? What for?" the blonde asked while the younger wizard coaxed him towards the busy street.

Harry said " Hedwig, my own owl, got killed during the war and I've been using Hogwarts owls or one of yours, even Ron's owl. I want my own."

" You could just pick one of mine." Lucius offered.

Harry gnawed his lower lip, but said " I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll get a new one."

" And then we go home." Lucius tried again.

"You know, I'm starting to think that you don't want to be seen with me." Harry chuckled, but it was laced with worry.

Lucius took Harry's hand and kissed the teen's knuckles " I'd rather be in bed with you than in the middle of Diagon Alley. I told you before, I'm not ashamed to be seen with you. I would just like to avoid being front page news, because I know how much you hate it, love."

"It's my last day before going back to school and I won't get to see you for an entire week. I want us to spend some quality time together, outside of the bedroom. Can you do this for me? Just enjoy it, for me." Harry reasoned with the blonde.

Lucius caved in and said " For you."

" Thank you." Harry said and planted a kiss on the blonde's pliant lips.

What was meant to be a quick kiss was rapidly turning into a snog. They were standing in the middle of the street, with people walking by. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, Harry grinned into the kiss.

" Where's that Invisibility Cloak when you need it." the teen muttered.

Lucius drawled " So much for avoiding the press."

" I don't really care anymore, Lucius. Let them gossip, print whatever they like. I never cared for the fame and attention, I don't plan to start caring now. Besides, it is fairly easy to sue them all." Harry said, not letting go of the blonde's shoulders.

Lucius cradled the teen's frame and said " We could make a public announcement, but what would be the fun in that."

" Come on, let's buy me an owl and I'll show you something George gave me." Harry said, giving the man one last kiss before pulling him towards the Magical Menagerie.

 

It was an odd sight; surreal even. The Boy Who Lived and a convicted Death Eater, acting like newlyweds. No one had ever seen the great Lord Malfoy act anything but superior and downright cold, but despite his icy front there was one person who managed to break through it; Harry Potter could make the man smile. It was still a mystery, for those who cared enough, how exactly those two got together, but it was becoming more and more clear that it was more than just a passing fancy. For those who had no issues with the extraordinary union it was a sign that the Wizarding World was mending itself. The gap between good and evil, Light and Dark was not so immense  anymore. There could be no sides, no prejudice. If Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter could find a way to bypass their past, so could others.

 

 

X

 

The Longbottom residence was nowhere as big as Malfoy Manor, but it was certainly bigger than the rickety house Ron lived in. The redhead had to suppress a shudder when Neville took his hand into his and said " Gran is waiting in the tea room."

" I'm not sure if I can do this, Nev... What if she doesn't like me?" Ron asked.

The dark-haired teen said " You've met her before, Ron. She knows who you are."

" Yeah, but I wasn't your boyfriend back then, was I. She might have liked me as Ron Weasley, but she won't like me as her grandson's boyfriend." the redhead explained.

Neville said " Come on, Ron."

 

Augusta Longbottom was proud of her grandson. It had not been the case before, but she had come to realise that she couldn't compare her son and grandson. Neville would never be an Auror, the boy wasn't as driven and courageous as his father had been. But Neville was brave and Augusta accepted the fact that her grandson would be much more suited for less dangerous occupations. After the Battle of Hogwarts, the old witch had seen her shy grandson morph into something much more. Neville no longer saw himself as useless and he excelled in is studies, much to Augusta's pleasure. The news of her grandson's sexuality had come as a surprise, but Augusta wasn't a bigot. It was very common in their world to be interested in the same sex, her grandson wasn't an oddity. Now she was expecting to see Neville's chosen partner, one Ronald Weasley. She remembered the youngest Weasley boy;  kind of goofy, but loyal.

Neville walked into the tea room, dragging Ron with him, he said " Gran."

The old woman said " Well, show me that lad of yours."

Ron straightened his posture and said with a surprisingly even voice   " Hello."

Augusta waved a hand over the small table and a fresh pot of tea appeared  " Don't just stand there, sit down will you."

Neville pulled Ron onto the sofa and asked " Want some?"

" I could use some, yeah." Ron told the other teen.

The old woman watched the interaction between her grandson and Ronald Weasley and said " Have you packed already, Neville?"

" Yes, I did it this morning." Neville said.

Ron sipped his tea and moved awkwardly in his seat. The witch scared him a bit, not as much as he had thought but she was still making him fidget. Neville tried to hold back a snigger. Augusta simply observed the two in silence. The pregnant pause was disrupted by the witch, who said " Tell me, Ronald, have you any plans for the future?"

" Erm... I'm thinking about becoming an apprentice for Madame Hooch. She wants to retire in a couple of years and Professor McGonagall suggested that I could take up the position." Ron said.

Neville added " Ron's brilliant on a broom, he'll make a good Flying coach one day."

Augusta asked " And what are your intentions with my grandson?"

Neville choked on his tea and Ron flushed red up to his ears.

"Well?" Augusta pestered on.

Ron stuttered " I...That is, well... I love your grandson. And I plan to date him and make him happy."

" Neville is my grandson and I take his wellbeing very seriously. Should you hurt him in any way, I will personally see to your punishment, young Mr Weasley. I do hope that you will remember this. Now, how about some lemon tart?" the woman said.

Ron gulped and Neville said " We'd love some lemon tart, right, Ron?"

" Yeah, absolutely." the redhead said.

Augusta took another mouthful of her tea, all the while smiling.

 

X

 

Whispering and hushed talk broke out in the hallways of St. Mungo's. A new patient had been transferred into the Mental Ward and only a few knew who exactly was the new resident. The Mental Ward was for witches and wizards who had lost their memories or suffered from a mental illness. Many of the patients were in the ward permanently.

Healer Blackthorn had agreed to become the woman's primary healer, not so much as a favour to her, but to her children. The healer had met Molly's kids and they had all been nice and understanding of their mother's condition. It was no doubt going to be hard time for the Weasley family.

Meanwhile the redheaded woman sat in a chair near the magically sealed window. She had formed a plan in his mind and decided to stick by it. Acting docile would make them all believe that she was getting better. Molly's plan was flawless, she felt confident that it would work and they would see that they were all wrong. There wasn't anything wrong with her, she was fine. The redhead didn't worry, she'd be out of St. Mungo's in no time. If she could trick Arthur for all those years, manipulating the healers in St. Mungo's would be easy.

 

 

X

 

Spotting a familiar blonde, Harry called out " Luna!"

The eccentric girl waved and skipped over, her colourful scarf flapping back and forth. The weather was crispy, but the sun was out.

" Hello, Harry." she said.

The green-eyed wizard asked " What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a gift for Daddy, it's his birthday next month." Luna said with a smile.

Harry inquired " Do you need some help with that?"

" No, I'm fine... I think Mr Malfoy would mind if I stole you away." Luna said cheerily.

Harry asked " How'd you know he was here?"

" I just know, Harry." Luna said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

The green-eyed teen laughed and raised another matter with the blonde girl  " Have you seen Charlie? You two seemed quite friendly during New Year's Eve."

" He wrote to me a few days back." Luna admitted.

Harry said "Charlie is a good guy."

" Oh, I know that... He is rather nice. He likes the stories Daddy writes in _The_ _Quibbler_ and we talk about dragons. " the girl said.

" How is your dad?" Harry asked.

Luna told the wizard " He's going back to Romania for a few weeks. He's studying Moon Frogs at the moment. We believe that their responsible for the bad harvest last summer."

Harry had no idea what Moon Frogs were, but he nodded anyway and said " He should definitely look into it."

" I better go now, your mind is otherwise occupied. I'll see you on the train tomorrow, Harry." Luna said and skipped away, waving to the dark-haired wizard.

A voice behind Harry said " She's rather odd, isn't she?"

" That's Luna." Harry chuckled.

Lucius sighed " I'm afraid the Lovegoods have always been a bit... unhinged."

" They're odd, yes, but they both supported me and were about the only ones who believed me." Harry explained.

Lucius chuckled and said " They also believed Scrimgeour to be a vampire."

" Don't make fun of them. The Lovegoods are my friends, be nice." Harry said.

The blonde man said " The things I do for you."

"  I think you ought to feed me now." Harry suggested.

The older man wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and said " Lead the way."

Harry picked up the cage that housed his new owl. A Brown Owl, who had taken a liking to Harry and had immediately showed it.

As the couple walked ahead, Harry said " I told George about the plan and he agreed to help."

" Have you thought about where you're going to have your surprise party?" Lucius inquired.

Harry asked with a smirk " Are you offering the Manor?"

" If you wish." the blonde told Harry.

The green-eyed wizard said " The Burrow is fine. Ginny thinks that going overboard wouldn't be such a good idea. Besides, Hermione's parents are going to be there."

" I see... You think that I would have a problem having Ms Granger's parents in the Manor." Lucius deducted.

Harry said  " No, I don't think that you would hex them or insult them. It's not about that, Lucius."

Lucius stiffly said " Alright, I simply made an offer."

" Please don't be like that. I wasn't insinuating that you would have a problem with Hermione's parents because they're muggles. The Burrow just popped into my head first because it's Fred's home. Plus, Ginny suggested keeping the party to a minimum and we won't have that in Malfoy Manor." Harry said.

The older wizard said " You actually believe that it will be a small event?"

" Well, I'm allowed to hope. But considering the guest list, I'd say that hope is about the only thing I have when it comes to the party." Harry said.

Lucius asked " Am I on the list of invitees?"

" You're my main event, love." Harry grinned.

Lucius scoffed " The Weasley residence. Really, Harry?"

" You can take Severus with you, that way you can have someone to whine with." Harry suggested.

The blonde said " He'll charm my hair red and golden again. It's his favourite charm to use on me."

" That would look... funny and horrifying at the same time." Harry wrinkled his nose.

Lucius said " Severus was far better in Potions than Slughorn and had successfully brewed potions that were above his skill level. I was rubbish in Potions and Severus often did my homework, even if he was a few years behind. In return I helped him with Charms. It was a terrible mistake on my part to teach him the charm to change one's hair colour. He mastered it and he still uses it to humiliate me if he so pleases. It all started when I accidently misplaced one of his textbooks. Severus is excruciatingly precise about such things. I didn't know about his meticulous order and messed up his system. And then he charmed my hair into Gryffindor colours for a whole day."

" Draco once charmed my hair into long pigtails, in return I made his ears five times bigger." Harry spoke up.

Lucius said " We've all done stupid things in our youth. I remember Severus charming Black's shoelaces together. Black then fell down the stairs and broke his jaw. Of course no one knew it had been Severus. But he did deserve it. I'm sure you know about Severus's childhood. It was very ill-mannered of Black to make a comment about it."

" I know what my dad and Sirius were like as kids. They acted stupidly." Harry said.

The blonde said " But they grew up. Sirius Black stood up to his family and did what I often wanted to do. Your father got his act together and turned out rather well I'd say. Though I didn't know them, I knew of them and at the end both Black and your father proved to be intelligent and brave, whereas people like Pettigrew turned towards the dark."

" Peter Pettigrew was weak and he was a coward. He chose to betray my parents and do Voldemort's bidding because he was only thinking about himself and nothing excuses him. The only reason he returned to him was because of fear. He deserved everything he got." Harry explained.

Lucius said with a slight sneer " He was rather useless."

" It's strange." Harry said.

The blonde asked " What's strange?"

Harry continued " That a year ago I was on the run with Hermione, trying to stay alive and now Voldemort's gone for good and I managed to live through it."

" A year ago, I only had hope that Draco would survive the war." Lucius said.

" Look at us now. Who would have thought?" Harry added and laced their hands together.

The blonde said " Would you believe me if I told you that I always suspected that there was something going on between you and Draco? All that hexing and tension."

" That is not funny." Harry said.

Lucius continued " He used to go on and on about Potter this and Potter that. He took your rejection very seriously."

" He was a right prat to Ron and therefore to me. How was I supposed to act when a mean little blonde insulted my only friend? Of course I told him to stuff it." Harry stated.

The older wizard chuckled and said " I'm afraid it was entirely my fault that he acted in such a manner."

" Yes, you were a good role model. Like when you decked Arthur in the bookshop." Harry grinned.

Lucius said " Not one my finest moments, I must admit."

" It was the first time I saw you, in that bookshop. I knew that Draco was a git and assumed that you must be one as well. I wasn't very wrong in my assumption. But I knew that you were dangerous and someone I'd rather not cross paths again. And you tried to kill me after I freed Dobby." the teen said.

Lucius said " In my defence, I'd like to point out that you did trick me into freeing that pesky little elf. A twelve year old boy outsmarted me. I was understandably annoyed."

" Dobby so kicked your arse." Harry laughed.

The blonde said " That's something that will never be mentioned again."

" You know, I never really acknowledged it before, but it's very arousing to see you being all evil and menacing. Makes me want all sorts of things." Harry told the blonde.

Lucius asked deviously " What kind of things? Does it make your blood run faster and magic pulse? Does it make your skin burn up and ache for my touch? It makes you hard just thinking about it, doesn't it?"

Harry hissed " Stop or I'll pull you into an alleyway."

" Would you pull my hair, drag your teeth across my skin?" Lucius purred into Harry's ear.

The teen growled " Lucius..."

" I like hearing you say my name. Especially when you're screaming it." the blonde didn't relent.

Harry said " One more word and you will me sleeping on the floor."

" Temper, temper... No need for such dramatics, my love." Lucius said.

The dark-haired one said " I shouldn't have brought it up."

" If it's any consolation, I'm suffering as well." Lucius said.

Harry suggested " Say something totally unsexy."

" Molly Weasley, Bellatrix Lestrange, Dolores Umbridge." the blonde counted.

The younger wizard said " I think that's enough. I'd like to be able to enjoy myself when we get back to the Manor."

" Oh, you will. I'll make sure you do." Lucius said.

 

  
X

 

It was nearing noontime and the Malfoy heir had already packed his things. The blonde was glad to go back to Hogwarts, even though he had gotten use to having his father close by. But Lucius wasn't a wreck anymore and Draco owed that to Harry Potter of all people. There was no doubt in Draco's mind that the dark-haired teen would soon be Harry Malfoy instead of Potter. Everyone could see how utterly happy they made each other, but to Draco it meant far more than for the rest. He finally had a proper father, not that Lucius hadn't been before, but there was a vast difference between what as now and what had been in the past. The elder Malfoy was more relaxed and opened, Draco had no idea that his father even knew how to smile, but he did now with Harry and even with Draco at times. It made the young blonde happy to see his father happy.

The younger man saw Bill walk out from the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

" A little early for a shower." Draco commented.

Bill said " We emptied out the attic. Dad sent some of Mum's things to St. Mungo's."

" When will she be taken there?" the blonde asked.

The redhead said " She's there already as of yesterday."

" I'm sorry." Draco offered.

The older man assured the blonde " Don't be, it's not your fault."

" I keep thinking that maybe she would not have snapped, if you and I..." Draco tried to explain.

The redheaded man reached out to his lover and said " None of that, you hear... My mum is ill and no matter how it came about, she would have snapped either way. Her bigoted mind would still hate me. And if it wasn't for you, I would be alone and miserable. I don't regret chasing you down, Dragon."

" I wasn't sure if you'd still want to be with me after your mother disowned you." Draco said.

Bill pulled the blonde to his naked chest and said " She may be my mother, but she could never make me leave you. I love her, but she has no place in my life anymore, she lost her rights over me when she rejected me. I chose you and I would do it again."

" I'm glad." Draco sighed.

Bill continued " Do you think I wasn't freaking out when we told your dad? Merlin, I thought I would lose you for sure. But you stood up for us."

" I would have gone through with it, you know... I would rather have him disown me than give you up." the blonde said and turned to face Bill.

The redhead said "And I would have still wanted you, no matter how poor. But I'm kind of relieved he didn't, because this Manor is wicked."

" I know." the blonde chuckled.

Bill asked " Do you have any plans for tonight?"

" Depends. What do you have in mind, Weasley?" Draco shrugged.

The older of the two said "  Candlelight dinner and a relaxing bath."

" Is that all you got, Weasley?" Draco teased.

Bill added " I could bend you over your dad's desk."

" Now that's a thought. Harry dragged him into Diagon Alley for the day, so..." the blonde said and with one swift move removed Bill's towel.

The redhead smirked " I remember the time when you were still a blushing virgin, begging me to take you."

" Malfoys don't blush nor do they beg."Draco told the older man.

Bill raised his eyebrow and said " I seem to recall you begging. Quite sweetly, my Dragon."

" I will never admit to it, Weasley." the blonde said.

The redhead pressed his body into the younger man's frame and said " I'll make you a Weasley one day."

" Draco Weasley... It sounds horrid." the blonde wrinkled his nose.

Bill suggested " Malfoy-Weasley then."

" Draco Malfoy-Weasley... My ancestors are probably rolling in their graves right now." said the teen.

Bill asked fondly " You'd do it, marry me one day?"

" I don't know, do you think you can handle me?" Draco smiled.

The redhead said " Let's see now. You're capricious, demanding and used to the best. You're arrogant and consider taunting me fun. But I think I've done a pretty good job in taming you. I can't give you a Manor as big as this and I can't shower you with gold, but what I can do it give you myself and a promise to love you."

" Such romantic notions." the blonde chuckled and kissed Bill's collarbone.

The eldest Weasley son asked " Have you ever thought about children? A family of your own."

" When I was younger, but.... I don't think I'd make a good father." Draco said with a sigh.

Bill asked " Why would you think that?"

" Because of how I grew up, because of...I wouldn't know how to take care of a child." explained the blonde.

Bill told the blonde " You seem to forget that I'm the eldest of the Weasley children, therefore I've changed more nappies than I can count. Babies are demanding, kind of like you actually... Anyway, I think you'd be an amazing dad, because you'd want to give them everything you didn't have growing up."

" I don't think that children are something I'd want right now, perhaps a few years from now." Draco shrugged, trying to end the discussion.

Bill said " You're still in school and we have time."

" I sincerely hope that they take after me. With my complexion, red hair will look ghastly." Draco told the redhead.

The older man said knowingly " I think Harry and your dad will get there first. I'm willing to bet on it."

" Let's make it twenty Galleons." Draco suggested.

Bill said " Fine, I say that you're going to be a big brother sometime next year."

" You have so little faith in them. I say before Yule." the younger man said.

The redhead grinned " You're on, Dragon."

 

X

 

Andromeda was a perceptive witch and she was sure that there was something going on. Her daughter was up to something. It had been Dora's idea to invite Arthur over for supper. The man was obviously having a hard time, now that Molly was institutionalized. The witch knew what it felt like, to suddenly be alone. After Ted's death, Andromeda had been devastated. Dora had been her only support, her pillar of strength. She still missed her husband greatly, but with each passing day some of the pain ebbed away. Andromeda had something to live for and she had people who still needed her. Her daughter and Harry were still in dire need of her wisdom. Speaking of her only child, Dora was giving the dinner some last minute touches. Arthur was surely on his way already.

" Mum, where did you put the dishes dad bought from that flea market? The ones with the flowers on them." the younger witch hollered from the kitchen.

Andy walked into the kitchen and said "  I'm afraid that particular set is lost forever."

" Were they the ones you threw at dad?" asked the Metamorphmagus.

The older woman said " Unfortunately."

" Looks like we have to use the ones I got you for Yule. Can you check the pie? I still have some things to do." asked the younger witch.

Andy chuckled airily and said " If I didn't know better, I'd say you're anxious to see Arthur."

" What if I am?" Dora said.

The older witch said to her daughter " I'll handle the dinner. Why don't you go and get ready. I'm sure Arthur would appreciate it."

Dora almost blushed and said " Let me know when he arrives."

 

Arthur straightened his jacket and adjusted the flowers in his hand. Reaching for the knocker, Arthur almost fell face forward. The door was opened and Andromeda stood in the doorway, wearing a warm smile.

" I saw you from the kitchen window. Please, come it and make yourself feel like home." she said and allowed the man to enter.

Arthur took off his hat and handed Andy a long-stemmed rose " Thank you for your hospitality and inviting me."

" It's our pleasure, Arthur. Supper will be done shortly." said the woman and lead Arthur into the sitting room.

Andy continued " How are you, Arthur?"

" Honestly, I've been better. I had a chat with the Healer in charge and he said that Molly seems satiated and very much subdued at the moment. She stopped spitting fire the minute they came to pick her up from the Auror Office." Arthur told the witch.

" Perhaps she realised that she couldn't fight it any longer." Andromeda suggested.

The redhead sighed " I truly hope that she has accepted this and at least tries to cooperate with the Healers."

" Let us talk about something more cheerful. How are things at work? Dora tells me that you were promoted." the witch inquired.

Arthur said " I was indeed. Not that I didn't like my old job, but as Head of Office, I have more free time and it pays more."

" Recently, I have come to realise that too much free time on one's hand can be utterly exhausting. I no longer have to take care of anyone. I believe I might take up visiting the Malfoy Manor; my former brother-in-law is quite amusing company." Andromeda said.

Before the redhead could say anything, Dora came into the sitting room.

" Hello, Arthur." the woman said.

Andy hid a smile and said " I think we should make ourselves comfortable in the dining room."

Following the witch, Arthur caught up with Tonks and handed her the remaining flower. The woman grinned and said " It's beautiful, thank you."

Sitting down behind the dinner table, Andromeda immediately noticed a few things. Her Dora was indeed up to something and it seemed that Arthur was totally oblivious.

 

 

X

 

  

Harry was beyond frustrated. There was a pile of clothes on the bed and his newly bought owl hopped around in his cage. The teen didn't want to pack, he would gladly just forget the train and Hogwarts altogether. Though rationally he knew that finishing his education was important if he wanted to become a Healer or a teacher. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

" They won't pack themselves, Harry." said the blonde wizard.

Harry turned around the see Lucius standing by the door and said " They might if I stare at them long enough."

" Draco's trunk is already in the drawing room." Lucius said.

The green-eyed teen said " I know, I know...I'll get on with the packing. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

" Harry, I know you don't want to, but I can't let you abandon your education." the blonde said.

Harry gave a nod and said " I want to graduate and actually achieve something. I don't want to be The Boy Who Lived or The Boy Who Defeated You-Know-Who for the rest of my life."

" When I was little I wanted to become a Quidditch player; I was a huge fan of Puddlemere United as a child." Lucius said.

The younger wizard said " Somehow I can't picture you as a Quidditch player. You're too... you."

Lucius chuckled and walked to stand behind the teen " I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not."

Harry leaned into the strong frame behind him and said " It was a compliment. I wouldn't change a thing about you. You're perfect for me."

" You flatter me." the blonde said.

The older wizard took his wand and waved it over Harry's clothes. As the clothes folded themselves, Harry said "I'm really going to miss waking up next you."

 " I have something for you." said the blonde and handed Harry a rectangular case.

Harry eyed the medium size black box and asked " What is it?"

" Open it, love." Lucius said.

Harry pried it open and almost gasped at the sight. In the box was a delicate silver pendant.

Before the teen could utter a single word, Lucius said " It belonged to my mother. I thought that my father had destroyed everything. It was given to the goblins for safekeeping by my mother. She had intended to give it to her child. The pendant itself was in Gringotts but after her death it was simply forgotten. I retrieved it today. I want you to have it."

Harry protested " No, Lucius... It's yours, your mother wanted you to have it. I can't accept it."

" It is mine, therefore it is mine to give away. It is a gift from me to you, please accept it." Lucius explained.

The green-eyed wizard ran his finger over the design and said " It's beautiful."

Lucius took the necklace out of its case and fastened it around the teen's neck.

Harry touched the hanging piece and said " Thank you."

" Anything for you, my love." Lucius said while kissing the younger wizard's neck.

The green-eyed teen said " I'm still going to miss you."

Lucius chuckled softly and said " I think we should make tonight a night to remember."

" You read me mind." Harry said before pushing the blonde onto the bed.

 

 

X

 

 

The familiar noise of the train and the chatter on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters made it all the more real for the Eight Years who were about to board the train once again. Both Draco and Harry could have used the Floo to get to Hogwarts, but they decided against it because it was one of the last times they could board the Hogwarts Express as students. Standing on the Platform, Harry saw Neville and Ron chatting with Arthur, Luna was with Charlie. Fred and Hermione were already on the train, getting comfortable in one of the compartments.

Draco nudged Harry " I'll go find Blaise."

Harry nodded absentmindedly and said  " Catch you later."

A voice from behind the teen said " You look like a First Year, seeing the train for the first time."

Harry turned to see Lucius standing there in his finest robes.

" I thought you weren't coming to see us off?" Harry said.

Lucius said " I changed my mind."

Harry paid no attention to the people around him and leaned in for a kiss. The blonde had no qualms about being seen with the Saviour and deepened the kiss until the younger wizard had to brace himself against Lucius. However a cough broke them apart. Arthur looked a bit uncomfortable, but said " Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to say hello to Harry and wish him luck."

" Thankfully I have a fairly boring academic life now that I'm not fighting off evil wizards and ugly pink toads." Harry said.

Arthur chuckled and added " That's good to know. Anyway, you should be boarding the train, they already made the last call when you... were occupied."

" I have a feeling that a visit to Severus is needed." Lucius said nonchalantly.

The green-eyed teen smirked and said " Don't let McGonagall see you. Love you."

With one last kiss, Harry took off and soon boarded the train. From the compartment window he saw Lucius and Arthur still engaged in a conversation.

Hermione who was sitting opposite Harry said " It's only a week, Harry."

" Feels like a whole year." the teen said.

Fred sniggered and said " You should have seen dad when he tried to get your attention. He was ready to have the ground swallow him up."

" Well, Harry was rather busy snogging Lucius to notice." Hermione laughed.

Harry said " I have a feeling that this isn't the right compartment for me."

Out of nowhere, Draco and Blaise strode in and the blonde said " Scoot over, Scarhead."

" Are you voluntarily sitting with Gryffindors?" Hermione asked.

Draco sat next to Harry and said " I don't fancy sharing with Parkinson and all the other compartments are full. Weasel and Longbottom are snogging and Ginny is all over Dean Thomas."

" Admit it, Draco... you just wanted to sit with me." Harry said.

Blaise snorted and Draco said " Oddly enough I find your company rather tolerable."

The dark-haired wizard said " I love you too, Draco."

The blonde rolled his eyes and said "  Yeah, well... You are my new step-daddy."

Hermione asked with a smile " How on earth did we get here?"

" On the train?" Fred asked.

The girl laughed and said " No, I mean... look at us. Draco Malfoy is sitting next to Harry Potter and they aren't hexing each other. Voldemort is dead, gone forever because Harry defeated him against all odds. We're graduating this year and I'm getting married. And Harry... Who would have thought that Draco's father would be _The One_. I'm just amazed that all this is real."

" It is strange, but I couldn't imagine anything else." Fred said.

Draco added " I'm dating a Weasley. I think that is something that no one would have predicted, let alone believe."

" You just could resist the Weasley charm." Fred laughed.

Blaise said " I think Weasley couldn't resist the Malfoy charm. It's a powerful thing."

" Remember what Andromeda said about Lucius." Hermione pointed out.

Draco asked " What did she say?"

" She told us stories about their Hogwarts days. Apparently your father was quite popular." Hermione explained.

Harry snorted " By popular she means that Lucius had both genders falling at his feet and throwing their knickers at him."

" I guess it runs in the family." Blaise chuckled and looked at the blonde.

Draco said " I can hardly be blamed for looking this good."

" My brother really has his work cut out for him." Fred said.

Harry added " And don't forget the other wonderful Malfoy traits."

Draco said " Alright, you've made your point."

" Hey, I heard that we have a new class, though it's only for a few weeks. Apparently Madam Pomfrey pointed out that Hogwarts students lack the needed knowledge when it comes to health and... well, sex. So there is a rumour that they're giving four classes over the course of a month to educate us on the subject." Hermione said.

Fred asked " A heath class?"

" I think it's a great idea. How many of us really know how to use a contraceptive charm? Or even the fact that wizards can carry children? It's better to be safe than deal with the consequences later." the girl said.

Blaise added " Muggle-borns are definitely in need for some lessons, no offence, Granger."

" None taken. It's true, muggle-borns and muggle-raised students are clueless. Take Harry for example." Hermione said.

Draco teased " By the sounds he makes every night I'd say he's educated."

Harry shot back " What can I say, your father is an excellent teacher."

The blonde narrowed his eyes, but kept quiet. Instead Hermione said " I'm also raising the question of other classes for muggle-borns. We need a class that can introduce students like myself into the Wizarding World. If muggle-borns and muggle-raised know about the customs and traditions it would be a lot simpler for them to follow them and not be judged. The whole reason why Voldemort hated muggles and muggle-borns was their ignorance and reluctance to value our ways."

Fred said " How did I get such a smart fiancée?"

Blaise said " I think she's on to something. Pure-bloods value their heritage and traditions that wizards have had for centuries. Muggle-borns are consider to be lower than pure-bloods because often they don't respect our ways. They live in the muggle world and socialise with people who have no idea that magic even exists. People with magic are entitled to practice our ways, but they also have to respect them."

Hermione said " I'm raising the issue first thing tomorrow. You are welcome to join my great cause to unite the magical world."

Blaise's answer was cut off when the compartment door swing open and a venomous voice said " Why am I not surprised to see you associating with scum."

Draco acknowledged the intruder and said " Pansy, you seem to have lost your way."

" Hanging around with Mudbloods and blood traitors, you really have lost your mind." Pansy Parkinson said.

Draco said " Perhaps I've regained my sanity."

" Your mother would be so ashamed." said the Slytherin girl.

Blaise told the girl " Go away, Parkinson."

" Frankly, I don't care what my mother would have thought. She was nothing more than a vile, self-absorbed woman. As for the company I keep, well it is far better than the one I kept before." the blonde calmly stated.

When Pansy failed to say something, Draco added " I rather enjoy it actually, it's quite refreshing to sit among intelligent people."

" Shut up... I'll get you for this, you hear me... You will get what's coming, Draco Malfoy." Parkinson spat out.

Harry said to Draco " You were supposed to marry her?"

Ignoring Pansy's presence, Draco said " Upsets my stomach just thinking about it."

" You should have died, Potter." Parkinson yelled.

Harry said " I've heard that before, nothing new there."

Slamming the door shut, Parkinson disappeared. Blaise started laughing, which set off Hermione. Fred too could not contain his laughter any longer.

" She really has an atrocious attitude." Draco said.

Harry said " You would have killed her before the honeymoon."

" I would have gotten rid of her before the wedding. And my father would have helped, along with Severus." the blonde said.

Hermione said through her laughter  " I keep remembering what Ron said, before the Yule Ball..."

" What did Weasley say?" Blaise asked.

Hermione explained " He tried to imagine what their children would look like."

" That is not even funny. Never joke about that." Fred said.

Draco looked downright horrified and Harry said " Thank Merlin you dodged that bullet."

" Dodged a what?" Blaise asked.

Hermione said " It's a muggle thing."

 

The rest of the ride went quickly and before Harry knew it the train was slowing down.

Hermione said " Here we are."

Harry was the last to leave the compartment and bumped into Luna on his way out. The blonde Ravenclaw greeted Harry and said " Don't be too sad, Harry. You'll be fine."

" I'm not sad, just... It's hard to suddenly be alone again." Harry said.

Luna smiled mysteriously " You won't be alone, you have your friends. And something to look forward to."

" You mean graduation?" Harry said.

The girl looked at the wizard and said " Something far better."


	31. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I've managed to give you guys another chapter. There is a bit of a time skip somewhere in the middle, so next chapter will be the surprise party for Hermione and Fred. Also, I apologise to everyone who thought that Molly was now dealt with. She's a crazy bitch and I still need her to cause some melodramatics. 
> 
> And a stork has paid someone a visit...

Chapter 30

The group sat in the Great Hall, having breakfast after arriving to Hogwarts.

" There are a few things that will never change, Ron being one of them." Hermione said and pointedly looked over to the said redhead.

Fred chuckled and said "At least now he has Neville to whack him up the head."

Harry stared absentmindedly at the Head Table. It took a nudge from Ginny to get his attention. The girl asked " Harry, is everything alright?"

" I'm fine... It's just weird to be back here." Harry assured the girl.

Dean leaned across the table and asked " So is it true? You and Draco's dad..."

" Me and Draco's dad what?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

The dark-skinned boy said " That you're ...you know, together."

Ginny snorted into her pumpkin juice and watched her boyfriend struggle.

Harry was about to answer, when Draco came over to the Gryffindor table and said " We meet again."

Without another word, Harry moved over and made room for the blonde between him and Ginny.

" Pansy again?" Ginny asked, having heard about the incident on the train.

Draco said " She works faster than the _Prophet_. Almost everyone on the Slytherin table is avoiding me. They think that whatever I got is catching. Apparently I've been infected by Gryffindors."

Harry handed Draco a plate with food and the blonde grinned " Thanks, dad."

" I think I prefer you calling me something less parental, like St. Potter, Potty or even Scarhead. I'll even settle for Harry,that being my name." Harry said.

Dean said " This is... strange."

The blonde said " So is seeing Potter half-naked on the dining room table."

" I so didn't need to know that." groaned Ron, who had heard the last part of the conversation.

Harry was mortified, especially when Ginny said " Be glad your room is across the Manor... "

" Stop it you lot... you're making Harry uncomfortable." Fred grinned.

Harry cleared his throat and said " I think I'll go and unpack."

The blonde said " Severus wanted me to tell you that there is something he'd like to discuss with you."

" In that case, I'll be down in the dungeons." the green-eyed teen said and got up from the table.

When he was halfway out of the Great Hall, Ginny asked Draco " Was that a code for 'Lucius is waiting for you in Snape's quarters'?

" Most likely." the blonde said.

Fred piped in " That's an awfully long code for 'let's shag'."

Hermione glared at her soon-to-be husband, but didn't say anything. From Ron's left, Seamus blurted out " Harry is shagging Lucius Malfoy?"

No one said anything and Seamus grinned wickedly " Lucky bloke."

 

 

X

 

 

Harry was just coming out of the Great Hall when his path was blocked by someone. Cho Chang smiled up at Harry and said " Hi, Harry."

The dark-haired wizard greeted the girl and asked " I thought you decided against coming back? Luna told me you were being homeschooled."

The witch said " I was, but I missed Hogwarts and my friends, so I decided to finish my education here."

" That's great, Cho." Harry said, not sure what else to say.

The girl asked " Can we talk, Harry? Somewhere private."

The wizard said " Now? I'm kind of busy at the moment..."

Cho didn't relent and said " It's important."

Harry sighed and agreed " Fine."

They walked out of the castle and after a little while the girl started talking " I wanted to apologize for how I acted towards you. Cedric's death really did affect me and I felt so guilty...when we dated. I wasn't completely over him and I knew I wasn't doing the right thing when we started seeing each other. I'm sorry that I acted like a mental case."

" It's okay...I get it, really." Harry told the girl.

Cho continued "  It was only later that I understood my feelings for you. I thought about it and I know that I really did like you...After the war, I was confused and jealous over Ginny. I knew you'd get together after the war and it made me sad because I didn't value the chance I had. But you broke up with Ginny and she's with Dean now."

Harry was a bit puzzled and asked " What are you trying to say? I'm not sure I quite understand."

The girl took Harry's hand and said " Can we try again, Harry? I love you."

The green-eyed wizard was taken aback and didn't know how to respond.

" I know that it's been a while and we have both been with other people, but I think we'd be good together." Cho said.

Harry looked into the girl's brown eyes and said " You're a nice girl, Cho and I like you. But we can't get back together."

" Why not?" the girl asked.

Harry sighed. Doesn't Cho read the _Daily Prophet_? He said " Because I'm already seeing someone."

" You're seeing someone? But I thought.." the Ravenclaw was obviously alarmed.

The wizard explained " Cho, we were hardly dating and I don't think that what we had could be called love. I had a crush on you, I'm not sure you can base a relationship on that. I did like you, I still do. You're a smart witch. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I can't see us getting back together."

Cho wasn't crying nor was she hyperventilating like someone who had her dreams crushed. Instead she just looked sad when she said " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

" Let's just forget about it. Hopefully we can still be friends." Harry suggested.

Cho said with a reassuring smile " Of course... So, who is this girl you're seeing? Someone I know?"

Harry said " Actually... I'm not seeing a girl."

Cho asked " You mean she doesn't go to Hogwarts anymore?"

" No, I mean I'm not seeing a girl or a woman...period. I'm seeing a wizard." the green-eyed teen tried to explain without blurting it out too blatantly.

The Ravenclaw's expression changed and she asked " You're gay?"

" Yes." Harry said.

Cho pulled away from Harry and said " No , you can't be... You dated me and Ginny."

" Look, I'd rather not discuss how this came about. I am who I am, I can't be something I'm not." Harry told the girl.

Cho shook her head and muttered " I thought it was a joke... that the _Prophet_ made it up to... Oh god."

The Gryffindor braced himself as Cho said disbelievingly " Why would you, Harry?"

 " Why would I what?" Harry asked.

Cho said " Have anything to do with him... Have you forgotten who he served? Harry, this isn't right."

The wizard said " It feels right to me, Cho. I'm sorry you disagree with my choice, but it really doesn't concern you."

" Have you thought what everyone will think? You're the Chosen One, you defeated You-Know-Who." the girl ranted.

Harry had had enough and he said " I'd rather have people hate me for who I am than have them love me for who I'm not."

Leaving the girl outside, Harry walked towards the dungeons. It was obvious to him that Cho was one of his fan girls, she got starry eyed if his hero status was mentioned. It was hard for Harry, because there were few of those who still valued him as a friend and family member, not just the Boy Who Lived. He had not asked for the fame, but no one seemed to care about his wishes. Cho was one of those people who worshipped his scar. She wanted to date The-Boy-Who-Defeated You-Know-Who, not Harry Potter.

Knocking on the door to Snape's quarters, Harry tried to put everything into the back of his mind. Snape stood behind the door, imposing and stern.

" I see that Draco forward my message." Severus said.

Harry entered the room and said before plopping into an armchair " I was distracted, but I'm here now."

" Good, now I suggest you move yourself from that chair and make your way into the next room. Though I warn you, there will be no extracurricular activities in my chambers or I will be forced to block off my Floo. Be gone, brat." Severus drawled and busied himself behind his personal potion cabinet.

Harry bounced out of the armchair and into the next room. He was momentarily stunned when he saw Lucius. Did the man look even better than before?

" I'm under strict orders to keep you clothed. Though that is a shame." Lucius told the Gryffindor.

Harry wasted no time and found himself in the blonde's arms, he said " It has only been a few hours, but I already miss you."

" The Manor is far too lonely without you." Lucius said.

The green-eyed teen distanced himself from the blonde wizard and caught the man's eyes. It was vastly different from what he had seen in Cho's eyes. Her eyed had been filled with adoration, yet she adored the Chosen One. The steely grey eyes that dug a hole into his very being were filled with love for Harry. With Lucius, Harry felt normal. There was no scar on his forehead, no fame and certainly no hero worshipping. It felt natural to him, as if it was always meant to be. Harry recalled Luna's words, when she had talked about Lucius and Draco. She had said that Lucius was destined for another, not for Narcissa. A part of Harry believed that she had been talking about him, that Harry was the one.

" Are you alright?" the older wizard asked.

Harry said " Everything is perfect."

" I have been wanting to ask you something, but up until know I didn't know how." Lucius started.

The younger man said " Well, I think starting at the beginning would be a good way to start."

" I've come to see how much you mean to me and I never wish to part from you. Your presence in my life has made me a fareHe better man than I was before and I will forever me in your debt, for everything you have done for me and Draco. You already have the key to my heart, I'd like to give you the key to my home. Our home. I would like for you to live in the Malfoy Manor with me. It is your home now." the blonde wizard said.

Harry stared at the man and said " You want me to move in?"

" If it is not what you want..." the man started to say, but was cut off by a pair of lips descending on his own.

The younger wizard said between kisses " No, I want to..."

" You scared me for a minute." Lucius said.

Harry said " Sorry, it's just... I've never really had a home of my own. Hogwarts was my first real home. "

" Now you have a new home, with me." said the blonde.

The green-eyed teen said " Have I told you today I how much I love you?"

" It doesn't hurt to say it again." the older wizard said.

" And risk inflating your ego even more." the teen said while nipping the blonde's neck.

Lucius said " If you keep this up, something other than my ego will inflate and I'm sure Severus would not appreciate it very much."

" I have to unpack my stuff... but it's really hard to leave you." said Harry.

Lucius smirked and waved his hand over the door, locking it.

Harry asked " What are you up to?"

" What Severus doesn't know can't hurt him." Lucius said, voice deep and seductive.

The blonde pushed Harry against the wall and slid to his knees. Harry said warningly " I remember how it ended last time, Lucius."

" I'll make it worth your while, I promise." said the blonde and worked his fingers over Harry's belt.

The teen groaned and bucked into the warm hand which was undoing his pants. The jeans soon lay at Harry's feet and he allowed a moan to leave his lips. Lucius smirked at the teen, who's hand had made its way into the blonde's hair. Harry's eyes were heavily lidded and his lower lip was caught between his teeth; he made a very tasty image.

The first touch was enough to send Harry over the edge, but he contained his release and whimpered as the blonde's tongue swiped over his begging member.

" Oh god... Lucius, please." Harry gasped out.

The older wizard was being sinfully evil and teased the green-eyed teen until Harry was ready to beg. The teen's legs were beginning to give out and his voice was raspy when he all but screamed out. The snake-like feeling in the pit of his stomach grew tighter and Harry couldn't take any more when Lucius's teeth graced over the sensitive patch of skin underneath the head of his erection. Holding himself up against the wall, Harry tried to breathe properly. His eyes met silver ones and he saw the blonde lick his lips. Through his hazy mind, Harry heard Lucius say " I haven't lost my touch, I made you weak in the knees."  
The younger man said " You always make me weak in the knees."

The blonde used his wand to clear up anything that would piss Severus off later and helped Harry into his jeans once more.

" Is this supposed to help me pass the lonely nights?" the green-eyed wizard asked.

Lucius said " No, but it will get you through lunch."

Harry melted into the blonde's body and sighed " One of the girls I dated a few years back, Cho Chang, cornered me today and said that she'd like us to get back together. She didn't take it well when I blew her off. She thought that the article in the _Daily Prophet_ was just Skeeter being funny."

" Was she the one who cried?" asked the blonde.

Harry snorted " That's the one... She didn't really like my choice in men either, as if I would seriously take advise from anyone who only saw me as some kind of hero to fawn over."

" I'm quite the catch, Mr Potter." Lucius said with a matter-of-fact tone.

Harry said " And I caught you. How about that."

" That works both ways, love." replied the older man.

The dark-haired teen said " You're mine, as I am yours. Now, as much as I hate to leave you, I have to unpack and get everything done for tomorrow."

Lucius gave Harry one last kiss and said " I'll owl you as soon as I can."

" I'm going to hold you to it." said the teen and slipped out of the room which the blonde had unlocked.

Snape was stirring a potion and said as Harry came out of the other room " A happy reunion I take it?"

Harry said " Something like that."

" A silencing charm would have been appreciated." Snape drawled.

The teen stammered out " You..."

" You were rather vocal, Potter. It was more than I ever wanted to know. Now, be kind and make yourself scarce, while I have a chat with Lucius about using my private chambers for something other than talking." said the onyx-eyed man.

Harry held a snigger and walked toward the door, all the while thinking about how loud he had been.

Before he could exit, he heard Snape mutter to himself about Gryffindors and blonde prats.

 

 

X

 

 

In the Eight Year common room, Dean was still badgering Ginny about Harry and Draco's father. Seamus turned out to be Harry's biggest supporter, telling anyone and everyone in their little group just how wicked it was that Harry was shagging the elder Malfoy.

" Seamus, you should really consider finding yourself someone. You can't get your kicks from our love lives." Ginny told the Irish teen.

 Seamus grinned "All the good ones are taken. Neville here has broken my heart and Harry... we all know who he fancies. I'd give Draco a go, I like them all fired up."

Fred laughed and said " You're too late, mate... My big brother has already tamed that dragon."

" You can't mean...Well, I'll be damned, a Malfoy and a Weasley. Wait, which one are we talking about, Charlie or Bill?" the sandy-haired teen asked.

Ron said " Bill."

Seamus waited for a moment, then said " Maybe they fancy a threesome."

Hermione snorted " In your dreams."

" I'm allowed to have those...I'll have a chat with Harry later." Seamus grinned.

Fred said " And we'll be all there laughing at you when Harry murders you for even mentioning something like that."

" I'm just kidding, I ain't got a death wish. Me mum went to school with Mr Malfoy, she had a bit of a crush on him actually. But she reckons everyone had a crush on him. Looking the way he does, I don't blame me mum." said the Irish boy.

Fred said " Even Hermione's mum fanned herself after reading _Witch Weekly_. He was in the centrefold."

" I know." Seamus grinned.

Ron sighed " Can we talk about something else? I'm happy for Harry, really I am, but I don't fancy hearing about the Malfoys all the time."

" Alright, let's talk about you and Nev. When did that happen?" Seamus eagerly jumped into the conversation.

The redhead said " Over the holidays, around New Year's."

" I didn't know you fancied something other than girly parts." the Irish wizard asked.

Hermione snorted when Seamus said girly parts, his tone somewhat disgusted.

Ron cleared his throat and said " I fancy Neville, that's all you need to know."

" Yeah, whatever. Just keep the shagging to a minimum, my bed's right next to yours and I'm having a dry spell at the moment. I don't need to hear others getting some." said Seamus.

The portrait flung open and Harry walked in. Everyone was looking at him with a funny look in their eyes and the green-eyed teen asked " What?"

" Had a nice chat with Snape?" Fred asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry said " It was quite satisfying."

Seamus asked " Why in the blazing hell would Harry have a chat with Snape?"

Hermione said " A lot has changed over the few weeks. Like Harry being on good terms with Professor Snape."

" Bloody hell." Seamus laughed.

Fred said " You don't freak out about who he is seeing but you're somehow shocked when he is friendly with Professor Snape?"

Seamus shrugged and threw Harry a grin " Yeah, well he's bloody hot and Snape is Snape."

Hermione told Harry " Seamus knows about Lucius."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and asked " I see you've been reading the _Prophet_."

" The _Prophet_ writes shite, you told me so yourself." the sandy-haired teen said.

Fred said " He heard it when Ginny asked Draco about it."

" I think it's wicked cool.. Hey, fancy a threesome?" Seamus asked, grinning like a loon.

 

X

 

 

Unnoticed, the day went by and the students were all gathered into the Great Hall for supper. McGonagall was standing where Dumbledore had stood so many times before, wishing the students a good new term.

McGonagall waited for the Hall to quiet down and said " It is good to see you all again, starting a new term in Hogwarts. I would like to make a few announcements. First, we are joined here this evening by three School Governors. They are in Hogwarts to overview some of the changes and an additional class which is meant for the older students. Secondly, I would like to announce that the Quidditch stadium has been rebuilt and is as good as new. As of tomorrow, tryouts for the House teams are opened for students who are in the Second Year and up. I hope you still remember that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students."

There was some clapping and the Headmistress sat back down. Harry only now noticed the Governors sitting at the Head Table. From Snape's face, Harry could tell that the man was not happy about the new development.

Hermione nudged Harry and asked " Where's Remus?"

The man wasn't at the Head Table and Harry was a bit worried. He then remembered that the moon was going to be full a week from now and Remus wasn't comfortable before the full moon. He told Hermione " It's full moon soon."

The girl immediately understood and said " I nearly forgot."

" He said that Severus has been working on a potion, to help him transform without the usual pain. I haven't talked to him since the day before yesterday. I might visit him later." Harry explained.

" If anyone can come up with a better potion that the Wolfsbane Potion, it's Professor Snape. The man is brilliant." Hermione said.

Harry asked " Have you seen Draco? His been missing since breakfast."

" He isn't missing, he's conveniently absent." Hermione said.

The dark-haired Gryffindor said " Bill got to keep his rooms."

" Did you see Draco's trunk anywhere in our dorm?" asked the girl.

Harry chuckled " Why can't I have my own rooms, where I can be conveniently absent."

" Because Hogwarts has eyes and ears everywhere and I think you'd rather not have McGonagall barge in when you're having some adult fun with Lucius." explained the girl.

The wizard chuckled and said " Speaking of Lucius. He asked me to move into the Malfoy Manor."

" That's great, Harry." Hermione said excitedly.

" I've never had a place to call home. Grimmauld Place is too dark and it brings back memories I'd rather not relive and living with the Dursleys was far from being called something remotely homelike. Hogwarts was my first real home and the castle will always be dear to me. But living with Lucius, having a place where I can feel completely at home and safe, it's different. These past weeks have been the best in my life, simply because of Lucius." said the green-eyed wizard.

Hermione smiled fondly at the teen and said " I'm happy for you and I fully support you. Fred and I started looking through flats, there is one in Diagon Alley; near the joke shop. It's in our price range and Fred thinks it's a nice enough place."

Harry asked " How's the wedding planning going?"

" Between Ginny and my mum, I think we'll manage." Hermione said.

Ginny came and sat next to Harry, she told the teen " You're quite the hot topic, Harry."

" Seamus again?" asked the other girl.

The redhead shook her head and turned to Harry " You forgot to mention Cho's love admission."

" She practically jumped me after breakfast." the raven-haired wizard said.

Hermione asked " Wait, Cho's back? I thought she was being homeschooled."

" She wanted to come back and apparently get together with Harry." the redheaded witch explained.

Harry sighed with frustration and said " Cho thought that we could pick up where we left off. She said that she had realised her feelings for me and that we could give it another go."

" I'm guessing she didn't take your newfound liking to men very well." Hermione chuckled.

Ginny said " That's a nice way to put it. Cho was, according to Padma, completely heartbroken after you crushed her dreams of becoming Mrs Chosen One."

" She thought that the article in the _Daily Prophet_ was a joke." Harry said.

Hermione asked " How did she react when you told her that it wasn't?"

Ginny smirked " I reckon not like Seamus."

" Well, she certainly didn't congratulate me. She started ranting how I was the Boy Who Lived and the hero of the Wizarding World, some nonsense about what everyone will think." the green-eyed wizard explained with annoyance.

Hermione said " Sounds to me that she was more interested in your hero status than you."

" Isn't everyone? I can't do anything without being judged. Harry Potter can't do this because he's the Chosen One, he can't possibly be in love with Lucius Malfoy because Harry Potter is the Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter is so Light that the sun shines out of his arse. Honestly, I'm done with this crap." Harry grunted.

Ginny snickered and said " I didn't know you were such a rebel, Harry."

" I'm no longer Dumbledore's great weapon, I did my part in the war. Why is it so hard for everyone to just let me be. Patil and Cho are probably spreading  it all over the school as we speak." the dark-haired wizard said.

Hermione sighed and gave the teen a hug " At least you have us. If Cho or anyone else has a problem with you or with who you date then it's their problem, not yours. My mum always says that true friends are the ones who give you total freedom to be yourself."

Harry smiled " Then I guess I really lucked out with you guys."

" We have stuck by you through thick and thin, Harry. You won't be getting rid of us any time soon." Ginny told the young man.

Hermione said " Someone has to give Ginny some competition in catching the bouquet at my wedding."

" Those girls are vicious." Ginny said.

Harry asked " So basically it's like Quidditch?"

" Don't worry, we'll get Ron and Bill up there as well. Who knows, there might be another Weasley wedding before you know it." the redhead said with a smirk.

 

 

X

 

 

Bright light invaded the Eight Year dorm, welcoming the first day of school after the winter holidays. Harry was the only one awake, seeing that Ron was still snoring loudly. The bed was smaller and felt uncomfortable, there was no warmth in it. The biggest difference was that Harry was alone in it. The wizard adjusted his feather stuffed pillow and pulled up the covers. Having received their lesson plans the night before, Harry knew that he had two free periods after breakfast, giving him time to relax some more.

He was thinking about Lucius, wondering what the blonde was doing. He was most likely still dead to the world, the man liked to sleep in. But maybe that would change now that Harry wasn't in the bed with him.

After the morning meal, students trekked into their classes. Most of the Eight Years were in lessons, except Harry and Ron who both had a free period. The green-eyed wizard found himself in front of the Gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's tower. How many times before had he entered the Headmaster's office? Too many times to keep count. Giving the statue the password, Harry entered the office. McGonagall had agreed to meet Harry during his free period and the young wizard planned to speak about the Hogsmeade weekend.

The office was empty and Harry sat down to wait for the witch. As Harry eyed the portraits, he heard a familiar voice .

" Harry, my dear boy." Dumbledore's voice asked.

The teen turned to face the Headmaster's portrait and said " Sir, how are you?"

" Splendid. How are you doing, Harry?" Dumbledore asked merrily.

The dark-haired wizard replied " I'm doing well. Busy with school work, I guess."

The old wizard said " I wish I could be there in person, to see you all graduate. I wish you all the luck, Harry."

The teen said " Thank you, Sir."

" Tell me, have you thought about what you'd like to do after graduation. We never had a chance to talk about it." Dumbledore asked.

Harry said " Well, I no longer want to be an Auror. I've had enough of chasing dark wizards, I rather not do it anymore."

Dumbledore sighed and said " Of course .You have already sacrificed too much for the sake of others."

Harry ignored the pang of annoyance in his chest and said " I'm thinking of becoming a Healer. Andromeda Tonks has been helping me with it."

" That is a marvellous idea, my boy. I recall Andromeda having very proficient healing abilities herself." the old man said.

The younger man asked " You remember her when she was still a student here?"

" Yes, she was sorted into Slytherin. Andromeda was fairly capable in Charms as well as Potions." said Dumbledore.

" She still is. Her skills can rival Professor Snape's." Harry told the man.

Dumbledore said " Severus was always interested in potions, even from a very young age. A brilliant young man with passion. His decisions led him wrong once, but he realised his mistake."

Harry was sure Dumbledore didn't see his part in it and said " But he would not have turned towards the dark, had it not been for his childhood. Even in Hogwarts he was considered an outcast. I don't think you can fault him for making friends with the wrong kind."

" The past can never be changed, Harry." the man said.

The dark-haired wizard continued, not wanting to keep his anger inside "You told Severus to protect me and he agreed because I was Lily's son, but he had no idea that you would have sacrificed me anyway. You knew from the start that I had a piece of Voldemort's soul in me, you knew that I had to die in the end. He was right, you did raise me like a pig for slaughter. Everything was about the greater good, wasn't it? You thought that if I believed that, I would willingly go to my death. And you succeeded, I did willingly walk into a trap. You used me as you used Severus."

" Harry..." the man said, but the younger man was not hearing it.

Harry said " Everything I did was for the greater good."

Dumbledore said "  I cared for your happiness, therefore I thought that you knowing the truth would not be the for the best. I cared more for your life than for my plan, which ultimately meant that I cared less about the lives than would have been lost had the plan failed. Harry, I cannot say how sorry I am. Truly sorry for the suffering you have endured. I thought I could keep you away from it, but it was impossible. I regret many things, one of them being deception. I used Severus and I am deeply sorry for that. However I do not regret the outcome of that deception."

"  You mean defeating Voldemort through my sacrifice. I deserved to know, no matter how great the cause, I had a right to know." Harry gritted out.

The old wizard said " Forgive me, Harry. I have wronged you in many ways."

" I'm not the only one." Harry said.

Dumbledore sighed " Severus knows why I did what I did."

"I'm not talking about Severus. There was someone, who came to you for help. Someone, who made all the wrong choices because you didn't listen. You offered Draco Malfoy a way out, you told him that you could help him. Why didn't you offer the same to his father all those years ago?" asked the young Gryffindor.

Dumbledore appeared silenced, but after a passing moment said " During my lifetime, I made many errors. Abraxas Malfoy was a dangerous man yet he portrayed himself as a very persuasive and charming wizard. He was a School Governor during that time, but it was whispered that his true power came from serving a powerful and dark wizard. At the time I had my suspicions and I was almost certain that the said dark wizard was Tom Riddle. He was hidden away in the shadows, but already had followers. When Lucius turned to me, I acted foolishly. I doubted him."

" Why? Because he was a Slytherin or because you feared for your job. Abraxas was after all a School Governor, he had the power to sack you." Harry asked.

The old man said " I cannot tell you why I acted the way I did, because I have no excuse."

" But it's wasn't about Riddle and his rise to power. It was about a child, who was being abused by his father. You could have done something." argued Harry.

The man in the portrait said " It was not in my power to do so."

" Like with the Dursleys. You thought I would be safe from Voldemort because Petunia was my mother's sister. I could have stayed here over the summer or with the Weasleys, but you wouldn't allow it. Or was it a part of your great plan to make me more willing to die, make me miserable?" Harry asked the man.

When Dumbledore failed to say anything, Harry continued " I had the utmost respect for you when I came to Hogwarts. I saw you as someone I could rely on, someone I could trust. I did what you expected of me, I did my duty. And now I see that you weren't the man I always thought you were. Maybe you cared for me and maybe you didn't, it doesn't really matter anymore. Recently I've realised that people who really care about me, not the Chosen One, are the ones who are still by my side. People who have never lied to me."

Dumbledore told the teen with a defeated look " I can only ask for forgiveness. I have failed many in my life, including you. I wanted to protect you the same as I tried with my own sister. But I failed her as well. I was a fool, Harry. And what do fools do best? They make bad choices and trust too easily. I had witnessed the damage power and ambition could cause and I did my best to prevent it. In my stupidity and arrogance, I believed things that were never real."

" Gellert Grindelwald." Harry simply said.

The man said " Love makes us do foolish things, Harry. It is the cruellest way to manipulate. I will not deny that he was a great wizard, but a wizard without honour and compassion is nothing more than a vessel for evil."

" Your brother told me about him and about your sister Ariana." said Harry.

The older wizard had a sad look in his eyes when he said " Her death has followed me my entire life. I fear that it is my punishment, my burden to bear."

The dark-haired teen asked " Why didn't you recruit Lucius Malfoy as a spy, like you did with Severus. He came to you and told you about Voldemort's plans, he was useful to the Order. You could have done the same with Lucius. You knew that he most likely didn't want to take the Mark, even if you did ignore it from the beginning. He could have been a valuable informant to you."

"I had not planned to ask Severus, but he was willing to do anything. I hesitated, but he proved to be vital for the Order. At the time I didn't think about the possibility." Dumbledore explained.

Harry said " You thought he was loyal to Voldemort."

" I'm afraid my judgement has always been clouded when it comes to the Malfoy family." the man admitted.

The younger one said "What's done is done. The outcome of the war might not have been the same, had he not been on the other side. I owe him my life."

" What a curious thing to say, Harry." mused the man.

Harry continued " Nevertheless, it is true."

" If you say so, Harry." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

The dark-haired teen told the man " Love does make us do foolish things, but sometimes it's the right thing to do."

" I have found that to be true. Take care, Harry, and forgive this old man for his foolishness." said Dumbledore.

" Forgiveness is something you grant yourself." said Harry and watched the former Headmaster give him a remorseful smile.

The portrait was empty and Harry felt slightly better, now that he had told Dumbledore what he had carried around ever since the end of the war. The old man had been dear to him, like a grandfather of sorts. But knowing what he knew now, Harry couldn't just forget. He'd forgiven the man ages ago, but it was for him, not for Dumbledore to feel better. On some degree, Harry could understand why Dumbledore had acted the way he did, but the man was still a mystery to most. The Headmaster carried the guilt over his sister and blamed himself for her death. Albus had felt the betrayal of someone who he had trusted and perhaps that made the man cautious later in life. Giving the vacant portrait one last look, Harry decided to make peace with the man. Though he was still irritated over the fact that Dumbledore had allowed his dislike of Lucius's family to stand in the way of helping one of his students. As Headmaster of the school, Dumbledore should have done something, rather than turn a blind eye.

The teen was brought back from his mental rant, when McGonagall swept into the office and said " I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Harry."

" It's fine." Harry assured the woman.

Minerva said " I see Albus has vacated his portrait again."

" We had a chat, I guess he didn't like what I had to say." Harry told the witch.

McGonagall sighed " That old fool deserved whatever you had to tell him. Now, what is it that you wanted to speak about?"

Harry said " Well, I'd like to ask you for a favour. Ginny and I are planning an engagement party for Hermione and Fred and it's meant to be a surprise. So I was wondering whether you would allow us to leave Hogwarts the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. We'll be at the Burrow for the weekend and return for classes on time."

" You want me to allow my students to leave school during an ongoing school term?" mused the witch.

" Yes, that's what I'm asking. I promise that we'll stay out of trouble. We even have Professors Lupin and Snape to accompany us." said the teen.

Minerva asked with amusement " And do Professors Lupin and Snape know of this?"

" Remus does, I'm still working on telling Severus." Harry admitted sheepishly.

The Headmistress asked " Which students are we talking about?"

" Hermione and Fred, obviously, and the rest of the Weasleys. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. That's about it. Oh and Remus, Severus and you as well." the young wizard explained.

" What am I going to do with you, Potter?" Minerva sighed, but offered the teen a smile.

Harry chuckled " I promise to behave."

" Alright, I'll make an exception this time and permit the said students to leave school grounds. But I expect you all to do your homework. Also, I'm honoured to attend, that way I can keep an eye on you lot. There is no telling what you might come up with." McGonagall told Harry.

Harry said " We'll be under the watchful eye of Severus Snape, that is if I manage to convince him."

" I have a feeling that he will not need much convincing. Severus is a good man. When he allowed himself to see past the resentment and hatred, he realised that you are not your father. I dare say he is rather fond of you, even if he denies it vehemently." said the witch.

The wizard said " As strange as this might sound, I'm rather fond of him too. He's been a constant in my life, whether good or bad. And I am grateful for everything he has done for me. Severus is always been there and I hope he continues to be there whenever I need him to be. He is family in my book, through my mother and now through Lucius."

Minerva said " Sometimes foes turn out to be friends and former enemies turn out to be lovers. I am happy that things have turned out the way they have."

" Me too." Harry and as he stood.

He heard McGonagall say " If you happen to see young Mr Malfoy, do remind him that his bed is still in the Eight Year's dormitory and not in the quarters of Mr Weasley."

" Hogwarts really has eyes and ears everywhere." the teen said.

McGonagall smiled " One of the many perks of being Headmistress."

 

 

X

 

 

It was a fairly boring day. Being back in lessons wasn't as hard as Harry had imagined but his mind did venture elsewhere quite a lot. Hermione had to elbow him a couple of times in Charms and Neville had practically pinched him in Herbology. But overall it was a pretty boring day for him. He loved being back and he had missed the castle, but it was nothing compared to the ache he had in his chest now. Harry had last seen Lucius the day before, but it was already feeling like an entire week. He had never pictured himself as needy or clingy, but he couldn't help it. He remembered how Ron had complained about Lavender's stalk-ish behaviour and how creepy it had been. Harry dreaded to think how love sick he would appear if he continued to daydream in his lessons.

As promised, Lucius wrote to Harry and those letters made him feel better, until he saw a happy couple and remembered that he was in Hogwarts and Lucius was in Malfoy Manor. Having Draco near did help, but the blonde teen was rather busy with either studying or disappearing somewhere with Bill. After McGonagall had announced the Quidditch tryout, Harry had perked up a bit. He was still unanimously selected as team captain and the Gryffindor Seeker. Quidditch was his other great love, but riding a broom was nothing like riding his blonde Slytherin. That thought had made Harry's mind numb and Ginny had accidently hit him with a Quaffle, though she had warned the wizard beforehand. Hanging out with his team and the rest of the Gryffindors made it all the more normal for Harry.

Cho Chang was still avoiding him, which suited Harry just fine. Padma and Romilda Vane had both been overly obsessed with him and his love life. Even going as far as asking about the more intimate parts of their relationship. It was either gossip hungry witches or sneering idiots, who weren't pleased with Harry's sudden change. It seemed that the majority of students weren't really interested at all, but those few who had some issues over it definitely made their opinions known. Parkinson was the most vindictive of them all, egging the younger Slytherins on as well. She was still pissed off at Draco and couldn't believe that the blonde would actually sink as low as he apparently had. It made the air thick and it annoyed Harry that some chit like Pansy Parkinson could even attend Hogwarts after being a prized bitch.

The morning of the 9th was carefully planned. Harry had learned through Lucius that it was Snape's birthday on the 9th and together with Remus, Hermione and Ginny, he had prepared something for the man.                                

Severus rarely celebrated birthdays, rarely meaning never. So when a smiling werewolf and a certain green-eyed brat waltzed into his private quarters, he was understandably alarmed.

" Good morning, Severus." Remus said animatedly.

The man eyed Harry and asked " What are you two doing here?"

" Well, a little birdie told me that it's your birthday today." said the teen.

Severus sneered " Blonde prat."

" I'm glad he told me, because I was sure you were vampire, born from the eternal darkness or something."  Harry joked.

Remus added " And Harry here wanted to wish you a 'Happy Birthday'."

" And I made you a birthday cake." Harry said and waved his wand over the nearby table, making a chocolate cake appear.

Severus glared and asked " You made me a cake?"

" Yes, that's the tradition." said Harry.

" I've never had a cake for my birthday." Snape said without his usual sneer.

Harry said " The first time someone made anything for my birthday was when Hagrid baked me a cake. I never celebrated my birthday either, but everyone should celebrate it at least once."

Severus turned his eyes over to the cake and had to admit that it was nice looking cake " And you made it yourself?"

" Harry is a wonderful cook." Remus told the man.

" I might me rubbish in Potions but I know how to make edible meals. Come on, try it." Harry said and sliced the man a piece.

Severus took the plate and said " You better not poison me."

" Of course, I waited until your birthday to kill you." the teen said sarcastically.

After a bite, the onyx-eyed man said " It's...rather nice. Thank you, Harry."

Remus said with a smirk " Now, that wasn't hard, was it?"

" Alright, presents." said Harry and dug into his pocket.

He enlarged a book and said " This is for you."

Snape stared at the book, but didn't say anything. Harry explained " It was my mum's. She liked to invent new potions, especially potions that tasted better. It's her notebook. I'm absolutely useless in Potions, even Andromeda says so. Sirius gave it to me when we were at Grimmauld Place and he said that she had wanted to give me this, but seeing as she never had the chance, Sirius took it upon himself. And now I'd like you to have it. She was important to you too and I'm sure she would rather have her brilliant potions secrets with you than me."

" Harry, I cannot accept this." Severus said.

" Yes, you can and you will. I have plenty of things to remember her by and I have people who constantly remind me of her and her brilliance. I want you to have something of her as well. She valued you and thought of you as someone who understood her. So don't argue and take it. Make some of her ideas into reality." the dark-haired teen said.

" Thank you, this means a lot to me." Snape said, if possible even softer than before.

Harry said " I would really like to hug you."

Severus looked a bit spooked, but allowed the younger man to embrace him. It was less awkward as he had imagined and he mentally kicked himself for actually thinking it.

" I'm late for class, so I'm off...Eat your cake." Harry said and bolted out of the room.

Severus said " Just when I think that he can't surprise me anymore, he does this."

 " Harry is far more than he seems." Remus said.

Snape sighed " I am inclined to believe you."

The werewolf said with a lower and more deeper voice " Do you want my gift now or later?"

" You're here now, no point in letting this opportunity go to waste." said the dark-haired man.

The other shrugged off his tweed jacket and said " I like the way you think."

" You better make it worth my while, wolf." Severus said darkly.

Remus said " I'll try my very hardest."

 

  
X

 

 

The white and clean room was driving Molly Prewett mad. She couldn't stand another minute between the four walls. There was a window and plenty of light, but it wasn't enough for her. She had to get out, she couldn't take it anymore. A Healer entered her room and asked pleasantly " How are you doing this morning?"

Molly put on her sweetest face and said " I'm feeling much better."

" Now, Healer Blackthorn will be stopping by later and he will check on your progress. Have the potions been helpful?" asked the middle-aged woman.

Molly said " Yes, I'm feeling much more calm. The potions have been a huge help."

The Healer wrote everything down, missing the almost maniacal gleam in Molly's eyes. The helpful potions weren't doing their job properly because Molly wasn't taking them. She would smile and take the vials, but as soon as the Healer was gone, she'd get rid of them. No one ever checked whether she actually took them, seeing as her primary Healer Blackthorn wasn't the one giving them to her. She almost laughed at their stupidity.

The woman said " All looks well, we'll have breakfast brought as soon as possible."

The redhead said " Thank you. I'll just have a bit of a nap before the meal."

Smiling, the Healer bid Molly good day and left. Behind the door, an Auror was stationed; Kingsley wasn't taking any chances with Molly Prewett.

The woman told the Auror " Keep an eye out. She is up to something."

The Healer met Blackthorn in the hallway and said " She still isn't taking the potions and she continues to believe that we don't know about it. Behind that sweet veneer is a calculating and manipulative core. I think you were right about her."

Blackthorn said " We need to keep a watch over her. She's playing the part, but I fear she might develop a new plan soon enough."

" I think we should enter her room without a wand. It's safer for us and for her." the other said.

Blackthorn said, agreeing with the witch " I've had enough of Molly Prewett's games. We'll put the calming potions into her food if we have to."

Across the hall, in the little white room, Molly was already plotting. Little did they know that Molly already had a plan, one she thought was brilliant. She'd be leaving St. Mungo's as soon as possible.

 

 

X

 

 

Far away from Hogwarts in Wiltshire, Lucius was trying his best not to Floo over to the magical school and drag Harry back. The letters they exchanged every day weren't enough and Lucius could sense that Harry was a bit gloomy. Lucius himself was falling into the same category. His very magic ached to have Harry by his side. It was as if the vast distance between them was somehow weakening the blonde wizard. The feeling of loneliness was making Lucius feel rather pathetic and he refused to feel like an overly emotional witch. On top of everything else, he had started to feel a bit under the weather a few days back.

Andromeda, who was sitting in the blonde's sitting room with the man, said  " You're mind is wondering again."

Lucius placed his tea cup back on the table and said "It would seem that I've made a habit of it."

" Harry will be back before you know it." Andy said knowingly.

The blonde said with slight distaste " I don't feel secure being this... deprived."

" It happens even to the best of us. Love is a bit like growing up. It changes over time and it makes us see things in a different light. Love matures, much like we do as we grow older. Harry's presence in your life has changed you, whether you approve of the change or not. For example, you and I would not be having tea right now had it not been for Harry. You no longer value the same things you used to, the same as I. I was convinced that men like you can't change, but I have been proved wrong." the woman spoke lightly.

Lucius said " Draco pointed out that I'm 'totally whipped' by Harry."

" I'd prefer to call it 'wrapped around his finger'." laughed the witch.

The blonde said "I remember how utterly disdainful it was to follow Narcissa's demands. She was horrid during her pregnancy. She made a habit of crawling into my bed, not at all caring that she hated me. She was incredibly desperate."

" Most men would welcome it with both hands, a woman such as my sister willingly offering herself." Andy pointed out.

" I'm not most men. I had to charm my bedroom so she wouldn't get in." said the blonde.

Andromeda asked out of the blue " Do you happen to have any pictures of Draco when he was little?"

" I keep them in his old nursery. We can go and have look if you'd like?" the blonde offered.

" I would love to." said Andy.

Draco's nursery was on the same floor as the master bedroom, just a few doors to the right. Narcissa's room had been on the far end of the floor, in a different wing. The room still looked like it had been when Draco was a small child. There was a crib of the finest dark wood and a trunk with animals painted on it. The walls were done up in light green and blue tones, there were dragons and a lush forest painted on one of the walls. The opposite wall had clouds and a starry night sky. All of the blonde's toys were still laid perfectly on the shelves and on the floor.

" It looks beautiful." Andy commented as she stepped in.

Lucius said " He especially liked the dragons."

" I'm willing to bet that Narcissa never set foot in this room." said the witch sadly.

" You would be right. All Draco's baby pictures are in the trunk over there." the blonde indicated towards the smaller trunk beside the window.

Andromeda's eyes were clued to the shelf and she reached for a teddy bear that sat between the rest of the stuffed toys.

" This is the teddy I sent." she said in awe and confusion.

Lucius said " I wasn't a complete bastard, Andromeda. It was gift to your nephew, no matter what your relationship with Narcissa was. I refused to allow him to be pulled into the middle of it."

" I wasn't sure about sending it. She had made it clear that I was dead to her and I didn't know what to expect from you. But I sent it anyway." the witch explained.

Lucius said " It was one of his favourites, the other one was the silver rattle Severus got him."

" Imagine Severus Snape buying toys." Andromeda chuckled.

The blonde said " He was good with Draco, much to Narcissa's displeasure."

Opening the trunk, Andromeda picked up a few pictures of the little blonde boy. A child with slightly chubby cheeks and a button nose started back at her with piercing grey-blue eyes. Another one showed the small boy sitting in his crib, animatedly waving the silver rattle in front of his face.

" He was a happy child." the woman stated.

Lucius said " Until he was old enough to understand that his mother did not want anything to do with him. I tried my best when he was a toddler, but he often had the company of house-elves. I had more time to care for him after what happened to the Potters."

" I imagine it wasn't easy, but he's grown up to be a fine young man. He has made mistakes, much like you, but he has turned himself around. William has been good for him and my nephew has started to come out of his shell. It is rather amusing to know what makes the Malfoy men give in." the woman said with mirth.

" Apparently Gryffindors." said the blonde.

Andromeda chuckled smoothly and said " It does seem rather ironic. Even the great Severus Snape has been tamed by a Gryffindor."

" It would seem so. He called me a sentimental old fool, I believe the tables have been turned now, have they not?" Lucius said to the witch.

Andromeda closed the trunk and said " Just don't rub it in too much. Thank you for allowing me up here, it means a lot to me."

" If you wish to keep a picture of Draco, you may. I cannot deny you the chance of knowing him. After all it was partly my fault that you missed out on his childhood. You are Draco's family, the only close blood relative he has other than me." Lucius offered the woman with unusual kindness.

The witch said " I guess it means that you and I are each other's family as well. Through Draco and Harry, seeing as he is like a son to me. From sister-in-law to mother-in-law."

The blonde wizard said " I remember meeting my former mother-in-law, dreadful woman really."

" Ah, my darling mother.  I dare say she was truly a piece of work." said the witch.

Lucius said with a small smile " I do hope you're a better mother-in-law than Druella Black."

" You will just have to wait and see, but I will not hesitate to maim you if you hurt Harry. I'm a reasonably strong witch. Just so we're clear, son-in-law." Andy said seriously, but added the last bit with a smile.

The blonde suggested " Perhaps I can persuade you to a friendly match of chess with me. I'm afraid Harry isn't a considerable adversary and I have fallen out of favour with Severus at the moment."

" I'd love to, I can't recall the last time someone beat me. May I ask what is it that you did to lose Severus's favour?" Andy asked.

Lucius said " Harry and I had a little tête-à-tête in Severus's private chambers and he didn't take it too well. I am banned from his quarters until I learn the importance of a silencing charm."

Andromeda laughed and the pair walked out of the nursery. It was odd for the both of them, they had never been friends and neither really knew the other that well. But however bizarre it was, somehow it worked in their favour and it didn't matter what they believed or what they had done in the past.

Andromeda was glad to be out of the house and away from the memories that threatened to consume her. She could get away from the death of her husband for just a little while. The witch had to admit that she enjoyed the blonde's company. There weren't a lot of people who could challenge her, but she found a worthy opponent in Lucius. The man was more than the icy facade he portrayed and Andromeda took great delight in peeling away the layers of mystery that was Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius too found Andromeda to be an interesting creature. She was nothing like her younger sister, yet there was still some of that Black arrogance in her. She was intelligent and her bite was more venomous than a snake's. The blonde quite liked having her around. Her muggle loving ways didn't matter, neither did her background. She was someone dear to Harry and therefore she had a place in Lucius's life.

The chess game was ultimately won by Andromeda, who said " It would seem that I am once again unbeatable. One thing Slytherin House taught me was strategic planning."

" You, my dear, are cunning." said the blonde.

Andromeda said " Let's keep that between the two of us."

The blonde stood up, but swayed on his feet before finding his balance again.

The witch asked with concern " Are you feeling alright?"

" I must have gotten up too fast." the blonde said, discarding the witches worry.

Andromeda said " You don't sound convincing and I am no fool, Lucius. Now, are you feeling alright?"

" Slightly lightheaded, but it's nothing. I think I caught something the other day." said the blonde and walked to his desk.

The woman stood and followed " You're looking paler that usual. I know a few nifty spells that Healers use. If you'd like could take a look."

" It's probably just a cold." the blonde insisted.

Andromeda sighed " What is it with you men? Now you go lie down or I'll tell Harry."

Lucius seemed to think about it for a moment, but did as the witch had asked.

Andromeda drew her wand and said " I hope I remember it correctly. "

The woman waved her wand over the blonde's form and cast the spell. She frowned and cast it again, only to get the same answer.                                                                   

The witch's dark eyes widened ever so slightly and she gasped "Oh my.. It would seem that I am to become a grandmother."


	32. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Whoa, this is a long one, but I hope it's okay. We have a bit of everything in this chapter. Don't hate me for the cliffy I so kindly left you at the end of this chapter. I can be evil too. Keep voting and reviewing, you make me really happy.   
> The poll will me closing soon. 
> 
> Italics are flashbacks.
> 
> Enjoy...

Chapter 31

It was a relatively tolerable day for the prickly DADA professor and for once he didn't think that Hogwarts students were completely idiotic. The Eight Years, students who had to repeat their previous year, were all matured and it looked as if the war really had knocked some sense into them. And he had to admit that thanks to Harry's little club, students were much more skilled and it made teaching them a lot easier.

The class had thirteen students, all of them taking their N.E.W.T.s in Defence, and for that Severus was glad. He didn't want to deal with students who clearly did not wish to attend the Defence class or were not qualified. But what did irritate Snape was the group of giggling girls, Padma Patil being the most vocal. The man had a fair idea what they were gossiping about.

" Pray tell, Ms Patil, why you think disturbing my class is acceptable?" Snape asked with a silky but low voice.

The Ravenclaw said " I'm sorry, Professor."

" I suggest you concentrate more on your studies than Mr Potter's love life." Snape added.

Hermione snorted and whispered to Harry " Is he still mad at you?"

" No, but Lucius is barred from visiting." Harry said.

Snape cleared his throat right next to Harry's seat and said " Is there something you wish to share with the class, Mr Potter?"

" No, Sir." the teen said.

The man addressed the entire class " I want three pages of parchment on everything you know about using nonverbal defensive spells. Some of you may find it easy work, but I assure you that it is a vital part of your N.E.W.T.s."

After dismissing the class, Harry stayed behind and waited for everyone to leave. Snape raised an eyebrow at the teen's still lingering presence and asked " How may I help you, Harry?"

Harry said " Before you protest, just hear me out. I'm organising an engagement party for Hermione and Fred. I already have McGonagall's permission to leave school over the weekend."

" Get to the point, brat." Severus said.

The teen said " Well, you're invited. You can't decline, because I already told Lucius that you will be there to lessen the horror of being at the Burrow. And Remus is coming as well. And I kind of told McGonagall that you would be there to keep my arse out of trouble, which will definitely happen without you there."

" You want me to spend my weekend with Gryffindors. Wasn't the holidays enough for you?" Severus sighed.

Harry told the man " It will be fine, Draco will be there and Andromeda, she isn't a Gryffindor."

" Draco will hardly notice my presence, he'll be too busy climbing all over William." Snape drawled.

" Please, Severus... I know that deep down you really want to come. Say yes." Harry said cheekily.

The onyx-eyed man said " You do know that you have no leverage over me and those wounded puppy eyes have no effect on me whatsoever."

Harry said " Oh, I know. But those wounded puppy eyes always work on Remus and I will use them. So how do you want to play it, Professor?"

" Fine, I'll be there, but I am not going to enjoy it." the man grumbled.

" You will, after a few glasses of Firewhiskey." the teen said and hurried out of the classroom.

The older wizard grunted and made his way towards his desk, where unmarked papers lay in a neat pile. He was just about to take a seat, when a house-elf, eyes big and watery, popped into view. Severus noticed the Malfoy coat of arms on the elf's pristine pillowcase.

" What does he want now." the man muttered to himself.

The floppy-eared house-elf said " Dip be telling Mister Severus Snape Sir that he is being needed in Master's home. Dip be telling Mister Severus Snape Sir that there is a woman in Master's home who be wanting to see Mister Severus Snape Sir immediately. She be saying that it is very important."

Severus asked " And who is this woman?"

The elf tugged his ear and said " She be Andromeda Tonks, she be having tea with Master and she told Dip to bring Mister Severus Snape Sir from Hogwarts."

The man stood and said with irritation " I'll be right over, you may leave."

The elf hopped from one leg to the other and with a snap of his fingers disappeared.

Severus had no idea what the blonde wanted now and why Andromeda Tonks of all people wanted him to come over so urgently. The man strode out of his classroom, robes billowing behind him. He had a free period next and decided to Floo over, in case it was actually important.

 

 

X

 

 

Andromeda paced in front of the fireplace, deep in thought when the flames turned green and Severus Snape stepped out.

" Mrs Tonks." Severus greeted the witch.

Andromeda said " None of that, call me Andromeda or Andy, whatever suits you."

" Very well, Andromeda. I was called here by a frantic house-elf, claiming to have been following your orders." Snape said.

The witch said " I'm afraid your attendance is quite needed at the moment."

" Has something happened?" the man inquired.

Andy said with a smile " Indeed there has, but I will explain before I send you upstairs. It seems that dear Lucius has gotten himself knocked up."

The onyx-eyed man's expression was priceless and he said " Could you repeat that?"

" You heard correctly, Severus." the witch chuckled.

Severus asked " And how is it that you know this?"

" He wasn't feeling well and I offered to check him over. I performed the standard spell Healers use to determinate health issues or anything out of the ordinary. I cast it more than once, believe me. I gave him a Calming Draught before he could lose the Malfoy poise entirely. I thought that perhaps you would be more successful in lending a shoulder than me." Andromeda explained.

Severus sighed and said " I'll try my best."

Andy said " He's in the Master bedroom. I'll have some chamomile tea prepared."

 

The blonde was sitting on the bed, back resting against the headboard. The Calming Draught had done its job and Lucius was much calmer than before, but his mind was still reeling. He played the moment in his head, over and over again.

_He watched as the woman waved her wand over him and heard her mutter the spell. It gave him a tingling feeling, which meant that the spell was doing what was needed. Andromeda's slight frown made him a bit worried, and then she cast the spell again, only to frown even deeper. Suddenly her much darker eyes widened and there was an unusual glint to them._

_She then gasped and said "_ _Oh my... It would seem that I am about to become a grandmother."_

_The blonde asked " What on earth are you talking about?"_

_" You, my dear son-in-law are with child." Andromeda said with a warm voice._

_Now it was the blonde's turn to frown, the shock was evident in the wizard's face " What... How?"_

_" I imagine the usual way." the woman chuckled._

_Lucius shook his head and said disbelievingly  " There must be something wrong with the spell you cast."_

_" The spell is correct and I cast it more than once, there is no mistake. You are pregnant." said the witch._

_The blonde was visibly upset and the witch did the only thing she could think of. Summoning a house-elf, Andromeda asked for some Calming Draught._

_It was unclear whether Lucius was upset because he and Harry had a child on the way or because he was the one carrying it. Of course Andromeda had imagine that Harry would be the one to end up pregnant, it was a more likely scenario. But when strong magic was involved, no one could predict the outcome. It was not at all surprising, considering Harry's magical strength. Lucius was a magically gifted pure-blood, the conditions had been met._

_The elf handed the witch the potion and Andy said " Take this, it will soothe your current anxiety."_

_" Of course... it's Harry bloody Potter." the blonde muttered to himself and drank the potion._

_" I think you need to lie down some more and I'll get Severus." Andy said._

Lucius was brought back from the moment, when he heard a knock on the door. Granting entry, Lucius was met by Severus Snape.

" I was told that Potter has turned you into a witch." drawled the man.

The blonde gave Severus a deadly glare and said " I'm glad it amuses you so."

Severus said " You know how much I enjoy mocking you."

" Is Andromeda still here?" asked Lucius.

Severus told the blonde " She is."

" Oddly enough I find her presence comforting." the blonde said.

Severus tackled the big question and asked " How are you taking the news?"

" You can say it, Severus. Harry's infamous luck has rubbed off on me." Lucius said.

The dark-haired man said " It was bound to happen, considering how strong the magic is between the two of you. Though I never would have guessed that the great Lucius Malfoy would be daft enough to forget a simple charm."

" I didn't even think that Harry might not know the contraceptive charm, but it isn't something one learns in Hogwarts either." the blonde explained.

Snape snorted " Potter was an untainted Gryffindor, you should have thought about that before you bent over for him."

" Stop patronising me, Severus. I am clearly aware of the consequences." the blonde snapped.

The dark-haired man asked with a kinder edge to his voice " At least you and Harry have talked about children?"

" We have, but we both agreed that it was something we would think about a bit later. And I pictured Harry being the pregnant one. I am hardly maternal, Severus. Harry on the other hand is. He's also younger and magically more potent." explained the blonde.

Severus said " You are still young for a wizard and you are powerful, magically speaking. It would not be difficult for you to sustain the pregnancy. Your magic has without a doubt already reached out to it and accepted it."

" Andromeda found a book in the library, but I haven't even opened it yet." Lucius said tiredly.

Severus said " It is fairly simple. Your magic created the womb and your magic is maintaining it. Harry's magic has been providing you with extra magic, because the magical womb drains you. The process started when Harry's magic combined with yours, making it possible for you to get impregnated. Your hormonal levels will be out of balance, which will undoubtedly be a treat to all of us. The pregnancy itself will last eight or so months, a bit shorter because magic is at work here."

" Narcissa was terrible throughout the entire pregnancy. She complained about everything." the blonde said with dread.

Severus chuckled " I expect you to be twice as worse, but that is Harry's problem. When are you going to tell him?"

When Lucius failed to say anything, Severus asked " You are planning to inform Harry about is impending fatherhood?"

" It's been a little over an hour, Severus. I... I need to come to terms with this before I involve Harry." sighed the blonde wizard.

Snape said " Fair enough. As lovely as this has been, I need to get back to Hogwarts."

Lucius told the man  " Thank you for coming over."

" I have to have some entertainment." said the man and swept out of the room, only to come face to face with Andromeda in the hallway.

The woman offered Severus a smile and entered the bedroom.

Inside, Lucius was still looking unsure and quite apprehensive. Of course it was a lot to take in and Andromeda understood the man's wariness. He was Lord Malfoy, prestigious and feared, not to mention the way people still viewed him. Wherever he went, some type of scandal always followed and many still saw him as a dangerous criminal. The news of Lucius Malfoy being pregnant with Harry Potter's child would surely cause some uproar in the Wizarding World.

" The elves will bring you some tea." said the woman.

" You don't have to do this, you know. " Lucius pointed out.

Andromeda chided " I know, but I am here nevertheless. Has is finally sunk in? "

" Not really, but I have no other choice than to accept this. Apparently my magic already has." Lucius said with a hint of a smile.

Andromeda said " I threw a fit and almost levelled the house when I found out I was expecting Dora. But I was young, I didn't have any experience in raising a child and I didn't know what might happen. After I cooled down and thought things through, I found myself liking the idea. It only grew there on and right now I can't even imagine my life without her in it."

" My parenting skills are not that commendable." Lucius said sombrely.

" I agree, but the times were different and we were going through a war. You have been given a second chance and I believe that you have the potential to be a wonderful parent. Harry is a natural and even though he won't be experiencing parenthood quite like you, he might have his chance later in life. It is quite normal to feel uneasy, I'd be concerned if you weren't." the witch said.

Lucius told the woman " You do understand why I am hesitant about this? I am not as young as I used to be and for the love of Merlin, I can't even imagine myself doing this. With my reputation, I'll have Howlers coming in daily. Perhaps then Harry will realise what a big mistake it was and will run off with that Chang girl or whoever."

Andromeda laughed and said " What a silly thing to say... Harry will be the happiest wizard once he hears about his approaching fatherhood. And do you really care about all those witches and wizards out there?"

" Not really, no." said the blonde.

The witch chuckled " I have feeling that you will make my life much more interesting from now on."

 

 

X

 

 

No one suspected anything, Molly was sure of it. She knew that now was the time to act because she might never get another chance. Molly was ready to leave St. Mungo's behind and sort everything out with those who had wronged her.

She had gotten a letter from Ginny and Ron in the morning, their letter had been terse and stiff. But Molly knew that she had to act her part and tell the Healer how much she had enjoyed reading it and how much she missed them all. But the truth was that they had all deserted her and she would never forgive them. Arthur should have believed her, not Bill or that little traitor Potter, who was clearly under a spell.  But she had plans for everyone.

The Healer was just coming in to do her normal rounds and Molly had it all planned out. She was however living when she noticed that the Healer wasn't carrying her wand with her. That made it a bit more difficult for her to carry  out.

" Good morning, Molly. Have you written a response to the letter your children sent?" asked the woman.

Molly said " No, but I will."

" Alright, I will bring you your potions." she said and walked out of the room.

The redheaded woman watched as the Healer went her way. So they weren't bringing wands in anymore, Molly seethed to herself. She needed a new plan, because her old one had been just shot down. Thinking quickly, Molly remembered the potion bottle she had hidden away from the Healers. Breaking the glass, Molly decided to go all out. She would be getting out, one way or another. The broken glass pierced her skin and the crimson liquid dripped from the wound. She knew that muggles liked to harm themselves like that.

Just when Molly's world was about to go dark, she heard the Healers rushing in. She smiled darkly. All she had to do was wait until she was in the less secured part of the hospital. Her plan would not be backfiring again.

 

 

X

 

The agonising wait was coming to an end and Harry was moderately strung-up. Everything was done for the party, thanks to George, Lee and Arthur. All that was left was getting Fred and Hermione into the Burrow without them suspecting anything. Since there was no train going back, the group had to find other means of transportation, but the real trick was still keeping the engaged couple in the dark. Harry and the rest of the guests had to arrive before them, that's how the surprise was going to play out. But the logistics were still a bit crooked and Harry, according to Ginny, was useless because he was mooning over Lucius and the redheaded girl had no use for Harry's scattered brain.

On the morning of the 11th Ginny had devised a plan how to make everything work. She and the rest of the invited students were all going to Hogsmeade with Luna Lovegood, at least that was the story she had fed to Hermione. The Gryffindor bookworm had no interest in searching Snorkacks with Luna. Keeping Fred occupied was a much easier task. The prankster was left with Bill, who wanted to help Fred with some new products for the joke shop. Bill was also the one who had been given the task to bring both Fred and Hermione to the Burrow later.

While Ginny and the rest had decided to Floo straight to the Burrow from McGonagall's office, Harry had other plans. He couldn't stay away any longer. The letters he had received from Lucius were what he had needed, but there was still something that bothered Harry. Although Lucius assured Harry that everything was wonderful, the teen felt that there was something Lucius wasn't saying. There was a lingering note to his writings and Harry wanted to know what it was. There was also something odd about Snape, but that didn't bother Harry as much. The man had always been strange.

Ginny, who was the last to go, asked " You okay?"

" I'm fine, but I'm going to Floo over to the Malfoy Manor with Draco." Harry said.

The redhead said " Just make sure you're on time. Bill will bring them seven o'clock sharp."

" I'll make sure Draco is on time. I'll drag him away from the mirror if I have to." Harry said jokingly.

Ginny smiled, but asked again " Are you sure you're alright?"

" I'll be fine the second I reach the Manor." said the green-eyed wizard.

Draco cleared his throat and said " Enough with the melodramatics."

The redhead smirked before disappearing into the green flames " You love melodramatics."

The blonde ignored Ginny and said to Harry " Let's put you out of your misery, Potter. I'm sure my father is anxious to see you. I sincerely hope you silence the entire wing this time."

The two used Snape's Floo as it was the only fireplace that was connected to the Manor. Draco went first, he was followed by Harry who was already dreading his ungraceful exit from the flames.

What Harry did not expect to see upon his arrival was Andromeda, drinking a cup of tea and doing needlepoint.

 

 

X

 

A mere hour before Harry and Draco had arrived, Andromeda had come over to see the blonde. She felt that Lord Malfoy needed a bit of comfort, whether he himself acknowledged it or not. Andy knew that Lucius was having difficulties with the sudden news and she was not sure when or even if Lucius would come to terms with it. The blonde was proud, rather conceited and he always got what he wanted, whatever means necessary. The man prided himself on being rather dominant and there weren't many who wanted to get in his way. However, no one would fear a pregnant and hormonal Lucius Malfoy. The witch also suspected that the man's memories about his own childhood and the lack of his mother would put Lucius on the edge. What the blonde needed was time and Andromeda was willing to give him as much time as he needed.

 

Lucius had slipped into the one room in the Manor he considered to be his sanctuary; the room which had belonged to his mother. There was something comforting about the room. The blonde had mulled over the sudden turn of events for almost a day and he was only certain of one thing; it was happening and there really wasn't anything he could do about it. Terminating a pregnancy was a punishable crime in the Magical World, not that it had ever crossed the blonde's mind. He wanted more children, he wanted to be a better father to them. Having a family with Harry was what he desired. It wasn't the idea of more children that troubled him, it was rather the fact that he was the one carrying it for the next eight or so months. Of course it was just his luck that he'd actually end up pregnant after his first time being on the receiving end. But it wasn't Harry's fault, he had not known the proper charm. Lucius should have been the older and wiser one, but he could hardly be blamed for being too caught up in the moment. The lecture he had gotten from Severus was quite well deserved, but it couldn't be helped now. The reality of the situation was that Lucius was having Harry's child, he was going to house their son or daughter. And he was going to have the horrible benefits that came with it. He didn't want to be nauseous, he didn't want to have back pains, swollen ankles and mental hormones. Lucius certainly didn't want to get fat and lose his precious figure. He was a Malfoy and they were known to be somewhat vain and completely stuck up.

But it was all going to happen and the blonde felt like he had suddenly lost his male anatomy, to be replaced with a hormone driven body of a witch. He had imagined Harry pregnant, the green-eyed teen would have made a wonderful 'mum'. But fate had decided to make Lucius the 'mum' and make the man deal with it. The fair-haired wizard had had his breakdown in the privacy of his bedroom and chamomile tea hadn't helped him one bit.

Another thing that confused him was his former sister-in-law, who had offered Lucius her helping hand and stayed with the blonde. The witch had not left his side ever since she discovered the pregnancy and instead of mocking him, provided him with support and understanding. It was strange and Lucius was sure that there had to be some hidden agenda. Or she was just happy for Harry and genuinely concerned for Lucius. The wizard was starting to believe the latter and he wasn't at all sure how to respond to such notions.

Now, finding some piece of mind it his mother's room, Lucius could understand his position a bit better. He was even starting to allow himself the occasional flicker of excitement, a small hint of actual happiness over his condition. The majority of his thoughts on the matter were still uncertain and he couldn't quite bring himself to actually say it out loud, but it was still an improvement from his earlier panic attack. When he allowed himself to glance into the future a little, he could clearly see Draco being happy about having a sibling he had always wanted. And Harry would surely be excited to become a father himself, even if he was still young. They would be a family, dysfunctional but still a family.

Lucius placed his hand over his still flat stomach and sighed. There was life growing inside of him, a raven-haired boy or a girl. Or perhaps he or she will be more similar to him in looks. The Malfoy gene did seem to be rather dominant. All those likely scenarios flashed through the blonde's mind, making him feel the strain of the last few days and the younger man's absence. But he had to gradually admit that he was not portraying the composed and confident Lord Malfoy at the moment and he absolutely hated the fact that he felt this inadequate and downright weak. Maybe he was already affected by the pregnancy hormones coursing through his system, involuntarily making his usually intelligent mind numb. He thanked Merlin that he wasn't acting completely undignified or worse, crying.

One thing Lucius was quite opinionated about was telling Harry. He was going to inform the Gryffindor, but not yet. He didn't know why, but he could not tell the teen just yet. It was definitely not something you just bluntly said, Lucius needed to feel as if it really was a joyous event, one Harry and he could celebrate together.

 

 

X

 

Back in the present, Harry stared at the witch and heard Draco say " Aunt Andromeda, what a lovely surprise."

"Well, I've grown rather fond of you father. He provides me with some well needed entertainment. How is school, dear." Andromeda asked the blonde teen.

Draco shrugged " Quite dull, but I do enjoy some of the classes."

" Harry, darling. Are you alright?" asked the witch upon seeing the raven-haired.

The teen snapped out of whatever trance he was in and said " I'm fine, just surprised to see you here."

" It is quite odd, I will admit but Lucius and I have resolved our past disagreements and I dare say, started a tentative friendship. Lucius and Draco are my family and I would be a fool to turn away from them." Andy said.

" Why are you...doing whatever you are doing?" Draco asked waving his hand towards the needlecraft.

" A lady always has her needlepoint close at hand. And I am simply passing time, I believe we still have some time before heading over to the Burrow?" Andy explained.

Harry said " Exactly three hours."

" Just enough for me to finish my work then." the witch said.

Harry asked " Where's Lucius?"

"  I believe he is upstairs." said the witch and smiled as Harry all but dashed out of the room.

Chuckling, the witch turned her attention back to her needlepoint.

 

Upstairs, Harry made his way into the bedroom he shared with the blonde. But the room was empty. With a frown, the teen walked back into the hallway and saw Lucius coming from the other end of the wing. He immediately lit up and grinned at the sight of his blonde Slytherin. Upon seeing the teen, Lucius tensed up and asked with confusion " What are you doing here?"

" You don't sound very happy about it?" Harry scowled at the man.

Lucius said " Of course I'm happy to see you, I just didn't expect to find you here... Merlin, I've missed you."

Harry's expression took a lighter tone and he said " I've missed you too, more than I ever thought possible."

Closing the gap between them, Lucius pulled the dark-haired wizard closer. Harry eagerly took possession of the blonde's mouth and slipped his tongue past the man's lips. Their snog was interrupted by a small cough from the left.

Draco looked far too pleased with himself when he said " Terribly sorry to interrupt, but Arthur Weasley is downstairs. He wants to see Harry, it's urgent."

"I'll be right there." Harry said to the younger blonde, but the latter was still standing in the hallway.

Harry asked " Anything else?"

" No." Draco said casually.

The raven-haired teen groaned and said " Fine, let's see what Arthur wants."

As Harry stomped off, ahead of the two Malfoys, Lucius told his son " That wasn't very nice, Draco."

" A small payback for something. Plus, I'd rather not see how my future brothers or sisters come about." said the blonde.

Lucius didn't say anything. Draco had no idea how right he actually was.

 

X

 Upon entering the room, Harry saw Arthur engaged in a chat with Andromeda. The latter was gently soothing the redhead's upper arm.

" Arthur." the teen said.

The Weasley patriarch greeted Harry and said " I know you were due to arrive soon, but this couldn't wait."

" Has something happened?" asked Harry.

Arthur saw the two Malfoys come in as well and he said " Molly...she escaped from St. Mungo's."

" How can that be possible? There was an Auror stationed behind her door." Harry asked.

The redhead said " I don't know, but Kingsley was the one to tell me. It appears that she has outsmarted us all."

* * *

_A holler from the other room caught Arthur Weasley's attention. He went to see who had called him, only to find the Tonks in his living room._

_The woman spoke " I apologise for just barging in like this, but I'm afraid it is important. "_

_" Is it Molly? Last time someone had something urgent to tell me it involved Molly." Arthur already dreaded the answer._

_Tonks said " You are right, but I fear that this time it is much more crucial. She has somehow managed to escape St. Mungo's."_

_" You mean...she's out there somewhere." Arthur asked with horror._

_" And she has a wand. She nicked it from one of the Healers." said the woman._

_The redhead asked " But how? She was meant to be under surveillance, there was an Auror guarding her."_

_" Molly managed to trick them into removing her from the secured room. She used a broken piece of glass to inflict severe cuts on her arms and the Healers had to take her into another department before she bled out. According to the Healer she was really out of it and they didn't realise that she had been faking her unconsciousness. Molly's room was warded and there was a 'no wand' policy when going in. After they had tended to her wounds, she suddenly grabbed the wand from the Healer and stunned her. She literally blasted her way out since she couldn't Disapparate out of St. Mungo's." explained the witch._

_Arthur said with slight terror " Has she been found? Are you looking for her?"_

_" We have everyone from the Auror Office looking for her. We're doing everything possible to find her before she does something stupid." Tonks assured the man._

_Weasley said " She's going to be placed in Azkaban, right? St. Mungo's isn't secure enough and she might try again."_

_" Most likely, yes. The Wizengamot has to decide that and Kingsley as well. And Merlin forbid, if she does anything to piss off Harry." Tonks said._

_" Harry promised her that she will go to Azkaban if she tried to harm the Malfoys is anyway. I truly hope that she has a scrape of sanity left and doesn't go near them." Arthur sighed._

_Tonks said " Kingsley is going to send some Aurors here for tonight. I don't think she is going to show up here, but we have to make sure that everything is safe."_

_" I'm not sure whether I should tell the kids. I don't want them to worry and I certainly won't allow Molly to ruin my son's and his fiancée's night." said the man._

_Dora told the man " It's your call, Arthur. But maybe you should at least explain why there will be a handful of Auror's guarding the party."_

_" I'll think of something. It's best if I let Harry know, he needs to know because Molly poses a threat to him and she is out for Harry's blood." the man said._

_The witch gave a nod and said " I'll stay here until the Auror squad arrives."_

_" Thank you for coming over so fast." the man thanked Dora, making her smile a bit._

_" It's the least I could do. Now, how about you offer me a drink, I'm parched." Tonks said._

* * *

Harry was beyond furious. His green eyes were blazing and his knuckles were almost white from gripping his wand. Only when Lucius whispered soothing words to him, did he calm down.

" She isn't going to do anything reckless. She knows that they are looking for her and she can't be stupid enough to look for trouble." Lucius assured the teen.

Harry rasped out " But she's out there and she is planning something. You didn't see that crazy look in her eyes when she ranted about you. I know she is planning something, her mind is far too screw up to allow her to think rationally. She won't care about the Aurors looking for her, all she is fixated on is getting her revenge. You and Draco are on the top of her list, along with Arthur and Bill."

"She can't do anything to me, Harry." Lucius said.

The younger wizard said " When you're in the Manor, she can't. But need I remind you that we are going to the Burrow this evening. Maybe we should just cancel the party, it isn't safe."

" You heard Arthur, love. There will be Aurors on guard and I think that there will be more than enough capable witches and wizards there as well. Do you really want to cancel tonight's celebration because there is a mentally disturbed witch out there?" said the blonde.

Harry sighed and said " No, but... You can't blame me for worrying."

" Here is what we will do. You and I will be taking a nice, long bath together and you will forget about Molly. Then we'll go over to the Burrow, make sure that your friends have a wonderful engagement party. We'll make a quick escape before the celebration is over and I'll make sure that you have a wonderful night as well. What do you say, love?" Lucius purred into Harry's ear, all the while nipping at the skin.

The raven-haired wizard said " You always have the best plans."

" Of course, did you expect anything other than that." Lucius said with a smirk.

Harry said " You really are full of yourself, Lucius Malfoy."

" I aim to please." said the man and with a faint pop they were both gone.

 

 

X

 

 " Draco dear, you are wearing a hole into the floorboards. What is the matter?"Andromeda questioned.

The teen let out a frustrated growl and said " I have nothing to wear."

" You own more clothes than most of the wizards do combined. " the witch said.

Draco explained " Yes, but there is still nothing I'd like to wear tonight. I have to look my best."

" I see... Then how about I take my nephew shopping. I might not be as young anymore, but I do enjoy shopping like any other witch." said the woman.

The blonde said " When I was little I always wanted to go out with my mother, just shop or get an ice cream. Father took me a few times."

" I may not be your mother, but you are very precious to me, Draco. I'll do my best in making some of your childhood wishes come true." Andy said fondly.

" You already have made some of them true, just being here." Draco told the witch and wrapped his arms around her waist as she gave him a hug.

Andromeda chuckled " All you Malfoys need is a bit of understanding and love. You'd be amazed what a hug or even a warm smile can do."

" Or a shag by someone who goes to school with your son... I've seen things no child ever wants to see." Draco said.

Andy laughed " It is the same for a parent, believe me. Now, I think we have just enough time to do some shopping and perhaps for an ice-cream. My treat."

 

Diagon Alley was their best option and the witch knew a few good shops that would have something for her nephew. Draco was a handsome wizard, but he still had a few more years to go to catch up to Lucius. As the two walked down the street, Andromeda remembered the times she had spent in the wizarding street. Bellatrix and Narcissa had always been closer and they shared similar tastes. They were both a bit crazy, so they had a bond. Andromeda never felt close to her sisters but she did love them. She felt sorry for both, but they really had themselves to blame for ending up the way they did. Twilfitt and Tattings used to be Narcissa's favourite, but Andromeda never quite liked the snobbish air around it. She preferred Madam Malkin's shop.

" What exactly are we looking for." asked the witch.

Draco said " Well, Harry said that it was somewhat formal, but knowing him, he'll turn up wearing muggle jeans. If my father has anything to do with Harry's attire, he'll most likely show up in one of my father's shirts. But the jeans will stay. Bill has pointed out that my father quite likes them on Harry, something about his arse... Since it is a semi-formal event, I think I won't wear robes or anything too heavy. And Harry kindly told me that I shouldn't wear so much black, it makes me look like Severus and there can't be two Snapes, because one is enough."

" How about we look go to Madam Malkin's first." suggested the witch.

The blonde said " I'm afraid she doesn't like me very much."

"Draco, you are not who you used to be. I'm sure it will be fine. Now come along, dear." Andy said and dragged the teen inside.

Andromeda immediately greeted the woman she had known for years and they launched into a conversation. Draco felt very out of place and rather awkward standing in the middle of the shop.

" Draco darling, don't just stand there." Andy said with a smile.

The blonde greeted the shop owner and said " Madam Malkin."

" I remember you, Draco Malfoy. Such a handsome lad, but with a quite venomous bite." said the older woman.

Andromeda said " I'm afraid it is my sister's doing. My nephew is actually quite charming when he wants to be."

Madam Malkin said knowingly " Gets that from his father I take it."

" Don't tell me you've succumb to the charms of Lucius Malfoy?" Andy said with a smirk.

The old witch laughed and said " Dear, there aren't many who can fight it. Your sister always liked Twilfitt and Tattings and never failed to mention it, but Lord Malfoy used to come here from time to time and always liked what he got."

" I think he just knew how wonderful your products really are. Now I need your expertise to help me find something for my nephew. We're having a bit of a party tonight, but nothing too fancy." Andy said.

The older woman eyed the blonde lad in front of her and said " Something light, perhaps grey. Nothing too dark because I'm fairly sure you are not going to attend a funeral. I'll take the measurements and have something done within the next hour. Will it be fast enough?"

" Of course, we'll be back in an hour or so." said the Black sister.

The witch took all the needed measurements and waved the two off when she was done.

Out on the street, Andromeda said " How about that ice-cream?"

" I'd love to." Draco said ands slipped his arm into the witch's.

 

X

  

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked the blonde.

Lucius said " How do you know I'm thinking."

Harry traced a line on the blonde's forehead and said " You have a wrinkle, just there."

" I can assure you that it is not a wrinkle." Lucius said.

The green-eyed teen turned abruptly and made some of the water in the bathtub splash over. He said " Okay, no wrinkles... But I know when you're thinking about something. You get this very concentrated look, but sometimes it's just a dazed look."

" I was merely thinking about us... A week apart is too much." Lucius said.

The younger wizard wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and said " We could use Polyjuice. You could be a new exchange student."

" I'm sure your friends won't approve of you kissing anyone other than me." the blonde said.

Harry snorted " The Boy Who Cheats, I can already imagine what Skeeter would write."

" How are your studies going?" asked the blonde, shifting the younger wizard so he wouldn't put too much pressure on his stomach. It seemed that his subconscious would not let him forget the fact that he was pregnant.

The dark-haired wizard said " I'm doing good. I still like DADA, even if Severus is teaching it. And Hermione helps me with Charms. I'm the Gryffindor Seeker again and also team captain."

" And what of everything else? I would imagine that Hogwarts students read the _Daily Prophet_ and take it rather seriously." Lucius pointed out.

The younger man said " I have a few girls trailing after me, mostly gossipers who really want to know what you're like in bed. Then there are those who can't believe Harry Potter has lost his mind. One girl wanted to check me for spells and love potions. But most of the students are indifferent and would rather study than pry about my love life. Oh, and then there is Seamus Finnigan. He asked if we'd be interested in having a threesome. He is quite interested in your skills as well."

Lucius asked " Finnigan? Does he happen to be the son of Deidra Finnigan, formerly known as Deidra O'Malley?"

" The very same." Harry chuckled.

" I remember her from school. She was... quite promiscuous. On more than one occasion did she express her wish to have a one-on-one study group in the library after hours." the blonde said.

Harry asked "Did you tutor her?"

" Deidra was a pretty witch, but she didn't quite _Engorgio_ my male bits." the blonde said.

Green eyes narrowed playfully and Harry said " Good, I'd hate to _Diffindo_ anything. I'm quite fond of them myself."

Lucius said " I don't remember Charms class ever being this sexual."

" Have you heard about the new Sex-Ed glass their teaching in Hogwarts?" the teen chuckled.

The older wizard said " Sounds intriguing."

" Listening to the theory wasn't as bad as I had thought. But the practical... they showed us muggle products to avoid getting knocked up. Then they handed out muggle condoms. Half of the class was horrified and embarrassed because they had seen them before, but students like Blaise and Draco... That was actually funny to watch." Harry explained.

Lucius said " Harry, I'm afraid I have no idea what condom is."

Harry laughed as he tried to explain " Right.. Well, it's made of rubber and you have to put it on... It's like a rubber hat for your... male parts."

The blonde said " Doesn't sound very attractive or comfortable."

" Muggles use them to avoid unwanted pregnancies and sexually transmitted diseases." the teen said.

Lucius asked the teen " What else are they teaching you in that class?"

" How to use the contraceptive charm for instance. Draco was nice enough to tell the professor that Harry Potter knows how to cast it. Then she made me demonstrate. I informed the professor that Draco is really good at all the other charms one uses before having sex. He pointed out that I can't bloody well use a silencing charm. I hexed him a bit, I hope you don't mind." the teen said.

Lucius asked with amusement " What exactly did you do to him?"

" Something Ginny taught me. I gave Draco a set of breasts that would leave any witch to shame. It lasted for an hour." Harry said, not really regretting it.

The blonde said " It was well deserved, love."

" We still have an hour before we should start getting ready for the party. I think we should get reacquainted, don't you think?" said Harry and straddled the older man.

Lucius said deviously " I think I can give you a few lessons. Like how to make certain things swell up."

" One-on-one lessons I hope, Professor Malfoy." Harry said with mock-innocence.

The blonde smiled predatorily and traced his hand down Harry's chest. The teen threw his head back a little and moaned when the older man's hand closed around his member.

" I think I ought to give you a real lesson on sexual education." Lucius said.

The green-eyed teen moaned " Whatever you like, Professor Malfoy."

 

 

X

 

 

Draco felt like he was five again; it was a good feeling he gradually admitted to himself. Andromeda had kept her word and the two were sitting in one of the outdoor cafés, eating the frozen delight.

" I remember eating lemon ice-cream with maple syrup when I was pregnant with Dora. I also sprinkled it with raisins and a dash of mayonnaise." the witch said.

Draco pulled a face and said " That's ghastly."

" It's was one of my many cravings." the woman said.

The blonde said " I've always liked pear-flavoured ice cream. Father took me to Fortescue's once, I think I was around five or six. He said I could pick any flavour I liked and I chose pear because I didn't know what a pear would taste like. It stuck with me, I guess."

" Lucius seems more like vanilla." the woman laughed.

Draco said " Actually no, he likes peppermint and raspberry."

" Ah, a man of many mysteries. Tell me, how are things with William?" Andromeda changed the subject.

The blonde said " Good, we're doing fine."

" Who would have thought that a Malfoy and a Weasley could get along. But I guess it was always up to the younger generation to mend the bridges. I can't imagine your father or Arthur doing it." Andy said.

Draco chuckled " Me neither. I never expected Father to accept my relationship with Bill, but he hardly has any room to talk. I mean, it's Harry bloody Potter. You can't get more complicated and weirder than that."

" What the heart wants, the heart gets. When it comes to the matters of the heart, nothing is unreachable and there are very few limits. Your father would surely deny it, but I believe that Harry was made for him. They complete each other. Just like young Mr Weasley completes you. A good relationship is based on both the good times and the bad times. For instance, marriage only works when you make an effort. Two people who are committed to each other and to the life they are building together. Marriage is about compromise, giving and receiving in return. You can't expect to have a working partnership when you are not dedicated to your partner. Marriage isn't about taking what you need and not giving anything back. It simply wouldn't work and soon it would fall apart, like a house without a foundation would collapse." said the witch.

"  I don't really know that much about relationships." Draco said a bit bashfully.

Andromeda said " William is a good man."

" I know. I never thought I would feel lucky to have a Weasley by my side. But Bill doesn't care about what I've done, he cares about me. This feud between our families doesn't matter to us anymore. Partly I feel like I have lost my mind, but there really isn't another person I would share my life with." said the blonde.

Andy chuckled lightly and said " I have a feeling that I'll be soon attending yet another wedding."

" Let's marry Granger off first." Draco said.

Andromeda smiled and the two continued to eat their desserts.

 

 

X

 

 

" You look good enough to eat." said Harry as he saw the blonde Malfoy upon entering the en-suite.

Lucius said smugly" You already had a taste."

" Andy and Draco are back from their shopping trip. We should get going soon." Harry said and snatched the hairbrush from the blonde's hand.

The blonde man said " I'm glad Draco and Andromeda are getting closer. He has longed for a mother figure ever since he realised that Narcissa wasn't interested in him."

Harry brushed a stray strand from the older man's face and rested his chin on the man's shoulder. Meeting grey eyes in the mirror, Harry said " Andy would love to be the mother Draco never had. She has a big heart."

Lucius said with a smile " She does."

" You've slithered your way into her heart." Harry teased.

"It's hard to resist me. You should know that." Lucius said.

The green-eyed wizard rolled his eyes and said " Cheeky sod."

"But you love me despite my charming personality." the blonde said.

Harry sighed " I claim insanity."

Lucius pulled the teen into his lap and Harry immediately sneaked his arms around the blonde's neck.

" We don't have time, Lucius." Harry said as the older wizard latched onto his neck.

With a groan, Lucius pulled away and asked " Must we go? I can think of a few pleasurable ways to spend the night."

The dark-haired wizard said " Hermione is like a sister to me and Fred is like this insanely amusing brother I never had. Giving them this party is important to me. I can keep giving you reasons."

" I'm being silly about this, forgive me." the man said.

Giving the blonde a peck on the cheek, Harry got to his feet and said " Not silly, just desperate for a shag. Which, need I remind you, we already did."

" I'm afraid you have spoiled me." Lucius said.

The raven-haired teen laughed and walked out of the room, leaving the blonde by himself.

 

In the foyer, Harry found Draco and Andromeda already waiting. The witch turned to the raven-haired teen and said " You look lovely, dear."

Harry said " You as well. Draco, what happened to you?"

The blonde told the other teen " I took your advice and decided to leave black for Severus."

Lucius, who had followed Harry, said upon entering the foyer " Severus been wearing black ever since he could dress himself. Andromeda, beautiful as ever."

" Ever the charmer, Lucius." Andy said.

The dark-haired wizard said " It's already half past six. Arthur has opened his Floo for us.

Draco took the witch's hand and they stepped into the fireplace first. When they disappeared from view, Lucius said to Harry " You do realise that I will demand compensation for tonight. For dragging me to the Weasley house."

Harry snorted and said " You'll enjoy it, I promise."

 

 

X

 

 

" Bill, where are you taking us?" Hermione asked rather forcefully.

The redhead only said " You'll see."

" Where are all the others? Ginny, Harry and Ron...I haven't even seen Draco all day." Hermione pressed on.

Fred asked " And what's with the fancy clothes?"

Bill chuckled and said " Everything will be explained. Now grab hold of this Portkey, it will activate in fifteen seconds."

" I'm not sure I want to know. Does McGonagall even know?" the girl muttered.

The younger redhead said " Will there be food, because I missed lunch."

Bill said " I'm sure we can arrange something. Now hold on."

The Portkey activated and the trio vanished. They landed on the nearby field and Fred immediately asked " You brought us to the Burrow? Is that a... I'm hearing music... right?"

Bill said " Why don't you and Hermione take a closer look."

Hermione took Fred's hand and they walked closer to the noise. Then they saw the huge white tent, floating above the ground. Hermione's mouth fell open as she saw all her friends and the amazing decorations. Beautiful flowers graced the tables and the girl could swear everything she had ever dreamed of had been laid out before her eyes.

" What..." the girl squeaked out.

Harry stepped forward and said to the couple " This is your engagement party... Surprise!"

Fred grinned and said " Wicked. But how?"

George said smugly " I helped of course. We knew that you fancied a party and Harry, Ginny and yours truly, made it happen."

" This must have cost a fortune." Hermione looked around.

Ginny piped in " Don't think about that... Just tell us whether you like it or not."

Hermione smiled brightly and said " Wow... this is simply wonderful. Thank you, thank you so much."

George threw his arm around Fred's neck and raised his glass " To Fred and Hermione."

All the guests toasted to the couple and Harry said " This is our gift to you, so you better enjoy it."

Hermione launched herself at Harry and hugged him " I can't believe you did this."

The raven-haired wizard said " Of course I did this for you, I love you, 'Mione."

Hermione sniffled a bit and said " Oh, Harry... "

Bill approached the teens and said "It's time to drink and mingle. And I promised Fred food."

" And I promised someone a dance. Let's get this celebration started." said Harry and lead Hermione further into the crowd.

 

 

X

 

Severus couldn't hide his scowl, but he did try to make an effort. Remus was there and the wolf's presence lifted the man's mood. He saw Tonks making eyes at Arthur and had to suppress a snort. The redheaded man was clearly not seeing the woman's advances. Near the other end of the hovering tent, Snape noticed the second eldest son of Arthur Weasley. He was having a conversation with the Lovegood girl who was rather interested in whatever the redhead was saying. Looking around, Severus also saw a familiar blonde.

Making his way over, Severus drawled " I imagine Harry isn't letting you out of his sight."

" We aren't attached at the hip, Severus." Lucius said.

Severus said " I assumed that after hearing the news, he'd treat you like fine china."

Lucius lowered his voice and said "  I haven't told him yet."

" And pray tell, what exactly are you waiting for?" Severus mused.

The blonde sighed " I'm not entirely sure myself, truth be told. I've had a few days to think about it and the idea is still quite foreign to me. I think my mind has just been trying to ignore it, but on some subliminal level I do acknowledge the fact that I am responsible for another life. It's rather... startling."

Severus could understood the blonde's distress and said " If you need someone to... confide in, I'm available."

" We never were good at expressing our emotions, but I'll remember your offer. I'll tell you about the back pains and the god-awful cravings." Lucius told the onyx-eyed man.

Snape muttered " That's all on Potter, I'm afraid. "

Lucius changed the subject and asked " How is it going with Lupin?"

" Surprisingly well if I might say so myself." Snape said.

The blonde asked " Isn't the moon full next week? Harry mentioned something."

" It is. I've been successfully brewing a new potion to help with the transformation. He has some concerns, mostly about turning into someone like Greyback." the man explained.

Lucius sneered " Azkaban is far too good for him. I only regret not killing him myself."

" I sense a personal hate for that mutt." Snape commented.

The blonde said " He had a rather unhealthy interest in Draco. Either to satisfy his perverse obsession to bite young flesh or something even more sinister. I made sure Draco was never near him, but that did not stop him from showing his interest."

" It's a pity you didn't get to him before the Aurors." Severus said with disgust.

" The Killing Curse would have been too gracious of me." Lucius said with a menacing gleam to his eyes.

From the blonde's left, Remus appeared and asked Severus " How about a dance, Sev?"

Lucius snorted as Severus drawled out " Fine, wolf."

Remus lead the dark-haired wizard away and the blonde watched with amusement as Severus's scowl deepened. There were a few others couples dancing as well, but the blonde's eyes sought out Harry's green ones across the tent. The teen was with Hermione Granger's parents. The younger one inclined his head, wanting Lucius to join them.

 

Lydia and Thomas Granger were beyond thrilled to see their daughter happy. They weren't the least bit shocked to see magical tents and glasses that filled themselves. It was nothing new for them. The woman was forever grateful to Harry and his friends for making some of Hermione's dreams a reality. The teen in question was a charming young man and Lydia instantly liked Harry. Thomas Granger was much the same.

" We can never thank you enough for giving our Hermione this party. She and Fred look very happy." Thomas said.

Harry smiled at the muggle couple and said " It was my pleasure really... Hermione is like my sister and I'd do this and more for her. The Weasleys are my family, never mind that they aren't my blood relatives."

Thomas said " We owe you our gratitude, Mr Potter."

The teen said " Please, call me Harry. My professors call me Mr Potter when I'm in trouble."

Lydia said " We've heard quite a few stories about your adventures."

" We hardly have a normal year in Hogwarts. Though this year does seem a bit easier." the dark-haired teen explained.

Thomas Granger said " Less adventurous, but our daughter did mention that there is quite a bit of love in the air."

Harry told the man " True, everyone seems to have found a bit of love."

" I hope I'm not being too forward, but I believe you have found someone as well. Hermione told us the story." Lydia mentioned with a smile.

Thomas said " Fred and Hermione showed us a magazine for witches. I think you made the centrefold with another rather handsome wizard."

Lydia chuckled upon seeing the slight blush on the younger man's face.

" Yes, that was me and my partner." Harry said.

" There are a lot of same-sex couples here. It is a sight you don't often see in our world. Hermione has explained to us that it is very common in the Wizarding World and very accepted. I'm afraid there are a lot of people in our world who feel quite strongly about this." Lydia said.

Harry gave a nod and said " I think my own relatives wouldn't like my choice very much. But it isn't something shameful in our world. My god-father Remus is there dancing with my former Potion Master. Fred's older brother Bill is dating one of our classmates. I guess everyone has someone."

" It's a dreadful thing that happened to Fred's mother." Thomas said.

The younger man sighed " It was definitely hard for all of us, but the Weasleys are coping."

Lydia smiled sadly and said " I will never understand how a mother could deny her child. As a mother I know that there is no stronger bond than that with your child. We'd support our Hermione no matter what."

" She's lucky to have such a wonderful mother and father." Harry told the two.

Thomas pulled his wife closer and said " We're lucky to have Hermione. It's a honour to call her our daughter."

Lydia said " Just wait until you have kids of your own, Harry."

" I'm looking forward to it. Children are definitely something I want." Harry told Lydia.

The woman said " Adopting a child is a very generous thing to do."

" Actually, Hermione probably hasn't mentioned it, but wizards can have children. Wizards are capable of pregnancy." Harry explained awkwardly.

Thomas chuckled a bit and said " We learn something new every day, don't we dear. I guess magic really does make anything possible."

" I think it's an amazing thing. I'm not used to the idea, but I do find it very admirable." Lydia said.

The man said " Still...better them than me."

Lydia swatted the man's arm and said to Harry " It's been lovely to meet you, Harry."

Before Harry could respond, an arm slid around his waist and the teen inhaled the sweet scent that could only belong to Lucius.

" We haven't been properly introduced. Mr and Mrs Granger, I believe." Lucius said with a slight purr to his voice.

Lydia was instantly flustered and said " Yes, Lydia Granger."

Lucius took the woman's hand and said " Lucius Malfoy, pleasure."

Thomas saw his wife's starry-eyed expression and said " Thomas Granger."

The blonde shook the man's hand and said " I hope you are enjoying yourselves tonight."

" We have gotten used to seeing magic, Hermione has made our household quite magical. It's our pleasure to be a part of your world."

Thomas said " We know that people like us, muggles that is, aren't very welcomed among magical folk, but we do love everything we have seen so far. Your traditions and customs are very fascinating and Hermione has brought a few of them into our lives. It helps us to understand it better."

Harry said " I think it's a great idea."

" I admit that my views on muggles are not that high, though I am trying to leave that part of my life behind. Harry has shown me that we aren't that different from one another. Your daughter is amazingly bright and I dare say that she is one of the most gifted witches I have met. Despite being a muggle-born, she has talent and heart." the blonde said, rendering Harry a bit speechless.

Lydia smiled and said " We are so very proud of her."

Lucius told the woman " And rightfully so."

" It's been a great evening, but I think you, my dear need a bit of rest." Thomas said to his wife.

Lydia sighed " A bit of rest will do me good. Harry, Mr Malfoy, it's was nice to meet you both."

 As the married couple walked away, Harry turned around in the blonde's arms and said " I love you, you know that right."

" I'm irresistible." the blonde said.

The green-eyed teen said " Thank you for being nice to the Grangers. I know it wasn't easy."

" It was actually rather effortless. They aren't quite like average muggles, they seem to be very interested in our world and consider it a honour to be a part of it." Lucius said.

Harry gave the blonde a kiss and said " I promised Luna a dance. I'll be back soon."

As the teen left, Severus stepped next to Lucius and said " I might just strangle that mangy wolf. I need a bloody drink."

" It was amusing to see you dance." Lucius pointed out.

Severus groaned " Kindly shut up."

 

 

X

 

A crack of Apparation could be heard in the field surrounding the Burrow. Manic eyes took in the festive mood and the decorations that showed. Anger rose inside the figure who stood near the house. Molly Prewett wanted to laugh at Arthur's stupidity. The fool had not changed the wards around the Burrow, still allowing Molly access. It was too easy. She also noticed the two cloaked figures standing outside the tent, which held a party inside. Molly's eyes found her kids and Remus Lupin. She saw Andromeda Tonks and her insolent daughter chatting with McGonagall. But what truly caught her attention was Harry Potter. The young man was dancing with the loopy Luna Lovegood, acting like he belonged there. That made Molly's temper rise and she gritted her teeth. As she was about to devise a plan, she saw a familiar blonde. The Malfoy spawn was talking with a dark-skinned boy, when he was suddenly pulled against someone. Molly didn't see who it was until she edged a bit closer. Her eyes blazed when she recognized Bill. That Death Eater scum was who Bill had chosen to disgrace himself with. She couldn't believe it.

Then she saw Lucius Malfoy. The blonde aristocrat was standing there, looking proud and domineering. Next to him, Severus Snape. Always willing to lick Malfoy's boots, Molly thought to herself. A cruel smirk appeared on Molly's face and with a crack, she was gone.

 

 

X

 

 

" Dad, why are there two Aurors outside?" Ginny asked.

Arthur sighed and said " It's your mother... Tonks told me earlier that Molly...She said that your mother is no longer in St. Mungo's."

Ginny's eyes went wide " What do you mean?"

" She escaped this afternoon." the man said.

" And you didn't tell us? Dad, this is serious. She could be anywhere, she could... Merlin, what if she comes here?" Ginny ranted.

Arthur assured his daughter "That's why the Aurors are here."

Ginny suddenly asked " The wards! Dad, did you reset the wards?"

The redheaded man's face looked ashen as he said " I haven't had the time...With all that has been going on, I simply forgot. I thought she was well looked after, I never thought she could get out...Dear Merlin, I didn't even think..."

The girl comforted her father and said " How about we tell the Aurors and maybe we can change the wards now, even if only temporarily. I'll tell Bill and Charlie, they're good with wards."

Arthur looked horrified that he had allowed his family to be in danger like this. He had not even thought about the wards. As Ginny went to tell her older brothers, Arthur slipped outside to tell the Aurors about the wards.

 

No one saw it happen, no one could even foresee it. In the middle of the tent stood Molly, wand drawn and eyes filled with hate and something far colder. She had Apparated among the faceless and nameless witches and wizards without trouble. Her wand was drawn and the curse that left her lips was meant for only one person. The stream of purplish-blue light sped towards Lucius Malfoy.  


	33. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Am I an evil snake? Yes I believe I am. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me for the cruel cliff-hanger and the slow update. Now did you really think I would let batshit crazy Molly hurt my little Lucy? There are some things in this chapter that I totally and shamelessly invented myself, concerning the pregnancy. Since we are talking about magic here, I think it is safe to say that anything is possible. 
> 
> You'll see what I mean when you read this chapter.
> 
> I solemnly swear that Molly will be going to Azkaban this time around. She'll even have a pet Dementor, courtesy of one Harry Potter.

Chapter 32

Draco watched from the other end of the tent how Harry Potter had managed to get his father to actually be pleasant to muggles. The younger blonde still couldn't believe how much influence Harry had over his usually stoic father. It only took some fluttering eyes and Lucius Malfoy would cave in.

" You look very sexy in this." Bill told Draco while caging him inside his arms.

The blonde said " I look sexy in everything."

The redhead said " How about I show you off on the dance floor?"

" I need to find Blaise someone to fawn over. Any ideas?" Draco asked.

Bill asked " Does Zabini likes mature and experienced witches. McGonagall should be free."

" Save me the mental image." the younger wizard groaned.

The redhead was about to say something, when he saw Ginny waving at him and indicating that she wanted him to come over.

" Go see what Weaslette wants." Draco told the redhead and gave him a kiss.

Watching Bill's retrieving back made Draco notice Harry and Lovegood dancing. Luna was doing her weird bird dance and trying to teach the dark-haired wizard as well. Lucius was standing in the sidelines with Severus, who looked worse for wear.   

Draco almost dropped his glass when he saw a flash of wild flaming red hair. The former Weasley matriarch, who was supposed to be in St. Mungo's, was standing in the middle of the tent. She looked like a rabid animal. It all happened awfully fast, she was seen when it was too late. Draco saw Severus jump between the curse and Lucius, the violet-coloured beam hitting the professor straight in the chest.

 

X

 

Harry was just about to ask Luna for another dance when he heard someone shriek and the next few moments were all a blur for the teen. He saw Molly of all people among the guests with her wand pointed at Lucius. The curse that she spat out was aimed for the blonde. Harry had his wand drawn and he, along with Ginny, shot Stunners at the witch. Seeing the woman crumple to the ground, Harry stormed over to Lucius, only to find him cradling Snape.

Andromeda was instantly on the man's side " We need to get him to St. Mungo's. I can't heal this."

" I didn't recognize the curse she used." Lucius told the witch, voice slightly trembling.

The onyx-eyed man rasped out " Cutting curse...in the inside."

Harry said, trying to maintain some composure  " Take him to the Healers. Lucius, love... go with Andromeda."

The blonde snapped out of his thoughts and nodded " Alright."

 

The redheaded witch was now aware of her surroundings again, but she didn't dare to move as she found herself pinned down by Remus, who was one step away from letting the wolf out. Moony would gladly tear the woman into pieces for not only trying to hurt his cub's blonde mate, but actually hurting Severus.

But that did not keep Molly from snarling out " Filthy Death Eater whore."

Remus emitted a growl, but it wasn't the usually timid man who Molly was suddenly afraid of. Harry had his wand pressed against Molly's throat.

He hissed dangerously low " I warned you, Molly. I warned you never to speak ill of Lucius. I told you to never come near him, I promised you a cell in Azkaban if you did."

Someone spoke to Harry, but the teen could only see the woman who had dared to harm Lucius.

" The only thing stopping me from killing you is your children." Harry told the witch.

A hand on Harry's arm startled the teen, but he soon relaxed when he heard Ginny's voice " Harry, she isn't worth it."

The green-eyed wizard forgot about Molly and turned to Ginny.

The girl said " Andromeda and Lucius took Severus to St. Mungo's. He'll make it.

Charlie came to Harry's side and said " Fred and George took Hermione and her parents inside. She was pretty upset. Bill is dealing with the rest."

" Thanks, Charlie." the teen said.

" McGonagall went to Fire Call Kingsley." said Ginny the same moment one of the Aurors came to help Remus with Molly.

The commotion in the tent was quietly dying down. Everyone knew who the redhead woman was, but no one could ever think that she would do such a thing. All the Hogwarts students were escorted inside the house, only Harry, Ginny and Charlie stayed outside. It didn't take long for the Minister to arrive with more Aurors.

" Is everyone alright?" the dark-skinned man asked.

Ginny explained " Severus Snape was taken to St. Mungo's just now. Molly tried to curse Lucius, but Professor Snape stepped between Lucius and the curse. Andromeda said that it was serious, because she couldn't heal the injuries herself."

Harry approached and said " I want her in Azkaban, Kingsley. I don't care what it takes or who I have to convince, she is not going back to St. Mungo's. I'll gladly use every scrap of fame and influence I have to make it happen. I warned her, she ignored my warning."

The Minister told the teen " I have no doubt. I'll make sure Molly is taken to a secured cell in the Auror office. I hope Severus recovers fully and I will have someone check on him in St. Mungo's."

Charlie said " Andromeda Tonks and Mr Malfoy are there now, I think Draco went too. Most of the guests are in the house."

 

Hauling Molly to her feet, Remus growled " If anything happens to Severus, I will tear you to shreds, limb by limb."

The woman struggled against the body-bind the Auror cast and said " That bat didn't have to get in the way."

Flanked by no more than three Aurors, Molly was escorted outside. She snarled and snapped out insults at anyone who was close enough to hear. Her brilliant plan wasn't meant to end like this. Malfoy was supposed to die, that was Molly's plan. She did not count of Snape playing hero and getting between her curse and Malfoy.

 

 

X

 

 

Lucius paced up and down the corridor in St. Mungo's. Andy sat in the waiting area with her nephew, both still in shock. The witch was concerned about Severus, but she was more concerned about Lucius. The blonde was visibly upset and the witch could see the worry for his friend. But there was also something else entirely in those pale eyes. Molly could have been responsible for killing an innocent life.

" Lucius, the Healer said it might be a while until Severus comes around. Come walk with me." Andromeda said as he walked up to the blonde man.

The wizard sighed and said " Alright."

As the two walked, Lucius continued to speak " I owe Severus a life debt."

" I dread to think what could have happened... The curse was meant to cause serious damage. The dark magic..." Andy sighed, not wanting to think about the implications of her words.

The blonde said " I thought that I shouldn't tell Harry before I felt that it was the right time. That bitch could have taken that away."

Andromeda placed her hand on the man's shoulder and said " But she didn't succeed. Perhaps now is a good time to tell Harry."

" Have you any idea what he will do to Molly once he finds out that she almost cost him his child?" Lucius asked with a hint of malice

Andy's eyes took a hard glint and she said " It is what she deserves. No one harms our family."

" You have the same vindictive streak Blacks have." the blonde said.

The witch chuckled and said " I'll make Bellatrix look harmless once I get my hands on Molly."

The blonde wizard said " We should get back to Severus."

Andromeda stopped the blonde before he could walk back and asked " Are you alright? Lucius, you just had a shock, it is understandable to lose some of that Malfoy mask."

Lucius allowed the mask of indifference to slip and he said " We hardly value the things we have until we lose them. I never quite believed that. But I did almost lose something valuable and I only now realise just how must I owe Severus. You and Severus are the only people who know about the pregnancy and he took that curse for an unborn life. Damn Gryffindor loyalty..."

" Don't let him hear you say it. "Andromeda chuckled.

The wizard smiled and Andy said " Draco's probably wondering where we are."

Lucius gave a small nod and the woman linked their arms. The younger blonde stood when he saw his father and aunt.

" Sev's going to be alright... They managed to stop the bleeding and he'll be back on his feet in a few days time. That crazy bint used a dark curse. The Healers said that there shouldn't be any lasting damage, but he needs to take  Blood-Replenishing Potions. I could brew it for him after he gets out of St. Mungo's." Draco explained.

Andromeda let out a sigh of relief and said " Thank Merlin."

" Father, Sev asked to see you." the younger blonde told Lucius.

Andy said " Go see Severus, I'll go and tell everybody the good news."

Draco snorted " I bet everybody cheered at the thought of never seeing Professor Snape again."

Andy chided " I don't think anyone wished that. Now behave until I get back."

The younger blonde sat back down as both his father and aunt disappeared once again.

 

 

X

 

Ginny was trying her hardest not to break down. Charlie was holding his sister while the latter held back the tears. Hermione had seen her parents home and was now sitting on Fred's lap near the fire place. Both Remus and Harry had gone to the Ministry with Kingsley to make sure Molly wasn't getting away again. McGonagall had sent all of the students back to Hogwarts, only letting the Weasley children to remain. Molly's attack had left everyone shaken up and no one knew what was happening. There was still no news on Severus. Bill and Charlie had tried their best to console their dad, who was blaming himself. Arthur had forgotten about the wards, but no one could predict that Molly would escape. Still, Arthur felt guilt over the whole thing and didn't know how to face those involved.

The fire place roared green and Harry stepped through with Remus.

" Any news?" the teen asked.

Remus said " I'll head over to St. Mungo's."

As he was about to take off, Andromeda Apparated into the Burrow and hurried inside to share the news.

Upon seeing the worried faces, she said " Severus will make a full recovery."

Happy sighs were heard all around the room and Remus looked more relieved that the rest. Harry managed a small smile and the witch said " Lucius is with him now. Has Molly been dealt with?"

" She has." Remus assured.

Ginny said " Harry, you and Remus should go to St. Mungo's."

" Will you be alright?" Harry asked Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's.

Charlie told the dark-haired teen " You should be with Lucius right now."

Hermione said " No matter how it turned out, we are thankful for what you all did for us. If Molly hadn't... I'm just grateful Professor Snape is okay and Lucius..."

" Mum tried to kill him, no need to sugar-coat it." said Fred bluntly.

Hermione shot a glare at the wizard, but Harry said " She did, even after I specifically told her to stay as far as possible from both Lucius and Draco."

" No one would blame you for making sure she never sees daylight again. I would do the same if someone tried to hurt Hermione or any of my siblings." Fred said.

Bill stated " Kingsley will make sure she doesn't go back to St. Mungo's."

Andromeda said " Molly will regret the day she ever messed with my family. I'm a Black after all."

 

 

X

  

 

Onyx eyes watched closely as the blonde wizard stepped inside the plain looking room. Severus knew Lucius well, more than the blonde cared to admit and the dark-haired man immediately sensed that Lucius wasn't quite himself. It was understandable after the events that had occurred, but Lucius rarely allowed himself to be affected. His pale eyes showed concern and Severus was sure that some of that was for him. But there was also something that resembled fear and deep realisation.

" I don't even know whether to call you a fool or utterly insane." the blonde told the injured man.

Severus drawled " Call it my hidden Gryffindor trait."

" It certainly isn't your undying affection for me." Lucius said.

Snape snorted through the slight pain " I'll leave that task to Potter."

" I recall your Sixth Year, when you tried to show me your adoration." the blonde teased.

" Don't flatter yourself. I had just had my first shot of Firewhiskey and it escalated from there on. After finishing the bottle my judgement was severely lacking." said the dark-haired man with a raspy voice.

Lucius smiled and silence descended upon them.

" Don't you dare name your spawn after me." Severus warned with a glare.

The blonde chuckled " Harry would surely insist on it."

" What of Molly?" the man asked.

Lucius said " Your wolf almost tore her throat out. I believe she is no longer a threat."

"It was a mistake to place her in St. Mungo's in the first place." the man sighed.

The blonde wizard said absentmindedly " I couldn't care less about Molly Prewett. She can rot away in Azkaban with the Dementors keeping her company."

" You might want to mention your current predicament to Harry. The boy will personally select the Dementors for her." Severus said darkly.

Lucius told the man " You and Andromeda are frightfully similar when it comes to vengeance."

Severus snorted " The witch is a Black through and through."

" She is there for Draco and during these last few days has been for me. Andromeda takes her role as my mother-in-law rather seriously." Lucius said.

The raven-haired wizard drawled " The generations of Malfoys before you are undoubtedly rolling in their graves right about now."

The blonde fell silent and Severus eyed his friend. He said " Lucius, you don't owe me anything. "

" I owe you everything, Sev. If you hadn't... You're too damn noble for your own good." Lucius told the wizard.

" I'm far from noble and you of all people should know that. I'm sure Potter would gladly have come to your rescue, with or without knowing about his offspring. As much as I disliked James Potter, I can't dislike Harry. So I took that curse for Harry, because he deserves to have a family. And I took that curse for you, because you're my brother and you deserve this second chance. And I took that curse for Lily, because I made a promise to her. I require nothing more than your promise to make the brat happy and to never let Harry name the child after his idiot dogfather or father." Severus said.

Lucius asked " And if it's a girl?"

" Every child deserves a name that is entirely theirs." the man said.

The blonde sighed " I think I'm finally starting to feel the bond. I can constantly feel it in the back of my mind. Andromeda says that it's my magic, recognizing the change and connecting to the baby's."

" Saying it out loud makes it a bit more real." the man pointed out.

Lucius said " It does, alarmingly so."

" Have you had a check-up?" asked Severus.

The blonde stated " No, I haven't. The Malfoy family Healer left the country before the war and I'd rather not have just any incompetent Healer."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation and soon a familiar witch poked her head inside.

" I hope I'm not interrupting, but both Remus and Harry are here." Andy said.

Severus groaned " I can't even die in peace."

" You look alive to me, Severus. Now, can I let Remus in before he tears all of his hair out?" the woman asked.

" Fine, let the wolf come in." Severus drawled.

Lucius stood to leave and said " I'll leave you two alone."  

Andromeda said to Severus " Contrary to popular belief, everyone felt great relief to hear about your recovery, Severus."

The blonde wizard chuckled and along with Andromeda bid the professor good bye. Not a minute could pass when Remus dashed inside.

 

 

X

 

 

Harry saw the blonde in the hallway with Andromeda. The latter was rather affectionate towards Lucius and her loving hand on the blonde's arm kept making soothing circles. Green eyes narrowed just a bit and Harry started walking towards the two.

Upon seeing the teen approaching from the distance, Lucius asked the witch  " Do you happen to know any competent and discreet Healers?"

" Not many know this but I did study to be Healer, a midwife actually. After Dora I decided to stay home, but I still know the tricks of the trade. I think you would rather have me do it than some other Healer." Andromeda suggested.

The blonde said " You can't be much worse than Severus, he doesn't even bother to hide his amusement." 

"I will admit that I did allow myself a moment of hilarity at your expanse, but only because I have never witnessed a Malfoy 'freak out' before." Andy said with a smile.

The blonde wizard said " I didn't 'freak out' as you so kindly put it."

" If you say so, dear. I think I'll take Draco back to William. If you wish I could come see you and Harry in the Manor tomorrow morning. I'm sure he'll want to be there for your first Healer's visit." the woman said suggestively.

The blonde gave a terse nod as Harry reached them. The teen asked " Is everything alright?"

" All is well. I was just telling Lucius that I'll be taking Draco back to the Burrow. I think Severus will be released from St. Mungo's sometime next week, so  I might help Draco brew the needed potions later." Andy said.

Harry heard the blonde say " Try not to misplace anything. Severus thinks of the brewing room as his own and I will be the one who gets the tongue lashing later if he thinks something isn't in its rightful place."

" Potion making is a fine art. It also means an organised work place." the witch scowled.

Harry sniggered and said " I can't believe you and Severus didn't found each other sooner."

" We'll never know. I'll leave you two on your own now." said the woman and walked towards the area where the younger blonde was still sitting.

The dark-haired wizard turned to the blonde and said " How about we go back to the Manor? I'd like to get you back into the safety of our bedroom."

" Do you want to see Severus before we leave?" asked Lucius.

Harry sighed " I think I might just hug him to death."

" You'll have to get past Remus." chuckled the blonde.

Green eyes sought out the paler ones and Harry rested their foreheads together " My heart stopped when I saw her cast that curse. It could have been you instead of Severus. I'm just thankful that Molly didn't use anything darker and that Severus cares for you this much. I could have lost you."

" But you didn't and she can't hurt us anymore." Lucius assured the younger man.

Harry said " I'll use every Galleon I have to bribe whoever I need. Molly won't be going back to St. Mungo's. I don't give a damn what the experts say, she is delusional and dangerous to everyone around her."

" Let's go home, love. The celebrations have come to an end, but I still get to spend the night with you." said Lucius and laced their fingers together.

" I'll visit Severus before we go." said the teen.

 

 

X

 

 

Remus was still by the man's side when Harry came in.

" I see you've once again defied death ." the teen said.

Severus snorted and said " You wouldn't know what to do without me, brat."

" True. It wouldn't be the same. I already owe you a lot for protecting my arse for all those years, now I can add taking a curse for Lucius to all the things you've done for me. You probably didn't think about me when you did it, but I still owe you. " Harry explained.

The onyx-eyed man sighed " You might not understand now, but you will."

" I'll just have to take your word for it. Lucius and I are heading to the Manor. I won't divulge you with details, but we won't be available for the rest of the evening." said the teen.

Remus smirked " It's understandable. I guess I'll see you in Hogwarts then."

" I guess so. Take care of Severus." Harry grinned.

" Get out, imp." the dark-haired professor said.

The teen said his farewell and closed the door, leaving Remus with the raven-haired man.

Sensing that Harry was gone, Remus asked " What did you mean by that?"

" Mean by what?" Severus asked.

The werewolf said " Don't answer my question with a question. You did think about Harry when you took that curse for Lucius, didn't you."

" Perhaps, perhaps not." the man said vaguely.

Lupin retorted " Since I haven't been taking the Wolfsbane Potion, my senses are sharper. I see better and I also have a stronger sense of smell. I can understand that it isn't your secret to tell."

" Where are you going with this?" Severus asked.

Remus said " During pregnancy, both witches and wizards give out more pheromones than usual. Their magic is going through a slight change and hormones take charge. I don't have to fully transform to smell the pheromones Lucius is giving out in spades."

" How in Merlin's name do you even know this?" Severus asked.

The man chuckled and said " I spent my Hogwarts years with my nose in books. All creatures can smell them, even house-elves."

" Yes, Potter is going to be a father. Only myself and Andromeda are privy to this information. Lucius is still gathering his wits, though he is planning to tell Harry. I rather not think how this came about, but needless to say, they both need a recap on certain charms." said the onyx-eyed man.

The other wizard said " Harry might be young but all he has ever wanted is a family. He will be happy, ecstatic even, when he hears about the baby. I can imagine the hesitation and the need to get his head around the news. Lucius isn't the most motherly person."

" The baby's magic is already connected to his, the maternal instincts will soon follow." the man said.

Lupin said to the man with a smile " You saved an innocent life. In a way you did do it for Harry. It's his child, his biggest wish. You can deny it all you want, but you do care about Harry. He is a part of Lily and you made a promise to her."

" Let's not get sentimental. I saw Molly and her intentions were clear, I reacted accordingly." the man said defiantly.

Remus chuckled and said " Alright, whatever you say. But Harry will bring it up later, when he learns about the news."

 

 

X

 

 

The eldest Weasley children had taken care of what was left of the party. Hermione, who had been worried about her parents, went home with Fred. Out of all the redheaded children, Ron was the one who was most upset. He was disgusted by Molly's actions. He refused to call her his mother. Ron couldn't understand why Molly hated the Malfoy's with such intensity that she would feel the need to actually harm Lucius with a curse. Ron had hated them as well, but he got over his anger and now he saw them as something more than just dark wizards. Draco was one of his mates, thought they weren't the best of friends just yet. Lucius was Harry's whole world now and even Ron could see that Lord Malfoy was head over heels in love with Harry. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Bill and Draco were almost living together, nauseatingly happy and making Ron gag every time he caught them snogging. His friends were all finally doing well and his siblings were closer than ever. Having Molly destroy a little bit of that bliss was not only hurtful but infuriating as well.

" Ron, come help me in the kitchen. Charlie is out helping Bill and I don't want to ask George." Ginny said from the doorway.

Ron dragged his feet as he followed his sister. In the kitchen he saw Andromeda and Draco, the latter looking a bit ragged.

" When did you get here?" Ron asked the blonde.

Draco said " Just now, straight from St. Mungo's."

" How's the Professor doing?" Ron asked.

Andy told the redhead " He'll be back in Hogwarts soon enough. We left him with Remus."

" I thought that Remus was going to rip Mum into tiny little pieces." Ginny shuddered at the thought.

Draco said " I know she's your mother, but I would have gladly witnessed it."

" You have every right to think so, Draco. That curse was meant for your father and if Professor Snape hadn't stepped between the curse and Lucius... Let's just say that Harry would be the one going to Azkaban." Ginny told the other teen.

" Harry and me both." Draco said.

Andromeda told the group " Now, now... Let's not dwell on it any longer. It has been a long day for all of us."

" Bill is outside with Charlie." Ginny told Draco.

The blonde didn't need to be told twice and sprinted out of the kitchen. Andy said to the girl "I remember what it was like at his age. Young love."

" Bill might be my brother but I could have lived without the knowledge of what he and 'Dragon' do in private. Or in the Eight Year common room or in the Quidditch locker rooms." Ginny said seriously.

" When my Dora was fifteen, I caught her kissing a boy she liked. It's never easy to have that particular talk with your teenage daughter." Andy said.

Ron snorted " We never had the 'talk'. At least Ginny and I didn't. Dad kind of started stuttering and mum...she didn't say anything either. I think it was Charlie who filled us in."

" Bill and Charlie tried their best to explain." Ginny said.

Andy chuckled and said " I do hope Lucius has had that talk with my nephew."

" I'm too young to be someone's aunt." said Ginny.

Andromeda smiled and inwardly added that the girl was most likely going to be an aunt to Harry's future children.

 

  

X

 

  

The night air was chilly, despite the sunny afternoon. But there was still a blanket of snow covering the vast and spectacular Manor gardens. There was a fire cracking in the drawing room fireplace and Harry felt much calmer now that he was back in the Manor. The place already felt like his home, it made his heart warm up. The teen didn't want to think about Molly any longer and decided to only concentrate on Lucius. The blonde was sitting in one of the armchairs, facing the honey-toned flames. The fire made the silver blonde strands take a golden shine.

Harry stood and extended his hand to Lucius " Come on, I'd rather look at your gorgeous features in bed."

The blonde took Harry's hand and asked " Just look?"

" Look, touch, worship... " Harry said and lead the blonde towards the staircase. 

 

In the bedroom , Harry noticed scarlet-coloured bed covers and said " Feeling Gryffindor-ish?"

" I missed a certain Gryffindor." Lucius told the younger wizard.

Harry said " I think my dorm-mates would not appreciate my green and silver bed covers."

" You should put you Invisibility Cloak to good use." the blonde suggested.

The green-eyed teen asked " Are you suggesting that I should sneak out of Hogwarts?"

" I never was one for the rules." said the older man.

Harry shrugged off his shirt and said " You're a Slytherin, cunning and always ready to break the rules to get what you want."

" You know me too well." Lucius said as Harry started unbuttoning the blonde's crisp-white dress shirt. Pushing it past the wizard's shoulders, Harry started placing small kisses on the blonde's skin. Manoeuvring the blonde wizard towards the bed, Harry said " So much better than the fantasy."

Bringing their lips together, the teen emitted a low moan and slipped his tongue inside the blonde's willing mouth. Harry discovered that the sheets were also red, when he ripped back the covers.

" I think I'm never letting you out of this bed." Harry said.

Lucius asked " Will you stay in bed with me?"

" Definitely." said the younger wizard and grabbed his wand from the bedside table. One nifty spell later, both Harry and the blonde wizard were unclothed.

" I know it's only been a week, but I was slowly going mad without you. Hermione said that if I keep it up, I'll fail all of my classes. You're always on my mind." the green-eyed wizard said.

Lucius told the raven-haired teen with affection " You never leave my mind, Harry. "

" Can we just stay like this for a while, just close to each other?" Harry asked.

Pulling Harry even closer, Lucius thought about telling Harry the truth. Logically he knew that Harry would be thrilled to hear about the baby, but he still had some doubts, no matter how unreasonable. The green-eyed wizard was still young, he had his whole life ahead of him and maybe Lucius wasn't a part of that life. The blonde mentally cursed the hormones that already made him irrational and unsure of himself. Of course Harry wanted him in his life, but Lucius didn't want Harry to stay because of the child he was carrying.  Lucius didn't want to trap Harry into anything, like he himself had been trapped with Narcissa. No pure-blooded child was born a outside of marriage; would he trap Harry into a marriage?

" What are you thinking about? I can practically hear your mind working through something." Harry asked the blonde next to him.

Lucius sighed and thought to himself that perhaps just coming clean to Harry would ease his worries and doubts. They would figure everything out together.

" Lucius, what's wrong?" the teen asked with concern.

Seeing the alarmed look on the teen's face, Lucius said " Nothing, it's quite the opposite actually."

" What do you mean?" asked the younger wizard.

" There is something that I need to tell you. I... I didn't want to say anything before, but the events of this evening made me reconsider. I thought that perhaps I needed more time, but I see now that time is a precious thing and it would be unfair of me to keep this to myself." the blonde explained.

" What are you talking about? You're scaring me with this..." Harry questioned as he lifted himself up.

After a passing moment, Lucius said " We're expecting a child. Andromeda confirmed the pregnancy."

All of Harry's previous thoughts stopped running wild. He looked for any kind of signs that perhaps Lucius was joking. But there were none, only honesty in the blonde's grey eyes.

Harry stammered out " You're pregnant?"

" Yes, undoubtedly so." Lucius said.

The dark-haired wizard opened his mouth and then snapped it shut without uttering a single word. Ever since he was little, all he had ever wanted was a family. He wanted to be accepted by others. A child of his own, his blood and his magic, was more than he could ever dream of. A wide smile spread across Harry's face and he said in awe " I'm going to be dad...Merlin, I'm going to be someone's dad."

Lucius let out the breath he had been holding ever since he had voiced the news. Harry wasn't angry or disappointed; the news were of a good kind.

" There's a baby in there, our baby... you're having my child." Harry said in wonder between the kisses he showered Lucius with.

The blonde said " I take it I don't have to ask if you're happy about this."

" Happy? Lucius, I'm beyond happy... " Harry told the wizard, but then fell silent.

Lucius asked worriedly " Harry? "

" She almost killed our child... That bitch almost murdered our baby. I'm going to kill her." Harry started fuming.

The blonde grabbed Harry's hand before he could get off the bed and said " I'd rather have you here with me. She will get what's coming, but right now I need you here. You can take your vengeance later."

Pushing Molly away from his thoughts, Harry relaxed and took his place next to Lucius. He asked " But how? I mean... I know how, but the potion..."

" You're a powerful, magically potent wizard and I come from a line of magically gifted pure-bloods. Together, our magic was capable of creating life without the potion. And of course not using a contraceptive charm helped things along." Lucius explained.

" But we always use it." Harry pointed out.

The blonde said " After I taught you how to cast it."

Realisation dawned on Harry's face " You mean..."

" Yes." Lucius answered.

Harry snorted and said " You got knocked up on your first time."

" Thank you for pointing that out, Harry." the blonde said without much humour.

" Sorry, that was mean. You said that Andy confirmed it?" Harry changed the subject.

Lucius gave a nod and said " She was here in the Manor. We played chess, talked about Draco and we decided to bury old grudges. I had been feeling a bit ill for the past couple of days, but I thought it was just something I had picked up in the train station. She insisted and I allowed her to conduct a check-up. She was rather amused to inform me of my impending motherhood."

" Well, technically you are the mother." said Harry.

The soon-to-be 'mother' gave Harry a glare and continued " Andromeda then notified Severus, because she thought that he would be much better in dealing with my so-called break down. "

" So Severus knows and that's why he took Molly's cures for you." stated the teen.

" Yes, he and Andromeda are the only ones who knew before you." said the blonde.

Harry asked " Why didn't you want to tell me sooner?"

Lucius sighed deeply and said " I can't tell you exactly why; perhaps because I needed to figure it out for myself and telling you would have made it more real. I spent hours sitting in my mother's room, thinking about it. At first, I wasn't comfortable with the idea of being the 'mother'. But it happened and I couldn't undo it, I simply had to accept it. Magical children connect with their bearer's magic, creating a bond that is slightly stronger than the bond the other parent has with the child. I've felt the connection for a few days now and after today it's stronger. My magic has accepted the change. I would never have kept this from you, but I needed time. I'm not exactly fond of the idea of having back pains and absurd cravings in the middle of the night. I might not leave this room for the duration of the pregnancy. People will be pointing fingers and we will have Howlers from concerned citizens who think that this is just another scheme to tie the Chosen One with a dark family. Molly Prewett will probably think that the baby is You-Know-Who's, with me being a whore."

Harry placed his index finger on the blonde's lips and said " Stop right there. First of all, I understand why you didn't want to tell me right away. I'm not mad at you. It is a lot to take in and I know that you would never keep something as important as this from me. Secondly, I will cater to your every need, day and night. And thirdly, I don't care what others will think and neither should you because all that matters is what we think. I love you and I already love our baby, what others have to say is totally irrelevant. Molly will never see anything other than the four walls of her cell in Azkaban. I will make sure of that. And lastly, I'm with you because I love you and you're mine. Just like I'm yours."

Harry captured the blonde's lips in a kiss and Lucius melted into it. The teen pulled back slightly and said " I want to be a part of this, Lucius. I'll go to ever Healer's appointment with you. Whatever you want, I'll try my best to get it for you. Weird cravings, back pains...I want to be there for you through it all."

" Thinking of spoiling me?" Lucius asked.

The teen smiled and said " That's the plan."

" Andromeda will be coming over tomorrow morning. Apparently she trained to be a Healer and she offered to give me a check up." said the blonde wizard.

Harry smiled, his hand slipping into the blonde's hair. The green-eyed wizard hovered above Lucius and said " I think this calls for a celebration of our own."

" What do you have in mind?" the blonde asked.

With a wicked grin Harry showed Lucius what exactly he had in mind. Kissing the blonde was always intoxicating, the feeling pulling the younger man into a whirlpool of emotions. It made shivers ran down Harry's spine and it made his skin prickle; scorching fire sped through his veins.

The teen said " I suppose we won't be needing the contraceptive charm this time around."

" Eager, love?" the blonde questioned with a smirk.

Lust danced behind green-eyes as Harry lowered his lips onto the blonde's. Moaning into the dark-haired wizard's mouth, Lucius raked his hands down Harry's back.

" Love you." the blonde told the teen between kisses.

Harry smiled and said " And I love you, the both of you."

 

 

X

 

 

Andromeda had come over to the Manor in the early hours to hopefully visit the excited parents-to-be. The witch had no doubt that Lucius had informed Harry the previous night. She had asked the house-elves to prepare breakfast; the small creatures had taken a liking to the witch for some unknown reason.

Sitting behind the breakfast table, Andromeda unfolded the paper. The witch had never been one for reading _The Daily Prophet_ , but the events of the previous day had managed to find their way onto the pages of the paper. Though no names had been mentioned, it did say that a mentally ill patient had escaped St. Mungo's. No one knew who had been involved and who the patient was, but it wouldn't take long until the information leaked. _The Prophet_ had very determined and nosy writers, who would like nothing more than to get the most scandalous gossip. Placing the paper down on the table, the witch picked up her tea cup. Noise from the doorway alerted the woman that someone else was up.

Draco walked into the dining room and upon noticing his aunt, greeted her  " Good morning... Is there coffee?"

Andy smiled and asked " Is the sky blue?"

" It's good to be back home." said the blonde.

Andromeda asked "Will you be returning to the castle today?"

" I thought that since I have some free time, I might spend it here in the Manor. Bill's meeting me in Diagon Alley for lunch and then I'll need to buy myself another broom. Harry will most likely prolong his departure from my father's arms. Bill's dad isn't doing so well, so I might stop by the Burrow before going back to the castle." Draco told the witch.

Sighing, the witch said " I'm sure neither Harry nor your father blame Arthur for what Molly did. Severus as well. He has had a rough time and it is only natural to make mistakes. Changing the wards around the Burrow just slipped his mind and frankly Molly's escape came as shock to many of us."

" I don't hold him responsible either. It's good to know that she is locked up." Draco said.

Andromeda agreed and said " She is rather convinced that your father is to be blamed for all of her problems."

" Which is completely absurd. Our families have never seen eye to eye, but we certainly didn't make her crazy." huffed the blonde.

The witch laughed and said "You're right, she did that all on her own. Now, finish your coffee and join me in the brewing room for a little session. I'll show you a few things even the great Severus Snape doesn't know."

Draco snorted " Sev knows everything there is to know about Potion making. His the best."

" You'd be surprised what this witch can do with a few ingredients and a cauldron ." Andy said while sipping her tea.

The blonde said " That I would like to see."

" Then you shall. I believe Harry and your father won't be coming down any time soon, let alone join us for breakfast." Andy said.

The blonde said " Potter must be exceptional in bed, Father never sleeps in."

" Ah, the benefits of youth." the witch sighed.

Draco snorted and said " I'd rather not think about what my father and newly acquired stepdad do in the privacy of their bedroom. It's bad enough I have to hear them. Honestly, can't they cast the simplest of charms."

" Perhaps their doing it to simply annoy you." Andy suggested.

" Of course, hearing my father being buggered my someone younger than me really is something I like to hear at night." the teen said sarcastically.

Andromeda chose to stay silent and only smiled amusedly at her nephew.

 

 

X

 

 

Rolling onto his side, Harry almost collided with another body. During the night, Lucius had managed to sprawl across the bed, making it hard for the younger man to get comfortable. But Harry allowed it because he found it utterly adorable. The older man looked younger in his sleep and his usually pristine hair was mussed and all over the place. It was one of the few occasions where the Malfoy mask hadn't had time to slip into place yet. Though Harry had come to realise that Lucius was completely relaxed in his presence and the aloofness always disappeared from the blonde's features upon seeing the younger wizard.

The first thing that invaded Harry's mind as he peered his eyes open was the incredibly happy feeling that resided somewhere in his chest; a ball of happiness and bliss. How many times had he pictured his future family? A little dark-haired boy, excitedly pointing at something on display in Diagon Alley. Pale silver orbs pleading with his dad to get the newest broom on sale. The image would soon turn into a little girl, who had Lily Potter's eyes;  daddy's little princess who would be brilliant in Potions and Quidditch. Over the last month her hair had turned platinum blonde, but the eyes stayed _Avada_ green.

Pushing a stray strand of hair from the blonde's face, Harry's fingers trailed down the man's collarbone and down to the blonde's abdomen. Resting his palm flat, Harry didn't feel anything yet. But if the teen calculations were correct it was still very early on. Smiling widely, the green-eyed wizard marvelled at the idea of becoming a father. Ever since he found out that wizards too can carry children, he had thought about a child that had his blood. The idea of being the one pregnant wasn't entirely terrifying, but it was quite foreign to him. But he certainly had not pictured Lucius being in that position.

Seeing the blonde stir in his sleep, the dark-haired wizard whispered the blonde's name. One grey eye opened and Lucius muttered groggily " It's too early."

" It's after eleven." the teen said.

" Tired...let me sleep." Lucius said into the pillow and pulled the covers up.

Harry peeled the covers away and said " Come on, old man... you can sleep later."

" I'll show you old, you brat." the man snapped.

" Not a brat, I'm going to be a dad." the younger man said in a ­singsong voice.

Lucius's eyes softened and he said " You'll be a wonderful dad."

" No, we'll be wonderful together." said the teen.

" Has it sunk in yet?" asked Lucius as he sat upright in bed.

Harry snuggled closer and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder, he said  " No, not really, but I'm getting there. Did I think you would be telling me that I'm about to become a father? I certainly didn't expect it. Truth be told, I didn't think we'd be having this discussion so soon, maybe after school ended. But I'm happy, Lucius. I wouldn't change it for the world, I'm already looking forward to it. I meant what I said last night, whatever you need, I'll try my best."

Lucius teased " Even if I want something absolutely disgusting to eat in the middle of the night or when I throw hexes at you?"

" I'll confiscate your wand." Harry countered.

The blonde said " I am quite proficient in wandless magic."

" I'll distract you with kisses and magical backrubs." the teen said.

Lucius sighed and said " We need to think how we will go on from here. I'd like to tell Draco as soon as possible. He has always wanted siblings, I'm sure he'll gladly agree to his role as big brother."

" The Weasley's are my family and I'd like to tell them as well." Harry said, playing with a thread of blonde hair.

"Imagine that family meeting." said Lucius.

The younger wizard got up from bed and stretched like a cat. Lucius eyed the naked wizard and sighed disappointedly when Harry disappeared into the en-suite. From the other room, the dark-haired teen said " I'm going to the Ministry today. I want to personally make sure that Molly will be shipped to Azkaban as soon as possible."

The blonde said to the teen " Escaping a secured hospital wing will earn her a few years, but attempted murder is a far more serious crime. Add the fact that her curse actually did cause harm to someone, she'll be facing more than a few years in Azkaban."

Now dressed, Harry emerged from the en-suite and said " She tried to kill you, Lucius. Molly had no way of knowing that Severus would step in front of you. Her plan was to curse you. She might be the mother of my best friends, but I've had it with her. Right now I don't even care that she's mentally ill and delusional or whether she acted on a whim. She's not getting away with this just because she can hide behind her crazy mind."

" The Minister of Magic would surely yield to the demands of the Saviour of the Wizarding World, especially when a child is involved. Unborn or not, magical children are precious and an attempt to harm them is punishable by our laws." Lucius explained nonchalantly

Harry smirked " Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin. Do you think telling Kingsley about the pregnancy would sway him?"

" If he believes it that is. But members of the Wizengamot will be deeply abhorred by Molly Prewett's actions. They are responsible for placing Molly in St. Mungo's and therefore her escape is something that is entirely on them and of course the personnel. Her escape lead to the attack she conducted in the Burrow. If the Wizengamot is aware of the severity of her actions, they will have no other choice than to send her to Azkaban. Your influence and of course some of mine will make sure that she will stay there." the blonde said with a vindictive gleam in his eyes, reminding Harry of the old Lucius Malfoy.                                                                                                                                                                      The cunning and strategic lord who knew how to manipulate and threaten. It was the cruel and devious version of his blonde lover which Harry cherished all the same.

The dark-haired teen smirked and said " Come on, out of bed. Andy will be here soon if she hasn't already arrived."

" We should tell Draco after." Lucius said and stalked over to the bathroom.

The green-eyed wizard watched the blonde as he moved like a sleek predator. Harry would find something new to love about Lucius every day. To know that Lucius was giving him a family, a child of their own, made Harry fall in love all over again. All of those times where he had thought that there was something wrong with him now meant so little to him. The Dursleys, Voldemort and everyone else who had seen him as weak and useless had been wrong about him. He did deserve love and kindness, he had a right to be happy just like everyone else. And now he finally was.

" Harry?" the teen heard Lucius call his name.

Snapping out of his daydream, Harry said " Oh... You should tell Draco after Andromeda does the scan."

" When will you be going to the Ministry?" Lucius asked with a frown.

Shrugging, the teen said " I thought I'd go after the scan, Arthur will be there as well."

" Don't take too long." Lucius told Harry with a tone that didn't sound quite like him.

 

 

Stepping into the drawing room, Lucius immediately saw Andromeda. The witch smiled brightly and said " You are looking much better. Almost glowing if I may say so."

" Have you been waiting for long?" Lucius asked, ignoring the comment.

Andromeda said " Not at all. I had breakfast with Draco and then we made a few potions for Severus. I must say that the brewing room in the Manor is by far the best I have had the pleasure of working in."

" Like I said before, Severus is the one who uses it and occasionally Draco likes to unwind there. If you'd like, I'm sure Severus won't mind sharing it with you." offered the blonde.

Andy replied " That is very gracious of you, Lucius. Will Harry be joining us?"

Lucius couldn't answer because Harry himself said from the doorway " He is. Good morning, Andy."

" How are you this morning, dear?" asked the witch.

Harry beamed and said " Better than ever."

" I told him." Lucius told the witch.

Andromeda smiled once more and said " Then I shall pass on my congratulations and my blessings. Darling, you'll make a magnificent father to this little on. And you, my dear son-in-law, already are a wonderful father. Now, I believe I promised you a check up."

 

 

X

 

 

Stepping into a cream-coloured the witch said " It's a lovely room."

" It belonged to my mother. It is the only room that I warded during the war... when _he_ was staying here. I couldn't allow it to be tainted in any way." Lucius said.

Andromeda told the wizard " It has an unusual calmness to it."

" She was an unusual and remarkable witch." said the blonde.

Harry had never been in this particular room and looked around. It was indeed a very peaceful room and the teen felt it instantly.

"Lie down right on this bed. I like this room, it has... a motherly aura around it." said the woman.

Andromeda hiked up her dress and slid her wand from her garter. She silently laughed when she saw the disinterested and unfazed look on the blonde's face and the awkward look on Harry, who viewed Andy as a motherly figure.

" Have you read the book?" asked the woman.

Lucius said " I haven't had the time."

The teen asked jokingly " What have you been doing for the past few days?"

The blonde shrugged and the younger wizard chuckled.

" Well, I'm fairly certain that you will put it off as long as possible. The womb is purely magical; it was made up from your magic and your magic feeds it. Magic maintains it, but magic can also harm it. Pregnancy is a delicate thing, especially for a wizard. As you know a magical child gets their magic from their parents. More from the mother, but the other parent donates a large portion of their magic as well. From the moment of conception, Harry's magic has been giving you the extra magic you require. The magical womb takes a fair amount of your magic, making you more tired and it is not rare to suffer from headaches during the first few days."

" It was a daily occurrence, I almost ran out of potions." Lucius said.

Andromeda continued " Morning sickness is normal part of any pregnancy, but wizards have in a bit easier than witches. But it isn't a golden rule. Now the pregnancy itself will last eight to nine months, but the duration of the pregnancy depends solely on how strong the magic is and whether there is more than one baby. Twins need longer to develop, then we can talk about the nine month period."

" But the chance of having twins is not as high when you don't had twins in your family, right?" asked the younger wizard.

Andromeda explained " Having twins in your family will make the odds higher, but twins can occur even when your family has no history having twins or triplets. Magic is at work here, so anything is possible."

" Oh, so it's not a golden rule either?" the teen checked.

Andromeda shook her head and continued " There are spells to determinate how far along the pregnancy is and for the overall health of both mother and baby."

The witch waved her wand over the blonde's abdomen and a white glow emitted from it. The witch had a piece of parchment in her other hand where everything she needed to know was appearing simultaneously with the glowing.

" You are two weeks along, give or take a day and everything is absolutely as it should be. I'll cast the other spell as well." the witch announced.

A greenish colour appeared next and Andromeda said " Everything seems fine with you as well, Lucius. Now, there is to be no drinking, smoking or anything as such. You are allowed to eat more or less anything you desire, as long as it isn't harmful for the baby. Apparation requires a certain amount of your magic and it isn't recommended during the pregnancy. Side-Along Apparation is fine, but not too much at once. Portkeys and Flooing are fine as long as you are one hundred percent in good health."

Harry asked sheepishly " How exactly will the baby come out?"

" Well, since wizards do not have the proper means for childbirth, a Caesarean section is one of the options. Though natural birthing process is much more recommended. When the labour starts, the wizard will take a potion which will give him the right plumbing so to speak." the witch said.

Lucius asked sceptically " When you say the right plumbing, what exactly do you mean?"

" I think she means that you'll get to be Lucy again." Harry said with a grin.

The blonde scowled and asked " How long will the potion last?"

" The effects of the potion will last a day or two." said Andromeda.

The dark-haired wizard asked " And everything will go back to normal..."

Andromeda chuckled and said " Yes, it will. But I'm afraid you'll have to abstain from anything too strenuous for a few weeks."

" Is there anything else we should know?" Lucius asked.

" Like I said, pregnancy is a fickle thing. Especially for wizards. So nothing too exhausting. Light exercising is still allowed, things such as swimming for instance. Currently, there is a bigger strain on your magic and you will feel more tired than usual. You might experience some trouble with casting even the simplest of spells and that is completely normal. Here's where Harry comes in. His magic will help restore some of the amount the baby takes away." Andromeda said to the couple.

Harry asked " But I'll be in Hogwarts until graduation?"

Andy sighed " That could become a problem. A magical child has a strong bond with their mother or bearer, but they also need to develop a bond with their other parent even when they're still in the womb."

" Maybe I can be homeschooled?" Harry suggested.

Lucius said " But you won't be able to graduate with the rest of your year."

" Then so be it. You and the baby are more important." Harry stated with conviction.

" I'm sure you can sort something out with Minerva. Perhaps she'll help you decide on what you should do. Have you thought about when you will be sharing the news?" Andromeda said.

Sitting up, the blonde said " I thought about telling Draco today, perhaps he'll join me for lunch."

Andy said " He mentioned having lunch with William, but he is still down in the brewing room if you want to tell him now."

Lucius managed a weak smile. He didn't meet Harry's gaze, making Harry feel a bit guilty. He had no idea what he had said or done that had unsettled the blonde. Maybe the infamous hormones were already making Lucius irrational.

" If there is anything else you'd like to know, I'm all ears." Andy said.

Neither said anything and Andromeda sighed " Well then, I guess we're done. I'll make sure you get the needed potions for morning sickness, in case you have it. All I require from you is taking it easy and following my instructions. You will not start showing before the 12th week of pregnancy, but you might start to feel the baby bump sooner."

Lucius gave a nod and said " Thank you for everything."

Taking the blonde's hand, Andy said " Like I told you before, there is no other place where I'd be. I trust you to do everything I just told you. If there is anything you'd like to ask or if you have any worries concerning the baby, I'm a Floo Call away."

 

 

X

 

 

Arthur sat in the Minister's office, twiddling with his thumbs. He had yet to see Molly, but he really had no desire to do so anyway. The door opened and Kingsley walked in, Harry trailing after him.

"I apologise for keeping you waiting." Kingsley said.

Arthur acknowledged the Minister with a slight nod and turned to Harry   " How are you, Harry? How's Lucius... I can't even begin to tell you how..."

Harry told the man " Arthur, there is no need for you to apologise. Lucius doesn't blame you and neither does Severus. I certainly don't hold you responsible for what Molly did. We all thought that St. Mungo's was the best place for her, but we were wrong."

" She is facing serious charges, for breaking out of St. Mungo's and attacking one of the Healers. Also for cursing Severus Snape with a dark and illegal curse." Kingsley stated.

Harry said furiously " She planned to curse Lucius with an illegal and dark curse which could have killed him."

" Molly herself has not said a word since she was brought in." the Minister said.

The dark-haired wizard growled and said " Molly promised to make sure that Lucius got what he deserved. We all know that she has some sort of vendetta against him. She herself told Remus that Severus spoiled her plan by getting in the way. Kingsley, you know what she wanted to do. I already told you."

" I do believe that she intended that curse to reach Lord Malfoy." said the dark-skinned man.

" I'll take the stand myself if I have to. They won't send her back to a cushy mental hospital this time around. I think we are all ready to admit that it was a mistake to place her into St. Mungo's. The Healers are probably willing to admit it too. I'm sorry, Arthur... I know you wanted to make it easier for your children, but I can't allow her to evade Azkaban again." the teen explained.

Arthur sighed and told the younger teen " Don't be sorry, Harry. We all knew that St. Mungo's wasn't going to make it better. The kids all agree with you. She has done much to hurt them, I don't want her to hurt them further."

Kingsley said " Harry, everyone knows that you are biased, they won't allow you to come forth as a witness. You're romantically involved with Malfoy."

" Of course I'm biased. I used to see Molly as a mother figure, but that's changed now. I'm not out to get her, but she is dangerous and frankly she has been asking for it. I warned her that if she ever said or did anything harmful to both Draco and Lucius, I would personally select her a cell in Azkaban. She ignored it and cooked up this delusional plan in her head. Severus is lucky to have survived and Molly has to be held responsible for at least that." Harry argued vehemently.

Kingsley held up his hands in surrender and said " I understand completely, Harry. The court will come together later today to decide her fate."

" Do you think they will acknowledge the fact that she meant that curse for Lucius?" Arthur asked.

" She is charged with attempted murder and causing bodily harm. I don't see a reason why they won't see it like it is." Kingsley said.

The redheaded man asked " How many years is she facing?"

" If found guilty in all charges, Molly will spend the next ten to fifteen years in Azkaban." the Minister explained.

Confused, Arthur asked " But what if that ten to fifteen years are up? Will she be released?"

Kingsley stated " If her sentence is fulfilled, she will be free. She would have been in St. Mungo's for the rest of her life, but they can't hold her in Azkaban forever."

" That's ridiculous. She will still be mentally ill when she gets out, she will still want to kill the Malfoys. That won't change, even after a decade." Harry said disbelievingly.

Kingsley agreed and said " I'm afraid our laws haven't thought about that."

" Will she get a longer sentence with an additional charge?" Harry asked.

The Minister of Magic raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, he asked  " Additional charge? Is there something you know that I don't?"

Raking his hand through his hair, Harry said " Severus saved a life by stepping in front of the curse Molly cast."

" You mean Malfoy's life?" Kingsley asked.

Harry said " My child's life."

Arthur stared gobsmacked and Kingsley questioned whether he heard right  " Your child's life?"

" Lucius is pregnant." the green-eyed teen explained.

The redhead sighed with shock " Molly, what have you done..."

" I'll use whatever means necessary to lock her up for the rest of her life. She could have killed our baby and that is something I will never just forgive and forget. I'm their precious Saviour, they'll do whatever it takes." Harry said harshly.

Kingsley chuckled and said " I see you've developed a mean streak."

" I've been living with snakes." Harry pointed out.

Arthur, who had gotten over his initial surprise, said "Well... It's certainly a surprise. I wish you and Lucius all the best."

" I'm planning a family meeting, so act surprised when I tell the rest." Harry said.

Arthur smiled and the Minister said " Well, I offer my congratulations as well. It is undoubtedly a bolt from the blue, but the news are good nevertheless. Now when coming back to Molly, I believe if this bit of information is added to the attempted murder charge, she will face a far longer sentence. Children are precious to the Wizarding World and any kind of harm that falls upon them is punishable with a stint in Azkaban. Even if that magical child is unborn, which is the case here. "

" Then I'll make sure that every member of the Wizengamot know about this." Harry said with absolute certainty.

Arthur didn't protest, he knew that Harry would go through with it anyway. The redhead agreed with Harry, because Molly shouldn't be allowed to walk around free. If there was a way of making sure she would never hurt anyone again, Arthur was all for it. The news of Harry's impending fatherhood did come as a slight shock to Arthur, especially considering the circumstances. Arthur had known Lucius practically his whole adult life and not once had he thought the blonde capable of such notions, let alone actually having a caring bone in his body. But all of those misconceptions were now shot down, the redhead knew better than to judge Lucius Malfoy on the basis of what he thought he knew about the man.

 

 

X

 

After Harry had left the Manor, Lucius felt somewhat annoyed. He didn't mind Harry going to the Ministry, what he did mind was the timing and the fact that the teen had not been interested in telling Draco together. The elder Malfoy had no doubt that his firstborn would be pleased about having a sibling. Draco had always ranted about being an only child. Now sitting in Draco's old nursery, Lucius had to think of a way to tell his son about his unusual predicament.

The room could be re-used, but the blonde was sure that Harry wanted to decorate it himself. Narcissa had unenthusiastically ordered everything and Lucius didn't pay much attention to the things his oh-so-lovely wife had purchased. Harry was definitely a hands on parent, meaning that he would gladly shop for the baby and decorate the room. Picking up the teddy Andy had bought for Draco, Lucius thought about whether he would like to be involved. He had the chance to do it all over again and he planned to use that chance. This was his opportunity to be a better parent, a way for him to undo some of the mistakes he had done over the years. Lucius didn't want to miss out on his child's life and regret not being there later. He wasn't an ideal father, but he still wanted to prove to himself and to others that he could be, given the chance. 

 

X

  

Draco had come up to look for his father and Harry when he noticed an opened door in the hallway. The door to his old nursery was partly opened, which to him seemed odd. Walking a few steps ahead, Draco was struck by the thought that perhaps it was his aunt Andromeda, looking through his baby pictures. He didn't quite expect to see his father holding one of his old teddies. He didn't look angry or distant, his expression was a far cry from his usual one. Draco could swear he looked almost vulnerable, just as he had looked during the war when times had been the darkest. The young blonde wasn't sure what could have affected his father.

Stepping inside, Draco cleared his throat and met his father's matching eyes. The teen asked with worry " What's wrong?"

" Nothing is wrong, Draco." Lucius stated.

The blonde asked " Then why are you sitting in my old nursery with one of by teddies in your lap, looking like someone had just died. It's not Severus, is it?"

" To my knowledge, Severus is still in St. Mungo's. Granted, he's being a bigger bastard than usual, but still alive. No one has died." the elder blonde said.

Crossing his arms, Draco asked " Are you planning on doing something with this room and my old toys?"

" You could say that." Lucius chuckled.

" You can't throw anything away." Draco warned.

Lucius placed the teddy down and said " Actually I was thinking of letting your brother or sister have them. I'm sure you wouldn't mind."  


	34. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Sorry for the little cliffy, that was totally unplanned, I swear on Voldemort's nose. But hey, who am I to argue with my muse? I can proudly say that I am done with exams and all that other rubbish. Congratulations to me, right? 
> 
> You have all been super awesome in your patience. I haven't had the time to properly express my gratitude, but the many thanks are for everyone who has ever commented, bookmarked the story, left me kudos and actually taken time to read the story. THANK YOUs for everyone. (Yes, that means you)
> 
> And now everyone has to feed my muse a biscuit...

Chapter 33

Instead of returning to the Manor, Harry had decided to stay in the Ministry. Molly's second trial was about to begin, Kingsley having sped things up with his influence as the Minister. The hearing was closed and anyone who had no business there weren't allowed in. Arthur and Harry had both business there and the younger wizard wanted to make sure that Molly would be leaving that courtroom in shackles and straight to Azkaban. Last time, there had been a Healer vouching for her insanity and they had all thought that a mental hospital would be the best possible option. Arthur had been disillusioned and he had had some hope for the mother of his children. Now things were drastically different, Molly could have been responsible for killing someone else's child. Any child of Harry's was family in Arthur's mind, never mind the fact that Lucius too was in the equation.

None of the Weasley children were present, no one wanted to see Molly after what she had done. She was there alone, a far greater punishment in Arthur's mind. Harry had kept his word and a new charge had been added to Molly's list of crimes. Upon reading through the charges, the witch in charge of the Wizengamot had simply raised her brow as if questioning the accusation. Kingsley had explained and it seemed that he had been right; crimes against children, even still in the womb, were highly frowned upon. The witch herself had promised to do her best in making sure that Molly Prewett could never harm anyone again.

 

The Wizengamot was gathered in the lower level dungeon and Kingsley leaned in to speak to Harry "All members of the Wizengamot are under oath, meaning that anything that gets said during trials and in this courtroom will be completely confidential. The Aurors here today are all under the same oath, I saw to it personally. The news of Lord Malfoy's pregnancy will not leave this room."

" We don't want this to end up being front page news. I have no duty to the Wizarding community, my life doesn't have to be public knowledge." Harry said.

Seeing the side door open, Harry knew that they will bringing Molly out. They didn't want to prosecute her behind her back, so she was being brought into the court to hear the charges and face those accusing her.

Molly looked defeated, there was no fire in her mad eyes. It was as if she had come to understand her fate. Or perhaps she hoped to get away with it. They waited until Molly was seated, her seat flanked by two Aurors. Her magic was also bound in case she managed to use wandless magic.

" Molly Aurelia Prewett, you have been charged with breaking out from the Mental Ward of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, where you were placed under a court order sanctioned by the Wizengamot. At the time, you unlawfully took hold of a wand which did not belong to you and attacked a member of the hospital's staff. Furthermore, you have been charged with casting a dark curse, which led to the hospitalization of Severus Tobias Snape. Due to the nature of the curse, Severus Snape suffered potentially lethal injuries which could have led to his death. How do you plead?" the witch read out the charges.

The redheaded witch snarled " No one asked him to get in the way."

" Please answer the question." said the woman in plum-coloured robes.

Molly spat out " Alright, yes... I did it."

The other witch continued " In addition to the previous charges, you have also been charged with attempted murder."

" You can't prove it. Who's to say that I meant that curse for Malfoy." Molly taunted.

" Well, it would seem that you just did. No names were mentioned." a wizard from the left stand said.

Molly started spluttering and stuttered " I...I mean..."

" Did you or did you not plan to use that curse on Lucius Malfoy?" asked the same wizard.

" So what if I did? He's evil and deserved it. I was only thinking about my children, I don't want them to be exposed to his wretched ways. Everybody knows what he did during the war. He has poisoned Harry's mind. But I see him for who he really is. He's a filthy Death Eater, who changed sides as soon as his precious master discarded him like a two-bit whore." Molly kept ranting.

A voice behind Molly spat " That's enough! I won't allow you to speak ill of Lucius. Who do you think you are? Is your deluded sense of justice really this far gone? By insulting Lucius, you insult me."

Harry stepped forward and continued " Did you really think that you would get away with cursing him, in front of your children? How dare you assume that what you think is right, meant to be followed by the rest of us?"

Leaning close, Harry's eyes blazed and he gritted out " When I'm through with you, you will regret every insult, every mean look you threw their way and I promise you that you will sorely regret the day you tried to kill the man I love."

Someone cleared their throat " Mr Potter, please take your seat. Your anger is understandable, but we will need to proceed with the hearing."

Harry went back to his seat, the hard glint in his green eyes making Molly gulp.

" How do you plead to the charge of attempted murder?" the witch asked.

Sneering, Molly said " I did it with the utmost pleasure."

" It has been brought to our attention that there is another charge that you are on trial for. Do you know what the maximum penalty for inflicting harm on a child is?" the witch from the Wizengamot asked.

Molly asked " What are you talking about? I have done no such thing."

" Our laws clearly state that the penalty for such crime is imprisonment for up to twenty years. More, if intent is proven."

 

Harry watched as the redhead whipped her head around in confusion. The Head of the Wizengamot spoke with a harsh tone " You tried to curse Lucius Malfoy with a dark and potentially deadly curse. You already admitted to it. Due to Severus Snape's heroic actions, an unborn life was spared. Had your plan succeeded, you would be on trial for actual murder. Make no mistake, Mrs Prewett, you will be trialled under the same law."

" But I didn't hurt any children?" Molly paled, still not understanding what was being said.

" You attempted to curse a pregnant wizard. In the eyes of the law, it is considered a serious crime. Whether you had previous knowledge of it is neither here nor there." said the witch from the council, a disgusted look in her eyes.

Pieces fell into place and Molly screeched " He's what? I don't believe you, this is a lie. He can't be _pregnant..._ "

" Let's get down to business, shall we... You've admitted to all of the crimes you have been charged with. We have eyewitness testimonies from Misters Weasley and Potter, also from Andromeda Tonks who gladly gave her statement. In addition, an Auror collected the memories from Severus Snape. This council agreed with the Minister's proposal to place you in St. Mungo's, yet we have seen proof of our grave error. The mental illness you suffer from is not an excuse to evade punishment. There is to be no voting, seeing as the members of this council have already decided beforehand. After what we have seen and heard here today, and after reading through the witness testimonies, it is quite clear that you are a danger to not only your own children but to the entire Wizarding community. It is this council's decision that Molly Aurelia Prewett will spend the rest of her remaining days in Azkaban. " explained the witch.

" You can't put me there! I only did what was right, can't you see it?" Molly pleaded.

" This verdict cannot be overruled. You will be escorted to Azkaban no later than tonight." said the witch.

The men and women in the council all had stone-like faces. No one felt pity for the redheaded witch, sprouting bile. It was almost surreal how her moods changed. One minute she was pleading and begging, and the next she snarled like she had rabies " I bet it's that bat's, why else would he save that bastard. Always ready to bend over for the Malfoys. I should have killed that Death Eater spawn when I had the chance."

" I will not tolerate you insulting Lucius Malfoy. Ever since the war ended, he has done nothing wrong. Your ignorance and unwillingness to stop meddling in other people's business has led you to this point. Be grateful that Minister Shacklebolt decided to dispose of the Dementor's Kiss, because I would have gladly sentenced you to it. You have not only torn your own family apart, but you tried to do the same with Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy. Now you have the rest of your life to think about your actions and the possible consequences had you succeeded. I am appalled by your actions, let alone your views. Magical children, no matter who sired them, are considered precious. Not only to the community, but foremost to their parents. I have three sons and I have never met a mother who didn't value her children. You are not worthy to be called a mother. This hearing is adjourned, the prisoner is to be taken to her cell in Azkaban." the witch passionately said and then stood.

Molly didn't utter another word as she was hauled to her feet. Throwing Harry one last glance, Molly was finally on her own. No one was on her side, they had all left her alone. Her children weren't there and her former husband looked at her with pity. Harry's eyes were cruel, there was something almost carnal flashing between the green orbs. But Harry's expression also showed protectiveness and victory. Molly realised that Harry Potter looked like a lion protecting his cubs; a father protecting his child. Every single word Molly had said played in her head, over and over again until she understood them. This was the boy she had once loved like a son, but that was a long time ago. Before her sanity had started slipping. Now all she saw was an enemy; someone who she feared and hated all the same.

 

 

X

 

Eyeing his father with a hawk-like expression, Draco watched as Lucius picked up the teddy and placed it with the rest of his old toys.

" Actually I was thinking of letting your brother or sister have them. I'm sure you wouldn't mind." Lucius said with an even, yet amused tone.

Draco blinked, and then did it again. He repeated it a few more times before allowing his voice to come out.

" Are you saying what I think you are? You mean... You knocked up Potter, _already_?" Draco gaped at the elder blonde. 

Lucius remained silent and allowed Draco to fall back into his rant " I'm going to be a brother. I never thought I'd get to be a brother, I mean it was really unlikely before... but of course, it's bloody Potter, he wants dozens of kids. Like a Quidditch team or something... Does this mean he won't go back to Hogwarts? Maybe he'll lend me his broom... Merlin, I'm having a sibling."

" Are you quite done?" the elder Malfoy asked.

Draco stopped and almost blushed, having caught off guard.

Lucius started to explain " I'm glad you like the idea of a sibling. I know you've always wanted a brother or a sister, you begged me to get you a sibling when you were little. You threw a hour-long tantrum when I told you I couldn't just buy you one from Diagon Alley."

" I don't remember that." the younger blonde admitted.

" You were no older than four." Lucius pointed out.

Draco shrugged and Lucius continued " And it's actually the other way around."

" What do you mean?" the younger one asked with confusion in his eyes.

The elder Malfoy gave his son a pointed look and raised his eyebrow at Draco's thick-headedness. Draco broke the staring contest when his eyes drifted downwards. Wide-eyed, he looked up at his father and waved his hand hastily over the elder blonde's form.

" You mean...you can't be serious, Father." the teen snorted disbelievingly.

But the expression didn't change on the blonde's face and Draco looked positively ashen when he all but squeaked out  " You are serious... Merlin, that's... fucking hell. Potter knocked _you_ up!"

" I raised you to be far more articulate than that, Draco." Lucius tutted.

Draco gaped with his gobsmacked expression " My sibling is in there, you're the 'mum'. Honestly, can't you remember any bloody charms?"

When Draco suddenly started laughing, Lucius felt a bit alarmed. The boy was honest to god cackling, he looked like he had just snapped. Wiping a lone tear, Draco took deep breaths and said " Forgive me, Father... It was very undignified of me."

" I can understand the amusement." Lucius said.

Draco replied in all honesty " Sorry, it's just... I never imagined you letting Potter bugger you, but I've heard it a few times too many. But this... this I never would have believed. It's the same as picturing Severus wearing pink or Ron Weasley being blonde. I never told you this, but when I was little, I wished that you had been my _mother_ instead of Narcissa. I never felt close to her like I did with you, my magic is the very proof of that. I guess the only thing that we didn't have was the bond a child has with the bearer. I even thought that maybe if we had that, you'd love me more. I was young and stupid, I know that now. But she always made a point in telling me that you couldn't love me properly because I came from her womb. You hated Narcissa and I foolishly thought that since I was a part of her, you couldn't see me as your son. "

" Draco, it didn't matter to me. You could have come from anyone's womb, I would have still loved you. You're my son, my blood and my magic. You're right, the only thing we didn't have was the bond, but it didn't make me love you any less. You will always be my son, my firstborn." said Lucius, heart constricting upon hearing his son say such things.

The younger blonde sighed " I know that now, but I didn't back then."

" I didn't expect this to happen, Draco. I will admit that casting the charm wasn't my priority at the time and Harry hadn't used it before. Though it came as a surprise, we're still happy about it. Did I imagine myself in this position? Of course not. I think we both know I'm hardly mother material, while Harry is. But it happened and I can't undo it. I've come to terms with it, at least I did my best. I told Harry last night, you can imagine his reaction. Your aunt and Severus both know as well." Lucius told Draco.

" That's why he jumped in front of you, isn't it?" the teen asked.

Lucius nodded briefly and said " Yes, that's why he did what he did."

" That wench could have caused you to miscarry. She could have killed my sibling. I hope she rots in Azkaban for this." Draco said anger seeping into his voice, making it cold and harsh.

Lucius's tone matched Draco's when he said " She will, I assure. Harry will make sure she does."

Looking unsure, Draco asked " So there's really a baby... You're really pregnant?"

" Unless Andromeda likes to humour herself at my expense, yes I am." Lucius chuckled lightly.

Draco frowned and asked " Was she the one to confirm it? She mentioned that she studied to be a Healer."

" And she is quite good at it, I must say. She made the discovery and later gave me a check up. Everything is as it should be, but there is still a long way to go." the elder blonde said.

Running the information through his mind, Draco said " I certainly didn't expect it, but I'm happy for you. We never had it quite the way we would have both liked, but you can make some of the mistakes right. You will make a great father or mother to my sibling, it's different this time around. I wish I could have had that with you, but I'm glad I still have you and I don't regret anything I did to keep you by my side. It doesn't really matter who gives birth, I'm just happy that I get to be someone's big brother. "

Lucius already hated the hormones. Blinking back the waterworks, he pulled Draco into an embrace " I don't regret anything I did to keep you safe. It might not be the same but we have a bond between us. I might not have carried you, but you are the most important person in my life. Never forget that."

" Can I get to call you mum from now on?" the younger blonde teased.

Lucius sighed and said " Suddenly, everyone's a comedian."

Unwrapping himself from the hug, Draco smirked " Bill owes me twenty Galleons."

" For what?" Lucius asked.

Draco grinned and said " We bet on whether I would be getting a sibling by the end of this year or next year. I won, because Harry got you pregnant and it will be born before Yule. I'll have to thank Harry for that later."

" I hope you won't be getting any ideas about making me a grandfather." Lucius warned.

Draco said " Bill and I are still young, besides I don't want to get fat."

" I'll get fat." the elder Malfoy said distastefully.

The younger wizard said hurriedly, trying to smooth things over "Well, it's not permanent...I'm sure Harry won't mind, he's half-blind anyway."

" I'm this close to hexing you." Lucius said with intent.

Draco gulped and said " How about we have lunch together in the sunroom?"

" I thought you were having lunch with Bill?" Lucius inquired.

The younger blonde said " I'm sure Bill will understand."

" You could invite him over." the man pointed out.

Draco smirked " He does owe me money and I would really like to rub it in."

 

  

X 

 

News of what had happened at the Burrow with Molly spread like wildfire around Hogwarts. Finnigan had a big mouth and it did not take long for the entire student body to learn about the incident. The professors were all appalled to hear about Molly's attack. Thus, McGonagall had decided to excuse the Weasley children, Hermione and both Draco and Harry from classes. She knew that the redheads needed each other at the moment and wanted to give them a few days with their family.

Ginny and Ron were mostly sticking together, they were the youngest of the Weasley clan and had always been close. Ron refused to talk about Molly and everyone respected his decision. Bill and Charlie were old enough to understand that the woman who had given birth to them was a criminal. Both knew that she won't be walking out of the courtroom. They had already accepted the fact that she would most likely spend the rest of her life in prison. To Fred and George, Harry was like a brother. The green-eyed teen was probably the only one who understood them completely and without questioning anything. To know that their own mother had tried to hurt Harry made then sick to their stomachs. Out of all the Weasley children, the twins were probably the ones who liked the Malfoys most. Aside from Bill of course who was permanently attached to the younger blonde. They both knew what both Malfoys had done for their family, for each other. The twins respected Lucius for holding his son above everyone else and for defecting the war. Ginny liked the Malfoys as well, but she was still a bit apprehensive about the whole diary incident. She understood that Lucius hadn't known what it really was, but he had still been willing to sacrifice a young girl to achieve his goals. But the man was a Slytherin and it was painfully obvious how much he cared for Harry, so Ginny had given them her blessing.

The redheads were all gathered into the kitchen. No one had wanted to go to court to see Molly's trial. Ron didn't acknowledge Molly as his mother anymore, Ginny was afraid she would hex Molly and the twins were on Harry's team until the very end. Bill had gone over to Malfoy Manor some time ago to have lunch with the two blondes. Charlie and Percy, who had gotten time off from the Ministry, sat in the far end of the table. Percy had once been a true mummy's boy, but now he felt shame over his mother's actions. The lanky redhead had hoped to see Molly get better, but that was never going to happen

From the Floo, Arthur stepped out. He was followed by Harry, who tumbled out of the fireplace.

" When are you going to learn how to use the Floo?" Ginny asked with laughter.

Harry adjusted his glasses and said " Most likely never."

From the table, Percy asked " How did it go?"

Arthur sighed and took of his jacket, he said " Your mother was sentenced to Azkaban. Due to contributing factors, the Wizengamot decided to give her a life sentence."

Charlie asked " She will spend the rest of her days in prison?"

Arthur nodded and said " Yes, your mother will spend the rest of her life in Azkaban."

Angry, Ron said " Don't call her our mother, she doesn't deserve to be called that."

"I know you're angry, son..." the redheaded started to speak, but was cut off by the same teen, who said " I'm not angry, I'm bloody furious. You know, I'm glad they locked her up, that way she can't hurt anyone anymore. "

Charlie tried to speak " Ron, she's still our mum."

" She stopped being my mum the day she disowned Bill. She stopped being my mum when she hurt Harry and she sure as hell wasn't my mum when she tried to kill Draco's dad." the redhead stated heatedly and got up from his seat. With nothing more to add, Ron stalked out of the kitchen.

Arthur wanted to go after his son, but Fred said " No, dad... let him cool off a bit. I know how he feels because I feel the same. "

"I'm not sorry she's going to Azkaban, I'm really not. She may be the woman who gave birth to you and raised you, but I couldn't let her get away with what she did." Harry said.

Ginny sighed " Harry, no one blames you for wanting to see her in Azkaban. We all understand your reasons. I wish there was something I could do to help her, but there isn't and I've accepted it. You're right, she did give birth to us and she raised us, but I agree with Ron. She stopped being our mother when she did all those horrible things. She will always be in my heart, I won't stop loving her. But I love the mother she was, the way I remember her from my childhood. Molly wasn't a bad mother to us."

" I'd like to remember her the way she was when I first met her, overbearing and fussy, but still loving. I'd like to remember the Molly I met when I was eleven." the green-eyed wizard told the family.

"I'm kind of glad that it's finally over, knowing that she can't hurt Harry and both the Malfoys anymore." Charlie said.

Arthur tried to smile when he said " It's nearly lunchtime. Harry, will you be staying?"

" Actually, I should be getting back to the Manor." Harry said.

" Of course, Lucius would like to know about the trial." Arthur said understandingly.

The green-eyed wizard said, addressing the whole family " You are all invited over for supper and I won't take no for an answer. I want to spend time with my family. I won't even bother asking Lucius, so you will all have to come to the Manor, let's say 7 o'clock."

" I never imagined seeing a Malfoy willingly enter my house. But now I've seen two." Arthur said.

Harry snorted " It took some persuading on my part."

" Threatened to cut him off?" teased George.

" No, but I have the best puppy-eyes. Remus usually won't last a minute and Lucius... well, he doesn't need much to give in." Harry chuckled.

Ginny said " I'll need you to teach me, Harry."

" Bill says that Draco has the best ' I-will-never-have-sex-with-you-again' glare when he's angry." Charlie said with amusement.

" Is that a Malfoy trait then, Harry?" George laughed.

The dark-haired wizard said " Wouldn't you like to know."

Fred eyed his twin and the Harry, both looked to be in a teasing mood.

" Am I missing something here?" Fred asked.

Harry smirked and asked " I don't know, should there be something?" 

Looking to George, the twin said " Harry's just being a prat."

" Anyway, I should get going. Remember, supper at 7 o'clock." Harry said to the group.

" We'll be there." said Arthur as Harry threw the powder into the Floo.

 

 

X

 

 

A knock on the door snapped Ron out of his thoughts. He sighed and said  " Dad, can we please not talk about it right now?"

But it wasn't Arthur who answered " How about with me?"

Ron turned to see his brother Percy standing in the doorway. Percy was the most unlikely person he had expected to see at the moment.

" May I come in?" he asked.

Ron shrugged and the taller redhead stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

" I don't want to talk about _her_ , so if that's why you're here..." Ron said offhandedly.

Percy said " If you don't want to talk about her then we won't. But I do understand why you're angry."

" That's hard to believe. You always sided with her." Ron snorted disbelievingly.

" I'm the first person to admit that I was a mummy's boy. I took me a while to realise that I didn't really have a backbone when I was younger. You all thought that I was overly ambitious and a self-important brat, but I think she coddled me too much. Bill and Charlie were closer in age and they got on best. I never did fit in with them. Fred and George are close and I never much understood them when I was growing up. I'm not trying to put the blame on them, but I wouldn't have clung to mum like I did if I had gotten along with them better." Percy explained.

Ron said " You were always so serious and kept to yourself."

" I liked to study. I think I would have been much more suited for Ravenclaw. Maybe it sounds silly, but I never quite felt like I belonged. When I went to work in the Ministry, I felt like it was something I could be good at. Everyone was good at something and I wanted the same for me. But somewhere along the way I got blinded by the power and I feel so stupid admitting it now." the older wizard said.

" You really were an idiot, a right ponce." the younger wizard said.

" I know and I'm sorry for missing out on my family." Percy said.

Ron said " You're here now. That's what's important, Perce."

" I know you said that you don't want to talk about her, but keeping it inside can't be good for you. I'm sure you'd rather talk to Bill or Charlie than to me, but I'm a really good listener. I had to hear Fudge's ramblings all the time." the lanky redhead said.

The younger redhead thought about the offer and said " Fine."

" I'm mad too, Ron. Do you think I'm not disappointed, hurt by what she has become? Bill is my brother too, and though I may not be as close to him as you, it still hurt to hear our mother say such things about him. We all hoped that perhaps she could get better, but at the same time we knew that she wouldn't. It's not wrong to feel let down by her. You have every right to hate her, be mad at her and even disown her as your mother. It's okay to feel hurt, Ron." Percy said, his tone surprisingly gentle and lacking the haughtiness.

Ron huffed " I'm not hurt, I'm bloody mad. How could she do something like this? Where did she take the right to hurt others?"

" She's ill, her mind isn't allowing her to think straight." the man said.

" That doesn't make it okay." Ron snapped.

Percy sighed " No it doesn't, I never said it did. But that woman who attacked professor Snape and did all those things to Dad isn't the same woman who raised us. Mum's gone, she doesn't exist anymore, because mentally there isn't much left of her. "

" She's still the same woman who disowned Bill." Ron said.

Percy told his younger brother " That may be so, but we all have flaws. I don't want you to bottle it all up, Ron. Sooner or later it will start eating you up."

" I never quite understood what it must have been like for Harry, growing up without his parents. We might not have had much, but we still had a mum and a dad. I know it's not the same, but now I know what it's like to not have a mother. I grew up with one, but she's gone now. I hate her for what she's done. I hate what she did to Dad all those years ago and I hate her for trying to take away Harry's chance to be happy. I hate her for leaving us motherless and I can never forgive her for hurting this family. And I'm mad at myself for hating her, because she is my mother and it hurts." Ron confessed to his brother.

Percy said " You can hate her, Ron."

" But I don't want to. Deep down I know that she's not herself and I know that the woman who used to knit me those horrible jumpers for Christmas is gone. But they're still one and the same. I just don't know how I should feel." Ron explained.

" None of us do and we're all trying to make the best of it. You don't have to choose between hating her or loving her, you can do both. Hate the woman who she has become and hate what she did, but love the woman who used to make us those horrible jumpers for Christmas. We all loved Mum in our own way and that's why it's so hard to know that she'll be in Azkaban for the rest of her life." Percy said.

Ron let out a heavy sigh and told his brother with a smirk " You're a good brother, Perce."

" I didn't start out as one, but I've learned from the best." the redheaded wizard said.

 

 

X

 

 

Brushing off the soot from the Floo, Harry set out to find Lucius. As he was about to climb the stairs, a familiar drawl said " Well, if it isn't the hero of the day.

 Turning to face Draco, Harry noted " You sound awfully pleased with yourself."

"You see, I just had the most enlightening chat with my father." Draco said.

When Harry failed to say anything, the blonde continued " I ought to kick your arse, Potter."

" What did I do?" Harry asked.

" Got my father pregnant, you dolt." said Draco.

The dark-haired teen replied " I don't see how that's a bad thing, Draco."

" While I am immensely pleased about having a sibling and becoming a brother, I bloody well didn't think that my father would be the one having it." the blonde hissed.

Harry pointed out " Neither did I."

" If my father starts acting like a witch on her period, I will skin you alive and chop off your balls." Draco said menacingly.

" Fair enough." Harry said.

Draco's expression changed back into a relaxed one and he smirked " On a lighter note, I do have to thank you for winning me twenty Galleons. I never thought I would be thanking you for buggering my father, but stranger things have happened. Now, if you'll excuse me I'll go and collect my money."

" I'm not really sure what you're talking about, but you're welcome. Is Lucius upstairs?" the teen inquired.

" We had lunch in the sunroom. Second corridor to the left, you can't miss it. It's a big room made of glass." Draco said.

Before Draco could walk off, Harry said " Oh, before I forget. The Weasleys are coming over for supper."

" It's your funeral, Potter." the blonde said and walked off, leaving Harry to wonder what the blonde had meant.

 

 

X

 

 

Upon entering the sunroom, the teen caught himself smiling. His blonde lover was sitting in one of the loveseats with a book in his lap. The man seemed engrossed with the reading at hand and didn't even notice Harry come in. The green-eyed teen didn't know whether Lucius was still mad with him or not. He hadn't meant to make the blonde upset, but Harry had felt that telling Draco was such an personal moment between father and son. He thought that him being there would just make it more awkward.

" How long are you going to stand there?" the blonde's voice asked.

Harry replied "I'm just admiring the view."

Lucius put the book on the table and waited for Harry to move from the doorway. The ten dragged his feet and sighed " I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to sound as if I didn't want to tell Draco. I just didn't want to intrude and make it uncomfortable."

The blonde reached out a hand to Harry which the teen took. Pulling him onto the loveseat, Lucius said "It is I who should be apologizing. I wanted to tell him together, but I didn't think how uncomfortable it would have made you. I didn't mean to sound snappish and act distant with you."

" Apology accepted. I just ran into Draco and he seems rather pleased." Harry said.

" The prospect of being a big brother appeals to him, but he was quite inarticulate after I told him that I'm the 'mother' of his sibling." Lucius chuckled.

Harry said " He probably thought that I'd be the mum, it's seems to be the general opinion."

"He's happy nonetheless." the blonde said.

The dark-haired teen told the blonde " I invited the Weasleys over for supper, I hope you don't mind. I thought that we could announce the newest member of our distended family."

" You want to tell a table full of Weasleys that I'm pregnant?" Lucius questioned.

" That's my ingenious plan. Arthur already knows, I told him. And so does Kingsley." Harry said sheepishly.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and asked "My, my... did you really use such a Slytherin tactic?"

" Of course I did. That's actually what sealed her fate." the teen said.

" Did they send her to Azkaban?" Lucius asked.

Harry gave a brief nod and said " Kingsley said that she would most likely get twenty or so years and then she would get out. They would have just allowed her to walk free. So I told Kingsley to add another charge. The Wizengamot didn't even vote on it, they just sent her to Azkaban for life. I don't feel bad for using our baby in order to get her the right punishment. She did this to herself and can only blame her own crazy mind."

" It's over, you made sure she can't hurt us anymore." Lucius said with relief.

Changing the topic, Harry asked " What are you reading?"

The blonde picked the book up again and said " It's the book Andromeda gave me. I'm preparing myself."

" Anything interesting?" the teen asked.

Lucius said sardonically " The book describes the joys of pregnancy rather vividly."

" But it will be worth it." Harry said.

The blonde snorted " Says the one who isn't actually going through it all."

" What do you think it will be? A boy or a girl." Harry asked.

The blonde shrugged slightly and said " The Malfoy line seems to prefer boys, but it's not a rule. I needed Draco to be a boy because he is my heir. Pure-blood are rather stiff about it, the heir being a wizard rather than a witch. I already have a heir and Draco will take over the Malfoy lordship in the future. This baby is your heir, the one who inherits the Potter lordship and the Black lordship if you wish them to have it."

" But what if it's a girl?" the teen asked.

Lucius explained " Harry, we don't have to follow the pure-blood tradition. If it's a girl, she can become Lady Potter in the future. I can't find a single reason why a woman can't inherit the lordship."

" So if we have a girl, she can be the Potter heir. I don't really have a preference as longs as he or she is healthy and happy." Harry said.

" I've always wanted a daughter." Lucius told the teen.

Harry chuckled " She would have you wrapped around her finger."

" Just like you have me wrapped around your finger." Lucius teased.

Picking up the book from the blonde's grasp, Harry asked " Does the book say anything else, something Andy forgot to mention?"

" According to the book, I will have a higher sex drive during the pregnancy." the blonde said lewdly.

Harry chuckled " You've finally found something to use as an excuse to keep me in bed all day long."

" You did say that you would cater to my every need." Lucius said.

The dark-haired teen closed the book and placed it out of the way. Nestling closer to the blonde, Harry said " You will have my undying attention. I thought about sending a letter to McGonagall. I want to sort out the logistical issues of my schooling as soon as possible. As much as I would like to keep attending Hogwarts and finish it with the rest of my friends, you and the baby are now my top priority and if that means no more Hogwarts for me then so be it."

" I'm not sure whether the Headmistress would allow me to room with you in the castle." Lucius said.

Harry stated " Trust me, she won't. I live in a dormitory full of horny teenage boys. It would be like adding fuel to the fire."

" I remember what the Slytherin dormitory was like in my Seventh Year. Girls sneaked in all the time and we hosted quite the number of infamous parties in the dungeons. If your friends are anything like I remember it from my youth then I'd rather not move in with you." the blonde said with amusement.

The green-eyed teen said " Ever since our relationship became public knowledge, I've been bombarded with questions about what we do in the bedroom or whether you really are a Slytherin sex-god. I go to school with people whose parents went to Hogwarts with you. You have quite the reputation."

Lucius grinned seductively " I admit I was rather promiscuous. But I was also very careful about the people who I allowed into my bed. I can assure you that most of the student body did not end up in there. Most of my so-called reputation is simply made up by love-struck witches and wizards, to whom I didn't pay attention to."

" I know you're more experienced, but I can't complain. Besides, it was ages ago." Harry said.

" You make it sound as if I'm ancient." Lucius said with sulkiness.

Harry sighed and brought the blonde closer for a soft kiss. He said " I didn't mean to imply that you were. You're not old, Lucius. Compared to me, you are more experienced in life and have the maturity that I sometimes lack. Age is just a number, it doesn't really matter in the Wizarding World. You're like a fine wine, that only gets better with age."

" I could get used to your flattery." Lucius said smugly.

" Your ego needs stroking every once in a while." the teen said.

The older wizard said "That's not the only thing that needs stroking."

" Are you trying to get into my pants, Mr Malfoy?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Lucius purred " Is it working?"

" Maybe." the teen said.

Towering over the younger wizard, Lucius pushed the teen flat on his back. The position was uncomfortable because the loveseat wasn't meant for that kind of activity, but they made do. Edging his knee between Harry's legs, Lucius asked with mock-innocence " Is that for me?"

With a groan, Harry said " It's always for you."

Putting more pressure on the teen's crotch, the blonde's hand trickled down Harry's chest and stopped just above his belt. A low moan escaped the younger wizard and he told the blonde " We should lock the door. I don't want to give Draco another reason to hex me."

" I could lock it, but it will still be made of glass." Lucius chuckled.

Harry snorted " Okay, bedroom it is then."

Lucius stood and said sinfully " Last one there gets tied to the bed."  
               

 

X

 

By the end of the day, Harry had extended the dinner invitation to Andromeda and Remus as well. Hermione was already coming with Fred as she was a member of the Weasley family and Harry's unofficial sister. Telling everyone would be like ripping a muggle Band-Aid; quick and relatively painless. After his incredibly satisfying encounter with the blonde, Harry had left the said blonde in bed while he himself went to write a letter McGonagall. But phrasing his questions had proved to be more difficult than he had previously thought. In the end, he had simple asked to speak with the witch privately and that he would explain everything then. Penning a letter to Remus, the teen asked the wolf to come over. The Slytherin professor was still in St. Mungo's, though doing better than the day before. Severus was already annoying the Healers and it looked as if the man was getting out early. However, he wasn't allowed to return to his job just yet.

The house-elves had set the table for the dinner guests and even Harry had to admit that the pesky little creatures loved their job to no end. One of the elves had taken a great liking in Andromeda, always making sure the witch had everything she wanted or needed. It amused Harry, but annoyed Lucius who grumbled about it for a few good hours.

As if on cue, Andromeda stepped out of the green flames. She gracefully dusted herself off and smiled upon seeing Harry.

" Hello, dear." the witch greeted the teen and swept him into a hug.

Harry always liked how motherly Andromeda acted with him and said " I know it was on such short notice. Glad you could come, Andy."

" Of course. I wouldn't want to miss the look on Arthur's face." the witch chuckled.

The dark-haired wizard said apologetically " Arthur already knows, I told him before Molly's trial."

" How could you take away a witch's entertainment?" the woman sighed dramatically.

" You will get to see the faces of everyone else, I promise." Harry said.

Andromeda smiled but then asked seriously " Is it true what Dora said about Molly?"

" She will spend the rest of her life in Azkaban." Harry told the witch.

With a stare that made Andy look more like Sirius, the witch said " I can't say that I'm not pleased. She deserved it for what she tried to do. Lucius is a part of my family and so is the little one. No one harms by family."

" You know, Sirius was one of the few who always tried to tell me the truth about things. He was very protective over me as well. I'm sure he would be happy to know that his favourite cousin is looking out for me and my family." Harry said.

" Sirius would have made a good father one day, but he was a life-long bachelor. Sometime after his escape from Azkaban, he sent me a letter. He wanted to give you a home with someone who loved you. Sirius was close to your father and he wanted to be the best godfather for you. It is a tragedy that you had such a limited time with him. Things might have been quite different for you had you lived with my cousin." Andromeda said to Harry.

The green-eyed wizard said " I can picture the lecture he would have given me about getting involved with Lucius. Sirius wasn't overly fond of him to put it mildly. But he would have eventually caved in and wished me all the best. I'd like to think that I have his blessing."

" You are right, Sirius hated everything Malfoy related. But his dislike was based on what he thought he knew about them, not on what he personally knew. In his childish petulance, Sirius envied Lucius. He was the black sheep of our family aside from me. He didn't belong but I think he sometimes wanted to. Knowing my cousin, I'm sure he would have tried to hex Lucius for seducing you. In the eyes of a parent, a child can do no wrong and to Sirius you were his child. That mutt had his temper and his pride but he would have accepted your choice because he knew what it's like to have no choice given to you at all." explained to witch.

Harry smiled sadly and said " I wish he could be here now. He would have wanted to see me become a dad myself. He used to tell me how proud my dad was and how much I changed him. I thought that Sirius would be there when I become a dad, when I get to hold my child for the first time."

Andromeda placed a loving hand on the teen's shoulder and said " Wherever he is, I'm sure he knows you're happy."

The moment was broken by Draco who said " Where are the redheads?"

" I told them to come at 7." Harry said.

The blonde moved to kiss his aunt's cheek and asked " Here to enjoy the show?"

The witch smirked and said the teen with a low voice " I see you have been informed."

" Yes, I'm aware of my upcoming duties as a big brother. Though, I'm not entirely sure why Harry thinks this is a good idea." Draco said.

The witch said " Arthur already knows."

" So does Bill, I had the immense pleasure of seeing his dumbfounded expression and then make him twenty Galleons poorer." the blonde said.

Harry, who had disappeared from the room, reappeared again and said " Bill's in the foyer with the rest of the family."

" Excellent, Draco will show them some hospitality and lead them into the dining room." Andy said.

Draco asked " Why? They already know where the dining room is. They're the Weasley after all."

" Mind your manners, Draco. Now off you go." Andromeda wasn't having any of Draco's excuses.

The blonde scoffed and walked off, leaving Harry with Andromeda. The latter asked " Where's Lucius?"

The teen said " Hopefully not in bed anymore."

" Was he feeling unwell?" the witch asked with concern lacing her voice.

Rubbing his neck, Harry said with a faint blush " Not exactly... We were otherwise occupied."

Andromeda chuckled lightly and said " That particular shade of pink doesn't quite suit you, Harry. I suggest you make sure my son-in-law is clothed and ready for supper."

 

With a nod, Harry left the room in favour of going upstairs. The blonde was indeed dressed and ready for supper, but Harry couldn't help to notice the almost imaginary pout Lucius wore.

" Everyone's here, except for Remus." Harry informed the blonde.

With a slight sneer the man said " I can't believe you're making me sit with the Weasleys when you tell them you managed to knock me up."

" It won't be that bad." Harry tried to tell the man.

Lucius clenched his jaw and said " I can tolerate Severus and even Andromeda making fun of me, but I will not tolerate one of your redheads making crude comments."

" I promise that they won't make fun of you. I will hex them if they do, family or not. I will defend your honour, love. Now come on, let's have a nice family get-together." Harry said.

After a passing moment, the blonde got up and took Harry's offered hand. The brooding look remained, but beggars can't be choosers thought the teen as they walked down the stairs.

 

 

X

 

 

Supper started out well, Remus arriving with a slight lateness. Andromeda, who had seated herself next to her nephew, asked " Have you heard anything new on Severus?"

The blonde teen said " They're letting him out tomorrow, but he won't be teaching for another week or so. He needs to take his potions and just take it easy."

"I'm sure he could use a break from his students." Andromeda said with a smile.

Remus piped in and said " I will be taking over his DADA classes until his return.

" You were our favourite DADA professor, Remus." Hermione said.

" Yeah, but Snape's pretty okay too." Ron said after swallowing his mouthful.

Harry asked " Are you willingly admitting that Severus Snape is a good teacher."

" Once you get to know him, he's okay." the redhead said.

Ginny laughed and said " Who was it told me that he almost pissed his pants when he first met Professor Snape?"

" I was eleven and he has a very mean glare." Ron said.

Bill chuckled and came to Ron's rescue " Ron's right, it is a deathly glare. I still call him Professor Snape, because he makes me feel like I'm still in school whenever he gives me one of his looks."

" A bunch of brave Gryffindors you make. Sev hates idiocy and he doesn't tolerate ignorance. He doesn't have a problem with you as long as you have a good head on your shoulder and aren't completely useless with a wand." Draco said.

Ron pointed out " Or if you're a Slytherin."

" And good in Potions." said Ginny.

Fred chuckled and said " Or a Malfoy."

" Alright, I get it. But I can't help it if I'm extraordinarily talented." Draco smirked.

Harry asked the blonde teen " Can your ego be any more inflated?"

" I'm still growing, so it might get bigger over time. Just ask my father." Draco said.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and said " I'm not sure what you're referring to."

" Harry, can I borrow some of the house-elves, 'cause this is the single most delicious thing I have ever tasted." Ron said between bites.

Harry said " You will just have to come over more often."

" Wicked." said Ron and took another bite.

George said with a grin " I'm afraid they would all starve to death if it wasn't for me and Fred."

" You can cook?" asked Draco.

Fred said " Had to learn after we moved out."

" You should taste some of the things they can make." Hermione said.

" That bad?" asked Harry with laughter.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said " No, absolutely mouth-watering."

" But my chocolate tart is still the best, right?" asked Harry.

The witch said " The best."

Lucius leaned in and whispered into the teen's ear " Maybe you could make it for me, I'll even use your body as a plate."

The green-eyed teen bit his lower lip to avoid the moan that wanted to escape him. The blonde continued " I have a very talented tongue, as I'm sure you already know."

" Neither of us knows where the kitchen is." the teen said.

Lucius said offhandedly " Ask one of the house-elves."

" If we get through this dinner, I'll indulge your dream of eating chocolate of me." Harry hisses lowly.

The blonde smirked innocently and said " I'll hold you to it."

Turning his attention back on the dinner table, Harry noticed Remus looking at him funnily. The man, who was sitting a few seats from the green-eyed wizard, tapped his finger against his ear. With a smile, he watched Harry blush. The full moon was tomorrow and the man's senses were keener than ever. He had heard the conversation between his pseudo-godson and Lucius, like he could smell the pregnancy on the blonde.

 

 

X

 

 

During supper, Harry had decided to gather the redheads into one of the sitting rooms. It was more relaxed and a much better option than telling everyone over the clattering of the silverware. The elves had set up some tea in the sitting room and Harry led everyone into the room.

" I just noticed... it's the same sitting room dad told us about divorcing mum." Ginny said with a hint of sadness.

" I didn't realise." Harry said.

Ginny smiled and said " It's okay, Harry."

Lucius, who was sharing a loveseat with Harry, gave the teen's hand a reassuring squeeze. Harry cleared his throat and addressed the room full of people " Actually I had another reason for inviting all of you over. You are my family and always will be my family, not matter what has happened."

" You'll always be our little brother." Fred said and George nodding along.

Harry said " Well, how would you feel about becoming uncles?"

" Uncles?" George asked.

Somewhere in the back, Ginny gasped and all but squealed " Merlin, I'm going to be aunt Ginny."

Fred grinned " Wicked."

George added " Totally wicked."

" Another generation of pranksters for us to train." Fred said.

The other twin asked " Can Slytherins make good pranksters?"

" I reckon they make the best ones." Fred said and high-fived his twin.

Ron asked " What's going on? What are these two talking about?"

Draco tried his best to hold back the laughter as Ron looked confused. The dark-haired wizard said " Well, Ron...I'm going to be a dad. We're expecting."

" A baby?" the redhead gaped.

The younger blonde said with sarcasm " No, a train."

Andromeda shot Draco a look and the blonde immediately backed down.

Hermione, the same as Ginny, said with a huge smile " Aunt Hermione sounds mighty fine to me."

Launching herself at Harry, Ginny said " I can't believe you're going to be a dad... Wow, you're having a baby."

Harry grimaced slightly and said " Actually... You see, the thing is."

"What Harry is miserably failing to say is that he isn't the one pregnant, I am." Lucius said calmly.

Ginny glanced from Harry to Lucius and then did again. She was about to say something, but snapped her mouth shut. After a few seconds of silence, the girl nudged the dark-haired teen out of her way and draped herself over the blonde .Ginny said " Oh Merlin, congratulations... I'm going to be an aunt."

A collective sigh was heard and Harry said awkwardly " Surprise."

Hermione hugged Harry and said " I'm so happy for you. This is what you have always wanted; a family of your own."

" I know and I'm thrilled." said Harry.

The twins pulled the dark-haired wizard into a bear hug and Fred said " Georgie and I reckon we'd make excellent babysitters."

The other twin said " We'll teach them all sorts of wicked stuff."

The green-eyed teen said " Don't even think about it."

Ron, who hadn't said anything about the announcement, came up to Harry. The redhead said " You never have it easy, mate."

" What do you mean?" asked the other teen.

Ron asked in a low voice " Can you honestly say that you can handle a hormonal, very easily pissed of Malfoy? Mate, Charlie said pregnant people are worse than some of the dragons he works with. Imagine what it would be like if it's a Malfoy?"

Harry burst out laughing and said "I'm sure I'll live, Ron."

" Better you than me, mate. At least we didn't lose our Quidditch captain and star Seeker." Ron said with relief.

" But you're okay with this, right?" Harry asked the redhead.

Ron gave Harry a lopsided grin and said " You'll make a brilliant dad, mate. If you're happy, I'm happy."

" From the look of it, I'd say Ginny is already planning the baby's first birthday." Harry said.

 

 

X

 

 

Arthur approached the elder Malfoy and said with a smile " Harry told me this morning. Congratulations, Lucius."

Shaking the offered hand, the blonde said "Thank you."

" I'm sorry for what Molly tried to do." Arthur sighed.

Lucius told the man " She acted alone, you could not have known what she had planned. I don't hold you responsible in any way and neither does Harry. She is the only one to blame."

Looking around, Arthur said " Everyone seems happy and excited."

" They do." Lucius mused as he glanced over to Harry and the flock of Weasleys gathered around him.

Arthur said knowingly " All witches seem to go starry-eyed once a baby is mentioned."

" Your daughter in particular." the blonde said.

The redhead said " She loves Harry very much, as a sister of course."

Lucius said apologetically " I owe her an apology for involuntarily putting her life in danger. I had no idea what the diary could do and what it would unleash. I was adamant in achieving my goals and discrediting you, at the time I didn't particularly care about her. In truth, I didn't care about a lot of things. "

" She won't forgive you for your sake, but she'll do it for Harry's." Arthur told the man.

Before the blonde could reply, Remus appeared next to Arthur. The redhead said " I'll leave you two to talk."

Seeing the redhead leave, Remus said " I guess congratulations are in order."

Lucius asked " Are you going to lecture me in Charms?"

" No, I imagine Severus already did." Remus said.

The blonde said pointedly " You didn't seem surprised."

" I knew beforehand. I'm a creature and my senses are heightened before the full moon and during that time, especially my sense of smell. Severus confirmed my suspicions when I asked him in St. Mungo's." the werewolf explained.

Lucius said " Speaking of Severus, I plan to invite him to spend the next week in the Manor. He needs his rest and I need some intelligent company after Draco and Harry return to Hogwarts. I can handle him in his bad-temperedness."

" Hogwarts may not be the right place for him to recover, I think it might be a good idea for him to stay here. But are you sure Harry will go back to the castle? I may not be an expert on magical pregnancies, but I do know that you will need Harry's magic. More so later on." Remus said.

The blonde wizard sighed " Andromeda said the same. Harry sent a letter to the Headmistress in order to work out a solution for our predicament."

" Minerva is a smart witch and she cares a great deal for Harry. I'm sure she will come up with a reasonable way to deal with this." said the werewolf.

 

 

X

 

 

A rusty brown owl swept into the Headmistress Office from the opened window. The owl dropped the letter in front of the old witch and hooted.

Adjusting her reading glasses, Minerva shooed the bird away from the piles of parchment on her desk. Inspecting the envelope, the witch murmured to herself  " Now why would Harry write to me..."

Reading the written lines, Minerva frowned and sighed " I'll never have an easy year with you, will I?"

Penning her response on the back of the letter, Minerva held it out for the bird who obediently took it from the woman. Watching the owl take off, the witch removed her glasses and said to no one particular " What have you gotten yourself into now, Harry?"

From one of the paintings, a voice asked " Has something happened to young Harry?"

Turning to the painting, Minerva said " I'm not sure, Albus. I will know soon enough."

" Has there been any news on Molly Weasley?" the former Headmaster asked.

" Gossipmongers, the lot of you. Her trial was supposed to be this afternoon. That is all I know." the witch said.

Albus said " Terribly business with Molly."

Minerva said with an accusing tone " She, the same as you, believed in the greater good and decided to act on it."

" I have failed many in my life. I had the chance to help a young boy who came to me in need but instead, I turned him away. I failed to aid Severus and I sacrificed him for the greater cause. And I betrayed Harry by using him, whether I wanted to admit it to myself or not." the old wizard said sorrowfully.

The witch told the old man " Harry may never truly forgive you, but he is putting the past behind him. He is happy and free to live his life as he himself wishes to live it. He is no longer a boy, but a man."

" I wholeheartedly agree, my dear Minerva." the man said with defeat.

Minerva said " Despite the layers of pure-blood supremacy and years in Voldemort's service, Lucius Malfoy has the potential to be a good man and an admirable father. I have come to see that and you would do well to remember that, Albus. Now, I have a school to run and papers to mark."

The former Headmaster accepted the dismissal and left the woman to her work. Minerva was right and Albus knew it, but accepting one's mistakes was easier said than done.


	35. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just reminding you that Italics are flashbacks or in some cases they're letters. Keep me posted with your thoughts.

Chapter 34

A round-eyed elf popped into Harry's view and started twitching slightly. Pulling at his ear, the elf squeaked " Mr Harry Potter Sir, there be a visitor for you. The Headmissus of Hoggywarts is being in Master's study."

" Can you bring some tea for us, please?" Harry said as he grabbed his shirt from the foot of the bed.

The elf bowed and said " Fimsy be bringing Mr Harry Potter Sir and the Headmissus tea right away."

" Thank you, Fimsy." said the teen, making the elf beam.

" Fimsy be knowing all about Mr Harry Potter Sir, Fimsy be Dobby's third cousin. All the elves be very sad about Dobby. But Mr Harry Potter Sir freed Dobby and all the elves be very happy about that. We be thanking you Mr Harry Potter Sir, our Master be much nicer now." the elf ranted while hopping up and down.

The dark-haired teen nodded awkwardly and said " Erm...you're welcome."

The elf disappeared from view and Harry hastily slipped his shirt on.

 

 

Rounding the corner, Harry saw McGonagall sitting in the blonde's study with Lucius. The Malfoy Lord was looking uncomfortable.

Upon seeing Harry, the blonde stood and said " I'll leave you two to talk."

Gliding past the teen, Lucius whispered " She's all yours."

" Don't you want to stay?" Harry asked.

" Not particularly. I think I will visit Severus and arrange for him to stay here." Lucius said.

The green-eyed teen inquired " Have you had breakfast yet?"

" Yes." said the blonde.

Giving the older wizard a peck on the cheek, Harry said " I'll see you when you get back for St. Mungo's."

The blonde's presence lingered for a little while and then he strode out of the room. The teen greeted the witch " Good morning, Professor McGonagall."

" It's Minerva." said the witch.

Harry corrected himself " Very well, Minerva. I'm glad you could come over."

" I left Filius and Horace in charge, they should be able to handle it for a few hours. Your letter was deliberately vague, Harry. Was there a reason for that?" McGonagall asked.

The teen took a seat as the tray with tea appeared on the table. Harry said " The reason why I didn't elaborate anything in my letter is because the matter that I wish to discuss is somewhat delicate and not a conversation that I would have through owl delivery."

The witch picked up her tea and said " What did you wish to discuss, Harry?"

The teen said " This concerns my schooling or rather my return to Hogwarts."

"I am most intrigued. And pray tell, what is the reason for you not returning to Hogwarts?" the witch questioned.

Harry explained  " I would very much like to go back to Hogwarts and take my NEWTs with the rest of my year mates. It's not that I don't want to return to the castle, because I do. I'm not making any sense, I should just start in the beginning."

The witch gave the younger one a nod and said " It would be best."

" I'm sure you are familiar with magical pregnancies." Harry said.

McGonagall looked surprised and asked " Am I to understand that you are referring to yourself, Harry?"

" I'm anxiously looking forward to being a dad but I'm not the one pregnant, Lucius is. Me being the pregnant one does seem to be the general opinion though." snorted Harry.

Minerva sighed and said " What am I going to do with you, Harry?"

" Hopefully you will help me find a solution to my problem. I can't be away from Lucius, besides I don't particularly like the idea of being away from him. He needs my magic and being in Hogwarts would make that nearly impossible. I don't want to just Floo over once a day and then Floo back to the castle. Lucius and the baby are my main concern now. I'll miss Hogwarts and my friends, but being away from Lucius isn't an option. I would still like to take my NEWTs and graduate with the rest of my friends." Harry explained.

" Well, this is quite a lot to think about. Firstly, I would like to offer my sincere congratulations to the both of you. There are a few things that I would like to tell you, young man, but I will refrain from doing so. You are capable of making your own decisions and I believe that this is what you truly want. Now, as for your further education. I see no reason why you cannot graduate with your friends and year mates. If you are agreeable, I could arrange you to be homeschooled. I'm most certain that both Remus and Severus will consent to tutoring you. I believe you are already tutored by Andromeda Tonks in Potions. If my memory serves me right, Lucius himself was one of Hogwarts top students and far more knowledgeable than most. You will have plenty of teachers if you are planning on taking your NEWTs. Other professors will owl you your homework. The Board of Governors cannot interfere. Decisions like this are made by the Headmaster or Headmistress." the witch told the wizard.

Harry asked " So I still get to be a Hogwarts student?"

" Of course, Harry. You have valid reasons for not attending Hogwarts like any other student. It is understandable that you would want to spend as much time with Lucius as you can. Your magic will be needed." Minerva said warmly.

" Thank you. I was a bit afraid that I may not get to graduate with everyone else." Harry confessed.

Minerva said " You may take your NEWTs in the castle or in the Ministry. Seeing as you will remain as a Hogwarts student, I see no reason for you to go to the Ministry. I will start making arrangements when I return to the castle. I will also allow young Mr Malfoy to visit during school weeks."

" I need to pack my trunk, most of my thing are still in the castle. And I'd like to tell everyone myself. I might pop by tomorrow." said Harry.

The witch gave a nod, but then asked " I will understand if you don't wish to talk about this, but has there been any news on Molly?"

" Her trial was yesterday afternoon. They sentenced her to life in Azkaban." the teen said.

Minerva shook her head in disdain and said " That woman can blame only herself for that. I would have never thought that she would go this far, but it would seem that we didn't know her at all."

" While she is the mother of my friends and I consider the Weasleys my family, I can say that I am pleased that she is in Azkaban. Everyone would expect the Chosen One to me merciful, but no matter who she is or what she has done for me in the past, I couldn't let her get away with what she did. Severus was lucky and while I am sorry that he got hurt, I'm glad that he stepped between Lucius and the curse. Severus protects the ones he cares about. He can and he will deny it, but he's a good man. I owe him more than I can ever repay." the dark-haired teen said.

The Headmistress said  " He is a good man, despite what he himself thinks."

" I think that with Remus by his side, he will lose some of that darkness around him." said Harry.

" There seem to be a new trend; Gryffindor and Slytherin couples." Minerva smiled.

Harry grinned " With any luck, there will be a few children with Gryffindor  and Slytherin blood running around Hogwarts in few good years."

" I truly hope that the next generation can keep themselves out of trouble, not like someone I know." the witch said.

" Trouble seems to find me wherever I go." Harry protested.

Minerva chuckled " You and Lucius will have your hands full."

" Don't jinx it." Harry warned playfully.

The witch sipped her tea and said " It will be my greatest pleasure to sort the future Potter-Malfoys."

" I dread to think what will happen if he or she ends up in Hufflepuff." Harry said.

Minerva's lips quirked upwards and she said " It would be best to steer clear of Lucius for a little while."

" Lucius is the epitome of Slytherin, I'm a half-Gryffindor and half-Slytherin. I think that between us, Severus and Draco, you will have another Slytherin. With the Potter trouble gene of course." Harry told the witch.

 

 

X

 

 

The smiling Healer coming out of the Potion Master's hospital room was a promising sign. The witch however said " I'm afraid I can't allow anyone to visit at the moment."

Giving the witch his most charming smile, Lucius said in an enticing voice  " Surely you could make an exception."

The woman sighed " Mr Malfoy, visiting hours are from three o'clock to nine o'clock."

"I'm sure you could bend the rules, just for me. You see, Severus is a very dear friend of mine. I wish to take him off your hands, as I am sure that he has driven you mad already. the blonde sweet-talked.

The witch caved in a little and said " He is rather bossy. One would think that he is a Healer himself. Alright, Mr Malfoy... you can go in, but don't be too long. I don't want to get in trouble for letting you in before visiting hours."      

The blonde inwardly smirked. No matter what he did, he could still charm people into giving him what he wanted.

" I won't tell a soul." the blonde said.

Blushing, the witch gave a small nod and then hurried down the corridor. The blonde rapped his knuckles on the door, but didn't wait for an invitation from Severus. Striding inside, the blonde immediately noticed the dark scowl on the other's face.

" Please tell me you came to get me out of here." uttered the dark-haired man.

Lucius chuckled as he rounded the bed and asked " Are you bored already?"

" Beyond belief. I've had worse from the Dark Lord, I will survive Molly's curse just fine." Severus said.

" I will speak with the Healer in charge and try to hurry things along. I already had the elves prepare your usual room, seeing as you will be staying in the Manor for the rest of the week." Lucius told the man.

Severus asked " Do I get a say in this?"

" Of course not." the blonde said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

" There might be a small problem with my stay in the Manor. Tonight is the first full moon and I made a certain wolf a promise which I cannot break." said Snape.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and asked mockingly " Feeling sentimental, Severus?"

"You let a Gryffindor domesticate you, I can't let you outshine me." the onyx-eyed wizard drawled.

" What can I say, Harry has a true gift. Must be a Gryffindor trait." the blonde said with a smug.

Severus groaned and said " Anyway, I promised to stay with Remus during his transformation."

" You really have a death wish. Lupin will transform into a full-grown werewolf not into a lap dog. He will not hesitate to tear you apart." the blonde said worriedly.

Snape explained " I have been working on a potion that will act like Wolfsbane but without the nasty side-effects. It will unite the wizard and the wolf, making them a single unit rather than two separate beings that can't co-exist. He won't hurt me because once he connects with the wolf, Moony will recognize me as someone familiar. The wolf sees Harry as his cub, the wolf can't hurt Harry because he sees him as family."

"And exactly how sure are you?" questioned the blonde doubtfully.

Severus replied " I have faith in him and I know that it will work."

" I'll let the subject drop for now. I'm not sure whether the news have already reach you, but the Prewett bint is in Azkaban. Harry embraced his inner Slytherin and unleashed it on Molly. As of yesterday, she is serving a life sentence." Lucius said with a rather amused tone.

" You could at least try to sound less pleased with yourself." Severus commented.

The blonde said " Oh, but I am pleased; why wouldn't I be."

" It's good to know that some things never change. Your nature being one of those things." Severus said.

Lucius said casually " Harry seems to like it."

" Have you and the brat worked out an arrangement for his schooling?" asked the dark-haired man.

" He is talking with McGonagall as we speak. I made myself scarce." the blonde said.

Severus chuckled " Minerva can be rather intimidating."

" I fear she would have pinched my cheek, of course after giving me a speech." Lucius said with dread.

The onyx-eyed wizard said smugly " Imagine what she would have done to you had it been the other way around."

" I am quite fond of my male parts." the blonde said with a wince.

Severus chuckled darkly at the blonde's grimace. Minerva McGonagall was a fierce witch, especially when it came to her Gryffindors.

 

 

X

 

 

" Why can't we just use the Floo?" asked Ron with mild confusion.

Ginny explained " Because McGonagall gave us a Portkey and told us to use it. "

Arthur's voice echoed through the house  " Is everyone packed and ready to go?"

The redheaded girl shouted back " Yes, Dad."

" It's weird going back without Harry." said Ron.

Hermione, who was also going back to Hogwarts, said " He did promise to write as much as he could."

" Yeah, but it isn't the same." the redhead teen sighed.

Ginny spoke " Cheer up, at least we know that he's safe and cared for. He isn't running from Voldemort and he isn't with the Dursleys. We can still see him during Hogsmeade weekends."

Fred put his arm around Ginny's shoulder and said with a big grin " I reckon Harry has his hands full."

" Honestly, I thought they were joking when Lucius said he was pregnant." Charlie said from the doorway after hearing the conversation.

Ginny said " It's certainly not what we all expected. I definitely didn't think that I would be congratulating Lucius Malfoy on being pregnant with Harry Potter's child. Magic works of its own accord; Harry is happy and rightfully so."

" Imagine how gorgeous that baby will be." said Hermione in a daze.

Ron said to Fred " Look out for that one, she's got baby fever."

Hermione hit the redhead's arm and Ron squeaked out " What was that for?"

" For being a prat, Ronald Weasley." Hermione said.

Charlie said playfully " I think we will be seeing a lot of Harry in the upcoming months.  I mean, we are talking about a Malfoy."

" It can't be that bad." Hermione argued.

Charlie corrected her and said " We had a handler, had crazier moods than a Horntail. She was actually a pretty sweet witch, but when she had one of her hormonal outburst... trust me, you wanted to be somewhere else. Named the baby Herbert, after Hebridean Black."

" I'll have you know that pregnancy hormones do not affect everyone and they certainly don't make a person crazy. It's just human biology, plain and simple. Lucius is a wizard not a witch, the pregnancy hormones should not have such a big effect on him. " Hermione said proudly.

Ron asked " How many books have you read since Harry told us about the baby?"

" Just one, but it was very informative. For example, did you know that many pregnant witches and wizards experience the nesting instinct. It's a powerful urge to prepare their home for the baby by cleaning and decorating, usually it's stronger in the later months." the witch said with fascination.

Fred chuckled " I can't really picture Lucius Malfoy cleaning."

George said crudely " I reckon he'd look wicked in a maid outfit."

" George, you idiot. Now I have a image of that in my head. I can't afford to lose anymore brain cells." Ron scolded.

Ginny smacked George upside the head lightly and said " That's for putting that image into our heads."

" Oh, I forgot to tell you the news. My mum had her doctor's appointment this morning and turns out I'm having brother. I can't wait until his born." Hermione told the others.

The redheaded Weasley girl asked " You were hoping for a brother, weren't you?"  

" You could say that." Hermione smiled.

Coming down the wobbly staircase, Arthur said " Hagrid will meet you at the front gates. Bill left for Hogwarts quite early in the morning, so he should be there as well. Are you all ready to go?"

" As ready as we can be, Dad." said Ron.

The redheads and Hermione walked out in the front and grabbed hold of the Portkey. The last thing they saw was Arthur waving them off.

 

 

Arthur watched as the Portkey transported his children away and let out the breath he had been holding. Now that Molly was gone for good and the kids back on their way to Hogwarts, the house felt empty. Percy only came over to visit and Bill divided his time between Shell Cottage and Malfoy Manor when he wasn't teaching. George was always busy with the joke shop and his visits were bound to become rarer. Only Charlie remained.

The man busied himself in the kitchen, trying to clear up the mess his children had created when making breakfast. Arthur had to learn cleaning charms and with some success he had managed to learn the basics when it came to cooking.                                                                                                               

An owl flew straight to the open window of the Burrow and landed on the rickety looking chair. Taking the yellowish parchment from the bird, Arthur inspected the letter in his hand and pondered on why he would get a letter from Gringotts. Unfolding the fine parchment, Arthur began reading.

**_Mr Arthur Weasley._ **

****

**_It has come to our attention that your marriage contract to Molly Aurelia Prewett has been annulled. Due to the dissolution of your marriage, you are entitled to the following vaults and estates._ **

**_Vault 726_ **

**_Vault 752_ **

**_River's End Cottage_ **

**_You have been reinstated as the Head of the Weasley lordship. Vault 726 was sealed by the orders of the former Head of the House of Weasley, Septimus Oliver Weasley, only to be re-opened after the marriage contract between yourself and Molly Aurelia Prewett was dissolved._ **

**_Vault 752 hereby belongs to your firstborn, William Arthur Weasley. There is also a letter from Lord Septimus Weasley to one Arthur Weasley. The letter has been in the safe-keeping of Borghook, manager of the Vaults 726 and 752. We ask of you to visit Gringotts at your earliest convenience._ **

****

**_Head Goblin of Gringotts Wizarding Bank_ **

****

Arthur clutched the letter and sighed. After everything that had come to light over the last few months, there was still things which he didn't know. Charlie, who noticed the dark look on his father's face, asked  " Is everything alright, Dad?"

The redhead replied " It's a letter from Gringotts."

" What do they want?" Charlie inquired with a frown.

With a humourless laugh, Arthur said " Apparently there are a few more secrets that I have been kept in the dark about."

Handing the letter over to his son, Arthur watched as Charlie read the lines on the parchment. The younger man frowned and asked " The Weasleys have a lordship?"

" My father told me that our lordship wasn't very prominent. I had no idea that these vaults even existed, let alone the Cottage." Arthur explained.

" This explains the clause in the marriage contract, about the money she was entitled to. The letters says that your father had the vaults sealed and only to be opened again after you dissolve the marriage contract between you and Mum. It doesn't say after divorce, but in the case of annulment. The contract was invalid and it took away her right to anything. I guess there must be at least a few thousand Galleons in the vaults, why else would granddad keep them separated from the Weasley Vault on the upper levels." Charlie said.

Arthur mused " A trip to Gringotts should clear up this mess."

" It's odd though. Why did granddad agree to an arranged marriage in the first place, when he went through with all this to ensure that the Prewetts didn't get anything. After Mum became a Weasley, the family vault was accessible to her as well. Why did he set up new vaults?" the dragon handler questioned.

" Maybe the letter he left me explains why he did what he did." the older wizard said.

Charlie said  "I think vaults 726 and 752 are in the lower levels, meaning that there must be something of value inside."

" We'll get to the bottom of this." said the redhead and folded the letter.

 

 

X

 

 

After her visit to Malfoy Manor, the Headmistress set out to arrange everything that needed to be arranged. Over the years, she had grown to love Harry like he was her own family. The witch viewed everyone in Gryffindor as her children, but Harry was somewhat special to her. After everything that the young wizard had gone through, he was still Harry. Nothing had changed the boy's dreams and Voldemort had not succeeded in breaking Harry's spirit. The news of Lucius Malfoy's pregnancy did come as a shock to the witch, but seeing the happiness in Harry's eyes lessened the doubt in Minerva's mind. She was sad that one of her lions was leaving the nest so to speak, but the green-eyed teen had his own family to think about.

She took her seat in the Head Table and noticed the familiar redheads sitting behind the long table. Supper had been served and the noises of using cutlery filled the Great Hall. Neither Severus nor Remus were present; the first resting in Malfoy Manor and the latter preparing himself for the full moon that was set to rise in a few hours time. To the Headmistress's left sat Slughorn and to the witch's right, a few seats away sat Bill Weasley. The man's eyes were set on the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy was filling his plate.

Glancing over at the Gryffindor table, Minerva was suddenly struck by an odd feeling. Harry's usual spot between Ron and Hermione was unoccupied, the plate set before the seat was empty. The teen's absence was something that required getting used to.

A noise from her right caught the witch's attention. Bill Weasley's blue eyes had taken a dark shade and his breathing was laboured. Minerva was about to ask whether the man was alright, when Bill stood and confidently strode over to the tables. Everyone stopped eating and all eyes were on the redhead who had reached the Slytherin table.

A collective gasp left everyone's mouth when the redhead's hand wrapped around the front of Draco Malfoy's robe and roughly yanked the blonde out of his seat.

 

 

X

 

Draco had just taken a sip from his juice, when the hall went quiet. Before the blonde could react, a hand grabbed him by his robe lapels and hauled him out of his seat with force. He met Bill's vivid blue eyes. He heard the clatter of plates and goblets hitting the stone floor before he was hoisted onto the table. The redhead grinned wolfishly and captured the blonde's mouth into a kiss. Bill devoured Draco, making the blonde do all sorts of arousing noises.

Everyone's attention in the Great Hall was on the couple. The rest of the snakes had all scooted back and watched wide-eyed. Blaise who had been sitting next to Draco was standing behind the redhead with a stunned look. The young Malfoy was flat on his back with Bill grinding against his lower parts, drawing rather undignified noises from Draco. A few tables away, Ron was choking on his supper. His brother was making a scene, yet neither he nor Draco were bothered by the idea of the entire student body gawking at them. Ron vaguely noticed Hermione getting up and walking towards the Slytherin table.

Upon reaching it, Hermione was met by McGonagall. The young witch drew her wand and said " _Aqua Eructo_."

A spout of cold water shot from the tip of Hermione's wand and the two scrambled apart, Bill gasping and Draco yelping.

" Now that you are done with giving us all a show, might it be possible for you to give a reasonable explanation as to why you were practising such  frivolities in the middle of supper." the Headmistress said calmly.

Bill pushed the wet strands out of his face and asked awkwardly " Erm... What exactly are you talking about?"

Draco climbed down from the table and punched the redhead's arm " She's talking about you attacking me with your mouth in the middle of supper, in the Great Hall with every bloody student and professor watching."

Bill looked honestly confused and asked " What are you talking about? And why am I dripping wet?"

Hermione said " Professor, I think he really doesn't remember."

" Both of you, in my office. And please try to control yourself." Minerva said and left with her robes billowing behind her.

Draco looked around in the Hall, meeting flushed faces and curious eyes. He said with mortification " I can't believe you just did that."

" I'm sorry for whatever I did. I was eating my supper and the next thing I know Hermione is spraying me with water." Bill hissed.

Hermione said to the blonde " Let's get you both out of here."

The witch picked up Draco's school robe from the floor and handed it to the blonde with an apologetic smile. The Malfoy heir said " Thanks, Hermione."

Walking out of the Great Hall with a stomp, Draco glared at anyone who dared to look at him. He felt humiliated, but at the same time he couldn't blame Bill either. He could have stopped him, instead he allowed desire and lust overwhelm his brain. He was at fault too and laying the blame solely on Bill wouldn't be fair. Though he really wanted to know what had possessed the redhead to act the way he had just moments ago.

 

 

X

 

 

Severus felt at home in the Manor, though he would never admit it to the blonde. Over the last few years, Severus had spent a lot of time in the Manor. Partly because of his duties as a spy and partly because of his friend. The onyx-eyed man knew well enough that it was a miracle for Lucius to survive. After his many letdowns, the Dark Lord had been furious. He had treated the blonde and his son like vermin, occupying their home and defiling it with his very presence. Severus was most likely the only one who had ever witnessed a Malfoy cry. Tears were something both Lucius and Draco didn't shed, yet the dark-haired wizard had been there for Draco when the young teen had sobbed himself to sleep in his quarters in Hogwarts.

With a heavy sigh, the Potion Master threw off the bedcovers and readied himself to get up from the bed. The pain was mostly gone, but sometimes it gave a twinge here and there. If the man's calculations were correct, the moon would be coming out in an hour or so. That gave Severus some time to head over to Hogwarts, into the Shrieking Shack were Remus would be. Lucius had stuck by his word and after a serious conversation, Severus understood why the blonde didn't feel comfortable with a werewolf near him. Remus was an entirely different story and Lucius had nothing against the man personally.

Severus recalled his chat with the blonde.

_" You know what I think about werewolves, Sev. I'm not going to stop you, but I will not allow you to bring a fully transformed werewolf anywhere near the Manor." the blonde sighed._

_The dark-haired man asked " I thought you were putting your prejudice behind you?"_

_" I have nothing against Lupin, I don't think badly of him simply because he is a werewolf. My lack of enthusiasm when it comes to werewolves has nothing to do with narrow-mindedness either." Lucius explained._

_Severus asked " Is this because of Greyback?"_

_Lucius stood and went to the window, he spoke while gazing out into the distance  "After I got out of Azkaban, I was already useless and not exactly popular among the others. Bellatrix was already looking for an excuse to get rid of me. She had advised the Dark Lord to dispose of me after my multiple failures. I didn't just fall out of favour, I became a loose end. He had no use for me anymore. Bellatrix made it her duty to undermine me and after Draco failed to kill Dumbledore, he wasn't pleased to put it mildly. He summoned me after you had been made the Headmaster. The Lestrange bitch was there, cackling like mad. After a few rounds of the Cruciatus, he told me that my failures along with Draco's couldn't be tolerated anymore. I expected him to kill me, but he didn't. I couldn't even move, the pain from the Cruciatus was too much. At that point I didn't really care what he planned to do with me, as long as Draco was out of danger. "_

_Severus asked " What did he do?"_

_" Nothing a few pain potions couldn't fix. Bellatrix used a knife, the inflicted wounds healed but the scars are still there. I've had worse, Severus. At least physically. He used Legilimency, practically tore my Occlumency shields to threads. He had me relive everything my father did, every little secret I had was his. But he took real pleasure from putting visions into my mind. I saw Draco's battered, bleeding body lying on the ground. I saw myself casting the Killing Curse. After he was done, he told me that I would make a good bitch for Greyback. Werewolves gave him numbers, why not give them some entertainment. Fortunately something distracted him or something must have changed his mind because he didn't carry through with his threat. Greyback cornered me once, he told me in detail what he would like to do to me. When he took my wand, I was defenceless." Lucius told the other wizard._

_" And Greyback had access to the Manor whenever he pleased." Severus finished for the blonde._

_Lucius said " I was more scared for Draco, because Greyback liked children. I guess it was Bellatrix's idea of fun and revenge put together."_

_" I think after Harry started destroying the Horcruxes, he became too weak. The Dark Lord didn't make empty promises." Severus said._

_The blonde hung his head and said " I stayed in my bedroom for days, too afraid to leave its safety. My own home was infested with filth. I had no way of knowing who I could trust. At one point I even doubted you."_

_Severus stood, silently wincing at the stab of pain that hit him. He walked over to the blonde and put his hand on the other wizard's shoulder._

_" Believe it or not, but I too doubted myself. But I would have done everything in my power to help you and Draco. I might have been on the Light side, but you were my link to the other side." Severus said._

_Lucius told the man " You were never on the Light side and you certainly weren't fighting for the Dark Lord. You were always on your side. Everything you did, you did for yourself. "_

_" True." the man said._

_The blonde turned and faced his long-time friend " I won't have him here, Sev. I can't..."_

_With a nod, the dark-haired wizard said " I understand."_

Soundlessly walking the halls of the Manor, Severus came across noises which were coming from the far end of the floor. Hoping to find Lucius, the raven-haired wizard followed the sounds. He snorted privately when he found the source of the noise.

The green-eyed teen was perched on the tiled edge of the swimming pool, legs swaying in the water. The wizard's eyes were heatedly set on the blonde, who was making use of the pool. Harry grinned and splashed the blonde when Lucius swam closer to the teen. Before the teen could scramble away, Lucius yanked the younger wizard's leg and pulled Harry into the water with a splattering noise. The teen resurfaced and yelped " You git!"

" What's the matter, Mr Potter? Did you get wet?" Lucius asked mockingly.

Harry wiped his glasses and pushed the wet hair out of his eyes. He treaded through the water towards Lucius and threatened " I'll show you wet."

" I'm already wet." the blonde said.

The dark-haired teen huffed to himself and stayed silent. Lucius edged closer to the younger male and circled Harry like a predator. With a smirk, Lucius traced the shell of the teen's ear with his lips and purred " Let me make it up to you."

" What exactly do you have in mind?" asked Harry, feigning indifference.

Lucius slid his hand down Harry's front and said " I'll improvise."

Baring his neck, Harry leaned into the broad chest behind him and moaned. Dragging his lips down to Harry's shoulder, Lucius slipped his hand inside the dark-haired wizard's shorts.

Severus rolled his eyes and cleared his throat before he saw something too disturbing. The two wizards in the pool turned towards the door and Severus pointedly looked at them, folding his arms over his chest. Harry gulped and mentally shuddered at the sight of Professor Snape. Lucius one the other hand smiled a vicious grin and without removing his hand from Harry's shorts, said " Severus, I didn't take you for a voyeur ."

The raven-haired wizard said " As entertaining as it is to watch you deflower the Chosen One, I have more important things to do."

Harry blushed, but managed to ask " Are you going to see Remus?"

" Yes, I am leaving for Hogwarts." the man replied.

Pushing away from the blonde, the green-eyed teen came to the edge of the pool and said " I hope it goes well, tell him I'm keeping my fingers crossed."

Severus inclined his head for acknowledgement and said " I'll pass on the message. Now if you'll excuse me, I must take my leave. I will return as soon as I can, hopefully you will be out of the pool by then."

Lucius threaded his fingers through his hair and said " It is quite hard to control myself around Harry."

Severus groaned and said " Have a good evening."

After the man's departure, Harry turned to the blonde and said " That was by far the most embarrassing moment of my life."

Lucius chuckled " Perhaps he got a few ideas. He is rather sexually frustrated."

The green-eyed teen laughed " I didn't need to know that."

With a few strokes through the water, Lucius pressed his body against Harry's smaller one and said " I believe you and I were in the middle of something."

" I think we should continue this on a dry and soft surface. I'm getting wrinkly and I'd rather make love on a bed than in a pool." Harry told the older man.

Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry's middle and said " We will christen the pool, but maybe some other day."

" It will be easier on your back once the baby gets bigger." pointed out the teen.

The blonde sighed and said " You ruined it, Harry."

" No, I didn't." the younger one argued with a small smile.

Lucius said " By pointing out that I will put on an insane amount of weight and making me feel like an old man."

" How about I make it up to you? " Harry sweet-talked.

The blonde asked " Make up how?"

Draping his arms around the blonde's shoulder, Harry started placing soft kisses on the older man's lips. The green-eyed teen said " Let's leave this pool and I'll show you."

" We have the entire Manor to ourselves." Lucius said.

" It's still rather early, we have the whole night to explore the Manor." answered the teen and captured Lucius's mouth with his own.

 

 

X

 

Bill and Draco sat in the Headmistress office, waiting for the witch to arrive and give them a good tongue-lashing.

When Minerva swept inside, she was accompanied by Hermione and professor Slughorn.

" First of all, I would like to hear what William has to say." Minerva went straight to the point.

Bill sighed and rubbed his face " I came down for supper and I remember sitting behind the Head Table. The next thing I remember is getting hosed down with water."

" You don't remember walking over to the Slytherin table, manhandling young Mr Malfoy and then giving in to animalistic urges?" asked the Headmistress with a raised eyebrow.

Bill shook his head and looked over to Draco, he said " I'm sorry, Dragon. I really don't know what I was doing."

The blonde said with a small smirk " It's fine, I wasn't exactly trying to stop your animalistic urges."

" I was going to give you both a warning, but it would seem that William had no control over his actions." said the old witch.

The redhead asked " What do you mean?"

Hermione said " I noticed that you eyes were darker than normal and your pupils were dilated. There was an odd glassy look to them as well. I told Professor McGonagall about it and we came to the conclusion that you had been drugged. Since you were acting like yourself before supper, it must have been something you ingested during supper in the Great Hall. I took your goblet with its content to Professor Slughorn and he was able to test it. You really were drugged, Bill."

McGonagall continued " It would appear that your drink was laced with a rather strong Lust Potion. It lowers the drinker's inhibitions and makes them act on impulse. The potion enhances lustful thoughts and makes the drinker act upon those desirous thoughts. Once the effects wear off, the drinker has no recollecting of the acts he did under the potion's control. The potion must contain the hair or blood of the one the lust is directed to, in this case Draco's."

" How is that even possible? I think it's obvious I didn't make the potion, but how in Salazar's name did someone get a hold of my hair or blood." Draco questioned.

Hermione said " I actually have a theory and Professor Slughorn agrees with me."

" Let's hear it then." said the blonde.

" A Lust Potion is a tricky potion to make, simply because it contains almost the same ingredients as the Hate Potion, the opposite of a Love Potion. Lust Potion contains Lavandula, commonly known as Lavender, the same as the Hate Potion. Only difference is that you have to use the flower in the Lust Potion, but the leaves for the Hate Potion. I think that whoever made the potion got it wrong, I think they set out to make the Hate Potion instead." Hermione explained.

" Parkinson. It has to be her. She is the only one who would benefit from making Bill hate me." the blonde said.

Minerva told the two " If Pansy Parkinson is indeed behind this stunt then I suggest you find me some proof. I cannot punish her without evidence."

" If I may say something. I do not believe that Ms Parkinson brewed that potion." Horace Slughorn said.

McGonagall asked " Why do you think that, Horace?"

" Because Pansy is rubbish in Potions, she isn't any better than Longbottom. That's why she isn't taking it this year." Draco said with realisation.

Slughorn gave a nod and said " Young Draco is right, Ms Parkinson isn't very talented in the art of potion making. There is a chance that she had someone else brew it for her, even a capable potioneer might get the ingredients mixed up. Both potions are colourless and odourless, it is very easy to slip it into someone's drink."

" When I sat down, the drink was already in the goblet." Bill said.

The Headmistress said " If there is any foul play in the works, I promise that the culprit will be punished. I do not take kindly to harming one of my teachers and I certainly do not tolerate someone trying to play a rather cruel joke on one of my students and family friends. Ms Parkinson has another thing coming when she thinks that she can play such games in my school."

" She failed though, that means that she might try again. I didn't saw her in the Great Hall during supper." Hermione pointed out.

Draco told the girl " She did threaten me in the train, Harry was there as well. She promised to make me pay."

" Is there a particular reason why Ms Parkinson holds this much animosity towards you?" asked the older witch.

The blonde explained " Narcissa Black and Pansy's father agreed to a marriage contract between us, it was drawn up in my Fifth Year. When my father found out, he burned the betrothal contract and told Pansy's father to find his daughter another husband. Narcissa had no right and no legal standing to even make such a promise to someone, she did it to anger my father. Ever since, Pansy's head has been filled with dreams and she can't get over the fact that I won't be marrying her. She was promised the title of Lady Malfoy and she is hell-bent on having it."

" Has she made any threatening comments before the incident on the train?" asked McGonagall.

" Multiple times." the blonde spoke up.

The Headmistress said " I think it is best if you and Ms Granger return to your dormitories, it is getting rather late. We will look into Pansy Parkinson's actions, but tonight there is nothing else we can do."

" There aren't many places to brew a potion, maybe someone saw something." Hermione said.

" I will question the house-elves as well, but nothing will take place until tomorrow." Minerva said.

Draco stood and said " I should write a letter to my father, or better yet Harry. Parkinson wouldn't know what hit her."

" Now, Mr Malfoy... I urge you to leave this matter to me. Your father can do without the stress, Harry as well. Besides, I would like to keep the castle in one piece. We all know what the Potter temper can do." the Headmistress stated.

 

 

X

 

 

Entering the Shrieking Shack, Severus immediately knew where to find Remus. The boarded windows were no longer covered, the moon light would pierce through the shabby curtains without any help. The tattered mattress on the dusty floorboards was the same as before. Severus looked around the room and when his eyes adjusted with the darkness he saw Remus. The man was sitting in the corner, cradling his knees to his chest.

" How are you feeling?" Severus asked.

Remus lifted his head and asked " What are you doing here? You should be resting, Healer's orders."

" I recall making you a promise, wolf." the onyx-eyed man said.

Remus's amber eyes were warm when he said " Thank you for being here. I'm not sure if I can go through with it alone."

" Just don't fight it. Let it fill you up and accept Moony." Severus said.

Glancing towards the window, the dark-haired man saw the moon slowly coming out behind the night clouds. Remus stood and winced when the first jolts of pain hit him. Taking the Potion Master's hand, Remus took a deep breath and felt the blood in his veins ran faster. Shrugging off his jacket, Remus's breath was coming out in pants and Severus looked into the man's eyes which had turned into a golden brown colour. The moon shone with intensity and Severus felt himself backing up. The usually timid man was in the middle of the transformation; the werewolf's snout was taking its usual shape, the man's hands were transforming into large paws.

Severus remembered the time when Black had tricked him into going to the Shack, only to end up witnessing a teen transforming into a werewolf. It had scared the man, but this time it was different. He trusted Remus and he trusted the wolf not to hurt him. Already he could see the effects of not taking the Wolfsbane Potion; Lupin's was bigger and the fur on his coat was luscious and shining. The transformation was almost complete, but Severus didn't know whether this was Moony or some mindless werewolf, ready to tear him into little pieces. The creature's head was hanging, the only sound filling the room was a snarling sound which emitted from the werewolf. Severus took a moment to admire the beast; gone was the ragged and scrawny-looking wolf and in its place stood a much bigger and younger werewolf.

The werewolf's low growling stopped and he lifted his head; the creature's chest was raising heavily.

Severus braced himself and spoke softly " Remus."

But there was no answer, instead the wolf snarled and took a few steps towards the man dressed in black. Snape backed up and tried again " Moony, it's Moony, right?"

Something flashed in the golden eyes of the werewolf and the creature tilted his head as if listening. Severus said with louder voice " You remember me, Moony. It's Severus."

The wolf's tongue lolled out of its tooth filled snout and he made a noise, which sound similar to a dog's whine. With a few slow steps, the dark-haired man closed the distance between them and bravely buried his hand into the creature's furry coat. The wolf didn't tense up or attack the owner of the hand, instead he dragged his long tongue over the back of the man's hand.

It was insane, yet Severus didn't really want to stop petting the huge werewolf in front of him. The potion had done its job and Remus had taken the man's advice. He had allowed the wolf to take charge, letting Moony be in control. The transformation went by rather painlessly and the werewolf looked much like other healthy werewolves. Taking a step back, Severus asked " Do you want to go outside, Moony?"

The wolf made a gurgling noise in the back of his throat and nudged the man towards the door, as if trying to say that he did want to go outside.

" There is to be no fooling around and absolutely no running away into the woods, am I understood?" Severus said in his best professor voice.

Moony, who did seem to have some level of understanding, sniffed in response.

" Be gone, wolf." Severus said.

It was the first time when the wolf could run free and actually have cognitive abilities. Moony had never been out like this before, the human side was always suppressing him, making him angry and hurt. The human who was with him smelled like his mate, Moony knew that the human was his and not to be hurt. He also smelled a little like his cub Harry. Letting out a howl, Moony took off towards the woods, ignoring Severus's complaints. He needed to run.

 

 

X

 

 

When Remus woke in the morning, he was a bit disoriented and it took him a little while to get to feel his surroundings. The sun was out, but it was freezing in the room. Hoisting himself up, Remus recalled the previous night. It was the first time that he had woken up in a room with a half-decent bed like thing. He usually woke to a mouthful of moss and the annoying chirping of birds. He didn't feel any aches nor did he notice blood which usually covered his skin.

Severus's deep voice drawled from the doorway " Finally decided to join the land of the living."

" The potion worked." said Remus in awe.

" Did you doubt my skill?" asked Snape.

Remus shook his head and said " No, I doubted myself. I wasn't sure whether I could do what you asked of me. I didn't hurt you, did I? I can't really remember much."

" You acted like an overgrown puppy, I assure you that you didn't cause me any harm." Severus said.

The other man asked " Where are my clothes?"

" On the chair, though I replaced some of the things. You outgrew them rather impressively." the dark-haired man explained.

Remus asked " What was it like? I remember some of it."

" Moony behaved himself and enjoyed the outdoors for the better part of the night. He recognized me and I dare say that he actually listened to me. I managed to convince him to spend the night in the Shack, he complied rather quickly." Severus said with some amusement.

Lupin said " It was hard to accept the inner wolf, but I guess since the Wolfsbane wasn't in my system, it was easier. The transformation wasn't as painful and I can see that I didn't hurt myself. Usually I don't remember anything, but I think it's different this time. It's like I can remember the wolf's emotions, I could feel what Moony felt. I remember thinking about Harry at one point."

" How do you feel now?" Severus asked.

Remus said with a smile " Good, nothing is hurting and I don't have a headache like I usually do. And I can smell coffee, some type of herb and Harry on you. My senses are stronger than before. Did you stay here for the night?"

Severus said " I returned to the Manor early in the morning. You curled up into a furry ball on the mattress and I warded to room so you couldn't leave."

" You should be in bed resting, Sev." Remus pointed out.

" I recommend you get dressed and come over to Malfoy Manor with me. Harry will only annoy me, it is best if you show up yourself." the onyx-eyed man suggested.

Remus got up from the mattress and reached for his trousers. Pulling them up, the man said " I'm famished. Is there a chance for some breakfast?"

" The Malfoy house-elves are quite eager, you only have to hint a bit and there will be a three course meal on the table in front of you." Severus said.

Lupin threw on his shirt and tilted his head like the wolf had done. Severus only raised his brow and said " What?"

" When you're in good health again, I plan to thank you properly." Remus said.

Snape asked " Pray tell, what do you mean by properly thanking me?"

" You'll see. I can give you little preview if you want." said Lupin.

Severus said " Breakfast first, and then I might just show you my bedroom in the Manor."

Lupin grabbed his jacket and said " Lead the way."

 

 

X

 

 

Going down for breakfast into the Great Hall was mortifying for the blonde. Upon his arrival, heads turned and curious eyes burned holes into the Draco. The Slytherin table was not a option for him and he headed straight to the Gryffindor table.

Sitting down next to Ginny, the blonde growled " Not a word."

Ginny smirked " I wasn't going to say anything."

" Yes, you were." said Hermione across the table.

Draco sighed  " I'm pretending to be a Gryffindor today."

From the blonde's left, a voice asked " Abandoning me for Gryffindorks and leaving me alone in the snake pit."

Blaise flopped down next to Draco and continued " Seriously, what the bloody hell was that?"

" Pansy." the blonde said.

Blaise asked " Pansy? How does she fit into this?"

" Someone put Lust Potion into Bill's drink, hence the 'molesting me on the table' thing. Hermione thinks that whoever made the potion wanted to make the Hate Potion, but got their ingredients wrong. It has Pansy's name written all over it." Draco said.

Ginny asked " But what would she get from it?"

" Break us up, have some sort of sick pleasure from it. Who knows with her. She's pissed at me and crazy enough to cook up a plan like this." the blonde said.

" If she really meant to brew the Hate Potion, I could believe her plan to break you and Bill up, or at least drive a wedge between you. The Hate Potion reveals the worst traits and habits of a particular individual to the one who drinks the potion. Nasty stuff really. Bill would only see your bad side and it could be enough to drive you apart." Ginny explained.

Draco said " I've really had it with that bitch. I know I should let Professor McGonagall deal with it, but I want to wipe that stupid smug of her face."

Ginny suggested " We could set up a trap. I didn't see Pug-face in the Great Hall, she didn't come down to supper."

" Yeah, but the entire student body saw your brother dry-humping Draco on the table." Blaise said.

Hermione piped in " What if they had an argument later? Or I could find a way to Obliviate the student population of Hogwarts."

" Until you find a way to do that, I think with some help from the gossip mill we could fool Parkinson." Blaise said.

" I'll just let it slip to Romilda or Padma that Draco and my brother had a huge tiff. It would get the ball rolling. You will just have to act cold towards Bill, though let him know beforehand." Ginny explained.

Blaise asked " Weasley, are you a Slytherin in Gryffindor robes?"

" I might just be. I get it from Harry." Ginny chuckled.

Hermione told the group " Speaking of Harry, he told me to pass on a message. I'm not sure how Ron will take it, but Harry wanted to me to tell you that you can use his broom."

Draco smirked " I love my new step-dad."

" And here goes our Cup." Ginny said sourly.

" It's not my fault Harry's too busy cooing over my father." Draco shrugged.

Blaise asked " Where is Potter anyway?"

" He won't be coming back until graduation." Hermione said.

The dark-skinned teen asked " And why is Potter not coming back?"

Draco said in a low voice " This information won't be leaving your lips, are we clear?"

" Yeah, my lips are sealed." said Blaise.

The blonde grinned said " I'm going to be a big brother."

Blaise gawked at the blonde and said "Potter's up the duff."

Draco hissed at the teen " Keep it down. And no Potter isn't up the duff."

Blaise frowned and then it hit him, he asked " You mean, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor knocked up your father? As in Lucius freaking Malfoy is preggers?"

" Would you like to repeat it with a _Sonorus_?" asked the blonde sarcastically.

Hermione said " It's okay, I cast a _Muffliato_ over us four."

Draco said " Thank Merlin you have brains, Hermione."

Blaise asked " You aren't shitting me, right?"

" No, I'm not. My father is really pregnant and Harry won't be coming back to Hogwarts because Father needs his magic." the blonde said.

" You've always wanted a brother or a sister." Blaise pointed out.

Ginny snorted " Trust me, it might sound great... It's not that great."

" Of course it's great, don't listen to Ginny." Hermione argued.

Blaise said " You have like a dozen of them."

" Draco will have a dozen too, I know Harry and he wants kids. Like really, _really_ wants kids." said Ginny.

Hermione laughed " I'm trying to imagine Draco with a little army of children."

" I hope Potter isn't like super fertile." Blaise joked.

Draco said " Can we not talk about it? I would like to remain oblivious to the fact that my father actually has sex."

" Judging by the sounds echoing in the Manor, I think it is clear that he does and rather enthusiastically if I might add." said Ginny, enjoying the look on Draco's face.

" So does your brother. Bill's quite flexible, you know. And the things he can do with his mouth... " Draco told the redhead.

Throwing a piece of bread at the blonde, Ginny said " Shut up. I shouldn't have brought it up and I should have known better than to try it with a Slytherin."

Draco grinned and said " You could still make a good snake, with a little practise."

" So are we going to get even with Parkinson." Blaise asked.

Ginny said " I think it could work. We need to make Pansy think that her plan worked, that could make her careless."

" You know Daphne Greengrass, right?" Blaise asked the blonde.

Draco shook his head and said " Can't say that I do."

"Pretty girl, chestnut hair and blue eyes. She's in Slytherin, we have been going to school with her for the past seven years." the dark-skinned boy explained.

Draco asked " Is there a reason why we are talking about her?"

" She really hates Pansy. They used to be friends but now... Daphne can't stand the sight of her. She's a nice girl, very straightforward." the teen said.

After a passing moment, the blonde said " I think my father has some business dealings with the Greengrass family."

" Anyway, Daphne told me the other day why she can't stand Pansy. Apparently, Daphne's little sister Astoria had a boyfriend, emphasis on the word 'had'. Pansy was caught snogging with him in the Slytherin dorms. Now, the guy was as much to blame, but Pansy really had to twist the knife. She was feeling vindictive and they were caught on Astoria's bed by the girl herself. Daphne would have let it go if her sister hadn't tried to poison herself. Now Daphne is out for her blood, because she blames Pansy for what happened to her little sister. I've met Astoria and she really is the sweetest thing. Even I felt bad for her. So now Daphne is looking for a way to get back at Pansy." Blaise explained.

Draco smirked " I think I should meet this Daphne Greengrass."

Ginny made a gagging noise and said " Someone willingly kissed Pansy?"

The group of four burst out laughing.

 

 

X

 

 

The entrance hall of the wizarding bank was empty, only the clinking sound of coins being sorted filled the silence.

Stepping up to the front desk, Arthur cleared his throat. The goblin looked up and the redhead handed over the letter.

The goblin said " We have been expecting you, Mr Weasley. Follow me."

The redhead and Charlie, who had decided to tag along, fell in step with the goblin. Upon reaching a door, the goblin pressed his hand upon the crest and after hearing the click of the lock, said " Please wait in my office. I will return shortly."

Both redheads sat down and Charlie said " I have a weird feeling."

Before Arthur could answer, the goblin returned and took his seat behind the desk. He spoke up " I would like to start with the letter entrusted to me a number of years ago. The previous Lord Weasley gave me specific orders to give his firstborn, Arthur Septimus Weasley this letter upon his divorce from one Molly Aurelia Prewett. I urge you to read the letter before we move any further ."

Arthur took the letter and broke the seal. He could feel his hands slightly shaking.

**_My_ _son, if you are reading this then I have to congratulate you for breaking free from the sham of a marriage I forced upon you. It was cowardly of me to let you walk into a trap, I hope that you can forgive me. If you are reading this letter, it also means I'm gone. I wish I could tell you this in person, but perhaps it is better if you read these lines instead. I was a fool and I can only ask for forgiveness. The Prewetts wished for the union between you and Molly, I agreed because I had no other choice. I was betrothed to Eugenia Prewett, but I broke the contract and married your mother. I loved your mother and I couldn't betray her by marrying someone else. In my foolishness I didn't think what my actions might cause. The marriage contract had been unfulfilled and I forgot about it. Until Gregory Prewett showed up behind my door, demanding that I carry out the contract. As my firstborn, the contract fell upon you. It was spineless of me to decide your future for you, but at the time I didn't believe that it was a bad match. When it became clear to me that Gregory Prewett only wanted money out it, I took measures to ensure that they got nothing. My family wasn't rich by any means, but we had enough. More than the Prewetts had. Molly demanded the divorce clause, I obliged her. The moment I signed the contract, I regretted it. But I tried my best to make sure that the Prewetts got nothing. I set up two vaults, both had belonged to my ancestors. These vaults are rightfully yours, now that you are rid of her and that family. The River's End Cottage belonged to your mother and me, but we never took you there. It is yours now. I also set up a vault for your firstborn, whether it is a boy or a girl. I know that any child of yours will be a Weasley, not a Prewett._ **

_**I should have told you, but I didn't. And for that I am sorry. You might never understand and I don't ask this of you, I simply wish to have your forgiveness. I can't undo the mistakes I made, but I can give you back what is yours. The Weasley lordship isn't much these days, but it is yours now, you are the Head of the Weasley lordship. I hope that maybe you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Of not now, than perhaps someday.** _

**_Septimus Oliver Weasley_ **

    

Arthur sighed and folded the letter; he didn't know what to think. The goblin spoke up once more " Vault 726 was set up as the Weasley family vault. The vault you have been using is simply a vault in your name, but it doesn't belong to the Weasley family. Vault 726 contains fifty thousand Galleon and the family rings and the lordship ring, which the previous Lord Weasley placed there. There is also a number of other artefacts in the Vault. Vault 752 was set up by the previous Lord Weasley and it belongs to your firstborn, William Arthur Weasley. The Vault contains twenty thousand Galleons. The River's End Cottage is located in Scotland. It is accessible to those who share your blood and of course to those who you allow access. The Floo is connected to Diagon Alley and there are currently two house-elves living in the Cottage. They have been paid from the money the pervious Lord Weasley set up for them."

Arthur asked " What if the marriage contract had not been broken?"

" The marriage contract had many loopholes, Lord Weasley set in up as such. It isn't documented, but the contract would have expired after your fiftieth birthday." the goblin, Borghook, explained.

The redhead said " But my family solicitor couldn't find anything like that."

" Like I said, it isn't documented. The contract looks like a standard marriage contract, but Lord Weasley came to Gringotts a few days prior to signing it. It has a goblin stamp on it, meaning that we validated it. Therefore we set the clauses." said the goblin.

Charlie asked " And the others involved didn't know this?"

" Correct." stated Borghook.

Arthur asked " Is there a way for me to visit River's End Cottage? I have no idea where is it, I wasn't even aware of it."

The goblin said " I will have a Portkey arranged for you."

" Thank you." the man said and stood.

Borghook said " If you wish to make a withdrawal from Vault 726 or go down yourself, I will assist you."

 

In the foyer, Arthur was still feeling dazed. Charlie clapped the man on the back and said " Well, that was weird."

" Which part?" Arthur asked.

Charlie chuckled " Wait until the others hear about it."

" Hopefully that was the last of this family's secrets." said the elder Weasley.

The younger wizard said " I think we need some Firewhiskey."

" I second that." said Arthur as they walked out of the bank.


	36. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You're all going to hate me for this chapter, please be gentle with me. I'm creating evil plot points. Just because I can. And of course it would be nice if you'd leave me a comment or two. Just don't hex me. Anyway, don't you just love Moony and Sev?   
> And fair warning to you all, I'm having a small time jump later.

Chapter 35

Pansy Parkinson was feeling triumphant. She had good reason, seeing as the first part of her revenge had been set into motion. Getting a fellow Slytherin to brew her a potion had been fairly easy, the Sixth Year had done what Pansy had told her to do. Slipping it into the redhead's goblet had been tricky but she had managed to do that as well. House-elves were easily manipulated; it only took a few threats to make the poor elf into a sobbing mess. The creature didn't want to lose her job. The girl hadn't stuck around after seeing the elf switch the drinks, she knew it would work.

The Eight Year common room was full of chatter, even though there weren't many students present. As Pansy was about to go up to the girls dormitory, a pair of Gryffindor girls came into the common room. Pansy stopped to listen.

Romilda Vane was one of the girls and she was the one doing the talking. The girl said " I wish I had such a passionate boyfriend."

" I thought they were going to do it on the table, right then and there." the other girl giggled.

" Such a shame that all the good ones are taken. I mean, they're all gorgeous and not interested in girls." Romilda sighed.

Padma, the other gossiper, gushed " All the things I would give to have a piece of Draco Malfoy."

Pansy eyes narrowed and she edged closer to hear better. She was very curious about the conversation.

" What about Harry Potter? It's such a shame that he's taken." Romilda said with a forlorn expression.

The other witch said " I think they make a stunning couple. Draco's dad is just wow, it's clear where Draco gets his looks from."

"I overheard Ginny telling Hermione that her brother and Draco had a fight last night. After what happened in the Great Hall, things were pretty heated." said Vane.

" I hope they're not breaking up." Padma said sympathetically.

Romilda told the other witch "According to Ginny, it wasn't just a lover's spat. And Draco did look quite sour at breakfast."

 

Pansy smirked and silently made her way up to the dormitory. She needed to set forth the second art of her ingenious vendetta. Digging in her trunk, she retrieved a dark flask. She mentally thanked Slughorn for being an old coot and leaving his storage room unlocked. Eyeing the flask of Polyjuice in her hand, Pansy smiled lecherously. Draco Malfoy had no idea what she was capable of.

 

 

X

 

 

Sitting in the Great Hall, Hermione made use of her free lesson. Ginny and Luna were engaged in a conversation, giving Hermione time to go over her notes for the next lesson.

Ginny's loud exclamation of Harry's name broke Hermione's concentration. The green-eyed wizard stood near the entrance and soon found himself with a armful of Weasley. Ginny grabbed the teen by his hand and dragged him over to the table.

Luna smiled brightly and said " Your head is full of Wrackspurts."

" Nice to see you too, Luna." Harry said.

Hermione asked " Not that it isn't lovely to see you, but what are you doing here?"

" My trunk is still here, along with most of my clothes and books. I can't keep stealing Lucius's shirts forever. And I thought that it would be best if I explain things to the rest of the guys." Harry explained.

Ginny said " You can also explain to Ron why we lost the Cup to Slytherin."

" You just have to step up your game now that your star Seeker isn't available. I'm still a student though, I can still play. But I wanted to give Draco a chance to finally beat me in something." said the dark-haired wizard.

" Have you consider being a comedian as career choice? You're just a riot of laughs." said Ginny.

Hermione said " Anyway, I think Neville has extra Herbology, he's apprenticing for Professor Sprout. Seamus and Dean are in Ancient Runes."

" I'll go and pack my trunk." said Harry.

Before the dark-haired teen could leave, Hermione caught up with him and asked " I completely forgot that last night was the first day of the full moon. How is Remus?"

" He's fine, the potion Snape made for him seems to be working well. Remus said that Snape stayed with him during the transformation. It looks like Moony really liked being outside for the first time." Harry explained.

The girl smiled " Well, Professor Snape is a genius. I read about it and Remus will be much more at peace with himself as the creature becomes a part of him. Imagine feeling like there is two of you, both trying to dominate. Fusing the two together makes it better."

" I guess it feels the same as being possessed by Voldemort. When he was inside my head, I felt like Remus does with the werewolf." Harry said.

Hermione sighed  " Thankfully it's all behind us now."

" How did your mum's doctor's appointment go?" Harry changed the subject.

The Gryffindor girl said " It's a boy."

" You've had plenty of practice with me and Ron. You'll make a fine big sister." said Harry.

" What about you? Do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?" Hermione asked, as they headed towards the Eight Year common room.

Harry told the witch " I don't really care, as long as the baby is healthy. There is a tiny part of me that wants the baby to be a boy. I know that Lucius is hoping for a girl."

" Lucius does seem to be the type." chuckled Hermione.

The green-eyed wizard asked " And what type is that?"

" Some fathers want sons, but some are made to have daughters. I think Lucius is one of those fathers." the witch explained.

Harry said " You mean one of those fathers who dotes and spoils."

" Something along these lines." Hermione laughed.

" I can already picture it. I'm the strict parent and Lucius is the one they go to when they want something." groaned the teen.

Hermione said " You'll make wonderful parents, both of you."

 

 

X

 

 

Draco wasn't exactly welcomed in the dungeons, but no one actually dared to go up against the former Slytherin Prince. Blaise unceremoniously flopped onto the leather sofa and said " I told Daphne to meet us here. She should be here...."

Blaise couldn't finish his sentence, the girl in question had arrived. Walking over to the blonde and Blaise, Daphne said " The infamous Draco Malfoy, Slytherin extraordinaire. It's an honour."

Blaise snorted and said " She's just yanking your chain."

" Actually, I'm not. I've heard a lot about the Prince of Slytherin. Daphne Greengrass." the girl introduced herself.

Draco took the offered hand and said " I've heard quite a lot about you as well, mostly from Blaise though."

" Blaise here told me that we share a common interest; getting rid of one Pansy Parkinson." Daphne said.

The blonde said " She has become rather pesky."

" I was in the Great Hall last evening, I do believe that 'pesky' is a rather mild way to describe her. Blaise explained her involvement in the incident." Daphne said with a chuckle.

Draco said darkly " It wasn't unwelcomed, but activities as such are not meant to be carried out in the Great Hall with the student body gawking their eyes out."

" She humiliated you, I can understand it quite well." Daphne said.

The blonde said " She tried to give my boyfriend a Hate Potion, hoping to break us up. Fortunately she isn't very good at Potions nor is she any good in finding competent cronies for herself. She has made threats than indicate that she is out for my blood."

" Can I ask why she's out for your blood?" asked the witch.

Draco said " Marriage contract. She wants to be Lady Malfoy and I guess she feels cheated out of her future. My bitch of a mother made the contract, even though she had no right. My father disposed of it."

" Thus throwing a wrench into her plans. My most earnest congratulations on escaping the marriage." the witch said.

Blaise said from the sofa " Now that we are done with the introductions, I think we have a plan to devise."

Daphne said " I might be able to get one other person into this little scheme."

" Who?" Blaise asked.

" Olivia Ambrosio, a Seventh Year Ravenclaw. She my sister's best friend and has been carrying a torch for Astoria ever since she started Hogwarts. To say she was pissed after what happened to her would be an understatement." the witch explained.

" We have Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger on our side." Blaise said.

" The redhead and the bookworm?" asked Daphne.

Draco said " Yes, those are the ones."

" It's very Slytherin of two lions or am I mistaken?" the witch pointed out.

Blaise smirked and said " There are a few things that would surprise you, but Gryffindors are rather devious given the chance."

" Gentlemen, I believe that Parkinson will soon be history." Daphne said with a dark glint to her blue eyes.

 

 

X

 

 

"  Skipping classes, eh Harry?" questioned a voice from the door.

The green-eyed teen turned towards the door and saw Neville in the dormitory. Harry said " I'm going to be homeschooled from now on."

Neville asked " Has something happened?"

" Actually something has happened." Harry told the other dark-haired teen.

Neville placed his bag on the nearest bed and sat down onto Harry's bed. The green-eyed wizard said " Gods, Neville... you look like I just told you I'm dying."

" Are you?" asked Longbottom worriedly.

Harry chuckled and said " No, no one is dying. "

" But why are you packing your trunk and leaving Hogwarts?" asked Nev.

" There is simple reason for that. Lucius is pregnant." Harry said with a smile, knowing that Neville would understand.

Longbottom said, wonder lacing his voice  "You don't do thing by halves, do you? I remember you telling me about the first time you...slept together. Now you're telling me that you already have a child on the way... Merlin, a little Harry running around."

" Or a Harriet." the teen added with a smile.

Neville said " I don't know much about magical pregnancies, but Lucius will need you to ground his magic. The baby will drain most of his magic, even more so when it grows. You didn't use a potion, right?"

" No, we just forgot the contraceptive charm." the green-eyed teen said awkwardly.

" It takes powerful magic for wizards to conceive without the proper potions. Not just powerful magic, but strong connection and love between the two wizards." Longbottom explained.

Harry said " I know Lucius and I haven't been together long, but sometimes it feels like I can't even breathe when I think about how much I love him. "

" I think Luna would say that you are two halves of one heart." Neville smiled.

" I can't wait to be a dad." confessed Harry.

Nev chuckled " A child couldn't wish for a better father than you, Harry."

" That's what you say now. I can't wait for the teenage year, when doors start banging and I will be blamed for everything that is wrong in their oh-so-complicated lives. Then they will run to Lucius, who will cave in faster than you can say 'Quidditch'." Harry grumbled.

Longbottom said " Well, you have a few good years until then."

" We have eight or so months until the baby is actually born. I think that gives me enough time to start placing protective enchantments all over the Manor." the green-eyed wizard reasoned.

Neville pointed out " Draco tends to be rather theatrical and the baby will be half Malfoy and half Potter. That could be a very explosive combination, more so when puberty hits."

" Becoming a father at my age might not be the most conventional thing, but I will love the baby with all I am. I already do and it's still in the womb. Having a family is something I have been dreaming of for half my life, since I could understand what a family was. Lucius is giving me one and it makes me fall in love with him all over again. Just the thought of raising our child together makes me insanely happy." the green-eyed wizard said.

Neville said " If there is anyone who deserves to be happy, it's you, Harry."

" It's a nice feeling; happiness." Harry told the other teen.

 

 

X

 

 

The rest of the week went by quickly. Lupin's transformations had gotten easier with each one and by the end of the week, Severus had had enough of the wolf's antics. It seemed that Moony really loved being outside and he especially liked to run. By the end of the week, Severus really wanted Moony to take a month long vacation. Everything between him and Remus was much the same; the dark-haired man kept teasing Remus while the man enjoyed the chase.

Harry had finally gotten around to his studies, much the blonde's annoyance. The new lesson plans had been sent by the Headmistress and the green-eyed youth had no other option than to get busy with his homework. He got daily letters from Hermione, who never failed to remind Harry to study. Ginny and Ron saved parchment and wrote to him together, always keeping the letters short and positive. Occasionally, Ron did ask if Harry was insane for lending his Quidditch broom to Draco, but those letters only made the dark-haired teen chuckle darkly. Ginny inquired about Lucius and the baby, making Harry shudder at the thought of Ginny knitting. While the teen was sad to be away from his long-time friends, he wouldn't leave Lucius alone in the Manor.

The three-week mark had come and gone, making Harry fuss a bit more. Andromeda had said that it wouldn't start showing before the 12th week, but already Harry was trying to imagine it. He often woke up in the morning, his hand protectively placed where their child was growing. Lucius never said anything, partly because it was amusing to watch and because he loved to have any part of Harry near him.

 

It was the morning on the 20th, a few weeks before February's arrival. The air outside was still chilly, but it was always warm in the Manor. Specially in the Master bedroom. Harry called Lucius his personal furnace, the man was radiating heat like a radiator. Even though the bed was king-sized and could fit five people, the blonde still found a way to wrap his form around Harry. The teen did grumble about it, but it was all in good fun because Harry loved it. Growing up without affection, Harry lapped up the attention and the warm feeling of someone's arms around him.

The green-eyed teen was having a particularly pleasant dream. Soft touches and caresses were making his skin tingle and burn oh-so wonderfully. He could feel the pleasure of wet heat surrounding him, making his body hum and vibrate. The aching desire was bubbling inside him like a potion in a cauldron, ready to spill over every moment. The teen groaned in his sleep, his green orbs darting behind the closed lids. Twisting his hands into the sheets, Harry lifted his hips, making shallow thrusts up. The burning ache in the pit of his stomach was coiling like a snake, it draw moans from Harry's sleeping form. With one last groan, the teen felt his body tingle with the release and the shudder that slid down his spine. Squinting and blinking, Harry rubbed his eyes to get rid of the blurry feeling. After grabbing his glasses and putting them on, Harry saw the most delectable sight. The blonde sat between his parted legs, hair cascading down like a waterfall. Lucius licked his slightly reddened lips and said " Good morning."

Harry shivered at the image of Lucius between his thighs, lips puffy and a devious glint in his pale eyes. The green-eyed wizard asked with a raspy voice " Am I to wake up like this every morning?"

Dragging his hand down Harry's thigh, Lucius said " I was in a particularly mischievous mood."

" Vixen." the teen said when the blonde's elegant fingers went back to work on Harry's already hardening member.

" Minx." the blonde shot back with a grin.

Accommodating the blonde wizard between his legs, Harry said " That mouth of yours should be illegal."

With one swift movement, Lucius got up and stalked over to the en-suite. Harry got up on his elbows and watched the blonde's mouth-watering backside disappear into the other room. Dropping his head back onto the pillow, Harry sighed with content.

" Why are you still in bed?" asked Lucius from the door.

Harry turned his gaze towards the blonde and asked " I wasn't aware that I had to get up."

" I'm starving, I thought we could share a shower, but I might as well have one alone." Lucius said and turned back to the bathroom.

The dark-haired wizard scrambled out of bed and followed the blonde into the bathroom. Eyeing the older wizard with a hungry stare, Harry stalked closer to the man and said " You're such a tease, you knew I would come after you. I can't resist you, love."

Lucius gave a wolfish smile and waited for Harry to close the gap between them. Pressing his equally naked form against Lucius, Harry said " There should be a law against being this tempting."

" And the compliments keep coming. Is this a special occasion?" the blonde asked as he pulled Harry under the spray of water.

With a quirk to his lips, Harry said " I just realised that I don't compliment you enough. Every day with you is a special occasion, Lucius. I don't tell you that enough. I should though, tell you how much I love you."

Lucius said with a smirk " You're such a sap."

" I guess I am." Harry said.

The blonde smiled " That's why I love you, Harry. Because of your heart and ability to make everything alright. With the risk of sounding like a sap myself... you make everything brighter and I dare say that you make me a better man, a better human being. You're perfect."

Harry leaned closer to kiss Lucius and then said " Are we seriously having a heart-to-heart in the shower?"

"Start washing my back, you imp. I'm hungry." Lucius ordered the teen.

" Bossy bastard." Harry muttered.

 

 When they finally made their way downstairs, breakfast was already served and their house-guest was seated behind the table, wearing his usual scowl. Severus disliked mornings, he disliked many things to be honest.

" I see you decided to grace me with your presence after all." Severus drawled.

Lucius asked " Surely you didn't miss us already?"

" You annoy me, Lucius." the onyx-eyed man told the blonde.

" You know you love us, Sev." Harry cooed.

The man threw Harry a dark look and said " I often question my sanity. And do not call me Sev or Sevvie or anything else your idiotic brain can think of."

" Who calls you Sevvie?" the green-eyed teen laughed.

Lucius snorted to himself, but didn't say anything when Severus's murderous gaze found him.

" There is a nickname conspiracy, isn't there?" the teen pestered on.

Snape groaned and Lucius told the man " You brought it up yourself...Sevvie."

Harry tried to stifle a laugh, but failed. Lucius did a much better job with keeping up a straight face, but Harry could see the amusement.

" You're both stupid prats." Severus said and turned his attention back to his breakfast, letting the subject drop.

 

Harry had just finished buttering his toast when the morning post arrived. An regal looking owl dropped the paper in front of Lucius and Severus received the newest copy of _Potion Weekly._ Harry eyed the letter in his hand and without much ado scanned through the lines.

" The Ministry is full of imbeciles." growled Lucius who had emerged himself into the politics section of the paper.

" Shacklebolt seems to be doing a good job." Severus said, not lifting his eyes from the article he was reading.

Lucius made a noise equivalent to a snort and said " For now."

" Compared to Fudge, the man is doing a fine job as Minister of Magic. If you hadn't filled Fudge's pockets with gold, he would have lost his position much sooner." Severus told the man casually.

The blonde stayed silent, but then said " True."

Harry chuckled and said " You mean if Lucius hadn't told him how to actually be the Minister of Magic."

Severus smirked behind his magazine, but said nothing. Lucius turned his attention to the green-eyed teen after folding the paper.

" Are you already missed?" asked Lucius, eyeing the letter in Harry's hand.

Harry said " No, it's from the contractors I hired. I had some work done on one of the Potter estates."

Lucius frowned and Harry explained upon seeing the look on the blonde's face " Remus and I started a project over the summer. After the war, a lot of children were orphaned. Their parents either died or were sent to Azkaban, because they were Death Eaters. The Ministry had no resources to actually find the children homes, they would have been sent to a muggle orphanage. I talked to Remus and together we petitioned the Ministry. I hired contractors to re-decorate the Potter Manor and make it suitable for young children. The house is big enough to accommodate a few dozen kids. I'm going to call it _The Lily Evans Home for Children._ "

Severus asked " Evans?"

" I don't want to attach the Potter name to it. The name gets enough attention. And I think it sounds nice." Harry shrugged.

" You're opening an orphanage?" the blonde questioned.

Harry gave a nod and said " There are kids out there who need a home. After what happened with Riddle, I think sending magical children into a muggle orphanage is not for the best. The Manor is empty, I'm not going to use it. Besides, I have enough money to fund the project. I don't want the Ministry to interfere. Then Hermione suggested also opening a pre-school for the younger children. The children are either half-bloods or muggleborns. Hermione thinks that they would blend in better if they know about the Wizarding World beforehand. So it would be an orphanage and a place for kids to learn about magic."

" It's a wonderful idea." Lucius said.

Severus said " Still the hero I see."

" It's for a good cause. No child deserves to grow up on the streets or with people like the Dursleys. If I can use my mountains of gold for helping children then I will. I had to throw in my name a bit, but it was worth it." the green-eyed teen told Snape.

Severus was about to say something, when Remus came into the room.

" Good morning." the werewolf chirped.

" How someone can find this much joy in mornings, I'll never understand." said Harry.

Remus took a seat to Snape's right and the onyx-eyed man asked Harry " Not a morning person I take it?"

" You're always up before me." Lucius pointed out.

Harry said " That's because you hog the covers and drape yourself over me."

Lucius grinned while saying " Terribly sorry."

" No you're not." the teen said with a snort.

Remus cleared his throat and asked  " Harry, did you get you lesson plans?"

With a huff, the teen said " McGonagall was kind enough to owl them."

" I thought we could go to Diagon Alley and get you a few additional books. There are some textbooks meant for homeschooled students, they might be of use." Remus told the raven-haired wizard.

Harry said " Might as well. I had a letter from the contractors, they said that they're finished. I want to go and see the work they have done."

" I spoke to Faye Grayson from the Ministry. She told me that they have records of fourteen children under the age of seventeen. Some of them are under five years of age and there is one boy who is barely out of his diapers. She found us some people as well; a young witch with a diploma in childcare and another who used to work in a day-care centre. They are both made for the job, at least according to her." Remus explained.

Lucius, who had been listening avidly, asked "Where are the children now? Surely they aren't uncared for."

" No, they're in St. Mungo's right now. There's a children's ward where they are being looked after." Remus told the blonde.

Severus said " Without help, those kids would end up on the streets. It is quite admirable actions on your part, Harry. And yours as well, Remus. If I can help in some way, don't hesitate to ask."

" Now that you mentioned it, we are trying to find these kids a home. Care to adopt one, Sevvie?" Harry smirked, enjoying the way Severus choked on his coffee.

 

 

X

 

 

Draco and Zabini were coming down the hall, ready to head towards the Courtyard when a hand from one of the alcoves grabbed the dark-skinned boy. Pulling Blaise and the blonde into the alcove, Ginny asked " Where are you two heading?"

" We have a free period." Draco said.

Ginny started talking " I'm moving ahead with our plan. I already gave the gossipers something to chew at. Romilda Vane and Padma Patil accidently over heard me telling Hermione how my big brother and Draco had a lover's tiff. I trust they have spread it around by now. On to the next step, I had a little package from my dear brother George."

" Some of the WWW stuff?" asked Blaise.

The redhead gave a nod and said " I sent him a letter, explaining our little plan. He sent over some goodies."

The girl showed the two and explained " The twins are looking to expand their business venture. They're thinking of selling things that might be considered adult fun. George graciously sent over some of their products that need testing. For instance, slip this into someone's morning coffee and enjoy the show. It creates the feeling of a mind-blowing orgasm."

Handing the little bottle to Draco, Ginny said " I imagine Pansy will be humiliate beyond belief when she starts gasping and wetting her knickers in the Great Hall."

" You are positively evil, Weasley." Blaise told the girl.

The redhead pulled out another little pouch and said " These will give you a hard-on for 48 hours. There are not many ways to make it go away, just a good old-fashioned wank."

" How many of these can you give me?" Draco asked innocently.

" You will not give them to Bill and you will most definitely not slip some into Harry's tea." Ginny warned.

" You're no fun, Weasley." the dark-skinned wizard chuckled.

Draco asked " How do you supposed we spike Parkinson's drink?"

"Leave that to me and Fred." the girl said with a smirk.

The blonde said " She hasn't tried anything for a week. Do you think she's up to something?"

" That Olivia girl has been keeping an eye on her. So far she seems subdued." Blaise said.

Ginny snorted " She's up to something. There is no way she just gave up on her little plan. She's definitely cooking up some trouble."

" Yeah, it's not like Pansy to give up. She's like a dog with a bone." said Zabini.

Draco sighed " McGonagall can't do anything unless there's proof."

" Then we make Pansy slip up." Ginny said reassuringly.

Blaise snickered " I never thought I would see a Malfoy and a Weasley sticking up for each other."

" Draco is my brother's big love. And he isn't that bad, still a bratty ponce though. But he's family and we Weasley's don't take kindly to one of our own being harassed." the redhead said.

The blonde smirked " You're not that bad yourself, for a Weasley of course."

" You are family twice over because Harry is a part of our family and he's shagging your dad. Harry is your step-daddy, guess that makes me your aunt Ginny, since Harry is like a brother to me." the girl laughed.

"Anyway, thank George for me." Draco said.

Ginny told the blonde " I already told him to wait for a fruit basket from you."

 

 

X

 

 

Harry groaned when Remus handed him yet another book. The two were in Flourish and Botts, getting Harry's school books. The werewolf was a bibliophile, much like Hermione and Lucius. Harry one the other hand barely read at all, even the necessary school textbooks were half-read and most of the time Hermione gave him her notes. Carrying a load of books, Harry grumbled under his breath.

Remus said " I think that's all we need."

" You think? I'm sure I can carry a few more heavy books without breaking my back." Harry said with jesting.

The man chuckle " Consider it practice for the future."

" Am I going to carry more books in the future?" the teen questioned.

Remus said " I meant more in the lines of carrying your child."

" It's definitely not as heavy as these books. At least I hope, for Lucius's sake." Harry said.

The man took the books from Harry and set them on the counter. He asked, when the clerk went to the back of the store " How are things?"

" With the baby? Everything is fine." Harry told the man.

Remus smiled at the shopkeeper and paid for the books, ignoring Harry's glare.

" I could have paid for them, Remus. I'm not exactly poor, you know." the dark-haired teen said.

The man said " My gift to you then."

" I will pay you back." Harry insisted with a scowl.

" How about we grab a bite somewhere before going to the Potter Manor?" the man asked

The green-eyed teen shrugged and said " Might as well. But I'm paying."

 

There was a little cafe just left from the bookshop. The two took a seat outside and gave the waiter their orders. Remus cast a few privacy charms and said " You never know who might be listening."

" Skeeter is still writing that horrific biography of me. I bet she would love to hear some sort of gossip about me." said Harry.

Remus asked the teen " Have you given any thought to your future plans?"

Harry told the man " Andy has been teaching me the easier healing spells Healers use. She says that I have a gift, whatever that means."

" It means that you have an affinity to healing magic. It's what makes a Healer a Healer. Some witches and wizards have an affinity to dark magic, as I am sure you know. Some just have a knack for Charms. Your mother had a Willow wand just as your second wand. Willow wands are considered to have healing power. Lily was also very gifted in the area of healing. After all you have gone through, healing does seem like the way to go. It's often true that our second wand shows us our way." Remus explained.

Harry said " The wand chooses the wizard."

" Exactly." the man said.

The green-eyed teen said " I guess I never really thought about what I would like to do after Hogwarts. There were times when I thought I wouldn't survive the war and I almost didn't. It never really entered my mind that I might actually survive."

" But you did come out alive, Harry." the man smiled.

" And I'm grateful for that. I would not have all this had I died. I wouldn't have a family, my own family. Sometimes I still think how in the world did I get this lucky. I'm Lord Potter and Lord Black, I don't have to wear my cousin's hand-me-down anymore. I share my life and bed with the sexiest wizard known to the Wizarding World and we're having a baby. I'm going to be a dad and I get to stick around to see my child grow up because there aren't any mental dark lords running around, trying to make my life miserable. I have all this and sometimes I feel that I don't deserve it, but then I think about how much I have sacrificed and how much you and the rest of my family had sacrificed and I can't help thinking that I do deserve this and so much more for putting up with everyone's crap for my entire life. I fucking deserve to be happy." the teen carried out his rant.

Remus chuckled and said " I remember the times when Lily was pissed off at someone. She would curse and rave until she ran out of air."

" Glad I got something else from my mum." Harry said with a faint smile.

Lupin said with a smile " When she was pregnant with you, James had all the vases and other things taken into the attic. Lily once set your dad's pants on fire and another time she locked James out of the house, making him run around in the yard with nothing but his underwear. After a particularly nasty incident, Lily shredded James's broom into little toothpick sized pieces. Your dad often forgot to control his mouth around Lily and I guess being called pudgy didn't sit well with her. She hexed Sirius as well, I remember this one time when she got mad at Sirius for insinuating that she should cut back on the sweets. Sirius walked around with blonde hair for the rest of the mouth. Considering his dislike of the Malfoy family, he took it real hard."

" I didn't think the pregnancy hormones were that mental." Harry said with a shudder.

Remus laughed and said " Don't worry. It's always worse for women. Men tend to have it easier, though we are talking about a Malfoy."

" I should start making myself a safe room in the Manor." Harry said.

" Have you and Lucius decided on which surname he or she will have?" asked the man.

Harry sighed and scratched his neck awkwardly " We haven't talked about it yet. I want them to have my name, but I want them to have the Malfoy name as well. It would make Lucius happy and I like making him happy. The truth is, I would like to get married one day. But Lucius already has one dreadful marriage behind him and I don't want to trap him into another one."

" How do you know he will see it like that? He loves you and you are having a baby together. I'd say that means commitment." Remus said.

The green-eyed teen said " It's too early to think about marriage."

" No Malfoy has ever been born out of wedlock nor has anyone in the Potter line. Lucius left his old ways behind, but he is still a pure-blood and pure-bloods don't have children out of wedlock. I think there is also a clause in the Black family that states that a child born out of wedlock can't inherit anything. I'm not sure whether it's the case with the Potter and Malfoy family. I think you should talk about this. It is quite obvious that you want to marry him, maybe it's something Lucius wants as well." the older wizard explained.

Harry told the other wizard " I'll think about it. But if he starts throwing the furniture at me, I'm totally blaming you."

" I'd watch out for snakes under the bedcovers. Your mum did that once, for her own amusement." Lupin said, making Harry laugh.

 

 

X

 

 

" Parkinson didn't come down for dinner." said Blaise and looked over his shoulder.

Ginny said " I'm telling you, she's plotting. And how come you're sitting in the Gryffindor table again?"

" This will sound absolutely barmy, but I happen to find your Gryffs rather good company. And... you're kind of cool, Weasley. I never knew." Zabini said.

The redhead smiled and a faint blush spread across her cheeks. She said  " You're pretty cool yourself, Zabini."

Hermione who was sitting next to Ginny smirked behind her Potion notes. She only lifted her gaze when she saw a flash of blonde move.

Draco sat next to Zabini with a frown and asked Ginny " Have you seen your brother today."

" He told me that he had some things to do when I saw him before lunch. I didn't pry any further." the redhead said truthfully.

Draco said " It's dinner time already."

"  I think I saw him heading towards the Arithmancy classroom. Professor Thorns won't be coming back until the day after tomorrow, maybe Bill's getting things ready for tomorrow's lesson." Hermione said.

The blonde got up and said " I'll see you in the common room, Blaise."

Zabini watched the blonde leave and said " He's been cranky all day, said that Bill's been acting weird."

" Bill? He's one of the most level-headed man I know." Ginny said.

Blaise shrugged and grabbed his bag, he said " I have an History paper due tomorrow, but you pretty ladies carry on."

The girls waved the boy off and Hermione casually asked " Blaise is quite nice."

" I guess." Ginny said absentmindedly.

The older witch asked " Is everything alright between you and Dean?"

" We're fine... Most of the time." Ginny sighed.

Hermione placed her notes down inquired " Most of the time? What do you mean by that?"

" Dean is planning to move to France after graduation. Which is great, but he asked me to go with him. Which is also great... but I don't want to leave you guys. The other thing he wants is for me to quit dreaming about Quidditch and actually stay home as some kind of a housewife. Can you imagine me, cleaning and cooking like some mother hen? I don't think so. And I'm not dreaming about Quidditch, it's my passion and I plan to become a professional. Dean doesn't get that, which is funny because he used to understand it. But now that he has his own dreams, I'm suddenly supposed to abandon mine. We've been fighting more than usual, because he thinks I'm being silly. As if I'm some kind of dim-witted bimbo who will just jump through hoops for him." Ginny told the other witch.

Hermione said " I think you should follow your heart, Ginny. If you think Dean is worth leaving your dreams then so be it. But if you have second thoughts, tell him. We'll always support you, you know that."

" After Harry and I broke up, I thought getting back with Dean was right. I liked him and at some point I even thought I loved him. But maybe I was just trying to recreate what we had before. I think getting back with Dean so fast was a mistake. It was fun before and I do love him, but the truth is I'm not in love with him. There is a difference. I guess you could call it growing up and realising that true love feels a whole lot different. I was a little inexperienced girl. I see how much Harry loves Lucius, and the way they look into each other's eyes like nothing else matters. The world could stop turning but they would still only have eyes for each other. I want that, that kind of deep feeling that is just so right it makes my heart beat faster. I don't want to be in a relationship where things are just lukewarm. I want real fire, real feelings." the redhead confessed to Hermione, letting the floodgates open a turmoil of emotions.

Pulling the girl into a hug, Hermione said " You'll find that and more."

" I don't want to be the Weasley harlot, who doesn't know what real love it." Ginny mumbled into the other's shoulder.

The two Gryffindors sat together until people started trickling away from the Great Hall.

 

 

X

 

 

Bill was organizing the papers on the desk, when someone's arms wrapped around his waist, boldly sliding into his trousers. Turning around, Bill was met by blonde hair.

" I've never done it on a teacher's desk." came from the blonde's mouth, the voice unusually raspy.

The redhead said " Anyone can walk in, Dragon."

The blonde only smirked and sat on the table, caging the redhead between his legs. Pulling Bill closer, the blonde teen ripped Bill's shirt open and latched onto the man's neck before Bill could protest. A delicate hand slid from the older man's chest to his trousers and with a nimble movement, the pants were undone. The kisses were almost feral, but Bill was too busy to notice. Wrapping his arms around the redheads neck, the blonde thrust his hips into Bill's body, demanding more friction. Nails raked down Bill's back as the blonde sucked on his tongue.

 

Pansy Parkinson smirked as she saw Draco coming out of the Great Hall. She cast a Disillusionment Charm on her and watched the blonde move towards the classroom. She had ordered some Second Year snake to give Draco a message from his beloved Weasley. It was fairly easy, who would suspect a measly little Second Year of lying. The Polyjuice only needed a hair of Draco's which had been relatively easy to collect. It was even easier to find someone to act the part.

She would enjoy the look on Draco Malfoy's face when he saw his redhead with another.

 

 

X

 

 

A scruffy-haired boy ran after the tall blonde and having caught up with him said " Bill Weasley asked me to tell you that he's waiting for you in the Arithmancy classroom."

Draco eyed the boy and asked " Did he tell you this himself?"

" Yes. He told me to tell Draco Malfoy. You're him." said the boy and took off .

The blonde turned towards the corridor where the classroom was and thought about the odd request. Hermione too had said that Bill was in his classroom, so maybe the boy really did have a message. Not having seen the redhead all day, Draco didn't need much convincing. He missed Bill and wanted to see him. He had also seen Parkinson when he left the Great Hall and he knew it wasn't her doing. Reaching the corner, Draco saw that the door was half-open.

But he wasn't prepared for the sight that awaited him. Bill was standing near the edge of the table with his naked back to the door. A pair of legs were wrapped around his hips and a hand was sneaking into his low-riding pants from the back. Loud moans filled the half-lidded room. Draco felt anger rise inside him and the rage was all consuming. He pressed a hand to his mouth to prevent the sob from escaping. Horrified, yet stuck to the spot, Draco watched Bill devour the body underneath him. Draco couldn't make out who the other was, but he was male and moaning like a bitch in heat. Tears welled up and Draco bolted from the door. Clenching his fists, the blonde stormed away from the classroom. He felt his very heart crack in the middle. There was no doubt that it was indeed Bill with some slag he had picked up somewhere. Everything hurt, a Malfoy would never crumble like that. But Draco didn't give a damn about that at that moment. He just needed to get out of there.

Draco never noticed the vicious smirk coming from the corner. Pansy felt very proud of herself. The blonde also ran before he could catch a glimpse of blonde hair and pale grey eyes which matched his to the tee.

 

 

X

 

 

Harry, in his own mind, decided that he loved the sunroom. But he especially liked it when it was dark and the moon was shining in. Lucius was lounging on the sofa with his head in Harry's lap. The teen's hand was caressing the man's blonde mane absentmindedly, while he spoke " You would like the Manor. It's big and really classy, and well big. They did an amazing job on the rooms. I wish I could live there."

" You could if you wanted to." Lucius said.

The teen sighed and said " This is my home, here with you. Anyway, the kids will love it."

" When will they be able to move in?" asked the blonde.

" The sooner the better. One boy will need longer treatment in St. Mungo's, he has severe burn marks on her back and arms. The Healers told Remus that it was some kind of dark curse." Harry said.

Lucius said with some sadness " The Dark Lord thought it would be good practice for the younger ones in his ranks. He often brought muggle-borns into the Manor and told the Death Eaters to have fun. He ordered Draco to torture a young girl once. She was barely in her teens, a mere child. Draco couldn't do it, so I did. But he wasn't pleased because I used spells which were easier to handle. He killed her in front of Draco."

" I'm sorry you had to suffer so much, you and Draco both." Harry said as he stroked the blonde's cheek affectionately.

Lucius said with a pained tone " I should be the one asking for forgiveness, Harry. Had I been stronger... I should have told Draco to seek help. He didn't need to see so much death and destruction. They raped young girls and boys in my house, in my own home. He would have made Draco do it as well, but I sent him off to Hogwarts. He didn't want to have his Inner Circle sullied with such filth, so he allowed the lower and more stupider ranks to do it. He made us all watch. When he told us to leave, I threw up. It was too much for me to handle. They were no older than my own son, just children. Even if I am capable of killing, I would never..."

Harry soothed the man " Lucius, I know you would never do such a thing. You're a father yourself, you know what kind of pain it would cause if someone did it to your child. You made bad choices, but ... you rose above his sadistic games. You protected your son, as I know you will protect our little one. You're a good man, Lucius. I love you."

" You are too forgiving." he told the teen.

Harry smiled and said " I know."

The green-eyed wizard bent down to kiss the blonde. Resting his head on Harry's lap, Lucius smiled when the teen's hand slid to his still flat stomach. It was odd , but they were made for one another. Neither would have it any other way.

 

 

X

 

 

Blaise was just about to make a trip to the lavatory, when the common room portrait was thrown open and Draco stalked in. The blonde was ghostly white and Blaise could swear his eyes were red and puffy.

" Dray..." the teen tried.

But the blonde stormed past him without a word. Zabini didn't want to tackle the Dragon alone and went to the girls dormitory.

The portrait snidely asked " And what would you want from the girls dormitory?"

" It's an emergency. I need to speak with someone." Blaise told the woman on the picture.

" And who do you wish to speak with?" she asked.

Zabini said " Hermione Granger. It really is important."

" I will see if she is awake. Wait here, boy." the portrait said before the woman disappeared.

Blaise knew that something was wrong with Draco. The blonde was upset and not only a little. Blaise had seen his best friend this distraught only two times. When Draco's father was in Azkaban and in their Sixth Year. Something was definitely wrong. A little voice it the boy's head told him to seek out either Granger or the girl Weasley.

" She will be here in a moment." the woman clipped out.

A fuzzy-haired Hermione came out of the room. She asked " What in the hell do you want. Zabini?"

" It's Draco. Something is seriously wrong with him." Blaise explained.

Hermione asked " What do you mean wrong? Is he ill, having a nightmare, what?"

The boy said " He came into the common room and I swear to Salazar that he had been crying. He never does that. He stormed up into the dorm room, didn't say a word. I know something is wrong with him, I know my best mate, Granger."

" Alright, I'll come with you. We should alert Bill too." the girl said.

Zabini stopped her and said " I don't think it's a good idea. Draco went to look for Bill, remember? Now he came back like someone had just died. Better get the girl Weasley. She might get through to Draco."

" Fine." the girl said and follow the wizard's lead.

 

 

X

 

 

He felt numb. It was one of the two feelings he had inside. The other was rage, uncontrollable rage that wanted to blast Bill Weasley into small little pieces. How dare he cheat on a Malfoy? How dare he betray Draco like this? What gave Bill Weasley the right to destroy his heart? Did Bill love him at all? Questions were filling up Draco's mind and he couldn't get rid of the image of his lover with someone else. He should have stayed, just to see who it was. He should have hexed the redhead into oblivion. But instead he ran. Why wasn't he enough for the redhead?

The door to the dormitory cracked open and Draco saw a figure. He said " Blaise, I really need you to leave me alone right now."

" It's me, Ginny." said the voice.

Draco wiped his eyes and asked " What do you want?"

" Blaise came to find me and Hermione. He said you didn't' look alright." Ginny said and walked closer.

The blonde was sitting on his bed. No one else was in the Slytherin part of the dorm, just two empty beds.

Ginny sat on the bed and met Draco's pale eyes. She couldn't understand why they held so much pain. The blonde had tear streaks on his defined cheekbones.

" Draco, what happened?" asked Ginny softly.

The blonde turned away and didn't say anything. Over the past months, Ginny had come to like Draco Malfoy. She would even go as far and say that she considered Draco her family. The real Draco was nothing like the one Ginny used to hate and loathe. The redhead scooted closer and touched the blonde's hand. Whatever control Draco had managed to have over his emotions snapped and tears slid from his pale orbs. Ginny's worry only grew and she wrapped her arms around the now shaking blonde.

" Hey, what's wrong. Malfoys aren't supposed to cry." the redhead said.

Draco buried his head into the girl's shoulder as violent sobs raked over his frame.

" How could he do this to me? Am I really that unlovable? Not worth the commitment." the blonde asked.

Ginny asked gently " Who are you talking about?"

" He told me that I was the one, that there won't be anyone else for him." Draco continued to ask.

The redhead suddenly realised and asked " What did Bill do? Draco, what did he say?"

" Fucking cheated on me." snarled the blonde teen.

Ginny pressed on " Bill wouldn't do that, he loves you."

Draco pulled away with a jerk and snapped " I saw him with my own eyes. I saw him practically fucking someone on his desk. How many fucking redheads do you think have secret get-togethers with their bloody lovers? I certainly wasn't Weaselbe's freckled arse. I saw him, Ginny."

The girl didn't know what to say, instead she gathered the angry and hurt blonde into her arms. Rocking him like a mother would do for her child, Ginny tried to ease Draco's hurt. She couldn't believe Bill would do something like that, but Draco had seen him. Her brother may be many things, but a cheater he was not. This had to be some sort of cruel joke, something so sick that only Pansy Parkinson would think of it. But her main concern at the moment was Draco. He was her friend and that's what friends did when the other needed comfort. She would deal with Bill and whoever needed dealing with tomorrow. Draco would come to see it as well, but he was hurting too much to think rationally.

 

 

X

 

 

Having slipped out of the redhead's hold, the now brown eyes twinkled. He didn't get what he truly wanted but what he did get was enough. Before the redhead could get a coherent sentence out, the wizard had slipped out of the class room. The effects of the potions were now completely gone, showing brown eyes and dark eyes. The young man didn't much care about what he had done. The girl had paid her enough.

 

 

X

 

 

It the morning, Draco Malfoy came back with a vengeance. He was after all a Malfoy and no one played with a Malfoy. Sometime during the night, Ginny had left. When the first rays of light hit the dorm, Draco Malfoy decided to gather what pride he had left and go down for breakfast.

Ginny immediately made room for him in the seat next to her and asked " Are you feeling any better this morning?"

" I'm feeling...rather revengeful." the blonde said.

The redhead sighed and told the blonde " We'll sort this out, Draco. There must be a perfectly good explanation for what you saw. I know my brother and he isn't the type, trust me on this."

" Bill's here." whispered Hermione.

Draco clenched his jaw and felt his nostrils flare. There weren't many students in the Great Hall, but there were plenty. The professors were all seated behind the Head Table. Ginny caught Bill's gaze before the man reached the Head Table. Taking his seat, the redhead's eyes searched out the blonde who was once again seated with the lions. Ginny inwardly cursed when she noticed the various hickeys on Bill's neck. He hadn't even bothered to hide them.

The blonde was trying his hardest to control the rapidly welling up anger. A little paper bird glided over to Draco and landed on his still empty plate. Before Ginny could react, the blonde shot out of his seat.

The redheaded girl grabbed the note and recognized Bill's handwriting. She nudged Hermione and said " I hope he doesn't blow off the roof."

The blonde had reached the Head Table, where Bill sat with a curious frown. Minerva too was watching the young Malfoy carefully. Before Bill could utter a single word, his goblet with wine ended up on him. The blonde threw the now empty cup on the table and said with a dangerous hiss " How dare you, Weasley? No one betrays a Malfoy."

" Draco, what are..." Bill stared with confusion, but he couldn't finish his sentence because the blonde was on his throat again.

" Have you been helping yourself with some of the sluts in Hogwarts? One wasn't enough, so you had to look elsewhere. How dare you do this to me? And don't even try denying it, because I saw you with my own fucking eyes. I hope it was worth it, Weasley. I will castrate you with the darkest of spells if you ever come near me again, are we clear? I don't want to see your worthless cheating arse ever again." the blonde spat with venom.

Ignoring the half-gaping students, Draco strode out of the Hall without looking back.

Bill was about to go after Draco, when Ginny stopped him by stepping in front of him. She said " Let him go. You will only make it worse by going after him right now."

" What the bloody hell was he talking about?" Bill asked.

Ginny pushed her brother back into the his seat and addressed the Headmistress " Professor, perhaps we can go up to your office? This needs explaining and fixing."

McGonagall said " Take your brother. Is Mr Malfoy joining us?"

" No, he's quite explosive right now. Hermione will make sure he doesn't do something stupid. Like contact his father. I'm afraid I might be missing a brother by the evening if Lucius Malfoy gets involved." Ginny explained.

 

 

X

 

 

Bill was pacing the floorboards raw, before the Headmistress cleared her throat.

" William, take a seat. You will wear a hole into my floor." the witch said.

Ginny pulled Bill into the chair and said " I'm almost certain that this is Parkinson's doing."

" What?" Bill croaked.

The younger Weasley continued " After Draco left the Great Hall yesterday evening, he set out to find you. Hermione told him that she had last seen you in the Arithmancy classroom. Later I heard from Draco that a younger student had given him a message from you, telling him that you were waiting for him in the Arithmancy classroom."

" I was there sorting the papers that students handed in earlier. Draco came in and said that he's never... done it on a teacher's desk before. He jump me." Bill explained uncomfortable.

Ginny questioned " Was there anything different about him? Anything at all?"

" Well, he was more aggressive than usual. I mean he literally scratched my back and... I guess I thought about it for a few seconds but I figured that he had missed me or something." the redhead said.

The girl said " I don't know who that was, but it wasn't Draco. He saw you, Bill. He saw you cheat on him with someone."

Bill looked ashen as he said " But... It was him, I swear to Merlin that it was Draco."

" Or someone looking like him. You yourself said that he was acting out of character." Ginny pointed out.

The older redhead got up and started pacing again. McGonagall asked the girl " Why do you believe that Ms Parkinson had anything to do with this?"

" She tried it before, but that didn't work. I don't think that it's just a coincidence that some boy gave Draco a message to go into the very same classroom Bill was supposedly with someone else. They were set up. Hermione thinks so as well. Draco is just too upset to actually think straight. He was a mess last night. Blaise Zabini didn't know what to do so he called for Hermione and me. I stayed with Draco until he fell asleep. He really did see Bill and he believes what he saw." Ginny told them.

" Well, this is a right mess." the old witch said.

Bill said " I need to tell him that I didn't cheat."

"Exactly how far did you and this fake-Draco go?" Ginny asked.

The redhead said " I didn't sleep with him... but of course Draco thinks I did. I.. well, I let him.."

McGonagall said with slight amusement " We are all adults here, William."

" I let him go down on me...but we didn't have sex. I would have, but he just up and left after... " the redhead explained with much difficulty.

Ginny snorted at her brother's bashfulness and said " Draco won't believe you without proof. He's as stubborn as a mule. And even if you didn't know at the time, he will still see it as cheating. Hopefully he isn't writing a letter to his father right now. Or worse to Harry, cause make no mistake, Harry will hex you black and blue."

" I think Draco's father would be worse." the older redhead said.

Ginny told her brother " He is, I don't doubt that. But Harry is very protective over Draco and when Harry gets going... He did make the evillest dark wizard of our time combust."


	37. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's been a long time, I apologize. My graduation celebrations clashed with the Summer Solstice. And I was lazy... But it's here now. The next chapters are going to have small time jumps in them because I want to get the baby stuff rolling a bit more.

****

Chapter 36

Having received a letter from her nephew, Andromeda knew that a trip to Hogwarts was due. The words on the fine parchment gave the witch no information at all, but she knew that she had to go to Draco. She felt it in her heart. The young Malfoy was in need of a mother.

Now, standing in the Headmistress office, Andromeda Tonks said " I'm here to see my nephew. He sent me a rather distressful letter."

McGonagall sighed " Of course you may see Draco. I believe he is in the Great Hall for lunch. Quidditch practice should start in an hour."

" Thank you, Minerva." the woman said and swept out of the room.

McGonagall muttered to herself " And they thought Lucius Malfoy would cause trouble."

 

 

Hermione and Ginny flanked Draco like two guards, making Draco both laugh and scowl. He had been too mad to realise that perhaps sending a letter to his aunt wouldn't be for the best. But Andy always knew what to say and do, she always knew how to make things better. After the scene he caused during breakfast, people had taken to staring and Bill Weasley kept his distance. Draco hadn't seen the redhead after breakfast which suited him just fine.

He was about to head out of the Great Hall, when he saw a vision of grace and poise walking towards the Hall. Andromeda was a true Slytherin, though she had a heart of gold.

" Dragon." the witch greeted the blonde and swept him into a hug.

Draco said " I didn't think you would actually come."

" Nonsense, darling. Of course I came, you needed me." the witch fussed.

The blonde explained " I have Quidditch practice in an hour, how about we find a private spot."

" I know just the place." the witch said and lead the blonde up the stairs.

 

 

X

 

 Bill watched the Third Years writing down the notes on the blackboard with a dull look. He couldn't fathom the situation he was in, he and Draco both. The redhead refused to give the blonde up, especially because a misunderstanding had occurred between them. He couldn't even imagine how Draco was feeling, but Bill too felt anguish. The thought that it hadn't been Draco made him want to throw up. Thinking back, he should have questioned the ferociousness in the blonde's actions, but he had been sucked into a vortex of incoherency and pleasure. He should have questioned many things but he hadn't. Maybe he was trying to fool himself right now, but Bill was certain that Draco would never forgive him. Then there was the matter of acquiring proof that it had indeed been a set-up. He wouldn't be able to convince Draco otherwise.

  

X

 

 

" This room was very popular among Slytherins. No one knew we used it. Your father used this room for extracurricular activities." Andromeda told her nephew as she guided him inside. She had brought them into an empty and unused room which had been one of many secret hide-outs when she had been a student.

" Say no more. I really don't want to know what my father used this room for." Draco said with a sneer.

Andy chuckled " It is odd that your generations hasn't found this room yet."

" Not many Slytherins wonder to the Seventh floor often." the blonde pointed out.

The witch indicated towards a sofa and said " Your letter was quite vague, though I could sense your distress. "

" I don't even know why I wrote the letter, I was angry." Draco said.

Andy reasoned with her nephew " You wrote to me because you needed me. Whatever it is that is bothering you, we will find a way to fix it."

Draco sagged into the sofa and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. The witch said " You can tell me, Draco."

" It's about Bill and I." the blonde said.

Andromeda asked " What about you and Bill?"

" There is no Bill and Draco anymore. I dumped his worthless arse." the blonde admitted with bitterness.

The witch's eyes widened in surprise, but upon seeing the hurt expression on her nephew's face, Andy knew that there was a reason for Draco's decision. The woman said " Tell me what happened, Dragon."

The blonde teen allowed his guarded walls to come down and he said " I caught him cheating on me. In his classroom with someone, whose face I didn't really see, but it's not like I wanted to stick around and watch my boyfriend pleasure someone other than me. He didn't know I was there, but I saw him."

The witch placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder and asked " You confronted him, didn't you?"

" Of course, no one treats a Malfoy like this." the blonde spat.

Andromeda sighed and said " No one should treat you like this. Not a Malfoy, but you, Draco. You are worth so much more and deserve to be cherished."

Draco stood and stalked around the room, he exploded " I should let father loose on him, he knows nastier spells than me. How dare he play me for a fool."

" Settle down, dear. I think involving your father wouldn't be such a great idea, not in his condition. He can't afford to get upset." Andy suggested.

The blonde said with a pained tone " I can't believe I actually wanted to marry him. I thought he cared about me enough to be honest. Malfoys don't cry like commoners, let alone cry about a Weasley."

The witch rose from her seat and gathered the blonde wizard into an embrace, softly speaking " He hurt you, Dragon. There is no shame in tears, none at all. Believe it or not, even Malfoys cry. You and your father are no exceptions. Now, it is up to you whether you stay bitter or rise above this. Make no mistake, Bill Weasley will be facing my wrath. I'm a Black and Blacks do not take kindly to betrayal. You, Dragon, are my family and no one gets away with hurting my family. A mother will defend her child with everything she has."

" Just don't cause him any permanent damage. I'd rather not have you in Azkaban. And even though he's a lying and cheating twit, I still love him. Salazar, I'm pathetic. A love-sick Malfoy, I'm turning into a Hufflepuff." the blonde told the witch.

Andromeda kissed the top of the blonde's head and said " What you need is my caramel soufflé. It can mend a broken heart."

" I'd rather watch Bill hang from his thumbs in the dungeons." Draco mumbled.

Andy smirked " That can be easily arranged, my dear."

 

 

X

 

 

Tiptoeing past Madam Pince, Hermione hurried over to the redhead who was studying in the library. Ginny was about to bury her face between the book pages when Hermione appeared next to her with a face that clearly said that she wanted to tell Ginny something and that she couldn't wait to do so.

" Polyjuice Potion ." the older witch said with a smile.            

Ginny eyed the girl funnily and Hermione rolled her eyes, trying again " It's Polyjuice."

" Hermione, what are you on about?" the redhead hadn't still caught on.

" Someone used Polyjuice to make themselves look like Draco. I figured it out after what Bill told us." Hermione explained.

The redheaded witch said " Why didn't I think of that... You're brilliant, 'Mione."

" Bill swore that it was Draco and I started thinking. I have some experiences with Polyjuice and it should last about an hour, even if the brewer is inexperienced. But I am fairly certain that Parkinson would never have the skill to brew it herself. So I went and asked Professor Slughorn if he had recently brewed some. I thought maybe someone had stole some of it. Slughorn sells Polyjuice in the Apothecarium of Horace E.F. Slughorn and he confirmed my suspicions. He had recently brewed a new patch of it, three flasks. When he went to check, he said that he could only count two containers." Hermione explained.

Ginny questioned " You think Pug-face nicked the third potion?"

" It is a possibility. It isn't very hard to get a hair of Draco's either. My theory is that she stole the potion and found someone who was willing to help her with her plan. The message Draco received, the incident in the Great Hall; these are not just coincidences. Also, I believe Bill. He wouldn't do something like this." the brainy witch said.

" But how do we prove it? I've come to know Draco and I think he won't listen to either of us without solid proof. We need to fix this and fast because my brother is walking around like a bear with a sore paw and Draco is miserable. You saw his aunt Andromeda, she will seriously maim Bill." the redhead witch said.

Hermione added " This mess needs to be sorted before Draco's father finds out. Considering the history between the Malfoys and the Weasleys, Lucius will have kittens. And then Harry will be upset because Lucius is upset and that can't be good for the baby. Stress can be harmful, especially in male pregnancies."

" I guess it's up to you and me then." Ginny snorted.

" Don't forget Blaise and Daphne Greengrass who wants to see Parkinson taken down a peg or two. Fred is already planning on pranking whoever is involved. Ron, even in his thick-headedness, wants to help his brother. He wants to help Draco as well, but he'll never say it out loud." the witch chuckled.

Ginny closed the book and said " This calls for some Slytherin tactics. I say fight fire with fire. Parkinson doesn't play fair, so we don't either. Can you get everyone here, let's say about an hour? I have a plan but I need to speak to someone first."

Hermione gave a nod and said " I'll see what I can do."

" It feels really good, being cunning like a Slytherin." Ginny laughed and earned an smirk from Hermione.

 

 

X

 

 

While having immensely enjoyed his little holiday, the prickly DADA professor did miss the castle and his teaching job. Severus hated snotty brats who walked the corridors of Hogwarts like they owned the place, but he liked teaching and knowing that there were at least a dozen young minds who actually enjoying studying. His office was immaculate as ever and Severus felt slightly better. Minerva had decided not to hire a substitute or let anyone else teach the subject during Snape's absence.

With some free time on his hands, Severus decided to head to the Headmistress office and notify Minerva that he was back. The witch herself wasn't present, but a familiar voice greeted him upon his arrival.

" Severus, how good it is to see you. " Albus said fondly from his portrait.

Severus inclined his head in greeting. After everything, Severus loathed the man, but he still had some respect for the former Headmaster.

" I heard about the horrid attack. I hope you are well." said Albus.

Severus drawled " I have recovered."

" What prompted you do such a thing, my dear boy?" Albus asked.

Snape cringed at being called a boy, but he kept a unfazed look and said " Circumstances that are, at this moment, still undisclosed."

Albus said with understanding " Of course, you and Lucius have always been  close."

"Not that close, Albus. We share a fraternal bond." Severus said, annoyed that Albus would suggest such a thing.

The former Headmaster said brightly, changing the topic " Tell me, have you and young Harry been getting along?"

" The Potter brat has been behaving himself. We have improved our correlation, I dare say we have formed a tentative friendship. We spent quite a lot of time in each other's presence during my recovery. I can admit that I have started to shed some of my misconceptions about him. Which need I remind you, you yourself had a hand in creating." Severus told the man.

Albus sighed and said " Indeed I had."

" I intend to tutor him, which I think will not be as bad as I previously thought. Now that his little adventures are over, he has more focus." The dark-haired man continued.

" Tutor Harry? Is he having trouble in his classes, Minerva hasn't said a word." Albus mused.

Severus smirked, he had the upper hand. He said " Surely you know that Harry won't be returning to Hogwarts. He is being homeschooled until graduation. I thought you knew, Albus. You always seem to know everything."

"I must confess that Harry and I have had a falling out. Minerva is angry at me as well." the man said.

Severus said " Did you expect Harry to forget years of manipulation? You should know how much he hated being lied to. The strings which made him a marionette have been cut, and though he might have his mother's ability to forgive, he certainly won't forget the injustice he has been submitted to."

Dumbledore said " I wish him the best, Severus. That is all I can offer him right now."

" He has loyal friends and a with the threat of death and destruction gone, he can enjoy the life he has made for himself. Harry is happy and cared for." said Snape.

" It is rather peculiar that Harry made friends with the Malfoys." Albus commented.

The dark smile that appeared on Snape's face indicted how much he loved being the one to tell the old coot. The onyx-eyed man said " I would say that relations between Harry and the Malfoys have very much improved. I'd even go further and say that there is a rather close relationship forming between Harry and one of them."

" I did suspect something was at works between young Draco and Harry." Albus said curiously.

Severus was ready to deliver the final blow and said "My, my Albus... haven't you heard? Draco is being courted by Bill Weasley. Rather vigorously if I may say so. I was speaking about the quite intimate relationship between Harry and Lucius. I never knew Potter had it in him."

Dumbledore gawked at the dark-haired man and said " Well, this is... unexpected to say the least."

" They are both adults, capable of making their own choices." Severus said.

" The downside of being dead is the lack of information. No one tells me anything anymore. I know better than to doubt Harry and it would seem that Minerva was right once again; there is more to Lord Malfoy than we thought. I wish them all the happiness in the world. Are there any more surprises, I fear I haven't heard any good rumours recently. Phineas is rather annoyed with me as well. " the man with the long beard said.

Snape drawled " I could tell you why Harry is being homeschooled, but it is not my place to say. Yet I am dying to see the look on your face when you do find out."

" How can you torture and old man like that, Severus." the older wizard from the portrait said with mock-hurt.

Snape smirked and said " Consider it your punishment for your meddling. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll seek the Headmistress elsewhere. "

" It is very spiteful of you, Severus." the former Headmaster sighed.

Severus only smirked and swept out of the office with his robes flapping.

 

 

X

 

 

Dismissing another class of students, Bill slumped further into his chair and hoisted his legs on the desk. He was tired and just wanted to forget the fact that Draco had dumped him. The feisty blonde hadn't even given him a chance to explain. But Bill was doing as Ginny had advised; he was letting Draco cool off first and give his sister some time to find a way to prove that he hadn't been unfaithful to Draco. The wait however was killing the redhead.

The last kid had packed his stuff and was on his way out when a tall figure blocked his way. Darting past the intimidating witch, the boy hurried from the classroom.

Andromeda Tonks stood in the doorway with a cool and calculated look in her eyes. She was a Black and a Slytherin, making her twice as dangerous.

" Mr Weasley, I believe you know why I am here so I will skip the pleasantries. You will listen and not interrupt. Draco is my nephew, who I consider to be like a son to me. I do not tolerate anyone hurting him. That being said, I must ask you this. How dare you bring him such sorrow? What right do you have to play with his heart as if it was nothing? My Dragon has been hurt so much already and you dare add to his pain. I can make your life hell if I so wished. My sisters weren't the only ones who could inflict pain and torture." the witch coolly told the redhead.

Bill said " All due respect, I think making threats is not in Draco's best interests."

" Due tell, Mr Weasley, what do you think is best for my nephew? Toying with his feelings or perhaps breaking his heart. Take your pick." Andromeda retorted with a sneer.

The redhead stood and said " I didn't cheat on him. I know he thinks I did, but I didn't."

" You have the nerve to blatantly lie?" asked the witch.

Bill approached the woman and said with his voice taking a hard edge " I will explain everything to Draco. I don't have to explain myself to you or to anyone else. This is between Draco and me."

Andromeda's eyes took an icy look and she said, making Bill shudder a bit  " Mind your tone with me. I do not care for your explanations, I don't need to know why you chose to betray Draco. The only thing stopping me from hurting you is my nephew."

Bill stayed silent while the witch turned to leave. Having reached the door, Andromeda said " The only reason why I won't be notifying Lucius is his delicate condition. But make no mistake, there is nothing he wouldn't do for his son. Enjoy the rest of your day and do try to keep your distance from Draco."

The redhead let out the breath he had been holding and muttered to himself when he was sure the witch had left " Talk about crazy families."

A knock on the open door made Bill look up. Fred and Ron stood by the door and the older one of the two said " We just saw aunt Andy leave. She was dead scary."

" She had a few things she wanted to say to me." Bill winced.

Ron threw his bag on one of the desks and said " How come you're still in one piece then?"

" For a moment there I thought she would curse me into the next day. But she's too dignified to do that. But she did manage to scare the crap out of me." the oldest of the redheads said.

Fred grinned while he asked " Should you be expecting a visit from your dear father-in-law or laws if we count Harrykins?"

" I'm not sure." Bill said with a small frown.

Ron sighed " Anyway, 'Mione wants you to come to the library with us. She said that Ginny might have a plan how to get you back into Draco's good graces. The two snakes are waiting for us by the library door."

" You two go ahead, I'll catch up with you." Bill said.

The youngest Weasley grabbed his schoolbag and strode out of the classroom. Fred stood by the door and said  " Our little sister has a wicked mind, she'll find a way."

" I don't doubt her, but I'm afraid that Draco won't even let me explain before he starts throwing hexes at me. He is a Malfoy with his damn pride and stubbornness." the eldest Weasley boy said.

Fred told Bill " I would suggest kidnapping him, but we don't want to make little Harrykins come after you, now do we."

 

 

X

 

 

The timid knock on the door alerted Severus of company. A head full of red hair peered in from the slightly open door.

" Am I disturbing you, Sir? " asked Ginny.

Severus drawled " To what do I owe the honour of your visit, Ms Weasley?"

Ginny closed the door behind her and said " First of all, I would like to welcome you back, Sir. Secondly, I need help with something."

" Help with what exactly?" Severus questioned.

The redhead said " Let's just say hypothetically that someone was in need of some Veritaserum. Where does one get their hands on some? Hypothetically of course."

Severus raised his brow and gave Ginny a dubious look. The redhead kept her smile as if she had just asked for some pumpkin juice.

" And what would this individual need the truth serum for, hypothetically speaking?" the man asked.

Ginny replied " To make a certain snake admit her crimes."

" Veritaserum is strictly under the control of the Ministry. There might however be a way to obtain some. Some Veritaserum may be found in this very castle." Snape said.

Ginerva said " Perhaps you might lend a helping hand, Professor Snape?"

" Ms Weasley, I am assuming that this snake you are speaking of is Ms Parkinson. The Headmistress filled me in on the latest events. I will not take part in dosing students with Veritaserum, but I may leave my office unsupervised for a few minutes. There might just be a small bottle on the table." Severus said.

The redhead said " A few drops should do the trick."

" Yes. Try not to kill Parkinson." Snape said seriously.

Ginny said with a small smile " It was nice doing business with you, Professor."

" I have no idea what you are talking about, Ms Weasley." Severus said casually.

 

 

X

 

 

The green-eyed teen had made himself comfortable in Lucius's lap while the blonde conducted some business of his own.  However, the desk was littered with Harry's Transfiguration homework McGonagall had sent him earlier.

" This part here is unnecessary and you've added information that is irrelevant. I like how you describe the difference between Conjuration and Transformation. Just change the bit about Petrification." the blonde told Harry.

" But what about this section. I was supposed to explain the effects of Human Transfiguration and then compare Animagi with Metamorphagi." Harry pointed to the lower section of his parchment.

Lucius explained " You should change the last part, where you explain Cross-Species Transfiguration. Add more detail and erase the part where you list all the things that could go wrong."

Harry chuckled " Thanks, Professor Malfoy."

"I think, Mr Potter, that the nature of our relationship would be most improper were I one of your teachers." Lucius said.

Harry said while gathering his homework " Andy is coming over soon, we're doing some potions today."

The blonde said " Severus is glad to be rid of you, he really thinks you are useless in Potions. Then again, I'm no expert myself."

" I'm not rubbish in Potions. I just couldn't concentrate with him glaring at me all the bloody time. He deducted points from me just for the fun of it. He even took points for breathing." Harry said with no humour in his voice.

Lucius sighed " Severus can be rather intense and I admit that he can act like a right bastard at times. He was biased when it came to you and I'm not implying that it excuses him because he did take out his anger on someone who didn't deserve it. He is a hard man to understand, Harry."

" I know all about his loathing for my dad. And I guess I can understand why he had acted like a prat all these years. I have forgiven him for being a snarky, scowling prat of a Potion Master. We have move on." the dark-haired teen told the blonde with honesty.

The Malfoy Lord said " Lupin has been good for him."

" I caught him smiling the other day. Severus Snape _smiling_." Harry snickered.

Lucius said  " He didn't have much to smile about before. The same as me. It would seem that love can turn even Slytherins into teenage girls."

" And make them pregnant." Harry added.

" Cheeky brat." Lucius said half-heartedly.

Harry was about to say something when the Floo in the blonde's study turned emerald and out stepped Andromeda, a look of irritation on her face. It soon turned into a much pleasant expression as she saw the two.

" I hope I'm not interrupting?" the witch smirked, eyeing the younger male who was still sitting on the blonde's lap.

Harry smiled and said " Lucius is helping me with my homework."

" And he seems to be enjoying it immensely." the witch commented slyly.

The green-eyed wizard blushed and tried to get away. Lucius's arms however wrapped themselves around Harry's waist and he rested his chin on the teen's shoulder.

"Stop squirming." the blonde told Harry.

Andy ignored their antics and said " I also come bearing gifts."

The witch retrieved a small bottle and enlarged it. She said " A little something for the morning sickness."

" It's more like an afternoon sickness." Lucius said with a scowl.

Harry asked the blonde " Why didn't you say something?"

" I didn't see the need to notify you that I had lost my breakfast. I'm feeling fine now." Lucius said.

" I'm suppose to support you and help you." Harry argued.

The blonde sighed " Harry, there is little you can do about it. But I promise to tell you from now on, alright?"

Andromeda chuckled at the protectiveness Harry was showing and said  " Lucius is right, my dear. There is little anyone can do about the pregnancy symptoms. The potion should help. Just add three drops into your drink whenever you feel nauseous. Now, I believe I promised to brew potions with you, Harry."

Sliding away from the blonde's lap, Harry said " I'll get everything ready."

" I'll meet you there, dear." Andy said to the leaving teen.

Lucius watched the other wizard go and said " He is trying to coddle me."

" Harry is young and very excited to become a father. First time parents tend to go overboard with fussing over every little thing. You can't fault him for that, Lucius." Andy said.

" You're right, I can't." the blonde agreed with the woman.

Andromeda stated " I will give you another check up next week. Magical pregnancies tend to develop faster in the first weeks, but it will slow down after the 12th week. As your Healer I'm telling you to rest as much as you can and take the nutrition potions I ordered for you."

" Yes, _Mother_." the blonde drawled out.

Andy chided " Don't get cheeky with me, Lucius. Or I will start mollycoddling you as well."

" You can't be worse than Harry." the blonde said with a snort.

The witch said " I can certainly try my best."

Lucius ignored the witch and busied himself with his own paperwork that was piled on his desk. He heard Andromeda say by the door " Take your potions and make sure you get plenty of sleep. That's my first grandbaby, Lucius."

With a small smile, the blonde picked up another parchment and decided to get some work done. He still had to find a way to gain back the fortune the Ministry had taken from him to pay for reparations. With some reluctance, Lucius had decide to make some investments in the Muggle world as well. He didn't have any qualms about making money off them.

   

 

X

 

 

Fred, Hermione, Ron and Blaise with Daphne were all sitting in the back end of the Hogwarts library. They were waiting for Ginny, who had turned out to be the leader of their little 'get-back-at-Parkinson' gang.

The redheaded girl appeared from behind the shelf and said "Good, you're all here. Wait, where's Bill?"

" Don't know, he was supposed to follow us here." came from Ron.

Ginny sighed and said  " We'll start without him then. Anyway, I have a plan."

" Let's here is then." Blaise said.

" We all know that it's Pansy's doing, but Draco won't just take our word for it. He would want proof, but what proof can we really give him? So, after thinking about it, I came up with something. The only proof we can give Draco is Pansy's own confession. She has to admit it." Ginny explained.

Fred asked "But how do you suppose we make her talk?"

" That, my dear brother, can be easily arranged. I managed to get my hands on some Veritaserum. She will sing like a bird." the girl said.

Hermione questioned with a doubtful look " Where did you get Veritaserum? It's use is monitored by the Ministry."

" I had a little chat with Professor Snape. He might have allowed me to take some from his personal storage. Hermione, I promise I didn't steal it. He knows what's been going on thanks to McGonagall and I told him that a certain snake is behind it. He caught on right away and then he basically gave me some truth serum. Well, he didn't give it to me, he left it on his table and looked the other way so nothing will link him to it." explained the redheaded girl.

Zabini laughed and said " I didn't think you had it in you, Weasley. It's bloody brilliant."

Fred grinned " Wonder if he'd give me some."

" In your dreams, Fred." said Ron.

Ginny cleared her throat and said " Okay, here's my plan. We grab Parkinson, give her a few drops of the serum and then ask her questions about the stunts she's pulled. We need to make sure Draco hears everything coming out of her mouth."

" That's actually a very good plan. Veritaserum is something Pansy will never be able to throw off. Exposing her might get her a proper punishment. I'm not sure whether it would be enough to expel her though. I depends what else she blabs out." said the Slytherin girl.

Hermione asked " I think we should stun her. It's simple and she won't fight us."

" Blaise and I will be in charge of that." said Daphne.

Ron said brightly " Fred and I could spike her drink with the stuff George sent you. She will humiliate herself in the Great Hall."

" When will this plan be carried out?" asked Blaise.

Fred suggested " The sooner the better. Bill's really cut up about the whole mess."

" You think your brother's cut up? My best mate's acting like a Dementor." said Zabini.

Fred suggested " It's a few hours until supper. What better place to humiliate someone, right?"

Hermione asked "How will you slip something into her drink without getting caught?"

" Darling, me and Georgie are the kings of pranking. Hogwarts suffered under our pranking attacks for years. I'll take Ronniekins with me, to show him some trick of the business. Don't worry, she will get a taste of our wonderful products." the twin joked.

Daphne said with a smirk " I never knew Gryffindors were this cruel?"

" Generally we're not, but we have accepted Draco into our fold. Like an honorary lion. And he's family too. You think we're mean, you should see Harry when he gets going." Ginny told the other witch.

The Slytherin witch chuckled " I take it you are referring to Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Golden Boy? Quite interesting character I must say. Of course he would have to be something special for a man like Lucius Malfoy to be smitten with him. It really did shock my parents."

" Harry's one of a kind." Hermione said fondly.

" My father seems to think that Lord Malfoy is just looking for way to boost the Malfoy name which is infamous by all means." said the girl with the chestnut hair.

Ginny snorted "That's what most think. But it's not like that at all. They really are in love. We have all witnessed it and it might be hard to believe or to accept but that's how it is."

" I'll take your word for it. Personally I don't care either way, simply because it is none of my business. What people do with their lives is their own concern. In my opinion, my father is just envious.  He went to school with Lord Malfoy and I dare say had a crush on the man in his teens. Not that I blame him, Lord Malfoy is a treat to the eye." Daphne said with a chuckle.

Hermione pointed out " Most of the students were infatuated with him. I think some girls and a few boys are crushing over him now. He was in the centrefold of _Witch Weekly_."

" Draco takes after his father then." said Fred.

" Salazar, you have no idea." laughed Zabini.

Ginny cast a Tempus and said " We have some time before supper. I think we need a perfect game plan for this to work."

" It will work. We'll make it work." said Daphne with confidence.

 

 

X

 

Bill couldn't take it anymore. He was done waiting, it was eating him up and he needed to speak with Draco. The blonde in question was just coming back from Quidditch practice. After showering, Draco had decided to retreat to the dormitory until supper.

The Eight Year common room was empty and Draco was glad. He really didn't want any company. He had lost some of the anger when he flew around on Harry's broom. All his bent up frustration was channelled into flying.

The blonde vaguely heard the portrait close with a small thud. He was about to head to the dormitory when he heard someone come in. Thinking it was just one of his year mates, Draco didn't pay much attention to the newcomer.

He did however whip his head around when he heard someone achingly familiar speak " Draco."

" I told you to stay away from me, Weasley." growled the blonde.

Bill advanced the younger wizard all the while saying " You didn't even give me a chance to explain. It wasn't like that."

Draco sneered " Oh, don't tell me. You just accidently stuck your cock into some random bloke. Did I get it right? Or maybe you just happened to drop you trousers. It wasn't at all like that, right?"

" Draco, I didn't..." Bill started to explain.

But the blonde wasn't in the mood to hear excuses " Save it, Weasley. You should have thought about me before you cheated. You're just like every other bloke. I bet you really had a laugh at my expense. Stringing me along like an idiot. Well, I'm not going to listen to your half-arse excuses."

Bill seized the blonde by the upper arm when Draco made a move to leave. He said " I swear on my very magic that I didn't betray you. I swear on my life that I didn't."

" Unhand me." hissed Draco.

Pulling the blonde closer, Bill said " I have never been unfaithful, not knowingly at least. I would never hurt you like that, Draco."

With tears in his eyes, Draco said through clenched teeth "But you did hurt me. You hurt me more than anyone ever has."

" Please, Dragon. Deep down you know that I would never do such a thing. You know that I only love you. I know what you saw and I will not deny it, but it wasn't like that. I swear to everything that is holy that I didn't willingly cheat on you." Bill tried to sway the blonde.

Draco yanked his arm free and said " I know what I saw. I saw you with someone who wasn't me. I saw you throw away everything we had."

" Draco, please hear me out." Bill pleaded.

With a hard glint to his pale eyes, Draco said " Get out. Nothing you say will make this disappear. Nothing."

Bill hung his head and felt tears prickling in his eyes. He didn't know what to say or do, so he just turned and left.

 

Draco lasted about a minute before he broke down completely. It was definitely a very un-Malfoy thing to do, but he didn't care. Crawling into his bed, Draco curled up into a ball and wished that he could just forget.

 

 

X

 

 

" Did you do it?" Ginny asked from Fred while leaning over the table.

Fred grinned and said " Everything is set. The show should start soon."

Across the Hall, Ginny gave Blaise and Daphne the thumbs-up. The dark-skinned boy smirked which made odd butterflies flutter in the redheaded witch's stomach. A nudge from Hermione brought Ginny back to the present.

" Are you alright?" asked Hermione.

" I'm fine." the girl replied with a small smile.

The chatter was silenced when McGonagall stood from the Head Table and walked towards the stand. She started her speech "Quiet down everyone. Now, as you all know Hogwarts has been host to the School Governors. They have been evaluating Hogwarts and its students over the last two weeks."

The Headmistress speech went on, but Ginny wasn't listening. She asked Hermione in a low voice " I'm starting to doubt our plan. I didn't know the School Governors were going to be sitting up there with the teachers."

" It's too late now." said the witch and inclined her head towards Parkinson who was taking a sip from her goblet.

The Malfoy heir was once again sitting in the Gryffindor table, but by now no one minded. It was quite normal to see the blonde Slytherin among lions.

Ginny was about to take breathe easier when she didn't see an immediate reaction from Parkinson. But then she noticed the girl fidgeting in her seat. Hermione held back a snigger when she too saw the girl gritting her teeth.

" How much did you give her?" Hermione asked worriedly as she noticed that Pansy wasn't looking too well.

Fred laughed " I might have emptied the entire thing. Though, she bloody well deserved it."

" She doesn't look too good." commented Ron.

 

The Slytherin table was starting to notice Pansy's discomfort. Daphne, who had positioned herself a few seats from Parkinson, asked " Are you feeling alright? "

" I'm... fine, just peachy." the girl forced out.

Blaise said " You seem troubled. Something bothering you?"

Pansy didn't answer, instead she let out a low moan which made her red in the cheeks.

" You are right, Blaise. She does seem a bit uncomfortable." said Greengrass.

Clutching the table, Pansy's breathing grew heavy and she looked flustered. She desperately tried to put on a good face, but the overwhelming feeling of excitement was threatening to consume her whole.

 

Meanwhile in the lion's table, Draco too was watching Pansy acting weirdly. He turned to Ginny and asked " What's wrong with her?"

Fred piped in " I reckon she's having one of her daydreams. Imagining our little Draco."

" That's disgusting. I'd rather mutilate myself that go anywhere near her." the blonde said with a sneer.

Hermione chuckled " No you wouldn't. You love yourself far too much to do that."

" I'm trying to eat." Ron said with a pained tone.

The sounds from the Slytherin table were getting louder and Pansy didn't seems to hold back anymore. Blaise was having a laughing fit and Daphne was discreetly smirking. Even the teachers had noticed the girls distressed moans. Snape was looking grim as usual, but Ginny could see the faint smirk on the man's face. The Governors were looking positively gobsmacked and even the Headmistress's eye was twitching. 

Fred cackled over with laughter and Ron was trying his best not to. Hermione was grinning and tried to hide her obvious amusement behind her own goblet.

" Is she... getting off while sitting in the Great Hall?" Draco asked with horror.

Ginny said " I think she's almost finished."

Plates clattered as Pansy thumped her hand on the table and whined loudly. Blaise was still hauling with laughter, but everyone else had moved away from the girl who was having some sort of fit. The younger students didn't know what was wrong with their fellow snake.

" How long until the effects wear off?" Ginny asked.

Draco questioned, remembering the joke shop products " You gave her the thing your brother sent over?"

" Forgot about that, didn't you." the redhead said while filling her plate with some steamed vegetables.

When the odd noises stopped, Draco watched the humiliation dripping from Pansy's red and flushed face. Looking around, the girl wanted the ground to swallow her up. She fled from the Great Hall, trying her best to ignore the laughter.

From the Gryffindor table, Ginny whispered to Hermione " We should follow her and then stun her. You get Draco and Bill. Meet us in the common room."

Finding the two Slytherins across the room, the redhead inclined her head towards the huge doors. Blaise offered Ginny a nod of understanding and both he and Daphne rose from their seats. They had someone to catch. 

 

 

X

 

 

Daphne and Blaise exited the Hall without being seen. The dark-skinned wizard asked " Where would she go?"

" Dormitory or dungeons." suggested the girl.

Blaise said " I'd put my Galleons on the dorm. If I was Pansy I would want nothing more than to crawl into bed and pray that no one remembers anything tomorrow."

" Let's hurry then. I'd hate to let you into the girls' dormitory." the witch said.

Zabini chuckled and said " There is only one bed I'd like to introduce myself with."

Daphne smirked " Ginerva Weasley I presume. Honestly, Blaise, she's consider to be a blood traitor among our circles. She's quite fiery and pretty, I'll give you that. And your mother is working on husband number six or seven was it. For a while I thought you and Draco Malfoy were an item."

" We're best mates. We've fooled around but we've never shagged or anything. And it's husband number eight." Zabini said.

Greengrass asked " But you do not deny being interested in the Weasley girl?"

" What can I say? I've spent some time with her and she has proved me wrong many times. She's not just a pretty face; she has a wicked sense of humour and she's smart. We can talk about all kinds of things and it doesn't get old. She's been a good friend to Draco, even if they did started out hating each other. I am attracted to her, but it's not just the fact that I'd like to bed her. There is something about her. Clearly there is something about those redheads. Draco did say that his Weasley is marvellous in bed." the wizard said with a grin.

As they rounded the corner, Daphne grabbed the boy's arm pulled him back from the view. She pointed at the figure standing ahead.

" Would you like the honour or should I?" asked Daphne.

Blaise snorted " The pleasure is all yours."

Drawing her wand, Daphne stepped out into the open and said " It is a pleasure."

Pansy heard a voice from behind, but she didn't have time to turn before she crumpled to the stone floor. Daphne smirked and called from Blaise " This is a team effort, Blaise. A little help would be appreciated."

Zabini huffed " Do you want me to carry her?"

" A simple feather-light charm should do the trick." Greengrass rolled her eyes.

The wizard smiled " Are you always this bossy?"

" Get to work, Zabini. We don't have all night. She'll be coming around soon." the witch said and turned to leave.

Blaise cast the charm and said " You're terrifyingly similar to Draco, you know. Are you sure you're not a Malfoy?"

" Quite sure. Though wouldn't it be great if I was. I could call Harry Potter daddy." said the witch with mirth.

 

 

X

 

 

" When will she wake up?" asked Blaise.

Ginny shrugged and said " It's good she's out right now. Hermione should be here in a few minutes. Hopefully with my brother and Draco in tow."

" So how do we do this?" asked Ron.

" She's bound to the chair and we took her wand from her. We give her the truth serum and then ask questions. Easy." explained Fred.

Blaise said " Everyone, she's coming around."

 

Pansy blinked and looked around the room. She was surrounded by Gryffindors and the two treacherous snakes who felt better among lions.

" What is this?" Parkinson asked with a shrill.

"This is a little get-together we organized. " said Blaise.

Parkinson seethed " You won't get away with this. You'll be punished for doing this to me."

" Maybe, maybe not. But this isn't about us. This is about my brother and Draco, about what you did to them. All of us here know that it was set up by you. " Ginny told the girl.

Pansy laughed and said " What about it? You can't prove anything, Weasley."

" Actually I can." the redhead said.

Fred muttered as he saw Hermione come in with Bill and Draco " Just in time."

The blonde hissed at Granger " Why exactly are we here?"

" You'll see." the girl replied with a smile.

Parkinson was feeling outnumbered because there were too many lions in the room. Blaise and Greengrass were standing in the far end of the room, but the vicious smirk on the girl's face made Pansy feel threatened.

" Why in Parkinson here and why is she magically bound to the chair?" asked Draco.

Ginny said " All in good time, Draco.

 

 

X

 

 

There was a few feet between him and the blonde, but Bill couldn't reach out. He knew that his touch wouldn't be welcomed. Draco's features were closed off, but the redhead knew that the blonde was trying hard not to show any emotions. Bill didn't care for anyone else being in the room, he just watched his blonde lover. He refused to call Draco anything else because it wasn't over.

Draco could feel Bill's eyes on him and they burned holes into him. The blonde was good with hiding his feeling and he knew how to display an aloof front. His father was an expert at creating an disinterested expression that made him look the cold and calculating Lord Malfoy. Draco had learned to use it as well and he kept everything inside. He didn't want to give Weasley the satisfaction of seeing him broken and poignant.

 

Ginny showed Pansy the little phial and said " This is Veritaserum. I'm sure even your feeble mind can understand what it does. Now I will be giving you some. You will have no choice that to admit what you have been doing."

" You can't do that!" Pansy said with panic lacing her voice.

Hermione said " Actually we can."

" Open up, Parkinson." Ginny said tauntingly.

The other Slytherin witch in the room said smugly " Don't be shy now, we are all here to hear to admit what is already clear. We want to know every little secret you have, we want to hear your deepest thoughts."

Parkinson saw Draco's eyes narrow when the blonde asked " What have you done this time?"

" It's Veritaserum or the chance to come clean without telling us your deepest, darkest secrets. What's it going to be?" Ginny asked.

Pansy glared defiantly, but didn't say anything. The blonde Malfoy heir pulled Ginny aside and asked " What's going on here?"

"I'm going to prove to you that Bill didn't cheat on you. It was all her doing. You won't believe Bill or me, but you can't argue with a testimony that had been given under Veritaserum."

Walking over to Pansy, Ginny caught her jaw and said " I won't ask nicely, Parkinson."

Yanking the girl's mouth open, Hermione hurriedly dripped a few drops of the serum onto her tongue. They waited for a few moments for the Veritaserum to start working.

" Now, let's begin. Did you arrange for Bill's drink to be laced with Hate Potion?" asked Ginny.

Pansy's eyed were focused and she forced out " Yes."

Ginny braced herself and asked " Did you order someone to take Polyjuice and pretend to be Draco Malfoy?"

Pansy clenched her teeth, but the serum made her answer "Yes."

" Who was it?" questioned Hermione.

" A Seventh Year named Arlen." Pansy confessed.

The redhead girl continued the questioning " Did you tell him to seduce Bill while looking like Draco?"

" Yes." came from the Slytherin girl.

Blaise moved to Draco's side, the latter visibly shaken. They heard Hermione ask " Was it your plan to have Draco catch them?"

" Yes." came the answer.

Ginny delivered the final blow and asked " Now, Pansy... Did you plan to break up Draco and Bill? And did you set it all up so it would look as if Bill cheated on Draco?"

" Yes." the girl's monotone voice rang out in the room.

It took both Blaise and Ron to hold back the blonde wizard. Draco's wand was pointed at Pansy's face and he hissed "You bitch! You utter cunt. I should fucking kill you."

Blaise told the blonde while trying to pull him away from the girl " She's not worth it, Dray. She's a fucking twat, but she's not worth it.

Ron unwrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulder's and moved aside. Strong arms replaced them and Draco felt his heart constrict at the feeling.

Bill said calmly "Blaise is right, she's not worth raising your wand."

"Bill, take Draco to your rooms. You two need to talk. I'll deal with Pansy."

Pulling the blonde to his chest, Bill steered Draco towards the door.

Daphne asked  "Is she still under the serum?"

"You are welcome to find out." Ginny offered the Slytherin witch a smile.

Greengrass smirked to herself and said " Don't mind if I do. Pansy darling, to whom did you lose your virginity?"

Blaise snorted when he heard her say " Gregory Goyle."

" Was he any good?" came from a snickering Blaise.

Pansy said " No."

" Thought so." laughed Zabini.

Hermione tutted " Was this really necessary?"

" It's all part of the plan to humiliate her. After what she did, I reckon we should have some fun on her expanse." Zabini said.

Ginny told Pansy " We will be going to the Headmistress first thing tomorrow. And if you even think about disappearing, you will have bigger problems to deal with that me. I think that you would rather deal with McGonagall that Draco's father or his aunt who really is a Black at heart."

Daphne added " Don't forget Draco's new step-daddy. He did vanquish You-Know-Who after all."

 

 

X

 

 

The fair-haired teen stood in Bill's quarters, facing the fireplace where the wood cracked in the flames. The light from the fire made Draco's pale skin glow warmly. To Bill it was breathtakingly beautiful. It was painstakingly uncomfortable for both, but the older wizard was first to relent.

" I thought I was excellent at reading you, but I will have to admit my defeat right now. Please say something, anything. Curse me, yell at me, call me a freckled idiot. I can't stand the silence." Bill said.

Draco faced the redhead and asked timidly " What do you want me to say? That I'm a complete prat for believing it. Do you want me to say how fucking stupid I feel right now? She got me hook, line and sinker. It never entered my mind that I might be mistaken or that I should have listened to you."

Closing the distance between them, Bill said " I'm not going to tell you 'I told you so'. No one can blame you for believing what you saw. Do you think I would have stayed calm had it been the other way around? This is her doing, Dragon. She almost got away with it, but it didn't happen. She fooled us both and I would gladly see her punished for it."

The blonde said softly " I thought I wasn't good enough, that I did something to make you want to look elsewhere. I desperately wanted to hate you for making me feel like that. You told me that one day you'd make me a Weasley and I laughed in your face, but in truth I liked the idea. But even after all we have said to one another, I still believed what I saw."

The redhead replied "You are the most important person in my life, Dragon. You are too good to be true and nothing you say or do will convince me otherwise. I don't just love you, I'm in love with you. I'm yours as long as you will have me."

"I don't know what to feel right now. I'm angry at Pansy and I'm still angry at you, because I can't get the image out of my mind. It's still there, making it harder for me to forgive. But I'm also angry at myself for not trusting you enough." the younger man said.

Taking the blonde by his hand, Bill lead him towards the bed. Sitting next to Draco, Bill said " I can't tell you how to feel, Dragon. I don't care how long it will take, I'll wait for you. You know that I didn't cheat willingly. I didn't take him to bed. I would rather lose my magic and live as a muggle than hurt you."

Draco rested his head against the redhead's shoulder and said " I'm not sure if I'd marry a muggle."

" We'd live in the suburbs. I'd get a plebeian job while you stay home with the kids and the dog." Bill chuckled.

The blonde said " I don't know what you have done to me, Weasley, but I think I would live just about anywhere as long as you're there. I'm sure my father would throw a fit. I'm a Malfoy after all."

" We're going to be alright." the older wizard told the blonde.

Lifting his head, Draco said " We will be. I need you to help me mend my shattered heart."

Capturing Draco's jaw between his index finger and thumb, Bill looked into the teen's pale orbs and said " We'll get through this."

The redhead placed a tentative kiss on Draco's lips, but the blonde teen craved for more and wrapped his arms around Bill's neck.

Pulling back a little, Draco asked " Can I stay here for the night?"

" Anything you want, Dragon." came Bill's answer before catching the blonde's lips with his own. 


	38. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's starting to look as though it takes me more or less 10 days to post another chapter. Oh well....
> 
> The Malfoy-Potter spawn is approximately 4 weeks along and I will start speeding things up soon. 
> 
> I don't own all the lovely characters, but I do own Roderick who will be introduced in this chapter. He will pop up every once in a while from now on. Pansy didn't get what she deserved but my favourite Weasley firecracker will make sure she gets what is coming.

****

Chapter 37

The Saviour of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter enjoyed the little things in life. The simplest of things made him smile and admire in awe. Sitting against the headboard, Harry just watched his blonde lover sleep. He would never get tired of the sight. Lucius was stunning when awake, but he was an angel when asleep. The choices the green-eyed teen had made were all worth it, he wouldn't change anything if it meant that he couldn't admire his lover's sleeping form.

Summoning the house elf, the young wizard asked for some breakfast. He didn't want to wake Lucius and leave the bed, but his rumbling stomach made it's wishes known. The elf eagerly accepted the task and with a faint _pop_ she was gone. It wasn't long until the elf appeared again with a tray full of food. There was a pitcher of freshly made orange juice, a selection of sandwiches and a plate with fried eggs to which Harry immediately turned his attention.

" Will Master Harry Potter be needing anything else?" the elf asked.

Harry asked after finishing his mouthful " You called me Master?"

" All the elves liking Mister Harry Potter very much and we is very happy to serve Mister Harry Potter. We is honoured to call Harry Potter Master. You is making other Master much nicer and kinder. All the elves be calling you Master from now on." the elf explained.

The teen nodded and said " You could just call me Harry."

" No, that won't do, won't do at all. We be calling Harry Potter Master, it's much better. There be one elf, she is very old now, she used to call Master little Lucy. He be a baby then, Flo be his nanny elf." stated the floppy-eared servant.

Harry sniggered a bit and then said " Fine, Master Harry sounds good. You may go now."

The elf bowed and disappeared out of sight. Harry diverted his attention back to his breakfast and moaned when he took a bite from his sandwich. Placing the tray on the bedside table, Harry poured out an extra glass of juice for Lucius. Summoning the potion Andy had given, the teen placed it next to the glass. He wanted to help as much as possible and he knew that Lucius wasn't one to complain about the symptoms.

The dark-haired wizard felt the other occupant of the bed stirring. Pushing aside a lock of blonde hair, Harry leaned in and brushed his lips over the blonde's forehead. One silver eye slowly blinked open and met Harry's green gems.

" Good morning." came from the younger wizard.

The blonde petulantly pulled the covers over his head, making Harry laugh " You're such a child in the mornings."

Under the covers, Lucius muttered " It's my bed, Potter, I'm allowed."

" It's our bed, Malfoy," teased the teen," and I think you're adorable."

" I should hex you." Lucius said.

Harry pulled away the cover and said cheekily " You love me. Now, can I interest you in some breakfast?"

" Breakfast in bed? It is very uncouth to eat it bed, it's what commoners do." the blonde said with distain as he lifted himself upright.

The green-eyed teen rolled his eyes and said " I guess I'm a commoner then. You should live a little, try new things. Eat in bed, for example."

Harry took a bite from his sandwich and said with his mouth full " You know you want to."

Lucius wrinkled his nose and said " What in Salazar's name are you eating?"

The teen peeled off the top layer of his sandwich and said " It has ham, mayonnaise, tomato and I think these green things are pickles."

Holding out the sandwich, Harry added " It's good, want some?"

The blonde said " It's disgusting. How can you eat such a ghastly thing?"

" There is nothing wrong with it." said Harry and took another bite.

Lucius's hand flew to his mouth and he bolted out of the bed. Soon Harry heard sounds of retching coming from the en-suite. Discarding the sandwich, Harry made his way into the bathroom. Kneeling beside the blonde, the dark-haired wizard gathered his hair and pulled them back.

" I'm so sorry, love. I'll get rid of the sandwich." Harry said.

With a raspy voice, the blonde said " Please do."

" I'll get you your potion." said the teen and hurried back to the bedroom.

 

Harry grabbed the glass with juice and counted three drops. Summoning the elf, Harry ordered " Please take the tray away."

" Is there something wrong with the food, Master Harry?" the elf asked.

" No, it was very good. Master Lucius doesn't like the smell, it makes him ill. Perhaps you could bring us some tea and toast instead." Harry explained.

The elf tugged her ears and berated herself " Flimsy forgot Master Lucius having another little Master, Flimsy is very forgetful. Flimsy bring peppermint tea right way."

Giving the elf a nod, Harry went back to Lucius. He held out the glass and said " I put three drops."

Taking the glass, Lucius muttered " I changed my mind, you can bloody well do this instead."

" I had Flimsy bring you some tea and plain toast, it should help settle your stomach." the teen said.

Lucius managed a weak smile and said " Thank you."

" Don't mention it. Is the potion working?" the dark-haired wizard asked.

" Some, but I'm still nauseous." came the reply.

Smoothing the blonde's hair, the green-eyed teen said " You should stay in bed until it passes."

Lucius got back to his feet and swayed a little, Harry immediately went to his side and said " Do you want me to carry you?"

" Are you going to be like this every time I feel sick?" the blonde asked.

The teen gave an honest reply " Most probably."

Settling back in bed, Harry offered Lucius the tea Flimsy had brought and said " The book said that herbal tea helps settle your stomach and it's also good for nerves."

" You read the book?" Lucius asked with amusement.

" Yes, I read the book. I wanted to prepare myself so I would know what to expect and how to be most useful to you." said the teen.

Lucius sipped his tea and said " You sound as if you're preparing for battle."

" I was warned, multiple times in fact." the younger wizard said.

" Warned? Care to elaborate." the blonde wizard questioned.

Harry explained with a smirk " Well, I was warned that pregnancy hormones are horrible and they make people go slightly crazy. And it was pointed out that you're a Malfoy and a hormonal Malfoy is never a good thing."

" What exactly are you insinuating?" the older man asked with a frown.

The green-eyed wizard said " Is that a trick question? If I say that I wasn't insinuating anything, you'll call me a liar but if I say that you'll be a tad bit mental during your pregnancy, you will say that I'm insensitive. Either way, I won't win."

" Either way, you will be sleeping across the hall. You're right, you can't win with a tad bit mental Malfoy." Lucius said with a tone that made Harry snigger.

With a kiss, Harry told the blonde " Are you feeling better now?"

" A bit, I might try some toast." Lucius answered.

Before Harry could say anything, Flimsy the elf popped into view and said with a high-pitched voice " Flimsy is sorry for disturbing, but there be a Floo Call for Master Harry. It be very urgent, Flimsy was told."

" Did they tell you their name?" asked Harry.

The elf shook her head and said " No, Flimsy no ask."

Harry used his wand to dress himself and said " I'll be right there, Flimsy."

" Do we have any crackers?" Lucius asked the elf.

With wide eyes, the elf said " Flimsy bring Master crackers right away. Will Master be needing anything else?"

The blonde said " No, that's all. Thank you."

When the elf disappeared, Harry said " You treat the house elves nicer than before."

" Must me a side-effect of the hormones." the blonde said offhandedly.

With a small chuckle, Harry left the blonde on his own.

 

   

X

 

 

Walking down the stairs, Harry pondered over the Floo Call. Only his friends and professors knew that he was living in the Manor, not many people were privy to the information.  Stepping into the blonde's study, Harry saw the emerald green flames and a face he did not recognize.

" I am terribly sorry to contact you so early in the morning, Mr Potter. I'm Healer Maven from St. Mungo's, from the children's ward. You are listed as an emergency contact for a boy named Roderick Mayfield. I'm afraid there has been a new development in his case." the woman in the fireplace said.

Harry asked " What kind of a development?"

" One of the Healers caught him inflicting self-harm. We managed to stop him before any serious damage was done. We are keeping him under surveillance, but he refuses to eat and I'm afraid his health has started getting worse. He refuses to speak as well. We cannot let the boy be moved into your facility in his condition." the witch explained.

The teen said " I'll come over as soon as I can. How did you know to contact me here?"

" The Headmistress of Hogwarts redirected me to you." the witch said.

The Floo Call ended and Harry ran his hand through his messy hair. He remembered the boy well. The boy was thirteen; Harry remembered himself at that age. Roderick was a very timid teen, but Harry immediately caught on that there was something sad about the boy and deep down he had something to hide. Together with Remus, Harry had discovered the reason why the teen was so closed off from the rest. He was the son of Merrick Mayfield, a Death Eater among the lower ranks. The man himself was in Azkaban, serving a life sentence for torturing muggles and supporting Voldemort. The burn marks on the teen's back were the handiwork of his own father.  

A fair few were the children of Death Eaters, just like Roderick. Harry didn't blame the actions of their parents on the children. They were innocent and were the victims of their parents as well.

Now Harry just had to go back upstairs and tell Lucius that their lunch date in the sunroom was cancelled.

The blonde was still in bed, surrounded by various food trays. Harry snorted and asked " I thought eating in bed was for commoners?"

Lucius threw him a glare and said " I changed the rules."

" Just like that?" the teen smiled.

" Yes, just like that. My bed, my rules." the blonde said, popping another cracker into his mouth.

Harry allowed the conversation to have its end and changed the subject " I have to go to St Mungo's. The Floo Call was from a Healer who looks after the orphaned children. There is a problem they need me to sort out."

"A problem?" asked the older wizard.

" There's an issue with one boy. According to the Healers he isn't coping very well. The stopped him from hurting himself and now he won't talk or eat. It's the same boy I told you about, the one with burn marks from a darker curse. His name is Roderick Mayfield, he's the son of Merrick Mayfield who served Voldemort in his lower ranks." the teen explained.

The blonde's expression changed into a frown and he asked " He is the son of a Death Eater?"

" Mayfield is in Azkaban, they captured him after the final battle. The boy was found in Knockturn Alley, barely conscious and skin covered with scorch marks and cuts. The Aurors took him to the Ministry and that's how he ended up in my care. He is thirteen, I remember my life at that age and he is scared and confused. His mother died a few years back and his father is in Azkaban for torturing and killing muggles. He even cursed his own son. I can't blame the boy for trying to harm himself." said Harry with a heavy heart.

Lucius looked unsure for a moment and asked " What are you planning to do?"

" I'm not sure. On some level I know what he has gone through and how scared he must be. I'd like to help him, if he is willing. St. Mungo's isn't the best place for him, not while he is emotionally frail. If I can, I'll help him to the best of my abilities." the teen said.

The older man confessed " Mayfield was on his way into the inner circle, he wasn't just any low ranking Death Eater. He was in the Forbidden Forest, after _he_ had called back his forces."

" You mean he was there when you saved my life?" questioned the teen.

" Yes. The boy, his son, was at the Manor. I think one of the elves Apparated him out." Lucius said.

Harry slumped down at the end of the bed and asked " He tortured him here, under this roof?"

Lucius didn't say anything, his silence was enough for Harry to understand.

" He was one of the kids you talked about, the ones for practicing on?" the teen asked, already knowing the truth.

Lucius sighed " Perhaps, I can't be sure. Mayfield himself brought his son here, I'm sure he didn't bring him along for nothing. At one time, the cellar was filled with prisoners."

" Why would one of the house-elves help him escape?" Harry asked.

The blonde explained " The house-elves took orders from me, regardless of who stayed in the Manor. I was still the one they obeyed without questioning it. Just before the Battle of Hogwarts, I gave the elves orders to empty the cellar. They couldn't stay, any other place was better than Malfoy Manor."

" But when... when Ron and I were down there, I didn't see anyone else but Luna, Griphook and Mr Ollivander." the younger wizard said.

Lucius asked " Did you honestly think that the cellar underneath the drawing room is the only one? "

"Obviously not...So, Roderick Mayfield was tortured in this house?" the dark-haired one said.

" Most likely." the blonde said and avoided Harry's gaze.

The younger wizard emitted a deep sigh and after few minutes of silence Harry said " Sometimes I forget where we stood in the war. In my mind, we've always been just Harry and Lucius. It slips my mind that we're also Potter and Malfoy, a combination that creates a contradiction. We will never escape it, others won't let us.

Lucius stayed silent, he didn't dare say anything in fear of what his words might cause. They both lived in a world that was created by them. Inside their little idyll nothing could touch them, not even the past that was more than dark.

" I'm not mad at you, Lucius. I'm mad at... I don't even know what I am mad at. I know and I have accepted your past and your actions as a Death Eater, just sometimes I wish it didn't exist. Neither of us is perfect, I have made my share of mistakes." Harry said.

Lucius asked " What do you see when you look at me?"

Harry frowned and said " What do you mean?"

" What do you see, Harry?" the blonde urged on.

The teen turned his green eyes on the blonde and met the man's silver gaze. Harry traced every line and ran his eyes over the man's sharp angles. From his cheekbones to his jaw which was set rather stubbornly. The teen searched his memory and came up with the conclusion that Lucius had always looked like this. From the time he met him in the bookshop to the time he fought him in the Department of Mysteries, Lucius had always been perfect. The only time Harry had seen Lucius broken was during the Battle of Hogwarts. Even in the Manor, during the fight with Bellatrix and her sister, Lucius had maintained his facade.

There was something very vulnerable in the man's eyes and Harry felt vulnerable just by witnessing it. He saw a man who had made mistakes and who had paid for those misgivings. Harry saw a proud and arrogant wizard who had misjudged many things and who had been caught between two wars. What the teen saw was a cunning Slytherin who always managed to come out on top. But he also saw a man who was a father and who would gladly give his life for his children. A father who had abandoned the war for his son. The green-eyed wizard was looking into the eyes of the man who had captured his heart, a man who he loved and who loved him in return.

Mistakes of the past belonged into the past. Nothing could be changed now and for that Harry was grateful. He didn't want to think about a different outcome of the war, because it might have meant a different outcome to his life. Harry wasn't going to debate about it any longer and if the rest of the wizarding population wanted to do that it was their own choice and their burden to bear.

He had a home, his family and friends by his side. He had a life he wouldn't change for anything and wouldn't give up. Lucius was a Malfoy and he was a Potter, the world had seen stranger things before.

" Harry?" the blonde questioned the teen's silence.

The dark-haired wizard stood from the end of the bed and went to kneel in front of the blonde's side. The position gave him perfect view to the wizard's stomach where their child was growing.

" When I look at you I see my present and my future. But I also see my past. Whether we like it or not, we have been a constant in each other's lives. Yes, we stood on different sides and I will admit that at one time you were second in my book after Voldemort. Now there is only one side and it's the side we created ourselves. Our side. I have forgiven you, even if it will never be forgotten. This is my life now, by your side with our family. I never in my wildest dreams believed that I would actually be here, but by some miracle I am and so are you. We're here and we will give our child the best future and the best parents he or she can ever wish for. Sometimes I think you want me to see the old you. You want me to reject you, but I won't let you cling to what was. You are not that person anymore, Lucius. What happened during the war is in the past. You can't control it, no matter how much you want to. Sometimes giving up the control is a good thing, letting go is easier that hanging on. I won't leave, I won't ever get rid of me." said the teen with all honesty.

Lucius relaxed into Harry's touch when the teen placed his palm on the blonde's cheek. It was wet with tears Harry hadn't seen falling.

" I'm not used to being weak." the blonde said.

Harry placed his other hand on still nonexistent bump and said " We are all weak at some point in our lives. It's alright you know, being weak isn't necessarily a bad thing. Think of it as letting go of everything that doesn't have a place within you."

" I never thought I would be taking advice from a Gryffindor." Lucius smirked faintly.

The dark-haired wizard said " I never thought I would be giving advice to a Slytherin. So I guess we're even."

Lucius smiled as Harry rested his head against his stomach and said " Andromeda said that hearing their parents' voices is good for babies."

" Harry, it's the size of a poppy seed. It doesn't even have ears yet." the blonde said.

Harry said seriously " I can talk to the baby if I want to."

" Be my guest." the blonde chuckled.

 

 

X

 

 

Ginny sat in the Great Hall, alone because she had a free period. It had been three days since she and the rest of her friends had uncovered Pansy's plans. The girl had willingly confessed everything to McGonagall in fear that Draco's father might hear about it. Her punishment was suspension for four weeks and she was put on probation; if she put one toe out of line again, she would be expelled from Hogwarts. Ginny wasn't happy with how easy she had gotten off, but she knew that Pansy wouldn't be able to keep herself in line. The redhead would make sure that she slipped up.

The Hall was mostly empty, some were still eating their scrambled eggs and a few were studying for their next lesson. She saw her brother coming towards her and she had to repress her frown. Even now, when things had been cleared up, Bill still looked depressed. The same could be said about Draco who wondered the hallways like a ghost.

" Mind if I join you?" asked Bill.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said " Sit your arse down."

" You shouldn't use such foul language, little sister." the older redhead suggested.

The girl said without sugar-coating anything " What's up with you? I thought you and Draco would be jumping each other every minute of the day."

" Things are strained between us." Bill admitted.

Ginny asked " Strained how? He knows the truth."

Bill explained " Yes, he knows what really happened but it makes little difference. While he knows that I didn't do it on purpose, he can't just forget about it. I guess it showed us both that ultimately we have trust issues and we need to work on those issues before we can move on."

" But I thought once the truth came out he would understand that you wouldn't do something like this?" the girl questioned.

" I love Draco and he loves me, but right now love just won't cut it. He lost his trust in me and now I have to win it back. It's not easy, but I won't give up on him. After he heard the truth, we talked and he stayed the night. I spent the entire night just holding him. He wasn't there when I woke up. He needs time and I respect it. It was naivé of me to think that we would continue as before. Nothing is ever easy, Gin." the elder Weasley son said.

The redheaded witch sighed " I thought everything was going to be okay, but I guess it's not. The damage was done and nothing I did could undo it."

" He needs time and I'm going to give him time. We decided, well actually he decided that we should take a break. Just to think things over for a bit. I won't like it, but I agreed nonetheless. It's the hardest thing I have ever done, but if Draco wants us to be apart then I'll give him that. I won't let him go, but I will give him space." confessed the wizard.

Ginny said " You'll have to show him that you can get over this. Go back to the beginning and start anew. I'm talking romantic dates, flowers and even poetry if you have to. Pick up the pieces and put them back together. You love each other, learning to trust on another will come a well."

" When did you get so smart?" the redheaded wizard asked jokingly.

" I don't know, along the way I guess." Ginny said with a smile.

Bill told his sister " I don't know what I will do if I lose him."

" You won't lose Draco. You will fight tooth and nail to make it right between you two. Give him time and he will heal, you won't give up on him." the girl said fiercely.

" I wish I could go back and change everything." Bill said.

The young witch comforted Bill " It will be alright."

" I want to believe you, Gin. I really want to believe you." the man said with a broken voice.

 

 

X

 

 

St Mungo's was quiet during mornings because visiting hours were during lunch time and no one was hanging around the wizarding hospital just to pass time. Harry was grateful for the lack of people. It gave him privacy and there wasn't anyone jumping him, pointing their finger at _the_ Harry Potter.

The ward meant for children was on the higher floor and the teen had no trouble finding it. A nice looking witch greeted her warmly, not caring that she was speaking to Harry Potter, the Saviour of wizarding kind.

" Healer Maven is expecting you, Mr Potter. I'll show you to her." the witch said politely.

Harry gave a nod and said " That would be great."

The Healer in question was waiting for Harry in her office just around the corner. The witch was much shorter in real life, Harry noted.

" Thank you for coming, Mr Potter. I'm afraid our attempts to get the boy to eat or even utter a word have been futile." Maven said.

The green-eyed wizard asked " And you think he will talk to me?"

" We believe that he might. Before he fell into depression he was already a very quiet boy but he liked to read books and he kept newspaper clippings that mentioned yourself, Mr Potter." the witch explained.

" I'll try to help as much as I can." Harry said.

The Healer smiled softly and said " I'll take you to see him. Perhaps you can convince him to eat at least a few bites. We won't have much choice than to give him nutrition potions if he does not eat himself.

 

The room in which the boy was staying was not just plain white but green with swirling patterns that made up various plants and animals. The boy was sitting on the bed, legs drawn up to his chest. Harry had to wonder if all thirteen year olds were this small. Harry himself had been on the smaller side, but Roderick was tiny like a ten year old. His chestnut coloured hair made up a messy mop and he looked frail. The wizard could see the edges of the burn marks on his arms and neck.

The Healer addressed the younger male " Roderick, Mr Potter is here to see you. He came to see how you are doing."

Harry felt a sudden sadness for the boy, who didn't even lift his head as the Healer spoke.

" I'll leave you two to talk." said the witch and quietly left the room, closing the door with a soft click.

Harry didn't know where to start. He said " How are you?"

The teen mentally cuffed himself and muttered " Stupid question."

During Harry's little mental rant with himself, Roderick lifted his head and stared at the older wizard standing by the door.

" They told me you weren't eating or talking for that matter. Maybe you'd like to talk to me? I'm a good listener, at least that's what my friend Hermione says. She might be lying though, but Hermione doesn't usually lie. But for all I know I might be a horrible listener." Harry told the boy.

Roderick remained silent and Harry continued " I'm a real good talker too, so maybe I'll talk and you will listen. But I sort of like a two-way conversation. How about I ask you something and you answer, then we do it the other way around. You ask me a question and I'll do my best to answer your question. Does that sound alright?"

The boy stared at Harry and then gave him a small nod. Harry moved from the door and grabbed a chair for himself.

" Alright, I'll go first then. Why are you refusing to eat?" Harry started speaking.

Roderick said with a tense voice " Because I don't want to eat."

"Okay, now you can ask me something." Harry tested the waters calmly.

The boy asked unsurely " What was it like? Killing You-Know-Who."

Harry sighed and said " It was hard, I wasn't sure if I could do it. It wasn't what I thought it would be, there was no feelings of victory or happiness that it was finally over. I guess I didn't really feel anything beside relief. I was glad that no one had to die anymore. Why did you try to harm yourself?"

" So it would stop hurting. I don't want to feel that way anymore." came the boy's reply.

Harry didn't say anything yet and allowed the boy to ask his question.

"Are you going to be an Auror now?" Roderick asked timidly.

The green-eyed wizard answered " No, I'm thinking about becoming a Healer. I wanted to become an Auror, but sometimes dreams change and I don't like the idea of chasing dark wizards my whole life. I'd like to help others and make a difference, so someone suggested healing. Can you tell me why you're hurting?"

The boy said " I'm scared, I don't want to go back. Is it true what they wrote in the paper? Are you... seeing Lord Malfoy?"

" It's true, we're together now." Harry said.

The boy looked thoughtful and asked another question " But he's a Death Eater? He...he worked for You-Know-Who."

" He was a Death Eater, but he defected during the Battle of Hogwarts." Harry told the younger teen.

" My father took me to Lord Malfoy's house once, but he didn't take me back home with him. He was nice to me, a boy with blonde hair." the boy said.

Harry said " You mean Draco Malfoy. He's my age, we go to school together. We used to fight all the time, but we're good friends now."

" He didn't hurt me like the others did." confessed the smaller teen.

The wizard asked " Who hurt you?"

" There was another boy, he was bigger. And a woman with wild hair, she hurt me. I can't really remember any longer." Roderick told Harry.

The dark-haired Gryffindor said " It's alright if you don't. They can't hurt you anymore, they're all dead or in Azkaban."

" My father is in Azkaban." the boy stated.

Harry assured the younger teen " He can't hurt you, Roderick."

" You can call me Rory. My mother called me Rory and I liked it." the boy said.

Harry said with a small smile " Then you'll have to call me Harry."

" Can I still go to the children's home, Harry?" asked the boy shyly.

" Of course you can. Why do you think you can't go?" asked the older teen.

Rory said " Because my father was a Death Eater."

" It doesn't matter who your father was, I don't care and neither will anyone else. You're not your father." Harry told the boy.

The boy gnawed at his bottom lip and asked " How come you're together with Lord Malfoy? The paper said that you had a girlfriend."

" The Daily Prophet likes to think that printing nonsense about me is what gives them profit. I had a girlfriend but we broke up because we were better as friends. She's a very dear friend of mine, like a sister actually. I can't give you an answer as to why I'm together with Lucius Malfoy. I love him as much as he loves me. I made peace with our checkered past and we both decided that sometimes it's better to just let bygones be bygones." Harry explained.

With a slightly awkward movement the boy took out some newspaper clippings from the bedside table. He showed them to Harry. Rory said to the older wizard who eyed the newspaper cut-outs " I'm not stalking you or anything, but... I always thought that you'd be the one to save everyone."

" Can I ask something of you, Rory?" the green-eyed teen questioned.

Roderick gave a hesitant nod and allowed Harry to continue " I want you to start eating again and I want you to get better. Can you do that for me? Can you promise me that you won't try to hurt yourself again?"

The boy hung his head and said " Will you come see me in the children's home, Harry?"

" You know I will. Now promise me that you will get better and never try to harm yourself again." the older one said.

" I promise. Can Mr Lupin visit me? I liked him too." Rory asked.

Harry smiled " I'll tell him that you want him to visit you. I'm sure he'll come see you, Rory."

" He gave me a book about magical creatures. He told me he was bitten by a werewolf as a child, but I don't mind. He was very nice to me." Rory explained to Harry.

" Remus was a good friend to my mum and dad. He's my honorary godfather as well." the green-eyed teen said.

Rory didn't say anything and Harry smirked faintly " So, am I good listener or was my friend Hermione lying?"

" I think she wasn't lying. You're a good listener, Harry." the boy told the older wizard.

" I saw a bowl with these little chocolate bars outside in the corridor. My godfather always says that chocolate makes everything better." Harry told the boy and managed to get a small smile from the skittish thirteen year old teen.

 

 

X

 

 

" That's dad's owl." Ron said between bites as he saw an owl sweep in.

Fred frowned " Post usually arrives during breakfast. It's past noon."

Ron shrugged " The bloody owl must have gotten lost or something. It already looks like a plucked chicken, it's probably easily confused too."

Ginny took the letter that landed on the table in the middle of the plates and goblets. She said " It is from dad."

" Go on, open it then." Ron urged the girl on.

The redheaded girl tore open the envelope and scanned through the lines. Her eyes widened at one point and Fred, who had noticed, asked " What's it say?"

" I think hand-me-down robes are history. Dad says that since his marriage to mum was annulled and the contract null and void, granddad's vault is now his to use. He left dad and his family more than enough Galleons and a Cottage on top of that." said Ginny.

Ron asked " Is he serious? Granddad Septimus left dad something other than a horrible marriage to Molly?"

" According to this letter, yes. Dad is now the Head of Weasley lordship." Ginny said.

Fred raised an eyebrow and asked " The Weasley's have a lordship."

" We are pure-bloods and usually pure-blooded families have a lordship. Harry inherited the Black lordship from Sirius and the Potter lordship from his dad. It makes sense that dad's Lord Weasley." Ron explained.

Fred snorted " I didn't know you knew this, Ronniekins."

" I'm full of surprises." the redhead said proudly.

Ginny said " He's trying to be smarter, Neville likes his boyfriends smart."

" Yeah, well I'm his boyfriend. His only boyfriend." Ron retorted.

" Does the letter say anything else?" Fred asked his sister.

The girl said " Not really, just that there is a Cottage dad now owns. He and Charlie checked it out and it's three times the size of the Burrow. It's not a hovel either, the Cottage is more like a small manor."

" And we've been living in a dump?" Ron questioned dubiously.

" The Burrow might not me a manor, but it's still home. I'd like to see the Cottage though." Ginny told the boys.

Ron said " It's nice to know that granddad wasn't a complete prat."

" Speaking of prats, I saw Dean and some Seventh Year acting very cosy with each other." Fred spoke.

Ginny sighed and said " He can do what he wants. Dean and I broke up yesterday."

" What did he do? I'll introduce him to some of WWW products if you want." Fred said fervently.

The redheaded girl said " He didn't do anything, we just decided that it wasn't working out. I thought I was in love with him, but I wasn't. End of story. He wants things that I don't want and he won't accept my dreams for what they are. We broke up and he's free to cuddle with whoever he wants to."

" But I can still test some of the WWW things on him, right?" the twin asked.

Ginny snorted and said " Sure, just make sure it doesn't live a permanent mark on him."

" There is no guarantee, dear sister of mine." the prankster said mischievously.

 

 

X

 

 

Andromeda tried to think back to the last time she shopped for baby things. Dora was a grown woman now and Andromeda couldn't even remember the time she had been a baby. But she was a witch and Harry had needed a woman's eye for that kind of shopping. Diagon Alley was one option.

" What exactly are you looking for, dear?" Andy asked.

Harry scratched his nape and said " Something, but I'm not really sure."

" Let me rephrase the question. To whom are you looking this something? For the little one or the mother-to-be?" asked the witch.

The green-eyed teen said " I guess for both. I want something that will cheer up Lucius and in return cheer up me as well. I'm not sure whether it made sense to you."

" I've always thought that stuffed toys make people less stressed and they're adorable to look at. Perhaps we should get Lucius a teddy." Andy said with amusement.

Harry asked " I'm not really sure whether you're joking or being serious?"

Andromeda's light laughter echoed in the street and Harry said " Suddenly, I'm regretting inviting you."

" Forgive me, but I simply couldn't restrain myself. What you need is a heart-to-heart and then we can look for this something that will have to cheer up both Lucius and you." Andy said.

Harry sighed " There's something on my mind and I'd very much like to lessen the burden. But Diagon Alley is not the place for doing so."

 " There is a little café just around the corner. I'd like to see the reporter who can break through my privacy charms." the witch said.

 

The little café was actually a teashop the only served tea, but to Harry it made no difference. He was really more into tea than coffee. Something he had picked up from Lucius, who drank it like it was going out of fashion.

" Now tell me what's bothering you?" the witch asked.

Harry didn't know where to even begin " I might be the only person besides Draco who has the privilege of seeing Lucius vulnerable. To see him when his weak and exposed, without the masks he likes to wear. It scares me a bit, but that's when I see the real him. Not the facade, but what's underneath it."

" What brought this on?" asked Andy while sipping her tea.

The teen said " Something from the past came up. Sometimes I think that he's waiting for the other shoe to drop. Waiting for a slip up that would make me leave or see him for what he thinks he is."

" Try to see it through his eyes. He was once loyal to a dark wizard who thrived through pain and death. He put his son in danger and allowed his son to make the same mistakes he made while young. Lucius was raised to believe that pure blood made all the difference and the muggles were the root of all our problems. Abraxas Malfoy was a selfish bastard who taught his son twisted values and misguided beliefs. Lucius was married to a woman who tried to undermine him from the very beginning. Narcissa was gold-digger, a bitch with less morals than a whore in Knockturn Alley. The war has ended and Voldemort is forever gone, but the destruction he caused lives on in us. We lost friends, wives and husbands, we lost children. This is his legacy, the shadow of death that will remain in our minds and hearts. Lucius was in the middle of it, he knows the cost of his failed beliefs. You're the epitome of Light, Harry. You were the very thing that held us together and Lucius will always know this, it will always linger between you. Can you honestly blame him for being wary of the future? Imagine someone who has to learn how to walk again after losing the ability. Everything he thought he knew has failed him and everything he had was based on what his father beat into him. He is learning to walk again. You're the one he leans on, Harry." the witch told the young wizard.

Harry said " I do understand, Andy. I guess adding whacky hormones into the mix is what triggered it. And apparently ham makes him sick."

" I remember being disgusted with fish, any kind of food that had fish in it was better left in the kitchen, far away from me." Andromeda told the teen.

The dark-haired wizard spoke " It really makes me feel helpless, but I read the book you left us and I'm trying to use the tips it gave me. Like how herbal tea helps settle your stomach."

Andy chuckled " I'm glad at least one of you has taken the time to read it. It is completely normal to experience what you are feeling. You want to help but in reality there is little you can do. For hundreds of years, witches and wizards alike have gone through with this and they will continue to do so."

" Hermione gave me a book her mother recommended. It's a muggle book, but I don't think muggle pregnancy is that different from a magical one. It's rather useful." Harry pointed out.

Placing her teacup on the table, Andromeda said " I propose going to this little baby shop is Diagon. Knowing Lucius, he will surely insist on shopping in Paris but I've always preferred visiting smaller shops."

" You know, I think you were right. I'll get him a teddy." Harry said with a grin.

" There is an amazing chocolaterie a few shops from Flourish and Blotts, it has been a family business for more years than I can remember. I suggest you put your Galleons to good use and get the man some chocolate. Pregnancy is another word for 'all you can eat without feeling bad about yourself 'and I remember Lucius having a sweet tooth in Hogwarts." Andromeda said.

Harry told the witch " I knew there was a reason I asked you along. But I still want to get him a teddy."

" Tell me, how are things with the children's home?" asked the witch.

" The contractors are finished with the Potter Manor and we can move the children in. Remus found us a few caretakers who will help the children settle in, but we will need to look for more people." Harry explained.

Andy suggested " I would very much like to help, Harry. Sitting at home all day long is utterly pointless. If I can be of any help, I will gladly volunteer."

" Really, you'd like to help?" asked the teen.

Andromeda smiled " Of course, dear. Perhaps my healing skills can be of some use to the children."

Harry told the witch " I was called to St. Mungo this morning. A boy who has been staying in the children's ward tried to harm himself and then refused to eat. He is scared and he has been through a trauma that would leave any thirteen year old into the state of depression. I got him to talk and he eventually told me a little about his reasons for trying to hurt himself. The boy's father was a Death Eater. According to Lucius, the man was on his way into the higher ranks. He tortured his own son and allowed others to do the same. Bellatrix played a part in his torture as well. The boy, Roderick, told me about Draco, how he had been nice to him. It makes me ill to think about Roderick being in the cellar beneath the Manor. One of the house-elves helped him escape after Lucius ordered the elves to get the prisoners into a safer place."

" How is the boy now?" Andy asked.

" Better I guess. We talked a bit and I answered his questions if he answered mine. He was afraid that he won't be allowed to go to the children's home because of his father. I understand his fear, but I told him that it didn't matter to me whether his father is a Death Eater or not. He asked about Lucius as well, he'd seen the article in the _Prophet_ and wanted to know whether it was true or not. I tried my best to explain, but I think he's still a bit wary about the whole 'Harry Potter romanced by a Death Eater' heading." said the wizard.

Andromeda chuckled lightly and said " The _Daily Prophet_ really has a way with words."

" He wanted me to visit him again and he seems to like Remus as well. Maybe you'd like to come with me when I visit him again. I think once he comes out of his shell, he won't shy away from people like he does now." Harry suggested.

The witch said " I'd love to meet him."

" Anyway, I think we should visit the baby shop first and then get the chocolate." Harry said.

Andromeda smirked " As you wish, my dear. We mustn't keep Lucius waiting, Merlin only knows how impatient that man can be."

" He's usually very patient, unless it food or sex. Lately, he's been rather ravenous." the teen smirked.

" You're a young and vigorous man, Harry. Surely you can keep up with his needs." Andromeda said with a sly smile.

Harry chuckled and said " There is shopping to be done."

" And shopping we shall do. A witch can never say no to shopping." said Andy.

 

 

X

 

 

Arriving back to the Manor, Harry didn't bother to look into the rooms on the lower floor. The Master bedroom was his first choice, even though it was well past noon. Andromeda, who had invited herself over, headed towards the brewing room. That left Harry alone to search for the blonde Slytherin.

The blonde wasn't in bed nor did Harry saw him anywhere else in the room. The door leading to the extra part of the bedroom was open and Harry felt curious. He had never stepped foot in the room that obviously lead to something. Inquisitively, Harry peeked inside and saw a room, equally big as the bedroom itself. The walls were hidden behind bookcases that reached from the floor to the ceiling. Even from the doorway, the teen could see that the books housed by the huge bookcase were old and most likely rare.

Lucius was occupying one of the armchairs that made up a half-circle in the middle of the room.

" How did it go?" asked the blonde upon seeing Harry lurking in the entrance of the room.

The teen said " I think that I got through to him. He's quite withdrawn and shy around people, but he warmed up to me. I told him to ask something from me and then I'd ask him something, sort of like a game. He wanted to know what it was like, killing Voldemort and whether I'd become an Auror now. He wasn't very talkative at first, but we did talk a bit. He wanted to know if the _Prophet_ was lying about us being together."

" What did you say?" the man inquired.

Harry walked further into the room and sat down into the other chair, he said " I told him the truth, that we're together and that I love you. He didn't say anything bad, I think he was just a bit cautious about the whole article that the _Prophet_ published. He remembered Draco, he said that he wasn't hostile towards him and never hurt him like other did."

Lucius looked thoughtful and then said " There is a book in my personal library. It might help to identify the curse which was used to cause the burn marks. The book specifies on dark curses and spells."

" The Healer told me that so far they have been unsuccessful in finding a way to treat it so it wouldn't scar badly." the teen said.

The blonde said as he pointed towards the bookcase " Second book from the third shelf. I can't summon it, because I'll probably end up blowing it up. My magic is rather erratic at the moment."

" It's probably my fault, love. I've been out of the Manor for the entire day." Harry said and stood. Passing the blonde's chair, Harry leaned in and placed a kiss on the man's lips and tried to muster up as much love as he could.

Lucius pointed out " You taste of chocolate and cherry."

" And you taste of peppermint and honey." Harry said as with a matter-of-fact tone.

The book now forgotten, Harry waved his wand and enlarged the armchair so it would fit him as well. With another wave of his wand, the teen summoned a box wrapped up with a red bow. He said " This is for you."

Lucius raised a brow at the medium size box and said " I really hope there isn't anything alive inside."

" No, though I think a Crup puppy would make this Manor a bit more lively." joked the younger wizard.

Receiving a deadly look from the blonde, Harry said " No Crup, I promise."

Lucius untied the bow and pried the box open. Reaching inside, the wizard pulled out a light-brown teddy with a dark green bowtie. Harry pointed his wand at the bear and enlarged it. Lucius stared at the armful of teddy bear and wasn't sure what to say.

"It's for you and for the baby. For you to cuddle when I'm not in bed and for the baby when they are big enough to play with it." Harry smirked.

Lucius asked " For me to cuddle?  A stuffed animal who will have to replace you in bed?"

"It's adorable, Lucius. Look at it, it's the cutest bear in existence. And I even requested it with a dark green bowtie, because it's a Slytherin bear." the teen took the toy and explained, enjoying the look on the blonde's face.

When the expression didn't change, Harry chuckled " It's more for the baby, love. I got you something else."

Looking into the box, Lucius asked "Are those handmade Belgian chocolate truffles?"

"With various fillings." Harry said.

The blonde had a sultry smile when he said " I think you deserve a reward."

" Can I have one of those chocolates?" asked the green-eyed teen.

Lucius said " You'll have to work real hard for that, my dear."

The dark-haired wizard asked " Can't I just have one?"

" Not a chance." the blonde said.

Harry suggested " I'll let you use me as a plate."

The blonde took the box with the sweets and walked towards the bedroom. He stopped by the door and said " Do you want me to start without you?"

Grabbing the bear, Harry followed the man into the other room and closed the door behind him.

 

 

X

 

 

Making sure he had the essentials, Draco made his way into Snape's quarters. It was Friday and the Headmistress had allowed him to go home for the weekend. By using the personal Floo of the professor, the young blonde made plans to go home for the few upcoming days. He missed his room and he missed his own bed, but most of all he missed his father and Harry. Draco felt that he needed to get away, put some distance between him and Bill. They were taking a break, it had been Draco's idea to take a breather. He wasn't over the hurt and he couldn't allow Bill back into his life when he knew that they apparently had little trust in each other. At least on the blonde's part.

The image of Bill with another was imprinted into his mind and it refused to leave. Being near the redhead hurt and Draco didn't want to feel that way anymore. Taking some time off and heading home would do him good, the blonde wizard thought.

Stepping into the heatless flames, Draco spoke the desired location and was soon swept away by the emerald fire. Unlike Harry, the Malfoy heir was ever graceful stepping out of the fireplace in his father's study. Wandering the rooms on the first floor, Draco came up empty-handed. It was almost time for supper, but neither Harry not Lucius were anywhere to be found.

Dragging his feet, the blonde headed up the stairs and found himself behind the Master bedroom's door. Not wanting to be surprised, Draco knocked on the heavy oak door in front of him. There was no reply and the young blonde felt confident enough to take a look inside. Twisting the handle, Draco pushed it open and immediately regretted his decision to enter the bedroom.

His eyes first landed on a nearly naked Potter who was covered in something dark and sticky. But that he could handle. Seeing his virtually naked father sharing open-mouthed kissed with Potter was something that he could have done without. The younger wizard's hands were twisted in the man's hair and they were undoubtedly unaware of the audience.

The young blonde cleared his throat, catching their attention. Harry flushed scarlet and grabbed the edge of the sheet so he would at least be partly covered from curious eyes.

" It is considered well-mannered to knock before entering." Lucius said.

Draco groaned " I knocked, but you were both too busy eating face."

" How come you're home?" the green-eyed teen suddenly asked.

The blonde Malfoy heir said " McGonagall permitted me to spend the weekend at home."

" That's nice of her." Harry said.

Draco grumbled "Can you please put some clothes on? I'm scarred enough, I don't want to see the Golden Boy's naked arse."

" Don't be crude." Lucius said, but made no move to cover himself. The sheet was enough for him.

Harry grabbed his wand and cast a cleaning charm on himself. Draco heard his father say " I wasn't finished."

" I'll wait for you in the small dining room." the younger blonde muttered.

Lucius told his son " Have the elves prepare something light."

Harry added " Andromeda is eating with us as well. She should be done with her brewing by now."

Draco asked doubtfully " Aunt Andy is here?"

" Yes, she is making some kind of potions in the brewing room." said the green-eyed teen.

 " And you're having some sort of mud fight in bed while Andy's downstairs?" the young blonde asked.

Harry said " It's not mud, it's chocolate."

The dark-haired wizard demonstrated by popping a truffle into his mouth. A trickle of caramel filling escaped and ran down the corner of the teen's mouth. Draco muttered something about permanent nightmares just as Lucius leaned in and licked away the sweet dribble of the filling.

 

 

X

 

 

Supper was indeed served in the smaller dining room which immediately made Harry ask why it had not been used before. The room was perfect for a table of four people. Andromeda was immensely happy to see her nephew and Harry noticed the slightly protective stance Andy had.

" How's everyone doing in school?" asked Harry from the blonde.

Draco shrugged and said " Granger and girl-Weasley are in the middle of wedding planning and Weaselbe is trying to charm Longbottom's pants off, and I mean it quite literally."

" I told Neville to take his time and not rush into things." Harry said.

The younger Malfoy smirked " I knew he was a virgin."

" There is nothing wrong with that." the green-eyed teen defended his friend.

Lucius smirked " Of course, love."

Draco snorted and taunted the other teen " You were one as well, until Father popped your cherry."

Andromeda, who was sitting next to Draco, cuffed her nephew and said  " That kind of talk is not appreciated during supper."

Harry sniggered as Draco rubbed the back of his head where Andy had smacked him. Lucius simply ignored it and didn't mind Andromeda teaching his son some manners. 


	39. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so terribly sorry for the long wait. It has been a while. I got accepted to university and that is my only reason for this delay. Lots of important stuff to do, you know:)   
> Anyway, I got this chapter posted and I didn't quite manage to squeeze in as much as I originally wanted. Fair warning, this chapter is mostly dialogue because I love writing dialogue. But I am trying to cut down the trivial nonsense that is just meant to fill the chapters. I might end up with eight books if I don't tame my passionate muse. 
> 
> Here is a little something to help in case French isn't your strongest fort. ( Hint, hint guess who's back?)
> 
> French 101 by Frankie: Mon chéri- Honey, sweetie, beloved, darling, etc. ( you catch my drift); Merci- Thank you; Mon Dieu!- My god( say it dramatically while swooning); pute- bitch, whore, slut ( whatever floats your boat); famille-family; non- no ( bet you all knew that); Absolument Pas!- Certainly not; Merde- damn it, shit ( cursing rant).
> 
> I'm one of those people who tend to curse or replace some words with a foreign word. As you can already guess, I curse in French. And I figured so could León. Also, while we are on the topic of the sassy Frenchman, I would appreciate some help in pairing him up with someone. Unless you all want him to remain un-loved and un-shagged ( Is that even a word? Well it is now.) Please take some time to think about it and let me know, pretty please with a chocolate covered Lucius on top...
> 
> And finally I apologise for this long Author's Note and ask that you leave me a little something to mull over.

Chapter 38

Melodic laughter filled Malfoy Manor, making the marble mausoleum a bit more alive. The dark and grim hallway walls were covered with portraits of the past lords and ladies of the Manor. Generations of Malfoys, fair-haired and with their noses haughtily up in the air. Hearing someone laugh was unusual and unwelcomed in the Manor, it was considered unbecoming of a Malfoy to act is such a way. Luckily Andromeda was no Malfoy and she didn't care about the disapproving looks she got from the portraits of stuffy and narrow-minded pure-bloods.

Entering the dining room, the witch was still chuckling. A blonde and ruffled head shot up when Andromeda settled behind the table.

" Are you alright?" asked Draco, eying the witch curiously.

The woman said " Perfectly fine, Dragon."

" You seem far too amused to be perfectly fine." pointed out the blonde.

" I had a very informative chat with the portrait of Amadaia, the wife of Brutus Malfoy. She was quite offended to see me. I believe she called me a treacherous Black bint." the woman said, pouring herself a cup of tea.

Draco looked concerned and said " She said what?"

" She confused me with Narcissa. We do share a slight resemblance, therefore I cannot fault her for mistaking me for my sister. Amadaia Malfoy really does not like the former Lady Malfoy. I must say, she knows quite a few stories." the witch explained.

The blonde relaxed a bit and said " She is one feisty witch. I remember when she managed to make the house-elves rebel against Narcissa. They refused to serve her because Amadaia made them all believe that they would be freed if they did. Her portrait is one of my favourites."

" She asked me to move her portrait, apparently she cannot listen to his husband's mindless tirade on the importance of pure blood and pure bloodlines."Andy chuckled.

Draco gulped down his strong coffee and said " Father uses a silencing charm on him. He doesn't even realise, keeps on ranting and lecturing."

" I did not want to ask earlier, but I cannot help to notice, my dear. You are still hurting." Andromeda stated, reaching over to take the teen's hand into her own.

Casting his pale eyes down, Draco said " I don't hate him anymore. Everything was just a mix up, a vindictive hoax to drive us apart."

" Darling, are you sure you can believe his words?" asked the woman.

" I didn't believe him, but I do now. Ginny Weasley along with Hermione and some other friends proved to me that it really was a terrible misunderstanding. Pansy Parkinson, that evil cow, tricked us both. She paid someone to pretend to be me under Polyjuice and that's how she got Bill into her sick little game. He thought it was me and... I saw him with someone pretending to be me. Polyjuice works wonders, you know. She admitted everything under Veritaserum." Draco explained.

Andromeda's featured twisted into pure rage and she hissed " Pansy Parkinson you say? The one to whom my darling sister promised you to?"

" The very same." the blonde said.

" Oh the nerve of that little shrew." the witch spat with anger.

Draco smirked faintly and said " My thought exactly. She had to come clean to the Headmistress as well, Ginny threatened her with Father's wrath. She got suspended and will be on some sort of probation."

" Your father's wrath is nothing compared to mine. She thinks she can play with my Dragon's feelings, but that Parkinson shrew will sorely regret it." Andromeda ranted.

The blonde's smile disappeared when the witch inquired about Bill and their relationship. He said sourly " I love him, I really do. But I can't... my mind shifts back to the memory of him in the arms of someone other than me. I understand that is wasn't his fault, but I need time to think about my own insecurities and issues before I allow him back into my life. Can we just leave it at that? I don't want to discuss this."

Andromeda didn't push any further and said " Of course, Dragon. Just know that I will be there if or when you want to talk."

" I know. Should we wait for Father and Harry?" Draco asked.

Andy smiled " I'm sure they won't mind us having breakfast without them."

" Alright but if you change your mind, I will not be the one sent to get them. I have witnessed more than I have ever wanted to. Honestly, they were painting each other with chocolate. I saw the Golden boy's naked arse, for Merlin's sake." the teen huffed.

Andromeda chuckled to herself and said casually " I helped Harry acquire the chocolate they used as body paint. Your father is quite fond of sweets, especially the expensive kind. Being so imaginative with it was all on Harry."

Draco made a face and said " I am happy about my little brother or sister but I don't want or need to know how my sibling came into existence."

" Would you like to have a brother or perhaps some pink in your life?" asked the woman.

The young wizard said " I certainly wouldn't mind some pink. I've always thought that having a brother would be something I'd like very much. But I would be happy if I gained a sister. I know that Father has his heart set on a girl. He doesn't have to say it out loud for me to know that he would love to have some pink. I don't know about Harry, but he strikes me as someone who would like a son. A little mini-Harry with that ridiculous mop of bird nest and a star Seeker in the making. But a little mini-Lucy would be proper and elegant, yet spoiled. Either way I'll have to change nappies at some point."

Andromeda laughed and said " It is your job to teach him or her the ropes. Being a Malfoy is not an easy task."

" Harry will without doubt transfigure me into a ferret if I try to teach his kid how to be a stuck up ponce like yours truly." Draco said seriously.

" You shall teach your sibling how to be proud without being arrogant. You will teach him or her how to be polite even to the foulest of wizards and witches. It is your duty as big brother to make sure he or she understands the difference between right and wrong. You will show how to be cunning and how to be sneaky, but don't tell Harry I said that. I have faith in you, my dear." the witch commented softly.

Draco managed an earnest smile when he said " Spoken like a true Slytherin."

" You are speaking to the Queen of Slytherin, dearest nephew. Everyone thinks me to be a sweet muggle-loving simpleton. While I have nothing against muggles and muggle-borns, I am no Hufflepuff. Ask your father and he will tell you that I am as much Slytherin as he is." the witch said.

" You would have made a rather powerful couple." the blonde noted.

Andromeda sighed " True, I cannot argue that many believed it to be a striking and influential match. But at the time I didn't know much about Lucius. Only what my family knew and what was whispered in the dark corners of Hogwarts. I was interested in other things and being the wife of a Malfoy held no special meaning to me."

" I think you would have made great friends, at least you would have made friends without the Dark Lord around. My father doesn't trust many and he rarely allows his mask to slip. But he knows a good thing when he sees it coming his way. Though in hindsight I'm glad you didn't marry him. You are far stronger and more opinionated than Narcissa ever was. She went along with everything because she either didn't care or was stupid enough to believe everything she was told. But she managed to stay alive because she didn't get in the way. You on the other hand would have fought against the beliefs that were being created. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wouldn't have you right now had you married my father. Narcissa wasn't my mother and I will never bestow her with the title. But I would be honoured to have a mother like you." the blonde wizard told his aunt.

Andromeda was stunned into silence but she quickly recovered and said "It would be my honour to have you as my son."

" I think this qualifies as being utterly Hufflepuff." came from Draco.

" It shall be our secret." Andy said and smirked deviously.

  

 

X

 

 

By the time Harry and Lucius made their way into the dining room, Draco had already left but Andromeda was still nursing her second cup of tea.

" Good morning, boys. " Andromeda greeted the two cheekily.

Harry went to the blonde's side to get the chair out for him. Lucius only rolled his eyes and the small scene received a chuckled from the witch.

" Love, please sit down." Lucius told the teen.

Andromeda asked " Is this normal behaviour?"

The blonde wizard said " He seems to think I'm made of glass."

" And he is sitting right here." Harry pointed out and poured himself some coffee.

Andromeda told the wizards " My Ted was the same when we found out I was expecting Dora. He practically carried me around the house. It is perfectly normal, I assure you. All men turn into overprotective mother hens when a child is on the way."

" Enough about me and my mother hen tendencies. The children are moving into the Potter Manor today and I thought that maybe you'd like to come too." the teen spoke to Andromeda.

The witch was about to say anything when the morning post arrived. A letter arrived for Lucius and the man recognized the handwriting. It was elegant yet flamboyant enough to belong to only one person.

Harry, who had the _Prophet_ in hand, snorted and said " I made the front page again."

" What has the great Harry Potter done this time?" asked Lucius.

The teen said " Apparently I'm not so golden as everyone thought."

Andromeda took the paper and said " I am honoured to be linked to such handsome wizard as yourself."

Lucius asked with confusion " What kind of lies are they spewing again?"

Harry started reading the article " The prodigy of Wizarding World, Harry Potter was seen in Diagon Alley, doing some rather odd shopping. The Boy Who Lived was seen entering Madam Isobel's baby shop branch in the wizarding street. But the Saviour was not alone, with him was a witch that my source described as elegant, beautiful and definitely pure-blooded. Mr Potter along with the striking witch spent some time in the baby shop and upon leaving The Boy Who Lived was seen carrying bags, obviously filled with baby products. Has Mr Potter already replaced his lover, the wealthy and infamous Lord Lucius Malfoy? Has our Saviour found happiness with the witch, now identified as Andromeda Tonks née Black? Andromeda Tonks is the former sister-in-law of Lord Malfoy. The photographs below make us all question the seriousness of the relationship between Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy. My dear readers, it is clear that the Wizarding World will indeed be welcoming a very special child, why else would our very own boy wonder be seen in Madam Isobel's."

Andromeda was laughing softly when Lucius said " The are right about one thing, Andromeda certainly is striking."

" Flattery works miracles, my dear. Perhaps Harry and I will invite you to the wedding everyone will anxiously be waiting from now on."

" The so-called picture below just shows us coming out of the shop. We're not holding hands, we're not doing anything really. Listen to the last part of the article. It looks as if the Saviour's interest in the same sex was short lived. Over the years, Mr Potter has been associated with fellow Hogwarts students, Ms Hermione Granger and Ms Ginny Weasley. To this journalist it seems that Lord Malfoy was just an experiment for the Saviour of the Wizarding World. What kind of crap is this? An experiment? Must be great to pretend to know everything about me."  Harry ranted.

Lucius said " Love, let it go. Their professionalism is questionable and those who matter know the truth."

" I'm not letting this get to me, but it's still annoying." Harry said.

Andromeda stated with a smile " I do look rather good."

Harry chuckled and said " Well, the secret is out now. People will read about the special Potter child and I will be back on the spotlight again."

" Everyone who reads the _Prophet_ will know about the baby, but no one knows who the parents truly are. Right now, I am the foremost candidate to be the mother, yet they only have their suspicions. No one knows that Lucius is in fact the mother and I am confident that no one would actually believe it anyway." Andromeda said.

Lucius agreed with the woman " Andromeda is right, you know. No one will believe me to be a broodmare for you. I'm a Malfoy and according to everyone else, Malfoys do not have feelings nor do they 'take it up the arse' if I may be blunt. No one took our relationship seriously and now they all pat themselves on the back for not buying into it in the first place. Though, I am tempted to sue them for slander and prying into our personal life which is meant to be private."

" That makes two of us." Harry said.

The blonde smirked wickedly " I have been rather bored lately. Perhaps I need something to keep me occupied for a while."

" _The Daily Prophet_ has been asking for it." said Andy.

Harry sighed and changed the subject " Anyway, I'd rather speak about something else. I might lose my breakfast if I have to think about Skeeter or her so-called journalism."

Lucius said cryptically " We are having a visitor. I just received a letter notifying me of his arrival during the upcoming week."

Harry frowned and took the letter from Lucius. Scanning through the lines, the dark-haired teen asked " Is he really coming?"

" Apparently seeing me stirred something deep inside him and now he wishes to get in touch with the friends he has here in England." the blonde said.

Harry snorted and said " Somehow I can't imagine Severus being too happy about that."

Andromeda asked " Who is this mysterious visitor, if I may inquire?"

"I'm fairly certain you remember León Prince." Lucius said.

The witch told them with amusement lacing her voice " I certainly do. I am still regretting my decision not to attend the annual Samhain celebrations. I heard all about it though. I also remember León being outraged when I broke the marriage contract between us."

" He detested Narcissa, quite openly so. She always accused me of having a sordid affair with him. According to León you were the lesser of two evils." said the blonde wizard.

" Sirius had a crush on him in his third year, while León was a Seventh Year. Even at thirteen, my darling cousin had his hormones rampaging." Andy said fondly.

Harry chuckled and said " I can't really picture those two together. It's would have been a very explosive combination."

Lucius finished his drink and said " I am a bit hesitant about his visit. I can already imagine his reaction once he hears about this 'very special' child."

"You don't have to tell him anything right now, not until you're showing." Harry said.

The blonde countered " All of your friends know, I'd like to tell León. I'm not comfortable with the idea of him reading it in the gossip columns."

" Fair enough. If he makes a mean comment, you can always hex him. Blame it on the hormones." the teen suggested with a snigger.

Andromeda sighed and told Harry " I'll be in the guest room, come fetch me when you want to go, Harry."

Standing up, Andy turned to leave. Lucius stopped the witch by saying " If you wish, you may call the room your own. After all, Severus has his own room here in the Manor, perhaps you'd like one as well."

With a fond smile, the woman said " I would love to. Thank you, my dear."

Harry watched the witch sweep out of the room and said to the blonde  " Live-in babysitters."

Lucius said " Now that her daughter has moved out, she spend her days in an empty house. And I think having her around more would be good on Draco and you as well. Draco has warmed up to her and I'm pleased to see them being this close. He needs a mother, no matter how old he is. And so do you. I on the other hand have my Healer close by and she is far better in chess than either you or my son."

The green-eyed teen teased " Admit it, you like Andy. She may be soft and sweet, but underneath she is still a Slytherin and I'd rather not face her wand. You would have made a good team had you two married."

" She is... not what I expected. Now finish your breakfast, brat." the blonde drawled.

Harry didn't say anything, but held a small smile as he continued eating. Occasionally glancing over to the blonde, the teen tried to hide his grin. Lucius pretended not to have noticed and kept reading the business section of the _Prophet_.

 

 

X

 

 

The Potter Manor was huge yet it was not match for Malfoy Manor. Two stories and three wings was still considerably less than the place Harry now called home. Brownish red bricks made up the facade while dark barked-coloured roof gave the building contrast. But what really took Harry's breath away was the vast landscape around the house. It was every child's dream, acres of land for running and playing. There were tall trees lining the forest floor, bordering the land around the Manor.

From the Apparation point, Harry saw Remus and one the witches working with the kids. Andromeda who had come along with the teen took in the scenery and the fresh country air.

" We're in Cornwall, near Falmouth." Harry told the witch who was looking around curiously.

Hooking his arm with the woman's, the wizard lead them into the house. Remus was the first to greet them " The children are all settled in. The Healers allowed Roderick Mayfield to be moved as well. A Healer will stay here until he is fully healed."

" Lucius gave me a book about dark curses and he thinks that it might be of some use to the Healers so they can heal the burns." the green-eyed teen said.

Remus was about to reply, when a small girl appeared in the doorway leading to the sitting room. The girl was no older than five with strawberry blonde hair and an air of innocence surrounding her. She was clutching a stuffed rabbit, the toy in rather bad shape.

Andromeda asked the little girl " Hello, dear."

With a shy smile, the child came closer and lifted her tiny arms, showing Andromeda the ragged-looking bunny rabbit.

" That is very nice rabbit you have there." Andy said with a warm smile.

Remus told Harry in a low voice " Tamsin Rosetree, both parents were killed by Death Eaters. She's a muggle-born."

" How old is she?" Harry asked.

Remus held up six fingers and said " At least that is what she showed when she was asked. She looks younger though, I'd say four or five. She doesn't like to be around males alone, the Healer thinks it has something to do with the fact that she witnessed her parents being killed. The Aurors found her in the closet, behind boxes and piles of clothes. Best guess is that the Death Eaters were male and at some point had their masks off."

Harry felt his throat constrict when he asked " That's why she went to Andromeda? She doesn't pose a threat to her."

" Most likely. She doesn't talk much either, all to do with the trauma she suffered." Remus explained.

Meanwhile the little girl had ended up on Andy's lap as they sat on the armchair in the entrance hall. Andromeda had her wand in her hand and she waved it softly over the stuffed toy, mending the damage. The girl watched wide-eyed as the ear that was almost falling re-attach itself and the missing black button representing the eye was back in its place.

" Here you go, dear. Your rabbit is all better now." said the witch.

To the witch's surprise, the girl placed a small kiss on Andromeda's cheek and scurried off from her lap. Harry saw the little witch dart out of the room.

Remus chuckled " She has won everyone's heart already. The girl doesn't say much, but it's her actions that make her everyone's favourite little charmer."

" I promised to visit Roderick and introduce him to Andy. She offered to help us out." the teen said.

Andromeda added " I insisted on it, Harry."

Remus said " His room is on the second floor, the third door on the left."

 

 

After a few tentative knocks, Harry opened the door to the boy's room. There were two beds in room but judging the size of the room the two occupants would have more than enough space. The young teen in question was sitting on the bed closest to the arched French window.

" All settled in?" asked Harry as he entered the room.

The younger teen's head shot up from the book he was reading and he looked surprised to see Harry so soon.

" I wanted to see how everyone was doing after the move. I also brought a friend of mine to meet you. She'll be helping from now on." explained Harry.

Roderick gave a small nod and said " I'm glad you came to visit. I like my room."

" I like it too, it's very spacious and light." Harry agreed.

The younger teen put the book away and asked " Who did you bring to meet me?"

" She's a dear friend, actually I think of her as more like a mum than a friend." Harry said and beckoned Andromeda to come in. As soon as the boy saw Andromeda, he scrambled away into the back of the bed, away from Andromeda.

" Make her go away, don't let her hurt me again." sobbed the boy hysterically.

Harry didn't know what to do and said " It's okay, she won't hurt you."

" No, make her leave. You promised, you promised." the teen continued to ramble.

Andy caught on and she said to Harry " Bellatrix. I remind him of my sister. We look quite alike. I'll wait outside."

Seeing the witch leave, Harry edged closer to the boy and said " It's okay, she left."

Lifting his head from his knees, Roderick said with a small childlike voice  " You promised."

" I know I did. And I didn't break my promise. You are safe here, you won't ever have to go back. No one will hurt you again. She isn't who you think she is. Her name is Andromeda Tonks." Harry explained.

The boy wasn't convinced and Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes. He said " I'm not lying, Rory. She isn't Bellatrix Lestrange. The reason Andromeda looks like her is because they are sisters. The just look alike, I assure you. Andromeda isn't like her sister, I wouldn't think of her as a second mother otherwise. She won't hurt you."

" I'm sorry." came a muffled reply from the younger teen.

The green-eyed teen said " It's not your fault. I should have thought about it before. I didn't realise you would react this badly."

" I'd like to meet her, but only if you're here with me." the boy said.

The older wizard suggested " How about we go down into one of the sitting rooms or the parlour? Remus will be there as well, perhaps you'd feel safer then."

"Okay, I'd like that." the boy offered Harry and climbed of the bed, moving towards the door.

 

 

 

X

 

 

 

Walking aimlessly around the Manor, Draco found himself in his father's study. The elder Malfoy himself was engrossed in his work, not even glancing up to face the younger blonde hovering in the doorway. But he did notice his son's presence.

" What can I do for you, Draco?" asked Lucius, not looking up from the parchment he was signing.

The blonde dragged his feet and slumped down in the chair opposite from his father. He said " Nothing in particular."

" How are your studies going?" asked Lucius.

Draco sighed and answered " They are going well. Hermione has been helping me with some subjects. I never thought I would be asking help from a muggle-born witch."

" I'm expecting a child with The Boy Who Lived, I have no room to judge." the elder blonde chuckled.

" How is the Malfoy-Potter offspring?" Draco asked with a drawl.

Lucius placed the Quill down and said " Hungry."

With a snap of his fingers, the blonde summoned the elf. The little round-eyed creature popped into view and asked " What can Flimsy do for Master?"

" Bring me some plain toast and a pitcher of orange juice, a roast-beef sandwich for Master Draco. Please serve it here in my study." ordered the older wizard.

Flimsy gave a bow and said " Right away, Master."

As the elf vanished, Draco said " I have never heard you being this nice to a house-elf."

" I am making an effort. The elves helped us during the war and I will repay them in kindness. And Harry doesn't like it when I treat them badly." said the blonde offhandedly.

Draco said smugly " He really has you whipped. But I guess he worships the ground you walk on now that you are incubating his spawn."

" Must you be so crude?" asked the Malfoy Lord inquisitively.

The younger wizard said " Forgive me, Father. I'm probably not the best company at the moment."

" Something is bothering you, I can see it in your very stance. You're unusually tense." Lucius pointed out.

Draco couldn't answer as Flimsy appeared with the tray and with a small bow disappeared again. The younger blonde said as he took a bite from his sandwich " The elves at Hogwarts should really take some cooking lessons. The food is hideous."

" It's hideous because you are used to the food the Malfoy elves make." the elder blonde pointed out.

They lapsed into silence until Lucius asked " What's on your mind, Draco? I hope that you know that you can always come to me if you need something. I might not be the best parent, but I'll do my best to help."

Draco wasn't sure whether telling his father about the recent events would be the right thing to do. He didn't want to have the man upset himself or worse, hunt down the redhead and maim him.

" Alright, I won't pry if you do not wish to talk." said Lucius, though he didn't like the fact that his son didn't trust him enough to talk to him.

The young wizard said " I don't want you to become upset, which you will if I tell you the reason why I'm not exactly myself right now."

" Sweet Merlin, you sound like Harry. He thinks that since I'm pregnant, I am incapable of doing the simplest of things. What I need is for everyone to treat me as before, when I was still a competent wizard not a witch is distress." Lucius huffed with mild fury.

Draco was sure that somewhere in the Manor something blew up and said  " I'm sorry, but I was told that stress can be bad for an expecting witch or wizard. I am the last person to mollycoddle you, Father."

Lucius took a calming breath and said " No, don't apologize. I should be sorry for blowing up on you like that."

" I don't envy the Golden Boy one bit." chuckled the teen.

The older man asked " Did you happen to see today's issue of the _Prophet_?"

Draco snorted " Of course not, it's a load of shite."

Ignoring his son's swearing, Lucius said " That may be true, but unfortunately people believe this so-called shite. Someone saw Harry and your aunt in Diagon Alley, coming out of Madam Isobel's. Apparently Harry Potter's lovechild with your aunt is quite awaited in the Wizarding World. They mention me as the discarded lover of the Saviour or perhaps Harry Potter's experiment with the same sex. It's a rather charming article."

Draco started laughing and said " That might be one of their best yet."

" I am considering a lawsuit against them, frankly for being a bunch of idiots with no grasp of common courtesy and journalism as a whole." Lucius told his son.

" Someone must have followed them. I don't buy it, there is now way someone just happened to be there and conveniently had a camera with them as well." said the young teen.

Lucius paused for a moment and said " You might be right about someone following them, or just Harry. A few years back the Prophet was sued by some wizard who discovered that he had some kind of trace on him which alerted a journalist every time the man left his home or wards in general."

" Do you think they might be using something similar on Harry?" Draco asked.

" It is possible but considering their intellect I would think that they are using the same charm." said the elder Malfoy.

The younger blonde said " Harry is a celebrity now, an icon for some. Since he doesn't vanquish dark wizards on a daily basis, they need something to print about him. Everything sells and the _Prophet_ is known for their dirty tactics."

" The wards around our estate are powerful enough to keep out unwanted attention, it would keep out anything the _Daily Prophet_ can think of." Lucius stated.

Draco said with a smirk " Thank Merlin for that. You would be getting all kind of gifts if everyone knew."

" Something deadly not doubt. Like you said, Harry is an icon and with his status come the hordes of fans, especially love struck witches who have marriage in mind. I am nothing but competition." said the blonde.

" Where is the hero anyway? I didn't see him in the Manor." asked the younger blonde.

The elder Malfoy said " He and Andromeda went to visit the orphanage Harry set up."

" What orphanage?" the blonde had no idea what Lucius was talking about.

Lucius poured himself another glass of juice and as he laced it with the anti-nausea potion, said " _The Lily Evans Home for Children_. It's for children who lost their parents in the war, for children whose parents were Death Eaters. It's Harry's project with Remus Lupin, to help those who are in need of it."

" Still a hero then. It's a worthy idea and definitely something our world needs." said Draco.

The older wizard said " Severus said the same. It is a very good idea. I will help Harry set up trust funds for the children there, a way for me to give something back. We can't give back their parents and families but we can help them have a future. Some of them will start Hogwarts next year."

Eyeing his father, Draco said "I think what you are doing is reasonable. Nothing will erase the past or take away the horrors of the war, but they can have a normal life now. Harry probably has more heart that the rest of us put together and he knows what those kids have been through."

Their conversation was interrupted by the roaring green flames in the fireplace and an angry voice. Lucius's demeanour changed when he recognized the face of Lord Parkinson.

" To what do I owe the honour?" Lucius asked with false-politeness.

The voice in the flames boomed " You and I have something to settle, Malfoy. Or should I say your son and I."

" I can't think of anything you and I have to discuss, let alone with my son." the blonde drawled, irritation seeping into his voice.

" The matter of my daughter of course." Parkinson barked.

Lucius clenched his jaw and hissed " The _matter_ between your daughter and my son has been settled. Now kindly make yourself scarce, we have nothing further to discuss."

"Oh I think we do, Malfoy. Your snotty brat had my daughter suspended from school and put on probation. How dare he humiliate my daughter like this!" the man said.

Lucius raised his brow at Draco as if asking confirmation from his son. Draco sighed and said whispering " Get rid of him and I will explain."

With a terse nod, Lucius turned away from Draco and told Parkinson   " Perhaps your daughter will benefit from it. I couldn't care less either way. Have a good day, Parkinson."

Closing off the connection, the elder Malfoy turned back to Draco " You were about to explain."

Draco groaned and slumped back in his seat, he spoke " It all started when I returned to Hogwarts after the whole Molly Weasley's drama. Someone laced Bill's drink during supper with Lust Potion and that was just the beginning. We knew it was that Parkinson chit, but we didn't have proof. Ginny Weasley, Blaise and the Weasley twins decided to prank her thus humiliating her in the middle of the Great Hall with every student there."

" Is that all?" asked Lucius.

With a small moment of silence, Draco gathered his wits and said " No, there was something else as well. I wanted to avoid telling you because I didn't want you to get involved."

" I am already involved, Draco." the older blonde said.

Draco said " Pansy tricked Bill and I, we both fell into the trap she set up. She had someone Polyjuice himself into me and then seduce Bill. He didn't suspect anything and thought that it really was me, he had no reason to question it. Then she set it up so I would see them. I walked in on them, but I didn't see that the other guy looked just like me. I ran and broke up with Bill, because I thought he had cheated on me. Ginny and Hermione then dosed Pansy with Veritaserum and she confessed everything. That's why she is suspended from Hogwarts."

The air was thick and Draco wasn't sure what his father would do next.

" It's not Bill's fault, he was tricked the same as me." the young blonde stated.

Lucius asked " You are still separated, correct?"

Draco gave a nod and added " We're taking a break. I don't trust him and I can't allow him back in after what happened. My mind acknowledges the fact that he isn't the one I should be blaming, but my mind and heart disagree on the matter."

Lucius took in the broken expression in his son's face and the dull pain in his eyes. Getting up from his seat, Lucius made his way around the desk and lowered himself in front of Draco's seat. Wordlessly, the blonde gathered Draco's form into his arms. Tears pooled into the corners of the younger wizard's eyes and he said, voice muffled by his father's shoulder " It doesn't go away, the ache in inside. It doesn't go away."

" It will, with time it will go away." Lucius assured his son.

Draco sniffed and said " I hate being away from him, but it hurts to be near him. It doesn't even make sense, but that's what it feels like."

" You are allowed to feel like this, Draco. You were hurt, you are still hurting because of that. I am not the best person to lecture you on love or relationships, but sometimes love hurts. It shouldn't, but at times it does. William is a good man and I trust him enough to take care of you. Perhaps not now, but when you understand that he didn't mean to hurt you. Someone once wrote that those who love you don't mean to hurt you and if they do, you can't see it in their eyes but it hurts them too. I believe that you are both suffering because of this." Lucius said.

Draco pulled away from Lucius and wiped his eyes, he said " I know it's tearing Bill up inside. I know that right now I'm the one hurting him no matter what he says. And now Pansy fucking Parkinson thinks that she can just tramp all over what is left of me. Who does she think she is? So I didn't marry her and robbed her from what she thinks is rightfully hers, I don't fucking owe her for that. Who knows what sort of lies she fed daddy dearest."

Lucius said in a sinister way " I will deal with him. And with her if you so wish. Your aunt will gladly help me hide the body."

" You two are scary like this, truly scary." Draco told his father.

" I take it she knows about this." Lucius stated the fact he knew to be true.

Draco sighed " I needed someone and I didn't want you to go on a murderous rampage and wreck havoc on Bill. Which you would have done no matter what you say now. Andy did promise bodily harm though. She said all the right things, I imagine every mother knows the right things to say in a situation like this. She told me not to tell you because of the pregnancy."

" It's alright, I understand. And you're right, I would have made Bill disappear. I don't take kindly to anyone hurting my son." Lucius said.

Draco joked " I don't have anything against making Pansy disappear, but I guess Harry would mind. We're supposed to be reformed and all."

" I guess the Weasley twins can prank her to death." the blonde suggested.

The younger wizard said, trying to lift the mood " Speaking of the twins, Fred gave me something that needs testing. Consider it a gift from me."

" What exactly is this?" asked Lucius as he took the little bottle handed to him.

Draco smirked " A little something to help with stamina. A hard-on that last for a day or two."

Lucius narrowed his eyes and watched Draco burst out laughing. The younger one said " I just scarred myself. Oh Merlin."

" You're positively hilarious." the older man said dryly.

Draco grinned " I know. When Harry pisses you off, and he will, just give him some of this and then send him to the guest bedroom. He'll be climbing the walls by the end of it."

" I have a much better idea. I'll have the elves randomly spike your drinks with this. We'll test your ability to climb walls." Lucius said innocently.

The younger blonde made an attempt to get the bottle back, but Lucius was having none of it and said " I think I will be keeping this. At some point someone will 'piss me off' as you elegantly put it."

" You won't spike my drink, right?" asked Draco.

Lucius said " Now why would I do that?"

" But you just said you would?" argued the younger blonde.

The blonde said absentmindedly  " It would be quite cruel of me, don't you think? Unlike Harry, you don't have someone to... relieve the problem for you."

Draco grimaced and said " Never speak about sex with me again, especially with Harry bloody Potter. I don't want to know anything about it or how he relieves himself."

Lucius chuckled darkly and but said nothing. Draco grumbled and said " If you even think about putting it in my drink, I have another rather potent potion from Fred. I won't hesitate to put it in your morning tea."

The elder Malfoy's laugher sent the younger blonde on his way, muttering to himself " I'll be needing therapy soon."

 

 

X

 

 

Like promised, the extravagant cousin of Severus Snape arrived at the beginning of the new week. With the Portkey Lucius had arranged for him, León landed in the entrance hall of the Manor. With him were no less than three trunks and a carrier which housed a midnight black cat.

Lucius raised his brow at the hissing fur-ball but chose not to say anything. León himself was looking different from the time Harry and the blonde had visited the man in France. Wearing a deep burgundy coloured robe lined with dark fur, the man was looking mouth-watering.

" _Mon chéri_ , I feel as if I have arrived home." León said with a smile.

The blonde said " It is your home as long as you wish to stay."

León smiled fondly, but soon his grin morphed into a sly one and he asked " So, how are my favourite turtle-doves? Can I blow the dust from my fantastic robes ideal for a wedding? Don't be shy, Lucy dear."

" Why don't you settle in first? I'm tempted to invite Severus over as well." Lucius said, ignoring the earlier questions.

The other wizard said as two little house-elves popped into view and disappeared with the trunks " Please do, I haven't seen Sevvie for years."

Lucius held back a snort and said " I had the blue room set up for you."

" _Merci_ , now I'd very much like to see this little green-eyed minx of yours." the man said and set his course towards the other room.

The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose and trailed after the mahogany-haired wizard.

 

 

Harry looked up from his homework when he heard someone's footsteps echoing in the hallway leading to the sitting room. For a moment Harry thought that he was seeing Sirius, with his upbeat appearance and head full of locks but the teen quickly discarded the idea. He recognized the lively Frenchman with deep wine-coloured curly locks that cascaded down to his shoulders.

" _Mon Dieu_! You are more handsome than I remember." the wizard said as he entered the room where Harry was studying.

Harry laid his reading on the table and stood to greet the other man. Before he could utter a word, León hauled him into a hug and kissed his cheeks. León prattled " Now, I hope you are more forthcoming with information than the lovely Lord Malfoy. Is he treating you with the utmost admiration?"

The dark-haired teen said " It's a mutual arrangement actually."

" I'll let you in on a little secret. My darling Lucy is a delicate thing, don't be fooled by the though exterior. I'd very much like to revive Narcissa Black and then kill her all over again. Heaven knows she was a menace, a greedy _pute._ "

Harry didn't know what to say, but he didn't get a chance as Lucius walked into the room and said " Severus was _delighted_ to hear that you have arrived. He will try to come over for supper."

León chuckled and said " I'm afraid Sevvie has never been fond of me. Why, I have no idea."

Harry said " You call him Sevvie, I'd say that might be a reason why he dislikes you."

Lucius added " You accidently dropped slugs into his potion and made his hair golden. Or perhaps he dislikes you because you told everyone in Hogwarts that he slept with a teddy and that he's actually a vampire."

León, if possible, pouted and said " We were young and foolish, and I admit that I wasn't the nicest person to him. But we are _famille_ , family members are allowed to tease each other. I recall him calling me everything from prancing ponce to Hogwarts Harlot. I'll have you know that I was very modest in Hogwarts."

The blonde snorted and said " Modest, you say? Well, I guess I was a virginal Hufflepuff."

The other wizard rolled his eyes and said " Don't listen to a word he says. I was a very humbled student while he paraded around like Merlin. I distinctively remember Lucius being summoned to the Headmaster's office because he had been caught snogging this very fine substitute teacher we had in Charm."

Harry looked to the blonde and said " I haven't heard this story yet. Is this the reason why you excelled in Charms?"

" I can validate his claims of being good in Charms." the man said.

" Aren't professors usually old or in my case tiny?" the teen asked warily, making a gesture with his hand which was meant to represent Flitwick's height. León laughed merrily and Lucius made a face that could only be described as repulsion.

" _Non_ , this professor was young and rather fetching. He only stayed for a week, of course he might have had stayed longer if Lucius hadn't seduced him with his fine features. They were caught my Minerva McGonagall herself." explained León.

Harry smirked " McGonagall?"

" Yes, her." Lucius groaned.

The man with deep red hair continued " Lucius, cunning Slytherin that he is, wriggled his way out and the poor unexpected teacher got the entire blame."

" Enough about me. How long are you planning to stay, León?" Lucius diverted the attention away from him.

The man put on a face of offence and said with fake-hurt " Already trying to get rid of me?"

" Don't be ridiculous." Lucius said.

" I live for the dramatics, you know that _chéri_." León said and winked at the blonde.

Lucius inwardly rolled his eyed at the man's antics and said " Draco will be home during the upcoming weekend."

" The last I saw him, he was still throwing food and throwing tantrums." said León fondly.

Harry pointed out " He still throws tantrums."

" How is he adjusting with a new step-dad?" asked the man with a grin.

The green-eyed wizard said " We have known each other ever since we started Hogwarts. We used to hate the sight of one another, but that's behind us now."

With a look of realisation, León said " I keep forgetting that I am talking to the Saviour of the Wizarding World."

Harry said lightly " Which is fine my me, just so you know. I get the Saviour crap from half the wizarding population and the _Daily Prophet_. "

" There is no such nonsense in Paris, only respectable journalists and  absolute legitimacy when it comes to the news." the older man said.

Lucius said " There was a time when I thought about relocating and leaving the country altogether."

Harry said with a cheeky smile " Aren't you glad that you stayed? We wouldn't be having this domestic bliss otherwise, now would we?"

The blonde said " I ordered the elves to serve us lunch in the sunroom."

León leaned in and whispered to Harry " You and I will get along like a house on fire, my green-eyed wonder."

" Erm... I'm not really sure what that means." Harry said sheepishly.

The blonde who had heard it as well said " It means that he will be thrilled to share stories with you and try his best to humiliate me."

" _Absolument pas!_ I will do no such thing. Now, as your guest I would like to be fed. And I would be enormously grateful for some fine wine. I will need to be in a certain mood by the time Severus arrives. He can't stand me when I have wine. All the better to tease him." exclaimed the man with deep red hair.

Lucius sighed and suggested " Try not to wind him up too much."

With a smirk, León linked his arm with Harry's and said as he lead them towards the door  " I'll tell you the story of Severus Snape wearing a purple frilly dress. He still hates me for that incident."

The blonde was tempted to rub his temples to stave off the headache that he could feel coming on.

 

 

X

 

 

" Keep your eyes closed, don't open them until I tell you to alright?" said Ron Weasley to his boyfriend.

Neville chuckled and said " I won't, but make sure I don't break my neck or fall to my death."

Ron tightened his grip on the other teen's hand and said " We're almost there, three more steps."

" I should be doing my essay for Professor Snape." said Longbottom.

After a few more steps, Ron said " Okay, we're here. You can open your eyes, Nev."

The dark-haired Gryffindor looked around and asked in awe " Ron, this is amazing."

The redhead had lead them into the Room of Requirements. The room had provided him with everything he had needed; roses, roses and more roses. The red, pink and white petals were scattered around the floor, leading up to picnic blanket, some pillows and basket full of various foods.

" I wanted to do something romantic, but it's bloody freezing outside. I hope you like it." the redhead said clumsily.

Neville turned to face the other boy and said " I don't just like it, I love it. It's perfect, thank you."

" We have two free periods, might as well make use of them. Fred convinced one of the elves to pack a picnic basket for us." Ron said, receiving a kiss from Neville.

Longbottom went to sit down on the blanket and said " So, is this a special occasion?"

Ron shuffled over to the teen and sat down cross-legged, he said " Not really. I just wanted to be a good boyfriend. I know we haven't had much time alone, but I want us to. And Hermione said that you'd like my idea or at least I hoped that you would."

Neville chuckled and said " Hermione, huh?"

" She's good with romance and stuff like that." Ron shrugged.

" She does and I love this idea." said the dark-haired wizard and leaned over for another kiss, this time a much deeper and soulful kiss.

Dragging the redhead closer, Neville said " I think you deserve a reward."

" Yeah? What sort of a reward are we talking about?" Ron asked.

Lying against the pillows, Neville crooked his finger and beaconed the redhead over. The dark-haired teen was more comfortable in his own skin than he had been before and he was finally starting to feel better about himself. Of course it helped to hear Ron's constant compliments and praise. Neville believed it, he saw no reason not to.

Ron fitted himself between Neville's legs and placed his hands astride the boy's sides. He said with a lopsided smirk " I supposed I should do this more often, if I get such an enjoyable reward."

Neville gave the redhead a brilliant smile and said " I suppose you should."

 

 

 

X

 

 

The three occupants of the sunroom were engaged in a light-hearted banter when an elf popped into view carrying a tray with a juice pitcher. León raised an eyebrow at the blonde who opted against the wine and then proceeded to fill his plate.

" Feeling a bit peckish, are we?" asked the man.

Lucius stopped what he was doing and said " Not particularly."

Harry watched the two wizards and smiled to himself. Clearing his throat, the green-eyed teen said " Andy will be coming over today, she promised to teach me some healing spells."

" Is she staying the night?" Lucius asked.

Harry shrugged " Does it really matter? She has her own room now."

León, who had listened to the conversation smirked " Andy? Don't tell me you are talking about Andromeda Black?"

" It's Andromeda Tonks now." Harry pointed out.

Lucius explained " We have settled our differences and get along surprisingly well. She is like a mother to Draco."

"It seems that a lot has changed during the time I have been away. When I left, you and Severus had just joined the ranks and I had the pleasure of attending your wedding some years later. I left soon after graduation, I hardly know what has happened ever since." said the redheaded man.

The blonde, who was sitting in the loveseat with Harry, sighed and said " You should be happy to hear that Severus was a spy to the Light. I can't fault him for that, it was a wise decision on his part."

The other wizard frowned and said with a serious tone " Was it because that girl he liked? The muggle-born witch, I remember teasing him about it when I found out that he liked her. It was just funny to imagine little Sevvie having a crush."

Harry asked " Was her name Lily?"

León said " I think her name was Lily, something flowery. Lucius should remember."

" Lily Evans." the blonde said.

The Frenchman said thoughtfully " She was a Third Year like Severus when I graduated. Pretty girl, red hair and very good in Charms, or so I heard. Of course Severus was taken in with her."

The green-eyed wizard leaned more into the blonde's frame and said " She was my mum."

With surprise etched to his featured, León asked " You're Lily's son?"

" Hers and James Potter's." Harry said.

" Wasn't James Potter than insufferable prat who used to prank Severus?" asked the man.

Harry chuckled and said " Everyone seems to remember him like that. My dad was a bully and a prat when he was a student, but he grew out of that phase. I know how he treated Severus when they were in Hogwarts and I know that he hates my dad. He used to hate me for the very same reason but we've gotten past the animosity. Severus is a great man and he has risked his life to keep me alive many times."

" You see how much I have missed over the years? " León sighed dramatically.

Lucius said " I suggest you use your time here to get reacquainted with everything. A lot has changed."

Harry added " Though I feel as if I should warn you about Andy. She still bites like a snake and sometimes even puts Lucius to shame."

" Didn't she run off to marry a muggle-born?" asked their houseguest.

Lucius said " She did, even had daughter with him. But that doesn't make her less Slytherin or less Black."

The group lapsed into a silence. León sipped his wine and caught himself looking out the huge glass windows. Being back gave him a sense of peace. He enjoyed the life he had built for himself in Paris but sometimes he still missed home. The man's only living blood relative was his cousin Severus, everyone else were dead. His father had died a decade ago and León aunt Eileen had died after he had graduated. His transfer to Hogwarts after spending a year in Beauxbatons was the best thing that could happen to him.  Snapping out of his musings, the man turned his attention back to the other two in the room. He managed to hold back his snort when his eyes came upon the blonde and the raven-haired wizard.

The two lovebirds as León called them, had decided to ignore the man's presence and forgone any proper decorum. Chatting softly, the green-eyed wizard said " You should tell him before Severus does. I'm sure he would take great pleasure in doing so."

" You mean now?" the blonde asked.

Harry gave a nod and placed a kiss on the man's lips to silence any further protest. They heard León's amused chuckle and Harry turned to see the man wearing a grin.

" Don't mind me, do carry on." said the man.

Lucius snapped his finger summoning the elf to clean up. As the little creature busied herself with the trays, Harry asked the man across the small table " Do you remember Sirius Black? He was in the same year as Severus."

" Let me see...Handsome with unruly dark locks and with the customary Black air of arrogance. I remember him quite well." the man said.

The blonde said " Of course you remember him, you had his tongue in your throat in my wedding."

Harry's eyes went wide and Lucius explained " Your godfather was at my wedding, he was still a part of the Black family at the time. I believe he left home a few months after. León here reluctantly agreed to attend."

" I most certainly did, I hated the bride." the man huffed.

" Yet you ended up lip-locked with her sixteen year-old cousin." said Lucius.

The dark-haired wizard said " Andromeda did mention Sirius having a crush on you in his Third Year."

León chuckled slightly and Harry continued " He was my godfather."

" Was?" the man asked.

Lucius picked up the story, seeing that Harry wasn't up to it " He was killed when Harry was in his Fifth Year. Bellatrix shot a spell at him and he fell through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. We were sent to retrieve something, a prophecy. Bellatrix wasn't in her right mind, though I doubt she had been sane to begin with."

" He was sent to Azkaban after Voldemort killed my parents, he was accused of killing muggles and betraying my mum and dad. He escaped in my Third Year and contacted me. Sirius was planning on buying a cottage for us, we were going to be a family." Harry said.

To the teen's surprise, León let out a string of French. He quickly recovered and said " _Merde_! I apologise for my outburst. It just saddens me that the war has taken so much, yet has given little in return. I did not know your godfather very well, but I saw him to be a good man and an honourable wizard. I'm sorry for your loss, Harry."

The green-eyed teen offered the man a half-smile and said " I'd like to think that he is keeping an eye on me."

" When my father passed away, my mother told me that death leaves a heartache no one can heal but love leaves a memory no one can steal. A memory of a loved one becomes a treasure that you will always have." León spoke softly.

Harry told the man " I think your mother was right, I'll always have him even in his death." 


	40. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really seem to suck in this 'updating faster' thing. I got hit with a bad case of food poisoning and I couldn't lift a finger, quite literally.  
> Nevertheless, a new chapter found its way here. I'm really starting to regret not reviving Sirius. Let's face it, he'd be the perfect man for the sassy French wizard. Oh well, I just have to find him a new beau. 
> 
> A/N: OKAY, TRANSLATION...  
> Enchanté- Delighted, Pleased to meet you..  
> Espéce de connard!- You rotten bastard!  
> Mon chéri est enceinte?- My darling is pregnant?  
> Petit dragon- Little dragon  
> salaud- bastard, shithead, scumbag... ( the list is rather long)  
> Pourquoi?- Why?

Chapter 39

The air was filled with tension as everybody sat down behind the dinner table. Severus on one end of the table and the Malfoy Lord on the other while Harry took the closest seat to Lucius. The dark-haired teen did his best to tame his glee that was threatening to break free. The onyx-eyed man was if possible scowling more than ever, but he had good reason to. On the blonde's left sat the lively Frenchman who immediately started grating on the Potion Master's nerves. Harry had requested Remus's presence as well and the wolf had agreed. Upon their arrival, Remus had met León and had thus started a chain reaction which ended with Snape's temper escaping him. It still made Harry snigger when he thought about what had occurred earlier.

 

_Severus had decided on using the Floo since he was bringing the wolf along. Stepping out of the cold green flames, the man swiftly flicked away a speck of dust and observed his surroundings. Remus followed him close by and collided with the man's back. Before either could move from their spot, Harry came to welcome them._

_" Flimsy told me that the wolf-man and Mr Severus Snape Sir are in the drawing room. Lucius and your cousin are having a friendly match of chess in the sitting room." Harry said._

_Severus sneered and said " I doubt that harlot even knows how to play."_

_Remus spoke with reason " We talked about this, Severus. The two of you can surely fit into the same sandbox and share toys without fighting."_

_" I won't hesitate to hex you both if you start bickering or end up throwing punches. Once you two get started, both of you will serve a time-out. This is important to Lucius because he cares for you both and he shouldn't have to choose between either one of you. Those are the rules. Yes, I'm ordering you around Professor Snape but you can't give me detention. Get over it and stop sulking, it doesn't suit you." the green-eyed teen said._

_Severus pursed his lips but didn't say anything. Remus laughed wholeheartedly and followed Harry out of the room, leaving the sullen professor to think things over._

_Upon entering the smaller sitting room, they heard León swearing. At least Harry thought it was swearing though he couldn't make anything out of the string of fast and fluent French._

_" You're such a sore loser." said the blonde._

_León, who showed signs of brooding, said " It was just a fluke, I'm a magnificent player."_

_" I say the same thing every time I lose a game." Harry said from the doorway._

_The attention of the two occupants of the room turned to the teen, but León gaze immediately shifted to Remus, who was behind Harry. Lucius recognized to look on his friend's face and mentally sighed at the man's behaviour. With one speedy movement, the man was out if his chair and the scowl he had been wearing had turned into a seductive leer._

_" And who is this spectacular creature?" the man asked, voice dripping like honey._

_Harry smugly said " León, meet my other godfather Remus Lupin. Remus, this is León."_

_The werewolf was sporting a fetching pink hue on his cheeks when the redheaded man took his hand and placed a small kiss in his knuckles._

_The green-eyed teen cleared his throat and Remus snapped out of his daze, he said " Nice to meet you."_

_" Enchanté, the pleasure is all mine." León all but purred and the two walked towards the dining room together._

_Harry, who had reached Lucius, asked the blonde " Should we be worried?"_

_Lucius smirked " I wouldn't worry too much. He is a flirt, but harmless."_

_" But he doesn't know that his cousin has already marked his territory." Harry pointed out._

_" Marked his territory? Surely you're not believing León's stories about Severus being a vampire?" the blonde asked with a smile._

_Harry explained " Of course not."_

_The blonde wizard chuckled softly and said " Let's move into the dining room, supper will be served shortly."_

_Harry agreed and said " I am quite reluctant to leave Remus alone with León."_

_They came face to face with Severus by the door. The latter was looking both annoyed and grim " I expect you to refund me in kind, Lucius."_

_" You are free to leave if it pains you to be here." the blonde countered._

_Severus tighten the clench in his jaw and forced out " I will...make an effort."_

_" Lovely, now that it's all cleared up I suggest that you join us in the dining room." Harry said, tempted to clasp the onyx-eyed man's arm._

 

Back in the present, Lucius was trying his best to attempt a conversation with Severus. The man was however making it rather difficult. The fork in his hand was starting to bend under the man's tight grip. The man's cousin was adding fuel to the fire by shamelessly flirting with Remus.

" You should come to Paris some time, I'll be delighted to cook something for you." the man said.

Harry attempted to strike up a new subject " Cooking is a lot like potion making. You mix different ingredients together and adding wrong things will mess up the whole thing. Granted, nothing usually blows up when you cook."

" I don't know, Sirius managed to blow up his oatmeal porridge once." Remus said.

The teen added " Fred once set the kitchen on fire when he attempted to make toast."

As silence once again descended on the table, Remus shifted awkwardly and asked " How are your studies going? Remember, no slacking."

" I think I'm doing better than ever, Lucius helps me with Charms and Transfiguration and Andy has actually managed to teach me the fine art of potion making. I brewed a perfectly good Blood-Replenishing Potion and a potion for dreamless sleep." the teen said.

Severus said " That's impossible, you can't even tell the different between those two potions."

" One of them is red and the other is purple." Harry added smugly.

Lucius said " He has flourished under Andromeda's watchful eye."

" Actually I have something for Draco, I was hoping that maybe you could deliver it to him. I'll be right back." the teen said and darted out of the room.

León took a jab at Severus and said " Looks like your teaching skills are lacking, Severus."

" The same can be said about your skills in potion making." Severus said harshly.

" I had more important things on my mind than brewing potions." León said.

The raven-haired professor snorted " Of course, too busy shagging your way through the school."

" At least I had some, unlike you." the man spat back.

" Slytherin Slut does seem fitting, doesn't it?" sneered Snape.

León snapped " _Espéce de connard!_ I've heard that the title Death Eater isn't very flattering either."

" How very mature." the man shot back with scoff.

Remus was watching the two throw insults back and forth. The man was about to say something when the Frenchman stated " No wonder she married James Potter instead of you."

The dark look in Snape's eyes said more than words could. Without much warning the man whipped out his wand and pointed it towards his relative.

Lupin was about to reach for his wand when Lucius finally snapped and threw this napkin on the table with force. His chair scraped the floor as he got up and growled out " Enough! Obviously you can't act like respectable wizards and insist on acting like spiteful children. This is my house and I will not have you disrespect me or anyone else here with you immature dramatics. I had hoped that perhaps you could rise above such nonsense, but I was clearly mistaken."

Severus had the decency to look guilty and stuffed his wand back into his sleeve. But the other man couldn't let it go and said " He started it."

" I don't give a damn who started it, I'm ending it. I specifically told you to keep yourself in check which you evidently couldn't do. I have had just about enough of this." the blonde said, still visibly angry.

Harry walked back into the room and saw the blonde standing up and giving off waves of anger. The magic was thick in the room and Harry asked "What's going on?"

Taking in the gloomy and sour look on the Potion Master's face and the sulky one on León's, Harry said " I take it those two couldn't fit on the same playground?"

" If you'll excuse me, I'm not particularly fond of the current company. I apologize, Remus." Lucius said and left the dining room.

The green-eyed wizard calmly asked " Are you two happy now? I sincerely hope that at least one of you has the decency to apologize. After the lecture you both received you still chose to act like little children. I expected better from both of you, but I especially expected it from you, Severus Snape. I can still feel his magic acting up and you of all people should know how dangerous that is. If anything happens to my child, I will personally _Avada_ you both after torturing you. Remus, I'm sorry you had to witness this. Right now I am needed elsewhere, it is up to you whether you finish your supper or not."

With that said Harry also left the room, leaving the three men alone. Remus sighed and said " I knew this was a bad idea."

" Did he say 'my child'?" asked the redheaded man.

Severus said with a self-satisfied smirk " Yes, didn't you know?"

" _Mon chéri est enceinte?_ " asked León.

The werewolf gave a small nod and the Frenchman almost gasped " I have to ask for forgiveness."

" Not before me." Severus glared defiantly.

León stated " Get in line, you bat."

Remus had to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. He found it hard to believe that the two were related at all.

 

 

X

 

 

" You know, they kind of remind me of how Draco and I were before. Always throwing insults and quarrelling, very much like those two." Harry said.

Lucius sighed " They're both idiots, at least you and my son got over your petty rivalry."

Harry asked " What got them arguing in the first place?"

" León made a joke about Severus' teaching skills and he therefore teased him about his potion making skills. They started insulting each other until one of them crossed the line." the blonde explained.

" I can't believe those two. Well, I gave them something to think about and I might have accidently let it slip that you're pregnant." Harry admitted.

Lucius chuckled " Then you saved me from an uncomfortable conversation."

" You're magic was lashing out a bit. Are you feeling calmer now?" asked the green-eyed wizard.

" Yes, just a tad tired." Lucius said.

Harry smirked and said " I believe a bath is in order."

" Whatever you think is best, love." the blonde said and allowed the teen to drag him up from bed.

The dark-haired wizard said " Everything will settle down, you'll see. I say let them stew for a bit. Severus is a sensible man and I'm sure he understood the consequences of his actions and behaviour as soon as you blew up on them. At least I hope he's a sensible man."

Lucius had the urge to roll his eyes as he said "Most of the time he is, but when it comes to León... They give me a headache every time."

" I have magic hands, perfect for getting rid of headaches." Harry said and worked on getting them both undressed.    

 

 

X

 

 

The following day, León practically smothered the blonde with his apologies and concern over the pregnancy. While Lucius was still mad at the two men, he had calmed down considerably. But the elder Malfoy had to draw the line when León offered to decorate the nursery and throw the man a baby shower, all in one go. An intervention had been needed which Remus had provided. The man was a wonderful chef with his own little restaurant and the werewolf wanted to put the man's talent to good use. The Potter Manor was filled with children who all wanted to try the best cuisine that Paris could offer. The man got along with children surprisingly well which only made the kids love him more.

The week flew by and now everyone was anxious about seeing Draco who now spent most of his Hogsmeade weekends at home. McGonagall had approved because she was quite tired of seeing the blonde ghosting the halls of Hogwarts during the weekends. Being home did him good and the Headmistress was all for it.

Remus, Andromeda and Harry had decided to spend the day with the children in the orphanage. They didn't even have to ask León who absolutely loved the kids and enjoyed spending time with them. Now they only had to convince Draco to come as well. The elder blonde was spending the day with various business associates with whom he did business in both magical and muggle world. In Harry's opinion the man was nowhere near ready to meet with the children his actions as a Death Eater had indirectly hurt.

Draco had just Flooed in when he was engulfed into a hug by León.

" _Petit dragon_ , you've gotten so tall. You were barely waist high when I last saw you." the man said in awe.

The blonde smirked " I've been eating my vegetables like you told me to."

" You will be staying with me in Paris during the Easter holidays, I won't take no for an answer." the redheaded man said.

" I'll lose my figure if I stay with you." Draco said.

The man waved his hand and said " Nonsense."

Harry, wanting to be noticed, said " Not that it's isn't nice to see you two catch up, but we should get going."

" Where are we going?" the blonde asked.

" We're spending the day in the children's home. And you are coming with us. Andy and Remus went ahead without us. Your father is busy with his business ventures, so you are either stuck here alone or stuck with us for the whole day." Harry explained.

Draco shrugged " I might as well tag along."

" Wonderful, you can help me make the children lunch." León said and lead the teen towards the foyer.

Harry chuckled and said " I can't really picture Draco in the kitchen."

" For your information, I have been in a kitchen before." the blonde stated.

 

 

X

 

 

The muggle world still put Lucius on the edge, but he had to suppress his dislike for the sake of business. He was meeting with someone who was interested in investing into one of the Malfoy business ventures. The elder Malfoy was all for increasing the amount of gold in his vaults and earning back the portion he had lost during the war.  The man he was meeting was a middle-aged man with dark looks and a magical aura around him.

" I hope you have nothing against meeting in the muggle world. I am currently visiting my niece." the man politely stated.

Lucius was his usual smooth self when he said " Not at all, I assure it is no trouble at all."

" I must admit I've heard many thing about you, Mr Malfoy. I wasn't sure whether it would be a wise choice on my part to get involved with you in the first place. But my niece convinced me otherwise. I believe she is acquainted with Mr Potter, they went to Hogwarts together. I haven't been in the country for many good years, I spend my days in the States. Angelina, my niece, assured me that believing everything that is being said in the _Daily Prophet_ is a waste of time. She also wishes to invite her former schoolmate to her wedding, perhaps you can pass along the invitation. Angelina wasn't sure where to sent it." the man said and handed Lucius a red and gold card. 

" Your niece is a smart young witch." Lucius said as he took invitation from the man.

The man chuckled " That she is, Mr Malfoy. My niece speaks very fondly of Mr Potter. Angelina never was one for gossip, so she wasn't fooled by the latest rumours. Now, if may I propose something?"

" Depends on your proposal, Mr Johnson." the blonde raised an eyebrow.

The other wizard said " I merely think that we should dispose of this mister business. Of course if there is no objection on your part?"

" We are potential business partners, I see no reason to object." Lucius said as he stirred his tea.

" Very well, then my next proposal is to speak about business. I must confess that I am rather new in the field of wine-making, but what I do know is how to sell it. The Malfoy vineyards across the world are well-known and very profitable, therefore there is much wine to sell and much money to be made. My company does exactly that. I can take it out of your hands and as a result making us both quite a lot of Galleon in the process. Now, I might not know a lot, but I do know that you'll know a good deal when you see one, Lucius." explained Johnson with a knowing smile.

Lucius couldn't help the smirk as he said " You seem to know me quite well then."

" I did my research. A lot came up but I have no room to judge. I have made mistakes as well, thus ending up as the black sheep of my family. My wife and niece are the only ones on my side. I'm sure you know how it works, father picks a bride and expects you to carry on the line. I disagreed and married someone else, a wonderful woman who has been my biggest supporter ever since. My father intended me to marry Calliope Blishwick. I think she married into the Greengrass family." said the man.

The blonde said " She married Gareth Greengrass."

" Obnoxious git that one." muttered Johnson.

" I quite agree with you. Our families have done business for many years now but I recently decided to let that particular connection go. We went to school together but we weren't exactly friends." the blonde Malfoy stated.

With a small smile, Johnson said " I dreamed about going to Hogwarts, yet that dream remained just a dream. My father sent me to Durmstrang instead."

" I almost sent my son there but changed my mind at the last minute." Lucius said.

" That was a wise choice, my friend. Dreadfully cold and deathly boring, the most eventful pastime was watching snow melt. My wife went to Beauxbatons like everyone in her family before her. My niece is actually the first in our family to have gone to Hogwarts. She speaks highly of everyone, but her most entertaining stories always involve one Harry Potter." the dark-haired wizard said.

Lucius had to chuckle at that " Hogwarts will surely speak of him for years to come."

The other wizard said " Perhaps we should arrange another meeting in the near future, preferably in a more home-like environment. My wife loves dinner parties and cooking for more than just me, she'd love to have both you and Mr Potter over for dinner. We have a lovely townhouse in London, perfect for business and pleasure."

"  I shall pass on the invitation to Mr Potter." Lucius said.

" Wonderful. Now, I've been over the numbers and I have come up with a beneficial arrangement." the man said with a business-like tone and dived into his proposal.

Being diplomatic was the blonde's strongest fort. The years in the Ministry had shaped Lucius into a suave and knowledgeable wizard. His skills in politics and persuasion were well-known, no one could go up against a Malfoy in that department. While the other man spoke, Lucius made a mental note to learn more about the man sitting across from him. It was wise to know both allies and enemies. Lucius had learned that from an early age.

 

 

X

 

Draco took in the Potter Manor as he stood in the foyer with Harry. The warm colours made the house welcoming and the young blonde felt a sense of longing. Malfoy Manor was bleak and more like a crypt than a home. Though with Harry living there and Andromeda visiting, the Manor had lost some of its frost.

Harry saw Draco's lost look and said " We haven't officially opened yet. Remus and I thought that the kids needed some time to adjust before the grand opening. Hopefully it won't end up on the front page, but we do want to get out there and let others know that we're here and ready to help. The rooms upstairs are for the kids and the ones down here are for staff. The playing area is through these doors and the kitchen is that way."

The fair-haired wizard asked " When did you have time to do all this?"

" Well, I had help. After the battle I had a lot of free time on my hands and I decided to make use of it. Hermione helped me contact the builders who re-did the upper levels and the garden. Remus helped me sort everything out with the Ministry and together we petitioned Kingsley. The rest was easy actually." Harry explained.

Draco looked around and said " I like what you've done with the place."

" Do you want to meet the kids?" the dark-haired teen asked suggestively.

The other wizard said hesitantly " I'm not sure they would like to meet me."

Harry threw his arm around Draco's shoulders and said " Don't worry, they'll like you and you'll like them."

 

The sitting rooms looked nothing like the ones in Malfoy Manor. Two brown leather sofas lined the room while the floor was covered with a cream-coloured soft rug. Bookcases were filled with children's books both magical and muggle, making the room multi-coloured. Toys were scattered all over the sofas and fluffy pillows were laid on the ground. Where the rug ended a carpet with animals and muggle cars started. Harry almost tripped over building blocks when he stepped into the room with Draco in tow.

" This is one of the sitting rooms. It's more like a room for keeping toys than a proper sitting room to entertain guests in but the kids like it the best." Harry said, gathering the toys from the floor and placing them on the nearest sofa.

Draco said " It looks nice, child-friendly."

Harry was about to say something when they heard a shrill from the upper level. The squealing got louder and soon it was followed with a hard thud.

" What in Merlin's name was that?" asked Draco.

The dark-haired teen said " I really have no idea, but it didn't sound very pleasant."

The noises stopped and running feet could be heard. They reached the staircase and soon Harry saw the owner of the footsteps in the foyer close to the door. The little girl with strawberry blonde hair had tears in her eyes and she stood in the middle of the room.

" What's wrong with her?" asked the blonde who had come to stand behind Harry.

" That's Tamsin. Something obviously scared her, she isn't usually like that." said Harry.

Andromeda's voice echoed in the spacious entrance hall " It's alright, dear."

The dark-haired teen stepped into the other room and asked Andromeda, who was coming down the stairs " What happened?"

" She got spooked when she saw León. He hasn't been around her before and it scared her to see an unfamiliar male." the witch stated.

Draco watched his aunt go to the girl and cradle her with care. Andy kissed the girl's forehead and softly spoke into her ear. The blonde teen asked Harry " She doesn't like people she is unfamiliar with?"

" Especially males, she didn't have a problem with Andy or any of the other female staff. Her parents were murdered by Death Eaters and she saw it happen. They were most likely wizards and that's why she doesn't like men." the other teen explained.

Draco said unsurely " Maybe it's better if I go. She won't want to see me either and I'd rather not scare her any further."

" She won't be scared unless you surprise her. Come on, I'll introduce you two." said the green-eyed wizard.

The girl peeked from the crook of Andromeda's neck and eyed the two wizards approaching her. She tensed a bit, but Andy said " Don't be scared, sweetie. You remember Harry, don't you?"

The little girl gave a small nod and Andy continued " There is nothing to be afraid of, darling. Harry wants you to meet someone, do you think you're up for it?"

Another nod and the witch said to Draco " She's just a bit shy."

Harry asked " Has she started talking?"

" No, but she has been more active and all smiles for the past few days. Vesper said that she likes to draw as well." said the woman.

The blonde teen eyed the little witch and asked " Why doesn't she talk?"

" It's all connected to what happened to her parents. She had been hiding in the closet while it all happened, a considerable trauma for such a young child. She will talk when she is ready. No one will pressure her until she herself feels ready." Andromeda answered her nephew.

Tamsin, seeing the blonde's eyes on her, hid her face but she didn't feel scared. She lifted her face once again and observed the man standing next to Harry. She liked Harry a lot, the dark-haired wizard had a kind face and she really liked the little magic tricks the teen did. Harry was nice in her opinion. She didn't know what to think about the boy with white hair. Though if truth be told she liked the boy's hair and he had a pretty face.

" Tamsin, this is Draco. He's my nephew and Harry's friend." Andromeda told the girl.

Draco saw that the petite girl wasn't going to say anything so he said " Hello."

Andromeda smiled when the girl lifted her head up from her shoulder and showed Draco her stuffed rabbit that she always had with her. The blonde teen spoke gently " That is a very lovely rabbit you have there, Tamsin."

" Us girls will go outside and give Comet some carrots. You'd like that, wouldn't you, sweetie?" Andromeda said kindly and waved the boys goodbye.

Draco asked " I take it Comet isn't one of your staff?"

" Comet is a pony with a very strong affiliation to carrots. He isn't as fast as a Comet 290 broom but the kids like to pet him and occasionally charm him different colours." explained the dark-haired teen.

" Father mentioned this place and your heroic tendencies to help these kids to have a better future. Losing a parent or both of them must be hell for such young children. I almost did but I wasn't a toddler anymore. It seems weird for me to be here, even though my actions did not kill their parents I still feel as if I am some way responsible. The Mark may just be a faded scar now, but I'll always know." the blonde said to Harry with a heavy heart.

Ushering the blonde outside into the small patch of garden, Harry made the other teen sit down as he said " I hate to break it to you, Draco Malfoy, but you weren't a Death Eater. Yes, you took the Mark and you almost murdered Dumbledore but that was pretty much it. You were an evil snotty git to me and my friends but that wasn't the real you I've come to know and quite frankly care about. Besides, we weren't innocent either, we gave back as much as we could. So basically, I'm telling you that your days as a junior Death Eater weren't really impressive and your actions didn't cause these kids to become orphans. As much as I hate to admit this I'm going to say it anyway. When I had Voldemort in my head, I felt like I was becoming like him. My godfather told me that I'm not a bad person, just a good one that bad things have happened to. You're the same as me, Draco. You've made mistakes and things haven't always been the way they should have been, but that doesn't mean you're not a good person with redeemable qualities. I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't believe that."

" At least you're not using the 'I'm-your-sort-of-stepdad' card for giving me a lecture." Draco said with a faint smirk.

Harry chuckled " I could though. Who would have thought that we'd be family?"

Draco pointed out " You won't be my stepdad unless you and Father get married. Right now you're just my father's much younger boyfriend who happens to be my former arch-enemy. Imagine the stories you could tell your children. "

" You mean how their big brother was a prancing ponce in school. Or I could tell them all about the times when you used the phrase 'my father will hear about this'. I know, I'll tell them about the time you were a ferret." Harry countered with a grin.

The blonde shoved the other teen away from him and said menacingly " I'll teach them everything a Slytherin should know and then I'll train them to call Father ' _mummy_ 'and blame it on you."

Harry said " Ferret Boy."

" The snakes called you The Gryffindor Virgin or Scarhead which was my brilliant nickname for you. It was fairly clear you hadn't scored with anyone and Blaise suggested we call you The Gryffindor Virgin, because it was painfully obvious you had never shagged anyone or been shagged for that matter."

The green-eyed wizard snorted " Seems to me that you spent quite a lot of time thinking about my sex-life."

" Says the one who practically stalked me throughout our Sixth Year. At some point I thought you fancied me and that was your reason for harassing me." Draco said.

" Hermione asked me once whether I had a crush on you, because of my unhealthy interest in you. And when I failed to say anything valid she gave me a speech on how alright she would be with me fancying you. I think I made some gagging noises before she realised how wrong she was." Harry said.

Draco raised his brow and said " I'm a catch, Potter. A lot of witches and wizards only dream of having a piece of me."

" Wow, someone's quite full of himself." Harry mocked.

"I am my father's son after all. Though I should applaud you for bringing out his softer side and actually knocking him up. I might not particularly want to think about it but I dare say it's what he needs. Of course we all pictured you all round and emotional, but I'll take what I can get. I'm desperately in need of a sibling to teach and turn into the next generation of Slytherin." the blonde drawled.

Harry asked the other teen " What if the baby is a girl?"

" Makes no difference to me. Unlike many I am by no means a chauvinist who thinks witches should stay home and look after the children. Andromeda is cunning and possesses the same kind of intelligence my father or Severus do. She's knowledgeable and skilled in all areas of magic, way above my level. But she's also a mother and a fierce one at that. There is nothing she wouldn't do for her child or the ones she loves." the blonde wizard said.

" And we have reached the crux of this conversation; Andromeda Tonks is the female version of Lucius Malfoy." Harry said with a laugh.

Draco snorted and said " She's my father in drag."

" You're theory, while ingenious, has one fatal flaw. They can't be at the same room at the same time, which we have both witnesses. And I know for sure that while Lucius has all the necessary male parts, Andromeda does not." Harry stated.

" Merlin, I do not want to know." Draco groaned.

Harry said " You were the one who said that Andy is Lucius in drag."

" And I am regretting it now. Not only the mental image but the possibility of you telling him what I said. It's like a snowball, you know. I have suffered the wrath of a pregnant witch when I was in Diagon Alley and I barely made it." the blonde wizard said with a slightly panicky expression.

" You said something about her weight, didn't you?" teased the green-eyed teen.

With a sulky look the blonde said " I may or may not have said something about her weight."

" That's the golden rule when coming in contact with a pregnant person. You clearly deserved whatever you got." said Harry.

Draco sighed " Father rescued me before she could do any real damage."

Harry snickered and said " Well, you learned the hard way. Now you know what not to say. I might not be able to save you from your father when he's out for blood."

" You're hilarious. Really, I'm in hysterics right now." Draco stated flatly.

Ignoring the sarcasm, Harry suggested " I promised you a tour. You can help me make the guest list for the opening. Remus convinced León to take care of the catering even though you can't really call it convincing. He'll do it because he's a damn good cook and because he wants to rile up Severus by flirting with Remus."

Draco, who stood and followed Harry inside, said with a grin " I guess I owe Blaise ten Galleons."

" What did you bet on?" Harry questioned with suspicion.

The blonde said " Blaise pointed out that Severus has been scowling less and he deducted that he must be getting laid. I clearly underestimated my godfather and thought that he doesn't have sex or do anything human-like for that matter. Half of the student body thinks he's a vampire who feeds on innocent Gryffindors. So Blaise and I made a bet which I obviously lost if your godfather is shagging mine."

" You can afford losing those Galleons." the raven-haired teen said with a smug smirk and patted the blonde on the back.

" And you will be receiving the bill for my much needed therapy sessions with a Mind-Healer." Draco joked, though he really was convinced that he needed those sessions before facing Severus again.

 

 

X

 

Remus was engrossed with examining the bookcase in one of the sitting rooms upstairs when a body pressed into him from behind. The firm body leaned against the bookcase but Remus was still caged between the body and  the rows of books. A voice purred into the wolf's ear " I've always felt drawn to intelligent men."

Lupin faced the broad chest of the Frenchmen and said awkwardly " I didn't hear you come in."

León smiled slyly and asked " I am a sneaky Slytherin."

Remus shifted and moved away from the other wizard. León said " I was hoping to catch you alone, Remus. You don't mind, do you?"

" Depends on your reason for wanting me alone." Lupin shot back at the other wizard.

The mahogany-haired man smirked and spoke "There is no need to sound so defensive. I merely wanted to get to know you better, that is all."

" Harry did warn me about you, León. You're an outrageous flirt, but this time you are wasting your time. Barking up the wrong tree, as the muggle saying goes." said the werewolf.

The other man managed a weak smile and then quickly gathered himself and said with his usual cheery tone " I have never been shot down this fast before, I should brush up on my skills. Though it is not my first time hitting on a straight wizard."

" I thought it was rather obvious that your cousin and I were together." Lupin pointed out.

León eyes almost bulged out as he gasped " _Impossible_. You must be joking."

Remus chuckled at the man's affronted expression and explained " A few months ago I wouldn't have believed it either, but here we are."

" Correct me if I'm wrong, but you and your friends used to torment him when you were students. It is a bit hard to believe that all that is now behind you." León said with suspicion.

" I admit that we haven't had the best past, Severus and I, but life is simply too short. " said Lupin.

The redheaded wizard slumped into the armchair and said " I used to tease him for being alone, for being an uninteresting dungeon dweller who had no friends. We were young and childish, constantly bickering and throwing insults at each other. He disliked me for various reasons, but I think he hated me most because of how happy I was. I had a wonderful family and even though I knew aunt Eileen wasn't the best mother to Severus, I never spoke of it to my parents. I on the other hand bullied him because I couldn't stand the fact that he was smarter and possessed stronger magical abilities than me. I wasn't willing enough to admit it then but I have accepted it now. Lucius has been the mediator between us ever since our Hogwarts days. I hate to drag him into this every time Severus and I have a go at each other."

Remus took the chair opposite from León and said "Perhaps you and Severus need to sit down and talk. I don't know what his home-like has been or what made him the man he is today, but I won't push him into talking either. If he wants to tell me he will. No matter what has been said and done, you are still his family whether he likes it or not."

" I feel as if I have used up all my chances already." the other man said.

" You won't know unless you try. Severus is a complicated man, he has built up walls around his heart. He doesn't trust unless you give him reason to." the man instructed.

León sighed and spoke up " And me making a comment about Harry's father doesn't give him a reason to trust me. I don't know why I even said it, I guess I wanted to hurt him. Being called the Slytherin Slut isn't something that evokes good feelings. Somehow we just can't be in each other's company without insults."

" Have you tried?" asked the werewolf with a smile.

" It is like you said, Severus is a complicated man. Much like Lucius, he has his masks and I see the change in him. Whatever he did as a Death Eater left scars and frankly it scares me a bit. I see what the war has done and I can't help feeling guilty that I left while they stayed and allowed that _salaud_ brainwash them. Abraxas Malfoy was a bastard of huge proportions, I can't really blame Lucius for choosing the side he did. You know, for a while I was mad at him for getting Severus involved but I realised that no one really had a choice. You either joined or kissed your life goodbye. I was lucky enough to leave while I still had the chance. I thought about asking Lucius to come with me but he had his duties and he had to marry that Black whore. Needless to say my plans to elope were shot down rather quickly." the man mused.

Remus asked, his curiosity spiked " Were you and Lucius together, if you don't mind me asking?"

" At the delicate age of fourteen I realised that girls did nothing for me. It was the same year I walked in on Lucius with some nameless Ravenclaw after a Quidditch game. He was a year older and we were already good friends. Believe me, I did try to charm him but it never went quite as far as I had hoped. But everyone, including his dear wife were convinced that I was his secret lover, "said the man with a grin and continued with a warmer tone and an expression that held fondness "Your godson is a very lucky man, Remus. Lucius, with all his faults, is one of the finest men I know. Yes, he's arrogant, rather wicked and thinks himself superior but that is what makes him who he is. I wouldn't change him and I think Harry wouldn't either. It is embedded into his very being but that does not mean he is not capable of change. I see how much Harry has made a difference in him and I think I quite like this Lucius. Not that I didn't love him before but he is an enigma, a flame that burns with a warm glow but can destroy everything in its path. Much like my dear cousin Severus."

The werewolf chuckled and said " I wasn't that fond of the idea but I can see how happy Harry is. My opinion on Lucius wasn't very high."

" I can imagine you're hesitance and I bet it had everything to do with him being a Death Eater. I can honestly say that I do not blame you for not having a high opinion. There have been times when I too thought lowly of him, especially after I found out that he went back the second time. Until I realised that he really didn't have a choice. He had Draco to think about, even though I suggested sending the boy to me where it was considerably safer. There isn't anything a parent wouldn't do for their child, I've seen it firsthand and I don't even have children of my own." the man with mahogany hair said.

" I know what you mean. Harry hasn't had an easy life and I thought that being in a relationship with Lucius Malfoy was going to add to that hardship he has already endured. But I had to reconsider my pervious thoughts when I had spent some time around them." said Remus.

Leaning forward a little the other man spoke " You feel as if you are intruding a very intimate moment."

" Something along those lines. I... accidently interrupted one of their make-out sessions." stammered the werewolf awkwardly.

" I seem to do that all the time, not that I mind. Though I wouldn't call what they are doing making out, it's more like foreplay. Your godson definitely knows what he is doing." León said with a suggestive leer.

Remus groaned and told the man " I'd still remember the time he was in nappies, I'd rather not know about that."

León said after contemplating his words " Harry is a rather fortunate young man."

" What makes you think that?" asked the wolf.

The Frenchman stood and walked toward the door, giving Remus one last glance by the door as he said with a wicked grin " Lucius is a very talented wizard, and I am not talking about his skills in Charms."

 

 

X

 

 

Supper at the Manor was less tense that Harry had expected. Both León and Severus were behaving themselves for once and they were surprisingly civil with each other. The teen suspected that it was just temporary for the blonde's sake but Harry wasn't about to complain. The green-eyed wizard glanced across the table where Draco was sitting with Andromeda and noted that the younger Malfoy was looking thoughtful and was oddly quiet. He had gotten used to Draco's yapping and his haughty speeches during their evening meals. Harry put it down to their visit to the orphanage which had left the blonde a bit shaken, meeting the children had been less than cheerful for Draco.

The dark-haired teen snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the end of León's enthusiastic talking " And then he let out this high-pitched scream and stomped away while pouting like a petulant child with his nose up in the air."

" You're exaggerating." Lucius said with offhandedly.

" I am most certainly not. You were a horrible brat and you know it." the man said.

Lucius groaned and said " I was twelve."

" That reminds me of another twelve year old brat." Harry said with a smirk., looking at Draco.

Draco gaped and said " You must mean yourself, Scarhead."

" Who was that snotty little blonde who waltzed around like Merlin? Oh right, it was you." Harry chuckled.

" Now boys, enough of this bickering." Andromeda said in her best mothering voice.

Lucius pointed out with amusement " I seem to remember another, this time a young witch, who used to stomp her feet. Correct me if I'm wrong but was it not you who used to scare the rest of the girls with your proverbial Black temper?"

" Can you blame me, dear? I am a Black by blood and with that blood comes a certain disposition. Granted, it is not a sweet one." Andromeda said.

León said with a sulk " She put a snake into my bed."

" Only because you charmed my hair bright green and then transfigured my skirt into something that barely covered my backside. May I remind you that I was still wearing said skirt when you did it." Andromeda shot back.

Lucius chuckled and said " Actually I did that, the skirt incident was my doing."

Andromeda raised a brow and said with a slight glower " Pray tell, what urged you to do it?"

" It's a funny story actually. David Rosewood, the Fifth Year Gryffindor Keeper, had a bit of a crush on you or so he claimed. Oddly enough he approached me with his little problem and like a good Slytherin I extended a helping hand. In exchange for my help I might have told him to lose the next Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. He, like a stupid little Gryffindor, agreed. Slytherin won the next match and David Rosewood had a glimpse of what was underneath that skirt of yours." the elder Malfoy explained.

The witch spluttered " Lucius Malfoy, how dare you show someone my bare arse!"

Draco and Harry both burst into a fit of laughter as the witch fumed. Remus too was chuckling silently and even the gloomy emotionless Potion Master was hiding a smirk. Only León looked annoyed as he said " That spineless twit! He told me he didn't like girls when we... talked."

The younger blonde, who was still laughing, said " Merlin, why didn't I think of that. Slytherin would have won more matches."

" Don't get any ideas." Harry warned.

The witch, having calmed down some, said " I won't hex you because I'd rather not endanger my grandchild, but you will get what is coming, Lucius. I am a very patient woman and I can wait."

" I have some ideas." León piped in.

" Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Lucius asked.

The Frenchman said with a huff  " _Pourquoi_? You let the blame fall on me and I got a snake under my pillow."

" But you were responsible for the green hair." Harry said.

" Well yes, but that was totally harmless, an innocent prank on my part. I wasn't the one who traded Andromeda's bare bum for a little victory in Quidditch." the man protested.

The woman said " You're both horrid. "

" You say it like it is a bad thing." the Frenchman said with a smile.

The witch pursed her lips together and took a ship from her wine. Sensing that the topic needed to change, Draco said " I think we need that colourful picture box in the Manor, like the ones in the Potter Manor."

" You mean a telly?" Harry asked.

" I don't know what the bloody hell it's called." the blonde puffed.

Andromeda asked " Where does this sudden interest come from?"

Harry snorted and said " I introduced Draco to the muggle wonder. It was quite funny watching him with the remote. I'm glad he didn't blow anything up."

Draco said with scepticism " I wasn't going to blow it up."

" Because Remus came to your rescue before you could do any real damage." said the dark-haired teen.

The blonde ignored Harry and turned to his father " Can we have one here in the Manor?"

Lucius said with acceptance " When have I ever denied you something, Draco."

" You didn't get me that black striped horse when León took me to the muggle zoo." the younger blonde said.

The elder Malfoy pointed out " It wasn't a horse, it was a zebra. And need I remind you what you got instead."

" The Quidditch pitch, but I really wanted that stripy horse." said Draco, reminding Harry of a much younger version if the blonde.

León leaned closer to Harry and joked " And here I was worrying about something as trivial as world famine. Though it was a very adorable zebra."

Harry chuckled and addressed Draco " I'll have to speak to Hermione, she's the one who set it all up. She has all the appliances at her house working on magic and now she discover a way to set up the television and radio so it would work solely on magic."

" Granger did that?" Draco was surprised.

" We don't call her the brightest witch of our time for nothing." Remus put in his two cents.

Harry said " Hermione's mum had her scan today, she sent me a letter telling me about it. She suggested a shopping trip to get her mum a present for the baby shower."

" Let's take your friend to Paris, I'd love to do some shopping of my own." recommended the redheaded wizard.

The green-eyed teen asked with a smile " Really?"

" Of course. There is this absolutely divine place that sells the finest garments known to the Wizarding World. Melindé, the lovely owner of the boutique, is a personal friend of mine." prattled the man.

Andromeda asked " Melindé de Montdidier? She is marvellous."

As León and the witch dived into a conversation about fashion and the latest trends, Harry asked Draco " Do you think you'd like to come again tomorrow, the children were rather excited about the prospect."

" I might, but I'll give you my answer in the morning." the blonde said.

Severus, who had been silent most of the time, asked Lucius who was sitting near him " When will you have your next check up?"

" In a few weeks, Andromeda thinks we might be able to hear the heartbeat." Lucius said with a small smile.

Draco said, voice slightly hesitant " I'd like to be there as well, if you don't mind."

" Why would I mind? If you want to be there I have nothing against it, this is your sibling we're talking about." the elder Malfoy told his son.

Harry nodded along, giving Draco the needed confirmation.

 

X

 

 

Sitting cross-legged on the bed, Harry flicked through the newest Witch Weekly he had found in one of the sitting rooms. The blonde wizard was in the en suite, performing his evening ritual before bed. Lucius denied it vehemently but the green-eyed teen knew that it was the blonde's daily beauty rite. Looking through the pages, Harry came across something that spiked his interest. He said " _Witch Weekly_ named us their _'Most Influential Couple of the Month'._ And they somehow manage to write a six-page spread about it with pictures and all."

The blonde leaned against the doorframe and asked " Since when do you read _Witch Weekly_?"

" It's not mine. I found it in the smaller sitting room, best guess is Andromeda. She's really a teenage witch at heart." Harry said, not lifting his eyes from the pages in front of him.

Lucius turned back as Harry snorted " Listen to this. ' _Wizarding World's latest heartthrob Harry Potter, who is currently finishing his last year of education in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been the centre of attention ever since he defeated You-Know-Who. But that is not the reason why he still remains in the limelight. His status as a bachelor was first put under scrutiny when rumours of his attachment to the wealthy and infamous Lucius Malfoy started to circulate the Wizarding World. While neither Mr Potter nor Mr Malfoy have confirmed or denied those rumours, the veil of mystery remains. Adding to the rumours, new stories about the Boy Who Lived have resurfaced, namely ones regarding the next generation of Potters_. _Already numerous witches have come forward as the soon-to-be mother of Mr Potter's children'._ Merlin, there is an actual poll on who the mother could be. Right now Ginny and Andromeda are in the lead, surprisingly I'm an option as well. You didn't make the list, love."

From the bathroom, Lucius said mockingly " I am utterly heartbroken."

" I wonder about the numerous witches who have come forward as the mother of my children." Harry chuckled.

The blonde provided " Most likely your fans. There are enough witches and wizard who would like nothing more than to be Mrs Potter."

" No one seems to think about the possibility that you might be Mrs Potter." the teen said.

Lucius came out of the bathroom, only a towel wrapped around his hips and eased himself onto the bed. Harry smirked and said " You know, even though you're an notorious dark wizard and generally a very bad man, you are still considered quite the catch. Rich, intelligent, a magically gifted pure-blood and according to this you have a very fine arse among your other striking features. I'd be a right fool to dally from someone as _stunning_ as you."

Attaching his lips to Harry's neck, the blonde said " They tend to forget my more sinister deeds."

The green-eyed wizard let out a breathless moan "Well, you're _so_ handsome you leave them all in a daze."

Lucius picked the reading material from Harry's hands and tossed it over his shoulder without looking where it landed. With one firm push, the blonde had the teen flat on his back. The older wizard's nimble fingers went to work on the teen's belt, making the younger body under him squirm.

" Did you just giggle?" asked Lucius.

Harry huffed something and Lucius smirked while grabbing his wand from the bedside table. One quick spell later, Harry wasn't wearing anything other than his bare skin. The younger wizard's body was already reacting to the teasing it was receiving from the blonde and it didn't take long for Harry to be reduced into a whimpering mess.

" Skip the foreplay." Harry ordered.

" Eager little lion." the blonde said smugly.

The raven-haired wizard panted " Are you complaining?"

Lucius pulled Harry's thighs against his sides and inquired " What happened to the blushing virgin?"

" You happened... Now, more fucking and less talking." the teen said.

Without saying anything, the blonde managed to cast the needed charms before ravishing the pliant wizard spread out under him. The teen's slightly tanned muscular legs were pried open, the scarlet tinge making its way up to his chest and neck. A bead of sweat trickled down Harry's temple and reached the column of his neck. To Lucius it was an incredible sight, seeing Harry driven out of his mind with lust and need. Blunt nails left red marks on the blonde's shoulders and chest as Harry clawed at the blonde like a cat. Sheathed inside the tightness, Lucius released the breath he had been holding patiently. The dark-haired wizard's thighs held the blonde close, not letting him move.

" Give me a minute." came an out of breath plea from the younger wizard.

Leaning down, Lucius captured Harry's mouth with his, trying to ease the discomfort the younger man was feeling from the intrusion. Lapping at the man's neck, Harry gave him the go-ahead. The sweet pain made Harry sink his teeth into the blonde's pale flesh, leaving behind a distinguishable bite mark. Hiking his legs higher, Harry rested them on Lucius's back all the while pulling the man nearer. With each forceful thrust, Lucius hit the teen's sweet spot, making Harry do all sort of sinful noises. Enfolding his arms around the blonde's neck, the teen chuckled while panting " We didn't cast a silencing charm."

" There is no one on this floor beside Draco." Lucius said with a vigorous thrust that had Harry arching up from the bed.

" He wants me to pay for his therapy." Harry added.

Lucius wrapped his hand around the teen's leaking member and gave it a few sharp tugs. Chanting the blonde's name, Harry allowed the overwhelming feeling of his orgasm to surface and with a few more rapid jerks from the blonde, Harry painted his chest with his release. Letting his legs fall from the blonde's back, Harry felt like an empty sack. The blonde lay on top of the young man in a boneless heap.

Harry mumbled sleepily " Wave... wave that wooden stick of yours and clean us up, love. I can't move."

" My wand fell onto the floor. And I'm older and pregnant. I win." Lucius said with a faint smile and curled further into Harry's side.

 

 

X

 

 

The Malfoy Manor was dead quiet, everyone was already asleep or otherwise in their room.  Only one occupant of the Manor was still up. The redheaded French wizard was still sitting in one the sitting rooms, book in hand. Feeling sleep sneaking up in him, León bookmarked his page and stood. Silently, the man made his way up the staircase and walked the length of the corridor badly lit corridor. Passing along the dim hallway, the man heard noises that were coming from the bedroom of his friend. Just as he reached the door, a breathless chant of 'Lucius' echoed from the room. Holding back a snigger, León walked to his room and closed the door with a soft and barely audible click.


	41. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You haven't forgotten about me, have you? Let's get down to business...  
> I have decided to make León a permanent pain in the neck, because I love him and let's face it, the little ones will love to have an uncle León.  
> Also, I couldn't keep lovers apart any longer...

Chapter 40

" And here I thought my efforts to avoid you were successful." came a snarky voice from the arched doorway leading to the drawing room in the Malfoy Manor.

That voice belonged to Severus Snape who had come to visit Lucius and talk business. Upon walking into the room, the man's eyes immediately landed on his cousin who was lounging in one of the armchairs with a book in his lap.

León's gaze was lifted from the book as he heard the unmistakable sneer that could only belong to his prickly cousin.

" I thought you didn't come out from dungeons in the daylight?" asked the redheaded wizard.

Severus had to bite the inside of his cheek to stay quiet. Instead he turned to leave. He halted his steps when he heard the other man ask " Can we talk? Without the insults this time."

Turning back to face the man, Severus saw an honest expression on his cousin's face which was a first. He asked " And what can you and I possible talk about?"

Closing the book, León said " Dearest cousin, I am holding out an olive branch."

" Very well, talk if you must." said the Potion Master, not moving from his spot near the door.

" I was rather hoping for a conversation, meaning that we both make the effort. This is painful for me, I assure you. But I am willing to set aside whatever there is to set aside between us. I am not doing this to annoy you, frankly, I'm not sure why I'm doing this. All I know is that as long as we keep this up, someone we both care about will be in the middle. I am not as selfish as you think me to be." explained León.

Severus contemplated on the matter and wordlessly took the seat across from the man. As he slumped down into the armchair, León stood and walked to the cabinet where the alcohol was located. Pouring out two glasses of something a lot stronger than pumpkin juice, the man returned to his seat and handed one of the glasses to Severus. He said with a lazy smirk "I doubt we could get through this without proper whiskey."

Accepting the glass, Severus said "On that we agree."

With a chuckle, the other wizard said "Lucius might not be able to enjoy his outrageously expensive alcohol, but I intend to."

Making small talk, Severus asked with a glance towards the book  " I remember you had an allergy when it came to reading."

" I grew out of it, it would seem that I'm actually very skilled in the art of reading. I borrowed the book for Lucius, his library is bigger than my first flat in Paris. I was lucky though, the man who rented it to me was very kind. And if you're planning to make a joke on how I must have provided some kind of services than I hate to disappoint. He was as straight as a flagpole." León said with a small smile.

A hint of a smile appeared on Snape's face when he said " Well, naturally you had to try."

" Of course, when have I ever missed an opportunity." the man snorted.

Silence descended upon the two until León said " I don't hate you, you know. Never have actually, even though I gave you and others the impression that I did. Frankly, I have always envied you. Of course, I never envied your dungeon dweller ways and your complete lack of flirtation skills."

Taking a moment to inhale half of the glass, León stopped but shortly picked up again " You had an exceptional mind and you were so bloody smart. Everything was so easy for you because you were absolutely brilliant. And I hated the fact that I wasn't nowhere near as good as you. Even now, I feel that my accomplishments will never amount to yours. Perhaps I'm being silly, but I couldn't stand the fact that you were better than me. And I was jealous when you started getting along with Lucius. I was used to getting all of his attention and then you caught his interests and I didn't like that one bit. I was petty and foolish, I know that now and I have accepted the fact that I was a complete arse to you."

Severus was a bit taken aback and couldn't come up with anything proper to say to the man. But he didn't have to, seeing as León wasn't finished and continued " And I'm sorry I never did anything to help you. I had my suspicions about aunt Eileen and that man he married, but I never said anything. I should have done something to help you with whatever was going on in your home, but once again my own foolishness got in the way. I should have treated you better because we share the same blood and we are family. I can't deny you your resentment towards me, I was the one who did nothing to make you think otherwise. I was and still am a bully which makes me no better than the kids who used to tease you in school. In my defence, you gave back with the same force, but maybe you wouldn't have had I been a better cousin to you."

" I wrote a letter to your father, but I never sent it. I never quite knew my uncle and I certainly didn't want you or anyone else to know what it was like for me. I told Lucius because he knew what it was like, his own father was an abusive bastard." Severus confessed.

León finished his drink and said " I didn't know for a long time. It came up later when I was already living in Paris. I was so angry with him and you when you joined Voldemort. But I was also feeling guilty that I left. I don't regret it but I often thought about what I left behind. I thought about coming back after the first war ended, but I had made a life for myself in France and my family was there. When I heard that he had returned, I was sure that you wouldn't go back to him. I was as mad as a Horntail when I found out that Lucius was once again kissing the hem of Voldemort's robes. It made me sick to think how both of you would lower yourselves like this. Of course I had no idea what it was actually like, I had no idea what you two had to go through. It was easy to judge from afar. I was oddly proud when Lucius told me that you were a spy."

" I joined on my own accord, but something made me reconsider. But once you join, you can't leave. At least with some life left in your body. I had my reasons to turn spy." Severus told the other wizard.

The Frenchman looked apologetic as he said " You did it because of that girl Lily Evans, didn't you?"

Severus turned sour and said " The Dark Lord had decided to go after the Potter family. There was a prophesy. I reported it to the Dark Lord and involuntary put her in danger. I admit that I couldn't care less about Potter, but she had done nothing to deserve it. I begged, pleaded on my knees for her life. I begged them both, the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. In the end it was all for nothing, she gave her life for her son."

" I'm sorry." León said softly, knowing that it must have been extremely hard on the man.

Snape said " She was never mine to lose."

" She might have married another but that doesn't mean your love for her meant less." the redheaded wizard spoke with a sense of sadness.

Severus raised an eyebrow and asked " Do I detect longing in your voice?"

" Hush you." the man chided though didn't deny anything.

" Would you have left had Lucius not married Narcissa Black?" asked the dark-haired wizard.

León chuckled and said " I asked him to come with me, Severus, but that doesn't mean our friendship would have developed into something more. Yes, my feelings ran deeper than his, but all that is in the past. I would have happily given it more thought had he not married that wench but he had his duty to the Malfoy name. I'm might be somewhat immoral but being someone's mistress goes against the little honour I have. I love him dearly, but it would never have worked. He is happy with Harry and that only makes me happy. I could try to rekindle the flame, but it would be utterly pointless. They share a bond that is hard to break. Besides, I actually like Harry."

" You're a promiscuous harlot, but at least you still have your principles." Severus offered with a smirk.

The other wizard said with a faint frown "You're right, I am a harlot. But seeing everyone around me in a committed relationship makes me feel lonely. I'm a middle-aged wizard who hasn't even had one proper relationship in his life. So it is bittersweet to see this domestic bliss Lucius has with Harry."

Snape said " Paris should be filled with decent looking wizards. I imagine it shouldn't be that hard to find someone to warm your bed."

" I have plenty of those, Severus." the man laughed softly.

" I can't picture anyone willing to play house with you, but there must be someone brave enough." Snape snorted behind his drink.

León said with caution " There is something I need to tell you, to prevent future misunderstandings. Now, don't be angry with me, Severus, but I confess to making a pass at Remus. I was unaware of your relations."

The look on the other's face was a mix of jealously and irritation. León smiled hesitantly and spoke again " He set me straight right away. I didn't believe it at first but... the way his eyes got all dreamy, I backed down after that. He really does seem to love you."

" Sentiment." Severus said with a sneer.

" Oh, don't tell me you think yourself unlovable. Self-pity does not become you, Sevvie." the man taunted.

With a grunt, Severus waved his hand over the glass, refilling it to the brim. He said " If you're going to pretend that you're a therapist than at least allow me to get drunk beforehand. And do not call me Sevvie, if you don't want to end up with a body part missing. I am a Potion Master, keep that in mind."

" I always suspected that it was one of your potions that left Lucius in a female form. Slughorn wasn't that good." the man commented.

Severus smirked " I can easily make you into a Leóna. Don't tempt me."

" Can you believe that we have been having a normal and civil conversation?" León pointed out.

" Indeed we have." Severus said.

The redheaded wizard smiled earnestly and told Severus " I propose a truce. You are my cousin and I was taught that family matters. We have at least two things in common, our blood and Lucius. I'd like to get to know my cousin as well. Being here has made me think about everything I have been missing while living in a different country."

" Are you thinking about moving back here?" asked Severus, slightly surprised.

León gnawed his lower lip and said " I can't babysit when I live in Paris, now can I?"

" I thought you were living your dream life." Snape said.

" Yes, it has been a dream. But Lucius is here and so are you, I don't have many friends in Paris, at least not many I care about. I can always hire someone to look after my restaurant and everything can be managed from here. With the risk of sounding like a complete sap, I miss England and I miss all those people I left behind. I want to settle down like any other normal wizard. As an added bonus, I get to see Lucius Malfoy waddle and blow up various pieces of furniture in one of his hormonal outburst." León told his cousin with a grin.

Severus couldn't hide his amusement as he said " Hopefully the Manor will be standing after he pushes out Potter's spawn."

" I expect Harry to have at least a few broken bones in his hand." the other wizard added.

 

 

 

X

 

 

With the coming of February, Harry grew more and more restless. He was spending his time with Lucius and occasionally studying. None of the professors had complained or said anything on the matter but Harry knew that he was behind with his work. But who could blame him when there was a very distracting wizard in the room with him. One minute he was writing his essay and the next he was staring at the blonde who just happened to undress or was conveniently coming out of the shower with water still dripping down his lean body. Harry usually found the essays and other pieces of homework under the bed or somewhere crumpled under the sheets. To add to the teen's workload, he now had to plan the opening event for the orphanage. He had come up with a guest list and given it to Draco who sent it back with more than half of the names crossed out and more than a few new ones added. The young blonde had offered his help but Harry was slightly regretting it now. Draco wanted to create something big and lavish, the green-eyed teen just wanted to get it over with.

They had agreed on one thing and that was making sure that the _Prophet_ stayed away. Harry had sent a letter to Luna, asking her help with the matter. Xenophilius Lovegood had been over the moon when Harry had asked him to write an article about it. With that out of the way all that needed to be done was everything else. The list was long.

Somewhere along the way, Harry had almost forgot the scan Andromeda was going to perform. The dark-haired wizard was often woken up by the sounds of the elder Malfoy retching in the bathroom. Harry wanted to do something even though he knew that there wasn't much he could do for the man.

A quick _Tempus_ showed that it was almost two o'clock, Andy had promised to arrive by then. Harry placed his quill down and walked out of the small sitting room that was connected to the Master bedroom. Lucius was nowhere to be seen and the teen made his way down, hoping to find the man in his study. He came across Draco, who had come over during his free lesson. Harry made a mental note to send McGonagall something nice as a 'thank you' gift for letting a student come and go as Draco was doing.

" So where is the show going to take place?" Draco asked when he saw Harry.

Harry said " Hello to you as well. And to answer your question, I have no idea. Andy isn't here yet and I'm looking for your father."

They didn't have to look further as the man in question appeared from his study, looking paler than usual.

" Is Andromeda here?" Lucius asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Harry went to the man's side and asked " Are you feeling alright?"

" Of course he isn't, Scarhead." said Draco with a snort.

" Just a bit lightheaded." the blonde waved it off.

Draco spoke " I'll be in my room, send an elf to get me when Andy gets here."

The young blonde made it halfway up the stairs when he heard Harry's frantic voice. Draco turned to see his father's unconscious form on the floor.

" Lucius, love... you don't get to bloody faint on me like this." came from Harry.

Draco rushed over and kneeled over Lucius but he couldn't do or say anything as Andromeda strode into the room, immediately seeing the blonde on the floor. She asked " What happened?"

" He said he was feeling a bit lightheaded and the next thing I know he's on the floor." Harry tried to explain, words tumbling out in a rush.

Draco asked worriedly " Can't you just enervate him?"

" His magic is rather depleted and I don't want to add to it by casting a spell on him." Andy told the two teens.

Before Andromeda could protest, Harry gathered the blonde into his arms and carried him into the study. He said " His actually lighter than he looks."

 

Peering his eyes open, Lucius felt disoriented and didn't mind the thought of slipping back to the blissful state of unconsciousness. He could feel a warm hand on his, fingers flexing into his. A strong and sharp smell of ammonia   invaded his senses and brought him back from the nothingness that felt soothing.

He could hear Andromeda's melodic voice and blinked away the grogginess.

" The old-fashioned way never fails to deliver. Muggles can be rather resourceful."

Harry's thumb was rubbing circles across the back of the blonde's hand, the teen's green eyes looking straight into Lucius's grey ones.

" Welcome back." said Harry, letting out a relieved sigh.

Draco piped in, voice shaky " I thought Malfoys didn't faint."

Andromeda scolded at the teen and turned to the older blonde " How are you feeling?"

Lucius mumbled faintly " Nauseous and dizzy."

" I feel the need to remind you that you are responsible for another life, therefore you should take care of yourself better. You're feeling faint because your magic levels are low and you are also dehydrated. The baby is taking a large portion of your magic. I have no doubt that you have been taking the potions I gave you, but that alone isn't enough. Have you been eating properly?" Andromeda went into Healer mode as he spoke with the blonde.

" I have but it hardly stays in." Lucius huffed.

Harry cut in and said " The morning sickness strikes randomly during the and usually continues from there on."

" I know that whatever you eat makes a point in coming back up, but you are going to eat more from now on. Healer's orders, don't even think about arguing because you will lose miserably. The reason you fainted is quite simple. Your body is running low on fuel and because you are also sustaining another life that fuel gets used up rather quickly. Now, seeing as you are already lying down we can do the scan right now. Harry's magic has already giving you the extra you need so the spells shouldn't harm you in any way." the witch explained and reached for her wand.

Draco edged closer and seated himself next to Harry, who was still clutching the blonde's hand.

" Now, there is this nifty spell that allows us the hear the foetal heartbeat." Andy said as she waved her wand across the blonde's stomach.

Harry and Lucius both held their breaths as they waited for the spell to take effect. The blonde was beginning to worry when nothing happened. But they didn't have to wait any longer as a delicate yet forceful thumping noise filled the air around the four people in the room. It kept beating in a soothing rhythm, making its presence known.

" It's really there..." Harry said in awe.

Draco couldn't hide his excited smile. He had wanted a sibling for so long but he had known that it was a nonexistent possibility. At least it had been until now. The thought of having a brother or sister hadn't fully registered in his mind, the idea still a bit foreign. Hearing an actual heartbeat made it all the more real and a lot scarier than it had been before. He was going to be someone's big brother, a role model to an aspiring witch or wizard in need of guidance. He could already picture himself teaching his little brother how to ride a broom or how to make potions. Draco could imagine himself hexing anyone who dared to date his little sister or creating lethal potions for those who had the guts to hurt the little Malfoy princess.

The teen's musings broke when he heard Harry's curious voice inquire "It sounds a bit erratic, irregular somehow. Is that an echo?"

Andromeda made a agreeing noise and tapped her finger against her chin in a inquisitive manner. She said " I might have an inkling..."

The witch wielded her wand elegantly over Lucius and concentrated on the magic flowing from the tip of the wand. She made a few humming noises and after a string of incantations, the woman continued to work silently until an pasty orange colour emitted from the blonde's abdomen. Harry watched in wonder, Draco was close behind the other teen with his expression.

" The colour represents the babies magical core." Andromeda explained.

 Draco asked with confusion " Why orange though?"

" That is a question I can't answer. Our magical cores are what they are, we cannot change them nor can we choose. For example, mine is dark purple. When I first did the scan, it glowed a white colour. That was your father's magical core and also the baby's core." the witch explained.

Harry said " So it's orange now because the baby has developed his or her own magical core."

" Exactly. I think it is a rather fetching colour." smiled the woman.

Lucius said with a slight frown  " At least it's not a Weasley shade."

The green-eyed teen noticed Draco's almost invisible wince when the elder Malfoy mentioned the Weasley name. Harry made a note to stick his nose into it later, but now he wanted to concentrate on the matter at hand.

As the orange hue started to disappear, a dark bluish-green replaced it. Lucius asked " Is it supposed to do that?"

Andromeda's face morphed into a blissful one and she told the Slytherin "It would seem that my suspicions have been confirmed. That is your baby's magical core."

" But I thought the orange one was the baby's magical core?" asked Harry.

Lucius's eyed narrowed and his piercing stare caught the witch's gaze. The wicked smile remained on her face and the blonde realised what she was smiling about. The echo, two different magical cores...

" Salazar help me." muttered the blonde.

Harry asked pointedly " What's going on? You're having some sort of wordless conversation."

Andromeda chuckled and said " Congratulations, you will be the happy parents of not one but two little ones."

Draco burst out laughing and said between his breathless snorts " Potter, you really are daft. Merlin, only you can knock up a Malfoy with twins."

The raven-haired wizard gaped with a gobsmacked expression " Twins, as in two...as in more than one?"

Lucius sighed, awfully calm about the entire situation " A perceptive observation."

" Blimey." was the teen's reply.

" Who knew you were so fertile, Scarhead...All the better for me, I guess." Draco snickered in the background, though Harry completely ignored the other teen in favour of staring at the elder blonde. The teen's hand sneaked on top of the blonde's stomach and he said with a smile creeping onto his face " Wow."

Andromeda said " The echo was the twins' heartbeats, mixing together. The two colours represent their magical cores; one orange and the other bluish-green colour."

" But when you did the initial scan, you didn't see that it was twins?" Harry pointed out.

" It was simply too early, both of the magical cores were still made up from Lucius's magic. When magical children start to develop in the womb, they share a core with their mother or bearer, later on they will develop a core of their own. I wasn't able to get a correct reading during the first check up because the babies didn't have their own core yet and the spell didn't pick up more than one baby. Now, they have their own magical core that differs from Lucius. The spell singled out two different signatures that represent the magic the little ones have. I know that muggles have different ways of finding out about things such as this, but we Healers have to rely on spells and the readings we pick up." explained the witch.

Draco, who had sobered up from earlier, asked " I thought twins had the same magical signature?"

" That is the case with identical twins, but not with fraternal twins. They share their living space but their magic is their own." Andy said.

Lucius stated the fact " So they are fraternal."

" Yes, they will be as similar as any other sibling. One might look more like you and the other may be similar to Harry. There is also a chance that the babies are one of each; a boy and a girl. Identical twins are always of the same gender. " said Andromeda, tucking her wand back into the concealed wand holder in her sleeve.

She stood from the edge of the sofa and said " I will see to it that you get all the necessary potions. Now, this changes nothing. You don't have to take any extra precautions because you are carrying twins. Just follow the instructions I gave you last time. Rest, eat and no stress. I can have the elves monitor your every move if you decide to disagree with your Healer."

Lucius didn't say anything and the witch said with a delightful tone  " Wonderful. Now that my duty as your Healer is done for the time being, allow me to congratulate you both as a very eager grandmother."

As Harry accepted the hug, they heard Draco say " You're hardly old enough to be anyone's grandmother."

" Why, thank you, Dragon." Andy said with a half-smile.

Lucius, who was still on the sofa, said with sudden understanding of the position he was in " Is it too late to change my mind? Nothing in my closet will fit me."

" Love, that is hardly important." Harry said.

The blonde continued " Can you imagine the headlines? _'Lucius Malfoy looks like a beached whale'._ You do understand how unflattering it is for a Malfoy?"

The teen looked towards Draco and Andromeda for some help, but the only thing he got was an amused look from the witch and an absolutely smug one from the young blonde that clearly stated that Harry was on his own. Watching the two leave the room, Harry turned to Lucius who looked positively acid.

" Lucius, we're having two children instead of one. How can anything else be more important at the moment? Two precious kids who will be ours, yours and mine. And they will grow into healthy and happy babies inside you, you'll nurture them until they're ready to meet their parents. We'll get you the best tailor who will make you a new wardrobe and I'll sue the pants off the _Daily Prophet_ or any other paper that dares to print anything about you or our family." Harry told the man, lacing their hands.

The Malfoy patriarch maintained the sulking expression but didn't say anything else, instead allowed Harry to speak " How about we go to some ridiculously expensive restaurant that serves the best cuisine and then we will enjoy ourselves. I know how you rich people like expensive things."

" Says Lord Potter and Lord Black, one of the richest wizards in the country if not in the entire Wizarding World." came the blonde's reply.

The green-eyed teen smiled smugly " Sounds like someone is bit jealous."

" I assure you that I have plenty of gold in my vaults." Lucius clipped.

The younger wizard said " I didn't think about it before, but you are carrying the future Lord or Lady Potter and Black. Two children, both will inherit the two lordships I have. Draco is the next Lord Malfoy."

Lucius, sitting up on the settee, said " We make an influential family."

" I already feel sorry for our children. Who will be brave enough to date the child of Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter." the teen chuckled.

The blonde said offhandedly " If we have a daughter, she won't be dating anyone until she's at least thirty."

Harry snorted " Your eighteen year old son is dating, actually doing a lot more than just dating."

" What does that have to do with anything?" the blonde questioned.

The younger man bit his tongue and decided to let that particular subject drop.  He didn't have a death wish and arguing with Lucius right now would definitely end in his demise.

" Severus will be most displeased to hear that he has to put up with two of your spawn." said the blonde from the doorway.

Harry groaned and pointed out rather pressingly " They are as much your spawn as they are mine. And does he really call them spawn?"

" The man isn't particularly fond of children, unless their mine of course. He got along well with Draco when he was a baby." Lucius said as he and Harry walked towards the drawing room.

The teen snorted " I can't quite picture Severus with a toddler, much less with a infant. He's just so... Severus. You can use his name to describe dark, scowling Potion Masters who can induce fear by simply saying your name."

 

 

X

 

 

A few hours later, Harry found the younger Malfoy in his room, sitting by the window. A few knocks on the opened door alerted the blonde of the company.

" Am I interrupting your soul-searching?" asked Harry.

Draco shot back " Is this going to be one of those parental moments?"

Harry closed the door behind him and said " Definitely, though I was actually hoping to talk to you about something. So I guess we might be having one of those stepson and stepfather moments."

The blonde teen questioned " What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

" Are you and Bill okay? I mean, I might be completely thick when it comes  to some things but I know something is going on with you two. Any chance you want to talk about it?" Harry said.

Avoiding Harry's intense gaze, Draco shrugged casually and said " I'd rather not."

" You're my sort of stepson and friend but Bill is also my family. I need to know if I have to choose sides, though I would rather not. If your having problems than sooner or later people will find out about it." Harry told the other teen.

"Bill and I are taking a break." came a muffled reply from Draco.

Grabbing a chair, Harry planted himself in front of the blonde wizard and asked " Taking a break? Since when?"

" Since a little less than a month ago. I didn't want to talk about it, especially with you because as you pointed out Bill is like family to you. I had my reasons and he obliged." said the other wizard, lacking his usual superior tone.

Harry asked " Do you think you could tell me now? Draco, I don't want you to think that you can't talk to me about certain things because I consider the Weasleys my family as well. If you don't want your father to find out, I won't tell him."

Draco sighed " Actually, he already knows. I kind of had to tell him."

" Okay, at least you told someone." Harry said with a faint smile.

" I thought he cheated on me. I saw him with someone and I ended things between us. Turns out that we Malfoys are not immune to pain and tears. It was humiliating and hurtful on more ways than one, but I gave my best to be above it. Your Gryffindorks couldn't let it go and they hatched a plan to find out what had really happened. I never thought they had it in them but they managed to figure it out. Parkinson had orchestrated the whole thing, she fooled us both and tricked me into believing that Bill had been unfaithful. Granger figured out the how and Ginny Weasley made sure she confessed everything under Veritaserum. Don't ask me how she managed to get her hands on some, but she had Parkinson tied to the chair when I arrived." explained Draco.

Harry couldn't help the disbelieving snort " Ginny tied Parkinson to a chair?"

" You best believe it, she's one spirited witch. Anyway, Bill and I found out the truth, that we were both victims in Pansy's scheme to break us up. She succeeded though , in breaking us up." Draco added with a little insecure laugh.

" But you said it was all a misunderstanding, it wasn't your fault nor Bill's." Harry pointed out.

Draco clenched his jaw and Harry saw the stubbornness set into the teen's features. After a passing a few passing moments, Draco admitted " I miss him. I feel so empty without him. I never believed I would feel something so strong for Bill but I do and it's tearing me into pieces. I was the one who suggested we take a break, spend some time apart. I was being selfish because I only thought about my feelings, about how hard it was for me. I didn't want to think about how much pain I was causing him. I was such an idiot, Harry."

The green-eyed teen asked softly " Then why did you ask for a break?"

Draco sniffed and explained " I thought he betrayed me, I saw him with my own bloody eyes. Even though I know it wasn't his fault and that he didn't know that it wasn't me, I still see it in my mind. It was all I could think about for a while. I wanted to tell him that it was alright, but I couldn't because I still feel as if it was real. So I thought that if I distanced myself, took some time to think things over I would get over it. He didn't protest, didn't even say a word against it when I told him that I wanted to put some space between us. I spoke to Father when Pansy's dad got involved. Anyhow, he made me think that I wasn't the only one hurting. And after spending those two days in the children's home, I realised that I actually liked kids. I tried to picture what my kids with Bill would look like."

Harry chuckled " I think the world can only handle one pregnant Malfoy at the moment."

" I don't know what do to, Harry. I want him back, but I don't know if I'm ready to let him back into my life. It makes no sense what so ever but I feel half a person without Bill." Draco said, his voice failing him miserably.

" Write him a letter and put everything you just told me into it. Tell him everything that you have in your heart. You are so nauseatingly in love with each other, I have a lot of faith in you." Harry suggested.

Draco blinked away the few tears that had gathered into the corners of his eyes and said " Don't you dare tell your Gryffindorks that you saw me crying. I already wept like a baby Hufflepuff on Ginny's shoulder."

The raven-haired wizard smiled and said " Crying Malfoys are definitely scary."

" I think it shows that we're human. At least part human, we're mostly made up from the nightmares of innocent Gryffindors and ice." joked the blonde.

" You Malfoy men are in fact made up from something a lot softer." said the green-eyed teen.

Draco chuckled and said " I don't know where to start, with the letter I mean."

" Start from the beginning." advised Harry, offering the other wizard a reassuring smile.

 

 

X

    

    

The alcoves in the corridors of Hogwarts had always been a favoured place for young couples who wanted to get away from prying eyes. It had always been a place for snogging and it will always remain as such. The dim and remote alcove near the passage that lead to the Quad was currently occupied by yet another Gryffindor-Slytherin couple. Ginny Weasley was seated on Blaise Zabini's lap, her arms wrapped around the boy's neck.

" I think your brother's eye has stopped twitching every time he sees me." said the dark-skinned wizard.

Ginny laughed and said " Ron's being a git about it because I'm his little sister and he feels the need to drive away my suitors. He didn't like it when I was with Dean Thomas, though he was considerably less annoyed when I was dating Harry."

" Can't imagine why." said the boy with a snort.

" He'll get over it eventually. His best friend is as good as married to the King of Slytherin and decorating the nursery. And don't forget Draco. Ron will soon realise that this is a battle he can't and will not win." the girl pointed out.

Blaise asked " Speaking of Draco. Has your brother thought of a way to get him back?"

Ginny sighed " He's generally just moping, being his usual glowering self."

" I want to bash their heads together. I don't see why they can't just have loud and rowdy make-up sex and be done with it. You know, I kind of miss seeing them slobbering all over each other." Zabini said.

Resting her head on the other's shoulder, the redheaded girl said "I know what you mean. As much as I dreaded to walk in on them with their tongues down each other's throats, I miss seeing them happy. It's Draco Malfoy we're talking about, yet I want to see him happy and alive. I love my brother and I absolutely hate that he's miserable."

Zabini patted the girl's thigh and said " Come on, I told Daphne that we'd help her with her essay for Professor Snape."

Ginny got up from the boy's lap and said with a sulk "I thought you dragged me here for a snog, but I guess I was wrong."

Zabini groaned and said " Damn you, witch...You have me wrapped around your finger already."

" You snakes are easily tamed." Ginny told the boy and leaned in for a kiss.

 

A cough broke the couple apart. Fred stood in the archway with his arms crossed and a wide grin on his face.

" Well, what do we have here?" the older redhead drawled.

Ginny straightened her school robe and said " Don't tell me Ron sent you?"

Fred rolled his eyes and said with exaggeration " How dare you accuse you're sweet, loving brother of such a thing? For your information, Ronniekins is busy hand-feeding Neville the chocolate he got from Hogsmeade. I was actually looking for you because Harry sent us a letter. I thought you'd like to hear it too. Besides, I have far better ways to make sure Zabini here keeps it in his trousers."

" Your sister's virtue is safe, at least for now." Blaise stated.

Fred narrowed his eyes at the other teen, but soon a wicked gleam replaced the previous look and the redheaded wizard said " Just remember to use protection. Dad will have kittens if you come home with a surprise."

Ginny slapped her brother's arm and said " Shut up, Fred."

" Blimey, you're stronger than you look." grumbled the redhead, rubbing his arm.

" Never underestimate a witch, Weasley." said Blaise.

The redhead scoffed and said "If you're done, there is a letter that wants to be read."

 

The common room was empty with the exception of Hermione, Luna and Ron who was sitting on the worn-out sofa with Neville. Fred came in with Ginny in tow, the latter dragging the dark-haired boy along.

" Hurry up, I want to hear what Harry wrote." came from Ron, who ignored Zabini's presence all together.

Hermione waited until the three sat down and unfolded the fine parchment that most definitely came from the Malfoy stockpile. She scanned through the first part of the letter and muttered " At least he's keeping up with his studies, or trying to."

Ginny said " Read it out loud."

Granger cleared her throat and started reading the letter " Okay, here goes. _Dear everyone, I hope you are all doing well. My efforts to study for the upcoming N.E.W.T's are a bit unproductive, but I am trying my best. Hermione, stop scowling, I am doing my best with some much needed help from Lucius, Andy and surprisingly Severus. Anyway, enough about that. I actually had a reason for writing this letter, though I really miss all of you and would have written nevertheless. I'm getting off track again, sorry. I'm a bit nervous or rather too damn excited to actually hold the quill properly. Andy came over this morning and she did the scan. We got to see the baby's magical core. It's orange and Lucius about had a fit because of that. I still think it wasn't Weasley orange. Then we got to hear the heartbeat which was amazing, I can't even describe what I was feeling. To know that it's actually there, that I'm really going to be a dad."_

Ginny smiled and said " I can practically feel his excitement."

Hermione continued " _Lucius and the baby are both healthy though Andy almost ripped his head off for not eating more_. _She is one scary witch when she's in her mothering mode. The reason why I'm writing has something to do with the scan Andy did. Hopefully you are all sitting down for this because Ron will surely fall down on his arse. We're having twins, as in two babies instead of one. The scan showed two different magical cores and we heard an echo when Andy did the spell for hearing the heartbeat. I can't believe we're expecting twins. Blimey, I'm still a bit dazed."_

Fred was the first to say something " Wicked. The next generation of pranksters."

" Twins... Merlin, Harry has his hands full." Neville chuckled.

Ron blinked and said " Only Harry can knock up Lucius Malfoy with twins on top of that. What else does he say?"

Hermione read further and said " He wants us to ask permission from the Headmistress so we can visit him. Actually he says that Hermione should ask the Headmistress since she likes me best. There is also another letter included but that's for me, Ginny and Luna. Nothing else. Oh and he asks one of us to hex Pansy Parkinson on his behalf. Apparently he knows about what happened."

" George and I already have something in mind." Fred piped in.

Ginny said from Blaise's side " I think it's amazing news."

" Twins are very rare, especially for pure-bloods. They usually have one child." Hermione said with a lecturing tone.

Neville spoke up " It's traditional for pure-bloods to have only one heir. That way they don't have to split up their fortune."

" Makes sense." Ron said, agreeing with his boyfriend.

The girls were already sitting heads together, the second letter in hand. Ginny was the first one to screech out " Paris! He wants to take us to Paris?"

Hermione, who had been closest to Ginny, winced and said " That's what he said."

" Who wants to take you to Paris?" a confused Ron asked.

Hermione explained " A friend of Lucius is visiting and he suggested that they make a trip to Paris. And Harry mentioned to him that one of his friends is getting married soon. And now we're going to Paris, because apparently it's a must. Since Ginny and Luna are my bridesmaids, it is only natural that they come as well. Any more questions, Ronald?"

The teen shut his mouth, making the rest of the teen's laugh. Fred asked " How come I don't get to come? I'm the groom, you know."

Ginny told her brother " Because you're not. It's just us girls."

" Andromeda is coming as well." Hermione added.

Luna smiled and said with her dreamy voice  "We will have a wonderful time. Paris is lovely this time of the year."

" I reckon we should start planning a baby shower or whatever it is that they do for expecting mothers." said Fred.

" Are you barmy? You want to throw Lucius Malfoy a baby shower? You won't live to tell the tale. I thought you were the sensible twin." barked Ron.

Fred grinned " Actually, I'm the good-looking twin."

Blaise grunted " How does that make sense? You're identical."

" You have a lot to learn, little snake." the redhead said playfully.

 

 

X

 

 

Bill stabbed his fork into the piece of meatloaf that stared back at him from his plate. Another day had passed, another depressing day that he pretended was better than the one before. Draco was staying at the Manor again, something the blonde was doing quite often. It had started with the Hogsmeade weekends but today was a weekday, an average school day which usually meant that students were all at Hogwarts. All except one.

Draco's blonde hair didn't stand out from the Slytherin table nor from the Gryffindor table which the teen often inhabited with Zabini. It shouldn't matter to Bill, not with the current state of their relationship. But how could he not care when all he did was think about the younger wizard. Draco had managed to carve his name into Bill's heart and nothing was going to erase it.

The redhead was about to excuse himself from the table when a regal Eagle Owl swept in and zoomed right towards Bill. The man recognized the magnificent bird as Draco's owl Apollo. Dropping a piece of fine parchment in front of the redhead, barely missing the plate full of mashed potatoes. The elegant script could never be mistaken for someone else's, Draco's handwriting was neat if not feminine.

Bill wasn't sure whether he wanted to read the letter at all. When it came to the young Malfoy, everything was possible and the redhead didn't want to hear about their impending and definite breakup through a letter, sitting next to the Headmistress.

Taking his leave, Bill made his way into his personal chambers. Putting it on hold wasn't going to do him any good, the man thought and broke seal. Preparing himself for the onslaught to come, Bill started reading the letter.

 

_Dear Bill_

_Writing this letter is quite hard for me because I cannot find the proper words for it. I was told to start from the beginning..._

_I can't forgive you, Bill. I can't because there is nothing to forgive. Truth be told, it is I who should ask your forgiveness. I thought that being away from you would ease the pain, that I could breathe properly again. I wanted so badly to hate you for what I thought you did to me. But how can I hate you when there is a huge gaping hole in my heart, a wound that won't heal without you. I've done you wrong, I know that. In my blinded anger, I didn't think about how much my actions were hurting you. I didn't give you a chance to fight for us, I pushed you away out of fear. Every time I saw you, I saw the image of you with another and it hurt more than I can ever say. But if there is something I have learned while being away from you is the fact that I can't stand it. I loathe myself for being too proud, too bloody self-righteous. I was so sure that I was doing the right thing, but I was wrong. I miss you, Bill. I miss you in my bed and by my side, but mostly in my heart. I am setting aside my Malfoy pride and arrogance for a Weasley, for you. I told myself that I couldn't trust you anymore, I convinced myself that you weren't worthy enough. I think I'm finally growing up, because I realised that those thoughts belonged to an immature boy. I have never trusted anyone as much as I trust you. I trust you with my life and my heart._

_Hopefully you are still reading and haven't tossed it into the bin by now. I am a coward for writing this letter. I couldn't face you while saying what I had to say. But if you still want me, I am waiting for you in one of the cottages my family owns. This letter is Portkey that will take you to me if you so wish. There are things that I can only tell you in person, things that I feel I haven't said enough. I'm not one for self-pity, so if you decide not to come I won't hold it against you. I just hope that you will still give me another chance to make it right between us._

_Your Dragon_

_PS. The activation key is Haven._

 

Bill let out a small laugh that was mixed with his tears. His lover, his beautiful and fiery Draco was waiting for him. He had dreaded words that he had expected to be written but instead he got something that made his heart rate go up more than a few notches.

Grabbing his leather jacket from the edge of the bed, Bill pocketed the letter and hurried out of the room without a second glance.

 

 

X

 

 

Glancing at the hundred year old grandfather clock, Draco pulled the warm blanket closer to his body. He was nervous and edgy, almost ready to bolt like a frightened animal. He had been sitting in front of the fire for hours, too afraid to leave the room in case Bill came. There was a little nagging voice in the back of the blonde's head, telling him that he was a fool to think that the redhead would actually show up. Draco felt it weighing down on him, dragging him down along with it. The fire crackled in the fireplace and it was the only sound in the room, the clock charmed to be silent. The cottage itself was small, but not too small. It was Malfoy property after all and the pure-blooded family rarely agree to anything that was beneath them.

The cold wind outside whined and a shiver ran down the blonde's spine like a bout of electricity. A knock on the door brought the blonde out of his thoughts.

The heavy door creaked a bit when Draco pulled it open but he didn't hear it because blood was rushing in his ears, drumming to the beat of his heart. Bill cocked his head to the side and took in the sight of the blonde. Neither said anything, both of them waiting for the other to speak up. The redhead asked with a soft, amused voice " Can I come in...It's freezing outside."

Draco snapped out of his daze and stepped to the side allowing Bill to come inside. It was painstakingly awkward as if they were strangers not two people who knew each other with intimacy and smouldering passion.

But the dam had to break at some point and Draco said " I didn't know whether you would come."

The smallness of Draco's voice and the tremble in it made Bill's heart tight in his chest. Cradling the blonde's head between his hands, Bill said "I'll always come, Dragon."

The redhead took Draco's hand into his and continued " No matter how far away you push me, I'll never stop coming back to you."

" I'm sorry." said the blonde, looking into the redhead's blue eyes with his own pale ones that were glistening with tears.

Bill pulled Draco into an embrace and sighed as the blonde buried his head into the man's neck " I'm sorry too."

 

Curled up into each other on the plush rub in front of the fire, Draco traced a finger down Bill's cheek down to his jaw and neck. He had missed touching the man, missed seeing affection dancing in his cerulean eyes. The redhead's thumb was drawing circles on Draco's palm, the feeling feather light yet the meaning behind it was deeper.

" Harry told me to write a letter." Draco said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Bill chuckled but didn't comment. The blonde turned away from the fireplace and faced the older wizard, resting his head on the man's lap. Tangling his fingers into the blonde's hair, Bill said " I missed this... Just being able to hold you."

" I love you, " Draco blurted out, " I know I haven't said it nearly as much as I should have. I love you even if you are a Weasley, and have red hair with freckles all over the place. I've always been sheltered, heartache isn't something I'm familiar with. It hurt to breathe, it was painful to cry but there was nothing I could do to stop the tears. It was rather pitiable, you know."

The redheaded wizard gave the other a sad smile and said " I didn't mean to cause you so much despair."

" You didn't, I did by making a decision based on what I thought was right. I didn't think about you, I only cared about what I was feeling. You know what I'm like when I get something into my head. I wanted some sort of retaliation, I was hurting and I didn't want to be alone with it. I didn't consider your feelings. I know I acted impulsively, but maybe you can forgive me for being a fool." the blonde spoke.

With a smile, the redhead said " Only if you forgive me."

" I want us to start over, Bill, with everything. I want us to be just Draco and Bill." said the blonde, skimming his hand across Bill's chest.

" Whatever you want, Dragon." said the redhead.

The young Malfoy pushed himself upright and sat astride the redhead's lap, pressing his thighs tight against the other's legs. Bill's hands came to rest on the blonde's hips as the younger teen brought their bodies closer together. The first touch of their lips was hesitant, light and timid. It was hard for Bill to contain himself and not attack the blonde's lips with vigour, but it had to be Draco's choice, the blonde had to initiate it.

Resting their foreheads together, Draco said "I was scared that I would never be able to kiss you again without thinking about what happened. Turns out I have a habit of making my life a lot harder than it has to be."

Brushing away a few escaped threads of blonde hair that had fallen over the teen's temple, Bill leaned in for another kiss. This time it lasted longer and the redhead felt the ice melt between them, making room for the dormant lust that had been buried for too long. Bill's palms raked Draco's sides, his fingers slipping under the blonde's crisp white dress shirt that was untucked and stretched tight. The older man trailed his hand down the pale, milky white skin on Draco's back that lead to the blonde's denim-clad backside.    

" Your arse was made for those jeans." Bill said with a grin.

Draco bit his lip, a subconscious gesture on his part, and moaned deeply as the redhead's hands kneaded the pliant flesh. Latching his mouth onto the exposed expanse of the fair-haired wizard's neck, Bill lightly bit into the skin, leaving behind a pink outline of the man's teeth marks.

The younger man panted " Stay with me."

The redhead kissed Draco's lips softly, wanting to savour every moment and every taste. The blonde moaned and gave a needy whine as Bill slipped his hand between them, grinning as he felt how hard his Dragon was. He loved the fact how he could turn the younger teen into a whimpering mess just by touching him. Draco fisted his hands into the redhead's dishevelled red hair and met the other man's eyes. They were filled with emotion, blue orbs full of love and lust, everything the man felt for Draco was shimmering in Bill's cerulean eyes.

Lowering Draco onto the soft rug, Bill slotted himself between the wizard's parted legs. The blonde's hands slithered down his taut stomach, reaching the button of his jeans.

" I've been making the most of my right hand for almost a month now." Draco told the redhead with a grunt.

Bill slid his hand into his inner pocket and drew his wand. With a flick, the blonde's clothes were gone, exposing his bare skin to the cool air of the room. Flames danced on his flawless skin, licking at the blonde's milky things and smooth chest.

" You're beautiful." said Bill.

" And you're wearing far too many clothes. Unless you are planning on leaving on the leather."  Draco said, teasingly gliding his hand over his hard and leaking erection.

The redhead shrugged off the leather jacket and grinned when Draco's nimble fingers worked on his belt. The teen's warm hand slithered into Bill's jeans, scraping his blunt nails over the man's member and flicking his thumb across the sensitive head. That earned the blonde a throaty moan from Bill and a low growl " We won't make it into a bed if you keep this up, Dragon."

" Who said anything about a bed? I want you to take me right here, in front the fire." Draco said.

Bill chuckled and wrapped the blonde's legs around his hips and leaned forward, thrusting his covered erection into Draco's own hardness. Feeling the younger man's nails grazing his back, Bill moaned into Draco's mouth while sucking on the blonde's tongue.

" I want you in me...want you to fill me, Bill." Draco breathed out heavily, lust sweeping into his voice.

The redhead searching for his wand, mindlessly patting the carpet for the wooden stick. With an impious grin, Draco handed the redhead his wand, trailing it down the man's chest as he asked " Is this what you're looking for?"

Wand in hand, the older wizard cast the needed charms. Draco's choked out a cry when he felt Bill enter him with his fingers. Scissoring the blonde's tight heat, Bill lowered his mouth onto Draco's leaking member, making the teen arch up from the floor.

" I'm ready, just fuck me... _Ah_ , please, please fuck me." the blonde pleaded wantonly beneath the redhead, body throbbing with need.

The older wizard released Draco's hard-on and spread his legs wider apart, grinding his still clothed groin against Draco. Tossing his jeans across the room, Bill coated his own member with lubricant and took in the sight before him. The blonde, sprawled out underneath him with his thighs glistening with sweat, eyes hooded and filled with full-blown desire, body taut with anticipation. Taking a moment to appreciate the beauty spread out in front of him, the redheaded wizard leaned closer and pulled Draco's lips into a searing kiss.

The blonde whined into Bill's mouth as the redhead drove into him with one forceful thrust. The younger man's hands gripped Bill's shoulders as the redhead's thrusts became more powerful and drove deeper into the blonde's tight passage.

Draco cried out as Bill hit his prostate with force, the redhead nibbling the blonde's lip and neck.

" Harder." growled the blonde wizard, meeting Bill's thrusts with a roll of his hips.

Bill could only comply and sped up his movements, each time hitting the blonde's sweet spot with meticulous precision. A tear slid down the blonde's lust constricted face, illustrating the bittersweet ache of pleasure and the reunion which was long due. Gasping out, the young wizard felt his release coiling in the pit of his stomach like a serpent looking for a way out. Sliding his hand to his weeping member, Draco gave it a couple of hard tugs before coating his chest. Driving deep into the pliant body beneath him, Bill groaned as he spilled himself into Draco. Catching his erratic breath, the redhead slumped on top of the younger wizard before rolling onto the floor next to the fair-haired male. Mouthing kisses on Draco's flushed and sweaty shoulder, Bill drawled " Love you, Dragon."

Burying his head into the man's neck, Draco mumbled " And I love you. Now be useful and summon us a blanket. I'm not moving."

With a chuckle, Bill asked " Where exactly are we anyway?"

" Somewhere in the Scottish Highlands, near Helmsdale I think. Father almost never uses it, so it's mine now." the blonde explained sleepily.

Placing a light kiss on the teen's temple, Bill flicked his wand, summoning a blanked that came flying towards them from the other room. The younger man snuggled closer to Bill and it wasn't long until the redhead could feel Draco's breathing getting heavier. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's middle, the older wizard pulled him closer. The flickering of the flame and Draco's steady heartbeat lulled the older man into sleep soon after.


	42. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My most sincere apologies for keeping you waiting, but fear not for I have posted the next chapter. It's extra long, but hopefully not long enough to exhaust you completely. 
> 
> Some angsty Snupin, but I made it all better later. I can't even remember what else I put into this chapter, so I'll leave it at that. 
> 
> Bonjour!- Good morning!  
> Salut!- Hello or Hullo!  
> Trés bien! -Very good!  
> jumeaux- twins  
> Oui- Yes  
> Mon Dieu!- OMG!

Chapter 41

Waking up to an empty bed was an odd occurrence for Harry, it was downright rare for the teen to wake up alone. Stretching like a cat, Harry sauntered to the bathroom with a lazy pace.

The mirror in the en suite steamed up as the teen took his time in the shower, languidly massaging his scalp. Later, with the towel wrapped around his narrow hips, the green-eyed wizard eyed himself in the same mirror. Wet hair plastered to his forehead, green eyes trying to focus without glasses and a delicate but still noticeable stubble on his face. Harry considered leaving on the barely visible addition to his face. He looked older and grandmotherly witches wouldn't want to pinch his cheeks if they saw him. Running a hand through his damp hair, Harry left the bathroom in search of something to wear.

The dining room table was mostly vacant, mainly because there was no one other that Lucius sitting there. Harry smiled to himself when he walked into the room and saw the blonde in the midst of mountains of food.

" Good morning." the teen said, placing a chaste kiss on the other wizard's lips that tasted of something sweet.

Lucius replied " I was wondering when you would come down."

" I woke up to an empty bed which doesn't happened very often." Harry said as he took a seat to the blonde's right.

The blonde wizard was about to say something when another pair of feet shuffled through the doorway and a yawn broke the silence. A voice said " _Bonjour_!"

Harry quipped " _Salut_!"  

León slumped into his seat and offered Harry a smile " _Trés bien_ , Harry! You've been practicing."

As the Frenchman busied himself with pouring his coffee, Harry glanced at the amount of food in front of the blonde. A bowl with fruit salad, a thick layer of pancakes that were drowning in a goo-like sticky substance and another bowl that contained cereal with a yogurt topping and bits of fruit inside. It was quite normal to eat things like that for breakfast but the amount of food could easily feed all three people sitting behind the table.

Harry was about to stick his fork into the delicious plateful when he noticed the dark look on the blonde's face. Lucius hissed dangerously " What are you doing?"

The teen could feel his bones melting under the blonde's murderous gaze, so he remained quiet and tried to make himself as small as possible. He slowly retreated and pulled back his fork, ignoring the snicker that came from León.

Lucius turned back to his own breakfast and the paper he had been reading before Harry came down. The smug-looking Frenchman tried to lift the mood and asked " How's the little Malfoy doing? I meant to ask yesterday, but I had other engagements."

Harry turned to Lucius, who gave a brief nod as he stabbed the stack of pancakes with his fork. The teen said cheerfully " The little Malfoy is fine, or should I say little Malfoys. Andromeda confirmed that we're having twins."

The redheaded wizard gawked at the two and stammered " Merlin, _jumeaux_! The wonders of magic never cease amaze me."

" There has never been a set of twins in the Malfoy line. I don't know about my mother's side though." Lucius said.

" I'm not sure about the Potter family either. Andromeda did say that twins can occur even if it hasn't happened before." Harry said.

The redheaded Frenchman pointed out " Well, you're both powerful wizards. I wouldn't be surprised if Andromeda found another one during your next check-up."

A nonverbal Stinging Jinx hit León's arm as he finished his sentence. The man yelped and grabbed the sore spot on is arm, sending the blonde a glare.

The indifferent look remained on the blonde's face, instead he turned to Harry " I'm going to Gringotts later in the day, I need to retrieve a few things."

" Do you want me to come with you?" the teen asked.

Lucius said " Only if you want to."

León, who was still rubbing his swollen arm, huffed " Fine, let's pretend that I wasn't just attacked with a Stinging Jinx."

" You should know by now that aggravating an expecting wizard will rarely end well." came a voice from the doorway.

Andromeda settled next to Harry and said " I just saw Draco leave. Why isn't my nephew in school, where he undoubtedly should be?"

" Professor McGonagall gave him permission to stay for the weekend, though I don't know why he is still here. He should be back in school by now." Harry told the witch.

Lucius casually said " He was with Bill."

Andromeda questioned " Care to elaborate?"

" Oh, so he really did write him that letter. I'm glad they worked things out." the dark-haired wizard said with a small smile.

The witch looked confused, but instead of asking about it, she said " I guess I'll have a talk with my nephew. Now, I would very much enjoy a cup of tea."

As she stirred the hot beverage, Andromeda's face lit up with glee and she said "Oh dear, I almost forgot... I was on my way to Flourish and Blotts when I heard the most splendid rumour. It seems that Rita Skeeter, the journalist extraordinaire, was fired from the _Daily Prophet_. Kicked out without a single  reference to her name."

"Why would they fire her? She was one of their best at writing absolute nonsense. Stuff that people apparently like to read." said Harry with surprise.

Andy shrugged a bit and said " There will be others just like her. I wonder what she will be doing now."

" Someone will hire her. Like I said, the rubbish she writes sells." Harry told the witch.

With a self-satisfied expression, Lucius said " Good riddance. She's an absolute wench."

Harry's face had a thoughtful look when he took in the blonde's undeniable smugness and the rather pleased glint in his eyes. The green-eyed teen asked sceptically "What did you do, Lucius?"

" Why do you assume I did something?" the other wizard shot back.

The look on Harry's face was clearly not an amused one and he pointedly stared at Lucius without words. The meaningful gaze held a certain tone, the sort that plainly stated _'It has your name written all over it'_.

Lucius said with an air of tedium " I was utterly bored, Harry. So what if I did have something to do with it? I certainly don't feel sorry for her, it was well-deserved."

" You were bored?" Harry said flatly, making both Andromeda and León chuckle.

If Malfoys could roll their eyes, Lucius would have done just that. But it was quite undignified and instead Lucius said " I may or may not have made a complaint against her. _The Daily Prophet_ was very understanding."

" What you're really saying is that you threatened to sue them if they didn't sack Skeeter." the teen stated.

Lucius replied " I merely let them know that she was sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Whether a lawsuit was mentioned is neither here nor there."

"Only a Malfoy could sue someone out of boredom." León said with a chuckle.

Andromeda told Harry " I quite agree with Lucius. Rita Skeeter won't be missed."

" That's not the point. Yes, she's a complete menace but we are talking about her livelihood. They can't just sack her because you said so." protested the teen.

The blonde wizard said with a condescending edge to his voice " You're innocence is quite heart-warming, Harry. _The Daily Prophet_ can afford losing Skeeter, but they can't afford going to court with me. It is very simple. It is a ruthless world out there. Now, if you are done feeling sorry for that witch, I'd like to finish my breakfast and then pay a visit to the goblins."

The teen didn't say anything, but the disappointed look on his face remained. Andromeda sensed his emotions and gave the teen's hand a comforting squeeze. As much as he disliked the journalist, Harry thought that getting the witch fired from her job was a bit too much. The teen knew what Lucius was like, but he couldn't help the pang of irritation that lodged itself into his chest.

 

 

X

 

 

Ginny almost choked on her juice when she saw Pansy Parkinson strutting into the Great Hall during breakfast. The redhead knew that her probation was almost over but she had not expected to see the girl just yet. The dark-haired Slytherin seated herself behind the table and started serving herself breakfast. Ginny felt someone elbowing her from the side and she turned to the voice that said " What the bloody hell is she doing back here so soon?"

Ron and Neville were both eying the girl in question and Ginny sighed "They can't keep her away from school forever."

" Yeah, but what about all those things she did? That's should count for something." Ron asked.

Neville, who was filling his plate, said " It did count, Ron. She got suspended from Hogwarts and now she's on probation. One toe out of line and she's gone."

Ginny, despite her now sour mood, managed a malicious smile as she said "You know, I think it's a good things she's back. How else would she violate the terms of her probation if not in school?"

"Sometimes I wonder if you're secretly a Slytherin among lions." Ron told her sister.

Ginny snorted and said " If you haven't noticed by now, I am dating a snake. Some things are just rubbing off on me."

" I did not need to know that." groaned the redheaded teen.

Soon they were joined by Hermione and Fred, the latter wearing a similar expression that graced Ginny's face.

Fred said " I can't believe they didn't expel her."

" The severity of her actions wasn't regarded as something exceptionally serious. The Headmistress couldn't just expel her on her own. The decision has to be made by the Head of the school and the Governors. If the decision is agreeable, it is executed. If not then the student in question can't be expelled, only punished accordingly. Of course the fact that Parkinson's father is a School Governor might be the reason why she's still here." Hermione lectured.

Ron asked " How come you know all this rubbish?"

" Honestly, Ronald. You could know this rubbish as well had you actually bothered to read the only book that has that sort of information." the girl said.

Fred, Ginny and Ron all said in chorus " _Hogwarts: A History_."

" I'll leave you four to your plotting, I have to see Professor Sprout about my homework." Neville said, giving Ron a kiss on the cheek.

As the teen dashed towards the door, Fred smirked " He's a shy one."

" What's that supposed to mean?" Ron questioned.

Ginny sighed and said " Down boy...He only meant that it's sweet. Right Fred?"

" Yeah, totally sweet."Fred assured his brother.

They siblings stopped their antics when they heard Hermione's happy squeal "Look!"

The three redhead turned their attention towards the entrance of the Great Hall where Hermione was pointing. The unmistakable shade of blonde hair could only belong to Draco and the redhead was indisputably the elder Weasley son. A lot of students were openly staring now, gaping at the two people who were locked in a intimate embrace with their lips connected in a lustful kiss. Pansy was among those student, though her expression was far more thunderous.

Detangling his arms around the redhead's neck, Draco gave him one last kiss before letting the man go. Bill disappeared from view, leaving the blonde alone to walk to the table.

Ginny was first to shriek like a banshee " What was that?"

"I would think that it was rather obvious." drawled the blonde.

Hermione gave the blonde an awkward hug and said " I'm so glad you and Bill have worked things out."

"Yeah, mate...It was a bit scary seeing you two walk around like someone had died." came from Ron.

Ginny spluttered " So how did this happen? Come on, tell me the good stuff."

"Actually I had some help from Harry. He encouraged me to write Bill a letter and the rest just followed." the young blonde explained.

Hermione asked " Are you truly back together now?"

"As long as he wants me. I'm kind of hoping that he's in it for the long haul." Draco confessed.

Fred piped in "Oi, let's get one Weasley married off first."

"We could make it a double wedding." Ginny laughed.

Draco protested "I'd rather not, no offence."

Ron snorted and said "I reckon Harry's next. You know, make an honest wizard out of your dad."

"There has never been a pregnant unwed Malfoy." Draco told the group.

" It's very common in the Muggle world to have children out of wedlock. A lot of muggles view marriage differently than wizards and witches do." Hermione said.

Draco said " I'll drag Potter's arse to his wedding myself if I have to."

" I think we should leave Harry the honour of proposing himself. Let's not make this a shotgun wedding just yet." Hermione laughed.

The blonde asked " What's a shotgun?"

 

 

X

 

 

As the day progressed, so did Harry's sullen mood. The pile of homework on the desk was threatening to collapse and the teen had no idea where to even start. Letting Lucius go alone, Harry decided to tackle his homework.

So the blonde had gone without the teen, though neither had minded. Harry was still a bit put out by the blonde's input in Skeeter's sacking from the paper. Lucius one the other hand didn't quite understand why Harry had made it out to be something that it wasn't.

The older wizard put it out of his mind as he dealt with the goblins. Since he was a respected and generally a feared wizard, no one dared to say anything to the man's face. He still got a few snide looks as he walked around in Diagon Alley, but people mostly kept to themselves. Though it wasn't uncommon for Lucius to receive less cold looks as well. Some took into consideration that the man was now a reformed Death Eater and deserved to be treated fairly. The goblins in Gringotts only cared about wealth and gold, something that Lucius had more than enough.

The marble entrance hall of Gringotts was quiet, only the clinking of the gold coins filled the silence. The Head Goblin acknowledged the blonde wizard and said " How may I be of assistance, Lord Malfoy?"

"I have an appointment with Grobnok." Lucius stated.

The Head Goblin gave a harsh nod and vanished for a brief moment, coming back with the goblin in question. Grobnok, the manager of the Malfoy vaults, greeted the blonde wizard and said " Follow me, please."

The little humanoid creature lead the wizard into a private room used for business. As the goblin sat down, Lucius followed suit. There was no need for small talk and Lucius went straight to the point " I wish to set up two new vaults under the Malfoy name."

The goblin opened a thick and heavy leather-bound book and ran his finger over the pages. After a few passing minutes, the goblin spoke " There are currently three vacant vaults in the possession of the Malfoy Family, Vaults 774, 785 and 789."

" Transfer one hundred thousand Galleons from the Family Vault into Vault 785 and the same amount of Galleons to Vault 789." Lucius told the goblin.

" To whom will these vaults belong?" asked Grobnok.

Lucius told the goblin " Right now they will remain under my name. I will be changing that on a later date."

The goblin wrote everything down and glanced at the blonde " It will be done, Lord Malfoy. Now, seeing as you are already here, there is also the matter of the Demerchant Vault here in the London branch. We were going to send you a missive on the subject no later than tomorrow. Since Lady Malfoy née Demerchant left no will or further instructions, her vault will transfer over to her next of kin. In this case to her firstborn and only child, to you Lord Malfoy."

" Why haven't I heard of this before? My mother has been deceased for more than forty years." Lucius questioned.

" We have many vaults here in Gringotts that are unfortunately not looked after properly. The overseer of the Demerchant Vault disappeared during the war. It should have been Fornog's duty to notify you of the aforementioned vault. It is strange that he failed to do so." the goblin explained, adjusting his glasses that were perched on his hooked nose.

The blonde gave a curt nod and asked " Who is the current Head of the Demerchant Family?"

" The Demerchant lordship belongs to you, Lord Malfoy. Lady Élise Malfoy née Demerchant was the last member of that line. The former Head of the Family, Lord Théophile Demerchant, and his wife both died during the First Wizarding War. They had no other children. You, Lord Malfoy, are effectively the last carrier of the blood line, as is your heir. The lordship ring is in the vault, along with the family heirlooms." Grobnok said.

Pondering over the matter, Lucius told the goblin " I wish to see the content of that vault."

" Follow me, Lord Malfoy." said the goblin, leafing the blonde towards the needed way.

 

 

X

 

 

Stepping out of the bank, Lucius felt a tad bit melancholic and nauseous from the cart ride. The sadness was an usual happening whenever he allowed himself to think about his mother. Being the last of his mother's blood was both bitter and heartening at the same time. Truthfully, the blood line lived on in the two little ones that were residing under the blonde's heart and of course in his eldest child. Setting his course towards the bookshop, the wizard walked away from Gringotts.

Flourish and Blotts was a busy place, even without the eager students who were there to stock up on schoolbooks. Lucius was always looking new editions to his vast and already jam-packed library. He ran his fingers over the back of the books, the leather from his glove making the movement smooth.

A high-pitched and taunting voice from behind caught his attention " Well, if it isn't Lucius Malfoy himself."

The half-snarl came from Rita Skeeter who had undoubtedly followed the blonde into the bookshop. Lucius kept his indifferent expression, not letting the witch know how much her very existence bothered him.

" Rita Skeeter, to what do I owe the immense pleasure of your company?" the blonde didn't hold back with sarcasm as he addressed the witch.

Rita said with a false smile " Oh, I was just taking a stroll down Diagon Alley and thought about purchasing a new book. It is a curious coincidence, isn't it?"

Lucius however caught on and said acidly " Curious indeed. You must have a lot of free time on your hands now that you're unemployed. It is rather unfortunate, wouldn't you say?"

Rita's face morphed into an unpleasant one as she said " You do not want me as an enemy, Malfoy."

Lucius said with an evil glint to his grey eyes " My dear, you have it all wrong. You don't want me as your enemy."

Wickedness poured out of the blonde as he pierced the witch with his murderous gaze. If Rita had been made of softer stuff she would have made a run for it with her tail between her legs. But the witch was made of something sturdier and she challenged the blonde wizard with her stare " Tell me, is the Ministry still conducting random searches in your Manor? Hiding dark artefacts under the floor boards? Or has that Potter boy put a leash on you? I heard you were just a passing fancy, must be losing your touch in old age. Tut, tut, how the mighty have fallen."

Maintaining his cold and aloof expression, the blonde willed himself to stay calm. Inside he was boiling with anger and with the need to _Crucio_ the witch until she begged for mercy. But he couldn't do that, not without getting an earful from Harry later. And there was the little matter of the Aurors who would haul him to Azkaban faster than a Firebolt.

Trapping the woman between the bookcase and his broad form, Lucius hissed " Ruining you would be the easiest thing I have ever done. Cross me again and I will destroy you, Skeeter. It would be like crushing an insect, which I heard can be done quite literally. Now run along before I decide to report you to the Ministry. I'm sure they would be very interested to hear about an unregistered Animagus."

The fear was rather evident in the woman's eyes, even if she wanted to hide it.

" Do try to keep out of trouble." said Lucius with mock-innocence and took the book he had been eying before the witch had interrupted his search.

The wizard paid for the book, walked out of the shop and headed straight towards the Floo network. He needed a stiff drink, though he knew he had to settle for a glass of juice instead.

 

 

 

X

 

 

With the full moon edging closer with each passing day, Remus felt the wolf getting more restless than usual. Moony was itching to come out and run in the woods, perhaps chase a rabbit or two. The feeling wasn't uncomfortable, no more than usual but Remus was a bit on the edge. Moony was also quite eager to play with his cub Harry, but Remus wasn't at all convinced that it was a good idea. While the wolf had his problems, Remus battled with his on issues which were quite frankly the reason why he was feeling cranky like an old witch. Severus was his main issue, or rather the lack of the scowling man. Severus was keeping his distance and Remus was afraid he would get frostbite if he went anywhere near the man. Now sitting in the empty classroom, Remus decided to talk to the man.

Severus was in his office, crossing out paragraph after paragraph of text in some unfortunate student's essay. If possible, Severus was scowling more than usual.

" I am slowly losing faith in our future. The amount of dunderheads coming through the gates of Hogwarts has rapidly increased. They make me feel stupid by reading this gibberish." Severus said as he noticed Remus come in.

Remus chuckled " Just keep reminding yourself that there are talented and bright kids out there who are dying to learn."

" It's easier said than done. Is there a particular reason why you're visiting?" Severus inquired without lifting his gaze form the parchment on the desk.

Remus asked " Do I need a reason for coming to see you?"

The dark-haired man said " You can do as you please."

" What are we doing, Severus?" the other wizard asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Severus lifted his eyes and drawled " Making small talk I presume."

Remus suppressed the urge to growl as he said " If you're having doubts about our relationship then tell me now and we can end it."

" What are you talking about?" Snape questioned with a frown.

" You tell me, Severus. What are we doing? You act like you genuinely care about me and the next you're cold and dethatched. You barely let me close. It was normal in the beginning, when we were still dancing around each other. And I did enjoy the chase, but I don't want to keep running after you forever. So I need you to make up your mind whether you think having a relationship with me is worth your while." the werewolf said, trying to keep his voice steady.

The Potion Master sneered " Don't be so dramatic, Lupin."

" So we're back to calling each other by our surnames again?" the wizard asked.

Severus said " You can do whatever you want."

" Perhaps I will. What is it with you, Severus? Is it really that hard for you to admit that there are people who care about you, love you even. Is it so difficult to allow yourself to feel the same? I know how much you loved Lily and I know that it's cruel of me to bring her into this, but I don't understand why accepting love is such a hard thing to do. I've been practically throwing myself at you, forcing my love on you, yet you don't seem to care at all. So if I'm making a fool out of myself, please tell me and I'll leave you alone. Because this, whatever we're doing, is not what I want. I can't keep on giving while getting nothing back in return." ranted the werewolf, leaving Severus speechless.

In the deafening silence only the scrape of the chair could be heard. Severus stood and rounded the table with slow steps.

" You're right. It is hard for me to grasp the concept of any kind of human emotions. Love is merely just a chemical reaction in our brains, a silly and immature notion reserved for fools. Nothing good ever comes from it." Severus said snidely.

Remus hid the disappointment and hurt that threatened to show in his face and said " I'm glad we had this talk, at least now we know where we stand. I'd hate to bother you with something as meaningless as my feelings. After all, how silly of me to actually believe that you cared. As you said, love is for fools."

Turning on his heel, Remus left the room without much ado. Severus watched the man leave and buried his face in his hands. With a deep and strangled sigh, the raven-haired professor blasted a painting from the wall and headed towards the fireplace, instead of going after the man.                                                                                                                         As the Floo activated, green flames engulfed the man and whisked him away from sight.

 

 

X

 

 

It was nearly time for supper when Harry finally emerged from the study where he had been doing his homework all day. He hadn't seen Lucius ever since the man had returned from Gringotts. They had exchanged a few words, Harry trying his best to stop looking too glum. The older wizard had disappeared into the bedroom with a book and that had been the last time Harry had seen him.

Coming across León in the drawing room, Harry asked " Have you seen Lucius?"

The wizard said " I think he's still upstairs, I haven't seen him come down."

Thanking the man, the green-eyed wizard turned to leave only to hear León say " Keep in mind that he's a Malfoy, it is sewed into his very core. Don't be too hard on him, Harry."

 

Walking into their bedroom, Harry found it to be empty. The door to the adjoining library was opened and the teen peeked inside. Lucius was sprawled on the sofa with a book in his hands.

"What are you reading?" asked the younger man as he settled into the room.

Lucius said " A book about Charms. I got it from Flourish and Blotts this morning."

" I thought you said that you had Gringotts business?" inquired Harry.

The blonde wizard explained " I did, but after it was taken care of, I went book shopping. I had a little run in with Skeeter as well, but hopefully she won't bother us again."

" What did she want?" the teen questioned.

" She wanted to let me know that I've made myself a fierce enemy. Honestly, she had the gall to make threats."

Harry let out a sigh " Great. Just what we need."   

" You've been rather bad-tempered ever since this morning. Is there a particular reason for that?" Lucius asked while setting the book on the small table and sitting up.

The teen questioned snappily " You think I don't have good reason to?"

Lucius asked stiffly " Is this about Skeeter?"

" Yes, this is about Skeeter." Harry told the blonde.

Harry took a standing position and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. Lucius inquired with a sneer " Why would you care about someone as insignificant as Rita Skeeter?"

With a heavy and tired sigh Harry said " I don't care about Skeeter, Lucius. I care about you, about our family. You can't threaten people into doing your bidding, not anymore."

Lucius tried to brush it off and said " I simply pushed them into the right direction, it was hardly a threat."

" I don't know whether you realise but you pushing them into the right direction can be interpreted as threatening. I get it that people cower at the sight of you, but getting people sacked from their jobs isn't very commendable. What if Skeeter of anyone else goes to the Auror Office and makes a complaint? Do you think Azkaban is a suitable place for a pregnant wizard? Lucius, I don't give a rat's arse about Skeeter, but I don't want you to do something that can blow up in your face." the green-eyed teen said.

" Don't be ridiculous." the blonde told Harry.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and said " You know what, just forget it. I have to go back downstairs anyway."

Without saying anything else, Harry turned to leave. As he reached the door, he heard Lucius say " Don't leave like this. I'm sorry for being difficult."

Harry turned to face the man and said with a sigh " I'm sorry for being a grumpy prat, but you know I'm right."

Lucius held out a hand for Harry and said " You're right."

Settling next to the blonde, the younger wizard said " By using your influence like that you put yourself at risk. Reformed or not, there are still people who would like to see you taken down a peg or two. What if someone working for the _Prophet_ goes to the Aurors and tells them that you practically forced them into sacking one of their reporters? Do you think they would pass up the opportunity to drag you to the Ministry like a criminal they think you are? I know it might be a difficult thing for you to understand but you can't use your name and Galleons to get what you want."

" Suddenly I'm not allowed to intimidate people into doing my bidding. You want me to stay at home and do what? Knit perhaps?" Lucius asked.

Harry snorted " Now that would be a sight to see."

Lucius said " And you would be pleased to know that I was perfectly well-behaved when I corresponded with the editor-in-chief. I pointed out some hard truths, such as Skeeter's integrity and her obsessive need to dug into your personal affairs as well as mine. I don't know about you, but I'd rather stay away from the gossip columns. We reached an agreement and it was beneficial for both. They avoided a lawsuit which they would never had won and I got rid of a nosey insect who couldn't mind her own business."

" I'm glad. Don't get me wrong, I am beyond happy to see dear Rita scrubbing the streets of Diagon Alley in the near future but I don't want you to think that you can just get rid of people by flashing your name. From now on there will be no more threats and especially no more lawsuits. I think we've deserved the chance to live like normal people." the teen stated, rubbing small circles on the blonde's stomach.

The older wizard sighed " As much as I would love to see that insolent bint clean the streets, I'm afraid she'll find other means to keep spewing her nonsense. Did you know she's writing a biography of you? She's calling it _Harry Potter: The Boy of Many Wonders_ or something equally ghastly."

"It's probably her vivid imagination that makes up more than half of the book. I'd like to see what she can come up with. If it's complete rubbish, I can always sue her." Harry chuckled.

Lucius asked " I thought we weren't going to threaten people with lawsuits anymore?"

"You're not, but I intend to drag her into court if she writes anymore crap about me or you." Harry said smugly and placed a kiss on the blonde's lips to silence any further protests. Nestling closer to the blonde, the raven-haired teen asked " How did it go with the goblins?"

" It went well. I set up vaults for our children." Lucius explained.

Harry lifted his head and stared into pale eyes, he asked " Vaults?"

The Malfoy Lord said "In the future, one of them will inherit the Potter lordship and the other will inherit the Black lordship, depending on which one will make their entrance into the world first. But they are still Malfoys and as the current Lord Malfoy, I wish for them to have a piece of the Malfoy fortune. Draco will take over after I give the reins over to him. Think of it as a trust fund for them."

" It's a good idea, though the keys to those vaults should stay under your watchful eye until they're older." Harry said with a smile.

The older wizard chuckled and asked " Afraid of spoiling them, love?"

With a snort, Harry burrowed his face into the blonde's neck and mumbled " I can't wait for them to be born."

" That makes two of us." said Lucius, placing a kiss on Harry's temple.

 

 

X

 

 

Supper was a quiet affair, with everyone scattering away to their own business later on. Seeing as the teen had some essays to owl, Lucius made himself comfortable in his study with a steaming cup of tea. He didn't have much time to himself because the Floo in his study flared into life and out stepped Severus, looking as if someone had ruffled his feathers.

" A bit late for making social visits." the blonde noted with a raised brow.

The man went straight to the cabinet that housed the blonde's alcohol without saying anything. Pouring himself a large whiskey, Snape slumped into the seat across from Lucius. He stated miserably " I really am pathetic. A washed up and poor excuse of a man."

" Mind telling me what brought this on? Preferably before you empty my collection of rare and expensive whiskey and get smashed in my study." Lucius told the man.

Severus sighed " I made a mess out of everything."

" Define everything." the blonde hummed as he drank his own drink.

" Love is for children. At least I thought about it as such. It's unimportant, makes you weak and defenceless." Severus sighed bitterly.

Lucius pointed out " You do realise you sound like the Dark Lord right now. I ask again, what brought this on?"

" I told Remus that love is for fools, right after he told me about his affection towards me. Maybe he was right, I can't understand what the bloody hell he sees in me. He left and I didn't follow." Snape said, nursing his drink.

" Salazar, you really are daft. You're willing to let the man go based on some silly understanding that you are incapable of love. You know, that old coot Dumbledore was mad as a hatter, but he did have a point about love and all that nonsense. And drinking away your sorrows might not be the wisest choice." Lucius told the other wizard.

Snape snorted " You're just annoyed that all your good whiskey is just sitting in the cabinet while you're drinking herbal tea."

The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled " Stop avoiding the problem, Severus. You, out of some misguided sense of self-pity, allowed a perfectly good man to walk away from you simply because you have some kind of issues."

" Spare me the lecture. Just because you live some sort of fairytale life with Potter doesn't give you the right to condemn me." Severus grunted.

" Yet you came to my house, poured yourself a drink and chose to tell me about it. And to be fair, I am the last person to pass judgment on you. This might come as a shock but you deserve some happiness in your life, just like any other misfortunate sod out there. You're father was a bastard and you're mother was a weakling who couldn't or wouldn't stand up to him. My childhood wasn't a walk in the park either, yet there is someone who loves me unconditionally. Remus Lupin might not be perfect but he is offering you a chance at happiness. You are the fool if you pass it up." the blonde gave his friend a sermon.

Snape looked positively depressed when he spoke " Are you quite done? Yes, I'm a coward. I'm well aware of my shortcomings, Lucius."

" What do you feel for him, Severus?" the blonde asked.

" Familiarity, loyalty, a shared understanding." the man listed.

Lucius was ready to leap across the desk and slap the man upside the head, but instead he said " Are you purposely being an idiot? You obviously felt the need to pester me with this so I urge you to get on with it. I can get Harry down here if you prefer to acknowledge your feelings in the presence of someone other than me."

Severus looked like a petulant child, his lips pursed into a firm line and his eyes glaring ruthlessly " He makes me feel...better about myself. As if everything that I have said or done doesn't matter. I enjoy his company, more than I care to admit. I _feel,_ I guess it makes me more human-like."

"And have you told Remus any of this?" Lucius asked, feeling as if he was pulling teeth.

Snape drawled tetchily " No, I haven't."

" Instead you told him that you think love is for silly little school children." finished the blonde with a glare.

Looking sour, the onyx-eyed wizard drawled " Yes."

" And what is it you want me to do about it? Perhaps explain to the man that you're emotionally crippled and see love as a nuisance?" Lucius inquired with a small smirk.

Severus scoffed " I don't want you to do anything. Who else have I to harass with my problems? If I have to hear your whining about Potter then surely you can return the favour."

" Malfoys don't whine." Lucius said frostily.

With a sigh, Severus asked " How is Potter's spawn?"

" Is it really necessary for you to call my child a spawn?" asked Lucius with a hard edge to his velvety voice.

" Touchy." stated the dark-haired man with a hint of amusement.

Lucius ignored the snarky comment and said with his own private mirth " You will be pleased to know that everything is absolutely fine, in fact they're _both_ doing well."

It took the man a few moments to comprehend the given information before he almost spat out his drink.

" Harry certainly doesn't do things by halves." Lucius added, drinking his tea with a smug expression.

Snape grumbled " Spare me the details of Potter's fertility."

" And rob me of my favourite pastime? You know how much I enjoy traumatising you." the blonde mocked.

The dark-haired man sighed, looking into the bottom of his now empty glass " It's best if I return. I have to teach a class of Third Years first thing in the morning, it will surely prove to be a real treat."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" the blonde inquired.

Severus placed the glass on the desk and stood stiffly, he muttered " I'll deal with it tomorrow."

" I suggest you deal with it now. The damage has been done, but it is not too late to fix it." the older man said knowingly as the man moved towards the fireplace.

 

 

X

 

 

The knock on Remus's door was tentative, barely audible, but the werewolf's keen hearing caught the visitor. The man rubbed his face with a tired sigh and cast a quick _Tempus_ , groaning faintly when he saw the time. Snatching his robe from the foot of the bed, Remus dragged himself to the door.

He didn't expect to find Severus standing there in the middle of the night, looking distressingly remorseful.

" You do realise that it's nearly one o'clock." Remus told the man while tying the sash of his robe.

Severus asked " Is this a bad time for you?"

Meeting the man's eyes, the werewolf sighed " I'm filling in for Minerva in the morning, I'd rather not waste my remaining hours of sleep."

" And I'd rather not waste your time, but perhaps you will allow me to tell you what I came here to say." said the onyx-eyed man.

Remus stepped aside, letting the man walk inside. Seeing that the other wizard wasn't going to be the first to say something, Remus told the man  "Get on with it, Severus."

" I am not accustomed to emotions, let alone expressing them," said Severus, "and you certainly didn't help the matter by being an impatient Gryffindor. Had you stayed instead of running off, you would have heard me explain why it is so hard for me to understand certain things. I have had a bitter life, there hasn't been much in my life that I could remember with a sentiment other than pain or resentment. Lily understood until I made the mistake of saying something I didn't even believe in. I've been bullied, cursed, hexed and I have felt more pain than anyone, apart from few, can ever imagine. Everything I have done as a Death Eater will forever remain with me. Accepting comfort means letting others close, that being something that I have only permitted for select number of people. One of them is dead because of something I did."

Lupin lifted his gaze to meet Snape's and said " Pettigrew betrayed Lily and James, not you. You did have something to do with it, but you weren't the one who told Voldemort where to find them."

" It hardly matters. I will always live with the knowledge that I set the Dark Lord after Harry and his family." Severus told the other.

Remus asked " What would you have said had I not left?"

"I still think love is an inconvenience, a silly notion for fools and children. I meant every word I said." declared Severus.

Remus was about to say something when Snape raised a hand to silence the man. He continued " However, you did not allow me to finish. I have only loved one person in my entire life and I know how much pain love can inflict. I decided that it was better to avoid such sentiments all together. I am by no means a loving man."

" You're afraid to get hurt again." the werewolf stated softly.

Severus crossed his arms, hoping to distance himself from the other a bit.

Remus took a few steps to close the gap between them and he said " I'm not Lily. You never had her, you loved her from afar because she chose someone else. But you have me, that is if you want me. I'm not interested in anyone else, Severus. There isn't anyone else for you to compete with. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"You must be out of your mind, wolf." Severus told the wizard with a exaggerated sigh.

Remus asked " Out of my mind because I love you?"

" Why do you love me?" the man questioned with a groan.

" Do I need a reason? How come everyone else deserves love and you don't? I don't need a reason or an ulterior motive to feel the way I do, I just do. You only see the bad in yourself, while I see everything that is good about you. Yes, we weren't on the best terms with each other when we were younger and I admit that I fell for your act. But I don't want to keep looking behind, only ahead. We love the people we love for who they are. Maybe you're right and love is for fools, but in that case I am quite happy to be a fool. I just want you to give me a chance, Severus. A chance to love you and be loved in return." the green-eyed man spoke timidly, hoping to reach Severus.

Silence washed over two, Severus didn't say anything and Remus was almost holding his breath, waiting for the other man to say something.

" I'd like to try, properly this time around." Severus told the man after keeping the man waiting.

Remus allowed himself to breathe again as he said " I'm glad you're giving this another chance. But I need you to work with me. I want you to let me in, I want you to share some of your worries with me."

" I can't believe we're being such Hufflepuffs." Severus grumbled, though it was all in good fun.

The werewolf chuckled, but didn't comment. Instead he sat on his sofa and motioned Snape to do the same. Remus asked " What took you so long? I left your office after eight, well over four hours ago."

" I had a crisis meeting with a certain know-it-all, who provides me with preposterously good whiskey and occasionally proves to be right about certain things." Severus explained.

" You went to see Lucius after our row?" the man inquired.

Severus waved it off and added " You Gryffindors always run to your friends when you're in trouble. I happen to have one good friend who helps me sort out my problems. In fact, I learned some dreadful news tonight. Though I'm already getting ahead of myself and thinking about the future. Anyway, it would seem that not only did Harry defeat the Dark Lord, he also managed to impregnate his schoolmate's father...with twins. "

Remus, obviously not aware of the additional news, stammered with mild shock " Lucius is carrying twins?"

" He was rather smug about it as well. I think he secretly enjoys making me suffer. Hopefully there will still be something left of Hogwarts after those two are through with school. That brat and his friends got into enough trouble before their brains finally settled into their rightful place." Snape said.

Lupin asked, directing the conversation into a different direction "Would you like to stay the night?"

" I thought you valued your sleep?" Severus raised his brow.

" I value your company more." replied the other wizard.

Severus sighed and but didn't protest. Instead he stood and shrugged off his robe. Remus eyed the man, not at all surprised to see that the shirt underneath the robe was also black.

" Would you care to value my company in the other room, preferably on a much softer surface?" Severus asked, unbuttoning his dark shirt.

Remus swallowed the lump that had lodged itself into his throat as he said " I think I can manage that."

" We will talk more in the morning and I will try harder, you have my word." Severus stated with conviction shining in his black onyx eyes.

Taking the man's hand, Remus said " I know you will. Now, I think I can find you a set of pyjamas for the night unless you prefer to sleep without them."

Severus drawled " I find them rather confining."

With a wolfish smirk, the wizard asserted " As it happens, so do I. As a matter of fact, I'm not wearing anything under this robe."

Using his deft fingers, Severus undid the sash that held the robe in place and allowed it to fall open. Feeling the man's fingers skim over his uncovered skin, the werewolf let out a heady moan. A soft yet deep rumble tore itself from the man's throat as the hand on his chest glided lower, ghosting over his exposed flesh. Capturing Lupin's lips into a kiss, Severus felt the dam inside his heart break, letting the onslaught of emotions rake his senses.

They had shared similar touches before, yet it was different from all the times before. It was full of promise, a sense of rightness made it all the more pleasurable.

Remus pushed the man's shirt past his shoulders as Severus pushed him into the bedroom, towards the awaiting bed. The dark-haired man's skin was pale and unblemished with the exception of a few jaded scars that marred his collarbone and shoulder. On his left forearm, though less evident than before, was the outline of Voldemort's Mark.

" I was a fool." came from Snape."

The werewolf ran his fingers over the previously tainted skin and said " You were young and impressionable. It wasn't hard to get caught up in it, what he offered was quite tempting."

" Part of me did it for acceptance. I was naive enough to believe that I belonged. But another part of me saw it as a chance to retaliate. Both proved to be delusions." Severus said with a tired tone.

Placing caressing kiss on the man's jaw and neck, Remus said " Put it behind you and let it stay in the past where it belongs."

Giving in to Remus's ministrations, Snape allowed himself to feel everything the other wizard was doing to him. To him it felt like a place where he could belong, a place where he would allow himself to be loved and give back in return.

    

                 

X

 

 

Another week come and gone, Harry could feel anticipation fill every part of his mind. The opening of the _Lily Evans Home for Children_ was going to be a big event, perhaps even a bit big for Harry's liking. Kingsley was coming with a few other Ministry people Harry didn't know. And then there were Draco's friends who where all rich pure-bloods and Slytherin.

 

The teen was sitting on the bed, scribbling down a few last minute things when he heard the blonde wizard curse. A pair of high-priced trousers flew out of the huge walk-in-closet, followed by another pair which landed on the bed.

" What are you doing?" Harry asked from his spot on the bed.

Lucius didn't say anything, making Harry get up to investigate further. Walking inside, the green-eyed teen had to dodge another thing that flew straight at him. Catching the item, Harry asked again " Are you doing some sort of spring cleaning?"

" The finest garments from the best tailors, the best money can buy." Lucius muttered.

Harry questioned " Then why are you throwing them across the room?"

" Because they don't fit." the blonde snapped.

The younger wizard said with comprehension " Oh, you mean..."

Lucius growled in frustration and stalked out of the closet. Harry followed and found the man in the en suite in front of the mirror, his shirt bunched up to reveal the reason why his pants were suddenly too tight. It was barely visible, but it was definitely there.

" You're already showing?" Harry half-asked and half-stated, his eyes glued to the blonde's stomach.

Lucius grumbled lowly and pulled the shirt back down, blocking Harry's view.

" How do you suppose I attend the opening of your orphanage when I have nothing to wear?" Lucius asked.

" I can transfigure them a bit bigger so they would fit." the teen replied.

The blonde sighed and said "Fine."

" You're acting as if it's a bad thing, Lucius. I mean, your pants don't fit for a reason. We have visible proof that the babies are growing." the dark-haired wizard said.

"I know they're growing, Harry. I feel their magic getting stronger, I am aware of their presence. And now I can actually see hints of their existence. But that also means others will soon start to notice it as well." Lucius explained.

Harry sighed " No one will notice, unless you advertise it. Even I can only just see that it's there. "

Lucius wanted to protest but kept it to himself. Harry took that as a good sign and returned to his notebook, continuing to work through a small speech he had prepared.

 

 

No less than an hour later, Harry and Lucius arrived at the Potter Manor. Before the teen could even get inside he saw a head with curly golden locks ran directly towards him, the little person immediately hugging his legs.

" Hello, Tamsin." greeted the green-eyed wizard.

The girl smiled widely and peeked out behind the teen's legs. Looking straight at Lucius, who was standing a few steps behind, the little girl asked softly " Draco?"

Harry picked her up and said " No, sweetie. That's Lucius, Draco's dad. Do you want to go over and say hello? "

Tamsin gave a small nod and the green-eyed teen put the squirming child down. The girl walked over to the blonde, who was looking a bit peaky from the earlier Apparation, and tugged the man's pant leg to get his attention.

Lucius looked down and said " And who might you be, dear?"

" Tamsin." the little witch replied shyly.

The blonde smiled charmingly and told the girl "Pleased to meet you, Tamsin. You may call me Lucius."

" You have pretty hair." said Tamsin with an approving look.

Harry, who had joined the two, chuckled at the comment and offered Lucius a reassuring smile.

Lucius, amused by the little girl's observation, said " And you, my little lady, are lovely."

" Tamsin here is quite taken with Draco. He was the one who got her to talk. She doesn't trust people she doesn't know, but she trusted Draco enough to feel comfortable to talk again. Draco has been coming here during the weekends and he just spends time with the children, the kids are all rather fond of him. " Harry told the blonde.

" He hasn't mentioned anything to me." Lucius frowned.

The younger wizard sighed and explained " He was very unsure of himself when I first dragged him here, but I think now he enjoys spending time with the children. Tamsin is his favourite, aren't you, sweetheart?"

The girl didn't get the chance to answer as Remus came into the foyer of the Manor and upon seeing Harry said "If it isn't the wizard of the day. Everything is set and it's almost eight, which means you should be out there greeting your guests who are due to arrive any minute."

" Oh, alright... I'll leave Tamsin with you then." the teen addressed the werewolf.

The girl however had other ideas. Pulling the teen down to her level, she whispered "Wanna stay with Draco's daddy."

" Okay, but only if you're sure." Harry told the girl.

With an eager nod, the girl curled herself around the blonde's leg, drawing a smirk from the green-eyed teen.

" Looks like she made her choice," Remus commented with a smirk of his own and continued, "on a different note, León has prepared so much food we can feed an entire army of hungry witches and wizards.

Picking the girl up and settling her into his arms, Lucius said " I think a trip to the kitchens is in order. What do you say, little lady?"

" I don't like fish." the girl said with a scrunched up nose.

" When Draco was a little boy, he hated fish as well. To think of it, he was a picky eater all together." Lucius told the girl as they walked towards the other room. The other two wizards had no idea where they were heading, because Lucius had never been in the Potter Manor before, therefore he had no clue as to where the kitchen actually was.

Harry eyed the two with some sort of fondness, a strange warm feeling in his chest that left him thinking about the future. Lucius was a natural with children, even if the man himself didn't believe it to be true. Snapping out of his daydream, Harry told Remus " Let's get this over with then. Have you seen Andromeda? She said she would come over early to help."

" She's outside, helping Arthur with some last minute touches. Tonks is here as well, though she is rather useless in her state." Remus explained.

" And what state would that be?" asked the teen.

Remus wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulder and said with a chuckle " She's a blushing and stuttering mess around the man. Andromeda is ready to bash their heads together."

" Arthur has a lot on his mind, you know. Charlie told me how much he has been doing around the Burrow and now in the Cottage his father left him. Molly hasn't been in Azkaban for long, Arthur needs time to get some stability back into his life." the dark-haired wizard said.

Remus gave a nod and said " It has been a rough few months for him and the children. Although, I think Tonks will be good for him. She's nothing like Molly and has been trying to catch Arthur's attention for some time now."

" Everything will work out with time." the teen assured the man.

 

 

X

 

Harry hadn't seen so many wizards and witches in one place in a long time. The Minister of Magic with his entourage, people from different departments of the Ministry who had something to do with Harry's cause and of course then there were the many faceless and nameless wizards who the teen hadn't seen before. On the other hand, there were a lot of people he did know. Hermione and Fred were talking with the witch who had accompanied Kingsley, the latter listening intently to the redhead who was no doubt telling her about the joke shop. Harry also spotted Ginny and Blaise and the green-eyed teen noted that Ginny was looking much happier than before when she had been dating Dean. The Slytherins in the room were rather recognizable with their general presence and elegance only a pure-blooded snake would know.

Daphne and her sister Astoria were one of the prettiest witches there. Though no one could hold a candle to Andromeda who was the epitome of grace and class, creating a unique blend of power and aristocracy. The witch wore her hair in an elegant French twist, a few silk-like strands framing her face. While the two Black sisters indeed looked alike, Andy had a much softer edge to her eyes and instead of sharp and cruel angles, she had delicate features. She was in truth much different from Bellatrix. It wasn't left unnoticed by Harry that quite a few wizards were following the witch with their eyes, some admiring the patrician beauty and others undressing the witch with their lustful stares.

After shaking hands with dozens of people, Harry felt exhausted. The tent was filled with some of the Wizarding World's finest, yet Harry had no interest in any of that. He didn't want to talk about politics nor did he feel the need to suck up to them. He was easily the richest wizard in the party, if not in the whole country and frankly he had it all. Excusing himself from the swarm of people, the teen went to get a drink. He was soon found out by Luna and his father.

" Hello, Harry." Luna smiled dreamily, her vibrant blue dress making spots dance in front of the teen's eyes.

" It's good to see you, Luna." the teen gave the girl a brief hug.

The girl said " Daddy and I wanted to thank you. For inviting us and for the article."

Xenophilius smiled hesitantly, his voice a bit strained when he spoke " It is most gracious of you, Mr Potter. After everything that has transpired."

"I would have done the same had the roles been reversed, Mr Lovegood. Think nothing of it. And there is no one else I would trust to write fair and truthful things about me and my friends." the teen said.

" _The Prophet_ has never been trustworthy." Xeno said with some distaste.

Luna linked her hand with her father and said " Come daddy, I think I saw a gnome in the garden."

As the two left, the teen turned back to the table that held the re-filling glasses. His moment of peace was cut short when Draco appeared, wearing a scowl on his face.

" What's got your knickers in a twist?" asked the green-eyed teen, handing Draco a glass of wine from the table.

The young Malfoy sneered " Shut up, Potter. It was your bloody idea to invite her."

" I invited a lot of people, I'm not sure to whom you are referring?" spoke Harry.

" Look at her, putting her Veela hands on Bill like some sort of cheap tart." Draco almost screeched, indicating towards the other end of the tent where Bill was having a chat with Tonks and Fleur Delacour.

Harry chuckled " I invited her because she is a friend of mine."

" I don't care if you're friends, I don't like her." the blonde teen snapped childishly.

" Maybe Fleur is just a touchy-feely person. Bill's not touching her, now is he?" Harry tried to reason.

Draco made a obnoxious face and said " He better not be or I'll hex his bollocks off. Anyway, where did you hide my father?"

" What do you mean?" Harry asked.

" Didn't he come tonight? I have yet to see him." the young blonde while sipping his drink.

The dark-haired wizard spoke questioningly " Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen him either. Remus and I left him with Tamsin and they went to find something to eat. That was an hour ago."

"You left Father with Tamsin? Are you completely brain-dead, Potter? She doesn't like people she doesn't know, in case you have forgotten." Draco spluttered.

" She herself insisted on it actually." Harry pointed out.

With a doubtful look, Draco said " I'll go and look for them."

" And I'll stay here and hide from Kingsley and his cronies. And I'll keep my eye on Fleur as well." the other teen said.

 

 

X

 

The Potter Manor was relatively quiet considering the party out in the magical tent. The downstairs sitting room, the one with mountains of toys, was currently occupied by the Malfoy Lord and Tamsin, with her a fuzzy grey cat who was squirming in her lap.

" You should try the triangular one, it's delicious." said Lucius.

The little girl frowned adorable and asked " What's a trangular?"

" It's _triangular_ , and it's a shape. This piece of chocolate is triangular, while this one here is shaped like the moon." Lucius explained pointing at the various pieces of candy in the box.

" Can I have another biscuit?" Tamsin asked, eyes big and round like a doll's.

Lucius asked " How many have you had?"

The girl held out three fingers, making the blonde raise his eyebrow inquisitively. After a passing moment, two more fingers joined the rest and the girl asked " Can Shadow have a biscuit?"

" I think felines are not particularly fond of biscuits. You're trying to trick me into giving your cat a biscuit so you yourself can eat it. You will make a fine Slytherin one day." the blonde wizard told the girl.

Tamsin, letting the wiggling cat go, said " My mummy told me stories about Hogwash."

" Hogwarts, my dear." Lucius corrected with a smile.

" Draco goes to Hogwarts." Tamsin said, proud that she got it right the second time around.

Lucius hummed " Yes, he does. He was sorted into Slytherin, just like I was."

" You go to Hogwarts too?" the girl inquired curiously.

" Not anymore, but I was once a student there like my son is now." the blonde replied.

Tamsin, satisfied with the answer, said " Mummy and Daddy didn't go there, they couldn't do magic like me. I want to go to Hogwarts when I'm not little anymore. "

" And you shall, but you still have some growing up to do before you can go." said the blonde man.

With a smile, the petite witch said " Draco said that he's going to be a big brother. I don't have a brother."

" Draco grew up as an only-child as well, but he always wanted brothers or sisters."

Tamsin lit up like a bulb as she asked " Is Santa bringing him a brother?"

Lucius chuckled and said " I fear I haven't got the faintest idea who or what is a santa."

Looking scandalized, the girl gaped " You don't know about Santa Claus?"

" Oh, you mean Father Christmas. No, I'm afraid Draco's sibling won't be delivered by Father Christmas. "the blonde said. Adding an afterthought, Lucius muttered "Though it would be a lot simpler if they were.

The little witched pursed her lips and asked " Do you like Harry?"

Lucius, not sure how to answer, chose the easy way out and said " Harry is a likeable person, everyone likes him."

" He kissed you, like daddies kiss mummies. I saw." Tamsin challenged.

The blonde almost choked on the piece of chocolate he was eating, feeling a bit out of his depth under the girl's scrutiny. How such a little creature could make a grown man squirm he would never understand.

" Perhaps this is a story for another time. I'm sure it's nearly your bedtime." Lucius dodged the matter at hand.

" Will you read me a story? " Tamsin asked, making calf eyes at the blonde.

Lucius felt his resolve crumble and he sighed " Very well."

  

X

 

 

Draco trekked the corridors of the Manor, searching for his father. Coming across a door with light shining through, the young blonde silently pushed the door opened, enough for him to see inside. There were toys scattered all over the sturdy oak floor and a children's tea set was perched on the small table that stood in the middle of the room. A half-eaten box of chocolate treats lay on the table next to the tea set. Peering further inside, Draco came across a sight that made him stop dead in his tracks. On the sofa sat his father, lacking his usual cold and aloof veneer that made people cower in fear. In his lap sat the little witch who had planted herself into Draco's icy heart.

" What's a Hippogriff?" asked the girl, tilting her head up to stare at the blonde.

Lucius explained " It's a magical creature. A bit like a horse, but with a head and front legs like that of an eagle. They have sharp and pointy beaks, wings and quite deadly talons."

"Are dragons real?" the girl continued her questioning.

"Yes, they are quite real. When Draco was a boy, no older than you are now, he wanted one for himself. Unfortunately he had to settle for a stuffed one." Lucius told the witch.

Tamsin sighed " I had a stuffed rabbit, but I lost him."

" Perhaps we can find him for you." Lucius said with a smile and slid his wand from his trademark snake-cane.

The girl's eyes sparkled as he asked " Are you going to do tricks like Harry?"

Lucius chuckled and said " There is a nifty little charm called the Summoning Charm. If there is something you want, but can't reach or find, you wave your wand and say _Accio_. It's will fly straight into your hands."

" It's sounds like sneezing." the girl giggled.

The blonde didn't expect the little witch to grasp the fine art of charm casting just yet and said with an amused smile " I do hope your rabbit isn't very big for us to catch."

Brandishing his wand with an elegant twist, Lucius tried to summon the girl's misplaced rabbit. With a delightful squeal, Tamsin caught the stuffed animal that had reappeared from under the sofa opposite to them. Sliding his wand back into its holder, Lucius said " That, my dear, is a little something magic can do."

" My grandpa had a cane too, mummy said he had a bad back. Do you have a bad back like my grandpa?" the girl inquired innocently.

Lucius looked slightly appalled and said with a glower " Don't be cheeky. Do I look like anyone's grandfather?"

" My grandpa had a beard and his hair was grey. He always fell asleep when he read me bedtime stories and he lost his glasses." Tamsin told the blonde with a pensive look.

" Sounds like a charming fellow." the blonde wizard said with a snort.

Tamsin closed the book that they had been reading and asked, looking into the blonde's eyes " I came from my mummy's belly, she told me that. Will Draco's baby sibling be in his mummy's belly like I was?"

Lucius weighed up this options and decided to explain it the best he could. However, before he could speak, a soft knock on the door alerted the two of company. Draco stepped into view and said " Replaced me already?"

Tamsin, seeing the younger blonde, wriggled out of Lucius's lap and headed straight for Draco with a beaming smile. Picking her up, Draco asked with a raised brow " I see you've met my father?"

" I like your daddy, Draco. He showed me magic like Harry and we ate a box of chocolate. And we had a tea party with Shadow." the girl chatted the blonde's ear off.

Lucius stood, placing the discarded book on the sofa, and said " A rather  novel experience I must admit."

" You can tell me all about it tomorrow because you should be in bed." the younger Malfoy said.

Tamsin gave a resigned nod but asked hopefully " Will you read me a story?"

" It's quite late. Those eyes might work with Harry or Andy but they won't work on a Malfoy." Draco said.

Tamsin shot a look at Lucius and said " But your daddy read me a story."

Lucius sighed and told his son " I was fighting a losing battle, I'm afraid."

" Fine, I'll tell you a short, a very short story. Now, let's get you to bed before aunt Andy finds out you're still up and about," Draco said to the girl and added for Lucius, " Harry is unsuccessfully trying to avoid those Ministry people he invited. I think he needs someone to tell all of them to piss­...I mean bugger off."

Tamsin caught the blonde's slip and said " It's not nice to curse, Draco."

" Hush you. And no telling Andy, alright? She has a very good aim when it comes to hexes." Draco told the little witch who was still clinging to his neck.

Tamsin pulled a face and asked musingly " What's a hex?"

 

 

X

 

" Who is that?" asked León, inclining his head towards a mass of redheads.

Andromeda questioned " Who do you mean?"

" The one with red hair, right next to Remus." the man said.

Andromeda answered " That is Ron Weasley, he is one of Arthur's."

León asked with a frown " How many children does he have?"

" William is the eldest of his children. Charlie, the one speaking with the Ms Lovegood over there, is the second oldest son. Percy, the one speaking with Minister Shacklebolt, is his third born. Then come Fred, George and Ronald. Ginerva is his youngest and the only girl." explained the witch.

The Frenchman stated with wide eyes " You mean to tell me that Arthur has seven children."

" Exactly. Quite an achievement, isn't it?" Andy laughed softly.

" I knew he married that Prewett girl, but seven children? Where is she anyway, I hope she isn't expecting an eight?" León was still reeling with the information.

Andy said with a darkened look " Molly is currently residing in Azkaban, currently and indefinitely, if I may add. It is still an upsetting subject for both Arthur and his children, refrain from bringing it up."

" Lucius hasn't mentioned it, even though he has been bringing me up to date with events that have taken place during my absence." the man said.

The witch sighed " It isn't something he wishes to talk about over morning tea. Molly Prewett is in Azkaban because of what she did to Lucius, or rather tried to do but failed. Your very own cousin prevented the worst from happening and Harry made sure that Molly was punished for her actions."

" Though I don't know the finer details, I am glad that she is where she apparently belongs." stated the redheaded French wizard.

Andromeda asked " Have you decided whether you are going to stay here for a longer period?"

" _Oui,_ indeed I have _._ I have already started to look for a place to call my own. It is good to be back among friends, both the old and the new." the wizard told the woman with a smile.

The witch agreed and said " Perhaps now is also the time to settle down."

" What is a home without the warmth of a family or without a companion who would fill a void in my fickle heart? Sometimes I think that perhaps my fate is to be a bachelor with children that are not mine and nameless wizards to warm my bed. I feel ancient, dust has beginning to fill my bones." León said with a flare of dramatics.

Andromeda chuckled and said with mirth " You should write poetry. You are far from old and it will be a long while before dust starts filling your bones. One must look for love, not wait until it falls into your lap or hits you between the eyes."

The Frenchman's answer was quite literally knocked out of him as someone's strong yet lanky body made contact with him. Recovering from the incident, León was blinded by a mop of red hair.

" I'm so sorry." came a breathless apologize from George, who had been pushed into León's unexpected embrace.

The older wizard was about to say something to the young and rather handsome lad, when another one appeared. The newcomer was an exact copy of the redheaded man who had stumbled into him.

" _Mon Dieu_ , there's two of you." León said with surprise.

" Fred and George Weasley at your service." came from the twin that had arrived after.

George noticed with a faint blush that he was still standing close to the man, their bodies touching with the wizard's hand placed on his lower back from helping the younger male stay upright. There was something oddly comforting and sensual about it, attacking George's mind with heated images.

Andromeda smirked to herself and mused over the possibility of another Slytherin-Gryffindor pair that could prove to be an explosive as fireworks.


	43. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Busy times in Uni, but I hope my readers aren't completely angry with me. I'm glad everyone took the León and George pairing well, it's pure dynamite right?   
> To everyone who commented, a massive hug. To all of you who are reading the story, a gigantic 'thank you'. I would get all of you a personal Malfoy if I could, but sadly I can't. But I can thank the lot of you from the bottom of my Slytherin heart.

Chapter 42

" The way you keep staring at him gives me the impression that you fancy the man." said Fred, snatching a piece of shrimp from his twin's plate.

George turned his intense gaze towards Fred and said casually " I haven't the faintest idea what you are on about."

" Oh, I must be imagining it then. I could swear that I saw you making eyes at the posh-looking French bloke." said Fred with mock-innocence, though his grin got wider as he noticed his brother's slight flush.

The man in question was avidly chatting up Hermione and the youngest Weasley son, who by the look of it was quite interested in what the man was telling them.

" Anyway, I thought you were seeing Katie?" said Fred.

" You mean Katie Bell? Where did you hear that, from Lee?" came the other's reply.

Fred shrugged " Lee tells me all sorts of things."

" Well, don't listen to half the things he says." suggested George with a smile.

Seeing that his brother was once again staring at the man with deep wine-red hair, Fred told his twin " He seems like a nice bloke, a bit too flashy if you ask me but I have no intention of getting into his pants. I say go for it, Georgie. Harry seems to enjoy the company of Slytherins, you might enjoy it too. Though you might want to ease Dad into it, he's still a bit miffed about the amount of Malfoys and otherwise Slytherin personas in the family. First Bill and Harry, then Ginny and now you."

" I don't even know whether he fancies blokes, Freddy." the other redhead said.

" Only one way to find out. Although it is a bit obvious, wouldn't you say? You can always trip again, and fall into his strong embrace." Fred suggested with a lecherous grin.

George glared and hissed " It was you who pushed me in the first place."

" Well, you needed the _push_. I expect your full gratitude and the position of best man should you and Mister Fancy Pants decide to tie the marital knot." came from Fred.

With a suspicious look, Fred's twin asked " You've been corresponding with Harry, haven't you?"  

Fred chuckled and said " What can I say, I'm very observant when I want to be. Ever since we got here, you've been eating him up with your eyes, like he's some sort of dessert. Harry was kind enough to tell me a few things about your eye candy over there. I just put two and two together. Really, I'm brilliant."

 

 

X

 

 

Across the room, León tried to coerce Ron and Hermione into giving him some much needed information. Hermione, smart like she was, had caught on right away, but Ron was another story.

" Now, enough about me. Tell me about your family, Ronald. I was told that you have quite a lot of brothers and a sister." the Frenchman inquired.

Ron scratched the back of his neck and said with a shrug "It's a bit crowded, but they're my family no matter what. Bill and Charlie are the oldest and growing up with them was wicked. Percy was a bit of a prat but he's a good brother. Fred and George are the pranksters, they made it their hobby to tease me and play jokes on me when I was younger. But we're close, a very tight group."

" Ron's very protective of his family, especially his sister." Hermione added.

León quirked his brow and asked " The lovely Ginerva, I presume."

" Ginny is the youngest, therefore all the Weasley men try to coddle her. Harry is liable to hex anyone who dares to hurt Ginny." Hermione said.

The wizard asked " He and Ginerva were an item before Harry discovered his undeniable lust for the delectable Malfoy Lord, am I correct?"

Ron made a face and Hermione said with a light chuckle " They dated, but it didn't quite work between them. Harry only saw her as his sister and Ginny got over her childhood crush."

" Yeah, he sort of came to the conclusion that he fancied blokes." Ron added, looking at the teen in question across the tent.

León followed Ron's eyes. Seeing Harry with Lucius, he said with a fond smile " They do make a striking couple, don't they?"

"Honestly, I think they are the most unlikely couple. But looking at them, really seeing them together, makes it hard not to believe in true love. If there is anyone who deserves happiness, it's Harry. " spoke the witch.

" I've heard all about Harry's ordeals and I quite agree with you. Lucius may portray a hard-edged exterior and he is rather self-willed, but underneath it all he is just as much human as the rest of us. Harry had you and your other friends to help him ease the burden, he had someone to lean on. All Lucius had was Severus and Draco, both of them with their own troubles. For me, it's a remarkable thing to see him this content and without his masks. He is very different around Harry, reminds me of the Lucius I went to Hogwarts with." León told the two.

Ron said " We don't have a lot of experience with that."

Hermione explained further " What Ron means is that we have more experience with Malfoys acting like Malfoys. Cold, scheming and generally intimidating would be the right description."

" Ah, well... They have their moments. I have seen Draco in his nappies, trying to eat Floo powder. I am particularly fond of one memory though, featuring my dear cousin and Draco as a demanding toddler." the older wizard chuckled.

" Snape with a child. Now that is something I have to see in order to believe." Ron laughed.

Hermione scolded the redheaded teen " Don't be disrespectful, Ron."

" I might tell you the story behind one of my many amusing memories, but it will cost you." León said.

Ron was happy to oblige and said " Name your price. I got to hear this story."

León smiled mischievously and said " I require very little, I assure you. I simply want to know more about your brother."

" Which one?" Ron frowned.

" The spirited hellion who has been watching us for the better part of our conversation. I find myself quite enamoured with him." said the French wizard.

Hermione smiled and said " Considering the fact that I am marrying the other one, I'd say you have your work cut out for you."

The redheaded teen snorted " George is ambiguous when it comes to relationships and stuff like that. I mean, we've never seen him with anyone and he never talks about any girlfriends or boyfriends for that matter. I reckon even Fred doesn't know."

" _Magnifique._ That only means that he will be more open to suggestions. I am a firm believer in the theory that anyone can be turned into _my_ way of thinking. Your brother didn't seem impassive during our initial encounter which leads me to believe that he is quite interested." the older man said.

The Weasley teen snorted " And how can I help?"

" Well, I want to do my research. You can help me by telling me a bit about your brother." came from the man.

The younger wizard looked thoughtful before he said " Well, he's allergic to strawberries and he doesn't like spicy foods."

Hermione laughed a little and said " Why don't you leave that task to me? Judging by the look on Fred's face, I would say that it is quite obvious that George is interested. Leave everything to us."

 

 

 

X

 

 

An assembly of four had gathered behind a circular table near the edge of the tent. Harry, Headmistress of Hogwarts and Kingsley were in a deep conversation over the orphanage while Snape looked morose as ever.

" You've done a wonderful job, Harry." said Minerva with a motherly praise.

Kingsley chuckled with his deep voice and added to the woman's comment  " It is very admirable to help these kids. It created quite a buzz in the Ministry, I can tell you that. There are still a few wizards here and there who wish to see Harry Potter join the Auror ranks. But I know when I am beaten and this is one of those times."

" I have no desire what so ever to become an Auror. Perhaps it was on my mind when I was a few years younger. I have a different outlook on my future now." said Harry.

Severus, who had been quite up until now, said " A future that entails midnight feeds and soiled nappies."

" I'm actually looking forward to it, you know." the green-eyed teen protested lightly.

" How is Lucius? I haven't had the chance to speak to him myself." asked the witch.

Harry told the group with a hint of a smile " Oh, he's fine. Everything is as it should be, with both him and the babies."

" I am going to assume that I heard you correctly. It isn't an easy feat, but I should not be surprised. After all, you are involved, Harry." McGonagall said with a smirk.

Severus snorted " Indeed."

" I'm special like that. Actually, I wanted to talk about something Hermione and I have been working on. She had some ideas and I just thought that I'd run them by you, Professor. You see, the older children here have all been either homeschooled or they have no education whatsoever. I'd like to change that. There are three girls and two boys who should have started Hogwarts or any other magical school, they are all between the ages of twelve and sixteen. Roderick, one of the children, has never received any kind of education because his father chose not to give him any. He doesn't have a wand nor does he know anything about basic spells or charms. I've seen him do accidental magic. He was emotionally distressed and made a window blow up. These kids need a proper education. I'll pay for their school supplies and everything else they might need, but I'd like know whether they have a place in Hogwarts." Harry spoke to the Headmistress.

Minerva admonished and said " Well, this is certainly worrying. All magical children receive their Hogwarts letter, but whether their parents decide to enrol them is up to them entirely. I'm sure we can find them a place in our midst."

Severus hummed in agreement " I gather the children would want to start school come September."

Harry gave a nod and said " Yes, I suppose so. I could get them a private tutor, but I don't want these kids to miss out on the experience of going to Hogwarts. And I couldn't possible rob you of the pleasure of teaching a few new dunderheads such as myself."

Snape said with a sour expression " I loathe to admit this, but you turned out rather well. If you manage to concentrate on something longer than two minutes, you show... _potential_."

" Why, thank you. I think it's the nicest thing you have ever said about me." the green-eyed teen teased, making both McGonagall and the Minister chuckle.

Seeing the elder Malfoy move among the guests, Kingsley said " Just the man I wanted to speak with."

Harry cut in and questioned " Speak about what?"

" I assure that I only have the best intentions, Harry." said Kingsley with a small smile and stood to catch up with the blonde.

Keeping his eyes on the dark-skinned man, Harry heard Severus say with a snort  "You're like a Malfoy guard dog."

McGonagall could barely hide her amused smirk, when she said "We should be worrying about Minister Shacklebolt, don't you think?"

 

X

 

 

Ron slurred, his head lolling to the side " You're an okay bloke, Zabini... _but_ if you touch even one hair on my sister's head, I'll kick your arse. Got that?"

With a matching intoxicated smile, Blaise said " Don't be an arse, Weasley. She's old enough to know what, or rather who she wants."

Pointing a finger at the dark-skinned teen, Ronald spluttered " You better keep your Slytherin hands to yourself. My sister is...she's my sister, you know. You're...a dirty-minded snake, you'll corrupt her with...with your Slytherin thoughts and stuff."

" Is that your only argument? The fact that I'm a Slytherin." Blaise snorted, passing the Firewhiskey bottle to Draco.

The blonde took the offered bottle and told the group of teens " Weaselbe here feels outnumbered."

Daphne giggled, her judgement a bit clouded " Four against one, well three and a half against one, if we count Draco as part Gryffindor."

" Excuse me! Did you just refer to me as a half-Gryffindor?" the blonde stammered with indignation.

Blaise laughed " She has a point, mate...at least I think she has. Your boyfriend was in Gryffindor and he's a Weasley, so I reckon some of his Gryffindor tendencies are rubbing off on you. Among other things."

Draco huffed " I'm a Malfoy and Malfoys are full-blooded Slytherins."

Astoria, the youngest of the teens, said with a thoughtful expression " Correct me if I'm wrong, Draco...your father _is_ currently dating Harry Potter, the Saviour of the Light, Gryffindor Golden Boy extraordinaire, is he not? I would quote Blaise and say that Gryffindor tendencies must be rubbing off on him as well."

" Among other things." quipped Zabini.

Draco said with a wince " I'd rather not think about that, thank you very much."

" But they are dating, right?" Astoria pressed on.

The younger Malfoy replied with a more relaxed air around him " Dating would be an understatement. My father and Potter are...quite a bit more domestic than that."

" What Draco means to say is that Harry Potter, the prodigy of Light, is shagging his father." Zabini said with a leer, the Firewhiskey making his speech possibly giddy.

" Zabini, never talk about that. Harry's my best mate, you know. And it's Ferret's father his buggering, I mean he's a _Malfoy_ for Merlin's sake." Ron groaned, resting his head against the back of the sofa.

Daphne smirked and said " I think it's a rather favourable predicament. Getting shagged by either one of them. I'm pretty sure most witches would kill to get taste of Lucius Malfoy or Harry Potter."

Throwing the girl a glare, Draco said " I am sitting right here, Daphne. And I would appreciate it if we dropped the subject. Clearly you all fancy my father and Harry sodding Potter."

" If it makes you feel better, I don't fancy your father or Harry," said Blaise, " And I'm sure if Weasley was awake he'd tell you the same."

Ron was indeed asleep, the alcohol having lulled the teen into a needed nap. Blaise poked the redhead a few times and said " Well, one of us needs to tell Harry that Ron got pissed. Or we can just leave him here."

" Let him sleep for a bit. I don't fancy getting up right now." Draco said.

" Changing the topic, did anyone else see Weaselbe's brother eyeing that French bloke?" Zabini asked.

Draco said with a snort " That French bloke is one of my father's closest friends and practically my self-appointed godfather. And yes, we all saw one half of the Weasley twins eating him up with his eyes."

Daphne sighed " Is it just me or does anyone else think that the Weasley siblings have a better love life them the rest of us? The eldest is shagging Draco, the burly one with that dragon tattoo is apparently besotted with Loony Lovegood and even Weaselbe is well on his way into Longbottom's pants. And let's not even talk about the Weaslette. Blaise is almost at the finish line with that one too. Oh, and let's not forget that Granger is marrying the other half of the Weasley twins."

" Percy Weasley should be available if you're interested." joked Draco, earning a pillow to his face.

" Don't be horrid, Draco." Daphne almost choked on her words.

Blaise was about to say something when the door to the room cracked open and a familiar face peeked inside, elegant features taking an amused look.

" It would seem that I have stumbled on a private party." Andromeda said, taking a step inside.

Draco said " It's hardly a party. I'd say it is more like an escape."

" I see young Mister Weasley has overestimate his ability to hold his liquor." Andy commented, indicating towards the sleeping teen.

Astoria cleared her throat and addressed the older witch " He sort of drifted off."

" Let the poor dear sober up a bit, I fear Apparating would not do him any favours. Draco, I'm taking your father home. He isn't feeling well and he is a bit tired. I promised Harry that I'd Apparate with him, the hero of the day cannot leave just yet. Now, I hope you're keeping up with your classes and if there is anything you need, I am an owl away." said Andromeda, placing a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

Blaise sniggered a bit but he was silenced by a glare from Daphne and her younger sister. Draco didn't seem to mind the display of affection and smiled up to the witch. He said " You can always turn up unannounced and frighten all the students you come across, or the professors. "

" It is good to hear that I haven't lost my touch." said the witch.

Daphne said with proudly  " It is an honour to meet the Queen of Slytherin."

" Miss Greengrass, I presume?" Andromeda turned her kind eyes on the witch, offering a warm yet inquiring smile.

With a curt nod, Daphne said " Yes, and this is my sister Astoria."

Astoria followed her sister's example and said " It is nice to meet you."

Giving the blonde's shoulder a gentle squeeze and spoke " I shouldn't keep Lucius waiting. It was a pleasure meeting such lovely young ladies. Draco, please make sure Ronald finds his way back to Hogwarts."

 

Daphne was still a bit dazed after the witch left and said " She really is the embodiment of elegance."

" I would totally take my chances with that beautiful creature." Blaise hummed wishfully.

" Like you would ever have a chance with Draco's aunt." Daphne snorted in disbelief.

Astoria asked " Shouldn't you go check on your father, Draco?"

Draco dismissed her concern with a wave of his hand and told the girl " He's fine."

Astoria frowned and Zabini cut in with his comment "I take it the mood swings haven't kicked in yet. Potter still has his head attached to his body."

" How should I know, I'm miles away from the Manor." the blonde shrugged.

Daphne questioned in confusion " Am I missing something? Something potentially noteworthy."

Blaise took another swig out of the bottle and snorted " It's bloody scandalous if you ask me. Draco's dad is up the duff. He played 'hide the wand' with Harry bleeding Potter."

Astoria choked out " Merlin's frilly knickers... Potter knocked up your _father?_ The infamous Lucius Malfoy is going to pop out Potter's baby?"

Draco rolled his eyes and said " Yes. Blaise's big mouth was correct this time around. The Golden Boy is a daddy-to-be. But your lips will be sealed, not a word of this to anyone. And I mean it, no one will hear about this before they're ready to announce it."

Daphne nodded but added with a gobsmacked expression " I agree with Blaise on the scandalous bit. Can you imagine the uproar that it will cause? Many still consider your father to be a Death Eater, former or not. And we are talking about the Boy Who Lived, the wizard who defeated You-Know-Who. Them being together is controversial, think about the reactions people are going to have when the news of child created by this union will get out."

" It can go either way," spoke the younger witch, "they could see it as a good thing or the exact opposite. Think about it for a minute. Harry Potter, the wizard who saved us all, the wizard who sets trends and practically owns the Wizarding World. And then we have Draco's father who used to be a high-ranking Death Eater and supporter of You-Know-Who. The average witch loves a good romance, the hero romancing his enemy and whatnot. A sweet, little cherub-looking baby will just add to it."

" Or there are those who hate my father and can't wrap their heads around the fact that he is reformed and not dosing Harry with Love Potions. And don't forget the pure-blood supremacist who would look down upon this union simply because Harry's mother was a muggle-born. My brother or sister will be a half-blood, in their eyes they will have dirty blood." Draco interrupted.

" Not long ago, you were a pure-blood supremacist as well. And there aren't many left who think so strongly of blood. Your father was, for the most part,  the most vocal about pure blood." Blaise said.

Daphne spoke, trying to reason with the group " I think we can all agree on the fact that this is not the case any longer. I am still expected to marry a pure-blooded wizard from an upstanding family, so is Astoria. But I wouldn't say that our father is still stuck in blood supremacy."

Astoria snorted and said " Our father may not be hell-bent on getting rid of muggles and muggle-borns but he is a bigoted bastard. I've heard him rant and rave about the so-called idiotic laws the Ministry is passing and how decent wizards such as himself shouldn't allow it. He hates everything that is different. Take Professor Lupin for example. He's a werewolf, but most of the time he's a normal wizard and a very good teacher. It's not his fault he got bitten, he didn't chose to be a creature. But he has to deal with it for the rest of his life. The laws to help werewolves and other creatures are not meant to benefit people like my father, but those who really need it. People like Professor Lupin and countless others who can have a better life with the new laws that allow them the freedom to live it."

Draco was a bit stunned and Zabini said with some kind of newfound admiration for the teenage witch " I didn't know you felt so strongly about such things."

" Why shouldn't I feel strongly about it? I think everyone ought to follow Harry's lead and just put the past to rest. War is horrible and it is unfair to lose the people we care about, but in the end we won. We survived so we could make a better future for ourselves and for our children. Harry had the guts to take what he wanted and not take the easy way out by marrying the Weaslette. He didn't do what everyone expected him to do and I think that it takes courage to go against what is expected of you." Astoria went into her little speech, making Daphne look twice at her younger sibling.

Blaise chuckled " I think you will make a good Minister of Magic one day"

" I fully intend to set up my candidacy when the time comes." the witch laughed softly.

Draco said with a groan " I think I'm too drunk for this sort of conversation or perhaps not drunk enough."

" You can curl up next to Weasley." Zabini joked.

Daphne smirked " Wrong Weasley, Blaise. You know I have been meaning to as you something, Draco. How is your Weasley in the sack?"

" Like I would tell you." Draco grunted with a small laugh.

" That bad?" Astoria teased with mock-concern.

The blonde retorted " I'm dying of laughter over here. And for the record, my Weasley is bloody magnificent in the sack."

" Oh, so that's why you couldn't sit straight on your broom the other day in practice." Zabini shot at the blonde teen.

Astoria dissolved into a fit of giggles and Daphne buried her face into the cushions to hide her apparent laughter. Ron chose the exact same time to snort in his sleep, muttering about evil snakes and raspberry pudding. Draco ignored the humour at his expense and said  "Very mature, Blaise. We could talk about your sex life but wait...you don't have one, do you?"

" He got you there." the eldest Greengrass daughter said with a smile.

" Blaise has to get past big brother Weasley first. It looks as though Ronald holds the key to Ginerva's chastity belt." Astoria added with a smirk.

"Don't go there, Astoria. I'd rather not think about Ginny's chastity. I have been scarred enough by the Golden Boy and my father, who shouldn't be that flexible. Salazar, I need more of that whiskey to erase that image from my already damaged mind." the younger Malfoy heir stated.

Daphne asked " Mind letting me see that particular memory?"

" No, never going to happen." Draco said.

Astoria laughed and pointed out " I have been the victim of seeing my parents during their more strenuous activities. I feel for you, I really do. But I'm also a teenage witch with a tiny crush on your father. I mean, look at him."

" Mate, even though I have come to realise that I'm strictly into witches, I can tell you that your dad is bloody hot." Blaise sided with the girls.

Draco huffed " He is related to me, of course he's good-looking."

Stifling her laughter, Astoria said " Modest is not a word used in describing you, Draco Malfoy."

" And you Greengrass sisters are both slags lusting after a man old enough to be your father." Draco smirked.

" I guess it runs in the family then. Our father was quite love-struck with him as well. Who knows, maybe he still is." Daphne said.

The younger witch nodded in response and told the group " Rumour has it that Lord Malfoy cut ties with our father, businesswise at least. And I seem to recall quite a few scotch bottles being smashed against the wall in father's office after that particular meeting. It was during the time Madam Pomfrey sent me home with that nasty cold. He was furious but what disturbed me the most was the look of pure insanity in his eyes. I mean, he looked livid. And he kept muttering about your dad and how he wouldn't discard him for the second time. So my theory is that my dad fancies yours, and your dad doesn't give a toss or just doesn't realise."

" Either way your father should stay away from mine." Draco said with a worrisome expression.

Astoria shared a look with her sister and said " There is actually something you should know. There have been talks of marriage, between you and Daphne."

" I have no intention to marry you. If my father takes it up with yours then it's a lost cause. I just wanted to prepare you in case he actually decides to go through with it." assured Daphne.

Anger boiled inside the blonde teen and he hissed " Why does everyone think that who I marry is up to them? Who the sodding hell is your father to decide?"

" It won't be a big deal, Draco. Your dad will set the contract on fire again. You're with Bill, who happens to be a pure-blood. That alone means that no one in our circles will throw a fit if you shack up with your Weasley. Daphne is right, it is a lost cause." Blaise told Draco, giving him a confident look.

" He's just acting up, trying to get back at your father for giving him the cold-shoulder." Daphne reasoned.

Astoria snickered and said " One would think that what happened with Pansy would make him reconsider."

" Unlike Pansy Parkinson, I don't fancy marrying Draco. No offence but you aren't exactly what I had in mind when I imagined my future husband." Daphne said.

Her sister clarified " What she means is that she's not into blonde gits and that she is sort of seeing this bloke who plays Quidditch."

" Adrian Pucey." came from the dark-skinned wizard.

" He played Chaser in my First Year," Draco mused, "he seemed alright."

Astoria chuckled and said " He is very fit. All lean muscles."

" So, you see why getting stuck with you doesn't fit into my plans. I don't plan to get married any time soon, and even if I did, I wouldn't want to marry a Malfoy." the girl explained.

The Malfoy heir asked " What's so bad about marrying a Malfoy?"

" I can't marry a man who spends more time in front of a mirror than I do." came the reply from the witch.

Blaise grinned and added his two Sickles " Harry seems to manage it."

" He's afraid to get decapitated by a hormonal wizard who just happens to be skilled in all areas of magic. At first, I teased my father of being on Harry's leash, but the tables have been turned now. He just has to mention that fact that he is housing his spawn and the Golden Boy will move mountains to please my father. It's rather amusing to watch." Draco stated with a grin, making both Daphne and Astoria laugh.

 

 

X

 

 

Slumping into the first available chair, Harry flexed his neck and groaned lowly. The night had been a success and for that the teen was grateful, he really didn't want to repeat it. Andromeda had been a huge help with the guests, they were after all high standing members of the community and the green-eyed wizard had little experience with formal setting. Despite the fact that Harry hated politics and sucking up to the Ministry, he had managed to win their approval. He had also displayed his famous temper when one of the Ministry officials accompanying the Minister had made disapproving comments about the Malfoys. Harry had made it clear to everyone in the near  vicinity that both Lucius and Draco were to be treated with respect. Though he had lacked in subtlety, Harry had put curious eyes and ears to rest. He didn't have to announce it from the rooftops, but it was made quite clear that the Saviour was indeed romantically involved with the former Death Eater.

After sending the blonde home with Andy, Harry had stumbled on Draco and his Slytherin friends. He was a bit surprised to see Ron drooling into a pillow next to Blaise but he had seen stranger things than a Gryffindor socializing with Slytherins. Now, the teen was slightly intoxicated from the Firewhiskey and a little bit wobbly on his feet. Harry, like Ron, didn't need much to get smashed. Fred's experimental Firewhiskey had left him with a splitting headache and little memory of the past evening.

Harry's attention was brought back to the present when he heard Remus say "I'm beginning to think that I'm too old for these kind of events."

Looking up, Harry said " You and me both."

" You should head home, Harry. We can clean up tomorrow, you have more important things to do right now." Remus told the teen.

" It's nearly midnight, Lucius is probably asleep already." said Harry, stifling a yawn.

The werewolf chuckled " Come on, I'll take you. You might end up Apparating Merlin-knows-where in your current state."

With a huff, the younger wizard said " I'm not that drunk, only a little. It's Draco's fault anyway, he made me drink that stupid Firewhiskey of his."

" I suggest drinking wine next time." chuckled the sandy-haired man and dragged Harry up from his seat.

The dark-haired teen ran a hand through his messy mop and sighed " The room wasn't spinning before."

 

 

        

X

 

Lucius was still reading a book when he heard the first low sounding thumps. The next few banging noises were followed by a string of curses and a pain-filled groan. Finally the heavy footsteps stopped and the door to the Master bedroom clicked open with slow intent. A lit-up wand made its way in first and then came the wizard.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the stumbling teen who was rubbing his left elbow with a wince. Closing his book, the blonde suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the obvious sight before him. He had never seen Harry anywhere near intoxicated, but the signs were all on display.

" Stupid bloody wall." groaned the teen, shrugging off his robe and tossing it across the room.

Lucius asked " Indulging yourself with something stronger than tea?"

Only now noticing the blonde, Harry said " Sorry, love...I didn't wake you, did I?"

" No, you didn't." said the blonde, placing his book on the bedside table.

Toeing off his shoes and ridding himself of the button-up shirt, the teen muttered " It's your son fault, he made me drink that Firewhiskey Blaise had smuggled in. That sod."

" Did he held you at wand-point ?" amusement filled the blonde's voice as he questioned Harry.

" Not exactly, but he's a manipulative bastard." grumble the green-eyed teen and sauntered over to the bathroom, steadying himself against the doorframe as he stepped aside.

 

 

" I'm knackered," sighed the teen as he crawled into bed. Burrowing his face into Lucius's neck, he continued " Do you feel better now? Andy said he gave you a potion."

" Everything is fine now, I was just a bit nauseated and tired. The pregnancy takes a large portion of my energy. Magically speaking, they are draining my magic and sometimes I feel it's exhausting effect." Lucius explained.

Harry mumbled " That's good, the babies are getting bigger and magically stronger. I'm sorry I left you on your own at the party. You know how it is with the Ministry crackpots. I wish I had cloves on, too many sweaty hands to shake."

Lucius chuckled but didn't say anything. The teen scooted down the bed and rested his head on the blonde's hip. With a smile ghosting his face, Harry said " I can't wait to meet you two. I'm your dad by the way, in case you hadn't figured it out."

The blonde wizard inquired " Harry, what are you doing?"

" Talking to the babies," the teen stated and turned his attention back at his children, " Mummy thinks I'm an idiot."

" _Mummy_ thinks that there is an empty guestroom across the hall. " stated Lucius seriously, a clear threat hanging in the air.

Harry said " I'm a wee bit drunk, so I might be forgiven this time around."

" Don't count on it." came the reply from the blonde.

 

 

X

 

 

Mid-February was a time of festivity in Hogwarts, the St Valentine's Day feast was a rather new tradition that had been evoked during the recent years. The tables were filled with delicious food and sweets, making some gag and some like Ron Weasley hum in delight. Students loved the opportunity to sent cards and poems to their friends and crushes.

Harry hadn't really celebrated Valentine's Day when living with the Dursleys. It wasn't as if they actually allowed him to do anything. Now he had the chance to celebrate it with someone. Having woken up before the blonde, Harry decide to surprise the man with breakfast in bed. Taking the tray from the helpful elf, Harry placed it on the bed and transfigured one of the napkins into a long-stemmed rose.

Pushing a loose strand of silky hair from the blonde's temple, the green-eyed wizard admired the soft expression on the sleeping wizard's face. It was a shame to wake the man, but Harry also wanted to start spending the day with Lucius.

" It is rather uncanny to know that you're watching me sleep." said Lucius, startling Harry a bit.

" You look incredibly striking in your sleep. Why wouldn't I enjoy the view?" said the teen, meeting the blonde's piercing grey eyes.

Lucius eyed the tray with what looked to be a healthy breakfast and asked " Feeling a bit sentimental this early in the morning?"

Harry said smugly " This is just the beginning."

" Is there any particular reason for today's activities?" Lucius asked.

" It's Valentine's Day." the teen deadpanned.

Lucius pointed out " I though only children and teenage witches celebrated Valentine's Day. Gifting each other some nonsense and writing poems and whatnot."

" I'm still a teenager. Alas, I am not a witch, but I fall into that category. When was the last time you took part in any kind of activities regarding Valentine's Day?" Harry inquired, picking up a piece of melon and holding it out for Lucius.

Allowing the teen to slide the piece of sweet and sticky fruit into his mouth, Lucius moaned rather sinfully. Harry's eyes took a darker shade as the lust settled in. He was always aroused in the man's company but it intensified whenever Lucius made such delicious noises.

" Would you be surprised if I told you that I have never celebrated Valentine's Day?" spoke the blonde.

" Well, you are going to celebrate it with me. Now eat up." Harry said firmly.

Lucius asked, lowering his voice into a more seductive tone " Care to help me with that?"

Taking another piece of fruit from the bowl, Harry popped it into his mouth. Leaning in, the green-eyed wizard offered it to Lucius between his lips. Licking away the sweet juices that wetted Harry's lips, the older wizard purred " I'm hungry for something other than fruit."

Harry smiled into the ghost of a kiss and said " Really? And what would you like?"

Lucius stated with a cat like grin "Toast with blueberry jam and pickles."

 

 

X

 

 

" We have to wait until she walks past the alcove, then Ginny and I will set the plan in motion." Fred said.

Draco asked " I am all for it, but don't you think it's a bit harsh on Slughorn."

Fred waved it off and said " I know it might be a tad bit cruel on him, but this is about Pansy and getting back at her."

" The other option is Professor Snape, but he'll make our lives miserable until graduation if we sick Pansy on him. Besides, he's actually not that bad and I'd feel bad about doing something so horrible to him." Ginny added.

" Slughorn it is then. And you are absolutely sure that this won't trace back to us." Draco asked resolutely.

Fred grinned " Now this is why I love magic. All Love Potions are traceable to an extent, but only if they are in liquid form and consumed. George and I didn't like that tiny detail, so we developed a Love Potion that can be inhaled. Basically it is a liquid only more vapour like that you can inhale. It can't be traced because it doesn't leave behind much for anyone to trace. Once Parkinson walks by, Ginny will spray it on her like a perfume. She won't know what hit her."

" And you're sure that it will work." the blonde checked with a questioning stare.

Ginny sighed and spoke up " Yes, it will work. I have brilliant brothers, Draco."

The Malfoy heir gave a nod and added as an afterthought " I should probably tell Blaise. He likes to take the same shortcut down to the dungeons."

Fred cackled over with laughter " Merlin, that would be funny."

" Need I remind you that we are talking about my _boyfriend_." the redheaded girl cleared her throat.

Draco ignored the laughing redhead and told Ginny " Let's just make sure this works. I would gladly see her humiliated."

" Slug is an alright teacher, but it's necessary evil." Ginny said.

 

 

 

X

 

 

Having made reservations in one of the best restaurants in Diagon Alley, Harry felt that the day was going to turn out relatively well. After seeing Lucius eat blueberry jam and pickles on the same toast, Harry felt comforted by the fact that he wasn't experiencing weird cravings but he did feel annoyed because Lucius had gotten him all hot and bothered and hadn't provided any kind of relief. A very dissatisfied wank later, the teen had made the aforementioned reservations. It was a safe choice, partly because it was romantic and suited the occasion, but also because Lucius was always hungry these days and the blonde agreed to anything if there was going to be food involved.

The restaurant was located in the far end of the wizarding street, just near the chocolaterie Lucius loved. Harry made a mental note to order some sweets from the shop.

Just as the teen was starting to enjoy himself, he noticed the troubled look on the blonde's face.

" Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

Lucius said "I'm fine, just a bit tired. It's becoming a customary part of my daily routine."

" We can go back to the Manor if you're not feeling well." Harry suggested.

" No, you planned this and I'd hate to let it go to waste." the blonde insisted, though Harry wasn't convinced.

He leaned closer and laced their hands, he said " Nothing is as important to me as you and the little ones. You don't have to put up a brave front for my sake. If you want to go home, then we will. Yes, I wanted to take you out and spend some time out of the Manor, but what I want most of all is for you to be healthy, happy and taken care of."

Lucius sighed " We might as well stay, they have the best selection of seafood this side of the street."

" But you will tell me if you start to feel ill or more tired than usual." pressed the younger male.

The blonde's answer was cut short when a taunting voice near their table said " Well if it isn't the Saviour himself with his Death Eater lover."

Harry's eyes narrowed when he took in the strangers form. He tired to maintain some self-control when he said " I would refrain from making such comments."

" I apologize, ex-Death Eater then." barked the intruder.

Lucius pinned Harry with a look and said " It would be best if you leave before I lose my appetite completely."

" You and I have some unfinished business, Malfoy." came the reply.

The blonde's jaw took a stubborn line and he asked " Would you like to settle it now or perhaps after I finish my lunch?"

Harry hissed lowly " Lucius!"

The man remained silent, but clenched his fists hard enough to bruise.

" Didn't think so. Now run along before I do decide to ruin a perfectly good afternoon on you." Lucius drawled, though his tone was positively frozen.

" Enjoy your meal, Malfoy. The Saviour can surely afford to keep you." gritted the other wizard.

Harry was about to draw his wand and teach the man some manners, but the wizard was gone, the back of his black robe visibly by the door.

" Who the hell was that?" Harry insisted on finding out.

" No one of importance." the blonde said casually, as if he hadn't been challenged just a few moments ago.

Harry was obviously displeased with the blonde's answer and said " That man, whoever he was, just threatened and insulted you and me if I remember correctly. Perhaps you would like to try again? "

" That was Lord Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson's father. And old and rather tedious acquaintance who is under the impression that I owe him for robbing his daughter of the Malfoy name. Hence the part where he said that we have unfinished business." Lucius said.

The dark-haired wizard asked " Was it really necessary to taunt him like that? You do know that I will personally kill you if you even think about duelling with a potentially lethal wizard?"

" And leave your children motherless? You wound me, love. To think that Parkinson can even land a single curse is an insult." Lucius said with mock-hurt.

" Don't turn this into a joke, Lucius." Harry warned.

The blonde shot back almost immediately " And don't you make it sound as if I am completely helpless. I'm not a weakling you have to protect from every cruel word or snide remark. I've lived a great deal longer than you and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Now, if you are quite done I'd like to order something to eat."

Harry swallowed the growl that threatened to escape him and said with forced civility "Fine."

 

The rest of their lunch was spent in silence. Harry was too stubborn to admit that maybe he was being overly protective. But he did have a point and he refused to let it go. Lucius on the other hand didn't speak one word with Harry because he was still trying to calm his nerves from the earlier run-in with Parkinson. The blonde wanted to wring his neck for even insinuating that he owed the man something for crushing his daughter's hope of marrying into the Malfoy family. Who did the man believe himself to be?

But what had really stung hard was the comment that Parkinson had made before leaving. Lucius felt bile rise to his throat when he thought about the man's words. He wasn't a dog nor was he a cheap tart who Harry just kept around. He tried to dismiss the feeling of cheapness, but it still echoed somewhere in the back of his mind.

 

 

X

 

 

Professor Slughorn was just about to retire to his personal quarter when he heard a girl's shrill voice holler " Professor."

Turning to see the troublesome Pansy Parkinson, Slughorn inquired " How may I help you, Miss Parkinson?"

" I just wanted to give you this, Sir." said the girl sweetly and handed the man a heart shaped card.

The man nodded absentmindedly and said " Is that all?"

Pansy's half-dazed expression was eerie when she said " Sweet dreams, Sir."

 

Fred almost toppled over with laughter when he peaked out from the small alcove near Slug's room. Ginny was trying to get a better view and pushed her brother away.

" Mate, that was downright creepy." said Blaise, looking at the redheaded prankster.

" She deserved that and more. My only regret is not making her fall in love with Hagrid." said Fred.

Ginny sighed " It is a shame that Hagrid is away visiting a friend."

" Poor Slug. Imagine what that card says." came from Blaise.

" I'm sure I would lose my breakfast over it. Let's head back to the Great Hall before Ron eats everything in sight." said Ginny.

Fred argued " It was damn good cake, Gin."

Blaise asked with a frown " What is it with Weasleys and food?"

 

 

X

 

 

The Great Hall was crowded with students, everyone eager to start their lunch. McGonagall gave a small speech that could have rivalled Dumbledore's and as she sat down the students dug into their food. To the witch's right sat Severus, glum and depressed.

" Cheer up, Severus. Today is a day of love and joy, we are not at a funeral." said the Headmistress.

Snape drawled " Funny you would say that. I had just planned on attending one."

" Remus made a severe miscalculation, but he had good intentions in mind. How was he to know that you are allergic to daisies?" the woman told Snape.

Severus muttered " And how was I to know that he actually thinks that Valentine's Day is of any significance. We aren't children anymore."

" You should follow your friend's lead." McGonagall suggested.

" And what? Get myself pregnant." Severus snorted.

Minerva scowled and continued " I meant getting rid of that stick up your arse. But if you decide to start a family I'm sure we can rearrange your lessons."

Severus almost choked on his drink and gave the witch a murderous look. Minerva only smiled and added " Happy Valentine's Day."

 

From the Gryffindor table, Draco glanced over to where Bill was seated. The redhead had made plans for the night and Harry had help their plan along without even knowing. The Invisibility Cloak was Draco's for a month due to a bet the green-eyed teen had miserably lost. Now the blonde had the perfect way to sneak out from his dorm.

It really was nicer way to let Draco know that Bill couldn't wait to pin him to the mattress and keep the younger male up all night. But it wasn't like Draco minded, he was actually looking forward to their Valentine's Day shag.

" Where did you go off to?" asked Blaise, poking Draco's slice of cake with his fork.

Draco turned his attention back to Blaise and said " Just thinking."

" Got a letter from mum today, she's vacationing with her new beau. You know, I'm seriously considering getting my own place. It's not like she would mind or even notice." Zabini sighed.

" You can always stay over at the Manor. My father wouldn't even notice." Draco suggested.

With a grin, Blaise said " Too busy shagging."

" Don't be crude, and never talk about my father and shagging in the same bloody sentence. It's too...weird." the blonde warned the other.

Zabini laughed and said " My apologies. I wouldn't want to intrude and that's exactly what I would be doing if I moved in. They have their own things to worry about and I would rather not get hit by a stray curse or a vase that was meant for Harry."

" You have your inheritance, buy a house or something." advised the Malfoy heir.

The dark-skinned boy said " I thought about it but I'm keeping my eye out for flats. Ginny has been corresponding with his brother and there are a few flats being rented out in Diagon Alley, just near the joke shop."

" How serious are you and She-Weasley?" asked Draco without malice.

" Mate... I think it's pretty serious. All my previous relationships didn't even last a few weeks which should tell you something about this one. She's not what I expected, I'll tell you that. I think it's love." said Blaise.

Draco chuckled and said " If someone had told me a few years back that I would end up loving a redheaded and freckled Weasley, I would have hexed them on the spot. But look at us now, both with our very own Weasley."

" Do you see yourself becoming Draco Weasley one day?" teased Zabini, though he was curious to know.

The blonde wizard said " It sounds exceptionally crass. Malfoy-Weasley would sound a bit better."

" Lucius Potter doesn't sound right either, but Potter-Malfoy has a nice ring to it." smirked the other teen.

Draco pointed out " First, Harry has to put a ring on my father's finger."

" Have I told you how much I love weddings?" Blaise said with a smile.

" What's not to love? Free alcohol, free food and the chance to get frisky with the bridesmaids." Draco said.

Blaise said smugly " Which I'm sure my girlfriend will be. Along with Granger and Lovegood."

" That reminds me that there is a wedding coming up in a few months time." said the blonde, taking a bite from his forgotten plate.

" And my girlfriend will be a bridesmaid at that wedding as well." Blaise pointed out with a grin.

Draco mulled over the fact and added " She will be a bridesmaid in every Weasley or Malfoy related wedding, so I guess you're in luck."

" And I'll be your best man when your Weasley pops the question, right?" Zabini questioned.

" You are quite eager to see me married off." Draco stated.

With a shrug, Zabini said " Free food, free alcohol and getting frisky with the bridesmaids."

 

 

X

 

 

Exiting the restaurant, Harry didn't think his day could get much worse but he was sorely mistaken. He saw it coming but there was nowhere to hide nor run.

" Harry, it's such a lovely surprise to see you." said Harry's worst nightmare.

The teen smiled despite his inner anguish and said " Hello, Cho. Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

" I... I decided that homeschooling works better for me. I miss it sometimes but I like being at home. I heard that you had tutors as well, that you left Hogwarts?" Cho said meekly.

Harry couldn't deflect the question and said honestly " Something came up and I couldn't stay at the castle anymore, but I am still going to sit on my N.E.W.T's and I have been working hard.

The girl smiled and said suddenly " Oh, I almost forgot. Happy Valentine's Day, Harry."

" You too, Cho." said the teen, no sure what else to say to the girl.

Then the expression on the girl's face changed and she looked completely serious when she said " Listen, I think you and I should talk. I mean, I don't mind your experimental phase with the same sex. I think everyone should explore their interests. What I mean to say is that I miss you, Harry. We didn't have the best start but I realise what I did wrong and I know that it's you I wanted not Cedric. I really do miss you and I thought that maybe you think so too."

" Cho... I'm sorry, but no. We can't get back together because I wasn't going through a experimental phase. I don't fancy girls, like at all." Harry explained as best as he could without making the witch cry.

The girl didn't relent "There must be something that draws you to girls. You dated Ginny and me. And Hermione."

" First of all, I never dated Hermione nor will I ever want to. She's like a sister to me. And yes, Ginny and I dated for a bit, but we both knew it wasn't anything other than a sister-brother love between us. You're right, we went out, once and you couldn't stop talking about Cedric." said the teen, letting is calm demeanour slip just a bit.

The girl was about to burst into tears, or at least that was what Harry expected her to do. However, he wasn't ready for the witch to cling to him and push her lips against Harry's. The teen's brain didn't quite kick in at first but when he finally caught on, Harry tried to unwrap the girl from his chest and neck. Pushing the girl away into a safe distance, the green-eyed practically roared  " What the hell, Cho!"  

But it wasn't Cho who spoke next. From behind the teen, Lucius said "What the hell indeed"   


	44. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back a bit sooner than I expected but that's good, right? You didn't have to wait so long. Am I sorry for the little innocent cliff-hanger I left you with? Absolutely not. I love to keep you guessing. 
> 
> I didn't want to drag it out between Harry and Mummy Malfoy, so things get resolved in this chapter... 
> 
> ITALICS ARE FLASHBACK

Chapter 43

Staring at the ceiling with a blank expression, Harry tried to piece together the ruins that was Valentine's Day. In his defence, he had done everything right and he had tried his best to make it a enjoyable day for both him and Lucius. Of course he knew that he wasn't entirely blameless, but he could hardly be blamed for Cho Chang's spontaneous advances. Letting his mind drift back, Harry let out a pained sigh.

 

_"What the hell, Cho?" growled the green-eyed teen as he pushed the girl away._

_Harry was beyond pissed at the witch's bold move and was about to let her know, when he heard something that made the air get caught in his lungs._

_"What the hell indeed." drawled a deathly cold voice behind the teen._

_Since Harry didn't feel responsible about anything, seeing as he hadn't been the one throwing himself at the girl, he turned to face Lucius. The blonde was hiding it well, but Harry could see the anger in the grey orbs._

_" Harry?" came Cho's timid, yet desperate plea._

_The green-eyed teen snapped with irritation "What?"_

_" I thought..." the girl said with hesitation._

_Lucius sneered, having come up to Harry's side " You thought what?"_

_" Harry, I thought that you liked me?" the Chang girl asked._

_The blonde finally snapped and allowed some of his anger and the pregnancy hormones to cloud his usually composed exterior. Leaning closer to the girl, Lucius hissed " Listen here, you silly little chit..."_

_But Harry interrupted the blonde by placing his hand on Lucius's arm. He said gently, not caring about Cho hearing him " Lucius, please. Let's just go home."_

_" Home?" croaked Cho, letting her features twist into something darker._

_Getting tired of the witch's antics, the dark-haired teen said " Cho, listen to me. We are never getting back together, never. I don't fancy you. Yes, we had one shitty date and you couldn't shut up about Cedric and made a scene about Hermione. Maybe I thought that I liked you, but the truth is that I was fucking fifteen and I had Voldemort trying to kill me. I don't want to get back together with you because I don't think of you the way you want me to. And for the record, I'm already in a relationship. And yes, I said 'home'."_

_" But I thought the_ Prophet _made it up..." stuttered Cho._

_" Wishful thinking clearly didn't get you far." Lucius added with a disdainful tone._

_Harry sighed and said " It would be best if you just forget about me, Cho. We will never be anything other than former schoolmates."_

_Grabbing Lucius's hand, Harry Apparated away, leaving Cho to stand there all choked up._

It really wasn't his fault, Harry thought. Lucius however saw things a bit differently. It had been an almost perfect day, but it had been ruined by Parkinson and later Chang. The teen had no idea why the witch was so obsessed with him, they had never been that in love and one lousy date didn't make them a couple. Though Cho had always been a bit unhinged, especially after Cedric's death. But Harry never wanted to have another row quite like the one he had had with Lucius.

 

_" Stupid bint, I should have strangled her with my bare hands. Who does she think she is," growled Lucius as they landed in their bedroom in the Manor, " the nerve of that chit."_

_Harry sighed and tried to calm the blonde " Calm down, Lucius. Throwing a tantrum is upsetting the babies."_

_" Do you know what else is upsetting? Seeing some silly schoolgirl kissing you like she has the right. And don't you tell me what to do." Lucius snarled._

_" I repeat, calm down. She shouldn't have done that and you're right, she had no right to kiss me. But you need to calm down, because you know I'm spot on. Stress isn't good for you in your condition." Harry reasoned._

_Lucius snapped " I'm pregnant not dying, don't treat me like I'm a cripple or weak."_

_" I don't! You know I don't treat you like that." said Harry, his voice rising a bit._

_The blonde continued with his tantrum and said " You do!"_

_Harry growled in frustration, forgetting for a moment that he was only riling up the hormonal wizard with his words " So what if I do? You're pregnant and you know how risky it is to taunt another wizard who probably knows dark hexes and curses that might make you lose the babies. Do you think that I want that? You can't accuse me of being protective, you are after all carrying my children."_

_" Of course, we can't possibly endanger the Saviour's children." sneered the blonde, letting hormones and anger take control._

_Harry exploded " What? Did you really just say that? You are unbelievable."_

_Lucius said " Maybe that's why you feel the need to kiss former girlfriends."_

_" I didn't kiss her, she jumped me!" Harry huffed with anger._

_The blonde didn't say anything and marched adjoining room, slamming the door shut. Harry blinked owlishly and suppressed a groan. He really didn't know how to deal with what was going on, he definitely didn't know what had possessed the blonde to act like a petulant child._

_Standing in the middle of the bedroom like a kicked puppy, Harry decided to do the only thing left in his arsenal. He waltzed out of the room and towards the blonde's study where the Floo was. Harry needed some parental guidance, in other words Harry needed to pay Remus a visit._

 

Harry was almost ready to admit that he may be slightly responsible for the blonde's sour mood. Sitting in Remus's personal chambers in Hogwarts, Harry could see how he had only fuelled the blonde's anger. The blonde wizard had slammed a door shut in Harry's face and the teen had fled to a safe distance, not wanting to deal with the problem at hand.

It only took one look at the teen and Remus knew that something had happened between Harry and the elder Malfoy.

" I remember your dad having the same look on his face when your mother locked him out of the house on a particularly cold day in February." Remus said with a chuckle, placing a cup of tea in front of the teen.

Harry took the tea with an appreciating nod and said " Luckily I wasn't banished from the Manor, at least not yet."

"Your mother's mood swings didn't kick in until the second trimester, but when they did...Lucius is still in his first trimester." Lupin explained.

" I don't know much about trimesters, but the eight-week scan was two weeks ago." Harry said with a customary scratch of his head.

Remus told the teen " Lily once took me with her to one of her check-up in St. Mungo's. The midwife congratulated me and then explained everything there was to know about hormonal imbalance and the ups and downs of pregnancy. When I finally told her that I was just a family friend and not the father, she congratulated me again for not having to go through with the mood swings. There is no escaping it, Harry. You just have to accept the fact that you are bound to sleep on the sofa, comfort him when he's depressed and allow him to hex you when the mood strikes. The road to parenthood must be paved."

" I've read the books but nothing in there will prepare you for the real thing." the green-eyed sighed.

" What happened?" the werewolf asked with an understanding tone.

Harry didn't know where to start "I wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day, I had it all planned out. Everything started out alright, though I was prepared for worse. Anyway, we had lunch or were going to have lunch in that fancy restaurant in Diagon Alley when Pansy Parkinson's dad showed up."

Remus understood where the teen was going with his story. Harry sipped his tea and continued " He insulted both Lucius and me with his snide commentary. I had no idea who it even was, Lucius told me later. It started to go downhill from there. I got mad at Lucius for taunting the man and he got mad at me for trying to coddle him too much and for thinking that he couldn't handle the situation. It was a right mess, with both of us eating in silence."

Harry took a deep breath and said before Remus could interrupt " Actually, that's not the worst of it. I ran into Cho Chang in the Alley."

" The girl you dated in your Fifth Year?" Lupin asked.

" I wouldn't exactly call it dating. We had one shitty date, that's about it. After a while I realised that I didn't like her like that." the teen explained.

Remus hummed " Let me guess. Lucius saw you talking with Cho and jealously flared?"

" I wish it was as easy as that. Cho, in her own barmy mind, had decided that we should get back together. So to prove her point, that being the idea that we are meant to be, she threw herself at me and forced me to kiss her. By the time I pried her off, Lucius had already seen us and drawn his own conclusions. Then she almost started crying and put on her most sincere 'I-thought-you-loved-me expression, which angered Lucius even more and I had to stop him from biting Cho's head of with his venom. I made it clear to Cho that she means nothing to me and then I Apparated us home." Harry said, his breathing laboured.

Lupin couldn't help but to chuckle at the teen's story. Harry however didn't see any humour in it and said " It's not funny, Remus. We had a massive fight because of this. Nothing I said would calm him down, everything just made it worse. Then he slammed the door in my face."

" You're right, it is no laughing matter. But you have to admit, pregnancy hormones sure make your life less dull." Remus pointed out with a smirk.

" I came here for advice, not to be laughed at." Harry snapped, the day's worth of stress weighing him down.

Lupin said, all jokes aside " I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to laugh at you."

" What the hell I'm a supposed to do now, how do I make this right?" Harry inquired, burying his face between his hands.

" If there is one thing I learned from your mother when she was pregnant with you then it is this. The anger never lasts long. She always calmed down after a few hours and eventually she did let your father in. What I'm trying to say is that Lucius won't stay angry for long if you talk to him. You just need to let him think things over for a bit and then plead your case." spoke Remus.

Harry pursed his lips and asked " What if he doesn't? I mean, what if he tells me to pack my trunk and get out?"

" Do you honestly believe that, Harry?" Lupin didn't like what he was hearing.

The younger man sighed " No, but... There was something that Parkinson said that I think affected Lucius more than the rest. He is used to being called a Death Eater or something worse, but just before Parkinson left he made a jab at him by saying that I can surely afford to keep him. I could see it in his eyes, the hurt. People expect me to marry a sweet witch and have load of little Potters. I guess they see Lucius as a trophy or just something that I pass the time with. And I hate it, Remus, I really hate that it takes one comment to hurt him, one stupid remark. I am serious about him, you know I am. We live together and we're having kids together. What else do I need to do to show him and the rest of the Wizarding World that he means everything to me?"

" Where to you see yourself in the future, Harry?" came a question from the werewolf.

" What do you mean?" the teen asked with confusion.

Remus decided to try another approach and said " Do you see yourself marrying a sweet witch and having children with her? Do you see yourself marrying anyone other than Lucius?"

" Of course not, my future lies with Lucius and with him only." the younger wizard said with conviction.

" Then you have your answer, Harry. Why should you care about anything or anyone else in the world? Having children together is a commitment for life. No matter what happens between you, you will always be connected through your children. There will always be people like Parkinson and they won't stop existing simply because you want them to. The Wizarding World will never stop watching your every move, it may diminish over time but they will always talk about you, Harry. Whether you let their words get to you is entirely up to you and you alone. What you do with your life is after all your choice, no one else's." the werewolf lectured Harry with a fond smile.

The dark-haired teen said " I've been thinking about what you said, when we went book shopping for my textbooks, and I can't get it out of my head. With everything that has been going on my thoughts on the matter have only gotten stronger. Merlin knows I want to, I have wanted it from the beginning, but I've never really dreamed about actually doing it. The argument between us showed me that losing him would kill me, I don't ever want to find out what it would be like without Lucius."

"Go home, Harry. Believe me when I say that you won't lose Lucius over this not will you ever have to feel the pain of losing him." Remus said to his pseudo-godson.

Harry stood and said " Thanks for listening."

" My door is always open, Harry. I also have a spare bedroom in case you're banished from the grounds." said the werewolf.

" I might take you up on that offer when the time comes." Harry smiled

Remus sent the teen to the door and said " I've always believed that chocolate helps in situations like these."

" Good thing I ordered a few boxes of Philippe's handmade chocolate." Harry snorted.

Opening the door, Harry added " Since I'm already here, I might as well visit my friends and annoy Severus."

Remus chuckled and suggested " He should be teaching a class of First Years, Slughorn had to take a little holiday. I'm sure your friends will tell you all about it."

From the corridor, outside the man's room, Harry asked " What are you doing tomorrow?"

" I have a free period after breakfast, why?" Remus inquired.

Harry said " You and I are going ring shopping. I'll Floo over in the morning."

 

 

X

 

 

" I'm not sure about this, Fred. What if we get caught?" asked Ginny, knowing her lower lip with worry.

The brother and sister duo was standing in front of the portrait that lead up to the Eight Year girls' dormitory. Hermione had neglected their grand plan in order to study in the library. At least someone had to, she had said with a click of her tongue.

Fred turned his goofy smile towards his sister and said " No, we won't. It's fairly easy, little sister. You're a girl and it won't be at all weird if you're seen in the girls' dormitory. All you need to do is get that cow's hairbrush. George reckons it should work if we put some of her brush."

" Alright, but if I get caught..." Ginny sighed.

" The password is 'Maple', now off you go." prattled the redheaded wizard.

 

The dorm was luckily vacant and Ginny made a beeline towards the last bed in the row. Parkinson's little bedside table was empty, but the witch knew that there must be something in the drawer.

" Why am I not surprised." muttered Ginny, looking through Pansy's collection of _Witch Weekly_ issues. She snorted when she came across the latest issue of _Hot Wand._

Looking behind her shoulder, Ginny hastily returned her attention back to the matter at hand. She was getting agitated, there was nothing useful in her drawer. Growling with frustration, the witch grabbed her wand and summoned the girl's hairbrush.

" Since I am here, why not have some fun." Ginny said to no one particular, mischief lacing her voice.

Pointing her wand at Pansy's bed, Ginny muttered a spell, all the while smiling with glee. Outside, Fred asked when she came out of the dorm " Did you get it?"

" One hairbrush coming right up. I also left her a present." Ginny stated.

Fred's interest was spiked and he asked " What sort of a present?"

Ginny said smugly " A little something Astoria Greengrass taught me. She won't be sleeping peacefully tonight that's for sure."

" You are turning into a sneaky snake, my dear." grinned the redheaded wizard.

" I'd like to think that it's my inner Slytherin making an appearance. Blaise keeps going on and on about how much I've turned into one of them. I don't really mind, I have been hanging with snakes of late." explained the witch with a small smirk.

With a downright evil smile, Fred fished something out if his pocket and said as he uncorked the tiny glass bottle " A few drops should do the trick, hopefully we will see the effects by supper."

The girl chuckled " I can't wait to see it. Now hurry up."

Letting the colourless liquid dribble on the hairbrush, the redhead said " A few extra drops shouldn't hurt...much."

Ginny snorted and said with a wistful look " I just wish she gets kicked out soon. I really would like to kick her teeth in every time I see her."

" Who would have guessed that my baby sister harboured such violent sentiments," quipped Fred, "does Zabini know what he has gotten himself into?"

Hitting Fred's upper arm, Ginny said " Ha bloody ha, Fred. Like you don't hate her guts for what she did to Bill and Draco. She almost ruined our brother's life and you know it. He's so in love with baby Malfoy that you'd have to be a complete idiot not to see it. Besides, I'm already picturing their wedding. That bitch Parkinson is going to experience the wrath of a Weasley."

" You are scary, Gin. Harry was right about that." the wizard said with a smirk.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and asked " And what exactly did Harry say?"

" Nothing big, just that you can be scary when you want to be. And that your hexes hurt like hell." said the older Weasley.

The witch laughed " He would know, I hexed his arse just before we broke up. He should have known better to say I'm a bit flat-chested."

" He said what?" Fred cackled.

" I showed him that red dress Hermione helped me pick out and Harry said it would look better on me if I wasn't so flat-chested. Granted, he was drunk from your special brew of Firewhiskey, but you know what I can be like when angered." Ginny explained.

The wizard smirked and stated " I reckon Lucius is more to his liking then."

" Tell me about it," said Ginny. "I'll return Pansy's brush, you keep guard."

Fred gave a nod but added" A few more drops, just in case."

Ginny asked " Are you sure those few more drops won't kill her?"

" Have some faith in our wondrous abilities, sis. She won't die, but I reckon she will lose a lot more hair than we intended." explained Fred.

" Oh...in that case let's make double. Is there any way we can make her eyebrows disappear as well? Now that would be funny." the girl tittered.

 

 

X

 

 

Harry had just arrived in the Great Hall when Hermione almost knocked him over, squeezing the very life out of him.

" Why didn't you tell us you were coming for a visit?" Hermione immediately scowled at the teen.

The green-eyed wizard said " I hadn't planned on it, it was a spontaneous visit. I needed to speak to Remus actually. One would say that you aren't really happy to see me if it wasn't for that bone crushing hug you just submitted me to."

"Of course I'm happy to see, you dimwit. I haven't seen you since that party, that's too long." the girl said.

" 'Mione, it was a week ago. You didn't see me for months during Summer holidays." Harry said, earning a dark look from Hermione and a swat to his head.

The girl said " Come sit with us. And no arguments either."

" Okay, alright I'll come sit with you." Harry said, already expecting another smack.

 

The Gryffindor table was dead quiet when everyone saw Hermione approach with Harry. But as soon as they reached the table, chatter broke the silence and everyone close enough greeted Harry with excitement. Dean and Seamus were the first ones to scoot apart so Harry could take a seat.

" Blimey, haven't seen you around, Harry." Seamus quipped.

" Yeah, not since the party you threw for Hermione and Fred." Dean added.

Harry said " Truth be told, I've been busy."

" I bet you have." Seamus said with a leer, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

" With homework and my own projects. Get your mind out of the gutter, Seamus." the teen said seriously.

The Irish teen laughed " Come on, Harry. We all know you've been busy shagging Malfoy's dad. Ron even has nightmares about it, mutters about it in his sleep."

Hermione glowered and told the two teens " I don't see how that it any of your business. What Harry does in his free time is totally up to him and you shouldn't stick your nose into it."

" It's fine, Hermione. I don't mind, really. Seamus knows that there won't be a threesome and has to live with the knowledge that I have Lucius Malfoy all to myself." Harry said with a casual tone.

Seamus sighed wistfully " A bloke can dream, can't he?"

Harry's comment was cut short when a pair of arms wrapped around him tightly. Ginny, unlike Hermione, almost squealed with happiness and asked  " What are you doing here, Harry?"

" Reminiscing." the teen said.

Ginny planted herself next to Harry, making Seamus almost fall over. She said " How are things with You-Know-What?"

" Excuse me," Harry laughed, "You-Know-What?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and said in a whisper " I can't bloody well say pregnancy, too many gossiping witches around."

" How about we don't call it You-Know-What, it's sort of creepy when you say it like that." Harry advised the girl.

The redhead shrugged and pressed on " So, how is it going? "

" Well I guess. Everything it as it should be and we are having another check-up with Andromeda next week." Harry said.

The witch smiled gleefully and announced " You know I would be happy to help with everything. Shopping, baby shower, decorating the nursery, I mean just ask and I'll skip classes if I have to."

" You will have to team up with Andromeda, she has offered her help as well." the teen told Ginny.

" How are you doing with your homework?" Hermione asked.

The dark-haired teen shrugged " I've done everything if that's what you mean. Andy teaches me Potions and the areas of healing magic. Lucius helps me with Transfiguration and Charms. And believe it or not, Severus assists me with D.A.D.A and Potions. I manage quite well."

" That's good, I'm very proud of you." Hermione said smugly.

Ginny said " Half the student population is still in shock about Professor Snape and Remus being a couple. I think it's high time those two stopped dancing around the issue."

" A Third Year Hufflepuff caught them snogging in the D.A.D.A classroom when she went to serve her detention with Professor Snape. Poor girl almost fainted after seeing them together. Apparently, the rumour that Severus is a vampire is still circulating among the younger students and the girl thought Remus was being attacked." Hermione explained.

Harry could barely hold his laughter " That's brilliant."

" You should hear what Ginny and Fred did to Pansy." said the witch.

The redhead snorted " Nothing she didn't deserve."

" What did you do?" the teen asked.

Ginny said innocently " Oh, just a little something she will never live down."

" Does this have anything to do with Slughorn being on a little holiday?" asked Harry, "Remus mentioned something about Severus taking over some of his lessons. He said you would tell me all about it."

"Very clever of you, as a matter of fact you are absolutely correct. As you know, it is Valentine's Day and we wanted to dedicate it to Pansy this year. Fred and George came up with something similar to a Love Potion but you don't have to drink it, it's like a perfume you spray on yourself. They reversed the effects a bit and made it work the other way around. I sprayed it on Parkinson but instead of having people fell in love with her, she fell in love herself. She's been running after Slughorn for the better part of the day." Ginny said with a malicious smirk.

 "That's kind of awful, for Slughorn I mean. That poor man." Harry said, not a bit sorry for Parkinson.

The redhead continued " That's not all though. The potion lasts for a day but you she will remember everything she did under the influence of the potion. She'll be mortified. Probably drop out of Potions as well."

" I really should have a chat with Zabini, you've turned into a proper Slytherin." Harry said.

Hermione spoke " Ron has been talking about for the past week or so."

" Can you do me a favour, Harry?" the redheaded witch asked.

Green-eyes took in the pleading look in Ginny's eyes and said " Sure."

"Can you please talk to Ron and make him understand that while I am his little sister I do have a right to have a boyfriend, someone other than you. I'm almost eighteen, he has to realise that at some point I will have sex and I will start my own family. I love my brother, but I am liable to strangle him with his tie." Ginny explained to Harry.

With a reluctant nod, the wizard said " Alright, I'll have a word with him. He might not listen to me and I think he should hear it from you, but I'll tell him to ease up with being a bit too protective big brother."

" He's just being an idiot about this because I'm dating Blaise. He's under the impression that no Slytherin is worthy of me." the girl sighed.

Hermione asked " Harry, are you staying for supper, it's just an hour away?"

" No, I should get back home. Lucius and I had a row, that's why I'm here in the first place." Harry admitted.

The witch drew her wand and cast a silenced bubble around the three of them. She smiled when Harry sent an grateful look her way.

" Is it something serious?" Ginny asked.

" I'm not sure, though I feel like crap at the moment. I guess that's what you get when you mix mental hormones and jealousy." Harry confessed.

Hermione said " It is perfectly normal in his condition, Harry. My dad spends most of his time in the garage with his car right now. One minute Mum's happy-go-lucky and the next she'll be crying because the tea went cold before she could make sandwiches."

" Andy did warn me that at some point Lucius may explode or curse me into oblivion. Hormones are running amok and it is completely normal. I get it, Hermione. Just today... It was like a train wreck in the making. We had a little run-in with Pansy's dad which already put him on the edge. Then I ran into Cho." the teen tried to explained.

Ginny understood " Oh...that's not good."

" She went on about how we should try again, how she has missed me and surely I have as well. I couldn't get away from her fast enough and then she jumped me. She tried her best to snog me but I managed to push her away into a safe distance." replied the wizard with frustration creeping into his voice.

" Please tell me Lucius didn't see her kiss you?" Hermione asked seriously.

Harry gave her a look that clearly said _'what do you think'._ The witch said angrily " I knew there was a reason she went back to being homeschooled. She obviously only came back because of you and now that you are no longer at Hogwarts she didn't see a reason to stay either. I truly hope we don't have another Pansy in the making. She is far to obsessed with you, Harry."

" It's always the quite ones that turn out to be complete psychos." the redheaded girl added.

Harry went on " And there you have it, the reason why Lucius is pissed off at me. Cho fucking Chang and Pansy's nutty father. I had some advice from Remus though. I only came to say hello, I should get back and try to fix whatever needs fixing with Lucius."

"It will work out, Harry. Just be less Gryffindor about it and agree to whatever he says." Ginny suggested, giving the teen a assuring hug.

Hermione smiled and added " Use the Slytherin part of your brain. Or just tell him how much you love him."

 

 

X

 

 

Having left Hogwarts, Harry had made a small detour and ended up shopping for something flashy that would surely catch the elder Malfoy's eye. Putting his Galleons to good use Harry had picked out a pair of silver cufflinks that suited the Slytherin. It was always good to prepare and the teen was ready to grovel if he had to.

Softly knocking on the bedroom door, Harry expected to hear a irritated reply but there was none. Cringing a bit when the door made a clicking sound, Harry walked inside and eyed the empty space. Lucius was nowhere to be seen, but the teen heard the water running in the shower. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited, mentally preparing himself in case Lucius was still in his previous mood. He didn't have to wait long though, the water stopped running soon after.

The green-eyed teen had to hide his smile when he saw Lucius coming out of the en-suite, his blonde hair still a bit damp from the shower and a cute pout, that was totally un-Malfoy like, on his lips. Of course the man himself would argue that Malfoys didn't pout or sulk, but it was a pout in Harry's book.

" You left." Lucius's voice was dull and emotionless.

Harry shifted and said " I wasn't sure if you would want me to stay."

" What's that supposed to mean?" the blonde asked accusingly, making Harry flinch.

" Nothing, I didn't mean anything by it." Harry assured quickly.

" Do you often say things you don't mean?" Lucius kept up the questioning.

Harry sighed and rubbed his hand over his face tiredly " Are you still mad at me?"

" That depends really. Have you given me a reason to be mad at you?" said the blonde, obviously wanting to keep the tension in the air.

" Not really, no... I didn't ask to be molested by a former schoolmate in the middle of Diagon Alley, now did I? If you're mad about that then there isn't much I can say. It isn't my fault she's delusional or that you misinterpreted the situation." answered Harry, not happy with the way it had sounded.

Lucius pressed his lips into a thin line and then hissed " Are you implying that I'm delusional as well? Do you think me to be a simpleton?"

"Of course not." Harry said, mentally cringing at the onslaught to come.

" Yet you treat me as one." snapped Lucius, grey eyes turning a shade towards silver.

Green eyes filled with dread and confusion. Harry didn't know how to deal with this version of Lucius; highly hormonal and easily pissed off. Everything he said or was going to say would anger the blonde even further and there was no reasoning with that.

" You have obviously fuelled her hopes regarding your relationship, why else would that chit throw herself at you like she did." Lucius sniffed with something close to a sneer.

Harry defended himself and barked "I haven't! I haven't given her any ideas and I certainly haven't encouraged her in any way. Why would I?"

" She fancies herself in love with you." Lucius scoffed.

" How is that my fault? We had one lousy date, Lucius. One date and two very awkward kisses that I would rather not think about. I have told her more than once that I am not interested in her anymore, if I ever was to begin with. And I've told her countless times that she won't turn me back straight, no matter how many times she throws herself at me. I don't want her, I want you. I don't love her, I love you, Lucius. It was just a silly incident that I would gladly forget or maybe laugh about." Harry explained, determination shining in his eyes.

 The sulking expression remained when Lucius said " You should have let me say a few thing to her."

" You would have scared her to death. And I thought we talked about this, you can't threaten people." Harry said.

The blonde stated childishly " Can."

Harry stood and walked closer to the man " Can we just forget that it even happened? I'm sure she got the message and won't bother me anymore."

"I will use some of the more creative hexes on her if she comes near you again." Lucius said menacingly.

" If she does then she isn't as smart as I thought her to be. Let's forget about her." said the teen, closing in on the blonde.

Lucius softened up a bit and said " I'm sorry for earlier, it wasn't my intention to pick a fight or act like a complete mental case. I behaved in a manner that was unbefitting for a Malfoy."

" Don't be sorry, I blame the hormones. I owe you an apology as well, for being an insensitive prat. I guess we are both at fault here. Today didn't turn out quite like I had imagined and I can admit that I was a bit scared. We've never had a fight like that before and for a moment I didn't know what to do." Harry sighed, taking the blonde's hand into his own.

Lucius dragged the teen onto the bed and said " When I came out of the other room and you weren't there..."

" You thought I... Lucius, I would never do that do you. I love you more than anything in this world, you and our children. I won't leave you over something as insignificant as little fight. Merlin knows we will plenty on those ahead, but never think that I will leave you," Harry said, cradling the blonde's face, " I just didn't want to mess it up even more by saying the wrong things. I had some good advice from Remus actually."

Resting his head on Harry's shoulder, the older man said  "I can't control my emotions once they get out of control."

" That's normal. Love, you're pregnant. And you were right, I tend to coddle you too much but only because I love you and want the best for you. Andy said that pregnancy is a bit more delicate for wizards. I just want to make sure you are alright and that the little ones are healthy and happy. I know I might be a bit overprotective, but I really can't help it." the dark-haired teen said, threading his fingers through the man's hair.

Noticing the blonde's closed eyes, Harry continued with a soothing tone "If you feel that I'm going a bit overboard with fussing over you then let me know."

" You won't stop fussing over me no matter what I say." Lucius muttered.

Harry settled them into a more comfortable position, letting the blonde wizard cuddle up to his side. He said " I may possess Slytherin tendencies but I'm still a Gryffindor and it's wired into me. You're giving me a chance to be a dad, you're making my biggest dream into a reality and for that I will love you even more."

" It's going to come out soon, once I start to show. Andromeda advised me not to use glamour charms, it would drain even more of my magic and that could be harmful for the babies. I can let someone else charm the glamour on, but that person has to be near me for the glamour to stay on longer than an hour. It feeds on the caster's magic not mine." Lucius said, his voice muffled by Harry's neck.

The teen said, careful not to upset the blonde again " I thought that perhaps you shouldn't hide it. It's just a thought, but I'd like to be able to see you without a glamour hiding the fact that we're going to be parents."

Lucius didn't say anything so Harry continued " I really can't wait, you know. When my godfather was still alive, I think it was one of the last times we talked, we talked about family and I told him about my desire to have children of my own. He said that he had never seen my dad as happy as he had been the day I was born. He had a picture of my dad holding me for the first time, the look in his eyes was all I needed to see to understand how happy he was. I told Sirius that I wanted the same. I want to hold my son or daughter in my arms and feel the way my dad felt when holding me. The fact that I can hold two babies just adds to it."

" Do you miss him, your godfather?" asked the blonde.

" Yeah, I miss him. I always imagined him being there for the important stuff." Harry sighed sadly.

Lucius told the teen " Black would surely act like a child about this. He never quite liked me or my family."

Harry snorted " He didn't really like his family either."

" The Blacks were all unstable or in Bellatrix's case, deranged. I remember your godfather from school and he was nothing like the rest of his family." the older wizard explained.

" Andy tells me stories about him and Remus tells me about the things they got into in school. Sirius was the last link to my dad since Remus was always closer to my mum." said Harry.

Lucius chuckled softly and stated " Severus told me to veto your godfather's name as well as your father's name. After the incident with Molly, he asked me not to name the child after him as a 'thank you'. According to him, all children deserve a name that it entirely theirs."

Harry snorted at that " Sirius would come back from the Veil and kick my arse if I named my son after Severus."

" I haven't thought about names." Lucius confessed.

" We have enough time to think of names. And pick out a room for the nursery. Ginny already volunteered to go shopping for baby things. Though she was practically bouncing on her toes when she asked me." Harry said, his hands still tangled in the blonde's hair.

The older man said thoughtfully  " A thought crossed my mind yesterday. The room adjoining with the bedroom can be easily made into a nursery. The elves took care of Draco when he was an infant. Narcissa never paid attention to her son's demands and I didn't quite know how to handle a newborn. I do not want to repeat my mistakes by letting house elves take care of them."

" That's actually a great idea. But what about your little personal library?" Harry inquired.

Stifling a yawn, Lucius said " I can relocate my library. You should tell Miss Weasley that her help is welcomed, although she has to share that task with Andromeda and León."

The dark-haired wizard asked " When is he moving out? Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against León living here, but if I have to heard one more smug comment about how I can't use a silencing charm, I might just hex him."

The blonde answered " He found a cottage, it's quite close to us. It shouldn't be long now, he is rather eager to move it and test out his new kitchen. I will never understand it though."

" I'll have you know that I enjoy baking and coming up with new recipes. I really should have Flimsy or Dip show me the kitchen. I could make you my trademark dish, my famous chocolate tart." said the green-eyed wizard.

Lucius perked up a bit and questioned " Would you cook for me then? If you were to find the kitchen."

Harry gave a nod and added " You can bet on that."

"You spoil me." the blonde said with a sultry smirk.

Silence dawned and Harry was sure that the blonde had fallen asleep, but got his answer when Lucius asked " What am I to you, Harry?"

Not liking the question, the teen inquired " What do you mean by that? Is this about what Parkinson said earlier?"

" I've never been this vulnerable before. I have always been in control, my emotions have always been locked away. It is hard for me to be this emotional, the feeling is too foreign." Lucius said.

Harry rearranged them on the bed, making the blonde sit up and face the teen. The green-eyed wizard ran his hand down the man's cheek and said " Never doubt that I love you. To me you're just Lucius, not a Malfoy or some kind of prize to show off. Just Lucius, the man I love. If I could somehow show you what I feel for you, I would gladly do it. I don't care about the past, and I certainly don't care about your name. I have a name of my own that causes more than enough problems. The few things I do need from you is your love and a promise to never leave me. It might be a lot to ask, but that is what I offer you. I want to see our children grow up, I want to be there when they take the train to Hogwarts and I want to do all that and more together. Next time we see Parkinson you can hex him all you want, he had no right to make you feel as if you mean less to me than you do."

Feeling the wetness on the blonde's cheek, Harry tucked a strand of hair behind the man's ear and continued " Let's just fight over important things, like who has to change nappies or get up in the middle of the night for a feed."

Pulling the older wizard closer, Harry brought their lips together into a gentle and heart tugging kiss. Wiping away the tear streaks, the teen heard Lucius say " Stupid hormones."

" I got you something." Harry said, trying to lift the mood. Grabbing his wand, the teen summoned a little emerald green box that was covered in soft velvet. He opened it and presented the gift to Lucius " I thought they would suit you."

Taking the box, Lucius ran his finger over the silver cufflinks and noticed that there was a snake carved into the metal. Unable to stop himself, the blonde sniffed and said " They're perfect."

" And a very wise wizard told me that chocolate always helps, so here you go." said Harry, giving the blonde another box, this time a bigger one.

Lucius eyed the teen and asked " Are you trying to buy me with gifts?"

" I can return them if you want." the teen taunted, making a move to take the box back.

The older man tightened his hold on the chocolate and said " That won't be necessary, I'm sure I can overlook this bribery."

"I'll get Flimsy to make us some light supper. Be right back." Harry said, about to get up. He was however stopped by the blonde who had a hold of his hand.

" Supper can wait, Harry. Just stay with me, just for a little while." Lucius said, though it sounded more like a plea.

Taking the gifts from the blonde's lap and placing them on the bedside table, Harry pulled the man down to lie next to him. Wrapping his arms around Lucius, the teen said " I'll stay as long as you want, love."

 

 

X

 

 

Pansy blinked hazily, as if coming out of a fog that had surrounded her mind. She realised that she was in the Great Hall, sitting behind the Slytherin table, but she had a hard time remembering how she had gotten there. Suddenly she was assaulted with a myriad of images and memories that were her own. Her cheeks were flushed as she looked around the Hall. Had she really done all of the things her mind had forced at the forefront? Had she really embarrassed herself like that, in front of Slughorn?

Anger rose inside of her when she remembered the last person her vague memories provided her with. She could remember red hair and an emblem on a school robe. The emblem had a lion on it, which could only mean that Ginny Weasley had been involved. Noticing the girl across the Hall, Pansy gritted her teeth. The Weasley girl had tried to best her. Pansy wasn't a forgiving person and she definitely didn't forgive Gryffindors and Weasleys. One Weasley had already taken something of hers, she couldn't allow another one to make a fool out of her. But she would wait until the morning to sort things out with Ginny, she could wait.

 

 

X

 

 

" Gods, I hate Flooing." grumbled Harry, as he waddled out of the fireplace in Remus's room. The older man just chuckled and went to retrieve his jacket and scarf.

Harry didn't expect to see Severus Snape walking out of the next room which Harry suspected was Remus's bedroom. The dark-haired man eyed Harry with a questioning stare and asked " What brings you here, Harry?"

" I could ask you the same question." Harry pointed out with a smug smirk.

Snape threw his teaching robe over the crook of his arm and said " Enjoy your hormonal Malfoy."

The teen replied deviously " I am enjoying my Malfoy."

With one narrowed look at Harry's direction, Snape said " I'll never understand why Lucius keeps you around. Tell the mutt I had to go."

With a mock salute, the green-eyed wizard said " Yes, Sir."

As the man stalked out of the werewolf's chambers, Harry couldn't help to feel a tad bit sorry for the unfortunate students who got a taste of Severus first thing in the morning.

Remus came out, adjusting his scarf and looked around the room. Harry said " The Prince of Darkness just left, he had things to do."

" Must be another Slughorn class." Lupin said.

The teen asked cheekily "So, does he stay over often? Are you guys having platonic sleepovers? Does he sleep in a coffin, seeing as everyone believes him to be a vampire? What's under all those black robes?"

Remus pushed the teen towards the Floo and said " I don't ask about your sex-life, neither should you."

" So you admit that there is a sex-life to talk about?" grinned Harry as Remus pushed him into the fireplace.

The man handed the teen a handful of Floo powder and said " Get going."

Harry was swept away from the fireplace with a cheeky smile on his face. The werewolf followed suit and with a swirl of green, the man was gone.

 

Leaky Cauldron was empty so early in the morning, only the bartender was cleaning glasses behind the counter. After the customary chitchat, Harry and Remus set their steps towards the high-end boutique that sold the best jewellery. Upon seeing the famous Harry Potter step in, the lady behind the counter gasped a bit and moved to greet the young man.

" It is a pleasure, Mr Potter, a real pleasure to see you in my fine establishment." the witch said and later added " I'll make sure that prying eyes won't come in to bother us."

With a flick on her wrist, the windows dimmed and the sign on the door said 'closed'. The witch had a sweet yet curious smile on her lips, noted Remus when the woman said " I'm Prunella Higgs. Again, very lovely to meet you, Mr Potter.

" Harry, you can call me Harry. This is my godfather Remus Lupin." introduced the young wizard.

The witch, smiling at Remus now, said " The same Remus Lupin who teaches at Hogwarts. My youngest granddaughter is a First Year student, she got sorted into Ravenclaw."

" Melody Higgs I presume. A very bright girl." Remus said.

The witch gave a nod and turned back to Harry " Now, how may I be of assistance? I assure you that I value discretion, Harry."

" I'm looking for a ring, an engagement ring to be exact." the teen explained, fully trusting the witch who had a truthful aura around her.

The woman said mysteriously " For you, Harry, I have something a lot more special than what I have on display. You two follow me."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at Remus who just shrugged and went after the witch. The little shop had a backroom, which Harry noted wasn't very small. The witch grabbed a ring of keys by the door and said " I keep some of the more valuable and unique items back here. The average witch or wizard can't really afford them, so I keep them for special customers such as yourself, Harry."

The witch waved her wands over the display case she had pulled out of the locked cupboard and said " Come see if you like something, dear. Would be looking at rings for witches or for wizards?"

" It's for a wizard." the green-eyed wizard clarified.

The woman smiled knowingly and said " As it happens, I have Mr Malfoy's ring size on record. A fine choice if I may be direct."

The teen could only beam at the lady and he asked " Do you happen to know his preferences as well, when it comes to rings I mean?"

" Let me see...I suggest pure silver or white gold. For the wedding bands I think white gold, plain gold might seem a bit tacky." the witch said, taping her chin with her index finger. She showed Harry the case with ten different rings, each more stunning than the last.

" These are beautiful." said the teen in awe.

Remus said " A work of art."

" This one here," said the witch, picking up one ring, "was made from pure silver, with embedded unicorn hair to make the silver stronger and to give it a  protective element."

The ring was indeed beautiful with thin stripe of diamonds lining the middle. But it wasn't quite it and Harry said " I'm looking something that is masculine yet delicate. Something that screams Malfoy, something enticing but soft."

The witch made a humming sound and went to open another cupboard. She came back with a smaller case that only had four rings inside but Harry immediately saw why these four were special.

Prunella said "These four rings have been in my possession for as long as I can remember. White gold and the finest craftsmanship I have ever come across. These two here are matching wedding bands, also white gold. I think you will find the design rather interesting."

The ring was fitting for a Malfoy, yet there was something soft and almost unearthly about its beauty. But what caught Harry's attention was the design Prunella had pointed out. The ring was fused together, a snakelike figure making it a unit. In the middle lay a medium-sized emerald that was lined with smaller diamonds. It was flashy and extravagant, but it also had a feminine quality about it, something that suited Lucius.

" I think this is it, Remus. Exactly what I had in mind." Harry said, still under the ring's allure.

"It's stunning, and I think it will suit Lucius well." the werewolf agreed.

Harry glanced at the wedding bands that were bit simpler in design but also strikingly beautiful. The teen heard the woman said " The wedding bands blend together with the engagement rings, the set is a whole."

" Can I just get the engagement ring, for now. In case Lucius wants something else." the wizard asked.

" Of course, dear. They will stay right here, waiting for you should you want them." the witch assured Harry with a warm smile.

The teen said " I've made my choice then, I found my ring."

 

 

Walking out of the shop, Harry felt almost giddy with happiness. The ring was firmly pressed against his heart, the inside pocket finally being put to good use. Remus had suggested having something warm to drink, the weather still cold from the icy wind and snow. The werewolf went ahead to check if there were vacant seats in the cafe, leaving the teen to make a quick visit to WWW that was just around the corner. The sickly sweet voice belonging to Rita Skeeter was the last thing Harry wanted to hear.

" Mr Potter, what a lovely surprise to catch you taking a stroll down the Alley. What brings you here, if I may be so bold to ask? Shouldn't our Saviour be in school?" Rita asked.

Harry tried to sound polite and said " Not that it is any of your business, I am currently being homeschooled. The reasons for that are my own."

" I was just minding my own business, when I saw you enter Prunella's jewellery boutique. It is rather curious, wouldn't you say." Skeeter pried without shame.

Harry shot back with an innocent smile " Oh, you just happened to be there, right? I'll have you know that following me around won't end well for you."

" The little lion had claws. I see Malfoy has taught you a few new tricks." Rita sneered, losing the naive veneer.

" Actually, it's a little something I learned myself. Now, if you'll excuse me I have things to do and people to see. Unemployment is rather tedious, wouldn't you say, Rita dear?" the teen said, making it now secret that she was crossing the line.

The woman said " I might just let it slip that it was Lucius Malfoy who manipulated the editors of _Daily Prophet_ into sacking me. I have a lot of information that could land your precious lover in Azkaban."

Harry turned back to face the witch " Is that so? Well, here's a little something I did learn from Malfoy. I can and will sue you if you so much as hint that Lucius had anything to do with it. I also might let it slip that you're an unregistered Animagus. I'm sure the Minister of Magic would like to know how you've managed to publish all those slanderous articles about the Ministry. I know you were the one who wrote about me under the false alias and for that slander alone I can have you charged. You seem to forget that I am the Saviour, the hero that everyone loves. I will crush you if you dare say anything against Lucius or me."

" This isn't over, Potter. You may be the Saviour, but I will find a way to even the score." Rita hissed.

" Knock yourself out, I haven't had a good fight since a got rid of old Dark Lord. Until then, stay away from me and my friends. And don't even think about going anywhere near Lucius, because I will demonstrate exactly how I defeated Voldemort." Harry stated with a dark look.

The witch remained silent, but she was now on to something. She had an inkling as to why the green-eyed teen was so keen on keeping her away from his lover. She had after all been the one to discover their affair in the first place and her instincts told her to keep digging. The article about Harry shopping for baby items with the former Black sister had been intriguing, though Rita was sure there was more to it than what she saw. The witch knew she was onto something, something big. She just had to dig deeper to find out what exactly was at works.

 

 

X

 

 

" I forgot my textbook in the common room." Ginny stated as she, Hermione and Neville made their way towards the greenhouses.

Neville suggested " I can lend you mine, I have another one I can use."

" I wrote down notes into my book, I'll just go and grab it. You two go ahead and make sure you keep me a spot. Last time I had to sit on the rickety stool Sprout keeps in the back." the redhead said and started walking back towards the staircase. She made it to the Seventh floor and was about to head for the corridor that was always dark, when she heard her name being called.

Pansy had followed the girl, planning to teach her a lesson. She had woken up in the morning with half her hair on her pillow, the patch of bald skin was unmistakable. She managed to cover it you with a silk scarf, though she could still imagine how stupid she looked. The only explanation she could find was that somehow the Weasley witch had done something to her. Now she wanted answers.

" Hey, Weaslette." Pansy hollered.

Ginny stopped in her tracks and turned to see Parkinson, the girl wearing a scarf turban. The redhead didn't have time to chat, so she kept on walking.

" I'm talking to you, you half-bred bitch." Pansy sneered, finally catching Ginny's attention.

" What did you say?" Ginny questioned.

The Slytherin girl smirked " I called you a half-bred bitch. Didn't you hear me properly? You Weasleys are only good for one things, good for being poor."

Ginny said " At least one of my parents was a pug. I suggest you crawl back to your little hole, Parkinson. No wonder no one wants you to be their daughter-in-law, with a brain like yours."

" I know it was you who drugged me." hissed the other girl.

Ginny smirked " And here I thought you had shit for brains. Well done, Pansy darling, you've discovered my hidden talent. I'm actually a match-maker, helping people find true love and whatnot."

" You'll pay for that, you and your stupid brothers." Pansy screeched.

The redhead snorted and started to walk away, unaware that Pansy had her wand pointed at her back. The only thing Ginny heard before she fell was Pansy's words " You Weasleys aren't that hard to kill."


	45. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Big apologies for not updating sooner. So the end of this chapter doesn't have a cliff-hanger. That's good, right? But it does have a marriage proposal. I couldn't bear the thought of letting poor Harry walk around with that big, fantastic ring in his pocket. And I was in a festive mood because one of my closest friends is getting hitched on Sunday. Love is all around...

Chapter 44

Crawling back to bed, next to the still sleeping blonde, Harry wrapped his arm snugly around the man's waist. The teen could feel a noticeable bump on the man's lower abdomen, a clear evidence of their children. Andromeda had said that all pregnant people glowed with happiness and there was something special about their aura. Harry could understand what the witch had meant with that; Lucius was almost radiant most of the time. Unless he was sulking which still counted as a result of the pregnancy; a Malfoy never sulked under normal circumstances.

Harry felt lucky. Even if he thought about his childhood, the constant danger and Voldemort, he still considered himself lucky. Everything had paid off in the end, the war did have something positive to offer. How many times had he thought about dying, not surviving the war or seeing his closest friends and family die? The answer would be countless times, he couldn't deny the nightmares that hadn't stopped until recently. But it was different now, everything was going great and that was a novel experience for Harry. The teen wasn't concerned about Skeeter, the teen could always set the twins loose on the woman. Everyone else were too unimportant to even think about.

" You have cold feet." mumble Lucius, eyes still closed.

Harry chuckled softly " Sorry about that."

" Did you get the books you needed?" the man asked, shifting closer to Harry.

The teen frowned but then remembered what he had told the blonde the day before. He said " I got everything I needed. Ran into Skeeter on my way to see George."

Harry could almost hear the sneer in Lucius's voice when the man said " Let me guess, she just happened to be there?"

" Rather coincidental, wouldn't you say? I really should get myself checked out, there is nothing accidental about it. She keeps popping up like an bloody house-elf wherever I go." the teen groaned.

Lucius stretched with leisure and sighed sleepily " Ask Severus, he is good with tracking spells."

" Speaking of dear Severus, I saw him walking out of Remus's bedroom this morning. Remus tired to be vague about it but it's pretty obvious what he was doing there. Honestly, about time." Harry said with a grin.

The blonde wizard said casually " Severus was never one for loitering around."

" Remus is like a dad to me, which means that Sev is like my dad's super weird boyfriend who may or may not sleep in a coffin. Then we have my lovely step-son and his boyfriend who is like my cool uncle. And let's not forget the rest of the Weasleys. Arthur, who is basically a father figure to me, then there is Ron, who I consider my brother. The same for the twins and Charlie. I'm not really that close with Percy but his a good brother and a decent bloke. Ginny, my ex-girlfriend, who is actually more like the sister I never had. Talk about weird family relations." Harry laughed.

Lucius frowned and asked " Why would Severus sleep in a coffin?"

" Because there is a rumour that he's a vampire." the teen explained.

The older wizard said " That's ridiculous. Vampires can't walk around in  daylight. Severus is right, the kids are getting stupider each year."

" I want breakfast. What would you like?" Harry inquired.

Lucius rested his head on Harry's pillow and said " Pancakes and kiwi fruit, and pears. And a plate of scrambled eggs."

" Anything else?" Harry asked.

" And pickled onions...on a toast with jam, maybe some yogurt." Lucius added.

Green-eyes widened a bit and the teen asked " On top of the toast?"

Lucius wrinkled his nose and said " Of course not, that would be ghastly."

 

 

X

 

 

Flimsy the elf did find it curious that her Masters ate such weird foods, but she didn't question it. The dining room table was set and she had a list of things to do. She had just popped into her Master's study when something or rather someone made her jump. The fireplace was green and there was a face in the flames, accompanied by a frantic voice that belonged to a young wizard.

" Cans Flimsy be of any help?" the elf squeaked as she edged closer to Floo.

The voice said " Thank Merlin, I've been trying to reach someone for ages. I need Harry."

" Master Harry is having breakfast with Master Lucius. I can gets him for you, Sir? What should Flimsy tell Master Harry, when he asks who is wanting to see him?" asked Flimsy.

The young boy replied " I'm Roderick, and it really is an emergency. Tamsin is missing. Harry is our magical guardian. I'm sorry, I'm rambling. Can you just get him, 'cause that would be great."

The elf tugged her ear and said " Flimsy will tell Master Harry right away."

 

Lucius was just about to stir his tea when a bright flash of light in the form of an otter sped across, making its way around the room. Harry's expression immediately changed and he said "That's Hermione's Patronus."

The girl's frantic voice carried a message that was short but clear. Ginny had been attacked and Pansy had been caught redheaded.

Harry was about to say something as the otter glided into the wall and disappeared when an house elf popped into the room and said " Master Harry, there be a young wizard in the Floo, he says he is called Roderick. He be very worried and wanting to speak to you. Flimsy be told that it is an emergency."

"Bloody great...I'll see what's going and then I'll go over to Hogwarts. Thank you, Flimsy. You can go now." Harry said, overwhelmed with the news.

Giving Lucius a quick kiss, Harry almost sprinted out of the room and towards the study. Roderick's concerned face was the first thing he saw and he asked " What's wrong? You said it was an emergency?"

Roderick almost bawled " It's Tamsin, she's gone. One minute she was there and then all of a sudden she was gone. I don't know what to do, we can't find her. We've looked everywhere."

"Where's Helen? Isn't she there with you?" Harry questioned.

"She had to go to the Ministry, something about her mother. She left Bastian in charge because he is almost seventeen. Vesper has the flu and the Healer said she should stay home until it passed. I don't know what to do. Harry, you have to come and help us find her." the boy rambled.

Harry said " Okay, calm down. She couldn't have gone far. Is the front door locked?"

" Yeah, Helen locked it when she went out." Roderick sniffled.

Running his hand through, Harry wanted to growl. How could the witch responsible of the kids' welfare just leave them on their own?

Harry's response was cut short by Lucius, who had stepped into the study and heard the boy's frantic whimpering " I'll deal with this, Harry. Go see Ms Weasley."

Harry sent a grateful smile at the man and told the boy, who was still pleading with his eyes  "Lucius will come over, okay. I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise."

The tearful boy nodded and disconnected the Floo Call so Lucius could Floo over. The blonde said " There are wards around the Manor grounds, so she is still somewhere in the Manor or outside. I'll find her, don't worry."

Getting up from the floor, Harry said, irritation creeping into his voice " How could she just leave and tell a sixteen year old that he's in charge? I'm going to have a long talk with her about this. And I am going to practice some Unforgivables on Pansy Parkinson."

" Now, now... First things first, Harry. Go see Ms Weasley, I'll find Tamsin." Lucius told the teen.

 

 

X

 

 

Arthur paced the corridor, unable to think about anything other than what had happened. He wanted to stay with Ginny, but the school nurse had kicked him out because Arthur had been frantic with worry over his daughter. When the Headmistress had told the man about the incident, Arthur wanted to march straight up to Parkinson's father and take a swing at the man. It really was a shame that Bill stopped him from doing just that. The man had commented on the matter and said that one less Weasley in the world was hardly worth his time.

The girl responsible was being held in McGonagall's office, under the watchful eye of Snape who took pleasure in glaring daggers into the young witch. Hermione and Fred were allowed to stay with Ginny in the infirmary, while Ron and Bill stayed with Arthur to make sure the man wouldn't hex anyone.

Ginny herself was still unconscious, her version of the story was yet to be heard. It was miracle that a few Seventh Year Hufflepuffs had used the same corridor to get to class; Pansy had been caught by the two badgers and McGonagall had been notified right away. The redhead was lucky to be alive, Pansy's curse had been dangerous, if not lethal. Luckily for Ginny, the Slytherin girl wasn't good with curses or hexes and the redhead had only sustained a concussion and a few broken bones that would definitely put the girl on the bench for the next Quidditch game. The only problem was that Ginny hadn't woken up and that was alarming. Pomfrey suspected that the dark magic that was used with the curse had been too much for the girl, making her fell into a coma-like state.

McGonagall's office was filled with people; half of the Weasleys and Hermione, Pansy with her father and the two Seventh Years who had seen the whole thing. Arthur could hardly sit still, only Bill's hand on his shoulder was stopping him from getting up. Ron and Hermione stood near the Weasley Patriarch for support. Ginny was the youngest and her father's little girl no matter how old she was. Having heard about the attack, Arthur's heart had almost stopped.

" I have spoken to the girls and seen their memories regarding the incident. It is clear to me what happened. Ms Parkinson drew her wand at another student while her back was turned and used a hex with a darker nature. This particular hex was meant to break every bone in Ms Weasley's body. Fortunately, the damage caused by the curse was not that extensive and Ms Weasley is in good hands. I have sorted out numerous quarrels between yourself and Ginny Weasley, but I never thought you would go this far, Ms Parkinson. You have committed a serious crime, one I have reported to the Aurors. Make no mistake, Ms Parkinson, this is serious. As Headmistress of this school I have the right to expel you, I have spoken to the Governors and they agree with my decision. The Aurors will arrive shortly." McGonagall spoke in a disapproving and harsh tone.

Pansy wailed " You can't expel me? She started it, I swear. She gave me something so I'd fall in love with Professor Slughorn and this morning my hair was falling out which I know is her doing as well. She and her stupid brother have been pranking me ever since I got back."

" Do you think that excuses you?" the witch asked.

Pansy pursed her lips but stayed quiet. Her father was silent as well, disappointment painted on his face. His daughter wouldn't graduate and most like spend time in Azkaban because she was of legal age and fully responsible of her own actions.

McGonagall said " Pressing charges is up to Ms Weasley, but as Headmistress I will be pressing charges for assaulting a student of this school on school grounds. And since you were allowed back on the condition of staying out of trouble, I will consider this a violation of your probation period and my trust. I allowed you back into Hogwarts and you severely misused that privilege."

Snape said, his voice dripping like liquid death " I would think that in a situation like this, Ms Parkinson's wand should be snapped. Of course, that is up to the Ministry. If found guilty, the punishment could be severe."

" Ms Parkinson, as of this moment you are no longer a student of Hogwarts and therefore shall not be able to sit your N.E.W.T's. You have been expelled." the old witch said with a sort of sad look in her eyes.

Pansy gritted her teeth together, forcing herself to keep the tears at bay. She wasn't sorry for what she did, but she didn't want to think about her father's wrath. In her father's eyes, she would be nothing more than a Squib if her wand got snapped. She couldn't bear the humiliation of being cast aside by her own family.

Hermione exchanged looks with Bill. The elder Weasley son didn't feel sympathy towards the young witch, not after what she did to him and Draco. It had been so easy for her to separate two people in love and she had done if for her own amusement. She got no sympathy votes from Bill and definitely no votes from Draco. Hermione was in between; she did feel a bit sorry for Pansy because the girl's father was looking royally pissed and would no doubt pour his anger out on the witch. On the other hand, she had been the first one to see Ginny after the attack and she had sent a Patronus to Harry. In the end, Hermione didn't feel sorry at all that Pansy got expelled and possible a ticket to Azkaban. Ron's expression matched Bill's, the younger Weasley was glad Pansy would never hurt anyone again. The redhead was especially protective over Ginny, everyone knew that.

It didn't take long for the Aurors to arrive, Pansy knew that she wouldn't have her father's support in dealing with what she had done. But she didn't regret anything, instead she felt a bit better for settling the score with Ginny.

 

 

X

 

 

Stepping out of the Floo, Lucius felt his insides twist; the babies had not approved the little Floo Trip. He was immediately met by a flock of teenager, one looking more distraught then the rest. Lucius had met the boy before, just a few days after the party. Of course he recognised the boy, he had been one of the teens in the Manor, while the Dark Lord had stayed over. Fear was evident in the teen's eyes, the blonde wizard wasn't sure if it was aimed at him or because of the situation at hand.

" Where was she when she disappeared?" the blonde asked.

Roderick blinked hazily, tears blurring his vision " In the play room. I just went to get a book from the shelf and when I turned back she wasn't there anymore."

" Alright, this is what we will do. Some of you will search outside and the rest will spread out in the Manor." Lucius explained.

A timid voice next to Roderick said " But we aren't allowed to go outside without Helen, Vesper or Andy."

" You are now." the wizard said, trying to sound reassuring and less cold.

The teen wizard said, shifting on his feet " None of us really knows how to do magic, so we haven't used it to find her."

" That's quite alright, you've done a good job so far. Does this Manor have any house-elves?" the man inquired.

Someone said no and Lucius sighed internally; the little creature would have been rather helpful. As he was about to move, a wave of dizziness swept over him, making his knees weak. He willed the nausea away but it had not been missed by the observant teenagers. Someone's hurried footsteps echoed around the room and soon there was a glass of water being pushed into his hand.

" Are you okay?" a girl's voice asked, mature enough to belong to a teenager.

Lucius accepted the water and said " I'm fine, this happens quite often."

The girl, about fifteen or sixteen, frowned and said " We have a Healer here, though she usually comes in on Fridays."

" Thank you for your concern, but I've already seen my Healer and she usually pats me on the back or teases. I assure that I am absolutely alright, it will pass after a few minutes." Lucius explained, not entirely sure why he trusted the teen enough to say anything,

A slow smile spread across the young witch's face and she said " Oh, I get it. Are you sure you're up to it? I mean, it's not good for the...you know."

Lucius handed her the glass and said " See, I'm perfectly capable again. There is a little girl we need to find."

The man snapped his fingers twice and to the children's surprise a little creature appeared with a small crack.

" What cans Dip do for Master?" asked the round-eyed elf.

Lucius explained " A little girl has gone missing, I need you to help us find her."

Dip jumped up and down, ears flopping " Dip will look for little lady, I be happy to help."

With a crack, the elf disappeared. One of the boys asked " Why do we need a house-elf?"

" Because house-elves are quite efficient and they can Apparate quicker and more effortlessly. The elf will have more luck finding her that the rest of us." Lucius said.

 

 

The Potter Manor was actually quite large and Lucius cursed when he walked out from yet another empty room. He couldn't summon the girl nor could he use any kind of tracking charms. The elf hadn't found her either. None of the other children had any luck with finding her and Lucius was getting irritated. It was rather cold outside and he wizard hoped that Tamsin was still somewhere inside.

He was about the reach the stairs when Dip popped into view and said " Dip has found little lady, she be in the attic. She be crying, Master Lucius."

" Take me to her." Lucius ordered.

 

The elder wizard reached the attic door and heard the girl's muffled sobs. How on earth had she gotten inside when the door was locked from the outside was his first thought, but the second one was a rather obvious answer to his previous question. Tamsin was a magical child and children her age had problems with accidental magic. Lucius remembered Draco's first incident, the little blonde tyke had levitated his bed of the floor. The girl must have accidently Apparated herself into the closed-off attic.

" Tamsin, sweetheart, are you in there?" Lucius asked, trying to calm the child who was behind the door and wailing softly.

The girl's muffled voice said " I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

" It's alright, you don't have to apologise. I'll help you out of there and then you can tell me all about it." the blonde said, drawing his wand.

Pointing his wand at the lock, Lucius unlocked the door with a soft click. The door creaked on its hinges as the blonde pushed it open, revealing a cluster of old furniture and dusty paintings. A little strawberry blonde head peeked out behind the pile of sofa cushions, teary eyes searching the wizard's.

" It's okay, you can come out now." Lucius assured the girl.  

A flash of messy locks ran towards the man, the girl clutching Lucius's legs.

"I was so scared. I didn't mean to, it was an accident." mumbled the little witch.

Lucius picked the girl up and placed her on his hip while saying " That, my darling, was accidental magic."

"I did magic?" asked Tamsin, wide-eyed and curious.

The blonde nodded and said " Yes, you did magic. Now, let's get you downstairs. Perhaps some tea with honey?"

" Can I have hot chocolate?" the girl asked, wrapping her hands around the wizard's neck.

Lucius chuckled " You can have whatever you want."

 

Roderick was slumped into the armchair with a heavy sigh. The little witch was snuggled against the blonde's side, with her the shabby looking toy rabbit she always had with her. The teen wasn't sure how to act around the imposing aristocrat; the boy had been imprisoned and tortured in his house and the man had been a Death Eater. But looking at the man now, Roderick would not have believed him to be a dangerous dark wizard. Lucius Malfoy was nothing Roderick had expected nor imagined, instead he seemed approachable and the teen even dared to think that Lucius Malfoy looked caring.

Tamsin was still a bit upset but at the same time she was listening to Lucius with rapt attention. The man was explaining or at least trying to clarify what exactly had happened and why children had bursts of accidental magic. Roderick himself had had a few incidents, but he hadn't thought about the possibility of Tamsin having the same problems. He instinctively leaned closer to hear the man speak.

" When can I do it again?" Tamsin inquired with enthusiasm dancing in her eyes.

Lucius tucked a stray lock behind the girl's ear and asked " Haven't you had enough excitement for the day?"

Tamsin scrunched up her nose and declared " I want to be a witch like Aunt Andy."

" You already are a witch, but you still have some growing up to do if you want to be as good as Andy. She is a magnificent witch, quite perceptive and truly compassionate." Lucius said.

Tamsin said " Harry said that Andy is like his mummy. He said that his real mummy died."

Lucius gave a small nod " She died when Harry was very young."

" Draco said his mummy died to, but he didn't really like her. Is Andy Draco's mum now?" the girl questioned.

" She takes good care of Draco and loves him like he was her own son." the blonde told the little witch."

Tamsin seemed pleased with that answer and said " Harry said he's going to be a daddy, but it's a secret. I'm not supposed to tell."

The blonde chuckled as the girl slapped her hand over her mouth and said with a muffled voice " I wasn't supposed to tell."

 

Roderick frowned. Harry himself had told the younger teen that he was together with the elder Malfoy and that they really were in love. Roderick wasn't stupid and he could put things together. He remembered the blonde feeling sick just after he had arrived and Anna's concern over his wellbeing. She had even asked the young boy whether the man was feeling alright. If Harry was indeed having children, he was most certainly having them with Lucius Malfoy. Even though Roderick had little knowledge about magic, he did know that wizards could carry children the same as witches.

 

The girl was still gnawing her lower lip with worry. She hadn't meant to tell Draco's daddy about Harry's secret. What if Harry got mad at her for telling?

" It's quite alright. Do you want to hear another secret?" Lucius said to the witch.

Tamsin was a curious girl and couldn't stop herself. She bobbed her head and said " I won't tell, I promise."

" I already know Harry's secret, so you won't get in trouble for telling me."  Lucius whispered to the girl.

Tamsin looked relieved, but her gaze pierced the blonde and she questioned   " Did he tell you too?"

Lucius didn't get the chance to reply as the rest of the children entered the playroom and scattered around the room. A girl approached and stood awkwardly in front of Lucius. She fidgeted for a moment but then she said  " We were wondering if...if you'd tell us about Hogwarts. Harry said that we can go to Hogwarts, so we'd like to know more about it."

Lucius eyed the group of children, all under the legal age and with something close to fascination shining in their eyes. None of them had ever used magic, no one in the room knew how to be a witch or a wizard. They were either too young or children of people who had never bothered to teach them, too busy following the Dark Lord.

The girl took the silence as a no and said " You don't have to if you don't want to."

Lucius lifted Tamsin into his lap and patted the now empty place next to him. The girl lit up and showed no fear when sitting down next to the imposing blonde. Tamsin said with a bright and cheerful smile " Hogwash is wicked."

 

 

X

 

The Infirmary doors banged open and one furious Harry Potter stood in the doorway with fire blazing in his emerald eyes. Poppy was about to scowl at the intruder but sighed softly when she saw Harry. The teen made his way towards the nurse and asked, lowering his voice " Where is she? Is she alright?"

" First of all, it is nice to see you again, Harry. Even though the circumstances of our reunion are not pleasant. Now, Ms Weasley is just through those doors, her brothers are with her as we speak." Pomfrey said.

Harry tried to smile and said " I'm sorry, I'm not usually this rude."

" It is quite alright, perhaps we can have a moment to catch up later. Now, I believe you wanted to see Ms Weasley? Follow me." Poppy told the teen.

 

Ginny was looking pale, her body still and lifeless-looking. Fred and George were sitting with her, one on the edge of the bed and the other in the chair next to the bed. Ginny's hand was tightly held by Fred who saw Harry first.

He said " Harrykins."

" I came as soon as I could, Hermione sent her Patronus. How is she?" Harry rambled.

George sighed " She's recovering. The biggest problem right now is getting her to wake up. Poppy said that she managed to heal everything else; the few broken bones and the concussion. But she isn't waking up."

Poppy came to stand behind Harry and said " The curse used was a dark one. I'm afraid she is fighting the effects of dark magic that has weakened her. I will speak to your father and recommend that she be transfer to St. Mungo's. I fear that I am no match to Ms Parkinson's curse."

" She attempted to use the bone crushing curse on her. It was meant to break every bone in her body, but that cow isn't very capable when it comes to delivering dark curses. She's an amateur." Fred said as Poppy left the room.

Harry eased himself on the bed and lifted Ginny's other hand into his own. The girl was like a younger sister to Harry, though sometimes he felt that Ginny was older and more knowledgeable than him. She gave him advice when he needed some and Harry knew that Ginny felt the same about him. Seeing her so frail made the teen's heart constrict.

" Dad's in McGonagall's office. Fortunately, some students saw everything and they know it was Pansy. She won't get away with it." George said.

Harry sighed " After what happened with Bill and Draco, I thought she'd lay off. I know you guys pranked her, but to take it this far?"

" We did prank her, tested some of the WWW products on her, but none of us ever believed that she would do something like this. Didn't think she had it in her." Fred muttered, a bit ashamed that their actions had lead them to this.

The dark-haired teen said " I don't blame you, really. I know how messed up Draco was after what happened and Bill wasn't much better. I would have gladly made a few things clear to Parkinson. I still have a bone to pick with her dad."

" What sort of bone?" Fred inquired.

Harry explained " Lucius and I ran into him, or he came to us, on Valentine's Day. We were in that fancy restaurant next to the Quill shop when he walked up to our table. He tried to pick a fight and when that didn't work, Parkinson started throwing insults. Most of them were aimed at Lucius. Just before he left, he implied that I'm rich enough to afford Lucius."

" Hopefully you cursed him into next year." George said.

Fred added " And some more for good measure."

Harry told the twins " I wish I had. You haven't heard the best part yet. Just when I walked out of the door, Cho bloody Chang appeared out of nowhere and practically threw herself at me with the intention of snogging me. Which she almost did, if I hadn't pushed her off me. Of course Lucius witnessed everything and then I had to get us out of there before he could blow up that part of the Alley. I had an extremely hormonal wizard to deal with at home which ended with Lucius slamming the door in my face and me seeking out Remus for some much needed advice."

" Harrykins, little brother of ours. Quite the mess you've gotten yourself into." George smirked.

" Always suspected that Chang was a few ingredient short of a crazy potion." Fred said with a grin.

Harry glanced at Ginny and said " Ginny said the same."

George asked " So trouble in paradise?"

" No, we're fine. We had some things to work through and now were okay. What Parkinson said really hurt Lucius, add the hormones... It's not easy to build yourself up again and he knows that it won't be easy for us, but sometimes I need to remind him that I am not going anywhere. So Remus and I went to Diagon Alley this morning and I bought a very lovely ring that is fitting for a Malfoy. Cost me a bloody fortune but it's nothing compared to what I have already, if he will have me that is." Harry said, enjoying the looks on the twins' faces.

Fred was first to recover and said with a huge smile " I always wanted to know what a Malfoy wedding looks like."

" We were thinking about placing bets, weren't we, Freddie?" George said.

Harry asked " Bets on what?"

"On who will get a ring on his Malfoy first, you or Bill." Fred answered.

The teen chuckled " Looks like I'm in the lead. I just need my number one bridesmaid to get better."

George brushed a strand of red from Ginny's face and spoke softly " She's a fighter."

" She will throw Lucius a baby shower and a hen party, all in one go." Fred added.

Harry grimaced and said warily " I know where I will be spending my wedding night then. Hopefully the dungeons are sealed off."

Fred and George both laughed at that and the latter said " She'll pull through. She's a Weasley and Weasley's don't give up on each other."

 

 

X

 

 

Arthur and George both went to St. Mungo's after Poppy's suggestion. The Aurors flanked Pansy as he was lead from the Headmistress office, one of them being Tonks. She considered Ginny as a little sister as well, both finding similarities in the other. Pansy had almost panicked when she had seen Harry Potter on her way towards the gates of Hogwarts. The Potter prat was someone she didn't want to cross. But Harry had only sent a disgusted look her way and walked away. Pansy's father was walking ahead of them, his face showing nothing but a stone cold mask of indifference. As they passed the Great Hall, she was studied by dozens of students, their eyes following her mercilessly. They knew, every singe of them knew. Pansy felt regret. She didn't feel remorse but she regretted allowing her anger get the better of her. She had preached about pure-blood training and the perfect image, yet she had done the exact opposite. And she had allowed herself to be caught by a couple of Hufflepuffs. A Slytherin never got caught yet she was being taken away by Aurors for her crime. But it didn't matter, not anymore. Her father had already disowned her in his mind, surely doing the same once they got out of Hogwarts.

Her upbringing and name was all she had, however it was out of her reach now. There was no doubt in her mind that it was all over for her. But still she held her head up high, her last attempt to show everyone who she was.

 

Draco watched the girl being escorted out, he saw the stubbornness in her eyes. Pansy was a lost cause. The blonde didn't feel sorry for her, she didn't deserve Draco's forgiveness nor his sympathy. Blaise sat next to him and let out a deep breath. Draco wasn't sure if the teen was relived so he said " She will be alright."

" St. Mungo's better fix what's wrong or I'll show Pansy how to properly use a dark curse. "Zabini gritted.

" I'll happily join you, but right now we let the Aurors deal with her. She needs you more and I suggest you get your arse to St. Mungo's." Draco said.

Blaise muttered " I don't think her dad approves. Maybe it's best if I didn't go."

" That's shite and you know it. What's with you?" the blonde inquired.

The dark-skinned teen buried his head into his hands and said after a small pause " What if she dies? Salazar, it took me a while but I figured out just how much she means to me. Never met a girl like her, never will. She's my undoing and I can't fucking lose her."

" And you call yourself a Slytherin? Enough of this Hufflepuff crap, Blaise. She's not dead and she isn't going to die. You will have the chance to marry her and raise a horde of freckled children. Now get yourself together and let's go find Bill. He wanted to go as well." Draco said and hauled Blaise to his feet.

On the way to find Bill, Draco ran into Harry. The green-eyed teen saw the two Slytherins coming towards him.

"News travels fast." Draco said.

Harry simply said " Hermione."

Draco smiled knowingly and said " I'm afraid you just missed Pansy."

" I saw her in the Court Yard, can't say I wasn't tempted to hex her." Harry said with malice.

The blonde chuckled " There is a long line, so you'll have to wait for your turn."

" I'd rather not end up in Azkaban for using an Unforgivable on her." the teen said.

Draco warned the other teen " You better stay out of trouble, Potter. Can't have my siblings growing up one parent short."

 

 

X

 

 

Rounding the corner, Harry stopped in his tracks and couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips. The room that had been christened as the playroom was occupied by most of the teenagers and on the sofa sat Lucius, little Tamsin comfortably resting on the man's lap. A breath of relief escaped Harry as he saw the girl, thankful that she had turned up. He really couldn't have handled another stumbling block.

Turning his eyes back at Lucius, Harry could see how captivating the man was and even though the blonde himself didn't think it to be true, the teen knew that Lucius was good with the kids. He had no doubt that Lucius would be an excellent father to their kids, like he had tried to be with Draco.

The dark-haired teen wanted to backtrack out of the doorway when Tamsin noticed him and yelped happily " Harry."

Scrambling away from the blonde, Tamsin flew past the other kids and straight into Harry's arms.

" I did magic." the girl proclaimed with enthusiasm.

Harry lifted a brow and asked " Really?"

The girl nodded and pursed her lips " I got stuck in the attic with all those scary pictures."

" Do you know what? When I was little, I accidently ended up on the roof." Harry said.

Tamsin asked with wonder " You did?"

The teen offered the girl a nod which made the little witch even more excited and she stated " Mister Lucy said I'm going to be a witch like Andy, but I have to have lots of birthdays before."

" Who is Lucy?" the green-eyed wizard asked with a snort.

" Draco's daddy, silly." the girl said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Harry didn't say anything and carried the girl towards the sofa where Lucius was sitting. Harry said " You look tired."

" I feel tired." Lucius replied.

The group of children eyed the two, and some older teens wolf-whistled when Harry placed a kiss on the blonde's lips.

The older wizard broke the kiss and said " Too many curious eyes."

Harry was about to say something when Tamsin asked from her place on Harry's lap " Can I have a kiss?"

Planting one on the child's cheek, Harry said " Here you go, free of charge."

The girl smiled happily and her doe-like eyes shimmered with affection. She had come a long way from the scared and practically mute girl who had hidden herself in the closet while her parents got murdered. Harry felt that it was the right and perhaps the only way to help children who shared a similar fate. The orphanage was more that a place for the kids to live, it was a tight-knit family and it was rather rewarding to know that another generation of talented wizards and witches would soon find their own place in Hogwarts.

 

 

X

 

It was overwhelming how fast time went by. Two whole weeks later and Harry was still no more closer to asking the big question than he had been two weeks prior. At least he had one less thing to worry about and that was Ginny. She had woken up a few days after the incident and was now well on her way towards recovering. The past weeks really were a blur for the teen, though he did remember the scan Andromeda did just a few days ago. The 12th week mark was sort of a milestone and Andy had been very pleased with the progress. It was no surprise to her that Lucius was already showing, he was after all carrying twins. Harry was now looking forward to the first movements and the first tiny kicks from his children. Lucius had called him a sappy Gryffindor but the blonde was equally excited even though he didn't show it.

Walking towards the ward where Ginny was being treated, Harry suppressed a grown when he noticed the nurse with fluttering eyelashes and a small smile on her lips. At times he really hated the fame that tagged along like a stray dog who wouldn't leave him alone. It always put him on edge. Bypassing the nurse, Harry knocked on the door that hopefully was Ginny's room. When Harry entered the room, he was greeted by Bill who said " Glad you could make it."

Harry smiled and said " There is no other place I'd be right now."

Ginny shouted from the bed " Stop hogging Harry."

With a beaming smile, the redheaded witch greeted the dark-haired teen who came closer to her hospital bed.

" You look chipper." said Harry.

Ginny waved it off and said " I want to get the hell out of here, but the ruddy nurse keeps telling me that I have to stay for another night. Can't you charm her with your Saviour smile or threaten her? I'm going mad."

" That Saviour smile doesn't work with everyone and if they say you can't leave then there is nothing I can do about it. Besides, charming nurses isn't my style." Harry explained with a grin.

Fred added next to the teen " Charming delectable blondes is more Harry's style."

Ginny's expression turned wicked and she whispered " How's the proposing going?"

Harry winced and sighed " I'm still working on that."

" How hard can it be? Just ask the man and be done with it. I have to start shopping for a dress, you know." Ginny stated.

The green-eyed teen said " It's bloody hard. It's not like I could just spring this on him out of the blue."

" Why not? I reckon the best proposals are the totally spontaneous ones. But whatever you do, do not hide the ring inside food. It's disgusting and lame." the witch suggested.

Bill, having heard most of the conversation, approached the three and asked " Am I really hearing this right? Little Harry trying to tame the notorious Lucius Malfoy?"

" He already tamed him, now he wants to put a ring on it as well." Fred quipped.

Harry snorted and said " Must be something in the air."

" Just don't steal my thunder, Harrykins. I'm still the first Weasley spawn to get married, you just have to get in line." the twin said.

Bill crossed his arms and said " So when's the wedding?"

Ginny laughed and told her brother " Harry here still hasn't popped the question."

" No offence, but we are not talking about some average wizard. It's a bloody Malfoy and a pregnant one on top of that. I sort of understand Harry's hesitation." Bill said.

Ginny added " But you should get a move on. If you take too long and take time to gather your wits, you might surprise the man into an early labour."

"I will not wait that long, I'd like to get married before the twins are born. I haven't exactly figured out the how and the when." the green-eyed teen said.

Fred suggested " You know what you should do? Hire one of those bands where everyone wears these big hats."

" I am not hiring Mariachis." Harry said with certainty.

" Lucius doesn't strike me as someone who would appreciate a muggle band nor being proposed in front of everyone who knows him." Bill said.

Harry said " Thank you, Bill. I want to do it right and it has to be personal, special without being too theatrical. I have had opportunities, but none of those have worked out quite like I would have wanted. I was very close to asking him yesterday but then some bloody Ministry owl came and he went to meet with Kingsley."

" What's he doing with Kingsley?" Fred asked.

The teen explained with a smirk " Turns out Kingsley wants Lucius's help with some law he wants to push through with the Wizengamot. The man practically admitted that Lucius would make a better Minister than him."

" He did run the Ministry when Fudge was there. Everybody knew that, even if they didn't want to admit it. Lucius has the brains, the charm and the gold to have the Ministry eating out of his hand." said Ginny, surprising the rest of the people in the room. She added when she noticed the half-shocked looks, " Hey, I do know how life works. And I can admit that Harry is one lucky bloke to have a man like that."

Fred chuckled " You got that right."

"Anyway, enough about that. How's George doing?" Harry diverted the limelight away from himself.

Fred shrugged " Okay I suppose I haven't talked to him since yesterday morning."

" I thought maybe you knew more about his date." Harry said.

The redheaded witch asked " What date? George doesn't date, like ever."

" Yeah, now I'm curious as well. What date are you talking about?" Fred asked.

The green-eyed wizard said " The one he obviously didn't tell you guys about. Look, maybe I shouldn't say anything. It's none of my business anyway."

Bill asked " This date doesn't happen to involve a certain friend of Lucius, does it?"

" Honestly, I thought he told you." shrugged Harry.

Fred suddenly realised and said " You mean Georgie hooked up with that French bloke he was salivating over. I totally forgot about him."

" He finally found himself a place, near the Manor. I don't know the details but he asked George out to dinner yesterday. I haven't seen León since." the teen explained.

Ginny said smugly " George went on a date. That is something you don't hear often."

"Try never." Bill declared.

Fred spoke with confusion " I wonder why he didn't tell me. We tell each other everything."

" Maybe he didn't want to tell you in case it didn't work out." Harry replied.

The twin said " I told him to go for it and that it was cool if fancied the bloke."

" I really don't know more than you. I'm a bit relived that León is moving out soon, he can be a pain in the arse. Don't get me wrong, I do like him but he is rather hyper." admitted the green-eyed wizard.

Bill snorted " Sounds awfully like George."

" Wouldn't it be adorable if George found someone too? He is the only Weasley sibling who turns up dateless each time there is a party," Ginny gushed romantically, " Maybe he won't let this chance pass."

Harry said " Well, León can be quite persistent."

Ginny smirked " Wait until Dad hears about this."

 

 

X

 

Meanwhile, in the flat over the joke shop, George busied himself in the small kitchenette. Last night had been one of the best nights of his entire life. The food was great and the atmosphere had been magical, his date had been more than the redhead could ever hope for. León had been funny and caring, showering the redhead with compliments and letting him bask in the affection. And on top of everything the man was a gentleman of higher proportions. The compliments, the small gestures like helping the younger one into his chair and the chaste kiss that was placed on his hand when the evening had ended; it all made George swoon like a schoolgirl. A small part of him was a bit disappointed that the Frenchman didn't haul him over his shoulder and ravish him on the spot. Though he was grateful that it hadn't happened just yet.

He had never been very forward about his preferences, always keeping it to himself. He didn't really care about gender as long as he clicked with the other person, but with León he felt undeniable attraction and something was pulling him towards the man like a moth to a flame. He didn't know what it was but he wanted to find out. Flipping over his half-burned egg, George thought about his own feelings that were rapidly growing and heading towards something he himself wasn't sure about.

 

 

X

 

The crescent moon illuminated the garden and cast light into the Master bedroom. The warm golden glow of the bedside lamps made it possible for the green-eyed teen to see that the blonde wizard was buried under a stack of blankets. It was nearing mid-night, but Harry's nerves and thoughts had kept him up.

Harry approached the bed, silently tiptoeing so he wouldn't wake Lucius. The dark-haired wizard had tried to pick the right moment, the perfect setting for his proposal, yet something always managed to ruin his ideal plans and he had to start all over again. He was starting to think that there was some kind of higher power preventing him or maybe fate really was messing with him. Whatever the reasons, Harry was sure that none of his carefully conducted and pre-planned ideas were actually going to work.

So he decided to rely on is ability to improvise and on his Gryffindor courage  which usually never failed. Ginny's suggestion to be spontaneous had reached him. He could wait until the morning and perhaps slip the ring into the man's juice, but Harry didn't want to wait nor did he want to do something entirely overused.  He climbed onto the bed and calmed his knotted nerves, the importance of the moment weighed heavy on his shoulders.

Lucius was buried under a heap of blankets and pillows, half of them belonging to Harry. It made the teen laugh, a bubbling feeling of affection making his chest warm. The blonde would never forgive Harry if he proposed in front of a crowd or with that ridiculous Mariachi band Fred had suggested. Harry knew how much Lucius valued privacy and he knew for a fact that Lucius didn't quite like surprises. Especially surprises that left him speechless in front of other people.

Pulling away the feathery blanket, Harry brushed aside the silk-like strands and trailed his fingers down the blonde's cheek. Not getting a reaction from Lucius, the green-eyed wizard tried a different approach and leaned forward to place a kiss on the man's pliant lips. With a soft grunt, Lucius shifted under the mountain of covers and pulled a pillow over his head. Harry plucked the pillow from the blonde's grasp and placed it out of his reach.

" Lucius." said the teen quietly, but it didn't work. He tried again and again, until he was rewarded with a sleepy murmur from the blonde.

" There is something I need to say." Harry added.

Lucius burrowed deeper into the pillow and grunted " Tell me in the morning."

" I can't wait that long." the teen said.

The blonde remained silent and Harry thought that he had gone back to sleep, but the older man said " Why did you wake me, Potter? I was having a rather fantastic dream."

" Because it's really, really important." Harry stated with a smile.

Lucius said sleepily " You're not pregnant, are you? Because if you are, tell me in the morning."

Harry chuckled and said " No, I'm not."

Sitting cross-legged on the bed, Harry watched the blonde with bright green eyes that were filled with adoration. He blurted out without reservations " Marry me."

The older man sighed and rolled over, the green-eyed wizard held his breath as the blonde blinked his sleep-blurred eyes. Lucius stopped mid-thought and asked softly, not sure he had heard correctly "What?"

" I want to fall asleep next to every night and wake up next to you every morning. I want to call you my husband. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me, Lucius." Harry said earnestly.

Sleep was now the last thing on the wizard's mind. Lucius said with a dumbfounded expression " You...really mean it."

" Yes, I really mean it. Really, truly and from the bottom of my heart. There is nothing I want more." said the younger wizard.

Sitting up, the blonde just stared at the teen, his grey eyes drowning in emotion. He didn't doubt Harry's sincerity nor the honesty in his face.

When the silence stretched too thin, Harry's worry grew. He said with a small, nervous chuckle " Now would be a good time to say something. Anything."

The blonde took in Harry's concerned expression and the slightly fearful edge to his voice. It was frightening how much love he felt for the dark-haired Gryffindor and utterly humbling to know that someone as pure-hearted and giving as Harry wanted to commit himself to him. They already had a strong and forever lasting connection due to their children and Lucius knew that Harry was completely devoted to him and their unborn twins. Was all that enough to tie themselves together for all eternity? Of course it was, Lucius had no doubt in his mind. He already had one dreadful marriage behind him, yet marriage to Harry would be out of love and an equal partnership. He wasn't doing this out of duty nor was Harry asking him just for the sake of it. Lucius couldn't think of anything better actually, being Harry's and vice versa.

Harry took the deafening silence as a bad sign and said clumsily " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just blurted it out like that. It was really stupid of me, I should have..."

" Yes." the blonde said, interrupting Harry's ramble.

The teen looked confused when he spoke " Yes, it was stupid of me or..."

Lucius pressed a finger to Harry's lips and said again " Stop talking. You interrupted a very nice dream and now I have to use the bathroom again. And I want vanilla pudding with fried onions. The least you can do is shut up."

The teen's green eyes were filling with uncertainty, but he didn't dare to speak. Lucius continued, his voice soft and grey eyes unusually warm " Yes."

Understanding the meaning of the word, the younger wizard beamed " Yes, yes, yes... Merlin, you had me worried for a moment. I was expecting a hex when you didn't say anything."

Wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, Harry crushed their lips together for a languid kiss. Pushing the blonde flat on his back, the teen nipped at Lucius's jaw and neck, trailing kisses downwards. Suddenly remembering the stunning ring, Harry sat up and pulled the blonde upright by his hand. Presenting the little square box to the wizard, the green-eyed teen opened it, while saying " I'll do this properly now. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, will you do me the great honour of becoming my husband?"

" What's in it for me?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow, though his the tone was mischievous.

Harry sighed " Let's see...Obviously, I'm a catch, irresistible really. I provide magical backrubs and world class chocolate tart, and I happen to love you with every bone in my body. No one makes me feel more loved and sheltered than you and no one will ever rise above you. You have given me a chance to feel true happiness, something so breathtakingly real that sometimes I still can't believe how lucky I am."

" I don't deserve you, Harry. But I'm not giving you up either, " Lucius said, and added with a grimace " I'm this close to tears, you idiotic, sentimental Gryffindor."

" I reckon I'm a fairly good shag as well, so it think it's a pretty good deal." Harry joked, making the blonde snort though his eyes were still glistening with unshed tears.

Taking the ring, Harry said as he slipped it on the blonde " Nothing as ever felt more right."

Lucius took a moment to study the ring and said " You have exquisite taste."

" You're exquisite." Harry told the blonde.

" And all yours." Lucius pointed out with a smile.

The green-eyed teen hummed " All mine."

Harry straddled the older man and unceremoniously pushed him on his back. Mindful of the growing baby bump, the teen bent over for a kiss, but before he could do that, Lucius said " I wasn't exaggerating, I really do need to go to the bathroom."

Before the teen could protest, Lucius sauntered over the en-suite, leaving Harry to stare at the ceiling. The warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest was now more intense than it had ever been, the feeling of certainty more present in Harry's mind. For a small moment in time, the dark-haired teen had thought that Lucius was going to say no or revert back to his older and much colder self. But that hadn't happened and now Harry's ring graced Lucius's hand. Already imagining the wedding and the future to come, Harry didn't even notice the blonde crawl back under the covers.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucius asked, pressing his body against Harry's side.

Harry turned his head to face the blonde and said " I'm thinking about how stunning you will look in a dress."

" Cheekiness will not get you very far." Lucius stated.

The green-eyed wizard said " What do you think about late spring or early summer, for the wedding?"

Lucius hummed in response  " It makes no difference to me, in any case I will be the size of a walrus."

Harry clicked his tongue and said "No, you won't. You will be radiant and absolutely gorgeous. I think we should have it sometime in late May or early June. It's warm by then but not too hot, and no homework."

"We should make it a theme wedding, purely for my own amusement. Make Severus wear pink or make everyone come as those muggle obscenities who have a red nose." Lucius added thoughtfully.

Harry snorted " You mean clowns? I would pay a lot of Galleons to see Severus dressed as a clown. We could have him entertain the children."

" It is a shame I left my devious ways behind, the Imperius would surely do the trick." Lucius said.

The younger man chuckled and said as he sat astride the blonde and ran his hands down the blonde's chest " You are quite devious. I would even go as far as call you absolutely sinful."

Lucius purred " I aim to please."

" You please me very much, so much that I can't get enough of you." Harry said, latching his mouth on the man's neck.

The blonde said " Did you know that premarital sex used to be highly frowned upon among pure-bloods? "

Harry said " A bit late for that, don't you think?"

The older wizard moaned when Harry bit into his neck, licking his way down to Lucius collarbone. The dark-haired teen spoke breathlessly " Merlin, you're hot."

" We should rehearse for the wedding night." said Lucius, tugging on Harry's pyjama top that was still miraculous on. The sleeveless shirt flew across the room, followed by the extra pillows that Lucius had hogged around him.

Lifting himself up, the blonde vanished his own flimsy clothing and pulled the teen in for a deep yet frantic kiss. Harry mumbled " You're in a hurry."

" Why are you still wearing pants?" Lucius asked, barely breaking the kiss.

Hurriedly, the teen flexed his thumbs around the waistband and pushed his pyjama bottoms down, revealing his already semi-hard member. The pants followed the shirt and Harry let his hands roam freely over Lucius.

" Put it down to hormonal imbalance, but I really need you to hurry the fuck up, Harry." Lucius stated with a slight pant, making the teen smirk. Lucius hardly ever cursed and he didn't favour vulgar language. He only ever swore in bed, losing his posture and impeccable manner. Harry loved that side of Lucius, the totally primitive side of the cool and aloof Malfoy. It did wonders to Harry's ego to know that he could drive Lucius so wild and bring out the unreserved version of the elder Malfoy.

With a sultry grin, Harry asked " What do you want? Tell me."

The blonde's answer was cut short when Harry's lips descended on his neck, the teen's hands sliding down his back. Forcing his lust hazy mind to cooperate, Lucius hummed seductively " I want my fiancé to fuck me until I can't think."

Harry, liking the answer, said " How can I deny you anything when you ask like that."

The teen fought a smirk when Lucius pushed him on his back, hungry kisses trailing downwards. Harry loved it when the blonde displayed such a level of wantonness, it only made the green-eyed teen want him more. The current activities got Harry to discard every proper thought in his head. His hold on  Lucius's hair tightened when Harry felt the first tingling sensation crawl along his spine. The hair tugging was meant as a warning, the blonde however took it as a sign that he could add to his teasing.

" Lucius, there won't be much of a night left if you keep that up." Harry warned, the last words coming out as a hiss. His hold on the blonde mane remained.

The older wizard crawled his way up, making a point in touching as much of the teen's body. The hands were everywhere, nimble fingers exploring every nook and cranny of Harry's body that was aflame. Every once in a while, Harry got to dominate over the blonde, even though it still felt like Lucius was in control. Like right now, when Harry just accepted the onslaught of desire and need while Lucius ravished his compliant form.

It took Harry's breath away when he saw the blonde lust constricted face as he impaled himself on Harry's length. The friction alone was enough for Harry, but watching Lucius made it all the more pleasurable. His lower lip caught between his teeth, halo of hair cascading down his neck and shoulders and the look of pure bliss on his face. The younger male wasn't one for just lying down and letting the other do all the work, so Harry pulled the man closer while driving himself deeper in the tight heat.

" You're beautiful like this, did you know that?" Harry said, complimenting every word with a sharp thrust.

Lucius purred " Show me."

Letting his reservations crumble, Harry added to his movement, rolling his hips. Reaching deeper, the teen flipped them over and immediately felt Lucius's hands rake his back. He was like a cat with a scratching post, leaving his marks behind as a claim of ownership. The shameless moans and whimpers that reached Harry's ears only made him more eager to please the man currently writhing under him.

" You feel fantastic around me." Harry panted.

The blonde hummed in response  " Harder...make me feel it for days."

" You mean like this?" said Harry, driving home with precision, making Lucius yelp. For a guy who had been a virgin up until last Christmas, Harry knew exactly what he was doing and how to play Lucius like a well-tuned instrument.

Lifting the wizard into his lap, the green-eyed teen kept his rhythm steady and each thrust made Lucius see stars. The blonde chanted sweet nothings into Harry's ear as the teen tightened his hold on the blonde. He could feel the familiar ache licking at his spine, the coiling feeling in the pit of his stomach roaring to life. Lucius moaned into Harry's mouth, finding his release without being touched, the friction of their bodies doing most of the work for him.

Coming undone made Harry's head spin and he would have blacked out from the intense pleasure if he wasn't still clinging to the other wizard. They swayed together, their bodies humming with the aftermath of their lovemaking, the thrum of their erratic heartbeat filling their ears.

" I didn't hurt you, did I?" Harry inquired softly, nuzzling his face closer to Lucius neck.

The blonde replied " No, you didn't. But I am hungry now."

Harry chuckled and lowered their still intertwined bodies to the bed " I feel as if I should apologise to the babies, for disrupting their sleep."

" They're heavy sleepers." Lucius said.

The teen grinned impiously and added "Just like their Mummy."

" I don't have the energy to hex you." Lucius sighed, clearly annoyed.

Harry slid his hand down to the blonde's stomach and asked " Have they started moving yet? Andy said you should be starting to feel it soon."

" There was a funny fluttering feeling this morning, but it disappeared as soon as I felt it. I was at the Ministry when it happened, listening to some silly chit recite _Witch Weekly._ I jinxed her coffee. She was truly annoying." the blonde explained.

The teen chuckled " I'm sure she deserved it."

" Of course she did, and her eyes roamed too freely." Lucius huffed.

" Well, you are quite lovely to look at." Harry mused.

Lucius said after a passing moment of silence " I have to get in contact with my tailor, none of my clothes fit anymore and the ones that do are too tight. I think it's time to admit that I will soon resemble a blimp."

" How do you even know what a blimp is?" asked Harry, raising his head from the blonde's shoulder.

Lucius made a wave with his hand and said " Tamsin showed me a book about muggle aircraft, whatever that means."

" She should be a flower girl in our wedding." the teen said.

" León should be in charge of the food." Lucius suggested.

Harry smiled, stifling a yawn " Let's have a late morning. I'm knackered."

" I'm still hungry." Lucius said, pointedly looking at Harry.

The blonde didn't break the stare and Harry sighed " What would you like?"

" Ask Flimsy to bring the scones León made. Oh, and tea with honey." Lucius said with his most charming smile.

Harry didn't question why the man couldn't call for the elf himself, he just pushed away the covers and grabbed his pyjama bottoms from the floor. Tossing his wand to Harry, Lucius said " You should probably clean up."

Raising an eyebrow, Harry cast the cleaning charms on himself and the blonde. He was about to say something, when he caught the blonde admiring the ring on his hand. Suddenly he didn't feel bothered about the blonde's demands. The sight itself was enough to have the teen thank Merlin that he had been given such a chance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's me again... One of my friends pointed out that my proposal scene was awfully similar to something she saw in a film called 'About time'. I haven't seen it myself, hence the 'I did not copy this from a film' comment. I had this in mind even before 'About time' came out anywhere in the world. So technically they stole it from my head...   
> But I heard that Bill Weasley hooks up with Rachel McAdams in it, so...


	46. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm such a bad author because I was completely wrapped up in my studies and these bloody exams that drove me mental. But I haven't forsaken my story. That being said, please try to forgive me. And leave me a comment or two. They always make me happy and make me want to update faster. So I am blackmailing you. comment or someone gets it. I'll start killing off characters if you don't please me.
> 
> Just kidding, no one is going to die. Or maybe someone will get the axe, never know what my mind comes up with.
> 
> Enjoy:)

****

Chapter 45

Stepping into the small parlour that lead to the sunroom, Draco could hear a melodic clinking sound. He followed the almost inaudible noise and came to stand in the doorway that connected the two spaces. Coming across his father,  the young blonde watched silently as Lucius placed his teacup on the small plate, making yet another soft clink. The elder Malfoy hadn't noticed his son as he was still unaware of his presence, giving Draco a glimpse of something he rarely saw, something that didn't actually surprise him yet still left him a bit awed.

Lucius sat in the loveseat, his long legs tucked under him as he sat cross-legged. He looked like a Malfoy but Draco had never seen his father look so un-Malfoyish. The blonde cascade of hair framed his face and the more casual-looking button-up shirt was rather tight around his midsection. The quick calculation in Draco's mind told him that his father was almost nearing the fourteenth week of his pregnancy, making it a bit more visible to the eye. It did shock Draco how unaffected he was by the sight. He had had his doubts in the beginning, mostly regarding his father being the mother of his future siblings. But he had realised that, while still a bit unimaginable, the situation didn't bother him at all.

He eyed the man with curiosity. It was a new experience for Draco to see his usually composed and cold parent so open in his expressions. Everything about Lucius was relaxed and gentle, it was something Draco had yearned for as a small child yet had never seen. But he wasn't a child anymore and he could understand that circumstances that had lead to his father being frosty towards him while growing up. The man had tried his best but with Voldemort around and the ongoing war, Draco had missed quite a few hugs and bedtime stories. So he took what he could get and seeing Lucius like this now made him happy. Sometimes Draco couldn't even think of a way to thank Harry for everything he had done for their family. Especially putting their family back together again.

The teen all but cooed when he watched his father rest his hand over the bump. But Malfoys didn't coo and Draco chalked it up to temporary insanity. Deciding to make his presence known, Draco stepped into the sun-lit room and said " Mind if I join you, Father?"

Lucius looked up from the book that rested on his knee and said, affection seeping into his voice " Draco, I didn't know you were coming home today."

" It's Hogsmeade weekend and McGonagall is being very generous with granting me visits. I think she has developed a soft spot for me." Draco said.

" Would you like some tea?" Lucius asked as Draco took a seat in the armchair across from his father.

The younger blonde raised an eyebrow but said " I'm fine, thank you."

Lucius looked thoughtful for a moment and snapped his fingers, making a plate of scones and two syrupy sundaes appear. The blonde didn't waste time and stuck a spoon into the nearest bowl of ice-cream.

" Harry said I should cut back on sugar." the older wizard complained.

Draco asked " I take it the Boy Wonder isn't home?"

The blonde smirked and said " He went to visit Arthur. I have a stash of muggle chocolate bars in my study, courtesy of Remus Lupin."

The teen shrugged and made a move to grab the other sundae but quickly drew back his hand with a hiss. The glass bowl had almost burned his fingers.

" No need to mutilate me." the teen snapped.

Lucius offered " I have one other child to please with that sundae, so refrain from eating it."

" When is Andy giving you another check up?" the teen asked.

" She generally steps out of the Floo on her own accord, rarely notifying either me or Harry beforehand. But she did promised to visit soon. Whether that means a random check-up is entirely up the her." the elder blonde explained.

Draco inquired hopefully " Are you going to find out the genders? I know some people want to be surprised."

" You know how much a despise surprises. After little convincing on my part, Harry and I decided to have Andromeda tell us the gender of the babies." Lucius stated.

" Is it selfish of me to wish that at least one of them is a girl?" the teen chuckled.

Lucius told his son " That makes two of us. I know Harry doesn't have a preference but I admit that I would be a bit disappointed if there wasn't any pink in the nursery. Of course there is a chance that we might have a daughter a few years from now, but it wouldn't be as special. It is quite hard to explain."

" I think I understand, Father. I know that the bond between the carrier parent and the child is different, stronger and perhaps deeper than with the other parent. It doesn't mean that they would love their children any less, it is just the way magic works. The bonds that get created while in the womb are unique. So I do understand what you mean," Draco said and added as an explanation, " Hermione gave me a lecture, we're partners in a project that the Sex-Ed teacher assigned us with."

The older wizard sighed and said " It is rather humbling to know that I am responsible for two innocent souls. They constantly remind me of their existence. Sometimes it's just a soothing feeling their pushing into my mind and other times it may not be as pleasant, but it is a reminder that they are healthy and magically strong."

Draco smiled and commented " I guess it is true what they say about pregnant people glowing. Pregnancy suits your, Father. And before you hex me, I'd just like to say that it was a compliment. I watched you from the doorway before coming in. You have changed, and I don't just mean your views. I can't remember the last time I saw you look this peaceful. In the past, every time I saw you, you had this bitterness about you. A look, so utterly broken, would pass through your eyes and I couldn't help to think that maybe it really was you. Maybe my father was a cold, detached follower that lowered himself each day. I don't want you to think that it was all I thought about, but at times I wondered whether you even knew how to be human. I was young then and I was stupid, I wasn't the most charming child. I know there is little we can do as regards to the past, but I am happy that my siblings will have you as their father. I might not have seen it then but you tried your very best to keep me safe, something I should be grateful for."

Lucius tilted his head just a bit and said " I am proud of you, son. For being the man I couldn't be. I don't know what would have become of me had I stayed with the _him_. Would we be sitting here, having tea, had I not been determined to keep you from harm? I can't answer that. I can't make assumptions about what could have been or what should have been. But what I do know is that I would not have had much reason to smile without you and Harry in my life. I was willing to part from this life if it meant a better future for you. You were supposed to live the life I couldn't, I only ever wanted you to be happy."

Draco moved from the armchair and planted himself down next to his father. Over the months, both father and son had grown closer and Lucius wasn't afraid to be open with his affections. Pulling the teen into a loose embrace, Lucius said " I used to tell you stories about Hogwarts when you were little. I doubt you even understood me at the time, but it hardly made a difference to me. Every little moment mattered because I didn't really know how many of those moments I could have. I hated it but I couldn't go against it."

" It will be different this time around. Unless they get kidnapped by their redheaded uncles and aunts." Draco added.

" One of those aunts is rather enthusiastic and currently visiting. Harry insisted that she had to stay here for a few days to recover from the attack. It may have been a week ago but she is still suffering from the effects of the curse." the blonde wizard informed his son.

Draco snorted and said " Pansy's trial was set. It will be closed but Bill is going with Ginny, she still needs to testify. She is facing at least a few years. Hopefully she will join Mother Weasel in Azkaban."

" I had forgotten all about her." Lucius hummed.

The young blonde asked with amusement " So Boy Wonder finally popped the question. Or are you going to tell me that the ring on your finger is a fashion statement rather than an engagement ring?"

Lucius chuckled and said " An astute observation."

" I figured as much. I must say that Harry has a good eye for jewellery, unless it was you who picked it out." Draco mused.

The elder blonde said " The ring is all Harry. Believe me when I say that it was quite unexpected."

" Did he do something completely fitting for a Gryffindor? Like got down on one knee and profess his undying love or something equally repellent?" Draco joked dryly, though he was smiling a little.

" Quite the opposite, it was rather mild-mannered. Just the two of us." Lucius said but didn't go into much detail.

Draco sniggered as a thought crossed him. He said " I take it you haven't announced the upcoming nuptial. Severus seems too subdued for a man who has heard the delightful news."

"I have yet to inform him, though I can assure you that he won't be as  pleasant to be around after I do tell him." Lucius said.

The teen snorted " When is he ever pleasant to be around? Although he has been rather passive lately, and by passive I mean nice. No snide remarks, no threats and he has cut back on dishing out detentions. The Gryffindors have all started to think that he's going soft, much to the snakes' horror."

" Harry will be pleased to know that his godfather and Severus have worked out their issues." the elder blonde hummed with gladness.

Draco asked " So am I the first to know?"

" The first to know that he has finally asked me, but a few of the Weasleys knew what he was planning. And Remus as well, the man helped him decide on the ring. That is the reason Harry went to visit Arthur, to extend an invitation to supper. Harry suggested telling as much of our friends and family together, to avoid having them hear from a third party." explained Lucius.

" This means that I'll have to call Harry Potter ' _daddy_ '." the teen wizard stated with a hint of distaste, though he couldn't hide his smirk.

Lucius told the teen with a glare " If you even think about making a wise crack about Mummies and Daddies, I will make it hurt."

" I wouldn't dare." Draco mocked with an exaggerated tone, placing his hand over his heart for the theatrics.

The elder blonde said " Harry, in his brilliant mind, decided that we should talk to them, he himself does it quite regularly. And he has taken to referring me as their 'Mum', much to my annoyance."

" I understand your irritation, but he does have a fair point. We tend to call the one who birthed us our mother, and I'm not sure whether a slight difference in anatomy changes that, even though it is open for discussion. I might not have been thrilled about it at first but I still stand by my earlier statement, it suits you and I think it is good for you." Draco told the man boldly.

Lucius remained silent but then said, indicating to the leather-bound book he had been previously skimming through " This belonged to my mother. A journal or diary if you will. She started writing if after finding out she was with child, to document her feelings and everything that was worth mentioning."

" I thought all of her belongings were gone?" asked the teen with surprise.

" It was in the Demerchant Family Vault, which now belongs to me. It would seem that my father, while eager to banish every memory of her, had a few of her things sent to her family vault, in case her family wanted something of hers. Reading this is one of the hardest things I have ever done, because I know that I will never get the chance to meet the woman behind the words. This is all I have of my mother, her words and her memories." the man said with a sigh, the ache in his heart making it hard not to feel emotional.

Draco, sensing his father's somewhat fragile state, asked "What does she say in the diary?"

" The first entry is about the day she first learned of her pregnancy and the rest of it just follows the months up to my birth. The last entry was written just before the Healers arrived." Lucius told Draco.

The teen inquired " What was it? The last entry, I mean."

Lucius handed Draco the diary and wordlessly the young blonde flipped his way to the end pages of the book. The elegant script flowed over the pages and Draco imagined his grandmother writing the lines.

_I can barely hold the Quill with my shaking hand, as I write this. I am both nervous and  afraid. I can feel myself slipping back into my mother tongue and my darling husband says that I only ever do that when I am either angry or emotional. These pages have been my source of strength and they know my joy as well as my sadness._

_Merde, but it hurts. I better not ramble, the occasion is too joyous. As Abraxas is busy calling every Healer and Midwife in the country , I find myself in need of these pages that have been my witness for the last months. I have been waiting to write these lines for close to nine months, yet now as I do, I can't help to think that the feeling of nervousness that fills me is a good sign. It means that the happiness to come after the fear has passed is much sweeter._

_The twinges of pain have all but morphed into something close to the Cruciatus, but I know that it will all be worth it. My precious child is anxious to meet me, just as much as I want to meet him. I have waited for a long time, I truly cannot wait any longer. I wish for my child to be safely in my arms, even if he resembles a Troll or toad, he is mine. Mine to hold and mine to raise, mine to love._

Draco closed the journal, blinking back the moisture that had gathered in his eyes. He could practically feel the woman's plea as he read the last paragraph. She had wanted nothing more than to have her child in her arms, how cruel had fate been towards her.

" It's comforting, it almost feels as if I can share it with her." Lucius said, seeing Draco's haunted gaze.

The teen said " She would have been a wonderful mother."

" I know and I take pride in the fact that she is my mother. She may have passed from this life, but she will never cease being the woman who gave me life by giving hers in return." said Lucius, tracing a finger across the leather-bound diary.

 

 

X

 

 

The chatter that reached Harry's ears served as a guide as to where everyone was. Rounding the corner to the sitting room, the teen stopped in his tracks to take in the quite ludicrous conception in front of his eyes. On the settee sat his beloved fiancé and next to him was Ginny Weasley. Harry would maybe even go as far as saying that she was almost draped over Lucius. But that was just too insane to process.

The teen casually made himself heard " What's going on?"

Lucius, being the perspective man he was, noticed the hint of jealousy in his lover's eyes and said " I've decided to trade you in for a younger one."

Ginny snorted " Any more younger and you would be considered a cradle robber."

The green-eyed teen walked into the room and noticed a few sheets of parchment on the small table, it was littered with various drawings and scribble which Harry knew belonged to Ginny.

" This is Hermione's wedding, although a bit messy but I'm still in the early stages of planning. I might sell it to you for a decent sum, for your wedding." Ginny said, adding the last part with a smug smile.

Lucius sighed and told Harry " I still have no clue as to how she roped me into this."

" This is weird." Harry said with his eyes narrowed, glancing from Lucius to Ginny.

The girl laughed " You think this is weird. You should have seen us an hour ago, now that was something I will never forget."

Harry's intensive gaze remained on Ginny who said slowly and sarcastically " I voluntarily hugged a Malfoy, not to mention _the_ Malfoy. And let me tell you something, Harry Potter. You are bloody lucky."

" I apologised for the incident I caused with the diary and my more than disdainful attitude towards herself and her family. It was never my intention to put her life at risk, only to discredit Arthur, which wasn't one of my proudest moments either." Lucius added, seeing Harry's questioning look.

Ginny finished the topic by saying "And I, while still traumatised by the whole thing, forgave him. Let bygones be bygones as they say. All that I care about is that you're happy which you obviously are. And without trying to sound bossy, I wish to offer my services as a godmother. Just a little something for you to think about."

Harry said " I most certainly will consider your generous offer."

" How did it go with Arthur?" inquired the blonde, now nibbling on a muffin Harry hadn't noticed before."

" He was happy to accept and I also managed to ask Charlie. Andromeda sent a letter this morning and said that she will come too." the teen said.

Ginny asked curiously " How come no one knows already? I get that you haven't flashed the ring around for everyone to see, but it was the first thing I noticed when I arrived two days ago."

" You noticed because you were looking for it. You knew beforehand that I was planning on proposing, I carried that damn ring around for weeks." Harry told the girl.

The redhead seemed to think about Harry's words and gave a small nod " I guess I just knew where to look."

" Speaking of which, Draco also knows." Lucius said.

The dark-haired teen frowned, to which Ginny responded " The prat is upstairs."

" McGonagall must really buy Draco's 'I miss my pregnant father' speech." Harry snorted.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and asked " And what speech might that be?"

" Exactly what it says on the tin. McGonagall is just kind-hearted or too gullible, though I'd put my Galleons on the first. She lets him come home during the weekends because the boy can lie his arse off." Ginny explained.

Harry added with a grin " Your dear, overly concerned and altruistic son."

" I don't know whether I should be offended or applaud him."

The redheaded witch stated crudely " At least here he can shag Bill in a proper bed. The ones in the dormitory are too small."

" And how would you know?" Harry asked, the overprotective brother wanting to come out to play.

Ginny laughed and told the teen " Calm down, I was merely pointing out the obvious which is the fact that those beds are small and it could get crowded. Heaven help us if your two have a daughter, she won't date until she's middle-aged."

" You're damn right about that." Harry said.

Lucius, flicking away crumbs from his shirt, said " As much as I would like to stay and let myself be amused, I have Ministry business."

" Is Kingsley still pestering you with that law?" asked the green-eyed wizard.

The blonde smirked " The Minister admitted that my expertise and skills of diplomacy are useful to him and he asked me to help him with another matter. Honestly, the Ministry consists of idiots and lackeys. The poor man is in dire need of help, naturally he would turn to me. And there is also the matter of the foreign delegates that will be coming in a few weeks time. "

" When will you be back?" the teen questioned.

Lucius looked positively wicked when he told the teen " I'm not going anywhere, Kingsley is coming over to the Manor. He doesn't want me to overexert myself and volunteered to come over himself. The man needs my help, so he shall have to seek it himself."

" Playing the pregnancy card?" Ginny said smugly.

Harry smiled " Don't expect him to serve you tea and sandwiches."

" I have you for that, love." Lucius said, making the redheaded girl snicker.

 

 

X

    
   

The little wizarding village near Hogwarts was a busy place, especially during weekends. But among the young students, a witch busied herself with something other than candy shopping. This witch had long graduated, but her nose had lead her to Hogsmeade. Rita knew that if she wanted any kind of dirt on Potter, the best place to start was among the people who he went to school with. Freelancing suited the witch, she was self-employed and ready to sell her story to the highest bidder. The _Prophet_ wasn't the only paper around and her stories could make headlines everywhere.

Ignoring a group of First Years, Skeeter set her sights towards the Three Broomsticks. Looking around, the witch smiled to herself as she saw the rest of the Golden Trio sitting by the corner table.

" Well, well, well...the Saviour's loyal sidekicks." Skeeter mocked as she reached the two students.

Hermione fought against the urge to grab her wand, instead she said with a fake smile " We're having a private conversation. Do you mind leaving us in peace."

" Didn't you're parents ever teach you that it is rude to talk back?" the older witch asked.

Ron said to the woman " We're not telling you anything, so do yourself a favour and piss off."

Rita chuckled, unaffected by the insults " Ronald Weasley, the third wheel of the group. I heard a very nasty rumour about your dear mother. Is it true what they say about her? Do you have visitation rights in Azkaban?"

Hermione clenched her jaw as Ron's face reddened with anger. Skeeter only egged the teen on by saying " How is mummy dearest?"

" You leave my mum out of this." Ron growled.

Rita took that as a confirmative answer and said " Your family has been the embodiment of Light. Now what would everyone say when they learn the truth about Molly Weasley. Such a light witch gone dark. I have been looking for a story to write, surely this would be a good one."

" Leave." Hermione said pressingly.

Skeeter tapped her chin with her finger and hummed " Perhaps I will forget all about it, if you give me something on Potter. A fair trade, one dirty secret for another."

" You're barmy if you think we'll tell you anything about Harry." the redheaded wizard huffed.

Hermione added " Everyone knows you write nonsense."

" My dear girl, people like to read about things they can't have. Scandal sells." the witch told Hermione with a dark chuckle.

Ronald said firmly " Well, you won't hear anything from us. I'll take my chances."

Skeeter, while seething inside, smiled and said " Have it your way."

 

Rita left the pub with a grimace. She had hoped that the redhead's family loyalty would sway him but that hadn't happened. The witch had no definite proof that Molly Weasley was in Azkaban, only a few overheard words and a Healer friend who remembered having a witch named Molly in their psych  ward. But she had written bigger stories with less information. She just needed to fill in the blanks herself. Rita smirked as she walked towards the Apparation point, she didn't get anything interesting on Potter but she did have her next scoop.

 

 

X

 

 

" Where's George?"asked Ginny when she looked around the drawing room.

The Weasley family was represented by Arthur, his three oldest sons, George and Ginny. Harry didn't want to write yet another letter to McGonagall asking for the rest of his friends. He could always visit them and tell the news in person. Andromeda was sitting on the small sofa with Lucius, talking quietly. Remus had come with Severus, the latter looking like he had swallowed a lemon.

Draco answered the girl " He probably got lost."

" Go fetch him." Ginny said with a tone that left no room for arguments.

The blonde rolled his eyes and stood. Harry, who was standing next to Ginny said to the witch " George isn't the only one missing."

" What are the odds they're snogging in a dark corner?" Ginny pointed out with a grin.

" I'd say the odds are pretty big." Harry commented.

 

Draco grumbled as he stepped into the dimly lit parlour. The door to the smaller sitting room was half opened and the teen strode inside without much thought. A squeak-like sound emitted from Draco and he grumbled " I did not need to see that."

León didn't seem to mind the blonde and kept the redhead pinned to the wall. George had the decency to blush, but the wizard's puffy lips and dishevelled hair spoke louder than words. The Frenchman said, still planting kisses to George's neck and jaw. "What can I do for you, Draco?"

" Would you stop snogging!" the blonde firmly ordered.

León smirked and released his hold on the younger wizard. Draco said  " Thank you. We're moving into the dining room, so control your urges."

With that, Draco left. George started laughing and said " That was a bit embarrassing."

" _Pourquoi_ , my fiery fiend? Now if it had been your father..." León joked.

The redheaded Weasley bit his lip as the older man shifted his leg and pressed his knee closer to George's crotch, making the smaller body underneath him quiver. León smirked wickedly and purred " I will make your body hum with pleasure, my lovely."

A voice form the corridor ordered " Stop molesting each other and get your arses in the dining room. Don't make me come in there again."

León pecked the redhead's lips and said " We'll finish this later."

 

 

 

Harry and Ginny both smirked when the two entered the dining room, Draco just glared at them. Dinner itself was a casual event, especially with so many redheads behind the table. Everyone noticed the way Harry kept filling the blonde's plate, but no one commented on it. Andromeda was immensely pleased to see her charge taking care of himself and the babies, she made a point in praising the expecting parents later.

From the witch's left, Ginny addressed her eldest brother " You're still coming with me to the Ministry, right?"

Bill assured his sister " Yes, I promised you I would go with you."

" I for one hope she gets a one way ticket to Azkaban." Draco said unkindly.

Andromeda scowled at the teen and said with a chiding tone " The transgressions that have transpired between you and Miss Parkinson should be put to rest. By whishing her harm, you lower yourself to her level."

" Luckily, we don't have to think about her ever again. She did this to herself and can only blame herself." Harry said.

 

 

 

X

 

 

" I think you should write a letter to your father. If Skeeter is going to write something nasty about your mum, better be prepared for it." Neville advised his boyfriend.

The two Gryffindors had been livid after the self-proclaimed journalist's departure, Hermione keeping herself calm enough to stop Ron from hexing the witch as she left the pub. Now, sitting in the common room, Ron was angrier than before. The only person who could somewhat calm him was Neville.

The redhead rubbed his neck with frustration, he said " I did the right thing... right? She wanted me to give her Harry. He's my best mate, my brother. I let him down once and I promised to never to it again. Remember the Triwizard Tournament and what a complete tosser I was to Harry? From there on, I made a promise to always have his back, not matter what. If that means letting everyone know about my crazy mum then so be it."

" There is a chance she was just bluffing, maybe she doesn't know everything about her trial or what she did." the dark-haired Gryffindor suggested.

" It doesn't matter to her, she'll just write whatever comes to mind. I'm not worried about myself, I can handle it. But dad's working in the Ministry and it could harm him somehow. What do you think will happen when that bint writes about mum being a lunatic who serves a life sentence in Azkaban? I know Kingsley knows but everyone else dad works with doesn't." Ron argued.

Neville slid down from the squashy leather sofa next to Ron and placed his hand over the teen's " Write your dad a letter, explain everything that happened today. Perhaps he knows what to do. Better yet, write two letters. One for your father and the other to Harry. He's involved too."

" You're right. How come I have such a smart boyfriend?" the redhead smirked faintly.

Leaning in for a kiss, Neville chuckled. A cough from the right broke the two apart. Hermione stood by the portrait with a reassuring smile. She asked the redhead " Did Neville talk you out of going after Skeeter with a painful hex?"

" I'm less likely to curse her next time I see her." Ron said.

Neville added " And he is going to write letters to both Harry and his dad."

Hermione took a seat on the sofa and said " That's a brilliant idea."

" I don't know what's worse; reading about my mental mum in the newspaper or the looks of pity when everyone finds out what a loon she turned out to be." sighed Ron.

The girl said " I have a feeling Harry is going to suggest the only thing Harry can suggest; sacrificing his own privacy for your family's."

" I wouldn't count it out. This is Harry we're talking about." Neville agreed with the witch.

Ron shook his head and firmly told the two " No, absolutely not. I won't allow it. Skeeter wants to make headlines, Harry is her best way back to her readers. I can't let my best mate stick his neck out for me like that. This isn't just Harry we're talking about. This also involves Lucius. I don't want Harry to tell that bitch anything. I think he deserves to be left alone now that the war is over."

 

X

 

Sitting in an armchair, in the far corner of the room, Severus eyed the people gathered around him. The blur of red hair and the amount of Gryffindors were too much for the man, yet he tolerated it because he had to. It wasn't all bad, considering the fact that he had been civil for the better part of the evening. His petty quarrels with León had stopped after their open discussion and his werewolf-of-a-partner kept him in line. The man's wandering attention was snapped back to the matter at hand when his favourite Gryffindor brat spoke.

Severus missed the first part of the teen's monologue, but he definitely caught the part where Harry said marriage.

" I asked Lucius to marry me and he agreed." Harry stammered, being in the spotlight making him squirm. The hugs and good wishes came from every possible direction, Harry had trouble keeping up with them. Lucius was no better with the attention, León and Andromeda both fawning over the glittery band on his finger.

Getting a hug from Arthur, the teen heard the man say " It is a big step you are taking, but I have a feeling that you already know that."

" Defeating Voldemort is nothing compared to this." Harry joked.

Arthur placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and said " Harry, I knew your parents and I can tell you that seeing you start your own life would have made them happy. They can't be with you on your wedding day, but it would give me great pride to stand by your side in their stead. You are one of my children and nothing would make me more glad than to see you start a family of your own. Despite what lies in the past, I have come to see that Lucius is a good man and the source of your happiness."

" It means a lot, Arthur. I don't know whether they would have approved of my choice, but your opinion is equally important to me. Sirius would have thrown a tantrum, but I'd like to think that I have his blessing as well." the teen said earnestly.

With a chuckle, the redheaded man said " That man would have allowed you to get away with everything, simply because he loved you like a son."

 

When the bustling and the slight commotion died down, Harry found himself sitting on the edge of the sofa. The blonde was sitting next to him, a chocolate bar in hand.

" Where did you get that?" asked Harry with a curious frown.

Lucius answered casually, with a sheen of fake-innocence covering his tone " Remus gave it to me."

"Remus gave you muggle chocolate." the teen repeated slowly as if making sure he had heard right.

With a cool look, Lucius stated " Well, since you seem to think that banning me from eating sweets is acceptable, I had to find new allies."

Harry snorted " And you chose my chocolate loving godfather as your new partner in crime?"

" You would be amazed how persuasive  I can be." Lucius remarked with a smirk.

The green-eyed wizard crossed his arms over his chest, giving the man a speculative look.

" Your godfather is very fond of his head, which he was undoubtedly afraid to lose. Considering my expertise in the dark arts, it is expected of me to cause bodily harm during a hormonal outburst." the blonde explained.

Harry laughed " I can't believe you threatened Remus like that. All for a little sugar."

Lucius smiled deviously, making the teen snort " I should have known. How much chocolate did you hide away?"

" I have no idea what you are implying, my dearest." the blonde hummed sincerely.

Harry didn't get the chance to continue as a dark shadow descended over them. Severus looked impatient and sinister, thought by now Harry knew that the man's Look of Death **TM** didn't actually mean any harm. Unless you were a Gryffindor dunderhead or just plain annoying, which Harry often was.

" My most heartfelt wishes on your upcoming... _marriage_." the man drawled with precision, his voice stony and emotionless.

Harry, knowing that behind the words was genuine contentment, said to the man " Thank you, Severus. I'm already eager to hear your best man speech, I bet it will be equally warm."

" Naturally." the man clicked his tongue.

Lucius hid his smile, as the two exchanged banter.

The teen wizard however couldn't let the previous subject go and asked the Potion Master " Are you involved in this chocolate conspiracy?"

" Purely for my own amusement." Snape stated.

Harry raised his brow at that, jokingly addressing the man " I bet pregnant people make you nervous."  

" Idiot Gryffindor." the onyx-eyed wizard told the teen with an obvious stare.

Lucius told the two with a satisfied smirk " The fury of an expecting witch or wizard injects fear. Look around the room, Harry. Every single one of them is afraid to upset me, afraid to set me off. They are desperately trying to avoid thinking about the hormonal banshee in the middle of the room, fearing the avalanche of emotions that would undoubtedly be unleashed. None of them know whether it is considered ill-mannered to stare at me or would it offended me to be asked about the babies. I'm more powerful now than I was before. Forget about the fear of dark magic or the authority I had in the Ministry, I have more influence over them as Harry Potter's pregnant fiancé than I ever had as a Death Eater. I can kill them with a single mood swing."

Harry stared at the blonde with a astonished look. Severus looked much the same, the only inkling to his amusement was the small turn of his lips.

" Trust you to milk this for all it's worth." commented Severus.

Green eyes narrowed playfully at the blonde and Harry said " I had no idea I was planning to marry such a manipulative man."

" One of my many talents." Lucius said flirtatiously.

A groan from Snape brought them back from to the presence. The sour-looking man said " Must you act like that in my presence. If you insist on acting like Gryffindors in heat, then I will gladly help myself with some strong whiskey.

" My apologies, Severus." Lucius addressed the man.

A slow and malicious smirk played across Snape's lips, promising something a cruel and possibly painful. With a drawl, the man spoke " This is indeed a joyous event, I would even go as far as calling it divinely pleasurable."

The teen wasn't sure what the man was on about, but chose not to say anything as the man was clearly not done.

" I insist that you let me be the bearer of good news and allow me to deliver it to Albus. It would give me great pleasure to see the old goat choke on his lemon drop." Severus looked positively mad with glee, though it only reflecting in his cobalt coloured eyes.

Lucius replied with a cruel smile of his own " The pleasure is all yours. Do try to be gentle."

" Portraits can't have strokes, right? I mean he can't die again?" Harry asked with a nervous laugh.

Snape chuckled darkly " I will just have to find out."

" Give him our best wishes, especially from me." Lucius told the man.

As the wizard turned to leave, he stopped for a moment to ask " Would it be awfully imprudent of me to enlighten him on your current predicament?"

It was Harry's time to snort " You would just love to twist the knife."

" Vengeance is sweet." the Potion Master stated.

 

 

X

 

 

After congratulating the dark-haired teen and sending him on his way, the redheaded wizard had chatted up Andromeda. The witch looked beautiful, even on a normal day of the week. She radiated nobility, her tiniest movements held grace. The melodic tinge to her voice was soothing and Arthur could imagine listening to the witch talk for hours. The woman was also a good mother, a wonderful and generous person who exuded love and warmth yet possessed something chillingly dangerous. The man had fallen completely under Andromeda's allure and was startled by an house-elf who suddenly appeared before him, looking eager. The small tug to his pant leg, made Arthur lower himself to the elf's level.

" Is you Mister Arthur Weasley Sir? I has an letter from an owl for Mister Arthur Weasley Sir." the elf said, trying to sound proper.

Arthur gave a confused nod and said " That would be me."

" Then I is supposed to give you this letter." the little creature handed the redhead the said letter and bowed.

 As the elf popped out of the room, Andromeda's hand came to rest of the man's arm. She asked worriedly " Is something the matter?"

" I just got a letter from the house-elf. Apparently an owl dropped it off." the man mumbled.

However the man didn't have time to get past the sender's name. Harry had already reached him with a concerned face. The teen said " We've got a bit of a problem."

"Does it explain why I just received a letter from Ron?" the redhead questioned.

With a nod, Harry sighed " He sent me one as well. Rita Skeeter turned up in Hogsmeade today and harassed him and Hermione. She wanted Ron to tell her something about me so she could fabricate another story about the Golden Boy."

" But I thought she had been fired from the _Prophet_?" the man was confused.

Andromeda provided the man with an answer " She must be working on her own. A self-employed reporter, who can sell her story to which ever tabloid pays the highest."

" Please tell me my son didn't say anything to that nosy witch?" Arthur asked Harry.

The teen explained " He told her to sod off, which leads us to the problem I spoke about. She threatened to write about Molly if Ron didn't give her what she wanted. Since he and Hermione wasn't interested in her offer, she threatened to expose Ron's crazy mother who is in Azkaban. I don't know how she knows but Skeeter didn't hold back while trying to pressure Ron into spilling my secrets."

" How could she have possibly known that Molly is in Azkaban?" Andromeda mused.

" I don't know and frankly I don't care at the moment. She said that she'll write an article about Molly, the light witch who went mad. She couldn't get to me, so she targeted my friends and family. I can't allow her to publish harmful and made-up stories about your family. I'm grateful for Ron's loyalty but I have to do something to stop her from publishing shite." the green-eyed teen stated furiously, making Hermione's predication seem correct.

Arthur argued " Harry, you can't possibly think about giving Skeeter the pleasure of slandering you. She will spin everything out of proportion."

" Do you want to see Molly plastered on the pages of the _Prophet_ or any other paper for that matter? This will not only open old wounds; this will bring everything you went through on the front line again. I don't want Ginny or Ron to feel ashamed again, I don't want any of you to relive this again because of me. She wants me, I'm the one she wants to destroy. Me and Lucius, that's what she wants." Harry rambled.

Andromeda placed her hands on Harry's face and said as she looked the teen in the eye " Listen to me. Sacrificing yourself is not the answer, Harry. I think Arthur agrees with me when I say that you don't give your friends and family enough credit. You think that they can't handle it, but why should you suffer in their stead. I might sound unfair, but Ronald made his choice and he knows what that entitles. Did he say that he wanted you to do the honourable thing? Did he blame you for anything? Or did he say that you are not to be the hero again. Every little thing does not depend on you, dear. His loyalty to you would be in vain if you were to protect them by giving Skeeter the pleasure of getting to you."

Harry closed his eyes and mentally sighed. He wanted to spear the Weasleys by ignoring Ron's choice to stay silent. He had thought about it as soon as he had read the letter.

" Let it go, Harry. What will come, will come. I will fight this on my own." Arthur told Harry.

" We fight her as a family." the teen assured the man with a firm tone.

Andromeda smirked " I'm sure Lucius has the family attorneys on standby."

" He will stay as far away from this as possible. He is to remain free from stress and everything nasty Skeeter's name entitles. She already tried to match wits with Lucius and she failed, I won't give her the opportunity to try again." the younger wizard told the witch.

Andromeda smiled warmly and spoke " I'm happy to see that you are taking good care of your intended."

" It's bloody hard work, you know. The bleeding book Hermione gave me said that too much sugar is bad and what does he do? All he eats is sugar." growled the dark-haired wizard.

Arthur laughed, having a hard time imagining it, while Andromeda said " A few pieces of candy never harmed anyone."

" Yes, a few pieces of chocolate a day, " Harry pointed out and directed the witch's attention to the blonde who was talking with León, " See that chocolate bar is his hand? This is his third one, ever since I announced the engagement. They just magically appear and now I found out that Remus has been supplying him like his very own chocolate dealer."

The woman laughed, the sound resembling clinking crystals. Harry just took a deep breath and exhaled.

" My dear, there is nothing bad about eating chocolate during pregnancy. Yes, it is advised to cut back during pregnancy but we are quite different from muggles. Diabetes is a muggle disease, our magic takes care of that as it does with most illnesses that a child can develop. The same goes for the expecting witch or wizard. It is quite clear that the man is craving it, why deny him?" the witch explained to Harry.

Hearing the Healer's words, the young father-to-be relaxed a little and said " If you say so."

Andy chuckled " I know so."

Arthur added " And I know for certain that Skeeter will get what is coming. This is not just your battle, Harry. You had to face Voldemort on your own, but we won't let you face Skeeter alone. We will deal with this as a family, and you are a part of this family."

 

 

X

 

 

"What do you think about children?" came a question from Draco, who had just stepped out of the en-suite in his bedroom.

Bill looked up from the piece of parchment he had been grading. He questioned the teen with a curious stare " Are you trying to tell me something?"

" One Malfoy up the duff is enough." Draco snorted, strutting into the bedroom with a feline grace.

The redhead pointed out " It's a rather funny thing to mull over in the shower."

" And you still haven't given me an answer." Draco shot back.

Bill placed the reading material on the bedside table and sat up against the headboard of the bed. With a thoughtful look, Bill replied " I think children are great, I grew up with younger siblings."

" No, you thick-headed twat, I didn't mean whether you liked children in general. I meant children with me, as in our future spawn." the blonde huffed.

The redhead knew exactly what his blonde lover had meant, but he loved to rile the blonde.

" Of course I've thought about children. I have a big family and I always thought that one day I'd have my own big family. So, yes I do want kids. At least some day." Bill explained.

Draco pestered on " You want to have children with me, with a Malfoy."

" I think we have established the fact that Malfoys can have children with their former enemies." the man joked.

The blonde slumped down next to Bill and sighed " I spent the entire morning with my father. For you that may be a normal occurrence, but it isn't for me. He's so different now, but in a good way. I just stood by the door and watched him, all the while thinking to myself how much I had missed my dad. And how lucky my two little siblings will be. They will have everything I didn't have growing up. Two loving parents and a whole army of aunts and uncles to dote on them. I'm glad that they can have that piece of our father that I never quite had."

" You've been rebuilding your relationship." the redhead stated.

" Yes, and it's all been wonderful, but I can't get my childhood back. I can't rebuild something that was hardly there in the first place. I do love my father, but sometimes I think that it is more out of respect and family loyalty than simply a child's unconditional love for a parent." Draco explained with a pained tone.

Bill faced the teen and said while bringing his hand to rest of Draco's cheek " I think that you sometimes over think things, Dragon. Don't analyse the love you have for your dad, just let yourself feel it."

" He's happy, probably for the first time in his life. Harry is the reason I still have a father to worry over. And seeing the change in him made me think about myself and my own misgivings." the blonde told the redhead.

Gathering the blonde teen to his chest, he older wizard kissed the top of Draco's head. With a smile, the redhead spoke " Do you see yourself having children? Taking care of a baby, coaxing them to take their first steps, hearing their first words and then sending them to the station to board the train to Hogwarts. Do you see yourself reading the first letter after being sorted into Gryffindor and all the birthdays where you spoil them to your heart's content?"

" No child of mine will ever be in Gryffindor." the blonde drawled with a sneer.

" You think we could handle all that?" Bill inquired sweetly.

Draco paused for a moment. Could he do all that? The answer to that would be yes. He could imagine being someone's father, he could be someone to look up to.

" I wouldn't mind having a little version of myself." the teen said.

" We should have to consider the possibility that our child might be a redhead." the older wizard snorted.

With an almost visible pout, the young blonde muttered " I can always charm it to be a different colour."

" What really brought this on?" asked Bill.

" I guess I want to know what it feels like." said the blonde.

The eldest Weasley son told the other man " I don't want you to think about having kids for the wrong reasons. If and only if you really want us to start a family should we discuss this. Your father and Harry didn't plan this and while they probably did want a few kids down the road, they didn't expect it to happen so soon."

" I don't want this for the wrong reasons nor do I want this because it gave my father something to be happy about. I don't know about you but I'm in it for the long haul, whatever that means for you crazy Weasleys. I plan to graduate and make something of myself before I even entertain the idea of changing soiled nappies. But I do want to expand our little family of two." Draco spoke, trying to make a point.

Raking his hand down the teen's side and tracing the curve of Draco's hipbone, Bill managed to say " I intend to love you for the rest of my life. For us crazy Weasleys that means that you won't get rid of me."

" So when I wake you up in the middle of the night and order you to get me a roast beef sandwich with honey to satisfy my midnight craving, you will remember your declaration of undying love as you make your way towards the kitchen?" the blonde teased, rubbing his thigh against Bill's own upper leg.

The redhead moaned out " I thought one pregnant Malfoy was enough for the world to handle."

" Are you volunteering?" chuckled the teen whilst nipping at the redhead's neck like an affectionate cat.

Bill skimmed his fingers along the waistband of the blonde's pyjama bottoms, his voice coming out in a pant "We would be setting a new trend where the unlikely partner ends up pregnant."

Draco pulled away from the redhead and burst out laughing. With an amused chuckle, the young wizard said " You were all so certain that Harry would be the mum. No one believed that Lucius Malfoy would spread his legs for Harry."

While the teen continued with his subtle cackling, the older man said " Like you would spread your legs for a Weasley."

Slotting himself between the teen's thighs, the redheaded wizard lifted Draco's legs to wrap them around his back. With a purring sound, the teen hooked his arms around Bill's neck and said " You are the only Weasley that has the privilege to do it. You should feel honoured."

" Right now, I feel something else." Bill smirked, making a point in thrusting against Draco's clothed backside.

Feeling the man's hardening member, the blonde drawled " Did all this talk about making babies get you all fired up?"

" I'm always fired up when you're around." the redhead grinned before capturing the teen's mouth with his own. Sharing open-mouthed kisses, the couple lost themselves in the moment of hazy lust and hasty movements to get closer to each other. When the younger man suddenly stopped, Bill asked with a hint of worry in his voice " What's wrong?"

" Nothing, everything is as it should be. I was just hit with the realisation that I have everything I need. I'm not used to the feeling of complete fulfilment." the teen explained mapping out a pattern on the redhead's chest.

Bill brought their foreheads together and said " I want you to be happy each day of the week, for years to come."

"I will if you keep giving me reasons to be happy." said Draco sincerely, giving the older wizard a small smile to match his inner thoughts.

 

 

X

 

 

In a different wing of the Manor, Harry busied himself with overdue homework assignments while the elder wizard provided him with answers.

" I'm sorry I banned you from sugar, Andromeda said that it's not harmful because magic takes care of the stuff muggle women usually have trouble with. I was wrong and you can indulge yourself as much as you please." the teen suddenly said, looking up from his work.

Instead of gloating, the blonde said " You have a right to worry, love. Don't be sorry for looking out for us."

Harry said with a smile " It's my job to look out for you three. And I take it very seriously."

" Since you won't let me get involved, at least entertain me with your plans for Skeeter. There is still the option of sealing her into the cellar." Lucius pointed out.

The teen settled his homework aside and scooted closer to the older man who was lounging on his side of the bed. Gliding his hand across the blonde's slightly distended abdomen, Harry said " You gave me your word that you will stay as far away from Skeeter as possible, and that also includes thinking about creative ways to hex her. Arthur and I will handle this."

" While I did promise to keep my distance, I still implore that you put my attorneys to good use. They have been feeling rather unused since I'm no longer giving them anything to work on." Lucius suggested.

With a chuckle, the green-eyed teen said " I for one think that it's a good thing."

" I feel like having a bath. Care to join me?" said the blonde, threading his fingers through Harry's messy hair.

The teen answered " I would love to...but I have to finish this essay for Professor Flitwick. I'm already a few days behind."

" In that case, I'll leave you to it." sighed the blonde and stood, stretching and flexing his muscles. He knew Harry's eyes were still fixated on him, so Lucius started undressing as he stalked over to the bathroom. It didn't take long before the teen got up to follow the older wizard.

Pressing his body to the blonde's back, Harry said " I'll get up early and finish it in the morning. I'm sure Flitwick wouldn't mind the delay. But don't tell Hermione I said that."

 Lucius chuckled but didn't comment.

" That reminds me that I have to tell her and Ron about us getting married. And Neville, maybe Blaise as well." the teen mumbled.

Turning around to face the green-eyed youth, Lucius said " You can worry about that tomorrow. I want your undivided attention."

" You always have my whole attention, you sort of command it. Every time you step into the room,  you wordlessly demand it." Harry smirked.

Lucius curiously raised his eyebrow and Harry went on " Don't play coy with me, you know what I'm talking about. You have a very domineering presence and you love intimidating people."

" Are you implying I get off on fear?" the blonde asked.

The dark-haired wizard snorted " I'm implying that you enjoy having people cower at the very mention of your name. But I still love you."

" How generous of you." the blonde purred, moving to rid Harry of his shirt. Flinging the piece of flimsy material out of his way, Lucius manoeuvred the younger man towards the countertop, his back to the mirror.

" I thought you wanted a bath?" Harry asked between kisses.

Pale grey eyes took a molten look and the blonde offered Harry a sinful smile. Pushing him against the hard surface of the cool marble, Lucius sneaked his right hand closer to the fly of Harry's jeans, his talented fingers tipping just low enough to tease.

"We could do this on a much softer surface." Harry breathed out, his voice hitching as he felt Lucius's hand around his rapidly growing erection.

The blonde withdrew from the teen and hummed into his ear "Don't worry, I plan to make it a long night. Now let's not get too carried away."

"I have no idea why I put up with your teasing." muttered the teen.

Lucius captured Harry's lower lip between his teeth and after a kiss, he said with a grin "Because you love me."

"Because I love you." Harry repeated, bringing their mouths together once more.

 

 

X

 

Two days had passed and Severus had yet to formulate his grand scheme for Dumbledore. Now, sitting in Minerva's office with a few other teachers, Severus couldn't contain his glee when he thought about the look on the old coot's face. Unfortunately the portrait was empty, meaning that the old man had wondering into someone else's.

" Perhaps you would like to add something, Severus?" Minerva's voice cut through his musings.

With a grumble, the man said " I'm quite alright."

" Now, I wanted to discuss Harry Potter's course work. He has been keeping up with his homework and I am quite pleased with the results." the Headmistress told the group.

Pomona Sprout excitedly said " The young lad deserves to finally have some peace and a chance to graduate with top marks."

" He has also decided to take his N.E.W.T's in Potions, Andromeda Tonks has been tutoring him. Severus has been helping as well." said the older witch.

Snape said with a grunt " He's still an idiot when it comes to the art that is Potion making, but he has made progress. I have no doubt that he will outrival some of the others that plan to take the exam."

Delia Weatherly, the new Muggle Studies professor that taught older students, said " Harry is one of my top students, along with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."

" He was raised by muggles, no matter how dreadful." Minerva stated, a note of disgust in her stern tone.

Delia gave a nod but questioned " While I rarely treat myself with gossip, I am curious about all the rumours that are circulating as of late. It is none of my business of course, but is there a particular reason why Harry Potter is being homeschooled. Is the pressure really getting to him?"

Minerva pursed her lips and she said with a small sigh " I never gave much detail why Mr Potter is not currently in Hogwarts, but it was not my place to tell. The reason was to stay between us."

" Is he ill? The poor boy has had a hard life, no wonder he is feeling poorly." the Herbology teacher gushed like a worried grandmother.

Severus drawled " The boy is fine."

The Headmistress stated " Harry has his reasons to not attend Hogwarts like any other student. This is not a special privilege, there are certain matters that forced him to make this decision. That is all I can say without betraying his trust."

" I would never ask you to, Minerva. I was merely wondering if Harry was alright." Delia said with a smile.

 

As the small meeting ended, Severus and Delia walked towards the Great Hall.

The young and perky witch whispered to Severus "So, is it true what they say about Harry and Lucius Malfoy?"

" Do I look like a gossiping teenage witch?" the man sneered.

Delia chuckled " No need to spit fire, Severus. You are friends with the Malfoys, are you not? I was simply asking if you could confirm or deny the rumours."

" Let's say, for the sake of your curiosity, that whatever they say is true," Snape mused, " Why would it possibly interest you?"

The witch gawked at the man " I'm still young, unlike some of you old prunes. I enjoy a good rumour, especially rumours about the high and mighty. Unfortunately, I am not young enough to say that I don't know the gory and gruesome details of the war. Charity was a friend of my mum's, I know what happened to her. But I'm not a petty person, and I can forgive when forgiveness is due. Harry Potter is the hero and Lucius Malfoy is an enigma, something that allures you with darkness. And I'm a sucker for romance."

" You're incredibly annoying." Snape pointed out.

The witch laughed " I've been told that I'm infuriating."

" And apparently you're a fan of the Saviour." the man said.

Delia shrugged and told the man " He's very bright and I like his optimism when he talks about the future. I'm only five years older than him, I'd say that I'm a like-minded individual. Harry is actually the reason why I applied for the Muggles Studies teaching spot. We met during the summer, when Nymphadora Tonks invited me over. She's also a friend of mine, through her I met Harry. We hit it off right away and he suggested I try for the professor spot here in Hogwarts. I was a Hufflepuff myself and I did want to come back here. Now here I am."

" I should have guessed the Hufflepuff heritage." Snape muttered.

The woman only smiled and said " I believe that everyone deserves a second chance. People make mistakes and they should be punished, but they should also be forgiven and given the opportunity to start over. We're all human beings, no matter how pure our blood is. I'm also a firm believer of love. I think even You-Know-Who deserved a second chance. Had someone been there for him as a child, I'm quite certain he would have been at least half-decent. Call me a sniffling Puff, but I'm still going to believe in second chances. The last time I spoke with Harry, he was happy and he had a sense of purpose he didn't have when I first met him. Something or someone changed him and it made him happy. If that someone is Lucius Malfoy than I can only point out that if given a chance to do better, we use it. I don't know much about him personally, only what I have heard, but I trust Harry to choose his own destiny and that includes making his own mistakes in this life."  

Severus had nothing to say, the witch's speech leaving him stunned.

Delia chuckled and spoke " Do mind the flies."

" They are nauseatingly happy and flaunt it, much to my contempt. Breathe a word of this to anyone and I will poison your morning coffee." Snape told the young woman, each word contained more malice than the previous.

" These lips are sealed." Delia told the man seriously, but then she sniggered girlishly and asked, " How is the handsome Professor Lupin these days? "

 

Having reached the Head Table, Severus took a seat next Bill Weasley. As Delia took the seat next to Severus, the owls started flying in with the morning post. The witch had just seated herself when her copy of the _Quibbler_ landed on the table.

The Headmistress caught a glimpse of the morning edition of the _Wizarding Post_ that was in front of Severus and promptly choked on her drink. The Potion Master scanned the caption and his eyes immediately searched for the three Weasleys in the mass of Gryffindors.

The youngest was also clutching the paper, her eyes filling with both rage and tears. By now most of the students who had seen the substitute for the _Prophet_ had turned around to gaze at the redheads.

" Fucking bitch." came a growl from Bill, who was sitting next to Severus. The man was inclined to agree with the eldest Weasley sibling. The headline stuck out with its bold letters, ink black and burning the paper.

**_Wizarding World's hero in Azkaban: Secrets of the Light side_ **

  


	47. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Salazar's frilly knickers, I have posted a new and shiny chapter. Took me a bloody while, but it's here now.  
> Chapter warnings: A bit of fluff and a bit of smut. Hopefully, I won't be arrested by the SMUT-Police. ( Or heaven forbid, the Fluff-Squad.)  
> Fair warning, it's a long chapter. Almost 40 pages in Word. I reckon, I owe you a big chapter for the huge delay :)
> 
> Any questions, suggestions and acts of worshipping can be submitted through a comment. 
> 
> Love you all, Frankie out.

****

****

Chapter 46

Harry twiddled with his steaming mug, filled with the strongest coffee the elves had managed to brew. The newspaper lay open in front of him, a picture of Molly staring right at him. The teen had already expressed his anger, letting his temper get the better of him. Fortunately, it had passed before something could blow up and now Harry tried to drown his anger in coffee.

" Her use of adjectives is quite extensive, not to mention the colourful way she uses them." commented Lucius, who was still reading the article. The man allowed himself to feel some sort of amusement over the situation. Molly Weasley had tried to kill him, though her misgivings should not reflect on her children.

Harry blew the steam from his cup and said " I'm glad you can see the humour in it."

" You yourself told me to keep my distance, thus I am lowering my stress levels by amusing myself with this _exceptional_ piece of journalism." Lucius told Harry.

" I'm going to pay a visit to my friends in Hogwarts, if you're interested in annoying Severus, feel free to accompany me." the teen informed the elder Malfoy, hoping that the man would come along.

A cruel smirk graced the man's lips when he said " Perhaps I will. It has been a while since I visited."

" Watch out for McGonagall, she'll drag you to her office for tea." Harry chuckled.

" That doesn't sound too bad." Lucius shrugged, focusing on the paper's business section.

Harry said " Don't complain when she starts asking about the future Malfoys."

" Potter-Malfoys." corrected Lucius.

The teen smiled and asked " Really?"

"Why the tone of surprise, love?" the blonde asked.

Harry explained, the look of mild amazement still visible in his forest green eyes "I just figured you would want them to be...never mind, forget that I said anything."

" Harry, you are their father. Why shouldn't they bear your name as well as mine." Lucius stated.

" But that means...I wasn't sure whether you would want to take my name if we married." Harry stammered.

Lucius sighed " I would not have considered it in the past, but times have changed and so have I. Besides, I want to. On occasions, I can do things without an ulterior motive. Potter-Malfoy has a nice ring to it, wouldn't you agree?"

" You're right, it does have a nice ring to it." the teen said.

Lucius returned to his reading and without looking up from the page, said "Of course I'm right."

 

 

X

 

 

" This is bloody insane." Ron groaned as he finally slumped down to the cushy and worn-out armchair in the common room.

The article that had been published about the former Weasley Matriarch had the entire family in an uproar. Ginny, who appeared to be the most composed of the lot, sat on the sofa with Draco, the most surprising addition to the group. The blonde teen knew what they were going through, he too had a mother that couldn't properly function as one.

" I think it is safe to say that Skeeter has no idea what she just unleashed on herself. Dad and Harry are one thing, Fred and George are something entirely else. They did complain that no one wanted to be their test subject." Ginny said, getting a small chuckle from Ron.

Bill, who had come down to support his siblings, said " Dad went to the Ministry, he needed to do some damage control."

" I can't believe that after all that shite with Voldemort, we can't seem to have a normal and problem free life." Ron stated.

Draco snorted and told the redhead "Try having the Boy-Who-Lived as your new step-daddy. Now that is what I call a problematical life."

Ginny managed a small smile and told the blonde " Don't be silly. Having Harry as a parent is probably the coolest thing a child can have. Imagine getting berated by Harry."

" Please, the Golden Boy still cowers in fear when you tell him off." Draco drawled with mock.

The redheaded girl said " I happen to be a very scary individual."

Ron chipped in his thoughts from the armchair " Mate, you have no idea how scary Gin can be."

" I wager there is something or rather someone who is far scarier than Ginny." Blaise said, getting amused looks from the roomful of redheads and his best friend. Everyone knew what the dark-skinned teen had meant by that comment.

Draco stated " Though Harry can be quite fierce when he has to."

" Harry is very protective over those he considers his family. He would do absolutely anything for his loved ones." Ron told the group.

Hermione gave a nod and agreed with the redheaded teen " He even proposed giving that wretched witch what she wanted, only to spear Ron and his family."

Draco huffed and crossed his arms " Typical self-sacrificing Potter behaviour."

" Thankfully my dad and your aunt convinced him that it wouldn't do anyone any good." Ginny added.

The blonde smirked " Andy has a way with words. Underneath that sweet motherly veil, is the best manipulator I know. Well, apart from my father."

" Harry knows that once Skeeter gets her claws into it, he won't be able to have a normal... well, somewhat normal life. By exposing something about himself, he also drags your dad into it and he doesn't want that happening." Ron spoke up, looking directly at the blonde teen.

 

The young wizards and witches were still amiably chatting when there was a knock on the portrait. A small pause after the few thumps had them thinking that whoever wanted to get in had left, but soon a muffled voice asked " Who changed the password?"

Hermione laughed and stood to walk over to the portrait. Behind it was Harry, his hair mussed from having dragged his hand through it. The dark-haired teen smiled as he saw Hermione's curious yet happy face.

" I was about to get maimed out there." Harry said.

Hermione stepped aside to let the teen in, all the while saying " Cleary fame isn't enough, oh magnificent one."

" Can I join your war council?" said Harry, his green eyes widening ever so slightly as he saw the people in the room.

Draco was the first one to say something " You look like shite, Potter."

" I thought I looked rather dashing." Harry joked.

Ginny snorted but said " I am inclined to side with Draco, you do look like crap."  
Hermione immediately started fussing and cooed " Are you alright, Harry? You seem a bit ragged if I may say so."

Harry unceremoniously flopped down on the unoccupied sofa and said " Well, let's put it like this. Homework, more homework and an insatiable fiancé who just happens to be pregnant. Did I mention homework? There is only one Harry to go around and he is currently exhausted."

Ginny snickered " And by insatiable you mean what?"

" Merlin, don't even go there." grumbled Ron, his face set in a sour grimace.

Harry sighed, which sent Hermione into another fussing episode " Harry, you really should take better care of yourself. There are dark circles around your eyes and you look ready to pass out."

" I had this essay for McGonagall, I was already a bit late with it and I had to finish it." Harry argued.

Ginny raised a brow and inquired " And did you?"

" Three feet of parchment, one of my best yet. But then I went to bed and Lucius was still awake... I didn't get much sleep that's all. I'll be bright and chipper in no time." the teen explained.

While Ginny and Blaise laughed, Draco almost whined " Must you advertise your sex life?"

" Not really, but it never fails to annoy you, dear stepson." grinned the green-eyed wizard.

The blonde stated " It only annoys me because it involves my father. I can do without the knowledge of what you two do for kicks."

" Trust me, you would have nightmares if I told you just how gifted Lucius is." leered the teen, making Draco go red in the face.

Hermione stopped the two ex-rivals and said " Harry, stop taunting Draco. While we are all happy for you, no one in here wants to know just how Lucius got pregnant."

Ginny and Blaise said at the same time " I do."

Ignoring the cackling teens, Hermione asked " Did you read the article about Molly?"

" I had the pleasure of choking on my toast." Harry commented sardonically.

"Apparently, a lot of students read that particular newspaper." Bill told the teen.

Harry sighed tiredly and said " I don't know how she managed to find out about Molly. She wants to see both me and Lucius ruined, that's her motivation. We both sort of told her to piss off and Lucius may or may not have threatened her. He did get her sacked from the _Prophet_ , Skeeter has a personal vendetta against him. She is just looking for something, even the tiniest piece of information to get me back on the front page."

" Unfortunately for her, she didn't plan this through. Not only does she have to deal with the Weasley family, she managed to anger two other influential families. You and the Malfoys. Not to mention Hermione, she's been boiling like a potion for the past few hours." chuckled Ginny.

" That horrible wench should mind her own damn business." growled Hermione, her usual calm and composed veneer cracking a bit.

Harry snorted " The dungeons under the Manor are still a possibility."

" That's sound fantastic, but I'd prefer a more diplomatic approach. Perhaps a court order that forbids her to write anything about Harry and the Weasleys. She wouldn't dare provoke Lucius, he'll have her sweeping the streets before you can say 'broom'." Bill suggested.

Draco picked up where his boyfriend left off and said " She is freelancing, right? Meaning, she has to sell her stories in order to get them published. It is fairly easy to stop her flow of work by simply having her denied every step of the way. Harry Potter, the defeater of Voldemort can surely ask favours."

" You mean just ask every paper and magazine in the country to not accept her work?" Hermione asked.

Ginny said " That's brilliant actually. This is Harry we're talking about. Wizards want to be him and witches want to have his babies, he's a celebrated hero. All he has to do is flash those watery puppy eyes and we're all set."

" Are we seriously considering a plan where I go make puppy eyes at various people? This is a very poor idea." Harry tried to reason.

Bill told the teen " It might be a good idea, though I think we can do without Harry's puppy eyes. I would rather use the influence angle. Not necessarily threatening but still intimidating."

Hermione added " Or we could just explain the situation to them and maybe they will reconsider publishing Skeeter's work."

" Hardly. The thing that scares newspaper editors and publishers the most is a lawsuit. But not any lawsuit, a Malfoy lawsuit." Draco drawled with superiority.

Harry quickly said " Lucius stays away. He is under strict orders from both me and Andy. He doesn't even think about it."

" You could set Father loose on them. I would definitely enjoy the show." the blonde teen smirked.

Throwing the blonde a glowering look, Harry addressed Hermione " Would it be bad if I sent out letters? I am really terrible at this sort of thing."

" The main thing is to cut Skeeter off. If she can't find a single paper to run her stories, than she is basically out of work. Unless she starts yelling them in the middle of Diagon Alley." Hermione said.

Everyone agreed and it was Harry who said " I guess we should contact Arthur and tell him the plan. She won this battle, but she is not getting away with it."

 

X

 

 

" Severus was right about you." came an annoyed hum from Lucius, who had made himself comfortable in one of the armchairs in the gloomy Professor's quarters.

Remus, his companion, was occupying the other chair, his face set into a frown. The blonde had come along with his godson, only to pay Severus a visit which was more likely to irritate him that make him happy. The elder Malfoy was wearing a smug expression as he took yet another one of the werewolf's chess pieces.

The tawny-haired werewolf asked " And what exactly did Severus tell you about me?"

" That you're awful at chess. I dare say that even Harry has a better grasp of the game. He never wins, that's a given, but he can pose a challenge. That is until he gets distracted." Lucius chuckled.

Remus could only smirk as he said " He was a perfect match to Sirius. He often had trouble with setting the pieces on the board, claiming that they all looked the same and that it didn't matter which way they were positioned."

" He misses him." the blonde told Remus, meeting his eyes that were more amber-coloured now that the full moon was nearing.

" Sirius wanted to be the dad Harry never had. After getting his name cleared, he wanted to clean up Grimmauld Place and move in with Harry. He would have done anything to get him away from the Dursleys, even go against Dumbledore and the Ministry." said the man with a sad smile.

Lucius took another one of Remus's chess pieces and said thoughtfully " Black's opinion is important to Harry. I have no doubt that he would have contested Harry's relationship with me. While I had no personal quarrel with him, I was never held in high regard. My name alone made him cringe. He attempted to put something in the wine during his cousin's wedding, fortunately he was caught before he could do it. I later found out that he had tried to spike it with a Laxative Potion."

Remus broke out laughing, he could definitely picture Sirius doing something like that.

" I came close to locking him in the cellar by the end of the evening. Marrying Narcissa already took the joy out of my life, I couldn't handle her idiotic cousin." Lucius said with a huff.

Remus stated " He was a handful. That hardly changed with age."

 

The two were still matching wits when the heavy portrait opened, revealing Severus. Eying the scene in front of him, the man grunted " Did I not ban you from my personal chambers?"

" Perhaps. You can hardly throw me out." Lucius said, drawing a snort from Remus.

Snape mentally counted to ten and tried to think about calming things. He said " And what have I done to deserve your spontaneous visit?"

" Harry wanted to visit his friends, I immediately thought of you. You could at least act as if you are happy to see me." the blonde told the man.

Severus ignored sarcastic wizard and said " I'm delighted. Seeing as you are here, make yourself useful and help me grade essays."

Lucius dismissed his friend and said " Why deprive you of your daily entertainment?"

Remus was about to speak, but the sentence died on his lips when he saw the blonde press a hand to his stomach, a look of mild wonder etched into his features.

" Potter's spawn giving you trouble?" Severus drawled.

Lucius shot the man a glare as he said " We talked about this, Severus. You aren't allowed to use the word 'spawn' when referring to _my_ children. I had hoped that you actually learned from the incident that occurred last time."

" You rearranged my entire potion storage." Severus gritted out.

Remus watched the two wizards glare at each other until the onyx-eyed man backed down and grumbled " You made your point, I shall refrain from calling them 'spawn', in the hopes that you never go near my potions again."

Feeling that the issue had been dealt with, the werewolf asked " Can you already feel their movements?"

" It's a fluttering feeling of sorts, just a small touch that leaves a tingling sensation. Andromeda assured me that they will start moving around more in the upcoming weeks." Lucius told the man.

Remus gave a smiley nod and asked " Are you going to find out the genders? Harry mentioned something in passing."

Severus, having seen that he was being ignored, walked towards the other room without much fuss. Though, he heard Lucius say " I don't see why we should wait. I detest surprises and Harry generally abides by my wishes."

" More like yields to your tantrums." Severus snorted.

Lucius said with an appalled expression " I do not throw tantrums."

Snape just raised an eyebrow at the blonde and said sardonically " Of course."

Ignoring the dark-haired man, Lucius turned his attention back to Remus  " Harry tells me that you've accepted a job offer from Kingsley Shacklebolt, with the Werewolf Registry."

" Harry was the one that convinced me to take the offer. The Werewolf Registry is different now that Kingsley is in charge. It's main purpose is to find and help people such as myself. Helping them get their Wolfsbane Potion or in some cases pay for their monthly dosage. It is important to integrate them into our society not shun them. It is a good cause, one that strikes close to home." Remus explained.

Lucius smirked " In that case, you and I will be seeing each other more often. The good Minister made me an offer as well, a rather glorified one if I may say so myself. But I am considering it."

Severus snorted almost silently, drawing the blonde's attention. Lucius tutted " Now, now, Severus."

The man asked " And what is this offer that our esteemed Minister deemed necessary to bestow upon you?"

" The man can obviously value my input and knowledge on the political playground, which is why he wants me to become his advisor, whether  concerning wizarding laws or the general public. Kingsley feels that he is in need of my help, not that I blame him in the slightest. Rebuilding and reshaping the Ministry will take more time and effort, it can't be done over the course of one year. I am inclined to accept, it is not as if I have anything better to do." the blonde wizard told the two men

The werewolf inquired sceptically " How does Harry feel about this?"

" He was neither pleased nor displeased. As long as I don't overdo it, he's fine with it. Kingsley isn't stupid, he wouldn't dare upset Harry." Lucius said.

Severus snorted and said " The boy does whatever you ask of him."

" Clearly." the blonde said and gestured towards his stomach.

The onyx-eyed man told the two " I have a meeting with Minerva. I might even stop long enough to greet our esteemed Headmaster."

Lucius smirked " I suddenly feel like visiting dear Minerva."  

With a curious look, Remus inquired " Tea and biscuits with McGonagall?"

" Perhaps a greeting of my own to dear Albus, " the blonde replied, "I do hope he is around."

 

X

 

Minerva was surprised to see the elder Malfoy walk into her office with Snape, but she didn't voice her astonishment and just greeted the two with warmth. As a woman, she could definitely see that the blonde looked healthier that she had ever remembered seeing him after the start of the war. While she would never comment on that, Minerva was glad that the pregnancy had turned out as blessing rather than an bother for Lucius. The man was obviously happy about it and the Headmistress felt happy for him and her favourite student.

Having called the elf to serve them tea, Minerva watched the two wizards who had once been her students. She remembered Severus and had been devastated when she had learned about Dumbledore's death and his supposed murderer. Tears of gladness had fallen from her eyes upon finding out the truth about Snape, their friendship no longer in shambles. Lucius was her student as well, though the blonde never quite revealed his true nature and Minerva had assumed that the pure-blood supremacy and hate for Muggles had been the blonde's choice not his father's handiwork.

The witch fondly remembered the time she had caught the blonde Slytherin during his gallivanting. She could still recall the detentions she had dished out. They weren't students anymore, far from being young and stupid.

Flitwick's frantic message brought her back from her musings and she sighed upon hearing about the quarrelling students. A snake and a lion fighting was never a good thing.

She excused herself and said " I thought that I could finally have some peace now that Harry and young Mister Malfoy are no longer causing trouble, but it would seem that I have another set on my hands. A Fifth Year lion and snake, brawling in mud like little children."

" Misters Holloway and Branning I presume." Severus suggested.

Minerva frowned and said " You presume correctly. Those two are determined to spend their remaining school year in detention."

" Cleaning cauldrons should curb their enthusiasm." Snape drawled.

The Headmistress said with a threatening tone " I'll have them cleaning bathrooms if this should continue."

 

Seeing the door close behind him, Lucius said " She takes her duties seriously."

" Minerva is strong-minded and an excellent head of this school. She finds it more constructive to be involved with the students and the classes, I am inclined to agree with her. She is an active Headmistress." Snape said.

The blonde was about to comment but he was cut off by the former Headmaster, that had finally appeared inside his portrait. Dumbledore's voice carried out in the room " You are quite right, my dear boy."

Internally cursing the man, Severus sneered " I thought we already had this conversation. I am not your boy, Albus."

Lucius could hide his snort when he said to Severus " I seem to recall telling you the exact same thing before."

Seeing the blonde startled Albus, he had never expected to see Lucius Malfoy again. After everything that he had learned from Severus and Minerva, the old wizard felt uncertainty over the information and perhaps a part of him still believed that the blonde had not entirely renounced his old ways.

Lucius, however, didn't let the old man to affect him and said " Being a portrait suits you."

The blonde had initially planned to amuse himself and maybe rattle the old man's frame, but now seeing him again, even inside a portrait, made him remember everything that the man had denied him. He still recalled the day he told the wizard about his miserable home life, but had received nothing in return.

" Play nice, Lucius." Severus told him with a hint of laughter in his voice.

The blonde absently stirred his tea and said "It was meant as a compliment."

Albus, finding his voice, greeted the blonde "Lord Malfoy, I never thought I would get a visit from you."

Lucius actually laughed at that and said "I can assure you that I am here purely out of amusement. You and I have nothing to say to one another, Dumbledore."

With a saddened tone, the former Headmaster continued " I deserve your resentment, I cannot deny you that."

" I will always resent you." the blonde told the man.

Severus had no idea what the words between the two meant, he couldn't imagine anything that could fit the description. The old wizard was looking remorseful and the usual twinkle in his eyes was dulled. The blonde wizard next to him was collected but Snape could see the silent seething in his eyes.

" I know now that I was mistaken and for that I am truly sorry." Albus told the blonde wizard.

Lucius sneered with his usual cold and menacing tone " They are just words, they hold no meaning to me. I don't require your admission of guilt, it will hardly make a difference. Unlike some, I never quite did trust you. Ignorance always tends to be bold, while knowledge makes one hesitate. You chose to ignore and you made the decision to do so because of your own intolerance towards my name. I have no use of your repentance, it means nothing to me."

Snape raised an eyebrow and asked " More secrets, Albus? Tut, tut."

Knowing that the blonde would tell him eventually, the dark-haired wizard said with a low voice " As lovely as this is, I am expected to teach a class of idiots soon. A chat with Minerva will have to wait."

Lucius told the man " At least stay until she gets back. I might just lapse back to my more evil ways and blast dear Albus from the wall."

Severus snorted and crossed his arms over his chest " We can't have that, now can we? Perhaps dear Albus would like to hear more about his precious wonder child. Or his future as a Malfoy."

The blonde hummed " Potter-Malfoy."

Albus was still in his portrait and in earshot to hear the two men talk quietly.

" I have yet to congratulate you and Harry." the old man interrupted.

Lucius snarkily told the older man " Don't expect an invite."

With a confused look, the former Headmaster took in the words and promptly fell into his armchair. Snape could hardly contain his glee upon seeing the man out of his depth.

Lucius rubbed it in a bit more and said " We were thinking about a summer wedding. After graduation of course."

Albus stammered uncharacteristically " Well... that is quite the surprise. Of course, Harry's happiness is the most important thing."

With mock-hurt, Lucius asked " And my happiness isn't important? I am hurt."

Dumbledore said through his obvious shock " You both deserve the happiness and love, I am certain of that. While I have failed you both, I truly hope that both you and Harry find solace and happiness in each other. I only have the best wishes."

That is what Minerva walked in on as she entered her office. Upon seeing the dark-haired man still sitting, she said " You have a class of eager Third Years waiting, Severus."

With a scowl, Snape told the witch " I am aware of that. I just stayed long enough to make sure nothing got blown up."

Minerva ushered the man towards the door and said " I will take over now."

 

The door closed behind the man and Minerva turned to the smirking blonde and the ashen Dumbledore who had gone a shade lighter in his frame.

" Harry is supervising the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he insisted on it." McGonagall informed the man with a smile.

Lucius chuckled " He hasn't had the chance to use his broom for weeks. I'm sure he is enjoying himself. While the homework is manageable, he hardly has time to relax."

" He is doing very well with the course work, I am amazed how much he actually knows. Granted, he has help. I remember your talent for Charms." Minerva smirked.

The blonde said " Harry certainly appreciates it."

" I am glad to tell you that Draco is also doing very well in his classes, he is the top student in practically all of his classes. He and Miss Granger are both on their way to graduating with honours. Professor Flitwick tells me that he too has a talent for Charms." the Headmistress said with pride.

"Andromeda has been tutoring him whenever Draco visits." Lucius told the witch.

With a pointed look, Minerva began " I assume you mean the Hogsmeade weekends he spends at home. I must admit, I have been quite lenient with him. I don't regret allowing him to spend his weekends at home, but your son is consciously manipulating me. I don't believe for one moment that his only reason is to visit his father. He just knows that I am easily swayed."

" I could talk to him but I assure you that it will not have the desired effect. He is quite headstrong and I'm afraid I can only blame myself for his stubbornness. However, I can tell you that he spends most of the time in the Manor and with me, " explained the wizard, "Draco is excited about his siblings and I can't deny him being there."

Albus perked up and questioned " Siblings? Such wondrous news indeed. It is always a blessing."

Ignoring the Headmaster, the blonde sweet talked the witch instead  " Andromeda set the scan for next week, which is why I would ask permission to have Draco in the Manor. It is a school day, but he expressed his wish to be there when we find out the genders. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

Minerva said " He may leave for an hour or two. I expect to be notified as well, I must confess that I too am excited to know. Harry is dear to me and I consider your children to be my grandchildren."

She then added " And while I condemn your actions as a Death Eater, I know that I cannot blame you for being an impressionable young man nor a father who tried to protect his son from the same fate. You have made mistakes and you have paid for them, now is the time to move on and start anew."

Not knowing what to say, the blonde simply told the witch " Thank you. Not many see it as such, but I am grateful for your words."

Minerva smiled " I will look forward to an owl from you two."

Albus added " Perhaps you would give my congratulations to Harry as well. It is quite gratifying to know that he didn't have to pay for my mistakes. Hopefully he is well and the pregnancy will not give him any troubles. Home-schooling seems a justified actions."

Minerva chuckled to herself, masking her mirth behind his tea cup. She noticed the look of pure amusement on the blonde's face, the man was ready to deliver the final blow. While she still considered Albus dear, Minerva knew that after everything, the man deserved it. The witch simply watched as the blonde stood and the expression on his features remained. The old man really had it coming, the witch smirked to herself.

Lucius picked imaginary lint from his expensive robes and said " I'm sure Harry will be _ecstatic_ to hear your good wishes and congratulations on becoming a father. However, it is common courtesy to pass on one's good wishes to the mother as well."

Dumbledore's expression remained open and inquiring.

" Do try to keep up, Albus." the blonde said, reprimanding the old wizard with a mocking tone. Pressing a hand to his abdomen that was hidden by his robes, Lucius allowed himself a vindictive smile.

" I'm afraid I will take my leave, seeing as these two are demanding my attention. I missed lunch." said the blonde, enjoying the look of complete bewilderment and disbelief on Dumbledore's face.

 

 

X

    

Crawling onto the bed, Harry slumped next to the blonde's warm body and with a groan mumbled into the mattress "I'm going to spend the entire next week in bed."

" An intriguing prospect." Lucius chuckled, his hand finding its way into Harry's raven hair. Like a cat, the teen relaxed his tense shoulders and burrowed closer to the blonde, pressing his nose into his lover's side.

He mumbled " I hate Skeeter."

" Don't we all?" came the reply.

Harry lifted himself up, resting on his elbow. Trying to make himself forget about the woman, the teen said " It was nice to see my friends and family. I've missed them."

" I'm afraid Severus was not that pleased to see me. He hasn't forgiven me for reorganizing his potions." Lucius told the teen.

With a snort, Harry questioned " You never did tell me why you messed with his potions. I know from personal experience that Severus doesn't like it when you touch his potions, especially if you misplace them later. What did he do?"

" Called my children 'spawn', " Lucius said tersely. " Well, he's exact words were Potter's spawn."

Harry smiled and added " I think you meant _our_ children."

" Since they are ours, you should do something nice for me. I am, after all, the one who gets to enjoy the wonders of pregnancy." Lucius said.

Sliding his hand across the blonde's stomach, the green-eyed teen asked " What do you have in mind?"

Lucius smirked and said " A massage would be nice."

Positioning himself to sit behind the blonde, Harry brushed the man's hair asides and pressed his fingers into Lucius's shoulder blades, working out the knots. Pressing a kiss to the blonde's neck, Harry said " Tell me about your day. Did Severus entertain you?"

"Quite the opposite, though he improved his attitude as the day progressed. I spent my afternoon with Remus, it was quite satisfactory. He is rather interested in my pregnancy, makes me wonder." the blonde said, occasionally moaning as Harry massaged a particularly sensitive spot.

With a chuckle, the dark-haired teen said " Are you suggesting there will be little Snapes and Lupins running around in the future?"

" It is a possibility, though I would assume that it is a slight one. Severus has often said that he isn't cut out for fatherhood. While I agree to some extent, I don't think he would fail as a parent. He just needs some guidance and someone like Remus to tell him when he makes a mistake, " the blonde explained. "Perhaps he was merely interested because of the magical aspect of it."

" Remus would make a great dad. And even if it is hard to imagine, Severus would be one as well." Harry agreed with the blonde.

Lucius leaned into Harry's chest and said as he felt the teen's hand coming to rest on his stomach " I had an interesting chat with Dumbledore. He would have surely choked on his muggle sweets had he been alive."

" What did you say to him?" the teen asked curiously.

" Severus and I just informed the dear Headmaster of the most recent developments. It is an understatement to imply that he was shocked." Lucius said, proceeding to tell Harry about the meeting with Albus.

The teen buried his face into the man's neck as he laughed. Lucius added " I have never seen a portrait lose his colouring."

Harry said, trying to calm himself " I can't say that he didn't deserve it. I have forgiven him, but I will never forget his part in everything. I think I would have enjoyed the show as well, like McGonagall."

" She wants to know about the genders, practically insisted on it. Looks like we have another self-proclaimed grandmother on our hands." the blonde told the teen.

" Two excited grandmothers and two equally thrilled grandfathers, add the horde of redheaded aunts and uncles with one sour-looking Potion Master. And let's not forget the big brother that has been particularly antsy ever since he found out. Of course there is also the aunts and uncles with various hair colours and from various Houses. One very excited father that can't wait to meet his children and then we have a very demanding and insatiable mother, who just looks mouth-watering all the time. The poor father can barely contain himself." Harry said, all the while making soothing circles over the baby bump.

With a purr, Lucius said " You have spoiled me."

" It's my pleasure." Harry said and planted a kiss on the blonde's temple.

" Did you enjoy yourself today, with the Quidditch team?" asked the blonde wizard.

Green-eyes seemed brighter when the teen said " I didn't realise how much I actually missed it. But once I got on the broom, I just allowed myself to be completely lost to the feeling. I love flying, it gives me a sense of freedom. It's liberating."

"We have a Quidditch pitch, love. You can spend some time doing what you love, we aren't attached to each other." Lucius told the teen.

Harry hummed in response " I guess. I gave my broom to Draco, just as a loan."

" We'll get you a new one or you can use one of the brooms we have lying around in the Manor." the blonde assured Harry.

" I have missed having a broom between my legs." the teen replied

Turning to face the teen, Lucius leered at him and said " Are you suggesting you prefer a broom over me?"

" I don't know. Riding a broom is such a rush." the teen said innocently, reflexively spreading his legs a bit.

Lucius asked, skimming his fingers over Harry's crotch " Can a broom do this?"

" I'm not sure." sighed the teen.

With a flick of his wrist, Harry's trousers were gone and the thin material of his boxers showed his growing stimulation.

" Are you thinking about brooms? " Lucius smirked.

Harry laughed " Oh yeah, a Firebolt always gets me in the mood. It's smooth and hard handle, the way it rubs against me as I ride it."

Exposing the teen's erection to the cool air of the room, Lucius said seductively "It's been a long time since I've ridden a broom."

Stripping away his shirt, Harry said " I never thought brooms could be this sexy. I won't be able to fly on one, at least without thinking about you riding me."

Lucius asked " Who said anything about me riding you?"

" It was implied," Harry grinned cheekily. A light smack on his bare arse had Harry yelping. The blonde just offered the teen a lazy smile and dragged his hand down Harry's toned chest. All previous thoughts about being tired flew from the green-eyed teen's mind as the skilled hand wrapped around him, coaxing his already hardening member to life. He basked in the feeling of having the blonde's warm hand on his skin, the rapidly increasing need filling his brain with hazy lust.

Lucius's words only enticing him further " Tell me what you want, Harry."

" Your mouth." came a pant from Harry, heavy with desire and arousal.

" You need to be more specific." the blonde said, nipping at the green-eyed teen's thigh.

Harry's fingers tangled with the blonde's hair, his palm caressing the man's cheek " I should have known that you'd be a tease."

" Deny all you want, I know you enjoy it." Lucius chuckled, dragging his lips down the teen's hipbone, his teeth ghosting over the sensitive skin. 

Harry said, need dripping from his voice " Put me out of my misery. Need it, want you."

The sinful chuckle made Harry's insides twist in pleasure and soon enough he felt the blonde's hot and wet mouth around his weeping member. He bucked up, his hips jerking upward out of sheer contentment. Lucius' hands on his hips were able to pin his body down and Harry managed to open his eyes. The sight alone could make the dark-haired wizard come undone.

The blonde's hair cascading down, silver eyes blown with lust and something Harry would describe as carnal lurked in those molten pools. The wizard's lips stretched around him, making spots dance before the teen's eyes.

" Merlin, you're beautiful." Harry gasped as he took in the image of the blonde.

Harry could swear that Lucius smirked around his erection like the smug sod he was. Tightening the hold on the man's hair, the teen breathed heavily                        " Stop...Lucius."

Flexing his jaw, the man pulled away and the green-eyed wizard said " Don't want to end the night just yet."

"Do tell?" Lucius purred, advancing the teen like a predator who was about to catch his prey.

Harry grinned " I remember a certain discussion about riding me."

" You're quite presumptuous." Lucius replied.

The impious smirk on the teen's face remained as Harry said " It's a Gryffindor quality. Of course, if you don't want it..."

" You are the most infuriating brat I have ever had the pleasure to know." Lucius told Harry, all the while pulling the teen in for a kiss.

Harry said between kisses "Why, thank you. I aim to please."

Wordlessly straddling the green-eyed teen, the expression on the man's face turned feral and before Harry could react, Lucius impaled himself on the younger man's length. His breath caught in his lungs, Harry sunk his teeth into his lower lip. The tightness around him almost made him black out.

"As you see, I had to entertain myself while you were otherwise occupied." the blonde said, steadying himself.

Harry moaned " Do you do this often when I'm not around?"

" I can't help it. Food is not the only thing I crave." the blonde said, rocking his hips languidly.

The last resolve Harry had was quickly wearing thin, the desire making his green eyes black. His hands found their way to Lucius' hips and his nails dug into the milky white skin. Harry allowed himself to take the lead and thrust his hips, emitting a low whimper from the blonde. A few more sharp thrusts had Harry growling, but the blissful look on the blonde's face changed into a more mischievous one and Harry soon found himself being the one who was  controlled. With a bit of wandless magic, Lucius had the teen's arms above his head, black silk cords wrapping around his wrists and binding him to the bed.

" Is this how you want to play it?" Harry asked, his voice laced with pure hunger for whatever the blonde was offering.

Lucius raked his nails down Harry's chest and said " I'm in a playful mood."

To make his point, the blonde grounded his pelvis against Harry's, shifting the steel-like member inside his heat. Lazily dragging his hips up, the older man sunk down with precision, making both of them groan.

" This is a game for two." the green-eyed wizard said and sharply drove himself deeper into the blonde's body. He was rewarded with a needy whine.

The binds around his wrists didn't allow him much movement, but the teen managed to work past that and buried himself to the hilt with one forceful plunge. Lucius muttered " You're getting too good for this particular game."

" I learned from the best." chuckled Harry.

As the silk bindings dissolved into thin air, Harry wasted no time with wrapping his arms around the other's body. Continuing with his languid thrusts, Harry brought their mouths together, letting his tongue slide along the blonde's.

" Come for me." Harry ordered, his deft fingers enfolding the blonde's leaking shaft. The pleasure-filled gasp was swallowed up by Harry's eager mouth as the younger male rocked his hips, drawing the release from the blonde. The serene look on Lucius' face was enough to have Harry lose himself completely. Mapping out the blonde's features, the green-eyed teen let his eyes roam freely. A small bead of sweat rolled down the man's neck, gathering in the hollow of his neck, calling out for Harry to drag his tongue over it. It only took a couple of shallow thrusts for the younger male to reach his climax, but not before the blonde wizard met his gaze, his pale eyes piercing Harry's very soul.

With a hoarse cry, the dark-haired teen emptied himself into the willing body above him and for a moment it felt like he was going to pass out. Gathering the older man's form closer, Harry happily nuzzled the man's neck.

"So, am I better than a Firebolt?" the teen joked, still trying to control his laboured breath.

" I might have to give you another go, " Lucius said. " After a proper meal of course."

Harry brushed asides the curtain of silky blonde hair and said " You can make a meal out of me."

Sitting upright, Lucius said " As much as I love tasting you, I'm craving something less meaty. I find myself hungry for something sweeter."

" Your wish is my command." the teen said.

" Don't tempt me, Harry. I might abuse the power you so willingly grant me." Lucius told the younger wizard with a smile.

Caressing the blonde's bump, the dark-haired wizard said " I consider it my job to make sure you and those two are well taken care of. Everything you want or need is yours. Besides, I'm hardly going to complain if I have to cater to your more voracious needs."

" And to think that you were a virginal Gryffindor." Lucius teased.

" Taken to bed by a very gifted Slytherin." the teen shot back.

Licking the teen's lips, Lucius purred " You are quite good for one's ego."

Feeling himself harden inside the blonde, Harry twisted his lower body so that the newly achieved hard-on would hit the man's already pleasantly  abused sweet spot. Lust flared again, the jolts of pleasure travelling up the man's spine like electricity.

" I can't help myself when I'm with you or in you for that matter. Teenage hormones on rampage and whatnot." Harry smirked upon seeing the look of renewed hunger in Lucius' face.

Lucius sucked two of his fingers between his lips and mentally chuckled as he watched the teen's pupils dilate. Harry knew what the blonde had in mind and as much as he enjoyed watching him suck on his fingers, the teen lifted his knees so his feet were firmly planted on the bed. As Lucius leaned forward a bit, Harry felt the wet fingers grazing his entrance. The twin pleasure of being inside Lucius and simultaneously having the man's fingers inside him, made Harry's nerve endings blaze.

" This time you come for me." Lucius told Harry as he scraped his teeth along the teen's ear and down to his neck. Caught in a maelstrom of mind-numbing bliss, the dark-haired wizard succumbed to the explosive feeling of his orgasm. Utterly spent, Harry's trembling legs fell onto the bed, making him slip out of the blonde's body. Curling his body into Lucius, Harry mumbled, his words barely coherent  "Couldn't last longer."

" You can put that talented tongue to work later." Lucius told the teen.

Mindful of the baby bump, Harry wrapped his arms around the older wizard and spoke softly " I can't feel my legs."

"Did I make you go weak in the knees?" Lucius inquired.

Harry snorted and asked " Can you die from an orgasm?"

" I would hope not. I need you around a bit longer." the blonde said.

A short laugh escaped Harry and he said " I can already picture my headstone, _'The Boy Who Died From Too Much Sex'_."

 

 

X

 

Rita Skeeter had disappeared or as the witch herself liked to think, she was lying low and waiting for the perfect time to strike. It had been a little over a week since she managed sell her latest scoop. Though she had to be careful now that she had successfully managed to anger Potter and the redheaded wizards. Using a glamour, Rita wandered the streets of Diagon Alley, in the hopes that she would find something useful to work with.

Sometimes she thought that she had been born under a lucky star that lead her to the best stories. Just as she was about to enter the small cafe near the shops, a flash of blonde hair caught her attention. Of course it wasn't just any kind of blonde hair, it was platinum and unmistakable Malfoy. Unable to help herself, Rita casually edged closer until she was in perfect line to see the fair-haired wizard step into a shop across from the cafe. A wicked gleam appeared in the witch's eyes as she took in the sign over the shop. Now why would Draco Malfoy feel the need to visit a baby shop? Rita smirked to herself as she once again celebrated her killer instincts for leading her to something so potentially juicy.

 

X

 

Tonks didn't need to ask whether Andromeda's happy mood and excitement had anything to do with visiting the Malfoy Manor, she knew it for a fact. Her mother had not been this cheerful and full of life ever since the death of her husband, but the prospect of grandchildren had the woman lose some of her grief. The young Auror was in no hurry to have kids, therefore she felt relieved that Harry had taken the heat and pressure away from her. Watching the older witch bustle around their home, Tonks felt the urge to comment on the fact that her mum was about as excited as an expecting mother, though she guessed that grandmothers could be just as eager.

There was another matter that had caught the Auror's interests. While she knew that her mother would always love Ted Tonks, she also knew that a beautiful woman like Andromeda would have suitors. And there was no denying that the witch emitted grace and exquisiteness. But she was also a creature of warmth and being alone did not suit the woman at all. She longed for the comfort of another and that could not be solved by getting the witch a cat to cuddle.

Tonks remembered the awkward conversation she had had with one of her closest friends; Charlie Weasley.

The redhead had fidgeted and stammered like a prepubescent school boy while trying to give Tonks his best wishes and an odd permission to go after his father. That had ended with a weird hug, which resulted in a fit of laughter. While Tonks did like Arthur, she didn't like him quite that much. After the redhead had explained their theory about the witch's plan to get into Arthur's pants, the said witch had whacked the dragon handler over the head.

What had surprised her even more was the notion that both Remus and Harry had thought the same. Though Tonks admitted her short-lived crush, she had no intention to take it further. It had been a mere infatuation on her part, her real interest were invested with something else entirely. She was a Hufflepuff but a perceptive one, it had been an easy feat to notice the Weasley Patriarch's behaviour with Andromeda. The man was rather obvious with his admiration towards the former Black witch, not that Tonks minded.

The young witch had a sneaking suspicion that her mother felt the same way or at least was on her way there. The redhead had been over more than a few times for supper and the comfortable manner they interacted with one another gave Tonks hope that perhaps her mother wouldn't be so lonely in the future. Even if they stayed friends, the young woman knew that it brought life into her mum's eyes.

" Dora, are you coming with me?" said Andy, interrupting Tonks' thoughts.

Seeing her mother stand before her, Dora focused on the matter at hand and said " Only if I'm welcomed."

" Of course you are, dear. Harry would surely insist on it, you know he thinks of your as a sister. And Lucius, in his current state, is as docile as a house cat." the witch commented with a laugh that sounded like clinking crystals.

"I wouldn't bet my Galleons on that, but I trust you to protect me. Though I feel the need to remind you that cats are wild animals." the younger witch snickered.

Andromeda ignored her daughter's antics and said "Best not to mention it, darling. Now come along, I have two eager and impatient parents to see."

" Don't forget the grandmother who has been bouncing on her toes for the entire morning," Tonks said.

" It is quite uncouth to bounce on one's toes." Andy did the perfect pure-blood expression that could rival the Malfoys'.

Tonks just laughed as the two witches set out to use the Floo.

 

The Manor was relatively quiet, but such a big house tended to be. The only voices that could be heard came from the sitting room that was opposite the drawing room.

While the elder blonde looked subdued and perhaps a tad bit annoyed, Harry was vibrating like a Snitch. The only other person there was Remus. The sandy-haired man had two reasons for being present; to share the experience with his cub and to satisfy his own eagerness regarding his grandchildren. Moony saw Harry as his cub, while the human part saw Harry as a son. Putting those two together made a whole and the green-eyed teen was adopted by both the wolf and the man. There was no reason for Remus to think about the two babies as anything other than his grandchildren. The man was sure that James and Lily would not have minded having an added grandparent for the son's children. Remus was even more sure about the fact that Sirius would have been one keen grandpa, if not an overexcited puppy.

Of course the hidden Ravenclaw in Remus wanted to know everything about the process and the knowhow that came with male pregnancy. Lucius was the perfect subject to feed the man's knowledge hungry persona.

The presence of a few other people was unknown to both Harry and Remus, but Lucius could sense the Floo activating. Remus was the first of the two to know that two pairs of feet were making their way towards the room, his keen werewolf senses making it easier for the man.

Harry heard something breaking which was followed by someone cursing, quite colourfully at that.

" I believe Nymphadora has made her entrance." drawled the blonde.

Remus chuckled as Harry said " How someone can be that accident prone, I will never know."

Andromeda's melodic voice from the doorway said " It was a dreadful vase anyway."

Dora's voice reached to room as well as she shouted from the hallway " I fixed it, no harm done."

Harry moved to hug the witch, whilst Tonks appeared and said " So are we going to see some baby Malfoys or not?"

 

 

X

 

Draco felt like an inadequate big brother as he looked around the shop. Completely lost between the shelves, the young blonde drifted from one corner of the shop to the other. His deep frown and lost expression attracted the attention of the shopkeeper, a young witch.

The girl behind the counter was covering for her aunt, oblivious to things around her as she flicked through the latest issue of _Witch Weekly._ The bell by the door chimed and the young witch absentmindedly looked up, clearly doing so out of habit. She went back to her magazine, but recognition set in and she looked up once more to confirm her previous assessment.

The hair was a dead giveaway, but the witch had seen far too many pictures of the young man who stepped into the shop. Her curiosity skyrocketed.

A good thirty minutes went by before the shopkeeper lost the fight with her nosiness and peered around the corner to see the teen. The blonde was mindlessly wondering around the shop, his fingers skimming over various things.

Perhaps it was the absolute confusion on the wizards face or maybe it was the girl's own prying nature, but before she knew it, her steps were heading towards the young blonde.

" Okay Draco, you can do this. It's just a bloody gift, you're not propositioning Merlin." the teen muttered to himself.

The girl heard the teen's rant and barely contained her giggle. Clearing her throat, the young witch said " I don't know much about propositioning Merlin, but maybe I can help with whatever you need help with."

If Draco was startled he hid it well. The girl looked willing to help, her big hazel eyes were sparkling and eager.

" I'm Chloe by the way." the witch stated with a smile that was bit scary and reminded Draco of Ginny Weasley who was on a mission.

The blonde said " I'm looking for a gift, for someone who isn't even born yet."

" We have lots of toys, if you're interested in that kind of stuff. Or cute onesies with magical animals on them. Are we looking for pink, blue or something else?" the girl explained, dragging the blonde around the shop.

The young wizard shrugged " I'm not sure, I don't know if it's for a boy or a girl."

" Oh... in that case, I suggest gender neutral colours like green, red, yellow, purple. Though, I think that red would be hideous. I was a Ravenclaw, never quite liked red." the witch prattled.

Draco snorted, but allowed the girl to go on " It's none of my business of course, but you are _the_ Draco Malfoy? The Ice Prince of Slytherin. It's just that I have a sister that is still in Hogwarts and I myself remember a certain uppity blonde boy from my own school days. I graduated two years ago. And the Potter-Malfoy rivalry is legendary. I always thought that it was bent up sexual frustration. Two hot-blooded teenagers, wand battling in the corridors."

" Do you always talk this much?" the blonde asked, amusement dancing in his silver gaze.

The girl blushed and said " Sorry, I tend to rant when I get going."

" Last I checked, I was still Draco Malfoy. Secondly, there was little wand battling and if there was, it certainly wasn't because sexual tension. I don't know about Potter though, " the blonde smirked. " He did develop a bit of an obsession with me in our Sixth Year."

Chloe laughed and said "There was a rumour that you and Potter were caught snogging in the third floor lavatory, his hand down your trousers."

With very Malfoy-like expression, Draco huffed. The girl giggled and continued " It was quite common for students to gossip about you two. All that rivalry had to be there for a reason, the most logical conclusion was attraction. Anyway, I'm sure you're not here to take a trip down memory lane. I propose finding the perfect gift for this baby of yours."

The blonde spluttered " It's not my baby."

" Sorry, I didn't mean it quite as it sounded." Chloe laughed, surprised how easily she got along with the blonde that had once been just a schoolmate.

The blonde composed himself and followed the witch into the back of the shop where he immediately noticed a collection of stuffed animals. Pink and blue unicorns, various muggle and magical animals were laid on the shelves. But Draco's eyes locked on a furry, charcoal-coloured dog that could have easily been mistaken for a real canine. The teen remembered Harry telling him about his godfather Sirius, who was also a relative of Draco's. The stories of Padfoot and the other Marauders had stuck with Draco and the dog remained him of Harry's version of the man's Animagus form.

Next to the plush toy was another that was eerily similar to a ferret. That particular memory still made the blonde wizard shudder in disdain. But he was a Malfoy and Malfoys always had the best. He could afford a mountain of toys for his siblings.

As he paid for the collection of soft animals he had just heaved onto the counter, the girl smiled wickedly and asked " So you and Potter never shagged each other? No snogging even?"

" Believe me when I say that I have never done anything as such with Harry Potter." the blonde said, snorting to himself.

Chloe gave Draco his change back and said " All the same, Potter is one lucky bloke."

Raising an inquisitive eyebrow at the witch, Chloe laughed and explained "At least half of Wizarding Britain dreams about shagging Lucius Malfoy. Potter gets the real deal."

 

X

 

" Is Draco going to join us? I had thought that he would have wanted to be here for this?" Andy questioned.

After their arrival, the two witches had made themselves comfortable in the sitting room with tea. Harry was about to say something when the young wizard in question strolled inside.

" You haven't started without me, have you?" asked the blonde.

Andy assured her nephew " We were just waiting for you, my dear."

" Sorry for the delay, I had some things to sort out." Draco told the group.

With one fluent movement, the witch stood and her melodic voice said " Seeing as we are all ready, I suggest we move into a more comfortable setting. I for one am quite eager to find out whether we will be seeing some pink in this Manor."

 

 

Settling the blonde onto the bed, Andromeda slid her wand from its holder and said " Firstly, I will do the general scan to see if everything is in order with both the babies and Lucius. Then I'll do the spell to find out the genders. While Muggles have trouble finding out the sex of the baby before the 18th or even 20th week, we don't have that problem. The spell usually works from the 15th or 16th week, depending on how magically strong the mother is. In the case of a wizard, the magic is always more intense because magic is what sustains the pregnancy. While I wouldn't normally promote pure-blood propaganda, it is true that pure-blooded wizards can maintain the pregnancy better. It is just the way magic works when concerning pregnancy."

" It has something to do with the family magic." Remus added.

" To a certain degree. While it is clear that half-bloods and muggle-borns are quite powerful, at times even more so that pure-bloods, their magic isn't as old. I would even go as far as calling it too fresh. Magic has its own ways, ones that we cannot interfere with." the witch said.

Harry asked with a frown " Does that mean that I won't be able to get pregnant?"

Draco snorted " Let's get those two out before you start popping out kids."

Andromeda shot Draco a stern look and as she turned back to Harry, she said "I didn't say it was impossible, just trickier. There is no reason why you couldn't have children, Harry. There are potions to strengthen the magical womb and while they risks are there, it is still very much possible."

The relieved look on the teen's face made Remus smile. The witch went on with the scan, smoothly flicking her wand over the blonde's stomach.

" Let's see now...Everything is in order, though I am a bit worried about your magical levels. It is perfectly fine for such things to occur, it is nothing bad, simply more tiring for the bearer. Sleeping helps us boost our magic, while more strenuous activities help deflate it. I would never suggest depriving yourself, but make sure your magic has time to recover." the witch explained, making Harry a bit red in the face when he realised what the witch was talking about.

The younger Malfoy scrunched his nose and whined " I so don't need to hear this, Andy."

" It is a quite acknowledged fact that sexual release tends to unleash a good proportion of one's magic." Andy said as if explaining something as trivial as the weather.

The grimace on Draco's face stayed and he said " Can we just move on to the part where you tell me if I'm going to have a sister or not?"

Tonks, who had been silent up to that point, said " What's wrong, little Lucius? I would imagine that Bill's keeping you up at nights."

Sending a dirty look at the Metamorphmagus, the blonde refuse to take the bait. The grin on Dora's face was still infuriating. With a chuckle, the older witch said to Lucius " The spell will give you a warm and slightly prickling feeling, so don't be alarmed. Dark blue is for a boy and magenta or dark pink stands for a girl."

A lavender colour emitted from the blonde's abdomen as the woman uttered the spell. Harry watched in awe as the pale lilac colour started fading, only to change into a deeper shade, until completely replaced by a dark royal blue colour."

" One healthy baby boy." said the witch cheerfully, her smile beaming. She waited until the colour faded away and cast the spell again, this time concentrating on the other magical core. While the babies shared a living space, they had completely different magical cores. That only made it easier for the witch.

The same lavender hue appeared and everyone waited with a bated breath. Harry was thrilled about having a son, but he knew that Lucius wanted a girl. Draco was an absolute mess inside, the anticipation making him vibrate. A brother was perfect but it could only be completely perfect if they had a little girl to dote as well. The teen didn't even need to look his father's way to know that the not knowing was killing the elder blonde.

When the swirling colour took a deep pink shade, Draco smirked and said  " Salazar...those were the longest fifteen seconds of my life."

Harry could hardly restrain himself as he beamed " A boy and a girl. Merlin's knickers, I have never been this happy in my life."

Andromeda chuckled as she watched the soon-to-be parents bask in the moment, the teen's hand protective over the place where his son and daughter rested. But she was most happy to see the pure joy in the blonde's face. She had no idea a Malfoy could look so serene. The moment lasted until Harry crushed his mouth to the blonde's, drawing sinful noises from Lucius. Draco's half-hearted gagging sounds did nothing to interrupt them.

Only when Remus cleared his throat did Harry pull away, a sheepish look on his face. The werewolf said " Congratulations, you two."

" She will be the first girl in the Malfoy line. Every witch who has had the Malfoy name has married into the family." Lucius said, his tone betraying his delight.

Draco said " Blaise is going to have kittens, he owes me two hundred Galleons. Thank you, baby sister."

"I reckon this place needs a bit of pink. " Tonks said.

Andromeda stood from the bed and said " This has been a pleasure, but I must take my leave. I have an appointment in St. Mungo's."

Harry looked concerned when he asked " Is something wrong?"

" No, my dear, nothing is amiss. I simply decided to make my Healer status official again. I won't be an active Healer there, but I will make house calls. Though strictly speaking I am a Mid-witch, I am well versed in other areas of healing as well. This way I can provide my services to you in the children's home. A licence allows me to teach your as well, and should you wish it, you can become my apprentice after during the training." the witch explained.

Lucius asked " Do you plan to take more patients after renewing your status as a Healer?"

" Not until my grandbabies are born. Don't worry, you're still my number one patient." the witch said with a wink.

The blonde added " Perhaps you would consider taking up the position of the Malfoy family Healer? I don't trust just anyone with the health of my children."

" I will consider it. If I do agree, I will expect a hefty pay check." the witch teased light-heartedly.

 

 

X

 

 

After sending Andromeda, her daughter and Remus on their way, Harry found his way back to Lucius who was in the sunroom.

" I guess why both got what we wanted. I had hoped for a son and you wished for a daughter, it's just too bloody perfect that we both had our wishes come true. I can already imagine our little girl and boy running around in the Manor." the teen said as he got comfortable next to the blonde.

Lucius ran his fingers thorough Harry's messy mop of raven locks and said " I dread to think what will happen if they start school."

" Hogwarts won't know what hit it." the green-eyed wizard chuckled.

The couple was alerted of another's presence when a pair of feet shuffled in and Draco's voice caught their attention " I hope I'm not interrupting."

" Not at all." the elder blonde smiled upon seeing his firstborn.

Draco went on " I'm due to go back to Hogwarts, the Headmistress told me to be back before supper. I just wanted to give you something, or rather give my siblings something."

Pulling out a tiny bag from his inner pocket, Draco spelled it to its original size. The boy barely managed to hold it all.

" I made a small detour to Diagon Alley and with the help of a chatty Ravenclaw, I purchased some much needed presents for my brother and sister," explained the blonde teen. " I hope I didn't get it wrong."

Presenting the Padfoot lookalike to Harry, Draco said unsurely " I remember all the stories you told me about your godfather and his Animagus form. The dog reminded me of the one from your stories of Sirius, I thought it would be fitting. Maybe one day you'll tell your kids about him and everything he and your father got up to."

Harry took in the stuffed dog that was similar to Sirius' dog form. The sentiment behind it moved Harry more deeply than anything.

" Draco, this is...thank you." the teen said, his green eyes clouded with unshed tears.

The blonde smiled and said " I'm glad you like it."

He turned his gaze to Lucius and said " You gave me grandmother's diary to get to know the woman she was. In one of her entries she said that she had mastered her Animagus form. She was an arctic fox, all fluffy and white."

Lucius' eyes softened as he saw his son pull out a medium sized white ball of fur. Harry too watched the blonde as expecting the real Draco Malfoy to walk in any minute.

" I went a bit overboard, I know. I even got them something to remind them of their big brother. They actually make stuffed ferrets." the teen carried on, still a bit uneasy about the choice in gifts.

Harry's warm tone brought him back from his rambling " Why are you so nervous?"

Looking mildly embarrassed, the younger Malfoy stated " I wasn't sure whether you would like them or not. I'm hardly one for buying toys. And I didn't want to cross the line or be thoughtless."

Lucius took Draco's hand and said " It was very kind of you. Why in Circe's name should we think of your gifts as something tactless?"

" If anything, I might just value you more than I already did. For you to understand how much Sirius meant to me or how much your grandmother meant to your father, is an act of selfless compassion, " Harry told the younger blonde. " I never knew you were such a Hufflepuff."

With misty eyes, Draco said " I'm still Draco Malfoy. I might suffer from unexpected bouts of altruism, but I refuse to label myself as anything other than a Slytherin."

" Whatever you say, Draco. I'll just cherish moments like this even more. I think Bill is rubbing off on you." Harry said.

The elder Malfoy chuckled as his son flushed pink in the cheeks " Why does everything revert back to sex?"

" I thought life was all about sex for a perpetually horny teenager." Lucius commented.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and forced out " I hear Hogwarts calling me. A perfectly heartfelt moment was once again ruined. But I can always take comfort in the fact that I didn't walk in on you buggering each other during my brief visit."

" Fortunately, you were luckier than Remus." Lucius brazenly stated, making Harry groan and bury his face into the blonde wizard's shoulder.

Remus would never allow Harry to forget the fact that he had seen his pseudo-son's naked arse, laid out on the blonde's massive oak desk in the man's study. The grin on the werewolf's face was just to mortifying for Harry to see.


	48. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating is so much fun, especially if I can't actually afford to write anything other than essays, more essays and even more essays. Exams are knocking on my door, so the next chapter will not be making an appearance before the beginning of January ( But it would be super awesome if it did).
> 
> Also, Hermione and Fred will be getting married in the next chapter and I will probably deal with Skeeter as well. She's been allowed too much freedom, don't you think?  
> I send you all a bunch of hugs and kisses. In case I lay low until January, Happy Yule and may your stockings be filled, may your champagne flow and hopefully you will find something nice under your Christmas tree...
> 
> Oh, and Italics are flashbacks :)

Chapter 47

With the arrival of April, Harry finally understood what everyone had meant by out of control hormones. Now five months pregnant, Lucius was on a warpath. Even the tiniest of things could send him into a sour mood, one that usually lead to some sort of magical outburst. Andromeda, aside from Harry, was probably the only one that could appease the wizard, the witch knew what it was like.

But there were plenty of happy moment as well. The green-eyed teen smiled fondly as he recalled the day when their kids made their presence known...

 

_The clatter of first-rate tableware alerted Harry that something was not right. The look of wild amazement on the blonde's face did nothing to calm him. Thinking that the man was in distress, Harry rushed over and crouched in front of the man's chair. His hand quickly found Lucius' hand and he asked  " Are you in pain? What's wrong, love?"_

_When the blonde failed to answer, the younger wizard said " I'll Fire call Andy."_

_Lucius lifted Harry's hand to his stomach and said " Just wait."_

_The tiny kick that made contact with the dark-haired teen's hand caught Harry by surprise. With wide eyes, Harry stared up at the blonde wizard's face with something akin to childlike wonder painted on his features._

_"Have they done that before?" Harry inquired._

_Lucius shook his head and smiled as another small kick was aimed for his left side. They two parents-to-be stayed frozen for a while, eagerly anticipating for another movement, but after a while Lucius spoke " I think they've stopped for now."_

_Without his robe, the blonde's growing abdomen was more visible and Harry had to admit that he had a fascination with it. He couldn't keep his hands away. The knowing that his children were getting bigger and stronger made Harry grin from ear to ear._

 

Harry had a lot of memories from the previous weeks, some more distressing  than others. One particular recollection left him with a cold feeling inside, his heart constricting and his determination to shelter the blonde taking a whole new level.

 

_Cool air of the newly arrived spring's night surrounded the Master bedroom, giving Harry a good reason to burrow further into the blankets. But his slumber  was disturbed and being a light sleeper, he could feel that something was amiss. Lifting himself up to lean on his elbows, the green-eyed teen's gaze immediately fell to his side. Lucius had a pained expression on his face, something so utterly desperate and vulnerable that it made Harry instantly worry. Thinking that there was something wrong with the babies, Harry threw the covers away from himself and crawled closer to the blonde. Placing his hand on the man's stomach, Harry didn't feel anything that would indicate that his children were in distress. It had been a few days since the kicking episode that had both Lucius and Harry amazed and happy. But it seemed that there was no kicking nor any kind of movement whatsoever_

_Brushing away the strands of hair that had fallen onto the blonde's face, Harry was startled to find that his hand touched a wet cheek. Tear stains littered the man's cheekbones and left tracks up to his chin. The sudden realisation that Lucius was dreaming hit the teen. Obviously it wasn't a particularly nice dream, a nightmare would be more fitting to describe the panicky and lost look etched to the man's features._

_Trying to soothe the blonde wizard, Harry arranged himself to sit up, cradling the blonde closer. He said gently "It's alright, I'm here... Come on, wake up. Lucius, wake up."_

_It didn't have the desired effect and it broke Harry's heart a bit when he heard broken sobs from the blonde. They were more whispers than anything, but they were filled with despair and something akin to hopelessness._

_Kissing the man's temple and letting his hands caress the baby bump, Harry tried again with tender words. The man's hands clutched Harry's shirt, as if trying to claw his way out of the nightmare. When silver eyes snapped open, Harry was relieved, but his happiness was short-lived as the blonde all but scrambled away from him and hurriedly placed his hands over his abdomen, his eyes filled with unspoken terror and fear. Harry realised that the man was looking for confirmation that he was still pregnant. That thought alone had the teen wince in alarm and sudden understanding that Lucius must have dreamt about losing the babies._

_But as Harry edged closer, Lucius bolted from the bed and before Harry could understand what had happened, he heard the man retching in the bathroom. Unable to stay away, the teen went over to the bathroom door that was slightly ajar._

_Harry had never felt this lost and at the same time determined to do something to ease whatever had put Lucius in such a state. Even during the war and the aftermath, the young wizard had never quite seen the blonde so broken down and scared. One of his hands was still firmly placed on the prominent swell of his stomach. Harry couldn't hold himself in place any longer and fell to his knees in front of the wizard who was on the bathroom floor._

_" Everything is alright, I'm here. No one is going to hurt you, Lucius. The babies are fine, they're okay." the younger male cooed, trying to calm the still spooked wizard._

_Wrapping his arms around the blonde's shaking frame, Harry pulled the man as close as he could manage without crushing him._

_" It was just a dream, none of it was real. Come back to me, love. It's okay, come back to me." Harry rocked them as if giving comfort to a child._

_Harry refused to let go of the man, even after settling them back into bed. Intuitively stroking the man's hair, Harry placed a light kiss to Lucius' forehead and asked " Can you tell me what it was about?"_

_Lucius felt weak. Both emotionally and physically, as if the dream had drained his strength. He didn't want to remember his nightmare, he hated the fact that he had allowed it to break him. But Harry's presence and his warmth made him feel safe, far from his nightmare's reach._

_" He took them, took our babies." Lucius said, his voice somewhat muffled by Harry's chest where he had buried his face._

_The teen started rubbing gentle circles on the man's back and coaxed him further " Who took them?"_

_" He took them, he cut them out of me. Ripped me open, there was blood everywhere. I pleaded and begged but he kept gutting me. You were there and you laughed. I begged you to help me, help our children, but you just laughed and said that I was a fool to think that you would ever love me, that you would want our babies. You kept laughing while he butchered me." the blonde said, his voice small and fragile._

_Harry understood the need to retch, he himself felt bile rise up. He also understood why Lucius had flinched away from him, still under the thrall of the dream. Harry felt his chest constrict and he tightened his hold around the blonde's form. Seeing Voldemort kill their little ones could break even a strong man like Lucius. Harry would have been in the same state._

_" I'm sorry, so sorry. They're okay, Lucius. Our little boy and girl are still there, safe under your heart. He can't hurt us anymore, he will never hurt our family, " Harry firmly told the man. " I love you, you know I do. I would rather die than hurt you or our children. I love you, Lucius."_

_The blonde wizard hummed " I know. It was just so real, I could taste the blood in my mouth. I could feel his hands on me when he tore me apart."_

_Harry shushed the older man and said " It's over, love. I'm here and I won't be going anywhere."_

That night still made Harry cringe. Thankfully Andromeda had provided the teen with a harmless Dreamless Sleep potion that was meant for pregnant witches and wizards. But Harry also noted that as the week went by, Lucius grew more and more agitated. He wanted to start preparing for the arrival of their kids, that included getting the nursery ready and picking out furniture. While Harry loved every minute of it, he had slowly started to regret his decision to help. The blonde had him move some of the things from Draco's old nursery which wasn't actually anything hard. But Lucius wanted things done in a certain way and he changed his mind more often that he changed his clothes.

Another topic that they had discussed in the passing was names. While Harry was all for names that were normal, names such as his own, Lucius had different ideas.

_Indulging himself with a midnight snack, Lucius felt horrible. Not so much because he knew that the three layered chocolate cake with a cream topping would go straight to his hips, it had more to do with the uncontrollable urge to get ready for the newest Malfoys. He wanted to redecorate the bedroom, he felt as if the sheets on the bed needed changing. It was beginning to drive the blonde insane, he didn't appreciate feeling like an house-elf. Then there was the need to get the nursery done, and by that he meant getting it done as he saw it in his head._

_Harry was no help whatsoever and Lucius wanted to kick him out of bed for being useless. Truthfully, Harry had done everything in his power to be useful and some part of the blonde's brain acknowledged it. But the more irrational part didn't see it as such._

_Stuffing the last piece of cake into his mouth, Lucius sighed in frustration. He suddenly had an odd urge to discuss names with Harry. It didn't really matter that it was past midnight and that the teen was asleep._

_Harry woke abruptly when the warmth of the bedcovers disappeared. Moreover, he was completely naked, clearly remembering putting on his pyjamas before bed._

_Lucius' voice said from his left " You're awake, that's good. What do you think of Maximus for our son, or maybe Tiberius. Both strong names, befitting for a Malfoy and Potter."_

_The teen groggily blinked and muttered " What? Lucius, why did you wake me in the middle of the night? Why am I naked?"_

_" I want to discuss names for our children." Lucius stated as if it was quite natural to wake one's partner in the middle of the night with no apparent reason. Harry crumbled and hid his head under his pillow. That didn't stop Lucius from continuing._

_"How about Dominicus? Or perhaps Serpens. Serpens Potter-Malfoy has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" the blonde said._

_That had the teen resurface. Harry rubbed his sleepy eyes and groaned  "Serpens? No offence, but that's awful. Who names their child Serpens?"_

_" Well, I happen to like it. It stays on the list." Lucius sniffed._

_Harry asked "There's a list?"_

_Lucius hummed in response and said " I am not aware of the Potter family customs and I don't know how your family chose the names for their offspring. But the Malfoys always choose carefully. I won't have you naming our son something hideous and common like John or Andrew."_

_" What's wrong with John and Andrew? They're perfectly fine." the teen protested, but keeping himself from arguing with the man._

_With a disdainful sneer, Lucius explained "They're perfectly fine for a commoner. They are plebeian and average."_

_" You mean too normal. My name is Harry and it's a pretty common name. I see nothing wrong with that. How about Jacob or Michael?" the teen tried._

_" Absolutely not." huffed the blonde._

_Harry asked " Is this how we're going to name our children, I can't have a say at all? You end up calling them Lucius junior and Lucinda."_

_Lucius actually smiled at that and said " I'm not that egotistical, Harry. I didn't name Draco after myself, now did I?"_

_" Let's compromise. We write down the names we like and then we cross out the ones that we don't like. I promise to think about the name Serpens, if and only if, you allow me to pick some horribly normal names," Harry told the man, almost afraid to get hexed. When the blonde didn't say anything to interrupt, Harry continued. "We'll make a list of names for our son and our daughter. Does that sound reasonable?"_

_" Fine. I will allow you to write down normal names that will, no doubt, be dreadfully boring." Lucius honest to Merlin pouted as he replied, making Harry grin._

_The green-eyed teen said " I'll have you know that I can come up with less than normal names as well. Have some faith in me."_

_Leaning over to catch the blonde's lips with his, Harry smiled into the kiss and said mischievously as he pulled away " You taste like chocolate. Did we have a little midnight treat?"_

_" When you say it like that, I get the feeling that you mean something else entirely." the blonde said._

_Harry licked his lips and said " You did wake me up so rudely. I think you ought to pay some sort of compensation."_

_Lucius smirked and allowed Harry's tongue to slide into his. After a heated open-mouthed kiss, Lucius said " What do you think about the name Alexander?"_

_Harry just groaned and buried his head back under his pillow._

 

That last one had Harry snorting. That man was far to manipulative, yet the teen couldn't find a single reason to hate that quality. Lucius knew exactly how to work Harry, but it was something Harry himself was good at too, the manipulating part. They had come to know each other rather well over the short span of time.

Done with reminiscing, the teen got up from the seat he had been occupying and walked out of the room. He loved the Potter Manor, partly because he felt closer to his dad and his family, Another part of it was the laughter and joy that filled the house. The children were happy there and that was after all what Harry had hoped when he started his project. The little hall that connected two different sitting rooms was empty, only a few toys scattered all over the floor. Walking towards that playroom that had once been a elegant sitting room for entreating guests, Harry found himself curious about the whereabouts of the blonde wizard, who now often visited the children. It still amazed Harry how easily the kids had taken to Lucius. Of course, the man was a perfect gentleman and charming to the point that Harry considered it to be illegal. No one should be that charismatic, so enigmatic that even Roderick had completely accepted the blonde, whose house he had been tortured in.

As he reached the playroom, Harry almost tripped over the wooden blocks that Andromeda had charmed to have moving pictures of them. But he's eyes soon fell onto the two people in the room. The sofa was on one side of the room, the carpet before it was littered with toys and games.

Lucius sat on the sofa, but he wasn't alone. Little Tamsin was keeping him company, at least Harry assumed that because Lucius was in no rush to leave.

The girl sat next to the blonde wizard, cross-legged and a book balanced on her lap. She had the warmest of smiles on her face, one that Harry had only seen a few times and even then it didn't quite reach her ears like it did now. The teen soon realised that Tamsin was reading the book, albeit struggling with some words, but still managing to tell a story she deciphered from the pictures.

Lucius helped her with the bigger and more complicated words and she in turn smiled up to him, trying her best to understand. When she placed her small hand on the blonde's stomach, Harry all but cooed at the sight.

Her strawberry curls bounced as she nodded her head at something Lucius had said. The little witch pressed her ear against the baby bump and her smile lit up like the morning sun.

The teen could somewhat hear what they were saying to one another, but it didn't really take a genius to understand that Tamsin had felt one of the babies kick and Lucius had told her to wait for the next one. It was the push Harry needed to completely step into the room.

Lucius' lip curved up at the corners, but he stayed quiet. Tamsin's little squeal-like noise made them both chuckle.

She beamed " I think they like my story."

Lucius assured the girl " I quite agree, sweetheart."

" Harry, do you want to feel the babies kick," said the little witch, noticing Harry in the room. She then immediately asked the blonde, her eyes shining hopefully on Harry's part. "Can Harry feel them kick?"

" Of course he can. Let's make room for Harry, shall we?" Lucius said, patting the free space next to him. Lucius hadn't obviously told Tamsin that Harry was the dad.

Tamsin took charge and eagerly grabbed Harry's hand, saying with an almost Hermione-like tone " I'll show you, Harry."

Lucius was just amused to see the girl so excited and eager while Harry was trying his best to smile without laughing. The small thump that pressed against Harry's hand felt amazingly awe aspiring. Tamsin giggled and questioned "Did you feel it, Harry?"

" I did." smiled the teen, the feeling still new to him.

Tamsin said, her voice serious and strict, once again reminding Harry of his best friend " Babies should sleep now. Can I tell them a bedtime story?"

" I think they would love to hear your story." Harry told the girl, happy to see her face morph into something entirely gratifying and pure.

The witch said " Mummy read me the one with Snow White."

Lucius raised an eyebrow and Harry said quietly " It's a Muggle fairytale."

" Snow White sounds wonderful." Lucius told the girl who was still waiting for some kind of confirmation from the blonde.

As the girl scrambled off the sofa and towards the bookcase, Harry leaned into the man's side a bit more and kissed him softly. They were broken apart when the girl giggled and said " Silly Harry. The prince doesn't kiss Snow White until the end."

While Lucius missed the joke, Harry laughed and asked the girl " What makes you think I'm the prince? Maybe I'm one of the dwarves."

The girl stated, her explanation simple " No, you're not, you're the prince because only the prince can kiss Snow White."

" Who is this Snow White persona?" Lucius asked.

Tamsin's eyes widened and she said " She's a beautiful princess, but her mummy died and her daddy married a bad witch. She wasn't a nice mummy to Snow White and wanted to kill her. She was so pretty that the bad witch didn't like her because of that. But the prince saved her in the end and they kissed."

" Why can Harry be the prince?" Lucius asked.

Tamsin did the equivalent of an eye roll and said " Because Snow White is pretty, like you."

 

 

X

 

 

Hermione paced the Entrance Hall. She was both anxious and terrified, but the most dominant feeling was impatience. It was a special day for her, because never before had she celebrated her fiancé's birthday. While she had been over for a few birthday parties thrown for the twins, she had never celebrated it as Fred's future wife. As odd as it seemed for Hermione, she had always been drawn to the twins, but Fred had more in common with her and the redhead had proven to her that he wasn't the same as his twin George.

Together with Fred, she had devised a plan to surprise George, who had been a bit distant as of late. The letters he sent were short and that made Fred worry. George was never one for being quiet and it bothered the redhead until he had told Hermione about his brother's weird behaviour.

So now she was waiting for the redhead so they could surprise the other Weasley prankster. Everyone else had already left a day before, the Easter holidays had started and no one wanted to stick around longer than they had to. There was also the matter of their wedding that was supposed to be taking place one week after the start of the holidays. While everything was mostly done, Hermione still didn't have a dress and neither did the bridesmaids. Harry had organized everything and she along with Luna and Ginny were going to Paris with the Frenchman that had charmed the witches already.

Seeing Fred approach, Hermione said " I hope George isn't actually in the flat, there would be little surprising when he's there."

" Dad said that George will be helping out in the Burrow the whole morning, it's barely eleven. I am confident that his not in." the redhead assured the witch, placing his arm around her shoulders.

With a sigh, Hermione said " I don't know why I'm nervous. I'm already over thinking everything, from surprising George to our wedding. And then my mum might go into labour any time this week. Oh Merlin, I hope she doesn't give birth during the ceremony."

" Sweetheart, it will all work out. You'll see, I promise." Fred said and added, " Now how about we go see that brother of mine. Hopefully, he's just anxious about working alone in the shop and nothing more."

 

The flat that was shared by the twins was just above their joke shop. It was quite cosy and certainly big enough for the brothers. Seeing as both were bachelors, they had an issue with keeping it tidy, but now Fred was with Hermione and the witch's need to keep everything clean had slowly turned Fred into a clean freak himself. George wasn't a bachelor anymore but he still had trouble with it. Truthfully, the redhead rarely spent time in his flat now that León had bought himself a more than a sizeable cottage near the Malfoy Manor. The Floo network worked quite well and the redhead often stayed the night.

But it was his birthday and the older wizard had made a special delivery. Of course the delicious lemon tart was already forgotten as the redheaded Weasley thought about something else he could enjoy on his birthday.

It was a miracle that both had landed on the sofa without breaking a single thing. Heated kisses had lead to a more erotic set of kisses that left George panting and keening for more. Tracing his mouth downwards, León tasted every inch of the younger man's lean body. George had been a bit shy at first, considering himself to be too lanky and with far too many freckles, but the Frenchman had eased his doubts by worshipping the wizard's body like it was made just for him and his touch. He also enjoyed how incredibly responsive the young man was. The slightest touch here and a gentle kiss there had the Weasley mewling and flush scarlet.

But by now they were comfortable with each other and knew each other's bodies with vivid memory. León knew just where to touch and George was aware what sounds made the older man melt, they fit together with perfect and well-tuned harmony. Just like now, with George writhing under the other wizard, trying to ease his coiling pleasure by slowly rubbing himself against León.

"Patience, my sweet. Good things come to those who wait." León teased, his breathe ghosting over George's ear.

With a moan, the younger redhead said " You shouldn't be so cruel, it's my birthday after all."

 _" Mon chéri_ , I will gift you the best present you have ever received for your birthday." said León. " Do you trust me?"

With a shaky nod, George told the man " Yes."

" I want to hear every sound, every moan and whimper. Do not hold back, my sweet." the man with mahogany hair said and slid his body down the other's form. He licked and nipped at the redhead's member, making George whinge, but the teasing soon stopped as León closed his lips around the erection and hollowed his cheeks. George had never been this wild in his life but there was just something about the Frenchman that made him wanton and carefree. The mounting pleasure was enough for the redheaded wizard to cry out and buck up.

" Sweet Morgana, are you trying to suck the life out of me?" panted George, his face flushed and sweaty hair plastered over his forehead.

León pulled away long enough to say " Are you complaining ?"

" It's bloody brilliant." said the redhead, a tranquil grin on his face.

His hand found its way into the man's deep wine-coloured curls. He ended up tugging them half-lovingly and half-harshly as the man swirled his tongue, wrapping it around the younger's member like a snake. Satisfied with his work, León kissed his way up and said " Now for the main course. I plan to take you agonizingly slow and I will make you beg for release. Or would you prefer hard and fast, perhaps on the kitchen counter."

" The kitchen is messy." the younger male said.

León purred sinfully " Get on your knees and put your hands over the arm of the sofa."

Without protest, George positioned himself on the couch and held his body up by his arms. León traced his lips and tongue down the smooth, pearly white back of the wizard. Reaching his lower back, the older wizard asked " Hard and fast or do you want a slow release?"

" You know what I want." came the reply.

León chuckled " I had to ask."

His wand in hand, the Slytherin cast all the needed charms and added something that would make the stretch easier. After one forgotten contraceptive charm, León had taken it very seriously that he never forgot again. He was reminded that his best friend was pregnant because of a contraceptive charm that had never been cast, he didn't want that for himself nor for his young lover. Their relationship was still fresh and they had hardly spoken about the future.

" Happy birthday, my lovely pet." said León as he plunged himself into the body before him.

A muffled moan came from George as his body welcomed the intrusion. Arching his back, the younger wizard hissed in pleasure, the feeling of complete fullness and brain numbing lust taking over. It didn't take long for George to feel the first sparks of fire in his lower regions, the heat that pooled into his belly. He had come close before, but now he could almost taste it.

A hand sneaked around his erect and weeping member and another one found its way to his chest. The arm that wrapped around his torso pulled him upwards and George went with it.

"Are you close?" León asked, his lips near the younger wizard's ear. Pulling the redheaded Gryffindor's back against his chest and wrapping a supporting harm around his midsection, the older wizard said, " Such a lovely creature and all mine. Let me hear you scream in pleasure."

With that, León aimed a forceful thrust to hit the younger male's prostate, the spike of toe-curling bliss eliciting a heated cry from George.

" Won't last long." came a heavy pant from George. That made the other's grip tighter and he drove deeper into the pliant body.

Neither heard the flat door open nor did they hear the footsteps that echoed in the hallway.

 

 

X

 

 

Having reached the WWW, Fred stepped inside and came face to face with Lee.

" Well, if it isn't the other owner of this place. Didn't know you were coming, I even had a birthday present prepared for you." said Lee and pulled Fred into a hug.

Fred smiled and explained " It's an unplanned visit actually. The small get-together is around supper, you are invited of course. I just came by to surprise George. He isn't in, is he?"

" I haven't seen him since yesterday. He has been acting strangely for the past couple of weeks. I only see him when he's in the shop. I reckon Georgie got himself a special friend. I've seen them a few times, a handsome fellow he's got himself. Verity calls him his sugar daddy, apparently the bloke is older and looks rich." the other said.

The redhead laughed " We had our suspicions, but George hasn't told me anything. Frankly, I'm hurt. I'm his twin, we tell each other everything."

Lee mused with a smile " Looks like there is an interesting trend being set. First Bill, then Harry and now George. I assume that it is true that Harry has managed to tame Malfoy Sr."

" Tame? Mate, you need to get your facts straight. I would call Lucius Malfoy anything but tamed. But it's no secret among friends, Harry is planning to make Lucius a Potter, " Fred said. "But this is secret information, I only told you 'cause I know you won't tell anyone."

Lee said " I won't tell anyone. But I guess it is sort of unbelievable that Harry Potter decided to go after a former Death Eater who happens to be the father of his schoolyard ex-arch enemy."

" You better believe it, Lee. Anyway, they're good together and I have no objections. Draco turned out to be a good mate as well, he isn't what we thought either. Bill's happy and how can I not feel the same when both of my brothers are happy with their Malfoys. If George is seeing the same bloke I'm thinking about then I'm okay with it. I've met him, he seemed alright."

Lee commented " Who knows, maybe he'll bring him to your wedding. Speaking of weddings, I ordered the fireworks you asked for. They should arrive on time.

 

 

X

 

 

Hermione had just left the bookshop when she collided with another body. Apologizing, Hermione gathered the books that she dropped and lifted her eyes to see who she had ran over in her haste.

" Oliver!" Hermione recognized the former Gryffindor.

Oliver Wood smiled brightly upon seeing the face of his old schoolmate and he greeted the witch " It has been a while since I came across a familiar face. How have you been, Hermione? How are the others?"

"Everything is going great. Actually, a lot has happened since the beginning of  the new school year." the younger lion explained.

With a chuckled, Wood said " I just got back from Italy a few days ago, we had a game there. I'm afraid I haven't had time for anything else."

" How long will you be staying here?" Hermione asked.

" Probably for a few weeks, depends on the team." the wizard shrugged.

 Hermione smiled " Maybe you will stay long enough to attend my wedding. Fred and I are getting married next week and I think it would be great if you could come. You'll get the chance to see everyone."

" Congratulations on the wedding, I'd be happy to stick around if I can, " said Oliver. "Truth be told, I have missed my old housemates."

Giving the wizard a knowing grin, Hermione said " Our circle of friends has widened a bit, a few Slytherins are now included. But you'll see what I mean if you come to the wedding. I'll make sure you get an invite."

 

 

As the girl stepped into the joke shop, she saw Lee and Fred behind the counter, the latter wearing a pensive expression. Walking over to the two wizards, Hermione asked " Are you going over the numbers? It usually shows on your face."

"No, but there was some kind of a mix up with one of the orders from last week. I'm just helping Lee with sorting it out." answered Fred.

"Alright, I'll go upstairs. Don't be here too long, I need your help with setting everything up." the girl said as she made her way towards the second staircase that lead to the flat.

The floorboards squeaked as the witch walked, her steps echoing in the small and dark corridor. The door to the flat was unlocked and that got Hermione's attention, seeing as the redhead was supposed to be out. Opening the door, the girl let herself in and looked around the hallway that was connected to the kitchen. She could hear noises but they were too muffled for her to make anything out of them. But she was curious and went further, finding herself in the living room. The look on her face froze and she blushed red upon seeing his brother-in-law's naked form. The redhead was too far gone to notice another presence and howled out his release. Hermione made a squeaking noise and covered her eyes, just before she could see the other wizard's climax. 

Out of nowhere, Fred appeared behind Hermione and yelped in surprise when he saw his brother and León tangled together in the sofa, nothing but skin covering them.

" I'm so sorry." Hermione apologized, her hand still covering her eyes.

George's cheeks turned scarlet and he buried his face into the pillow. León, on the other hand, just smiled and covered his private parts with the other pillow that had been discarded on the floor.

" I think our plan to surprise you worked, though I didn't picture it quite like that. Or with so little clothing."Fred told his twin.

Hermione's free hand reached for her wand and she summoned a blanket. She said " I hope you are decent."

George stammered a bit when he asked " What are you two doing here?"

" I happen to live here, dear brother. Besides, it's our birthday and Hermione and I wanted to surprise you, cheer you up a bit. Your last letter was short and vague, I thought you were depressed or something. So we came to set up a surprise for you, but looks like you don't need any cheering up, " Fred explained and added with a grin. "At least not anymore."

Hermione chuckled as she saw the blush creeping up on George's neck, she asked " I take it we'll be seating you together in the wedding?"

" That would be most appreciated, Ms Granger. Otherwise, I will be tempted to drag him into the nearest empty room and ravish him on the spot." León said, not at all embarrassed about his nakedness nor that fact that the witch had seen them in the height of their pleasure.

Wrapping the blanket around his body, George got up from the sofa and stammered awkwardly " I'll just go and put some clothes on."

León protested as the redhead disappeared into the next room to dress, "Why bother, darling. I will be undressing you once we are alone again."

Hermione snorted and Fred said "Seeing as our surprise didn't go as planned, we might as well go over to the Burrow and help Dad, which George was supposed to be doing."

" _À propos de anniversaire,_ I have prepared a cake. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a shower." said the Frenchman while exposing himself in his full glory and sauntering over to the bathroom.

Fred leaned closer to Hermione and asked " So how much did you see?"

" Too much. More than I ever wanted to." Hermione told the wizard.

 

 

X

 

 

The Burrow was packed, no more than usual, but among the redheads one could see a few blondes as well as other shades of dark colouring. The table was magically enlarged to fit all the different witches and wizards and it was stacked with plates, bowls, goblets and everything in between.

Harry busied himself in the kitchen, helping Ginny put the finishing touches on the layered cake León had prepared. It wasn't a Weasley cake without some customary Weasley fireworks. The red-haired witch caught Harry staring towards the other room and said " He's fine. You were supposed to help me with this, so be useful or I'll send you out."

" I am helping." Harry insisted, his eyes still fixed on the sitting room.

Ginny whacked the back of the teen's head with the dishcloth. The wizard winced and asked, rubbing his nape " What was that for?"

" For not helping," said Ginny and added, " Trust me, Lucius is doing just fine. Yes, he doesn't particularly like this house and he is a bit uncomfortable with the stares, but he is perfectly fine. He can survive without you for a few more minutes. Now help me with the cake. The sooner we finish, the sooner you can go to your Malfoy and stop acting like an overprotective dragon."

Harry sighed " I can't help it."

" I know, but try." laughed Ginny.

 

In the sitting room, Andromeda had found a seat next to Lucius, who was looking paler than usual. The blonde didn't show it, but Andy could see the small sparks of irritation in his eyes, the beginning of a storm. She smiled warmly and said " How are you, my dear? Enjoying the scenery?"

Lucius said with disinterest " How Arthur can live in such a hovel, I will never understand."

" I think it's rather welcoming." the witch said.

" You would." muttered the blonde.

Andromeda raised her brow and said with a hint of venom " Is this a jab at my muggle loving tendencies?"

Lucius tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and said " I apologise. It was not my intention to be quite so tactless."

" I will let this rest. Have you eaten, you are quite pale." Andromeda noted.

" The Dreamless Sleep is not working as it should. I haven't been sleeping very well, but Harry doesn't know. He can be rather suffocating with his worrying and fussing. I can't blame him really, I am an emotional wreck. Not very Malfoy-like, I'm afraid." Lucius told the witch.

Andy's tone changed into a gentler one as she inquired " Perhaps you would like to confide in me. If not Harry, then I am more than willing to help."

" Perhaps, I will let you know." said the blonde as he saw Harry walking straight towards them.

Harry actually had an idea what was bothering the blonde, he had his suspicions that the potion was failing the Lucius. The blonde assumed that Harry was still in the dark.

While it was irrational to keep such a thing from the teen, Lucius didn't want to burden Harry with them. The younger male had enough to deal with, starting with his lessons and homework. Everything else Harry did around the Manor was just as tiring, adding to it would only make it worse.

Handing the blonde a colourful mug with animal patterns, Harry said " Hermione made tea, I put extra honey into it."

"Thank you, " the blonde said as he took the offered drink, not really bothering to comment on the selection of pottery or the ridiculous pattern with cats on it. " The soon to be Mrs Weasley mentioned your trip to Paris, wedding dress shopping and whatnot. She wants you to join their little group."

The dark-haired teen explained " I think she would feel more comfortable if I was with her. Luna and Ginny as well. They are not that familiar with either León or Paris."

" What am I then? Chopped liver?" the witch asked with mirth.

" I think she just wants me there so I can help her choose a dress. While I am interested in male parts, that doesn't automatically mean I have a fashion sense. I can barely dress myself without looking like a mess," Harry stated, "they are better off taking Lucius. At least he has good taste."

Lucius chuckled " True. Alas, I cannot go, seeing as I look as if have a Quaffle stuffed under my shirt."

" Not the mention travelling by Portkey." Andy added.

" Would you mind if I go with them? I'd hate to leave you, especially now." the younger wizard questioned.

Lucius gave the teen a small smile and said " I don't mind, Harry. You should spend some time with your friends, I will be perfectly alright. It is just for a little while, surely I can endure without you for a day."

Ginny's loud voice called from the other room " Food's done, get your arses behind the table before Ron eats it all."

That was followed by Ron's grunt of disbelief "What? Why am I the only one who gets picked on around here?"

Harry chuckled and held a hand out for the blonde " You heard her, better settle down before the food disappears."

 

 

X

 

 

The table that had been magically distended was crammed with people. The Weasleys, Harry with his blonde and Draco, who was seated between Bill and Ginny. Andromeda was sitting next to Harry, placing the teen between Lucius and the Slytherin witch. Arthur, as the head of the family, sat at the head of the table, overlooking both his old and new family.

Lucius was mildly amused to see his friend sit across from him, next to one of the twins. Arthur had noticed the man's presence as well but had kept silent, giving his son time to tell him himself. Unfortunately, Ginny couldn't wait and asked "Is there something you would like to tell us, George?"

The redhead stopped the fork halfway to his mouth and locked eyes with Arthur, who was curious as well. Just as Draco snorted and Andromeda gave him a warning look, George cleared his throat and started " Well... I think it is quite self-explanatory. León and I are seeing each other, have been for some time now. We didn't want to say anything before because there was never a right time."

" I think the only person who didn't know was Dad." commented Bill.

Fred added " And Percy."

Ron huffed, clearly in the dark " Ron didn't know either, no one bothered to tell him."

" Anyway, we're dating. I took a page out of brothers' book and decided to get my own Slytherin." the twin explained, sending a cheeky grin to Harry.

The dark-haired teen laughed and said " To each his own. There is something about those snakes."

As half the table chuckled, the redhead's gaze fell on his father, who had yet to say anything. Arthur really didn't have anything against his son's choice, even if George had chosen an older wizard, who just happened to be a Slytherin and a friend of Lucius Malfoy. He had realised some time ago that his only purpose was to make sure his children were happy. He didn't have anything else to worry about, just his kids and their wellbeing. Eying the witches and wizards around his table, the man could see how happy his children were and how much he had been given to him after Molly's betrayal.

" As long as you're happy, son. That is all that matters. I have welcomed quite a lot of unlikely people into my home, why should this time be any different. My only request to your chosen is that he would always treat you with respect and never hurt you. There will be hell to pay if he does," said Arthur, "We're a tight group and we look out for one another other."

Fred said " We're always in need of test subjects to try out new products."

León smiled charmingly and stated "I will keep that in mind, though I have no intention to ever hurt this lovely creature. Nothing pains me more than the thought of tears in those beautiful eyes."

While George blushed, Draco drawled "Honestly, it's hardly a surprise. I had the pleasure of seeing you lip locked a while ago."

"Harry and I knew as well, it was obvious." Ginny said as she took a sip from her drink.

Hermione avoided eye contact with both George and León, her strange behaviour was not missed by Andromeda.

While chatter descended on the table, Harry scooted closer to Lucius and asked "Are you alright? You're awfully quiet."

"I'm fine. I can't say that I am used to such a large crowd." Lucius told Harry.

With a furrowed brow, the green-eyed teen suggested  "Would you like to get some air? They can be a bit too much, I would know."

"If you don't mind." came the reply to which Harry just smiled and excused them from the table.

The Burrow was a rowdy place, especially when all the redheads were present. Harry could understand why it would put the pregnant wizard on edge. The smaller sitting room that was next to the kitchen was empty and the noises coming from the table were muffled to the point where you couldn't make anything out of them. Harry closed the door and said "I want you to be honest with me, Lucius. I know you will try to evade my questions, but I really need you to be truthful."

Lucius only raised a brow when Harry settled next to him on the worn-out sofa. The teen inquired "You haven't been sleeping well, have you?"

"What makes you think that?" the blonde countered.

Harry chuckled "I knew you would try to avoid answering."

With a resigned sigh, the elder Malfoy said "Not for some weeks. The Dreamless Sleep potion doesn't keep the dreams away anymore. They are not as gruesome as the first one, but I would rather stay awake than go through with another dream where I lose our children."

"Why didn't you tell me? This is something you shouldn't go through alone. If you're having nightmares again, I want to know about them so I can help you get them out of your mind," said Harry, edging closer to the blonde so their knees were touching. "I promised to be there for everything, that includes keeping away bad dreams."

Lucius asked "How did you know?"

"I'm a fairly light sleeper, just a little something I acquired during the war and being in a dorm full of other people. I didn't say anything because I wanted you to tell me yourself. Seeing as you didn't, I decided to intervene." the teen answered, mindfully rubbing the blonde's stomach with his palm. Feeling the other relax under his touch, Harry wrapped his free arm around the blonde's waist and pulled him closer. The younger male said with a smile "You can take a nap now if you like, I'll guard your sleep."

Lucius took comfort in Harry's presence and burrowed his face into the teen's neck, inhaling the pure scent that was all Harry. He muttered "Judging by the state of this house, I dread to think what the beds in here are like."

"Do you want to go home? I'm sure everyone will understand if we take our leave." the teen suggested.

"No, we should stay for a little longer," Lucius told the teen and added as an afterthought, "A massage wouldn't hurt."

Harry hummed and soothed the baby bump. "Anything to ease the trouble these two are giving you."

Parting his legs, Harry let the blonde settle between them. As the wizard's fingers kneaded the blonde's back, low moans escaped Lucius which did nothing good for Harry's self-control. Those sounds were meant to stay in the privacy of their bedroom, not for the sitting room in the Weasley house with the entire family just a few doors away.

"Save it for later." warned Harry, gently kissing the exposed skin on the blonde's neck. Of course, Lucius took that as a sign of Harry's weakness and leaned into the teen's chest, stroking his fingers over the wizard's thighs.

Harry caught the hands and said "Tempting me won't end well, Lucius."

"As if I care about the pack of Weasleys in the next room." came a sinful chuckled from the older male, one of the hands slithering away from Harry's grasp and making its way towards the teen's neck.

Struggling with his not so innocent thoughts, Harry said "You would be mortified if one of them came in and found us half-naked."

Lucius smiled wickedly and sat up, only to miss the teen's warmth a second later. Without words, the blonde stood and turned to face Harry. With practiced ease, Lucius slid his legs astride the teen's and straddled the younger wizard, whose hands immediately settled on the blonde's hips.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked.

"I thought you could lend a helping hand." the man replied, taking one of the teen's hands and dragging it down his chest and stomach.

Pulling away his hand and giving the man a dubious look, the green-eyed teen said "You want me to get you off while my sort-of-father and the rest of the family are sitting behind the table, probably waiting for us to get back."

With a comparatively dramatic sigh, Lucius got on his feet and smoothed his robe. He didn't say anything as he walked out of the room, leaving Harry on the sofa with a confounded face.

 

Stepping back into the makeshift dining room, Harry's eyes were drawn to the blonde who was in the middle of slicing a piece of cake. Andromeda gave Harry a worried look before the teen could sit, but he just offered a smile. It was nice, the teen thought. Having his loved ones behind one table, chatting and smiling.

As the green-eyed teen laded his plate with the Frenchman's birthday tart, he all but dropped his fork when he felt a hand on his thigh, edging closer to his crotch with every single movement. Shooting the blonde a questioning look, Harry was annoyed to see Lucius' expression stay blank. In fact, the man was talking with Bill, nothing in his features betrayed Harry's private torture that was hidden away by the tablecloth. Deft fingers worked skilfully and the fly of Harry's jeans was an easy feat for Lucius. Stuffing a piece of cake into his mouth, the teen subdued the groan that escaped over his lips as the blonde's hand toyed with the waistband of his boxers.

"Did you say something, my dear?" asked Andromeda.

Harry forced down the mouthful of tart and said "Good cake."

León glowed under the praise and said " _Merci beaucoup_ , Harry"

Managing a smile, the teen said "I would like the recipe, if it's okay with you."

The blonde's nimble fingers were suddenly wrapped around Harry's hardening flesh, making the green-eyes wizard clutch his silverware.

"You alright, mate? Seem a bit peaky." Ron asked across the table.

"I'm absolutely fine." came the teen's hitched response.

Lucius leaned closer and asked with mock-innocence "You do seem a bit out of breath."

"I would be much better if you'd stop fondling me." Harry hissed, low enough for only the blonde to hear.

The elder Malfoy said casually "Now where would be the fun in that?"

Harry was about to bite his cheek to stop himself from moaning out loud. The all too familiar heat curled in the pit of his stomach, his muscles were tighter than a bowstring and the teen was almost horrified to admit that the thrill of it made his release edge closer. But the teen's insides froze up as he heard something clatter to the floor, soon realising that Hermione had accidently dropped her knife. Lucius' amusement grew and he did nothing to stop Harry from the embarrassment.

The girl's cheeks were aflame, but silent laughter glinted in her eyes as she made contact with Harry's. The teen was ready to have the ground swallow him up, but Lucius had other plans. The pressure on his member increased and the white hot pleasure exploded in Harry. Spots danced before his vision and he really didn't care if anyone knew what had just happened. Thankfully no one had noticed the green-eyed teen's moment of bliss and the blonde had erased all evidence of their dinner table activities.

Throwing the blonde a irritated yet confused look, Harry said "That was cruel."

"Really? I thought it was rather fun." Lucius smirked.

"Will it still be fun if I stick my hand into your trousers?" Harry asked in a whisper.

Lucius purred "Please do."

"We are going to have a serious talk about this when we get home." the teen told Lucius.

Tracing his hand over the teen's leg, Lucius said blatantly "I do hope we can talk and amuse ourselves at the same time. I tend to listen better with your cock buried inside."

Harry choked on his drink and coughed, making half the table look at him.

 

 

X

 

 

Watching the girls twirl in front of the mirror, wearing the sixth or seventh dress that looked more like a heap of frill and satin than an actual dress, Harry wondered if coming with the three girls and Andromeda was the best choice. León had wondered off and Andromeda too had disappeared out of sight, leaving the two bridesmaids, the bride herself and Harry in the small and extravagant boutique.

There was still some lingering awkwardness between the witch and Harry, the former having witnessed the blonde's more lewd activities behind the dinner table. Even though it had happened a good 24 hours ago, Harry's cheeks still tinted red whenever Hermione's playful smile was directed at him. Now, being stuck in an overly lavish shop full of bridal gowns and veils, the teen realised that he hadn't seen much of Paris and most likely wouldn't, seeing as the three witches had yet another shop to conquer. Harry desperately hoped that his friend would find her perfect dress in the next hour or so.

Hermione's voice called out from the changing room "Harry, I need some help."

Not sure what the girl had meant, the wizard shouted back "What do you mean?"

"Just come here, will you." came the reply to which Harry didn't bother to answer. Both Luna and Ginny had gone back to their dressing rooms that were located across from Hermione's. Harry got up from his comfy chair and turned behind the corner where the changing room was hidden from view. Harry didn't get a chance to knock or even say anything when Hermione pulled him into the reasonably sized room, full of mirrors, a settee and even a small table with refreshments.

The girl was wearing everything a beautiful bride should have on. A garter and white stockings, lacy lingerie and heels that made the girl a few inches taller. But she wasn't wearing a dress, that particular item of her attire was laid on the settee.

"Now is not the time to be bashful, Harry Potter. Help me get that dress on before I end up shredding it into ribbons." Hermione said, placing her hands on her hips in a bossy manner.

Harry had seen the female anatomy before but it was still uncomfortable for him to see one of his best friends, the girl he had known since he was eleven, almost naked with just a few scraps of fabric covering her.

Walking over to the dress, Harry picked it up and said "This weighs more than a hippogriff."

"I need a small army to get it on. I thought about using some kind of a charm but I was afraid of damaging it somehow," Hermione explained. "The assistant went to get another dress and she's been gone for twenty minutes."

Harry did his best with helping the witch into the dress that was like an explosion of high-priced material and fluff. The teen noted that it was a muggle design, but had something magical about it. The witch punched up the excessive tail of the gown and smoothed her hands down her sides.

Harry had to admit that it looked spectacular on Hermione, the ivory shade suiting the witch well. It was strapless, baring the girl's shoulders and neckline. The teen said "It's pretty."

"Just pretty? I was expecting something along the lines of magnificent or breathtaking. Speaking of which, I can hardly breathe in this. And it costs more that a small flat in Diagon Alley." the witch said, already itching to get it off.

With a snort, the green-eyed teen asked " What was the point of putting it on if you weren't actually considering it as an option?"

"It is every girl's dream to try on beautiful dresses and imagine themselves walking down the aisle with it. I've tried on a lot of wedding dresses today and I thought that one more couldn't hurt. What did you think of the knickers?" the girl asked with a small smirk.

With a raised brow, Harry questioned "What was I supposed to think of the knickers? I'm not exactly an expert of women's underwear, Hermione. If you're asking me if I'd wear them, then the answer is no."

Hermione laughed and smiled "Of course, unless you're into that sort of thing. I saw a nice pair of dark green lace knickers by the counter, in case you're interested."

"Not in the slightest, I'm afraid." Harry groaned, the imagine now stuck in his head.

Hermione turned to see herself in the mirror once more and said with a snicker "Considering the kinky taste you two share, I just assumed."

With a pained groan, the dark-haired wizard said "I'd rather forget that particular episode and I would be grateful if you did as well. I was humiliated enough."

"What exactly did prompt such a bold move?" the witch asked, beckoning Harry to unzip the gown. The green-eyes youth moved towards the witch, all the while saying "Let's just say that I was reluctant to have a shag in the sitting room with my friends and family just a few metres away."

"I bet you would have opted in favour of the shag had you known what waited ahead." pointed out Hermione.

Helping the witch step out of the dress, Harry placed it back on the settee and handed Hermione the robe. With a humourless laugh, the wizard stated "In hindsight, I would say that I should have known. Lucius always gets his way."

"How are things with everything? Are you already working on the nursery?" the girl decided to change topics.

"It's moving along, though quite slowly. The babies won't be here for another three or four months, there is still plenty of time to get everything in order. I've done some shopping of my own, bought a few things for the nursery, but I know Lucius wants to be more involved this time around and I want him to have a say in everything, from the colour of the walls to the placement of the cots, " explained Harry. Running a hand through his hair, the teen continued, "Things have been strained for the past weeks, mainly because Lucius is having nightmares that vary from Voldemort killing the babies to Bellatrix or even me torturing both him and our children. Andy gave him the Dreamless Sleep potion but it doesn't seem to work anymore and the lack of sleep isn't doing them any good. It just makes me feel so helpless and inadequate."

Hermione's voice was gentle and understanding when she spoke "There is very little you can do, Harry. You can't chase away bad dreams, you can only reassure him after. It's normal to have fears during pregnancy, my mother started having them as well. She was afraid that my brother wouldn't be healthy enough or that perhaps she was doing something wrong. It doesn't matter that she's done it before, all pregnant people have fears. I'm just assuming that what Lucius is experiencing runs deeper because of everything that has happened in the past, everything he went through with Draco. I can't say for sure, but I do think that the nightmares will pass, especially with you there."

"It's harder than I thought, keeping up with his moods." chuckled Harry.

Hermione told the green-eyed wizard "If anyone can do it, it's you. My dad always keeps sweets nearby, in case Mum is in one of her more mental moods."

"Remus always says that chocolate helps with everything." Harry said with a grin, Hermione's assurance making him feel slightly better about everything.

 


	49. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so happy that I managed to get a new chapter up before the new year. The wedding got squeezed into this chapter, which only means that we are getting closer to the arrival of the newest members of the Potter-Malfoy family. 
> 
> Updating might take me some time from now on, the murderous exams are coming.
> 
> A wicked New Years to everyone :D

Chapter 48

The Lion Lair pub in the south side of Diagon Alley was a rowdy place, full of cheers and drunken laughter. George and Bill had insisted that their brother couldn't possibly get married without having a proper stag night beforehand. Thus it had been decided that a night in one of the best pubs around was indeed a must.

The pub itself was rather nice inside, spacious and with private rooms for special events that usually needed a more quiet setting. Bill had taken care of the reservation and George had taken care of the rest.

While the boys were having their night of fun, Hermione had rallied up the girls and the witches were enjoying a day out being pampered. The bride herself, Ginny, Luna and Andromeda formed the team of witches, whilst the males of the Weasley clan made up Fred's fort. Of course both Neville and Draco were included, as well as Harry who was probably the most reluctant out of all of them. The green-eyed teen hadn't wanted to leave his blonde lover alone, only a few pairs of watery puppy eyes had managed to sway him a bit. It was also helpful to know that Severus had decided to spend the a few days of his holiday in the Manor, more precisely in the brewing room.

So now the group of young wizards had arrived and everyone was busy ordering drinks and snacks. The private room that Bill had booked was like a large sitting room, filled with comfortable looking leather sofas and two bark-coloured tables. The walls were done up in a dark shade of red and a more lighter tone of amber, the high ceilings were creamy white with sturdy beams accenting the building's old structure and history.

The room wasn't completely separate, the wall with the doorway having been partly removed. The pub's waitress came with the drinks, a petite brunette who smiled shyly when she made eye contact with Harry. The girl had obviously recognized the famed Saviour, much to Harry's chagrin. The group consisted of all the male Weasleys, excepts Arthur who couldn't make it. Neville was nestled close to Ron's side and Bill had pulled Draco onto his lap, the latter not minding one bit. Blaise had also been invited as he too was a part of the Weasley clan now that he was seriously dating Ginny. The most vocal of the group was Seamus Finnigan, the Gryffindor had barely finished his first pint and was already far too gleeful. The atmosphere was relaxed and with the alcohol loosening everyone's tongue, it was bound to be memorable.

"What about the time you hexed me outside McGonagall's classroom? I'll have you know that I almost broke my neck." Harry mused.

Blaise had started that particular conversation and now everyone was exchanging stories about Hogwarts.

Draco retorted " Need I remind you that it was you who started it. I was happily minding my own business when you jinxed a fluffy pair of rabbit ears on top of my head. I was stuck with them for two days."

George laughed hard and said " I think Draco's talking about something we developed in our sixth year."

" It was your jinx?" Harry asked.

Fred smirked " How else would have Ronniekins known. We taught him that one."

Blaise snorted and said " I remember offering Draco carrots. He was not pleased nor amused."

 

Another round of Firewhiskey made a huge difference. Fred and George had smuggled in their own special brew, stuff that could knock out even the toughest of drinkers. As the first few hours passed, the roomful of wizards grew more accustomed to each other, laughing and joking. It didn't matter who was a Slytherin or who was in Gryffindor, they had left their bigotry behind them.

Draco and Bill were both tipsy, but nowhere near drunk. Their snogging session was abruptly ended when George threw a napkin at them.

" It is quite entertaining, but maybe a bit _too_ entertaining if you catch my drift." the redhead said with a grin.

Seamus piped in " A bloke might get ideas, you know."

" Another dry spell, Seamus?" came a question from Fred, who was smirking.

The Irish wizard pointedly said " Hogwarts ain't the best place to find a bit of tail. Sure, Ron here snagged himself a boyfriend...I think I should just say that everyone here has snagged themselves someone."

" Percy is single. Aren't you, Perce?" Fred asked, his voice teasing.

The Weasley with red curls said " If you must know, I'm actually seeing someone at the moment."

" Oh, do tell." George wiggled his eyebrows.

The lanky wizard stated " Her name is Audrey and she works in the Ministry as a translator. We met during the time when I was in Norway, she was assigned with me to translate. I asked her out on a date, she said yes and we've been dating ever since."

" Way to go, Perce." Bill said, his hand idly caressing Draco's thigh.

The blonde pressed his back more firmly against the redhead's chest and said " I thought Hogwarts was full of horny teenagers."

Blaise raised his glass to his lips and gulped down the burning liquid, clearing his throat he told the blonde " You're a horny teenager by the look of it."

Draco shrugged " Bill keeps me very sated. I can't help to want more."

" How come it's okay for you to talk about your sex life but when I do it, you throw a hissy fit?" Harry questioned, the three consumed shots of Firewhiskey making his judgement a bit clouded.

Draco drawled " For instance, I'm not shagging your father."

" Bill's like my brother." the green-eyed teen protested.

" Father outranks brother, Potty." came Draco's taunting jab.

Seamus asked " Still not interested in that threesome, Harry?"

" In your dreams, Seamus." came the answer.

X

 

Hermione glanced over at her friends, the redhead and the blonde girl still staring in awe. The witches had started out with a light supper in a high-end muggle restaurant the girl's mother had suggested. The menu itself was enough to have Ginny gape, the girl had never heard of the fancy foods that were on the selection. Andromeda was no stranger to classy muggle establishments and her pure-blood etiquette had kicked in the second they had arrived. Luna had wondered whether the Nargles would show up.

" I will have a Roquefort pear salad and a tiramisu cheesecake. And an iced coffee, please." Hermione asked as their orders were being written down.

Andromeda was next in line and smiled as she said " I will have the shrimp salad and a class of Pinot Gris."

As the waitress scribbled everything down, Andy noticed the look of frustration of Ginny's face. The girl had never been in a place like this. Leaning closer, the older witch said " The Puttanesca is rather good. A simple pasta dish."

The redhead sent the witch a grateful look and told the woman who was waiting for her order " I'll have the Puttanesca then. And a glass of water."

Luna smiled dreamily and asked " I think I will have pasta too, with clams and mushrooms."

" Anything to drink, Miss?" asked the waitress.

Luna smiled and said " Water. Can you tell them to put bubbles into it, I like how they make my nose itch."

Hermione interrupted and clarified "She means fizzy water."

With a sweet smile, the girl said " I'll be right back with your drinks, ladies."

Waiting for the woman to walk into a safe distance, Ginny said " I haven't heard about half of these things on the menu. Thank you for ordering for me."

Andromeda chuckled " A girl can pamper herself every once in a while."

" My mum and dad took me here for my birthday. I remember loving the food and the feeling this place gave me. It also helps that the people here are more than nice." Hermione said.

Luna hummed in agreement " It is lovely. Thank you for inviting me."

" How could I have a hen party without my two best friends and Andy." the girl pointed out.

The older witch said " Besides, the boys are most likely having the time of their lives."

" George mentioned something about taking their special whiskey with them. It's nearing seven, I reckon their party has already started, " Ginny snorted. "Knowing my brothers, they're most probably drunk on their arses already."

Hermione frowned " I need my fiancé hangover free."

" Don't worry. I heard from Bill that Draco had already whipped up a few bottles of Hangover Potion. Remember the time Fred gave Harry their Firewhiskey?" the redhead mused. Hermione's smile had Ginny continue "We were at the Burrow, I think it was a few weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts. So there we all were, when Fred suggested we should have a toast. Poor Harry had no idea what my brother was up to when he took that drink. They had been experimenting with it, Fred and George, and they needed a test subject, but no one was willing. Harry, clueless that he is, took a swig. It took about fifteen minutes before anything interesting happened, but things got a bit more amusing when Harry started singing some muggle song and insisted that he had to take off his clothes."

Hermione took over " And then I managed to change his mind, but mind you I barely succeeded. He was stripping down to his boxers by that time."

" I do hope your brothers are not planning on getting Harry drunk tonight. I dread to think about the consequences when he stumbles home." Andy chuckled.

The redhead told the group " Fred told me that they had a hard time convincing Harry to join them tonight. He didn't want to leave Lucius."

" Well, they are attached at the hip; Harry gets restless when he's away from Lucius. Especially now." Hermione said.

The witches quieted down when the waitress approached with their drinks.

" Is there anything else you would like to orders?" the girl eyed the table.

No one said anything and Hermione told the woman " We're fine, thank you."

With the drinks on the table and the waitress gone again, Ginny said " I can't wait for the twins to be born. I got them something from the baby shop, one green onesie with silver moons and one red one that had yellow cats. Slytherin and Gryffindor colours."

" Blue and bronze are fitting colours as well." Luna said pensively.

Andy raised an eyebrow at the girl's dreamy tone and choice of colours.

Hermione took a sip from her iced coffee and said "Mum thinks that my baby brother will make his entrance soon. Her due date is just after the wedding, two days after the wedding to be exact. Hopefully, he won't decide to make his entry during the wedding, Mum has been so excited about the wedding."

" Even if your mother goes into labour during the ceremony, I will be there." the older witch assured Hermione with a warm smile.

Ginny said " Harry said that he can't wait to hold his children, but he's scared out of his wits when it comes to the actual delivery. One would think he's the one giving birth."

" It is a stressful time for both of the parents, more so for the expecting mother of course, but still a very anxious period for the father as well. It is natural for Harry to be worried, it is in his nature to do so." Andromeda explained.

Ginny nodded along and said " I like seeing Harry fuss over Lucius, it's adorable."

"I don't think 'adorable' is the right word. I would rather say that their union is idyllic." Andy said.

Luna added " A perfect fit."

 

X

 

Back in the Manor, Severus was in the middle of adding powdered Arrowroot to his potion when he heard the door to the brewing room creak open. The Lord of the Manor stood by the door with a bored look, his arms crossed.

" The poor elf was distraught, Severus. What did you tell the unfortunate creature?" Lucius inquired.

Severus drawled " I told that pesky little elf that I wouldn't be coming to supper. It is not my fault your house elves are fond of dramatics much like their Master."

Walking to the man's side, the blonde poked his head closer and asked " What are you working on?"

The onyx-eyed man stated " Does it not occur to you that perhaps you shouldn't be here in your state? By chance, I'm working on a relatively harmless concoction that is not dangerous to _pregnant_ individuals."

Lucius sighed " I was about to have supper alone, I would not have come down here otherwise. You have been brewing for the past eight hours, forgive me for wanting a tiny bit of your valuable time."

"Fine, I'll be there as soon as I finish this," Severus said. "But I fully expect access to your personal liquor cabinet where you store that ninety year old Ogden."

" You're shamelessly going through my priceless whiskey." Lucius raised his perfectly sculpted brow.

Severus cast a charm over the cauldron and turned to face the blonde  " Someone has to, seeing as you are unable to enjoy it at the moment."

 

 

The elf who had been sent to fetch Severus earlier was immensely pleased to see the man sit behind the table. Supper had been served, a simple evening meal that consisted of roasted duck and rice. While Severus picked on his lettuce, the blonde eagerly loaded his plate with the delicious meal.

" I thought Remus was going to stay here with you." Lucius commented.

Severus scowled and stated grimly " He was going to stay, but the good Minister sent him to Ireland to attend some kind of creature council. To promote werewolf rights and meet the head of the local werewolf clan."

Lucius chuckled " It is for a good cause. I'm sure you will be missed as much as you seem to miss Remus."

" And where exactly is your idiotic other?" Snape asked.

" It's young Mister Weasley's stag night. Draco is there as well, hopefully keeping an eye on Harry. He didn't want to go at all, but I assured him that my dear friend Severus will keep me well entertained." the blonde smirked.

With a glare Severus said " And pray tell, what exactly does entertaining you entitle?"

" Nothing to strenuous, a game of chess will do. Harry promised to be home before midnight, so you can go back to your potions soon enough." Lucius told the man, picking up his napkin.

Severus finished his wine and inquired " Have the dreams subsided?"

Lucius' expression hardened and the blonde spoke with tiredness lacing his words "Not completely."

" Perhaps you should strengthen your Occlumency shields. It is not unheard of to use Occlumency against nightmares." the dark-haired man suggested.

" It hasn't crossed my mind to be honest." the blonde said.

Severus waited for a moment to speak. He sought out the blonde wizard's eyes and asked " Would you be willing to let me assist you? Creating strong Occlumency shields that would protect your mind during sleep is not an easy task, but it can be done with proper training. Essentially, you would be protecting your mind from your own subconscious."

" I used to be a fairly good Occlumens. Until my shields were torn into shreds by the Dark Lord." Lucius said with a grimace.

Snape remembered how the madman had tried to pierce his mind, but Severus had never failed to protect his thoughts. The man knew that the blonde had indeed been a good Occlumens, no match to Severus but still good enough to keep most out. But the blonde wizard, like Harry, had one flaw; they both lacked emotional discipline is some way or another. In Harry's case it was the boy's inability to suppress his feelings and his emotions were always near the surface. Lucius was always in control of his emotions, until he wasn't. The cold and aloof facade was something Lucius had mastered at a young age. The elder Malfoy had closed himself off, his compassion and everything else good about himself, but Severus knew Lucius and the man's true nature. In a way, the blonde was similar to Harry; repressing emotions wasn't easy for those who had too much of them to repress.

Lucius' voice brought Severus back. The blonde spoke " I am willing to try, but don't complain when you end up seeing more than you bargained for."

" You mean Potter's naked arse or perhaps the conception of your little brats?" Severus said snarkily.

" Or the time we indulged ourselves in the pool and in the study." added the blonde with a grin.

Severus stood and stalked towards the doorway, he paused and turned to Lucius "I need that whiskey of yours if I have to hear about your raging libido and Potter's exceptionality in bed.

 

X

 

It was a full house in the pub, but that didn't bother the group of eleven. The alcohol had done its job and most of the wizards were drunk already, even Harry had succumbed to it and was nowhere near incoherent to stop Seamus who had suggested taking their party to a muggle club that the teen had visited.

While Draco scrunched his nose, Bill agreed and said " What sort of club are we talking about?"

" Is there more than one kind?" Draco asked, mild detestation evident in his tone.

Seamus grinned " Of course there is. Muggles have all sorts of clubs. They have dance clubs and strip clubs, all sorts of places."

"A strip club? You are not suggesting we go to a strip club, are you?" Neville piped in.

" I agree with Longbottom. It's completely undignified." Draco sneered.

George looked around the table and stated " We'll vote on it. All in favour of going to a strip club to send away Fred's last hours of freedom."

The redhead raised his hand and so did Fred. Charlie and Bill too agreed much to Draco's annoyance. Seamus was quite obvious in his choice seeing as he suggested it in the first place. Even Blaise was grinning and waving his hand eagerly.

" It's six against five." Neville said. The redhead next to the dark-haired teen didn't raise his hand and Neville continued " That settles it then?"

Fred smirked and turned to Harry who had not raised his hand either " Harrykins, surely you would want me to have a good time. You don't have to do anything, just come with us and enjoy your brother's final hours before he weds one of your best friends. It will be fun, you'll see. None of us will tell Lucius anything."

" I might." the blonde petulantly said, but Bill silenced him with a kiss.

" I don't have to do _anything_ , nothing at all?" Harry blinked owlishly at Fred.

With a smile, Fred said " Not a thing, Harry dear."

The green-eyed teen gnawed at his lower lip and thought about the prospect of seeing a lot of naked skin. But it was what Fred wanted and he couldn't say now when his redheaded brother asked so nicely. The chance of Lucius finding out was slim and in his inebriated mind, Harry didn't really consider his pregnant fiancé's anger. With a dopey smile, the teen slurred " But I get to keep my clothes, right? 'Cause Lucius will be really mad at me when I get naked in front of people. I don't want him to get mad at me, Fred."

" We promise to make sure that your won't lose a single thing on you." George said.

The blonde's groan made everyone chuckle " I can't believe we're going to watch a bunch of women jiggling their bits. They're _women_ for Salazar's sake."

Seamus told the blonde " The place I have in mind caters to all kinds of tastes."

Climbing off Bill's lap, Draco said to the redhead " You better have eyes for me and only me."

Ron sighed and rested his chin on Neville's shoulder as he said quietly "Hermione will make Fred into a potion if she finds out we spent our night at a muggle club with naked girls."

"No, she'll use us as potion ingredients because we didn't stop them and allowed Fred to talk Harry into going." Neville corrected his boyfriend.

Ron muttered " Blimey."

 

 

X

 

 

Unbeknownst to the four witches, a beetle with distinctive markings had followed their steps in Diagon Alley. Rita Skeeter had felt overjoyed when she had noticed one third of the Golden Trio walking out of the little bridal shop on the wizarding street. She also recognised the two other girls with Granger; the youngest Weasley and the daughter of that loon Xenophilius. The witch knew that what she could get from the girls was potentially newsworthy. She was a bit surprised to see the older woman join the three, the Black sister was not someone Rita wanted to cross. But she needed good scoop, something to sell to the tabloids. Her lifestyle wasn't a cheap one and she needed her stories published. Of course the witch had no idea that no paper in England would take her writings, she hadn't tried to sell anything after the little piece on Molly Weasley.

No one noticed her Animagus form and she easily slipped into their midst. But Rita Skeeter was no match to Andromeda who had been perspective enough to cast a privacy ward around them as they settled into a muggle establishment that Hermione had called a spa.

Upon entering, Andy had felt someone trying to pass the ward she had created, that immediately alerted her of unwanted company. She didn't see anyone, but she was hardly surprised. The journalist couldn't just waltz into a muggle establishment and spy on the witches, she needed to be discreet. The elegant woman knew that Skeeter had joined their little group, but was none the wiser about the ward she had just set off.

Hermione was busy in the reception, while both Luna and Ginny admired the indoor fountain that had a statue of a goddess in the middle. Andromeda saw Hermione beckon them closer and the young Gryffindor said " Someone is taking us upstairs."

Luna eyed the ceiling and said " It would be far more beautiful with an enchanted ceiling."

" I'm sure if muggles knew about enchanted ceilings they would agree with you. But I think that painting is beautiful as well, bigger than any painting I've ever seen." Ginny said, her gaze fixated on the painting that showed waterfall and a stream that was surrounded my green moss.

A middle-aged woman approached the witches and with a welcoming smile she said " Hermione, so lovely to see you. Your mother said you were beautiful and she wasn't exaggerating one bit. I have the girls waiting in the Asian room. You ladies are in for a treat."

Andromeda ushered the two wondering witches towards the staircase, but she was still aware of the foreign presence that tried to penetrate the privacy spell Andy had cast over the four of them.

 

The Asian room was like an oriental heaven with tones of green and brown. The fours beds in the middle of the room had Ginny laughing and she asked quietly " Just us girls, eh?"

" Yes, Ginny. I finally realised that I want you, not your brother." Hermione said with a fake-swoon.

Andromeda cleared her throat and said " Would it be possible for us to get a moment of privacy?"

The other woman said " Of course, I will tell the girls to wait until you're ready."

Hermione waited until the woman left and asked " What's wrong?"

" It would seem that we are not entirely alone. I do believe a pesky little insect has decided to join us." Andromeda said.

Hermione reached for her wand, but Andy shook her head and casually said  " She can't hear what we're saying, the privacy wards that is surrounding us won't allow her to eavesdrop. I sensed her, her attempts to get through the wards alerted me of her presence."

" I didn't think she would be stupid enough to follow us." Ginny said.

" It was quite ingenious on her part, but she could not have known about the wards. She must have recognised Hermione or any one of us and decided that another story just needed to be written." Andy explained.

Luna asked " She's somewhere near, isn't she?"

Andromeda smiled and strolled over to the table that had various containers made of glass on it. She picked up a medium sized jar and said " The little beetle is on the glass table near the door, just next to the pot plant."

Hermione gave a small nod and turned her wand on the unexpected beetle, the spell leaving her lips before Rita could react.

" You didn't kill her, did you?" Ginny chuckled.

" Just a sleeping charm. It usually lasts for two to three hours." Hermione explained.

Andromeda had already walked over to the unconscious journalist in the form of a beetle and said "Rita will have sweets dreams and when she wakes, she will find herself in a bit of pickle. We will drop her off at the Ministry afterwards. Now, I think we should enjoy ourselves."

Hermione told Andromeda " As much as I would like to see her suffer just a little bit, I think you should make some air holes for her."

With an almost sinister smile, the older witch said " Silly me, how could I forget."

 

A few hours later, Rita came out of her spell induced sleep and tried to fly into a safer distance only to hit a glass wall. She panicked and started to buzz around in her glass prison, flinging herself against the jar. Then she remembered seeing the girl's wand pointed straight at her, after that it was darkness. Somehow they had captured her and there was no way out.

Suddenly, the container was picked up and Rita came face to face with the youngest Weasley witch.

" I wouldn't try to escape. Oh, right...you can't, because we made sure of that. Now whatever shall we do with you, Rita. Maybe we should gift-wrap you and send you to Harry who is dying to settle some scores with you. Or maybe I'll let my brothers have you, they always need new test subjects in the joke shop." Ginny taunted the beetle.

Andromeda said in a very Black-like manner " I think the Ministry would be quite interested to know about an unregistered Animagus."

Hermione offered " The play starts in an hour; enough time to make a trip to the Ministry."

Andromeda took the jar and said " The Malfoys and the Weasleys are nothing compared to me, Rita darling."

 

 

X

 

 

" I can't believe we're actually in a bloody strip club." Ron groaned and felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Draco looked as sour as he when he said " For once, we're in agreement. Out of all the sodding clubs in muggle London and we end up _here_."

They had settled into a private booth. Draco was still sulking but Bill's hands on him made the blonde more mellow and the colourful cocktail the blonde was drinking was bound to make him even more docile and whole lot drunker that he was.

Harry didn't waste any time as well and had ordered a drink that was so colourful it hurt his eyes. It was syrupy sweet and went straight to his legs, making them wobble like jelly.

Charlie grinned as he came back with more drinks and said " I talked to one of the girls, I think her name was Candy. She's gonna give Fred a lap dance."

" Candy? What kind of name is that?" the blonde asked from the cushy sofa he was occupying with Bill.

Harry snorted and said " Your name is Draco. I hardly think you can judge."

" Shut up step-daddy or I'll tell my real daddy that you were in a muggle strip club." Draco threatened half-heartedly.

"You wouldn't dare." Harry said, narrowing his eyes.

With a smirk, the blonde teen challenged the green-eyed wizard " Wouldn't I? I might even lay it on thick and say that _you_ had a lap dance or whatever the hell Charlie said."

" You called him pudgy." Harry said.

Draco frowned and argued " No, I didn't. You just made that up."

" Exactly, but Lucius doesn't know that." the green-eyed teen said, slurping down the remaining drink in his glass.

Before the blonde could reply, a busty blonde came to the table with a feathery pink boa wrapped around her neck. Her knickers were practically none existent and the bra she was wearing left nothing for the imagination.

"Which one of you boys is Fred?" the woman, presumably Candy, asked with a sultry voice.

The redhead groaned " Charlie, I'm going to kill you."

" Now, now, Freddy. Candy here is the best of the best and she just wants to show you a good time." Charlie said, grabbing his brother's hand and hauling him up. There was a chair placed on the glittery floor and Fred reluctantly sat down. Candy circled the chair and tossed her feathery neckpiece aside after teasing Fred with it. It landed on Draco who choked on his second cocktail.

As the woman proceeded to straddle the young man, Bill leaned closer to Draco and said " Maybe you can give me a lap dance later. With the boa and all."

" A few more of these and I just might." Draco said, raising his glass and smirking.

 

Ron had pulled Neville into a more quiet corner, but they were soon accosted by a brunette who giggled " Aren't you boys sweet. Need a third?"

While Neville blushed scarlet, Ron said with a nervous stutter " We're fine, thanks."

" Such a shame. I'll be over there in case you change your mind, sweetie." said the woman and walked away, but not until she threw them one last glance and a wink.

The club was too pink and too loud for a couple of wizard boys. The floor that was covered in glitter was just too much. A huge midnight blue curtain separated the club from another part and Ron, out of his curiosity, walked closer to check it out. There was music coming from the other side and Ron pushed the drape aside, far enough to see a drastically different show. It was the part Seamus had told them about, the one that was meant for those who didn't care much for girly bits.

That part of the club was done up in dark colours, mostly blues and black. A stage with three silver poles and bar stood out.

Neville had come behind Ron and asked " What is it?"

" I think it's the place where we can see jiggling male bits." the redhead said.

" Let's go back to the table and tell the others," said the dark-haired wizard. "Draco looks as if he was going to strangle someone with that feather boa."

 

Harry had managed to wonder off and ended up at the bar again. The bartender was a young woman with light amethyst coloured hair and had a array of tattoos on display. She smiled upon seeing Harry and picked up another glass to polish. She asked " What can I get you, sugar?"

" Anything that doesn't have sugar inside. That rainbow coloured one gave me cavities." Harry said.

The girl smirked and handed Harry a glass with honey brown liquid inside, she said " It's bourbon."

" You're from America, aren't you? The accent is familiar."

Placing the towel down, the woman said "I'm originally from Texas, but my family moved here when I was thirteen. I had ancestors who were English, my momma is part Welsh."

" What made you move here from the States if you don't mind me asking?" Harry asked, placing his elbow on the counter and resting his head on his hand.

The girl busied herself with the glass rack and said " We came here so I could  attend a school, a private school with uniforms and stuff like that."

" Same here, I mean the private school part." the wizard said.

" Your friends seem to be having fun, but you're not interested. We do have a gay strip club here too, it's just closed off  with a curtain so there wouldn't be any problems. Some guys who come here to watch the show are not really interested in the so-called poofs that prance around here as well. It's total bullshit if you ask me, but it's everything about making the customer happy."

Harry laughed and said " It's not the show. Although, I don't fancy the female anatomy at all. I'm actually in a committed relationship, we're getting married soon. I just miss him."

" Loads of guys who come here are married or going to get hitched soon. Looking ain't touching, so as long as you just use your eyes it's okay. My girlfriend used to dance here, but she quit a few weeks back. She got a job in a fancy department store, moved up from this place. The redheaded guy, the muscled one, he said that it's his brother's stag night, which means that he is one of those guys who come here to make the most of their last night of freedom. There ain't nothing wrong with that." said the bartender.

Harry smiled " That's Fred, the one getting married. He's marrying one of my best friends, who I went to school with for almost eight years. The blonde one is my fiancé's son from a previous marriage."

" The cute blond one who has been sucking that straw for the past few minutes," chucked the girl. "How old is your fiancé? If he has a son then he must me older than you by fifteen years or so."

" Try twenty or so years." the green-eyed teen snorted.

With a whistle, the girl said " Got yourself a sugar daddy."

" I wouldn't call him my sugar daddy, more like the love of my life. It's a short life, but he's the one for me. I never expected to fall in love with him but it happened and now we're getting married. I've known him since I was twelve, which is a bit creepy but I didn't view him as a potential partner until last Christmas." Harry explained.

" You seem to really love the guy. Must be one hell of a guy then." the young woman said.

Harry smiled brightly and told the woman " He is, I can't think of anyone better."

" Was he your first love? You talk about him with a smile that tells me that you've only ever loved him."

The teen gave a nod " After I realised that girls really didn't do anything for me, I started thinking about a lot of things and I realised that I was attracted to him. Since he is older than me, I wasn't sure if my advances would be welcomed but turns out that they were and we've been together ever since."

" Sounds great. I hope you guys make it. True love is hard to come by and when it comes your way, you never let go. My parents have been married for twenty five years and still as much in love as the day they met. Lots of people don't have that which makes you lucky." the girl said.

Harry went quiet for a while but then he said " I never said my name or asked yours. I'm a bit rude when I'm drunk. I'm Harry by the way."

The girl smiled and took Harry's outstretched hand " I'm Marie. Nice to meet you, Harry."

" It was nice to meet you too, Marie." the teen replied.

Suddenly, Charlie's arm came around Harry's shoulders and the redhead said " No slinking off, little brother."

Marie eyed the two and said " You two don't look alike, like at all."

" Not by blood, but he is my brother in my heart. Now, if you'll excuse us, I'll have to show this on what my other little brother found."

 

 

X

 

" Where exactly are we going to drop her off?" asked Ginny.

The four witches stood in the Atrium of the Ministry with Rita in a jar, looking positively drained of colour. Andromeda was the one who took the lead and said " The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Auror Office to be more exact."

 

The elevator dinged as it reached its desired destination and jolted to a halt. Hermione noted that the eldest of their group was looking far too smug and gleeful, her fingers tapping the glass jar.

As they stepped out of the elevator, they came face to face with a young and fresh faced Auror.

" Mrs Tonks, what brings you here?" asked the young Auror.

With a smile, Andy stated " A little surprise. Tell me, how is your grandmother?"

" She's doing alright, especially now that she's using the ointment you made for her. Gram wanted to personally thank you but she isn't strong enough to leave the house on her own." the young man said.    

Andromeda chuckled " You tell her that I was happy to help. Now, could you point us towards my daughter's cubicle?"

" Around the corner, the fifth one from the left. She is working on a case."

 

Tonks was ready to tear out her hair. Her case wasn't moving forward and she had no leads whatsoever.

" Next time leave me a clue, you twat." Tonks muttered to herself.

Andy's tinkling laugh made Dora look up from her desk and upon seeing her mother, the witch asked " Mum?"

" Hello, dear. Working, I see?"

Tonks groaned " Don't even ask?"

With a smirk, the older witch placed Rita on the desk and said " Here is a little something to cheer you up."

" Mum, there is an insect in here." Dora said matter-of-factly.

" A very dangerous and pesky little beetle that likes to nose round in the business of others. Namely, Rita Skeeter."

Tonks started laughing and snorted through it " Merlin, Kingsley is going to love this. Not to mention Harry and Arthur. How on earth did you manage to catch her?"

" She followed us into London and tried to listen in on us. Needless to say, I did not like her scheme one bit."

Tonks grabbed the jar and gave it a small shake, making the beetle rattle inside. The witch said with a grin " She's stepped on a lot of toes."

" How many years in Azkaban for an unregistered Animagus?" Andy asked.

Tonks thought about it for a second and said " The maximum penalty is three years in the minimum security cell. If you count everything she's done with while an Animagus, I'd say the sentence might go up a bit. She's been using it for malicious intent, spying on unaware citizens and later using the gathered information for slander and tabloid news."

" I'll leave her here with you then. Hermione is taking us to the theatre this evening."

Tonks asked " Sounds interesting. What kind of play is it?"

" _The Taming of the Shrew._ " came the reply.

" Have fun. I'll make sure our favourite reporter gets a nice and warm welcome with the Minister himself."

Andy sighed happily and said " Do try to make her stay pleasant."

 

 

X

 

" Drop the trousers." shouted a female voice from the general crowd.

The stag night entourage had moved to the other part of the club, now watching a half-nude male on the stage. They were still in a more private corner, but the stage was visible. Percy had left shortly after they had arrived, having to get up early in the morning to go to work. Blaise, not minding the transition from one part to another, sat behind the bar counter and was chatting with Neville and Ron, who had warmed up to the dark-haired teen after getting a lecture from Ginny.

Back at their table, Harry was staring at the ceiling with bleary eyes.

" Harry, you alright?" Bill's voice infiltrated the green-eyes teen's mind.

Turning to face the redhead, the wizard said groggily " I'm not feeling fantastic if that's what you want to know. I'm pretty tired."

" Maybe we should get you home." suggested Bill.

" Really?"

Bill chuckled and helped Harry up from the sofa where the teen was slouched " Yes, really."

Hoisting the teen up, the redhead hollered to Fred, who was a few seats away from them "Oi, Freddy!"

" What?" the twin shouted back over the music.

" I'm taking Harry home, he's knackered and going to have a killer hangover in the morning among other things."

Fred stood and joined the two " You sure you can Apparate?"

" I didn't drink that much and I feel fine. I'll go and tell Draco." Bill told his brother and left Harry with Fred, who slung his arm over the other's shoulder.

Harry said " Lucius is going to kill me."

" No, he's not." assured Fred.

" If I don't make it to the wedding," Harry started. " If I'm not standing with the rest of your guys, then come look for me in the dungeons. Or bedroom."

Fred chuckled " Definitely the bedroom. He'll tie you up and have his wicked way with you."

" I'll be lucky to sleep in the bedroom, the bed is still up for discussion. I was supposed to go home hours ago."

Bill's arm wrapped around Harry's waist and the redhead said " Ready to go?"

Harry hummed " M'fine, let's go."

Turning to Fred, Bill told his younger brother " Watch over Draco for me, he's close to giggling by the bar."

With a nod, the twin gave his brother the thumbs up and ruffled Harry's hair, making the green-eyed wizard smile.

 

Harry started staggering towards the door with Bill holding him upright. The Manor was dark when Bill landed in the foyer and let go of Harry who leaned against the wall for support "I'm never drinking again, _never_."

" Can you go upstairs on your own?" asked Bill.

" No, I'll manage. You don't have to carry me to bed, you know, " Harry said. "I'll try my best to not wake Lucius."

As soon as Bill left, Harry sauntered into the drawing room and slumped down on the sofa that was opposite the fireplace. He had just meant to rest for a bit, but soon he could feel his eyelids getting heavy and before he could chase the sleep away, the green-eyed teen succumbed to the call of Morpheus.

 

 

X

 

 

After a while, George came to Fred's side and said " Little Malfoy is attracting attention by the bar."

" Bill told me to watch over him."

George snorted " What are you doing here then? Draco has a flock of admirers circling him like a tasty morsel."

" How many of those colourful drinks has he had?" asked Fred.

The other redhead shrugged and smirked " Enough to have him act promiscuous with strange Muggle men."

" Shite, I better get over there before he does something stupid." stated Fred and started walking towards the bar where the blonde was attracting attention.

The blonde in question was one drink away from giggling like a schoolgirl. Fred could see two or three guys around the teen, each trying to flirt with the haughty blonde who was sensually licking his lips.

Fred cursed inwardly. The blonde Malfoy was giving out signals that could be misinterpreted by most. By the looks of it, the men making moves on the blonde had clearly got the wrong idea.

Sliding into the stool next to Draco, Fred said " I think you've had enough."

" Jonathan here was nice enough to buy me a drink." Draco said with a drawl.

The man huffed something about his name being Jackson, but the blonde wizard ignored it completely and continued " These Muggle drink are delicious. Sweet."

" I absolutely agree, but you won't think so in the morning." Fred told his brother's lover with a cheeky grin.

Draco pursed his lips and said " Don't tell me what to do, Weasel."

" That's original. Come on, Draco, let's join the others." said the twin with a snort.

One of the blonde's self-appointed suitors said to the redhead " Piss off, ginger. The pretty bird doesn't wanna go with you."

" Oi, shut your mouth." Fred barked.

Draco's yelp had Fred's attention back on the blonde, but he didn't get the chance to ask anything. Draco was already looking downright menacing and he hissed " Who touched me?"

"Don't play coy now, pretty boy." said the same man who had insulted Fred.

The blonde sneered " As if I would ever lower myself to the likes of you."

The man was up from his seat and closing in on the blonde before Draco could finish his sentence.

" What did you say to me, you little bitch?"

Draco was too drunk to understand the danger and spat out " You're a disgusting pig."

Fred pulled the blonde toward him and said quietly " You're going to get your face rearranged, so shut up before he gets really mad."

" Where you going, I ain't done with you yet." the Muggle man growled.

Draco's snarky response was cut off when a pair of strong arms encircled his waist and Bill's smell invaded the blonde's nostrils. The younger man moaned contentedly "Where'd you go? Missed you."

"You got yourself a fan, Dragon?" Bill asked, his eyes never leaving the man who was threatening his boyfriend.

The young wizard turned around in Bill's arms and said " You smell nice, makes me horny."

The angry Muggle grunted " I ain't finished with you, bitch."

Bill handed Draco over to Fred and without even blinking grabbed the man's coat lapels, shoved him against the counter and growled " You won't go near him, you won't speak to him or even look at him. Am I understood?"

" You should control him better, maybe he won't flaunt himself like a goddamn whore next time you leave him alone." the man told Bill.

It was nearing the full moon and while Bill didn't transform, he got a bit antsy each time the full moon was about to rise. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch. His baby blue eyes had a thin line of amber around the irises, indicating that the small exposure to lycanthropy still left its mark on the man. Draco didn't seem to mind, the full moon made Bill more sexually active as well and the blonde enjoyed the man's more animalistic side.

Suppressing a growl, Bill told the man "Next time you try to pick up intoxicated young men, make sure they're actually willing."

Releasing the man, Bill stalked off , leaving the man seethe in silence. The others had all scrambled away upon seeing the redhead. The moment Draco saw Bill walk their way, he wrapped himself around the man's neck and attached his lips to Bill's neck.   

"Want you." the blonde mouthed against the man's neck.

Bill said, his tone leaving no room for argument " I'm taking Draco home as well."

" I think it's time for all of us to call it a night." said Fred and George nodded along while saying " I'll get everyone here."

 

 

X

 

 

Morning came and hit everyone like a ton of bricks. Or in Harry's case, it came with a wet splash.

Spluttering, Harry rubbed his eyes and groaned as he grew aware of the pounding in his head. Someone's voice reached Harry, who had managed to blink an eye open with great effort.

" Welcome back, Potter."

Focusing his vision, Harry saw Snape standing before him with a satisfied expression etched to his features. The man went on with his greeting " I see you have returned from the doorstep of death."

" What bloody time is it?" asked the green-eyes teen.

Severus said " Don't worry, the wedding isn't for another four hours. It's a little over nine in the morning."

"Why am I wet?" was the next obvious question.

" I thought it would be a fitting way to wake you up. I do believe you need a shower before you present yourself to Lucius."

Harry massaged his temples and asked " Is he up already?"

" He had the fortunate of finding you and your merry companions. I dare say he was half-amused and half-annoyed, but his moods change quicker than one can predict." said Severus with a slight smirk.

" Can I get a Hangover Potion?" Harry asked, making his best puppy eyes at Snape.

The Potion Master stayed stone faced and drawled " They still won't work on me. But you may have a Hangover Potion, Draco brew enough to get everyone sobered up."

Harry just nodded and stood on shaky legs, the smell of tangy smoke and sweet liquor making him nauseous. He passed Snape and asked cautiously "How mad is he really?"

"Mad enough to leave waking you up to me." Severus said with a pointed look.

The teen bit his lip and said " Bugger."

 

As Harry shuffled out of the room, Severus went to conjure another bout of water to shower the sleeping twins who were curled up on the floor with a heap of pillows. Severus raised an eyebrow at the others, namely Blaise Zabini and Ron Weasley who were sleeping in the big armchair, Ron halfway falling down. Collective shrieks were heard from the drawing room as Severus dosed everyone with ice cold water.

 

X

 

Harry leaned his forehead against the tiled wall as the water cascaded down his body. He couldn't remember small parts of the previous evening, but most of the night was clear. Harry was glad to be rid of the smell of alcohol and the overall feeling of shoddiness that encased his entire body. Letting the water hit his face, the teen let out a whimper that reflected his frame of mind.

As he swiped the foggy mirror, Harry noticed that he looked ragged. One night of drinking and partying couldn't possible make him this weary, could it?

Wrapping the fluffy towel around his hips, Harry walked to the wardrobe and picked the first shirt that he could find. It was one of Lucius' dark blue shirts, but the blonde himself couldn't wear it because of his growing stomach. Bringing it to his nose, the teen inhaled and smiled to himself. The shirt smelled like his blonde lover; like a forest after rain, sweet and sharp at the same time.

Grabbing a pair of jeans and the trainers Hermione had gotten him for his birthday, Harry dressed himself and headed out of the bedroom to find everyone.

 

The breakfast table was set and both Draco and Bill were already nursing their morning coffee.

" Hangover Potion is in the little green bottles over there." Bill said and pointed at the vials.

Harry wasted no time and uncorked one of the bottles, the potion making a difference as the teen gulped it down.

Draco said " I don't remember getting home."

" I carried you to bed and you insisted on repaying me with your mouth." Bill said with a grin.

The blonde said with a hint of amusement " I think I remember. I had my mouth full at some point."

Harry groaned but it was Lucius who said " Your aunt would swat you for that kind of talk."

The blonde stood by the door, his grey eyes piercing in colour. Harry squirmed, but Draco ended the awkward silence by saying " Andy would swat me for a lot of things. Apparently, my inhibitions were quite low last night."

" But like a knight in shining armour, I came to your rescue." Bill said, placing a kiss on the younger blonde's cheek.

Lucius seated himself behind the table and said as he buttered his toast " The new robes you ordered arrived yesterday. I had the Dip put them in your room."

Harry snorted when Draco grabbed his croissant and dashed out of the dining room.

" I'll guarantee you that if I go up there right now, I'll find him twirling in front of the mirror like a fairytale princess." Bill said with a mischievous grin.

Lucius chuckled " He always had a flare for the dramatics."

" I happen to like his fondness for the flamboyance." Bill said, popped a raspberry into his mouth and stood to follow Draco.

Harry waited until it was just him and the blonde before he said " Did you and Severus have a good time last evening?"

Lucius refilled his glass with juice and said " Not as good as you apparently."

"I can't even remember parts of it." Harry said.

With a small glower, the pregnant blonde spoke " Clearly."

Harry stopped stirring his coffee and sighed. The blonde was obviously upset about something.

Severus made an entrance, but the silence in the room made him pause. He slowed his steps and eyed the two. The dark-haired one was looking confused, a slightly dumbfounded expression  graced his face. Lucius was visibly irritated, but hid it behind his indifferent mask.

Seating himself behind the table, Snape said " Remus sent an owl."

Harry perked up and asked "Is he going to make it on time?"

" That is what he said, although they are still in the middle of some sort of negotiations." Snape spoke, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

The teen nodded along and said " Remus is good with diplomacy, he'll get here on time."

As silence once again dawned on the group, Snape took a moment to observe the couple. Suddenly, the onyx-eyed man recalled the blonde's words and privately chuckled. Lucius was upset because the teen had arrived late. If there was something Lucius detested then it was going back one's word. Harry had done so by arriving in the middle of the night and ending up sleeping in the drawing room. Of course, the hormones didn't help the matter either.

Harry, however, still couldn't put together the clues on what he had done wrong and said, trying to lessen the tension " I have to go to Gringotts. Can I get you anything from Diagon Alley?"

" I have anything I need." Lucius said in a clipped tone, making Severus' lips curve upward.

Severus was thoroughly amused to see Potter squirm. But a little voice in his head, sounding suspiciously like Remus, told him to play nicely and help out Remus' godson.

The man picked up a piece of toast and said " As much as this amuses me, and you two acting like children always amuses me, I am not interested in spending my much deserved break quite like this. Cease this idiocy."

Lucius stared haughtily at the man but stayed quiet, Harry one the other hand said " I have no idea what you're talking about."

Severus saw that the two needed a push and said " It is quite simple, Potter. You failed to keep your promise to be home before midnight and Lucius is showing his ability to sulk because he waited up for you. There, now you can communicate like adults."

With that, the man stood and walked away with his cup of coffee. Harry rubbed his temples and asked " You waited for me?"

With an adorable pout, Lucius said " Of course I did."

" I'm so sorry, love," said Harry. " I have no excuse, other than drinking too much. Fred convinced me to go with them and I agreed without thinking. He didn't know and it's no one's fault but mine."

Lucius told the teen, not at all pleased to sound like a needy child " I couldn't sleep. You've spoiled me and now I can't even sleep without you. You always calm me down after a nightmare and I wasn't comfortable with the idea of falling asleep without you to ease my mind after another one of my dreams."

Harry felt extremely bad about his night of drinking while Lucius was too afraid to fall asleep without Harry.

" I can't believe I forgot." the teen muttered with a miserable groan.

" I forgive you."

Harry sighed " No, don't forgive me. I'm such an arse. I didn't want to go in the first place but I agreed because Fred's my brother and I made a promise to be back soon."

" Harry, it's alright. Did I stay up for hours waiting for you? Yes, I did. Was I under the impression that you would be home before midnight? Yes, I was. But I can remember what it was like, I was once young too, you know. I understand the temptation. You know better now." Lucius said.

Harry felt a bit better and said " I'll make it up to you."

" Of course you will." Lucius told the teen with a half-smile.

 

  

X

 

 

Hermione's smile was bigger and brighter that all the decorations put together. The River's End Cottage served as the reception hall, the ceremony and the wedding reception both taking place in the new Weasley family home. Outside in the garden, a tent had been assembled and the huge French doors connected it to the cottage. It was a clear and sunny spring afternoon, though the air was still a bit crispy to have the ceremony out in the garden. The seats were all arrange in a half circle, facing the Ministry official who performed the ceremony. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the happy couple, Fred and Hermione holding hands as they recited their vows and promises. George and Bill stood beside their brother, both wearing a grin, the same as Ginny and Luna, who were next to Hermione in their ivory coloured dresses.

Harry couldn't help himself and sneaked his hand to the blonde's distending abdomen that was mostly hidden away under the man's dark robe. He smiled when Lucius' hand joined his and came to rest on top of it.

"That's us in a few months time." Harry whispered.

Lucius stated " In that case you will be wearing the dress."

" Says the one carrying our children. I think you would look rather fetching in a dress." Harry smirked.

The blonde elected not to respond, instead turned his eyes on the couple in front of the man marrying them.

 

Three seats from Harry, Severus was feeling far too animated, his face not set in his usual grim scowl. Instead there was something very relaxed and content about the way Snape looked. He didn't much care for the wedding itself or the party afterwards, but he was pleased that two of his students were starting a new life together. At one time, he had imagined his wedding to Lily, but that was before she took a shine to James Potter and definitely before Severus botched up his friendship with the redhead. Over time, he had started seeing things in their right colours. Remus insisted that even a man like Severus deserved happiness and Severus himself had recently started believing it too. If Lucius Malfoy could have it than so could Severus Snape. That particular conversation had made Remus laugh, the werewolf stating that Severus didn't need to compete with the blonde.

" Everything is working out."

Severus raised his brow and asked " What do you mean?"

"We made it through the war. Everyone here has been through so much but in the end, we came out as the victors. We are able to be with the ones we love and do so without fear," Remus explained. He turned his gaze on the green-eyed teen who was nestled close to Lucius, his hand rubbing soothing circles on the man's stomach. "Harry is happy. He did not have a chance to be happy before, with the ongoing war and Voldemort. He's my cub, I only want the best for him. Even if I had my doubts, Lucius is what Harry needs and deserves. He needs to be loved and cared for, both me and Moony think that Lucius will give him that. As will Harry to Lucius."

" I too had my reservations about their relationship. I must admit that I believed Harry to be one of Lucius' passing fancies. Merlin knows that the man is spoiled and always has to get what he wants. I thought that perhaps Harry was something he wanted to acquire and then cast aside once the novelty had worn off. I was mistaken." Severus told the man.

Remus chuckled and said " Harry told me that he was the one to approach Lucius. If my cub gets an idea in his head, he won't let go."

" Those two deserve each other, they're both stubborn. Idiots, the pair of them."

The werewolf only smirked and turned his attention back to Hermione and Fred who were kissing. Everyone clapped as Mr and Mrs Wesley were introduced.

 

 

X

 

 

After a round of hugs and handshakes, the married couple had their first dance. Soon after other couples joined them on the makeshift dance floor.

On the sidelines, Bill had cuddled Draco into his arms and the two looked blissful together. Harry had the weirdest feeling in his chest, something he couldn't explain.

" It's happiness." Luna's voice from Harry's side said.

Harry turned towards the blonde girl with a questioning look as if to ask what the girl had meant. Luna continued "The feeling you can't identify. You're allowing yourself to be happy. They're both glowing, wouldn't you agree?"

" I would never describe Draco as glowing." Harry snorted.

Luna said "They will have a happy life."

" I've always wanted to ask you something, Luna," Harry said. " I can't help wondering if you're a Seer of some sort. Do you have some kind of future telling abilities."

" My mother was an extraordinary witch and she possessed the ability to sense the future. Daddy says that I inherited my mother's talent for sensing what lays ahead. It's just a feeling I have sometimes." Luna said.

Harry asked " So if I want to know certain things..."

" It does not work quite like that, Harry. But don't worry, everything will be fine," Luna smiled dreamily like she usually did when she said something fundamentally important. " Mr Malfoy will do fine when the time comes."

 

With the mingling in full swing, a group of Gryffindors had found themselves in one corner. Both Ron and Neville had drifted towards their schoolmates, the familiar face of Oliver Wood greeting the couple.

" I've been away for some time and apparently missed quite a few things."

Ron and Neville's intertwined hands drew a smile on Oliver's face. Neville said " Quite a few things."

Oliver laughed and said " I almost fell on my arse when I saw Harry and Lucius bloody Malfoy snogging. When the hell did that happen?"

" Somewhere around Christmas." Ron told the older wizard.

Katie Bell said from Oliver's side " I trust Harry. I don't necessarily trust or like Malfoy, but Harry usually knows what he's doing."

Ginny appeared looking a bit annoyed. She saw her brother with Neville and the former Gryffindors.

" I swear to Merlin, Blaise is so going to get it when I find him."

Ron asked " What's the snake done now?"

" We were supposed to dance but I can't find him," said Ginny. Turning to Oliver and Katie, she said with a more pleasant smile " Hi."

Katie raised a curious eyebrow and asked " Blaise Zabini?"

" We're dating. I couldn't resist the Slytherin charm."

The older girl laughed and said " Neither could Harry or your older brother by the looks of it."

" No, that's the Malfoy charm. Irresistible." Ginny said.

Oliver asked while inclining his head towards Harry and Lucius who were sitting at one of the tables with Remus. " Is it serious?"

" Is what serious?"

" Harry and Malfoy." Oliver clarified.

Ginny's smile turned more fond as she explained " You'll have to ask Harry for details, but I can tell you that it's serious. They love each other and we've all accepted it, we've accepted the Malfoys into our family."

" Never seen Harry smile quite like he does when he's with Lucius." Neville added.

Katie gave a nod and said " I noticed it too. You brother seems to be in love as well."

" Draco is the one for him. After everything that has happened, they finally have a chance to enjoy their happiness together."

Oliver asked " You mean the war? They were on different sides."

" That too, but I was actually referring to Pansy Parkinson who tried to split them up and nearly succeeded. Her schemes almost cost my brother his happiness. We showed that bitch what us Weasleys are made of." Ginny said with a smirk.

Ron huffed " She almost killed you, Gin."

" Didn't succeed, now did she." Ginny told her brother.

Neville nudge Ron's side and said " Harry's coming this way."

" I should get myself that muggle camera Hermione showed me. It's times like these, I wish I had a way of capturing moments." said Ron.

The redhead was referring to the blonde Harry was dragging with him. Lucius' face was set into a rigid mask that showed his reluctance. The man's robe hid his baby bump, but for inquisitive eyes it was noticeable.

Both Katie and Oliver tensed a bit when they saw Lucius Malfoy coming their way, looking every bit as menacing as they imagined the man to be. Katie was an avid reader of _Witch Weekly_ and she had seen Lucius Malfoy plastered at the magazine's pages. In real life, the Malfoy Lord was even more imposing. The witch had to take a comforting breath before the man got too close. Oliver too had seen the man before, he knew about the man as much as anyone who read papers.

Harry friendly face greeted them and the green-eyed teen said " Katie, Oliver, it's great to see you two again."

" You too, Harry." Katie said and moved to hug the teen.

Oliver pulled Harry into a strong embrace and clapped him on the back " Good to see you, Harry."

" Hermione said that she literally ran into you in Diagon Alley."

Oliver laughed " Yes, that she did. I was a bit surprised to hear that she and Fred Weasley were going to get married. I always thought Hermione had a thing for Ron."

The redhead snorted "We just bickered like siblings. If she had a crush on me, she got over it."

" That's mighty conceited of you. For your information, she never had a crush on you." Ginny said.

"Anyway, I'd like you to meet Lucius, " Harry cleared his throat and then turned to Lucius. "These are Katie Bell and Oliver Wood. Gryffindors and very good friends of mine."

Katie braved herself and extended her hand " Nice to meet you, Sir."

" Please, no need for that. It's Lucius." the blonde said charmingly, making Harry's lips tug into a smile. Lucius' charm should be outlawed, thought the teen. Moving to wrap his arm around the blonde, the green-eyed teen said with a cheeky grin " I'm sure Severus would love to be called 'Sir'."

Oliver copied Katie's actions and said with a handshake of his own " Nice to meet the man who has Harry wrapped around his finger."

" I can't believe you just said that." the dark-haired wizard groaned.

Lucius smirked " Now, now, Mr Wood only speaks the truth."

" You're totally whipped, Harry." Ginny said grinning like a cat.

Katie addressed Harry "I have a small favour to ask. I'd like to talk to Draco, about what happened... But I'd feel better if you would be there too. I just want to tell him that I don't blame him, I know he didn't mean for me to get hurt."

Harry felt Lucius tense beside him and said " Of course. We can go talk to him right now if you want. There is no telling when Bill will drag him into a dark corner to snog the life out of him"

" You are talking about my son, Harry. I have no wish to know what he does with William." Lucius told the teen.

Harry chuckled "It's like Draco always telling me to shut up about my sex life."

"I fear I might have scarred Severus for life."

Harry asked " Did you tell him how magnificent I am in bed?"

" I think he witnessed it. He's an excellent Legilimens." Lucius said.

Both Neville and Ron burst out laughing and Ron snorted " Snape's seen you naked."

Katie and Oliver were both watching with mild disbelief and Oliver said " This is odd."

" You'll get used to it, trust me. And you will even grow to like Professor Snape if you stick around long enough," said Ginny with humour. "Honestly, this is completely normal, don't be freaked out when you see Professor Snape and Professor Lupin snogging."

Harry laughed and added " Or if you see him smiling. Dead scary, I know."

 

X

 

Andy had just ended her dance with Bill, when she noticed Lucius and strode over to the blonde with a determined gleam in her eyes.

" Care to dance with me? Be warned, I will not take no for an answer."

Andromeda extended her hand and waited. Lucius took the offered hand and said " Are you always this bossy?"

" Dear son-in-law, you should know by now that I'm a Slytherin and I am rarely denied."

With a smirk, the blonde drawled " Had I known, I would have insisted on marrying you instead of your sister."

" You are a handsome devil, Mr Malfoy, but our marriage would not have been a walk through the park." Andromeda said as they reached the dance floor and the blonde placed his hand on the witch's waist.

" You are loyal to those you consider family. Both a fierce witch and a mother, yet you have a loving heart. You are exceptionally cunning and resourceful, a quality I happen to admire." Lucius told the witch as they moved around the floor.

Andromeda chuckled a melodic laugh and said " The only thing I'm missing is a cock."

" It's a shame really, I would have snatched you up in a heartbeat." Lucius said mockingly.

" Darling, I am honoured. But everything worked out in the end. You have Harry and my beautiful grandchildren are on the way. Draco is happy and even though he inherited your arrogance, he is a sweet boy. That is when he wants to be. Even dear old Severus is finally letting people in and Remus will continue to help him come out of his dark shell. I can't help to think that something good came from the war and that is in this very room, with all of us," Andromeda spoke with a warm smile. " And I have some wonderful news that will surely amuse you to no end."

Lucius raised an inquisitive eyebrow and Andy said with no small amount of smugness " Rita Skeeter is no longer a problem."

" Please tell me you didn't kill her, Harry would be most displeased." Lucius said with a smile of his own.

Andromeda said " I would have liked that, despite my meek demeanour. Alas, she is still among the living. However, she is currently in the Ministry. In the holding cell to be more precise. The fool of a woman decided to follow us yesterday and got caught. I delivered her in a glass jar."

" Salazar, I would have loved to see that." Lucius chuckled.

" I imagine her hearing will be a short and swift one, Kingsley will make sure of that, " Andromeda explained. " You can tell Harry, he will surely be thrilled. Maybe he'll even want to get in on the fun."

Lucius said " I know I will."

" No, you won't. Healer's orders, my dear. I want you to concentrate on yourself and the babies, absolutely no stress. You are carrying twins and you are in your fifth month, just three short months away from delivering them. If you even think about stressing yourself, Harry will tell me and then I will confide you to bed rest for the remaining months. Don't think I won't." Andromeda said seriously.

The blonde questioned with an annoyed tone "I'm not a delicate flower. I know my limits."

" Be that as it may, pregnancy is a _delicate_ thing, especially for a male," said Andy. She added with a grin, "Now stop your whining and give me another twirl."

Lucius complied, the witch was  clearly in charge. With a victorious smile, Andromeda dragged the wizard further into the midst of others. She sent a smile to McGonagall who past them with Severus, who was looking cross.

"Tell me if you grow tired, I don't want you to overexert yourself."

Lucius snapped " For Merlin's sake, woman. Let me be."

" Temper, temper." Andy chuckled.

" I'll let you know if I need to rest. I'm not totally incompetent to realise when I need to stop." Lucius told the witch.

Andromeda laughed "How you amuse me. I knew you would keep me entertained for years to come."

" My hexes are rather amusing as well."

With a smirk, Andy said " Oh, I've heard. But you wouldn't hex me, would you?"

" I will after you get these two out of me. I need to keep you around for a little while." Lucius said casually.

"I will look forward to it then. But until that time has come, I get to order you around as I please. A Healer always knows best." Andromeda said and placed his hand on the man's shoulder as the next song came on.

Lucius stayed silent, knowing that he would never hex the witch who had swarmed her way into his family and into the man's heart.

 


	50. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again and Happy New Year to everyone.   
> This is chapter has quite a lot of Harry/Lucius and some Draco/Bill. Not to mention a dash of Snupin. Siriusly, I have a rash from all the fluff in this chapter.  
> I'm also one chapter closer to the anticipated arrival of two little bundles of joy. It may happen quite soon, I already have the whole birth scene in my head and it wants to get out.
> 
> Lots of love...

Chapter 49

Harry woke feeling warm, cuddled in blankets and pillows. He blinked his hazy eyes, but before he could bask in that comfortable feeling, a loud noise  from the adjoining room had him sit up. The place next to him was empty, the sheets were cold.

Grabbing his glasses from the bedside table, Harry looked around and frowned when yet again a thumping noise could be heard. Flinging his legs over the bedside, Harry got up and shuffled his feet towards the room they had picked put as the nursery.

"What are you doing?" questioned Harry as he reached the door and saw the blonde.

Lucius turned to Harry with an expression that the teen interpreted as curiosity and a hint of excitement.

Looking around the room, the green-eyed teen noticed what had made the loud bang. The book case that was yet to be moved was just a big pile of splinters.

"I thought it would look better in the opposite wall." Lucius explained.

"And how exactly did it end up as firewood?" asked Harry.

Lucius shrugged and said offhandedly "It was hideous anyway."

Harry stepped into the room and walked around, he said "The murals are beautiful."

One of the walls had the most spectacular landscapes on it. High mountains with snow-caps that reached the bluest of skies. Below was a thick green forest with twisting vines and smaller hills. In the sky, a dragon soared through the air. The mural was animated and the dragon was actually moving, making a smile form on Harry's face.

"It was Draco's idea." Lucius said with a fond smile.

"Of course, the dragon... " Harry said lamely.

Lucius chuckled and said " The connecting wall will have a crystal clear lake with an evergreen forest and a pair of eagles. Your friend Ms Lovegood suggested it, actually she insisted on it."

"Luna is probably the most honest person I know. She doesn't have any qualms about being forwards and speaking her mind. I trust her with almost anything," said the green-eyed teen. "She will definitely have a big part in our future. I thought about asking her to be a godmother to one of our children. Unless you have someone else in mind."

Lucius was quick to answer "No, I have no one else in mind. She is a lovely witch, albeit a bit odd and unusually attentive, but a fine young lady nonetheless. And I presume Hermione will serve as the second godmother?"

"She's one of my best friends and I wouldn't be alive without her. She's bloody brilliant. I think she'd be a wonderful godmother."

The blonde stopped what he was doing and stood from the armchair. Taking Harry's hand, Lucius pulled the teen to sit on the edge of the chair. He said "Luna and Hermione as godmothers is an excellent choice. Am I correct in thinking that Ronald is your choice for godfather?"

"It's hard when you have a dozen candidates." Harry chuckled.

"Severus will be one of the godfathers." Lucius said matter-of-factly.

The green-eyed teen said "I can already imagine his sour expression."

"He will accept all the same," Lucius said, "he is my oldest and dearest friend, practically a brother. He has done much for me and Draco, more than I can ever repay."

Harry smiled "Not to mention his self-sacrificing stunt with the curse Molly cast. He should be a godfather to one of the babies. I bet he secretly loves children."

"I would not be so sure, love. But he is a good man and actually reasonably good with kids. I would trust him with our children." Lucius said.

"How is your name list coming along?" Harry asked.

The blonde rested his head against the teen's shoulder and said "It's rather extensive."

"Mine is quite short, I seem to be horrible at this stuff. I am not as imaginative as I thought," Harry confessed. He caressed the blonde's hair and added, "I got a few good ones from Hermione though. She gave me a book with baby names, it appears that she agrees with you. She too likes the more fancier names."

Lucius chuckled and said "I thought about a few names you might like."

Before Harry could reply, Draco's voice demanded " You better not be naked. I'm coming in."

After a passing moment, the younger blonde appeared in the doorway and asked "What are you doing in here?"

"Were you expecting to find us in bed?" Harry asked, "I assure you that we do leave the bed every now and then."

Lucius addressed his son "What is it, Draco?"

"Oh right... the morning paper came and I think you two will love the headline." Draco said and handed Harry the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_.

Harry snorted "It's rather ironic, don't you think? Rita Skeeter on the front page of the very same paper she used to write for."

Lucius read the headline " _'Azkaban welcomes its newest resident Rita Skeeter'_. I dare say it's their best story yet."

"Apparently, she wasn't very cooperative and they had to restrain her multiple times during the hearing. And get this, more than seven different people came forward and had her charged with additional charges. She used her Animagus form to spy on all of those people." Draco said.

Lucius asked "How long will she keep the Dementors company?"

"Four years for the violation of the Animagi law and another year for slandering the good citizens of the wizarding world. When she gets out, there is no chance that she will ever work as a journalist again. Cleaning Diagon Alley is a more likely scenario." the younger blonde said smugly.

Harry smirked and said with contentment "We are finally rid of her."

"Unfortunately there will be others like Skeeter. The _Wizarding Post_ is quite popular these days and the good citizens still like to read gossip and make-believe stories." Lucius told the two teens.

With a sigh, Harry agreed "You're right, but I do think that it will be easier without Skeeter around. She had a personal vendetta against us both."

Lucius nudged the teen to get up and at said "I have an appointment with the Minister, I have to go and get ready."

"You mean you have to sort through your wardrobe for the next two hours."

Draco piped up "A Malfoy always looks good, no matter the occasion."  

Lucius gave the green-eyed teen a kiss on the cheek and said " I'll be back soon."

The younger blonde watched his father go and told Harry "He's looking rather big."

"He is a little over five months pregnant, Draco. He is supposed to look big. During the night, I can feel one or two of them kick me in the side. Imagine what it might be like for your father who is actually carrying them." Harry told the blonde teen.

Draco asked " How come no one knows? I mean, you would have to be either blind or absolutely stupid to not realise that he's about to pop."

"It's the newest maternity fashion from Paris. Robes that have an extension charm on the inside. Looks more or less flat on the outside."

"It's quite ingenious." Draco hummed.

Harry smirked "Freaked me out the first time I saw it."

"The nursery is coming along nicely," Draco said, taking a look around the room. "Especially the murals, that yours truly helped create. Of course, it was bound to be magnificent."

The green-eyed teen rolled up the Daily Prophet and whacked the young blonde on the head. Harry said "Luna pitched in too."

"Alright, Lovegood had some good ideas as well. But it's mostly on me," said the blonde. "Anyway, I have to get a few thing done before I leave; I have a date with Bill later."

Harry asked "You and Bill still go on dates?"

"Of course we do, Bill wants to keep it fresh and he insists that it's romantic. Who am I to argue if it leads to hot sex. You mean, you and Father haven't done anything romantic since you knocked him you?" Draco questioned.

The sheepish look on the teen's face had Draco snort. With a supporting pat on the shoulder, the blonde wizard said "I suggest you fluff up your life. He might be the great and powerful Lucius Malfoy, but even my father wants to be romanced a bit. Get a move on, Potter, or you'll have your hands full with a highly strung Malfoy."

"Any ideas?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked a true Malfoy smirk and said " I might, but it will cost you."

"I think I can handle it on my own if you start making demands."

The blonde said "I don't know, my father is a very picky individual. Only the best for a Malfoy and by the best I mean it will leave a sizeable dent in your vault."

"I'll just offer mind-blowing sex." Harry stated with a grin.

"It's been rather quiet for the past two weeks. Considering your usual lack of silencing charms, I'd say that the Boy Who Lived hasn't been shagged for a while."

Green eyes narrowed playfully and Harry said "Been listening have you?"

Draco laughed "The whole Manor can hear you two. Or rather you screaming like a banshee."

Another smack landed on the blonde's head and Harry said "Should I tell you all the sinful noises your father can make. I never thought I'd see a wanton Malfoy."

"Nice chat, Potty. Things to do, people to see." said the blonde teen and strode out of the room with Harry's snickering following him out.

 

X

 

The Atrium in the Ministry was like a beehive, both witches and wizards going in and out, from left to right. Arthur had just arrived when he caught sight of the familiar blonde hair of a Malfoy. Lucius stood by the fountain, his expression showing contempt and a great deal of boredom. The redhead gripped his brown leather suitcase and stepped closer, hoping that the blonde would be less sneering up close. The expression didn't change but the man's pale eyes melted into a less harsh shade.

"Lord Malfoy." Arthur acknowledged the man with a smile.

Lucius inclined his head in greeting and said "Lord Weasley."

"I'm still not used to this lord business. I much more prefer Arthur."

The blonde smirked with no small amount of haughtiness "I still prefer Lord Malfoy."

"I heard a different story from Remus, as a matter of fact I believe it is not just a story but a true fact. It will be Potter-Malfoy soon." Arthur said with a teasing note to his voice.

"True." Lucius mused.

The redhead cast a quick Tempus and told the blonde "Well, I have a meeting with the Junior Assistant. Another report to hand in."

"What is it that you do exactly?" Lucius asked. "Still tinkering with your Muggle gadgets?"

Arthur said "Strictly at home. I am the Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. Our main concern is the elimination of all counterfeit spells and objects that are falsely labelled protective. We also work very closely with the Auror Office, they help us in the capturing of those who make, sell or distribute those items.

Lucius asked with amusement "Is the pay check bigger than the previous one?"

"As the Head of Office, I get a decent sum. Just last week, I bought a toaster from London. A very useful Muggle appliance. I have yet to figure out how it works but Hermione promised to show me once they get back from their honeymoon. It's quite fascinating," Arthur stated proudly, ignoring the blonde's raised brow. He then added "Anyhow, I have to stop by Percy's office before we can go up in my office. Are you heading up?"

"As it happens I am on my way to see the Minister." Lucius said.

"I heard that Kingsley is neck deep in paperwork with the new laws he is trying to enforce." Arthur commented.

As they walked towards the desired location, the blonde wizard spoke "It seems that one hears quite a bit in the Ministry."

"Kingsley himself said that he is not a diplomat, much less a political leader. The man is an Auror through and through. He has the knack for it, but guidance is needed. It is no secret that during Fudge's time in power, hardly anything got done and everybody seemed to have endless pockets for gold. You should know what I am talking about, Lucius."

The blonde chuckled and said "Fudge was a particularly greedy individual."

"However, half the Ministry knew who pulled the strings instead of Fudge." the redhead said knowingly.

"I would be a dreadful Minister, all that power might ruin me completely."

With a huff of a laugh, Arthur mused "I do believe we have a day-care here in the Ministry, in case you are interested in the job."

 

X

 

Parting ways with the redhead who met with his son, Lucius found himself before the secretary's desk. The witch was scribbling something down on a piece of parchment when the blonde cleared his throat. The woman, no more than twenty in years, smiled nervously and almost dropped her Quill.

"I have an appointment with Minister Shacklebolt."

The girl rummaged through a pile of paperwork on her desk and said as she found what she had been looking for "Yes, of course. Minister Shacklebolt will be here shortly, he is in a meeting for another few minutes. Can I get you anything while you wait?"

"No, I'm quite alright." the blonde wizard said.

The secretary tried to busy herself with something other than staring, but every now and then she glanced up at the imposing wizard. Her keen eyes caught something rather sparkly, an exceptional piece of jewellery that was gracing Lord Malfoy's hand. Seemingly organising her desk, the girl gazed at the blonde again and flushed red when she saw the blonde stare back with a raised brow. She quickly looked away and coughed awkwardly.

Lucius closed the distance and leaned over the witch's desk. The girl froze and slowly lifted her eyes.

"Is there something you would like to say to me, dear?"

The girl was blushing and stammered "No, I just.. no, nothing, Sir."

Lucius chuckled at the girl spluttering self and saw the witch stuff the newest copy of _Witch Weekly_ into the desk drawer. The girl said with a jittery giggle "I was just wondering whether the rumours were true."

"What rumours are we addressing this time?"

The girl bit her lip and said "The ones about Harry Potter. I mean, he is the Saviour, he saved us all. And he's really cute, you know. All the girls think so. _Witch Weekly_ says he's the heartthrob of the year, especially among teenage girls and surprisingly, even middle-aged witches."

"He is, isn't he?" Lucius smirked, making the girl smile clumsily. "I must admit, I am not a reader of _Witch Weekly_."

The secretary shuffled in her seat and said "Well, this week they wrote an article about Mr Potter and the possible candidate for the future Mrs Potter. Girls are lining up behind his door, everybody wants to be Mrs Potter."

"Wanting and actually becoming are quite different."

Someone's voice interrupted the girl who was about to say something, "It seems that they let just about anyone walk around the Ministry."

Lucius recognized Parkinson's taunting tone and forced himself to stay calm.

"It's no wonder this place is going to the dogs."

The blonde turned to see his former associate and said with fake-politeness "Lord Parkinson, what a _lovely_ surprise."

"Lord Malfoy, still enjoying your freedom I see," the other wizard asked. "I guess sharing a bed with the Saviour does have its perks. One could assume that spreading your legs for Harry Potter can keep a Death Eater out of Azkaban."

Lucius was used to the taunts but it never failed to irritate him, especially if Harry was mentioned.

"You seem rather interested in who I spread my legs for. Is there any particular reason for that." Lucius questioned.

Parkinson's jaw clenched and he spat "One day you will get everything that is coming, Malfoy. The great Saviour will eventually tire of you. Someone younger and better will come along and where will you be then?"

The secretary cowered, afraid of what might happen between the two wizards who glared daggers at each other. Thankfully, two more people arrived, one of them asking "Is there a problem, gentlemen?"

Nymphadora Tonks and the Minister himself had arrived, the latter walking to the secretary's desk.

"I apologise for keeping you waiting, the meeting was a bit longer than I expected."

Lucius gave a nod and said "It was no trouble, your charming secretary kept me company."

Throwing one last acidic look towards the other man, Lucius followed Kingsley to his office and as the door clicked shut, Tonks eyed Parkinson and asked "Was there anything else you needed?"

"I no longer have any business with the Minister, seeing what kind of people he associates with."

Tonks crossed her arms and said "Lord Malfoy is a law-abiding citizen, much like yourself. Any personal quarrel you have with him is no concerns of the Ministry."

"I never thought I would see an Auror defend a Death Eater." Parkinson chuckled.

"An _ex_ -Death Eater. He also happens to be my uncle and I know him better than you, _Sir_." Tonks said, her tone mocking and the look in her eyes telling the man exactly what she thought about him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do. Have a good day."

The wizard gritted his teeth. The witch had walked away, leaving the man alone with only the secretary, who looked at him with a smirk she was trying to hide.

 

Inside the Minister's office, Kingsley adjusted his robes before taking a seat. There was a knock on the door and the young secretary came in with a tray. Having placed a tray with tea on the table, the girl asked "Is there anything else you need, Sir?"

"We're fine, thank you," Kingsley said and then added as an afterthought "On second thought, cancel my next appointment. And send Mr Thorn a note saying that I will regrettably have to call off our lunch."

The girl gave a nod and a shy smile to the blonde before leaving.

"I'm grateful for your help. Honestly, it is a lot harder than I thought." Kingsley said.

Lucius stirred his tea and chuckled "Being the Minister for Magic is rather demanding, but it commands respect and you have quite a lot of power because of it."

"I much preferred the job I had before."

The blonde asked "Chasing dark wizards?"

"Being an Auror was more exciting and chasing dark wizards was a calling of mine. I still get the urge to go up to the Auror division and exchange these fancy robes for my Auror ones."

"If you hate it as much as you seem to then why not resign," Lucius questioned, "I'm sure there are more than enough candidates for the position."

Kingsley quirked his brow and said " And am I to understand that you are offering to lessen my burden?"

"Heavens no, I can hardly manage my own dealings. Adding the rest of the wizarding world to the mix will give me grey hairs."

"Was there an altercation between you and Lord Parkinson?"

Lucius placed his tea cup on the table and sighed "Unfortunately, the relations between myself and Lord Parkinson are not of the good kind. We ended our business dealings some time ago. Being who I am, there will always be those who believe that my rightful place is in Azkaban."

"I will be honest with you, I too was one of those people who wanted to see you pay for the crimes we both know you committed. I was quite surprised when Harry came forward and expressed his wish to take part in your trial. As I understand it, both you and your son were unwilling participants and I trust Harry more than I distrust you. It is that simple. You, Lord Malfoy, are no angel but I can admit that I might have judged you based on prejudice and my Auror instincts that usually flare in the presence of a notorious and skilled wizard. And right now I find myself asking your help in running this place." Kingsley told the man.

Lucius hummed, "Help which I will happily provide since I haven't felt useful for a while."

"How is everything with the future generation of Malfoys, if you don't mind me asking?"

"They have a strong kick," Lucius said with a smile that was rather rare. It usually appeared when he talked about the babies. "Harry thinks that they are going to be Beaters. "

Shacklebolt laughed and leaned back in his chair, "That's good to know. The Gryffindor Quidditch team will surely appreciate it."

"No Malfoy has ever been in Gryffindor."

Kingsley said with a chuckle "Being Harry Potter's children might just be enough to land them in Gryffindor."

 

X

 

The terrace doors to the garden were opened wide and the slowly warming spring wind ruffled the curtains. Harry had moved into the sunroom from the study, his homework firmly in hand. Over the week, the teen had read one advanced Charm textbook, written more than three essays for his D.A.D.A class and for Herbology and on top of that he had potions lessons with Andy. It was all getting to him; Harry had never been this tired and drained. Settling on the sofa, the green-eyed wizard tucked his legs close and opened the book he had gotten from Andy. He had only managed a few chapters when a noise caught his attention. It was a shrill sound that resembled a baby's cry or perhaps a cat who was stuck on a tree, but it was more high-pitched and sounded angrier.

When it happened again, Harry closed his book and looked around the room, only to freeze up. In the doorway that led to the vast Malfoy gardens stood a huge white bird, majestic and looking curiously around the room. The bird made another noise and stalked inside. That had Harry scrambling away from the sofa. The teen had never seen the beast before. Granted, the bird was no beast and definitely not threatening enough to scare Harry, but the wizard remembered a nasty run-in with a mental turkey Arthur had bought from the market.

The white feathered fowl cocked its head to the side and stared straight at Harry, taking a few experimental steps towards him.

The teen squeaked like a petrified witch and called out "Draco!"

That only made the bird more curious and it advanced Harry with vigour, its white veil of tail feathers sweeping the floor.

"Draco Malfoy, get you arse down here. _Now_!" the teen yelled.

Snapping its beak at Harry, the bird screeched again.

"What the bloody hell are shrieking about?" came the blonde's voice from the connecting parlour.

Stepping inside the sunroom had Draco burst out in cackles. Harry was on top of the sofa, backed up as far as possible, the regal-looking peacock keeping the teen in place.

"Really, Potty? You called me all the way here for this." Draco said with amusement as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shut your gob. It pranced inside and now the sodding bird won't leave. What the hell is it doing here?"

Draco said "It's one of Father's peacocks, they live in the gardens."

"How come I've never seen them around? I've been here for months." Harry questioned, still wary of the peacock who decided to strut around the room, showing off his impressive tail feathers.

The blonde shrugged "It was too cold for them to be outside. You haven't exactly been in the gardens lately, have you. The house elves keep them fed and groomed during the winter months."

"Out of all the possible pets to have, Lucius chose peacocks. Why am I not surprised." Harry said in a chocked out laugh.

"I think they're lovely. You've just met Hades, he is rather spirited."

Harry raised a brow  "He's named after the Greek god of the underworld?"

"Couldn't name him Bob, though I really wanted to call him Bob. I was seven at the time. The other two are called Circe and Hecate, the ladies of Hades, " Draco explained. "I came up with that."

"The Malfoys have a lot in common with peacocks by the looks of it," Harry muttered and waved his hand at the bird's direction "Can you please get rid of it?"

The blonde rolled his eyes and said "He was just curious, you know. And he only bites when you threaten him. Father has spoiled them rotten though."

Draco walked to the opened terrace doors and snapped his fingers, telling the bird "Out with you, Hades. You're scaring princess Harry with your terrifying presence and deadly glare."

The peacock ruffled the impressive feathers covering his tail and made a thrilling sound before stalking towards the blonde teen. When the last of his white veil disappeared around the corner, Harry came down from the settee and asked "Are there any more bizarre pets I should know about?"

"Aside from you, I think Father doesn't have any more weird things he keeps around." Draco drawled.

"Hilarious." deadpanned Harry. "Just as funny as you wetting your knickers at the sight of dress robes."

Draco didn't take the bait and said "I happen to appreciate fine garments, unlike you, Wonder Boy."

"What's wrong with what I wear?"

The blonde crunched his nose and said "You could put those Galleons you have to good use. Invest in decent wizarding clothes and a pair of trousers wouldn't hurt."

"I have decent things, but I feel more comfortable in what I have on now. I am in the safety of my home and I honestly do not give a toss about what people think."

Draco stuck his hands into the pockets of his tailored trousers and said "It's obvious you won't take any fashion advice from me, so I'm not going to waste my time on you. Though, I do think you should get rid of the specks you have. The ghastly thing you call glasses are hideous and they make you look like you're twelve."

"Hermione suggested a Muggle procedure to get my eyes fixed. Madam Pomfrey said that I could try potions to get them fixed but I hate potions and the Muggle way is quicker." Harry explained.

"How blind are you really?"

Harry snorted "Not completely blind, it's just blurry and I can't make out finer details."

Draco pointed out "So all it would have taken was a Summoning Charm during the battle..." 

"More or less. Luckily for me, Voldemort never thought about that." Harry said.

 

X

 

Checking the time, Bill rummage through his jacket's inner pocket and pulled out a packet of Muggle cigarettes. Taking a deep draw of his smoke, the redhead looked around the street. He was standing in front of the restaurant he and Draco had their first proper date, _La Papillon_. The blonde was late, a good thirty minutes, which was unusual for the Malfoy heir who was always on time and hated when others were tardy.

As Bill crushed the cigarette butt with the heel of his booth, he saw a flash of blonde hair. The young Malfoy reached him and pulled Bill in for a kiss.

"I told you not to smoke." Draco hummed as he pulled away from the kiss with a disgusted expression.

The redhead looked apologetic when he told the blonde "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You weren't here on time."

"I couldn't find my jeans."

Bill said "You have more than one pair of jeans."

The blonde said in a complete Malfoy expression "But I wanted the pair I am wearing right now. They go well with the shirt and you will definitely appreciate the jeans because they make my arse look exceptionally good.

"I think I will enjoy peeling them off later," Bill said with a smirk, his hands smoothly sliding to rest of the teen's backside. "But first, I want to dine with you and then we'll see about that arse of yours."

Someone's sneer interrupted the couple and Draco turned to see who it was. A middle-aged woman walked past them, muttering about abominations.

The blonde felt his anger spike and he said haughtily "Who does she think she is?"

"Muggles are not as open-minded about same-sex relationships as we are."

Draco huffed and said a bit louder, making sure the woman could hear them "Well, I don't care about some hag spewing hatred. Who is she to comment on what we do?"

"Forget about her, Dragon. Let's go inside, the quicker we have dinner, the quicker we can go to Shell Cottage and I can ravish you all night long."

 

The restaurant was dimly lit and the atmosphere was romantic, much like the first time the couple had been there. Bill helped Draco into his seat like a proper gentleman.

"It's not that hard to understand why we dislike Muggles so much. They are narrow-minded, rude and hate everything that is considered abnormal. In the wizarding world, a person's sexuality is their own business and it is never frowned upon. Wizards can get knocked up for Merlin's sake, it's completely normal. Look at Muggles, they have their heads up their arses."

Bill chuckled and said "You seem to forget my mum who was as biased as the Muggle folk. She called me an abomination as well."

"Yes, but the general wizarding kind is tolerant. Did you know that practically half of our kind is either gay or swing both ways. Since having children is not a problem, it is considered as normal as a witch and a wizard together." Draco said.

"I agree. Now, can we just have a nice night out? I would really love nothing more than to have a romantic date with you." Bill said.

Draco smiled deviously and said "I expect to be thoroughly romanced."      

 

X

 

Closing his book, Harry stretched his stiff muscles and yawned. It was already time for supper and the teen had spent hours with his reading material. He hadn't heard Lucius come home and that made him frown. The blonde was supposed to be home hours ago.

Right on cue, Harry heard someone in the foyer. He stood and went to see if it was the elder blonde. Lucius had just reached the stairs when Harry came to stand in the parlour and said " I thought you said you wouldn't be long?"

Lucius was looking irritated and Harry saw a glimpse of the old Lucius Malfoy he remembered from the past. The teen instantly started worrying and followed the blonde wizard upstairs as he wordlessly stalked into the bedroom.

"Lucius, are you alright?"

The blonde shrugged off his robe and threw it on the bed, he said "Marvellous."

"Did something happen in the Ministry?" Harry asked. The wizard was definitely upset.

Lucius stopped fussing and sighed as he lowered himself on the bed. He said "My feet are killing me and my back aches, your progeny have been moving around nonstop ever since I stepped inside Kingsley's office. I'm tired and I want cherry fudge with cucumbers. I was actually in a quite good mood until that total arsewipe Parkinson showed up and _dared_ to insult me."

Harry crawled onto the bed and soothed the man's stomach with his hand "What did Parkinson want?"

Lucius said in a humourless laugh "He wanted to remind me that I should be in Azkaban and one day soon you will replace me with someone younger."

"You know that's not going to happen, Lucius." Harry said seriously.

The blonde kept ranting "As if I couldn't get out of Azkaban any other way than whoring myself out to the great Saviour."

Green-eyes looked hurt as Harry pulled away and stared at the man. The blonde immediately realised his mistake and said "Harry, I did not quite mean it like that."

"How did you mean it then? Because it did sound exactly like _that_."

Lucius didn't say anything, instead reached for the teen's hand. The teen went without protest when the blonde pulled the younger male next to him. Nestling his head to Harry's chest, the blonde spoke " I'm sorry, I'm on edge right now. I love whoring myself out to you."

Harry couldn't help the smirk and said " I know you do."

"He said that by spreading my legs to Harry Potter I've kept myself out from my rightful place in Azkaban. I won't delude myself, you are the reason I am not currently entertaining Dementors in Azkaban, but it's all thanks to your good heart and stupid Gryffindor mentality. Most of the public thinks that I am only good for bribing or sleeping my way back to everyone's good graces. I had one witch spit at me when I was in Diagon Alley after the trial. It was before you and I discovered how brilliantly we match."

The teen slid his fingers into the blonde mane and placed a sweet kiss on the man's temple. Harry said "I wouldn't have helped you if I hadn't been sure that you could change. And I was right, you've changed so much. I see it every day."

"It doesn't hurt me as much, I can take insults being thrown at me. I don't want our children to be shunned because of my name, because who I was and still am," Lucius said, his voice muffled by Harry's shirt. "I don't want them to be discriminated because one of their parents was a Death Eater."

"No one will look down on them, we won't let anyone look down on our kids. No one has the right to show prejudice, if they do, they have to deal with the defeater of Voldemort and one very skilled ex-Death Eater. We are who we are and our kids will know that neither one of us is perfect. They will know what a good man and a great father you are. They will love you unconditionally."

Lucius tilted his head up and met Harry's eyes. The green orbs were full of love and devotion, but most importantly truth. Honesty that Lucius had rarely found, yet Harry had never given him anything but sincere sentiment. The teen's voice held promise and it was easy to believe him.

"I wanted to ask you to be my husband, you know. I thought about proposing on your birthday." Lucius said.

Harry smiled "Guess I was just faster. I know it's important for us to be married before the babies are born. Truthfully, I just wanted to make you mine and have you claim me as yours."

"No Malfoy had ever been born out of wedlock, neither has any member of the Black family. The future Lady or Lord Black can't be born out of wedlock, it's a clause that can't be ignored if you want one of them to take over the Black lordship one day."

Harry sighed and trailed his free hand to where their son and daughter were comfortably resting. The teen said "Whoever comes out first will be the Potter heir and the other will be the Black heir."

"Your voice seems to calm them."

The teen said smugly "Really?"

"They settled down as soon as you got closer. They are familiar with your voice, they already know who you are." Lucius explained.

Continuing with the rubbing motion, Harry said with an awed voice "One of them pressed against my hand."

"They know their father." Lucius said.

Harry hummed in response "Hermione gave me a book that said that babies recognise their mother's voice and they know their mother's scent within days of birth. So when they make their big entrance, you will the their favourite person."

"Andy is coming for another check up tomorrow. She wants to see if everything is as it should. I am a three short months away from delivering them."

"Three short months to put together a wedding." Harry added.

"We could have a big and lavish wedding party in the winter, I always liked the thought of a winter wedding."

Harry questioned "You wouldn't mind having a small ceremony?"

"Just us and our witnesses."

The teen said "Well, the Weasleys will have to attend and Remus, Neville, Luna and Andy. Then there are Tonks and McGonagall, she has to be in our wedding. Also, some of my professors and Poppy Pomfrey. Then Tamsin,  our flower girl and León, who will surely insist on making the food and leaving the poor elves hysterical again. I can think of a few more people."

"Maybe not so small then," Lucius sighed. "Hopefully, I will fit into my wedding robes. I refuse to attend my own wedding in pyjamas, they are the only clothes that make me comfortable these days."

"You should walk around in your pyjamas all the time then."

Lucius snorted "I hardly think that's dignified."

Cuddling the blonde closer, Harry let out a happy sigh and said "I love being like this; just holding you."

"Why do you wear shirts with problematic access?" Lucius asked, his fingers raking down Harry's chest. The dark green polo shirt had two small buttons in front, making the blonde annoyed that he couldn't get closer to the teen's skin.

Harry said " You bought that shirt."

"And I'm regretting it now. Take it off."

"Is this how it's going to go down? You want me naked." Harry quirked his brow.

Lucius hummed "Is there a reason why you oppose the idea of being naked in bed with me? You insisted on cuddling and I think it would be much better without clothes."

Rolling to his side, the green-eyed wizard drew the blonde closer and captured his lips with his own, the slide of Harry's tongue against Lucius' lips coaxed the man to open up for Harry. The young wizard smiled into the kiss as the blonde slid his hand to his fly and opened his jeans with one single move.

"What are you doing?"

Lucius licked his lips and said "What does it feel like? I do believe I am about to stick my hand down your pants."

"I thought we were just going to cuddle?" Harry asked, tracing his lips down the man's jaw.

"Who says we can't cuddle with my hand around your cock?" Lucius inquired, making his point by wrapping his fingers around the teen's half-aroused member.

Harry moaned "That kind of fun will make us miss supper and I'm hungry. You can have me as dessert."

Lucius purred, "But that is the best kind of fun. We haven't had fun for some time, Harry. You promised to take care of my every need and I do have needs, my love. Needs that only you can take care of."

"You're a manipulative bastard."

Lucius chuckled "Quite possibly but you love me all the same."

"You're my greatest virtue and the sweetest vice. You make me feel accepted and I can be myself, you are someone who treasures me and loves me as I am. I've hardly had that in my life. I feel safe when I'm with you; safe because no one has ever loved me like you do."

"I regret many things. Being too weak to stand up against my father, letting him bind me to Narcissa and letting him teach me questionable values that lead me towards a path that almost consumed me. I regret my days as a Death Eater and everything I did to hurt Draco. I have led a life I did not intend to have as a young man, but I can't change my past," Lucius told the teen. "Remember how you stood in this very same bedroom, defiance in your eyes as you so willingly offered yourself to me? How you wouldn't let me send you away but stood your ground and demanded that I see what was right in front of me, do you remember what you said?"

Harry took a minute to think and said "I said a lot of things, but I think the most important part was when I told you that I wanted you. I wanted to be with you, not for the night but for as long as possible. I felt attracted to you, I could not stop thinking about touching you or being close to you. You have this magnetism about you, it drew me in and wouldn't let me go. I see so much good in you, even if you don't believe that. I have enough faith for the both of us."

The teen got on his knees and ran both of his hands over the curve of the blonde's stomach. Leaning close, Harry placed a kiss to the shirt-clad abdomen and said "Three short months and they'll be here."

"Hopefully, I will stop craving carrot sticks dipped in vanilla sundae."

Harry said "French toast covered in syrup, mayonnaise and pearl onions; I really hope you won't be eating that any time soon"

"I actually detest mayonnaise."

The teen chuckled and bent closer to the bump, speaking softly "Stop making your mummy eat funny things."

"You are quite determined to have your way." Lucius said.

"Well yes, yes I am," Harry smiled cheekily. Stroking the baby bump, the teen added, "I think it's sweet. You are the one giving birth to them, the one who nurtures them and protects them. A mother is someone who gives birth to a child, raises said child and loves the child completely. You've developed a maternal bond with them and it will only strengthen after they're born. I'm not downplaying my part in this, but I do think that even though your definitely not a woman, you are their mum."

Lucius started laughing which made Harry frown.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm not laughing at you or what you said. One of them just kicked me rather hard. I think our son or daughter agrees with you."

Harry relaxed and said "Of course they agree with their dad. I am right, you know. I'm the sensible one in this relationship."

"What am I then? What's my part?"

"You're definitely the gorgeous one. And the smart one, clever and cunning. Undoubtedly the randy one," Harry said with a smirk. "I'm not nearly as horny as you. You were to one who turned me into a raving sex maniac."

The blonde grinned and said "You were sexually subdued, I happened to be the one to wake you up."

"And I am very grateful for your assistance."

Lucius asked "Do you ever think what it would be like for you had you not approached me? If you and I weren't together the way we are now."

"Honestly... I've never thought about it. I don't know what it could be like, maybe I'd be as happy as I am now. But I'm glad I chose to follow my heart. For once in my life, I did something for me. I was selfish. I wanted to be with you, to be yours and I took the chance because all my life, I have been the perfect puppet, someone who did what he was told without much questioning. Being with you is the one thing I chose for myself, the one thing in my life that I am completely happy with. So I can't really picture myself with anyone else, having a family with someone who isn't you."

"Are we ready for this?"

Harry snuggled back to the blonde's side and rested his head on Lucius's shoulder. Wrapping an arm around him, Harry told the blonde " I think we are. It happened sooner than both of us would have liked, we had only discussed having children a few times and one of those talks ended in argument. But I couldn't be happier. I plan to grow old beside you and that's not going to change. I won't ever change my mind about us."

"Have you any idea how difficult it is for me to stay unemotional, especially if you say the thing you do? Over the course of this pregnancy, I've turned into an overly sentimental, sensitive and susceptible witch. Yesterday, I reduced one of the elves into a crying mess because I didn't like the sheets she had put down. Lucius Malfoy made an house elf cry because he didn't like the bed sheets."

Howling with laughter, the teen buried his face into the blonde's neck. Lucius petulantly stated "I fail to see the humour."

"I bet the elf will think twice before changing the sheets again."

"My wand is out of reach, so consider yourself lucky."

Harry settled down and nuzzled closer with a sigh "Everything will go back to normal after you've had them. You can go back to being Mr Cool, Calm and Collected. You know, I sort of like you when you're not being a grade-A arse. "

"You adore my arse."

"You've caught me, love," Harry said in a feigned voice. "I only want you for your body, not to mention your mountains of gold in Gringotts."

Lucius questioned "Do you find me desirable, Harry."

"Someone is fishing for compliments." Harry snorted.

"I have a hard time getting out from the bathtub. I can understand if you no longer find me attractive."

Resting on his elbow, the green-eyed teen said "Of course I desire you. Being pregnant doesn't make you less attractive to me, quite the opposite really. I love seeing you glowing with good health and I can hardly keep my hands away from you. I know you Malfoys pride yourself in being immaculate and perfect, but that hasn't changed. Is this because of Parkinson's slur, about what he said about me replacing you with someone younger?"

"I'm twenty-six years older you, Harry."

Placing a kiss on the blonde's lips, the teen said, his tone so resolute that it left no room for arguing "You could be a hundred years older than me, but I'd still want you. Never think that you aren't enough, because you are. I only ever want to be loved by you, cherished by you and only you."

Taking the blonde's hand, Harry touched the ring he had given the man. Tracing his thumb over the eye-catching stone in the middle, he said "This ring is my promise to you. With this beautiful ring, I promised to love you forever. I intend to keep my promise. To you believe me?"

"Yes," Lucius told the teen, his voice wavering a bit. "I mean to love in return. As long as I have life left in me."

Pulling the wizard upright for a smouldering kiss, Harry draped his arms around the man's neck and smiled into the kiss. They stayed like this for a few minutes, until the need for air broke them apart.

The teen asked "Do you want me to hunt down that sod Parkinson and bring you his head on a spike? Or I can feed his bollocks to that bloodthirsty peacock I met earlier today."

"I see you've met Hades. He is rather feisty," Lucius chuckled. "I'll deal with Parkinson myself, in three months time. Right now, I want something else."

Harry hummed "Do tell."

"I still want cherry fudge with cucumbers." said Lucius.

"Your wish is my command which I will gladly pass on to the house elves because I have no idea how to make cherry fudge."

The blonde offered Harry a smile and said "The things you do for me."

" Only for you."

 

X

 

The long table in the dining room was unfilled, only Severus sat behind the table with a few scrolls of parchment in front of him.

Remus' voice made Snape look up "It's just the two of us this evening. Harry and Lucius are eating in their room."

"Those two will drown us all in fluff." mushy  

Remus pulled out a chair to the man's right and said "Now would that be so bad?"

"What of Draco and William?" Severus asked, ignoring the man's previous inquiry.

"On a date, so they too will be eating elsewhere. It will truly just be us." Remus said, pouring himself wine.

Severus gathered his scrolls as the elf appeared and bowed "Wills Misters Severus Snape Sir and Remus Lupin Sir be needing anything else?"

"No, we're fine." the werewolf said.

The elf gave a nod " Dip be going then, Masters be wanting funny foods again."

When the elf disappeared with a _pop_ , Remus said with a small smile "I remember Lily wanting to put honey on everything and I do mean everything. Honey and kippers were the worst, made us all nauseous."

Severus looked down and the werewolf immediately apologised "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

Snape, however, cut him off and told the man "It's fine. We can talk about Lily."

"I just assumed...anyway, she had some disgusting cravings. And the mood swings were worse than Lucius', she had deadly aim too. Sirius got hexed more than James."

Severus snorted "Black always had trouble keeping his mouth shut."

"This one time, Lily and I went to an art gallery in London. James and Sirius were having some sort of guys night and stayed home. When we got back, Sirius was drunk on his arse, wearing one of Lily's summer dresses. She spelled the dress to stay on for three days, no chance of getting off. She said that if he was so interested in wearing a dress, he can test it out for the next few days."

Severus smiled fondly and said "I taught her that charm."

"She spoke of you sometimes. She did care for you a lot, even when you were no longer speaking with one another. Lily always considered you to be one of her dearest friends. She was disappointed in the path you chose, but she did forgive you in the end." Remus told the man.

"She'll never know how much I truly loved her." Snape said. "Lily will always be in my heart."

The werewolf covered Snape's hand with his and said "I believe that she knew. Lily was exceptionally kind-hearted and loyal, much like Harry is now. She made peace with you and even though she didn't have the chance to tell you this herself, Lily wanted you to forgive yourself."

"She was also quite stubborn and she had her principles. I tried to apologise more than once but she never gave me a chance. My childhood made it hard for me to communicate with others, I preferred to be on my own and when I started leaning towards the Dark Arts, Lily felt that I had let her and myself down by associating with such things. She didn't commend my choice to befriend those who she called 'would-be Death Eaters'. We grew apart but I never wanted to lose her. I was angry and lashed out, that cost me her friendship and support. One of the things I regret in this life."

Remus said "We can go to Godric's Hollow, there should always be flowers where she's resting."

 

X

 

The graveyard in Godric's Hollow was quiet, a few lanterns on the side of the little street casting light into the dark of the night-time hours. Rows of headstones made up a maze, but both men knew where to go. Severus carried a bouquet of light pink and white lilies, while Remus opted for roses and cream-coloured gladioli.

Placing his flowers down, Snape ran his hand over Lily's engraved name. The werewolf's comforting hand came to rest on Severus' shoulder, offering the man strength and tenderness.

"I'm sorry, Lily," Snape said in a whisper, "sorry for everything."

"She would be proud of you, Severus. You protected Harry, her little boy."

Snape accepted the other's arm around his waist, accepted that Remus was standing by him. Wrapping his fingers around Snape's wrist, the werewolf slid his hand into the other's, hoping that Severus would not pull away.

"Do you think she approves, us being together?"

Remus chuckled lightly and said "I think she does. She was the sister I never had and she always supported me, even if I couldn't see anything good in myself, she told me that there was beauty in everything and everyone. She saw something good in both of us, so I do believe that she happy for us right now."

The werewolf knelt to place his bouquet on the ground and said in a low voice "I hope you're happy for us. I know you are, Lils. If James is being his usual charming self about this, whack him upside the head for me. And tell that mangy mutt to get over himself and be happy for an old friend as well. We'll take care of Harry for you."

 

X

 

"Slow down, Dragon." Bill said as Draco attached his lips to the redhead's neck. "I want to be on a bed when I take you."

The couple's night had had a good start with the romantic date in the restaurant and after a little walk down the street, they had enjoyed a stroll by the banks of Thames. Draco had only seen the river once and Bill was only too happy to show it again, making his blonde lover smile a genuine smile. They had Apparated to Shell Cottage and Bill had taken pleasure in chasing his lover on the beach after a slightly tipsy Draco had insisted on taking a dip in the water that was still chillingly cold.

The cottage was dark and cold inside. Bill had just taken care of the lighting problem when the blonde teen wrapped himself around the redhead like a twisting vine.

"I still need to warm this place up."

Draco smirked deviously "How about we warm ourselves up with a little foreplay? That is the perfect way to heat things up."

"How many glasses of wine did you have?" Bill asked, his amusement evident.

"I think I stopped after the second glass. But one glass is enough to get me drunk, never was one for heavy drinking," Draco said, clinging to Bill who was already casting warming charms on the room. "Why are you still wearing clothes?"

The redhead tucked his wand back into his sleeve and lifted the blonde into his arms, Draco instantly wrapping his legs around Bill's waist. Instead of taking the teen upstairs, Bill walked to the living room that was connected to the kitchen and plonked the blonde on the sofa with a soft thump.

The blonde pouted, prompting Bill to say "Patience is a virtue."

"I'm not a very virtuous person."

Getting the fire started in the fireplace, Bill went to sit next to the blonde and pulled Draco into his lap. He said "What happened to 'Malfoys do not pout'."

"They pout when they are deprived, especially when they are deprived of sex," Draco said.

"So sex keeps you Malfoys happy and smiling?"

The blonde straddled Bill and slid his hands under the man's shirt. The scrape of Draco's nails, made Bill smirk. One of the teen's hands glided downwards, the nimble fingers dipping below the waistband of Bill's boxers.

"Patience is never a virtue when your cock is involved." Draco said, whispering the words into Bill's ear and licking his neck as he pulled back. "Now, are we heading upstairs or do you want me to get down on all fours on the floor."

Bill raised his eyebrow and asked "Would that be so bad? You on the floor, your legs spread wide just for me."

"I have to agree with your earlier statement; I prefer a bed under me, last time I got a very unpleasant rug burn on my arse."

"Then go and get ready, I'll be there after I secure the fireplace."

Draco got up and grinned. The redhead watched as the blonde climbed the stairs and winked at him before he disappeared out of sight.

 

The bedroom was empty when Bill stepped inside. The door to the adjoining bathroom was closed and the redhead heard running water. Sitting down on the bed, Bill tugged off his boots and chucked them into the corner. His belt, shirt and socks followed suit, landing on the floor next to the bed.

When the bathroom door opened, Bill caught sight of the blonde. Draco was stripped down to his dark green boxers.

"I see someone is eager." Draco commented on Bill's state of nakedness. The redhead was only wearing his jeans.

Bill said "The seriousness of the situation was implied."

Walking to the bed, the blonde's knee wedged itself between Bill's thighs and Draco pushed the man on his back.

"These jeans need to go." Draco stated as he unzipped them.

The redhead's hands came to rest on Draco's backside, the silky material of his boxers feeling soft under Bill's palms. He heard the blonde say "They are a gift from your lovely sister."

Bill asked "Why would Ginny get you a pair of silk boxers?"

Draco stood in front of the man and turned, displaying his silk-clad arse. Bill snorted out a laugh when he read the words printed on the backside of the boxers.

" _This piece of arse is the property of Bill Weasley_." Bill read out loud.

The blonde turned back around and said "Your new sister-in-law had it done in a Muggle establishment, apparently they do that sort of stuff in the Muggle world. Turns out your sister is real riot of laughs."

"I think it's fitting. You are mine, Draco Malfoy, and so is your delectable arse."

"Perhaps you would like to take them off?" Draco asked, licking his lips.

Bill smirked "What an interesting proposal, Mr Malfoy."

"You should definitely look into it, Mr Weasley."

Grabbing Draco by the waist, Bill pulled the teen on the bed and flipped them over, the redhead looming over the blonde's body. Brushing away Draco's soft hair and palming his face, Bill leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on the blonde's lips, drawing out the moment of intimacy. Grey eyes met blue, the shared moment of closeness that only came with time making both wizards smile. Nipping at the blonde's jaw and moving down to his throat, the redhead traced his fingers down the pale chest that still had faint scarring from the Sectumsempra curse and caressed the blonde's side. His hand settled on Draco's hip. When Bill kissed one of the faded scars, Draco said "Andy has been helping me brew a balm to get rid of the scars completely."

"You can hardly see them anymore. Besides, you're beautiful."

"Do you know how many times Harry has apologised to me?" Draco asked, though didn't expect an answer. "If he does it again, I might just hurt him. It was war and I was a right prat. I'm not saying I deserved to be cut open like that, but I wasn't exactly good. I was trying to kill Dumbledore, you know. Harry reacted and he didn't intend to mutilate me. Granted, the idiot had no idea what the hex would do and he still used it. But I don't blame him anymore; I did for a while and it didn't make me feel better about it."

Bill placed another kiss on the teen's chest and said "We all have scars. Some have more than others, and some scars will always be there to remind us of the past. I've seen your scars and they don't make me love you any less. Do you love me any less because I have scars?"

"No."

"Do you think Harry loves your father less because he has a faded reminder of a Dark Mark on his arm?"

Draco sighed and replied "We are talking about Saint Potter."

"So you see, my beautiful and brazen Dragon, it doesn't matter. Not to me and it shouldn't matter to you either. I love you as you are. I love your eyes that lit up when your excited and I definitely love your eyes when you're angry, they're like a sea during a storm. I love every part of your body, I like the feeling of your soft hair between my fingers when I run my hand through them. I love the way you pout or how you laugh and smile when you want something. I even love your temperament and the way you demand things because you are a Malfoy. During our time together, I've learned so much about you. I love how your body reacts to my touches, how it feels when we're making love. I know you, Draco Malfoy and I love you because of it."

The blonde took Bill's hand and pulled the man against his body, having the redhead spoon up against him. Wrapping Bill's arm around himself, the blonde wizard said "And I love you, Bill Weasley. Even though you're a sappy, imbecilic Gryffindor. Thank you for making an effort to know me, not who I sometimes pretend to be."


	51. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's been a while since I last updated. Sorry for keeping everybody waiting, but January was filled with exams and essays, not to mention work.   
> Anyway, the anticipated wedding will be in the next chapter. At least I think it will be in the next one. And the babies will make their grand entrance soon, I'm very excited about that.  
> Okay, let's get down to business... I am thinking about a small sequel, just to give a glimpse into the Potter-Malfoy married life with kids. Of course it will feature everyone else as well. I'm thinking two or three years after the end of Blessed by Fates and then take it from there.  
> Tell me what you think, is it something you guys would be interested in? I won't write one if there is no interest. 
> 
> Thank you for your support and for all the lovely feedback you have all given me. A big, big thank you... 
> 
> Frankie

Chapter 50

Having seen Neville's familiar face, the green-eyed wizard made his way over to the waiting Gryffindor. The Longbottom heir was sitting in the sunroom, looking out of the glass panels that showed a clear view of the fountain that had finally melted out from all the ice and snow that used to cover it. Harry hadn't been surprised when one of the elves had notified him of a friend of his who had arrived, Neville had said that he would come over.

Offering the teen a loose hug, Harry sat down and before he could say anything, an elf popped into view and the teen said, "Please bring us coffee and a tray of breakfast. Toast and fruit for me and a plate of scrambled eggs for my friend."

"Dip be returning with the food in a moment, Master Harry. Wills Dip be serving breakfast to Master Lucius as well?"

Harry shook his head, "No, he isn't up yet. He'll order it when he wakes up."

The elf _popped_ away and the teen turned his attention to Neville. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting for long."

"It's fine, I like the view to the Malfoy gardens," Neville smile. "You remembered what I like for breakfast."

Harry chuckled "You do pick up stuff while sharing a dorm with someone for almost eight years. So what brings you here on this fine morning, not that I mind the visit."

"I wanted to talk to you about certain things. I'd rather jump of the Astronomy Tower than talk to my Gran and we have discussed this certain something before, I just thought that you would be the right person to turn to."

"What are we talking about?" Harry asked, his brows set in a frown.

Neville laughed "You obviously need coffee before a chat."

The tray with their breakfast and a pot of freshly brewed coffee appeared on the table and Harry sighed in content "I love house elves, but don't Hermione I said that, she'll smack me with her SPEW guideline book."

"They seem to be happy, the elves I mean." Neville pointed out, digging his fork into the eggs.

Harry nursed his coffee and hummed, "They are thrilled to be working for Harry Potter. And they seem to like Lucius a lot more than Dobby did, the elves practically worship him but that might just be a side effect of the pregnancy. The elves are all rather excited to welcome two new little Masters."

"How is everything with the babies? Everything coming along nicely?"

"A little less than three months to go, the due date is sometime in the middle of July, give or take a few weeks. They're healthy and everything is as it should be, Andy does worry a bit about Lucius though. She keeps telling me that there is nothing to worry about but then she goes on and on about how delicate male pregnancies are. As a result, she manages to freak me out and calm me down all in one go," Harry told Neville with a small smile. "Other than that it's perfectly alright and all three of them are well. The two little buggers did kick up a fuss last night, but they seem to like when I talk to them, so after a while they quieted down. That's why Lucius is still dead to the world, under a heap of blankets. I swear, those two are teaming up against us already. A bit like Fred and George."

Neville took a sip of his own steaming mug and said, "You'll have your hands full when they're a bit older. But look at the bright side, at least you will have a dozen pairs of helping hands, plus a few more."

"Tell me about it. So, what exactly did you want to talk about?"

The Longbottom heir fidgeted in his seat and wiped his mouth with a napkin before speaking. Gathering his wits, Nev said, "Remember when we talked about sex?"

"Are we going to talk about sex?" Harry chuckled.

"It's not like I have a lot of gay friends to talk to, Harry. You're my best mate and you're about to get married to a man who is having your children. I think you're the right person to talk about certain aspects of sex." Neville explained, though Harry could see that the teen was feeling more than awkward.

Harry finished his coffee and said "Ask away then, Nev. I'll try my best to help."

"Ron and I have decided to finally take our relationship further and I told him that I'm ready to, you know, actually have sex."

The green-eyed teen asked with mild surprise, "You mean you haven't done it yet?"

"We've done some stuff, like snogging and...and we've touched each other, quite intimately. Other stuff, you know." Nev stammered while rubbing his arm self-consciously.

"You mean you've sucked his cock."

The shy Gryffindor blushed scarlet as he spoke "I would not have said it so crudely, but we've done _that_."

"So what do you want from me, aside from a pep talk?" asked Harry and then added with a smirk. "A demonstration perhaps"

"I'll pass the demonstration. I'm sure Lucius wouldn't appreciate being watched by two inexperienced Gryffindors who have no bloody idea what to do. Even if you've developed a weird streak, I think a pep talk will do." Neville said.

Harry snorted, but then said seriously, "You know the spells, Draco wouldn't shut up about that stupid class. You know the mechanics, what goes where and all that. Ron loves you and he'll take care of you, since I'm assuming you're planning to be the bottom for your first time. You wouldn't be asking these things unless you were planning to be the one who gets to woke up with a sore arse."

Neville said grimly "Hermione gave us a book, a Muggle book called _Sexopedia: A Gay's Guide to A Healthy Sex-life_ , and it was about different positions and with a page long description. I had it in my room, you can imagine my humiliation when Gran asked about it one day. Then she said that I should take all the necessary precautions so I wouldn't end up as an unwed teenage mother. It was bloody embarrassing.

"There are a few books here in the Malfoy library if you're interested." Harry told the other teen with a shit-eating grin.

"Instead of making fun of me, you could teach me the lubrication spell. They didn't teach us that." Neville told the teen.

 

An hour later, the boys were avidly chatting about Quidditch and Gryffindor's chances to win the Cup.

" I think Slytherin has a great chance to win this year. Draco has a good team and he's a great Seeker, Ginny has been threatening to hex you for lending Draco your broom. The snakes and lions are playing in two weeks."

Harry said "I plan to come for the next match. But I will be supporting both teams; my former team and friends against my lovely step-son. I might even convince Lucius to come as well, I know Draco would like that."

Neville was about to reply when he saw the elder Malfoy appear in the doorway, clad in pyjama bottoms and a long sleeved shirt that Neville remembered seeing on Harry a few times before. The blonde walked closer, though Neville would have called it waddling but he wasn't about to say anything. Harry had only now realised the man's presence and smiled affectionately, making the other teen smirk secretly.

"Good morning." Harry said, pressing his lips to the blonde's cheek.

Lucius did not look happy and only managed a weak smile when he returned the sentiment and settled next to Harry, seemingly ignoring Neville altogether.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Something light perhaps," the blonde hummed in response. Then he remembered the other teen in the room and said, "I'm being terribly rude to Mr Longbottom, I apologise. I hope you are well?"

Neville smiled and answered, "I'm doing alright, but Mr Longbottom is my dad. Just Neville will do."

"How is your grandmother? She's quite the character."

"She's a strong-minded individual," Harry said. "And bloody scary if you ask me."

Neville just laughed "Gran is stubborn but she doesn't see my dad in me anymore. She's accepted the fact that I'm a different person and I won't be joining the Aurors nor will I work in the Ministry. I think she's actually glad that I've chosen a more peaceful occupation."

"Neville is Professor Sprout's apprentice and will take over when she retires." Harry explained.

Lucius said "Sprout was a teacher when I attended Hogwarts, I thought she had retired already."

"The war took its toll but she decided to carry on until a suitable replacement could be found. She said that her greenhouses can't go to just anyone. But I've always been a favourite of hers and she is happy to retire, knowing that I'll take care of her greenhouses." said Neville.

"Andy said that she'll take me as her apprentice after I graduate. She got everything sorted out in St. Mungo's and I can study under her watchful eye." Harry told the other teen.

Lucius said "Speaking of Andy, she is due to come over today. She insisted on dragging me to shops, apparently I need paternity clothes."

"You can't keep stealing my clothes and transfiguring them bigger," Harry chuckled. "If I remember correctly, you're wearing the shirt Hermione got me for Christmas when we were in our Sixth Year."

"Who was the one who said that I should wear clothes that are comfortable? I merely followed your advice and acquired more comfortable clothing. I barely got any sleep last night, so a little understanding is required." Lucius told the green-eyed teen.

Harry pressed his hand against the man's stomach and said "They're still kicking up a fuss."

"When one of them stops, the other picks up. They seem to have different sleeping cycles, someone is always up and moving around," Lucius explained and clutched his abdomen when a kick made contact with his side. Rubbing soothing circles, the blonde mumbled to himself, "Leave your mummy in peace, little ones."

Harry grinned and teased "Did you just refer to yourself as their _mummy_?"

Lucius said, his tone taking an edge "Don't be absurd. I did no such thing."

"Yes, you did," the teen smiled and said in a singsong voice, "I heard you."

The blonde's expression dared Harry to comment further.

Harry turned to Neville and said "Neville heard it too, didn't you?"

"Heard what, Harry? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lucius looked smug and said to Harry. "I should get ready in case Andromeda arrives early. I'll have breakfast upstairs."

With that, the blonde got up. Albeit, it wasn't an easy task, but Lucius managed it with grace and dignity. As soon as he disappeared, Harry shot Neville a look, to which the other Gryffindor replied, "I'm not that suicidal and my Gryffindor courage only stretches so far."

 

 

X

 

 

Walking the length of the corridor that lead to the brewing room, Harry reached the door and pushed it open, not bothering with knocking as Andromeda was usually expecting him. Severus was standing by the table with various herbs and jars laid out on the work surface, the man replacing Andy for the day.

Snape raised his brow at Harry and said "You're late."

"I wasn't aware that I had to follow an exact time. Andy usually let's me come whenever I want." Harry replied cheekily, but decided to leave the sassiness for another time, seeing as Snape was in no mood to laugh.

" Since Andromeda is unavailable at the moment and seeing as I will conduct today's lesson, I expect punctuality, competence and your full attention."

Harry groaned " You'll take House Points and I'm completely rubbish when you have me do something."

"Taking into account that we are not at Hogwarts, taking points would be ridiculous. I do agree that you are a difficult student, but I'm sure even you can brew a salve for burns," Severus said. "Granted, if you decide to blow something up, I will be highly disappointed and you will have another three feet added to that essay you have yet to deliver."

"About that essay," Harry began. "I won't be able to hand it in any time soon. Unless I can manage to convince Draco to make me another batch of Vitamix potion."

Snape handed the teen the instructions and said "Is there a particular reason why you would need that potion?"

"I can name a few," said the teen. He saw Snape's grimace and added, "No, I don't mean having too much sex, though that would probably be great if I actually stayed up long enough. It's the homework, the essays and the N.E.W.T's, all wrapped up in a very exhausting package. I feel drained all the time, I can hardly function like a normal wizard. And Lucius is rather hard to please at the moment. I try my best but I can't really keep up when I'm tired."

"You are aware of the side effects of the Vitamix Potion, are you not?"

Harry snorted "Not really."

"If used over a long period, the drinker will eventually be unable to keep up their energy levels without the potion. It can be highly addictive, if used regularly. It also causes ulcers and makes the levels of the stomach acid rise. You should not be drinking it at all, Harry." Severus explained.

The teen started cutting up the Wormwood Snape had laid out for him. The teen said "I'll try not to drink it."

"Muggles have ways to restore their energy, at least I remember hearing about certain things that could help. Types of food perhaps."

"My stomach has been acting up lately, so I don't think food will go down well. It would most likely come up. I planned to have Andy check me over, just in case." Harry told the man.  

Severus stirred the potion and nonchalantly asked "Is there a chance that you might be pregnant?"

Harry's knife clattered against the floor's solid surface and the teen's eyes were comically wide. Severus continued "Well, you are experiencing tiredness and your stomach has been acting up, as you just said. Nausea is a symptom as is fatigue."

"Please tell me you're joking right now."

Severus kept his expression making Harry panic. Then the teen started laughing, though it was humourless. "There is no chance that I'm... Merlin, that would seriously send me to the mental ward at St. Mungo's."

"I advise you to have Andromeda check you over. It may just be stress."

"Well, don't mention it again. Especially to Lucius, you'll send him to premature labour." Harry told the man.

Severus busied himself with his own brewing but Harry's voice brought him back to the present moment. "How is everything going with Remus?"

"Shouldn't you be asking him that question?"

" No, I mean with your relationship. Are you still in the dating phase or in the honeymoon phase."

Snape raised his brow and drawled "Pray tell, Harry, why it would interest you."

"I'm interested because Remus is like a father to me and I've grown to like you too. You're important to Remus, therefore you're someone important to me. You know, I might have hated you in the past but in a strange way I also respected you a lot. Now that I know what you've done for me and why you did it, I can't help to respect you even more. We're linked through Remus now, because he loves you and I'm fairly certain you do too, even if you don't voice it as often as Remus. In an odd way, you've become a part of my family, through Remus and also through Lucius. I couldn't get rid of you if I wanted to and surprisingly enough that's the last thing I want. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I have more reasons to accept you and value you than dislike you."

Severus didn't know what to say. The boy had been a nuisance, a reminder of his betrayal to Lily and her choice to love James instead of him. He had promised to protect the teen, but he didn't feel anything for the boy who looked so much like his father. However, getting to know the real Harry Potter behind the facade had opened his eyes and slowly but surely, he had started to see how much Harry resembled Lily instead. Harry had been kind enough to forgive and move forward while many others would not have done that.

"I might even start thinking of you as a father figure."

That had Severus both stunned and strangely content. "Over time, I have come to realise that you are not what I thought or expected you to be. I was blinded by my hate towards your father and I judged you based on what I knew of James Potter. I apologise for doing so, Harry."

"I understand and I've forgiven you for it. You have been a constant in my life, even though not always a welcomed one. But I'm glad we've managed to overcome our past."

Severus gave a nod and said with a sour grimace "Enough of this Hufflepuff twaddle. Finish your salve and perhaps I would be persuaded to help you with the essay."

Harry smirked and started stirring the thick liquid in the cauldron. Adding a handful of black powder, the teen traced his finger over the instruction and hummed, "I actually enjoy this, it's a lot like cooking."

"I've become reliant on house-elves."

"One of the elves showed me to the kitchen, she almost started crying because she thought I was going to take away her job. After I managed to calm the elf, we came to an agreement. I can cook if she can help me. The kitchen is bigger than the house the Dursleys had."

Severus asked "Have they tried contacting you?"

Harry sighed and looked indifferent. "I haven't seen or spoken to them since they were taken into protection by the Aurors. Dudley apologised and we've sent a few postcards but I don't know anything about Petunia. I don't really care either, truth be told."

"She was always envious of your mother, simply because Lily had magic and she didn't. Petunia claimed to hate magic, she did everything to distance herself from her sister and the magical world that was abnormal in her opinion. She tried her hardest to be normal, yet she secretly wanted to be a part of it."

The green-eyed teen frowned. He said, "That's funny. She never made it a secret how much she hated magic and how I was a freak because of it."

"Petunia begged to be accepted into Hogwarts but Dumbledore couldn't take her to do obvious reasons." Severus said.

"I'd rather talk about something else. The Dursleys only hold bad memories for me. I would much more prefer talking about Remus, especially about how everything is going with you two. Stop evading, Sev."

The onyx-eyed man bristled " Do not call me Sev or I might start calling you brat."

"You call me a brat all the time or Potter, which sounds more like an insult than my name."

Severus drawled "Would you prefer I start calling you Malfoy already?"

"Potter-Malfoy." Harry said smugly and then added, "You ought to remember that, you are after all Lucius' best man."

" Oh joy." the man deadpanned.

Harry laughed "You are forbidden to wear black. Andy and the rest of the wedding committee decided on light colours. Lucius threw a fit when Tonks suggested Gryffindor colours. She won't be making that suggestion again, unless she secretly enjoys being glared to death by Lucius."

"I thought His Highness would want to plan his own wedding."

The teen nodded. "Lucius is actively involved, don't for a moment think that he isn't. Between the Ministry stuff, napping and eating, he plans our wedding ceremony. We're having a traditional wizarding bonding ceremony."

"I would have thought that you would want some Muggle traditions as well."

"I don't really care. I'm a wizard and I live as a one. I don't have anything to do with Muggles, so it makes sense to have a wizarding wedding and a proper magical bonding. I know Hermione mixed Muggle customs into her wedding but she is a Muggle-born and her parents wanted to add some of their traditions." Harry explained.

Severus told the teen, "The bonding ceremony requires four witnesses, two for each. And someone to bond you."

"Someone from the Ministry." Harry stated.

"Not necessarily. The bonding can be performed by anyone who has a license and is authorized to carry out the bonding ceremony."

Harry stopped swirling his potion and took a moment to think about what Severus had said.

"So anyone who has a license can marry us?"

"I believe so, if they are knowledgeable in the traditional bonding rituals and vows."

Harry smiled. "That's great, I was afraid we'll need some sort of Ministry official who later turns out to be another hater of everything Malfoy related. I really don't need another Molly. There are still people in the Ministry who would rather see Lucius in Azkaban than marrying the Saviour."

"Nevertheless, you are marrying Lucius Malfoy, a former Death Eater. The rest of the world will have to learn to accept it. For some, it is the perfect way to show that two wizards as different as you and Lucius can accept each other for who you are and unite the two sides. Those who oppose will just have to deal."

With a chuckle, the teen said " I like that. I should write that on the invites. ' _You are cordially invited to the wedding of Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy. Deal with it'._ "

 

 

X

 

Diagon Alley was less crowed than usual and that suited Lucius just fine. He ignored the looks thrown his way; most of them were less hostile than before but the blonde didn't appreciate it either way. If one was to look very closely, they would see the curve of the man's distended stomach that was hidden away under the expensive robe. Andromeda had linked their arms and walking by the man's side, the witch looked fiercely protective. Her haughty look, one that made her look more like a Black, was enough to warn whoever even thought about bothering them.

The small cafe on the corner of the south side was like a quiet haven in the more swarming main street. The waitress' smile faltered a bit when she saw Lucius and an icy-looking witch, but her professionalism kicked in and she continued to be polite and friendly towards the two. Lucius was still cranky, the sleepless night had him snap at everyone. Thankfully, Andromeda smoothed the man's behaviour with her sweet smile.

"I feel the urge to ground them before they're even born."

Andy chuckled, "It will be over before you know it, just a little while longer. Once they join the world, you will miss having them with you. I was the same way with Dora."

"I still can't understand why I need paternity clothes. I've managed fine so far." Lucius said, looking sullen.

"Transfiguring Harry's shirts you mean. The poor lad will be out of shirts soon if you keep it up. There is a lovely shop just a few streets away, they have the best as I'm sure you will not settle for anything but the best. They are also discreet, a quality you will surely be grateful for." the witch explained.

Lucius wrinkled his nose but didn't say anything.

"Have you told Harry about the Minister's proposal?" Andy asked.

"Shacklebolt made me the offer yesterday, I haven't even thought about it in depth. Of course I am tempted, he is offering me a high-ranking position in the Ministry."

Andy took a bite from her apple pie and said "Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, the Minister's second-in-command. It is a very big responsibility and the public opinion will decide whether they accept you or not."

"Umbridge wasn't held in high regard by the people, yet no one cared about her."

"We were in the middle of a war, Lucius."

Lucius hummed in response. "True. But I think Harry will not be ecstatic to hear about the Minister's suggestion. As the Senior Undersecretary, I will not be able to stay home as much I would like. Besides, I can't very well lug around the Ministry ready to give birth. Kingsley did say that I could start after the babies are born and he can give me paternity leave until I'm ready to come to work."

"Let's get a few things cleared up. Do you want the job?"

"Honestly? Without the distractions, I would be happy to accept. It is a position of power, I won't deny that it has a certain appeal to me. I would also be able to contribute to the wizarding world, more than I have done so before. I'm already helping our good Minister with the laws he wants to pass and he values my input. But I have to think about Harry, the children and even the wedding."

Andromeda said, "Talk to Harry, don't discard the idea before you two have a chance to talk it through. It is a great responsibility as well as way to actively take part in making the wizarding world stable again. Plus, you would actually get your way without bribing anyone."

"Harry already banned me from bribing people. He insists on taking the fun out of my life."

"Which means you need to find yourself new hobbies, my dear." Andromeda smiled.

Lucius asked "Isn't taking care of two demanding newborns enough? Or would you suggest I take up needlework."

"Your delicate hands with a needle would be an amusing sight."

"How entertaining it must be for you to get your kicks at my expense," Lucius said wryly. "Having Severus mock me is quite enough."

Andy laughed and told the blonde, "It's all in good fun. Now, I believe it is almost time for our appointment with Madam Merry."

 

Madam Merry was a short and plump-looking witch in her seventies. When Andromeda Tonks had scheduled a meeting with her, the witch had been curious. It had been a while since the witch herself had ordered from her.

Upon hearing the melodic clink of the bell, the witch emerged to greet the arriving client but was surprised to see the witch in question walk in with someone Madam Merry would have never expected to see in her little boutique.

"Madam Merry." Andromeda greeted the older witch with a warm smile.

Lucius looked sceptical and uncomfortable, the shopkeeper's wide eyes making him fidget. Malfoys never fidgeted under someone's gaze.

"Mrs Tonks, it has been a while since you visited. I was rather surprised to hear from you. Nevertheless, I am at your service. What can I do for you, Madam?"

"As it happens, I am in need of your expertise and discretion but not for me."

The older woman had composed herself rather successfully but seeing Lord Malfoy in her shop was a sight that left her puzzled. That was until she noticed the unmistakable curve on the blonde's stomach. Madam Merry made the connection in her head and smiled with understanding. The matter was indeed delicate and she didn't want to be the one who exposed the blonde's situation.

"I understand perfectly. Let's move into the backroom and I can take the measurements. I would also like to pass on my congratulations, Lord Malfoy. We value our customers highly and offer full discretion." the plump witch said politely.

Lucius gave a curt nod and said "I'm grateful, Madam."

"Now that everything is settled, let's get you measured and back home by teatime." Andy said cheerfully, ignoring the blonde's gloomy expression.

 

X

 

After his potion lesson, Harry had gone over to the Burrow where the honeymooners had arrived a few hours earlier. Hermione was glowing, the warm Mediterranean sun making her skin radiant.

"So how was Italy?"

George was grinning widely, his curiosity spiking.

Fred smiled and said "Beyond everything I expected it to be."

"The villa was amazing. I can't thank Lucius enough for sending us there and letting us use it." Hermione said with amazement, joy and appreciation evident in her face.

Harry handed Hermione a cup of tea. Everything was better with a cup of tea.

"Hermione went a bit overboard; almost bought the entire baby shop." Fred piped in.

"I wanted to get something but I couldn't choose between them. They were all so cute, just too adorable. So I ended up getting a little from everything."

The girl's husband said, "Even a red onesie with a lion on it."

"One of them is bound to be a Gryffindor." George said.

"We'll see about that," Harry said. "Are you two ready to go back to Hogwarts as a married couple?"

Hermione chuckled, "I still can't believe we're married."

"Professor McGonagall is going to give us separate quarters in the Gryffindor tower, something married students can have in the castle."

"Bloody brilliant if you ask me." Fred said.

Harry gave a nod in agreement. "I bet you have a bigger bed as well."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Harry Potter." Hermione said firmly.

Arthur appeared in the kitchen and took off his coat and hat, making George as, "Home so early, Dad?"

"I'm on my lunch break," Arthur said and joined his children. Hugging Hermione, the man asked, "I hardly get to see my children. How was your honeymoon?"

"It was lovely, everything we dreamed of."

Fred smiled and added, "I managed to introduce some of our products."

"What he means is that he dropped something into the fountain that was in the middle of the city plaza and made the water purple. Then it started bubbling. That attracted the attention of everyone who was near the plaza and they started taking pictures."

The redhead said "Hermione had to Obliviate some of them."

"Some of them? I had wipe the memories of at least twelve Muggles. Not to mention clear up the mess Fred made in the fountain," the witch scowled. "We were lucky not to cause an international incident."

"But other than that it was fine, nothing happened."

Harry laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. "That's brilliant."

Fred said "I thought so too, but Hermione whacked me up the head. Multiple times I might add. I call abuse."

"What about you, Dad? How are things in the Ministry?" George asked.

Arthur spoke, "Unexpectedly well. Another regulation was passed by the Wizengamot today, in truth it was something Hermione suggested."

"Really?"

"Yes, the Wizengamot passed it unanimously. Everyone thought it was a great idea." Arthur stated.

Harry asked "What exactly are we talking about?"

"Remember how I wanted to talk to Professor McGonagall about having a class added for Muggle-borns and Muggle raised students. To educate them on wizarding traditions and customs so they would be more accepted and less ignorant when it comes to our world. Well, I told Kingsley Shacklebolt about my idea and it seems he took it seriously."

The Weasley Patriarch said, "There will be a Ministry approved class added to every magical school in the country, but that also means classes about the Muggle world. As Hermione pointed out, the Muggle world has developed and the current Muggle Studies class in outdated by a few decades."

"So Muggle-borns, half-bloods and pure-bloods alike will have to educate themselves in the matters of the wizarding world as well as the Muggle world." said Hermione, a proud smile on her lips.

"Cooperation is very important if we are to make a difference." Harry said.

Arthur said, "Kingsley is doing a fine job as Minister and having a Senior Undersecretary will only benefit him and the Ministry as a whole."

"Wasn't Umbridge the Senior Undersecretary when Fudge was Minister?" Fred pointed out.

"I thought the position of Senior Undersecretary was eradicated when Kingsley took over." Hermione said.

Arthur explained. "It just wasn't filled when Kingsley became Minister for Magic."

"So who's the new Undersecretary?" Harry asked.

The redhead looked at the teen with a confused expression. Arthur said, "Hasn't Lucius said anything? Kingsley made him the offer to take over the position, the whole Ministry was talking about it. Apparently, Kingsley's personal secretary is a bit of blabbermouth."

It was news to Harry and he said "He hasn't told me anything."

"Kingsley made the offer yesterday, I doubt Lucius has made a decision yet."

 

 

X

 

"That was demeaning."

Andromeda laughed at the blonde who stood in the middle of the clothing shop with a sulky expression. Madam Merry had taken all the needed measurements and wrote down the suitable designs and colours.

Lucius hadn't liked the witch's hands on his stomach, the magical measuring tape making the blonde annoyed as well. Andy had just smiled with a devious quirk to her lips.

"It was perfectly alright, Now stop brooding, it doesn't suit you one bit." said Andromeda.

"It suits me just fine."

Andromeda saw the other witch walk back into the front and offered the woman a smile. Madam Merry told the two, "Will someone pick up the order or should I deliver it by owl?"

"I believe it would be more convenient to have it delivered by owl."

Madam said "Of course, whichever suits you more, Lord Malfoy. It will take me no more than two days to have everything you ordered ready and delivered."

As the witch and wizard walked towards the door, Madam Merry eyed the man's retreating back. The blonde had been nothing but pleasant, even though the witch could see a spark of irritation in the man's vibrant grey orbs. However, the woman would have never believed that she would see the man with a very pregnant belly and obviously happy to be in that particular predicament. Every day she learned something new and witnessing the usually cold and harsh man in an evidently vulnerable state was definitely a new experience.

 

The narrow street was empty when Lucius and Andromeda exited the shop. But as they stepped away from the more hidden passage and onto the main street, a very invading mass of people pushed their way towards Lucius. A bright flash from the man's right caught his attention and Andromeda clenched her jaw as she saw at least three or four reporters close in on them, all of them with their Quick-Quotes Quills hovering in the air, ready to scribble down whatever caught their fancy.

One of them shouted, "Mr Malfoy, is it true the Minister offered you a high-ranking position in the Ministry?"  

Another said, "Do you think a former supporter of You-Know-Who should be working in the Ministry?"

"Mr Malfoy, is Harry Potter your lover?"

"Mr Malfoy, what does Harry Potter think of you accepting a position of power?"

Andromeda tolerance reached its end when someone asked, "Is your former sister-in-law your mistress? Traded one sister for another?"

Lucius snapped, fingers itching to grab his wand and blast everybody back, "How dare you accost me like this? And how dare you insult a respectable and honourable witch?"

"You can't afford to get upset, dear. Especially by defending me, "Andromeda said in a hushed voice and wrapped her arm around the blonde's. "You need to calm down, hexing these idiots is not worth upsetting yourself."

Pushing through the reporters, Andromeda hissed at the eager journalists, "Have you nothing better to do?"

"Are the rumours true then, are you indeed involved with Lord Malfoy?" asked a stupidly bold witch, her expression ignorant to Andromeda's threatening glare.

The former Black witch stated coldly "Lord Malfoy's son, Draco Malfoy, is my nephew and I consider the Malfoys my family. However, it is no business of yours. My association with Lord Malfoy is strictly family related, I have nothing more to add."

With a crack, Andromeda Apparated away with the blonde, leaving the pesky reporters behind.

 

X

 

Harry had just arrived back at the Manor with Hermione and Fred in tow when Andromeda Apparated into the foyer, the blonde wizard holding his bump. The green-eyed teen was immediately at the man's side and pressed his hand next to Lucius' own.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Andromeda told the teen, "Take Lucius upstairs and I'll be right with you with a Calming Draught."

As the witch passed Hermione and Fred who were standing by the door, the girl looked worriedly at Harry. But the teen paid them no mind, his main concern was Lucius.

"Help me lie down, love."

Harry wrapped his arm around the man's waist and led him upstairs. Andromeda walked back into the foyer and said to Hermione, "We were ambushed by a handful of reporters in Diagon Alley. Needless to say, Lucius didn't take it well and they upset him."

"What did they want?" asked Fred.

"Was it about the Minister's offer? Arthur told us today, it appears that the entire Ministry was buzzing with the rumours."

Andromeda gave a nod. "Yes, somehow they had already found out about that. Now, I must go and see to my patient."

Fred said "Healer mode?"

"Oh, I assure you that the way I'm feeling right now has nothing to do with healing."

"Angry mother-in-law mode then." Hermione said with a knowing smile.

 

Upstairs, Harry had crawled onto the bed with the blonde, settling next to him.

"Andy will bring you the Calming Draught."

"I don't need a Calming Draught, I need to hex someone." Lucius stated.

Harry asked, "What happened in Diagon Alley?"

"We met a few bothersome reporters who attacked us with questions as soon as we stepped out from the maternity clothes shop," Lucius explained. "Can we not talk about it at the moment? I'm too wound up right now."

Andy gave a few knocks on the door before entering. She handed Lucius a small bottle with clear liquid and said "It's harmless for the little ones."

The blonde was out cold a few moments later, his head resting on Harry's shoulder. Seeing the teen's worried expression, Andromeda told Harry, "A drop of Sleeping Draught as well, he needs to restore his magic."

"The babies are restless." said the teen, his hand making gentle circles on the baby bump.

"I would imagine so, they can sense their mother's feelings and moods. He will sleep a few good hours before the Sleeping Draught wears off."

Harry eased himself out of Lucius grasp and with a bit of wandless magic, the teen changed Lucius clothes into pyjamas and summoned a blanket. Andromeda walked to the door when she saw the green-eyed wizard stand and peck the blonde's temple affectionately. As Harry closed the bedroom door, he turned to Andy with a sombre look. "What exactly happened?"

Wrapping her arm around the teen's shoulder, Andromeda began walking them towards the downstairs sitting room. "We came across a band of eager reporters, I might even say they aggressively accosted us and demanded answers to their questions. Now, I know Lucius hasn't told you about it yet but the reporters somehow caught a whiff of it."

"You mean that Kingsley offered Lucius the position of Senior Undersecretary?"

"Yes, the Ministry seems to have thin walls. The Minister made Lucius the offer yesterday. He has a lot on his mind, Harry, I'm sure he didn't mean to keep it from you. We talked about it and it seems to me that he is interested but he won't accept it without your approval. You are getting married with children on the way, it would be a lot for him to handle if he decides to take the job."

Harry sighed, "I know he would never keep it from me, keep anything from me for that matter. I'm just worried that he would overexert himself."

"Minister Shacklebolt did say that he would be willing to wait until Lucius has the babies and then grant him paternity leave until he is ready to take the position full-time."

Harry perked up at that. "So we're talking about another year or so until he would start working."

"This is something you need to discuss. However, the general public will surely find out soon enough, the reporters we met today will be making sure of that. I swear to Merlin, if I wasn't a lady, I would have hexed them into oblivion. " Andromeda fumed.

"I'm glad you were with Lucius." Harry said.

Andy hummed, "He was about to reach for his wand."

"I thought we were in the clear now that Skeeter isn't around any longer. But Lucius was right; there will always be people like her."

"Have you thought about beating them in their own game?"

Harry was confused and it showed in his face. Andy said to clarify, "If you were to tell your story before anyone gets the chance to tell an untrue version. I believe your friend Luna has the right connections to make such a thing happen."

"You mean I should have something published in the Quibbler?"

Andy gave a nod. "Talk it through with Lucius; perhaps telling your side of things will help stop the rumours. Lucius defended me today when one of the insolent whelps asked whether Lucius had taken me as a mistress. I believe her precise words were 'traded one sister for another'."

"Someone really said that?" the anger was evident in Harry's voice.

"Those who matter know that there isn't an ounce of truth in that." Andy said. "Everything will work out, Harry. I have faith that it will. And once you're happily married and all this is behind you, you will see that whatever you did or went through was worth it because you have two beautiful children and a husband who loves you like you deserve."

Harry chuckled "You always say the right things, Andy."

"It's a gift, my dear." Andromeda said.

 

X

 

When an owl delivered the paper the next morning, Harry half-expected to read about the incident but he was surprised as he scanned the headlines and didn't find anything out of the ordinary. Harry's delight was short-lived when another owl came swooping in, the teen recognised it as Ginny's light brown bird. The feathered messenger dropped something on the table and screeched as she flew back out of the opened window. Harry unwrapped the package and snorted when he saw _Witch Weekly's_ newest edition most witches loved to read. Harry's coffee mug almost exploded when he read the bold typed letters on the front pages main news.

**_'Wizarding World's Newest Arrival'_ **

With the provocative headline was a photo that spoke volumes. Andromeda and Lucius had just stepped out of Madam Merry's maternity shop. If Harry ignored the caption and just looked at the picture, he would smile at the look Lucius wore on his face. Slightly annoyed but still relaxed and there was a hint of a smile in his lips. Harry's eyes traced the blonde's hand that came to rest on the curve of his stomach, a dead giveaway for anyone with a pair of working eyes.

Draco's voice brought Harry back to the matter at hand. "Since when do you read _Witch Weekly_?"

Harry held up the magazine, giving Draco a clear view of the front page bomb.

"Fuck." Draco muttered.

"You can say that again."

And Draco did. Harry threw the magazine on the table and managed to suppress a growl that wanted desperately to come out. Instead, he opened Ginny's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Considering the fact that half of the wizarding population reads this shite (me included, so be thankful for that), it is safe to say that the babies are out of the bag. I just came back from Diagon Alley and I saw at least ten witches either gushing or cursing on the street. I believe it is time to strengthen the wards around the Manor, because you two are once again the hot topic. Can you believe that I heard one hag say that it must be Voldemort's heir? I wanted to hurt her, quite badly if I might say so myself. Anyway, take care of your man and I will see you soon._

_PS. We need to talk about the wedding plans._

_Lots of love,_

_Ginny_

 

Draco said, "How are you going to tell Father that by now everyone knows his up the duff?"

"Most likely with a _Protego_ cast around myself. Did you strengthen the wards after Molly's Howlers?"

"I added some protection and all letters from unknown senders will be handled by the elves. They sort out the good stuff and bring it to Father."

"So if the wizarding world starts sending Howlers, they will not reach their destination?" asked Harry.

Draco gave a nod. "Howlers get a nice _Incendio_ when they reach the wards. Other letters are sorted by the elves."

"I don't want anything to get through; no letters, not even a scribbled note. Nothing will reach Lucius." Harry said firmly. "I don't care how you do it, but I want it done."

The young blonde smirked and saluted Harry. "Yes, Sir."

"If anyone comes lurking around, I'm liable to _Avada_ them on the spot."

"No one will get past the gate. But we can put up a sign that says 'Keep away or Potter will _Avada_ you'."

Harry threw the young Malfoy a glowering look that promised pain. Draco sobered up and said "I'll get Bill and we'll work on the wards.

The green-eyed wizard rolled up the magazine and steadied his steps as he walked towards the staircase. Halfway there, the teen saw Andromeda.

"Are we ready for the check-up?"

Harry sighed and said, "Depends really. Do you want to do the scan before or after I tell Lucius that everyone knows he's pregnant?"

"What on earth do you mean?"

Showing Andy the front cover of _Witch Weekly_ , the teen said, "Whatever I expected, I did not expect this."

"Oh my...I feel partly responsible. After all, it was I who insisted on going." Andromeda said sadly.

Harry shook his head. "No, don't feel guilty about taking Lucius to the Alley. I certainly don't blame you. We just have to figure out how to sort this out and tell Lucius."

"This requires some damage control," Andy stated, "I think we ought to tell him after I check up on both him and the little ones. He needs to be calm as much as possible. I would rather not dose him with another potion to keep him mellow."

 

Lucius had just came out of the bathroom when Harry walked in with the witch.

"Perhaps these two will listen to their grandmother, because I seem to be speaking to deaf ears." the blonde said.

The witch chuckled, "I will try my best. Now lie down and let your Healer work."

Harry gnawed his lower lip. He was not sure how to tell Lucius about the article in _Witch Weekly_. The blonde was in a good mood, despite the acrobatics that the twins were conducting. The teen hated to ruin it.

"Let's see now." Andy said as she waved her wand over the man's stomach. "Twenty-three weeks, which means that my precious grandbabies will be here soon. Your blood pressure is to my liking as well, you have been taking care of yourself like I asked. The magic is strong and both your son and daughter are developing nicely as they should. Their magical cores are strengthening and I believe they will be ready to join us on time; I would set the date to the third or fourth week of July."

"Before my birthday then." smirked Harry.

Andromeda smiled as she continued, "When the first signs of labour occur, you will need to take the potion to give you the means of childbirth. I will explain everything in detail when the time comes. At the moment, I am quite pleased with both you and the little ones. I only ask that you keep it up."

Harry asked, "Is it still okay to have sex?"

"It's perfectly fine, though it is advisable to stop near the due date. Until then, feel free to indulge yourself as much as you like." Andy explained.

Lucius snorted but didn't say anything. Harry had the decency to look apologetic. The teen was usually asleep before the blonde settled next to him, making any kind of lovemaking difficult.

"Are they still kicking?"

Lucius gave a nod and Andromeda placed her hand on the man's abdomen, leaning closer. With a strict, yet loving tone, the witch said, "My little darlings, it's time to settle down now. You've had your fun, it is time to let your mother get some rest."

Harry was sceptical until Lucius smiled with appreciation and said after a passing moment, "Both of them stopped."

"Looks like grandmother Andromeda has everything under control."

The witch tucked away her wand and turned to Harry with a quizzical look. The teen braced himself and said, "There's something you need to see, love. I don't want you to get upset, you need to think of the babies."

"Let me guess; it's about what happened yesterday." Lucius raised a brow.

"Not exactly." Harry said with a wince and handed Lucius the copy of _Witch Weekly_. The green-eyed teen caught Andromeda's worried expression.

The blonde stared at the front page like it had personally offended him, which in truth was the case. But it wasn't followed by an outburst or a rage induced rant.

"Let's see, page six," the blonde mused and flipped the magazine opened, searching for the correct page number. " _Unwed and expecting_. That's rather crass, don't you think?"

Andy chuckled, "Reminds me one of those Muggle romance novels Dora likes to read."

" _The wealthy and prominent Lord Malfoy was seen visiting Madam Merry's shop that specialises on making garments for pregnant witches and wizards. With the handsome wizard was his former sister-in-law, Andromeda Tonks née Black, who had been associated with both the Malfoy Family as well as our famed hero, Harry Potter. The teenage heartthrob was romantically linked to Lord Malfoy but they have not been seen together since. Lucius Malfoy is known for his devilish charm, vast fortune and his dealings with You-Know-Who, but now it seems that the notorious wizard is making headlines with something entirely unexpected. The unmistakable roundness of the wizard's stomach tells a story of its own. In addition, a stunningly beautiful ring with emeralds and diamonds can be seen on Lord Malfoy's finger. Who is the lucky wizard? Who has captured the heart of one of the richest wizards in the wizarding world? Will we be hearing wedding bells soon? Has the Saviour ensnared the striking blonde? We here at_ Witch Weekly _are eager to find out_."  

"What a load of rubbish." Harry grunted.

Lucius didn't seem all that fazed and said, "It paints me in a rather glorious light."

"I'm sure the average teenage witch will be heartbroken." Harry said mockingly.

"You are taking it rather well." Andy pointed out. "Should we be concerned?"

Lucius threw the magazine onto the bed and sighed, "Getting upset will not change the fact that by the end of the week, the whole of Britain will know that Lucius Malfoy has managed to get himself with child and is currently unwed. The pure-blood circles will consider this close to blasphemy and then there will be those who'll congratulate me on trapping Harry Potter with a child. People will think whatever they like, there is nothing I can do about it. I would have liked to keep it a secret for a little while longer, preferably until they were born. But it's done now and we have to handle the backlash."

Harry smiled sadly and sat on the foot of the bed. "We'll face everyone together. I won't let anyone accuse you of doing this on purpose."

"I should strengthen the wards around the Manor."

"Draco and Bill are taking care of that as we speak." Harry assured the man.

Lucius gave Harry a thankful look and said, "I'm not going to hide away in the Manor for the remaining months."

"No one is asking you to do so." Andromeda said. "But I believe it would be wise to stay out of sight for a few days, until the commotion dies down."

"Hermione bought an entire baby shop, she's downstairs with Fred." Harry said, diverting the blonde's attention away from the article. "She wants to thank you for letting them use the Malfoy villa in Italy. I think I saw a box of caramel fudge as a thank you gift."

Lucius smiled, perking up at the mention of the rich sweets. Andromeda smirked inwardly and stood from the edge of the bed, smoothing down her dress, she said, "I must take my leave. Someone is coming by today to look at the house. I'm hoping that they're more interested that the previous buyers."

"I didn't know you were selling your house." Harry said.

"It's far too big for just one person. Now that Dora is moving into her own flat, I find myself in need for a smaller space. The big house will be lonely without my daughter and I think it's best if I find myself a smaller house or a flat." Andy said.

Lucius told the witch. "My offer still stands."

"What offer?" the green-eyed teen questioned.

The witch said, "Lucius suggested that I move into the Manor, but I don't want to impose."

"But you wouldn't be imposing, far from it. You already have a room here and you spend a lot of time in the Manor. It would just make it permanent."

Lucius chuckled at the teen's puppy eyes and the cracks in Andromeda's resolve. The woman was already breaking when Harry delivered the last hit.  "You would be closer to your grandbabies and Draco."

The blonde added, "You wouldn't be alone."

"You are the ultimate Slytherins. Don't think for a second that I didn't see how you two manipulated me." Andromeda said.

"So you will come live here, with your family?" Harry grinned.

The witch sighed, "You leave me no other choice it seems, I will move in."

"Our first live-in babysitter." Harry said with a wicked smirk.

 

X

 

The blonde waited three days, three agonizingly boring days before he couldn't bear to stay cooped up in the Manor anymore. Dressing in his best robes and deciding against his snake cane, Lucius strode into his study where Harry was doing his last essay for Flitwick, so he could start studying for his N.E.W.T's.

Harry didn't notice the blonde until Lucius cleared his throat. The teen looked up and spoke, "Someone is dressed up."

"I want to go out, Harry."

"And I'm not keeping you locked up, you can go out."

Lucius offered Harry a bored look and said, "I want us to go out. Is that more acceptable?"

"Ready to tell everyone to sod off?" Harry questioned.

Lucius just smirked, making a pleasurable shiver ran down Harry's spine.

 

Diagon Alley was less full now that the Easter holidays were over. Harry had curled his arm around the blonde's, their fingers laced. The gesture was enough to show the teen's claim on the blonde. Their stroll down the main street wasn't left unnoticed. Harry felt a unexplainable need to show everyone how much the blonde meant to him, show whoever dared to sneer at them that they didn't matter to him.

"I had no idea that my fiancé was so possessive. You are glaring holes into people." Lucius said.

"I don't like their eyes on you."

The blonde hummed, "Let them stare."

Harry loosened his grip on the man's hand and sighed "I feel the urge to tell everybody off and whisk you away to someplace remote and quiet.

"It's a lovely thought."

Harry smiled and suggested, "How about a romantic candlelight dinner?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Mr Potter?"

"You might even get lucky tonight." Harry said. "I'm sorry I've been neglecting you."

Lucius told the teen, "I am feeling a tad bit uncared for, though I won't blame you for being too tired. You are studying hard and graduation isn't far away."

"Thank you for understanding."

As they walked on into the main chaos that was Diagon Alley, Harry flinched at the noise. Someone noticed the famous teen and a domino effect followed.

" _It's Harry Potter_."

" _The Witch Weekly was right._ "

" _Look, it's Harry Potter._ "

" _Is he really pregnant_?"

" _Death Eater_ _scum_ "

Harry had ignored everything else, but when someone shouted 'Death Eater scum', the teen just snapped and whirled around. He was met with disgusted looks, surprised looks and even a few smiling faces who seemed to encourage the couple. But the teen didn't care and hissed, "Who said that?"

"Harry, let it go." Lucius spoke.

"You're the Saviour, you defeated You-Know-Who. How can you be with _him_?" someone shouted.

"It's none of your business. Why can't you people just leave me alone, leave us alone. I'm just a wizard, not Merlin's second coming. I defeated Voldemort but that doesn't make me any more special than all the other witches and wizards who helped me or who died in the war. I'm not your bleeding hero, I'm just a eighteen year old teenager who wants to live his life in peace." Harry spoke. "None of you has a right to judge me or Lucius Malfoy. None of you know what he has been through and what he had to endure during the war. Nobody gets to criticise his family because you have no idea what really happened during the war. Lucius is who I have chosen to share my life with, it is not up for discussion. I don't care what all of you think, frankly it means nothing to me. My family supports me and friends support me, it's none of your business who I love."

Lucius didn't want to interrupt the teen's rant, enjoying the fierce and protective look in those green orbs he loved.

"Are you getting married?" a female voice asked, but there was no malice in her voice.

Harry looked at Lucius and searched his face for a suitable answer. When the blonde didn't protest and gave a nod, Harry said, "Yes, I asked Lucius to marry me and he accepted. And no, you are not invited."

"That's a shame." the same woman chuckled and added, "Congratulations all the same."

"Now if you'll excuse me, we have things to do. Don't bother sending hate mail, it will get sent back with a warning from the Auror Office."

Lucius chuckled as they walked into a safe distance. "You did no favours for my reputation."

"You're still my big, bad Slytherin."

"Even if I waddle and eat fudge with cucumbers? Kick you out of bed when you snore and demand that you stop annoying me with your breathing?

Harry drew the blonde into a kiss and said, "Still love you."

Both men ignored someone's wolf whistle as they kissed and Harry's arm wrapped around the blonde's waist.

 

X

 

"I can't believe someone would be so cruel." Hermione intoned desolately.

Fred and Ginny nodded along and the girl said, "It could have been worse, we should all be grateful for that."

"Harry was livid when he went with Tonks." Hermione said. "I can't even imagine how he must feel."

Draco linked his hand with Bill's and edged closer to the redhead. Everyone was shocked and in various state of fury. While the wards had taken care of the Howlers, the elves still sorted through the blonde's mail. Draco was indescribably thankful for the existence of house elves and his own orders that made sure his father didn't handle his own post. A package had arrived earlier, there was no sender nor anything that would help the Aurors trace the parcel. The unlucky elf who had dealt with it had been horrified when she had realised what the gift really was.

"Thank Merlin Andy was here to distract Lucius."

"Lucius doesn't need to know that someone sent him an illegal abortion potion with a charming letter that instructed how to get rid of the abomination he carries." Bill said.

Draco gritted his teeth. "One of the elves almost died when he opened a letter that had been soaked in poison."

"Harry told me that they also got letters from people who praised them for putting the past behind them. Some of them were really nice and supporting." Ginny told the group.

Fred was about to say something but saw Lucius walk into the drawing room. Draco privately snorted when he noticed his father holding a plateful of mouth-watering dessert. It also looked extremely sweet and sickeningly syrupy.

"Has anyone seen Harry? I can't seem to find him."

Ginny forced a smile and said, "I think he went with Tonks. He didn't say what for."

The elder Malfoy looked around the room, every member of the group was either standing stiffly or sitting with a rigid back.

"Is this the wedding cake sample Andromeda brought?" Hermione asked, leading the conversation away from Harry.

Lucius scooped another spoonful and said "Samples. They taste better when they're mixed together."

Bill scrunched up his nose, but didn't comment on his father-in-law's obviously disgusting tastes.

"Can I have a bite?" Ginny asked with a heartfelt look.

Lucius produced an extra spoon out of thin air and handed it to the girl who smiled.

Draco inquired, "Can I have some?"

"No." the elder blonde dismissed his son's plea.

Ginny shot Draco a smirk and childishly stuck out her tongue at the blonde teen. The blonde Slytherin hid his petulant sneer as the girl took another bite.

Andromeda's firm voice said from the doorway, "Lucius Malfoy, where are my cake samples?"

The blonde pushed the plate into Ginny's hand and said, "My dear, I have no idea what you are talking about."

The redheaded girl met Andy's eyes and gave the older witch a look that clearly meant one thing. Who else could have disappeared with that much cake?

Andy grabbed the blonde's arm and said "We still have to pick out the flowers and table decorations. Not to mention the seating arrangement that you refuse to help me with."

Before Lucius could be dragged off, he managed to get another dollop of the sweet dessert. Ginny tried to contain her amusement as the blonde was tugged away by the witch. Hermione burst out of laughing as soon as Lucius and Andromeda rounded the corner.

"There's never a dull day in Malfoy Manor," Bill said, "Like the other day when Lucius made rather orgasmic noised during breakfast. Harry excused himself five minutes in. I never knew kiwi fruit could be so orgasmic." 

"I would like to forget that particular episode." Draco said.

Ginny handed Draco the plate with the wedding tart and said, "You deserve it."

The blonde teen dug in and said, "I almost got my fingers bitten off last time I asked a taste. Have you ever been on the receiving end of glare from Lucius Malfoy? It's twice as deadly now that he's pregnant."

Bill gave the blonde a peck on the cheek and said, "I'll defend you, Dragon."

"I wish there was something we could do, somehow make the wizarding world see that they're being prejudiced just like Voldemort was towards Muggles and Muggle-borns. If all of us can see it, why can't everybody else. The war has been over for almost a year, why can't we move on from that and accept others." Hermione ranted.

"You did start a campaign to give house-elves rights, SPEW was it? Harry made Father treat house-elves better because of it. Anyway, what I mean to say is that if anyone can do it, it's you." said Draco.

 Hermione said sceptically. "While I am flattered that you have so much faith in me, I don't really know what you want me to do."

"We'll figure something out." Ginny said.

"This is really good cake." the blonde hummed in delight, making Bill chuckle.

 

X

 

Throwing the paper on his desk, Gareth Greengrass fumed. Living with two teenage girls made it easy for the man to come in contact with various gossip magazines and the freshest copy of Witch Weekly was still in the man's wastebasket, shredded and burnt black. Angry was one way of describing Greengrass' mood, yet fury was a more appropriate term to describe the glint in his eyes.

During their Hogwarts years, Gareth had been more comfortable in the background, simply watching everyone. But he liked to watch someone in particular; the young blonde who walked around the castle like he owned the place. Gareth had never gathered up the courage to approach the blonde wizard, he had never made his move which he desperately wanted to make. As he became a heir to a pure-blood legacy himself, he felt closer to Lucius. It didn't seem such a unbeatable feat any longer. So he waited and bided his time, only to see the blonde marry someone as frigid as Narcissa Black, but Gareth never buried the idea of having the blonde to himself. To lose out on Potter, a teenager with nothing significant to offer a man like Malfoy.

Greengrass had been sure that once the flame burned out, once the excitement of young flesh and lust disappeared then he would have a clear path to make his move. He could forgive the dismissal, even stomach the thought of Lucius Malfoy entertaining himself with the young teen. Seeing the blonde pregnant with Potter's brats was something he couldn't tolerate.

  

X

 

Far away on an island of concrete and steel, a fiery-haired woman took her last gasps of air before the light in her eyes dulled and finally disappeared. Her mind would not let her have any peace, imagined voices whispered to her until she couldn't take it any longer. Vivid shadows on the grey walls laughed at her, sneered and taunted until the witch screamed herself hoarse.

She was found a few hours later and owls were sent to the Ministry. One was for the Auror Office and the other was addressed to Arthur Weasley.    


	52. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm such a liar. I promised you a wedding and somehow I didn't keep my promise. Things just kept popping up and one thing led to another...  
> You know how it is. I plan, I get there and then all hell breaks loose. I had everything planned and laid out as I wanted it... then I got some new ideas and something else happened...Anyway, the wedding got pushed into the next one. I swear on something holy that it will be in the next one, I've got it all planned.
> 
> What do you think of Remus officiating the bonding ceremony? I did say that anyone who has a proper license can do it and Remus just clicked in my mind.  
> My mind is a really busy place at the moment, so please forgive me if I don't update until the middle of February.   
> ...  
> On a very different side note; I just saw the most amazing play a few days back. It's called Coriolanus and has Tom Hiddleston as the lead. Damn that man, he's just too perfect. I just wanted to share my obsession.
> 
> Hugs and kisses for your comments, praise and support.

Chapter 51

 

Ginny couldn't even finish her breakfast before Bill dragged her into the Headmistress' office. She saw her father and instantly knew that something was not right.

Ron, who too was sitting in McGonagall's office, looked around and met Ginny's eyes. Fred and Hermione were occupying the sofa.

"I will leave you alone with your children." Minerva told the redheaded man and swiftly walked away.

Arthur didn't know how to tell his kids about Molly. After receiving the letter, Arthur had felt as if someone had hit him with a Jelly-Legs Curse. Molly had died silently, no one had heard nor seen a thing. In a way, the man felt that it was better for Molly, rotting away in Azkaban was not a pleasant thought and Arthur didn't wish it for his ex-wife.

"Dad, has something happened?"

Arthur glanced around the room, taking in the worried faces that belonged to his children. "I'm afraid something has indeed happened."

"It's Mum, isn't it? Did she try to escape or something?" Ron said.

"Yesterday, I received an owl from Azkaban."

Ginny groaned. "Bloody hell, it's Mum. Please tell me she didn't somehow escape."

"It pains me to tell you this, but your mother is no longer with us. She was found yesterday morning."

"She's dead." Ron muttered, his voice filled with disbelief and something akin to sorrow.

Arthur gave a regretful nod and continued. "They think she passed away quietly, no one heard anything and they had seen her alive just a few hours before night time."

"Did she do it herself?" asked Ginny, holding back the tears.

"Nothing indicates a suicide. The Healer said that it is more likely that the illness she suffered from ate away the last piece of sanity she had left. It broke her mind completely and she simply gave up." Arthur explained. There was a some underlying guilt lacing his words. He couldn't help feeling responsible, even though he knew that Molly had made her own destiny.

Bill, who had been silent the entire time, asked, "When will the funeral take place? I don't mean to sound callous, but we can't delay with it."

"The wedding." Ginny said.

"Everything has been taken care of, the funeral will be held in three days time. I can't ask Harry to call off his wedding, Molly has caused enough hurt for Harry and Lucius, she shouldn't cause any more. I spoke with the Headmistress and she has allowed for you to take a few days off."

Ron sighed and looked out of the window. Ginny wiped her bleary eyes and choked out a sob when Bill pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione kissed Fred's cheek and rested her head on her husband's shoulder. The Weasley family was strong but in mourning. While no one approved of Molly's actions and they were all convinced that she deserved her sentence in Azkaban, she was still their mother and Arthur's wife of more than twenty years. She would be mourned, but as a mother and the woman she could have been without her illness.

 

X

 

"I wish I didn't have to go." Harry said as he fixed his robe in front of the mirror.

Molly's memorial service was only some hours away and Harry didn't want to attend. He grieved, but not for Molly. His redheaded brothers and sister had lost their mother and Harry felt grief for them, for their loss. He remembered the woman she had met as a child, yet everything that the witch had done afterwards made the teen feel bitterness and complete understanding over the fact that Molly had never loved him as one of her children. The sunny spring morning quickly turned into a soggy and grey one which added to the morbid mood.

Lucius was staying home and Harry was tremendously glad for that fact. Molly was gone and now a memory, but something in Harry wanted to keep Lucius far away from the woman, even if she wasn't alive any longer. The bad weather was another factor that made the blonde stay behind, the cold and damp air would do the man no favours.

"You will pay your respects and support your family during a difficult time. I will try to lift your mood when you get back."

Harry turned away from the mirror and wrapped his arms around the blonde wizard. It wasn't an easy task with the bulging stomach, but Harry was an expert after a few months of practice.

"I won't stay long."

Lucius gave a the teen a peck on the cheek, but Harry wanted more and caught the man's lips into a proper kiss, which involved quite a bit of tongue.

Breaking the lip-lock, Lucius told the younger man, "You'll be late."

"I don't mind." the teen answered back.

"It's against appropriate decorum to be late to a funeral, especially under these circumstances."

Harry sighed and buried his face into the crook of the blonde's neck. "I miss this, us being together like this. I miss the closeness. Everything is so hectic and we're both busy with our stuff. I'm studying for my N.E.W.T's and soon I will have to worry about graduation. You're planning the wedding and the twins will be here soon, we have to get everything ready for them."

"There is a lot to handle but I have no doubt that we will manage somehow," Lucius said, "Let's just take one step at a time and everything will work out in the end."

"I wish I could take things as easy as you." Harry sighed.

Lucius chuckled and said, "Do you think I'm not nervous about what lies ahead? Do you think I'm not anxious about giving birth to not only one, but two babies. A few short months from now, I will be in excruciating pain for hours, and that is not something I'm looking forward to. I'm as worried and tired as you, but I just happen to hide it better."

"Can't I stay home with you?" Harry asked hopefully.

Lucius ran a hand through Harry's messy mop of raven hair. "You don't have to go for Molly, but your family needs you."

"Damn you. Why do you always make sense?"

"It's a gift." Lucius hummed.

Harry grumbled. "Smug bastard."

 

X

 

The Prewitt family burial plot looked deserted and practically a wasteland. The headstones of Molly's brothers were hidden behind thick uncut grass and fallen twigs, dark green and brown moss covered the gravestones. Nobody had visited the gravesite for years, let alone kept it clean. Molly was to be buried next to her brothers and father, her name had been engraved into the new tombstone Arthur had ordered.

Both Minerva and Kingsley had come to pay their respects as well, standing on the side. Harry kept his distance. The werewolf understood Harry's reluctance, the woman had caused the teen a lot heartache and almost cost Harry his unborn children.

"When I first met her, I wondered whether my mum had been like her. She left a warm impression, maternal and caring. I was so sure that Molly loved me like one of her own kids." Harry said.

"We will never know the real Molly, the witch she could have been without her illness." Remus told Harry.

Ginny stood by Bill's right, the wizard's arm around her shoulders. Charlie and Percy looked reserved and sombre, each thinking about their mother and her demise. Everyone placed down their flowers, a few said some parting words and then it was done. The Weasley family was closing a chapter in their lives and the only thing for them to do was to move forward.

"I want to remember my mother not some crazy witch who harmed her own family. I want to remember her bedtime stories, the way she braided my hair when I was little and even the horrible jumpers she made us for Christmas. That was our mother, the one who took care of us and loved us."

Bill wrapped his arms around Ginny and said, "She will be remembered as such. As our mum."

"Am I an awful person for thinking that it's better this way, that it's better for her? For her to be dead rather than living out her days in a dingy little cell in Azkaban. Am I a bad daughter for being glad my mother is gone?"

Arthur took a hold on the girl's hand. "You're not a bad daughter for wanting your mother to be at peace. At least now we know that she's finally resting."

"This might sound clichéd, but she is in a better place now." Bill added.

Hermione walked closer to the trio and spoke quietly, "Fred and George went ahead already. Will you be staying longer? "

"No, we'll be right with you." Arthur told the witch.

 

The Burrow still held memories for all of them but for Harry, it was different. No matter how hard he tried to banish Molly from his mind, it was a poor attempt to forget something that was ingrained into Harry's memories. He hadn't told anyone about the nightmares. Sure, he had a lot of them and mostly about the war and Voldemort, but after the eventful engagement party the dreams included Molly. Seeing the purple jet of light hit the intended target made Harry's stomach churn. After waking from it, Harry always moved closer to Lucius and his hand would find its way to his stomach where the twins rested. He didn't know what he would have done had they lost their babies, frankly it was something that Harry couldn't even comprehend and he wasn't the one carrying them.

He was startled when someone's hand landed on his shoulder. Remus had a sympathetic look on his face. "I'm sure everyone will understand if you want go home."

"It's not that, though I do want to get back to Lucius. This, being here, it brings back memories. Mostly bad, because Molly managed to wipe away all good memories I had of this place." Harry said.

Remus looked around. "Arthur has already moved most of his things into River's End and Charlie has most likely moved in by now."

"Ron plans to look for a flat after graduation, he doesn't want to stay here for long. Too much baggage he said."

"I always wondered how you could move into Malfoy Manor after everything that happened there." Remus said, his tone curious and contemplating.

Harry had an easy answer. "Because my home is with Lucius. I admit that first I was intimidated by the Manor and everything that it meant, but being there and sharing it with Lucius made me forget the horrible experiences the three of us went through. Hermione got over her fear and even Ron doesn't mind being there, of course the Quidditch Pitch plays an important role, but the point is that both of them did it for me. I no longer see it as a cold, dreadful crypt, but a home that our kids will live in. It's the place where Lucius and I will share our life together, raise our children and grow old together. Once I figured that out, I felt at home."

"I'm proud of you, cub," the werewolf said with affection, "I know that James and Lily would be proud as well. You have been blessed with a generous heart and the ability to forgive. I have only known one other person with such compassion and capacity to love."

Harry quietly stated. "My mum."

Remus gave a nod. "She was unlike anyone I had ever met. She took me as I was, my furry problem included. There were times when I thought about ending my life, but she made me see why I was a fool to take the easy way out. I was just a teenager myself, the about the same age as you are now, when I tried to end my misery. Being a werewolf was something I could never accept and embrace, I hated the wolf more than anything. Your mother saved me by just looking me in the eye and telling me that I was worth so much more and that the wolf in me wasn't the only thing that defined me. She was so bloody understanding, I hated it for a while. I made a promise to her, I promised to always look after you. I failed you as a young child, Harry. I should have done something for you, but me being a werewolf would never have allowed me to raise you."

"You're here now, looking out for me as you promised my mum," said Harry, "You've been like a father to me ever since I got to know you better, I will never forget that."

Remus chuckled, "When Lily told James about her pregnancy, your dad just blinked and ended up unconscious on the floor. Lily dosed him with ice cold water and as soon as James came around and looked at Lily, he fainted again. Sirius was blue in the face from laughing too much. He couldn't even utter a single word when the realisation hit him. Once you were born and placed into his arms, James was by far the happiest man I had ever seen. He finally understood it when he had you in his arms."

"I can still remember the first time I laid eyes on Hogwarts, it's mindboggling to think how far I've come. The past eight years are the best and the worst of my life, I can't even describe how I feel when thinking back on those years."

"It's more unbelievable when I can still remember you in your nappies. Soon you will be changing the nappies of your own children."

Harry grinned and said, "Every now and then I think about what it would be like to just hold a small baby that I helped to create. The baby will be a part of me, only in a very tiny package."

"Lily always said that the sleepless nights were worth it because when she saw your peaceful face and curious eyes, she knew that you were the best thing that she could ever hope or want. I think every mother feels that way."

Slumping into the cushy armchair, Harry smiled. "Seeing Lucius happy is all I need to brighten up my day. Sometimes I catch him smiling when one of the twins kicks or when he thinks no one is around and talks to them in a very Malfoy-like way that still sounds adoring. I like to watch him when he's asleep, in a totally non-creepy way. He looks like an angel when he's asleep."

"I wouldn't know about that, cub." laughed Remus.

"Well, he does. His stunning even when he is angry. I can spend my entire day just watching him." Harry said. "Merlin, I sound like a crazed stalker."

"If it makes you feel any better, I like to watch Severus as well."

Harry hummed in agreement and pointed out, "He's a fascinating man."

"Immensely talented and dedicated, remarkably gifted and passionate about everything he does." the werewolf listed on.

"Looks like we snatched up some fine men for ourselves." Harry said with a wink.

With a snort, Remus said, "I don't know about you, but my charming partner seems to think that kissing is what horny teenagers do."

"I guess I lucked out then. I happen to be a horny teenager and Lucius is just randy all the time."

" _Ah_ , the perks of being young." Remus said.

Harry didn't get the chance to say anything. Ginny stood by the door, trying to put on a good face. "Professor McGonagall is leaving, she asked for you, Harry."

"I'll be right there."

Remus waited until Ginny was out of sight and said. "She is taking it the hardest."

"I'll go and talk to McGonagall." Harry said, having lost some of his previously improved mood. Seeing Ginny's red and puffy eyes made Harry feel a bit guilty for not being more supportive and standing in the sidelines.

 

McGonagall was talking with Arthur when Harry spotted her. Walking over, Harry managed a weak smile.

"Ginny said you wanted to talk to me, Professor."

"How many times have I asked you to call me Minerva?"

Harry said sheepishly, "About a dozen. It's a hard habit to break."

"I wanted to speak to you about your N.E.W.T's. You've done well with your studies and I have spoken to all of your professors, they all agree that you are ready to start concentrating on your finals."

Harry looked relieved. "No more homework?"

"No more homework, just N.E.W.T's."

"Thank Merlin, I was beginning to have nightmares about writing essays."

Minerva smiled at the boy's thankful look. She asked, "How is Lucius?"

"Well, he's big and hungry," Harry laughed. There was no other way to describe the blonde's current predicament. "He's fine, a little anxious perhaps but that's a given. Other than that, everything is perfectly alright."

"That is good to hear. Albus still stammers every time he inquired about the two of you. The look on his face was simply priceless, still amuses me to no end." Minerva chuckled, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Harry had seen the Pensieve with Lucius' memories of that particular episode. It still made him smirk.

"You can tell that old coot that we're doing exceptionally well. And he has to get used to calling me Potter-Malfoy."

"It will most certainly make him splutter even more." said the old witch.

 

X

 

"Harry, please come to bed."

The teen only hummed in response, vaguely aware of the time.

Suddenly the blonde was in front of Harry. For a pregnant wizard, Lucius moved like a flash. He snatched up the textbook that Harry had been devouring with his eyes. Green eyes looked up and Harry protested weakly, "I was almost done with the chapter."

"And I've been trying to get you to stop reading it for almost an hour. You're about to fall asleep where you stand."

"I'm not actually standing." Harry said with a smirk.

Lucius only glared harder, making the teen wince.

"It's nearly midnight, the twins are doing some sort of acrobatics and I have a sudden urge to rearrange furniture. I'm tired and sore. So instead of trying to be funny, move your arse into bed or I will have the elves make up a bed for you across the hallway."

The irritation was evident in the blonde's voice, but it was his expression that promised hell if Harry didn't start moving. There was something undeniably hot about the way Lucius stared into Harry's very soul.

Before Harry could apologise or beg for some kind of forgiveness, Lucius was walking away. The loud bang of the bathroom door making contact with the doorframe had Harry snap out of his thoughts.

The green-eyed teen sighed and made his way towards the en-suite. Softly knocking on the door, Harry said, "Lucius."

When nothing happened, Harry thought about knocking again but was stopped halfway when the door was yanked open. While the previously lethal expression was gone and replaced with a less furious one, Lucius still looked highly pissed off.

"Are you done?" was the first thing that slipped out of Harry's mouth. In hindsight, it was the dumbest thing for him to say.

"Am I done doing what? Done worrying about your health or done being concerned? Done acting up?"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and sent up a prayer that when he opened his eyes everything would be back to normal, well relatively normal. He wasn't that lucky.

"I understand that your final exams are important, I've done them myself so I do know what you're up against. Nor am I trying to downplay your efforts," Lucius started, "but you need to understand that while they are important, they are not worth pushing yourself over the limits. You barely eat, barely sleep and the only time I've seen you relax is when you take one of your ten-minute naps. And maybe I'm being selfish for wanting a tiny bit of your time, but I get to be selfish because I've been lugging around two other people who are demanding as well. So no, I'm not done."

Harry simply stared at the blonde, not daring to say anything. But his sleep deprived mind kept his mouth running. "Actually I meant the bathroom. Done in the bathroom."

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose and mentally counted to five. He was itching to reach for his wand but the blonde tried to remind himself that he couldn't harm Harry and he shouldn't want to harm him with a hex. Instead, he moved away from the door and said, "I'm all done."

Banging doors seemed to be a trend of the day. The bedroom door was next to suffer as the older man stalked out. Harry rubbed his eyes and thumped his head against the wall.

"Stupid Gryffindor. Keep your mouth shut, you may live longer." Harry muttered to himself.

 

X

 

The first thing Harry became aware of in the morning was the persistent ache in his lower back. He would have grinned at the thought of his arse being sore, but the circumstances were hardly pleasurable this time. With a groan, he turned on his stomach and buried his face into a pillow that wasn't his. It smelled clean and looked crisp, but Harry was used to the sweet smell of vanilla and a hint of something more fruity. His pillowcase, and every other pillow case since Lucius always hogged the covers and created pillow forts, smelled like the blonde. Harry loved to bury his nose into the long silky hair and just breathe in the most delicious scent that he could think of. Now, Harry got a taste of nothingness, just clean and sharp with no sweetness.

As he pushed himself up, the teen felt another region of his body start to ache. The bed in the guestroom was big and lush, but Harry was used to the mattress they had in the Master bedroom. It was hard yet also soft, springy but not too bouncy. It was perfect. This piece of fine furniture was just shite in Harry's opinion.

The night before, Harry had grabbed his pyjamas and ventured into the guestroom or the territory reserved for those who had angered their highly emotional and hormonal partners. Waking up alone and between cold sheets really didn't help Harry's mood that was more sour than Snape's potions.

Hauling his legs over the edge of the bed, the teen flexed his muscles and yawn. As he scratched his chest, Harry thought about his next move. He was hungry and even if his food made a habit of resurfacing, he still wanted to eat.

Finally, he emerged from the room and dragged his feet downstairs. Lucius was in the middle of lading his plate with various fruit when Harry shuffled into the room and pulled out a chair for himself. Andromeda, who had moved into the Manor, sat silently and watched her boys closely. One of them was acting moody, the snappish tone to his voice was cold enough to ice up the entire floor. The other, however, was reserved and looked quite sad.

"Alright you two," Andy said, "What's got your wands in a knot?"

"Harry here seems to think that studying himself to death is somehow a good way to go." Lucius said casually, popping a piece of an apple into his mouth.

Harry glowered. "I'm not studying myself to death. Frankly, I fail to see how I'm the one doing something wrong."

"Are you implying that I'm in the wrong?"

"Lucius, you're blowing this out of proportions. You were to one who almost blew a casket last night when I took too long to finish one bloody chapter in my Charm's textbook." Harry said.

The blonde clenched his jaw and Harry could see the signs of a looming storm which reflected in the man's cool eyes.

"Well, I apologise for being concerned. I don't fancy being a single parent, but I will take my worry somewhere else. You can stay across the corridor, I'll have one of the elves move your things." Lucius told the teen with a voice so cold that the temperature in the room plummeted.

Andy buried her face into her delicate hand and sighed. She was not taking sides, but even the witch was concerned about Harry. Dark circles under his eyes, the gauntness of his cheeks and the overall look of being drained had the Healer more than just a little alert. She could understand why Lucius was acting the way he was.

With nothing more to add, Lucius stalked away, his shoulders set into a rigid stance. Harry kept his eyes on his plate and pursed his lips.

"That went well."

Andromeda was torn between going after Lucius and staying with Harry. The teen solved her dilemma as he said, "You should go and check on him. I think this qualifies as a stressful situation."

The witch touched Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze before following the blonde. Forcing toast down his throat, Harry felt numb. Fighting with Lucius was like cutting off one his own limbs, it hurt both physically and emotionally. The prospect of spending his nights in the guestroom with the shoddy mattress, scentless pillows and with no Lucius to keep him warm made Harry want to bang his head against the solid table.

 

X

 

Andromeda found Lucius in his study, the Quill making quick and sharp slashes against the parchment. He looked completely composed but Andy knew that it was thunder and lighting inside.

"And to think that I want to marry that irresponsible, reckless Gryffindor with so sense whatsoever. You know I'm right, don't you?"

Andromeda sighed. "You're right about Harry's deteriorating health. Everything else that needs to be sorted between you two is your personal matter."

"He looks like death warmed over." Lucius said.

Andy again had to agree. "What Harry needs is a long and relaxing vacation, not N.E.W.T's and everything else that has piled on top of his already existing workload. An intervention is needed."

"I'm too irritated to deal with him at the moment. His dismissing behaviour just added to the reasons I'm cross with him," Lucius said, looking up from his parchment. "If he wants to act like a child then so be it. Dealing with Harry's careless attitude is not something I need right now."

"That is just your anger talking. Which, may I remind you, is not good for those two little ones that pick up your mood." said Andy. "Let me check your blood pressure."

With a tired sigh, Lucius leaned back in his chair and said. "I don't understand why he has to push himself so far. I can still remember my final exams and I don't recall being this hard on myself."

"That may be the case, but you didn't have to worry about a wedding, a heavily pregnant fiancé and the general public who won't give you a break. It is a lot to take it and digest, adding stressful exams won't make it any easier. Plus, Harry is a stubborn one. He keeps pushing himself because he believes that he has everything under control. In truth, it is spiralling out of control.

When a soft kick landed near the blonde's ribs, Lucius said. "I think you have a little ally."

"Those two can also pick up Harry's magic, which can sometimes be an extension of our general mood or feelings."

"I might sound like a deprived witch, but I need him as well. I need him to assure me that everything is going to be fine, that I won't fail as a parent the second time around. I need Harry to take care of me."

Andromeda smiled and stated, "That doesn't sound deprived, it's how you feel. It's natural to want comfort, assurance and even a hug every once in a while. When I was pregnant with Dora, all I wanted was my husband to hold me and tell me nice things I needed to hear. You want Harry to do the same."

"He can't even take care of himself."

"Banishing him to the guestroom won't bring you a miracle. Harry needs a firm hand, and I plan to be that hand. I will look him over even if I have to tie him to the bed." Andromeda told the blonde, her Healer instincts mixing with the ones that belonged to a mother.

 

X

 

After a walk in the gardens, Harry felt a bit better. Seeing Andromeda made Harry stop in a halt.

"Young man, you will come with me now. I have been very lenient with you so far, but I won't be for long. You won't argue."

Harry tried to reason. "I feel fine."

"Harry James, don't you dare lie to me. You are not too old for a good spank over my knee. Now, get inside and stop being a bloody Gryffindor."

The teen had never heard Andy sound so angry before. Truthfully, he hated to be the one Andromeda was angry at.

"Andy-

The witch held up her hand. "Don't 'Andy' me, Harry James. Inside or I will give you a nice pair of stripy trousers."(*)

With a cowering expression, the dark-haired teen marched right past the witch and into the Manor. The drawing room was the nearest place with a sofa for Harry to lie down on. Instructing the teen to do just that, Andromeda took our her wand. She hadn't even started working when Harry paled. His hand flew to his mouth, making the witch conjure up a bucket. The bitter bile made Harry's throat scratchy, his stomach ached and the stabbing sensation threatened to tear a hole into his abdomen.

"Do you still think we're overreacting?" Andy asked with a worried expression.

Harry didn't say anything, just closed his eyes and tried to think the pain away. Andromeda muttered spell after spell, all of them washing over the teen's form. When the incantations stopped, Harry snapped his eyes open and met the witch's gaze.

"Have you been vomiting often? Be honest, Harry."

"I... I guess, I mean food doesn't really want to stay down sometimes. Sometimes it's just cramp-like pains"

Andy asked. "Anything else you would like to list as unusual?"

"I'm tired most of the time, I can hardly focus." Harry added grimly.

" I think I have found the problem."

With a half-desperate, half-terrified tone, Harry ranted, "I'm pregnant, aren't I."

Andy stared at Harry and couldn't decide whether to laugh or be concerned. "Why on earth would you think that, Harry?"

"It all fits. The vomiting and the tiredness. I know this stuff, it's everything Lucius went through in the beginning."

Andromeda took the teen's shaking hand and said. "Harry, you are not pregnant."

"I'm not?"

With a light chuckle, the woman explained. "No, you are definitely not expecting a child. Did you have any reason to believe you were?"

Harry blushed. "Not really, I mean we haven't...It's rather difficult, you know. I mentioned my nausea and fatigue to Severus and he asked me if there was a chance I was pregnant. It scared me and I tried to ignore it."

"You should have asked me to check you over sooner. Is that why you ignored it, because you were afraid to find out?"

Harry nodded. "I have enough on my plate with Lucius. I thought about two pregnant wizards under the same roof and my mind just shut down, I couldn't really picture it. I didn't want to picture it."

"Had you seen me sooner, I would have given you better news."

"What's wrong with me? I'm not actually dying, am I? Lucius will have me resurrected just so he could kill me himself."

Andy shook her head and said, "Nothing quite so serious, but it is a serious matter nonetheless. There is a hole in your stomach, and I mean that quite literally. I believe Muggles call it a stomach ulcer. Ulcers are open sores that develop on the inside lining of the stomach."

"An ulcer," Harry muttered. "That's not really a big deal, is it?"

"Make no mistake, it is a big deal. If this is left untreated, it can cause internal bleeding. It can eat a hole through the wall of your stomach and cause serious infections that might lead to blood poisoning. There is also a chance that it will create scar tissue that can block your intestines, leaving you unable to eat properly."

Harry's face was colourless, it had finally hit him. "Did I do this to myself? By working myself into a stupor."

"It's a common disbelief that stress is the cause, though it might add to your condition. Have you been taking any potions?"

The look on Harry's face was filled with guilt. He had done this to himself after all, by drinking energizing potions.

"I...um, I was a tiny bit hooked on Vitamix Potion for a while. I didn't think it would cause me any harm, I stopped taking it when Severus said that I could get addicted." Harry told the witch. "I was just so exhausted and I couldn't keep up with my homework and the assignment pile on my desk just kept growing."

"I won't scold you for using it as a means to regain your energy. However, it is the reason you have a very nasty ulcer causing you grief. Potions can easily cause stomach problems, that is why it is not recommended to consume potions daily. Even a simple Headache Potion or a Hangover Potion can cause the acid level in your stomach to rise. I think the best way to cure your ulcer is by using Muggle medicine. You will also need a new diet to help you heal and I'm afraid coffee will not make the cut."

Harry took everything in. He said, "I feel so stupid right now. I did this to myself."

"Harry, no one can blame you for giving your all. You exhausted yourself and the stress was a contributing factor why you were feeling particularly tired and in need of something to get you up and running again. We can still fix this, it won't kill you."

"I think I need to talk to Lucius. I was being unfair and I know I disregarded is concern, but I couldn't deal with it. I'm not used to this, having people worry about me. I've come to understand that I have people who care about me, but it still takes time. When I was six or seven, I broke my ankle. No one cared. I cried myself to sleep at nights because the pain was intolerable. My ankle was swollen and I couldn't even touch it without making it hurt again. By the time Petunia had enough of my crying and took me to the hospital, the bone had already started healing wrong and it was painful to stand on my left foot. It bothered me even when I started Hogwarts, but Madam Pomfrey healed it. It hurt like hell, but it's healed now."

Andy caressed the teen's cheek and said softly, "What your relatives did was awful, but the people around you now take your wellbeing very seriously. Lucius only wanted to help you understand that you need a break. All three of them need you to be healthy and strong, you have a responsibility to take care of yourself so you can take care of your family."

"I want to be there for my children and I can't be if I put myself into an early grave." Harry conceded.

"I think Lucius hasn't told the elves to move your things yet, perhaps now is the time to solve the issues you have lingering over your heads. Just tell him everything you told me and he will understand. He loves you too much to allow this to drive a wedge between you, just be patient and honest."

 

X

 

A while later, Harry readied himself outside the blonde's study. He knocked a few times and pushed the door open.

Lucius was still busy with getting his business in order, the concentrated look on his face a dead giveaway on how much effort he put into his work. He didn't lift his eyes when Harry walked inside, didn't acknowledge the teen in any way.

Harry knew he was being ignored, but he couldn't help the little spark of frustration. But since he knew that he was the one doing the grovelling, Harry smothered that spark. He moved behind the man and reached out his hand so it would slid down Lucius' arm. Placing a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek, Harry said, "Don't ignore me, Lucius."

"Like you ignored me." the blonde hummed, though there was nothing accusing or malicious in his tone.

"I didn't mean to shut you out and I'm sorry for pushing you away when you wanted to help me see what an idiot I've been. I shouldn't have taken your worry so lightly, I know you only want the best for me."

Lucius asked, "Is that your apology?"

"Is it working?"

Putting down his Quill, Lucius turned to face Harry. "Sometimes it's best to stop up while you're ahead, Harry. In this case, shutting up while your ahead."

The teen chuckled and said, "I really did mean what I said. I know what I did wrong and I'm trying to fix it."

"And what is it you think you did wrong?"

"Besides being a irresponsible prat, you mean? I know I was being unfair when I blew up on you and dismissed your concern. I was an insensitive idiot last night, but I really didn't know what my poor excuse of a brain was trying to accomplish. I shouldn't have goaded you and instead I should have listened to you, because you were right. I have been neglecting my health and pushing the limits of what I am capable of. I'm falling apart and I hadn't even noticed how I had been neglecting you. You don't deserve to suffer because I'm too stubborn to give in when I should."

Lucius offered Harry a small smile as he asked, "What am I going to do with you, love?"

"Hopefully forgive me and let me stay in our bed. I really hate being away from you." Harry told the older wizard.

Lucius stood and took Harry's hand. Leading them away from the study, Lucius asked, "Did Andy check you over?"

"She all but pinned me to the sofa, threatened to spank me if I didn't follow her orders. She is a very scary witch."

"How serious is it?" Lucius asked.

Harry sighed, he didn't know where to start. "Well, turns out I have a stomach ulcer. Andy painted a rather gruesome picture but she's optimistic and with the right treatment I can heal completely. It's my own fault, I shouldn't have taken the stimulating potions. And I should have gone to Andy sooner, when all my health problems started."

"I'm glad it's not something more serious. I would have spanked you had it been something untreatable." Lucius reprimanded the teen.

"In that case, it would have been a very pleasurable punishment," Harry said with a smirk, "I think that defies the whole point of spanking. You know I'd get off on it when you're the one doing the spanking."

As they reached the garden, Harry tightened his hold on the blonde's hand and felt himself gravitate closer. They had agreed on having the bonding ceremony on the Manor grounds, in the little paradise-like garden that was connected to the terrace. Harry could already picture it in his mind.

"You've gone quiet on me."

The teen hummed. "I was just thinking about the ceremony. I think we chose the perfect place for it."

"My mother favoured it as well," Lucius said. "She wrote about it in her journal. You see those Magnolia trees over there?"

Harry nodded.

"It was her special project, her sanctuary in the tranquillity of this small patch of flowers and trees."

The Magnolia trees were almost in full bloom, various shades of pink and white surrounded the edges of the private heaven. The image was breathtakingly beautiful. Harry envisioned two little children playing in the garden, running around and playing tag or just rolling around in the grass while laughing and giggling.

"Do you think your mother would have liked me?"

Lucius was surprised to hear such a question from Harry. But he had an honest answer for the teen. "I think she would have loved you. You are very easy to love."

"You're hardly unbiased," Harry chuckled. "We're getting married in her spectacular garden, I want her to approve."

"I have come to know my mother through her diary, learned about who she was. Blood purity mattered little to her and in her opinion an impure heart was a far greater disgrace than impure blood. She was quite different from my father who believed in pure-blood supremacy and duty, I can only just understand how their union could survive for so many years. My father would have despised you, but it hardly matters because I despised him, a part of me still does."

Harry said, "I think my mum would have hated you at first, but then she would have seen the man you really are underneath all those layers. She would have seen everything I see in you."

"And your father?"

"I have a feeling mum wore the pants in that household. Both she and Remus would have flattened him."

Sitting down on the elegantly carved bench below the blossoming trees, Harry blurted out, "I thought I was pregnant."

"What-

The teen immediately explained. "I'm not, I just suspected that I might be. I started having similar symptoms and well...I blame Severus, he planted the idea in my head. I tried to ignore everything because I was a bit scared to find out. It makes little sense but I guess I was just terrified to know."

Lucius started laughing. "Now that would have been quite the story to tell the children."

"I fail to see the humour." Harry said, eyeing the blonde.

"Would you rather I cried? Or perhaps 'blown a casket'?"

Harry hid a smile and said, "You look very hot when you're angry. Definitely a turn on."

"Even when it gets you a cold bed across the corridor?"

"That, I admit, was not very enjoyable. I hated the bed and I definitely hated the pillows, they smelled too clean. I'm used to burying my nose into my pillow that smells of you. I even missed the occasional kicks to my ribs."

Lucius told the teen, "The twins could sense that you weren't close to them."

"Did they keep you up at night?" Harry was instantly worried and fussed over the man.

"They were quite restless but quietened down after a while," Lucius said and placed Harry's hand on one side of the swollen bump, "You son missed you, but he seems to follow orders better than his sister. Stopped the minute I threatened to ground him until he is of age."

Moving the teen's hand over to the other side, Lucius continued, "You daughter here seems to be as stubborn as you. But she is more spoiled because she settled down when I promised to get her a pony."

"A Malfoy then." Harry snorted. "How do you know which is which?"

"Intuition." Lucius said.

"What do you think of Elisabeth? As a name for our daughter. It's a way to honour both of our mothers. Maybe a middle name?"

The blonde mulled over Harry's words and said, "It's a lovely way to remember two incredible women."

"I know that it's a Black tradition to name children after constellations. I thought maybe it would be too much."

Lucius said, "It is a Black family tradition but I was the one to name Draco. In truth, it has little to do with the Black family, I just happen to find dragons fascinating. He also screeched like one when he was only hours old."

"I sort of wrote down a few names that go together with Draco's, I just wasn't sure whether you would approve," Harry rambled, "But since you named Draco and not Narcissa and Sirius...Never mind, it's not important."

Urging Harry to finish his thought, Lucius said, "It is important, Harry."

"Sirius and Andy are both Blacks, the decent ones in that family, and I guess a part of me wants to follow the tradition for their sake. Plus, it would also be similar to their big brother. Am I making any sense?"

"You make perfect sense. And we'll look through the names you picked out."

Harry seemed to beam at the suggestion and added. "Let's go back inside, it's a bit chilly in the shade."

As the dark-haired wizard stood and took a some steps towards the path, he heard Lucius clear his throat. Glancing back at the man, Harry was met with a raised brow.

"As much as I loathe to admit it, I do need your help to get up. Otherwise, it might take a while."

 

X

 

Weeks went by and May rolled in, along with it came the exams. Causing headache, jitters and nerve-racking strain as you started to crack under the pressure. The whole of Hogwarts was calm, as if nothing was amiss, but the Seventh and Eight Years were all scattered about, nerves tighter than a bowstring and ready to snap any minute. Of course there were those who enjoyed that particular period during their school year, students like Hermione for example. Frankly, she made up the entire category and was the _only_ student who loved exams. Her study group with Draco and Daphne Greengrass was successfully converting the two Slytherins into her way of thinking. Study, study, study...

Defence Against the Dark Arts was up first. Severus stood in front of the class with a hawk-like expression, his dark onyx eyes drilling holes into the students who looked fidgety enough without the man's gaze upon them. Harry sat among his year mates, feeling oddly content and anxious at the same time. Severus looked around the room and drawled, "Now, if everyone is done admiring Mr Potter, I suggest you keep your eyes in front of you."

The Ministry official from the Department of Education stood near the front, openly smirking as the Professor scolded his students. The next two hours were spent in silence, only the scratching of their Quills could be heard.

When the students started piling out of the room, sighs of relief and groans of frustration followed. For some, it was the first exam of the day and for others like Harry, it was just a nice morning with a bit of DADA.

"The practical exam is tomorrow." Hermione said. "I hope it's not too hard."

"You are kidding, right? We fought in a bloody war, I reckon that counts for practical experience." Ron snorted.

Hermione ignored the boy and turned to Harry. " Are you feeling better?"

"I feel fine."

"You're sticking to your diet as you should? Not overdoing it, because if you are, I swear I will start mothering you even more." Hermione said.

"I swear, Hermione, I'm taking care of myself. I have Andy constantly reminding me of everything that I have to do," Harry explained, "Lucius makes a habit of bullying me into eating healthier by glaring at me. I'm well aware of the fact that I have to watch what I eat and cut down on my workload."

Hermione said with a proud smile. "Good, that's really good.  I'm glad you're taking this seriously. Now, let's talk business. Is everything set for next week?"

"What's next week?" Ron asked.

"Ginny and I are planning a baby shower."

The look on the redhead's face was worth capturing. With a disbelieving face, Ron asked, "Are you completely mental?"

"No, not that I know of." Hermione said. "I don't see why throwing Lucius a baby shower is a side effect of me being mental."

Harry interrupted. "Yes, I've made arrangements. That gives you more or less four hours to get everything ready."

Seamus and Blaise rounded the corner, the dark-skinned teenager spotting Harry first. "Harry Potter in the flesh."

"The great Saviour has come down to mingle with the rest of us mortals." Seamus added with a mocking jest.

"Those two together are the worst thing that could have happened and unfortunately did." Ron said.

Blaise laughed. " Come on, Ronniekins, don't be such a killjoy."

"Aren't you supposed to annoy someone else?" asked Ron.

"I know it's just your way of expressing how much you love me." quipped Zabini.

Harry missed being with his friends and sharing laughter, but the ache he felt when he was away from Lucius was overriding every other sense. Sure, having a few laughs with his mates was a great idea, but thinking about his future husband had him disregarding everything else.

"I have Arithmancy in an hour and I want to go over my notes one more time. I'll see you tomorrow, Harry." Hermione said and kissed Harry's cheek.

"She genuinely likes exams." Blaise said with wonder etched to his tone.

Seamus threw his arm around the teen's shoulder and said, "That's Hermione for you, she's always been like that."

"And we love her for it." Ron added.

 

X

 

"Are we absolutely sure that this is something we should do?"

Ron was the only one out of the group that didn't really see how throwing Lucius Malfoy a baby shower would be a good idea. The man still scared him a bit to be honest.

Hermione and Ginny had worked hard to pick the perfect day and the perfect gifts, everything had to be perfect altogether.

Harry was vaguely aware of what was going on but he wasn't about to ask for details and just went along with everything either Ginny or Hermione told him. The teen had been given the task of getting Lucius out of the Manor so that everything could be set up.

Hermione was just giving the room some finishing touches when Ron spoke.

"Honestly, Ron...We might start thinking that you're afraid of Lucius."

Ginny, who was arranging flowers, added, "Every expecting mother deserves a baby shower."

Draco sauntered into the decorated sunroom and said, "Is everything ready?"

"You could help us, you know." Hermione said. "Walking around with your hands in your pockets is hardly helpful."

Ginny smirked and handed Draco a vase with pink and white lilies. "Be a good boy and put them on the small table near the window."

"Aren't we a few people short? Most of the redheads are missing." Draco pointed out.

"Unfortunately, Arthur and Percy can't make it. They should be in Berlin by now, a delegation was sent to improve the relations between the two Ministries and Kingsley wanted Mr Weasley and Percy to go as well. Charlie and George are coming, though I have no idea when. Luna and Neville will arrive with Remus."

"Andy is upstairs in the nursery." Ginny said.

Draco looked around and said, "What do you want me to do then?"

The other witch stated with a huff. "Do you have any idea what I had to do to even get permission from Professor McGonagall? We are still students and she can't just let us do as we please. I put a lot of effort into getting her to agree to this, so you better be grateful, Draco Malfoy. Start moving those armchairs."

The blonde held back a snicker but didn't say anything, instead he drew out his wand and went to help Ginny with the furniture.

"She's taking this very seriously."

Ginny whispered back, "Of course she is. Harry is our brother and your little brother and sister will make us aunts. She is also gaga over babies and pregnant people, so indulge her and help out."

"Do you think my father will hex someone or cry?" the blonde asked with amusement.

"I think I'll go with hexing someone while bursting out in tears. Harry did say that he keeps a few extra chocolate bars around, in case he needs a quick way to distract Lucius," the redhead girl said. "That's actually sort of sweet. Harry's main purpose in this life is to make your father happy. Everything else can go to shit, but Harry will never put anything or anyone else above Lucius."

Draco hummed in agreement. "They keep defying the odds. No matter what people say, they won't let that stop them. I should have tried to get them together sooner, maybe Harry would have worked his magic on my father and things would have turned out differently."

"Yes, seducing an underage wizard will definitely not get you a ticket to Azkaban." Ginny snorted.

Hermione's voice called out. "Are you two done chatting? Because if you are, there are sofas that need lifting."

Draco sneered mildly with distaste. "We have elves for that."

The witch in question answered back. "I'll turn you into an house-elf. Now, less talking and more helping."

Ginny said with low voice, "This is Hermione we're speaking to. She would rather do everything herself than use an house-elf."

 

Meanwhile, Ron had wondered away from Hermione and the manual labour squad. The nursery was connected to the Master bedroom, forcing Ron to take a step into the couple's bedroom. He was blown away at the sight of the huge and luxurious room. It looked like it belonged to royalty, but it was no surprise for Ron because it belonged to a Malfoy. But there was a hint of Harry in the room, mainly his Quidditch magazines that were on the bedside table and a pair of trainers on the floor. A huge brown teddy bear was lounging in the middle of the bed.

As Ron peeked into the nursery, he had to look around for a few minutes just to take it all in. The murals were striking, animated and seeping magic. Wild landscapes, blue skies and crystal clear lakes dominated one side, whilst the opposite wall was featured different animals. Near the edge of the forest stood a majestic stag and next to him was a doe, lighter in colour and size. The pair stood close and Ron recognized Lily and James, Harry had told him about his parents' Patronus. Not far from them was a big black dog that reminded the redhead one particular night in the Shrieking Shack. There was no doubt in Ron's mind that it was Sirius. A white and fluffy fox caught the teen's eye. He had no idea who it represented. His was brought out of his daze when he heard Andromeda say, "It's Lucius' mother. Her Animagus form was a white Arctic fox."

Ron stared at the mural and said, "It's really something."

"Indeed it is. In fact, Draco was a bit jealous when he saw the finished room." Andy chuckled.

"Hermione is almost done with the downstairs decorations."

Andromeda looked around the room and said, "Everything is settled in the nursery as well. Now we just wait for the parents to be."

 

X

 

"Darling, while I do appreciate fresh air, I didn't quite intend to spend the entire day outside. I'm getting a tad bit tired since I'm the one doing the heavy lifting here."

Harry cast a Tempus to check the time. Hermione has said sometime around two and it was already five past.

"Home it is then." Harry said.

 

The twins had grown accustomed to Side-Along Apparation a while back already so the journey from the quiet end of Diagon back to the Manor was a smooth one. Unfortunately for Harry, his ability to cope with the nauseous feeling after was still present.

"I feel like a bath." Lucius said as he vanished his outer robe. "Care to join me?"

"That sounds lovely but we have to postpone because I have a bit of a surprise for you. But you can't hex me because I love, just remember that." Harry explained and tugged the blonde towards the sitting room.

Lucius said sceptically, "Harry, you know I detest surprises. Particularly those you don't warn me ahead about."

Harry dragged the blonde into the sitting room where they were met by everyone.

"What's going on here?" Lucius asked Harry, trying to maintain a neutral face.

Harry leaned closer as he said in a low voice. "It's a baby shower, with gifts and lots of food. Hermione and Ginny worked really hard, so please be nice about it."

Hermione was the brave one to step forward and said, "Surprise. I hope you're not very upset with us, it's a tradition and we thought that you deserved one. After all, you have to do most of the work, so why not treat yourself with a bit of fun."

Lucius threw Harry a look before saying to Hermione. "Thank you, it's most thoughtful of you. There will be hell to pay, I assure, but Harry will suffer the consequences because he knows I hate surprises."

"I'll happily subject myself to it." Harry told the man. "But until that happens, you get to enjoy it."

Andy came over and took Lucius by his arm, leading him over to the cushy armchair. Before the man could protest, Ginny thrust a plate with some kind of pastry into the blonde's hands and said, "A peace offering."

"Contrary to popular belief, I do appreciate your generous gesture. I won't bite, Ms Weasley."

"It's Ginny, we've been over this before." the girl said.

Lucius relaxed and the tension in his shoulders faded away. "Like I told Mrs Weasley, it is a lovely thought. I do feel a little unappreciated."

Andy clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. She stated, "I propose we get this baby shower going. Since it is a tradition to celebrate the upcoming birth of a child as well as a way to give credit to the mother, I see no reason to delay the fun parts."

"Which include gifts and more of the mouth-watering pie Hermione's mum baked." Tonks added.

Lucius took a bite from said pie and hummed around the fork. Hermione beamed, but Harry's mind was assaulted with far more inappropriate thoughts.

"This is heavenly."

"I'll be sure to pass it on to my mum," Hermione said. "And seeing as we are settled, I have another little gift from my mother."

The girl handed the blonde two soft-looking blankets, one a creamy pastel-colour and the other a darker tone of plum. Hermione explained, her voice a bit shaky. "They're baby blankets that my mother made for the twins. As soon as she heard that there were two, she started knitting and wouldn't stop until she herself had to deliver a child."

"These are beautiful."

Hermione blushed. "Grandmothers usually do these kinds of thing for their grandbabies and Andy is more skilled in needlepoint...Anyway, I hope it's alright that I had my mother make them."

"You are a very thoughtful and kind young woman, Mrs Weasley. Please tell your mother that as well." Lucius said, a genuine smile on his face.

Harry, who had walked to the blonde's side, touched the soft wool and said, "Can your mum make me one of those blanket?"

"Perhaps when we're throwing you a baby shower." Hermione smirked.

Onesies, bibs, tiny hats and boots and other various gifts were given. The Weasley boys all pitched in and together they got the twins a toys, both Muggle and magical. The skilfully crafted rocking horse made of dark wood was from Arthur. Tonks got her uncle a book that contained the knowhow on everything to do with newborns. Luna had brought an odd-looking but beautiful baby mobile that had Thestrals flying in a circular pattern. Neville had gifted another, similar to Luna's yet his had owls instead of the winged horses. Remus had stocked up the blonde's secret pantry with Muggle sweets that Lucius loved but denied even liking.

In the middle of the gift giving, Draco practically stormed in with Severus in tow, the latter stalking in with no rush.

"I thought we were missing a few people." Andy commented.

"I had to pick up my gift." Draco defended himself.

He gave his father a brief hug and handed him a medium sized box. Harry leaned closer to see as Lucius opened it. Inside were to two tiny bracelets, both delicate and stunning, with a small ruby fixed in the middle.  

Draco clarified. "They're charmed bracelets, one for my sister and the other for my brother. Each one has a protection charm and once you name them, it will appear on the bracelet. The ruby is for their birthstone, hopefully they do plan to come on time."

Harry was still enthralled by the little trinkets when Lucius spoke, "Draco... I don't know what to say."

"They're really beautiful and the charms are very practical. Thank you." said Harry.

Lucius was still short of words so instead he pulled Draco closer for an embrace. When the elder blonde had difficulty letting the younger one go, Harry wrapped his arm around Lucius and pulled him away. Draco made a quick escape and took a few steps back, but not before Harry noticed the slight wet sheen to his eyes. Everybody sort of expected Lucius to cry so no one paid it any mind when Harry wiped away a few tears that slid down the man's cheek.

Severus was not a man of sentiment and nonsense, so he had a very useful present. Presenting the blonde with a small crate, Severus said. "Rich snob that you are, I know you rarely buy this sort of products in Diagon. So I took the liberty of making them. If you enlarge the box you will find everything you need for the little brats, bath products and such."

Harry said with a chuckle. "I do hope these smell better than your usual potions."

"Don't be cheeky. Severus is responsible for the lovely smell on your pillows. I have never used anything but the best and Severus makes the best there is." Lucius told the teen. "Thanks to him, our children won't have your bird nest hair."

"I thought you liked my bird nest?"

Lucius ran his fingers to the teen's dark locks and said, "They're excellent for a tight grip. Has you purring every time."

Severus promptly turned and went over where Remus was chatting with Andy when Harry melted into a kiss with the blonde. Everyone pointedly looked elsewhere or engaged themselves with something. No one minded the oblivious couple giving them a glimpse of their affection but no one wanted to rudely stare either. Andy coughed discreetly when the teen let out a moan and started sliding his hands under the blonde's shirt. Lips red and slightly swollen, Harry focused his attention back on the matter at hand and grinned when Andy sent him a understanding smile. Making himself comfortable on the armrest of the wing chair, the green-eyed wizard nestled closer to Lucius and asked, "Are you still going to make me pay for this?"

"I'm not quite that heartless to tell your friends that I would rather soak in a relaxing bath that sit here. They put a lot of work into organising this shower and it is nice to be pampered."

"I have two N.E.W.T's and then it's all done with, I'll only have eyes for you," Harry said, "One week and you can have me all to yourself."

 

X

 

"I've been wearing a tie for eight years, but I still can't tie it so it wouldn't look stupid."

Lucius' skilful fingers took hold of the tie and pulled the teen closer.

"How did you manage it in school? Was it the handiwork of the former Ms Granger?"

" _'Honestly, Harry, you should be able to do it yourself by now'_. That's what she always said."

With a few expert moves, Lucius had finished making the most perfect Windsor knot  Harry had ever seen. Turning back towards the mirror, the teen straightened his school robes. Black in colour but trimmed with burgundy red.

"Don't we look dashing." the teen commented.

The blonde looked every inch of the pure-blood elite he was or at least used to be before Harry. The teen's sudden urge to run his fingers through the silk like strands was almost overpowering.

Draco was waiting in the foyer with Bill, the latter undressing the blonde teen with his eyes. When the blonde saw his father and Harry, he asked, "What took you two so long?"

"Oh, you know... pre-graduation shagging." Harry casually said with a smirk.

"Very funny, Scarhead. Since I plan to graduate today, I suggest we get going." Draco said, ignoring the dark-haired teen's jab.

The Great Hall served as the auditorium and all the tables and benches were gone, replaced with seats for family and friends. All the professors sat behind the Head Table and the Headmistress stood behind the stand on the elevated podium. The Sorting Hat was placed on the stool as it was tradition. The graduating Seventh Years were on one side of hall, while the students who had been appointed as the Eight Years sat across from the rest of the graduating students.

The ceremony hadn't started yet so Harry decided to take one last look around the castle. It had been his first real home and he had missed it. He knew that he would visit and maybe walk those corridors again when his children started Hogwarts. Every classroom, every portrait and even the most remote corners held memories for Harry.

He found himself walking up the spiralled staircase that led on top of the Astronomy Tower. The magnificent view was shadowed by memories of the past, mostly seeing Dumbledore die. As he rounded the end of the stairs, he saw Draco, standing near the ledge and looking into the distance.

Harry walked next to the blonde, staying silent. Draco glanced at Harry for a moment and said as he turned his eyes back on the lake, "If Severus hadn't arrived when he did, I would have killed him."

"But you didn't, so there's no point in 'what ifs'."

"We wouldn't be here talking had I been the one to cast the Killing Curse." Draco pointed out.

Harry mused. "I guess we'll never know. But I chose to help you and your father, I chose to give you a second chance and I haven't regretted my decision. I sincerely believe that I never will. I have a wonderful family, which also includes you, I'm just sorry we didn't stop the childish nonsense sooner."

"It never ceases to amaze me; the fact that we, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, are having a parental moment. How many nearly nineteen year olds can say that they have a stepdad who's actually younger than them."

"Well, I didn't say we're a perfect family," Harry chuckled, "but it's everything I have ever wanted my family to be. We got the house and the children, all we need now is a dog."

The blonde wizard said, "I think Father is a cat person. Dogs are too much work. They drool and slobber all over you, they need to be walked and dogs want to play, which sounds exhausting. Dogs are annoying."

"I take it you're not an animal lover."

Draco shrugged. "I like rabbits."

"Who knew that the Prince of Slytherin has a weak spot for little fluffy hairballs." the green-eyed teen said mockingly.

"That's rich coming from you. You're more like a Hufflepuff , I think you would have fit right in."

Harry laughed and clapped the other wizard on the back, saying, "Come on, let's go do something shocking. Like hug in the middle of the Great Hall."

"They'll be talking about it for years. Former archenemies gone soft on each other."

 

X

 

Minerva cleared her throat and began her speech. "Graduation is always a cause for celebration but it's also a sad time, for both the students and professors."

Ron snorted in his seat next to Harry and whispered, "I bet Professor Snape will uncork the champagne as soon we're done here."

"I think he actually likes us now, at least tolerates us a bit more." Hermione said.

Back on the podium, Minerva spoke about the graduating students. Harry's ears picked up something familiar. McGonagall was speaking about the Golden Trio and everything the students got up to. She held her lions close to her heart, speaking fondly of them.

When it was time to hand out the diplomas, Minerva scrolled open a roll of parchment and said, "When your name it called, please come up to the stand to receive your diploma. We'll start with the Seventh Years."

Happy smiles and handshakes were exchanged, some shed tears while others looked relieved. Ginny's smile was the brightest of the lot when she got her diploma, beaming at her family and friends. Everyone could see her father's  smile as he clapped the loudest. Then it was time for the Eight Years; students who came back to finish their education. Numerous students were called to the stand; Katie, Seamus, Neville and Luna were called, then a few more before it was Draco's turn.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Slytherin prefect, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and the team Seeker from 1992 until 1998. Graduating with honours." Minerva called out.

Students clapped, while Fred and George wolf whistled and hollered 'looking good' from the third row. Bill whacked George who was sitting closest of the two. The Headmistress handed Draco a scroll with a dark green ribbon around it.

Andy, who was sitting next to Lucius, leaned closer and said, "My heart is swelling with pride, seeing him up there. He's happy."

"It's all about making our children happy, every decision I made was to guarantee Draco's future."

The blonde looked extremely proud as he stepped away from the Headmistress, his scroll of parchment securely in his grip. A Ravenclaw named Kath Malone was next, followed by Randy Oropher and a boy called David. Then it was Harry's turn.

"Harry James Potter. Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and team Seeker from 1996 to 1998. Graduating with honours."

The green-eyed teen got perhaps the loudest applause and of course the Weasley twins couldn't pass an opportunity such as this, so they howled and whistled as the dark-haired teen walked up to Minerva.

Passing the boy his diploma, Minerva said, "You never seem to stop surprising, Harry."

"Graduating with honours. Really?"

"You've done outstandingly well, your N.E.W.T results and high marks speak for themselves."

As the hall broke out in applause once more, a girl's voice shouted out, "Marry me, Harry."

To which George hollered back, "A bit late for that."

Fred added. "Wrong gender."

Harry, mortified by the two redheads, took his seat as the hall was over taken by hushed whispers.

Minerva said, "Quiet down now. It isn't over yet."

Next it was Fred's turn, who didn't hold back. Bowing to the crowd and letting off a couple of small fireworks, the redhead entertained most of the occupants of the Great Hall. Snape was not amused, yet nothing seemed to amuse him.

Hermione was up next. Fred couldn't stop himself, as if Fred would want to stop himself, and kissed his wife. The girl was used to it and didn't bat an eye when Fred twirled her around before letting her take the stage. Hermione had more titles than most, seeing as she was one of Hogwarts brightest and smartest students.

Ron got his diploma as his family cheered for him. Five more students got theirs and as the Hall settled down once more, McGonagall said with a proud smile. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I present to you, the graduating class of 98'."

As all the teachers stood and started clapping, loud whoops of joy and excitement were roared by the students and even their parents. Andy's eyes were glassy from the moisture; seeing his nephew and the tight group of friends celebrating the end of one chapter in their lives gave the woman an elevated feeling. She glanced over at the elder Malfoy who didn't even bother to hide his emotions, it was an unusual sight to see the famous Malfoy mask crack and crumble. The witch knew that if not for the pregnancy hormones, the blonde would never have allowed anyone to see him look anything less that cold. When Harry came over and pulled Lucius into a kiss, the closest to them either chuckled or cooed at the adorable yet steaming scene in front of them. If more than a few girls happened to be disappointed, Harry didn't know or care.

Looking over to Draco, who was being snogged by Bill, Harry said, "I think they already started their celebration."

"No one seems to mind." Andy chuckled.

"I can't believe it's all over," Harry said with a more sober look, "I spent roughly eight years in this place. This wonderful place that is like a second home to me."

Lucius said, caressing Harry's cheek. "It will still be here when you leave, you will always have a chance to come back and visit."

"I know, I just... I wish I didn't have to wait for eleven years."

"We can always pay Severus a visit every now and then. I don't think the Headmistress will deny you anything."

Harry just clung the man and sighed, "It's supposed to be a happy event but it's also hard to let go."

"Would you like to go for a walk? Perhaps it will lift your mood."

"We could walk down to the lake? I think it will be a while before the commotion dies down."

 

Walking away from the castle, Harry could breathe again as the constricting feeling in his chest eased up. He slid his hand into the blonde's and said, "I'll miss Hogwarts, but I think I will mostly miss the whole experience. Sharing a dorm room with my friends, Quidditch practice before the sun is even up or even if it's pouring rain. I'll miss going to class and sharing meals with my housemates, I'll definitely miss Hermione's study groups in the library."

"I feel partly responsible for bringing an end to your adventures here in Hogwarts. You would have been here with the rest of your classmates had I-

"Stop right there. You didn't do anything alone. As I recall, it was a very satisfying collaboration, we're equally accountable because I was the one who got you pregnant. I think neither of us really considered the possibility, not while we're otherwise occupied. I would have loved to come back and finish my final year in Hogwarts, but I love you more than I love this place. I would do it again if given the choice. The three of you are my top priority, now and forever."  the teen said.

Lucius offered Harry a smile. "I hope you don't regret anything."

"No regrets." Harry said and brought their lips together, pouring his promise into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) - My grandmother used to threaten my older brother with stripy trousers when he wouldn't stop misbehaving. The imprint from a spanking would look like striped pants on your arse. It never fails to crack me up.


	53. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm tremendously happy about finishing this chapter, so hurray...  
> The wedding is in this chapter, another thing I'm pleased about and I think we're getting very close to the baby chapter. It might even be in the next one. Fingers crossed.  
> The sequel is definitely happening, I can't wait to start putting my ideas together.  
> I would just like to take a minute to thank everyone who has followed, read and commented on this story. I can't even properly express how much it means to me. I'm really, really, really grateful. Keep being wonderful :)  
> Now, on with the chapter... 
> 
> In this chapter, Italics means Harry's dream

Chapter 52

Bright summer sun invaded every part of the Master bedroom, so intense that it tickled one's eyelids from the inside. The sounds of nature echoed from the walls, only to escaped back outside through the window. As if nothing was amiss.

Lucius came around, blinking his sleep-mulled grey eyes and trying to wish the sun away. He would have fallen back asleep if it had not been for an odd wiggling sensation on top of him. The twins were still happily dozing and weren't moving in their slumber, so something was definitely moving on top of his stomach. Lowering the blanket, Lucius about yelped when he came face to face with a very furry mug.

"Who in the name of Salazar are you?"

The medium sized rabbit snuffed it's tiny pink nose, delicate whiskers moving back and forth. One white ear was upright, while the other ear that was black in colour was flaccid and hanging down like a limp sock. The little creature was perched on top of the blonde's stomach, not at all bothered by the curve of it. Scratching his floppy ear, the bunny hopped a bit further and looked Lucius straight in the eye.

"I see we have a pest problem." Lucius muttered, glaring back at the animal.

The bunny wasn't at all interested in the death glare the blonde was giving him and moved up, hopping closer to the blonde's chest. Grabbing the rabbit by the scruff of its neck, Lucius dumped it on the bed next to him. The little button-like eyes stared at the wizard, a very disapproving look shining in the dark orbs.

Lucius huffed as he crawled out of bed and stalked into the bathroom. He re-emerged a good fifteen minutes later, only to be curiously ogled by the furry pest with watery eyes. Leaping over the heap that was made up by the fluffy blanket, the rabbit settled right on top on the blonde's pillow and stomped around to find a comfortable place.

Snatching up the animal, Lucius brought it close to his face and eyed the rabbit that was small enough to fit into his hand.

"Where the devil did you come from?"

The rabbit gave its most innocent look and wiggled his whiskers. The bedroom door was slightly ajar, giving the blonde a fair idea how the animal had found its way into his bed.

Harry's frantic and panting form appeared in the doorway. When his gaze landed on the blonde and the rabbit, he smiled with relief. "There you are. The little bugger made a run for it."

"I take it its yours?"

Harry scratched his nape and explained. "Actually it's Draco's or he will be Draco's after today. I got him for his birthday because he mentioned liking rabbits and well I got this crazy idea to get him one. Do you mind?"

"If he keeps finding his way into our bed then I might have a problem."

"I had him in the other room, but I accidently left the cage open. I went to get him some food and when I came back he was gone." Harry explained. "How did he end up on the bed? I can't see how he could possibly reach it."

Lucius shrugged. "It's one of life's great mysteries."

"I'll take him back to the guest room, I don't want Draco to see him just yet."

"Do lock the cage this time." Lucius said with a smile.

 

X

 

The look on Draco Malfoys face could only be described as horror-struck. With a lapful of squirming bunny, the blonde teen gaped at Harry who was grinning.

"I wish I could capture that look." Bill said, making Hermione reach into her bag. The witch pulled out a square object and before anyone could ask about it, a bright flash caught Draco's deer-like expression.

"It's a Muggle camera. The pictures won't move but they sure are fun to look at." Hermione said, enjoying the blonde's wide eyes.

Harry reached over to scratch the rabbit behind his ear and said, "He doesn't have a name yet, so the honour is all yours."

"I can't believe you, Potty." Draco scolded. "Out of all the idiotic things you have pulled over the years, this has got to be the worst. What in the Merlin's name am I going to do with this monstrosity?"

"Look at it and tell me it is not the cutest rabbit you have ever seen." Harry said with smirk.

"I have to admit, it is the most adorable little animal I have ever seen." said Bill, grabbing the furry rabbit from Draco's lap.

Hermione cooed, "Aren't you just the loveliest birthday present?"

"How about Pickle?" said Fred.

"Nibbles." George said.

Fred snorted and said, "That's not a name for a rabbit."

"And Pickle is a rabbit name how?"

Hermione said thoughtfully, "How about Nemo or Benny?"

"Bunzilla." said Harry, earning an annoyed look from both Draco and Hermione.

"He looks smart." Hermione said, looking at the bunny's face. "He could be Sherlock."

"What the hell is a Sherlock?" Ron asked.

"It's a famous character from a book, he is a detective of sorts. Sherlock Holmes and his partner is named John Watson." the girl explained.

George asked, "You mean his boyfriend?"

"No, although they do live together and my mother says that they bicker like an old married couple."

Draco said, "I'm not naming him after a character of a Muggle book."

"What's your bright idea then?" Harry asked.

"I'll just call him Bob."

Bill chuckled and said, "You call that teddy bear you have on the dresser Bob."

Ron snorted out a laugh while Bill got an elbow to the ribs.

"You can't call him Bob, since it would seem that you call everything Bob." Hermione stated. "What about Bugsy?"

"Mittens." said Fred.

"Chester." came from Ginny.

"Merlin." added Harry.

"Bubba." said George.

"Mr. Rabbit." said Ron.

Everybody fixed Ron with a amused look. The redhead shrugged and said, "My owl's name was Pigwidgeon."

"Which I named, brother dear." said Ginny. "Now that I think of it, don't let me name any more pets."

Hermione laughed, while the redhead added. "Though I did name one of Fred's owls."

"Yes, you named her Tinkerbella." Fred deadpanned. "All my mates thought I was barmy."

"Winston." said Draco. "I'll name him Winston."

"That's an interesting choice." Harry commented.

With a shrug, the blonde Slytherin said, "I like it, a fitting name for a Malfoy pet."

"Now that this name business in done with, can we bloody well have some food." Ron groaned. "I missed breakfast."

Bill plopped Winston onto Draco's lap again and said. "I'll have the elves make lunch."

"Is Lucius home?" Hermione asked as Bill left for the kitchen.

"He went to the Ministry." Harry explained. "He's going to take Kingsley's offer."

Hermione frowned. "But how can he work now?"

"He won't be, the position won't be filled until Lucius is ready to take it. Kingsley said that he won't offer it to anyone else, it's Lucius or no one. Lucius accepted, but he will be on paternity leave."

"That's good, newborns are demanding and it's hard enough without an added obligation."

"Lucius is not one for just sitting on his arse, he gets cranky when he has nothing do. Scaring unfortunate wizards and witches in the Ministry will give him something to do and it's no secret that when that idiot Fudge was in power, all he really did was accept bribes. My dislike for the Ministry is partly his fault, he made me into a liar and kept everyone in the dark."

Fred said, "Dad might have hated Lucius but he always said that the Ministry was filled with incompetent fools and needed more politicians like him."

"So, Harry, "George purred mischievously, "Any ideas were to send away your last night of freedom?"

Harry scratched his nape, uncomfortably saying, "Actually I've decided not to have any sort of stag night. Fred's was quite enough for me."

"Mate, it's tradition." Ron said.

"It would feel extremely unfair to go out while Lucius stays home. I feel that now is not the right time to do that sort of thing."

Hermione nodded along and said, "Not everyone has a stag night, some people find it unnecessary."

"I'm not opposed to a good time or a small get-together, but nothing big because I wouldn't feel right about it." Harry said.

"Leave it to us." Ron said, clapping Harry on the shoulder. "Us Weasley boys will think of something."

Draco drawled, "Why do I have a feeling that somehow my father ended up as the bride?"

"If the shoe fits-

Hermione and Harry both whacked Ron up the head, making the redheaded teen wince. Ron rubbed his head and moved away from Hermione, who was still glaring at the boy.

"Have you talked to Remus about the ceremony?" Fred asked.

Harry smiled. "He'll do it. He didn't really need any convincing, he jumped at the chance."

"I think it's a great idea, Remus is like a father to you and who will be better to conduct the bonding ceremony." Hermione added.

"I'm still quite surprised you chose to bond." Draco said. "A magical bonding is not something you take lightly."

The green-eyed wizard found it easy to explain. "Why wouldn't we take it seriously? This isn't something that we consider to be temporary, we plan to stay married, you know. A signed paper in the Ministry doesn't exactly scream married for life. Unless it isn't already obvious, your father and I are in it for the long haul."

The blonde smiled weakly as he said, "I didn't mean any disrespect, Harry. I know what you two have isn't short-term. I didn't mean to imply that a magical bonding is a bad idea."

"I didn't think you were implying anything. You're protective over your father, I can understand it."

The blonde didn't say anything, but Harry could see Draco was slightly self-conscious about it. Ever since the two had started their friendship, the green-eyed teen could see how much the blonde wanted to guard his father, the teen's worry over the elder Malfoy had been fuelled by the hard times they endured not only during but also after the war. Now that Lucius was expecting, Draco had developed an even greater protective streak.

 

X

 

Harry was twisting and turning in bed, no position satisfying enough. He was back on the weird mattress, but this time he had grabbed his own pillow, the one that smelled just right. It was another custom that had to be followed, the night before the wedding spent separately. Neither men believed in the superstitious tradition that came with weddings, but to amuse both Hermione and Andromeda they had granted the witches' demand. Harry was already having the pre-wedding jitters. He couldn't catch any sleep, his mind already firmly lodged in place.

Having finally found a comfortable pose, the teen willed himself to fall asleep, taking a Sleeping Potion was out of the question. Slowly, Harry drifted in and out of consciousness, something finally lulling him to sleep.

_The brightness of whatever place Harry had landed was too much. It was like an aurora, an array of bright colourful lights and something else that was divine. Walking ahead, Harry looked around with confusion. He didn't recognize the place but there was something familiar about it, something Harry couldn't exactly pinpoint. When the light dimmed, the young man could see the edge of a forest where thick trees and darkness dwelled. It gave him an eerie feeling, yet he didn't feel threatened. Everything was odd._

_"Hey, pup."_

_Harry abruptly turned, his eyes searching for the source of the voice._

_"Sirius..." Harry's voice caught in his throat upon seeing his godfather. The man still looked the same. His smile, his eyes and even the way he spoke._

_"So, did you miss me?"_

_He was almost tackled by the teen who squeezed him almost in half. Harry stuttered when he spoke, "But how...how can you, I saw you die."_

_"Unfortunately, I did, pup." the man said hugging the boy. "This is a dream, but that doesn't mean it can't be real."_

_The green-eyed teen pulled away and looked crushed. "For a moment I thought it was all a nightmare. The Veil."_

_"It ain't that bad, in the beyond." Sirius did an impression of Trelawney. "The old gang is back together, well except Remus. Is he doing a good job as godfather? I reckon I was rubbish at it, leaving you like that."_

_"Remus is great. And you wouldn't have left had it not been for Bellatrix. The little I saw makes me think that you would have made an excellent godfather."_

_Sirius flung his arm around Harry's shoulder and started walking them away from the forest towards a clearing._

_"So I hear you killed old Voldy."_

_"Took me a bloody while, right?"_

_Sirius chuckled. "I wish I could have seen it, you defeating that bastard. I wish for a lot of things, but when you're dead, you're dead."_

_"How come this feels so real?"_

_"Never said it ain't, pup." the man said. "We're in your dream, everything is possible here."_

_"How are Mum and Dad?"_

_The Animagus snorted and said, "Like always. James gets whacked up the head every now and then. Lily definitely runs that marriage."_

_"Remus said the same thing."_

_"How is he?" Sirius inquired curiously. "I miss him, it's dead dull without him."_

_Harry didn't know how to break the news to Sirius. But since it was a dream and the man wouldn't be able to skin Severus alive, Harry decided to play it by the ear._

_"He's doing well, he's teaching in Hogwarts again. McGonagall made him a Transfiguration teacher for the younger years. Remus is a remarkable teacher, everybody loves him." Harry grinned. Keeping the tone light and humorous, he added, "He's dating someone."_

_"Who?" Sirius asked with excitement. "Is it someone I know?"_

_"You know him, he's actually someone you both went to school with."_

_"I spent twelve years in Azkaban. Do you really think I remember all the blokes I went to school with?" Sirius laughed._

_Harry decided to treat it as a band-aid; just one painful moment and then it was done. "You definitely remember this one. He's seeing Severus."_

_The older man's stopped walking and stared at Harry with a gobsmacked expression. He then started laughing and said, "Pup, you tell the best jokes."_

_When the teen didn't say anything, the man's laughter turned somewhat hysterical. "Merlin, Harry...Please tell me it isn't Snivellius. Pup, please tell me I'm horribly wrong." Sirius whined with horror._

_"Sorry to disappoint, but he really is dating Severus. Has been since he went back to Hogwarts. You might not like it, you may even hate Severus, but they're good together. Remus loves him and he is very happy. Severus Snape is a good man, I know him and have realised that he truly is a great man. We're friends now. He treats me like Lily's son, not James Potter's brat of a son. He is a honourable man and we have made peace with the past."_

_"Things really have changed." Sirius said with a sad expression. "He and I never got on, we were both at fault. I still don't understand how Remus could love that greasy git, but I'm dead and it's not like I have to see them snogging."_

_Harry said with a smile, "You're taking it well, better than I expected."_

_"Well, dying is a humbling experience and I have seen the error of my ways. Nothing is ever black and white, people aren't always just as good and evil."_

_As they walked closer to bright lights again, Sirius asked, "How are you doing, pup. Honestly."_

_"I'm better than ever." the teen grinned, feeling a surge of happiness even by thinking about it._

_"Seeing anyone? The youngest redhead...Ginny was it?"_

_"Actually, Ginny and I broke up a few months after the war. We're like siblings and I love her to death, but only as a sister. I've discovered some things about myself."_

_Sirius asked. "Like what?"_

_"Well, I'm not really interested in girls, "Harry said, "That's one thing and the other is that I found someone I am interested in. Turns out I'm as gay as they come."_

_With a huff of a laugh, the older man pulled Harry into a loose hug and said, "Congratulations, pup, you are an official member of the cock lover club."_

_Harry hit the man's shoulder and said, "Do you eat with that mouth?"_

_"So who's the bloke you fancy? Anyone from school? It's not Ronald, is it?"_

_"Not, it's not Ron. He's actually with Neville Longbottom, he too discovered his interest in the same sex. And to answer your second question, it's not someone from school."_

_"Have your eye on an older man." Sirius said with a wiggle to his brow. "That's my pup."_

_Harry chuckled, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell his godfather about Lucius._

_"So fess up, who's got you all worked up?"_

_The teen stayed silent._

_Sirius grabbed the boy's shoulders and looked into the green eyes that were identical to Lily's. "Pup, it can't be that bad. It's not Snape, is it?"_

_"No, not exactly my taste. And I would never do that to Remus." Harry said with a smirk._

_"It's that blonde git, right? That horrible brat my cousin spawned. Draco was it?"_

_Harry sighed and gnawed at his lip. "It's not Draco. We're good friends now too, but I don't think I could ever fancy him."_

_"Whoever it is, pup, I won't be angry with you." the man told Harry. "I wouldn't do that."_

_"I just want to know that I have your blessing. And Mum and Dad's as well. You don't even know how important it is to me that you won't hate me."_

_"Harry, we could never hate you. Even if you decide to date Voldemort himself, you will still be my pup. I might not want to come over for the holidays but you would never be hated by us. You got that?"_

_Harry smiled. "I'm not nor will I ever date Voldemort. That's just nauseating."_

_"As longs as you're happy, we're happy for you."_

_"I'm not dating anyone, but the thing is...I'm getting married." Harry said._

_Sirius snorted and commented, "That was fast."_

_"Well, we sort of dated." Harry said. "And now we're getting bonded. I love him, really do. I can't even imagine my life without him and I hope I never have to. He's amazing, Siri... No one has even made me feel like this, for the first time in my life I feel loved and wanted. Of course, you and Remus were the exception and my friends, but he truly doesn't care about all the crap the wizarding world dumps on me. He loves Harry, not the Saviour or the Boy Who Lived."_

_"He sounds like a wonderful man, I don't see why you would think we wouldn't approve."_

_Harry breathed in and brazed himself. "He was a Death Eater."_

_"Well...at least he's reformed now." Sirius said. "Right?"_

_"He defected and didn't fight in the Battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort took his wand and managed to destroy it."_

_"Doesn't sound like a very popular Death Eater."_

_Harry nodded and said, "He got demoted when he failed a task. Actually, he landed in Azkaban after what happened in the Department of Mysteries and when Voldemort broke him out...well, let's just say that he stayed out of sight."_

_Sirius looked sombre. He looked at Harry with a quizzical look and asked, "Pup, how in Merlin's name did you get involved with Lucius Malfoy?"_

_"I'm not entirely sure." said Harry. "He saved my life, after Voldemort cast the Killing Curse and I ended up with you guys. When I went back, Lucius was there and he asked about Draco. He just wanted to know if his son was alive. When he got his answer, he told Voldemort that I was dead. He lied so I wouldn't be killed...again. I testified in his trial and he didn't go back to Azkaban. I don't know why or how... but I started to see him in a different light. One day I just knew that I wanted him."_

_"What about that bitch cousin of mine?"_

_Harry sighed. "She was killed some time before the Final Battle. Voldemort killed her as a punishment. Draco had been told to kill Dumbledore, but he knew that Voldemort just wanted him to fail. In the end it was Severus who did it, but what none of us knew was the fact that Dumbledore himself had asked Severus to do it. Dumbledore was dying anyway, so he asked Severus to do it and show Voldemort that he was loyal."_

_"Bloody hell, I've missed out a lot then." the man muttered. "But that doesn't tell me anything about how you got together with Malfoy, the meanest git that Slytherin as ever produced aside from Snape and Voldy himself."_

_"Draco asked me and my friends to spend Christmas in the Manor. It started from there."_

_"What can I say, pup... I don't like Malfoy and I can't really understand what you see in him, but if you say that he makes you happy then who am I to argue. He's a fine piece of arse, that's for sure."_

_"You, Sirius Black, complimenting a Malfoy?" Harry mocked._

_Sirius shrugged and said, "Yeah, well... At least you picked well, Malfoy might be a pompous twat but he has everything working for him in the looks department. I wasn't blind, you know. I would have shagged him any day."_

_"That's my fiancé you're speaking about." the teen warned._

_Sirius only grinned wider. "So what's he like in the sack? I heard all sorts of things in Hogwarts."_

_"I will not answer that."_

_"I'm only joking, pup." Sirius laughed. "Merlin, I can't wait to tell your old man."_

_"Do you think they would have disapproved of my choice?"_

_Sirius looked thoughtful, "At first. But then they would have seen the way your eyes light up when you talk about him. Lily's a romantic and James is proud of you no matter what."_

_"And you?"_

_"I don't like him, but I don't have to like him in order to support you. I love you more than I dislike Lucius Malfoy. And I honestly can't blame you, the man sure is easy on the eye."_

_Harry said with a small sniffle, "This means a lot to me, Siri. Andy said that you would give me your blessing, I'm glad she was right."_

_"How's cousin Andy? She was always my favourite cousin."_

_"Then you will be happy to know that she has practically adopted me and lives with us in the Manor. She and Lucius have developed a friendship, those two are terrifyingly alike at times. I can tell her something from you if you like. Since this is all a dream."_

_Sirius chuckled and said, "Just tell her that she'll always be my favourite Black."_

_"There's something else...it's nothing bad, it might come as a surprise though."_

_"Hit me, pup." the man said._

_"I'm going to be a dad."_

_Sirius' eyes bulged out and he asked, "That's...you're pregnant?"_

_The teen barked out a laugh and said with a huff, "Why does everyone assume that I'm the pregnant one. Is it because I still look like I'm twelve, the same height I mean?"_

_"But you said_ _-_

_"I said I was going to be a dad." Harry told the man. "I didn't say I was pregnant."_

_Sirius burst out laughing and clutched his sides and as he cackled. "Oh, Harry...I would have been a very entertained man had I lived long enough to see it. My godson got Lucius Malfoy up the duff...That's just priceless."_

_"It was an accident. We forgot the bloody charm." Harry explained. "He forgot, I didn't know how to cast it at the time."_

_"Merlin, I would give anything to see Lucius Malfoy waddling."_

_Harry rolled his eyes at the man's childish cackling._

_"He's almost near the due date, a few more weeks until we're expecting them to make their grand entrance." said Harry. He then added with a smile, "Did I mention we're having twins; a boy and a girl."_

_Sirius stopped laughing and pulled Harry into a hug. "I'm happy for you, pup. You will undoubtedly be an amazing dad."_

_"I can't wait for them to be born. Of course, Lucius is more anxious than me, but I'm not the one giving birth to them."_

_"You are most likely the only person in the entire world who could change that man for the better." Sirius said somewhat proudly._

_"He has been through a lot, Sirius. I'm not talking about Azkaban or being a Death Eater. He didn't have a happy childhood, he wasn't cold and cruel as a child. He's father changed him into the man you knew. Much like your family, he wasn't exactly treated with kindness. I have come to know the man he is underneath the Death Eater image, he is not perfect but who is. I love him as he is, scars and imperfections included."_

_Sirius looked at the teen with a fond expression when he said, "You truly are an extraordinary person, Harry. There's so much Lily in you._

_When everything starter to get blurry and hazy, Harry asked sadly, "I have to go back now, don't I?"_

_"We're always with you, Harry. In your heart. I'm proud of you, pup."_

_The teen gave Sirius one last hug and said, "Love you, Siri."_

_"I love you too, pup."_

_"Tell Mum and Dad that I love them too."_

_Sirius winked as he started to fade away. "We'll watch over you and your family."_

_And just like that he was gone, leaving Harry in the hazy dreamland. Dream-Harry started walking towards the bright light that shone from where they had walked away from before._

When Harry's eyes snapped open, he was in his bed. The sun was out, declaring morning's arrival. Harry rubbed his eyes and looked around the guest bedroom. The dream had felt too real to be just another dream, he also remembered every last detail of it. Something warm settled in his chest when he thought about Sirius and his words. He felt better now that he knew that his parents and Sirius would approve. There was a lingering feeling that the man was still near Harry, that he truly was looking over him as he had promised to do.

 

X

 

The small private garden was decorated with lean pillars and a flowing creamy white fabric that ruffled in the light summer wind. Lucius had voted against a tent and Harry was ready to give the man anything he wanted. Therefore it had been Andromeda's idea to create a gazebo-like structure. The seats had been arranged in a crescent pattern and there were candles lining the edges. Huge bouquets of lilies and magnolias decorated the pillars of the makeshift pergola where Remus stood.

The first row was reserved for family and the next for close friends. Harry had insisted on inviting some of his professors who turned out to be Lucius' as well. McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Slughorn sat in the third row along with Hagrid and Harry's Muggle Studies teacher Delia Weatherly who was also a good friend of Dora's. Xenophilius and Kingsley had also been invited, the two sitting next to the Hogwarts professors. But since it was a small and intimate affair, only those closest to the couple were attending.

Hermione and Ron stood on the left side as Harry's witnesses whilst Severus and Draco were doing the same for Lucius. While it was a tradition to give away the bride, usually by a father or a father figure, Harry had not dared to bring it up after Fred had jokingly asked who would wear the dress. So it had been decided that they would walk down the aisle together.

Everything was ready and as the guests took their seats, Remus asked, "I will ask everyone here to contribute a small amount of their magic to make the sacred space for the bonding ritual to take place in."

The magic crackled in the air, making shivers run down everyone's backs. Andy waved her wand and soft music began to play, the notes flowing in the slight wind. Everyone turned to the end of the aisle where the couple stood, Harry's arm linked with the blonde's.

McGonagall felt a surge of pride when she took in the two wizards, happiest she had ever seen them. Hagrid was already wiping his eyes and had to be comforted by Pomfrey who too was very fond of the younger man. She had a somewhat tolerant opinion on Lucius Malfoy but her doubts had been wiped away as she heard wonderful things about the man from both McGonagall and Severus, who was the man's closest friend. She didn't have any objections about seeing the two wizards bond.

Hermione and Ron both smiled as the couple reached the flowery pergola and stood in front of Remus. The werewolf was truly moved that Harry had asked him to perform the bonding and be the one to wed him to the blonde wizard. Of course, Lucius had no objections as he too wanted someone close to them perform the ceremony.

Remus cleared his throat and began with the bonding rite. "We are gathered here today to join Harry and Lucius in mind, body and soul. The bonding of two souls and their magic. Marriage is the joining of two people who share the promise only marriage can make, to experience a richer, more fulfilling life because of it. Marriage does not promise that there will not be any rough times, it offers the promise that there will always be someone who cares and will help you through to better times. Marriage does not promise eternal romance, just eternal love and a sacred commitment that was forged in that love. There is no way of preventing disappointments, disillusions or grief, but marriage can offer hope, acceptance and comfort even in the most darkest of days."

Remus paused for a moment, but then carried on, looking directly at the couple. "You will have each other, there will always be someone by your side who truly cares. And when the outside world hurts you and makes you feel vulnerable, there will be someone waiting to listen, to console and inspire to face the world again. Marriage is a promise of companionship, of having someone to share all of life's experiences, whether good or bad. You can give without loving, but you can never love without giving. Love is knowing that even when you are alone, you will never be truly lonely. We love because loving is the easiest thing we can do, even if the person we love is not easy to love. But we are loved even in spite of ourselves"

Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from Lucius, almost drowning it the man's grey orbs. The blonde offered Harry one of those rare smiles that made butterflies flutter inside the younger man.  

Remus asked, "Have you come here on your own free will, by the choice of your hearts and minds?"

Both Harry and Lucius said, "Yes, we have."

"If anyone knows a reason why Harry and Lucius cannot enter into a sacred bond, speak now or be forever silent."

No one said a thing and Remus smiled. He drew a pattern with his wand and muttered an incantation. A golden circle appeared around the couple, slowly fading into the ground.

"This circle represents the infinite bond, a ring with no beginning and no end. The magical circle represents your love that is never-ending, knows no restrictions and no bounds. Please join your hands."

Lucius took Harry's right hand into his and the dark-haired teen smiled as he took the blonde's other hand, their entwined hands tightly locked together. Remus began, "Who brings Harry James Potter and witnesses his vows?"

Hermione, who was standing on Harry's side, took a step forward and said, "I, Hermione Jean Weasley bring my brother in all but blood Harry James Potter and witness his vows."

Ron took his place next to the girl and spoke, "I, Ronald Bilius Weasley bring my brother in all but blood, Harry James Potter and witness his vows."

As the two stepped back to the side, Remus turned to Lucius' side and asked, "Who brings Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and witnesses his vows?"

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy bring my father, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and witness his vows."

Severus stepped next to the blonde teen and drawled. "I, Severus Tobias Snape bring my brother in all but blood, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and witness his vows."

Remus said. "You come here with the blessings of your family and friends, to be magically bonded and wed. This bond cannot be broken, only magic itself can severe the bond that binds you. Harry, you may being with your vow."

The teen looked nervous and there were definite signs of wetness in his vibrant green eyes. He calmed himself with a reassuring breath and said, "I used to picture myself getting married, but I never imagined anything like this. Truth be told, I didn't think I would live long enough to even have a family. But standing here with you, I know that this is what I truly want and perhaps was meant to have. I know it in my heart that I would never be happy with anyone else, no one could give my life more meaning and joy than you. I was just a scrawny twelve year old when I first met you, we have come so far and defined all kinds of odds, I think that qualifies as a very untraditional relationship."

That earned Harry a snort from both Draco and Lucius, who just concealed it better.

"I feel blessed in many ways. I have wonderful friends and a loving family, something that is still new to me. But I'm most grateful for the opportunity to be alive, because it has given me a chance to know you, to love you and spend the rest of my life with you. I have been given a chance to be a father, a husband and a friend. I love you without knowing how or when or from where, I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride. I love you because I know no other way that is; where I do not exist nor you, so close that your hand on my chest in my hand. So close that you eyes close as I fall asleep. Those lines don't belong to me, but are nevertheless true because you are a part of me I can't live without. You've made me unbelievably happy, you make me stronger and braver than I have ever been. Because of you, I have learned to be myself, just be Harry. I promise to love and cherish you, chase away your demons and only see the man I have come to love. I promise to love you as long as I have life in me and then love you again in the hereafter and beyond." 

If it was any other occasion, Draco would have snickered at the tears in his father's eyes, but he was not a hypocrite. Wiping his own eyes, the blonde teen couldn't help to glance over where Bill was sitting. The redhead sent him a look full of love. There wasn't a dry eye in the audience, even Slughorn was dabbing his eyes discreetly.

The elder Malfoy didn't bother with hiding his glistening eyes, instead he took comfort in Harry's smile and own shining eyes. 

Remus cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the lump. The man addressed Harry, asking "Do you, Harry James Potter, in the name of the magic that resides within you and by the life that courses within your blood and the love that lives in your heart, take Lucius Abraxas Malfoy into your heart and hand, to be your chosen one. To desire him and be desired by him, to possess him and be possessed by him?"

"Yes, I do."

A dark red thread of magic wrapped around their hands.

"Do you promise to love him wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond where you shall meet and love again?" asked Remus.

"Yes, I do." Harry vowed again.

This time a green thread appeared and bound their hands.

"Do you promise to not change him, honour him and respect him as you respect yourself?"

"Yes, I do."

A light red, almost pink thread entwined around their joined hands and crisscrossed with the other magical lines.

Remus went on. "Do you promise to love Lucius without reservations, to protect him from harm and comfort in times of distress? Do you vow to nurture your love and encourage your love to grow in both mind and spirit with him? Do you promise to show him compassion as well as passion, happiness and affection, share his joys as if they were yours as well? Do you promise to be faithful and above all else, have faith in Lucius?"

"I promise." Harry said, not moving his eyes from the blonde.

Another thin thread, this time a yellow one.

"Do you promise to heal him and console him, teach him and guide him to the best of your abilities?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yes, I do."

As the light blue magical cord joined the rest, Remus said, "So mote it be."

The colourful threads sunk into their hands and left behind a tingling feeling. The magic had sealed Harry's oaths and bound the teen to the blonde.

Hermione and Ron both lit a candle and said, "We have witnessed the vows of Harry James Potter and give our blessing."

The werewolf turned to Lucius and said. "Lucius, you may begin with your vow."

The blonde spoke, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "Harry, my stupid Gryffindor fool, my beloved. I have known about you ever since you were born and you have been a constant in my life, not always in a pleasant way. I knew of you but now I know you, the young man you are. I've despised you, loathed you even, but that wasn't you but the image I had created for myself. I have never known a kinder soul than you, Harry. You didn't let me scare you away, instead you loved me more and forced me to see how much I had already missed. You came into my life when it was darkest, you changed my bitterness into something I wasn't sure I was even capable of. I fell in love with heart, your kindness that knows no limits and your amazing will; the beauty of your soul. Your love will never betray me, enslave me or disappoint for it is pure. I promise to never hurt you with intent, never betray your trust willingly and never leave your side by design. I promise to love you with everything I am, with each breath I promise you eternity and even then I will continue to live for you and you alone."

Harry couldn't help himself and caught the blonde's lips with his own, making Remus cough.

"We'll get to that, Harry."

The green-eyed teen pulled away, reluctance in every fibre in his body. Everyone could hear Hagrid's small sob that made the big, gentle half-giant blubber like a small child.

"Do you, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, in the name of the magic that resides within you and by the life that courses within your blood and the love that lives in your heart, take Harry James Potter into your heart and hand, to be your chosen one? To desire him and be desired by him, to possess him and be possessed by him?"

"Yes, I do." came the blonde's reply.

Again a dark red thread of magic wrapped around their hands, this time cementing the blonde's vows.

Remus continued, "Do you promise to love him wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond where you shall meet and love again?"

"Yes, I do." Lucius vowed again.

The green thread joined the red and bound their hands once more.

Remus asked again, "Do you promise to not change him, honour him and respect him as you respect yourself?"

"Yes, I promise."

Again a pinkish thread created a knot around their joined hands.

The werewolf carried on. "Do you promise to love Harry without reservations, to protect him from harm and comfort in times of distress? Do you vow to nurture your love and encourage your love to grow in both mind and spirit with him? Do you promise to show him compassion as well as passion, happiness and affection, share his joys as if they were yours as well? Do you promise to be faithful and above all else, have faith in Harry?"

"I promise." the blonde said, sending Harry a smile.

The yellow cord appeared.

"Do you promise to heal him and console him, teach him and guide him to the best of your abilities?"

Malfoy nodded and said, "Yes, I do."

After the blue cord, Remus said, repeating his earlier line. "So mote it be."

Draco and Severus did the same thing with the candles as the two Gryffindors and both stated, "We have witnessed the vows of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and give our blessing."

Remus spoke. "The bonding will be completed with the blessing and the exchange of the rings."

On cue, Andromeda walked up the couple with little Tamsin holding her hand. The rings were placed in an ornamented box, lined with dark velvet.

Presenting the box to Remus, Andy said, "Bless these rings as I stand witness."

The girl tugged Andy's dress and looked up with a stern expression.

"As we stand witness." Andy corrected herself, making the girl beam and Harry laugh.

"With the magic here today, with the consent of the bonded and their family, I bless these rings. May they forever be the symbols of the love, desire and closeness Harry and Lucius feel for each other."

Andromeda smiled as she spoke once more. "May the roots of magic bless this union."

Lucius and Harry untangled their hands as Remus said. "Harry, take this ring and pledge your love and devotion to Lucius as you place this ring on his hand and bond yourself to him."

"I pledge my love and devotion as I bond myself to you." Harry said as he slid the ring on top of the engagement ring. He was mesmerised as the two rings melted into one and formed a intertwined symbol, the emerald still firmly in the middle.

The werewolf said to the blonde, "Lucius, take this ring and pledge your love and devotion to Harry as you place this ring on his hand and bond yourself to him."

"I pledge my love and devotion as I bond myself to you."

They kept their hands interweaved as Remus continued with the ceremony. "So mote it be."

The ring of golden light around them glowed and both could feel the magic pulsating, surrounding them in its warmth.

Hermione, Ron, Draco and Severus went to sit as Remus said, "May your bond be blessed by the Gods and Goddesses of all cardinal points; North, south, east and west. May your love be a source of strength, inspiration and a safe haven. May you never forget the vows you have made to each other and may those vows bring you happiness and solace. May you always take care of it and allow it to grow stronger as the years pass. Let the powers of the mind and the heart guide you in your marriage, let the power of your wills bind you together and tie your souls into an eternal bind. Let your love and desire make each other happy and strength of your bond make you inseparable. May you be close, but not possessing. May you always have patience with one another, but also passion to keep the flames of your love alive. Have courage to lean on each other and never fear to seek out reassurance. May your hearts be forever entwined, beating together as one. May you find each other in the afterlife and may the binds holding you together never end."

Remus allowed the magic surrounding them dance and weave them close to each other before he spoke again, "To seal the bond, repeat after me. As magic binds us, may our lives be eternally bound. Forever in my heart, never to leave."

The two repeated the words, gradually gravitating closer to each other.

"Seal the bonding with a kiss." the werewolf said, chuckling as Harry all but launched himself at the blonde.

Mindful of the blonde's bump, Harry wrapped his arms around the man and snogged the hell out of him. Tracing his tongue against the blonde's lower lip, the green-eyed teen demanded access. They both nipped and sucked each other's mouths like they had been deprived far too long. No one had the heart to interrupt as the newly married couple consumed each other with feverish passion.

"I present to you, Harry and Lucius Potter-Malfoy." Remus said as everyone started clapping and cheering.

The pair was forced to separate when Hermione hugged Harry and Ron came to embrace him. Draco congratulated them both and offered a tentative hug while Severus smiled genuinely and shook Harry's hand, he was not about to hug the boy in front of everyone. He did, however, embrace his almost-brother.

"Now you just need to jump over the broom and then we can start the less ceremonious part of this wedding." said Andy as she placed a broom on ground.

"You can't possibly expect me to jump," said Lucius.

"We'll make it a very small jump." Harry said, clasping the blonde's hand. "Come on, I want to start my new life with my husband."

That was all it took for Harry to break the blonde's resolve. 

 

McGonagall walked over as well, wasting no time and drawing the younger man into a motherly embrace.

"I have seen you enter Hogwarts as a boy, then witness you growing into a young man. You've done many wonderful things which I have seen as well, done magnificent deeds for others and saved lives. And now I've watched you get married. It fills me with pride to be here today and witness the closing of one chapter and the start of another. I was there when your mother and father joined their lives, it is an honour to see you do the same with Lucius. I wish you all the fortune and happiness in the world.

Harry sniffled and said through his tears. "It's an honour to have you here. I wish my mum and dad were here, but it helps to know that people who were close to them are here today, giving their blessing to us."

Harry saw Hagrid arrive and smiled as the mountain of a man said, "Blimey, 'Arry. I don' know what to say. Yer wedding couldn' be more beau'iful. Not long ago, yeh were just a wee lad an' look at yeh now. Yer 'appy and 'bout to be a dad yerself."

The teen gave Hagrid a hug, or at least an attempt of a hug and said, "I'm glad you can be here with me and share it."

"Yeh know I wasn' a fan o' Malfoy, but yer love is shinin' in yer eyes. How can I not be 'appy fer yeh."

"He makes me very happy, I have never felt more loved." the teen said. "Aside from you and my friends of course. I know my parents would approve because they would want me to be happy and with someone who loves me for me not for the titles and for the size of my vaults. Lucius doesn't want anything from me, only my love."

 

X

 

"Look at them." Draco said, nestled close to Bill as they danced to a slow melody. The teen didn't need to specify as the redhead knew exactly where to look.

Not far from them, Harry had his arms around husband. It was a task with the huge baby bump on the way, but that didn't deter Harry from having his first dance with his other half. They were hardly dancing, it was more like stepping side to side with minimum movement. Harry was still rubbish at dancing, but Lucius didn't care as long as he had Harry in his arms.

"If you think about everything they had to endure just to get where they are now, it is testament of the strength of their bond. Harry fought in a war as a celebrated hero, yet he never asked to be one. Your dad made a wrong choice all those years ago and that cost him more than he was willing to give. I think they're good for each other, Harry is just what Lucius needs and your dad can give Harry everything he has ever dreamed of."

"I want that," said Draco, "I want what they have."

Bill asked, "And you don't have that now?"

"I do, but I want _that_ for us." Draco pressed on, pointing at his father and new step-father. "I want my father to walk me down the aisle and I want to say my vows."

"Are you asking my hand in marriage?" teased Bill.

Draco looked serious when he replied, "Would you say yes if I did?"

"You know I would marry you in a heartbeat."

"We should have the wedding sometime next year. Here in the Manor with all our friends and family, your sister can help me plan the whole thing."

Bill chuckled and asked with wonder. "Did we just agree to get married?"

"I expect a proper proposal from you, since you are the older and more experienced half," said the blonde, "And you'll have to ask my father first as it is a pure-blood tradition."

"I can ask Harry, seeing as he is your step-father now." Bill joked.

As the song came to an end, Draco told the redhead. "To you really think you would have an easier time with Harry?"

 

X

 

Severus Snape didn't dance. Standing on the edge of the temporary dance floor, the man observed with his hawk like expression, letting his eyes roam over the gathered guests. He spotted Remus twirling Andromeda in an slow waltz, the tail of the witch's dress fluttering behind her and sweeping the floor. Tonks was dancing with Kingsley and her face held deep concentration, trying to avoid her usual clumsiness and occasional tripping episodes. Most of Harry's friends were scattered around the ballroom, either chatting or eating. Ronald was wolfing down finger food by the tables, Luna was talking with Charlie and Harry's former Quidditch mates Katie and Oliver were being entertained by Longbottom who was avidly chatting about something.

"It's a wedding, no need to look so sour." Remus's voice broke Snape's train of thoughts.

The man took Severus' hand and before the dark-haired man could protest, he was being led towards the dance floor.

 

Andromeda had snatched up Harry when Lucius had decided to rest for a while. The teen was still uncomfortable with dancing, but the witch hardly cared.

"It was a lovely ceremony, Harry."

The teen hummed. "Better than everything I dreamed of. Everything was perfect."

"So what's it like, being Harry Potter-Malfoy?" Andromeda asked with a teasing note in her voice.

"Amazing," said Harry, "I can't really put it into words, I feel complete. The bonding wasn't just a formality, it really did join us in both heart and soul. It's like I can feel Lucius' magic, I feel his presence even if he isn't here right now. Just thinking about it makes my chest tighten."

Andromeda smiled softly. "There isn't a stronger bond than love. Only the bond that is shared between parents and children can rival it."

"You mean the maternal bond Lucius has with the twins?"

"Don't underestimate your bond with them, Harry." Andy said. "While it is true that the maternal bond starts developing in the womb, the bond between the non-carrier parent can be just as strong. I have no doubt that you share a strong connection with your children already, they recognise your voice and even your touch. This is not something that can be ignored."

Harry said sheepishly, "I missed being close to them. I didn't like spending the night away from Lucius and the twins, it makes me feel reassured when I'm near the three of them. It won't be long now."

"Five or six weeks." Andy said. "As a Healer I would say six."

"I'm already freaking out a bit. Giving birth isn't exactly an easy feat, 'Mione said it could take hours."

"My first set of twins took sixteen hours. By the end of it, both the mother and I were exhausted."

Harry looked concerned."Are you saying Lucius could be in excruciating torture for sixteen sodding hours?"

"It could be less or it might even take longer, you never know with these things. Each birth is different and one can never say for sure how long it will take. There is no reason to be worried, Harry, I will be there and so will Madam Pomfrey since you wanted her to help."

"I know her and trust her. I don't want just anyone from St. Mungo's to see Lucius like that. And I don't particularly trust them not to sell the story to the tabloids. Madam Pomfrey would never do that."

Andromeda gave a nod and told the young man, "It would be my honour to have her assist me. I used to watch her in the Hogwarts Infirmary while she worked, it was then that I knew I would like to be a Healer."

"You know, I was her favourite patient. I spent quite a lot of time in the Hospital Wing." said Harry with a chuckle.

"I remember when your dear husband ended up there for about a week. He had a terrible cold after taking a dip in the freezing lake. I do believe he was pushed in by Severus."

Harry laughed. "Why would Severus do something like that?"

"I think you've heard how extraordinary he was in Potions, even as a First Year. Lucius, however, was not. Slughorn had given an assignment where each student had to create a potion to their liking. Lucius was desperate because everyone refused to make him one. So he nicked one of the potions Severus had made and tried to hand it in as his own."

"Sev hates when you touch his potions or mess up his stuff."

"While he would have forgiven the theft, he certainly didn't even consider it after he saw the state of his workplace. Lucius had managed to misplace everything and to top it all off, he broke a glass container where Severus kept something he had been brewing for months."

With a snort, Harry said, "It still doesn't explain how Lucius ended up in the lake."

"Have you ever seen the man go completely silent, his dark eyes narrowing as his face becomes stone-like?"

"It's the Snape death glare."

"He already had that as a young boy. He chased Lucius out of the castle and when they reached the lake, Severus simply pushed Lucius in. While he was spluttering and cursing in the cold water, Severus magically vanished his clothes and walked away."

The teen could picture a young and naked Lucius shrieking in the lake. The image left him thoroughly amused.

"I don't know how he ended up in the Infirmary, but he was very prissy about it afterwards. Merlin knows half the school had seen him naked already, it was no time to act modest."

"Sirius indicated that there were a lot of rumours circulating around Hogwarts. And he called Lucius a fine piece of arse."

Andromeda asked curiously, "When did you and Sirius discuss Lucius?"

"I had a dream last night, about Sirius. Only it didn't feel like a dream, it felt real and as if I really was there with him. I could hug him and touch him, which felt very real. I don't know how to explain it, but I think it wasn't only a dream, I think Sirius really was there with me. Anyway, we talked and I told him about the stuff that has happened. You should have seen his face when I told him Remus and Severus are together, he all but cried when I told him I wasn't joking. Eventually we talked about my relationships and I told him about Lucius. I was afraid that he would be disappointed or angry with me, but he gave me his blessing. Then he called Lucius a fine piece of arse and proceeded with making rude remarks on how he would have giving him a go."

"Good old Sirius," Andy laughed, "He always had an eye out for a shag. In school, he thought he was Merlin's gift to both boys and girls. Of course he could appreciate Lucius' fine features, Sirius always had sex on his mind."

Harry snickered, "Other than being a leering pervert, he did say that he was proud of me and that I'm probably the only person who could get Lucius to change for the better. He was very much amused when I told him about the twins. He was only sorry that he couldn't be here to see Lucius waddle."

"It's good to know that even death hasn't changed my cousin." the witch spoke fondly, remembering her cousin.

"He wanted me to tell you that you're still his favourite cousin, the best of the Blacks. I think he was happy to hear that you're taking care of me."

"And I'm happy to be taking care of you, my dear." Andromeda said as she swayed with Harry, the music slowing down. "You are my family along with Lucius and Draco, and soon my precious grandbabies will be a part of it as well."

As the song ended, Harry gave the witch a kiss on the cheek and said, "I might have grown up without a mother, but I'm glad that I have one now."

 

X

 

Harry and Lucius said their goodbyes and disappeared upstairs while the party was still in full swing downstairs in the ballroom and terrace. The blonde was tired and Harry really didn't blame him for wanting to depart sooner than planned. The twins were up and up to their tricks, they too seemed to want in on the wedding fun.

When the older wizard eased himself on the bed, Harry grinned and crawled next to him. With a flick of his wand, both were out of their wedding robes and in comfortable pyjamas, or in Harry's case just the bottom half of his night clothes.

"It's our wedding night." Harry said with a suggestive smirk.

Lucius snorted and with a fake gasp, "Will you look at that, I'm already pregnant and ready to burst at the seams."

"We're married, Lucius...Can you believe that we're actually bonded?"

"I've been afraid to wake up ever since you came into my life, Harry." Lucius said, linking their hands.

Harry snuggled closer and nuzzled the blonde's neck. "It's not a dream, love. I'm here and I'm never going to leave, not ever."

"As a young boy, I dreamed of my own family. I promised myself that I would be nothing like my own father. After marrying Narcissa, I almost lost hope to ever be happy again. To have that special someone who I would give myself to, that certain someone that would accept me and love me no matter what. I'm glad it's you, Harry."

The green-eyed wizard caught the blonde's chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned the man to face him. Pressing their foreheads together, Harry said, "I'm glad to be the one who gets to spend an eternity with you. I get to wake up you every morning beside you, look into your eyes first thing in the morning. I get to see you smile and I love it because you rarely smile and when you do, I know it's for me. I love that you're the one giving me a family, I can't even put it into words, but I feel lucky to have this with you. Today is the first day of our life together, the first time I get to call you my husband. I think it's my new favourite word."

"This is the happiest I've ever been." Lucius said. "The last time I felt this much peace was the moment Draco was placed into my arms."

"You'll have it again soon enough, when those two will be in your arms." said the teen, his hand going to the curve of the bump.

Lucius slid his fingers into Harry's dark and messy mop, lightly massaging the teen's scalp. "I feel as if I don't deserve you."

"Well, you're stuck with me now," Harry said with a smile and then added with a more serious expression, "You deserve someone who loves you with every fibre of their being, with every single beat of their heart. Everyone deserves to be loved, you are no exception. You are worthy of me just as I am worthy of you, we're equals and we deserve each other equally."

"I love it when you make perfect sense." Lucius said and pulled Harry into a kiss.

Running his tongue over Harry's lower lip, the teen opened up and allowed Lucius inside. There was something about kissing that had Harry's knees go weak, especially when Lucius was the one doing the kissing. He knew just how to coax the younger man into submission with only his mouth, making the teen melt into him. Harry's soft moans bounced off the walls, the room grew considerable hotter as did the open-mouthed kisses.

"It's been too long." Harry panted between kisses. "I can't even wank anymore, my wrist is probably dislocated."

Lucius chuckled as he placed kisses down Harry's neck and swirled his tongue over the hollow of his throat. "Poor thing."

"Please, Lucius, "Harry all but begged, "It's been too bloody long."

Mindful of his stomach, Lucius got up on his knees and took in Harry's half-naked form that was clearly taut with anticipation and need. The younger man caught Lucius' heated gaze and smirked slowly as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his pyjamas and leisurely dragged them down his hips. He was already hard and leaking, the desire to be touched was making him desperate.

"I want you." Harry purred. "It is our wedding night, it would be downright sinful if we didn't consummate it."

Lucius had to smile at the teen's attempt to sway him. He glided his hands over Harry's legs, starting with his ankles and stopping with his knees. Grabbing the teen's discarded pyjamas, Lucius slid them off and threw them over his shoulder. Bending down was hard for him and the pressure to his back and stomach made Lucius extremely uncomfortable. Thinking of another way to approach the matter, the blonde ordered. "Move up on the bed until your back is against the headboard."

Harry did what the man wanted and followed the blonde with his eyes.

"Lift yourself up." Lucius said, making the teen sit on the narrow ledge of the headboard. Harry's legs instinctively fell open, exposing his rigid member. The sight of Lucius on all fours in front of him had Harry bite the inside of his cheek. His legs were trembling, but having the blonde's hot breath ghosting on his inner thigh was enough to have him forget everything else. With a flick of his wrist, Lucius had the door locked and the room silenced.

"We don't want anyone interrupting, now do we?" Lucius hummed.

Harry gave a nod as he swallowed thickly. Lucius had his hand wrapped around him, teasing him with just the right amount of pressure. Harry's head fell back, only to hit the wall with a thump. He hissed in pain but it soon turned into a groan as the older wizard swallowed Harry's length. It was spectacular and had the younger man in heaven.

"Missed your mouth, your fantastic, hot mouth...Wrap those pretty lips around my cock." Harry babbled.

Lucius hardly heard the teen talk dirty in bed, the teen barely cursed or swore at all. It made him grin around the teen's stiff member. Harry's hand slithered into the blonde's hair, his fingers tightening and creating a delicious ache. Being depraved for so long had the younger male ready to snap, therefore it was only understandable why he needed to take over. He still had to support himself against the headboard, but his free hand guided Lucius by a fistful of his silky locks.

"Why didn't we do this sooner...fuck, I can't...what you do to me, Lucius."

Pulling away with a wet pop, the blonde tugged Harry's mouth into a brutal kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Harry tasted his own pre-come on the blonde's tongue and moaned wantonly when the man wrapped his skilful fingers around the hard flesh.

"You're mine, you little minx." Lucius purred as he nipped and sucked on Harry's lip.

"And you're mine," Harry breathed out, "Always."

The blonde could feel his husband's legs shaking, his green eyes glazed over and dark strands sticking to his sweaty forehead. It made his stomach flutter when he thought about the young man who was now his husband. Harry's breathing was coming out in pants as Lucius flexed his wrist and smoothly traced his thumb over the head of Harry's cock, drawing the release closer.

It was like a ball of fire in the wizard's stomach, coiling and trying to find a way out. His skin prickled and tiny jolts of magic tingled around him, pulling his pleasure into the forefront.

"Come for me, Harry." the blonde coaxed. "Now."

Going absolutely rigid, Harry's eyes were tightly squeezed shut as his orgasm raced through him. With the blonde's name on his lips, Harry let go. Sparks of light exploded behind his eyelids and his head swam with dizziness. He almost blacked out, but Lucius caught his limp form and nestled his face into the crook of the teen's neck.

"I think you've killed me." Harry mumbled, his arms coming around Lucius' neck. His knees hit the mattress and the blonde's stomach pressed against his pliant body.

Lucius chuckled and said, "I can't have you dying on me just yet, we still have a honeymoon to look forward to."

Getting his legs untangled from the sheet, Harry slumped boneless into the heap of pillows. "When this is all over, I want you to fuck me into the bed. Make me feel it for days."

"That's a lovely thought." Lucius told the teen with a quirk to his lips.

Harry made a move to get up as he said, "Can't have you doing all the work, let me-

"It's alright, watching you driven out of your mind with lust was enough for me."

"Thank you for taking care of me." said the teen as he felt Lucius settled next to him. Harry wrapped his arm around his husband's bulging abdomen and buried his nose into the man's sweet scented hair. The younger man sighed happily, "I like being yours. Harry Potter-Malfoy, it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Placing his hand over Harry's, Lucius cuddle up closer and said, "I love you."

"And I love you." the dark-haired wizard said, placing a chaste kiss on Lucius lips. Harry couldn't help himself and tightened his hold on the blonde wizard, they had the rest of their lives ahead of them and that thought had Harry smiling. He couldn't wait to start their new life.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A big apology for the long wait. I had trouble with this chapter and constantly rewrote it because I wasn't happy with this and then disliked another part. Then my computer decided to be a huge pillock and somehow lost the entire thing. Yeah...so I had to write most of the chapter from scratch. I was close to bawling like a baby but I managed to find the whole birth scene that I had written earlier. Anyway, it's here now. 
> 
> I haven't exactly given birth to anyone, so I have no idea what the f*ck I wrote. Hopefully it's fine, and if it isn't then we'll just say MAGIC. The names for the twins were decided months ago by my grandmother who is about the only one who doesn't think writing for fun is totally normal. 
> 
> There are two or three chapters left in this story before I pick off in the sequel which still needs a proper layout and time-frame...Feel free to throw ideas and thoughts at me :)
> 
> Frankie

Chapter 53

"The Floo won't be open for long."

Harry ignored the younger blonde's warning as he hugged everyone in the room. The elves had cleaned up one of Lucius' estates in southern France, making it inhabitable for the honeymooners. Harry wasn't taking any chances, so their honeymoon had to be cut shorter by a few weeks. For the next two weeks, Lucius and Harry were spending their much needed vacation with only each other as company.

"We'll miss you." said Hermione. "Try to write and make sure you take pictures with the camera I got you."

Harry chuckled, "I have a lot planned for the next two weeks."

"Do try to get out of bed." said the girl.

Andy gave both men a hug and said, "I expect to hear from you regularly, do not make me Floo over. Remember to take it easy and if there is anything, anything at all, I'm a Floo Call away."

Lucius gave a nod, his hand going to his stomach as a soft kick landed somewhere near his ribs. Harry's own hand automatically rose to smooth the aching spot.

"Bring me back something nice." said Draco as the two men stepped into the fireplace. The blonde teen wasn't about to go all mushy and simply gave them a wave as the green flame engulfed the pair.

Andy took the teen by his shoulders and said, "Let's brew something together."

The teen gave a silent nod, the two walking away from the study. Hermione followed them out, her own mind firmly on her appointment with the Minister. She was aiming for a job in the Ministry, her ideas on how to improve the wizarding world would be very much heard.

 

X

 

The villa was slightly smaller than Malfoy Manor, but Harry liked the cosiness and warmth that was more apparent. The outdoor pool was a huge hit with Harry, soaking in the sun and in the warm water made him wish that he didn't have to leave. Although, he really did miss his friends and family, especially Andy and Remus. The young Malfoy too was missed by both men but the little vacation under the sunny sky of southern France had them relaxed. Harry hadn't felt this good for ages.

But most of all he loved being alone with Lucius. It was just them and no one else. The bedroom had a gorgeous view to a breathtakingly stunning lake that shimmered in the sun. The balcony was Harry's favourite place to be.

"I found a box with baby pictures in the parlour."

Harry turned towards the balcony door as the blonde appeared with a medium sized box in hand. "Should you be carrying that around?"

"I'm perfectly capable, Harry." Lucius sighed.

Lifting himself up from the chair, Harry walked over and plucked the box from the blonde's grasp. He asked, "Whose baby pictures?"

"This house belonged to my maternal grandparents. My mother was an only child, I would imagine those picture are of her."

Together they walked back into the bedroom and Harry deposited the wooden box on the bed. He took out a few photographs and said, "You look remarkably alike."

"It was a curse and a blessing." Lucius said as he rested against the headboard. "My father hated me for reminding him of the women he lost. On the other hand, I felt blessed for not sharing any resemblance with Abraxas Malfoy."

"Neither of us had the chance to grow up with loving parents." Harry said with sadness. He placed his hand over the blonde's pregnant belly. "Those two will never have to worry about that, they'll have the biggest family any child could wish for. And they'll have us, we're going to be there as long as they need us."

"Draco is hardly a child anymore, he is a grown man who is starting his own life, but I still want him to need me." Lucius admitted. "I wasn't a proper father to him when he was younger and now it's too late."

Harry smiled. "He still needs you. No matter how old he gets, Draco will always need you. He will have his own life and family, but you're still going to be his father. That won't change. I know because I'm a married man and I still want Remus to give me fatherly advice. I can always go to him and oddly enough, I can even talk to Severus. "

"He will never admit it out loud, but he is fond of you. He will always love your mother and his hatred of your father will never truly go away, but Severus has started to understand that you're not James and it isn't your fault Lily chose James over him. With time, he'll forgive himself." said the blonde. He gave Harry's hand a squeeze. "Besides, you're a rather likable person and you have a way of making others see the good in them."

Putting the box with pictures out of the way, Harry snuggled closer to the blonde and said, "I never want to know what life would be like without you."

"Harry-

Harry cut him off. "I tend to lose loved ones. I've always been afraid of that, I still am."

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. Both wars took something from everyone, including your parents and godfather. We all lost something or someone we cared about, but the war is over. I won't leave you, Harry. I made you a promise, one that I plan to keep for as long as I can."

"I believe you." Harry said, pressing a kiss to the blonde's cheek. "What I can't believe is that we're actually married. Each time I catch sight of the ring on my finger, I have this blissful ball of happiness in my chest."

Lucius chuckled. "It won't be long until everyone else see the ring on your finger."

"The infamous Lord Malfoy ensnared the Boy-Who-Lived or Harry Potter snatched up a wealthy pure-blood. It could go either way."

"Did I ensnare you?" Lucius asked.

Harry snorted. "You most definitely did. I was hooked the very moment I saw you."

"You first saw me in Flourish and Blotts when you were twelve."

"I certainly wasn't eyeing you up as potential husband when I was a twelve. But I knew that you were someone I shouldn't cross, a dangerous wizard a boy like me shouldn't ever antagonise. I might have been a twelve but even I had eyes and I thought you were one of the most attractive wizards I had ever seen in my life. And you actually scared me that day, even though I tried not to show it."

With a purr, the blonde inquired, "You've seen quite a number of attractive wizards over the years, do you think you snatched up the right one."

"Fishing for compliments I see." Harry teased. "You're right, I've definitely seen my share of striking wizards by now. But you were the only one to capture my attention, the first and the last man for me. You're the most stunning wizard."

"Even when I'm the size of a hippogriff?"

"Even then." Harry said. "You are always beautiful to me."

 

X

 

The kids and staff of the orphanage were having a picnic in the garden, the warm summer day alluring everyone outside. Draco and Bill were down by the swings with the smaller children, the little strawberry blonde leading the troops. Tamsin had been prattling about the wedding for days after the ceremony, she had only stopped long enough to eat and sleep.

Hermione and Fred had some of the older kids with them and the witch was explaining all sorts of magical theory while Fred entertained them with pranks and tricks behind the witch's back. It was a group effort and everyone pitched in so the kids could have a fun day.

Andy was keeping an eye on everyone, but she was momentarily distracted when Roderick appeared with one of the older girls. "Can I help you two with something?"

"We just wanted to ask about Harry and Lord Malfoy." the girl said.

"Will Harry still visit us?"

Andromeda didn't know what had prompted such a question. "Why wouldn't he?"

Roderick sighed. "He's going to have kids of his own soon. He doesn't need to take care of us now."

"Nonsense, my dears." Andy said. "Harry will have his hands full but he will never forget any of you. I know it might seem that he hasn't been around much lately."

"Tamsin hasn't stopped talking about the wedding." the girl chuckled. "Mrs Weasley showed us pictures as well. It won't be long now, will it?"

Chuckling, the witch said, "It's a matter of weeks.

 

X

 

The entire day had passed and Snape had yet to enjoy himself. The company of children wasn't as bad as he had originally thought, of course there were a few exceptions to the rule. Remus had volunteered to help George and Ron set up a small Quidditch pitch for the older children. Reluctantly, Severus had agreed to come along, but being around the children had him feel old and tired. Minerva was already talking about retirement and she had dropped some hints here and there, wanting Severus to potentially replace her when the time was right. Being Headmaster of Hogwarts could have two possible endings; he would have to give up his teaching position to be a proper Head of the school or juggle with two position and go mad before the end of the school year. As much as he liked teaching, being Headmaster would slow down his pace and he would have more opportunities to share his time with Remus.

"Oi, lord of darkness." Tonks hollered, breaking the man's trail of thoughts. "Remus is looking for you."

The man grunted and swiftly turned away from the offensive witch. He spotted the werewolf by the edge of the paddock. A few horses trotted around the enclosure, Remus' eyes following the majestic animals. He could sense Sev's arrival and said, "You could try smiling for a change. It's really not that hard."

Severus chose not to answer. Remus turned his attention away from the horses and sighed. "Have you ever thought about having children of your own?"

"I don't think I'm suited for it." Severus replied.

"Harry thinks you'd be a good parent." Remus chuckled.

Giving the man a quizzical look, Snape drawled, "The brat is an idiot."

"So you've never thought about kids?"

"No." Snape clipped. "Is there a point to this conversation?"

Remus looked into the paddock again and spoke, "Lycanthropy cannot be passed on. When I was younger I didn't know and tried to stifle any kind of ideas about having kids and now I'm not exactly a young man anymore and the transformations have taken a lot out of me."

"Are you saying you wish to have children?" asked the dark-haired wizard.

"Yes."

Clenching his jaw, Severus didn't say anything.

Remus asked with a hint of melancholy, "Do you really hate the thought of children?"

"I wasn't brought up in a loving family." Severus began. "I'm not capable of being anyone's parent."

"You don't know that. Your father's inability to be a proper, loving parent says nothing about your skills as one. You're not your father, you would never subject a child to the same treatment you received as a child."

Snape said, "I loathe children."

"No, you don't." said the werewolf with a smile. "You loathe the idiocy that your students demonstrate. It's entirely different when it's your own child."

"You have too much faith in me." Snape said to the man, his sour look changing into a more soft one. He added with a scowl. "You've clearly spent too much time in Lucius' company. I have no desire to waddle around with your spawn."

Remus laughed. "While the thought is amusing, I had something else in mind."

"Pray tell."

"There are a lot of kids in need of a home." the werewolf said. "Some of them have never known anything but hate and disappointment. Harry has given them a loving home here, they won't have to worry about being alone. But having a true home with a set of parents is different, something every child here dreams of."

"You already have someone in mind." the onyx-eyed man said, there was no question in his voice.

Remus gave a nod. "Roderick Mayfield."

"Do you honestly think that he would consent to being adopted by a Death Eater? His own father cursed him and left him for dead, a man who was also a Death Eater."

"You weren't a Death Eater, you were a spy in Voldemort's ranks. There is a difference."

Severus huffed in anger, "That will hardly matter to the boy. I had a Dark Mark, I took part in his missions and I tortured under his command. That will be the only thing the boy will see."

"Have you actually met him, talked to him?" Remus asked. "He is a lot smarter that you seem to give him credit for. Give him a chance before you decide for him. Please."

"Fine." Severus sighed.

Remus added, "He was abused and deceived by his father and he doesn't trust easily, but he has learned not to judge a person before he actually gets to know them. He is eager to go to Hogwarts and Potions seems to be his favourite subject already. Andy said they've been making some together."

The werewolf could see the other's lips quirk, so he continued, "You already have something in common. He needs someone he can look up to, someone to guide him. You might not believe it, but Harry respects you and even though you've tried to make him hate you, he is rather fond of you. I think you can be a good influence on Roderick as well."

"Are you quite done sweet-talking me?"

"Depends. Is it working?" smirked the tawny-haired man.

With a defeated yet firm tone, the other said, "I'll meet the boy and maybe even consider your idea. That's all you're getting right now. I make no promises."  

"That's all I ask, that you think about it." said Remus and pulled Severus into a kiss that the man responded to.

 

X

 

"I don't want to leave this place." Harry said with a whine.

The honeymoon was over and Harry was not happy about that. Packing his trunk was hard for him, the little vacation having made him reluctant to return.

"We have already extended our stay from one week to two. "Lucius said. "I love it here as much as you do. We'll come back soon."

"This place needs a nursery." Harry looked around their bedroom. "I think it would be good for the twins to spend time here. Their grandmother was brought up here."

Lucius gave a short nod and went pack to gathering their things. Harry stopped what he was doing and walked over to the blonde who had gotten quiet. Touching the man's arm, Harry said with a frown, "What's wrong?"

"She didn't even get to be a mother." Lucius said. "In a way, I understand my father. He loved her more than anything and losing her in such a way destroyed the love he might have felt for me. Being here, in this house, is bittersweet."

"Your father was a fool. No matter how much he loved your mother, he should have never turned his back on his own son. He blamed you for something you had no control over. How can someone hate their own child?"

The blonde accepted Harry's embrace and leaned into the teen's touch as they sat on the edge of the bed. They stayed like this for a little while, Harry's hand seeking out the blonde's.

 

X

 

Another week went by and then another, until it was mid-July. Harry had started his training with Andromeda while Draco studied under Snape's hand. Hermione had gotten a part-time job at the Ministry, Kingsley personally recommending Hermione for the job.

Remus had given Severus some time to think over the adoption, but it looked as if the young teen himself had given Snape the push he needed. Roderick hadn't shied away from Severus and he had surprised both men with his eagerness to get to know the Potion Master. Remus could only hope that the two continued to get along.

Lucius had reached a new level of difficult, with only a week or so until the due date had brought out the worst in the man. Harry was sure that the prior months had been great compared to the last two weeks. But he dealt with it and didn't let the man's venomous bite affect him. The odd pains and overall soreness had left Lucius weary and irked, everyone getting a taste of his temper. Thanks to a comment Draco had made, Lucius had instantly directed all of his frustration into settling the score with Lord Parkinson. He still remembered the man's insults.

Harry wasn't sure if stopping his husband would have made a difference but Lucius had about destroyed a respectable wizard without leaving much for the man to salvage. The teen remembered that particular day very well. He had once again seen a glimpse of the old Lucius, the one who felt no remorse for annihilating someone. The devilish glint in his silver eyes had sent shudders down the teen's spine. Using his influence and wealth, Lucius had successfully kicked Parkinson out from the Board of Governors and bought the man's potion-selling business from right under him, leaving Parkinson just a minor shareholder. Harry was still amazed how far the blonde's charm could get him. The tone of his voice and the seductive smile here and there, the little touches and gestures had the other board members enchanted. Even over six months pregnant, Lucius still captured attention with just his honey-glazed voice.

It wasn't as if Harry didn't feel sorry for Parkinson, but he wasn't about to stop his husband. The man had to learn that angering Lucius Malfoy was never a good thing. It had made the blonde happy and Harry preferred a happy Lucius over a moody Lucius any day.

 

X

 

A few days before the estimated due date Andy had set, Harry found himself restless. He rolled over in bed, his arm reaching out, only to grasp cold sheets. The younger man blinked his groggy eyes and peeled his face from the pillow. It was still dark outside, but the spot next to him was empty. Lifting himself up, the green-eyed wizard looked around and saw Lucius pacing by the windows.

"What are you doing?"

Lucius didn't stop pacing, only waved his hand dismissingly and said, "Go back to sleep, Harry."

Harry of course ignored his husband and climbed out of bed. He saw the man's hand rubbing his swollen stomach. "What's wrong? Is it the babies?"

"It's just a twinge here and there. I couldn't sleep."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

Lucius smiled. "I didn't think it would be necessary, but it seems that they insist on arriving a bit sooner than we thought."

Harry's green-eyes widened. "They're coming? Now?"

"No, not at this very moment." said Lucius. "But I think it is time to wake Andromeda."  

With a nod, the teen grabbed Lucius by the hand and led him back towards the bed. They had to stop for a moment when another, though still mild cramp raked through the blonde. The younger man's worry increased. Harry said, his voice wavering and his green-eyed wide and aware. He looked ready to faint. "The most important thing is to stay calm. Don't panic."

Lucius told the younger man. "Harry, you're the only one panicking. Just go and get Andy."

"Alright, I'll just go and get her. Stay here."

"I won't be going anywhere, Harry." Lucius said, chuckling at his husband's jittery nerves.

With a few quick steps, Harry was out of the door. The blonde eased himself back into bed. It didn't take long for Harry to come back with Andy in tow.

"What's this I hear? My grandbabies are eager to meet their parents. Well, let's see if Harry's nerves are tighter than bowstrings for a reason." said the witch, her wand in hand as she waved it over Lucius. "It looks as though the little ones are indeed restless and they will be ready soon enough. How is the pain now?"

"No pain, there is just an uncomfortable pressure in my back."

Andy gave a nod. " I want you to time the pains, if they get more intense and frequent then tell me immediately. Right now there is nothing to do other than wait. It will most likely take some time."

"What can I do?" Harry asked.

"Just make sure Lucius is comfortable and stay with him. I'm afraid he will get quite bored when waiting."

The blonde got up and said, "I can't sleep at the moment."

"Where are you going?" Harry inquired when Lucius walked into the nursery. "You should be resting."

Andromeda told the worried teen, "Let him be, Harry. Like I said, it will be a while before anything happens. I suggest you take it easy as well, this is just the beginning."

"Should I Floo Remus and Severus?"

"Let them sleep through the night, nothing will happen before morning. Try to get him back in bed, I want him to get some more rest. When the pain gets worse or the cramps are less than ten minutes apart, I want you to tell me at once. I will go to St. Mungo's and get all the necessary potions and send Madam Pomfrey a note."

Harry just nodded, trying to remember everything while still keeping himself calm. He knew that it would come, he had prepared for it yet he felt ready to turn into a nervous wreck. "Thank you for being here, helping... I'm not sure I'd be able to handle it without you."

"Everything will alright, Harry. You need to stay calm and help him through this, he'll need you when your children are ready to come out."

 

X

 

"Did you get some sleep?" asked the green-eyed teen when he saw the blonde's pale eyes blink open. Having successfully persuaded the man back to bed after Andromeda's departure, Harry himself had no luck with sleep. He sat with his back against the headboard, the older wizard lying on his chest. Harry could feel Lucius wince every time a wave of pain washed over him, the tight hold he had on the teen's hand was enough proof that the cramps and contractions were getting more painful. Now, having stayed in bed with Harry for a few hours, Lucius shifted and blinked open his grey eyes. "The sun is almost up. Do you want something to eat or drink?"

Lucius shook his head and instead nestled his face into the pillow with a grunt. Harry couldn't help to run his fingers through the blonde's mussed hair, smiling as he remembered how much Lucius liked the tender gesture.

"How far apart are the contractions? Andy told me to monitor them."

The blonde mumbled, "Enough for me to get a nice backrub and maybe some more sleep after."

Harry climbed out of bed and said as he walked to the bathroom, "Warm water is supposed to soothe the pain and it's relaxing, so I'll draw you a bath."

"You do such wonderful things for me." Lucius said from the bed.

The teen emerged from the en-suite after a few moments, towelling his hands. He stopped at a halt when he saw his husband clutching his stomach, a mask of pain etched to his features. Harry was next to him before he could blink. "Breathe, love...How bad is it? Do you want me to get Andy?"

"It will pass, I wasn't prepared for that particular cramp." the blonde said, gritting his teeth. "They're more or less than ten minutes apart now."

"Andy said to get her when they're less than ten minutes. Do you still want that bath?" Harry rubbed his hand over the blonde's stomach, trying to ease his husband's pains.

Lucius sighed. "Thank you for taking care of me, but I think I'll pass. I suddenly feel the need to do something."

"Do what?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

Harry gave the blonde a quick peck on the lips and said, "I'll go tell grandma Andy that the contractions are closer together now. Stay here, no wondering around the Manor."

"I'll be in the nursery." said the blonde when Harry helped him up from bed. The teen steadied the blonde, his hand hovering over Lucius' back as he helped the man walk across the room. When the teen had trouble leaving, Lucius stopped at a halt. "Harry, I can walk on my own. There is no need for you to manhandle me."

"I don't mean to be pushy, I'm just worried." Harry said.

Lucius gave the younger man a gentle shove towards the door and said, "Go and get Andy."

Harry pulled his hand away from the blonde, albeit reluctantly, and strode out of the door before he could convince himself to stay with his husband. The blonde wizard could understand Harry's worry, but that didn't mean he liked the teen shadowing him as if he was incapable of looking after himself. When Narcissa had been pregnant, Lucius had hardly been around. The witch had been a nasty piece of work during her pregnancy and never failed to mention how much she hated Lucius. It was different with the twins, not only because he was the one having them, but because Harry was there with him. The teen, who had been his lover and was now his husband, was with him every step of the way. Harry endured his bad moods, his weird cravings and complaining, the young man tolerated everything the blonde had thrown his way. They were close to the finish line, the last effort before they had their children in their arms. That thought was a cue for another contraction that rippled through the blonde's stomach, making his knees buckle slightly and his hand clutch the place where the pain was the worst. Andy needed to get a move on because Lucius sure as hell wasn't going to have the twins on his Persian carpet.

 

X

 

"He's in the nursery." Harry said as he pushed Andy into the bedroom. Tracking down the witch had been difficult, Andromeda had left the Manor in order to fetch Pomfrey and make a quick detour into St. Mungo's. It had taken Harry almost an hour but he had found the witch in Hogwarts with Madam Pomfrey.

Andromeda had all she needed with her as she entered the Master bedroom. Everything was quiet and the witch immediately turned to the nursery. She found the blonde lying on the sofa, one hand rubbing circles on his stomach.

"I'm here." Andy said. "How are we doing?"

"Splendidly." Lucius said, sarcasm dripping.

Harry appeared from the other room, immediately hurrying over to his husband. "I'm sorry it took so long. I couldn't find Andy."

"I think it's time to take the potion." said the witch. She held out the glass vial with light green liquid and asked, "Now is the time to change your mind if you want to."

"Give me the damn potion before I do change my mind." Lucius grunted and grabbed the small crystal vial. Downing it with a grimace, the blonde handed it back to the woman and said. "That was ghastly."

"It should be taking effect in a few minutes." the witch said. "You can move around but I want you to lie down if you feel faint. Madam Pomfrey and I will make all the necessary preparations. Harry will stay with you."

The teen asked. "Are you sure walking around is alright?"

"Don't worry, Harry." the witch assured the teen. "The contractions are less than ten minutes apart, there isn't much we can do other than wait. Walking around may help speed things up a bit."

"Just stay close." Lucius told the witch. Harry could see that with the actual labour getting nearer, the blonde was growing more agitated. Harry too was scared but he had to be strong for his husband. At least one of them was meant to stay calm.

 

X

 

Sun was slowly but steadily rising, a quick Tempus told Harry that it was almost eight in the morning. He had barely gotten any sleep after he had woken up in the middle of the night and found the blonde pacing by the window. He had nodded off for a few minutes but the worry over Lucius had kept him mostly awake. After taking the potion, Lucius had stayed Lucius for another five minutes before Lucy appeared. The lower half of Lucy at least. Harry had tried to hide his smirk when the man had ranted about it but Lucius had calmed down enough for Harry to get him to bed.

"Will you let me go to the bathroom?" the blonde asked with a inquisitive look.

"If I can't worry, what else am I supposed to do? I can't switch places with you."

Lucius propped himself up against the pillow and told the younger man when another contraction gripped his stomach. "Trust me, you wouldn't want to switch places with me right now."

Harry felt gradually more helpless as minutes ticked by. Each time he tried to soothe his husband's pain, he experienced a certain powerless feeling. He got out of bed and went to the dresser where a glass with a jug of water was placed. Reaching for the glass, Harry said, "Andy said to take the pain relieving potion when the contractions become too strong."

He didn't get an answer. Turning towards the bed, Harry saw an odd expression on Lucius' face.

"My waters just broke." said the blonde.

"Alright, I'll get Andy." the teen said. "Don't get out of bed. I'll be right back."

With Harry sprinting out of the room, Lucius thumped his head against the headboard. He was aching all over, the contractions lasting longer and coming more frequently. Despite getting some shut eye, he was still tired and wanted to get it over with. The soaked sheets made him highly uncomfortable but he was banned from using any magic.

Andy offered him a smile when she came in with Harry in tow. With a wave of her hand, the wet spot disappeared. "I hear we're making progress."

"The contractions are three minutes apart." the blonde said.

Wand in hand, Andromeda sat on the edge of the bed and said, "I'll check how they're doing."

"Can I do something?" Harry asked, his face betraying his concern.

"If you want, now is the time to let your family know that you're about to welcome two new members." Andy told the teen. "Both are eager to come out and meet their parents. It won't be long now, you'll be ready to deliver them in an hour or two."

Harry inquired, "You won't make me wait outside, will you?"

"Of course not, dear." said Andy. "Lucius will need you here with him, you're his biggest support. I'll set up monitoring charms, for both mother and children."

"I'll send word to Severus and Remus." Harry said. "And send an owl to Draco and Bill. Hopefully, Draco won't chew my ear of for not telling him sooner."

"There was nothing to be done here other than wait. He will be glad you allowed him to sleep through the boring part."

Lucius snorted. "Boring for some, painful for me."

"It would have been less painful had you taken the pain reducing potions I left you." said Andy as another excruciating contraction gripped the blonde's insides.

"I'll go and send that owl." Harry said as Andromeda busied herself with checking over the blonde. Lucius was too distracted to noticed Harry's departure. Harry trekked down the staircase and rounded the corner to the blonde's office to fetch some parchment. He could hardly contain his own excitement, the upcoming birth had him both scared and happy. He was afraid something could go wrong, that perhaps something would happen to Lucius of either one of the kids.

Harry tried to push down the bubbling anxiety and concentrate on helping his husband through it. It still made a goofy smile appear on his face every time he thought about his wedding. Just being able to call Lucius his husband gave him a sense of inner peace, he felt safe and secure as if he had accomplished something colossal. This was the beginning of his life after Hogwarts, a life without war or Voldemort. He had a family now, a group of people who loved him and supported him without restraints.

Grabbing a Quill from the desk, Harry started scribbling down the note for Draco but he couldn't get far as he heard noises from the foyer. Leaving the note, Harry went to investigate. Draco stood in the foyer, smoothing down wrinkles on his dark blazer.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked with surprise.

"This is still my home." Draco deadpanned with a raised brow. His expression changed into a warmer one when he said, "I came for breakfast, Bill's rickety cottage is in the middle of nowhere and none of the Malfoy elves came when I called."

Harry got over his slight astonishment and said, "They're sort of busy at the moment."

"How many elves does Father need to bring him food?" Draco asked with a snort.

"Actually, you see... I was just about to send you an owl. Your siblings are rather eager to join our mismatched lot. Andy is setting everything up in the bedroom." Harry explained with a smile.

He wanted to capture the completely bewildered expression on the blonde's face. Confusion turned into realisation and then the panic set in. "Father is having the babies? Now? You mean...they're coming right now?"

"Not at the very moment, but soon." Harry chuckled. "It won't be long now according to Andy, maybe a few hours before the main event. You know, the actual pushing and screaming."

"Can I go upstairs? He isn't quite in the middle of it, is he?"

Harry grabbed the blonde's arm and manoeuvred the still disoriented teen towards the stairs. Pushing him ahead, Harry said. "Go see your father. I'll still need to get word to Severus and Remus."

"Don't forget the redheads." Draco reminded Harry before he got his feet moving. It hadn't registered in the blonde's mind yet, the possibility of holding his baby siblings in a few hours time. All the way to the Master bedroom, Draco could only think about two little babies, with their wrinkly and pink faces and tiny fingers. The thought of holding a newborn was equally frightening and awe-inspiring. He knocked a few times before pushing the door open. Andy was by the small dresser, rummaging through various potion bottles. She smiled when Draco appeared. "Dragon."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, your father is resting at the moment." Andy said. "And being a stubborn patient. I've never had anyone refuse pain reducing potions."

From the bed, Lucius grumbled. "I heard that."

"You were meant to hear that." chuckled the witch.

Draco walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Harry's sending and owl to Sev, he would hate to miss it. The first male Malfoy giving birth."

"Actually, my great uncle was the first." Lucius said. "He was disowned for it. It wasn't exactly appropriate for a Malfoy to have a child out of wedlock."

"I guess that's why the family records don't mention anything. A bastard Malfoy didn't quite fit into the family." Draco said with a snort. "Why aren't you taking the potions Andy wants you to take?"

Lucius waved it off. "I can handle the pain, I've been under the Cruciatus more times than I can count. The potions makes my head fuzzy."

"This is not the same as a Cruciatus." said Andy, who came to stand by the bed with her hands on her hips. "You will change your mind soon enough. Now, I need to check if everything is in order. Draco, would you be a dear and fetch Madam Pomfrey from the brewing room. She's keeping an eye on one of the potions I need for later."

The blonde, albeit reluctantly, stood and turned to the door. Andy's hands came to rest on his shoulders as she said quietly, "Everything will be fine, the three of them are in my capable hands."

"I'm just...a bit nervous." Draco said. "It's not like I'm about to give birth."

"It's normal, you should have seen Harry earlier."

Draco asked, "Should I get Harry as well?"

"If you happen to see him, tell him that it won't be long now. He'll be here faster than a Firebolt."

 

X

 

The room next door had been made in a waiting room. Severus had found a book to occupy his time while Remus wanted to be there was his cub. Moony was lurking just under the surface, the birth of his cub's little ones had him restless. Draco found comfort and distraction in Bill, who had arrived soon after Draco's urgent Floo call. Hermione was pacing in front of the window with a pensive expression, for the first time in a long time, she felt useless. There was nothing she and the others could to except wait. An elf appeared and set down a tray with tea and something to nibble on.

"It's already been a while since Harry went it." Fred said.

Hermione said, "My mum was in labour for hours, it just went on and on forever."

"Is it supposed to be this quiet." George asked from León's lap. "I mean, don't people usually scream and curse when giving birth?"

 

X

 

Harry had just greeted Madam Pomfrey when another, much more forceful contraction made the blonde's breath hitch. Andy had everything working smoothly and she told Harry, "I want you to stay out of my way, but be as close to Lucius as you can. The twins won't wait any longer and they need their daddy to be close to them."

The big bed was handy is such situations and the green-eyed teen climbed next to the blonde, grabbing his hand. "I won't be going anywhere."

"Harry, I want you to help Lucius relax." Andy instructed. "The pain will be more intense now and it might feel as if it is constant. Try to get a pain potion into him."

"I am still here." Lucius said, a bit annoyed and frustrated because of the intensity of everything. "Don't talk as if I'm not in the room."

"Love, let Andy help you." Harry tried. "Just take the potion and you'll feel better."

Lucius sighed."Fine, I'll take it, just stop pestering me about it."

The potion was in Harry's hand quicker than he could blink. It tasted a bit bitter and it made Lucius want to gag, but at this point everything made him want to do that. The painful contractions came and it felt as if they didn't entirely leave, an uncomfortable sensation was almost always there. The aching and hurting brought back memories and not good ones. Harry's presence made everything bearable.

"I see no signs of distress, both little Potter-Malfoys are doing great." said the witch with a reassuring smile. "When the next contraction hits, I want you to push. Do you understand me?"

Lucius huffed, "I'm not daft, woman."

Andy brushed it off, she had seen and heard a fair share of soon-to-be mothers cursing, snapping and insulting the next person with everything they had. Harry's apologetic look made the witch a smile. "Keep breathing."

Lucius was about to snap something, but Harry prevented him by placing a kiss on the blonde's lips. "I know you're tired and fed up, but don't mouth off on Andy. You can curse me later, but just do as she says."

"I apologise." Lucius said to the witch. "I just want to get it over with."

"Most mothers do, but you have to work with me. Now, push."

Harry wanted to do something, something that could make Lucius feel better or less in pain. He knew that emotional support was important but he really wanted to help in way that would ease the blonde's burden.

Andy's voice cut through. "A little more effort, Lucius. Push."

"I am bloody well pushing." the blonde growled through pain.

With one swift move, the dark-haired wizard settled behind the blonde, letting Lucius rest against Harry. Somehow, one of the teen's hand found its way towards the blonde's back, kneading out the knots and aches.

"Another big push, you're almost there."

It was worse than any Cruciatus he had ever been under. Harry's whispered sweet nothings and gentle touches were the only things keeping him from blacking out. The breathing didn't help, because at one point the blonde forgot how to even do that. Everything hurt and he was barely able to keep himself from cursing someone with something painful.

"One more, just one more and then you can rest a bit." Andy coaxed.

Harry pushed away a few blonde strands that had gotten stuck on the man's temple. Sweat glistened on the blonde's forehead and neck, a bit of blood from biting his lip and the almost growl-like gasp made Harry's heart swell. He was once again filled with gratitude, a heartfelt emotion that made his heart soar. A part of him fell even deeper in love with the blonde, seeing him give birth to their precious children.

"I don't care where the next Potter-Malfoys come out from, this is the last time you'll ever get me pregnant." the blonde half-snarled and half-gasped.

"Almost there." Andy said with a huge smile, her eyes already sparkling. Another moment of silence was followed by a shrill scream of a newborn. "Ladies first. Congratulations, little Lady Potter-Malfoy has made her grand entrance."

She handed the baby off to Madam Pomfrey who carefully laid her on the table for an examination and cleaning. Harry was itching to get to her, but he didn't want to leave the blonde's side as Lucius still had to do a bit of work.

"I need you to push again. You'll have them both with you, but I need you to push." Andy told the exhausted blonde who was somewhere between tears and irritation, impatient to have both of his children in his arms and too tired to even move a muscle.

"You're almost there, just a little more. Come on, love." Harry said as he slid his fingers into the blonde's hair, softly kissing the man's temple with care. "Our little boy wants to meet us too."

With Harry supporting him from behind, Lucius pushed himself a bit more upright and concentrated on the task in hand. It took some more pain, sweat and tears before Andy had the baby boy in her arms and carried him next to his sister. The entire ordeal left Lucius too drained to even keep his eyes open, but Harry was buzzing with anticipation. Andy had one bundle and Pomfrey the other when they reached Harry.

"A perfectly healthy baby boy, perhaps a little smaller than his sister, but with ten fingers and ten toes." Andy said as she placed the boy into Harry's arms, the teen a bit shell-shocked to have an infant in his arms. As the witch passed over the small infant, Harry was transfixed and just stared at the small bundle with glistening eyes.

Madam Pomfrey brought the girl closer and said to the teen, "Congratulations, Harry. They're both healthy and lovely."

Andy had waved her wand a couple of times, getting rid of everything that was unnecessary and changing the sheets and covers. Harry walked over with his son in his arms, Madam Pomfrey following with the tiny girl.

"The potion should wear of in a day or so and the magical womb vanished as soon as the babies were out. It will take a day or two for him to heal, but his magic is already working on it." Andromeda explained to Harry, since the blonde still seemed to be out of it.

"I'm still here, you know." came a sleepy reply from Lucius. He was still sore and weak but he managed to sit up more. Madam Pomfrey wasted no time and handed the squirming and whimpering baby over to Lucius. The little girl immediately stopped her snivelling and rested happily against her mother's chest. Harry sat on the edge of the bed with their son and leaned over to give the blonde a soulful and needy kiss that had Madam Pomfrey turn her eyes to the wallpaper pattern.

"They're beautiful." Harry said with awe. "You did wonderfully. I love you."

"We'll give you some privacy." Andy said.

Pomfrey smiled at the parents before leaving, the door softly clicking close behind her. Andy went to follow, but Lucius stopped her. "I'm sorry for earlier. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it, we're family. I'll go tell everyone in the next room the good news. Right now it's time for those two to get to know their parents."

As the woman left, Harry settled on the bed next to Lucius. The twins were settled peacefully, moving their tiny fingers and making grabbing motions. They were indeed small, a bit pink in the face and a little wrinkly. The firstborn Potter-Malfoy had featherlike tufts of almost transparent hair while the boy had more noticeable wisps of dark hair.

"Looks like I'll have two pretty blondes to take care of." Harry said, softly caressing his daughter's feathery locks. "I'm tempted to make a 'like mother, like daughter' comment."

"I'm too tired to hex you, so I'll let you have it this time." Lucius said, though he had a little smile tugging at his lips.

Harry placed the boy into Lucius' free arm and said, "Thank you for giving me this, a chance to be someone's dad and for giving me a perfect yet unconventional family. It's ideal, because I have it with you."

"I should be the one thanking you, Harry." Lucius said. "If it weren't for your unwavering faith in me, I would not be here now. I was an empty shell of a man, nothing like I used to be, but then you just wouldn't give up on me and look at us now."

"Married with two absolutely beautiful children." Harry smiled. "And of course we can't forget Draco, our third gorgeous child."

"I've waited so long for them and now that I have them in my arms, I miss having them close to my heart. I feel strangely empty." Lucius told the teen, his eyes never leaving the two new members of their family.

Harry gently stroked the baby's cheek and chuckled. "At least you won't be eating cucumbers with honey and mayonnaise."

"Speaking of food, I think Andy gave the elves instructions to prepare bottles for the twins."

As of hearing the blonde, Flimsy and Dip appeared and bowed. The latter saying with enthusiasm, "We's be congratulating Masters for the birth of little Masters. All the elves be happy about that."

Flimsy added, "I is already preparing the formula Mistress Andromeda gave us. If yous be needing anything else, Flimsy be at your service."

"Thank you, Flimsy." Harry said, he then added. "Could you bring us a tray with some light snacks, toast and crackers should be fine."

"Some cream cheese and pickles wouldn't hurt." Lucius included to the list.

Flimsy bowed and popped away, Dip stayed behind to ask, "Wills I be preparing rooms for the guests?"

"I'll get back to you on that. I don't know yet." Harry said with an apologetic expression.

With the other elf gone as well, Harry said, "The elves call Andy their Mistress."

"She has become the lady of the household. Would you rather hold that title, shall I call you Mistress Harry from now on?" Lucius raised a brow.

 

X

 

When Andy and Pomfrey entered the makeshift waiting room, all eyes turned on them. There was a avalanche of questions before the younger Healer raised her hand and had everyone quiet down. "Both Lucius and the twins are alright. The little lady arrived first, her brother came four minutes after her. They are both healthy and strong, magically as well as any other way possible."

"How's my father?"

Andy offered her nephew a smile and said, "He's tired, but otherwise fine. Harry is with him, we left them to get settled. I'm sure you'll all get to see the twins when they're done bonding."

"I think I will take my leave." the Hogwarts nurse said.

Draco was first to say, "Please stay for a little while. Harry would like that and I'm sure my father would like that as well. I'll tell the elves to serve breakfast, I believe we're all a bit hungry."

"I would like that, Mr Malfoy."

 

X

 

The Potter-Malfoy children were side by side in the bassinet, the closeness of the other keeping them calm. After spending a little less than forty weeks in close proximity, sharing a womb and everything else, it was normal for the twins to want to be close to each other. Harry stood next to the bassinet, watching the two little babies sleeping. They had been fed, an entirely novel experience for the young wizard who had never even held a baby before cradling his own children. So far, both infants seemed subdued, but with a tummy full of formula, Harry would be happily snoozing as well.

Lucius had decided to take a short nap while Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from his kids. Glancing over to the sleeping blonde, Harry whispered to the twins, "You two really wore out your mummy."

The blonde stirred and Harry turned his attention back on his husband. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit tender but not as tired anymore. My magic has been healing everything, but I still have parts that belong to Lucy."

"Lucy or Lucius, I still love you."

"Trust me, Lucy won't be staying. I'm quite fond of my cock, as are you."

Harry chuckled. "Remember what Andy said about taking it easy for the next few weeks. No strenuous activity, even if your magic is healing you."

"It's not like we've had any kind of backbreaking activity for months."

With a short laugh, Harry said, "Are we seriously talking about sex right now?"

"You just wait, soon you won't be talking about sex at all. We'll have midnight feedings and soiled nappies to think about. And once they're a bit older, we'll have to ward the door because I remember how much Draco liked to jump on the bed six in the morning. You will only dream about having sex, because you simply don't have time for the actual thing."

Harry looked forlorn. "That won't happen, right? I love them dearly, but no sex sounds...terrifyingly dreadful."

"Stop thinking about it and give me a kiss."

Happy to do just that, Harry leaned closer and pulled the blonde in for a kiss. It wasn't long before a cry broke them apart, followed by another. With both twins bawling, Harry groaned. "It's already starting. It's like they know."

"Hand her over." Lucius instructed.

"I should have known that she'd have you wrapped around her tiny finger." Harry smiled while he lifted one the wriggling newborns out of the bassinet. The boy was slightly smaller than his sister, but Andy hadn't raised an alarm over it, so neither did Harry. He was a novice in anything to do with babies but eager to learn. The twins were more or less four hours old and Harry had to admit he was clueless as to what they needed or wanted.

"They're hungry again." Lucius told Harry upon seeing the apprehensive look on the teen's face. "Draco was almost always hungry when he was born, the elves couldn't prepare the bottle fast enough."

With a sigh of relief, Harry grabbed the bottle from the bedside table and asked, "Did you feed Draco?"

"The nanny elf did it most of the times, but I tried to be involved. I wasn't an ideal father to him, something I deeply regret."

"It will be different this time around. You'll have the chance to be a full-time parent. This time in a different role."

Lucius had the girl sucking on the bottle's teat without much fuss. When both babies busied themselves with drinking their formula, silence dawned. The blonde gave Harry a challenging look when he asked, "Do I have to worry about you teaming up with Draco?"

"It will be cute when they call you mummy." Harry defended himself.

 

X

 

It was almost lunch time when Lucius felt ready for visitors. Like the proud dad he was, Harry beamed when Remus and Severus came in. Lucius had one of the twins in his arms while the other napped in the bassinet next to the bed. Remus was the epitome of doting grandfather, Draco wasted no time and made grabby hands at his father.

"Can I hold her?"

"You can hold your brother." Lucius said and tenderly placed the tiny infant into Draco's awaiting arms. He was moved to see the amazed expression on Draco's usually closed off features. The little Malfoy blinked open his eyes and grasped at his older brother's finger, making Draco coo.

Harry watched with a smile and said, "I think you'll do just fine as a big brother."

"He's so small." Draco said. "I didn't know babies were that small."

"Twins are smaller. He had to share living quarters with his sister and they weren't carried to full term."

While Draco acquainted himself with both his brother and sister, Harry turned to Remus and asked, "Where's everyone else?"

"Downstairs. Hermione thought that perhaps Lucius would be more comfortable with small amounts of eager people. She'll send everyone up in pairs." Remus chuckled.

"I think Lucius would agree with her." Harry gave a nod.

"It's a bit hard to believe that you're a father now. I can still remember what James was like when he told us about Lily's pregnancy." the older wizard said to Harry, with a sort of sad expression. "Now here you are, married and with two children of your own. It's difficult to believe how far we've all come."

Harry glanced over to Lucius, who was helping Draco with their little boy. "I still need to pinch myself every now and then. Trust me, having all this is incredible. I can't even leave their side for a minute."

"I believe you, it's written all over your face." Remus laughed and clapped Harry on the back.

 

X

 

"What names have you chosen for these two bundles of joy?"

Most of the gathered friends and family had managed to fit themselves into the bedroom, Lucius allowing everyone to flock in the room as they introduced the two new family members. Hermione took a mountain of pictures while other's congratulated the parents and cooed over the babies who curiously eyed the faces that were bleary and strange and definitely did not belong to their parents.

"Our little girl is named after three wonderful women. Our mothers and her third remarkable grandmother Andromeda, who helped bring her into the world. We've decided to name her Carina Elisabeth." said Harry with a glowing smile.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Andy said, touched that the couple had decided to honour her by adding a constellation to the girl's name.

Draco asked, "And my brother?"

"Well, I wanted to name him Jamie, but Severus would have used me for potion ingredients."

"Instead we decided to honour him." Lucius said, making the onyx-eyed man grimace.

"We settled on Castor Severin." Harry said proudly.

Draco piped in. "Castor is a star, right? It makes up the Gemini constellation."

Fred smiled. "It's fitting, Carina and Castor."

"I might call him Severin just to annoy Severus." Harry joked.

"They wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you, Sev." Draco said.

"Yeah, you took Molly's curse for them." came from Ron.

Severus tried to look impassive but he was honoured. He didn't get emotional but he shared a look with his old friend and brother, telling him more with just one look than any sentence could ever carry through. He was also feeling a bit smug because Harry had named his son after him not his own father.

"The constellation inspired names honour both Andromeda and Sirius, not to mention their brother Draco." Harry added.

"I was sure Lucius would insist on naming your son Serpens. He wanted to name his firstborn Serpens when we were in our Third Year." León said with a laugh.

Harry snorted, "I vetoed it."

"Ah, so he still thinks Serpens is an appropriate name for a child."

"What's wrong with Serpens?" Draco asked, sticking up for his father.

Lucius chuckled when Bill said, "I can understand why you would think it's a proper name."

"It must be a Malfoy kink." Fred said.

"Since we are on the topic of honouring people, we've also decided on godparents. It was bloody hard to pick and choose out of you lot." Harry said with an rueful smile. "So here goes...Hermione, Ron...Lucius and I would like you to be our son's godparents."

Ron looked surprised and happy at the same time. "Mate, you want me to be your son's godfather? For real?"

"We've been friends for so long and you're like a brother to me. Why wouldn't I want to name you my son's godfather."

While Ron was still gaping like a fish, Hermione had turned teary. "Oh, Harry... Lucius ... I'd be honoured."

"You kept Harry in line for years, we'd like for you to give the same guidance to this little boy." Lucius said earnestly, lightly rocking Castor in his arms.

"Of course, I'll try my very best."

Harry looked around the room and said. "Those two have a roomful of aunts and uncles, I think they might just be the luckiest kids growing up."

When the little girl made a noise, Andy said. "I think little Carina is eager to meet her godparents."

"We we're hoping that Severus would accept the title of godfather. You might not like children in general but I know you like Malfoy children. She'll need a snarky Potion Master to teach her all sorts of wise things." Harry explained to the dark-haired professor.

Severus was once again taken aback by the teen. He knew it was most likely Lucius who wanted him to be his daughter's godparent but Harry's apparent approval was something he hadn't anticipated. "Of course I accept, you'll only annoy me until I do."

"And godmother?" asked George.

"I think she'll need a different kind of wisdom in her life, we both agree that there is only one person who could share her unique quirkiness and honesty with our baby girl. Luna, would you be Carina's godmother?"

The blonde girl, who had stood in the back with Neville and Bill perked up. "Me?"

"You've been a close friend to me, Luna. You've never doubted me and at times you were the only one who believed me. Believed in me."

"I accept." Luna said with a bright smile. "I would like that very much. I won't let you down."

Ginny sighed with relief. "Thank Merlin, I think being a cool aunt is way better than being a godmother. Godparents can't teach their godchildren about pranks and all the fun stuff."

Fred and George gave each other a high-five and said, "We trained her well."

"With any luck, you won't teach my kids how to blow stuff up."

"Oh, we will." said Fred.

George added, "We'll train those two to be the next great pranksters."

Harry just groaned.

 

X

 

"I still can't believe they're finally here." Harry said as he cradled his daughter. The girl waving her tiny fists in the air, her eyes half-lidded as she adjusted to her father's presence. Her still blue eyes seemed to catch Harry's own as the two just started at one another. The little boy was finishing his bottle, Lucius half asleep himself as he held the baby. Harry brought Carina closer and sat on the bed, placing the baby into the bassinet. He took the boy from Lucius and said. "I'll finish feeding him. You should get some sleep."

"I would rather hold them." Lucius said. "I hate the thought of leaving them, even for a little while."

Harry smiled. "I feel the same, but you need your sleep. I won't take my eyes off them while you sleep."

"You're already a perfect daddy for them." the blonde said as he closed his eyes.

Harry chuckled and said to the boy in his arms, "You hear that, Mummy thinks I'm doing a good job so far."

Lucius grumbled. "I heard that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carina - a constellation in the southern sky.  
> Castor - the second brightest star on the constellation Gemini and one of the brightest stars in the night sky.  
> Elisabeth - Lily is sometimes used as a nickname for Elizabeth and obviously Elisé for Lucius' mother.  
> Severin - a version of Severus (because having two Sevs would be confusing)


	55. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> The wait was long and tedious, at least for me. My muse sort of ignored my wishes to write this chapter and kept running away. It pains me to say this, but this is it, my wonderful darlings. This is the last chapter of Harry Potter: Blessed by Fates. The sequel will pick up a few years after the end of this. It will be called Harry Potter: Our Kind of Love. I still need to iron out a few things before I start working on it, but it is happening, I promise.
> 
> It's both satisfying and sad to see this story wrapped up, it's like watching your kid grow up and then move out. Not that I have kids to compare the feeling to. Anyway, here it is and I appreciate any thoughts you want to share. I love every single one of my readers and I thank everyone who has ever commented, left me kudos or bookmarked. Hell, even glanced at the fic to satisfy their curiosity. It has given me a tremendous boost to continue. So hugs and kisses go out to everyone.

 

Chapter 54

Twin cries woke Harry from his first real attempt to get some sleep. It had been a blissful two hours of sleep, the tiny demanding Malfoys having finally settled down long enough to grant their parents some peace and quiet. Turning on his side, Harry found the spot next to him empty, only crumpled sheets greeted him. Lucius must have gotten up to attend to the little noisemakers, thought the teen. As he lugged himself out of bed and stretched, Harry glanced out of the window. It was still relatively dark outside, the glow of the rising sun was just barely there. The whimpering had stopped as soon as Harry threw his legs over the edge of the bed, but getting back under the covers was not an option for the teen.

It was a bit unusual, but mostly a welcomed treat; the sleep both of them got to enjoy. Aside from the nightly feeds, the twins had rarely woken and had usually been very quiet. That, however, changed after the first three days. When one started, the other followed soon after. Castor seemed to be the ringleader, Carina just followed her brother's lead. Now, a bit more than two weeks later, Harry didn't even remember what it was like to sleep through the night. He also felt a pang of guilt when he thought about how truly exhausted his husband was. But Lucius was stubborn and most of the times beat Harry to it.

Harry leaned against the doorframe, feeling a wave of contentment wash over him. Lucius was sitting on the settee near the window, one of the twins nestled close. The tiny hand was fisted in the blonde's hair, fingers grabbing the fair locks. Moments like this made Harry's heart swell, it was still a bit hard for him to believe that it was his life. A husband and two children, a proper home and a supportive family. What else could he possibly want when he already had everything he had ever dreamed about. He loved watching Lucius with their kids, there was a gentleness there that Harry had only ever seen when they were alone. The aloof and cold Malfoy mask was gone, it was pure love shining in the man's pale eyes. In the quiet of the room, the green-eyed youth could hear Lucius' uncharacteristically soft voice whispering something to their son, who was yet to fall asleep, but on his way there. The baby looked small in the blonde's arms, a delicate thing to be handled with tender care. Harry could recall his first time holding one of the twins, he had been scared to even breathe while carrying his child.

He watched as Lucius shifted the small bundle and slowly stood, lightly rocking Castor. Harry walked over when Lucius lowered the baby into the bassinet and wrapped his arms around the blonde's middle. "I love watching you with them."

"Let's just hope that they sleep until morning." Lucius sighed, leaning into Harry.

Standing over the twin bassinets, Harry hummed. "It's hard to believe they're almost three weeks old already."

"After carrying them for seven months, I find it hard to believe that they are no longer rearranging my insides."

Harry pressed a kiss to the man's neck and asked, "You miss it, don't you?"

"I certainly don't miss the odd cravings, back pains and the acrobatics they loved to conduct." Lucius snorted softly. "It's the feeling of not being able to protect them completely. It may sound ridiculous, but they were dependent on me, needed me...I blame the residue hormones."

"It's not ridiculous." said the younger man. "You're still their favourite, they immediately calm down when you're near. Carina always stops her whimpering when you pick her up and Castor sleeps more peacefully when you hold him. It's doesn't matter that they're no longer inside of you, you're their mum and they know that. They can feel the bond."

Leaving the twins to enjoy their sleep, Harry dragged the blonde back into bed. Fluffing up his pillow, Harry slumped against it and said, "Minerva is coming in the morning, I invited her over for breakfast."

"I think we need to deal with the press. Draco was accosted in Diagon yesterday, they all but demanded to know why we haven't been seen since your graduation. It will only get worse, better to address it and let it die down."

"You mean take the twins out?"

Lucius edged closer to Harry. "A simple press release will suffice. The _Daily Prophet_ has a new and capable reporter, a friend of Draco as it turns out. She will be happy to write something, of course it won't be printed unless I have a chance to see it first, but it is easier than having to deal with it in the middle of Diagon Alley."

"Alright, I trust you on this." said Harry, his fingers tangled in Lucius' hair. It had been a long time since either had time to think about the more intimate part of their relationship. Andromeda had advised them to stay away from anything strenuous for a few weeks, but the twins hardly let them think about it anyway. Cuddling was fine, but every now and then, Harry felt the need to simply pin the blonde to the bed and ravish him silly. "I miss you. Don't get me wrong, I love every minute we spend together and I love the twins with all my heart, but I just want to be selfish. I miss touching you and I definitely miss you touching me."

With a apologetic look, Lucius said, "As do I, love."

"Maybe we can have Severus and Remus babysit while I keep you in bed."

"We have a manor full of babysitters, I think we can find a willing candidate for the job."

Harry smiled. "You got yourself a date, Mr Potter-Malfoy."

"Likewise, Mr Potter-Malfoy."

 

X

 

Hermione had a protective arm curled around Castor as she fed the little dark-haired baby. McGonagall and Harry were sitting on the sofa, both watching the young witch staring transfixed at the baby in her arms. A smiled tugged on Harry's lips and he mentally wished Fred all the luck in the world. Hermione was suffering from baby fever, a contagious condition that had gripped most of the witches who had seen the twins. Even Tonks had gotten oddly starry eyed.

"How are things, Harry? "Minerva inquired. "I know having a newborn is no easy work, let alone two."

"We're managing, though sleep is hard to come by. I'm more inclined to let Lucius have some sleep, I try to handle the nightly feeds. But other than that, they are healthy, happy babies. They are surrounded by family and love, something I never had after my parents' death. Draco is very eager to help, having siblings means a lot to him."

McGonagall smiled and said, "I always suspected that being an only child weighed hard on him, however, better late than never as they say."

"Judging by the unusual twinkle in his eyes, I think I might become a step-grandfather a lot sooner than I thought."

Laughing, the old witch stated. "Your husband will surely disagree, having just given birth himself."

"Lucius will want to put off being a grandfather until the twins are at Hogwarts, but Draco is as unpredictable as his father."

On cue, the elder blonde walked into the sunroom with Carina dozing on his chest. As if sensing that his mother was in the room, Castor began whimpering and made grabbing motions with his tiny hands. Hermione shushed him as best as she could, but the little boy grew more restless. Handing him off to Harry, the boy settled down a bit but was still sniffling. Minerva eyed the entire scene with fondness. Lucius sat down in the armchair and shot a silently urging look at Hermione, who immediately took the sleeping girl. Harry stood and handed the blonde the whimpering boy. With a blink of an eye, Castor was quiet and just gazed at his mother, his fingers tugging on the blonde strands. A content sigh emitted from the boy, though it was more like a cooing noise

"He always does that," Harry said, "stops fussing when Lucius holds him. Both of them do."

Hermione chuckled, the tiny girl still sleeping in her arms. "You almost sound jealous, Harry."

"I'm as happy as any father can be."

"It is true that magical children, most children really, have a stronger bond with their mother or bearer. It is the bond that starts in the womb and only strengthens once they are born. But the twins also have a strong bond with you, Harry. They recognise your magic and it soothes them as well." Minerva explained.

Lucius added, "They didn't like it when you slept in the other bedroom. Your presence comforted them."

"I'm just feel a bit out of depth with them, I haven't been around babies before." Harry said. "I have a lot to learn."

"And you will." Minerva confirmed. Her eyes were drawn to Lucius who was wrapped up in the baby once more. "As parents, we are willing to do anything for our children. No one can break the bond between a parent and a child, only themselves can do it."

Harry had a feeling Minerva was talking about herself, but dared not ask. The witch herself caught Harry's questioning eyes and said, "My brother Malcolm had a falling out with his daughter. They haven't spoken since. Regina, my niece, is like a daughter to me, it breaks my heart to see them fight."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Harry said, not sure what else he could say to the witch.

Hermione walked over and gently placed the baby into Harry's arms. "I'm afraid I have go now, I have an appointment with the Head of the Department of Education. Hopefully, my application went through. The Minister himself gave me a long and positive reference."

"Barnabus will surely see what an asset you are, Mrs Weasley." Lucius said with a smile. "Do be careful though, he has a habit of pursuing young witches. I believe he will try to make advances at you."  

"Then it's a good thing Percy is coming along." Hermione said.

Harry grinned. "You give him hell, 'Mione."

"I will let you know how it goes. And if Mr Barnabus got away unharmed or with a few attributes missing."

 

X

 

"Father." greeted Draco as he stepped into the man's study. He instantly smiled when he saw his squirming sister in Lucius' arms, wearing her bright lime green onesie that had been a gift from Luna.

"Draco, you're just on time." Lucius lifted his head and gave his first born son a smile. Soon, Draco found himself with an armful of wriggling baby, that eyed him with great interest. Lucius settled back behind his desk and grabbed a Quill. "Minister Shacklebolt wanted me to go through the new educational decree."

The younger blonde shifted his sister and smirked lightly when the girl grabbed his finger, dragging it into her mouth. He asked his father, "I thought the Minister was going to give you paternity leave?"

"He is giving me leave." Lucius hummed, the Quill scratching against parchment. "But that doesn't mean I can't be involved. Between the dirty nappies and the midnight wakeup calls, I simply need this to keep me sane."

"Andy said they should settle into a normal rhythm soon. Develop sleeping pattern and such."

The blonde gave a nod, not looking up. "They have, though it's still a fickle schedule."

"Where's Boy Wonder?"

Lucius didn't comment on his son's choice of words, only replied. "Healer training with Andromeda."

"And my brother?"

"Sleeping after a satisfying meal, I believe he is under the watchful eyes of the Weasley clan." said the blonde with a smirk. "Your sister was being cranky, naturally I had to take her. She doesn't seem to like it when she's comforted by anyone other than me."

Draco snorted. "Spoiled already? That didn't take long."

"Harry refers to it as the 'like mother, like daughter' trait." Lucius said with a grimace that made the younger blonde hide a smirk.

"When will you make the announcement? I'm sure Harry doesn't know how things work in the pure-blood circles. You've already postponed it, usually the child's arrival is announced right after the birth. And Carina is the Potter heir and Castor will inherit the Black legacy."

The elder blonde placed down the Quill and leaned back in the wingchair with a sigh. "Harry and I discussed it a few night ago. He is agreeable to the idea of making a small statement. Both our marriage and the birth of the twins are still unknown to the larger public, it is bound to stir up trouble once it does come out."

"Turning up in Diagon Alley with newborns ought to shock people." Draco said, playing with the baby's tiny fingers and the girl started to doze off. "Do you want me to contact Daphne for you?"

"I trust Ms Greengrass knows the difference between appropriate journalism and Skeeter's drivel?"

"She is a friend and respects both you and Harry. I'll send her an owl." Draco stated.

Lucius pulled out another folder from the stack on his desk as they fell silent. Draco gently rocked his sister who was lazily blinking, her featherlike blonde hair like soft silk under the teen's fingers as he caressed her head. The younger blonde was mesmerized by the tiny girl. Lucius caught his son's awed look and said, "Don't get any ideas."

"Afraid to be a grandfather?"

With a raised brow, the elder blonde asserted, "Perhaps you missed the part where I gave birth to your siblings, a little over three weeks ago."

"You have nothing to worry about, Father." Draco pointed out. "Bill and I are not planning to have kids now, at least not before I finish my training with Sev. But there is actually something I wanted to talk about."

Lucius took in Draco's cautious expression, the same he had when his father had caught him in his study as a child, fingers eagerly going though his drawer. He leaned on his elbows and said, "Out with it."

"You see...about those grandchildren. "Draco awkwardly began. "We've discussed it, Bill and I, and we came to an agreement. We are planning to get married, right after he asks you of course, and we were thinking...well, I was actually the one who thought of it-"

Lucius cut his son off with his hand and said, "You're rambling, Draco."

"We've decided to adopt Tamsin." Draco blurted out. "She's very dear to me and to Bill as well. I want to give her a better life, I can't stand the thought of her in an orphanage and I dislike the idea of anyone else adopting her. She's attached to me, hardly trusts people and I think she would be happy to be a part of this family. And the Weasley family that seems to have no end."

"This is not something to be taken lightly, Draco. It's not like the time you wanted me to buy you a dragon. She is a child that needs care and looking after, a very shy and vulnerable child."

Draco sobered up. "I know that it's a responsibility, a huge change for me that will affect this family, but I'm not doing this on a whim. I've spent time with her, got to know who she really is and I can't help to be even more fond of her. I think it's the best thing I've ever done in my life, aside from giving Bill a chance."

"I'm not trying to talk you out of it, it is your decision." Lucius said, offering his son a reassuring look. "I will tell the Malfoy lawyers to start the proceeding if you wish, it shouldn't be very hard. Her parents were Muggles and both are deceased, leaving her into the Ministry's custody. Even if her parents have living relatives, they cannot claim sole guardianship over a magical child according to the new legislation. They will of course look into her remaining relatives, but you still have the upper hand. The Weasleys are respected in the magical community and the Malfoy name still holds considerable power. If you have Harry's support as well, then I see no reason why you couldn't adopt her."

The younger blonde asked, "But Bill and I have to be married, right?"

"Not necessarily." Lucius hummed. "If you are engaged to be married, the Ministry may look the other way and grant you your appeal. Since the child in question is young, she will have appointed guardians who will make the decisions for her. Most likely Harry, since he is the founder and benefactor of the orphanage, or someone from the Ministry."

Draco frowned. "What if they think I'm an unfit parent? Because I was a Death Eater."

"You were never convicted nor were you a high priority Death Eater to monitor later. You're reformed and in a relationship with one of the victors on the Light side, who belonged into the Order of Phoenix no less. You have Harry Potter, their Saviour, on your side and you have the Malfoy name. Besides, I hold a high-ranking position in the Ministry and as you know, I have the Minister's ear."

"What about blood adoption?"

It surprised the elder Malfoy, but he didn't show it. "As you know, blood adoption can be done with the permission of the Lord or Lady of your House. Both Arthur and I have to give our consent. Three witnesses are needed and the blood adoption ritual has to be performed by the chosen parents. You and Bill."

"Will you give your consent if we decide to blood adopt her?" asked Draco. "I would still treat her as my own either way, but the blood adoption strengthens the ancestral connection and that way she can't be taken away from us. Essentially, Bill and I will become his biological parents. She will have Black, Malfoy and Weasley blood in her."

Lucius didn't hesitate to answer, "I will consent to it when the time comes, I'm sure Arthur will as well. I only ask that you consider everything before making the decision. Blood adoption is considered a dark practice and it is irreversible, she will forever be a member of the Malfoy family as well as the Weasley family."

"I know, Father." Draco gave a weak smile. "I just want her to belong somewhere. I think she will fit in nicely."

"I think the Malfoy line has never seen so many children at once. It's the customary one heir per generation rule that has plagued this family since the first spark of magic."

Draco laughed. "Abraxas must be turning in his grave. You have three, one of them a girl on top of that. First female Malfoy born in centuries."

"I believe I have proven to be a tremendous disappointment." the elder blonde said mockingly. "I tarnished the Malfoy name, married the Saviour of the Light and had his children."

"And I'm planning on adopting a Muggle-born. If that doesn't make the old bastard roll in his grave, I'm not sure what will."

Lucius chuckled. "Marry a Weasley and have his brood."

"I'm sort of sad he's dead, I would have loved to see him have stroke and choke on his own tongue. Narcissa would have gone that horrible shade of purple again, spluttering and foaming at the mouth."

"Like the time you jinxed her mirror to scream obscenities at her?"

Draco snorted. "The mirror wasn't far off, calling her a frigid hag. Though my personal favourite was the screeching shrew. Didn't you make Hades chase after her around in the garden?"

"The peahens used to attack her as well, thinking she was competition." Lucius snorted, remembering that particular episode where the witch had screamed and dodged an angry pack of peahens. "The elves rebelled against her as well."

"I'm not sorry she's dead." Draco admitted, looking down at his little sister who was napping. "Divorcing her would have been complicated due to your marriage contract. And she would have fought you every step of the way. She was a menace that leeched off of those around her. With her around, you wouldn't have had time to start anything with Harry. I wouldn't have lived in peace either. You wouldn't have Carina and Castor, you wouldn't be as happy as you are now. I'm not sorry she was killed by Voldemort, I'm relieved."

Lucius couldn't agree more. "As am I."

"It's hard to believe that Andy is even related to her, let alone her sister. Those two are like night and day."

"Narcissa and Bellatrix were very much alike, their nature and morals were identical, as was their ambition and hunger for power." Lucius explained with distain, not wanting to think of the two. He stood and rounded the desk, walking over to Draco. The younger blonde instinctively handed the sleeping baby over to his father. "I'm grateful for their deaths. We are all safer with both of them gone and unable to return."

Draco gave a nod. "Undoubtedly so. But let's not talk about them."

"Have you heard about Severus' plans to become a father?"

The younger blonde gaped at his father. "Enlighten me, I am all ears."

"Apparently Remus has been trying to sway him into adopting a boy from the orphanage. I believe you know Roderick? I think it's no longer a mere thought, but a solid decision made by both."

"Severus Snape," Draco drawled, "wants to have a kid? That is probably the most outrageous thing I have heard."

"Give him some credit, Draco. Severus will make a fine father with some help from Remus. We are hardly talking about a baby or even a toddler, the boy is a teenager. A boy who has been hurt by his own father and the likes of Bellatrix. It pains me to say this, but he spent quite a lot of time in this Manor, being tortured. He deserves to have a life without suffering and Severus can relate to him much better than anyone else. Having suffered in the hands of his father, Sev knows how to deal with such inflicted wounds."

Draco contemplated. "Wouldn't Sev need to be married? And what about Lupin's condition?"

"The Ministry will be more reluctant to give them custody, however, the boy's opinion in the matter will be taken into account since he is almost fourteen. Werewolves are no longer shunned, Remus' condition wouldn't pose a big problem in the Ministry. It might be trickier since the boy's father was a Death Eater and a wizard. Yet no one has stepped forward to claim the boy, he might not even have any living relatives. They will need to check though." Lucius explained. He added. "And it would help if they were indeed wedded."

"I don't really see that happening. At least not in the near future."

Lucius shrugged. "We'll see. Severus can be most unpredictable at times."

 

X

 

For the next two months, the Potter-Malfoy family acquainted themselves with the newest residents. It was odd for them think that it had been a little under three months ago when Harry had first set eyes on his son and daughter. Carina was already rolling over with practiced ease and was starting to hold his head up a bit. Her twin brother was a little less enthusiastic to make his parents coo at him, but he was wailing his arms and legs around like a windmill, which amused Harry to no end. Though being sentenced to nappy duty wiped that smug smile from his face rather quickly.

Another thing that was clear to all was Carina's strong attachment to Lucius. No one could settle her, feed her or even hold her during one of her crying fits, no one but her mother. Harry wasn't at all jealous that her own daughter rejected him a bit, but he did feel helpless. He absolutely hated to wake his husband in the middle of the night, just so he could comfort the little Potter-Malfoy princess. Andromeda had assured them that she would grow out of her obvious favouritism with time and patience. Castor, unlike his sister, was less picky and babbled to anyone who held his interest for longer than a minute. Jamming his little fist into his mouth, he drooled and gurgled until he grew tired of it. He didn't seem to pick anyone over the other, both his parents, Andromeda and Draco were very much favoured. Not to mention Fred and George who amused him, Harry could sometimes swear the boy was developing a Malfoy smirk.

Hermione had helped them with pictures, the twins nursery was littered with them. Harry absolutely loved the albums they had put together. Pictures of their wedding, the ones Harry took at their honeymoon and the baby pictures were all fitted into a photo album.

"Harry, it's time to add the powdered Tentacula root." Andromeda hadn't noticed her student space out and held out a handful of herbs to the teen. When Harry didn't react, the witch lifted her gaze from the pages of the book and said a bit louder. "Focus, Harry."

The green-eyed teen snapped out of his thoughts and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"You've had that silly smile on your face ever since you stepped inside the brewing room. What has you this smug might I ask?"

Harry shrugged. "Life, I guess. I can hardly believe it's almost been three months since Lucius had the twins. They have both grown so much and learning new things daily."

"Newborns are like that. One minute, they're coming into this world and the next thing you know they're being fitted into their Hogwarts robes."

"Merlin, don't talk about Hogwarts." Harry groaned. "If things stay as they are now, we'll have to drag Carina away from Lucius."

Andromeda chuckled. "It will not always be like that, Harry. She is still very much relaying on her parents and she feels the connection to be deepest with her mother. She spent a long time with him, the safest feeling is associated with Lucius because his magic protects her, comforts her when she's distressed and it's familiar. It is the same with Castor, only he distinguishes your magic or even Draco's as something that is safe and also familiar. Magical babies pick up magical signatures while in the womb, in a way they can sense who is harmless and known to them. Give it time and Carina will start familiarising herself with the rest of her family."

"It bothers me that I can't calm her when she's upset, not like Lucius can. The moment she feels Lucius close to her, a simple touch or even his voice will stop her crying. She calms down completely once she gets picked up. Castor usually sleeps through it, a bit like Draco who could sleep through an earthquake and then wake up in the morning like nothing had happened at all."

With a snort, Andy said, "When Sirius was a young boy, he was very much like that. He used to sleepwalk as well, often ended up in the kitchen and in the morning he couldn't remember getting there."

Harry sighed. "I feel selfish for leaving her tantrums for Lucius to deal with. The new formula is slow to set in, though I think she has been feeling better these past few nights."

"The poor dear can't express her discomfort any other way than crying. A number of babies are allergic to certain types of ingredients in the milk formula, it is a very common occurrence among babies who don't have access to natural breast milk. Dora suffered abdominal pains and bad gas for weeks before we could fix the formula. The new one Severus and I came up with should ease the symptoms and stop causing her distress."

"Hopefully it will stop soon, I hate to see her cry her eyes out. And I would really like to see Lucius get some sleep at night. It's starting to wear him down a bit. With Draco and Bill dealing with the adoption plans and wedding plans, neither can be considered helpful in the babysitting department. Ron just started his apprenticeship with Madam Hooch and Hermione is busy at the Ministry. Fred and George are managing the joke shop and thinking of expanding. Suddenly, all my sitters are busy. If it wasn't for Luna and Neville, who help out a few days in a week, we would go mental. Lucius spends most of his free time in his study, trying to manage his businesses and the Undersecretary work he can't seem to send on someone else's desk." Harry explained, mindlessly stirring the potion that was bubbling in an angry magenta colour. "I feel so incompetent, like I'm letting Lucius down."

"Listen to me," Andy began, "you are not incompetent, not all first time parents get the hang of things with just snapping their fingers. You will have rough patches along the way, but what matters is the love and warmth you share with your children. We learn to be parents with our own children teaching us, Harry."

Harry took in the witch's words and said, "Those two tiny humans share my blood, a tiny bit of myself that runs through their veins. I understand my mother, why she sacrificed herself for me. It's the unadulterated and deep affection, something so selfless that it makes your heart constrict."

"Unconditional love."

"I love them unconditionally. I would die for them." said Harry. "For all three of them."

Andy placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "You're a good father, Harry. That is what we, as parents, do. We make sacrifices for our children and try to prepare them for the life ahead. You will make mistakes, but they will be corrected through the love and devotion you act upon."

 

X

 

For the next few days, Draco flashed his ring to anyone who was remotely interested. Bill had properly proposed with the blessing of Draco's father and step-father. Harry had joked that Bill must have spent all of his savings on the expensive piece of jewellery, but he had been reminded that he too had spent a fortune on the flashy ring on his own husband's finger. That had shut him up.

As Harry and Lucius settled behind the breakfast table with Draco and Bill, an house-elf appeared and handed Draco a stack of letters and gave Lucius the morning paper. With a pop, the elf was gone and Harry asked the younger blonde, "Is that your fan mail?"

"Actually, it's yours and Father's."

Lucius unfolded the paper and said, "We made the front page."

Harry grabbed the paper from the blonde's grasp and scanned the lines. He sighed with relief. "At least it's the truth."

"I instructed the elves to scan the mail and deliver it to me, in case someone still has a problem with your relationship." the younger blonde and held up the stack of letters. "This pile is worth taking a look at. The elves bring the nice ones to me."

"I knew people would react accordingly." Lucius said with no real emotion.

"It looks as if people have accepted the news and have realised that it isn't merely a casual fling." said Bill, flicking through the letters on top of the pile. He handed Harry one of them and added, "This one is from the staff of Hogwarts."

Harry took it and said as he glanced at the names written one the parchment, "Slughorn, Sprout, Hagrid and the rest of the teachers have all signed it. It's nice, don't you think?"

Lucius hummed in response, but didn't say anything. A round-eyed elf popped into view and rambled after bowing, "Little Master and Mistress be awake, they be very distressed and crying. Dip be having no luck with calming them."

Lucius stood and addressed the elf. "You may go, I will look after them."

Harry asked, "Need any help?"

"Finish you breakfast." the blonde said and stood. "I can manage on my own."

As the elder blonde left the dining room, Draco said, "He's in a charming mood."

"Neither of us got any sleep last night." said the green-eyed teen, assuring the blonde wizard that it wasn't something he had said.

"My little sister keeping you up?"

Harry snorted and told the other wizard, "Her accomplice joined in this time. The sweet baby routine is just a disguise."

"We could babysit." Bill said cheerfully, earning a sharp jab to his side from the blonde. The redhead smirked and explained, "Draco and I will watch them for a day. You and Lucius can practice making the next little Potters and Malfoys."

Draco made a face, but snorted out a laugh when Bill was hit with a croissant. With a satisfied smirk, the redhead laded some jam on it and took a hefty bite.

"I would appreciate you two looking after the twins today." Harry said to Draco. "I'm going to be working with Andy all day and Lucius had some Ministry business. He can't take them to the Ministry."

"He will be tackled by every female Ministry worker. Women go crazy over babies." Bill chuckled.

Harry finished his juice and asked as he pushed back his chair. "Can I count on you two?"

"What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't babysit? You can leave those two with us."

 

X

 

The blonde had missed supper, having been in the Ministry for the entire day. Lucius was in the middle of striping off his shirt when the teen came in, drawing Harry's eyes on him in a flash. "How did it go in the Ministry?"

"Tediously, though it was a fairly productive day. The good Minister officially granted me paternity leave, right after I had to endure an hour long meeting with all the key members of the Wizengamot."

Harry pressed a kiss to the blonde's lips and said, "That doesn't sound so bad."

With a snort, the wizard said, "If I had a Galleon for every time someone stared at me, made me shake their sweaty hand or asked about my marriage to their Saviour, I would be a very rich man."

"You're already a very rich man." Harry smiled. "It's understandable that they were curious, the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_ did reveal quite a few things. Last time the public saw us, you were very much pregnant and I shouted at people to kindly fuck off. Most of Wizarding Britain is now aware that we're married and happy parents of two adorable babies."

"An elderly witch cornered me in the Atrium and gave me very explicit advice on how to take care of _my_ children. Then she had the nerve to ask if it was a natural birth or one of those horrid things Muggles do."

Harry laughed and slid his hands down the man's flat stomach to the fly of his trousers. "I'm sure she didn't mean anything bad by it. You weren't mean to her, were you?"

"I was saved by one of Arthur's earlier editions. I narrowly escaped from getting my cheeks pinched." the blonde said with a grimace.

The green-eyed wizard looked amused and said with a pleased hum as he skimmed his hand over the blonde's clothed crotch, "Draco and Bill are entertaining the twins, so we have the entire bedroom to ourselves. As much as I love the little buggers, they tend to be very vocal, especially during the most inconvenient of times."

"Last night was rather unsatisfying." Lucius said with a smirk.

Harry rested his forehead against Lucius' shoulder and groaned, "I can't exactly blame them for giving me blue balls."

"We could remedy that unfortunate predicament." said the blonde, his own deft fingers working on Harry's jeans. "Care to take a shower with me?"

Harry didn't need any more encouragement and started backing them into the bathroom, his hands roaming over his husband's lean form. They hadn't done anything remotely sexual for weeks. Innocent kisses were as far as they usually got. Now, Harry could feel the familiar fire starting up again, sending sparks into certain regions.

It was just the worst of luck that a series of knocks ruined their plans. Harry wanted to cry, he really did. Lucius offered him a apologetic look and went to grab his shirt. When Harry heard a very familiar cry, he leaned against the doorframe and thudded his forehead against the hard surface. He loved his children, but they had the worst timing.

"Draco gave up." said the blonde as he appeared in the doorway with a whimpering and pink-faced baby.

Harry ran his finger over the girl's cheek and said, "Andy keeps telling me that there's nothing wrong with her, that the new formula is working, but it's not normal. She spends most of the day and night crying her eyes out."

"She's just tired right now." Lucius said, gently rocking the small girl. "The new formula is working and most of the time she is content after a feed. A few months ago, she was comfortable and felt protected in the womb, now she's out here and it's causing her distress."

Harry sighed. "That's why she wants you, because you give her the same safe feeling. Andy explained it to me, doesn't mean I don't worry about her."

Lucius held out his hand for Harry which the teen took. He followed the blonde into the nursery and settled into the sofa near the window. Watching the blonde with their daughter, the young wizard smiled to himself. Despite the little setbacks everything was close to perfect.

 

X

 

As September arrived with the red and golden leaves, so did the eager anticipation of the new school term. King's Cross was filled with children buzzing with excitement, teary-eyed mothers and proud fathers. Both Severus and Remus were meant to be at Hogwarts already, but neither wanted to miss out on the big event. Roderick was boarding the train for the first time in his life, his father never allowing him to go to the magical school. Remus was smiling as if he was about to board the train himself while Severus was still stoic as ever, though there was a hint of pride in his dark eyes.

Many of the kids living in the children's home were leaving for Hogwarts. Harry and Andy were also standing on the platform, making sure everyone made it safely on the Hogwarts Express. Out of nowhere and with a tackling force, Tamsin ran straight into Andy and hugged the witch's legs.

"And what are you doing here, young lady?"

Tamsin giggled, her strawberry locks windblown and her cheeks rosy from the chilly September air. "I came to see the train. When I'm old enough to go, I know what's it like. I have to be prepared."

Harry chuckled. "That's something Draco would say."

The familiar blonde caught up with the little girl and heard Harry's comment. "Actually, Bill was the one who said that."

"It's so big." the girl gushed as she took in the train, her eyes big and round. Tugging Andy's hand, she all but commanded. "I want to go closer."

As the older woman was yanked by her hand, Draco snorted and watched the girl's amazement. He heard Harry say, "She acts like a true Malfoy already, bossy and with that pout you're so fond of."

"I'm just glad the papers went through and she can come home with us permanently. The thought of having to wait for another three months was unimaginable." Draco looked pleased as he spoke.

"The Ministry is still full of bureaucrats."

Draco nodded. "Thank Merlin for Father, he made sure that our adoption application was a top priority."

"Her room in the Manor is ready and Lucius already picked out a personal elf for her which is a bit too much if you ask me."

"It's necessary when living in Malfoy Manor, I had one until I was old enough to know my way around. She could get lost and it's easier for her if there is someone to guide her when no one is around." Draco explained. "When I was Tamsin's age, I wondered into Father's study and nicked his spare wand. I accidently blew up some stuff and charmed the dining room chairs to float around the room. He was not pleased when he got home that night."

"Alright, the elf is probably a good idea then." Harry smirked.

Draco looked to where the girl was with Andromeda and said, "She's definitely energetic and very vocal about what she wants. I hardly see the girl who was afraid and couldn't even talk after the trauma she suffered. She's not the same scared little girl anymore."

"She is surrounded by people who care about her." Harry told the blonde. "Look at Roderick, he's not as withdrawn as he was six months ago. Even we've changed over the last year or so."

"I still can't believe that my usually cold and distant father turned out to be a totally mushy Hufflepuff." snorted the blonde and smirked. "He is remarkably good with children, Tamsin is completely smitten with him. He would hex me for saying this, but he's quite motherly.

Harry laughed and clapped Draco's shoulder. "You're right, he would definitely hex you. But I know what you mean. Despite his constant denying, he is a mother. Andy said that it will change even the coldest of us."

The little girl was hurrying back to Draco and said as she reached the blonde, "I want to go to Hogwarts."

Harry held his hand over the girl's head and said, "You have to be this tall."

Tamsin was obviously displeased that she wasn't as tall as Harry indicated and huffed. "But I want to go now."

"Darling." said Andy. "Patience is a virtue. And a lady never pouts in public. Now let's get you that toffee apple you wanted."

Draco shot the witch a grateful look and said, "Don't be long, we will leave for the Manor soon."

With a sparkling smile, the girl took off towards the sweet cart without waiting for Andy. The woman chuckled and told her nephew, "She is a ball of energy."

"Maybe we should get her a Crup." the teen grinned. "Let them run around in the garden until she runs herself dry."

"I'm not sure what Lucius will think of your idea." Andy laughed and went to follow the girl who had stormed away a few seconds ago.

Harry didn't look as if he agreed either. "No Crup."

"She is very happy with Winston. I've never seen someone so taken in with a rabbit. And surprisingly, her cat is very friendly towards the little fluffy pest."

When the last call alerted of the train's departure, Harry saw the kids by the windows and waved as dozens of hands eagerly waved back. The train whistled loudly and started to move, parents and friends waving and looking as excited as the students. Severus had already Disapparated away, having to get ready for the new term, but Remus remained and made his way towards Harry and Draco. The latter was momentarily distracted when Tamsin's squeal captured his attention and he briefly greeted Remus before taking his leave.

"I was a bit surprised to see Severus here as well." Harry said to the werewolf who was still looking after the train.

"It meant a lot to Rory. They are getting along better, bonding over potion making and everything else that's magical. He's like a sponge, absorbing everything he learns about magic and Severus is pleased that he isn't dealing with a dunderhead."

Harry pointed out. "Rory is definitely a Ravenclaw."

"Severus still can't understand why I wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw. He says I'm addicted to knowledge."

"Says the man who is equally obsessed with it." snorted the teen. "It's a perfect match."

Remus chuckled and said, "It was a hard task, you know. Getting him to agree to a relationship and later to the adoption."

"How are things going with the adoption? I know you haven't received a positive answer yet, just the visitations until the paperwork goes through."

"We're still waiting, but Tonks is keeping an ear out for us. She is familiar with the Ministry gossip and she might hear something sooner than us. Our case is different from Draco and Bill. They're getting married and both are young, but Severus and I aren't married or even engaged to be married. Then there is the issue with my condition. Kingsley has been enforcing new laws and regulations, making it easier of werewolves, but some are still wary and even prejudiced."

"I know you refused, but are you sure you don't want Lucius speeding things along. You know he can make it a lot easier with his position and the power he has in the Ministry."

Remus looked thoughtful. "It was natural for him to help his own son."

"And it will be natural to help you as well. Severus is his brother, a very stubborn one, but still close to him. And you're like a dad to me. Why wouldn't he want to help you two."

"If it's not a bother, then we would appreciate the help." Lupin sighed.

Harry smiled. "Why don't you come for lunch? You have to be back at Hogwarts by the Sorting, but that's a few hours away. I'm sure you want to spend some time with your grandkids, grandpa Remus."

With a fond look, the older man told Harry, "You are very devious for a Gryffindor. Manipulating me with those two."

"You tend to pick up things when living with Slytherins. Besides, you adore them and are very willing to visit."

"It's hard not to adore the twins." Remus stated. "Even Severus thinks so, but he is just reluctant to admit it. Afraid to ruin his intimidating Slytherin reputation and that deadly glare that has scared students for years."

Harry added, "And will scare for years to come."

 

X

 

A huge decorated Christmas tree had been propped up in the drawing room as it had been a year ago. Mistletoe hung from the doorways and other ornaments decorated the entire Manor. Boxing Day was a big event in Malfoy Manor, the entire family was gathering for the festivity. That included everyone who was considered close to the Potter-Malfoy family. Andy had taken charge and the big Boxing Day feast was her doing, along with the small gathering that was meant to take place on New Year's Eve.

Harry was almost constantly assaulted with memories from the previous Yule. Had Draco not asked him and his friends to visit during Yule, he would have never found love with the elder blonde. He was certain that neither of them would have approached the other, but oddly enough, Draco had brought them together.

The vast gardens were once again covered in snow and Harry remembered standing on the balcony when Lucius had first kissed him. It never failed to make his cheeks warm. As he leaned over the railing, arms wrapped around his waist. "It's dreadfully cold out here."

Harry leaned into the blonde's chest and smugly smiled. "I was just thinking about the time you left me hanging. Kissed me and then ran off."

Lucius buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck and mumbled. "I couldn't believe that I had done it in the first place."

"Aren't you glad that you did?"

Wrapping the younger teen into a hug, the blonde said, "I am grateful for the opportunity you gave me."

"Look how far we have come since that day." Harry spoke softly. "It's hard to believe that a single year can make such a difference."

Pulling the green-eyed wizard by his hand, Lucius led them back inside. "I have learned not to question the good things in my life. I know that I don't deserve you but I am not about to complain. You're here with me and have given me something that is hard to put into words, brought unimaginable happiness into this manor and into the lives of everyone around you."

"You deserve this and more." Harry said before giving his husband a chaste kiss. "We both have things to be grateful for."

 

X

 

The nursery was dark, only a soft shining light on the drawer cast warm glow into the room. The twins were asleep in their cot, curled close to each other. Harry leaned down and brushed the soft hair falling on his son's forehead. The past months had been filled with all sorts of emotions, ranging from blissfully happy to hopelessness. Carina had finally gotten over her aversion for anyone other than Lucius and was now happy to get a cuddle from whoever was closest, though she still had a soft spot for her mother and was happiest with Lucius. Her eyes had slowly started to change colour with the coming of winter and were now well on their way of turning a light shade of green. A mix of both Lucius and Harry. With the little boy it was easier to see that his baby blues had faded into the same pale colour as his older brother's eyes.

Assured that the twins were sleeping peacefully, the wizard went to join his friends in the sitting room.

Neville and Ron were sitting close on the small sofa, the redhead's hand entwined with Neville's as they seemed to be completely absorbed in each other. Blaise had Ginny in his lap, the girl's arms wrapped tightly around Zabini's neck. Fred was doing something near the mistletoe but he was soon interrupted when Hermione dragged him away and hissed something. With a charming smile, Fred scooped his wife into his arms and walked them back towards the armchair where the witch had been sitting. Harry noticed Draco sitting on the floor between Bill's legs, his head resting against the redhead's thigh.

"What are you standing there for, mate?"

Harry shot Ron a small smile and pushed himself away from the doorframe. He settled into the unoccupied armchair as Hermione said, "Luna sent a letter, she's currently in Sweden and researching snow lizards. She'll be back for New Year's."

No one knew what snow lizards were but it was something Luna would find interesting, so they all just smiled.

"Ron and I found a flat in Diagon Alley, just above the broom shop." Neville said with a shy smile as he leaned more into Ron's side.

"Since we are sharing, "Ginny spoke, "I have an announcement."

"Zabini, you better not have gotten my sister up the duff." Ron growled and sent the dark-skinned boy a glowering look that promised pain.

The redheaded girl burst out laughing as her boyfriend paled. She decided to save the teen from her brother's wrath and said, "I am not pregnant, you dolt. I have accepted a position in the Holyhead Harpies, I'm their reserve Chaser."

"That's great." Fred exclaimed. "George and I put our money on Harry though. We were confident that our Gryffindor's star Seeker would end up in the big league."

"Instead, he ended up getting married." Ron added with a chuckle.

Hermione said, "To the ultimate Slytherin."

Ginny teased, "But let's face it, Harry has always been a bit Slytherin himself. The hat wanted him in the snake house. I happen to find Slytherins very charming."

"I don't for a moment regret getting married. I'm happy to give up Quidditch and a lot more for what I have now." Harry said to the group.

"I think everyone here can see how happy you are with Lucius." Hermione smiled.

Draco drawled with amusement, "Happily whipped you mean."

"I'm not whipped." Harry looked indignant, making quite a few of his friends laugh.

"If you say so, mate." Ron teased with a grin. "Though, we reckon you're totally oblivious."

Bill hummed in agreement. "You should see yourself sometimes."

"Makes me want to gag." Draco said with a sneer, but it looked more like a quirk to his lips.

Harry threw the blonde an annoyed glare and said, "And that's coming from you, the man who quite literally giggled when his boyfriend proposed."

"I did not giggle." the blonde looked offended.

Hermione said with an knowing stare, "I think it was a giggle."

"Leave the poor Slytherin alone." Ginny came to the blonde's rescue, though she added with a smirk of her own. "We don't need to know the shortcomings of Bill's blushing bride."

"You are so not invited." Draco hissed.

Ginny said with an affronted look on her face, "I'm your maid of honour."

"That can easily be changed."

"That's quite enough." Bill said, his tone authoritative as he scowled his sister and his soon-to-be husband. "Behave, the both of you."

When the room grew quiet, Hermione asked, her voice holding a tone of wonder, "Has it really been a year already? I remember Draco asking us to visit and how we ended up in the Manor after what happened in the Burrow, with everyone in tow. I'm quite sure Malfoy Manor had never had so many redheads at the same time."

"I was sure that Ron would faint from the shock." Ginny said.

Hermione shared a look with Harry as she spoke, "We simply forgot to mention it to him. I thought Harry would tell him and he was sure that I was going to do it."

Ron snorted. "Thanks for the warning by the way."

"He did look a bit green in the face after we landed in the foyer." Bill laughed at his brother, who was slightly sulking.

Neville smoothed a hand through his boyfriend's hair and said, "I remember the first time I visited. It was right after Harry seduced himself a husband."

"Do tell, Potty." Draco raised his brow. "How exactly did it start? How did the Gryffindor virgin end up in bed with my father?"

Harry's ears burned scarlet. "Can we change the subject?"

"No, I think it's an interesting topic. Who knew you had it in you, Harry, to actually get shagged by Draco's father. It must have been a very interesting night indeed." Ginny said smugly.

With a huff, the green-eyed teen said, "For your information, it was bloody fantastic and I won't be giving out details."

"No need to get so upset, Harry dear." Ginny smirked innocently. "We're all happy for you, ecstatic even. You always wanted to find someone who saw you, rather than the hero of the Wizarding world. We all know what Cho was after and most of the Mrs Potter candidates out there are only after the fame and the prestige that comes with being the wife of a war hero."

Hermione gave a agreeing nod and said, "Lucius has his own fortune and fame to deal with, he certainly doesn't need yours. I would never have thought that I'd see you married to a Malfoy, but here we are."

"I did have my suspicions though." Ginny said with a smile. "He did sort of stalk Draco for a while."

"Potter isn't really my type." Draco grinned and automatically leaned into Bill.

Harry shot back, "No offence, but you're not exactly my type either."

"That's a bit hard to believe." the blonde said.

"What Harry means is that he likes his men older and definitely more experienced." grinned Fred.

Zabini added with a devious smile, "Can we blame him? Had the Fates given me a fondness for cock, I would be more than happy to indulge myself with a ravishingly delectable Malfoy. I guess Draco's alright too."

As everyone laughed, the blonde rolled his eyes at the dark-haired teen.

"Good thing I like my blondes a bit younger." Bill smiled.

"This is fun, just having a laugh among friends." Hermione spoke up. She looked around the room and said with a light laugh. "We're an odd bunch."

"The more the merrier as they say. I guess Slytherins and Gryffindors can get along after all. Hell, they can get married without hexing and cursing each other." Neville smirked.

Ron said to his sister's boyfriend, "Don't even think about it."

"No worries, this beauty and I enjoy our freedom. But who knows." Zabini said and trailed off as his eyes stayed on the redheaded girl.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I'm starved. All this talking made me hungry." Fred said and made a move to get up.

Harry stood and told the redhead, "I had the elves prepare a light supper."

As the group of friends trickled out of the sitting room, Harry was content to watch his friends happy as well. Fred had his arm around Hermione, the witch was all smiles and her eyes held a certain shine. Neville and Ron had their hands entwined and both spoke in whispers, the dark-haired teen wearing a fond smile. Zabini had Ginny in his arms as well, stopping every once in a while for a snog. He was used to seeing Draco and Bill attached at the hips, but it was still sweet to see. A lot had changed in the short year, but everything had changed for the better and Harry found no reason to complain.

 

X

 

Laughter echoed in the Manor as a little strawberry blonde dashed from room to room. Her blonde curls bounced as she was caught by strong arms.

"What have I said about running?"

The girl answered with carefully selected words. "No running in the Manor without supervision."

Bill picked the girl up, her legs tangling in the air. "That's right. Now, where did you leave Andy?"

"She said I had to wait for her but waiting is boring. I wanted to see the fireworks."

"There won't be any fireworks until tonight." the redhead said.

Andromeda had caught up with the girl and said from the doorway, "Even a Sticking Charm wouldn't keep her in place."

"After that incident with the broom, Draco doesn't want to take any more chances."

The girl pouted a bit and said, "I said I was sorry."

"We know you're sorry, but it really scared us." Bill told the little girl. "Will you stay with Andy until I get back."

With a resigned nod, the little witch said, "I'll be good."

As she was put down, Tamsin went to stand by the huge French windows and gazed out into the garden where Fred and George were busy putting the fireworks at place. The New Year's party was going to be grand and the fireworks at the end were going to be even bigger and better than a year before.

Andy glanced over where the girl was admiring the view and said to Bill, "The past few months has been a big change for her. She is still getting used to having a family and with the moving. It helps that she's already comfortable with everyone here."

"She's adjusting, the last thing we want is to pressure her."

With a questioning look, Andromeda asked, "When will the blood adoption ritual take place?"

"In a few weeks or so, maybe in a month." Bill said. "We just had our adoption papers signed a few months ago, we'll give her some more time to get used to us. It certainly helps that she's already in love with this place."

"When you can't find her, it's safe to assume she's wherever Lucius is. I've never seen someone so eager to help with nappies and feeding."

Bill chuckled, "She's quite taken with the twins. Yesterday, she asked when will Draco and I have babies."

"Hopefully after you're married and settled." Andy said with a smile, though her smile held a warning. She did not want to see her nephew pregnant just yet.

"I think Draco has enough nappies to change at the moment."

Tamsin had walked back and yanked at Bill's shirt. "Can I go outside?"

"If you can convince Andy to escort you then you may go." Bill said, holding a laugh as the girl immediately turned her watery puppy eyes at the witch. It was a powerful thing to fight against and the older woman quickly lost the battle. She gave an accepting nod and sighed when the girl started to pull her towards the door. The little girl shot a smile at Bill and gave him a small wave, before dragging the woman away.

 

X

 

Pressed closely to each other, Harry basked in the intimate set up. The blonde's arms were tightly wound around his waist, the gently sway of the melody grinding them together. "The last time we danced like this, I had a very pressing problem to attend to later."

Lucius chuckled, his velvety voice washing over Harry. "Perhaps we should switch dancing partners, lessen the temptation."

"The temptation will still be there." Harry said. "You'll still be in the room, only I couldn't touch you then."

"You are doing marvellous things to my ego." Lucius told the younger male, his lips tracing the shell of Harry's ear. "It's a good thing you're mine already."

Harry pulled away enough to catch the blonde's gaze. "You can always seduce me again."

"I'll save that for later, there are too many curious eyes here for me to have my wicked way with you. It's close to midnight, I can whisk you away soon enough."

"It's weird, you know." Harry said to the blonde. "We're here, together. A year ago, I wasn't sure of anything. I didn't know if we would make it, I could only hope. Now, here we are."

Lucius softly said, "I couldn't think of a better place to be."

The green-eyed teen took a step back and took the blonde's hand into his. The rings on his finger gleamed in the warm light of the sunroom. Tugging the man's hand, Harry led them outside. The balcony doors were opened wide, the cold being kept away with warming spells. The heated pergola offered a clear view inside. As Harry guided them into the decorated gazebo, he sat down and pulled the blonde next to him.

"This were I told Neville that I was falling for you." Harry said as he looked around. "He probably though I was insane."

"You are little insane, but I find it oddly endearing. You would have never agreed to visit had you been completely sensible."

Harry snorted, "I'm usually very sensible."

"If you say so, love."

They lapsed into comfortable silence, the soft tunes from the Manor carried all the way into the pergola. Harry chuckled when his eyes landed on Severus, the gloomy expression on his face was even more pronounced now that Andy had handed him a glass of wine. She had obviously said something that had made Severus scowl. Remus was just a few feet away, Castor securely in his arms. Hermione and Luna were cooing over the boy who was making grabbing motions at Luna's extravagant and shiny earrings. Carina was happily dozing in her brother's arms. Harry noticed George and the lively Frenchman dancing, as were Ron and Neville.

"Life has a funny way of taking and giving."

Harry nestled into the blonde's side and sighed, "It took my family but gave me another one in return. All those people there helped me win the war. The Weasleys have stood by me ever since I first got to know them. Ron is like a brother, my first real friend. Hermione is the reason I'm still alive, Ron and I would have been clueless without her. Severus protected me all those years when I thought he hated me. He resented my name, not me as a person. Remus is like a father to me and Andy has shown me what it's like to have a mother. Luna has shown me that it's alright to be different and Neville has shown me what being a Gryffindor is really about. I owe all of them my gratitude, if not more.

"You have shown me kindness and granted forgiveness, something I haven't had much in all the years I have lived. With each passing day, I'll try to repay you for everything you have brought into my life."

Harry tilted his face up and captured the blonde's mouth with his own. Drawing out the kiss, the teen said, "I think we're even. You've given me quite a number of things to be grateful for. I propose taking our gratitude out in kisses."

"You just want me for my excellent snogging skill."

"You've caught me." Harry smiled before leaning in and kissing his husband.

 

The couple didn't notice Hermione and Ron by the balcony doors, looking out into the garden. The girl had a fond smile on her face when she shared a look with Ron. The three of them had gone through hell and then some, their friendship had its share of ups and downs, but it was a bond forged in their First Year of Hogwarts.

"He's finally where he belongs." Hermione said with a teary sniff.

Ron snorted, "I would have never imagine those two together. Harry sure knows how to pick them."

"It doesn't matter who they were, what matters is who they are together."

Luna had also joined the two and watched his green-eyed friend snog the life out of his husband. As she came to stand next to Hermione, the blonde girl stated with a tone that left no room for arguments, "Fate always finds a way."

Hermione and Ron both eyed Luna who was smiling brightly. She linked her arms with both and said rather bluntly, "We should leave them to it. Harry usually goes red in the face when his embarrassed about something."

Not questioning the girl's words, they moved inside. Hermione threw one last look at the married couple and mulled over the possibility of fate and its role in bringing them together.


End file.
